Precious Love
by InLoveWEric
Summary: Revised and re-posted due to Errors: When Eric finally regains his lost memories, he realizes the depth of his feelings for Sookie. Only to find that he's too late. Can he fix what has happen? What lengths will he go to for his Precious Love? E/S AU Mature audiences, please
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story was revised from the original and initial posted on my wordpress account. I understand that there were some mistakes/duplicates in the chapters I had posted here. So the story has been pulled and reposted for accuracy. I also have been told that that the translations I was using via goggle translate aren't always accurate. I apologize for that. I am an American and only know English, Italian and a little Spanish. If anyone knows a good translator app out there, please let me know.

Acknowledgment: I own nothing but some of the plot, my ideas and the original characters. This is a fanfiction story based on Southern Vampire Mysteries and TrueBlood. No copywriter infringement is intended. All is owned by Charlene Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to follow me on this journey.

No without further ado – On with the show…..

*******************************PL**************************************

Chapter 1

*******************************PL**************************************

EPOV

"Eric, you have been studying that book forever." Pam says, as she walks into my safe house. We have been moving from place to place for the last week. I am concerned that a takeover is imminent. The question is by whom? The most logical is Nevada. But New England, or the Gotham Territory could easily take us. My contacts have all been on alert to be available to me at a moment's notice. I don't care what my current position is, being over 1000 years has it's benefits and long list of those loyal to me.

Let's face it, Louisiana is weak and we are ripe for a takeover. We have been for some time. Since before Katrina, Sophie-Anne has not been making friends anywhere in the Supe community and with the hurricane and now the disaster in Rhodes and the death of her second, Sophie is completely incapacitated, which is perfect for any monarch to come in and take control. She hasn't always been like this. Her mood changes and defiance only occurred after Arkansas double crossed her and the final death of her favorite pet, Hadley. From what I gather, not soon after Hadley was changed, she ran. She was found in a house burned to the ground. Several other bodies were found in the building. By all accounts, they were human, however they were killed before the house went up. From what I'd been told, Hadley killed the family and then allowed herself to be burned alive. Why she did this, no one knows. There was a whisper that one of the inhabitants was a young child. Why Hadley did what she did, is a mystery. Most just think that the turn did something to drive her mad.

Either way, Hadley's death greatly affected the queen. It just so happens that Hadley happens to be the reason Sookie ever appeared on the Vampire radar. If fate isn't without irony, Hadley was my Sookie's cousin. To keep in the favor of the queen, she would tell stories of her "crazy" cousin who could hear others around her were thinking. That is what put Sookie in Sophie's sights and started the havoc in her life for the past few years. One could say that if Sophie didn't send someone to investigate the young Ms. Stackhouse, I would have never met her. But I think otherwise. I feel it more than anything that I have felt in my long life that I would have met my telepathic lover regardless of Sophie's involvement.

But when Hadley was reported missing and then confirmed finally dead, Sophie changed. Yes, I believe that was the turning point. Before that, she was trying to make an attempt to comply with Council. She has always been a little, well out there. But in the past year or so she has been downright eccentric. Now that her Queendom needed help, she acted like no one was on her side. Not that Sophie would ask for help, especially from the Council. At this point, they may purposely deny her any assistance regardless of her pleas. Knowing this, her Sheriffs have repeatedly urged her to contact them, but she will not. So myself and the other Sheriffs of Louisiana have been doing what we can to protect our businesses, our retinues and the territory. Despite the ramblings of a slowly healing Queen that has clearly lost her way.

I should really take the throne Regardless of my feelings for Sophie, she has not only gone behind my back numerous times, but has bragged about it. Sending those beneath me into my territory was just plain ridiculous. I should have killed Compton the moment he entered my bar. I should have known that snake oil salesman was up to something. However, I needed to know what he was up too. Knowing what I know now, I would have taken Sookie from him that very night and watched him back himself into a corner. Then I would have killed him painfully and slowly. Now, with the situation we find ourselves in, I need him. For nothing else, I need his help in keeping my willful and stubborn telepath safe. Even without my memories, I should have just taken her out of that one stop light town and forced her to stay with me. She may have hated me for it, but she would be out of harms way.

I close my eyes, yes, I should take the throne and be done with it. But I am aware of several things. One, I don't truly want to be that involved in politics. I like the life I have carved out of Northern Louisiana. True I am the largest area around, I have the loyalty of hundreds of Vampires and the respect of many of the Supes, but for the most part, I am left alone to make my living, run my businesses and entertain myself with whomever I see fit. If truth be told, I control more than anyone realizes, including Pam. I have many secrets and even more fingers in more pots, stirring fate more than she would ever imagine. If I just stay where I am, I can be as Godric once was, ruling in silence. Unfortunately that plan seems to be slowly dissolving around me. It was a good plan until this craziness began.

Oh, let us not forget my Bonding to the beautiful Sookie Stackhouse. Having her in my life has made it interesting and difficult all at the same time. The second reason is because of my Bonded. My Sookie hates vampire politics. After dealing with Bill, Rhodes, the Queen and everything else, who could blame her? I am quite aware that she will never accept me if I take the throne. Contrary to my mutterings of my perfect life, if I knew without a doubt that she would accept my decision, I would take control in a heartbeat. It would be the safest for all of us. But I fought too hard and waited too long to have her. I will not lose Sookie now. Even with many of those in my retinue, here and extend who are grumbling at my decision.

Yes, if I had to do over, I would have taken her that first night at Fantasia. I should never have listen to that fool Compton. I should have read her better. I should have known she was untouched. How could he have claimed her if she hadn't yielded to him yet? Things would have been different if I didn't let me, yes, my pride, blind my vision of what I was seeing in front of me. Sookie should have been mine. She shouldn't have had to deal with the likes of Compton, the Queen or anyone else. If only I allowed myself to step back, life would have been different for all of us. But thinking like that will get me and those who rely on me nowhere. I am weak to allow someone as weak and frail as Sookie to control my actions. I will never admit how much she controls me to anyone. If those who wish us harm knew, we would both be in more danger than we are already.

Regardless of my denial, it changes nothing. Oh yes, if Sookie would agree to be by my side, I would take Louisiana this very night. But alas, here I sit, waiting to protect a Queen that doesn't have the common sense to save herself while those who rely on me wait for my next move. This game of chess I'm playing has become more and more complicated as time has elapsed.

"You haven't heard a thing I've said," Pam whines at me.

I look up to see my child's hand on her hip. If I had been paying attention, I'm sure I would have heard her stomp her foot at me.

I look her up and down. She is in her normal attire this evening, pale pink sweater set and long gray skirt with matching pumps; a far cry from her normal Fangtasia attire. My Pam always looks like she would be perfect in the role of Donna Reed with her sweater sets and soft colors. A far cry from what the tourists think of us. Pam would rather be in soft things and be pampered than attracting the tourists at Fangtasia. I've told her time and time again, that I would release her to go out on her own, but she ignores me and goes back to what she was currently doing. Regardless of her two hundred years, she still acts like a spoiled baby of a family.

It is funny, Vampires have lived on the earth for centuries and they all think we dress like we are Marilyn Manson fans. I must admit that some of us like to play the part, but for the most part, we find a era of fashion and wait for it to come around again. It always does. Me, I am partial to jeans and t-shirts. But a good silk suit has its purpose as well. Tonight, I am in my normal dress of dark jeans, silk t-shirt and biker boots.

Watching Pam tap her foot I am brought back to our current argument. "Pam, I need to remember. You don't understand, I need to…"

"You need to stop this, Eric." She says to me. "You are in love with that telepath, which is just ridiculous but you are. The feelings are confusing you and you want to know why. But can't you just accept the feelings and be done with it? It isn't like you have anything to fear. I've seen women fall at your feet for years. That is not surprising or new. Sookie is no different." She huffs. "That little telepath loves you just as much as you love her. She is just waiting on you to come to terms with your heart." She says to me.

I haven't admitted it to anyone. But yes, I love Sookie Stackhouse. I have loved her from the moment I saw her. Before our time in Dallas, or Rhodes, or Jackson, before the bond and her insistence on helping the Were community. She has been in my every thought since that night she arrived like a candle in the darkness at Fangtasia. I shake my head. Yes, I should have taken her then. I would have none of these problems if I had taken her then.

"She needs to know I know. She needs the proof." I say to Pam as I keep looking through yet another section of this infernal "Book of Shadows." I never thought I would be in possession of one. And yet, here I am, searching for the key that can unlock my past to make way for my future.

"Why?" She asks sitting down. "I don't understand why it matters?" She throws her arms up in the air. "She's a human, Eric, in a few decades…"

I growl at her. I don't want her to finish that sentence.

She immediately changes her tune and bows her head. "I meant no disrespect, master," she says softly.

It has been this way since Sookie came into our lives. Like a petulant child, Pam doesn't like to share. This is why I've kept so much from her over the years. The less she knows, the better. I trust Pam as her master, but her spoiled, childlike ways could have caused me and mine worlds of trouble over the years. I know someday she will need to be made aware of things. But for now, it is best to keep her as in the dark as the day I turned her.

She sighs. "Dear Abby says that to follow your heart is the best course of action in the matters of love. As much as I hate it, you love her. She is a chink in your armor, Eric, but you love her. You are allowing your head to control your emotions."

"Indeed," I say and turn yet another page, "but I need those memories. Sookie fell in love with that man she had at her home. She fell for the man who had no ties to politics or battles or the Queen. I need to remember him." I say to her. "It's the only way for her to yield. She has been hurt too much by too many to give into her feelings without knowing. She needs this proof of my love and I will find it."

I pray to the goddess for guidance as I flip back through the book. It lands on a page I have not read before.

Find a lost love. It reads. To find and return your one true love to you; find the path that will fulfill your destiny.

"Pam I think this is it." I say to her.

Pam moves behind me to read the text. After we have both read it, Pam looks at me.

"You are willing to do this. What if it isn't what you are looking for?" She asks me. "Witchcraft always has a price, Eric, you know this. What if this isn't it and something else happens to you?"

I ignore her whining. I've gotten very good at it over the years.

"I know this is it." I say. "I am willing to risk it."

"You are willing to risk it? What about the rest of us, Eric? What about me? Do you know what we went through when you lost your memory? My God Eric, Stan called me every day wanting to talk to you. He was harder to put off than the Queen. I swear he KNEW there was something wrong with you."

Without answering her, I look at Pam. "Weren't you going to see Amelia?" I ask.

"Eric!" She screams at me.

"Mind your tone, little one. You are not far off from a punishment." I growl at her. It has been ages since I punished Pam. I know I should do it more often, but she is just a baby. Okay, I allow her to be the baby. And like a child that came late in a parent's life, I allow her lenience that I shouldn't.

I give her a stern look. "I asked if you would be seeing Amelia tonight?"

I know that is the case. She has been ordered to watch Sookie. With this Jonathan Vampire running around, I wanted her safe. It was just another reason I should have moved her in with me months ago, but my Sookie would hear nothing of it. I have many feelers out attempting to find out who this Jonathan is and who his sire is. But like me, he seems to have many secrets. The question is, do I have more power to find out who he is than he has to keep his secrets safe.

"Yes, I will be leaving now. But do not do this without me here." Pam points to the book.

"Go and do what you are expected to do." I say to her as a dismissal. "And don't forget to call Cleo." I remind her. Since the death of Andre and Sophie being laid up since Rhodes, We have been using the call chain to keep track of everything in the state, nightly. It is imperative that we maintain order and this seems to be the best way to do it.

"Do I ever forget?" She asks and walks out the door.

I look at the book again and then look at the computer in front of me. My screen saver is of my sweet beautiful Sookie. I look at it again. How could someone who shows so much love and compassion to others still be so scared of love? Is it Compton or the tiger or me who made her this way? She couldn't have always been this cynical. From what I've heard of her, she was pure and innocent before meeting Compton. Other than the fools in Bon Temps, she had no problems before Compton appeared in her life. What if I was the first to meet her? Would she still be so scared to follow what is clearly in her heart?

I need her to believe that I love her. Not just want to control her. I am sure she has felt a little through the bond. Though I try to close my side off as much as possible, I am sure she has felt it. I have tried to show her through actions and deeds? Is that not enough for her to know what is in my heart? Perhaps my current course of distancing myself is not the way to go. Perhaps I should do as Pam insists and follow my heart. But how is Pam so sure that her heart is in line with mine. How can I be certain that the damage that has been done to her heart can be repaired with my love? How can she love me when she clearly hates the life I live?

I feel her emotions change every time I am with her. A simple touch from me seems to calm her. My presence seems to bring her happiness. At least, that is what it feels like. I can only hope that by remembering our time together, I can show her that the man she met on that road that night is the real me. That the love and emotions I expressed to her is who I am. But I have to remember that time to be absolutely sure. I need to remind her of the time we were together. I have to prove to her that her thoughts, wants and desires are paramount to me. I need her to yield and be mine.

The phone rings, brining me out of my thoughts.

"Speak," I say as I pick up the disposable phone in front of me. Only several people have this number so I know it must be important.

"I've news," I hear Stan, King of Texas say.

"What?" I ask.

"Eric, this vampire, Jonathan Cox, was seen in Las Vegas not three weeks ago," he says. "Apparently, it was only known by those closest to deCastro. He left not twenty-four hours after his arrival. He then had a stop over in Seattle, New Orleans and finally landing in Bon Temps per your telepath's report. According to what you've told me, I've confirmed that he didn't check in anywhere he's been." He pauses. "Oh, and there was a transfer of funds from an offshore account to Cox's personal account the day after he flew from Las Vegas and then another one when he left Seattle. Two different accounts and are from two different origins." He pauses again. "You want Pam to look into the accounts?" He asks.

"No, I trust you with the source and information." I say to him.

He laughs. "Don't want her involved? Really Eric…"

"A conversation for another time. What else do you have for me?" I ask him.

He sighs. "No one has seen or heard from deCastro or his bulldog, Madden in three days. My sources say that he left for a much needed rest, but his plane hasn't been reported to touch down anywhere. Madden, left the day after. Again, his plane hasn't been reported. I spoke with Dax and Jennifer as well. They are searching for both of them. No one has seen them. I'm worried, Eric." He says the last softly.

"Agreed," I say to him. "I will call you back before sunset. If you hear from anyone…"

"Don't worry, Eric, I will let you know. Don't you think…" He says.

"Stanaslov, we will speak on this tomorrow." I say to him.

He sighs. "Of course, Eric, I know you have much to deal with now. Any thoughts on how you will regain your memories?" He asks.

I look to the book. "A few," I say. "I will have more to tell you before I go to ground. I will speak to you then."

He is quiet for a moment. "I…I would feel better if I sent some others to you, Eric." He says.

I smile. "I understand," I say to him. "But if you do, that will only arouse suspicion."

"Eric, the Council…"

Stan has been seated on the council for a decade. It suited him in ways that he didn't understand fully.

"If what is to happen comes to fruition, Council will want to allow it to play out." I say to him.

"No, Eric, I told you…"

"I know what you told me. Now is not the time." I say and close my eyes and sigh. "Fine, if you don't hear from me by dawn, send who you wish to send." I say to him.

I can hear the relief in his voice. "Thank you, Eric."

We say our goodbyes and I hang up. I hope to not reveal my connection to the King of Texas and the Council just yet. However, if two major threats have gone missing only two things could be inferred. Either they are planning or they are dead.

I look back to the book. I know this will work. I read the directions for the incantation. I need two drops of my blood and something that has come in contact with the love in question. I move to the closet to retrieve the cape I wore the day we bonded, and the day she woke me at Rhodes. I covered us both with it as we rode the coffin down. I smile remembering that time. It was horrid and unquestionably deplorable but my Sookie came back for me. She could have left, but she came back for me. Not for Quinn, nor Bill, but for me.

I look back at the book. This has to work. I will not allow that horrid Witch to win. Nor will I allow my territory to come under attack with my hands tied the way they are now. I will regain my memory, I will secure Sookie to my side and then I will make sure none will harm us again.

I read the instructions one last time. I move to my living room, grabbing three white candles along the way. Sitting them on the table, I light them. Taking the pooling wax, I create a pentagram between them and close my eyes for a moment. Praying to the Goddess that this will work. Opening my eyes, I look back to the book, laid on the table beside me. Following the directions, I read the incantation.

As I finish the last stanza it's almost like a door has opened in my mind. All the memories come flooding back to me. I watch as the memories play out like scenes from a movie. I see them flashing in front of my eyes. From the time I met her on the road to her attending to my feet and taking my clothes to clean. Then I see me sitting on the floor close to her while Pam tries to explain to me who I was. The only feeling I had at the time was that I could only trust Sookie.

Then I see images of us in the shower and after and then her room, the living room, the kitchen table. Then the nights after, spending them in my sweet Sookie's arms and holding her until almost dawn.

Fighting beside her in the witch war and then searching frantically for her after. Telling her that I would leave everything for her and also telling her that all who owe fealty to me would worship her. Then I see what we did to that psychotic Were that tried to kill my Sookie. Then finally, waking and remembering who I was and wondering how I got to Sookie's house. I remember the look on Sookie's face when she realized I didn't remember our time together.

I sit back into my seat and place my face in my hands. I sit there for what feels like hours

"Oh, what have I done?" I ask her. "I have hurt her so." I say softly. "No, I should have known. I feel nothing new. I have always loved her from the first time I saw her. Just when I lost myself, I allowed myself to show it. To let the feelings surround me. To allow her to see what was inside of me. But to forget our time together is just unbearable. Oh, how she has suffered." I say.

I need to get to her. I need her to know. I need her to feel what I feel for her.

Just as I am about to leave to find her, the phone on my desk rings.

"Northman." I say.

"Northman, it is Rasul. The compound is under attack, deCastro has ordered the takeover of Louisiana. The Queen is no more. Word is coming in that Cleo has fallen and Arla Yvonne is going to ground. We cannot get in touch with anyone in Arkansas." He says. "Madden is on his way to you. Eric, he knows of your Bonded."

I listen to his words. Louisiana has fallen. Sophie is no more. deCastro now rules. I close my eyes and allow parts of myself to open. I know in an instant that several in Arkansas are still alive, particularly Jennifer Cater. I know several are with her but who, I'm not sure.

"How many at the compound have fallen?" I ask him.

"The twins went defending the Queen. Others have fallen. I am heading there now. I was at the Monastery when I received word." He says.

"Very well, take care." I say to him.

"As you, Eric, I hope to meet you on the other side of this." He says and hangs up.

I grab my sword and take off out the back door of my safe house to my Sookie. I only hope that I get there in time.

***0***

Speaking to Pam, on my flight, she has informed me that she left Sookie in the hands of her witch and Compton and headed to Fangtasia when she heard of Cleo's demise. Though, I am angry that she has left my bonded, I will deal with that later. As of right now, I need to get to her.

I make my way to Sookie's house and can tell that several people are in there, including Bill.

"Bill, let me in, the sooner the better." I say.

Bill moves to the door and I come in at Vampire Speed. "I have heard from New Orleans, Sophie has met her final death." I say. "They are heading toward the club and my safe houses are not good, not alone." I look over to Sookie. The look in her eyes stops me. I want to pull her to me and tell her, tell her everything. But now is not the time. We need to plan. We are all that is left of the old regime. I will be dead by dawn and Sookie will be in the hands of the King of Nevada if I can't come up with something.

"Sookie, I must once again impose on your hospitality." I say to her softly, trying to tell her with my eyes everything that I need to in these hours that could be my last.

"Absolutely," she says. "But maybe we should move…"

Before she is able to finish that thought my phone rings. I look down to see that it's Pam.

"Eric, everyone is here. Scouts have reported that there is a band of Nevada vamps on the outskirts of Shreveport. Once they are disposed of we will head to you." Pam says. "Stan called just moments ago and told me to tell you that reinforcements are heading your way."

I should have known, once word reached him, there would be no stopping him from sending aide.

"Make it quick, Pamela." I say. "I believe I will need you here."

"Take care Eric." She says.

"As you, my childe." I say and hang up.

I look at the room full of people. "Pam has a group ready to come to help as soon as they dispose of the invaders in Shreveport. Hopefully we will be able to hold up here until they arrive." I say.

"Maybe Pam will arrive before they do?" Sookie asks.

But as if on cue, I can here cars pulling up the driveway to Compton's house.

I hear the doors open and people walking through the graveyard. Before I can tell Sookie and Amelia what to do, I hear a knock. Not on the door, but on the porch column.

Amelia pumps her fists to the sky. Her wards must be holding. There is nothing wrong with a little self-celebratory cheer. But it is only brief as we here the chant of a witch.

I open the door to see Victor Madden standing next to a small petite woman chanting away. I can see a shimmering haze around the house. I look back to see Amelia seated on a chair close to the front hall, chanting as well. I take it that she is trying to hold the wards as the other witch is trying to take them down. It would have been a better advantage if Amelia's teacher were here. But alas, she isn't. We will need to do what we can until the reinforcements arrived.

"Eric Northman," Victor says. "I didn't expect you to be here." He smirks at me.

Where else would I be? I think to myself. It is known that he is after my bonded. Why would he think that I was anywhere but where she is? If anything would happen to her… I don't want to think about it.

"I would have suspected you to be in Shreveport. That is your base of operation, is it not?" He asks me.

"You bring how many vampires to take one Telepath?" I ask Him. "What did you expect to find when you arrived?" I ask him. Not answering his question.

"A dozen Vampires and seven Weres, including Quinn," Sookie says softly to me so no one else can here.

"Now, why do I need anyone but me and my witch to take your Telepath?" He asks.

"Sookie, get your gun out of the hall closet." I say to her without losing eye contact with Victor. "It may not kill anyone but you may be able to slow someone down." I say to her.

She moves to the closet and then stops. "How did you…"

I break my gaze away from Madden and move away from the door, looking into my Sookie's eyes. Understanding begins to set in as she comes closer to me, placing her hand on my face.

I kiss her softly. "Now is not the time," I say as I look directly into her eyes. "He will not harm you. You will be safe." I say to her.

I can see the tears in her eyes. "And you?" She asks.

I place my hand on hers. "I will die the final death for you, my sweet Sookie. You are too precious a gift to lose."

"Eric, I wish to speak to you." Madden says from the front yard.

I turn back to him and paste my smirk on my face. "You bring a dozen Vampires and more than ½ a dozen Weres to take one little telepath?" I ask him. "It seems that communication is the last thing on your mind."

He smirks. "Oh your Telepath is handy now isn't she?" He says.

A silent command has been given because all Madden's entourage comes into view. Quinn appears in tiger form. Not wanting to face Sookie, no doubt.

That tiger will look nicely as a throw rug when I am done with him.

I turn to Bill who nods at me. I look to Amelia who looks like she is straining under the weight of holding the wards. Finally I rest my eyes on Sookie. She has retrieved the gun and is standing behind me. The pain in her eyes is almost palatable. I open the bond on my side and flood it with the love I feel for her.

She gasps as her eyes go wider as she looks at me. For just a moment, nothing else exists but what I see in her eyes. Suddenly, I feel the same strong emotions mirroring back at me.

I smile softly at her. "Always remember that." I say.

I take a step onto the porch before Sookie can say a word.

I look straight at Madden. "I will come with you if you promise that Sookie will be kept safe." I say to him.

"Oh," Madden laughs. "I don't think you are in any position to make any demands." He says. "What happens to the Telepath is well, out of your reach now." He laughs. "Her fate sits with the new King of Louisiana and by extension, me." He licks his lips. "Don't worry about her. she is no longer your concern."

The anger and furry rise in me as I think of either of these vial creatures with their hands on my bonded. If I had my way, death would be slow and painful for both of them.

Quinn moves forward and I can see him looking at Sookie inside the door.

"Quinn, I will never forgive you for this." She shouts.

He looks at her again and then down at the ground. I have no understanding of what happened between them or why he is freely helping Nevada to ascertain her. I just hope that when the chance arrives, it is I that gets to kill him.

Several things happen at once. I see the shimmering light dim around the house, Madden makes his way onto the porch and Bill grabs Sookie with a scream for all of Bon Temps to here.

"I have her Madden." Bill says.

I look at him confused but then clarity fills me.

"Good," Madden says. "The King will reward you Compton." He says.

I look from Madden to Bill. "You were the mole." I say to him. For months we suspected that there were moles in the Queens court as well as in Shreveport. We just were not certain on who they were. Now, I know. I should have guessed that it was Compton. He was willing to ascertain Sookie for the Queen. Using any means necessary to bring her around. He was willing to leave her without a moment's notice and return to his maker. Why would he not decide to turn on her again? I go to lunge at him but stop when I see that he has Sookie's neck in biting position.

Bill smiles at me. "I felt the wind changing, Eric. You should have changed with me." He says and then looks down at Sookie. "Is she really worth all this?" Bill grabs my Sookie tight and tries to kiss her but she turns her head away. "Ohh, she smells so good. I haven't had her in so long. I can't wait to touch her. I hope she thinks of you when I do. I hope you can feel it through your bond. Oh wait a minute, that's right, you will meet your final death before I change her." He laughs.

"Compton, you will not be changing her. The King has already made his decision on what is to happen to Ms. Stackhouse." Madden turns to talk to the Vampires behind him.

"We had a deal!" Bill shouts.

"It has been altered. Pray it isn't altered some more." Madden says.

I take that moment to advance on Madden while sending courage through the bond to my Sookie. Just as I am about to grab Madden I feel a sudden pain in my side. I look to see that the witch has stuck me with something. Silver, she has stabbed me with Silver.

Madden turns back around. "Oh, Northman, I hate to see such a strong Vampire go down, especially trying to protect a blood bag." He laughs.

I hear several Vampires landing on the roof and in the yard. I don't need to see her to know it is Pam with reinforcements from Stan. Within seconds, I hear the clanks of swords all around me. Then I hear the unmistakable sound of "pops". I look up to see Niall and several other Fae take up point on the porch.

"What is the Fae doing here?" I hear Madden shout.

I take the distraction to gain an upper hand. Leaping into the air, I land in the yard to join the fight. Letting out a battle cry I go after two Weres in front of me, taking them down with consecutive strikes. I turn to see that Bill has released Sookie as he goes to fight Pam and Thalia on the lawn. I look back at My Bonded to see that she has been given a sword. Wielding it as if she has been a master for years, she is attempting to get through a Were to the witch who seems to be chanting again. I turn back to the fight. I need to get the numbers down if I wish to get back to my Sookie.

The fight lasts several minutes until I see many of the Nevada Vampires have fallen. Just as I am going to advance on Compton, I see him take off into the sky. I am about to take off after him when I hear a blood curdling scream from the front of the house.

"Eric!" I turn toward the sound.

Looking up I see the blue eyes of my beloved. The look no longer seems brilliant but clouded.

"You are more trouble than you are worth." Victor says as he pulls out an iron dagger from Sookie's side and shoves it into her heart. "How did you call them so quickly?" He asks as he turns in the direction of the four Fae in the yard. "No matter, with you alive, Felipe will be in danger. Your death will be nothing," he growls. "You die tonight!" He screams at her.

I fly to her side but Victor takes off before I can get there and I have a choice to either catch my love or go after Madden. I chose the former.

I look around and the Nevada vamps are retreating as I look down at Sookie. Without thinking, I tear into my wrist to put it to her lips. Just before it touches her, I feel someone grabbing it.

"NO, you can't." Niall says with tears in his eyes. In 1000 years, I never thought I would see this man cry.

I look back to Sookie. Picking her up, I carry her into the house.

****0****

I carry my beloved into the house and down to her room. We are both very weak and I can barely make it there.

"Leave NOW!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Eric, I…" I look over my shoulder to see Pam. The pain in her eyes matches that in my undead heart. "Find Bill, Find Madden. I want them both meeting their final death before sunrise." I say to her.

I look through her to see the rest of the people who thought they could save my Sookie. We thought we all could save her. We were wrong.

Our side lost several companions; Warriors that should be hailed as heroes in my book. But alas, it wasn't enough to protect my beloved Sookie.

I look right at Niall. "I..this..." I can't speak.

"Northman, you need to leave her to us, we need to take her home." He says.

I look at him. "No one is taking her anywhere. She is mine. I will not leave her, not again." I look at him. "My blood, it's very old…maybe."

He shakes her head. "It is beyond all of us now." He says.

I look back to my Sookie. "Leave us." I whisper.

Everyone, including my child leaves the room and I slam the door closed.

Niall told me just as I was going to give Sookie my blood that there was nothing I could do. My blood was tainted from the sliver Madden's Witch had stabbed me with. They must have known that nothing short of poisoning me was going to keep me from Sookie. They must have also suspected the Fae would come, which means they all know what Sookie is.

She tried to get away, I saw that. And when the fighting started, she somehow got away from Compton and went after the witch. From what I gather, she sliced her down where she stood. I don't know how she did it, but she was so brave. My Sookie was always so brave.

Now I am standing here watching her die and I can't do anything about it. She is even too gone to turn.

I sit beside her, pulling her into my arms. "Sookie, I am so sorry." I say to her.

"Shhh, Er…Eric…", she gurgles out at me. She tries to move but needs my help to look at me. "I…I..need…" She swallows.

"Sookie, please, you are in such pain." I say as the blood red tears fall down my face. I can feel what she is feeling through the bond and it is practically debilitating.

She shakes her head. "I…I..need..to..tell..you." She says softly. "I…I love..I love you." She says. "I always loved you." She touches my face. "I should have stayed with you the first night at Fangtasia. So, so many things would be different." She says. "I shouldn't have said I was Bill's." She tries to swallow again. "I should…should…have followed my heart to you. Please..please tell me you forgive me?"

I pull her close. "I shouldn't have believed you. Sookie, I love you. I have never loved anyone but you. Please, don't leave…I…I can't." I look at her eyes. "I forgive you, if you forgive me. I should have told you that the moment I remembered our time together, the moment I entered your home tonight. I should have fought harder for you from the start. I love you. Please, Sookie, you can't leave…" I say to her between my tears. "My precious love," I whisper to her. "You are my heart and soul. I cannot survive without you."

But all my pleas can't stop her breathing from getting shallower. I hear her heart slowing and I see her light darkening. Without a whimper or a scream, My Sookie, she is gone.

******************0*********************

A/N Story in complete revision as of 11/2011


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

******************0*********************

EPOV

I hold My Bonded for what feels like eternity. I can't let go of her. If I do, it will be real. I would have failed her, myself and everyone who has counted on me. Though, if I leave her now, I could possibly survive the poisoning. But I can't. I just can't leave her. Nothing and no one matters without her. I will sit here and meet the sun. Everyone else be damned.

Another hour passes. The pounding on the door stopped not long ago and I heard someone, probably Stan, ordering Pam to find Compton and Madden. I should have known he would be here. It was foolish to think he would stay away. Not soon after Pam left, I heard what I believe to be Jennifer's voice. I didn't pay any mind to it nor did I acknowledge that she was here. Stan would see to her and Pam. I had no worries in that department.

The poison must be playing tricks with my mind. Because all of a sudden, I see images of what Sookie must have looked like as a young child. Though it can't be because I see her in a dress that wouldn't be uncommon in my human life. She is chasing butterflies and I hear myself laughing at her. Yes, my mind is playing tricks on me, there is no doubt. But I will take these images instead of what lays before my eyes.

As the image fades, I look back at the frail woman in my arms. No one has come to the room in some time. No one has tried to remove her. I think they know better than to do such things. She needs to stay with me. I can't let her go. If I do, I will end as well.

We are going after the King. I hear Niall say from somewhere outside. Why he hasn't insisted on taking my bonded again, I'm unsure. He has ordered the death of one of the Royal Family, his head belongs to me. He has destroyed the last hope of our future. Now his future will be no more.

I don't understand the words, but I don't really care. He can postulate and rant all he wants. I just want my Sookie. I want to feel her arms around me and watch the light dance in her eyes. Without that, life has little to no meaning for me at all.

Closing my eyes, I pray, yet again to the Goddess to give me another vision and erase the reality from my eyes. Suddenly, I feel a shimmer in the room and I look up to see if the old Faerie has been brazen enough to "pop" into the room with me.

The one standing in front of me looks almost out of place in this time. Almost as if she isn't fully formed. No it isn't Niall as he is still screaming from the other side of the door. I want vengeance, I want…

But the woman standing in front of me who has completed her form, raises her hand. "Stop," is all she says.

I hear not a sound. Not Niall or Amelia or anyone else in or around the house. Not the clock in the hall or the cars on the distant highway. Everything is silent.

My fangs instantly come down but I know in my current condition, there is no way for me to move quick enough to do anyone any good.

I try with my harshest voice to intimidate her. "What is the meaning of this? Leave or I will drain you where you stand!" I growl at the woman before me.

She laughs slightly, "I doubt that highly."

I huff at her. "If you have come to destroy me, you need only wait." I look back to Sookie. "I will not fight against this fate."

She moves a little closer. "Come now, Eric the Northman, has it been so long that you have forgotten me?" She asks.

I look at her again. I know that face. I know the look in her eyes, the color of her hair. Even if I lived another thousand years, I would never forget this creature.

I bow my head. "Forgive me Vivianne, but what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Our Lady has sent me." She says.

"What have you done?" I ask her looking at the door. It is like everyone has disappeared. There is no noise though I can still sense my vampires and the Fae out there.

"I have stopped time for a moment. But we must hurry. I only have a moment. I needed to speak to you. I am here for your well being as well as that of your Bonded and all that count on you, Eric." She says.

"To what end? Have you come to take her? The only place she truly belongs is with the Goddess." I say stroking her hair. "That is the only place she belongs after all of this." I say softly. "After all the pain and agony she has experienced in her short life." I say to myself more than to Vivi.

"Do you love her, Viking?" She asks me.

I look at Vivi and then back to my Sookie. "With everything I am. I should have acted with my heart instead of my head all those years ago. I should have kept her from all this pain. Instead I helped inflict it on her. But what am I to do now? The bond we have is still intact but I feel nothing. I can't allow her to leave me like this." I say. "I will not survive it. If you are here to take her, take me with you as well. The Goddess is kind. She would not allow me to survive this without her. One night without her now will be an eternity in hell."

"You have survived losing her before?" She asks me. "Granted, not well, but you have survived it none the less." She sighs. "But yet you only had a feeling, I suspect. You were not Bonded, only pulled toward her. Time is a very funny thing, especially with a gift to navigate through it."

I look at her. "What do you mean? What magic do you have to navigate time? How have I lost her before? To Compton, yes, but I soon rectified that." I look into the face of the woman in front of me. This handmaiden has guided me through many a battle but never have I heard such words from her before.

"You two have been trying to get this right since the dawn of time," she says to me, "before and after your turning; lifetime upon lifetimes of you trying to make this right, to bring the two of you together. All thwarted by one turmoil or another. I believe the past thousand years has been the most difficult, however."

I look at her still confused so she continues. "This is the time that it is supposed to be. All is in alignment and everything points to the now. Well it has for awhile; we just hoped that you would have seen it. Now, well you see the consequences of waiting?" She says and then shakes her head. "Meddling fools had to get in the way this time. But we can fix that. This time, SHE's calling the shots." Vivi says with a smile.

"Sweet blessed Goddess, no more riddles. First from you and then from her Grace." So many times The Great Pythoness has spoken in riddles. Some I've been able to figure out. While others have continued to plague me. I look back to Vivianne. "Please tell me what you mean." I implore the beauty in front of me. "I beg of you. My existence cannot handle the riddles this evening."

"Every time you have tried to connect with your Sookie, someone or something has gotten in the way, and Our Lady has allowed fate destiny and time to bring you back together. But not this time, my warrior. It is too crucial for our universe for you to finally find her and to lose her as you have. This time, if we don't succeed, it will be disastrous. So I ask you, Viking. Are you willing to do anything for your Bonded? How much do you really love her?" She asks.

I look down at my Sookie. She looks like she is sleeping. She looks like the angel she is. My heart burns for her.

I look back to the handmaiden. "I would do anything for her. I would do anything to keep her by my side. I would pay any price to bring her back." I say to her. I would. I can feel my cold dead heart breaking at the very thought of losing her like this. I take a deep breath. So much wasted time, so many unused opportunities to have Sookie in my arms. One red tear falls from my eye for this.

She nods. "Very well", she moves closer to me, "we can fix this, Viking." She says. "You will be sent back to a crucial point in your progress with her. A crossroads, if you will. A time where you and her actions can change the outcome to one you both desire.

You will retain all knowledge of this time line. Do not allow the same mistakes to happen, Eric. You will need to learn from this time to prevent a similar outcome. Do not allow her to be jaded against you. Make her see from the moment she lays eyes on you that you are what she needs." She says to me and then looks at my Sookie. "She has loved you almost from the start. She didn't understand it, but she did. Make her understand, Viking. Learn from this time line. Keep her out of harm's way as much as you can." She looks at me. "Though I fear some may be unavoidable. You will also need to know that you will not be able to change every incident that has happened. Some things are out of your control and are the fate of others. You must decide what you both will be able to live with and what you can't. Your life will change with each decision. Remember what you have seen."

"Will she remember?" I ask her.

"In time, she may remember some things. But mostly it will be feelings. You could help her remember, but you may find that she doesn't need or want to remember this timeline. But she will have feelings she can't describe from her first meeting. She did before, but that foolish Compton had given her blood. She was confused." She stops for a moment and then continues. "She will have moments in dreams where she sees things. Once you are Bonded once again, she will begin to understand. But by then she will have accepted you and your destiny. You both have a prophecy to fulfill and this is the only way for it to happen." She sighs. "You need to make this right, there is no other way."

She moves closer. "Two things," she says. "You must make sure that no one but you ever 'knows' her. She must be pure when you take her to your bed. This is critical for all to happen." She says. "And secondly, do not trust Niall or the Queen." She puts her hand up. "I know you don't trust the Faerie but be vigilant. Sophie went mad before she could fulfill her desires. If you play this correctly, more than just the two of your destinies will be fulfilled." She moves yet closer. "Remember, they both have agendas of their own. Do not allow Niall to get close to your Sookie. Allow them to meet, yes, if you must. But never trust him. He has just as much to gain from our little Southern Belle as anyone. Perhaps more so. But too much blood has been spilt already from the hand of that creature. Regardless of his desires, his reasons for wanting her have nothing to do with what her destiny dictates. He wants her for his own aspirations. Ones that were never his to aspire too."

I look at her for a moment. "What is this prophecy you speak of?" I ask her.

"Do you not remember, Viking?" She smiles at me.

I look at her and then at my Sookie. No, it can't be. Why would I not know? I have been waiting for her for lifetimes.

"How could this be? How could I not know?" I ask her.

"Because your heart was hard and closed to the idea," she puts her hand on her hip. "You should listen with your heart better, Eric." She says to me.

I shake my head. "Will she know? What is her prophecy? You said we both have a prophecy to fulfill?" I ask.

"When the time is right, you will learn of this. The Ancient Pythoness will inform you when the time comes and not a moment before. But you must make Sookie yours before a fortnight has come and gone. You must keep her close. Nothing else matters, do you understand?" She asks me. "We are working outside the realm of fate. You need to make sure your bond is complete before others are tempted to prevent it. You need to do this to complete the magick."

I nod my head.

"Good, now say goodbye to her. You will see her soon." She says.

I kiss the top of Sookie's head. "I love you my Sookie, never forget." I say softly.

Getting up, I stand in front of Vivianne. "Why are you doing this, Vivi?" I ask her. "Why wouldn't you just want the fates to decide when we meet again?"

She smiles at me. "Because this is what you are meant to be." She says. "I need to caution you on one more thing." She says. "There is always a cost with magick, remember."

I look at her.

"Your Sookie will be less human this time around. It is a payment of the magick we are using. It is accelerating her gifts.

"Accelerating?" I ask her.

"Come now, Viking," she says. "You didn't really think that Faerie was all she was, did you?" She laughs. "Fate has made her forget, more than you. Those who were put in place to help her, have expired before their time. Oh the price is, she will be more, which means good and bad for you."

"So that is the price? That she will be less than human?"

She smiles at me. "Believe me, this price has two sides to it. However, it will enhance those gifts in her that have laid dormant. Her family has done some hefty magick to hide her from all who watch. They have tried to mask what she really is. The magick to send you back will strip away some of that. You will need to be more vigilant this time around." She says. "When the time comes, she will be your perfect mate, your perfect ally and your greatest asset. The two of you will be worthy of your position, I assure you." She says.

I have so much more to ask her but I can tell that time is of the essence.

"Are you ready, Viking?" She asks me.

I look one more time at my Sookie. If this will bring her back to me, I will do everything I can to make it happen.

I turn to Vivianne and nod my head.

She walks up to me. "Take care, Viking. I will have no memory of this time. But remember what I have told you. You need to make this happen. Don't fail us." She smiles at me.

************0*************

A/N I Own nothing…Nothing I tell ya…..

Complete story has been revised as of 11/2011


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

********************************************PL******************************

EPOV

I turn to Vivianne and nod my head.

She walks up to me. "Take care, Viking. I will have no memory of this time. But remember what I have told you. You need to make this happen. Don't fail us." She smiles at me.

She reaches out for me and I take her hand. Once we make a connection, I feel like I am being pulled through something thick and heavy, almost like syrup or honey. It is tight around me and I can feel the pressure on my chest. I close my eyes to this as I am not sure what the feeling is or what to do with it. I try to move my head but I can't. I try to listen but the sound seems muffled. I open my mouth to say something but there is no sound. How fast I am going or how long it takes, I am unsure. Everything means nothing and everything at this moment. What feels like memories, visions, thoughts and feelings are surrounding me. I see things that can't be real. I see images of Sookie, young and now. I see images of her Grandmother, young and healthy, smiling at me, though I've never met her. I see time spent with Godric and moving through the countless countries of my younger days, searching for something but never finding it. I see images of children and Sookie laughing in the sun. All images of hope and love.

Suddenly, I am standing and the feelings and images are gone. I can feel the wind in my hair and I am hearing everything around me. Leaves on trees are swaying, music is playing somewhere and cars are passing close to me.

"Remember what I said, Viking. Make this right." I hear in the breeze.

I open my eyes to see that I am standing outside the employee entrance of Fangtasia. Everything looks the same as I left it the night before. Its appearance seems to be undisturbed. Everything seems to be the same, or is it?

I open the door and walk in. Passing the locker room and storage closet, another smaller office, I make my way to my office. Meeting no one on my way, I enter my office. Making my way behind my desk, I look around. Vivi said I was going back to a crucial point; a crossroads in our relationship that I should have turned right instead of left. So, perhaps it has something to do with the club? Is this my starting point? Should I leave and go attend to Sookie. How do I even know that I am in another time? I close my eyes to feel for her and feel nothing. Though when I had her in my lap, I felt only a hum from our bond. This could mean anything but for now, I know not where she is. Looking around, I take in my familiar surroundings. So, really all I know is where I am the question is when am I?

Sitting down, I hit the keyboard on my computer. Putting in the password, it comes alive. My screen saver is of the hills of my once loved homeland.

I had changed this not soon after I met Sookie with a picture that was taken by one in my retinue the night she entered my club. She had no idea that I had it taken and had kept it on my computer from that point forward. So I know that I have been sent back to before that fateful night. I move the mouse to unlock the computer and look down in the corner. It is only 8:30 in the evening. The club should be starting to fill up in the next hour. But that is not what I am looking for. I point the mouse to the time to check the date: August 9, 2004, it reads. A year and a half ago. I look at the date again. I have been sent back a little over a year and a half? What happened on this date? I look at the room again. The stacks of new blood in the corner, the brown leather couch I had before Sookie was attacked by the Maenad is in place. I look down to see a note from Long Shadow regarding the needs of the depleting liquor supply. There are documents on my desk regarding the upcoming conference in Rhodes being postponed yet again and a message from Godric asking me to contact him. No picture of Sookie, no screensaver and Long Shadow is still alive. Godric has not met the sun and we haven't introduced the Royalty Blended yet. The date, the location suddenly make sense. I know this time. I know this date. I've been sent back, but no, it can't be.

I sit back in my chair. Was this the night that sent us on the path to our destruction? Is this the night that I ultimately lost my Sookie? Could the night I met her mean that much to our relationship? Could everything have hinged on this one night? Out of hundreds of other nights, after dozens upon dozens of encounters with my Sookie, could this have been our pivotal point? Well of course it is. This is the night we both wish we could do over. As if we knew in the depths of our beings that this was where we made our mistake. Not that we didn't make mistakes after this time. Of course we did. We made dozens of mistakes with each other. But they all started with this one.

I open a browser to look at a few things that will confirm that I am right. I know that Hurricane Katrina is in 2005. That will delay the conference in Rhodes, yet again and the discovery of the weather Witch. I smile to think that the discovery was the mastermind of my beloved. I look at the screen. What else hasn't happened yet?

I search first for Sookie herself. Not much is in a search for her. She is still my simple girl from Bon Temps. I then search for that animal that tried to kill her, Rene Lenier. No mention of him either.

I search for death records on the Stackhouse family. I find Sookie's parents and grandfather. But her grandmother is still alive. I smile at this. I intend to keep it that way, if at all possible.

I search the local papers. I see the reports of the two dead women in Bon Temps that sent Sookie to me in the first place. I see announcements regarding the AVL and the battle for equal rights for Vampires. I also read that the ratification of Vampire/Human marriages is almost upon us. I remember the first State to accept this is going to be Vermont. I assume it will be the same again.

I continue my search and find nothing on the Stackhouse family other than a few mentions of that good for nothing brother of hers High School accomplishments. Disregarding these, I look to see if there is any other information regarding Bon Temps, Jackson Mississippi, Sophie-Anne or New Orleans. No, nothing has happened since that day. I have been brought back to the exact time I meet my bonded for the first time. The only thing that has changed is me.

Just as I am finishing my last search the door to my office opens and in struts my child.

"Good evening, Pam." I say to her with a great deal of difficulty. I haven't forgotten that she left my Sookie in the hands of Compton when my commands were for her to keep her safe. I know in my heart that it probably would not have made a difference. However, if Pam had been at Sookie's side rather than Bill, he would not have grabbed her and I would have had more time to dispose of Madden. I know that, that time doesn't matter any longer. Logically, I shouldn't be angry. Logic has nothing to do with it.

She is in her typical black leather dress and five inch heels. I still enjoy seeing the aggravation on her face in wearing these types of clothes. The look on her face is one of puzzlement. I know she can feel my anger toward her but she doesn't understand it. Confusion is flowing over her.

"What is it, Pam?" I ask her.

She bows slightly. "Master, do you intend on enthralling the vermin or do you intend to sit back here again this evening?" She asks me.

Ah, yes, I remember. I had not been enjoying the club back when I first met Sookie. There were too many Fangbangers, the same thing every night, waiting on a feed or a fuck from me. Wanting to be the one I chose to be with. Not one of them caring that they are just being used. In a word, they were and are pathetic. They were all the same, one as filthy as the next. Nothing new, nothing exciting, the same type of girl over and over again. Well, my days of those unappealing vermin are over. I will have my Sookie and only my Sookie. I will just have to convince her of that.

"I will be out in a moment Pam." I tell her. "Anything I need to know."

"There is a rumor that Bill Compton has been seen in our area. Some backwoods town called Bon Temps." She says as if it means nothing.

I growl at her. "When did he arrive?" I ask her.

She is taken aback by my tone. "He arrived not a week ago but he hasn't made an attempt to check in." She says quickly. "Dianne was in last night and I heard her commenting to someone regarding his attention to a small bar on the outskirts of the town. He hasn't said a word to her why he's here, exactly. Only that he is taking over his ancestral home."

I look down. "I want him watched," is all I say. "Inform me of anything he does and I want it on my desk by tomorrow at sundown. If he interacts with any humans, I want to know."

"Eric, what do you care if.." She begins to say.

I look up quickly. "Do as I say, Pamela. I will not tolerate insubordination." I growl again.

She bows again and I can feel her unease. "As you wish, Master." She says softly.

"Good, anything else?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Nothing new yet, but the night is still young." She says to me. "Shall I obtain a meal for you, Master?" She asks trying to get back on my good side. For her, I have no good side tonight. "There are a few new faces in the crowd. One is very interested in meeting you and…"

I put my hand up. "No Pam that will not be necessary."

"Are you not well, Eric?" She asks me, moving a bit closer. I know she's sucking up. But I don't care tonight.

"I am fine, Pamela. I will be out in awhile." I say.

"Very well, but the vermin are anxious and are getting restless. They wish to see you." She says.

I nod my head and she walks out.

There will definitely be something new tonight. My Sookie will be here and everything will start anew. This time I will not close my heart to her or believe the lies she tells. I will open myself to her and hope that she has not been tainted against me. But if memory serves (which it usually does), she was attracted to me that first night. I could feel it. I could see it in her eyes. What stopped her? Ah yes, Compton, of course. He had a hold on her then. And I believed her when she announced that she was his. This time I will challenge it. I will listen to her with my heart and make her hear mine. I will have her. Make no mistake, she will be mine. Our entire destiny relies on this. I will not fail her or me this time.

I walk over to my office refrigerator and take out a "Royalty Blended." Heating it up, I drink from it. No self respecting Vampire would be caught dead drinking those Trueblood vile things if they could help it. And as soon as we introduce these, we will be proven correct. I am very pleased with myself in getting involved with the makers of this blend. If history repeats itself on this point only, I will be very pleased with the investment. But that Trueblood stuff is VILE. Either I take it from the source or drink these. But now, Sookie will be my only source. I will have no other but her. So until that day comes, I will be forced to satisfy my thirst with bottled blood.

I smile to myself. Oh I will be out on the floor tonight. I will be front and center when she notices me. I will call her to me and I will question her on her inquiries. And this time, I will not allow Miss Stackhouse to slip through my fingers.

I sit back down to enjoy my meal when the phone rings.

I pick it up. "Northman," I say.

"Well, hello, Eric the Northman," she says.

I sit a little straighter. "Your Grace, what have I done to be honored so?" I ask.

She laughs. "Childe, you tell me," she says. "Many things are flying around you this night." She says.

I don't remember this phone call. Could I've forgotten? Not likely.

"Your Grace," I say, "I don't understand."

She laughs again. "Oh, I think you do, My Viking. Many things are moving around you this night. Many questions and answers lie in the balance. You know what I speak of?" She asks.

"I…I believe so." I say hesitantly.

"Viking, Viking, don't believe, FEEL. Has nothing changed?" She says in a huff.

"No, I understand, Your Grace. Yes, I know some of what you speak. I feel you know more, though." I say to her.

She laughs. "Ahh, now you are thinking with the right part at least." She says.

"Please, Your Grace, tell me what you know." I implore her.

"You will know when you are meant to know, young one. You will be given what you need to succeed. I've seen it. You must be prepared." She says. "You will have what you need, oh yes. Our Lady is smiling on you Viking." She says.

"Is there nothing you can tell me?" She asks.

"Yes, she says," and pauses. "You can't kill the Vampire Compton at present."

Vision's of slicing Compton down this night have been dancing through my head since my arrival.

"Why the hell not?" I shout at her.

"Because he is needed," she says, "and do not use that tone with me, young one." She says in a harsh tone.

I close my eyes. "Forgive me, Your Grace."

"I sense that this night has been a long and painful one, so I will allow you that misstep. But do not allow it to happen again." She says.

"I'm truly sorry, Your Grace. You do not deserve my anger."

"Yes, but your anger to young Compton is justified, I feel. But for now, you must allow his fate to play out as yours does."

I nod to no one. "I will do as you say."

I hate it, but I will do it. Her Grace has never been one to ill advise. If he needs to keep his miserable life then, he will, for now.

She sighs. "Do not worry, Viking, your sword will find it's foes at some point. Compton will pay for what he has done in this life and in others. It is written in the stars." I say nothing for a moment and I can hear her laugh slightly, "I will tell you this, Viking," she pauses. "Life will be moving quickly from this point forward."

She hangs up without another word.

I lean back in my chair and take another sip of my blood. Woman could never give me a straight answer. Between her and Godric, there is a wonder I don't spend half my time figuring out their little puzzles.

Closing my eyes, I assess what I know and where I am. Long gone is the feeling of pain from the poison and blade in my side. I feel no feelings from my bonded, but others I always feel are still within me. Pam is still confused but I will leave her in that state for awhile. All else is how it always feels. For now, that will need to be enough until my Sookie enters our world once more.

*****0****

SPOV

"Gran, this is the only way I know to save Jason." I say to her as I am coming down the stairs.

"I understand that, Sookie. But I am not sure about you going to that bar alone." She says. "It is one thing going to Merlottes, but quite another going to a club where you know no one in Shreveport. Couldn't Tara or Lafayette go with you? What about Arlene? You could have a girl's night." She smiles at me. "Sweetheart, it's a vampire bar. It's not a place for someone alone."

I look at Gran. I try not to listen in on her, well ever. Usually she is shielding or guarding against me. Many times, I've heard her humming to herself or reciting something to keep me out. How she does that, I'll never know.

Even now, I can hear her reciting Phenomenal Woman by Maya Angelou

Pretty women wonder where my secret lies.

I'm not cute or built to suit a fashion model's size

But when I start to tell them,

They think I'm telling lies.

I say,

It's in the reach of my arms

The span of my hips,

The stride of my step,

The curl of my lips.

I'm a woman

Phenomenally.

Phenomenal woman,

That's me.

I laugh at her choice. She most certainly is.

"I'm not going alone. I have asked Bill to take me." I say to her. "If anything, maybe he will be able to get some of the Vampires to talk to me." I shrug.

She gets a look on her face. I know that look. It is the one that says I don't approve but you are an adult so I can't say anything. I have seen her give that look to Jason many times. I honestly never thought she would be giving it to me, but there you go. Smack dab in the middle of her face was that look. I tried to ignore it but Gran is really hard to ignore.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, I…" she looks out the door and then back at me. "Okay, I don't trust him." She says and returns to the kitchen.

Bill Compton followed me home from my shift at Merlotte's and said that he would return after he had gone home to change and I had time to get out of my uniform and into something a little more "presentable". His words, not mine. Perhaps a corset and petticoats would be acceptable for him.

It was my luck (or the lack thereof) that Bill came in tonight. I originally was going to ask Lafayette and Tara to go with me. I really didn't want to go alone but I didn't want to get them involved with this whole mess either. Even though, I know Tara would do anything for my brother.

Just as I decided to go alone, Bill came in. At first I didn't think it was a good idea to ask him. But I don't know any other Vampires, other than the ones I met at Bill's house the other night. And I know they wouldn't help me. But asking Bill has a lot of strings attached. I will need to discuss them on our way into Shreveport. I don't want him to misinterpret my intentions. But I'm not stupid. Going into a Vampire bar alone would be asking for trouble. But if I'm honest with myself, going with Bill doesn't sit well with me either. Though, what choice do I have. I have to help Jason whether he wants me to or not. The only thing that the two women have in common, other than my brother is that they both liked Vampires. I mean, I understand the attraction, really I do. I was attracted to Bill right off. But that was because I couldn't hear him. Now, well, now, I find him, okay, he's boring. He groans on and on about his stupid computer and gets all excited about things I don't understand. I'm not stupid or small, no matter what he or anyone else thinks. Just talking about a database that does the same thing for vampires as the yellow pages does for humans really isn't all that interesting.

Now if he wanted to talk about the Civil War or times before that, maybe we could have a decent conversation. Regardless of what I learned in school, Gran always found a way to fill my mind with knowledge and understanding of many things, history not withstanding. I could have spoken to Bill about the Antebellum times of our country and how it compared to times in England and Spain. I could have spoken to him about the Industrial Revolution or times of the Saxons, Romans and Russian Tzars. I could have conversed about Philosophers and Inventors. We could have discussed the design of the Constitution and how it took aspects of itself from Roman times. We could have even spoke about the expansion of Religion over Europe and Asia. But when we were together, he wanted to talk about his damn database or more importantly, that I wouldn't understand the complex programming involved. I mean really, computers don't seem too difficult to me. But Bill didn't seem willing to discuss the interworking of the system with me. He just wanted me to gush over his brilliance. All he wanted me to do is look pretty and sit quietly.

Well that may have been all fine and good with his wife and sisters in his time, but Gran didn't raise me to be a dizzy blonde. Oh don't get me wrong, I've been taught and schooled in all things Lady like. Doesn't mean, I don't have a brain. I swear all the man thinks I'm good for is to sit on the front porch swing, sipping a Mint Julep because I'm too stupid to make one myself. He even tries to ignore that I can hear other's thoughts. Though that's the whole reason I met him in the first place. If I'd never heard the Rats plans for him, I would have never run to his rescue. Again, something that he doesn't want to talk about. God forbid a woman should have helped him. I mean really, I thought that Vampires were supposed to be more progressive than that.

I look down at my dress. I could have gone in my uniform, but Bill made such a fuss, I figured it would be better to change. I was asking him for help, after all. Though, I've never really given my uniform a second thought before. I mean it is a lot nicer than a lot of places I have seen and heard of. But going out smelling like stale beer and fried foods has never been my favorite pastime. I do like looking pretty. It must be the Southern Belle in me. Pretty dresses and flowing skirts are my favorite. Don't like petticoats or crinoline. Yeah, that is just too much. But a nice, pretty dress and heels, always make me feel girly.

So I decided to clean up and change into my white sundress with big red flowers on it. It is perfect for an August evening. The straps are thin enough to be considered 'daring' but wide enough to be tasteful. The skirt swings and hits me right at the knee. And if I am completely honest, it shows off one of my best assets on the top. I honestly can say that I love this dress. It is one of my favorites and I don't get to wear it often. I considered it a date type dress and I don't do much dating. So it hangs in my closet waiting for the right event. Tonight seems as good a night as any to wear it. I grab my sweater from the closet just in case I get cold and to appease Gran's delicate sensibilities. She seems to think this dress is a little too low cut. If she saw half the things the girls wear into Merlotte's on a Friday night, she would be singing a different tune. But I have been brought up to be a lady, and a lady always brings a wrap wherever she goes. I pause at the hall table to put everything I will need into my little purse, including the pictures of Maudette and Dawn that I got from the library. The pictures weren't the best, but they will have to do.

I turn around to see Gran has returned from the other room still with that face on. "Gran, what's the matter?" I ask her. "You don't trust him, but what else? I know it's something."

"I just…I don't know about Mr. Compton." She says to me. "I am not sure it is a good idea if he takes you. Perhaps Sam or Lafayette would be a more suitable escort."

Okay if Gran thinks I should go with Lafayette instead of Bill, there is a problem.

I look at her for a moment. "I thought you like Mr. Compton?" I ask her. "You practically gushed over him the other night when you met him." I say.

She nods her head. "He appears to be a fine creature. But appearances can be deceiving. He remembers the Civil War as if it was yesterday, I admit. But doesn't seem to be willing to speak of anything else." She says. Like I said, Gran is a fanatic about history. In fact, she is a fanatic about all history. She is the reason I'm so versed. Her passion sparked my desire to learn. But to hear her talk, it's like she knows more than she's telling me.

She looks at me. "There is just something about him." She says. "I …hmmm…he doesn't seem like the man for you." She looks up at me. "I want you to be careful and call if you need me to send someone after you."

"Gran, he has been nothing but polite. I don't think…" I say but she cuts me off.

"Honey, I know," she pauses. "It is just…well…he is hiding things and doesn't seem to see you. You don't laugh nearly as much when he is around. It seems like, I don't know, he stifles you." She taps my hand. "Just think about it." She sighs. "Besides, you have never been interested in Vampires before." Well that and…

I hear from her as she touches me and then she shuts up her mind again.

I had thought about him not seeing me. Though I love the fact that I can't hear Bill, there isn't much else about him I can stomach. He's appears to be a nice Southern gentleman but maybe too much so. He has made comments about my uniform for work, my sundresses being a little too revealing. He has mentioned on several occasions how proper young ladies especially those who were unmarried of his time behaved. It just seems too, well out of a textbook if you ask me. Even someone like Bill, can't be all blind to the world around him.

And then there was that run in with Bill's so called 'friends'. They really are nothing like him. What could he possibly be doing with those creatures? They definitely don't conform to his Southern persona that he wants to project to the town. At the very least, that is what everyone wants to believe. But when I came into the house, he just sat there and watched as they pawed all over me. Then he had the audacity to say that he didn't associate with them because of their crude behavior. Yet that one vampire, Diane seemed to know Bill quite well. The impression that I got was that they had spent time discussing more than the weather. I may not be able to read Vampire's mind, but I know a sex look when I see one.

I shake my head. What Bill does or doesn't do, is no concern of mine. He and I are not committed to each other nor do I want to be. Though, I have taken his blood, but that was just because I was going to die. He was giving it to me to save me. When I regained consciousness, he was giving it to me before I knew what was going on. It was funny tasting and left a metal taste in my mouth. Like rust, almost or maybe dirty pennies. I don't know. All I do know is that I am really not sure what vampire blood would do to me. I know what it does to "V" addicts. I wonder what affects it has coming from the source. But anytime I had approached the subject, Bill would mumble something about quicker reflexes or clearer skin and then quickly steer the conversation in a different direction. I just want an answer. But it seems that nothing was going to be coming from Mr. Compton. Perhaps if I meet another Vampire, I can inquire. I am not all together sure that Bill is telling me the truth. It is just a feeling, but I feel sometimes that Bill is not giving me the whole story on just about everything.

Funny, a week ago, I was all set to try and have a go at a relationship with Him. I know I told Bill I wanted to be friends, but I was having second thoughts just a day ago. But then today, I got this feeling; like this is not where I am supposed to be. Like there is something else out there for me to experience and it doesn't include Bill Compton. Almost like my destiny is right around the next corner. I have never felt this way before, but it feels familiar. I never allowed myself to believe that there was someone out there for me. But one thing I am certain of is that it isn't Bill Compton.

The dream I had last night didn't help any either. I've had many strange dreams over the course of my young life. Some I've remembered and others, well, just feel like they are on the tip of my memory. This one I remember.

I was sitting on a stone bench, looking out at water. Crystal blue water with the sun dancing on it like little balls of light. I remember thinking that they looked like diamonds.

"What concerns you my princess?" I hear from beside me.

I look up to see my mother standing there.

I smile at her. "I'm lost, Momma." I say to her. "Where do I go?"

She sits behind me and brushes my hair back. "You won't be lost for long, my little one. You are to find what you seek before you know it."

I look into her blue eyes and lay my head on her shoulder. "I wish you were here, Momma. I miss you so much."

I can feel the kiss she lays on my head. Like she has done so many times before. "I'm in your heart," she says. "Soon you will realize how much. But for now," she pulls my chin up to look at her. "Do not let others deceive you. Hold onto your heart, my girl. Follow it to your promise. He is waiting for you."

I look at her. My Promise. I've heard that before. But not My Promise, His Promise. But where have I heard that before?

"All has been done for you. The last door awaits you. All you must do is walk through it. Listen to your heart, not your head. Do not let others influence you. Look within to find what has been made for you."

I woke with a wistful feeling of warmth and sun. I remembered the embrace of my mother and the comfort that it always gave me. I also knew in that instant, that William Compton was not in my heart.

I look myself over once more. My dating experience is limited at best and my track record is even less interesting. It isn't easy to date when you can hear every thought in the man's mind. Not to mention that half the parish thinks I'm crazy and the other half thinks I'm slow. I know in my heart, I am neither but it doesn't help when everyone thinks that about you.

I try very hard to stay out of everyone's head. It took me years to perfect my shields. School was the hardest. Trying to concentrate and take tests with everyone around me was just about impossible. Finally I learned to shut everyone out, but by then I was in High School. Gran made it her mission to educate me. In her view, to teach me what the schools didn't know or wouldn't tell me. Once we were able to get internet, it was easier to find things. But before that, Gran would find the most obscure books. Where she got them from, only she knows.

When it was time to look at colleges, I didn't feel right leaving Gran. I took a few online courses and a few at the library. But that got a little pricey and I couldn't afford that plus a new roof and the taxes and the monthly bills on my salary. Gran said that we could figure something out. When things would get tight, she always managed to get things we needed. But I got the impression that she didn't want me to far from home just yet. So my schooling consisted of internet exploration and Gran's books. I must say, you can learn a lot from both.

This finds me in my current status as a single waitress in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Bill Compton was the first mind that was silent to me. Some people were harder to read than others, but I couldn't read him at all. And after meeting Bill's friends, I learned I can't read any Vampires; which is just heaven to me, if you want to know the truth. But other than the silence, it had become quite obvious that Bill and I are not compatible in any stretch of anyone's imagination.

I smile at Gran. "Gran, I told Bill that I would rather just be friends," I say. "But he has agreed to be my escort for the evening. This isn't a date. I am doing this to help Jason, that's all." I smile at her. "Besides, who better to escort me to a vampire bar than a vampire?" I ask.

Before she can respond, the doorbell rings and I go to answer it.

Opening the door, I see the man in question standing on my front porch. Smiling I look at his face. "Hello Bill," I say. "Thank you for agreeing to do this for me."

I look at him. I don't know why he decided to change. He is still in Khaki pants and a blue button down. I wonder if he owns much more than that.

"Of course, Sookie, it is my pleasure." Bill says. He steps in and reaches to kiss my cheek but I pull away. There just feels like something is wrong in allowing him to kiss me, never mind touch me.

I turn to Gran. "I will be back late," I say, leaning in to kiss her. "Don't wait up." I say.

"Be careful, Sookie." She says to me and then looks at Bill and I see her face change. I have never seen her look so serious before. "Take care of my little girl." She says.

"I will keep her safe, Adele, I assure you." He says.

Gran huffs. "See that you do." She looks at me. "Remember what I said, My Sookie, all you need to do is call." She turns to walk into the living room as Bill escorts me out the door.

***0***

We are half way to Shreveport when I can't take the music anymore. I've never heard anything like it and to be honest, I'm not sure anyone would find it appealing.

"Can we change the music?" I ask him.

He looks at me aghast. "Sookie, this is very cultured music. Why don't you try to broaden yourself a little? I am sure you will appreciate it if you just take a moment and listen." He leers at me. "I understand that what you like sounds like music to you, but really, just listen and maybe you will learn something."

Huh, like this horrible throaty noise is going to broaden my horizons. It sounds like a pig stuck in a well, ugh, ghastly.

He looks over at me for the thirtieth time since we left the house. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

He frowns. "I promised your grandmother that I would keep you safe." He says.

"And?" I ask him.

"You look like vampire bait." He growls.

"What did you just call me?" I ask him, turning slightly so I can look at him full on.

He sighs. "You look like something to lure vampires out, vampire bait." He shrugs. "It will be very difficult for me to keep any creature, man or vampire away from you tonight." He says. "You should have known better than to wear such attire."

Oh no he didn't!

"Well what if I don't want to be kept away from men or vampires tonight?" I ask him. I really didn't mean it the way it sounded but I wasn't about the back down now. Hey he started this.

"What, have you decided to be a fangbanger now? Surely you could have dressed the part better than that if that was the case. Though your 'sweet as pie' persona may come in handy." He laughs at me. "Sookie, please…." He tries to speak but I cut him off.

"How DARE you say that to me." I growl at him.

"Sookie surely you know what dressing like that and showing your wares does to a gentleman." He says. "You knew when you got dressed that I would not consider that appropriate attire." He says looking over to me. "You know nothing about how Vampires act in public other than seeing me. Not many of them would use restraint at seeing something so tasty as you."

"I don't really care what you think is appropriate or not." I say to him. "Oh, and if I don't know how vampires act, it's because you won't discuss it with me. But don't worry. I got a pretty good idea of how Vampires act seeing those friends of yours the other night."

"Sookie, surely…" He says but I put my hand up.

"No, I am going to the club to help my brother, my family. I need to see if anyone has seen Dawn or Maudette with anyone. I need to talk to people and try to read the non-vampires. My brother's life is on the line and I'm going to do anything I can to help him." I say to him. "I can handle myself in a bar, William Compton. It isn't the first one I've been too."

"Sookie, you really think going to a vampire bar is going to result in any answers?" He asks me. "Are you that naïve or just uneducated? They are not going to talk to you." He says.

"Then why did you agree to bring me then?" I ask him.

"I was hoping to convince you that this was a waste of time before we arrived." He says to me. "I would glamour you into listening, but we both know that won't work."

Yeah right, he tried that one night and nope, nothing.

"I can't believe you lied to me." I say softly.

"Sookie, you are not safe going to that bar. I must insist that if you decide to go into the bar, you stay as close to me as possible."

I ignore his declaration. "I have to try." I say to him. "So if this is going to be too much for you, you can leave me at the door." I say and cross my arms over my chest.

"Sookie, be reasonable." He says to me. "Do not act like a petulant child."

"A what?" I scream at him. "You know what Bill Compton; I managed to live 24 years without needing or wanting you to protect me. I learned long ago how to take care of myself. I don't need you to watch over me. I just thought I would have an easier time in a place full of vampires if I went in with one. But I see now that was a mistake." I say and look out the window. "You can leave me at the door and go home." I say to him. "I will have Sam or Tara come pick me up. I don't need you there." I say to him.

"Sookie, I am not going to allow you to go into Fangtasia alone. You have no idea what kind of people frequent those types of establishments. The vampires alone are disconcerting. But the, well let's just say your sensitive sensibilities will be shocked I am sure." He says.

I look at him. Is this man for real? No that's right, he has a pole up his bottom the size of a tree.

"Listen, I have worked in a bar since I was 18 years old. I think I know what type of people frequent establishments like this. So you can just step off your high horse and pull the stick out of your behind. I am not in any need of your chivalry, Bill, though I believe it to be ill founded."

"What do you mean by that, Sookie?" He looks over to me as we pull into the parking lot.

"It means, I don't think you are really the person you want us all to believe you are. I think what you show the townsfolk of Bon Temps is what you want us to believe you are." I say to him.

He stops the car and before he can say another word, I am out and moving toward the front door.

Before I can make it to the line, Bill is next to me, taking my elbow. "We will discuss your little tirade later. For now, do not leave my side. I did make your grandmother a promise after all." He says with a little growl. "I would hate to have to contact her later and inform her of anything."

I look up at him. Did my little accusation hit closer to home that he would have liked? It appears so because his entire face has changed. I am almost a little scared of this Bill Compton at the moment. I am seriously thinking that this was a really bad idea.

*****0******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*************PL****************

SPOV

Bill moves us to the front of the line where I see a very tall blonde Vampire. Much to the dismay of other's waiting in line. I guess membership has its privileges. I watch as the young, leggy vampire takes in Bill and then me. I in turn, take in her attire and see that it is what you would expect from a vampire; tight, leather and long. Well what the media portrays as Vamp-wear. But it really doesn't suit her. Looking at her face and her features, I would say that she would prefer pastels and sweater sets to the leather and lace. Her long lines would look good in one of those high end dresses from the department stores rather than the barely there leather thing she's wearing now. From the expression on her face, one would think her outfit painful. Anyway it is just my opinion, but I am thinking that she hates dressing like something out of a B rated horror movie from the 80's just to cow tow to the tourists. Maybe it's her uniform. Like the suspenders at "Friday's" or the short-short at "Hooters." It may just be me, but you would think that in the long lives of Vampires, they would learn to dress better.

"Bill Compton," she purrs as we reach her, "it's been awhile." The chick actually purred. Funny, I almost see Bill shiver. Is it because she is showing such blatant sexuality or is he this nervous around all females? Maybe he only has this reaction around female Vampires. Hmmm, maybe watching Bill tonight will be entertaining. But then I remember his words on the way over and I would rather see her boot him to the curb then spend the night with him and his puritanical views.

"Yes, well." Bill says and tries to clear his throat, "I have been mainstreaming." He says to her. I see one of her very shapely eyebrows go up at his answer and can almost read her thoughts. Ahh, I see she has a Bullshit meter too. I try to hide my laugh under a cough but I am not sure I convinced her. I know I don't convince Bill because he shoots me a look that would curdle milk. I smile at him. Please, that won't work on me. He would have to do a hell of a lot better than that to scare me.

She takes her eyes off Bill and turns to look me up and down. I caught her looking at me as we approached. I have a feeling that this long look is all for Bill's benefit.

"Hello." She says as her eyes meet mine.

"Pamela, this is my friend, Sookie." Bill introduces me. "Sookie, this is Pamela Ravenscroft."

"How do you do?" I ask her. She pauses on my face for a moment and concentrates on my eyes. I just stare back. Sookie Stackhouse has never shied away from a stare before, and she's not about to start now. Even though I feel the tell tale signs of a glamour on the edge of my brain, I don't look away.

I see confusion and then shock roll on her face before she steels away her emotions and her scowl returns. I tell you, for a vampire, she is very telling.

"ID?" She asks me finally.

"Oh, of course," I smile at her. "It has been awhile since I've gotten carded." I say to her.

"I am no longer able to decipher human ages." She says to me, handing my ID back to me.

"You may go in." She says to both of us. "Enjoy the show." She drawls. I could have sworn I heard her say something about Bill finally making it in but I didn't catch it all.

Bill just nods, places his hand on my elbow and leads me through the outer doors.

As soon as we are through, I pull from him with a look to mirror the one he gave me earlier. "Leave me alone, Bill Compton." I say to him. "I told you I don't need your help anymore than I need a noose around my neck. Go find something to play with." I say shooing him off. "I have some work to do."

He pulls me closer again and leans down to whisper into my ear. "Sookie, this is no place to be childish and naive. It could very well get you killed." He says to me. "If you insist on staying, I give you ten minutes. Then I'm pulling you out of here whether you like it or not."

I feel anger building in me. I've not felt this way in a long time. Not since I was little and Jason took my favorite doll that Daddy had given me and chopped it's head off with his new hatchet he got from Uncle Bartlett. I felt my anger build then. But the next thing I remember is Jason screaming and Gran telling me I had to learn how to calm myself. After that, we started working on controlling emotions. Gran took great pains in teaching me how to stay calm in most situations.

I feel the familiar warmth in my hands and I immediately try to squash it. Closing my eyes, I think of calming thoughts and immediately see the water from my dream and feel the breeze on my skin. When I open my eyes, I am centered and in control once more.

Pushing away from him, I ignore the threat he just gave me (yes it felt exactly like a threat) and walk over to the bar where a very large Native American man is standing filling drinks. Before I get a clear look at him, I can tell that he's a vampire. I notice that all Vampires have a glow about them. It is faint and subtle, but it is there. When I reach out, I don't hear a peep coming from him. Giving me further assurance that he is indeed a Vampire.

I wait until he is done with the other customer and turns to look at me. He, like Pam looks me up and down before landing on my face. "What can I get you?" He asks me.

"Umm, a gin and tonic please?" I ask with a smile.

He nods and goes to get my drink. I look around the room as I wait for his return. Red and Black are the primary colors of both the décor and the patrons. I understand why Bill said what he did about my dress. My white flowered dress looks more like a day at the park than a night at a Vampire bar. Truthfully, I look nothing like the women in this bar. I surely stick out like a sore thumb, that's for sure. For some reason, it doesn't bother me. Just because they all feel like they have to look Goth to fit in has no bearing on what I wear and where I go.

The bartender brings back my drink and I pull out my wallet to pay him.

"That won't be necessary," he says.

I look up at him. "Umm, are you sure?" I ask.

"Compliments of the owner," he says nodding.

I look around to see if the owner has come up behind me or is sitting somewhere. But with all the Vampires that are in the place, none strike me as the owner of such an establishment. They all look like, I don't know, worker bees.

I turn back to the bartender. "Well, thank you, Mr…." I stop because I haven't asked him his name. Unlike the name tags Sam, my boss, make us wear on our shift, this bartender hasn't been required to or forgot to put it on.

"Long Shadow, the name is Long Shadow." He says.

"Well, thank you very much, Long Shadow." I say to him taking a sip of my drink. "It's very good." I wasn't lying. It's probably the best Gin and Tonic I've had in a very long time.

"Is there anything else you require?" He asks me.

I look at him for a moment wondering if I should ask him. Finally I resolve myself to ask. It is after all the reason for me coming here this evening.

I put on my "crazy Sookie" smile for him. "Well, do you think you could answer some questions for me?" I ask him.

He nods so I take out the pictures. "Have you ever seen these girls in here before?" I ask him.

He looks at both the pictures and nods.

"Well did you see who they came in with or if they left with anyone?" I ask.

He looks at me. "We don't see that kind of thing around here." He says. "Neither will you."

I look straight into his eyes and I can feel a little tickle in the back of my neck but then it stops. "Well, would there be anyone who would know about who they came in with or who they left with?" I ask him.

Before Long Shadow can answer me I see him look over my shoulder. I know whose there before I look. It's almost like I can smell him. That's funny, I never noticed that he has a distinct smell. Old, like ancient books on a forgotten shelf mixed with something, cinnamon maybe. No, cloves. Yes, definitely cloves. Not the worst smell I've ever encountered but definitely not the best.

"Sookie.." I hear Bill say from over my shoulder. He is almost close enough that I can feel the soft faint of his breath on my skin.

I sigh and turn around. "Yes, Bill?" I ask.

"Sookie, I don't believe anyone will be telling you anything here tonight. I think we should leave." He says.

"Bill, this is my brother's life we are talking about. I need to do what I can to stop him from going to jail." I move to walk around him. "Now, you can leave." I move to an empty table. "But, I am going to stay and see if there is anything I can pick up." I watch as a woman in five inch stiletto heels and a barely there mini dress catches his eye. I have to smile. He may be old and puritan like. But put a short skirt and stilettos in front of him and he drools like any other man on the planet.

I clear my throat to get his attention. When he realizes that I caught him, he looks almost embarrassed.

"Bill, I am sure that you can find something here to occupy your time. I mean, I have no intention of allowing you to feed off of me, so by all means, find someone to satisfy your thirst." I turn to walk away from him.

"Sookie," Bill attempts to grab my arm again but I move away from him. Before I can inform him that his hands are not accepted on my person I see someone come up behind him.

"Compton." I hear from over his shoulder.

He turns to see the woman who was at the door.

"Pamela?" He retorts.

"Eric, would like to meet your friend." She says.

"Well, we were just leaving." He says, trying to move to the door while attempting to get me to accompany him. Neither is working to his advantage.

"That wasn't a request." She says and turns to move across the dance floor.

I look at Bill one more time. How dare he! It is bad enough that he has done everything he could to insult me since we left Bon Temps. Now he has the audacity to think that he can speak for me. Oh no.

I turn to follow this Pamela across the dance floor with Bill following me trying to get me to stop.

When I look up I see the most beautiful man sitting upon a large dark throne on the dais. I hadn't noticed it when we walked in. How is that possible? Nevertheless, I've seen it now and it is encasing the most beautiful specimen of the male species I've ever seen. His hair is the same white blonde shade as mine and his clothes are dark and tough looking. That is if clothes can look tough. He looks like light and dark all rolled into one. Like every dream I have ever had sitting in front of me for all the world to see. I look again at him and he feels familiar. When I allow myself to look into his eyes, I get the strangest feeling of Deja Vu. Warmth and comfort surrounds me almost instantly. The smell of the ocean and grass fills my senses. His eyes are like two deep pools of understanding and seem to go on forever, like the sky on a clear autumn day. I feel like I know him. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I feel complete. He feels like home.

I think I hear Bill saying something but I can't understand the words. I just walk toward the vampire; like I am being pulled into him by some type of chord. I need to be near him. I need to touch him and I definitely need him to touch me.

***0***

EPOV

Sitting back in my chair, I look around my office one last time. Everything is like I remember it.

I know she is due soon and I must be out there when she arrives.

I need to deal with this very carefully. I will not be able to change everything in my lovers' life, but I will do my best to prevent as many hardships as I can.

I am already too late to stop those vermin from attacking Sookie. I always believed that those v-traders were paid off to hurt Sookie. Why would they be so stupid to take a Vampire as old as Compton in earshot of the bar? They knew the shifter lived there, so why would they try it? Either they were very hard up or the situation was staged and Compton was never in any danger. I'm betting on the latter.

Thinking over the course of the previous timeline, I come across the next blip on our radar. Yes, I will have to do something about Hadley as well. I am not sure if she is a vampire yet, but since Bill is here, the queen has already sent Compton to procure her. That will be taken care of tonight. The Queen will not be procuring anything of my Sookie. Oh no, Bill Compton will be unsuccessful in his venture. I may not be able to send him to his final death yet, but there is no way that I will allow him to leave here with my bonded. I don't care if she protests. I will take her by force if I have to. She is to be mine. The Goddess has moved time and space to make it so. If I have to show her that I mean business, so be it.

I lean back. Some things will need to play out. But I will do everything and anything to keep Sookie from harm. That killer in her home town for starters, and the fellowship and Rhodes can be prevented.

Then I stop. Godric, he is still alive. I can stop him from leaving me. I can make him see how much I will need him. How much both Sookie and I will need him. He needs to see that meeting the sun is the worst idea he could dream up. I will need him. Our family will need him.

I have no idea what this prophecy is that we need to fulfill, but I know that whatever it is, I will need my maker as well as those I've made by my side.

I quickly email Godric, requesting him to come for a visit. I may not be able to tell Sookie what has happened, but surely Godric will understand. He may even know what is going on. No, I'm sure he knows what's going on. Many decisions that have been made for me and by me have been made because of Godric's visions or knowings. He must know what we are planned for. But will he tell me is the question.

I finish sending a few other emails to those I wish to have close to me and lock the computer and make my way out of the office.

The moment I set foot into the main room, I see her. She looks exactly as I remember. She is my sun, my light in the darkness. The dress is the same, she is the same. All except that Compton is keeping his distance. Didn't I feel that he was much too close to her the last time? Didn't I growl to myself at how close their heads were at the table? Didn't I send several fangbangers over there to get him to leave her? Goddess why didn't I see it then. I feel it. I feel the pull. I was a fool to not acknowledge it then.

Instead of sitting at a table with Compton making eyes at her, I see her talking to Long Shadow and him asking her what she wants to drink. I send him a text so that no humans can hear, instructing him to give her the drink, compliments of me and to acknowledge the photos she will show him but nothing else.

Sookie looks dejected but when I see her visibly stiffen from Bill's voice, I want to run to her and take her away. I want him as far away from her as I can get her. He is a snake in the grass and I will not allow him to defile my Sookie. I will listen to Her Grace but certainly, I could rough him up a bit. That wouldn't be against the rules, now would it?

I look over to Pam and she approaches me without being told. Good she is still trying to appease me for what she still doesn't understand she's done.

"Bring the girl with Compton to me." I say to her.

She looks over at my Sookie. "I thought you might want her. Hon luktar förtjusande ." She says.

I growl at her. "Mind själv, Pamela, hon är min. Du kommer inte röra henne. " I spit.

"You won't share, I'm hurt." Pam pouts.

I look at her with a stare I have only given her twice in her 200 years. She immediately looks down. She knows I am no longer kidding. "Yes, master." She says.

She moves away from me to inform Sookie that I want to see her.

I sit down on my throne waiting for her. I will need to remember that I need to order one for her. She will be at my side, always. I can't have it any other way. Once I have her, I will never let her go.

I watch her walk toward me. I can hear Compton talking behind her but I can't be bothered with what he is saying. She looks just the same. Exactly the same as she did on that first night.

I can feel the same pull as I did that night. But this time I know what it is. This time I won't ignore it. I feel the warmth of her stare melting right to my core. I feel her pull to me as I pull to her. She feels like every good thing in this world and all the light of the Goddess and Avalon. She is pure, new, good and worth every war that has ever been fought for things such as this. In an instant, I feel everything that I should have that first time. I feel as if I've found my center, my heart, and my home.

Pam comes to stand behind me. "Vad är spännande dig om henne, Eric? Jag har aldrig sett dig förut ."

"Hon är som jag har väntat på ." I say.

Bill is right behind Sookie as she makes her way to the dais. I see the looks on the fangbanger's faces and I don't need to be a mind reader to know what they are thinking. But they mean nothing to me now that my beloved is in my presence once more. I may have only left her hours ago, but to me, if feels like lifetimes.

I look directly into her eyes. I know she can't be glamoured, so I don't even try. But what I want is to look into her. I can see her eyes light at the site of me and know in that instance that she feels some of what I feel. Even without the bond, I can feel her. This is most curious and something I will have to reflect on later.

As they stop in front of the dais, I reluctantly take my gaze from my Sookie and look over her shoulder. "Bill Compton," I say, "It has been awhile." It is taking all the strength I have not to rip him to shreds after everything he has done to Sookie. But I remind myself that other than him coming to Bon Temps, he has done nothing to her yet. Not to mention the call I received earlier. I may have to wait, but that will not stop me from planning his long and painful death.

"Yes, well I have been…" He says to her.

"Mainstreaming," I smirk. "I heard."

I look over to Sookie.

"Ah, yes, Eric, this is…."

"Sookie Stackhouse." Pam says.

Sookie looks up at Pam. "How do you remember my name?" She asks in her sweet voice.

"I never forget a pretty face." Pam purrs. "You are in my vault." She points to her head.

"Oh, well then that is just..great, I guess." She says and then looks back at me. "It is nice to meet you." She says to me.

"So sweet." I say.

"Well, thank you." She says with a slight smile.

That is not what she said originally. Most curious.

"Sookie, this is Eric Northman, he owns the club." Bill says.

"Among other things." I hiss at him. "Miss Stackhouse, what has brought you here this evening?" I ask her.

"Well, I was wondering if you have seen either of these women." She pulls out the pictures and hands them to me.

I remember the photos. I didn't need to see them again. "I have seen them both here." I say.

"Do you remember anything about the people they were with?" She asks.

I remember them being with several Vampires, but Sookie doesn't need to know this.

"Miss Stackhouse, why are you asking questions about these women?" I ask.

Sookie looks down and then back at me. I can see a tear in her eye.

"Miss Stackhouse, please sit." I say to her motioning to the seat next to me.

She steps up onto the dais and then sits down very gracefully. I look back at Bill. "You may leave." I say to him.

"NO," Bill yells, "Sookie is mine." He says.

"I most certainly am NOT!" Sookie blurts out and then turns to me. "Mr. Northman, I have no idea what that means in your world but I am not owned by Bill or anyone for that matter." She looks back at Bill. "Or do you forget that the Civil War is over Bill. I am not your slave."

"Sookie, you don't know what you are saying." Bill says and then looks at me. "Sookie is very naive to our laws. She doesn't know what she is saying, Sheriff." He growls. Bill actually growls. I didn't know he had it in him.

"Well perhaps you should have informed her before you brought her to a Vampire bar." I say to him. "Now leave and do not return until I send for you." I say to him. He takes another look at Sookie who has been looking at me the whole time. "Oh and Bill," he looks back at me. "I WILL be discussing this little incident with you very soon. Now go." I shoo him off.

Bill takes one more look at Sookie and walks away.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" Sookie asks.

I smile at her. "Now why would you ask that?" I say.

"Because, I didn't well…." She looks at me shyly, "What is this claiming stuff?" She asks me.

"I will explain that to you, but now, I am more concerned on what has grieved you about the two women whose pictures you showed me." I say to her.

She explains what has happen in the little town of Bon Temps and to her brother. How she was here because the two women were known to come here and had healed fang marks on their necks.

"And you thought that a Vampire might have killed them?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No, I thought maybe someone killed them because they were involved with Vampires. I mean I think it would be unnatural for your kind to strangle a human girl, wouldn't it? She asks.

I smirk at her. "It would be yes."

She nods her head. "Right, so I thought if I could find these vampires they were involved with they might have some insight. Or maybe it would lead us to the real killer." She says. "Mr. Northman, my brother is simple and stupid. He is self-centered and probably the biggest womanizer I have ever met, but he is definitely not a killer." She says softly.

"Miss Stackhouse…" I start to say.

"Sookie, please call me Sookie." She says.

I smile at her. "Then I insist that you call me Eric." She smiles in return and nods. I continue. "Sookie, I am not sure we can find just one vampire that these women have been with." I say. "Do you know the term Fangbanger?" I ask her.

"Umm, yeah I do." She says and blushes slightly looking down. I can see her tensing at my question. Have I offended her?

"I didn't mean to embarrass you or assume that you didn't." She looks up at me. "It's just not a word that I would expect to be in the vocabulary of a lady such as yourself."

She smiles then. Visibly relieved and looks a bit more relaxed at my explanation.

"Well thank you for that, Eric. But I work as a waitress. I've heard many words that I wouldn't commonly repeat." She says to me.

"Well then," I smile at her, "you won't mind me saying that these two women were exactly that. They have been seen in here on more than one occasion and with more than one, well, companion." I look at her. I would have used other words, but I don't want to upset or offend her further. Not when she is being so agreeable.

"Oh well, I understand then." She says to me. She goes to get up but I place my hand on hers to stop her. Instantly, I feel, what, a hum? No a buzz. Yes, it's definitely a buzz between us.

She stops her movements and looks from me to our hands and then back at me.

"However, I will be willing to look into it for you, Sookie." I say to her.

She smiles at me sitting back down. "Thank you, Eric. I would appreciate that." She says then looks around. The look on her face changes then her smile returns. I can tell this is her 'fake smile.' She must have heard the thoughts of some of the vermin.

"Sookie, may I ask you a question?" I say to her.

"Yes, of course." She says.

"You and Bill, are you…." I don't want to ask her outright. I know how she is. She can't be too different in this timeline.

"Oh, Bill is my neighbor." She says quickly. "I didn't want to come alone, so he offered to bring me."

"Well, I see then." I say.

I spend the next hour getting her to talk about herself. Nothing she tells me is something I don't already know but I need to reference a time when she told me these things. To already know her Grandmother's name, her cat, Tina's name, her best friend Tara's name and things they did growing up would cause much confusion in her if I hadn't gotten her to tell me. And that is not what I want to do. I need to make sure she accepts me completely. I need to make her mine in a fortnight. I have no idea why yet, but Vivi has not steered me wrong in the 900 years I have known her and I don't expect her to start now.

She asks me a few things about me, the club and of course, Pam. I explain the child master relationship and she seems to take it in stride. She seems almost relieved that I am actually telling her things. I recall that Bill kept many of our rules and laws secret in the other timeline. No doubt in hopes of keeping her in the dark until she could be brought to the Queen. I will not make that same mistake. But I don't wish to overwhelm her either. Many of the things that she needs to know about, I will wait for her to ask.

Suddenly her face changes. "Eric, we need to get out of here." She says. "That man over there is an undercover cop." She says to me.

"There is nothing illegal going on here." I say to her. Now this is the same.

She pauses for a moment. "There is a man in the bathroom. A vampire named Tira is in there feeding on him." She says looking at me.

"Tell me you aren't a cop." Pam growls.

I look at Sookie and say she isn't at the same time that she declares her innocence.

I stand. "Come with me." I say to her. As I take her hand I can feel the energy flowing through us. The buzz I have always felt when touching her.

I lead her out the back door with Pam behind us.

"Var är han ?" I ask.

"Han är runt sidan med skadedjur i den röda Prada vill vara ." She says.

I nod. "Sookie, did you drive yourself?" I ask her knowing the answer already.

"Oh, no, I came with Bill. I need to call for a ride home. I don't want to ride with him." She shakes her head.

Nor will you ever, my beloved.

"I will take you home." I say to her.

"Eric, you have cops coming. I can't ask you…"

I hold up my hand. "There will be people here to deal with the police. I wish to see to your safety." I look at her and try to express my feelings.

"Okay, Eric," she says, "that would be nice, thank you." She says.

I nod and lead her over to my corvette. After making sure she is in the car, I turn to Pam.

"How did she know?" She asks me.

"Pam, I will explain that later." I tell her. "For now, make sure everything is fine here." I say to her. "Deal with this annoyance and make the usual deals you need to. I will contact you later." I walk to the other side of the car to get in.

"Eric." She says and I turn around. "Do you know what you are doing?" She asks me. "Getting involved like this? What has gotten into you? You have never left with one before. Well not to take them home. What are you doing with this blood bag?" She asks.

I move in on her and her eyes widen for the second time tonight. "Never call her that again." I say. "You will remember your place, Pamela, I am your maker." I say to her. "You are racking up the infractions tonight, young one. Do not make me punish you. You know as well as I, you won't like it."

"But Eric, calling her yours, telling me not to touch, practically dismissing any claim Compton has on her. What do you plan on doing?" She asks.

I look right at her. "Keeping her." I say.

Moving back to the car, I get in and take off out of the parking lot as the police cars arrive.

****0***

SPOV

I couldn't hear what they were saying outside the car. But I know it was about me. I am not sure how I know, I just do. I can almost feel the energy flowing back and forth between them. This Pam chick isn't too happy with Eric. But from what he tells me, she's his childe. What that really means may be something completely different than what he told me. But from what he did say, it's a very close bond.

Once he is in, he takes off out of the parking lot just as the police are pulling around the last corner and heading down the street. As soon as we are out of sight, he speeds up. Bill never drove this fast. However, he didn't drive a red hot Corvette either. Hell, if I had this car, I would drive it fast too. There really is no other way to drive something this cool now is there?

I should be frightened that I am in a car shooting off into the night with a Vampire I don't know. But for some reason I am comforted to be in his presence, not fearful. The silence between us isn't strained, it's welcoming. The feeling of warmth is still between us and every time I catch a glimpse of his eyes, something happens deep within me that makes me want to just curl up inside him and never leave. My word, what's wrong with me?

As if to pull myself out of this spiraling abyss I'm finding myself in, I try one more time to read him. Unlike Bill, Pam and Long Shadow, I don't get a void when I try to read Eric. I get a hum. A warm, comfortable hum, almost like the white noise machines you can try out at the mall. You know, in the gadget store that only those with disposable incomes can actually entertain purchasing anything in. Me, well, I just go in to look around and wonder what life that comfortable is like. But I've always found the white noise machine fascinating.

"Sookie," Eric says bring me out of my hazy thoughts, "My iPod is setup to play. Please, pick a song to listen to." He says to me.

I smile, no throat music, yeah!

But then I look at the small box resting between us. I pick it up to look at it. It has a tiny screen and looks almost like the world's smallest handheld radio. Again, must be something from that gadget store. "Umm, what's an iPod?" I ask.

He smiles and looks over to me. "It's new. You can have a million songs recorded on it and still have room." He takes it out of my hand and moves his finger over the bottom in a circular motion. At which, the screen changes, "See, you can move through the songs. I also have play lists setup with music as well. Please, find something that you like."

I take the box from him again and move through the music listing until I see something entitled. Relaxing.

I hit the button again and soft music begins to play. I lean my head back to enjoy the sound. The music is enchanting, almost fluid. I can feel the notes move across one another; like waves on rocks.

"I wouldn't have expected you to choose this, Sookie." He says.

"Hmmm, it's soothing. I can feel the movement in the notes. It's peaceful." I say. The music isn't classical or piano sonatas but music with flutes and chimes, wind and water. It feels natural and alive.

"Yes it is." He says. "May I ask you a question?"

I open my eyes and look at him. "You want to know how I knew that there was a cop in the bar?" I ask him.

He nods.

I sigh. I was hoping that we would get home before I needed to tell him all of this. "Would you pull over?" I ask.

He looks at me. I point. "Just over there, it's a rest stop." I say, pointing to the sign indicating the rest area.

Eric pulls in and stops the car. I turn to him and sigh. In for a penny, in for a pound, Gran always says.

"I can hear people's thoughts." I say quickly.

Eric looks at me. "You heard the thoughts of the cop?" He asks me.

I nod. "I could hear all the humans in the bar." I say to him. "I am better at it than I used to be. I can block a lot of people out most of the time. But I wanted to listen tonight. I was hoping to gather some information about Dawn and Maudette so I had my shields down." I say to him.

***o***

EPOV

"Shields?" I ask her, knowing full well what she is talking about.

"Yes, I can put shields up, like blinds on a window to keep the sounds out. But when they are open, I hear everything. I can sometimes isolate voices. I am getting better at that. But tonight I was open and…" She looks down.

"You heard the thoughts of every person in the bar?" I ask her.

She just nods and looks out the front window.

"Sookie, please look at me." I say to her placing my finger under her chin and moving her face back towards me. I see some unshed tears in her eyes and I know that the thoughts she heard tonight couldn't have been pleasant ones. I must make a note. Those vermin will not hurt my beloved ever again.

"Can you hear me?" I ask her.

She looks at me deeply as if she is trying to see deep within me. I feel a small pull at my brain but then it stops. This must be what it feels like when she is trying to get into my head. Why I never recognized that feeling before, I will never know. But I know the moment it stops because Sookie's gaze moves over my face.

"No, I can't hear Vampires." She smiles. "That is why I liked Bill at first, he was quiet." She says softly. "It was nice to be able to have some peace."

"So you are Telepathic?" I ask her.

She looks in my eyes and nods. "It is my little deformity."

I place my hands on either side of her face. "Never call it that. It is a gift, one that can come in handy in my world." I say to her.

"But it makes me a freak in mine." She says.

"Why, because you are different?" I ask her. She nods and looks down again.

"Sookie, being the same as everyone else is ridiculous. Do you want to stand out or be a sheep?" I ask her.

"A what?" She asks.

"A Sheep, one of the herd; just following the rest of the sheep around. Never being unique, never standing out?" I say. "Sookie, you are a light in the darkness, someone with a precious gift. You should be worshipped. But instead these sheep that you have been forced to deal with your entire life make you think you are beneath them because you are special and they can't possibly understand you with their simple undeveloped little brains. You are an amazing creature Sookie Stackhouse." I look into her eyes. "You are not beneath anyone. You are a gift and should be treated as such."

Hear me Sookie, believe me. I say to myself.

She tries to smile. "The bad stuff is easier to believe. Have you ever noticed that?" She says softly.

I smile back at her. "Then it will be my job to tell you every day how special, unique and gifted you are, Princess." I say.

She looks down. "You don't have to say that." She says.

I am confused. We were making such great progress. "Say what, Sookie?" I ask her.

She sighs. "Eric, I heard the thoughts of every woman in that bar tonight. I can't…I'm not like them." She says. "I will not be just a feed for anyone. I am not that type of girl." She says.

"What, you think I want any of those vermin?" I ask her. How could she even put herself with such filth? My Sookie will never be a feed to anyone.

"Eric, from their thoughts, you have had most of them." She laughs. "I just…" She shakes her head. "Never mind."

I smile again but erase it when she looks up. "If I wanted them, I wouldn't be here with you." I say to her. "Maybe I no longer wish to be with the sheep either."

She sighs. "You aren't mad that I can hear people?" She asks. "You don't think I am 'crazy Sookie' or something like that?"

"On the contrary, it just proves to me how unique and special you really are." I say. "And please do not call yourself that in my presence ever again. You are a princess and should be treated as a Queen."

She will soon learn the truth in my words.

She smiles and I take it that she is comfortable with me again.

I pull back onto the road and head toward Bon Temps. But this time, I don't let go of her hand.

The feeling is just how I remember it, magical.

****0****

SPOV

We pull up to my house and I can see that most of the lights are off. It is just after 11 but I am thinking that Gran has retired for the evening. Not that you would guess her age with all that she does. Many times, I'll come home from a late shift and she will have pulled the kitchen apart or decided to work on a quilt until the wee hours of the morning. She would surprise people, she really would.

So her health is not why I stay. It's the fact that I feel like she needs me to stay. I tell myself that it's so I can help her make ends meet. However, she always seemed to make due or get by our entire lives. I help out with what I can and fix things around the house for her. We have both always been in great health, so doctors were never an issue. Material things were never something either of us cling to, so that was easy as well. Somehow, the roof got fixed, the car repaired and taxes paid each time. I just felt better being here and being able to do my share.

You would think Jason would help with all of this. He loves to say that he is 'the man of this family.' But when push comes to shove, Jason takes care of Jason. I'm sure in his own little way, he does love us. Okay, maybe love is too strong of a word. Either way, he just has no sense when it comes to his family. God forbid he thought to help Gran with anything at the house rather than getting new rims for his truck or the newest gun to go shoot, well nothing. I can't remember the last time him or any of his friends came home from a hunting trip with anything other than a two day hangover.

No, the moment Jason walked away from the farmhouse, his attention and commitment to both Gran and I depleted exponentially. I don't think it is out of anything other than he just doesn't think. Well at least where Gran was concerned. Me, well, he never had much use for me. I'm just his crazy, weird sister that he never could get used to being around. I don't much mind anymore. When I was little, it was harder. Now, well, I just don't pay him no mind. I will tell you this though. The man who hands out brains was on a break the day that Jason was born.

I look at the house and then back at Eric. I suddenly feel like I am looking at our old homestead through his eyes. It is really in disrepair and in dire need for some upgrading. But I just can't afford to do everything I want to do to it. With Gran's small income from Gramp's pension and small checks from an old deal he made years ago and my job at Merlotte's we can keep food on the table, fix major things and keep the bills paid and current. Things like new driveways, windows and gutters, just aren't in the plan.

I look down again and look at my favorite dress. I had to wait until end of the year clearance last year to get this at Dillard's. I was so pleased at myself for getting a $300 dress for $30. I had eyed it for months and just prayed that it would still be there when the clearance sale came around. As luck would have it, I guess this dress was not on the 'hit list' that summer and there were plenty of them to go around. Okay, there was one in my size left in the whole rack. I felt so lucky to have it and wouldn't have parted with it. No matter if I had to redo an entire seam or zipper. I just love this dress and from the way Eric was looking at me before, it seems he likes it as well. With that knowledge firmly in place, the thirty dollar splurge was well worth it.

I look back at Eric and smile. He is such a beautiful man. I take in once more his attire and the contrast it has to his hair and eyes. He is in a word, beautiful.

Eric comes to a stop in front of the house and moves around the car to help me out. I must admit, this Eric seems to have just as many manners as Bill. But unlike Bill, I happen to like the attention Eric is showing me. Where I always felt that Bills affection were forced, Eric's seem natural.

He takes my hand to help me out of the car and I look up at him. "Thank you." I say softly.

"My pleasure, Sookie," he says as he closes the door behind me and places his hand on the small of my back and leads me up the stairs.

I look at him. "Would you like to come in?" I ask him. I think it is rude of me to have him drive all the way out here and then not allow him to come in. Gran would be appalled that I didn't at least offer him refreshment before he returns home. Yeah, Sookie, keep telling yourself that. All you want to do is give him refreshments. What are you going to offer him, Coffee tea or yourself?

"I should get back to the club and make sure everything is in hand." He says to me taking me out of my inner monologue.

"Oh, yeah, of course." I say to him. A little sadden by his words. Of course he would need to get back. He is a very important business man and I am just a barmaid from Bon Temps. I am sure I have taken enough of his time.

Just as I am about to move into the house Eric moves closer to me faster than my eye can originally catch. "I should go back, but I don't want to." He says in a low hushed voice.

I smile. "Then don't?" I ask him.

"I would like to stay with you very much." He says. "Will we interrupt your grandmother's sleep? I would hate to meet her in the middle of the night. Not the right impression I wish to make." He says.

"You…you want to meet my Grandmother?" I ask him. Taken aback by his declaration. If he wants to meet Gran then that means he wants to see me again.

"Sookie, you have mentioned her quite a lot in the short time we have been talking. Obviously she is very special to you." He looks at me. "That is of course unless you don't wish me to meet her?" He says. It never occurred to me that he would want to meet Gran. But Adele Stackhouse was introduced to Bill Compton who means really nothing to me, perhaps she should meet Eric.

"Oh, no, I…I would love for you to meet Gran. But you are right. Meeting her in the middle night would not be a good thing." I say to him.

"Well, then what is your schedule for tomorrow?" He asks me.

I look at him. Hoping what I'm hearing is what he's saying. I would hate to be making up the conversation in my head. Yeah, maybe 'Crazy Sookie' isn't too far off.

"Ummm, I'm working the dinner shift. I'll be off by nine." I say.

"May I take you out tomorrow night, Sookie?" He asks me.

I smile so big I think my face is going to crack. "Yes Eric. I would very much like to go out with you." I say to him.

He smirks at me. Dear me, that smile is doing something to my nether region. Something I have only read about in those silly romance books that Gran and I like to read so much. Hmmm, maybe those authors know what they are talking about.

Eric moves even closer to me. Pulling me toward him and placing a hand on the side of my face. He tilts my face up so that I am looking deep into his cerulean blue eyes. I could truly get lost in those eyes. Before I can say anything, Eric reaches down and places his lips on mine. The spark it ignites shoots right through my body. Goodness, this man knows how to kiss.

He tries to move back but I follow him in hopes of deepening our kiss. I can feel his smirk against my lips and then he brushes over my lower lip with his tongue, requesting entry. I comply which takes our kiss to a deeper level; one that I have never experienced before.

When I brush his fangs with my tongue, I get a deep and primal moan out of him that almost brings me to my knees. So I do the only thing I can do, I repeat the motion. Eric pulls me closer to him while pushing me back against the post at the same time. Ohh, do I feel his reaction to my ministration? The reaction is swelling behind his tight fitted jeans. Oh, goodness, if I play my cards right, I am going to be a very lucky girl.

Not soon after, Eric starts to pull away.

I moan my disapproval of him stopping and I get a small laugh out of Eric. I really don't see where any of this is funny.

"Sookie, if we do not stop, I will take you on this porch and I know neither one of us would be happy about that." He says brushing the side of my face with his hand. I can see the desire and want on his face. "Though, I know," he rubs down my neck, "that we will both enjoy ourselves. I wish our first time together to be between us and not in public where anyone will be privy to it."

All of a sudden I am quite nervous and embarrassed. "Ummm…Eric…I…I am..well inexperienced when it comes to men. I have only had a handful of dates and none of them…well." I know I'm babbling.

"Sookie, shh, please." He puts his hand on my cheek. I look up to see his crystal eyes smiling at me. I could really look at those eyes for days. He continues. "I will not overwhelm you with all of this, but know that I am more pleased than you could ever dream that you are inexperienced as you say." He says kissing me softly. "Sookie, I intend to cherish every part of you." He says. "I would be honored if you chose me to accept that gift."

I have never heard anyone put it like that. I shiver at his words. This man is a walking talking ball of sex.

"I..." I don't know what to say but my brain doesn't get a chance to form a sentence before he is kissing me again."

After a minute, he pulls back. "I will see you at ten tomorrow, Sookie." He says. "I look forward to it."

He goes to return to his car. "Oh," He says turning around. "Does Compton have access to your home?" He asks me.

I nod afraid my voice won't come to me.

"Sookie, please, for me, rescind his invitation." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Rescind it. Vampires need permission to enter your home." He says.

I knew that but why would I rescind it, I wonder.

As quick as lighting, Eric is back on the porch. "Please Princess," he pulls my face close to him. "I don't trust him. I would feel so much better if he couldn't gain access to your home." He says. "I am too far from you to be here as quick as I would need to be if something were to happen. I am not completely convinced that Bill Compton is truly who he says he is." He growls a little.

Funny, I have the same feeling about him. I nod. I don't really want Bill to be in my home either. "Okay, Eric, I will do it tonight." I say.

He kisses me one more time and then waits for me to enter the house before he leaves.

I lean back against the door, thinking about the kiss that literally scrambled my brain. It was like nothing I could have dreamed about. This man was perfect in every way.

I make my way up the stairs but not before I turn to the door. "I rescind your invitation, Bill Compton." I say and make may way the stairs to go to bed. Hopefully to rest in the comfort of some beautiful dreams.

****0****

EPOV

I wait for Sookie to enter the house. I can hear her breathing and know that she is still a bit worked up.

I would have been over the moon if I decided to enter the house with her. But I know full well what would have happened and I don't intend that specific act to be performed with Sookie's Gran downstairs. Not that we couldn't have been quiet. But the first time with Sookie will be special. I will treat her with all the love and tenderness she deserves. I do not wish anything to disturb that. I have never met Gran, but if she is anything like Sookie, I know that she is going to be just as delightful.

I hear the door click and her feet move to the stairs when I hear the most perfect voice say the most perfect words. "I rescind your invitation, Bill Compton." She says.

It is truly music to my ears.

I look at my watch. If Bill is done with his vermin, he should be heading home. The cops would have shut everything down by now, but Bill was on the other side of the building. Surely he would have taken his meal to another location to finish. I know he is a weasel of a vampire, but he isn't stupid.

Knowing that Sookie will be safe for the night, I return to my car and head down the driveway and back out onto the main drive.

****0****

Gran's POV

*****0****

After I heard Sookie make her way upstairs, I silently creep into the living room. Pulling back the curtains slightly, I watch him pull down the drive and listen to Sookie as she hums through her nightly ritual. Letting the curtains fall, I sit in the chair by the window. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath.

After all this time, could it really be coming to pass?

I've not seen him in so long, but I would recognize the Viking from anywhere. How could he have been so close for so long and yet we've never crossed paths with him? What has kept him apart from her when all he needed to do is reach for her? Could he have not known? I would have thought after all this time, he would have figured it all out and been combing the world looking for her.

I stand and move back into my bedroom. Too anxious to climb into bed yet, I pace the floor in front of my bed. So long we've waited and now he was only in Shreveport. Did they know? Did he know? Did the Viking stay away on purpose? Could Mr. Compton have been sent by him to scope the territory as they say?

I shake my head to that conclusion. There is no way that if he knew who and what she was he would allow another near her. Could someone else know and the two just happen to cross paths?

I laugh. That would be Her way.

I look at the clock. No time to find the answers I seek now. Plus, I need to speak with Sookie before I make any kind of demand for answers. She may not know or feel anything. This could be just as futile as her time with Compton.

No, I'll know more after speaking with Sookie.

I climb into bed, pray that all will work out and settle in to sleep. Before my final thoughts are replaced with dreams, I see the face of a shiny five year old. Chasing butterflies and running through meadows.

I allow Sleep to take me with the comfort and knowledge that all will be right in our world.

***0***

A/N Complete revision as of 11/2011


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**************PL*****************

EPOV

It is going to take me some time to come to terms with the timeline I am now living. Things that are only a memory are now either happening or haven't happened yet. I would suspect that any mind other than a vampires would find it difficult to comprehend. If I'm completely honest with myself, it doesn't make me all together easy. To have this power, to know the outcome of so many actions and reactions, decisions and compulsions is mind consuming at best. It is like the fantasy stories when the scientist goes back in time and steps on an insignificant insect. When returning to their proper time, they find that everything they've known to only be present in his own memory.

That is how it feels to me. I know what can happen if I do not do this right. Only I know the dire circumstances that could unfold if I walk the same path. I have no choice but to make this right and make no mistakes.

I found my time with Sookie this evening most pleasant and calm. She is how I've always suspected she would be if I had met her first; charming, gracious and most eager to trust. Well of course she trusts, she has no idea of the betrayals that have already fallen upon her. If I work my will and have my way, my sweet Sookie will never know how close she came to having her heart ripped out.

I must act fast. A fortnight is not long in human time. Well it is not in Vampire time either. However, I have the advantage of knowing what will happen if we are not bonded by the time allotted. Then again, do I really know? I've only been told that everything must be in place within a fortnight. Nothing has been told to me of the consequences if such things don't occur. Regardless, I'm not one to tempt fate in this instance. If Sookie and I need to be together within a fortnight, so be it.

I will start by trying to charm her. If that doesn't work, I will need to find another way to convince her to be by my side. Ascertaining her and bringing her to my home may be the answer. Though, I would never force myself on her, I am not above taking her and bringing her to one of my safe houses if I feel that her life is once again in danger. I allowed her her freedom and independence the last time. Look where it got us. No, if the latter doesn't convince her head what her heart already knows, then I will need to take stronger and more persuasive routes.

Yes, I already know what her heart feels. I could see it in her eyes. This Sookie is so new, so alive, so pure of thought and feelings that I would stake my sword on the fact that I could see right into her soul.

I pull up to my home. Not a month before this fateful night, I purchased a new estate on the outskirts of Shreveport. The home depicted everything I remember about the old southern plantation. Many of the movies made of that era seem to be the ideal and not the norm. I have to admit, the ideas and values of the time are comforting. My memory of the time is far superior to anything I have seen come out of any of those sheep's imagination. Sadly, many of today's generation only know what they see to be real. Gone are the days of passing information from one generation to another. Perhaps Vampires can help with this. After all, we are walking history books. Unfortunately, that would mean that we would have to work closely with the sheep. Many of my kind are still apprehensive at best and downright belligerent at worst to do anything that would help humans that for the most part fear us. Perhaps the AVL will help with this but sadly, I doubt it. Those idiots in Hollywood don't seem to mind hanging around with us. Many of today's top artists and actors gravitate to our kind. Whether it is out of boredom or curiosity, I haven't a clue.

I do remember a time I spent out in Hollywood. Many knew of our kind. It was called the Golden Age of Hollywood. Though it didn't seem so golden to me. Many of the actors and starlets of the time were more interested in spending time with us "night people." Several of them had found out what we were and what the power of our blood did. I have to laugh when I think of the starlets that would do anything for just a taste of me. Sadly, many of my kind weren't too discriminating and offered themselves up for a price, of course. Funny, the price of such things like botox pale in comparison to what a single vial of our blood would go for. The police and government haven't figured out why the V-trade took off so infectiously after the Revelation. It's because it's been around for almost a century if not longer. The difference is that many would sell it themselves on the West Coast. And to think, the humans put their faith in these morons.

Oh yes, Vampires have been present in Hollywood for some time. Not to mention that many of the actors were those of Supe decent. Vivi is a prime example. She enjoyed her time there as many of us did. Hollywood was supposed to be magical and fantasy. What better place for us to hide in plain sight than there? So why didn't we attempt to fix the mistakes of these so called "Historical" movies? Because, we simply didn't care and no one cared to ask us.

As I pull up to its front, I think about the place I just purchased. This plantation home sits on 200 acres of land complete with outbuildings, maintenance facilities and a beautiful barn and riding area out back. It will be the perfect home for my bonded. Now, I just need to add a few things.

Pulling into the garage, I go into the house, setting the newly added alarm. I smile when I look around. From the moment I took ownership of this property, I've been redesigning it and now I know for whom. As I walk though the kitchen to the living area, I look at the colors and cabinetry I've selected of the updated kitchen. It will agree with my bonded, I just know it. I look back into the large room off the kitchen. I'm told that this is considered a family room and I've only added a couch and TV from my other home. This room hasn't been touched yet and I will leave this as well as most of the rest of the house to Sookie to design as she pleases. Even in my day, a wife, regardless of how she was obtained was considered the "Lady of the house," and could do with it as she pleased. Granted, most if not all in my village lived in one or two rooms. Not many were as fortunate as my family to have a great expansive compound to live in. I smile when I remember my mother running the house and slaves, waiting for my father to return from one raid or another. Then later, grooming others to be the wives they needed to be. I certainly cannot wait to see my Sookie is such a role. She had the power and strength to be by my side before when she was timid and over thinking. What will she be like now without the hindrance of such insecurities? Well, I'm almost certain she will not have those insecurities this time.

Turning, I walk down the long hallway down the backside of the house and into my den. Taking a seat, I start up the computer. This, the bedroom and the secure room are the only rooms I've had done before I dismissed that idiot decorator. I should have known that anyone who knew Pamela's hairdresser and didn't come with references couldn't be trusted.

He entered the bar one evening and began bragging about working on one of my homes. Granted this was after a few drinks, but that really doesn't matter. The fact that he didn't have the wherewithal to keep his mouth shut was proof enough that he couldn't be trusted.

Pam was very contrite about the whole thing and as a punishment, I ordered her to dispose of the problem quickly and quietly without loose ends. For all her faults, Pam can be as ruthless as me when she wants to be.

As far as I know, that idiot will never be seen again and all records of his encounter with me or Pam have been expunged.

As the computer comes up, I see that this one too holds a screen image of one of my favorite places. It depicts a few close to the Arctic Ocean in the dead of it's winter. The snow covered mountain is reflected in the pool of water below it. The image is one that would be similar to my home country but this one was given to me by two very special people to remember an historic time in all three of our lives. I've had the picture for nearly three decades. I've had several copies made of the original and it hangs above my bed in the safe room in all of my homes, this included. But I also want it in here to think of them when I'm working. For all we've been through, I want to remember those who have come and followed me without a moment hesitation. The image may be young, but the memories and emotions it represents are old and seated in who and what I am.

As the screen announces my email is up and running, I look at a few of them regarding the area and then at the daily report from Alcide Herveaux on the status of the renovations. Alcide Herveaux is second in command of the Were pack in Shreveport. He is also part owner of Herveaux and Son, Construction. His father, Bartholomew Herveaux and I have done many deals over the years and I only use his company for my renovations in the Louisiana area. I should have taken their suggestions on interior designers in the first place. In hindsight that would have been the most logical thing to do. I must stop treating Pamela like the baby and indulging her every whim. I saw what her temper and stubbornness cost me the last time, not to mention her jealousy of my bonded. Yes, jealousy of Sookie. I was well aware of her misgivings of Sookie. Including the fact that they had nothing to do with her being human or the fact that she had a tendency to find trouble. No, it all comes down to Pamela doesn't like to share me.

Hopefully she will not be like that this time around. However, with the way she spoke to me this evening, I have a feeling that the only way she is going to learn is over my knee.

I sigh and turn my attention back to the computer. Reading and being satisfied with his progress, I send him an email indicating my needs for a security fence to be installed, motion sensors and how and where they are to be installed. I also indicate my desire for a guard shack added to the front of the house as well as two outposts hidden in the back woods. In addition, I would like him to enquire about purchasing the properties around the lake on the left side of the property and what is needed to secure the entrance onto the property as well. I also request that he research and install three prefab structures for guest houses plus a larger cottage type home similar to a small farmhouse added to the property on the backside of the pool and servants quarters. I wish the latter to be closer to the first pond on the property with access walks added to the main house. He will not be one that needs telling, but I add my desire for safe rooms to be installed under all the outbuildings and make sure that the safe room in the main house has a bathroom and small kitchen as well as motion lights. The whole house should have a backup generator in case power is interrupted to the estate and that the feeds for the security system should be accessable from the safe rooms. I also indicate to him that I wish to have this all done within the next 2 weeks but the changes to the safe room and security are first priority.

I need to have Sookie with me in a fortnight and I need to make some drastic changes to my lifestyle. Things will change in such a short period of time. I need to be prepared for any outcome.

I sigh looking over the daily reports that are coming into me from my area. They are the same as they are every day and I soon become bored.

Opening the bottom drawer of my desk, I release the hatch to the secret drawer behind the far leg. I pull out the old black leather box. Tattered and worn from so many years. I trace my finger over the image carved into the leather. I trace it several times before I remove the braided tie and open the lid. Seated in the bluest silk, I raise the carved handle to look at the imprint on the platinum disk. I trace it as well in the same fashion as I did to the one on the cover. I remember the first time my father showed me this seal.

I was no more than ten years old. He had called for me to come with him. Two of our faithful servants had come to find me. They were not much older than me but they had been serving my father for several years at the time. They had been my playmates, as well as my siblings before being assigned to their duties. I knew that my father had every intention in taking them both with him on his next aviking. As they lead me to the war hut, I first thought that this summoning was to inform me to gather my things to join him. Against my mother's and…

I stop. Who else didn't want me to go? My sisters, aunts or someone else? Why can't I remember?

My mind flashes to my father seated at his big wooden desk, not that different than the one that I'm seated at. He too had fashioned his desk when he was no older than fourteen. Something to pass the time until the snow thawed and he could again head to sea.

"Erik," he called to me, "come."

I nod and rush to his side. I nod. Du kallade, min far ?"

A serious look falls upon his stoic and steel features. " Jag kallar du hör i dag som din far och koncernchef."

I nod to him knowing that to speak would be disrespectful.

I watch as he hits a similar lever inside the right drawer. Watching as a drawer opens near his left leg, he removes the box I have before me.

" En dag kommer jag att vidarebefordra detta till dig . Du kommer att vara chef för vår linje, vårt hem och vårt territorium ." He picks up the carved handle and places it in my hand.

I turn it over and trace my finger over the platinum disk and then look back at him.

He takes it out of my hand. " När du är klar, kommer du att använda detta. För den som är skyldig dig trohet, kommer det vara ett tecken på din auktoritet och härska. För andra kommer det vara ett tecken på din styrka "

He takes it from me and lays it in the bluest fabric that I've ever seen and places it back in its place.

He turns again to me, placing his large hand on my slender youthful shoulder. "Glöm aldrig, min gosse ," he squeezes gently, "att du, och vår klan är Gudinnan välsignad."

My father had fallen in the battle that Godric found me in. After I had gotten control of my bloodlust, Godric allowed me to return to my family compound one night to retrieve the box. I hadn't thought that he would. However, something in me knew I needed to retrieve it. I needed to have it with me. It symbolized so much more than just my family crest. It was my father and everything he embodied.

I have used the seal only several times in my long life. All times were to rally those around me to go to war. Several in times of need of my maker. Other times in need of those who employed us. However, I swore after the Fae wars that I would only use it again when I was indeed in need of assistance for my destiny.

I reach into the pocket of my jeans and pull out the tan pouch I've carried with me for the last seven hundred years. The hide is worn but the inside is still soft. I pull the strings and all it's contents to fall into my hand.

The long platinum chain trails down to the same image forged in platinum that is on the seal. I trace them one in my right hand the other in my left. I've held onto this piece of jewelry since before my turning. Godric made sure I always had it on me but I couldn't ever remember why. Again, he told me, like the seal, I would know when it was time.

I collect the chain in my hand and place it next to the seal on the desk blotter and look at it. The platinum gleaming in the light of the computer screen. I never wanted to take the next step. Nevertheless, if it means keeping my Sookie with me, then so be it. The prophecy foretold to me so long ago told me what I would need to do but I never believed it. If I think back to when I met her the first time, I felt the pull. But then her little announcement that 'she was Bill's', instantly hardened me to the idea that she could be for me. It never made sense to me. How could I be so attracted to her on sight and feel such a connection to her without so much as a word to her when she was to be for another? Never in my long life had I known that I wanted someone like I did Sookie. Okay, she is the first one that I didn't just want to feed and fuck. But once she agreed that she was Bill's, my heart instantly shut down and my mind took over rationalizing my behavior.

My promised one was suppose to be for only me. How could she be the one I had waited for if she had given herself so freely to that fool? Not to mention how she fawned over that alley cat, Quinn. How could I have known that she was who was foretold to me with such blatant actions? My only conclusion is that the blood that fool Compton gave her, influenced her more than I thought imaginable. Perhaps in the other timeline witchcraft was involved.

It wouldn't have been the first time that a Vampire had employed the assistance of a witch. I had done it, Godric had done it. Hell, I believe Pam even did so it wouldn't rain a day when she had gotten new shoes. To think that Compton or even the queen would have been above board in using witchcraft on my beloved is not outside the realm of possibilities.

I shake my head. I need to stop thinking about the past, or is it the future? Regardless, the only bearing that timeline has on the now is to show me the path we shouldn't go down and to not allow history to repeat itself.

Flipping the seal over once more, I lay it back in its box and return it to his home. I will be using it sooner than I think. However, I don't wish to leave it out for all to see. Collecting the chain, I place it back in it's pouch and remind myself to send a message to Bobby about having it cleaned and returned to me before nightfall.

I continue looking at a few emails regarding my area. Soon I will need to make my move. I need to make sure I hit our enemies before they have a chance to get to us. I need to make sure that everyone is in place and that all is when and where it needs to be when finally we move forward. I smile. I know of more than a few creatures who are going to be greatly pleased at my current mindset.

Moving forward on the Queen should be the easiest and hardest. If it works, many will be pleased. If it doesn't, I will meet my final death. Another reason that many of my intentions, connections and other things have been kept a secret. I will not allow others to fall if I can help it. I will not allow others to be brutalized if this is not in the cards. But I know it is, so my worry will be for nothing. Doesn't mean I won't put contingency plans in place for both my retinue and Sookie. Nothing will come near her, regardless if I survive this or not.

Sophie could have been an effective Queen. However, she isn't strong enough to handle what is coming down the line. In this timeline, she is still considered a decent Queen. She is only seen as eccentric and extravagant. Many, like the queen of New York, have similar qualities. But without a King by her side, one that is older and stronger, she is still in a position to be overthrown. Even with her trusted childe, Andre, at her side, she wouldn't stand a chance if someone who was older came in to take her territory. I've no idea how she's managed to stay alive this long.

Since our Great Revelation, rules and laws have been issued to help us adapt and co-exist with the human race. Many of these laws are used to regulate the areas and to maintain order. In the past, it was up to the monarchs to handle such things. Some Kings and Queens were more concerned with order than others. This was supposed to make sure that the Humans didn't have any further reason to want us extinct. Sophie has not been taking the idea of Council telling her what to do too well. Many of her little defiances against the Council will be revealed. If it hadn't been for the devastation at Rhodes and then Katrina, Council would have moved on her before her final death in the last timeline.

I sit back in my chair. I need to figure out what sent her reeling in the last timeline. What event changed her? I suspect it was the death of Hadley. However, if this is true, Hadley has either not been made vampire yet or she has just been turned. But what had Sophie felt about Hadley that would destroy her resolve so completely? I need to figure this out. But one thing is clear. In order to keep my Sookie safe, I will need to become a King.

I had been approached by Council in the previous timeline to find out what I knew about Sophie. I found it completely out of character for Council to request me to defy my Queen. It told me two things. One they knew what she had already done. And two, that they considered me not under her wing. Both were accurate. Though their request could have caused a hell of a storm if I hadn't cooperated

I knew then as I know now, by looking at the folders in my email that Sophie-Anne still has her human offerings. Many of them are slaves in her compound. She hasn't registered them and they are not getting the proper care as outlined in the Council edict for keeping human pets. I am certain that she is still changing humans without registering them as well. And the worse offense of them all, I know she is requesting almost double fealty from all her areas and is not sending any money to Council. I found that out from one of the members of the Council himself. She hasn't paid her fealty in six months. She has sighted the economy and need to use the money to help the state. But no money has returned to her areas or been given to the Human government on the Queen's behalf.

If I begin a campaign to take over Louisiana, I don't believe many would stand in my way. Well other than Andre, and her two guards who are also her children. Many on the Council and other Monarchs would stand down. I have been approached almost monthly with someone questioning why I haven't taken a kingdom. Honestly, up until now, I didn't wish to be that political. I laugh at myself. Okay, I didn't wish for anyone to know how political I was to begin with. But if the other timeline has taught me anything is that if I don't make this move, first Arkansas will try and then Nevada will succeed. And I will not allow that to happen, not again.

I need to make a few more phone calls to get things in motion. First off is to eliminate threats. There are so many and the list was getting very long in the last time line. Some I can get to now, others will need to wait for them to instigate.

So with that thought, I will start with Hallow. Then I will work on Bill. I am not sure if Quinn will be a threat of any kind if I bond to Sookie before she meets him, but I may need to reconsider that. Lastly, I will need to wait on Nevada. deCastro is a calculated man. He may choose to leave us alone if Sophie-Anne is no longer in the picture. Madden however, I fear will be a problem.

The phone rings as I come out of making my mental list.

"Northman." I say.

"Eric, my dear, how are thing this evening?" Sophie-Anne purrs.

"Well, thank you, Sophie, what can I do for you?" I ask her.

She huffs, "I am pledging to Arkansas in two weeks time." She says.

"Excuse me?" I ask her.

"Yes, well, it is good business." She says. "This will make Louisiana stronger." This happened quite some time in the future. What could have changed to move this up so early in the game?

I highly doubt that this move will benefit Louisiana. Peter Threadgill is known as a bumbling fool. The only reason Arkansas hasn't been overrun is because it serves no purpose. There is nothing in his kingdom that anyone would want. Why Sophie-Anne saw this as a political move is anyone's guess.

Her giggle takes me out of my thoughts.

"We are having the ceremony at the compound. All in my retinue are expected to be here." She says.

"I understand, Sophie. I will make sure that representatives from the Area are in attendance." I say.

"I don't think you understand, Eric. I wish ALL in my Queendom to be there. That includes you." She says. "You are my strongest Sheriff, I need you there." She says.

"Sophie, are you expecting trouble?" I ask her.

"From Arkansas, no. But there will be a number of other monarchs here. Besides, you and I are overdue for some, well, conversation." She purrs the last part.

I know her tastes run more to Pam's tastes than to mine but it never stops her from attempting to coax me into bed. Why she always attempts to bed me, I haven't a clue.

"Sophie, on your pledge night you would wish to have a conversation with me? " I ask her.

"Oh, don't worry about Peter. I am sure he will find other things to do." She laughs. "I don't have to spend the entire night with him. Only a few hours and then I'm free for a whole year. This is just business, Eric, nothing more." She sighs. "I have plenty of time to discuss things with you. Perhaps you would be more comfortable if we headed out to my place by the water for a few days. I'm sure that your Childe could handle things. We could have soooo much fun. When was the last time you swam in the ocean by moonlight Eric?" She asks me.

I sigh. I would love to swim in the moonlight but not with her. There is only one that I would wish to do that with and she is a sleep in a falling down farmhouse over a half hour away.

"Sophie, I think our relationship would be less complicated if we kept it as it is." I say to her.

"If that's how you want to play, then fine. I'm a patient woman, Eric. I will change your mind sooner or later." She says. "Now when should I expect you and the rest of your party?" She asks.

"Once we receive the invitation, I will have Bobby confirm the number in our party." I say.

"Very well. Oh, and Viking," She pauses. "I trust you have already seen him and that he has registered with you. I have sent Bill Compton to your area to do some work for me." She says.

"Anything I should know about?" I ask her.

"No, nothing for you to be concerned with," she pauses. "Just know that he is there with my intentions." She says.

Yes, I know exactly what his intentions are. "Very well." I say to her.

"I will see you soon, Eric." She says and hangs up.

I look at the phone for a minute and then sit back. If I take the throne after the pledging, I will need to take Peter out as well. If I do it before the pledging, I risk retaliation from him. Either way he dies. If I wait, both Kingdoms will be mine. It will double our Kingdom. Arkansas may not be worth much financially, but physically, it will increase our size, which will increase fealty.

I think on this. I will need help. I will need to call on those who will stand with me.

I send off an email to a certain someone to contact me. He will be pleased. He never understood why I hadn't accepted a kingdom in the first place. According to him, I am a natural born leader and all respond to me. I gave nothing away in the email in regards to my intentions, just the need and desire to speak to my Brother.

The next call I make is one that will either help or hurt me. I pull out a throw away phone and dial the cell phone number by memory. I can only assume that it is the same.

"Hello." She says quietly.

"Ms. Broadway, this is Eric Northman." I say to her.

"Northman, as in the Sheriff?" She asks me. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways." I say. "I am in need of your services. Are you available to come to Shreveport tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Umm, can you tell me what it is about?" She asks.

"I will pay you $50,000 for your services, half now and half on completion of the job." I say to her.

"And what do I need to do?" She asks.

"I need you to find someone for me." I say.

"Well, I could do that from New Orleans. I don't need to be there to scribe." She says.

"It would be best if you came here. I don't wish to discuss this much more on the phone." I say to her.

She sighs. "Okay, Sheriff." She says. "You are an honorable and trustworthy Sheriff, even for a Vampire." She laughs. "I have heard great things about you. But know that I will be leaving word with someone who knows where I will be heading. Do not make me regret my decision to trust you. I will be there by nightfall tomorrow." She says.

"Excellent. I will make arrangements for you to stay at the Hotel Exeter in Shreveport. The room will be paid for a week. If you feel that more time is needed, I will make other arrangements for your accommodations." I say to her.

"Very well, I will be bringing a friend of mine." She says. "I would much prefer to travel with a companion." She says.

"As you wish, I will make sure that you have a suite. But I must insist that the reason that you are in Shreveport is kept strictly confidential." I say.

"Who are we keeping this from, Sheriff?" She asks.

"You will find out soon enough. Just understand that no one but you and your companion should know why you are coming to Shreveport." I say to her.

"I understand, my confidence person will only know where I am going. That is my safety cord. But once I am there, I will expect answers." She says.

"Very good, I will speak with you again tomorrow night. I will be at your room at sunset." I say and hang up.

That is one item down, now for the next.

I dial another number expecting that I will need to leave a message for the shifter to call me at nightfall.

Therefore, I'm surprised when I hear the click of the phone being answered.

"Merlotte's." He says.

He sounds tired and annoyed. Well too bad for him.

"Shifter, this is Sheriff Northman." I say.

He pauses for a moment before he answers.

"What do you want?" He finally asks.

"Is that anyway to speak to me?" I growl at him.

"Northman, you are the Vampire ruler in this area, not my pack leader." He sighs. "What can I do for you?" He asks.

"No, I am not your pack leader. In fact, you don't run with any pack at all, do you?" I ask him.

"Make your point, Northman. It is late and I would like to go home." He says.

"Very well." I say. "I got a visit from one of your staff today in regards to some killings in your area." I say.

I can hear the tell tale signs of some smashing against a wall not far away from him.

"Damn it! I told her not to go down there. Her stupid brother, if it wasn't for him…" Sam trails off.

"Enough, Shifter, I have no time for this." I say. "As you say, it's very late and I too will need to retire soon."

"Well then get on with it. You want me to tell her to stop harassing your patrons or something? She's only doing this because that idiot excuse for a brother she has can't or won't keep himself out of trouble." He pauses for a moment. "She…she didn't get herself into any trouble did she? Northman, Sookie hasn't had much experience around your kind. If she did something, I will be happy to pay…"

I cut him off. "I have found out some information and would like to investigate it." I say to him. This idiot thinks she's as dumb as everyone else. No wonder she came looking for me.

"What business is it of yours?" He asks, changing his tune. "Why should you care who is getting killed up here? Sookie was just trying to help. What Vampire took offense? I'll pay the damage. Whatever his price." He says.

I roll my eyes. "Ms. Stackhouse didn't offend or get into any trouble with anyone at my bar. She simply asked for my help and I am relaying what I know to the only Supe in the area who is not Vampire."

"Why wouldn't you give this information to Bill? They weren't killed by a vampire." He asks.

"No, but they were associated with vampires, which makes me think that this has more to do with who they have been with rather than who they are." I say. "If Compton strolled into what you call the authority and told them, what do you think they would do?"

I'll tell you exactly what they would do. They would lock him up and demand for him to tell them how he knows who is doing the killing. They would think he had something to do it. Not that getting Compton out of the way in this fashion doesn't seem appealing, I was told not to do anything, well yet. I will obey her Grace.

"You think the man responsible is living here?" He asks.

"I do. But I need to find out a little more information on him. I need to make sure that when he is handed over, that nothing will get in the way with him being prosecuted. But until he is apprehended, I need you to keep a close eye on Sookie." I say to him.

"What? Why do you need me to do that? She is no concern to you. Sure she went out on a few dates with Compton but…"

I cut him off. "If the monster killing these women is targeting those who associated with vampires, don't you think that Sookie would be on his list?" I ask him.

"Well, yes but …" he hesitates. "She is working the dinner shift tomorrow. I will arrange for her to be here during the day for the rest of the week." He says.

"Good, then I will take over her protection at night." I say.

"Wait a minute. Northman, she isn't a toy you can play with. She isn't a Fangbanger either. I have known Sookie Stackhouse since I moved to the area. She is a good girl. She has been raised right. She isn't the type you just play with you know." He says.

"No she isn't. She is perfect and she will be mine. That is all you need to know." I say to him. "Keep her safe, shifter. Otherwise, I will be having another discussion with you in person. Do I make myself clear?" I ask him.

He pauses for a moment. "Crystal," he says.

"Very good," I say. "Notify me if anything should happen." I hang up with him.

I am sure that Sookie will not like that I am having Sam watch over her but I will do anything to protect her. It isn't out yet what and who she is. Once it is, I will have to double my efforts to keep her safe. I hope by then to have her bonded to me and pledged. I need to make sure that the gift the goddess has bestowed on me is not wasted.

I walk over to the windows, looking out at the lush green lawns behind the house, the moonlight hitting it perfectly.

I smile thinking of Sookie resting by the pool or taking long walks on the grounds. I will make it right this time, min älskade . I will not make the same mistake again.

Turning back I make my last phone call to my dayman, Bobby Burhnam with his instructions for the day.

I smile to myself. I am going to make sure that Sookie is wooed the way she is suppose to be. I am going to sweep her off her feet, spoil her rotten and treat her like the princess she is. I will enlist all the help I can with this, including her grandmother.

I must go to her after speaking with the witch. Sookie needs to know who and what she is and she needs to find out from Adele. Finding it out from Niall is just too dangerous. And Vivi said that she is more than just Fae. I need Adele to reveal this to her so that we can combat any emotional and psycholgical attacks Niall uses. Vivi told me not to trust him. I have known that old codger for too long. I should have known he was up to no good. I just wanted to believe that he would love Sookie as his own. But love and affection can go out the window for his kind when the loyatly to the crown is at stake.

I will have much to do when I rise tomorrow. Much to do before I have my beautiful princess back in my arms.

I turn back to my computer to finish up my work for the evening.

*****0*****

BPOV

Can you say this is a total cluster fuck? Oh yes I can. Because that is exactly what this whole night can be chalked up to, complete and utter cluster fuck.

The Queen sent me to do a job. One little job. My mission was clear, my objective couldn't be anymore laid out for me. I was to locate one Sookie Stackhouse and assess her skills and talents. If the rumors of her gifts were proven accurate, I was to attempt to get Ms. Stackhouse to agree to work for the Queen by any means necessary. My Queen urged me to use my wiles on the backwater girl to sweep her off her feet. I had acquired the means to make her more agreeable and was well on my way to accomplishing my task. It cost a pretty penny to that witch, but over the course of the next week, I should have administered enough of the serum to Sookie to basically make her believe I walked on water.

I was given strict instruction as to not taste her or bond with her. Other than that, I was not only given approval but I was encouraged to make Sookie, well to enthrall her to me. Sophie-Anne wanted Sookie, well, agreeable.

Finding her was easy. Lulling her into a false sense of security with me is proving harder than I thought. She moved away from me quicker than I thought. Any attempts I made to regain ground with her had proven futile. I needed to be alone with her, preferably eating or drinking to finish the serum. All I needed was a few more dates.

Sounds simple, yes? Wrong. At our first meeting I deduced that I couldn't glamour Sookie. Her mind being her power, she has the ability to cut off my intentions. So I would just have to do it the old fashioned way. God, that meant spending more time in the presence of humans. I hate humans.

I had spent several days watching her and getting to know her habits and ways. She held to a strict and simple time schedule during the evening hours. The two that I glamoured to watch her during the day had said the same thing.

I soon learned that Sookie like music and reading. The two watching during the day, never got close enough to witness the actual books she was reading but I assumed it was some romance novel or the like. She is a typical small down girl with big dreams.

After my observations, I thought the best way to bring her to my side would be to prey on her sense of duty, honor and justice. I thought after I allowed those drainers to capture me, that her love and pathetic need to help people would draw her to me. I didn't get the exact outcome I needed. She didn't fall all over me. In fact she was very conservative. Other than touching my face, she kept her distance, even draping the silver chain over her own throat. Not exactly how I expected that night to go but I assumed it would be a little better than it had.

So I glamoured the drainers to beat Sookie up. The seed didn't have to be planted too deeply. I heard one of them muttering that it was time someone fucked her up. Unfortunately, they went a little overboard and left her almost close to death.

It wouldn't have bided well with Her Majesty if I had to change her myself due to the over zealot behavior of someone in my employ. No, that, Sophie-Anne wouldn't go for. My life would have been forfeit.

But now I am all together in a place I don't wish to be. The one thing Sophie-Anne told me not to do, I did. I was to keep Sookie away from Eric. She wanted me to procure the Telepath without him finding out about her. That is why she sent me with another excuse other than wanting my ancestral home. Just in case Eric became suspicious. Oh who the hell am I kidding, Eric is always suspicious. I may only be one hundred and seventy four years old, but even I know that Eric Northman never trusts anyone until you give him a reason to trust you.

My plan was starting to work. I had gotten my blood in her and had been able to administer one of the dosages of the serum to her. The other one went into a drink that had spilled all over the bar at that Hole in a wall they call a restaurant. Regardless, her feelings were coming around. Another taste of me and a few more doses and I would have her in my bed, I was certain of it. That would have gone a long way to help with my efforts. It was working too. But she had to see me with Diane, Malcolm and Liam. Those fools decided to show up at my house. I told them to stay in Reston. But they wanted to have a little fun.

I didn't want them around Sookie. Not that I would have been with her more than a few weeks once she was delivered to New Orleans. I mean it wasn't completely horrid. Her smell alone is alluring and intoxicating. I do believe I would have enjoyed her greatly for the time we were together. Definitely more preferable than the blood bags that were eager to be with a vampire, any vampire that showed interest; and we always show interest to the willing.

She wasn't supposed to come to the house that night. I had not made plans to call on her and if her grandmother had raised her right, she would have known it was entirely improper to make her way to my door uninvited. Once she entered the room, I felt her fear rise. Mixing with her scent, she became like ambrosia. I was enjoying it way too much to stop what was going on. The three of them smelled it too. It was impossible not to.

I could see the look in her eyes when she saw them and what they were doing in my house. I felt the fear increase when they started to touch and smell her. I could actually taste her fear. Seeing Sookie scared like that was primal and I was eating it up. I had to physically pull myself out of my spot when I figured my companions weren't going to stop with just caressing the new vision in front of us.

Once I dismissed them and got Sookie calmed down, I realized what a setback this little encounter was going to be.

I tried to deflect it by chastising her for coming over without being invited but she just pushed aside my accusations, thrusts a piece of paper in my hand and mumbled something about trying to be a good neighbor.

Once she departed, I realized that during our conversation the previous night, I had mentioned that I couldn't get contractors to return my calls. She had contacted several that she knew personally and arranged for them to meet with me and discuss my needs.

Sookie looked at me differently after that night, even going so far as to end our budding relationship. She moved away from me and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't glamour her. I couldn't kidnap her and bring her to New Orleans. Her disappearance would affect too many people in this small little town and I couldn't have any of them looking at me for her whereabouts. Everyone knows I kept company with her. It would be all too easy for them to blame me for her disappearance. So I tried another tactic. I tried to get her to question herself. Perhaps through domination she would submit to me. But after what she dressed in tonight, that seemed futile as well.

When she didn't play along to my claiming I thought I would go to my final death right there. Did she not know what it means to deny the claim of a vampire? Of course she doesn't because I never told her. I let her walk into the lion's den without an ounce of understanding. I didn't even get a chance to warn her of Eric's tactics.

But what was I suppose to do? She was going to that bar with or without me. She looked and smelled like vampire bait. I wish I had a chance to taste her but the queen had forbid me from doing so. It was so hard when she was attacked. She was covered in her own blood. It was such a waste to wash it off her instead of licking it off. I thought for half a second that no one would have known if I tasted this Southern beauty, but was I really willing to take that chance? Yeah, no, my existence meant more to me than a simple taste of a Telepathic Virgin. Perhaps the Queen would allow me to have her from time to time once she relocates to New Orleans. Sophie-Anne doesn't seem to mind sharing any of her other conquests. I doubt that a simple girl like Sookie would be any different. I mean, other than her telepathy, which is an enormous tool for the Queen to have, what else is there to keep a Vampire's interest? Yeah, not much. Pretty soon, Sookie will be like all the pets at Court. She will be passed around from one Vampire to another depending on who is in the Queen's favor until she is eventually turned or disposed of. With such a skill as Sookie posses, I'm sure that with a bit of training, she will heel nicely. Once turned, she will be an obedient servant to her sire.

Perhaps if my original plan fails, the Queen will allow me to train and turn her for bringing her. That would be fun indeed. I will teach that little ingrate how to act and behave in the presence of those superior to her. Oh the training would take so much time and patience and I have an over abundance of both. She will learn how to obey and nights such as this will never happen again. It would make up for all the insult I was given tonight. Oh yes, sweet Sookie will pay for what I've had to endure at that hands of the egotistical Viking.

Tonight when I was dismissed, I was so angry I had to do something. Or more specifically do someone. The little brunette was so eager to please. Oh and please she did. She was so accommodating and so agreeable to my needs. Not like Sookie. This one just shut up and did as she was told. I didn't even have to glamour her.

It had been several days since I partook in something so willing. Diane is neither warm nor soft either inside or out. Plunging into her is like diving into the Antarctic. She is fun and likes it rough. There have been many times over the years that Dianne and I have had our fun. She doesn't even care who or what I share her with. She is such an eager little participant. But warm and soft, no those are not words I would use to describe the likes of Dianne. I must admit, I was confused when her maker sired her. She was such an eager pet in our games. But he insisted that he had his reasons. It did make her less breakable. I can't tell you how many times we had to allow her to drink from one of us to heal her. Though, I didn't understand that either. If she broke, we could always find another one. Hell, Fangtasia is crawling with would be contenders. But he just insisted that she would be with him forever.

He's allowed her to play in the nest she is in now but I'm sure she will be called back to her maker soon. He will not allow her to be too far away from her. I could swear that he almost loves her. Perhaps he does.

One thing for sure is that what I'm currently pounding away in is much softer than Dianne ever was, even human. But even saying that, I dare say that my little fangbanger is nowhere near as good as Sookie would be, but it satisfied the need. Perhaps I should be frequenting Fangtasia more often. I may need to act like I am mainstreaming, but we all know that no vampire can live on Trueblood alone. Whether from the source or a blood bank, we need warm human blood.

Trueblood is like tofu. You can live on it but it really isn't appetizing. I finish up, drink and glamour the little one to forget she ever met me and send her away.

The raid put a damper on my nightly haunt. I got out of there with the girl just before I saw the cruisers pull up. And I could have sworn I saw Eric's car leaving the parking lot without as much as a backwards glance when I started to caress the fangbanger. But her moans and eagerness quickly turned my attention back to the task at hand and moved faster than I normally would. With the human authorities coming, I couldn't very well be caught with my pants down, now could I?

I moved across the street to the wooded area to wait until the cops are done with their little witch hunt before I go in to find Sookie. I am sure she will not be very pleased with me at this point. But in all fairness, Sookie had accepted Eric's offer to sit with him and I was dismissed. If he didn't have the decency to make arrangements for her to wait for me when he departed, then she will learn a valuable lesson. Yes, maybe this will all work out for me after all. She will see Eric as the ruthless, conniving Sheriff that he is and I will be back in her good graces playing the good southern gentleman coming to her rescue even after she dismissed me like all the other idiots at that bar she works at. Oh, I'm sure the little southern delicate flower is all a flutter after having to deal with the police. Shreveport isn't like Bon Temps. The police here are real and won't know her family back seven generations and therefore know she was not up to no good. No, they will probably take one look at her and suspect that she was there for something and interrogate her. That will definitely put her in her place. If I play my cards right, she may be so grateful for me getting her out of there that I may indeed find her beneath me before the sun comes up.

I walk into the bar and see Pam and a few other vampires and what looks like their conquests for the night. But for the most part, the human population has left the premises. Pam is sitting talking to a very young girl. Well talking may be an exaggerated term. She is more purring at her and the girl is all but ready to undress right then and there. Her attraction is perfuming the entire place and I can see more than one Vampire squirming from it.

I walk up to Pam. "Where is Sookie?" I ask her.

She turns away from the girl and looks me up and down. She smirks at me looking at the color of my cheeks most likely. "Enjoy yourself, Compton?" She laughs.

"More than you," I motion my head in the direction of the little one.

She smirks. "I still have time." She purrs and turns back to the girl.

"Then, I'll not keep you. Please tell me where Sookie is and I will collect her and make my way home."

She looks around. "All the humans have left for the evening." She says. "Did you lose yours? You looked like you were having fun with the bloodbag in the stilettos." She smirks at me again. "Pity, the little ray of sunshine smells delicious." She purrs.

"Pam, where is she. I brought her here and I know she didn't have transportation home." I look around again.

Could Eric have figured out what she was so quickly? Could he have abducted her? I close my eyes but I feel nothing but calm from her. She isn't in fear. But she doesn't feel close. Shit, I should have insisted she take my blood again before we came into the bar. Hell, I should have taken her anywhere else but this place. I should have known I couldn't keep her away from Eric. What if he is on the phone to the Queen right now making a deal for my telepath?

"She left." Pam says, pulling me out of my rant. I look at her and she can mostly likely tell I'm confused.

She sighs. "Before the raid," she looks me up and down. "Don't worry, we took very good care of the little one. Eric has taken a particular interest in the little blonde." She smiles again. "Not that I blame him."

I growl. "She's MINE," I say to her. "What did Eric do with her? I demand you call him this moment and have her returned to me. This is an outrage. We have laws for a reason and.."

Pam gets up so quickly that her chairs flips over. I back up as she comes to me and before I know it, she has me by the throat and up against the wall. "No one Orders Eric Northman to do ANYTHING." She hisses at me. Dropping me, I fall in a slump to the floor but recover quickly.

"I will file a grievance for this," I say to her.

She turns and just smiles at me. "You better go if you want to make it back to that one stoplight town before the sun rises. It would be a pity to lose a vampire of your…well…character." She sneers.

"This isn't over, Pam." I say and leave.

What do I do now? This mission is starting to get harder than I would hope. This human just seems like she is going to be trouble now. If Eric has not found out about what she is, perhaps I need to step up my timeline. Maybe he just used her and she is now trying to make her way home. Would he really take a Virgin in his office or up against his car? Well of course he would. He's Eric Northman. He doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself.

But if she's defiled then I'm in serious shit.

Maybe he didn't. Yeah, who am I kidding. Eric would let something so tasty walk away from him.

I will need to check on her before I go to rest. It is still early but if she is not in her home, I will not have enough time to find her before the sun rises. If something has happened the Queen will have me meet the sun, without question. If I can't find her, I will send those two idiots out to look for her. She will have to be somewhere. Eric isn't stupid. He'll know she has family that will be looking for her. With two girls already dead in the area, he wouldn't take the chance that a missing girl would be linked to the Vampires. If Eric is anything, he's pragmatic.

I speed down the road to Bon Temps. Ugh, such an awful little hovel. I must admit that when I lived here as a human, I was quite content. I had my home and my family. I needed for nothing else. However, after one hundred and seventy four years of being a vampire and seeing the world, Bon Temps is just a speck of dirt in my shoe. After this assignment, I never wish to darken this town again. I will sell the plantation home. Hell, I'll burn it if I have to; as long as I don't have to come back here. Court life is much more to my liking then living among the filth and stench of the humans. Court is just so much more, well civilized.

I have attended several courts over the years. Some are more elaborate than others. Nevertheless, Sophie-Anne seems to be just eccentric enough to make it fun. Oh whom am I kidding, the vampire is as crazy as a loon is. She cares not for conforming or assimilating into the mainstream. She disregards Council edict at a whim and no one says a word to her. I must admit that I miss being in her court, and well, in her bed. She always has the most delicious donors.

I pull up to my house and see that all the lights are off across the cemetery in the Stackhouse house, if you can call it a house. The farmhouse has seen better days. When I saw the house for the first time, I thought it would be easy to coax Sookie into coming to my place. But the plantation home was old and in need of more repair than the farmhouse. Neither she nor her grandmother seemed to mind, though. It was always clean and neat, albeit the furniture was old and thread worn. They seemed content in their mediocrity. Such humans I will never understand.

I walk at vampire speed over to the farmhouse. I can sense two heartbeats in the house. Unless Jason has decided to stay at the house, I will assume the second one is Sookie. I will make sure nonetheless. Perhaps Pam was pulling my leg, as they say, and Sookie took it upon herself to make good on her threats and contacted one of those friends of her to come and collect her. Yes, that is probably the case. If Eric had taken her, there is no way she would have made it home this quickly.

Walking up to the back door, I suddenly stop before I reach it. I can't move any further. This is strange. I have entered the house every evening after Sookie has gone to sleep since she invited me in. I have just wanted to check on her. She is my ward, after all. I have to make sure that the precious cargo of the Queen is delivered safely, don't I? It is my duty to make sure that supple and ample body is tucked in safely before I retire for the day and the two imbeciles can take over in watching her. However, tonight I can't pass the threshold.

I move to the front door and smell Eric. His scent is strong on the porch and more specifically by the door. He must have taken Sookie home. But this seriously doesn't make sense. I've not fed on her out of orders. There is nothing stopping Eric from sinking into her in every possible way. Why on earth would I smell him but not, well the fragrance of them together. Could Eric Northman have been denied such a bounty? He's a Viking after all. I know what they have said about him, but it honestly couldn't be true. They say, he's never glamoured anyone or forced himself on any kind in his long dead life. Many bloodbags that I've known simply say that he doesn't need to. That's ridiculous. No one is that good.

I attempt to get in the front door and again, I'm stopped. This is not going to end well, I know it won't.

What is going on here? Could he have told her to rescind my invitation? Could he have explained to her what it meant? Why would he? He never takes anyone more than a night or two. What would he care if I had her after him?

Unless he figured out what she is. Oh God, could she have told him about the raid? Was there someone in the bar that would have tipped off the cops? Could he already know? Perhaps the introductions were just a ruse and he actually knew all along who and what Sookie is. That is possible. Eric controls his territory with an iron fist. The fact that I've been here without his notice for this long is strange within itself. To think that someone like Eric wouldn't know of a gift such as Sookie in his midst is highly unlikely.

Well then, the question remains, if he knew about her, why didn't he take her and use her already? Yes, that's the question indeed.

That brings us back to the assumption that he doesn't know about her telepathy. However, if he did know, he wouldn't have brought her home. He would have taken her and put her somewhere to use her. No, I have to believe that Sookie's gift is still a secret.

I walk down the steps, I move to the side of the house and levitate up to her window. Open to the late summer air, I see her sleeping in her white bed. She looks so innocent. I can smell Eric on her still but I am not sure if it is just from being close to him. I am still a young vampire. I can't see or smell many things yet. But if they had sex, I am sure I would have been able to detect that. Perhaps if she showered before retiring, I would have lost the scent. However from the smell of her, I would guess that not the case.

I lower myself back to the ground and make my way back across the Cemetery to my house. Dawn will be upon me soon and I will need to retire. As I walk into the house, my phone buzzes in my pocket.

"Compton." I say.

"Bill, my dear, how is your night going?" The Queen asks me.

"Well, Your Majesty, how are you this evening?" I ask her.

"I would be better if my Telepath was in my court." She says. "Tell me Bill, how quickly can I expect her?"

"Your Majesty, this will take some time. You did want her to come of her own accord. If you want an agreeable pet, it will take some time." I say to her.

"Then you have made contact? Is she everything I hope her to be?" She sounds agitated now.

"Your Majesty, I am still assessing her gifts. I should have more information for you soon." I say to her. I need more time. I need Sookie to be mine before I send her to the Queen. That way I will have an Ace in the hole. Oh, Sookie will work for the Queen, but only on my say so. I will be richer than I ever dreamed.

"Bill, what is taking so long?" She asks me.

"Well, I need to make sure that her abilities aren't just a fluke. If you are to have a telepath, then I assume you want one that is reliable, yes?" I ask her.

She sighs. "I Bill, I need her here before the pledging ceremony. I need her to read everyone in the court to see if there are Council spies. You have two weeks Compton. Do not let me down." She pauses. "And remember what I said, do not allow her near Fangtasia. All I need is for Eric to get an idea of what she is and I will never have her." She huffs. "And I want her to be willing, but I can link her to me in many ways. Do not be above suggesting this will be in her best interest all the way around."

I pick up on her reminder of Northman. "Your Majesty, if Northman is such a threat to you, I would be happy to dispose of him for you." I say with a smile.

She laughs. "As if you could, Compton. Eric Northman is over 1000 years old. He has been trained by the finest warriors that have ever lived. He is basically indestructible and is unbeatable in battle." She sighs. "No one is his equal."

Is every woman in the world taken with that over grown Neanderthal?

"Still, Your Majesty, everyone has a weakness." I say to her. "Greater men have fallen."

She laughs. "You would meet your final death before you had the chance to lay one strike on him." She pauses. "Bill do the job you were sent to do and get back to court. I believe your maker is coming to the ceremony and she informed me she is most eager to see you."

I wait a moment and then sigh. Without the Queen's order, I would never survive taking her Sheriff out. "As you wish, Your Majesty." I say. .

"Good boy. Now run along and rest for the day. I wish to have an update from you by the end of next week. No mistakes, Compton. She is vital to my plan and keeping my kingdom pleasant." She says.

She hangs up without another word. I move to my safe room under the floorboards in the closet. God I hate sleeping on dirt. I haven't had to do that in 100 years. And here I am, taking my rest with the roots, ants and rodents. I sigh again. Like I said, I am not going to make it out of this one. I best start coming up with a new plan, one that will save my hide from both the Queen and Eric.

*********0***********

EPOV

Finishing my work, I look at the time. Everything should be done at the club and Pam should be on her way to either her meal or home.

Picking up the disposable phones that we use nightly, I call her.

"Master, enjoy your meal?" She asks me.

"Report, Pam." I say without answering her.

"You are no fun. Fine, the police where here, blah blah blah, nothing found, blah blah blah, warning for blood found in the bathroom, blah, blah." She says. "Oh and Compton came back looking for your blonde tart."

"And what did you tell him?" I ask her.

"I told him she left and sent him on his way." She pauses. "Was she worth it?"

"I remind you for the last time Pam of your place. Sookie will be around much more in the coming weeks and I would expect you to treat her as you would treat me." I say.

"Why on earth would you ask me to do that?" She asks me.

"Your tone, Pamela," I say to her. "I'm warning you for the last time. You will learn on your own or over my knee."

"You know I am a spoiled Child, I'm not sure I want to share you with a HUMAN." She chides me.

"Pamela, Sookie will be at Fangtasia again very soon. We will be speaking more on this later. You are in charge tomorrow night. Do not disturb me unless we get a call from the Queen. Oh, and there should be an invitation coming about her pledging ceremony. Do nothing with it yet. I will speak to you when I see you." I say.

"Eric, you are not going to tell me anything else?" She asks.

"Get home and to bed, Pam." I say to her and hang up.

I do owe Pam more information but not over the phone. I will talk to her in person regarding what is to be done in the next few weeks.

Pam is loyal but can be somewhat of a, well, she is a spoiled brat. I can't blame anyone else but myself. I chose to treat her like the baby. Now, I'm paying the price. Once she knows what is in store, she will have no choice but to stand by me. That is what being the sire of your own line rewards you with. She may not like it, but she would die to protect me and mine. She is a good start, but I'll need more.

Concentrating on what I need to do, I pull up the image of the seal that I have on my computer and attach it to the body of an email and send it to four people. I take a breath that I don't require and turn off the computer for the day.

Making my way up to the master suite, I look around at how it's been decorated. It is nothing like any of my other sleeping chambers. Where most of them are dark and hard, this one is soft and welcoming. I watch as the day shades move into place. I do not wish to sleep underground, though I will have the safe room to retire to if needed. As much as possible, I will wish to sleep the day in this room, with my beloved. Gone are the days of sleeping in the ground. I am a man of means and as such I will live like it. So will my beloved.

I check the alarm on the double enforced steel doors and make my way to the bed. I undress. Not wanting to bathe, I wish to wake with the smell of Sookie on my skin. I can still smell her and the scent is everything I remember but cleaner, purer. There are no other marks on her. None have touched her. Not even Compton. I can smell nothing of him other than his blood, which I will erase from her soon enough. My blood is older and stronger. One drink from me and it will over power him completely.

I slip between the silk sheets of my California King Bed. I cannot wait until the day I will wake with Sookie beside me.

Dawn is approaching and I know that, though I could stay up past its rise, I am going to be asleep before I know it. I think about my Sookie and the promise that was made to me so long ago. And for the first time in almost 1000 years, I dream.

I am sitting in a small building. I know it well. When I was a young vampire, I would still come here to pray and ask for guidance; kneeling at the altar to the Goddess, Freyja, which my people would pray to. The building is fallen in disrepair and is over grown by the foliage found on the hill. But back then I would find my way here just before dawn to seek guidance and wisdom. My maker would approve. He found comfort in the fact that I still wished to keep ties to my human life. He, being so much older than I, had very little memory of his human existence and would find great comfort in stories of mine.

One night I was in the building and heard a loud scream from down the hill. I ran to the noise and found a man trying to attack a young woman and take her against her will.

"Unhand her." I said. The man looked at me and laughed. What he did astounded me. The man changed into a wolf. Up until then, I had not seen anything like it.

I raised my sword that was at my side and readied myself for the attack. The monster launched himself at me but stopped for a second the moment he noticed my fangs down. That moment was all I needed. I sliced him through and he laid in two pieces on the ground.

I picked up the girl and ran back up to The Altar at the top of the hill. She looked at me in shock.

"You are Vampire, yet you saved me." She said.

"There was no reason to harm you. I have fed this night and that creature was not worth such a beauty as yourself." I was not sure why I spoke to her like this. My maker and I had combed the country, helping battles and feeding when needed. But My Maker never once took a woman that did not come willingly and I being a good child, followed in his footsteps.

"I have been waiting for you Vampire." I looked back and no longer see a small helpless little girl, but a woman glowing and radiant in herself, in her power.

"My name is Vivianne and I have been waiting for the one who has been foretold to me."

"By the Goddess," I say, "what is the meaning of this witchcraft?"

"This is no witchcraft. I have been sent by the Goddess. You are a strong and faithful servant to her. She has watched you for a long time. She has plans for you."

"But I am vampire?" I say.

"Regardless" she waves her hand aside. "This destiny has been set long before you were born."

I am hearing her but unable to completely understand.

"Vampire, you will live a long and prosperous life. You will grow in power and strength. You will move within the political circles of your kind. When time has passed, Vampires will be valued in society as all others are. At this time, you power will start to grow. You will make moves within your society to be above all. When this happens you will be destined to change how vampires are looked at. You have a great destiny in front of you."

"When, when will this occur?" I ask.

"As to the time, I am unsure. Time is different for my kind, as is it to yours or humans." She pauses. "Your faithfulness and patience will be rewarded. You are to be given one that has been designed just for you. She will be like no other you have seen before. The moment you see her, you will know that she is your promised one. Listen to my words Vampire, do all that I have spoken about and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. It is the will of the Goddess. It is the will of the universe."

I turn and am again standing in front of The Altar. The building is falling down now and the grove that it sits on is over grown. I am standing in black jeans and tank, my normal clothes for Fangtasia.

"You have called me Vampire?" I hear a voice behind me?

"I did not mean to summon you, Vivi, only a prayer for guidance." I look at the same woman I saw nearly 1000 years ago.

"You have questions about who you have found?" She asks "But you already know the answer, so why ask it?"

"I do not want to make the wrong move as I have done in the past. I wish to learn and to make sure I don't repeat my failure."

She looks at me confused. And then I remember. She said she would have no memory of the other timeline.

"We have been here before. I have met her before and have not succeeded. I can't lose her this time. I have lost faith before and hardened my heart. I do not wish to anger the Goddess now."

She smiles. "The Goddess could not be more pleased with you Vampire. And she is impressed that you still pray to her after all these lifetimes and did not get discouraged."

I sit down on the bench and she moves toward me. "Your woman is true and she is for you. She has been forged by the Goddess to be your equal, the other half of your soul. Do you not feel the pull? That is your souls yearning to be close once more.

I nod my head in understanding. That is exactly how I felt. The closer we got to each other this evening, the more complete I felt.

"A word of caution, she is special and otherworldly. You will have to take what comes with her to reach your goal. Are you prepared to accept all that she comes with?"

"Can you tell me what she is?" I ask

"That is not in my power to do so. But it will be made apparent in time. I will tell you this. There is more to her than you would originally think. Some things can't be smelled or tasted. Some species just are." She says. "You are right to seek the help you are. You are on the right track, Vampire. Make no mistake, the Goddess is pleased."

I nod to her. "Whatever she has with her, I will gladly take, as long as she is mine, for always. I can't lose her, not again."

"Yes, Vampire, the Goddess would not give her to you and then take her away, no, not to her loyal subject and devout follower. Be careful with her. She is more, but until your pledge is complete, she can still be harmed. She will carry the future for all of us, Eric. Do not allow any harm to come to her."

The vision begins to fade and I can hear a voice "You will never be alone again." I smile in my sleep. Sookie is my Promised One. This time my heart is soft and open to her. This time, I will not fail. I can't. The alternative is just too horrid for me to bear.

***0***

Pam's POV

What the hell is going on with my maker?

All of a sudden he is keeping secrets from me? Well okay, I know he keeps secrets from me. All sires keep secrets. But now he is keeping secrets about, what, a simple little human?

I get up from the chair and move around the room. I had taken my little toy for the evening to one of our safe houses and just took her several blocks down to catch a cab before returning to my own home for the day. I would never allow one of those bloodbags to know where I actually lived. Even if I did glamour them, it wouldn't make me feel safe. If Eric has taught me anything, he's taught me to survive.

Something has to be wrong. Why is he all of a sudden taking an interest in this Sookie? I mean she is pretty. She smells delicious. But Eric Northman is not one to be enthralled by any bloodbag. Well granted, he has had several that have sparked his interests. I remember a time when three of the hottest women in Hollywood were frequent attendants in mine or Eric's bed.

Ahh, how I miss those days. He may have someone on his arm, but I knew that no matter what, I was the one he chose. I was the one who he chose to change. All else didn't matter to me. I was Eric's child, his only child. He chose me. In a thousand years, he chose me. I'm his little one.

Now he's taking time away from our business to see to the comfort and care of what, some little nothing from some town no one's ever heard of?

I walk over to my computer. This is ridiculous. I will bet money that this little thing is either bewitched him or is a spy.

I turn on the computer and look at the time. I've got an hour until dawn. Plenty of time to see what I can find out about this Sookie Stackhouse.

I start my search at public records.

I'll find out what I need to show Eric what this little bloodbag really is. And when I do, everything will be back to normal.

************0************


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

******************************************PL*****************************************

SPOV

I look around to see a room full of large columns and swaying curtains in the breeze. The room is almost completely white except for dark blue pillows and mixed in with the white ones on the floor. Everything has gold and silver piping. The room looks well something out a dream. Well since I'm in a dream that makes sense. I've see this room before. Or one like it. I just can't remember.

Looking out the window, I see that it's almost sunset and I can feel the pull getting stronger because of it.

"He'll be here soon," I say to the room and not expecting an answer.

"My Lady," I hear behind me. I'm startled because I couldn't hear anyone in the room with me. Usually I can feel people even if I'm not trying to listen in. Well this is a dream after all. Perhaps I've got more control over my little, well you know.

I turn to see a small, petite woman standing with her hands folded in front of her. She has long dark hair and it's pulled back and braided down her back. Her dress is something right out of Alexander the Great's time. Dark blue tunic going to the floor with a brown braided cord running across her middle and crisscrossing up her chest and disappearing behind her back. Vivianne, her name is Vivianne but I call her Vivi. She's been by my side as long as I can remember. She's my….. um, Ladies maid. No, she's not my maid. She's, what, my maiden, no, my handmaiden, yes, that's it. Oh, but she's so much more. She is my closest confidant and friend. I don't have many of those. She's always had my best interest at heart since I was old enough to be tutored by others than my family. She has taken me under my wing and prepared me for what I was destined to be.

"Yes, Vivi?" I ask her.

She smiles. "You wished a bath to be drawn for you and your Kung when he arrived. The servants have just finished filling it." She bows and motions me to the room off the side of the one that were in.

I walk passed her into a room with the same columns and flowing material. I feel the warm breezes from outside and swear I hear the soft whirling of Luna Moths. I've never heard them before but I know in that exact instant that is what they are.

I watch as the last of the servants look away from me and move out of the room quickly.

"Would my Lady wish me to help her with her gown?" I ask.

I look down to see that I'm in some type of dress that I've never worn before. It's white with a deep low v in the front and moves up my shoulders and down my back. The fabric moves when I walk and separates into sheets down my legs. Making it look more like pieces than anything else does.

Vivi motions toward the gold cord and with one pull the entire dress falls to the floor. I realize in an instant that I'm completely nude. For some reason, I don't seem to care.

She moves behind me and stands on what I assume is a stool to pull my hair up as to not get it wet.

"The others were disappointed that you would not be joining them in the garden. But I told them you insisted on being alone with yours tonight." She smiles as she takes my hand and moves me to the steps next to the bath and helps me in.

The water is indeed piping hot and I close my eyes and sigh at the feeling.

"I don't want anyone to.."

She places a hand to my lips. "He has been gone for so long, My Lady. You two need this reconnection. You will have hundreds of nights to spend with everyone. Last night will have to do them. Tonight is for you and your love." She says.

It's true. When they returned last night, no one would allow us to depart until almost dawn. They were all just so excited to see them. I missed my love so very much. To spend another night without complete and utter connection would be torture even the Goddess would not allow.

I smile at her. "Thank you," I say.

She touches the side of my face. "You are most welcome."

Vivi moves quickly through the room, lighting the lamps and lowering them to a dim glimmer.

Once done, she turns, nods to me and makes her way out the door.

At the foot of the tub, I see flowers so big and vibrant that I have to investigate them. I've never seen flowers this beautiful before. Their colors look like something out of a painting and they almost seem like they are glowing in the dim light. I lean forward and in an instant, I feel him behind me. I smile, knowing that he's so close.

"This is a most unexpected surprise, Min Kara ," he says to me.

I smile and lean back. "I'm glad you approve." I say to him.

He wraps his long arms around me and pulls me closer to him. With my back to his front, he softly kisses me behind the ear. A place he knows drives me wild. He continues his ministration down my neck and begins to nip at my collarbone. I whimper at his ministration which makes him growl in approval

"Won't the others miss us?" He asks between kisses and nips.

I nuzzle in closer to him. "I don't care. I want you to myself."

He turns me to face him in the seconds after the words are out of my mouth. Kissing me with such passion and need I can feel it completely to my toes.

When he releases me, I look into his eyes. "Then you shall have me," he says.

Placing both of his hands on the side of my waist, he quickly raises me and lowers me onto his…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I wake with a start and look around the room realizing my alarm has gone off.

Hitting it once, I look around the room and smile. Wow what a dream. Too bad the damn alarm went off. I would have really liked to see how it ends. I look at the time. Well it is time for me to get up if I intend to do anything before I leave. However, I don't remember setting the clock when I got to my room last night. Hmmmm, it must have been still set from yesterday morning.

I look around to see the beautiful sunlight streaming though my window and the white eyelet curtains blowing in the summer breeze. I smile again. It is another gorgeous day inLouisiana. I can feel the warm breeze and know the sun will shine bright. I hope that I'll get a few minutes to lay out. My one and only vice is the sun. I can hear the birds down by the water, singing to the beautiful day. I smile again at myself. Yes, it's a great day, but that's not what has me so happy this morning. No, it's the memory of the hot vampire I met last night, not to mention the sexy dream I had this morning. Goodness, I don't think I've read anything so, well, hot before. Not to mention that it felt so very familiar, as if I'd spent my entire life there. Then again, it could have been just my lust for Eric playing tricks on me.

Sitting up, I pull my knees up to my chest and lean my cheek on my knees. Looking out the window I think about how the whole dream felt and how I felt with him yesterday. Lust was there, no doubt about that. I mean come on, the man is sex on two feet. But there was something comfortable, familiar and, what? No, lust isn't strong enough to describe what I'm feeling. I can't put my finger on it. It is as if everything I've ever felt is pulled into itself. All the love, passion, compassion, lust, desire, strength and courage I've ever felt, concentrated into a ball of light in my soul and then doubled. That's how it felt to be in his arms like that both on my doorstep and in that tub. It was as if I didn't know I was anxious or unsettled until he was with me. Then I just was, more.

From the moment I was close to him last night, he just fit. The second I looked up into his eyes I just, oh I don't know. Maybe it is lust. Eric Northman is a God, an Adonis; he is just well, perfect. He makes me feel things I never thought imaginable. He is so strong, so powerful, so full of passion, so alive. I can see it in his eyes. I want to know everything about him. I want to spend every minute with him and I want to be his everything just like I want him to be my everything.

Wow where did all that come from? I have never even entertained the idea of being someone's everything. I mean this is the 21st century. I shouldn't to want to be his everything, should I? Isn't that what 'Women's Rights' were all about; equality both inside and outside the home? Gran has taught me how to be independent and confident. She has made a point over the years to discourage me from getting close to any of the men(boys) around here. She would point out that they were not really interested in the same things or have half my brains. She once challenged me to have a continued intellectual conversation with any of them for more than five minutes. Yeah, been trying that for two years. The closest I got was Old Doc Porter and as soon as we were off the topics of fly-fishing, anatomy and the local school football statistics, the conversation went stale.

So why now do I think it's okay to just be everything for this man? I really don't know but something is pulling at me, nudging at my soul. Giving me the feeling that I finally found everything I have ever been looking for and it is wrapped up in a 6"5' blonde, blue eyed God of a man.

I am sure he is Viking, or at the very least Swedish. I heard him say a few things to Pam last night and it sounded like it could be Swedish. Maybe not Swedish but an older variation of it. I remember reading much about the Saxons and early Swedes. Gran made a point of having me not only study modern, but ancient history. Most of it she categorized as Before the Common Era. She didn't stop atSwedenor even theNetherlands, however. I could probably hold a conversation, write or paper or even give a lecture on what I know about almost every region of the world.

I bet Eric saw many of the things I studied first hand. I can't be sure, but something is telling me that he comes from a time of Viking Warriors and Long Boats. His knowledge could probably fill dozens of books.

It could be my imagination but I would suspect Eric would know more than several languages. I am not sure of his exact age, but I can feel his power. I know it sounds strange. But I can feel that he was the oldest thing in that bar. He is definitely much older than Bill and has some sort of power and control over him. Why else would Bill leave when Eric dismissed him. I had been trying to get him to leave me alone all night. One word from Eric and I never saw him again. I like that kind of power. Poof, problem solved.

I may not have seen him but it didn't mean I didn't hear about him. It was one thing to hear the thoughts of those women (and I use the word lightly) thinking about Eric. It's quite another thing to actually hear the mind of the girl he was playing with. Up against the wall next to the dumpsters. I mean really. It just goes to prove my previous thoughts. This perfect gentleman persona Bill was trying to portray to me and everyone else was an act. No decent man would take a girl like that. Okay, maybe they would. Granted, I doubt that Bill had intentions of taking the girl out for dinner and dancing. Dinner, yes, his dinner. I wonder if he even got her name. Well, I really shouldn't care. He is a man, after all. From what I heard last night, Eric has had his far share of nightly companions. Sadly, none of them seem to be a repeat performance. Also, it seems that many of them have been waiting a long time and none of their memories have been recent. Perhaps Eric was telling the truth when he said he was tired of the sheep. He did take me home. He did ask to see me. That's something.

But Bill, he just, ugh. What he was doing to that girl, up against the building was just so, well common. I think I would have respected them both more if he hadn't glamoured her when he was done but paid her. Could he honestly think that he wouldn't have been found out? Did he forget I'm a telepath or did he just not care? Think it's probably a little of both really.

My thoughts shift to memories of our encounter on the porch. Goodness me, that man is going to be my undoing. I had several dreams last night all caused by that kiss but the only one I remember is the last. If he invokes such emotions in me with just a kiss, I can only imagine what other things he will do to me will invoke. Well, that is something I will definitely look forward to thinking about and letting happen if the situation presents itself. If I am completely truthful with myself, if Eric hadn't shown so much restraint, I might have given myself to him right in the middle of the porch under the night sky. I can only imagine what he would think of me then. Some wanton hussy just waiting to be taken. But being taken by him doesn't sound bad at all. In fact it sounds heavenly.

Okay enough of that for now. I need to get up and get going. I am due at Merlotte's at one and am working though the dinner shift. Then I have to rush home and get ready for my date with Eric. I smile at the thought of seeing him in just a few short hours. At least I hope the hours are short. I have a feeling I'm going to be counting down the minutes.

Saying I have a date with such a person is kind of silly, if I do say so myself. Eric is a very old Vampire. A very powerful vampire and what I saw and 'heard' last night, a very popular vampire. I am certain that his need for dating' is not very frequent. With the number of thoughts that were broadcasting around that bar last night, all he would have to do is point and they would drop at his feet. Oh who am I kidding, I want to drop right along with them.

Then why would he want to take me out? Why would he even bother? I am not much of anything. I have no experience with men or relationships. I have nothing to offer him except my skills at a telepath. Could he be doing this just to procure my services? No, he would ask me to Fangtasia to talk business. He wouldn't need to waste his time wining and dining me. Not to mention that he wouldn't have taken time out of his night to see me home. Okay, if he wanted me to be fooled into thinking that he cared he might. But I have a feeling that vampires don't do that kind of false acts. If I compare Bill to Eric, I'm thinking that the truthful one is the latter. Well at least he wouldn't try to make me believe he's something he's not. No, I have to say that Eric is 'what you see is what you get.'

So again, why is he taking the time to be with me? I will need to talk to him about this tonight. I can tell already that Eric Northman is a very pragmatic creature. He doesn't do anything without a reason or purpose. So there must be a reason that he wants to be with me. But for the life of me, I can't figure it out.

I know when I finally get to speak with him that he will tell me what I want to know. I feel like I can ask him anything. Like no matter what, I will be able to believe what he says to me. I have learned over the years that people will think one thing while saying another. It is very rare that you find a person who will say exactly what they think. Most people lie and about the silliest things. But with Eric, I feel that whatever is said is what he is thinking. Now the question is will he always tell me what he's thinking? Yeah probably not, but I'm not going to dwell on that now.

I look over to the window. I never got that feeling from Bill that he would be truthful with me. In fact, most of what he tells me I feel is half truths or out and out lies. Either that or he completely ignores me or tries to deflect the question by belittling me or degrading me. Goodness, I hate that.

One of the things that Bill would never tell me about was how things worked in his world. I need to talk to Eric tonight. I need to find out what I have gotten myself into with associating with Vampires. When I walked into Bill's house and was confronted by those three Vampires and their pets, I felt very scared. I knew that if something started to happen Bill couldn't or wouldn't help me. He just didn't seem like he had that kind of control. Though he finally got up and put a stop to their actions, I wanted out of there as soon as I could. Instead of making sure I was okay, Bill chastised me for not being a lady and coming over without being invited. Like there were any ladies in that house that night. Goodness me, I have bikini's that showed less skin what that Dianne was wearing. But being at Fangtasia last night seemed different. There were so many vampires there and I didn't feel any kind of fear whatsoever. For some reason, I feel like I will be safe with Eric. Even sitting by his side last night with all those fangbangers thinking such awful thoughts about me and all the looks I was getting from all the other Vampires, I knew that no harm would come to me while with Eric. Nothing would even get close.

Okay, Sookie, enough daydreaming about your favorite Vampire. It's time to get the show on the road.

Getting out of bed, I run into the bathroom and take a quick shower since I plan on taking another one before I go out tonight. Finishing up quickly, I walk downstairs and through the hall to meet Gran who is sitting in her favorite chair in the living room. The sun shining in on her almost makes her glow. It is a comforting feeling; one of security and home. The same feeling I have always gotten when I have been around Gran. Funny, it's almost the same comfort I felt coming from Eric.

I smile to myself. No matter how old I get, she will always be my safe haven.

"Morning Gran." I say to her, bending down to kiss her.

"Well, Good morning, sweetheart. Tell me, how did it go last night? Did you happen to find out anything? Did you at least have some fun? I know you don't get to go out much." She inquires of me.

I smile. "Yeah, I guess I did have some fun. I didn't find out much, but I did have a pleasant time of it." I say.

"Did you meet a lot of Vampires? Did Bill show you around?" She asks. "I hope he did."

I debate with myself what I should tell her. I am usually good at voiding my face of emotions, but I guess I wasn't very good this time. Or at least not quick enough.

Gran leans forward in her chair. "Okay there, baby girl, what happened?" She asks me. "What did he do to you?" She looks, well scary all of a sudden. The last time I saw that face was when Jason locked me in the attic for three hours as a joke. Let's just say he never did that again.

I sit on the couch with a sigh. "Oh now Gran, it's okay really. He didn't do anything, well nothing really." I say to her. The look on her face tells me that she doesn't believe me. "Okay, well once we started getting closer toShreveport; Bill let me know that he didn't really want me to go to the club. He was being very judgmental and well, to be quite honest, he was downright rude." I pause. "It didn't stop me of course from still wanting to go and when he started to insult me we had a few words. He was very angry and wanted to take me home. But even after I told him he could leave, he stayed. It was rather annoying actually but I did meet the owner of the club as well as a few others. The owner, Eric said that he will try to help me with finding information out about which Vampires Dawn and Maudette associated with at his club. But it may be a little difficult. You see, it seems that they were frequent fliers and had many escorts." I say.

"Oh, my," she says. "The owner you say?" She looks at me. "Was he at least nice to you?" I see a twinkle in her eye and when I look at her again, it's gone. I try to read her. But this time she's reciting the Battle Hymn of the Republic, backwards.

"Well," I pause and can feel the heat filling my face, "he was very nice to me. He answered all of my questions, Gran and listened, I mean really listened when we talked." I say to her.

"My, that is nice. Could you, well that is to say did you…"

I shake my head. "No, I couldn't read him. It wasn't like Bill or even some of the other Vampires I met. He wasn't a void but more like a hum."

"Well, that is different. But you were safe weren't you?"

I nod again. "I could tell that he is very old and very much respected. He showed me nothing but kindness and respect but I can tell that Eric could be very scary if he wanted to be. I am sure he can be downright frightful if threatened or the need arises."

"Eric, is that his name?" She asks me.

I nod. "Yes, Eric Northman." I say

I think I hear my Gran gasp but when I look at her, all she has is a big smile for me. "Did he say anything else to you?" She asks me.

"He was very helpful and forthcoming with information. We sat and talked for quite some time. I know that he must have had a lot of things to do but sitting with me didn't seem to be bothered him at all. And well, when it was time to leave, I couldn't find Bill, so Eric brought me home and left me at the door." I laugh a little. "It was quite nice, actually."

"Well of course it was. And why wouldn't he want to sit and talk with you, baby girl?" She asks. "You are a very well read young lady with a lot of thoughts in that pretty little head of yours. Kudos to him for recognizing that and wanting to get to know you. And I must say, if he took time to attend to your needs and see you home, that scores points in my book." She huffs. "I knew you shouldn't have gone with Mr. Compton. I swear he is the worst kind of charlatan I've ever seen. There is something just not right about him."

I nod without saying anything. I agree with her but she doesn't need to know all the sordid details.

"Anything else?" She asks.

I shrug. "Well, he is taking me out after my shift tonight. He will be by around 10 to pick me up. He wants to meet you." I say to her.

"Meet…me, hmmm, that is very nice and very respectful." She says and goes to stand up. "It is nice to know that such an old creature remembers the manners and standards of courting a young lady." She pauses for a moment like she is thinking about something. Then she smiles at me. "You want something to eat?" She asks.

Before I say yes, the doorbell rings. "Oh, I'll get that." I say to her, jumping off the couch and heading for the door.

"I'll just go get breakfast going." She says.

I open the door to a boy standing with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. The boy looks no older than 18 if that. Funny, I hadn't even heard the delivery truck come up the drive. I must have been thinking too hard on my night with Eric.

I try to read him but all he's thinking is about this is probably the biggest order he'll deliver today. Not much call for delivered flowers in this part and since there are no funerals are weddings, this may be his only run. Oh and that I'm real pretty and he wishes that there were girls like me at the community college.

I am brought out of my internal conversation by the boy clearing his throat. "Ummm, ahhh, delivery for Sookie Stackhouse," he says.

"I'm Sookie." I say smiling.

"Oh, well. Here ya go, miss." He says handing me the arrangement and then pulling a pad of paper out of his back pocket. "Sign here please." He points to the line where I am supposed to sign.

I do and hand the pen he offered back to him. "Thank you." I say.

The boy smiles and I close the door and head through the dining room to the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" Gran asks.

"Flower delivery." I say to her.

I place the vase down on the table.

"Oh, my, isn't that beautiful." She comes over to look at them. "If he has any sense they would be from Mr. Compton for what he pulled last night." She says. " I would think after his behavior, he would be apologizing for his actions. I mean after all he did promise me that he would look after you. I would expect there to be some kind of an apology today." Gran says but the inflection in her voice tells me she doesn't quite believe it herself.

I look the arrangement made up of a dozen Calla Lilies and greens. This is not something that Bill Compton would think of. No, Calla Lilies are not something I feel he would even know about. Not to mention sending me flowers after last night. The flowers remind me of my dream. There were Calla Lilies in the bathroom. Several different kinds and colors. Oh, I love them. But the ones in the dream looked different. I blush when I think of what else happened in the dream. To deflect, I turn to reach for the card so Gran can't see my face.

On the front is my name and address. I open the card to read the inscription.

My Dear Sookie,

This particular flower reminds me of you. I am sure if you are

unaware of their meaning, your Grandmother surely will.

I'm counting the minutes until we meet again.

Until tonight, my beautiful girl.

~E

I smile. "No, ummm, they aren't from Bill, Gran. They're from Eric." I say to her.

I smile as I look at them. Yes I know the meaning of the arrangement. Gran thought it a lost art not knowing the meaning of flowers. The significance of these flowers is not lost me. The symbol of purity and beauty, I am sure that Gran will approve. It means quite a lot to me that he thinks of me that way. Though, I'm sure that he has seen beauty in women as well as the world that would make me pale in comparison.

Gran comes over and brushes her hand over the flowers, smiling as she looks to me. "Well, this man sure does know how to treat a lady." She says. "And from these," she points to the flowers, "he knows you already, purity and magnificent beauty, indeed." She smiles. "I suspect that a man who sends flowers like these will be darkening our door with many a gift if he is trying to court you." She taps my hand and walks back over to the stove.

"Gran, you know I don't need gifts. I am happy with just his company." I say walking over to the back door.

I look out to see that the road crew that has been down near our driveway is there again today. Hoyt and Catfish were pulled off a job the rest of the crew was doing on the other side of town to fix a problem with a pipe under the asphalt. They have been working here for the last two weeks and I've not seen a truck from public works, gas or electric come through. What could they possibly be digging to to find this pipe? Maybe I'll ask them if they come into Merlotte's after work.

I turn to find Gran frowning at me. "I know you didn't ask for anything sweetheart, but this is different. You must understand a few things, my dear." She says and motions for me to return to the table with her. She takes my hand in hers. "You say that your Eric is very old." She pauses as I nod at her and she smiles. "Knowing the significance of these flowers proves that he is from another time and place."

She touches the side of my face and then looks at the flowers again and then back to me. "Sookie, in my day, men of means would bestow gifts on their intended. It was customary of the time and well, expected. If you wanted to show your intentions, you must show it with gifts." She puts up her hand to stop me. I fall silent and decide to hear her out. She nods and continues.

"It wasn't to buy their affections, Sookie, but to let the lady and her family know that he had the financial ability and wherewithal to support her. Now, I know how you feel about people doing for you. Goodness me, I taught that to you and I am proud that you can stand on your own two feet." She pauses. "But Sookie, if your Eric is old enough to know what Calla Lilly flowers mean, then he is old enough to have knowledge of these and many other customs. I know it is old fashioned but we aren't talking about you dating some 23 year old boy from Bon Temps that only thinks about bedding the next girl, drinking the next beer or getting new rims on his truck." She rolls her eyes. It sounds like she is talking about Jason.

"No, if Mr. Northman wants to pursue a relationship with you, I suspect that you will be getting many gifts in the future. You will accept them graciously and with all the manners and kindness that you have been taught. It will be up to me to say if the gifts are not to your family's liking." I look at her but Gran gets the look on her face. The one that tells me she isn't in the mood for me to sass her back. I take my cue and not say anything and let her continue. "This is my right as the oldest member of the family. You will let him know that you don't expect them but you are thankful and appreciative of them nonetheless. There is a fine line between humility and spoiled brat. Do not let me see you being the latter."

I look at Gran. I have never heard her speak this way before. She sounds so worldly. Well, maybe not worldly, ancient maybe? She is speaking of things that have fallen out of fashion hundreds of years ago. Does she actually expect Eric to court me as if we are in some sort of royal court? I am not sure how to explain it. But I know that she isn't going to sway on this topic.

I resolve myself to let her think the way she does. Either Eric is going to do as she says and find himself facing Gran or he will just be doing this as a ploy and the gifts will soon cease. I have a feeling if the latter happens, Eric will again be facing Gran. Either way, I have really no say in it.

"Okay, Gran. I understand." I say to her. "I will do my best to go along with this. But this conversation may be a mute point. You might be wrong, you know. This," I point to the flowers, "may be his way of being nice. I have heard a lot of girls getting flowers at the beginning of a relationship. I'm sure that's all it is, really."

"So much she will learn," Gran says softly.

I want to ask her what she means, but I'm interrupted by the doorbell once more.

My, it's a busy house this morning. Gran nods at me to go get the door. I shrug and move to go answer it. Standing in front of me is a man, well into his 60's with glasses and a fatherly smile. He doesn't look me up and down as most men do. He just looks at me and smiles. I think I like him already, whoever he is.

"Miss Stackhouse?" He asks me.

I return his smile and nod. "Yes."

"Good morning miss. I am Robert Burnham, Mr. Northman's day man." He says.

"Oh, Mr. Burnham, please come in." I say to him with a smile.

"Oh, no miss, I need to be off quickly. I have a lot to do for Mr. Northman today. He wanted me to get this to you early. I believe you are working today?" He asks me.

"Yes, I am. And please call me Sookie." I say.

"Very well Miss Sookie, please call me Bobby." He smiles again.

I chance a listen inside his head. Such a polite young southern belle she is. Oh the master has definitely chosen a pretty one. First time he has ordered me to bring gifts to a young lady. And ones that he has picked out himself none the less. He has never even done that for Ms. Pam. I hope that is promising. He has been alone since I started working for him. It would be nice for a man of his stature and position to have a lovely young lady on his arm. Not like the awful women at the club. How he stands it, I have no idea. A man that is as old and as powerful as Mr. Northman deserves a queen, not one of those common bar flies. Oh yes, this little girl will be just perfect for him. Oh, I am so pleased.

I smile. At least I know that Eric doesn't do this type of thing often and that I seem different than what he usually comes in contact with. Well, after hearing those women last night, I knew I was nothing like them but still. With all this knowledge it makes me smile just a bit more.

I take the packages from him. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to come in for a moment? My Grandmother is just about to make something to eat and I am sure that there is coffee ready." I say trying to use all the manners I have been taught.

"Oh no, maybe another time, miss. Like I said, I have a list of things to do before Mr. Northman rises this evening. But thank you anyway." He motions to me and starts down the stairs to the porch. "It was lovely to meet you, Miss Sookie. I hope to see you again very soon."

"Drive safely Bobby and thank you for delivering these to me." I say.

I carry the boxes into the living room, laying them on the coffee table I sit down on the couch. Placing my hands on my knees, I lean forward just slightly looking at the three boxes in front of me.

I would have been pleased as punch with the flowers. But Eric decided he needed to send me more. If Gran is right, I would need to get used to this. That is, of course, if Eric decides I'm worth 'wooing'. I think he does, at least I hope he does. It feels like he does. I can't explain it, but something in me tells me that my feelings (as early in the game as they are) are not one sided.

But what if he tires of me? I am nothing special. I am just a little human girl from Bon Temps with a dis…well okay, a gift of hearing people's thoughts. I am nothing compared to the women I am sure he has had. I mean no, not the women at the club. But Eric is sex-on-legs. I would be totally delusional if I thought that he hadn't had many, MANY partners and conquests over the years. I am sure there probably isn't anything he hasn't done, twice over probably. You don't learn to kiss the way he does without practice. And boy, he must have had a lot of practice.

But still, will I be enough for him? I can't put my heart out there like that just to be dismissed. I know that's naive and silly. But something tells me that to lose Eric's affections would just about kill me. I'm really not sure I could survive it. I feel this way and I only spent a few hours with the guy. What's wrong with me?

I lean back but I don't take my eyes off the pretty boxes in front of me.

I finally look away when I hear Gran clearing her throat.

"What has you so troubled, Sookie?"

I shrug. "Just thinking," I say.

She smiles at me. "You are thinking about your Eric?" She asks.

I nod.

"Then why are you sad, my sweet girl?" She sits beside me.

"Gran, what….what if this is all a dream? What if I wake up and I never met him. Or worse, what if after spending time with me, he realizes I am nothing really special. That I am not worth his time?" I ask her with tears in my eyes.

"Sookie Stackhouse, look at me." She demands and I turn to her. "You are very special, more than you know. This…well, Vampire…knows it too." She pauses. "Well he better." She mumbles and then looks back at me. "You are a smart beautiful woman and would make the right man so very happy. You are meant for greatness, Sookie." She looks at me. "More than you know."

"Gran, I am just a simple girl form Bon Temps…" I look at her but she is shaking her head.

"You are far from simple, Sookie." She pauses again. "Sweetie, does he know what you can do?" She asks.

I look down at my hands and nod. "I…I heard a cop in the bar last night. They were planning a raid. I told…I told Eric." I sigh. "He got us out of there before the police showed up."

Gran places a hand under my chin and lifts it to look at her. "And he figured it out?" She asks.

I smile. "He called it a gift and said he didn't want to hear me putting myself down ever again because of it." I think back to how he made me feel and I smile larger. "He made me feel so special, Gran. What if…"

She places her hands on my cheeks. "A man who is in love is supposed to make you feel special, sweetheart. You are supposed to be the world to him and it sounds like Eric feels just that."

Love, wait, I just met him.

"Gran, I spent a few hours with him, he can't, that is we…well, I…ummm…." But Gran shakes her head.

"You know when you know. If your heart is open and your mind is ready, you know when you find true love Sookie. It calls to you, screams if you won't listen." She laughs. "Your heart already knows when you meet your soul mate. It pulls you to him, surrounds you and makes you want them with you constantly." She says. "It is fate's way of letting you know."

"Know what?" I ask her.

"That you are on your path to your destiny." She says softly.

"So you think that Eric is my destiny?" I ask her?

She smiles. "Only you can answer that." She says. "But, In all the time you have lived here with me, I've never seen you with this look on your face."

I look at her. "What look, Gran?" I ask her.

She smiles and touches my cheek. "Unbelievably happy," she says.

I look at her and then back at the packages. "Do you want to see what my Vampire sent me now?" I ask her with a giggle.

She smiles and nods.

I pull the first box toward me and open it. Inside is another card.

My Dear Sookie,

I hope you will not think me too forward, but I was hoping you would wear this tonight.

I look forward to seeing you.

~E

I smile and hand the card to Gran.

Pulling back the tissue paper, I see a pile of soft pink silk. I'm shocked when I pull out it up. It is a short cocktail dress made of pink silk. An empire waist brings your eye to a gathered bodice and v-neck and two inch straps that are covered in crystals. It flares out slightly and when I stand to put it in front of me, it will stop just above my knee. Exactly the way I like my dresses. From the front, I can tell that this dress will show off my best asset.

I look at the back to the tag to make sure that it will fit. I would hate for Eric to have gone to all this trouble and for the dress not to fit I almost fall over when I notice the writing on the tab. The dress is a Versace; a…a Versace? How did he get a Versace dress delivered to me? It's not like you can pick one up at Dillard's!

"Oh my," Gran says, "that is some dress." She smiles. "It is soft and light." She laughs. I just look at her.

"Gran, this…this is a Versace dress." I say to her.

She touches the fabric. "Hmmm, silk," she says. "I'm sure that it's real too." I just look at her. "Sookie, this dress is going to look lovely on you."

I just keep looking at her.

"Here open the second one." She says.

The second box holds the shoes; five inch silk sandals that are the exact shade of the dress. the crystals on the front of the shoes, match the ones on the dress. I blink twice and drop the shoes back into the box.

"Gran…those..those are Christian Louboutin Sandals." I say to her. I have seen them in fashion magazines and in the mall. Even on clearance they are way too much for my limited budget. I start to breathe heavy.

"Sookie, relax," Gran says. "Remember what I said to you? Mr. Northman is no doubt a very wealthy man. His idea of normal will be our idea of extravagant. He wants you to have pretty things, I'm sure. I doubt he has ever stepped foot inside a Payless, Sookie." She laughs.

She has a point. Even what he was wearing last night, I could tell that it probably cost more than a week's salary for me. But a Versace dress and Louboutin Shoes, they probably cost more than our yearly taxes. Okay Sookie, you need to calm down.

I take a deep breath and try to settle myself. "They are pretty, aren't they?" I ask her as I pick up the shoes and admire them in the sunlight.

She picks one up. "They are beautiful. A little high for me, but I'm old." She laughs.

I smile at her. "Okay, last box."

I open it to see a wrap that matches the dress and undergarments. I blush at the last bit. I will have to remember to ask him how on earth he knew my size. I know that Vampires are observant, but still, how could he know my exact bra size? And how did he get lingerie from La Perla so quickly? Well I guess the same place he got the dress and shoes. I take another deep breath. Oh my, I am in for a ride of my life, I can tell.

I look at Gran. "I…I'm going to go put these in my room." I say to her. Running up the stairs, I take all my parcels. Once inside, I hang the dress up on the back of my door and place the undergarments on my bed to make sure everything is ready for when I get home. I won't have much time to get ready and I really want to look nice for Eric tonight.

I smile thinking of him and decide that I will spend the next hour doing my nails and toes so that they too will look nice later instead of going outside. It's a toss up really but decide on the former since I spent quite a few hours the last few days in the sun and my tan is a golden brown.

I holler down to Gran to let her know what I am doing and she murmurs her reply.

Though I do try to hear her, I don't usually sneak into Gran's thoughts out of respect. She is after all my elder and it would just be rude. The last day or so, she's been very careful. Which makes me think that there is something she's not telling me. I close my eyes and at that exact moment I hear her think that It is time.

What she means, I have no idea, but I don't think it would be nice to ask.

Picking up my nail supplies, I hurry across the hall to my bathroom. I almost ask to use Gran's since the tub is bigger but I feel like she needs some time to herself right now. Don't ask me why I feel this way, I just do.

Turning on the water, I ready myself for my mini mani-pedi and think of my Viking. I can't help but smile.

***0***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**************PL*********************

Adele's POV

I wait to hear the water start before I go out to the back garden. I walk in a circle and stop near the patch of wildflowers. I haven't done this in a long time and I know I am a little rusty. But I had been doing it for centuries. You can't unlearn what is engrained in you.

Closing my eyes, I take deep breaths, summoning what I need.

I open my eyes I find myself in a place that I've not seen in sometime. It was too risky to move in and out of this place. However, I feel that I need to be here right now. For nothing else but to confirm my feelings and find strength in the only place I've ever really called home.

Walking through the high grass, I make my way to the cliff overlooking the sea below. I smile feeling the wave of comfort surrounding me. It has been so long. I turn to see the stone bench that was placed here so long ago. I walk over and sit. I place my finger in the groove of the etching and trace the symbol bestowed upon me and then in turn, on others so long ago.

"You wanted to speak to me, my childe?" I hear behind me.

Smiling, I stand quickly, turning around and going to my knees. "Yes, my Goddess." I say to her.

"My handmaiden, it has been a long time." She says reaching for me.

"Too long, I have missed you so very much." I say as I stand and allow myself to be encircled in her embrace.

"And I you but you had a job to do." She says. "And you have done it well." She says. "Our Promised One is a fine and beautiful creature. You have done an excellent job, my childe. She will be ready for what lies ahead." She says. "There is no doubt about that."

"So my feelings are right and true? It is time?" I ask.

"You know the answer, childe, why ask the question?" She asks.

"I want to be sure. We have waited for so long. So many life times and the prophecy has still been unfulfilled." I say. "She is so young and innocent. I fear for her. How will she handle all this?" I ask her. "He is very old and I fear set in his ways. How will she cope?"

"With the grace and manners you have taught her. Adeline, my beauty. I will admit that it will take some time for her to come to terms with everything. She has been left in the dark for so long." I want to excuse our actions but she places her hand on my cheek. "It was unavoidable but still a setback." I nod as she continues.

"I believe that fate and destiny have made this their time." She says. "She will understand soon enough. And when she remembers, she will know the truth."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask her.

"You question me?" She asks. I can hear the bite in her words.

I bow my head. "Forgive me, my Lady, I am just concerned for her. She already loves him. After all this time, her heart remembers the feelings. I can tell when she talks of him. She has the same glow and energy I remember from so long ago. I know she can feel it too but how can that be?" I ask.

I can feel her hand on my shoulder. "Because her heart is not tainted or jaded toward him or his kind. She has not felt any pain or hurt from a man. She hasn't been betrayed or used. In a word, she is pure and her heart is willing to love. She has known him for lifetimes, my Adele. Her heart remembers the pull, but nothing else." She sighs. "She is starting to dream," she pauses, "but doesn't understand that they are not dreams but memories. They will be coming more and more now. She will begin to see the pattern."

"Why are they coming to her in dreams. All we will need to do is …"

She looks at me. "Her dreams are not from the Magick, my child. Her heart is demanding that she remember. No amount of Magick would be able to suppress the way she feels about him. That is why…"

"That is why she is only meeting him now? If he had found her earlier…"

"Yes my dear. All had to be in place for them to have a chance. Everything was done to keep them apart for this long. Now she is ready and so is he."

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask her.

She nods. "When she remembers, so many questions will be answered as to why she feels the way she does. So many things will make sense and she will be open and ready to act on them. Not like," she shakes her head. "Regardless, this time it will work." She says softly.

"This time?" I ask her. "All has been in this time, no? I know it has been long, but what are you saying?"

"Adeline, my faithful handmaiden, you know how important it is for your granddaughter to fulfill her destiny?" She asks me.

"I do, my Lady, I just fear for her. I had no idea that the Viking would be this forward." I say. "It isn't like him."

She laughs. "No, he is usually very guarded and hard. He has been this way ever since he lost her the first time. I am heartsick that he has become that way. So many years without her, I fear. He may have done better if he knew what was waiting for him. I think he thought the prophecy false and he would never find her once more. The problem is, he has found her many times and yet, he has been hardened and sullen. Many times, he just let her slip through his fingers. Or let time pass and you know what had to be done then." She says sadly. "I know this time will be different."

"Again, you say this time?" I ask her. "I don't perceive to understand it all but how many times have you tried?" I ask her.

She laughs. "A fair few," she sighs, "but this time will be different." She says.

"Are you sure of this?" I ask her.

"Yes, this time he knows what is at stake. He has been shown and has lived it. This time I needed to use some of my own to work this Magick."

I want to ask what sort of Magick she needed to wield but she places her finger on my lips. "Don't worry, everything is under control." She pauses. "He will be coming to you. He is making plans to safeguard their destiny. Do not give him trouble in this, My Faithful One. I know you are protective of our Promised One. But this is her time now. She is who was Promised to him. It is his right to have her. He has paid the price more times than was required. You must let her go." She says. "To find him is what you have been waiting for, what she has been waiting for. All was necessary to come to this point. Allow it to happen, my faithful one. Allow her the chance."

"Will she still need me or can I return home?" I ask. Thinking of my Fintan, I have missed him. I wish to be with him. Maybe my Lady will allow me to go to him. Or he can come home to me?

"Sookie will always need you, but I understand your need to be with your heart. It has been such a long time. Once she is secure with the Viking, you have my blessing to return to your love." She says.

I smile. "Thank you, My Lady, it has been so long." I tear up.

"You have made great sacrifices for the cause, as had your heart. You both made the decision to put her first and it has not gone unnoticed. I would not begrudge you your heart's desire. I just wish the deaths in your family could have been prevented." She says.

Yes the death of Sookie's parents had left a hole in all our lives. I just hope I have done my best to provide what she needed. Even after we secured our place here, the sacrifices were great. First Corbett's and Patricia's sudden death and then the passing of Linda and finally the disappearance of Hadley, I have seen so much loss in such a short period of time. And it has been short; a mere wink in time for our kind. And yet, you have experienced so much loss. I hope that the life I have given to Sookie will be enough. Then I think of all the lies and half truths we have all had to tell in order to keep her safe. I can only hope that when the truth is revealed she will be forgiving of our deception. That is of course if she has to know at all.

"Will…will I need to tell her before I…" I stutter the words.

"Would you rather her hear it from another source? Niall, perhaps?" She asks.

I scowl shaking my head. "He will twist the truth and the reasoning for our actions. It will just confuse her when there is no need." I say. "He would work this to his benefit, I just know it."

"There is no doubt of that. So I ask you again, who would you rather her hear it from?" She asks me.

"I know you are right." I say to her. "Will she have time? Before the prophecy comes to pass? Will there be time for her to adjust?" I ask her.

"They must be bonded within a fortnight." She says to me. "But many changes will come with that. Your Sookie will need to be prepared for what awaits her."

"Two weeks, that…can it even…well I know it can…but Sookie is…" I can't even get out the words.

"Sookie will be fine. It must be this way. They must begin their journey and the Viking is taking steps to secure it. He is not going to wait for the threats to endanger her. He is doing what he needs to do." She says. "I suspect that the Viking will do anything and everything to keep his love safe. As it should be, he will leave nothing to chance when it comes to her."

"Then she will need me." I say softly.

"She will like you to be with her, yes, but others are coming to her. She will not be alone." She says.

I close my eyes. "You are sending Vivi and Amelia?" I ask.

"Yes, my childe, and Dalia will be here as well." She says. "She will be well taken care of. You have done your duty. You have every right to want to move on." She says.

I feel a shimmer to our right and I turn to see Vivi walking toward us.

She opens her arms to me and I go to embrace her.

"Oh, happy day," she says to me. "At long last she will be with him and the prophecy will have time to pass." She laughs. "Oh, what a beautiful day it is indeed." She says and then looks toward our Lady.

She bows her head.

"You have news?" Our Lady asks.

Vivi nods. "He has already reached out to me to confirm his feelings. He remembers the prophecy I told him and is working on doing everything to bring her to his side." She says.

"That is pleasant to hear," Our Lady says. "You will be meeting with him?" She asks.

Vivi nods again. "I've come with Amelia. We will be meeting with him after night fall." She pauses. "But I suspect the other may be trying to do our Promise harm." She says.

I turn to look at her. "What do you mean?" I ask.

Vivi looks from me to our Lady. She nods. "Her Grace has seen a few things. The other Vampire is not to be trusted."

"Well I had a feeling about that," I say.

Vivi shakes her head. "He is going to become dangerous. You need to act fast." She says.

"What, how?" I ask.

"Be vigilant. He isn't going to like losing her. His wolf in sheep's clothing has more to lose than even he knows."

"Once she is with him, you will not have to worry," Our Lady says to me. "When do you wish to go?"

I sigh. "I will think on this. If Sookie is going to…well…she will need me." I say. "After all this time, I will not abandon her. I didn't leave her mother in her waiting time and I will not leave her."

"She will have help. Do not worry about that." Vivi says. "The Viking will take care of her needs and make available to her what she desires and requires. You have my word on that. Patricia needed you because there were no others. Sookie will have everything she needs and then some."

Our Lady takes my hand and moves me back to the bench. "Now, my childe, you must return. Sookie will be wondering where you went off to." She says. I feel a soft kiss on my forehead. "You have done well."

I close my eyes and feel the wind change. When I open them, I am again seated in my garden. I look up to the windows and smile. My little girl is on her way to greatness. Now I have to tell her that what she had believed for 19 years is not all together the entire story.

I stand looking over my flower beds. "I wish you were here for this, Fintan. It would be so much easier with you by my side." I say.

I sigh walking into the kitchen. I hear Sookie running down the stairs. "I have to go Gran," she says. "I will be home as fast as I can after my shift."

I smile. "Alright dear, drive carefully." I say as I hear the door slam and then her car start.

I sit at the kitchen table. Tonight her whole world is going to change. Please Goddess, protect her.

*************0*************

SPOV

I pull out of our driveway and make my way to the main road. During my little mani-pedi I must have fallen asleep. Because I had another very vivid dream.

I was standing in a pool of cool water. Everything looked so big. I look down at my hands and see that they are so small.

I look around me and see steps carved into the side of the pond as well as a small waterfall. I move over to stand under the falling spray. I giggle as it tickles my nose

"Sookie," I hear someone call.

I look up to see him. He looks so much younger. Maybe ten or twelve, but, I would be able to pick Eric out anywhere. I knew without thinking that he wasn't a vampire. Just a boy.

I smile at him.

"Come here, I want to show you something." He says to me.

I shake my head, causing the water to spray in both directions.

"No, you come hea," I say to him. My voice sounds so young.

I hear him laugh. "Have it your way, little princess."

I watch as he strips down and dives into the water. I wait a moment and he comes up right beside me.

I laugh at seeing him and wrap my arms around his neck. He had been gone with his father for several days. He hadn't come looking for me so I knew that he wasn't back yet. Gran had said that he would be gone two more moons. I'm so glad that he returned early.

"Sookie, look what I got," he says. Turning around, I see the image branded into his flesh over his right shoulder blade. I trace my hand over it.

"It hurt?" I ask him.

He turns and looks into my eyes. "Well, yeah, a little." He looks down. "But I didn't let my father know that." He laughs.

I just keep tracing it. I swear I can hear him sigh.

"It means I'm a man now, Sookie. Only men of my father's line have this mark." He says.

I nod. "I know," I say.

He turns to look at me. "What do you know?" He asks me.

I smile and swim away.

That's when I woke up.

Like I said, very weird dream.

Pulling out onto the main drive, I sigh. I have a lot to think about today. Gran had said a lot and made many good points. But some of it is really the exact opposite of what she has always told me. She didn't want me to get involved with anyone too seriously when I was younger. But honestly, there wasn't much chance of that if I'm completely honest. Between Jason as my older brother and my little, well, anyway, I didn't get close to many people. You would think that Jason would be protective, but it was just the opposite. He would make fun of me, hurt me and call me names. Even with Gran scolding him and grounding him, he didn't stop. He told me so many times that he never wanted a sister. He told Gran once to send me into the back woods and leave me for the wolves to find. He even threatened to do it himself quite a few times. A few times he tried, but I found my way home. Every time he would say I just couldn't keep up on our walks.

He would leave me when he was told to watch me. Once we went to the park in Reston. We were supposed to wait for Gran to pick us up after her shopping was done. Jason met up with some people he knew almost immediately after our arrival and left. Scared and alone, I didn't know what to do. So I started to try to make my way home. It took me a little over an hour to find my way home. Momma and Daddy were so mad at him that they grounded him for a week. It didn't help and soon they just stopped leaving me with him.

He was so popular at school that everyone just took his lead when he started in on me. He stood by when he was about fifteen and allowed the boys to throw rocks at me down at the lake. One hit me in the head and knocked me out. Everyone ran and left me there. Tara ran off to get Gran and she came and got me. She was furious when Tara told her that Jason was there and did nothing. I was okay, but it didn't matter. She was flat out beside herself. But after Gran punished him for a month, he just stopped talking to me all together. That was worse because then everyone stopped talking to me. It didn't mean I didn't hear everything they thought about me. I really had trouble with my shields when I was younger and if I was sad or mad, it was that much worse. I had slipped a few times and some people would know I heard them without them talking. But that was when I was younger.

So I just resigned myself to keep my head down and make it out of school as best I could. Even after Jason graduated, his influence carried on. It was a very lonely existence.

I had one friend though, Tara; my oldest and dearest friends. She has just opened a dress shop in town and I am so excited for her. She practically lived with Gran and me most of her life.

Her home life was not stellar and she chose to spend as much time away from Mr. and Mrs. Thornton as she possibly could. Now that she is an adult and on her own, she chooses to have no contact with them, which is fine by me. They did nothing but try to ruin themselves and their daughter. She is better off without them.

But other than a few people here or there, I really didn't get along with most folks. Sam, my boss was nice to me. And so was Lafayette the cook. Arlene and Holly were nice. They were two other waitresses. I am not sure that I would consider Arlene a friend but she kept her mouth shut most of the time and I tried my hardest to stay out of her thoughts.

Okay most people in town fall into two categories when it comes to me; those who think I'm just crazy and those who think I'm slow. Either way, they kind of keep me at arm's length; unless they need something from me.

Arlene would ask me to "check out" her boyfriends for her. Or she may ask me to babysit her kids for free when she would make plans to go out with this guy or not. I don't mind too much. Cody and Lisa are great kids and I have a ton of fun with them. Arlene on the other hand had been married three times and is always looking for the fourth. Her latest beau is her second husband Rene. He had been gone for sometime but it looks like he may be making a repeat performance as her next Mr. I don't understand how she can just fall into bed with all these men. But considering I have never fallen anywhere with any man, I don't think I'm one to judge.

Many of the girls that work at Merlotte's are the same. Dawn had been one of the biggest offenders of bed hopping. But more times than not, she would hop into my brother's bed. That alone forced me to stay out of her head. The last thing I wanted was to see my brother doing something that would make a streetwalker blush.

Other than that, many of the girls were clear broadcasters. So I may not be experienced with men, I have a pretty good idea how to do a lot of things.

Sam is different than everyone else. I can't really read him. Not that I try very much. Like listening in on Gran, I think it rude. Considering he is my boss, I think it best if I don't pry. Not to mention I know how Sam thinks about me. But up until now he never made a move and quite frankly it is much too late. He is securely categorized in the "friend" column of my life and I am not eager to move him. It is so much better this way.

Pulling up to Merlotte's, I pull around back to park. Getting out, I walk in through the employee entrance and make my way down to Sam's office. I find him sitting at his desk looking over the books.

"Hi ya, Sam." I say, smiling at him.

"Hey Sookie, heard you had an interesting night last night." He says to me leaning back in his chair.

I stop and look at him. "How do you know about that?" I ask.

"I got a call from Eric Northman last evening." He says.

"Eric, why would he be calling you? How do you know him, Sam? I thought that Bill was the first Vampire you met?" I look at him.

He shakes his head. "I never said I didn't know any vampires, Cher. I said that Bill was the first one to come into the bar."

I look at him. "That is like splitting hairs, don't you think?" I ask him. "Why would you know vampires, Sam?" I ask.

He looks at me for a long minute. I never felt uncomfortable about him before. That is, up until now. "What's going on with you and Northman, Sookie?" She asks me.

"I met Eric last night." I say to him. "What did he call you about?" Why would Eric be calling Sam about me?

He ignores my question and asks another one. "I thought you were done with Vampires? I mean you gave Bill the heave ho. Why were you at a bar like that anyway? I thought you had more sense than that." He says. "Girls like you don't belong in places like that. How could you be so stupid?" He goes to stand up.

"WOW. Now just wait a damn minute." I say to him. "Who I go places with and what I do off hours is no concern of yours, Sam Merlotte." I say to him, putting one hand on my hip and looking back at him. "And for your information, I went there looking for information about Dawn and Maudette." I pause. "This town is so ready to pin those murders on my brother that they aren't even bothering to look for anyone else." He goes to say something but I stop him. "And as for what is going on with Eric and me, he offered to help me. That is more than anyone around here has offered to do." I say to him. "Now you tell me why Eric is asking you to look after me? Why would he think you would be able to anyway?"

"There is a killer on the loose Sookie. I don't believe Jason had anything to do with the killings any more than you do. But the truth is, both girls were seen with vampires and both are dead. Eric wanted to make sure that someone was keeping an eye on you when he wasn't around. And personally I think I can take care of you just fine. We don't need his involvement. It's just asking for trouble if you ask me. Everyone has seen you with Bill, Sookie. He has made no qualms' about the fact that he wants a relationship with you. Don't matter that you told him no. The deed is done. Now you could be in danger."

"And Eric called to talk about the girls who got killed?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "No, he called because he thinks you may be in danger. He wanted me to look after you."

I try to smile at him. It was nice of Eric to worry. But I really can take care of myself.

"Sam, I appreciate it but I'm fine, really. You don't have to bother yourself…"

"Sookie, you're my friend. Of course I'm going to look out for you. Hell, I would have done that even if he didn't call me."

Like that would matter, with the way Sookie keeps meeting up with Vamps, it's a wonder she's still with us. She's different. Everyone can see that. No wonder the bloodsuckers are into her.

I try to ignore the fact that I hear Sam. It's not too many times I get glimpses. He must be concentrating real hard at me.

I change the subject. "Umm, I'm going to go get started." I say to him.

"Oh Cher," he says. "New girl Daphne is ready to go live. I'm going to put her on nights with Holly and Brenda this week. You will be on the lunch with Arlene and Sarah."

I stop in my tracks. "What…why are you giving Daphne a night position?" I ask him.

"Because that's how I want it." He says.

I sigh. The tips are much better at night. But by the look on his face, I know Sam isn't in the mood to go toe to toe with me."

I sigh again. "What ever Sam," I say. "I'm getting to work."

I walk out of Sam's office and grab a clean apron on my way to the dining area. I take up my position at my station and start getting everything ready. The lunch crowd is already in full swing, so I help the other girls until people are seated in my section. Sam comes out a few minutes later but says nothing to me. I'm not sure if he knows I know what he was thinking. But I'll let it go, for now.

"You have a good night last night, Sookie?" Arlene asks.

"Umm, well, yeah, I guess I did." I say to her. Smiling to myself as my thoughts return to Eric.

"Didn't you go down to Shreveport last night?" Lafayette our flamboyant cook asks me.

I send him a glare because I didn't want everyone up in my business, especially Arlene.

"Yeah, I did." I say to him between my teeth.

"Ohhh, what did you do down there?" Arlene asks. "Who did you go with? Did Tara go with you? Did you have fun? Did you meet anyone? Did you go all crazy and have a time of your life?"

I laugh a little. Arlene does get excited over other peoples adventures. Maybe she has been watching to many of those 'real life' shows. You know the ones where they follow around the people in their everyday life? Personally, I don't get how people can put their lives on display like that but oh well, to each their own, I guess.

Arlene is a loud broadcaster and I can hear her almost instantly. "Oh wouldn't it be nice to go out once in awhile. Renee spends all his time either at the church or at work. I know we are doing God's will and all. But just once, I would love for him to take me out.

"Umm, well, no I went to see if I could find out information about Dawn and Maudette." I say softly.

"What would you find out at a club about…" Arlene trails off and gets a look in her eyes. "Sookie Stackhouse you didn't go to that Fanger bar did you?" She sort of shouts. "No good can come of it. That place is full of weirdos and people from Arkansas."

I look at her. "Keep your voice down Arlene." I look around. "I wanted to see if I could find out any information about who they both associated with is all." I say.

"Is all," she looks to Lafayette, "is all she says." Arlene rolls her eyes. "You are lucky you got out of there alive, Sookie Stackhouse. What made you think it was a good idea that you went to that place alone! What would your Gran say if she knew?"

"As a matter of fact, Bill Compton escorted me." I huff. "And not that it's any of your business, but Gran knew all about it." I say to her. I go to leave but Arlene places a hand on my arm.

Arlene pulls me back. When she touches me I can't help but here what she is thinking without even trying.

This crazy fool is going to get herself killed or worse. Good thing I don't use her for my kids anymore. I am not letting some Fangbanging whore around my little angels. Rene is right, all those girls who let those undead heathens bite them are just asking for trouble.

I pull my arm away and just look at her. She can tell in that moment that I heard her. But she tries to look sincere.

"Sookie, I thought you gave Bill up?" She asks me.

I can't hold my smile. I wish I could. But hearing what people think of me sometimes hurts. "I am not going out with Bill. He just took me to help me." I say.

"Then who did you meet?" She asks.

"Just someone," I say.

"You didn't meet another Bloodsucker, did you?" She sort of whisper shouts to me.

"Who I met is none of your business, Arlene." I say and walk past her to go to my tables.

I try to put a smile on my face but the tears are just behind my eyes.

I walk over to my first table. I'm having a terrible time keeping my shields in place. I can hear all the things my customers are thinking and some of it included me, ice cream and being naked. They are such loud broadcasters, I need them to repeat the order twice.

During the next few hours, I mess up three orders, spill countless drinks and mixed a rum and coke that was more rum than coke.

By the tenth accident and mistake Sam calls me into his office.

Shutting the door, he motions for me to sit in his chair.

"Cher, what's wrong with you today?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "I…I don't know."

He looks at me. "You on something?"

I'm shocked that he would even think that. "NO!" I shout at him. I point out the door. "I just can't keep everyone out of my head, is all."

"You've never had that problem before. What did you do at that bar last night, Sookie?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "Nothing."

He paces the floor. "Someone give you something…" He stops and looks at me. "Did you take anyone's blood?"

I jump up. "No," I move to the window. "I just can't keep everyone out today is all."

"When did this start, Cher?" He asks.

I sigh. "When I came in."

He puts his hand on me.

I wish she would let me take care of her. I would be good to her. I know she is better than me but..

I spin around and move out of his reach.

We look at each other for a long time. Finally, Sam breaks the silence.

"May…maybe you should go home, Cher. Get some sleep and you will be fine tomorrow."

He moves quickly to his desk and hands me my purse.

"But my shift…" I look to the door.

"Don't worry," he says. "You just take care of you."

I sigh and nod. "Thanks Sam," I say.

"You're in at eleven tomorrow morning. Don't forget Sookie." He says.

I nod and head out the door.

I make my way to my car and I see Terry standing by the back door. He's saying something under his breath but I can't make it out. But I can hear him loud and clear.

She's leaving. Dis ain't I need…

He turns and runs back into the bar.

I just shake my head. I can't deal with this right now. I need to get home.

I pull out and make good time back to the farmhouse.

When I get closer to the house, I see Catfish and Hoyt sitting by the side of the road.

I slow down to talk to them.

"Hey guys!" I try to smile.

"Sookie, what you doing here?" Catfish says with a stone face.

I feel a hum, like static coming from Catfish. Like a station out of tune. I can hear what I think is words but they are just outside of what you can here.

Hoyt on the other hand is as clear as a bell.

He's thinking about finishing this god-awful project and getting back with Jason on the other side of town. They've been digging and digging and can't find nothing wrong with this damn pipe. But Catfish just won't give up the ghost.

"Hey Sookie, thought we saw you leave a few hours ago?" Hoyt asks.

"You're supposed to be at work. You are supposed to be there until late. After dark, you were supposed to not leave Merlottes until then." Catfish says.

I look at him. He looks awfully strange. What is going on with him.

"I…I got off early." I say to him.

Catfish shakes his head. "NO, you need…"

He reaches for the car and Hoyt stops him. "Wow, Boss, I think the heat is getting to you." He looks at me. "Sorry Sookie, he's been working real hard."

I nod and smile at Hoyt.

I put the car back in gear and make my way to the house. What was that all about.

I stop the car and get out. Making my way up the stairs I stop when I see Gran.

"You're home early." She says.

I shake my head and she motions for me to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

I sigh. Were do I start? All I want to do is curl up and wait for my Vampire. Suddenly, all I want to do is be back in his arms.

*************0************************


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*********************************0*********************************

EPOV

I wake and know in an instant that she's close.

I quickly pull on a pair of gossamer pants and head to the large stone door pulling it back, I see a torched passage. Walking up through the stone passageway, I follow the smell of her down the hall, through the room and find her in the bath I had fashioned for her not soon after our arrival to this place. I smile when I see her leaning over the side, smelling the flowers. She loves those flowers. I made a point of having them ready for her today before I went to rest. They are all the colors of a perfect sunset and know that they remind her of the time that I will once again join her It is my most favorite time of the day.

I make quick work of removing my garment and waste no time joining her in the warm fragrant water. Jasmine, ah, it must have been Vivianne who attended to her this evening. She knows how that smell reminds me of home.

I move closer to her. The water is warm, but she is warmer.

"This is a pleasant surprise, Min Kara ," I say to her.

She leans back into me. "I'm glad you think so." She moves even closer. It seems that I'm not the only one that needs this time.

I begin to kiss her and I know somewhere in the vast reaches of my mind that we are wanted elsewhere, but I can't seem to care. When she confirms her intentions are the same as mine, I don't hesitate to turn her to increase my ministration.

As I pull her hips up and prepare to pull her down onto me, I hear a commotion coming from the other room.

"Come out Viking!" I hear someone scream.

I'm up and out of the water in a shot. I don't have to turn around to see Sookie is right behind me. We don't even hesitate for robes or towels. We rush into the room still dripping from the bath. The person who has disturbed our alone time, will be paying. The idiot guard that allowed him to pass will pay more.

I hear the vermin hiss when he sees my Sookie. I move slightly in front of her. Not to protect her but to shelter her body from the idiot who dares to disturb us. Sookie's body is for me and me alone to enjoy. This vermin would die for looking at her, at the very least.

"She's mine, Viking," he says trying to look past me at her. "You have no right to her."

It just so happens that I am well aware of who and what this vermin is I have been expecting him to make his move I must admit that I thought he would try for her before I came The fact that he waited for me to return tells me that he is very brave or very stupid I'm betting on the latter.

I smile at this Faerie. "How do you figure that, Preston?" I ask him.

He growls. "Niall promised her to me and I did my part in his foolish war!" The young Faerie commands. "He made a deal as the head of her line. I'm here to collect my spoils. Move aside, Vampire or tonight will be the last that you rise."

I can hear several of our guard making their way to our rooms. I know it's only a matter of time until they are here. I can see by the look on this Faerie's face that he knows as well.

I laugh. "Niall perished at the hands of his own childe," I say. "You have no claim to my mate. His claims to her were ill founded and thus void. Her Grace proclaimed this herself."

He growls. "I spilt the blood of my own to have her. I will not be denied. She belongs with her own, Vampire. She belongs with ME!" He screams.

The thought of my beautiful Sookie with anyone other than me makes me….

I feel the touch of Sookie's hand on my back as she feels my anger rising.

I send her love and comfort and she sends it back to me. Sookie has always been my ground and calming essence.

I look around. "How did you get in here?"

He laughs. "You didn't think to have your witches ward against shifters, now did you?" He asks. "Didn't think any of the two natured would be a threat?"

That's right. Preston is both Fae and Were.

"An Error that will soon be rectified," I say to him.

"You have ten seconds to stand down," he says as he raises his sword. "Or you will be run through."

I look around. My sword is over by the bed where I laid it last night. I was so intent on getting to my beloved that I didn't think to grab it when I entered the room. Foolish.

"Sookie, if you want to save him, tell him to do as I say," Preston says. "You are mine by blood right. I did what your great grandfather wanted. Now you're mine."

I see Sookie move to the side. "Your delusional, Preston. I belong to Erik and no other. You have no rights to me and I don't belong to any Niall has sold me to. By the Goddess, think about what you are doing." She says.

The steps are closer now.

"You…you denied all my advances when he was away." He says softly. "The only recourse I had was to make a deal with Niall." He tries to get Sookie to look him in the eye. "You belong with me. You always have." He growls. "Why can't you see that!"

I hear commotion at the door which distracts Preston. Before I move, Sookie moves faster than I've ever seen before. Preston turns and before he realizes who has come at him, he runs Sookie through.

"NO!" I scream and run to her.

I jump out of bed with the lighting speed I'm known for. Reaching under the bed for my sword as I turn to see that the room is in my home, where I rested last night. Sookie is at her farmhouse and it was all just a dream.

I drop the sword on the bed and sit on the side. It was just a dream. A fearful, painful and foolish dream. I sit there for what feels like hours. It felt so real. I could feel her skin under my touch. I felt her lips on mine. Her molding into me. Could it have possibly been another timeline? One where we connected earlier in my undead life? How many times did they allow us to redo this? Could we have been so stupid to allow failure more than once?

I get up and move to the ensuite bath and look in the mirror.

I watch my eyes bleed from black back to blue. I take a breath I don't need and close my eyes and think of the beauty that is my Sookie

"Everything is alright. You have done nothing to lose her now." I say to myself. "You are being shown these things for a reason. You remember the last time for the same." I open my eyes and look at myself in the mirror with all the conviction that I have. "You will not fail."

I walk back into the bedroom and look around, the shutters haven't moved back yet, so I know that the sun is still up. I wake several hours before sunset. Being so old, I no longer need to sleep as others do. I check the room once more for my own sanity before I return to the bathroom. Showering quickly I dress in a black suit for the evening with Sookie. I match it with a pink shirt and silver tie that I know will match her outfit I sent to her. Being me does have its perks. I mean who else could get a Versace dress express five hour shipped from Dallas? Well perhaps several Vampires of my age. But no one else. I smile. I knew when I found it last night online that it would be perfect for my Sookie. Money was not an object and my connections never fail me. If it hadn't arrived I have been deeply disappointed and no one would have wanted that

I make my way to the computer and to my phone to retrieve my messages.

The first being from Alcide.

Northman, I received your message last night. The outbuildings and fence can be in by the end of this week. The added security and needs can be finished within your two week window. However, I will need access to the house for one complete day to finish. I will let you know the night before what day that will be so you can make the appropriate arrangements. If you need physical security before that, we can have that arranged as well. I will just need to know when and how much. Your safe room has been completed today, but I've not tested the security in the elevator. Let me know the night you will not be staying at the house, and I will make sure that it is done. Within the next two days would be good.

You did ask me about decorators that are familiar with period homes. I know of several out of Mississippi and New Orleans, but none local. I do know of one out of New Orleans and I can call her and see if she's interested in working with you. She is from the area but moved about a year ago. She may be willing to come to the area for a price. If you think of anything else you need, please let me know.

He hangs up. Perhaps, I should wait to have Sookie decorate the home. Pam has told me that most females like to make their nests pretty. That is why Pam has decorated most of mine. She was taken aback when I fired the last one and wouldn't allow her to finish it.

Perhaps she's right about the woman needing to decorate. I would be happy with just the furniture in my day room. But Sookie will need the run of the house and I want her to be happy here. Yes, I will wait on her.

I pick up the second message. It is from Bobby. He usually sends me an email with his daily agenda completed. This is rather odd.

Mr. Northman, good evening. I know this is not protocol but I wanted to touch base with you. All your requests have been fulfilled today. Your flower delivery was confirmed and I personally brought the other boxes to Ms. Stackhouse. The item you requested has been cleaned and boxed and is waiting for you with the other items you requested. They are sitting in the kitchen of your new home. And on a side note, I just wish to express my delight in meeting such a lady as Ms. Sookie. She is grace and beauty rolled up in sunshine. You have chosen well, Master. Please if she is in need of anything, I will be most eager to assist her.

The message ends. I am completely taken aback by his message. Yes my Sookie is one of a kind, but I have never heard Bobby speak of anyone like that. I must ask Sookie what she has done to dazzle him so.

The next message is expected.

Eric, Stan. I received your email last night. I would be interest in speaking to you in regards to your new business venture. I can be reached in my home this evening when you are available.

The call ends.

I quickly pick up my throw away phone and dial a number I have on hand to speak to Stan Davis.

Stan is the King of Texas. He is also on the Supe Council. Not to mention I've known him his entire undead existence. There are not many that I would trust more than he.

The phone rings once and he answers it.

"Davis." He says.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." I say.

"Funny, Eric." He says.

I laugh, "I thought it was." I say.

"I take it this line is secured?" He asks.

"Of course." I say.

"So, I received your message. Does it mean what I think it means?" He asks me.

I smile. "I'm ready." I say to him.

He pauses for a moment. "Interesting," he says. "What brought this on? Only last month you refused to discuss this with me or Godric. Now you are ready." He says.

"A lot can happen in a month's time, Stanaslov." I say to him. Well more like a few years and a month, but he wouldn't understand that. "Just know that my interests have changed and I'm now ready."

"That is very good news. You have heard about the Queens pledging no doubt." He says.

"She called just before dawn to inform me of the happy news." I say.

"Yes, well, it's a scam. She is a moment away from being indicted by the Council. She is doing it to save her throne." He says. "I spoke to Jennifer last evening. Peter thinks he's getting the better of the deal but she's suspicious. There have been rumors that Sophie has had scouts in the Arkansas area. I think she's up to something but Jennifer wasn't sure what. She said she would contact you or me when she has more to tell you. She also said that Rasul had some interesting insight into the Queen's court you may be interested in."

I nod. "Who does she have looking into connections?" I ask him.

"She is doing it herself. She trusts no one that much." He says.

I smile. She has learned well.

"I will contact her soon. And what of New York and Nevada?" I ask him.

"They are both waiting for an opening. New York has been talking to Nevada and I don't think it's for a suite at the MGM Grand. Something is going on. Eric, if you don't take the throne soon, I fear we will have a new King in Louisiana by Fall Solstice." He says. "And I'm not sure that any of us around here would be pleased with of those choices. Not to mention that you were supposed to be the King decades ago."

I ignore his last rant. "You think someone is going to try something at the Pledging?" I ask him.

"That would be the prime time. Two kingdoms, one sword," he says.

"I agree." I say to him.

"Eric, really, you said you weren't ready. You said you needed more time. I know you have waited years, what with the change of heart?" He asks.

"You are questioning me?" I ask him.

"Eric, I mean no disrespect. I'm just…please?"

I say nothing.

"You have found her?" He asks me.

"Why would you say that?" I ask him.

Next to my Maker, he is the next closest vampire to me. He fought alongside us for years. He has learned at ours as well as my brother's knee. He knows the significance of the seal. He has heard all our stories. Since being on the Council, he has heard the prophecy from Her Grace. Though he never lets me forget that he only took the position because I turned it down. It wasn't prudent to join the Council at that time. It would have tipped my hand and Godric and I have worked so hard to put all the pieces of our chess board exactly where we want them. Soon we will be striking the final blow and it will be check mate.

"You have haven't you? Please Eric, when…where is she?" He asks.

"Calm yourself, Stan. She is here." I say to him. "I have to work quickly. The Queen's Pledging is in two weeks." I say to him. "She is aware of her and has already sent spies to my area. I need to make sure that she is with me before the Queen finds anything else out."

"Eric, if you are planning what I think you are planning, the Queen will never make it to her own pledging and we will be having a Coronation and a Pledging in one." He says with a little levity in his voice. "I can be to you within a week."

"No," I say. "You will stay where you are for now."

"But Eric, you said." He says to me.

"I need you there. You need to be my eyes and ears for now. I trust only you with this task, Stan." I say to him.

"So you agree that a Coronation is in order?" He asks, changing gears. He knows where I need him and I will call him to my side when the time is right.

"If I can get her to agree," I say to him. The old Sookie would have fought me tooth and nail. Perhaps this one will be more agreeable to my desires. But I still need to handle this with all the care I can muster.

"You will make it work." He pauses. "Does Godric know?" He asks.

"I sent him an email similar to yours. I assume I will hear from him tonight." I say.

"I'm sure you will hear from Dax not soon after." He laughs.

"If I know Dax as well as I think, he will not wait for me to order him. He will be on the next flight!" Yes Dax is an impatient childe. I will need to keep him at bay for a little while longer. He will be more excited about the news than Stan, however. He will want to throw caution to the wind to be here. I must remember to call him.

Like Stan, Daxion wished me to seize control long ago. Neither of them comprehended the full plan or the ramifications of a premature strike. That is until Stan heard the full prophecy from Her Grace. Once he informed Dax, they both resigned themselves to be patient. Stan is much better at it than Dax.

He laughs. "Excellent. I am sure that Niall and the rest of the Council will…" He says.

"Wait. I wish to inform Sookie of what is going on before Niall comes into the picture." I say to him.

"That is her name?" He asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Hmm, very strange. I've never heard it before." He says. "But if her name is as unique as she, I know she's for you."

I laugh at that. I've never thought of it that way.

"Regardless, I wish you not to say anything regarding her to that Fae." I say to him. "Allow me the time to strategize where he's concerned."

"Why would Niall….Oh…He expects the girl to be of his lineage." He sighs. "You still don't trust him, do you?" He asks me.

"He has his own agenda and I have mine. I am not certain if his desires are conducive to what my promised one wants or needs. Yes, I am still wary of him."

"You already sound like a politician." He says with a laugh.

"Stan, you know what I feel about trust?" I ask him.

"I do," he says to me.

"Let me attempt to speak to her family first. If they will not be agreeable to talk to her in regards to whom and what she is, then I will decide what to do about Niall." I say. "But again, I'm not sure of his motives and will not put her in harm's way."

Besides, Fae are not known to be trustworthy and this old codger is worse than most.

"I understand, but you will need his permission for the pledge." He says. "I am assuming that you will bond her to you as closely as you can?"

"I will get it, never you fear." I say to him. "Besides, he is not the oldest living relative she has." I say.

"Niall is older than…wait…there is more to her than…of course." He laughs. "I trust your judgment, Eric. Do you need me in Louisiana before the Queen's happy day?" He asks.

"No. I will then, though." I say to him.

"Of course." He laughs. "Congratulations, Eric." He says. "This news has been a long time coming."

He has no idea the truth he speaks.

I smile and hang up the phone.

I turn my attention to the computer as I watch my emails appearing. There is one from Sophie's day person. It indicates that the invitations will be coming by private messenger today. However, her Majesty wanted her Sheriffs to have ample time to make arrangements for all in their retinue to attend. I roll my eyes at that. She wants all the Vampires in Louisiana to attend. On one hand, it shows her strength in numbers. On the other, it is a poor strategic move.

If anyone wanted to take over the state, that would be the day to do it.

I read through the information. The Queen's pledging has been scheduled for two weeks from yesterday. That is exactly a fortnight since I returned. Accommodations are available at several local hotels and Sophie has made arrangements for me and my closest retinue to stay at the prior king's residence in the Garden District. I sit back and think of the residence. It was spacious and consisted of several different houses in a square block area. Underground passageways and day time resting quarters were built not soon before his untimely death. King Maurice Perdue was not very old, but he was politically connected with several others on the continent. He was appointed to the area by Council themselves. He was a good and just king, with one weakness, Sophie-Anne. His death was much unexpected as well as very suspicious.

Sophie, who had been his consort for some time, had been away on a shopping trip in Europe. She had left the day before and wouldn't be returning for several weeks. As usual, Maurice was locked in a day room on the third floor. He was stabbed in the heart just after sunup. No prints, blood or force entry was found. The security system showed that the King checked in right before he went to rest and no one had entered or exited the room all evening. When he didn't rise or contact anyone in the office, security was sent to investigate. They found his remains on the floor not a foot from his bed. After an exhausting investigation, the only conclusion that could be found was that the king did it to himself. Which was highly unlikely and in my opinion, completely out of character. Maurice was many things but suicidal was not one of them. He had everything he ever wanted. The kingdom was running smoothly. There were no whispers or hints of anything going on in the territory. The only change in his situation was that Sophie had left for her trip. He said nothing to his staff that evening which was out of the ordinary. Plans had been made for the upcoming holidays. He even had toyed with inviting Monarch's from Europe to visit. He was coming up on one hundred years as king and felt a celebration was in order. All in all, Maurice was living the perfect life.

Not soon after the findings were filed with the Council, Mr. Cataliades, the King's and by extension, Sophie's attorney, came forward with a decree indicating that the King's wishes were if anything was to happen to him, that Sophie was to be given his Kingdom. The Council could have disregarded the decree and appointed another. But Sophie had been ruling by the King's side for over a decade. Though he treated her more like a pet than a consort, was irrelevant. They gave her the kingdom and she has ruled it ever since.

I am surprised that she would allow any into that house. Once she was informed of the king's final death, Sophie refused to step foot in the compound. She went to work on constructing the Court she now resides in. Personally, it reminds me of a cross between a Vegas stage and a poor replica of a Roman bath. However, Sophie has always liked fancy and flashy. For a young vampire, she has done well, up until now.

I close the email without replying. We will be staying in my New Orleans home. I wouldn't trust the Queen not to do something while we were there. Sookie will be without me during the day. I will need to get security in place to make sure nothing happens to her.

So, the Queen has requested us to New Orleans in a fortnight. I need to have Sookie and I bonded before we are in New Orleans. But what would stop Sophie-Anne from coming for her sooner? I would suspect that Compton won't be informing the Queen that I've met my Sookie. If he values his neck, he won't. However, if he does, the Queen may decide to abduct her and force her into servitude. I wouldn't put it past Sophie. She is not accustomed to waiting or not getting what she wants. If she even thinks that her new shiny toy is being taken from her, she will undoubtedly throw a temper tantrum.

Perhaps contracting Sookie to me for her talents would assist in keeping Sophie-Anne off our backs. It will not stop that crazy bitch. Nevertheless, if her loyal Sheriff has her under contract it will buy me time to bond completely with Sookie before Sophie can try anything. .

I lean back. Stan's words ring through to me. If everything goes as planned, we will have a coronation and possibly a pledging. In doing that, everything will begin. A thousand years of planning and strategizing will finally be put to the test. I look to the computer screen again as I see several other emails from others around the state. I flick through them, not really reading them as I think of My Sookie. Will she want all of this? In the old timeline, I am not sure what Sookie would have done with a pledging ceremony. We were bonded, yes. But it was done under duress. I was the lesser of two evils. Her other option was Andre. And you know what they say, better the devil you know. The bond was created without any forethought or discussion. Sookie didn't even know what she was getting herself into. If truth be told, I neglected my duties in informing her because, quite frankly, I was concerned on what she would say and do. All she knew was that we could feel each other. However, I took great pains in shutting down my side of the bond. I didn't want to scare her. Okay, I didn't want her to run farther from me than she already did. Before that, I had to be cursed and hurt her further when I returned to myself and remembered nothing. She had no idea what a bond meant to our kind. If she had, perhaps things would have been different.

But this time is different. Sookie is different. No, not different, unscathed by Vampire and Supe problems. This Sookie has not been betrayed by someone she loves. This Sookie has not killed anyone. This Sookie has not been involved with religious fanatics or Were Civil Wars. This Sookie has not had to fight in a Witch War or a Vampire takeover. This Sookie has not rode a coffin out the window of an exploding hotel and then help in the search and rescue of humans and Vampires. This Sookie has not had to go through the remains of her finally dead cousin or help the queen save her neck during another takeover attempt.

No this Sookie is clean and pure. This Sookie is innocent and trusting still. This is the Sookie I was supposed to have all along. Not that the tough and edgy Sookie wasn't HOT as HELL. But this one looks upon me with wide and trusting eyes. Something I swear to the Goddess I will never lose sight of or take advantage of. I will worship all that is Sookie Stackhouse. I will keep her trust if it is the last thing I do.

My decision made, I send an email off to my Attorney and Bobby. Indicating the type of contract I wish drawn up and have it at Fangtasia before sunset tomorrow. Tonight is all about Sookie and I. Tomorrow we will discuss business. I will explain my thought process to her and what it will mean for her and Adele. One I will contract her to me and she will be part of my personal retinue. Second, I want to make the offer so sweet that she sees that she no longer needs to work for the shifter. That job has always been beneath her. Perhaps the idea of improving her financial situation would make her see the light.

I will be able to get her away from that shifter. I trust him less in this time than I did in the last. Sookie had no clue the real person Sam Merlotte was then and I'm sure she knows even less now. If I convince her to work for me, it will keep her close. That will be my desire.

I smile as my plan begins to develop in my head. She will be moving back and forth between Shreveport and Bon Temps. I wish that both Adele and Sookie see their way to moving to the new home sooner rather than later. But Adele may wish to stay at the farmhouse. Sookie always talked about that being her only home. I may be able to persuade her but only time will tell.

In the interim, Sookie will need a new vehicle. The hunk of junk that she has driven since I have known her has always been on its last leg. In fact, in the previous timeline, I had already purchased a new car for her. I was just waiting for the best time to give it to her. With dealing with the 'other' Sookie, it was all about timing.

I just hope that the new Sookie takes my intentions more generously. I will need to speak with Adele about such things. She can tell me how my gifts today were received. Perhaps buying her clothes was a little too personal, however, I know that she loves pretty things. I've seen her look at things over the years and I would have done anything to give them to her. She would always push aside my offers. Maybe with this Sookie, I should just give and not ask.

I will make sure I send another email to Bobby before I retire with a list of things to look into for my Sookie. I will also need several other things delivered to her tomorrow. Well maybe I will have them delivered here.

Yes, if I get my way, my Sookie will be in my arms this evening. I will not push her to consummate our relationship just yet. But, perhaps I will be able to persuade her to at least take a bit of my blood. I know full well that Compton has given her some of his. The only way to dissolve his connection is for her to ingest the blood of stronger, more powerful vampire. It won't take much, just a few drops. I could even prick my lip and allow several drops to mix in her mouth while I kiss her. But I wouldn't do that to her. I will allow her to make her choice. But I would prefer to do it sooner rather than later. Compton isn't old or strong enough to track her completely, but he can feel her. He can find her, well get close to her. I don't wish for him to have that control over her. The question is, do I tell Sookie the complete story or just enough to get her to agree. I will have to see how the night unfolds.

I can feel that the sun is just about to set.

I make my way to the kitchen, picking up the rest of the things I requested from Bobby and head out the door.

****0****

The last ounce of sun is falling behind the trees when I make my way out of the garage and walk passed my Corvette and SUV and proceeds to my Mercedes sedan. I feel that the car suits me even better than the Corvette. Though I love driving my sleek machine, tonight is about my Sookie. I think in a dress and heels, she will feel more comfortable in this car.

But I have a few things I need to do before I pick up my beloved this evening. First stop is to meet with the Witch.

I already know the room that she and her companion are in but I wish for no one to know that I am coming. So I park my car several blocks away and take to the air, landing on her balcony and knocking softly.

I see the curtains open slightly and a fresh faced brunette is smiling at me.

She opens the door and steps aside. "Good evening, Sheriff, won't you please come in." She says.

"Thank you, Ms. Broadway." I say.

"Oh, please, do call me Amelia." She says.

I nod and make my way into the sitting room.

She follows me and makes a motion to the woman standing with her back towards me. "I believe you already know my companion?" She says.

As the woman turns, I smile.

"You didn't give me much time to pack after you summoned me last evening." She says.

"My apologies Vivi, if I had known that you would be making your way to Shreveport, I would have waited to talk to you." I laugh taking her hand kissing it softly; I let it go and smile.

She laughs. "Always the charmer," she smiles.

"Well, now that we are all cozy," Amelia says, "what can I do for you?"

I sit down in a side chair as Amelia rests herself on the couch. "I need someone removed from this plane and I need to find them." I say to her.

She raises an eyebrow. "Has this anything to do with the prophecy Vivi has been going on about?" She asks.

I look from Amelia to Vivi and then back. Nodding I go on. "There is much to be done and much I have to do. There are several people who are threats to me and my beloved right now. I need your help to eliminate one." I say.

"Who?" Amelia asks.

"Hallow." I say.

A look of fear washes over Amelia's face. "You want to destroy Hallow?" She asks.

I nod. "I have it on good authority that Hallow will be coming to Shreveport and attempting to take over the businesses in my area. All Supes will be in danger of her wrath when she doesn't get her way. I can't have her here or anywhere near Sookie. She will attempt to harm me when I refuse her and in extension, my retinue." I say.

"So you want to attack before she has a chance to do any harm?" She asks.

I nod. "I just need you to find her. I will handle the rest."

"Again, I could have done this from New Orleans. Why did I need to come up here?" She asks me.

"Because his Promised One is going to need our help," Vivi says.

Amelia turns to her. "You knew?" She asks.

Vivi shakes her head. "Not until last evening." Vivi replies, "and I had no confirmation until earlier today. I know that young Sookie is going to need us. She is more, Amelia. But how much more is the question." She says.

"I believe so. But more of what, I am not sure." I say.

Vivi smiles. "Oh I suspect I could guess. But I will leave that for now." She smiles.

Amelia clears her throat. "Okay, I am going to need to put up wards and scribe. Hallow would know that someone is looking for her." She says. "I will need some time."

"I have other news for you, my friend," Vivi says.

I nod and listen as she tells me of the vision Her Grace has had.

"You know who she speaks of?" She asks?

I nod. "I do but I've also been informed that to do away with him at this time would be not be advantageous." I growl. "But I will not allow him to do anything to harm my beloved."

Vivi smiles. "We are counting on that, Viking. No, to kill him now would close certain doors that need to stay open. If you work this right, more than one snake will find its way to its demise." She gives me a look to let me know she knows more than she's saying. "Others have knowledge of your situation and will be here to help. Until then, keep her as close to you as you can, Eric."

I nod. "I understand." I say to her.

"I will let you know when I find something," Amelia says to me.

"Just make sure you find her." I say standing up. "I will contact you tomorrow."

"Bring your Promise so we can meet her." Vivi says jumping up. "I can't wait to see her."

"No, not tomorrow," Vivi says.

Amelia goes to protest but Vivi raises her hand. "They need some time, my friend. You will have her soon enough."

I almost laugh when Amelia gives Vivi a small pout.

She turns to me. "Just keep her safe." She says.

I nod. "You have my word. But for now, I will take my leave of you." I nod and make my way to the balcony. "Until tomorrow ladies," I say to them and take to the air.

I make it back to my car in no time. I still have a few hours before Sookie will be off of work.

I pull into Bon Temps and leave my car at the post office and take back to the air. I land in the front yard of Sookie's house to see an old woman sitting on the porch swing. I hear another heartbeat in the house and know without a fact that it's my Sookie's.

"I expected you some time ago Viking." She says.

I make my way up the stairs. "Good evening, my apologies, my lady, on keeping you waiting." I say to her with a slight smirk on my face.

She nods. "You are Eric the Northman, are you not?" She asks.

I nod again. "Mrs. Stackhouse."

She smiles. "That name will do for now." She says with a smile and then she continues. "Well, now that we know who each other is, I take it you are here to speak to me about who and what my Sookie is and what she means to your future." She says.

I nod. "I do not wish for her to find out from others." I say standing near the porch pole.

"Niall?" She asks and I nod.

"Yes, that would be confusing for my granddaughter, I am sure." She says.

Looking at me deeply she sighs. "You know what she is to you?" She asks.

I nod again.

"Are you prepared to take everything that comes your way? I can't trust her to you if you don't accept this." She says. "Everything I have done has been to lead up to you and her. I will not accept this union if you are not ready, Viking. I will deal with the Goddess later if need be. But I will not see her shattered if you aren't true. If you are not ready, I will call upon forces you could only imagine and have her hidden away." She says. "No one will find her for another century and you will be without your Promised One."

I am a little shocked at her boldness. But then I look at her face. She is terrified for Sookie. She is fearful of my intentions and my knowledge of the situation. Her words have confused me, another century? Could this mean that Sookie has been hidden before? I shake my head. This is a conversation for another time. I suspect that Adele Stackhouse will not be completely truthful with me in this regard so I will need to bide my time.

But as for her other question, my resolve is pure. I look directly inter her eyes. "I am well aware of who and what she is to me. I am prepared to make sure she is safe and secure in our life." I say to her. "I am already taking steps to guarantee it."

"Yes, but will you love her?" She asks.

I take a breath that I don't need. "I love her more than I could ever love anyone." I say softly. "She is my past, my present and my future. No other has loved for another as deeply as I love Sookie."

She looks at me deeply. "Your hearts are so old and together make one. She will make you happy, Viking." She says closing her eyes. "Blessed be."

I smile. "She already does, milady." I say.

She nods. "Yes, I am sure she will. You must protect her. Others will come. Others have come." She laughs lightly. "You have no idea the wards I had to create to keep the scum of this town away from our precious jewel." She laughs. "It isn't easy." She laughs. "Not with the way our Sookie appears to others. It has been a daily task to keep them away. I dare say, the process has been tiring. The Supes were easy to keep away. But the humans, well, they can be a little tricky, you know. We don't want to damage them. But yet, I needed to keep them at a distance, to keep her pure, pure for you."

I am sure of that and I tell her so.

She smiles and moves on with the next topic of conversation. "Your gifts were welcomed. She was a bit taken back by them at first. But her comfort level will increase. I have taught her to be self employed and self-sufficient. This is a hard change to make for her, Viking. I implore you to be patient with her. I understand and I nod to her and she continues. "I suspect that I will be seeing more of the like?" She asks me. "Perhaps increasing as your intentions increase? I know you have not much time, but I will insist on that tradition be met in this instant. You are receiving your Promise and your Queen. I trust you know what is expected of you?"

She is asking if I am going to court Sookie as tradition dictates. Supes have their own rules and common practices. She is making sure I am up to the challenge, regardless of the time constraints. In that moment, I know that Adele Stackhouse is more than I could have ever imagined. I would suspect she is of Vivi's nature, but I assure myself that I will learn in no time what she is.

I bow my head in reverence of who she is and what her speech has educated me on. "You will see many more of the kind. I wish to give Sookie the life of a Queen." I say to her with a smirk.

Adele nods. "Indeed, she has been raised to be one as is her birthright." She says. "You will do well to remember that, Viking." She looks around. "I have kept her life simple to keep her humble. But she has learned all she needs. She is gracious and caring. She has a heart of pure passion and mannerisms that will gain the trust and love of all that see her. She has learned her lessons well and will make you proud." She pauses for a moment and leans forward. "She is not as small as some would expect her to be. She is strong of heart, mind and soul. She has forgotten as was intended. She will soon remember. Take heed in my words."

I nod. I know how strong my Sookie is. Even in this timeline, she is stronger than any human I have ever known. But then the thought occurs to me that she is not completely human.

I need to ask. "Will you tell me what she is?" I ask.

Adele nods. "Soon. Your support and strength she will need to depend on and tomorrow you will show her that you are just that for her. It will move your relationship along if she knows you are there for her in her time of need." She says. "I suspect that she will be a bit angry when she realizes all of what has been hidden from her." She laughs a bit. "She is a bit stubborn and fiery. That can't be helped, I am afraid. But she is intelligent and will resign herself to the knowledge quicker than most."

I look at her. "Why would you not tell her tonight?" I ask.

"Because, I feel that today has been a little much and the next few days will yield the same." Adele says.

I look at her confused. "Is there something wrong with my Sookie?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Nothing dire, Viking. She is just being shown some things. The veil is lifting so that she will be prepared to move forward with you without hesitation or confliction. She needs to see where she belongs. Working as a barmaid with the simpletons of this town is not her place. I suspect that once she is with you this evening, everything will feel right to her" She says.

"Then why did you keep her here?" I ask.

She smiles again. "Because it was safer for her at the time. No one came looking for her here. Well up until recently that is. Small minds and simple living folk have been a good hiding place to complete her lessons. Plus I told you I wanted to keep her humble and unspoiled. I could have easily called upon all who have interest in her and given her the life of a princess. But she would not be who she needs to be. Who needs another spoiled, entitled royal? Besides, with much help from me, the good people of Bon Temps have had a healthy respect for Sookie and have stayed away from her for the most part." She says.

I nod. That makes some sense, I believe.

"You have another errand before you return for my granddaughter." She says.

I raise my eyebrow as she stands and looks down the street where there is a large hole in the ground. "The wolf in sheep's clothing has willed two to keep their eyes on my girl." She says. "One is at the place with the shifter. His name is Terry Belfleur. He is simple and worn from war, but would never do any harm. The other you will find waiting for our wolf to return. That is the one that is willing to harm." She looks at me. "I don't wish to see that one near my home again. If would behoove you to find out what his task was."

She says as she turns to go in the house. "The wolf left about an hour ago. I suspect that he will be gone for just enough time for you to find out what you need."

I understand what she is saying. Both men have been glamoured by Compton. The first would never hurt my love. The second, well time will only tell.

I nod at her. "You know of the killings in the area?" I ask her.

She turns. "I know."

I nod. "I need to make sure that Sookie is safe from this killer running around." I say. And you, I think to myself. But don't utter that last thought.

She leans forward. "Do you know who it is?" She asks me.

I nod. "I will take care of it." I say to her.

She nods again. "Then I will see you when you come to pick up my granddaughter." She says, standing and making her way to the door.

"Until tonight, Mrs. Stackhouse." I say to her and take to the sky.

I land outside of Compton's house and see a man standing by the trees. He doesn't even move when I come closer to him.

Moving to stand in front of him, he looks right into my eyes.

"Speak," I say to him.

"Wh..what do you want me to say?" He asks me.

"What have you been doing here?" I ask him.

"Waiting for my Master," he says softly.

That fool Compton. Has he been feeding from this twit? The man has either been turned into a Renfield or he is completely fried.

"What has that to do with Sookie?" I ask him.

"I…I was supposed to watch her. Keep an eye and then come tell. She supposed to be at work still. Master was going to go see her. Convince her to return here with him tonight and then we would go to court," he smiles a little. "He promised I would like it there."

Yeah, he would like it. Wonder how he would feel about being a walking blood fountain. Unless Compton was thinking of changing this fool. In that case, I should kill him and Compton right now.

"What were you to do if she went anywhere other than to work?" I asked him.

"I…I was supposed to knock her out and keep her close to me until Master awoke." He says. "But she…she came home early and I didn't know what to do. I thought I should go get her. But I can't get near the house. Like a wall around it." He says.

I wonder if there are wards around my Sookie's home to keep out danger. Adele had all but alluded to that.

"I tried, so I come here. Master was gone before I got here though. I wait."

I look him right in the eye. "Have you drank from your Master?" I ask him.

He smiles. "He taste good. Make me strong. He likes that I'm strong…"

He's a Renfield. I sigh. There is no glamouring a Renfield out of their master's grip. You can't compel them to leave or even to disobey his orders. There is only one way to destroy a Renfield.

Quick as lighting, I'm on him. Twisting his head I quickly separate it from his shoulders. It's quick and painless. If I had more time, I would have made it slow. Even if he is not in control of his actions, he was still going to harm my Sookie.

I pick up the parts of his body and place them in his truck. Lifting both, I fly them about fifteen minutes away to a swamp area close to the Arkansas boarder. I dump both into the water and watch as it sinks. Compton will know by now that something has happen to his little slave. He will smell me at his property which is unavoidable.

I will need to have protection for Sookie in place by nightfall.

I dial Merlotte's number as I land in the woods. I watch as Compton hurries out the door and into his car. Speeding away, I have to laugh that he didn't even notice another vampire in the area. Too much time spent at court has made him careless.

"Merlotte's," The shifter says.

"I want you to listen to me," I say.

"Northman?" He asks.

"One of your employees has been glamoured to watch Sookie. His name is Terry. Is he still here?" I ask him.

"What, how do you…"

I cut him off. "Answer the question, shifter." I growl at him.

He sighs. "Yes, he's here. He's in the kitchen."

"Bring him outside to me." I say.

"Yeah, like hell." He says. "I bring him out and he's dead."

I hear a door slam.

"Shifter, the human has done nothing but watch and report. I wish him to leave her alone. That is all." I say. "He has not harmed her, he will not be harmed. Now bring him out or I'm coming in." I say to him.

"FINE!" He says and slams the phone down.

I hear murmurings a few minutes later.

"What you need help with, Sam," I hear a man say.

"Just over by my truck," says the shifter.

Before either of them can speak again, I drop in front of them man.

"What the…" He starts but I put up my hand and get him to look at me.

"Have you taken any of his blood?" I ask him.

He looks confused for a moment and then shakes his head. "Why would I do that?"

I nod. "What did he ask you to do?" I ask him.

"He…he told me to make sure no one came in looking for Sookie. That if anything strange happened to let him know when I saw him."

"What the hell, Northman," Sam interjects but I put up my hand.

"You will not remember this conversation. Anytime this Vampire asks you about her, all you will say is that she's fine. If anything out of the ordinary is said or done to Sookie you are to tell Merlotte." I say to him. "Do I make myself clear?"

The man nods. "Yes sir," he says. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to Sookie. She is real sweet and never makes me feel dumb." He says.

I nod and release him.

He walks away and I look at the shifter.

"What the hell is going on Northman?" He asks me.

"For now, nothing," I say. "Did you do what I asked?"

He nods his head. "Sookie is on days tomorrow." He says. "I wish you would all just leave her be. She would be fine without you."

I move closer to him. "Just make sure no one gets to close to her," I say to him.

He looks me in the eye. "You don't scare me," he says.

I smirk at him. "Then you are a fool."

I lift off and fly back to my car. It's almost time to collect my beloved.

SPOV

I had spent some time talking to Gran about my day. She seemed to think that because of all the excitement I was finding it hard to concentrate. After some time sitting with her, I had to admit that it was the logical conclusion.

Because of my sudden departure from Merlotte's, I had more time to get myself ready. So I decide to take a shower and freshen up. Somehow I know that if he sees me so upset, our evening will be cut very short. Eric would, of course, make sure I was okay and then go to wreak havoc on Merlotte's and Sam. I don't want that. I would tell him what happened but I want to make it look like I was less upset than I really was. Something tells me that a mad Eric is not a good Eric; at least for the receiver of that anger.

I take my time to get my hair just right and my makeup smoky but natural. Then I go pull on the beautiful undergarments and then the dress. I feel so free and light in this dress. The color is so soft and plays with my tan. I giggle to myself thinking about how pretty I look in it and trying not to think about the cost of such an outfit.

Pulling my things into my little bag, I make my way down the stairs just as the doorbell rings.

As I pass through the hall, I look in and smile at Gran. She tries to give me a small smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. Something is off about it but I decide that I will think on it later. Now, I just want to concentrate on my Vampire. I smile when I open the door.

Oh my goodness this man is just perfect. Standing in front of me, I see the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His attire is again a contrast with his beautiful hair. But this suit looks like it was handmade to fit him like a glove.

"Sookie you look magnificent." He says to me and takes my hand.

The moment that he does, I feel calm and centered. My shields feel like they are completely up and I know that everything is going to be alright.

He leans in and kisses me softly and it feels like heaven.

He moves back and I look at him and notice that he is carrying a bouquet of pink and white camellias and one of daffodils.

Eric hands me the camellias. "These are for you." He says to me.

I look at them. Again I am thankful that Gran is a fanatic about her gardens and would drill in me the meaning for flowers. I know the meaning of both the pink and white variations of this flower. One meaning I am desirable, the other that he is wishing for me. I smile at the flowers.

"Thank you Eric." I say. "They are lovely."

He nods and smiles at me.

"Eric, please come in." I say to him.

"Thank you, Sookie." He says.

I walk him into the parlor. "Gran, this is Eric Northman." I motion to her. "Eric, this is my grandmother, Adele Stackhouse."

Eric smiles at me and then looks at Gran. "Ma'am," he says handing her the daffodils. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He says.

She smiles at him. "Why Mr. Northman," she says, "it has been ages since I received flowers, thank you." She nods at me when she sees my flowers.

"Gran, let me take both bouquets and put them into water." I say to her.

"That would be lovely dear." She says and turns to Eric. "Mr. Northman, would you care to sit down?" She asks him.

I run into the kitchen to place the beautiful flowers in two vases. I move quickly because I don't want to waste a moment of my time with Eric wandering around the kitchen. I smile to myself. I have only kissed the man and he does this to me. Wonder what I will be like if and when things move forward?

Arranging the flowers in the water, I take both vases out to the living room and place them on the mantel.

"Excellent, Sookie," Gran says. "They look lovely."

I nod and then head over to the couch where Eric is sitting. He stands to greet me and then sits when I do.

"Well, I shouldn't keep the two of you." She smiles at both of us. "Sookie, I am turning in early. If you intend on staying out for the evening, please just leave a message on the machine."

I look at her and I can feel my mouth drop open. "Gran?" I look at her.

She smirks. "It may get late. I don't want you to risk Mr. Northman's safety by making him return to this home before the sun rises." She shrugs. "Best to err on the side of caution, wouldn't you say?"

I look at her again. This is so not like my Gran. I wonder what has happen to her in the last 24 hours. Before I can ask her she puts her hand up. "But I would ask that you come home at some point tomorrow"

"Of course, Gran," I say, "I have to work at 11 tomorrow morning." I look at Eric and I see a smug look on his face. I can't help but smirk myself. He looks so, well, magnanimous at the moment.

I sigh. "If I don't make it home tonight Gran, I will make sure that I am home so we can talk." I say to her.

"Good, good." She stands. "Now you two go and have a good time."

I walk up to her and kiss her on the cheek. "Blessed be." She says softly as I move away from her.

I look back and see her smiling but I can feel that there is more to her emotions then she is letting on.

I don't wish to bring it up now, so I will wait until we are alone to talk to her.

Eric places his hand on the small of my back to lead me out the door. I stop when I see the car he is driving tonight. Turning I smile at him. "Didn't want to take the Corvette?" I ask him.

He smiles at me. "I thought you would find this a little more comfortable in your dress and heels. Which by the way you look stunning in."

Helping me into the car, I instantly understood what he meant. I had never been in a car so luxurious before. The leather of the seat was just overwhelming. I smile as Eric gets into his seat. Pulling out onto Hummingbird Lane, Eric makes his way back through our sleepy town to the entrance to the highway to head back to Shreveport.

The music he has playing is sort of a jazz riff and blues. I find it very welcoming and fun.

"Eric, where are we going?" I ask him.

He smiles to me. "Hmmm, not sure if I should tell you." He says to me.

"Eric, please. I really don't like surprises." I say looking at him.

He laughs. "The only reason you don't like surprises is because you can usually pluck them out of people's minds." He says.

I look at him about to give him my retort when I stop. Smiling I look down at my lap. He is right. I am so used to knowing everything it is bothersome that I know nothing right now.

"Contemplating?" He asks.

I shrug at him.

"I presume that it is just like trying to glamour you." He says to me.

I laugh. "I guess we have to both get used to being a little more normal, huh?" I ask him.

He gruffs. "Normal is highly over rated, Sookie. I much prefer us both being unique." He says to me.

"How do you know how unique I am? I mean you must know dozens of people who can do what I do." I say to him.

He looks over to me and his eyes tell me what I need to know. "Sookie, one, you are the first Telepath I have ever encountered. And secondly, even without your Telepathy, you are the most intriguing and interesting woman I have ever met." He says.

I look at him for a moment. "You don't need to do that you know." I say to him.

"Do what?" He asks.

"Say things like that. I know I am an average girl from Bon Temps. I am a chubby waitress who has a little gift, that's it. I know you must have been with dozens, even hundreds of women this month alone. I am nothing compared…"

I don't get to finish. Eric pulls over onto the breakdown lane quicker than I can say W T F.

He looks at me. "Sookie, you are the most beautiful, strong , exasperating woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I have never met your equal and I am certain I never will. You light a spark in me I thought I would never feel. I wanted to have this conversation later, but no matter." He looks at me and pulls my hands to his face. "You are what I have waited a 1000 years for. Please know I speak the truth." He kisses my hands and looks at me with pleading eyes.

I can't say anything so I just nod.

He smiles. "Say something Sookie." He says to me.

"You…you just met me…" I look at him. "How could you…" I shake my head.

He looks right into my eyes. "You know when you have met the other half of your soul." He says softly.

I can't believe that he is saying this to me. Oh please, I hope that this isn't a game. That it isn't a ploy to get me and then leave me. I don't think my heart could take it.

I look away from him. I don't want him to see the tears in my eyes.

"Sookie," he says and pulls my face to him. "Why are you crying? Did I say something to hurt you?" I can see the pain on his face.

I shake my head. "No, I…please…just be real." I say to him.

He pulls me close. "I will tell you every day how precious you are to me until you believe me." He kisses the top of my head. "Then I will tell you twice a day."

We stay like that for a few moments and then he starts to pull away.

"Not that I wouldn't stay like this with you all evening, but we have reservations and I don't want to be late." He says to me.

"Are you still not telling me where we are going?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "You will just have to be surprised." He says.

I sit back in the seat and allow him his little surprise. I don't want to be a brat so I just change the subject.

"I am sorry I didn't say it sooner but thank you for the lovely outfit." I say to him. "You really didn't have too."

He looks at me and then back at the road. "You deserve to be dressed in beautiful things. I enjoyed picking that out for you." He says.

I smile again. Gran said to be gracious and polite. But really, who couldn't be over the moon when they had a giant blonde sex on a stick Vampire enjoying picking out clothes for them. I mean really.

***0***

EPOV

I didn't intend on saying all of those things to Sookie this evening. But every single one of them is true. I will spend eternity letting her know what she means to me if I have to. I understand now that things are going to be very different with this Sookie. In the other timeline, my Sookie would have stomped her feet and pushed me away when she started feeling insecure. This Sookie needs reassurance of our connection. This Sookie didn't have the need to run or fight when feeling challenged. No this Sookie just needs to have the facts clarified for her. This Sookie had the advantage of having Gran around to help her as well. Though I am not sure how much longer Gran will be with us, I am certain that Adele Stackhouse is more than a widow that was charged with raising her grandchildren. I smelled something on her that I haven't had the pleasure of smelling in a very long time. If my instincts are correct, and they usually are, Gran may be moving toward her next, well assignment. Tomorrow will be interesting, I am sure of it.

But getting back to my beloved's emotions and her way of expressing them. I need to make sure she understands what she means to me and how special she is to me. I wish the bond had crossed over with me. I would do anything to feel her right now. I know that she needs to be comforted. But I would love to feel her emotions and know exactly what I need to do. I never realized how dependent I was on the bond. How the feeling of her comforted me on a daily basis. Even when I didn't want it or wasn't sure what to do with it, I could always reach out and sense her. Now, I long for it to return.

Tonight we need to discuss many things. But first, I need to show her a good time. Sookie and I never had a chance to have our first date. We did almost everything else together, but we never went out, just the two of us. I am looking forward to this more than I care to admit.

We pull up to Jandres' Lunar Noches and I stop in front of the valet's stand. The young man open's Sookie's door and I run to help her, giving him a look that says undeniably to back off.

Sookie just smiles at him and I lead her into the restaurant.

"I've never seen this place before." She says to me.

I look at her. "I wouldn't expect you too." I say to her. Jandres' is a very upscale resturaunt. But that is not why I would expect Sookie never to have been here. Jandres is a Supe establishment.

We walk in and I lead Sookie in through the doors. We head to the podium where a striking woman is standing. "

Good Evening, Sheriff. Right this way please." She says as she takes us across the floor, up the stairs to a private table on the balcony overlooking the main floor.

"Thank you." I say to her.

She nods to both of us as I help Sookie into her chair.

"Your server will be with you in a moment." She says and leaves.

I look at Sookie and I can tell that she wants to ask something. I wait as she worries her bottom lip. "Ummm, Eric?" She looks at me.

I nod to her. "That woman called you a Sheriff?" She asks me.

I smile again. We hadn't gotten to that yet. "Yes, I am the Sheriff of this Area." I say to her.

"Okay, what is the purpose of the Sheriff? Kind of like ours in town?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Well, my job is to keep the Vampires in my area in control as well as negotiating and keeping peace between all the Supes in the area as well." I say to her.

She looks at me for a moment. "Okay, I have a few questions." She says.

I nod for her to continue.

"So you are like what, the boss of the area?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes, all the vampires report to me. They swear allegiance to me and the Queen of Louisiana. They pay a fealty to me and I in turn pay one to the Queen." I say.

She shakes her head. "Okay a what?" She asks.

"Queen," I say. "Many states or areas have a Monarch. They are in charge of taking care of their area. The Monarchs also have a governing body overseeing them called the Supernatural Council. Many of my kind and several others sit on the Council. They are like the president and their cabinet. But majority rules in Council." I say.

She looks at me. "Sort of like the Supreme Court?" She asks.

I smile. "Yes, somewhat." I say to her.

She sighs. "Okay, so you are a Sheriff of Louisiana. How many Sheriffs are there?" She asks.

"There are four in Louisiana. New Orleans is an area, but the queen looks over that by herself as is area two which is a small section just outside the city. We live in area five. It is the largest in the state." I say. "I report to the Queen."

She nods. "Is she nice?" She asks.

I look at her for a moment. That was an interesting question. "She is well…she is eccentric." I say. "But she lets her Sheriff's rule their areas with very little interference." I say to her.

"So she trusts you to do a good job?" She asks me.

I smirk at her. "The only Vampire a vampire can trust is one that has Sired him or one that he's sired." I say.

"So you don't trust anyone other than Pam?" She asks me.

I smirk at her. "Ask me that question again sometime when we are alone." I say to her.

She looks at me for a moment. A spark of realization falls over her face. She nods and smiles at me.

"Do you trust me?" She asks me.

I look deeply into her eyes and lean forward. "For some unexplained reason, I trust you with all that I am." I say.

She holds my gaze for a moment. "I…I feel the same way."

I lean back as the waiter comes to take our orders.

Once I order a very expensive blood and Sookie a nice petite steak, vegetables and a glass of wine, he leaves us alone again.

I can tell by the look on her face that she's trying to read those that are in the room with us.

I smile. "Attempting to read the room?" I ask her.

****0***

SPOV

I jump at his question. I'm usually better at not exposing myself.

I blush and look down.

"Sookie," he says. "Sookie, look at me."

I look up to see his beautiful eyes. My, I could live for days in them. I blush when he smiles.

"There is nothing wrong with you attempting to listen in on the room. A warrior would never allow themselves to enter a place without knowing everything they could.

I'm confused. "Eric, I'm not a warrior," I say to him. "I'm just a waitress."

He leans forward. "Sookie, you are more than that. You did a job because you had to. You are Sookie Stackhouse. You are beautiful, smart and a delight. You are strong and able to do much more than you allow yourself."

"I…I don't know why you would say that." I say to him.

He leans back and a second later, the waiter came back with our drinks. Mine in a beautiful wine glass and Eric's in a very elaborate goblet.

I take a sip of my wine as he does to his. "I…I take it that isn't True Blood?" I ask him.

He laughs. "No, it isn't. But you're deflecting the question. What did you hear when you scanned the room?"

I try again and hear a few things but the rest almost sounds like…I don't know. It sounds like when I try to hear Sam.

"A few thoughts but the rest, well…." I shrug. "They aren't coming in clear."

I look around again. I could tell where the Vampires were because they made voids as Bill and Pam did. The others…

As if a light has gone on, I look back to Eric. "Um, Eric?"

He smiles at me. "Yes?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Are these…are these Humans?"

As if on cue, a man approaches our table.

"Sheriff, you come to see me, ya?" I man says in a very thick Creole accent. "Oh, you lookin like a million bux dare."

He is dressed in purple silk pants and a chef coat. His long hair is pulled up under a white cap and I can see several earrings in his ear.

I attempt to hear him and again, I hear sounds but they are more like what you would hear under water. Plus I see things in colors. I can't explain it.

"Jandres," he says as he looks to me, "business is good?"

He laughs. "Tanks to you, Sheriff," he says and looks at me. "Ohhh, who do we have dar?"

"Sookie, this is Jandres, he is the top chef in the state." Eric says.

"State, cha, country," he says and takes my hand. "Hello sweet Sookie," he says kissing it. "You are definitely a sight here."

Jandres looks to Eric. "You will be happy with the reports this mont dar," he says.

Eric nods and Jandres looks back at me. "Enjoy your meal dare, Miss Sookie," he kisses my hand again, "you need any ding, you just ask."

I smile at him. "Thank you Jandres," I say. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

He looks at Eric. "Dis one Royal, I can smell it."

Eric looks at him to me and then back to him. "Thank you, Jandres," he says.

As quick as the man came, he leaves.

"My, people come and go so quickly around here," I say under my breath.

Eric heard me. I knew he would. He just chuckles a bit.

I clear my throat. "Um, Eric, he was…"

"What was he, Sookie?" He asks me.

I think about it. His pattern was off from what I've heard from Sam, and others around town who I find hard to read. Most of the ones that I can't, live down in Hot Shot. I just thought it was something in the water down there. The Jandres was a bit different.

As if Eric can read the thoughts going through my mind, he smiles.

"Jandres is a daemon, Sookie." He says.

I look at him and I can tell by the look on my face, I'm not hiding my shock very well.

"You….you're kidding?" I ask him.

He shakes his head slowly. "Sookie, did you think that Vampires are the only creatures that are not only in Faerie Tales?" He asks me.

Did I? No, not really. I mean, I thought there may be others around. But…

"So, that means…" I look around. "The others are not human either?" I ask him.

He shakes his head again. "Do they sound the same or different to you?" He asks.

I look around the room again. "Umm, no, well, there are a few that sound like Jandres. But the others, well, some sound a little fuzzy, others sound, well I can't hear them, I can almost feel their emotions." I say to him.

"Well, that's interesting." He says.

I look very closely at him. "Interesting how?" I ask him.

"In this room there are Daemons, Goblins, and Weres among the Vampires."

I blink twice. "Goblins and what?" I ask him.

"Weres," he says waving his hand. "Some are Wolves, others are, well, other animals." He says.

I look around the room thinking on what he said. In that instant I can separate them into categories.

"The women sitting at the table by the door," I say to him. "They are Goblins." I motion to the bar. "The blonde and Redhead are Vampires. The one sitting talking to the bartender and the bartender are some sort of Were."

"Very good, Sookie," he says to me.

I spin around to look at him. "Was this some sort of a test?" I ask him.

"Not a test," he says with a shrug. "I just thought you needed to know that there are others out there. Some have gifts, some have powers, some can pass as close to Human as they can. You have a gift, Sookie, but you are not alone in this world."

I look down, thinking about what he said. I roll the words over and over in my head.

"You ….you think I'm not human?" I ask him.

"I think that is a question you will need to ask your Gran," he says.

"But..but you brought me here…." I start to say.

"I brought you here, because Jandres is an excellent cook and my kind are accepted. There are a few other places that cater to my kind. But this place is quiet and well", he looks around, " I own a portion of it. Perhaps I wanted to make a good impression on you."

I look at him. "You..you don't need to impress me. You already do that."

We sit for a moment while the waiter brings our meal to us.

After a few minutes, I decide to ask Eric a few questions.

"Eric," I look up to him. "Would you mind telling me more about your kind?" I ask him.

"What would you like to know?" He asks.

"Well, what about this Sire and childe thing," I say to him. "You said that Pam is your childe, do you have a Sire?" He asks.

He sits back for a moment. "I have someone that made me, but he is no longer my Sire." He says.

I look at him and I know he can tell I'm confused.

"Each Vampire is made by another," he begins. " That is how they build control. Each Vampire he sires becomes his. He owns them and everything they own. So if Pam owns a business, I in turn own it. If she makes a mistake, then the mistake lies on me. If she does something to warrant punishment, it is my duty to bestow that punishment, take the repercussions from others and make restitutions." He pauses for a moment.

"It…it seems quite feudal." I say.

He smiles. "I almost forgot how well read you are." He says with a smile. "But yes, as old as we are, our system is just as old."

"So, since Pam is yours, everything she has and does falls on you?" I ask him.

He nods.

"So does that mean that everything you do falls on your Sire?" I ask him.

He looks at me for a moment. "Not entirely." He says. "You see. Long ago, his Sire released him to be the head of his own line. A line is like a family." He says.

"So, he was the head of his own line of Vampires. Do Sires usually release their children?" I ask him.

"No, most do not. They like the control and the power. A Vampire with a long powerful line would have access to a considerable amount of resources. To be released from your line, a Vampire usually needs to challenge his Sire. If he wins the challenge he may be released. If the Sire dies, he can be the head of his own line, if he's strong enough or he or she goes in search of another Sire and request to join his line."

"So, your Sire was released and yours released you?" I ask him.

He nods.

"So you are the head of your own line?"

He nods again.

I don't have to ask the next question. I have a feeling that Eric has a very powerful line.

We settle into our food for a moment before Eric asks me a question.

"Sookie, have you taken Compton's blood?" He asks.

I look up at him. "Um, when I was attacked, he gave me blood." I say to him.

He looks concerned. "What, what does that mean? Bill wouldn't tell me much of anything." I say to him.

"Well," he begins tenting his hands in front of him. "It means that he should have some control over you, if he's strong enough. You libido would increase. You appearance would be a little brighter and…" Eric looks at me.

"And what?" I ask.

"If you had enough and the Vampire was old enough, he could track you."

I look at him for a long time.

"Tr…track me, as in find me?" I ask him.

Eric takes my hand that is shaking. "Sookie, calm down, please." He says to me.

"Eric, he can…can he find me here?" I look around.

"If he was good, he may. But Sookie, he isn't very old." He says to me.

He can track me. Like I hold a freaking lojack in me. His personal little GPS!

"Is…is it reversible? Will it fade?" I ask him.

He's rubbing circles on my hand and I feel a calmness roll over me.

"It could," he pauses. "But if you took the blood of another Vampire. One that was stronger and more powerful, if would negate his hold on you." He says to me.

"Wouldn't..wouldn't that make you be able to find me? Would I want your blood, would you have control over me then?" I ask him.

EPOV

I take her hand in mine, willing her to calm down.

"It doesn't seem that Compton has much control over you." I say to her.

"Well, that's true," she says softly.

"I would not mind being able to find you either. What if something happened before we locate this killer in your town? I would be able to find you." I say to her.

She looks up at me. "You could where Bill couldn't?" I ask him.

I laugh. "Sookie, Bill hasn't been undead for two hundred years yet. I have many gifts and talents he only dreams of." I say and smirk at her.

I feel the heat rising and I feel the faint smell of her arousal. Soon, my Promise.

"But what about addiction. Like the V-Addicts." She says.

"Sookie, I would never do that to you. If anything I would want to Bond to you, not make you my Renfield."

She looks at me. "Renfield?"

I nod. "Yes, we adapted the name from the Dracula novel. A Renfield is a slave." I say to her.

"So you wouldn't want to do that to me?" She asks.

I smile. "No my sweet, beautiful girl, I would not." I say and kiss her hand.

I feel the warmth from her jump to me. It is so wonderful. Why I never noticed it before, I'll never know.

"What…what's a Bond?" She asks.

I smile. This is it.

"When a Vampire and a human mutually exchange blood three times, there is a bond that is formed between the two of them. Once that occurs, the human is considered bonded to the vampire, in which case it is considered against our laws for any Supe or Vampire to interfere with the relationship. If they do the Vampire could call for their final death." I say.

"Does..um…does the bond wear off?" She asks. "What happens with a blood exchange?" She asks.

I smile at her. "If I were to give you some of my blood, I would be able to sense you and know if you were in danger. Giving you my blood would also heighten your libido and I could sway your feelings for me. But my blood would not produce feelings but only enhance the ones that are already there." I say. "If we were to exchange at the same time, after three exchanges, we would be able to feel each other's emotions. I would know where you were as well as you knowing where I am. We would be connected. The bond is permanent at that point. The only thing higher is a Pledge Ceremony."

"But, if I take your blood then you will be able to feel me?" She asks.

I smirk. "Is that a bad thing?"

She avoids that question. "Tell me about this Bond and Pledge." She says.

I smile and continue. "The Bond is a connection between us. It holds us together. We feel each other, we know where each other is and the connection is sealed. A Pledge is similar to your marriage. But there is no divorce from a Pledge. Death cannot even separate you." I say.

"How?" Is all she asks me.

"A Pledge made out of love is the most mystical connection we have. It is the joining of two hearts and souls. If something happens to one of the souls, the other will not survive." I pause. "I have known of only a handful of Pledges made out of this connection. I have only known one made with a human." I say to her.

She nods. "Because humans can die." She says.

"Yes, Sookie, most humans can die, unless we turn them." I say to her.

She looks down. "Oh." Is all she says.

I don't want to frighten her. I intend on Pledging with her as soon as possible. Vivi only told me we needed to be Bonded. But I am not risking anything; to hell with the human courts of Louisiana and their swaying back and forth on the legality of a Human/Vampire marriage. I will Pledge with Sookie and if and when it is legal to marry in the Human world, we will do that if she so desires. Right now, I need to get her to agree to a blood exchange. I have very little time.

"Have you..um…have you ever…ah…Bonded with anyone?" She asks me.

I don't want to lie. I place my hand under her chin and raise it. "There is only one person I have ever wanted to bond to." I say to her.

Her eyes look like pools of sapphires; Blue as the Mediterranean Sea. Realization grows in them as she takes in my words.

"Are you…um…well…" She tries to look away but I won't let her.

"Sookie, I want to be up front with you. I have lived a very long time. I have seen many things. One thing I have learned is to never waste the time and opportunities that destiny and the fates have presented to you. You have no knowledge of the future. So when you see something you want you can't hesitate." I wait for a moment as I see confusion setting in.

"What…umm…what if you tire of me?" She says softly. "I am only Human." She pauses. "What happens to me when you are done with me?" She asks.

I stand and move my chair closer to her. Sitting back down, I take her hand in mine once more. "My dearest Sookie, I can't tell you how I know this, but I will never tire of you. I want you with me forever." I kiss her nose. "I will never want another like I want you." I say to her. "Nor have I ever ached for another as I ache for you." I say. "I know that in your world, I am moving very fast, but I wish for you to be with me, always. I fell for you the moment I saw you in my bar. It was as if the world stopped and all I saw was you." I say to her softly. "You are my sun in the darkness that is my life. You are all I will ever want." I say to her.

"Does that mean you want to turn me?" She asks me.

How do I tell her that she will not need to be turned? Not that it wouldn't be the happiest day of my life to make her, but from what little I have learned about Sookie in the previous time line and what I deduce from what Vivi has said, she will not need to be turned. I can't tell her that yet.

"If you wish me to turn you, I will Sookie." I say kissing her fingertips. "But know that nothing would make me happier than to have you by my side for eternity."

She smiles at me. "Maybe someday." She says softly.

I smile at her. She is so innocent and beautiful. The hardness is all but gone from the time I was with her last. The type of hardness that comes from tragedy and pain. No, this Sookie is fresh, new and clean. She is washed in a spray of simple elegance. She is so precious.

"Regardless of the Bond, I still would like you to take my blood. It will negate Bill's hold and I will be able to find you. Others will hear of your abilities sooner rather than later I suspect. Not to mention this killer and I would like to have some way of protecting you. I would lie if I said I didn't want to start a Bond with you right now." I say in a husky voice.

I can see her shiver at my words and tone. "You would want to do that here…NOW?" She looks wide eyed.

I smile. "No my beautiful girl," I say touching her face. "I would do it in a more private location; one where you could be comfortable and free to express yourself." I stare at her. I can see the realization filling her eyes and she looks down and blushes. Mmm, that is one beautiful color.

"Eric, I…well…I'm…" She tries to say.

"Do not worry your pretty head about anything. You will be safe and I will not allow any harm to come to you." I say to her.

She looks up and smiles at me.

We sit in silence for a few moments while Sookie finishes her dinner. Once I get the waiters attention, he comes to take away our items.

Sookie and I move out of the restaurant. I don't want this night to end but she has been very quiet.

"Sookie, please tell me what you're thinking." I ask her.

She turns to me and I pull her close. "I…I was thinking that I would much rather have you be able to find me than Bill." She says.

I kiss her softly and then increase it. I only cease when I hear the valet bringing the car around.

I help her in and make my way to the driver's seat. Once back on the highway, I broach the subject.

"Would you be willing to take some of my blood tonight?" I ask her.

She sighs. "I…I would but can we…um…can we go someplace?" I ask her.

I smile. Oh yes we can.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

***********PL*********

EPOV

Sookie will never know how much her request means to me. I would have done anything to get her to come to one of my houses tonight. Not just for her to take some of my blood. Okay, if I'm honest with myself, there is nothing I want more at this moment then to fill her with my blood and rid her of Compton's. The idea that any part of him is in my Sookie is driving me crazy. The fact that he not only gave her his blood but that he did it under false pretenses is killing me. It is all I can do not to fly into a rage and kill him on the spot.

Nevertheless, even if that is a very powerful motive, it is not my only one. The truth of it is that I don't want to let her out of my sight. I would be satisfied to just speak with her all night and learn more about this Sookie and how her mind works. Then again, if other things should happen, I will not be upset. I am a Vampire, after all. Sookie did everything but jump in my lap last night when I took her home. She is feeling the connection between us just as much as I am. It is taking all of my self control not to stop the car and bend her over the hood. The hood makes me think of that Orgy she invited me too, what happened….okay focus, wrong timeline, that hasn't happened, and Sookie is pure. Taking her over the hood of the car will need to wait for another time.

Other than my lustful thoughts for her, I know that Sookie would be safe in her home tonight. I know that her Grandmother has been protecting her and that Bill's invitation has been rescinded. I just feel safer with her by my side. I will not have a silly thing as bringing her back to Bon Temps jeopardize the chance the Goddess has bestowed upon us. I made that mistake before. I'm not infallible. Nevertheless, if I make a mistake, I always learn from it. Yes, I would have done just about anything to keep Sookie at my side this evening.

However, the fact that she wanted to be somewhere private with me, well just made plans for the evening that much easier.

"So, um, where are we going?" Sookie asks taking me out of my thoughts.

I turn to look at her as I keep driving. "We are going to one of my safe houses." I say. "It's not too far away."

"Houses, as you own more than one?" She asks.

I could laugh at the look on her face, but I won't. I know this is all new to her. From the expression on her face, it confirms my assumptions. The fact that anyone would own more than one piece of property is just as foreign to her as it would be to ride an elephant to down the main street of her little town.

"Sookie, I've lived a very long time," I say to her. "It is important that I have several places to rest if I need to prevent any harm from befalling me during the day. You never know when your position has been compromised."

"But…but you're the Sheriff. Who would want to do you harm? Wouldn't that get them in all sorts of trouble?" She asks me.

I nod. "That would. But the political tone of the Vampire world is a precarious one. You must always be on your guard. Vampires find themselves on the wrong end of a pointy stake if they don't."

"But don't you just need to be out of the sunlight?" She asks. "I mean, you don't really need a whole house do you?"

I pause for a moment before answering her. But before I can answer her, she speaks.

"I'm sorry," she says. "Was that too personal?"

"Sookie, you may ask me anything at anytime. Nothing is off limits with you." I choose my words closely for what I'm about to say next. "You may ask me anything. I never want you to think you can't. There may be times however, that I will not be able to tell you everything for your safety, mine or the safety of those who are in my retinue." I pause. "But know that when and if I can, I will answer you. If I can't, I will simply tell you so or ask that you wait for me to answer you at another time." I pause. "Can you trust me enough to allow me times like that?"

She pauses for a moment looking down at her hands. I can see her physically tensing in the seat beside me. "I don't like secrets, Eric. All my life, I felt like people were keeping things from me. I don't like feeling like I can't be trusted with information or that people are hiding things from me. I've accepted the fact that my brother would rather lie then tell the truth and I know that Gran has kept a great deal from me over the years. Whether it was because of my age, fear or something else, she has guarded her thoughts and words as a miser protects his gold."

"Sookie, that's not…"

"I know," she says before I can get out my reasoning. "Eric, I understand. You are a very important Vampire and a lot of people depend on you to make the right decisions and to keep them and theirs safe. I get that, I really do. I also understand that I'm not a Vampire and though you have been very forthcoming with me so far, there is probably just as much that you can't or won't tell me than you have. I'm not naïve to think that there isn't stuff that goes on in your world that the human race would be horrified to learn about." He looks at me. "I trust you Eric. I have no idea why I do, but I do. I just ask you to tell me what you can and if you are I are in danger to please tell me as much as you can. I can handle a lot but the not knowing would drive me insane."

"I promise to tell you as much as I can. Is that enough for you?" I ask her. I don't want to make her a promise that I will be unable to keep. There are things I can't tell her and she will have to trust me.

"That will do for now. Just, please never lie to me. I couldn't take it if you lied to me." She says.

I take her hand in mine. "Never, my sweet Sookie, never," I say and bring her hand up to kiss it.

After a moment of silence, I return to my original explanation of why I have so many houses. "Now, back to why I have so many houses." I pause and she looks at me. "Vampires come in all shapes and sizes. However, the one thing we all have in common is that we all love our luxuries and comforts. Albeit some do not have the means to have what others have. Depending on age, power and status in my world, not only do you gain wealth but prestige. Do you understand?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yeah it's like the one percent group." She says.

I smile. "Exactly. Once you reach a certain age and power level, you gain from having." I pause. "But regardless of your station, power level or connections, we all thrive to have the most comfort that we can. Gone are the days where we needed to dig a hole to be safe for the day. Or, sneak into a crypt to wait out the sun. Though, I would do either of those if the need arose." I smile to her. "When we can, we like to surround ourselves with the finest things. One of the luxuries many of the older Vampires have is going down for the day above ground in a secure location. However, one can't be too careful. In the days of wars and powers struggles, many of us moved daily to avoid getting caught off guard. Vampires have always employed or secured the assistance of day walkers to help in this capacity. Many use them as guards, while others use them to run errands or keep you residence a secret. The last thing you would want would be to be staked by a slave or pet of your rival vampire. So though we like the finer things, we focus greatly on security and safety. The longer you have walked this earth, the more cautious you become. Like I said, the only Vampires a Vampire can trust are…"

"Are the ones you made or the one that made you?" She says to me. "I get that. But to have so many residences sounds a little, I don't know. Wouldn't it be safer, to have other places as well?" She asks me.

I look at her out of the corner of my eye. "Like what, Sookie?" I ask her.

"Well, anyone that could do you harm wouldn't suspect you would rest in places other than a house." She says. "Why don't you use places like, somewhere at Fangtasia or other businesses you own or have a stake in. Warehouses, storefronts, properties way out in the woods, I don't know." She shrugs.

I smile at her thought process. She is already thinking like a warrior. "Yes, I have several of those types of places as well. But I also own a great deal of real estate; both in my name and in the names of corporations. Some that can be traced to me while others cannot. The internet is a very powerful tool and one that has made it hard to keep ourselves hidden. Any Vampire who has taken the time to learn how to use this tool could track a not so cautious Vampire." I say to her.

She nods. "That's one of the reasons you all came out, isn't it?" She asks. "Because it was getting too hard to hide from technology?"

I nod. "One of the reasons, yes. But it was a very strong argument for us revealing ourselves before someone else did it for us."

"Okay, but how do you know that you can trust the humans and day walkers? Couldn't they be glamoured or something to tell where you are?" She asks me.

I nod. "That is always been a concern for my kind. Some employee people and treat them very well so that they wouldn't want to betray their masters. Other bond their day people to them with blood, other's make them into slaves or Renfields. While other Vampires use threats and torture to keep their humans in line." I say to her.

She's silent for a moment. "Bobby is your day man?" She asks.

I nod. "He is," before she can ask, I answer. "Sookie, Bobby isn't the only one employed by me. I treat them all very well financially and give them jobs and salaries that they would not be able to find anywhere else. Some are of the Supe community and thus have a different connection to me. Bobby is all-human. He has been with me for several years and I trust him very much. However, albeit a few times, he honestly doesn't know which residence I will be in from day to day. Therefore, if he were glamoured, he would honestly be able to say that he doesn't know. In addition, my houses have very elaborate security systems. It would be very difficult for any to get close to me while I rest for the day.

We sit in silence for a moment.

I decide to continue with the conversation of the house. "The house we are going to is one that is owned on paper by one of my companies. I am not listed on any documentation for either the house or the corporation. If someone tries to trace the house to a specific owner, they will land on a dead end. Unless you knew who it belonged to, you would not suspect that it was mine." I say.

"So, um, how many houses do you own around here?" She asks.

"I personally own three in the Shreveport area. Through my companies and connections, I have access to several more. I also own a house in the Garden District of New Orleans, One in Texas, Montana and Washington State. I have several other places in surrounding states through business that can be used in an emergency. I have quite a few homes I own and others I may use overseas and one in Alaska." I pause as she blinks at me. "Since I am a Sheriff here, I have several other places houses in my territory to choose from because of fealty that is owed to me. In addition to all of that, Pam has several as well. If I had to, I could enter and find shelter with her.

There is one home not far from here that I'm preparing to be my major residence but considering the circumstances, I feel we should wait to go there until we know that none will be able to track you." I say to her.

She waits a moment, probably taking in all that I've said. I've noticed that about this Sookie. She doesn't instantly react. Okay, she doesn't instantly react, much. From what I've seen so far, most of the time she will listen and think on what has been said before she responds. I like that. It shows signs of tremendous restraint and great intelligence. It will serve her well in the years to come.

"You..you don't want Bill to be able to find your home?" She asks me.

"Well, once I start staying there on some permanent basis perhaps he will know where I am." I hope that he will have met the sun by then, but I keep that to myself. "But be that as it may, I don't wish to put you in any undo danger this evening." I say. "I would suspect that he will not be pleased when he finds out that you aren't where he expects you to be. If it were me, I would start looking for you immediately. Remember Sookie, he did not see you home last night. As far as he's concerened, he may think I've not let you go." Though I smelled him around the farmhouse when I came to see Adele. I'm sure he was aware that she was home. Also that he couldn't gain access. If I am correct, he has been spying on my Sookie since the moment he enter that town.

"But, all he would have to do is speak to Sam or Gran and know that I'm fine," she says.

I nod. "Yes, and in that case, he would expect you to be in your usual places. Not out with me. Once he confirms that you are neither at the bar or your home, he will start searching for you." I say to her.

"But, I mean, I didn't…well that's to say, I didn't see Bill every night. I don't think he would come looking for me." Sookie says and blushes a little.

I smile. She has no idea how beautiful and special she really is.

"Sookie, Bill may be young, but he made it very clear his intentions last evening. It was foolish of him to announce in a bar full of Vampires that you were his just to be denied such a claim from you. He has given you his blood without informing you what it would do to you. I can only assume it was so he could know where you are and you wouldn't be aware of it. The fact that he has no sway in your thoughts can and should aggravate him considering he is trying to control you without your knowledge."

She looks out the window for a moment. "Why…why would he go through so much trouble, Eric?" She asks.

I sigh. I wish she hadn't asked that question. I just promised her that I would not lie to her and here she is asking me a question that I don't want to answer.

"Sookie, will you allow me time to answer that question?" I ask her. This is where I find out if she meant those words she just said.

"Do you think that Bill wants to do me harm?" She asks.

I nod at her. "I'm not completely clear on his motives," well not in this timeline, anyway, "however, I suspect that since his has been less than forthcoming, he is up to something. When I'm in complete knowledge of what that is, I will tell you." I say to her.

She sighs. "Alright, Eric," she says, "I'm going to trust you with this. But I want to know if Bill is trying to harm me or Gran. You're right, I don't trust him and neither does Gran. He is not what he says he is and I don't like it. He's like a wolf in sheep's clothing."

I stare at her for a second. "What did you call him?"

"You know, a wolf that dresses up like a sheep to get their kill." She pauses for a moment. "It started from the bible, "Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves," I believe it's in the Gospel of Matthew. Then there is the reference in the Aesop's fables, I believe the first sighting was in the twelfth century. Then there is a Latin proverb which states, Pelle sub agnina latitat mens saepe lupina (Under a sheep's skin often hides a wolfish mind). But in all accounts, the message is the same." She stops and looks at me. "Oh, um, sorry. I'm sure you didn't was all that information. Sometimes it just spills out."

I laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asks.

"No, my beautiful girl," I say to her. "I love how your mind works. Yes, you are correct in all counts of your interpretation of the phrase. I have just heard that several times in the last few days and I was surprised when I heard you use it."

"Oh, well there you see, you weren't looking for a history lesson." She sighs. "I am sorry. You probably knew all of that anyway."

I did, but she doesn't need to know it.

"It was very educational and I look forward to you schooling me in the future, Ms. Stackhouse." I give her a look. "Perhaps next time you will put your hair up, wear glasses and a pencil shirt?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Eric," she says with a laugh.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Stackhouse. I look forward to learning from you." I growl.

She blushes and looks down again. I pick her hand up and kiss it once more.

She clears her throat. "So, we don't want the wolf to know where I am until you want him to?" She asks.

I nod. "No, until he can no longer track you, it's important to keep you out of harm's way."

"And you, Eric," she turns in her seat to look at me. "You could get hurt or even killed associating with me." She says to me. "For some reason, I don't think Bill is going to be happy once he knows what's going on." She pauses. "I know that you are the head of the area and the Vampires are supposed to do what you say. But Eric, I think there is more to this than Bill let on. I'm not sure you are safe with me right now."

I have to laugh at that. "Sookie, I've not gotten to be as old as I am without learning a trick or two about protecting myself. And besides," I say as I turn into the gated community, "the day that I'm taken down by the likes of William Compton is the day I've already had both my legs and arms removed and there is a stake an inch from my heart. Even then, I'm sure I could probably take him." I look at her. "Nothing will happen to you while I'm here."

She nods. "I know I'm safe with you, Eric." She says. "I just don't want to cause you any trouble."

I roll down the window and instruct the guard on whom Sookie is and that she is a guest of mine. I don't plan on her staying her more than one night, so I don't give him any more information than that. If everything continues progressing the way I wish it to, I will have her in our home, behind a fence with guards to protect her. Once I'm through outfitting the new estate, there will be no way the likes of William Compton will be able to get near her.

The guard nods and wishes us both a good night. No need to glamour him. This entire complex is Supes and the guards are Supes as well. Since my ties with both major Were packs in the area is secure, no one will betray my trust. It would be suicide and begin a situation that none would want to start.

I pull up the street and through the more congested area. These homes are newer and have been developed within the last ten years. I continue through the winding roads until I reach the house.

When we pull up, I can hear Sookie gasp.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"This…this is just one of your houses?" She asks me.

I nod and look back at her. "Yes, actually it is the smallest I own." I say to her. I had thought about selling it. Though, it is the farthest one outside of Shreveport and is conveniently located near the highway that leads to Bon Temps. Our other home is closer, but this may serve us well at some point in the future.

I pull into the driveway and up to the garage. Once the door rises, I pull in and park the SUV next to a sedan that I keep here for emergency purposes. Like the SUV, it is completely outfitted and has state of the art GPS and security. It also has an undercarriage that is bomb proof and glass that is bulletproof. Like I say, I take no chances that aren't calculated moves and the risks have been isolated and weighed. Well, at least it is where my safety and now the safety of My Sookie are concerned.

Closing the garage door with the remote, I turn off the car and get out. Moving around the car, I open the door and help Sookie out.

Walking up to the door, I unlock it, allow her to enter and clear the alarm at the door.

****0****

SPOV

I can't believe that this is just one of his houses. And it's the smallest? How big are the others? What about the one that he says that he wants to make his primary residence? How big could that one be? And he has homes in other States, other countries? The fact that anyone could have all of this is just, well beyond me. But I guess it all makes sense. You really don't want to put a blinking arrow over your house announcing that is where you live if there are people after you. Would I need to move now too? Would Eric expect me to move with him and move around from place to place? I wouldn't think so. He said he had a house he was working on to make his primary home. Does that mean he's going to stay at there? How could he? Would it put him in danger? Would he get security? And what about me and Gran? Wouldn't having us around cause Eric more problems? I mean we could be considered a liability and weakness for Eric. If they couldn't get to him, would they try for one of us? Or would he keep his connection to me a secret in his world. However, if he was going to do that, why did he bring me to such a nice restaurants and introduce me to the head chef? Why would he leave with me last night? We had to be seen leaving together. But then again, everyone could have just thought I was a one-night stand. But am I? I mean he said some pretty beautiful things tonight. Can I believe him? He really hasn't given me any reason not to. Then again, I've heard many things from many people. Men and women alike lie to get what they want. Then again, Eric isn't a man, he's a Vampire. If he wanted me, I don't think he would lie to do it. He promised me that he would never lie to me.

Agh, so many questions and not enough answers. I will need to make time to talk to Eric about all this. The last thing I want is for either of us to be in jeopardy because he is somewhere with me.

From the outside, I could already tell that it is bigger than the farmhouse. I would suspect it has at least four bedrooms. Though the farmhouse has four bedrooms as well, they tend to be a little on the small side. I would bet money on the fact that the rooms in this house are spacious and open. I notice that it's a two story structure with a farmer's porch and brick facing. Eric is right. If you didn't know that he owned this house, you would never guess. It looks like something a new family with small children would move in to. It just has that feel to it.

He motions for me to move down the hallway. I see a small bathroom and laundry room before we spill out into the kitchen.

It's open and airy with white washed cabinets, granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. It's just a little larger than the one at the farmhouse. But the breakfast counter looking into what I assume is the living room, makes it look larger.

I see one of those one shot coffee makers on the counter that I saw in the mall and a toaster that matches the appliances.

I look around and touch the counters. I reach over to the refrigerator and open it to find not only bloods but human food as well.

"Do you like it?" He asks me.

I nod. Who wouldn't like it. It has everything you could need in a kitchen. But I feel like the entire kitchen is setup for humans, and he isn't one. Why would Eric have all these things in a kitchen that he wouldn't use. Never mind having human things available? He said that this is a safe house. This means he doesn't come here every day. There is only one reason in my mind he would have it set up for human visitors.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" He asks me. "Your entire body just tensed up. That is not my intentions, I assure you. If you feel uncomfortable we can…"

I look up at him and put my hand on his chest. "No, it's not that. I'm fine, really." I say to him as I look around again.

"Sookie my bullshit meter is going off. I know there's something wrong. If you feel like you are being pressured we can…"

"Eric," I put my hand higher on his chest. "It was my idea to come here, remember?"

"Then what has changed from the time we left the car until we came in the room. Sookie, I can't read your mind. If something is wrong you must tell me so that I can correct it." He says.

I can hear a bit of heat in his voice. Well, well, Eric Northman doesn't like to be left in the dark. Good to know. Guess it has to do with that dominant controlling persona of his.

I swallow. He wants to know? Okay, I'll tell him. "Eric, I'm fine. It's just…" I look around again. "Eric, how many um, how many women have you…" I look down again.

"Sookie," he says and I look up at him. "Are you asking how many women I've brought here?" He asks.

I look down and nod. "It just… the coffee pot the food and toaster," I sigh. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Sookie," he says again. "Look at me, my beauty."

I slowly look up to his eyes. There is a twinkle in them and he smiles at me.

"It is true that I've been with women, many women." He says.

"Eric, I know that," I interrupt him. "Listen, I may be small town but I'm not stupid. I heard the minds of all those women. I know that you've been with, well, I'm really not sure there isn't anything you haven't done." I shake my head. "It's just being here. When others have…oh bother, forget I asked, okay? I really don't have a right to ask. It was before you met me and I shouldn't allow it to…"

He cuts off my rant with a kiss so intense that I feel it in my painted toenails. It goes on for what feels like forever and when he finally releases me, I swear I could melt right to the ground. I probably would have if he wasn't holding me.

He touches my face softly. "I enjoy the fact that you care who has been here." He says to me. "If I had known other men had been in your house or more precisely in your bed," I blush at his insinuation, "I would be filled with such jealousy that I would not know what to do first." He purrs again but this time close to my ear and I again feel weak in the knees. "I'm not sure if I would want to ravage you or kill them."

I look at him closely. "Jealous, jealous of what?" I ask him. What could he possibly be jealous of? I'm sure that he's been women the likes of which I would pale in comparison too.

He brushes his thumb over my cheek. "I would be jealous of any man who has been that close to you before me, My Sookie. I do not wish to have any be that familiar with you." He says again. "I want none to know you." He brushes over my hair. "The way you smell," He leans in to breathe in my neck. "The way you taste," he kisses the side of my neck before looking back into my eyes. "The way you feel."

I smile. "Well I guess it's lucky that I've never dated much, huh?" I ask him. "Let alone had any more than a kiss." JB was my first kiss. His senior prom, it was nice. The next person to kiss me was Bill. But I can tell you that nothing prepared me for the way Eric kisses. He makes it into an art form. He should really teach. Scratch that. He won't be kissing anyone but me if I have my way.

"Lucky, for me, yes," he says. "Those humans in that small town were fools, Sookie. To have a treasure like you in their midst and deny themselves the warmth of you is beyond ridiculous. You are a candle in a tunnel, the sunrise over a mountain. Sookie you are a Goddess among men. If they were half as smart as they think they are, they would have been worshiping at your feet."

I just keep looking at him. This man has a way with words. They may be utter and complete bullshit, but they're still pretty.

"What I was going to say," He brings my attention back to him, "is that yes, I've been with many women. But I would not take any of them to a place where I would use to rest for the day. I would never trust any of those sheep with knowledge of my day place." He says.

I look around the kitchen again. "Then, um, what's with all the human stuff?" I ask him.

He smiles again. "I had Bobby deliver them earlier this evening." He says. "I suspected that you didn't understand the connection Compton had made with you. From your reaction to his ownership of you told me that you would probably want to fix the situation sooner rather than later and I wanted to make you comfortable."

I smirk at him. "Kind of presumptuous of you to think that I would be coming back to your place, isn't it?" I ask.

He smirks back at me. "Well, as you say, I'm a walking sex God," he says with a laugh and I slap his chest. "But in all seriousness, I had hoped you would agree to at least take some of my blood and I would not disrespect you or the action you had agreed to by offering to do it in the back seat of my car." He rolls his eyes.

"And it isn't presumption, Sookie. It was hopeful. But I must admit that I was prepared to sweep you off your feet, dazzle you and do anything else I needed to get you to agree to return here tonight with me." He says a little softer.

When he turns on the full force of his gaze, I'm lost in his eyes. How can I see so much in his eyes? I could live in there; safe, warm, and protected. Everything a girl could ever want. I reach down to retake possession of my voice that has somehow made its way to the pit of my stomach. Willing it back to my throat, I swallow once to make sure I can again speak.

"You..you have already swept me away, Mr. Northman." I say in a voice I don't recognize as mine. "Even if I had reservations, it wouldn't have taken much to convince me."

"That is very good to know, Ms. Stackhouse," he says moving closer to me.

"Yeah, I ah, I guess being in the backseat of your car would be way too high school, huh?"

He pulls me closer still. So close that his lips are inches away from mine. "I am far from a silly school boy, Sookie," he purrs.

"Don't I know it." I reply.

He kisses me again and it's as intense as the first. As the kiss deepens, he begins to move his hands over my arms, up to my collarbone and across the back of my neck.

I moan into the kiss and soon he is brushing my bottom lip, asking for entry. I immediately respond and he takes charge.

I feel a whoosh around me and when he finally allows me to come up for air, I find myself standing in the middle of a bedroom.

I look around to see a room with cream carpeting, sconces on the walls that have been dimmed and a four poster iron California king size bed. The bedding looks like shades of browns, blues and black and the two chairs by the window match the throw pillows. If Eric didn't decorate this room then whoever did has very expensive taste.

I look up to see his eyes are darker than before. I don't think it's a Vampire thing. No, I've see that look before. Not at me, of course, but I've seen it all the same. It's one of desire and need and I'm sure I have one that matches.

"Sookie, are you still willing to take some of my blood?" He asks me.

This is the moment of truth. What am I going to listen to, my head or my heart? My head is telling me that I'm a fool to even be in the room with Eric. My head is screaming at me to be cautious and take my time. My heart is telling my head to shut the hell up, jump this gorgeous hunk of man, let go. Yeah, my heart has a lot more fun than my head.

I make my decision, close my eyes, and nod at him.

"I want to. But I will only do it under one condition," I say.

He walks me over so that I can sit on the bed. He helps me up and I sit with my legs off the side. It's so high that my feet don't touch the ground and I can swing my feet back and forth. It if was any other situation, I would feel like a little girl. However, in this situation, I feel like anything but a little girl.

"And what is that my beauty?" He asks.

He kneels in front of me and as tall as he is, his face is only slightly below me. I touch the side of his face. My fingers warm where they touch his cool skin and he leans in to it. I swear I hear him purr. I watch as he closes his eyes. I swear he is taking in the warmth of my touch as I take in the cool, hardness of his skin.

"Eric, I'll take some of your blood if you take some of mine at the same time."

His eyes snap to mine. "Sookie, I told you…"

I nod. "I know what you told me. You also said that you would want to Bond with me right now if you could. You are sure about me and I'm, well, I'm sure about you. I want you just as much and if bonding brings us closer together, I want that. I'm listening to my heart, Eric. It's telling me to be as close to you as I can. I want this, I want you, I want us."

Eric attacks my mouth and in moments he devouring me with lips, teeth and tongue. Could I get more aroused from his kisses? Yeah, don't think so.

He pulls back and looks at me. "You have just made me the happiest creature on this earth, Sookie. You are sure?" He asks again.

I touch his face again. "You can ask me that question a hundred more times and it will be the same. If you want me to take blood, well, I'm not doing this alone. If you want to, of course, I don't what you to do something you don't want to. I just…"

He moves so fast that all I feel is breath leaving my lungs. I'm up and on the middle of the bed on my back before I can utter another sound with my beautiful Vampire hovering over me. Yes, damn it. If I have my say, he is going to be mine as much as I'm his.

"Sookie, there is nothing I would want more that to begin our Bond." He says. I smile and he kisses me again.

The conversation must have ended because all I want to do is kiss this man. He begins at my lips and starts to move across my body. He kisses every inch of skin he can get to while I'm exploring his arms, shoulders, back and ohhh, his very muscular backside with my hands. Gone are my shoes and he's doing what he can to get to my skin without damaging my dress. I can tell that it's a very trying experience for him. I can just see Eric getting all cave man and tearing my dress, panties and anything else that's in his way off of me. God, just the thought of that make me want him even more. What can I say. Pull my hair and drag me into the cave, caveman.

He pulls back and looks down at me. "Sookie, Goddess, you smell so good." He growls and kisses my neck. What, he can smell that? Well of course he can. What was I thinking? Yeah, I was thinking about that.

He pulls up once more and I see his nostrils flaring. "Sookie, I want this so bad. But we can stop right now," he says. "I can give you my blood and I will hold you until I need to bring you home. I do not wish…."

It's my turn to stop him. I place my finger over his mouth. "I want you Eric, please. I want….I want what is happening. I want a connection. I want to be with you. Please Eric, I want you to be my first. I want to bond."

He smiles at me. "All you will need to say is stop, and I will." He says.

I smile. Yeah like that's going to happen.

He moves me quickly and before I know it, I'm lying before him in, well nothing.

Eric looks me up and down. Leaving hot trails where his eyes have seared into my skin. If this is what his gaze does to me, what will the rest of him do to me?

I can feel the wetness pooling between my legs as he continues to make love to me with his eyes. If he doesn't touch me soon, I think I might explode and not in a good way.

Just when I'm about to beg him to do something, anything, he leans in to kiss me.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He says to me. Lifting me again, he places me in the middle of the bed. I watch as he removes his own clothes. This he does at a slower pace. I'm not sure if he's doing it so I won't spook or doing it to give me a show. I have to admit, either way, I appreciate the thought and the show. Where are the dollar bills when you need them? Not that I've been to any of the shows, but come on, I'm telepathic. A girl hears things.

I stare at him as he moves up the bed. Oh my, this man is just, UGH. I look lower to see his, well, all I can say is WOW! Oh hell, I don't know if I should applaud it or get a whip and chair to tame it. I've heard stories of girls and their guys well, down there. I'm not an expert in these sort of things but I would say that Eric's manhood would be categorized as a gracious plenty. To say the very least.

"See something you like, my love?" He asks me.

I trace his body with my eyes as he did to mine and then return to his face. I look deep into his eyes and reach my hands up to his chest. "You are a God." I say to him.

He smiles as he kisses me and moves down my body. "You have the most perfect breasts." He says as he takes time to worship at each one. The feel of his tongue rolling over my nipples sends shockwaves down to my nether region. I have never felt anything like it. Even when I've touch myself, it has never felt so intense.

Making sure that each breast is given its attention, Eric releases one and moves to the other as his strong hand caresses them as well. I arch my back to encourage his ministration. I feel like I can't get enough of me close enough to him. I want to melt into him be without his touch.

After what feels like an eternity, Eric moves lower onto my tummy. Kissing his way down to my hip bones, he uses his tongue to trace circles over them. Suddenly, I realize my panties are no more. Yup there is that caveman I was looking for. Me yours, you take. Yeah, I'm totally going to need a new pair. However, I can't bring myself to care. He did buy them for me, after all.

He starts to descend further and I panic just a little. I have heard others talk about this but I am still unsure.

"Eric?" I say pulling on his shoulders.

"Shhh, Min Kara, relax, I need to prepare you. You will enjoy this I promise." He says. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

He proceeds further down my body. Kissing everywhere but my core and descending my leg and ending at my foot; where he kisses around my foot before doing the same to the other. He then begins his ascension back up to my now very heated, very needy core. Once he meets where my leg and hip connect he stops.

"Look at me Sookie." He commands.

My eyes spring open and I look down my body at him. He smiles and moves his tongue from my back to front. The sensation is unbearable and I let out a hiss. He smiles again and repeats the action. As I watch him, he caresses and strokes me until I feel like I am burning and freezing at the same time. Once I feel like the two sensations are about to converge and cause some kind of internal explosion, I feel something at my entrance which focuses my attention on exactly what he is doing. His long fingers begin to enter me and I try to lift my bottom but Eric holds me down. I feel everything at the same time. His fingers and mouth working me is more than I can bear. I feel the coil once more in my stomach and before I can say anything, I am over that cliff with white lights behind my eyes. I was right; it does feel like an explosion in my soul. The wave of sensations doesn't hit once but several times. Feeling like it will never end.

Before I regain myself, Eric has moved up my body and is between my legs. As he kisses me, I can taste myself on his lips. This should bother me but it just turns me on more. He pulls away and looks at me. "Sookie, are you sure?" He asks.

I nod and pull him close again to kiss me. Once I am in need of air, I feel him move away for a moment. I hear a crunch and before I can acknowledge it, Eric places his arm to my mouth.

"Drink." He says.

I quickly place my lips to his wrist as he descends to my neck. You would think that I would be completely grossed out from drinking Eric's blood. I've seen blood before. I've smelled it and even tasted my own when I've cut my mouth. If I was asked to describe it, I would say that it tastes like copper pennies and it feels almost rough. That's not the case with Eric's blood. It is smooth as silk or dark chocolate melted for dipping. It tastes like chocolate and black cherries; sweet and tangy all at the same time. I can honestly say that Bill's blood didn't taste like this. Though, to be honest, I don't remember much about the encounter other than it tasted like my own, coppery.

The feel of Eric's lips on me chases away all other thoughts but him. As I am feeding on him, Eric continues his ministration on my neck. I hear a moan from him and as soon as I feel his fangs enter my skin, I feel him enter me below.

I had been told that this would be painful. I had heard it more times than I can count that a girl's first time is never enjoyable. I have to admit that his slow journey into me feels tight. He hesitates for just a moment and then I feel a pinch. A shock races through that area but within seconds all I feel is full. So impossibly, full. I had no idea how he would fit all of himself into me and I still don't believe it can be done. Once I can tell that he is completely sheathed inside of me, he stops. Most probably letting me adjust to him.

I only take a moment before I'm moving my hips, begging him with my body to do the same. He answers my request with moving in and out of me first slowly and then he begins to increase his speed and intensity. As we connect with our blood, our bodies connect below. I feel nothing but him and what he is doing to my body. I can almost feel him growing inside of me. Pushing on my inner walls to make more room. I have never felt so complete. I want the feeling to last forever.

Once the wound on his arm closes, I feel him lick the side of me neck and move faster still. Raising my legs, I wrap them around him to pull him closer. Eric changes his position slightly and suddenly I feel like he is touching every inch of me at the same time. If I thought I felt full before, then I was delusional.

"I will be your first and last, Min Kara," he whispers to me. "All of this is for me and me alone. None will know you."

"Ahhh…" I groan out to him.

"So, Sookie, Goddess, you are amazing," he growls into my ear. "I, want this forever."

Ever so quickly, I again feel the coil in my tummy and I move my hips faster to increase the movement between us. As I start my descent over that beautiful golden cliff once more, I feel Eric follow me, feeling his seed spilling inside me making my orgasm continue further. I begin to scream his name as he growls words I don't understand.

Again before I can regain myself, Eric has flipped us. He slowly repositions me over his gracious plenty and lowers me. I throw my head back at the feeling. I felt completely full before but this is more somehow. I feel him slowly spreading me as I lower myself onto him. Once I'm completely encasing him, he holds me there.

I look down at him to see him smiling. "Feel me, feel us, My Sookie."

I concentrate on where we are connected and can feel everything between us. Never did I think I could connect so completely with someone. He holds me still until I can't take it any more.

"Please, Eric please let me move." I beg him. "I..I need to, please." I don't even know if my words are making sense.

He moves his hips slightly and begins moving my hips up and down his shaft. I thought men softened after they came, but I guess that doesn't hold true for Vampires. I consider myself a very lucky girl.

I look into his eyes and they are as dark with want as I have ever seen on a man. I follow his lead and move up and down with his help. We could have been connected like this for minutes, hours or days. I didn't know and I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Eric and how he was making me feel.

"Ahhh, Eric...I...Oh ...AHH."I groan out to him.

"You are perfect, this is perfect, this is right." He says to me.

"Eric, this…" I can't make out the words. All I know is that I want more. More of him, more of this, more of everything.

"Sookie, you are…" I hear him growling at me.

My eyes spring open and I see him as he really is. I see him primal, hungry, and just plain Vampire. The sight of him like this turns me on so much I spill over the edge once more.

"So…so tight," he growls. "Ahhh MIN KARA!" He screams and falls with me.

Collapsing on his chest, I wait to regain my breath. Hell, I could care less if I hyperventilate. No wonder people like having sex. If that's how it is every time, I may never want to do anything else.

I laugh at that little bit of admission.

"Are you okay, Min Kara?" He asks me.

I look up at him. "I am wonderful," I say in slow concise words because honestly, I don't think my brain has caught up to my body. "That was…why do people do anything else?" I ask him.

He moves me slightly and we come apart. The instant separation makes me yearn to connect to him again.

Tucking me into his side, he brushes my hair back. "Not many people are as good at this as you and I," he says kissing me softly.

"I know it was good for me…but was it," I pause.

He takes my chin in my hand and draws my eyes up to his. "It was the best I've ever had, My Beloved." He says.

I smile at him. "Oh, come on…"

He stops me. "You are the best I've ever had. You, were absolutely amazing. Are you sure that was your first time?" He asks me.

I laugh. "Yeah, pretty sure."

His smile grows bigger. "Then I'm a very lucky Vampire, my beautiful girl." He pulls me closer.

For the first time in as long as I can remember, I feel like my entire world is complete.

***0***

Bill's POV

If I thought last night was a cluster-fuck, tonight is the apocalypse.

I knew when I left that poor excuse for a bar that the night would not end well.

I had made arrangements to take Sookie tonight. The Queen may have her own agenda but it doesn't mean that I don't have one myself. I would take her for her own good and protect her until which time I could use her to advance myself. Her little stunt with Eric just proved that she can't be trusted and needs to be supervised. Sophie may indeed end up with her, but I needed to make sure that if she does, Eric won't be coming after me.

There are others in our world that would be delighted at having someone like Sookie at their side. Two to be exact spring to mind. I would have my ace in the hole, as they say.

Hell, with what has been offered to me, I would leave Louisiana with Sookie and Sophie-Anne, Eric or anyone else couldn't do anything about it.

Sophie may have wanted Sookie for her own, but she wasn't going through the proper channels to do it. I could easily bring my case to Council and use the excuse that I defied my Queen to protect the human telepath. That is if Sophie didn't want to play nice. Then there were the two other interested parties that I contacted last night. They both seemed eager to discuss a deal.

But now the night is just well, inconvenient.

I smelled Eric before I was out of my car. I knew he had been at my house. The question was why. Then I smelled the blood. I knew that blood. I quickly tried to call Catfish and when he didn't answer, I knew that he never would again.

There is nothing I can do about it either. Eric must have figured out somehow that Catfish was spying on Sookie. How, I've no idea. With as much blood he had been taking from me, Catfish was a little more than a walking, talking marionette. He would do my bidding and no one else's.

His task was simple. He was to wait for Sookie to return from that dive bar and collect her for me. His pretense of working on the street all week would give an excuse for his scent and not seem unnatural when Eric or even the Queen came looking for her.

When I didn't have her in my house when I rose, I went to the bar. She was not there either. Returning to the house only proved that my Renfield was no more.

Like I said, I can't do anything about it, either. Council decreed the making of slaves in such a manner is against our laws. I would have been charged and probably made an example of.

Shit, I would rather meet the sun than have to explain to three different Monarchs that I don't have their prize.

After looking around my house for any sign of what had transpired, I made my way over to Sookie's house but there was no one home. Not that Sookie stays home every night. But certainly she's home more times than she's not when she's not working. Her Grandmother may not have instilled in her the need to dress like a lady, but she did teach her how to be demur and not traipse all over the country side unescorted. In my day, only ladies of the evening were ever seen out without being on someone's arm.

Okay, so Sookie may have gone to see that friend, Tara. But Adele should be home. Where on earth would an old lady like that go after sundown? Her car is still in the parking space as well as Sookie's car. Perhaps someone came and collected the both of them. But Eric's smell is stronger at the house than it was the night before. This means he's been back. Could Sookie have gone out with Eric this evening? And if she did, where could her grandmother be? I would know these things if Catfish hadn't gotten careless.

Since she has my blood, I decided to try to track her. I'm still very young as far as Vampire's go and my gift in this area has not developed as quickly as I had hoped. Perhaps spending too much time in Court has affected this. However, it was either that or return to my maker. I much prefer the Court.

It took me awhile to feel the blood. It has been awhile since she ingested it and I've had no reason to track her through it. She doesn't go very far away from home, ever. But once I got it, I followed it to a small but expensive restaurant. I've not experienced the place for myself but I do remember Sophie speaking about it.

Many of our kind in this area and Arkansas come to this place. It is said to have several different kinds of blood. There is also talk of a blood that is called Royalty Blend that is made with real blood. However, the human's don't know that. The backers of this new product are Vampires and thus are controlling every inch of the distribution. The general public doesn't know much about it but I've heard some rumblings. It is said to be divine.

What I don't like about what I've heard regarding this establishment is that all walks of Supernaturals are welcome here. That just doesn't sit well with me. I certainly don't hate other Supes as much as I hate humans, but it's a close second. Two natures are just barbaric and creatures like witches, goblins and the like have their usefulness but I won't certainly mingle with them.

All other creatures are beneath Vampires. It's why we are what we are. Humans are for our enjoyment, other creatures are for our use. The collective attitude of brotherhood and interworking is lunacy and will be our downfall. At least that is what I think. And from what I am seeing from gathering information about the different lines of Vampires, I'm seeing plenty.

Vampires are getting complacent and are not looking at their goals. Five hundred years ago a Sânge Cap would have multiple Genealogice. He would have either made a few or inherited a few. Now the Genealogice are smaller with less power. I mean look at Eric even. For such a strong and powerful Vampire, there is only one childe on record for him. He should have at least a dozen different Vampires that he has Sired with their own children to support him.

For Goddess sake, his Sire is Godric. There are not many that can rival him in age. There is even a record of Godric releasing Eric to be his own Sânge Cap and he's done nothing with that. So much for being the brilliant and powerful Eric Northman. If I had been given that kind of freedom I would have done so much with it. As it stands, not only do I have a Sire but she's commanded me not to make any others. I'm like a lame duck in her hands. What I wouldn't do to separate her head from her shoulders. Then I could be free of her.

I've found a quite a lot of information on almost all the major Vampires on this continent as well as Europe. The Kings and Queens are the easiest. After all, they would be willing to bring their lines to them in order to make the stronger. From what I gather, five hundered or so years ago, having the largest and strongest Genealogice kept you on this earth and in power. That is how the Kings and Queens of old were chosen, with Genealogice. That is still how most of Europe is. But not the new ones. The Americas have been so political. I must admit, the old way seems more, well Vampiric. Yes, everything is so civilized. But the Kings and Queens of the American territories are young and many of them are not strong enough to hold off attacks if they were to arise. The old way insured the strongest and smartest were in power. I smile thinking that perhaps the Sânge Cap of my line would have more power if the structures and rules of old applied here.

I shake my head. No use thinking of that. I still have much work to do on my little project for the Queen. However, some Vampires are still evading my research. Like Godric, for instance. I've no clue who his Sire is. Kings like Stan of Texas and Daxion of Great Brittan have no documentation anywhere. There isn't even a clear record of how old he really is. Cleo from the Middle East has no records and strangely enough, Jennifer Cater has no record either. Such Vampires like the King of Prussia and California have sketchy information but I still found some information on them like their age and there places of origins. It took some doing, but I found out the Sire of California's King died in the Chicago fires. The King of Prussia is another story. Other than being old and originally from Prussia, I've found nothing else.

Some took a little digging. Such as the King of Mexico and Argentina, but I found the data. Funny, like Stan and Daxion, I'm not sure of Jennifer's age, but she can't be any older than I am. Surely her records should be on file to Council or in other places. My maker was forced to record me with Council not soon after I rose. The same rules must have applied to Jennifer.

When I called her to ask for the information, she told me that I had no right to it and hung up. Stan, Daxion and Cleo have not returned my calls. I am still trying to figure out a way to approach the King of Prussia without causing a scene. I may need the information but no one is supposed to know what its purpose is for until such time as Sophie makes it public. Once the database is complete, we are going to make a killing. Finally, I will have a way to gain wealth on my own. Soon, I'll not need to rely on others. I'll be able to make my own connections and move up in our world. That certainly will make my maker happy. .

But I'm getting away from the task at hand. Sookie and Eric were at this restaurant and they left not too long ago. I can smell them both. I move away from the the Valet stand. I can smell them even more on the sidewalk. Hell, what has he done with her? I swear if Eric defiles her I will…

Hell, what can I do? Sookie denounced me to a room full of Vampires. Eric dismissed me in front of the same group. I can't now go to Council and demand that he give her back. Not unless I find her and convince her by any means necessary, that she must be with me. However, unless I get her to drink the rest of that elixir, I have no chance of convincing her of anything. I could threaten her Grandmother. But if she spooks, she may tell Eric and my head would no longer be attached to my shoulders. Even if cares nothing for her, threatening a human and then getting reported would be a serious infraction. Sure, you can threaten all you want. But you better make damn sure that the human doesn't talk. Council and the AVL would use me as an example if it went all the way there.

However, Eric isn't one to take things to Council. No he would dispose of the problem himself. Either by doing away with me or doing away with Sookie. Though the latter would save my neck, neither is preferable for my plan.

Now my only recourse is to find her and leave the area before sun up.

I get back into my car and follow my blood flowing inside of Sookie once more. Now that I'm getting used to the feeling, it's easier to allow myself to follow it. I'm just about to pull out onto the main road when, out of nowhere, I feel the connection break. I reach out again and feel, nothing.

Slamming on the brakes I jump out of the car. Closing my eyes, I try to feel for her again. Nothing. I feel nothing from her. Damn it, could Eric have killed her? Why would he dismiss me and make such a big display of taking her from me if he was just going to kill her?

I have to know for sure. Getting back into my car, I make my way to the one place I can get an answer.

Pulling up to Fangtasia, I park and blow past the waiting patrons and head to the door. Pam is not there tonight but rather Clancy is. He nods and allows me to enter.

Looking around, I don't see Sookie or Eric for that matter. Well that's logical. He wouldn't bring her back here to kill her. He would have taken her someplace quiet and remote. That's what I would do. That's what I've done.

I look again to see Pam seated at Eric's throne. I move through the throngs of bar flies and stop in front of her.

"Compton," she sneers at me, "this is two nights in a row. How lucky are we."

"Pam, I need to speak with Eric." I say to her.

"He's not here. If you would like to make an appointment, I think we can fit you in a year from never." She smiles at her own joke.

"I need to speak with him now!" I scream at her.

She's out of her seat and has me pinned before I can move. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She growls at me. "I'm older than you, I'm more powerful than you. My Sire is a Sheriff and the head of his own Genealogice. He was honored with that gift because of who and what he is. You have no right or privileges at all. Slink back to Court where you belong, Compton. No one wants you to play in this sandbox."

She lets me go. "I…I need to talk to him about Sookie." I say to her.

"What does that little tart have on you that would warrant you lobbing to lose your head over her?" She asks me.

"I…I think something has happened to her," I say.

Pam shrugs. "And I care, why?" I

"Pam is Sookie with Eric tonight?" I ask her.

She laughs. "For what purpose? If Eric was feeding and fucking, he would be long done by now," she says looking at her watch.

I try again. "Did Eric go to see Sookie tonight?"

She shrugs again. "I've no idea what Eric's plans were for this evening," she pauses. "If I were you, I would go home, pack before you do something that would render any protection you have from the Queen, useless."

She turns and walks away. I watch her head down the passage way to the offices. I know that I'll not get anything out of her, so I make my way back out and into my car.

I rest my head on the steering wheel and listen to the cars on the distant highway.

After what feels like a lifetime, I lift my head. "If he killed her, I'm going to my final death."

Turning on the car, I make my way out of the parking lot and head home.

***0***

Pam's POV

I go into Eric's office and close the door.

Sitting down behind his desk I lean back. I hadn't expected Compton to come looking for his little tart tonight. I had no idea if Eric was with this Sookie tonight but I would bet my undead life on it. He had said that I would be seeing more of her in the days to come and I took that as a bad sign.

He's never kept any of his conquests. Okay, there was that time in Hollywood. But there wasn't just one, there were five. That didn't even last long; a few months tops. We were yet to be known in common circles and couldn't run the risk of being found.

Pulling the file close to me, I open it for what can be no less than the hundredth time since I rose. Reading through the few pieces of paper, I slam the folder closed and throw it across the room. It lands, papers scattered all over the couch.

I couldn't find much on the little tart, which made my suspicions increase. Other than a birth certificate, there isn't much on a Miss Sookie Adele Stackhouse. The first account was when her parents died in that freak flash flood. Other information was stuff that had to deal with her brother. She had never done anything good or bad to get into the paper. She has a high school diploma, a driver's license, one credit card, a very sad checking account and that's it.

Either she's as simple as she tries to appear to be or she's a spy. Probably a witch of some sort or at the very least has acquired some spell to hoodwink my maker.

Maybe when I confront him with this information he will see the light. If he doesn't well, I could always call Godric. He may have released Eric but it doesn't mean he couldn't help.

Walking around the desk, I pull the papers together and put them back on the desk. I will call Eric in awhile to see if he's come out of this spell yet. If he has, then nothing else requires my interference.

I make my way out of the office and back into the main room to enthrall the vermin.

***0***

SPOV

We have been laying here in silence for awhile now. It's not awkward at all. It's comforting.

"Do you think it worked?" I ask him.

"I do, Min Kara," He says to me. "I can feel you in a way. Not your feelings yet, but you. I know you are near me and it's wonderful." He says with a kiss to my temple.

I look up at him. How could I ever be enough for this man?

"What is troubling you, my beauty?" He asks. "Do you regret what we did?"

I can see the pain in his eyes. I need to make it disappear.

"No, I wouldn't change what we just did for anything, I just…" I pause. "Eric, what will happen if you come to regret the bond? What if you tire of me? I'm…I'm scared because I already feel like I'm a part of you and you me. I've never had these feelings before. I'm…I'm afraid that you will realize that I'm nothing and want to move on. You make me feel so…I don't know. But I know that I'm scared of walking out of this room feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you."

Eric pulls me so I'm half lying on him. Placing his hands on both sides of my face he stares into my eyes. "Min Kara, you are my entire reason for being. You are what I've waited for, for a thousand years. If I had to wait a thousand more, I would have done it just to have this perfect moment. I will never tire of you." He kisses me. "I will never regret you," he kisses me again. "I will thank every god and goddess there is for allowing me chance after chance to find you."

Our kisses become more deliberate until I feel him shift and move us until I'm under him once more. Looking into my eyes, he slowly enters me. His movements this time are slow and deep. It is just as intense as our first time but more somehow. Moving slowly in and out he brings me to the edge and pulls me back time and time again. Until I feel like I will collapse within myself if he doesn't allow me to go. Just when I think I can't take any more, Eric moves slightly and hits something inside me I thought was made up for romance novels.

Without warning, I feel my insides burst open and my entire soul is spilling out. I'm not too far gone to realize Eric has come over with me.

As I come back to myself, I feel Eric kissing me softly all over my face.

"Min Kara, you are perfect." He says to me.

I sigh thinking he's the same thing.

He stops his ministration. I look at him and he's gotten very serious.

"Sookie, I want to give you something," he says.

I smile. "I think, you given me enough, don't you?"

He kisses me again and quickly gets up, turns on a soft light, pulls something out of his jacket (which landed across the room for some reason) and is back with something in his hand.

Opening the small sack, he allows its content to spill into his hand.

"Sookie, I've had this for a very long time," he says as he holds it up so I can see it. It looks so intricate and vaguely familiar. I just can't place where I've seen it before.

"It was my family crest when I was human," Eric says to me. "I was told many stories on how it came to be. But the gist of it is that it was given to my father by the Goddess herself. She blessed our Clan and my father with prosperity and strength."

I watch as the light glistens off of it. Reaching out I touch it. I get a similar feeling from the metal than I do from when I touch Eric, home and comfort.

"Eric…are you sure?" I ask him. "If you've had it for so long perhaps…"

"No, Min Kara, I wish you to have it." He says. Pulling me up, he quickly clasps it around my neck. "Please, say you'll accept it."

I look down at how it hangs perfectly between my breasts. It fits perfectly. Just like Him.

I look up. "Of course I'll wear it. Thank you Eric." I say.

He pulls me closer and starts humming to me a song that feels familiar. Like it's on the edge of a dream.

"Stay with me?" He asks me.

I nod to him. My eyes are getting so heavy and I'm not sure I can form words anymore.

"I know you need to work tomorrow but I will put my number in your cell phone. Call me when you return home and I will be there soon after dark."

I yawn. "I don't have a cell phone. Just leave the number and I'll call you from the house." I say.

He pulls me closer. "You are mine now, Sookie," he says softly.

"I know. I love you, Eric." I say to him.

That is the last thing I remember.

****0***

EPOV

"Du är min nu, Sookie ", I say to her.

"Jag vet. Jag älskar dig Erik ." She replies.

I hold her close until she falls asleep. How does she know Swedish? I've been saying things to her all night and she doesn't seem to be phased by it. She also hasn't asked me to translate. Maybe she doesn't know she can speak another language. But how can that be?

Once I know she's fast asleep, I make my way out of the room and into my upstairs office. Turning on the computer, I pull out my phone and first call Adele. In all the excitement, Sookie forgot to tell her she was staying. Sookie never changed her number at the farmhouse so I don't even have to look it up.

"Viking," she says. "How is my granddaughter?"

"Sleeping. I didn't want you to worry," I say to her.

She laughs. "You honestly think I thought she would be returning home?"

I laugh with her. "No, but I would not wish to return her to you and have you cross with either of us." I say to her. I have a feeling that Adele is not one you wish to have on your bad side.

"Well, then I thank you." She says. "All well with the other things?" She asks.

"The trouble maker will not be making trouble any longer. Your kind heart saved the other one. You were right. He would have never harmed her." I say.

"I'm a good judge of character," she brushes it off. "Speaking of character, the wolf came knocking at my door, this evening."

"Did he do anything? Shall I send guards to be there to protect you?" I ask her.

She laughs again. "Your concern is flattering but no harm will come to me at the hand of someone like him."

"Yes, well after this evening, I dare say he will be a little unpredictable." I pause. "Tell me, did you know that Sookie had consumed some of his blood."

She is quiet for a moment. "No. She never told me this. He didn't…I would have…"

"No, he hadn't taken what wasn't his. However, he did find a way to get her to take in his blood."

I retell the story of the night that Sookie was attacked. She is silent.

"I've taken care of it," I tell her. "He has no hold on her at all." I say.

"So you have consummated?" She asks.

I confirm.

"And she has taken your blood?" She asks.

"As I have hers. We have begun the process. With your permission, I wish to proceed."

She sighs. "Blessed be. Yes…yes, you have my blessing. I will tell you now, no others will you require. I am the oldest of her line. My decisions are what matter, no others." She says.

"Thank you, My Lady." I say to her.

"Yes, yes…when will you complete the bond?" She asks.

"I don't want to rush this, but I would like to have it done soon. I take it you aren't disappointed."

"No, you are what she's waited for, as have the rest of us. You have my granddaughter, Viking. Do not squander the gift that has been given to you." She says.

"I will always cherish what has been given to me." I say to her.

"Fine, fine. Inform Sookie that I will see her tomorrow. I will let you get back to her." She says.

"Good night, My Lady." I say to her.

"Merry part, Viking." She says and hangs up.

I smile when I think that not only do I get to keep my Sookie. But this time around, I've gotten the proper approval to do so.

I jet off a note to Bobby, letting him know what I need him to do in the morning and then I call Pam.

I pull out the phone and see that she has attempted to call me several times.

Hitting dial, I wait only one ring. Okay, a half of a ring.

"I was just about to close up and come looking for you," she says.

"Good evening, Pam. What seems to be the problem?" I ask. "Has the Queen called?" I remember distinctly telling her not to disturb me unless it was an emergency.

Ignoring my question, Pam asks one of her own. "Are you with that little tart?" She asks.

I growl. "If you are referring to Sookie, then yes." I say to her. "What is the problem, Pamela."

"The problem is you are possessed or bewitched. This little human has cast a spell on you." She says.

Where is this coming from.

"I did some research on her." She continues.

"You did what?" I ask trying not to shout and wake my beloved.

"Well, what do you expect, Eric?" She asks. "You run out of here with her and I've not seen you since. But that isn't all. There is nothing about her, Eric. All there is, is a birth certificate. There are no other records of her younger days. She doesn't even have any doctor's records. Eric, she is either very simple or she's not who she pretends to be."

"Pam, stop this right now." I say to her.

"NO, you listen. There is something not right. Compton was in tonight looking for her. He seems to be under the same spell. He was demanding to talk to you and wanted to know where your little play thing was." She says.

"I am warning you for the last time, Pamela. You stop this right now. You will show her respect and you will stay out of things you don't belong in. I order you to not investigate anything else where she's concerned. You will stop this behavior or you will be paying the consequences." I say to her.

"But Errrrrriiiiicccc," she whines.

"NO! This foolishness stops here." I say. "Go home Pamela, I will deal with you tomorrow." I say and hang up.

I haven't done it in a long time, but Pam will need to be put back in her place.

I sit back and close my eyes. Things would be so much easier if Pam wasn't so much of a brat.

Sighing, I look up and see if there is anything else I need to do or take care of before I retire.

Seeing nothing that requires my immediate attention, I write a note to Sookie and return to the room. I place the note and several things I have for her in the ensuite bathroom for her to find.

Making sure the security locks are in place, I watch as the shutters move into place and then return to My Sookie's side.

I pull her close and hear her moan.

"Sleep my Sookie, I love you." I say in a whisper.

"I love you too." I hear her mumble.

I watch her for another hour after the sun rises and then allow myself to go down for the day. With my beloved in my arms and the sound of her words on my heart.

***********PL*********


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

***********PL*********

SPOV

Wake my beautiful girl. Your life begins now.

I heard the words in my head as I pull myself out of the depths of sleep. Where they came from, I've no idea. Though, it seemed to be familiar to me, comforting even. As if all the weight of the world could be taken away with just the soft sweet tones of that voice. It's sort of how I feel when I hear Eric's voice. Eric's voice is just as soothing and for some reason I feel protected when I hear it.

With these thoughts on my mind, I open my eyes. Blinking twice, I try to become accustomed to the dark. All I see is a slip of light coming from somewhere on the other side of the room. Okay, that can't be right. I try to move and suddenly feel the weight that is pressed up behind me. Why didn't I feel that before? A slight panic fills me until I remember where I am and whom I'm with.

I smile as I attempt to turn around, which is harder than I expected. Moving and wiggling, I find the exact combination of moments to achieve my goal. Finally, facing him, I smile even more. I look at the lines of his face, the curve of his strong jaw, his hair draped over his eye and down to his shoulders. His pale strong shoulders make way to his arm that has been placed gently over me. I sigh at the sight of him. My Eric.

The events of last night rush back to me and heat pours over me from the memory. Heat, that seems to be concentrating in my core. From there, it is pushing out to every part of my body until even my fingertips feels like they're on fire.

I remember the gentleness and tenderness that he showed me last night. The way he concentrated on my needs and making sure that every part of the experience was pleasurable and comfortable. After I had become accustomed to his, well, his gracious plenty, how he took me and made me his in every way. Just the thought of it is making me, well want him again.

Goodness, if every girl had the opportunity to have her first time from a Vampire, then I don't think they would want to ever be with anyone else. I doubt that a human man could ever be as attentive and well quite frankly, have the stamina of a Vampire. Or maybe it's just that I got the best? Yeah, that may be it. I highly doubt, no I have no doubt that Eric is probably the best that ever lived when it comes to that department. It also occurs to me that he wouldn't take such care as he did with me with the average Vampire groupie. The thought that I would hold a higher place in his view increases my joy tenfold.

After all, he already admitted that he has never brought one of those types of women to any of his homes and I doubt that he has ever allowed one to sleep next to him as he was down for the day.

Down for the day. I think to myself. Touching his face, I trace the side of it down to his lips and finally landing in the clef in his chin. I shiver at the touch of him. Even with him down, he does things to me that I thought never possible. I touch the side of his cheek. He looks like he's a sleeping boy. So relaxed and peaceful. You would never know that he is over a thousand years old. Or he has so much responsibility in his world or that I've just increased the danger level for him. He looks as if he could be lying on a beach, enjoying the afternoon sun.

I wonder if he can dream. More precisely, I wonder if he is dreaming about me. I hope so. I hope that I fill his thoughts as he does mine. Not to the point of distraction, mind you. But more of a constant thought. He has filled every stray thought I've had since I met him. He seems to be able to float into my dreams. Even when it makes no sense that he's there. Like the bath in another time. Or even the image of him and I as children. Even in the most ridiculous situations, Eric seems to be there.

I wish I could remember my dreams from last night. I'm sure that they were full of Eric. Something tells me that I should remember them. It's like they are on the tip of my tongue or on the edge of my consciousness.

I look back to my Vampire. Caressing his hair, I remember everything that he said to me last night and this morning. I know in my heart that everything he said to me was true. I can't explain it, but I know with everything that I am that Eric would never lie to me. Even when he said there may be times he couldn't tell me things, I know that he would be honest with this as well. Why do I feel this way when I never felt the same around Bill. Was it that I knew something or felt something? Or was it seeing him with those friends of his. Or maybe seeing his reactions to Fangtasia and his little play thing. In any event, I feel more for Eric and trust him more than I could have ever trusted William Compton. I know it as I know the sun will set tonight.

The sun setting, hmmmm. That means Eric will be up and maybe, just maybe, I can get a repeat performance of last night. Ohh, goodness, I'm getting ahead of myself. There is no saying that I will be able to be with him or even that he would want too. But he even gave me his blood, which if I'm honest, tasted wonderful. I can't wait to exchange again.

Exchange again. We are on our way to a blood bond. The connection he described to me sounds absolutely wonderful. The Pledging thing that he talked about, goodness that is even more wonderful. To know that you are connected to someone, mind, body and soul is just mind-blowing. After all, isn't that what everyone wants? To find and be with someone that they know is their everything? Okay, maybe I've been reading too many romance novels. Perhaps my Cinderella complex is more defined than I once thought. But, I never went looking for a knight on a white horse before. Gran had shown me time and time again how strong and independent I could be. No, I've never wanted to be someone's everything before. That is, not until I saw Eric. Now, well now having your knight swoop in and save you sounds just about perfect.

My human needs pull me out of my rambling. I again start to wiggle and move until I'm free of his grasp. My, if this is going to happen often, I'll need to perfect that little escape trick. It takes me several minutes to move and twist until I'm completely free. Once up, I quickly make my way to the sliver of light, hoping it's the bathroom.

Opening the door, I'm relieved that Eric was thoughtful enough to leave the light on for me.

After I'd taken care of my needs, I take the time to look over Eric's expansive bathroom. My word the room is massive. You could probably fit my whole bedroom in it. Everything is well, Eric. The stand-alone shower looks like you need a pilot's license to operate with all the nozzles and shower heads it has. The black tile gleams with the shiny fixtures.

The bathtub that looks like it can hold five people matches the colors of the shower. Hmmm, I wonder if Eric would be willing to take a bath sometime soon. A hot wet Eric seems very nice to me.

That image brings back memories of last night and starts things happening in my nether region once more. UGH, okay, Sookie, none of that. Eric is down for the day and you will just be torturing yourself if you keep up this line of thought. Oh, but it would be a sweet torture indeed.

Shaking my head, trying to get the images to dissolve, I walk over to the sink to see my purse, a letter, towels and a few things in bags by the floor.

Assuming that the letter is for me, I open that first.

My Darling Sookie,

Last night was the most wondrous and remarkable of my entire existence. The gift you graced me with is one that I will treasure for centuries to come. I hope you know that as you bestowed your most precious of gifts upon me, I intend to be your first and last as well. I meant everything I said to you last evening and more.

As presumptuous as you would think it, I ask Bobby to deliver some other things with the kitchen items to make you more comfortable this morning. I have asked him to obtain a change of clothes as well as some bathroom items. Everything is in the bags by the sink. Once you have taken care of your needs, please feel free to use any part of the house while you are here. All I ask is that you stay inside until you depart. This is strictly for your safety as well as mine. I doubt that any are near that would do you harm or that Compton has had a chance to send any others looking for you. However, as I said last night, you can never be too cautious and I've existed this long by doing so.

I know that you will need to leave to return home before your shift. I wish I could have convinced you to stay here until I rose. However, I suspect that you would not want to let down your boss or burden your coworkers. With that said, sets of keys for the SUV and the sedan are in the kitchen. The GPS is setup in both to take you back to your farmhouse. Directions on how to disable and enable the security system is attached to this letter to assist you. Please make sure that all the security is set before you leave.

If you do not feel comfortable taking one of the cars, you can call Bobby to come and collect you. I've left his number by the house phone in the kitchen. Please feel free to contact him. He has been instructed that he is to be at your service and will be around if you need anything.

I know you will be off work early and will be getting off early this evening. With that being said, I would very much like to see you. I will be at your home after I've checked on things at the club. There is much still we need to talk about and if I'm truthful, I do not wish a night to go by that I'm not by your side and gazing upon your beauty.

If something should come up, please call me. My numbers will be waiting for your arrival at your farmhouse along with a few other things for you.

My thoughts and dreams will only be for you, my beauty. Until I see you again.

Yours,

~E

I smile as I read the letter again. He is so sure of himself. Presumptuous doesn't seem to cover it. He knew damn well that I would be coming back with him last night. All this humility is for my benefit, I know. I mean seriously. There is no way any woman couldn't resist him. Add in the strange pull and desire I seem to have for him. Yeah I didn't stand a chance. I'd have a better chance of selling snow cones in Alaska then I would at resisting the charms of one Mr. Eric Northman. I've got a sinking feeling that even if he wasn't a Vampire and had ages and ages of experience, I would be falling at his feet. Goodness me, I've got it bad for this man. And it's only been two days.

Shaking my head, I lean down to grab one of the bags. In it, I find some of those travel size shampoos and conditioners as well as a body wash. There is also a toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, comb and a few hair ties. My Bobby was a busy and thoughtful man. I pick up the other bag and pull out its contents to find a very pretty pink tank dress. When I pull it out, I can tell that the material isn't cotton but silk. Looking at the label confirms it. I gasp and I read it twice. It's a Marc Jacob's dress. I'd seen them at the mall. I think that one of the up and coming starlets in one of the gossip magazines was wearing a dress similar to this. Holding it up to me, I have to say that I really like the dark shade of pink. If you didn't look too closely, you wouldn't be able to see that it's silken fabric is a lot more flowing than the dresses I usually get from Wal-Mart and Dillard's. Placing the dress down next to the sink, I sigh. Yeah, I would say this is the most expensive dress, well apart from last night's dress, that I own.

Shaking my head, I pull out the rest of the bags contents. A pair of brown wedgies sandals by a designer that is supposed to be the up and coming thing is the next to come out of the bag. Followed by another set of unmentionables that look like they will match the dress perfectly.

Laying the lot on the counter I look for any tags or anything. Of course, they've all been removed. I'm sure that it was Eric's idea. I blush a little hoping that Eric ordered all of this and didn't send Bobby to pick everything out. I'm not sure I would be able to look that man in the eye knowing that he picked out my underwear.

Standing in front of the mirror, I take in my appearance. My hair seems a bit more shiny then normal and my skin has a little more of sun kissed glow. Apart from that, I don't look that much different. But I feel different. So much more, I don't know, like a woman. Is this how you feel when you lose your virginity? As I trace my hand down my body, I can't help thinking about that phrase. I didn't really lose it. I mean, I know where it is. I gave it to Eric. So losing implies that I had no say in the matter, which is untrue.

I touch my neck and smile. Eric must have healed my bite wounds. I really wouldn't have minded wearing them. I mean Dawn would come into work all the time with them. She would just wear a scarf and hoped that no one noticed. Oh, they noticed alright. They may not have said a thing, but they noticed.

My hand moves further and rests on the token Eric gave me last night. I trace my finger over it and again, I get that spark. It seems so familiar but for the life of me, I can't remember why. Regardless, it's a piece of Eric. A piece of him from his human days and he's offering it to me. I smile. That just seems perfect.

Not sure of the type of metal used in forging it, I take it off so it won't get ruined in the shower.

After about five minutes trying to figure out all the bells and whistles of the faucets, I climb into the shower and shut the door.

I start to wash myself. Suddenly my mind focuses on the very naked Vampire in the next room. That only makes me want him in here with me. Yummy, shower time with Eric. I think we should make it a daily occurrence. The only problem is that he is down and won't be waking. However, just the thought of him makes the wetness pool between my legs that I know isn't from the shower.

I brush my hand over my core and I let out an involuntary moan. The tingles in caused went right through me. Goodness, what would it feel like to have Eric's hands on me? Just like that, the brush of my hand became his hand. The touch at my breast became his lips. I continued to imagine Eric's hands all over me standing under the fantastic spray of the shower. Before I knew it, I was tumbling over the edge with the imagine Eric kissing and suckling at my breasts.

When I opened my eyes, I place both my hands on the tiles attempting to steady myself. Where in the hell did that come from? It isn't like I've never touched myself before. But that, that was just, there aren't any words for it. If I hadn't known it, I would have sworn that Eric was in here with me. I could feel every part of his hands working me until I met my end.

Then the realization of what I did falls on me. I just took care of business in Eric's shower! Embarrassed doesn't even come close to the feeling I'm having right about now. If he had caught me, well, I really don't want to think about that.

I quickly finish getting ready and fix my hair into a high messy bun, figuring I'll do something with it after I get home. I usually wear my hair up for work anyway. It will save me the time of doing it when I get back to the house.

Finishing up, I straighten up all the things that Eric had gotten me and putting them back into one of the bags. The other one, I take with me back into the other room. I stop for have a second and think about what the light will do to Eric and then shake my head. I could turn on every light in the room and nothing would happen. He isn't going to move until it's time. Until then, well, he is just there.

I walk around the room looking for my clothes. Eric removed them so quickly last night that who knows where they landed. Coming around the far side of the bed, I bend down to look near under the bed for my missing underthings. When I start to straighten, I stop dead when I see Eric's back.

Situated on his left shoulder blade in dark heavy lines is an identical image of the pendant he gave me before I went to sleep.

Leaning on the side of the bed, I move to touch it. Once my hand comes in contact with it, I feel the same spark that I did when I touched the pendant. I softly trace the lines of his tattoo as I finger the pendant swinging from my neck. Again, I get a sensation that I can't describe but seems awfully familiar. Tracing the lines again, I swear they are almost glowing slightly just after where my finger has touched.

Closing my eyes, I can hear the hum that I associate with him. However, it isn't as soft as it was when I tried to hear him the first night at Fangtasia. I can hear something more. I just don't know what that more is.

Closing my eyes I place my hand over the tattoo with my left hand and hold the pendant in my right.

Please, keep him safe. I say softly. Hold him in your embrace until he returns to mine.

Warmth fills me and flows out through my hand where it lays on Eric. When I open my eyes, I have no doubt of what I saw before. Where I thought I imagined the lines of the tattoo shimmers, now glow with a silver blue light. It lingers for a moment and then fades.

Letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding, I look around the room to see if there is anyone here making this happen.

You would think that seeing your Vampire's tattoo glow silver would make me run from the room screaming. However, strange things have been happening to me all my life. I'm telepathic for goodness sakes. Eric is a very old, very powerful Vampire. I'm sure if he hasn't worked witchcraft himself, he has seen the craft. I just learned last night that there are more than Humans and Vampires inhabiting the earth. I am surrounded by the strange and the unusual. I, myself am strange and unusual. Why would it surprise me when things happen?

I lean over and kiss the mark and feel the heat jump from me to him once more.

"Until tonight, my love," I say to him.

Standing up, I find the rest of my discarded clothes, fold them neatly and place them in the bag along with my shoes.

Reading the directions once more, I go to the door. I stop and turn to look at my Vampire. All I can see is the line of him in the dim light. That is enough. I run back and kiss his cheek once more. Goodness what I wouldn't give to be able to lay with him all day and be with him when he rises.

Sighing, I pull myself away from him and make my way back to the door. I have things to do today and Sookie Stackhouse has never been one to shirk her responsibilities.

Taking one more long look at him, I turn and follow the instructions to unlock and relock the door.

Once on the other side of the big steel door, I lay my hand on it. The feeling of separation is unbearable. But how can this be? How can I need him so much after meeting him such a short time ago? Could this all be a lust induced afterglow? Could the excitement of a new relationship be so strong that it would make me feel this way? I shake my head at my own questions. No, it's something, something more that I just don't understand. I need Eric. As I need air to breath and water to drink. I need him for my own survival.

Taking another long steady breath, I will myself to leave the door and make my way back toward where I would assume the kitchen is. Eric had whisked me away so quickly last night, that I really didn't take notice of what was between the kitchen and bedroom. Truthfully, nothing else really mattered.

Finding the kitchen easily enough, I make myself busy by getting a cup of coffee ready for myself. I had seen this type of maker in the store a few months back. Sam had even toyed with the idea of getting a rather large one for the bar. However, we go through so much coffee there, making one cup at a time very well may hold us back. In the end, he just decided to upgrade the old standard industrial coffee maker and be done with it.

With coffee brewing, I turn to see if I can find the time. I'm shocked when I read the clock on the microwave. Wow, it's only 9am. I don't believe Eric allowed me to finally fall asleep until near dawn. I'm doing pretty well with only a few hours sleep. I've got plenty of time to get home, spend some time with Gran and get ready for work. Sam had said that I would be working the 11am shift, which will have me out by 5. That will give me at least four hours to do things around the house and get ready for Eric's visit. I remember him saying something about going to the club before coming over. So it very well may be ten or eleven until he makes it to the house. I really don't care when he gets there. Okay, I would love to be with him from the moment he rises, but that's just impractical. He has work to do and I have some responsibilities that though I would love to, I can't ignore. Gran counts on me. Well, okay she can probably do most things on her own, but still, I like to help her.

Coffee ready, I take a sip of the strong elixir of life. At least the stuff that mornings are made of. Later in the day, I may doctor it up with cream and sugar. But the first cup of the day needs to be strong and black. Coffee in hand, I look to the keys that Eric left me. I hate to drive one of his cars. I don't know much about them, but I do know that the SUV that Eric was driving last night probably costs as much as the farmhouse. Okay, maybe not the full cost but I'm sure it's close. I'd seen these cars on ads and when Tara was looking for a new car, I went with her to look. The sticker price for something like it made both of us squirms. And I'm sure that Eric had his custom made. Making the price that much more.

But the alternative was to call Bobby. Mr. Burnham is a very nice man. He seems to be very loyal to Eric as well. However, something about having him come and collect me from Eric's place just doesn't seem right. I mean, it's one thing for him to deliver things with the intention that I may stay here. It's quite another to throw it in his face. It's bad enough that I will have to do the walk of shame in front of Gran. I would hate to have Bobby think poorly of me.

I could have Gran come to collect me. But I don't really know where I am. I had tried to pay attention to where we were going last night. Though, I don't think I did a very good job of it.

Finishing my coffee, I rinse out the cup and place it in the drain. Looking from the keys to the phone, I make my decision and grab the keys I saw Eric carrying last night. Walking toward the garage door, I read the instructions again and disengage the alarm. Once through the door, I make sure that it locks and reengage the system.

Walking over to the vehicle, I sigh. Climbing in, I say a quick prayer to anyone that is listening to make sure I don't crash Eric's beautiful car and start the engine. Once through the garage doors, I hit the button on the GPS to start. Just as Eric said, my address is first on the list. Tapping it, I listen to the turn-by-turn navigation that gets me out of the neighborhood and back on to the main road. Once there, I follow the directions to the highway and am shocked to see how close we really are to Bon Temps. In thirty minutes, I'm pulling onto my road and heading down to one of the only two houses on it.

I pass the construction site where Catfish and Hoyt were working only the day before and am shocked when I don't see either of them there. Usually the road crews are on site no later than eight. Well, maybe they were called to another job for the day.

I drive past the site and am pulling into our drive not a moment later. Taking it slow, I make my way to the door. Our gravel driveway is very old and it doesn't have potholes, it has craters. I don't want to do anything that would cause damage to Eric's car. Pulling up in front of the house, I see Gran sitting on her porch swing, cup in hand and smile on her lips.

Shutting off the car, I grab the bag from Eric's house and open the door. I had wished that she would have been in the house or out doing errands already. Yeah, that would have been a wish come true. At least I would have been able to get in the house and put my stuff away without questions and looks. Now I had to face it head on. Oh well, you reap what you sow. This is my payment for the fantastic night I just had. If I'm honest with myself, I would pay this price over and over again to be with Eric, under him, on top of him….okay, STOP.

Sighing, I make my way out of the car and head up to meet Gran head on. In for penny, in for a pound, she always says.

*****0*****

Adele's POV

I had known before the Viking called me that Sookie wouldn't be coming home. I had no doubt in my mind that once he had her, he was never letting her go. Though, I must admit that I appreciated the call.

Hearing the other Vampire coming through the cemetery last night was almost comical. To think, Vampires are known for their stealth and grace. He sounded more like a bull in a china shop to me. One wave of my hand and he thought there was no one in the house. How easily manipulated these young ones are. Any Vampire worth his age would have started scanning for humans and other creatures the moment they stepped out into the open air. But this, well I hate to call him a Vampire, is nothing but arrogant and self-absorbed. The first one I've met that doesn't have a clue about basic instincts and survival techniques. What did his Sire teach him anyway? I know it is cliché to say, but these kids today…

I laugh at that. There aren't many that walk this or any other plane that I wouldn't categorize as children. Living as long as I, you have seen much and have experienced more. Yet, it has only been these past twenty years that I've felt so very alone.

Walking back to my garden, I sit in the little two-person seat. Watching the sunrise over the trees, I examine the colors dancing and inviting the world to the new day. How many places and how many times have I watched this with my love? Then how we watched it with our childe and then his childe? Never in all my days did I grow weary of this world. Never did I have a moment were I couldn't find joy.

Now, though I see the joy and life within our sweet girl, I've become homesick and tired.

"Merry meet, my friend." I hear beside me.

I look up and smile. I had known she would be here soon.

"Dalia, it is good to see you," I say to her.

She smiles and comes to sit next to me.

"You were told I would be here?" She asks.

I nod. "You are here as you always promised you would be," I say to her.

She looks to the trees and we both watch the moths take off in the rays of the sun.

"I promised you and her mother. There is no other place I would be. She needs protection and I don't trust any but the Vampire."

I raise an eyebrow. "There are no others?" I ask her. Knowing the answer before I ask it.

She laughs. "Yes, well, he will come if and when he sees fit. No one controls him or orders him any longer." She says with such sadness. I know that sadness.

I look at her for another moment and then turn to watch the honeybees dance through the flowers.

After a long pause, I feel her hand on mine. "All is coming to pass, my old friend," she says. "It is you she must hear the truth from. You and Fintan must tell her." I turn to look at her and see a millennium of knowledge in her eyes.

I nod. "I know. I just…"

She grips my hand. "Go to him. I will be here to watch over her. Go to him and decide the best course of action."

I look shocked at her. "I…I can't what if…."

She smiles. "I will distract the energy so you can depart. I will speak to the Vampire and then return. She will be safe with me," she says.

Could I really go? How would I even find him.

As if she can hear my thoughts she smiles. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath. When she opens them, something falls into my hand.

I don't need to look at it to know what it is. I've used them time and time again. The searching stone will lead me to him. As it always has.

"Find your love, reunite," she pauses. "The day after tomorrow you will need to be here to speak with her. Then will be the time. You will need to reveal her secrets," she pauses again, "and yours."

I look at her for another long moment. "How will she ever…."

Dahlia touches my lips to stop the words. "She will understand that everything has been done to protect her." She says.

I nod. I know that she will understand. It's just…I hated hiding so much for so long. Though it was beyond all of us, sacrifices were made for this end.

Dalia smiles. "She will be home soon," she says. "I will leave you your time together. I will be close today, though I doubt anything will happen until later. I will meet with the Vampire and be back to allow you to depart." She says. "Everything will be fine, my friend."

"Who…who will…" I ask.

Dalia smiles. "Her handmaiden's await but already protect," she says.

With that, she stands and walks around the side of the house. The distinct shimmer I feel tells me that she has taken her leave. Perhaps to where Sookie is right now to keep an eye on her.

I sigh and look around the flowers again. So many days, I spent working away in this garden. Waiting for the time that all of this would come to pass. Now, when the hour is at hand, I feel anxious and uncertain. I know what we've done was to her benefit. However, all that has been done, has caused my sweet girl pain. Pain that I can never undo.

Standing, I make my way into the kitchen. Grabbing a cup of coffee, I make my way outside to await my girl.

Not an hour has gone by when I see a sedan pull into the driveway.

An older man gets out holding several packages.

Coming toward the porch I can see his gentle smile and business like manners.

"Good morning, ma'am," he says. "Has Miss Sookie returned home yet?" He asks me.

I smile. "May I ask who you are?" Not willing to disclose anything without knowledge of the person.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am," he says. "My name is Robert Burnham. I'm Mr. Northman's day man. He had told me to have these things delivered before nine and be available to Miss Sookie if she preferred me to carry her home than using one of his vehicles. I wasn't sure if she was indeed spending the night in Shreveport or not."

I can taste the truth of his words. I remember him speaking to Sookie the day before. The Viking does seem to employ loyal and trustworthy humans. If this one is any indication, the Viking has learned much in his lifetime.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Burnham. No, Sookie isn't home but I do expect her within the hour or so." I say to him. "Would you like to sit up here and wait for her?" I ask him.

Shaking his head, he moves to bring the packages toward me. "No, ma'am," he says. "I have several things to do for Mr. Northman before he rises this evening. Could I leave these items with you?"

I nod and smile. "Of course, Mr. Burnham," I motion to the table next to the stairs. "You can leave them right there. Sookie will be home and I'm sure she would be eager to see what Mr. Northman has sent her now."

He laughs. "My, was she ever startled at the package I brought yesterday. She isn't used to receiving tokens, is she ma'am."

"No, you are right about that. But then again, most boys around here wouldn't think of sending tokens." I say to him.

He moves back down the stairs. "Well, as little contact that I've had with her, tells me that Miss Sookie is very gracious and unassuming. You've raised her right, Ma'am."

I thank him and he gets back in his car to leave. I watch as he disappears down the drive and back out onto the street.

As I watch his car go around the bend, my eyes drift over to the construction that had been going on there up until today.

I feel almost sorry for the man I told the Viking about. He really had no control over himself at all. The influence that Compton had over him made it so that he was nothing but the shell of the man that he once was. But then I remember that he did that to himself. I'm sure that a Vampire could turn someone into a slave by force, it would take a lot more control and power than Compton possesses.

No, that boy knew what he was getting himself in to. The fact that he was being told to hurt my girl is irrelevant. He made his choices and every choice, good or bad, has a consequence.

Lost in my own thoughts, I almost miss Sookie coming up the drive. She is being very careful. Most probably taking it slow as not to damage anything on the Viking's car.

I watch as she exits the car. I stifle a laugh at her expression. You would think that she was fifteen and just getting home.

I watch her walk to the stairs with a strained smile on her face. I can smell, see and taste in an instant that they have begun their connection. Knowing it is one thing. Seeing it, well, it's quite another.

****0****

SPOV

I walk up the stairs. "Hey, Gran," I say and come toward her.

"Well, good morning," she says to me. "I take it, you had a lovely time?"

I smile and nod. Trying to keep the blush off my cheeks and failing miserably.

"That is a very pretty dress," she says to me.

I look down and nod again. "Eric had some things brought to one of his homes for me last night. He wanted to make sure that I had what I needed." I try not to blush further. Oh boy, did he give me what I needed.

"Well that's good. And I'm thankful to your Vampire for calling me. That was very considerate of him."

I look up. "I'm…I'm sorry I didn't call you myself. It was, well…"

She holds up her hand. "No need, Sookie. I had a feeling you wouldn't be back last night. I knew you were safe and that all that matters."

I look at her in shock.

She laughs. "Sookie, you are grown woman. I have no more control over you than I do of the wind. I'm thankful for the calls and consideration. I can't ask for anything more."

I'm shocked at her words. She had always insisted on knowing where I was and what I was doing. Now, with one conversation with Eric, she's satisfied that I don't need her supervision. Okay, who is this woman and what has she done with Adele Stackhouse?

Before I can ask her just that, she points to a few packages on the table.

"Mr. Burnham brought those around for you this morning. He said that he was told you may need to collect you." She says.

I look at the packages and nod. I tell her about Eric offering me one of his cars or taking a ride from Mr. Burnham.

"I thought about calling you, but I didn't feel right asking you to come for me." I say to her.

"As well you shouldn't have," she says and I spin around to see a stern faced Gran.

"Gran?" I ask her.

She rises and comes closer to me. "Sookie, you are with a very powerful Vampire. He will know things that you don't. More precisely, he has spent years keeping him and those around him safe. He gave you two choices. Both were well suited for the task at hand. If he thought that me coming to get you was a viable option, then he would have suggested it." She says. "You did well to stay within the parameters that he set."

I look at her for another minute. "Gran, are you… you've always raised me to think and do for myself. Now it sounds like I should live and do as Eric sees fit?"

She nods. "In some cases, that will probably be true, Sookie," she says to me.

I'm ready to argue but she puts up her had to stop me. "Listen to me, Sookie," she says. "He has lived a very long time. When it comes to things like Vampires, protection and battles, a woman who is wise would bow to his understanding. He will do what needs to be done to protect what is his."

"And what am I supposed to do if I have no say in my own life?" I ask with a hand on my hip.

She laughs. "Oh, my child, do you honestly believe that your Vampire will not allow you say in matters? Look what he did today." She moves her hand from side to side. "He gave you two very safe, very workable solutions to get you home before work," she pauses. "He did not say, you must do this or that he didn't want you to leave the house until he rose."

I shake my head. "But he knew that I had to work and.."

"And he could have very well not given you any directions on how to leave his home or how to get back to yours." I sit down on the chair beside the stairs and Gran comes to stand in front of me. "Sookie, if you wish to be with him, you must understand that it's no longer just you," she pauses and waits for me to look at her. "He will do what he can to keep you protected and secure. You must understand that this is what he is built for."

I look at her for a moment. "And what am I for? If I have no control…"

She huffs. "What is control Sookie? When you love someone and you are together, you acknowledge your strengths and weaknesses. You are not giving up control. You will be willing to let him do what he knows what to do. He hasn't gotten this old without knowing how to keep himself safe."

I listen to her words and let them sink in. Even last night, Eric promised me that he would never lie to me. But there would be times that he couldn't tell me things so he could keep us protected.

"What do I do for him?" I ask. "If his job is to protect us, what's mine?" I ask.

Gran touches the side of my face. "You will both love each other. Your heart and strength will support him. Your will and skills will mirror his own. You will be his ground, his safe haven, his comfort. You will be his heart, and he the head. You will be his strength, he will be the sword. You will be his love and he will be your protector."

I let her words sink deeper.

"Sookie, let him be for you as you for him. Together, you will make each other better."

She stands, picking up the packages, she hands them to me and walks back into the house.

I sit there looking at them for a long moment. She's right. If we are together, we should allow each other to use our skills to better us both. Eric has been around for a long time. I would be a fool not to acknowledge that he would know a hell of a lot more than me.

I sigh and look down at the pretty packages on my lap. I lift the card and open it.

Sookie,

I hope that whatever decision you made, that since you are reading this, you had no troubles returning to the farmhouse. Though I would have loved for you to be with me when I rose, I know you have agreed to work today.

Please call me before you leave for work so I know when I rise that you are safe. I hope to be to you no later than nine this evening. If I'm going to be delayed, I will contact you.

Please enjoy these tokens. They are not very romantic, but I think you will enjoy them none the less.

Until tonight, Min Kara,

~E.

I open the first package and stop when I see the label. There is a small note attached to the box.

My numbers have already been programed in. You should have no problem with it.

I open the box to see a pink phone.

The back has a strange name. I've never heard of anyone else making these types of phones other than the ones that I see some of the places in the mall carry but then again, I wasn't quite sure how an iPod worked, so there.

I tap the call button and it comes to life. Watching the screen come to life, I see that that first number is Eric. I decide to call him when I'm done opening my gifts.

I place the phone back in its box and go to open the second one.

It too has a note on it.

I had all the songs from mine, transferred to this as well. I can show you how to add more at some point.

I open it to see that the box has the same image of the offending iPod from last night. When I open the box, I see that it is an exact duplicate to the one that Eric has but this one is lime green.

I laugh at the color. It is a fun color and I think it was purchased this color on purpose. Further investigation into the box shows that he's gotten me some sort of device that will allow it to play in my car. Well, I hope it will play in my car. All I have is a radio and it's iffy if it works from day to day.

I open the third to find a box of candied fruit. You know the kind that's dipped in some kinds of crystals. I see several kinds of fruit I recognize and some I don't. I remember eating some on a trip to Dallas with my senior class. It was the one and only time I'd seem them. We had walked into this fancy hotel for tea and I saw them in the window. I only bought a small box which cost more than I wanted to spend. But the taste was worth it.

I had hoarded that box for weeks after we returned and made the eight pieces it came with last all the way until the first week of August.

This box holds four times as much as I bought. Taking one of the oranges slices, I take a bite. My eyes close and moan escapes my lips. This tastes better than the ones I got way back when. I'll have to remember to ask Eric where he got them.

As I'm nibbling on my piece of candy, I pick up the phone and dial the number that is marked for Eric. It immediately goes to voicemail.

Hi honey. I got home a bit ago and just open my presents as you can tell since I'm calling you from my phone. Thank you so much for my gifts. You really didn't have to but it was nice of you to think of me. I love, LOVE the candies and you need to tell me where you got them from.

I can't wait to see you later. I hope all goes well at the club.

Talk to you soon.

I resist the urge to say that I love him.

Then I remember that I said it to him last night.

I close my eyes and drop back in the chair. Goodness, I hope he didn't hear me. I was almost a sleep; he may not have been listening. Yeah, God, how can I be so stupid.

I'm banging my head against the porch post when Gran comes out.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asks.

I look at her. "I…I think I told Eric I loved him last night." I say to her softly.

She smiles that ever knowing smile. "And what's wrong with that, childe?" She asks me.

"I…I don't….don't you think it's too soon?" I ask her.

She sits in the rocker across from me. "Well, that all depends. You know when you know, Sookie. There is no time line on matters of the heart." She pauses for a moment. "Did he return the sentiment?" She asks.

I shrug. "I…I don't know." I say to her. "I fell asleep right after." I look at the note. "He keeps calling me this," I point to how he addressed it.

She takes the note from me and I get another one of her knowing smiles.

"Do you know what that means?" I ask her.

She nods and looks up to me. "You do too, if you search your heart." She says.

I think about what she's said. I do have a feeling I know what it means. It's something affectionate. I just can't put a finger on it.

She hands me back my letter and looks at me gifts.

"Well," she says with a laugh, "it seems you have yourself some fancy new gadgets," she says.

I laugh. "It will take me a month of Sundays to figure out how these things work." I wave my hand at them.

"Well, I'm sure your Vampire will help you." She says getting up. "You'll need to hurry if you want to get to Merlotte's on time."

I jump up. "Oh gosh, I lost track of time."

Collecting all my goodies, I run up to my room and dump it all on the bed.

Running to my closet, I grab my sneakers and head to the bureau to collect a new uniform. As quick as lighting, I'm dressed. Grabbing my new cell phone, I race down and collect my purse and head to the door.

I run outside and Gran is still standing on the porch. I kiss her quickly and run to my car.

Getting in, I turn the ignition and, nothing. I try again, and still nothing. UGH, for all the days to have car trouble.

Slamming my hand on the steering wheel, I pop the hood and jump out.

"What's wrong, Sookie?" Gran asks me from the porch.

"Stupid car won't start." I say as I look under the hood. Not that I would know what I was looking for any old way.

I look up to her. "Do you have time to get me to Merlotte's?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Oh, sweetie, I would, but I'm meeting my group in Reston in a half hour." She says.

I huff as I go up the stairs. "Guess, I'll just call Sam and see if anyone's around to come and get me."

"Well, why don't you take the car you came home in?" She asks, motioning to the SUV.

I look at it and then back at Gran. "You don't…you don't think that people will talk? It was bad enough yesterday when I was having problems not hearing people. And then on top of it, Arlene and Sam were on me about going to the club. What are they going to say…"

"SUSANNAH!" She yells at me.

She hasn't called me that. Well, since Momma and Daddy were alive. No one's called me that since they were alive.

I look at her. Gran never raises her voice.

"You listen to me, Girly," she says. "What do you care about what those…those people say? You have a man that loves you and wants to take care of you. He offered this car up to you to get you home safe. If he knew that your car wasn't working, he would insist on you taking that one." She points to it. "What do you care what those busy body people think. I did not raise you to care about the whims of others, young lady."

I'm shocked. Adele Stackhouse was never one to conform but to hear her talk, well, she sounds like Eric.

"I…I guess you're right," I say to her. "If Eric were awake he would probably come collect me himself." I say softly.

I go back into the house and grab the keys to the SUV.

Coming back out, I kiss Gran again. "Thank you," I say to her softly.

She smiles and touches my face. "I love you," she says.

I return her smile as I climb into the vehicle and make my way down the driveway.

I'm not ten minutes away from the house when I swear I see Terry Bellefleur's truck heading down toward my house.

Maybe Gran has him fixing something. I think to myself. I look at the time on the dashboard. I really don't have any more time to think about it. If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late.

***0***

Pulling up to the bar, I move around back and park Eric's car as far away from the other cars as I can. I know that accidents happen. But I would hate to give Eric his car back with a ding in it.

I hit the security alarm on the key fob as I run toward the back stairs.

"Hey Sookie," Sam says. "You feeling better today?" He asks.

I look up to see Sam throwing something in the trash. I give him a warm smile and he returns it. I hadn't thought listening in on anyone and find that I'm not struggling today. Could it be Eric's blood? I'll need to talk to him about that.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Sam. How are ya?" I ask as I try to move past him.

"You get a new car, Chere?" He asks me.

I look at him and see that he's pointing at the SUV.

"Um, no, my car wouldn't start. I'm just borrowing that," I say and try to move around him again but he hasn't moved.

"Sookie, who do you know owns a brand new Mercedes SUV?" He asks.

I look him right in the eyes. Lowering my shields, I try to hear him. But all I get is the same feelings I got at the restaurant last night.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Sam." I say and go to move past him again but again he doesn't move.

"Please tell me it's not who I think it is," he says.

"Sam, I need to get in and get going on my station." I say.

As I move past him, he touches my arm.

Suddenly, I get a glimpse into his mind.

That damn Vampire is going to get her killed. First, he orders me to look after her and then he….

I pull away from him. "I got to get to work, Sam." I say. Pushing past him, I make my way into the bar.

I stow my purse under the cash register instead of in Sam's office. I don't want to deal with him right now.

I start working on preparing my station and soon enough, the lunch crowd starts. I hadn't had any trouble getting my shields to stay up. It almost feels like I would have to push them down.

Arlene had switched to the Dinner shift. This was told to me by Holly when she came in. I just shrugged. I had no say in how we were scheduled. Sam didn't come out from the back for the longest time. I'm not sure if that was because of our little encounter outside or because of something else.

Around one, my brother came in, followed by Hoyt and a few of the other guys from the crew. Catfish isn't with them. I assumed that Rene was off with Arlene. I guess I was wrong. But since I didn't see Catfish out at the house and he was acting so strange, I wonder where he is.

I smile at him and he just nods. He looks around to see who's on duty. Not seeing anyone he is well, familiar with, he looks back at me.

"Got a table for us?" He asks.

I nod and point to one of the larger ones in the middle of the room.

I come over with their menus and take drink orders.

"Where's Catfish?" I ask turning to Hoyt. "Didn't see you two out by the house today."

"Darnds't thing Sook," he says. "Catfish left a message this morning that he had to go out of town. Then I get told to go back with Jas and them. Turns out that we were never supposed to be there in the first place. Then Cat…"

"No need to be spilling other people's business out on the table, Hoyt," Jason says coolly. "Ain't nobody's business." He says and looks up at me. "No need for people to be poking around where they don't belong neither."

I got Jason's meaning. I just don't know why he's so hot under the collar.

I walk away to get their drinks and come back to take their orders. Once I got everything down, Jason looks at me again.

"Who's driving the sweet ride out back?" He asks looking around.

"Oh, um…I'm using that. My car wouldn't start so, I'm just borrowing for the day." I say to him.

He grabs my arm as I'm about to leave. "Who would let you use a car like that Sook?" He asks me. "Tell me that ain't Compton's car. I thought you said you was over with that Bloodsucker."

I pull my arm away before I get the urge to listen in on him. "It's not Bill's, Jason." I say to him.

"You still seein dat dar bampire, chere?" Rene asks me. "Arlene done said you was wid him da other night."

I shake my head. Leave it to Arlene to spill my business.

"No, I'm not with him anymore. He was helping me out." I say and look back at Jason. "A friend offered me the car, Jason."

"Must be some good friend. What did you have to do to get that car, Sookie?"

I just look at him and say nothing for a moment.

"Jason, you think I'd…." I don't get time to say anything.

He gets up and grabs my arm and pulls me back toward the storage room.

"Jason, let me go!" I yell at him. I get the feeling of that warmth pooling in me like I did when Bill grabbed me the other night.

I think Jason can feel it a little too because he lets me go quicker than I thought he would.

"Who gave you that car, Sookie?" He growls at me.

I rub where he had my arm. It hurts. "A friend of mine," I say to him.

"Does this Friend have a name?" He asks me.

"His name is Eric," there I told him. I'm not about to tell him anything else.

"How'd you meet him?" He asks.

Okay, he is not doing this. He may be my brother, but I'll be damned if he cares who I'm friends with. Or anything else for that matter.

I look at him. "That's my business. I don't go around asking who you are with from night to night."

He steps forward and I step back. "That's my business, Sookie," he growls again. "I won't have my sister whoring herself out to some rich guy who is giving her stuff just to get in her pants."

I can't help myself, I reach back to slap him. But before I can let it fly, Jason puts his finger in my face.

"You better think twice, little girl. You've got enough people mad at you for hanging with that Bloodsucker. You don't want them thinking worse of you." He snickers. "Not that you could be any worse than a fangbanger whore to some Vamp."

He grabs my arm again and I can feel the heat building. "Now you tell me who is letting you drive a car that cost more than my house." He growls.

I can feel Jason squeezing me harder. Just as I'm about to tell Jason where to go and how to get there, I see Lafayette looking out through the half-door of the kitchen.

"What's going on here, sweet things?" He asks.

Jason doesn't take his eyes off me. "Just a family discussion is all," he says coolly.

"Oh, well, I needs our Sookie back out here," Laf says. "I've got a few orders up."

Jason holds on to me for a moment longer and then releases me. I go to move around him but he stops me. "We ain't done, Sookie. You and I will be having this conversation again real soon. And if I don't like what I hear," he says as he moves to the side. "You ain't gonna like it either."

I walk past him and toward the front. I mouth a silent thank you to Laf before I head back to get my orders.

Jason doesn't say a word to me for the rest of his lunch. It didn't stop him from sending daggers at me every chance he could. The rest of the guys are silent and when then leave, I feel the tension in the air drop.

I turn to clean up another table as I see Sam walk out and move toward me.

"Sookie, I need you to stay an extra few hours tonight," he says.

I look up at him. "Um, well I sort of have plans, Sam." I say.

He looks like he is about as angry as Jason is with me. For the life of me, I don't know why. It's not as if he couldn't ask Holly or ask one of the other girls to come in.

"Look Sookie," he says. "The new girl Daphne is moving into one of my places today. She got held up and she wants time to unpack."

"So, she can do it tomorrow. I've got plans," I say putting my hand on my hip. Okay, so maybe my plans aren't 'till later. It's just the way Sam sort of ordered me to stay.

Usually it wouldn't bother me. Today, well, after Jason, yeah it bothers me.

"Sookie, I need your help. You never had a problem with it before," he says.

I open my shields just a little. And I'll get my fill of Daphne when I break for dinner. God was she hot this morning. That girl sure knows her way….

I slam my shields back up. So, Daphne isn't unpacking. Sam wants to pack her.

"Look Sam, if you told me this morning, maybe I would have changed my plans. But I can't now." I say to him.

"Why Sookie?" He asks me. "Is it because your date won't be up for a few more hours," he says as he points at the window.

The sun is low, but not nearly as low as I would like it.

I shake my head. "What I do when I leave here, is none of your business, Sam Merlotte. I told you I've got plans and I do."

"If you want to keep your job here, I suggest you change your plans." He says.

I just stand there and stare at him. Never, in all the years that I've worked for Sam, has he ever threatened my job. I just stand there for a moment, unblinking.

"Now, you going to stay and keep your job, or go and get your fun on?" He says low enough that no one else hears.

I wait another moment before answering. "Fine, but I need to make a few phone calls." I go to walk past him to grab my bag.

"You know I don't like personal phone calls on the bar line, Sookie," he says to me.

I roll my eyes. "I'm taking my break and making my calls." I say as I pull out my phone.

As I walk past him toward the back door, he stopped me. "Where'd you get that?" He asks.

I side step him. "I keep telling you that my business is mine but you don't want to listen, now do you?"

I walk out back and the first call I make is to Gran.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hey Gran, it's me." I say.

"Sookie, what's wrong dear?" She asks. She sounds like she's moving around.

"I have to stay a few hours at work tonight." I say.

"Oh, well, I was going to talk to you when you got home," she says. "I'm going over to Atlanta in a few hours to see a show with a few of the ladies in my society." She says. "They are coming to get me in an hour."

"Oh, okay, Gran. When will you be back?" I ask her.

"The day after tomorrow. I'll be back the day after tomorrow." She says.

"Oh, well, have a good time," I say. It wasn't unusual for Gran to go off with a few of her friends. They were all widows and liked going to shows, events, and who knows what else. I liked that she was still so active.

"Are you seeing your Vampire tonight?" She asks me.

I smile. "He is coming over later," I say to her.

"Well that's fine. But I would like to talk to you when I return," Gran says.

"Is…is everything alright?" I ask her.

"Oh, everything's fine, sweetie. You enjoy your time with Eric and don't let Sam keep you too long." She says.

We say goodbye and I end the call.

I look at the time. It's still an two hours before the sun will set but I figure Eric get the message when he rises.

One ring and the call is answered.

"Sookie?" He asks.

I look at the phone for a moment and then put it back to my ear. "How…how are you up so early?" I ask him.

I can hear him smirk. "Well hello to you, Min Kara."

I sigh when he says that. "I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't expect you to answer." I pause.

"Just one of the many things we will be discussing later." He says. "Among other things," he says smoothly. God, even over the phone his voice is doing things to me.

I'm silent for a moment and I hear Eric inhaling. "What were you doing before you left, my Sookie?" He asks.

Oh, oh GOOOOODDDD he can smell what….

I change the subject quickly. This isn't a conversation I want over the phone. Or at all for that matter. "I…uh… I called to tell you that I have to work a little late tonight. I didn't know if your plans had changed." I say quickly.

"Why do you need to work late?" He asks flatly.

"Be…because Sam is short handed." I say to him. "He just told me. I'm supposed to be out of here in an hour but well…you know how these things happen. I mean, I'm sure you have waitresses that call in all the time. And it's only a few more hours and I could use the extra…"

"Sookie, I do not like the fact that you will be there after dark, unprotected. I will be calling the shifter now." He says.

"Eric, please…"

I'm about to tell him to leave it be. But then I remember what Gran had said earlier. Eric is well versed on how to keep himself safe and alive. There is a Vampire out there that up until last night had the ability to track me, without my knowledge. If he can't any longer, I'm sure he is going to be upset at best.

I sigh. "I don't think it's going to do any good. Sam was quite, well, let's just say that I didn't have much say in the matter."

I can almost hear a growl. "Sookie, you will be leaving that bar before the sun is completely down. I want you safe at home. Besides, I'm sure you didn't get to spend much time with Gran this morning." I hear the tone in his voice. He's trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, well, Gran is leaving for a few days." I say to him.

"Leaving, where?" He asks.

When I explain her plans, Eric goes silent for a moment.

"Sookie, would you…" He stops for a moment.

"Eric, what is it?" I ask.

"Sookie, would you be willing to have some guards with you. Until we have this situation with Compton settled?"

I'm about to argue with him. Why on earth would I need guards? But then I think again about what Gran said.

"Eric, if…if you think that guards are what is needed, then…just make sure they aren't…."

"Sookie, you will not see them unless you are in danger, I promise. For right now it would be best if Compton didn't know that you are under my protection. It will make him confident and we will be able to find out what he's up to." He says.

"Oh…Okay, Eric." I say.

"Min Kara, I will be to you as fast as I'm able this evening. Enjoy your time until I arrive." He says.

I smile at the name he keeps calling me. "I will, Eric. You…" I pause. "I…" I pause again. "I'm looking forward to seeing you later." I say to him.

"As am I, Min Kara, as am I." He says and hangs up.

I go back inside and check on my tables.

I don't see Sam when I return to the bar area. Then, I hear some things banging in the back near his office. I can't help but smirk a little. I guess Eric just called him. I know I shouldn't be happy about that. I mean it isn't really funny. I really don't want to lose my job over this. I really don't think that Sam would have fired me over not staying. But then again, he hasn't gotten so irate either.

Not five minutes later, Sam comes out of his office and meets me behind the bar where I'm getting another round for one of my tables.

Sam yanks the glass out of my hand and pushes me away from the tap with his hip.

"Go home, Sookie." He says softly but I can hear the strain in his voice.

I blink at him. I didn't expect him to be this rude. "Ex…excuse me?" I ask.

"You need to be back at the farmhouse by dark. If you don't leave now, you'll never make it. Go home." He says a little louder.

"Sam, I…" He turns on me.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you would allow someone else fight your battles for you. But I guess a lot has changed." Sam looks me up and down and then takes a long deep breath. Is he sniffing me?

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask him with a hand on my hip.

I see out of the corner of my eye that Arlene has finally shown up and Rene is right behind her.

"It means that if you are willing to play with Vampires, you better get used to your life changing. Until they're ready for you not to play, then you're just…." He doesn't finish his thought.

I try to look into his head but all I get are feelings and they aren't pretty, fluffy ones either.

I turn to see Arlene. Her face has gone cold and stern.

My shields are already down and I hear exactly what she's thinking.

Stupid, brainless girl. How could she get caught up…Oh what is her Gran gonna say. And Jason. When he finds out that she's with one…Oh God, Jesus, show us the light that we may help this poor poor child. When they find out…

I shut myself off from the rest of her rant. I can't deal with her and Sam at the same time.

I reach for my purse and Sam stops me as I make my way out from behind the bar. He looks me in the eye and I can see something pass over his face. His eyes go deep black as if they have no pupils what so ever. Then as if a switch was thrown, he steels his emotions and his eyes return to normal.

"You're on again at 11am, Sookie. But you might want to think about what you want to do with your life and how it's starting to change. We are small town around here. Like things nice and simple. Too much has gone on already. We don't need nothing more."

Before I can say anything else, Sam takes the drinks to my table. Before I'm stopped by anyone else, I quickly make my way out the back door and toward my or should I say, Eric's car. Once inside, I lock the doors, start it up and make my way back to the house.

I make it back in record time and am in the house and have it locked before I have time to think of anything else.

Looking around, I can tell instantly that Gran isn't here. But I still feel, warm, comfort, maybe even safety. Not having the energy to decipher the feelings, I head upstairs to spend some much needed time in a hot bath.

***0***

EPOV

I usually wake an hour or two before dark. Today when I come to myself, I know that it's much earlier than I would expect. Checking my phone I see that it's three hours past noon. The sun will but up for several hours yet. How could this be? The only other time I had risen during the day was well, about fifty years ago for one. I felt a tug on me in my daytime sleep. Before I knew it, I was up and down the hall before I realized that the sun was completely up. I had a longing, a need to get somewhere. But as quickly as it came, it was gone.

The second time, well was in the other timeline. I woke under Sookie's insistence when Rhodes was under siege.

I sit up and look around the room. I knew Sookie would be gone, but I had almost allowed myself to wish she would be. I smile and shake my head. There would be no way, short of Sookie being injured or something of the same that would keep her from fulfilling her obligations. Though I hate the fact that she works for that Shifter, I have to admire her work ethic.

I lay back down and smell the distinct scent of my beloved. I had expected it when I finally went down for the day. It couldn't have been helped and I must say that I much enjoy the aroma.

It brings back images of what happen last night, this morning, and well almost until dawn. I smile when I think of how willing and eager my Sookie was. How well we fit together. Truly, I have never experienced anything as fulfilling as our coupling was. Not even in the other timeline. Though I would suspect that if Sookie and I had come together after I had remembered our time together, I would have felt something close if not the same.

The thought of Sookie has brought up a problem that hasn't occurred in some time. Looking down, I try to will my passion still. It will be quite a few hours until I am able to hold my Sookie and even more hours after that until I will be able to take her once more. We do have much to discuss and I know that if we begin the evening in bed, or the couch, or the floor for that matter…. Ugh, the thoughts are driving me mad.

Deciding that lying here is not helping my predicament; I get up and make my way to the bathroom. As much as I would rather keep the smell of her on me all day, I will need to attend to things at the club and I don't want to be distracted. Or distract others from the tasks at hand.

I turn to see that Sookie has neatly arranged the things that were gotten for her and I smile.

Going to the shower, I stop and am taken aback by the strong scent of Sookie in here. I have to admit; smelling her in the bed when I rose was heaven. I expected it. I had taken her so many times that it was unavoidable. But here, well, this was unexpected.

I take another strong deep breath. Taking in all of the scent that was left here. I can't help but allow it to consume me and suddenly I'm in much need of my little Faerie. I turn the water on and step in. The heat and steam only intensify the smell and I can tell exactly what she was up to when she rose.

My little minx. She must have been in a state to actually do that. In all the time I had known Sookie in our other timeline; I had never known her to be so bold. My, my I may be enjoying this little bit of information with her tonight. Oh, yes. She will learn what happens when she starts without me. And I will enjoy teaching her.

Quickly cleaning myself, but enjoying the fragrance of Sookie surrounding me, I finish and remove myself before the smell completely consumes me.

Dressing in my normal club attire, I make my way to the office. Secure that the shutters are still in place, I start the computer up to get some things done before I leave.

I make note of the emails from both Bobby and Alcide. I had informed Alcide that I would not be at the house last night or tonight and he assured me that all the security would be in place by my arrival. The email indicated that they were faster than the expected and that he was moving on to the other items on the agenda.

Bobby informed me that all my requests were taken care of and that he would be at my service this evening if anything else needed to be done.

I pick up my phone and check messages. The first is from Sookie, thanking me for the gifts and letting me know that she was back at the farmhouse. I had already known, from Bobby, that she drove herself back. I secretly hope that she decided to take the car with her to work. One, I know for a fact that hers is not safe. The other, well, I'm sure that it will not make the Shifter happy that she's driving my car. It's about time that he learns who Sookie is with. He may care for her, but she's MINE. The sooner he comes to terms with that, the better off we will all be. I would hate to kill him because he can't take a hint. Personally, I wouldn't mind it, but I know Sookie would. I do not wish to put conflicts between us where they can be avoided. Perhaps the Shifter needs to have a sudden urge to move on. That would solve this current problem. At the very least, remove it from Sookie's sight.

I see that there are several other emails that have come in this day. One I smile at. Picking up a disposable phone, I dial the number that was left in code through the email. I must admit, that I find it most humorous.

"Unless my calculations are incorrect, I'm a little confused." He says.

"Are you now, Daxion," I say. "It is good to hear your voice."

He laughs. "I have learned eons ago not to question things you are capable of. Still a few hours until sundown, I would suspect?" He asks with the English accent he has perfected. He also could as easily fall into an Italian, Russian and even a Middle Eastern accent accompanied by the appropriate languages. Daxion was an authentic chameleon and had served us very well over the years.

"Quite a few actually," I say.

"Amazing, Eric, just amazing," he exclaims. "Not even Godric has ever risen this early."

"To our knowledge, little one," I say.

He gasps. "After seven hundred years, you are still calling me that? Honestly Eric, I just…"

I laugh and he stops his tirade.

"Very well, Dax, what can I do for you this evening?" I ask him.

"It is I who should be asking you? Should my schedule be altered in the near future?"

I sit back for a moment. "We have time yet," I say. "At the very least, I will need you at Sophie's Pledging. But barring anything happening, I think we will be fine."

He laughs. "Yes, I received general information about that. She has made special arrangements for me and my retinue." He says to me.

"The house on the outskirts of the city will be available to you. I will make sure that all is in order." I say.

"I won't be staying with you?" I can almost hear the pout in his voice.

"Depending on your arrival, it may be plausible." I say to him. "We will need to keep everything under wraps until the appropriate time."

"Yes, yes, all your cloak and dagger shenanigans. I swear Eric, a full frontal assault…."

"Would be problematic at this time," I answer him. "We still are unaware of all the players."

"Yes, I am aware of that. But still, I hate how secretively we need to play this. I swear if I have one more person inquire about my Genealogice …."

"It will not be much longer," I say in as comforting tone as I can manage.

He pauses for a moment. "I heard that she is sending the invitations to almost the entire legion of Monarchs on our side of the pond. One would think that she believes it the event of the century."

"Have you heard who would be attending?" I ask.

"Everyone is dancing around each other like bees to a flower. No one has confirmed anything. At least to me," he pauses. "Some of them have an idea, you know."

I nod at the room. I would suspect some in Europe to be old enough to know some things. However, Godric and I've been so careful over the years. Many of them only know rumors.

"You do know that Stan is anxious, don't you?" He says, interrupting my thoughts. "He wants to send troops to you now?"

"And you?" I ask.

"Huh," he says. "I would be there myself this very night if I didn't think you would hang me from my thumbs for it." He says. "I have thought of not saying anything and showing up." He says.

I laugh. "I admit, I half expect to see you here, myself."

"Yes, well, see how well you know me?" He laughs and then becomes serious once more. "I know you would not send the seal without knowing what you were doing. After speaking with Stan, well…not that I'm not eager to meet her as well as he is. But I also know what you have done to make this day come to pass." He says. "Eric, we all know what this means to you. I would not jeopardize what we've all waited on for centuries to unfold for anything in the world. If it means that I have to show some modicum of restraint, then so be it."

My, has my Daxion finally started to grow up?

"I'm pleased with your insight, Dax. I do believe you are growing up." I say.

He laughs. "Well after seven hundred years, I had to sooner or later." He grows silent for another moment before continuing. "I've had a good teacher, Eric. I won't fail you. Not now, not with this."

Dax is always full of fun and games. Very rarely does he get serious. When he told me he was offered the monarchy, I was concerned. But Tomas kept close to him and he always looked to me in times of uncertainty. I'm pleased with him. More than the others, he has matured and changed the most through the centuries.

"If you need me…" He begins.

"I know where to find you."

"Until then, Eric, may the Goddess look over her warrior." He says to me.

"The same to you," I reply.

We hang up and I look out into space. I still see the boy who wanted nothing more than to have fun and entertain himself with anything and everything. He would beg to move to a new territory just to see something new. I remember when he begged to go to Italy just to see the blue water he had heard so much about. Such disappointment crossed his face when he realized that all water looks the same in the moonlight. Or when he wanted to visit the orient just to get a glimpse of the beautiful women they produced. I must admit that most of Daxion's requests centered on women and well, debauchery.

However, through the years, his excitement and temperament has altered and well, matured. Now, I see the man that I knew he would be. He makes me proud.

I continue doing some research and looking up a few things that I will need and looking for clues on who is playing this game. I do suspect those who are in play this time around. However, I would not be me if I didn't discover as much as possible. I'm just about done for the day when my phone rings again. When I see the number, I instantly answer it.

"Sookie?" I say in a rush.

It is quite on the other end for a moment and it just makes my anxiety increase.

"How…how are you up so early?" She asks me..

I smile at her question. I must have caught her off guard. "Well hello to you, Min Kara."

I hear her sigh. "I'm sorry," She says. "I didn't expect you to answer."

"Just one of the many things we will be discussing later." I say to her. "Among other things," I say smoothly.

She's silent for a moment so I take the opportunity to inhale deeply once more. "What were you doing before you left, my Sookie?" He asks.

I can just picture her face right now. I stifle a laugh as not to anger her.

"I…uh… I called to tell you that I have to work a little late tonight. I didn't know if your plans had changed." She says very quickly.

I am getting a bit angry at her news. "Why do you need to work late?" I ask her.

"Be…because Sam is short handed." She says. "He just told me. I'm supposed to be out of here in an hour but well…you know how these things happen. I mean, I'm sure you have waitresses that call in all the time. And it's only a few more hours and I could use the extra…"

"Sookie, I do not like the fact that you will be there after dark, unprotected. I will be calling the shifter now."

"Eric, please…"

I wait for her to finish when I hear her sigh. "I don't think it's going to do any good. Sam was quite, well, let's just say that I didn't have much say in the matter."

I try to stifle my growl but fear I've failed. "Sookie, you will be leaving that bar before the sun is completely down. I want you safe at home. Besides, I'm sure you didn't get to spend much time with Gran this morning." I try to lighten the mood.

"Oh, well, Gran is leaving for a few days." She says.

"Leaving, where?" I ask her. First the Shifter, now her Gran. Do these people not realize the seriousness of what is going on.

Sookie rushes through her grandmother's plans. I listen patiently until she's done.

"Sookie, would you…" I pause for a moment not wanting this to be our first fight.

"Eric, what is it?" I ask.

"Sookie, would you be willing to have some guards with you. Until we have this situation with Compton settled?"

I still myself and wait for the onslaught of accusations that I know will be coming next. I'm trying to control her. Don't I know that she can take care of herself? Nothing is going to happen to her. She's been able to do this alone for blah blah…

I am ready with all my usual retorts when I hear her sigh once more.

"Eric, if…if you think that guards are what is needed, then…just make sure they aren't…."

I don't let her finish. I'm just to excited that she's actually agreed. "Sookie, you will not see them unless you are in danger, I promise. For right now it would be best if Compton didn't know that you are under my protection. It will make him confident and we will be able to find out what he's up to." He says.

"Oh…Okay, Eric." She responds.

"Min Kara, I will be to you as fast as I'm able this evening. Enjoy your time until I arrive." I say to her.

"I will, Eric. You…" I pause. "I…" She pauses again. "I'm looking forward to seeing you later."

"As am I, Min Kara, as am I." I say and hang up.

I sit back. This is indeed a situation that I will not be able to leave alone. Sookie will be leaving the Shifter's bar before dark but what will happen once she gets there? Adele will not be there and I will need to find her protection until I arrive.

Before I have time to reach for the phone to gather some security, it rings.

I pick it up instantly.

"Yes," I say to the caller.

"I have been asked to call you, Sheriff," the witch says. "You have nothing to fear, she is being protected as we speak."

I close my eyes. If what Ms. Broadway says is true, I will be comforted for a while. But not long.

"Who is it?" I ask.

She laughs slightly. "Your Promise will be safe, I assure you. Nothing will happen to her tonight. You will know once you get to your club. Expect a visitor."

I hate all this cryptic nonsense. Why do these infuriating women just ever say what is on their minds.

"Witch, I don't have time for these games. I want to know who is with her now!" I scream into the phone.

"Vampire," she says softly. "You know she is well protected. The Goddess would not allow anything to happen to her if it was in her power to prevent it. All I know is what has been told to me. Tomorrow you can plan for security. Tonight, you will need to focus on a few things. You will have a visitor once you arrive for the night. Know that we are all working for the same goal." She sighs.

I sigh. It is impossible to gather any more information at this point. It doesn't really matter, however. I will be sending a guard to her soon enough.

"What have you been able to gather on Hallow?" I ask her.

She sighs. "She is being a very sneaky witch, Sheriff." She pauses. "I need to consult with others. It seems that she keeps cloaking herself."

"Cloaking herself?" I ask.

"Yes, either that or she's leaving this plane. I need to find out if she would be able to do that. It's not like she would be called to Avalon or something close to that." She asks.

I pause. "Could she be called to Fae?" I ask.

She pauses. "That's…that's possible. But who in their right mind would be calling a witch as powerful as she there?"

I can think of one or two who may find her skills useful. I've always suspected that there were several things wrong with how Hallow acted towards me. Other's had denied her in the past and yet none had gone through what I had. I suspected then as I do now, that there were ulterior motives to Hallow's attack.

"I would not rule anything out where she's concerned, Ms. Broadway," I say in all seriousness. "Creatures who are looking to play in this game will stop at nothing to get what they want." I say. "Check with your sources and see if you can confirm that she's leaving this realm. If that's the case, we may have a problem on our hands."

If Hallow is able to move in and out of realms, she may be harder to destroy than I had expected.

"I will find out anything I can, Sheriff," she says. "Remember to expect your visitor. We will see each other soon."

She hangs up.

I lean back. Okay, first I need to get Sookie home. Then I will deal with the rest.

I dial the number and it's answered on the second ring.

"Merlotte's, how can I help you?" He asks.

I growl. "Shifter, what part of she needs to be home before dark didn't you understand?" I ask him.

I hear him shut the door. "We can take care of our own, Vampire. We don't need you…"

"I thought I had made myself clear, Shifter," I growl again. "Sookie is in danger and not just from the person who is killing those women in your area. She needs to be under cover before…"

"Why the hell are you calling me now?" He asks. "Shouldn't you be in your coffin?" He asks.

I growl again. "Shifter, you will allow Sookie to leave now so that she can get home. You will do this the moment you get off the phone."

"Or you'll do what?" He challenges me. "You have nothing over me. I don't answer to you."

"Shifter, you will do this or you will have a more to worry about then what I'll do to you. Funny thing about pasts…"

I trail off and look at the file that's on my laptop. I had found much of this information on my own and Bobby had added to it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks.

"It means that not everything can be kept a secret," I pause. "Send Sookie home now!"

He is silent for a moment. Probably thinking about what I had found out about him.

"You…you don't scare me," he says. "Leave Sookie be. We can take care of her."

I sit back. "You are a fool," I say. "But regardless, there are people you are afraid of. You will allow Sookie to leave, you will do this now. Or well, who knows how people are found when don't want to be…."

He is silent for another minute. "This isn't over, Vampire." He growls again. "Sookie was fine until you all came around."

I laugh. "If you really think that someone like Sookie wouldn't be found by my kind, you're a bigger fool than I already know you are."

"She will be home before dark," he pauses. "Not because of you but because no vampires will be able to get to her in her home." He says.

"Do not make me call you again," I say to him.

I hang up the phone and prepare myself to leave.

***0***

Pam's POV

I had all the documentation I needed to show Eric. I hadn't gone home. Well, it wasn't a direct order. I simply found shelter here so that I would be able to speak to Eric when he came in. I didn't want him distracted before I could show him the proof of who is little tart is. Or more precisely what she isn't.

I sit down at his computer and bring up my favorite site. So much drama the last few days, I think I deserve a few new pairs of shoes. I'm sure this will be the very least that Eric gives me once I show him that he has not been himself and that the little girl he has been pawing over isn't what she seems.

I pull up the new line of Manolo Blahnik pumps and add several to my cart. Once done, I hit the process button and wait for the confirmation to return. Within seconds, a window pops up that says that my card, which is on file, has been declined.

I close the window and add my credit card information by hand. Again, the offending box pops up and I'm unable to finish my purchase.

I try again and again with all the cards I have and they all come back with a decline.

Picking up the phone, I dial Bobby.

I hear him sigh when he answers the phone. "Yes, Ms. Pam," he says.

"Whatever," I say. "Look, there is something wrong with my credit cards. You better look into this before Eric arrives. I know he isn't going to be happy."

He is silent for a minute.

"Did you not hear what I said, you maggot? Fix this problem now!" I scream at him.

"There isn't any problems with the cards, ma'am." He says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him. "Are you that stupid or are you trying to piss me off? I can't access anything. Fix this NOW!"

"Perhaps you should talk to Master Eric," he says in a condescending tone.

"You better fix this or I'll tell him that you…"

"Hang up the phone, Pamela." I hear from the door.

I look up to see Eric.

I smile. "Good, you're here," I say and go to hand him the phone. "You deal with him then." I say.

Eric takes the phone and address his day man.

"Yes, I'll take it from here." He says.

"I'm sorry, sir." I hear the maggot say. "I didn't…"

"Not your problem, Bobby. I will talk to you later." My master says. Why is he being so calm?

"Of course, sir. I've finished the rest of my errands and am about to gather what you need from the Attorney's office. Shall I bring them to you or have him send them?" He asks.

"Have him send me a copy. If anything changes, I'll let you know."

"Very good, sir," the ungrateful vermin responds.

"Thank you, Bobby," Eric says and hangs up.

"Up, Pamela," he says.

I get up and go to move but he grabs my hand.

"Eric," I say to him. "All the credit cards won't work." I say and pout. He can't resist my pout.

"The credit cards are fine, Pamela." He says to me.

"Fine, you try," I say and point to the screen.

He ignores the screen and looks at me. "I don't need to. I know there isn't anything wrong." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Your cards have been cancelled. So has your account at several of the stores here, New Orleans and Dallas." He says without any emotion in his voice.

I look at him. "Eric, stop playing, now what's going on?" I ask him.

"What's going on is that you're cut off. You don't want to listen so this is your punishment. Open cards in your own name." He says.

I see his lips moving. The words are coming out of his mouth but I don't understand them.

"Eric, be serious…" I say to him trying to move closer. He holds me just by my arm.

"You are cut off Pamela. It's time you start taking care of yourself a bit." He says.

"But…" what? "But…you said…I'm your…I'm your childe…." I can't get my thoughts around what he's saying.

Suddenly a thought pops into my head. "It's because of her…" I say.

I pull away from him and grab the file I've gathered. "Here, look!" I scream at him. "There is nothing about her. Not a single thing. She isn't who you think she is, Eric. She's gotten you under some…"

Before I can say another word, Eric is out of his chair and is pulling me into the main room. We aren't open yet, but many of the staff and most of the Vampires that are on duty tonight are already here.

What the Fuck is going on?

***0***

EPOV

I thought that she would get the hint that she was being punished but I now realize that Pam is not for the subtleness of what I'm trying to do. I guess we will resort to other ways to reprimand.

I pull her out onto the main floor.

"Hear me," I say to everyone who is out there.

They all turn to look at me.

"I pride myself on being a fair and strong Master. I rule my area for you so that we are all safe. However, when any disobey an order or go against my wishes, swift and certain penalties are applied." I pause and pull Pam to my side. "This is my childe. Even she is not above absolute obedience." I look toward Clancy who is standing beside the bar. "Clancy, bring me that paddle," I say.

"Eric, please," I hear from Pam.

"Silence," I say to her with absolutely no emotion. You cannot reprimand when you're angry. It isn't about anger but correction.

Clancy hands me the paddle and I sit on my throne. Pulling Pam over my knees, I hold her down so she will stop attempting to get away.

"You will all bear witness to this. None shall disobey my authority."

I begin with a strong and loud thwack across Pam's upper thighs. My childe knows better than to scream out. She may have not gotten one of these punishments in a long time but it doesn't mean she's forgotten how to act.

None look away. It is their cross to bear to witness this.

After the twentieth strike, I allow her to get up. Red streaks trail down the sides of her face to her neckline.

I hand the paddle back to Clancy and walk off the dais with Pam. "You are all dismissed to return to your duties."

Without waiting for anyone to speak, I walk Pamela back to my office and close the door.

I turn on her and hold her up against it. "You will listen to me," I say in a low growl. "You will stop this ridiculous crusade. I am aware that there isn't much information on Sookie. You will leave it be. You will stop putting your nose in where it doesn't belong and you will honor my wishes where she is concerned."

"Put my nose…Eric you are my Sire…." She says to me.

"Yes, and as your Sire, I told you to leave this be. I have failed you, Pamela. I have allowed you to be willful and too relaxed where I'm concerned. I will be correcting this soon enough."

"I…I don't…Eric, please… you can't just…"

I put my hand up to stop her. "You will collect yourself; you will go clean up and take up your post tonight. If you are unable to do this, then we will be speaking about what you will be doing."

She bows her head. "As you wish, Master."

I release her. "Go," I say.

I turn and not a moment later, Pam is out the door.

I move to sit at my desk and close my eyes. I have no time for Pamela to be such an infant. Never in all my days have I had trouble like I've had with her. I hate to admit it, but I may need assistance with her.

I look at my computer and see her site still up on the screen. Perhaps I should tell her everything. Maybe that will convince her that her days as a spoiled childe need to be over. I wanted to wait just a little while longer before showing Pamela all the cards. But if this is the way she will be acting. Well then I think knowledge, in this case, may be power.

A knock at the door takes me out of my revere.

"Enter," I say.

I watch as Maxwell enters the room. I nod to him as he comes and bows before me.

My Sânge Cap , my fealty to you and yours." He says to me.

I nod to him. Maxwell was a member of King Marcus' Genealogice . Upon his death, he asked that I take him under my line. He didn't wish to fall under Sophie and pledged his loyalty and fealty to me, along with all that he created. Maxwell has several children of his own. I was honored by his request. Though several more of Marcus' line came to me, others walked away to other areas of the country. Marcus was a busy Sire and had created five children in all. Two of which now hold fealty to me. One holds fealty to none, one stayed with Sophie and the other went to be under Nevada's crown. As far as I am aware, Only Maxwell had sworn fealty.

"What can I do for you this evening, Maxwell?" I ask him. He rises and sits when I motion him to do so.

"Sire, I've gotten word from a most loyal and trusted confederate that they wish to meet with you this evening." He says. "There was a request from her upon my rising and I am honored to bring the request to you." He nods.

Maxwell is not always so formal. However, in light of his current demeanor, I sense that this request has been received by proper channels.

"If you are certain of this person, I will meet with them." I say to him.

It is bad form to deny such a request. I can tell from feeling him, that his words are true. When he became part of my Genealogice (bloodline), blood was given freely in a ritual ceremony. I hadn't lied to Sookie. I didn't give him my blood. It was more that he and his line was mixed with mine.

He rises, "With your permission," he looks at me with a question.

I nod and he moves to the door.

When he opens it, I am shocked to see who enters.

"Greatings, Viking, it has been a long time," she says with a smile.

I stand. "Dalia?"

***0***

Bill's POV

I am out of that infernal hole in the ground the moment I feel the sun set. God, I hate this. It has to end this evening. I don't care what will happen; Sookie and I are leaving before the sun rises. I'm not spending another night in this god-awful place.

I move to hurry through my clean up and am about to start packing when my phone rings.

I look at the number and sigh.

"What?" I ask.

"You need to get here this evening," he says.

"I've got a few things to take care of." I say. "I will be there by tomorrow." I'm walking around the front hall waiting to get off the phone.

"I need you here tonight." He says.

"What is so important that I need to get there tonight?" I ask. "I need to get the package and get her ready for travel. I have no time for…"

"It's done," he says.

I stop in mid stride. "What?" I ask him.

"It's done," he says again.

I close my eyes. "Why on earth…"

"He found out. I had to do something. I need you here, NOW!" He screams.

I sigh. "Fine, I'll be there in a few hours."

"I need…"

"I have to make arrangements," I say to him. "I will be there as fast as I can."

I hang up and quickly dial another number.

"Well, didn't expect to hear from you," she giggles.

"I need a favor, Dianne." I say.

***0***

EPOV

I look at the woman standing in front of me.

"Are you not going to ask me to sit?" She asks.

I shake my head. "My apologies. I just never expected you here." I say and motion for her to sit.

"Yes, well…" She smiles. "I take it you received a call this evening?" She asks.

I nod.

"She is well guarded now and I will be taking up my post after our meeting. I didn't want you to sense me and become….well, I wanted you to know who will be there," she says.

I nod again. Yes, if I had sensed her or any like her, I would have probably taken Sookie and run for it.

"A Guardian has been assigned to my Sookie?" I ask her.

She smiles. "I've volunteered for the position," she says.

"Then shouldn't she know who…."

Dalia puts her hand up. "When it's time, she will know. Until then, I will be unseen unless I need to be seen." She says.

I nod. "I'm grateful for your assistance, Dalia."

"It has been a long time coming, Viking," she stands. "Do not let us down."

I nod once more and she is out the door.

I lean back in my chair. This is bigger than I expected. Why would a guardian be assigned to my Sookie? Why wasn't she assigned in the previous time?

I shake my head. So many questions and still not enough answers. The more infuriating part is that they will not be forthcoming until Adele decides to unveils them.

I get to work on what else I need to do so I can leave. Though Sookie now has a Guardian looking after her, I'm still eager to get to her side.

I look up when I sense the Vampire entering the club. She has entered it through the back and is to my door within seconds.

"Enter," I say.

Jennifer Cater walks through the door and closes it quickly.

I look at her. She's as lovely as ever. Her auburn red hair is still as slick as shiny as the day she was turned. Her eyes are still the deepest brown but the rest of her is as flawless as any vampire I've ever seen.

She looks at me and I know she is worried. I can feel it.

"I don't recall asking you to come," I say to her.

She nods and holds out a file to me. "I had to come," she says. "I'm sorry, Eric."

I look at her. "What concerns you? Who knows that you've come?"

She shakes her head. "None know that I'm here. I'm part of the search team." She says. "I flew here. I don't have much time."

I stand and come to stand in front of her. Opening my arms, she runs into them.

"What search team?" I ask her. I can feel her nervousness and concern.

She looks up at me. "Sire, Peter Threadgill is missing." She says to me.

I stand back from her. "Tell me everything," I say.

She sighs. "He…he went out yesterday almost just after sunset for a ride. He only took Jin with him," she pauses. "I was concerned but you know how Peter can be?"

I nod for her to continue.

"Jin returned an hour later stating that the King wanted some time alone with his thoughts. Since Peter was confining his ride to the compound, Jin saw no harm in it." I motion for her to sit in the chair and I lean up against the desk. "I started to get worried as the night progressed. Sophie had called and needed to speak with him. I thought it strange that she didn't call him directly but told her that I would have him call upon his return. A few more hours passed and the king hadn't returned." She pauses. "I sent guards out they traced his scent to a trail out of the compound. His horse was found but not Peter." She is silent for a moment. "Jin insisted that he probably went into seclusion. He's done that before. But the sun rose and still no word."

Jin is supposed to be Peter's right hand. He gave fealty to him so long ago it seems redundant to even think of him being with any others. Why on earth would he leave Peter to fend for himself?

She leans forward. "Eric, we had the Weres check all his usual hideaways. There is no sign of him. I think he may have met the final death." She says softly.

I touch the side of her face. I can feel her emotions settle as she leans into my hand. She has been a good and faithful servant to Peter. It is no wonder that she's upset.

"I will look into this, min röda ", I say to her. "You need to get back."

She looks up to me. "Eric, I will not fall to Sophie. If she demands fealty…."

I touch her face once more. "That will not happen," I say to her.

She nods and looks around. "I was hoping that she would be here."

I smile at her. "You will meet her soon enough. Now, what have you brought me?" I ask.

She smiles back. "More ammunition. There is much that Peter wasn't aware of." She says. "Sophie has been a naughty Queen."

She rises and makes for the door. "I will contact you if we find anything," she says.

I look at her. "You are a good and faithful one, Jennifer. This will be over soon."

She nods again. "Until, then, Sire," she says and walks out.

Not two seconds later, Pam comes rushing in. Hand on her hip, she comes to stand in front of me.

I sigh and go to move behind my desk.

"What is she doing here?" Pam asks.

"You will find out soon enough, Pamela," I say to her.

She looks at me and I can see the fear in her eyes. "Eric, why are you keeping secrets?" She asks.

I laugh. "Pam, secrets are what we are good at," I say as I look at her attire this evening.

It is a complete leather jumpsuit. It reminds me of something out of that movie Catwoman or the Matrix.

"Nice outfit," I say to her.

She rolls her eyes. "Eric you are going to need to let me know what is going on. How am I supposed to understand…"

I put my hand up. "You are not to understand but to do," I say. "But, since you need some information, I'll tell you." I pause and she stands attentive. "Jennifer has informed me that Peter Threadgill is missing."

She looks at me and I tell her the tale without her asking.

"What will this mean?" She asks.

I look down at the file that Jennifer gave me. Reading it, I smile. "It means that we may be moving forward faster than expected."

Getting up, I take the file and several other things and move downstairs and place them in my secret safe. Upon my return, Pam is still standing were I left her.

"Is there anything else I need to take care of?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

"Then I will touch base with you before dawn," I say and head to the door.

"Master," she says.

I turn and look at her. "May I ask where you are going?"

I nod. "I am gone for the night on business if anyone asks. Alert me of anything out of the ordinary." I say to her.

She nods and I walk out the door.

Taking flight I make my way to Bon Temps.

***0***

Dalia's POV

I can sense the stranger before I am within a mile of the Promise One's residence. Deciding to shimmer, I appear next to the Vampire.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me.

I smile as she shows me fangs. "Leave now or fertilize the ground with your ashes." I say to her.

She laughs. "A demon has no power over me," she laughs.

I allow some of my power to leak.

"What…what magic is this?" She asks.

I can tell that she is only a little over a century old. A mere child in light of everything.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I….I was asked to keep watch on the house." She says. "I have to make sure that no one comes near her. He…he will be back soon."

I look into her eyes. "You wish to die for this task?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

"Then leave," I say to her in a low voice. "If you inform any that I was here, I will find you and end you."

Before I can say anything else, she has taken off in the opposite direction of the Promised One's property.

I smile. These young fools have no idea who they are dealing with.

I walk up to Vivianne, who's standing closer to the house.

"I would have taken care of her, but I knew you were close," she says.

I nod. "Anything?" I ask.

Vivi shakes her head. "She has just gotten done with a bath," she looks to the Plantation on the other side of the cemetery. "He left just after dusk and several people have been to his place. All human, nothing I would worry too much about." She says.

I nod. "You staying?" I ask.

She smiles. "I leave you to it," she says. "I've got some, well, calls to make."

I laugh at her. "Give my regards," I say.

Vivi moves in the direction that I've just come from and disappears into the night.

I put out my shield and test the area. There are none in the area that will do the Promised One harm. I smile and lean against a tree, waiting for the Viking to come.

***0***

SPOV

I get out of the bath and make my way back to my room. Looking through my nightclothes, I find a sweet satin-like gown with matching bathrobe. Smiling, I remember getting it and laughing at who I would wear it for.

Finding matching boy shorts, I get dressed and then go to address my hair.

I look in the mirror and see that the same glow I had this morning is still in place. Placing my necklace back on, I smile at how perfect it seems to fall.

Making my way downstairs, I move around the living room, picking up as I go. Finishing in there, I move across and into the kitchen. I get a glass and fill it with water. I'm just about to drink it when I feel him behind me.

Pulling me close to him, I feel my back touching every part of his front. His hand ghosts over my shoulders and his breath ghosts my neck.

"Sookie, you are going to tell me the truth, yes?" He asks me.

I nod, not trusting my voice.

If it as all possible, I feel him move closer to me. "Tell me, my sweet Sookie," he kisses my neck softly. I swear if he lets me go, I dropping to the floor. "What," he kisses me again, "was that tantalizing aroma that was coming from my bath when I woke?"

I moan as he increases his kisses. "Tell me, Min Kara," he pauses, "was my girl naughty when she woke," he kisses me again. "Or were you just missing me that much."

He kisses me again and I move my hips against him.

He stops my movement with one hand. "Tell me Sookie," he growls at me.

"Yes," I whisper to him.

"Yes, what?" He asks.

"Ye..yes I missed you so much," I moan out to him.

Turning my face toward him, he kisses my lips as I let out another moan.

"Well, my sweet," he pulls away from me and lifts me into his arms. "I think we will need to reenact that scene now, don't you think?"

Before I can answer him, he has me up stairs and in the shower.

****0****


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

****0****

Last time we met:

If it as all possible, I feel him move closer to me.

"Tell me, my sweet Sookie," he kisses my neck softly. I swear if he lets me go, I dropping to the floor.

"What," he kisses me again, "was that tantalizing aroma that was coming from my bath when I woke?"

I moan as he increases his kisses. "Tell me, Min Kara," he pauses, "was my girl naughty when she woke," he kisses me again. "Or were you just missing me that much."

He kisses me again and I move my hips against him.

He stops my movement with one hand. "Tell me Sookie," he growls at me.

"Yes," I whisper to him.

"Yes, what?" He asks.

"Ye..yes I missed you so much," I moan out to him.

Turning my face toward him, he kisses my lips as I let out another moan.

"Well, my sweet," he pulls away from me and lifts me into his arms. "I think we will need to reenact that scene now, don't you think?"

Before I can answer him, he has me up stairs and in the shower.

***0***

EPOV

I had wanted to speak with her before anything else this evening. We had so much to talk about tonight. However, with everything that had happened already today, the sweet surprise I found when I rose this evening was going to make it hard to stay away from her. Regardless, I was determined to do my best.

All my plans for our talk flew out the window when I came to the back door and saw the vision in front of me. Her long gown hugged her body in a simple, yet irresistible manner. The color made her skin and hair glow. With my keen eye, I watched as her hips swayed slightly as she walked across the room. The ends of her bathrobe floating behind her as if she had wings gracing the air on a whim. When she turned, I saw my pendant nestled softly between her breasts. All thoughts of talking out the window, I rushed to her and pulled her into an embrace. I whisper a few words into her ear regarding my special treat and felt her body sink against mine. As if it was always meant to be there and fit perfectly.

Instincts taking over, I had her up in my arms and before she could utter a word, we were up in the bathroom, my arms still around my beloved holding her close as I could with the offending clothing separating us.

Pulling down her bathrobe, I kiss her neck and shoulders lightly.

Sookie sighs at my touch and I smile against her skin.

"How much did you miss me, Min Kara?" I ask her. "Were you thinking of me when you were touching this beautiful body in the shower?"

"Yes," she gasps at me. "I…I missed you so much, I…"

I release her for a moment and turn the water on. Turning back to her, I have her out of her gown and me out of my clothes in a matter of seconds. No more than a breath has left her delectable mouth and I'm back behind her, brushing my hands over her shapely neck, down her silky shoulders and back to her breasts. I begin to caress and fondle them until her nipples are two beautiful peaks and her skin is reddening from my touch. They are perfect and my hands form perfectly to them. Leaving not one part of them untouched when I fold my hand around them.

Again, I hear the sigh and moan releasing from her lips, telling me of her need.

Picking her up, I move us into the shower and watch as the spray falls down her shoulders and through her cleavage. Forming waterfalls over her beautiful body down to her toes.

"Did you think of me touching you here?" I ask her as I caress her breasts once more.

Before I can tell her too, Sookie lifts her arms and wraps them around my neck, moaning again.

"Tell me, Sookie," I say in a harsh tone. I still myself from growling and sinking my fangs into her to claim her. There will be times and places for that. This is neither.

"Yes, yes..Eric…I needed to feel you." She moans. "It hurt, baby, it hurt so much."

I move one of my hands lower on her body. Lifting one of her legs, I rest it on the side of the tub. Spreading her open, so I can get to her core easily. She smells so delicious. Her scent left in the shower this morning didn't prepare me for how she smells now. Not even last night were my sensescompletely overwhelmed as they are now.

"Did you imagine me touching you here?" I ask her as I move my hand between her legs the source of her exquisite aroma.

"Eric…I…" She pants, "please."

"Sookie, did you think of me when you touched yourself here?" I ask her again.

Moaning her yes, she moves back into me. Brushing her shapely bottom over my, now, very hard cock.

"Please, Eric…" she groans again.

"Sookie, you started without me." I say softly to her as I move my fingers around her core. Caressing her and brushing her now dripping juices around her throbbing lower lips. "You think you can do a better job than I?" I ask.

She shakes her head back and forth. "NO…I…I wanted…"

"You wanted what Sookie?" I ask and I move one finger into her. "You wanted to show me what you could do without me?"

She shakes her head again. "No…I…I wanted you…I just…"

"Ah, my girl was impatient, were you?" I ask as I move the second finger into her. "Couldn't wait for me?"

"I thought…I thought of ….of you, Eric…Please, I wanted you so bad." She whispers between thrusts.

"You will have me, and only me, Min Kara," I growl at her as I increase the tempo. Her body responds and begins to compress around my fingers. "No other will make you feel this way," I growl again. "I have crossed oceans of time to find you," I whisper in her ears. "No man or beast will ever take what is mine."

"Eric…I…more, please more." She begs and moves back into me again.

I shift my fingers and find the spot I'm looking for. On the next stroke, Sookie is screaming my name. I growl as she pulsates around my fingers

Before she has a chance to come down, I have her out of the shower and on her back in her room. As she opens her eyes, I enter her in one thrust. The way she grabs hold of my cock stops me. If I was human, there would be no way I would be able to hold it together. When the time comes for me to join the Goddess in Valhalla I will tell her what I loved the best in my lifetimes was being here in this moment with my beloved.

I start to move and Sookie responds by wrapping her arms and legs around me as I take her hard and fast.

"MINE," I growl.

"You…yours…all….all…yours," she pants to me.

"I'm who gives you pleasure," I growl again.

"Ye…yes Eric…only…only you." She moans.

"I am who makes your body sing," I say to her.

"Yes, only…only, you," she says between my strokes.

"All of me for you," I growl. I feel her compressing around me and Goddess help me, I've never felt any woman, creature or human make me feel this way.

"Ahhh, Min Kara, Come…Come…NOW Sookie," I growl.

As if her body is completely in tune with mine, Sookie once again falls over the cliff.

The feeling is so intense that I have no doubt that Sookie is anything but human. After several more strokes I follow her and collapse on her as I come down.

When I go to move, Sookie stops me. "No, please, stay here for a minute."

I laugh. "Sookie, I don't want to hurt you," I say.

She shakes her head. "You won't," she says softly. "It makes me feel safe, feeling pinned below you."

I smile into her shoulder. She has no idea what that comment does to me.

After a few minutes, I finally release her and roll to my side. Sookie moans slightly at the loss of our connection and I pull her close and wrap my arms around her.

***0***

SPOV

Wow, if that is a Viking quickie I am going to get them as much as I can. Cheese and crackers, I've never heard in anyone's head anything that compares to what we just did. Even Dawn never thought about anything close.

I hold Eric as close as I can trying to hold against me his weight and strength.

"Did I hurt you, Min Kara?" He asks me.

I shake my head against his chest. "I wanted you all day," I say with a moan.

He laughs. "Yes, I noticed."

My face going ten shades of red, I roll in to his side. "I…I can't believe I did that."

"Sookie," he touches the side of my hair. "Look at me."

I look up at him hesitantly.

Smiling, he touches the side of my face. "Min Kara, there is to be no embarrassment between us." He says softly. "There should never be anything that we do with one another that would cause that."

I look at him. "You…you seemed angry that I well…" I bit my lip, "started without you." I say the last in a whisper

He laughs. "I was not angry, my beautiful girl. Jealous that you were finding that pleasure when I wasn't there. But angry, no, I could never be angry with you for trying to imagine me with you." He brushes my face again. "I want to be everything you need and do all you want to satisfy you, always, My Sookie." He smiles. "I revel in bringing you such pleasure. I enjoy watching you fall. There is nothing more beautiful than watching you let go and fall apart." He says with a husky voice. "I'm sorry I was down and couldn't be with you when you evidently needed me so. It is cruel, I know and I'm sorry."

I smile at him. "Even if you were human, you couldn't be there all the time, Eric." I laugh at him. "I didn't realize you would, well, I just didn't think that what I did would affect you so."

He pulls me so that I'm straddling him and cups my face. "Promise me," he says. "Promise that if there is something…"

I touch his lips. "Eric, you are all I need," I say to him. "I wanted nothing but you. You are what I was thinking about. It was you I wanted holding me, caressing me, making me feel better than I've ever felt. I've never wanted anything more in that moment than you." I hold onto his hands with my own. "I'm so relieved that I waited for you. I couldn't imagine feeling anything close to what I felt with anyone else that I felt with you."

Smiling, he pulls me closer to him and once my lips are in reach, he kisses me.

Our kisses become more intense and soon he is lifting my hips and slowly lowering me onto his gracious plenty.

Throwing my head back, I groan as he slowly fills me. I've never felt anything as wonderful as this. I look at him and try to move but he hasn't released my hips and is controlling the movement. Slowly, he moves me up and down and then begins to move below me in the exact opposite direction. Each movement is slow and deliberate. Every time I try to speed it up, Eric smiles and slows us down further.

I feel the coil building in my lower half and he continues to move us at an ungodly slow rhythm.

"Eric…" I moan again.

He smiles. "What do you need, Min Kara?" He asks as he moves in with a stronger thrust.

I gasp at the feeling. "Eric, I need…please, please…come with me." I don't have any idea if I'm making sense.

With a quick movement, Eric is sitting up with me still straddling him. The position changed, I feel like he is filling all of me at the same time and I can't stand it.

I move my legs so that they're around his waist and use the additional leverage to try to get him to move at a faster speed.

I hear Eric groan at my pressure around him and he increases his ministration which allows me to move faster as well. No sooner has he changed the speed, I'm falling over the edge once more with Eric right behind me.

Wrapping my arms around him, I pull him as close as I can once more. Relishing in the strength and power that having his arms around me makes me feel in every ounce of my being. I've heard other girls think about feeling so alive during sex. They have no idea..

I'm not sure how long we stay like this but I suddenly realize that I've been tracing the marking on his back.

I hear him growling softly and pull me closer. I continue to trace his mark and he continues to pepper my neck, shoulders and chest with soft kisses that feel more like snowflakes but then burn in his wake.

Suddenly, I realize that Eric didn't feed.

I pull back. "Eric, you…you didn't feed," I say to him.

He smiles. "I'm very old, Sookie, I don't need to feed every day," he says.

I know he's telling me the truth but I still feel a tad bit uncertain of his words. Granted I don't know much about Vampires. I only know what I've learned from Eric. Bill was no help. But there are stories all the time. Words and gossip from patrons of Merlottes and lest we forget, thoughts of other women. I've heard about the feeding patterns of Vampires. Regardless what the media says, I know that Vampires do not only consume True Blood. If he isn't feeding on me then is he feeding on others?

"Sookie, what is it?" He asks me.

I shake my head not wanting to say what I'm thinking. It's too embarrassing and he hasn't said that he wouldn't feed on others. I hope he won't but still.

"Sookie, I just said there is to be no embarrassment between us. I don't want there to be any lies or deception either," he says. "Once the bond is complete, we will not be able to deceive one another and I wouldn't even if I could. It would be disrespectful to you and to me."

I nod and try to look away. "What is it?" He asks.

I sigh. In for a penny….

"Eric, I…are you going to still feed and…"

He touches my lips with his finger and looks straight into my eyes. "Sookie, no one will ever touch me but you. No other's blood will sustain me other than yours."

He moves to the side of me and we disconnect once more; leaving me feeling empty.

"Sookie, why would you think I would want any other's blood?" He asks me.

I shrug. "You're a Vampire," I say softly, "I heard what those women were thinking at Fangtasia the other night. It wasn't like you haven't been around, Eric." I give him a look. "I'm not saying anything about that." I pause and then sigh. "When I got to Bill's house one time there were a few other Vampires and they had some humans, pets they kept calling them. I don't think those humans were there to have a night out. They didn't even look like they were the entertainment." I sigh. "He wasn't feeding off of me so I …."

Eric cuts me off with another kiss. Goodness does every kiss this man give me scorch me to my toes.

Once he releases me, he looks into my eyes once more. "You agreed to bond with me and I you. I know you don't understand fully what that means but I need to be very clear on this. A bonding is forever, Min Kara. Not the forever, they talk about in human love songs or promises. A Bond is like a diamond. It will continue to shine for eternity. You and I will be each others, always."

Kissing me again, he slowly moves us so that we are now seated with him against my headboard and me on his lap. He releases my lips and kisses down my neck to my shoulder.

"Sookie," he says between kisses, "we have some things to discuss this evening," he says as he continues to kiss my neck.

I laugh. "I," I sigh at his ministration, "I think we should get out of this bed if we are going to be able to do that."

He growls and holds me close. "I don't wish to," he says softly. "I've thought of this since I rose."

I laugh again. "Eric, if we stay here, you and I both know that there won't be much talking."

Releasing his hold on me, he lets out a breath I know he doesn't need.

"We should put some clothes on too." I say as I move off his lap.

"Fine, but if you are going to deny me the joy of gazing at your beautiful form, please put back on the gown you were wearing." He says and wiggles his eyebrows.

"You like that?" I ask him as I make my way off my bed and to the door to fetch the articles that we discarded in the bathroom.

He is behind me in a flash, pulling me back towards him.

Growling in my ear, I again feel my knees start to give. "I will have to make sure that you receive much more of the same, Min Kara," he says to me. "If you will be in my bed, home or anywhere near me while preparing for slumber and must be dressed, then I will insist on lovely lingerie that shows off your beautiful body."

Kissing me again, I can feel his reaction to such a thought rubbing against my lower back.

"Eric.." I pant. "This…this is not tal…talking." I say before I lose all sense of reality.

Moving us toward the bathroom, he only releases me when I have to reach for my clothes. Before I'm even done pulling the gown on, Eric is done and is holding my robe.

He rubs his hand up and down it for a moment. "It is beautiful," he says and helps me on with it. "But you deserve to be wrapped in silk or satin," he says softly. "The finest ever made."

I turn to protest, but the look on his face is so full of love and desire, the words get lost from my head to my mouth. All I can do is smile at him. I doubt that any argument is going to sway Eric on this or anything else that comes to giving me gifts.

Taking my hand, Eric leads me down to the living room where we both get settled on the couch. Once settled, I see him staring at the pendant. I touch it and he smiles.

"I love that you are wearing it," he says to me. "You have no idea how much."

I smile at him. "I love that you gave it to me." I look down at it. "Eric…"

"Yes, Min Kara?" He asks me.

"You…you have this tattooed on your shoulder. Was it done before you changed?"

He nods. "When I was a little boy, my father…"

"Your father took you away and when you returned you had that." I point to it.

Eric looks at me curiously. "That's right," he says. "How did you…"

I shake my head. "I don't know. I had a dream about it and knew I'd seen it before. But Eric, that's impossible, isn't it?"

He laughs. "Sookie, I've learned a long time ago that nothing is impossible. Perhaps you saw it when you came to Fangtasia. Or you were given the dream for a reason."

"Yeah, but why and by whom?" I ask him.

He touches my face. "Those are questions that should be answered by others." He says. "When your Grandmother returns, we should speak to her."

"How would Gran…"

He puts his hand up to stop me. "Remember I said I would let you know if I couldn't answer something for you?" He asks me. I nod. "I believe there are things that your Gran needs to tell you. Once she has, then if there are other questions she has no answer to, we will seek out those who can help."

I look at him for a long moment. I know there are things that he knows. Things that I want to know but he's waiting on Gran. Could she have asked him to allow her to give me the information? What could she possibly know that I don't? Deciding to put that aside for a moment, I go back to his tattoo.

"Eric…this morning, I touched your tattoo." I say to him.

"Sookie, you can touch me any time you desire," he smirks. That one look sends chills all the way down to….ugh…stop thinking about that.

I shake my head trying to clear my mind. "No, that's not what I wanted to tell you."

I tell him about the shimmer and how it felt when I touched it.

He sits quietly for a moment and I know he is going through the sequence of events again in his mind.

"What…what do you think?" I ask him. Hoping that he won't tell me I was imagining it.

Taking my hand in his, he looks in my eyes. "Sookie, I think it's a sign. What the sign means, I'm not sure yet. However, together, we will find out. I do believe that it's a confirmation that we were meant to be together. That you and I are tied together through time, somehow. Again, I think this too will need to wait until we meet with your grandmother."

I think on that for a moment. "Wait, we?" I ask him.

He nods. "I would like to be with you when she talks to you, if it's okay."

Like I could say no to that. "But…but what if she tells me something that you don't…"

He touches my lips once more. "Sookie, there is nothing that your Gran could say that would ever change my feelings for you." Cupping the side of my face he looks deeply in my eyes. "You are my eternity now. Nothing will change that."

We stay there for a moment until Eric moves his hand.

"So, that is your family crest?" I ask him.

He nods and then looks thoughtful for a moment. "It was my human family crest as well as my undead family seal." He says.

I look at him in confusion. "I…I don't understand. Do you mean, your made children? I thought.." I wait a moment. "Okay, I think there is more to the Vampire world I need to know."

Eric nods. "I agree," he says. "I will tell you some things tonight and will wait on others." I go to protest but Eric beats me to it. "I know what you are to say, Min Kara, but there are things that must stay secret for now. Much of what I'm to tell you is common knowledge in my world. However, Vampires, like most Supernaturals like their secrets."

I think about that for a moment. He's right. What little I know from Bill, he did enjoy keeping secrets. At least Eric is willing to share some things with me.

"I…I understand," I say softly.

He nods. "You already know that there are Kings and Queens of Areas," he pauses and I nod. "There are many more in the Americas than there are in Europe, Asia and Africa. The areas are carved there as of old and don't seem to worry about modern borders. Russia is divided into several sections, where the Netherlands has one King. Much of the South portion of Africa is under one rule, while a place like Romania is home to its own King while Germany and Poland are divided with several other territories. Again, they were using regions of old.

The America's territories follow more of the states. However, New England is under one ruler as is North and South Dakota. Florida governs the islands off its coast and the Queen of Alaska has territory in Canada. Beyond that, the territories basically honor state borders."

Okay that seemed logical.

He continues. "The manner in which Kings and Queens held territory in Europe is different than how they were presented in the states. The Vampire with the strongest backing fought and won their territories."

I nod, "It's like wars of the middle ages and before? In a time where stories were written; depicting King Arthur and his Knights of the round tables. A time where the world was ruled by strong rulers surfs and rulers in ancient dark fortresses that held out their foe for winters at a time." I say to him.

He smiles. "I forget how well read you are. Yes, Vampire history holds to most of the same concepts. The strongest and best were given the right to rule and only if you could hold your territory were you allowed to keep it.

Now, there are many over there who have ruled for much longer than they should have, but modern views have deterred fighting where Humans will notice." He pauses again. "In the US, areas were given by the council."

I look at him. "The Council?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes, the Supernatural Council was derived in the late 17th Century. Before that, the Americas was like the wild west and Vampires needed to be controlled as well as many other creatures that were using this country and it's wild and untamed ways to further their own goals. The Council is made up of six seats: Two are held by Vampires, One by Fae, One by Weres, One representing Witches and the other Gods and Goddesses."

I put up my hand. "You…Witches, Gods, Goddesses… Eric, really?"

He nods. "You saw some of them last night. You really think that is all?" He asks me.

I think about it for a moment and then respond. "Okay, not to get into a philosophical debate with you right now. However, there are actual Gods and Goddesses?"

He smiles. "We will have this discussion another time, but yes. The Handmaiden helps with their will. Though, most of the time, they stay away from general debates. The last seat is held by the Pythoness, we call her Your Grace."

I feel a buzzing in my head at her name but I can't place it. "Who is she?"

He smirks again. "Have you ever heard of the Oracle of Delphi?" He asks me.

Have I ever heard of them? "Of course Eric, they are said to have lived 8th or 9th century BCE. Delphi was said to be the place of worship for Apollo and where he conquered Python. It is said that Apollo spoke through his oracles and they were used for…."

Eric smiles and nods.

"Eric, you are telling me that this…Your Grace, is an Oracle of Apollo?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, Min Kara, she is THE Oracle. It is said that the oldest Vampire found the Oracle among his travels. Through the years, he had gleaned much information from her. The story goes that the Great Vampire was so impressed with her that he turned Her Grace so that he would have her visions and predictions forever."

"Eric, that would mean that she's been around since," I pause for a moment trying to get my baring. "Eric, how OLD is she?" I ask him.

He laughs. "It would be rude to ask her exact age, but at best guest I would put her change at around 950 BCE."

I blink. That would make her almost 3000 years old. Not to mention that the Oracle was said to be an old woman at the time she was giving advice.

I shake my head. "Eric, are there Vampires, I mean you said the FIRST Vampire. How old are some of these Vampires around you?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Again, this is one of the secrets we like to keep. The only Vampire that knows your true age is one that made you." He says. "But I suspect that there aren't many who are older than Her Grace now."

"But, they don't die. Wouldn't you all know if the First Vampire was dead? I mean wouldn't you feel it?" Could all Vampires come from one original Vampire? Well Christians believe that we all came from Adam and Eve.

"I'm not sure of that part of the story, Min Kara," he says. "Some believe that there were a few Vampires put on this earth. Others believe that we are all descendants of Cain. Others believe that we were cast out of a daemon realm, while others believe that we have been here as long as humans evolved from the ooze as it were."

"What…what do you believe?" I ask him.

He sighs. "After everything I've seen, I still don't know. There are arguments based on what you believe. Me, I think we may have evolved along with humans and somehow became, well us." He shrugs. "Again, this is a discussion that could take us years and years to have, Min Kara."

I sigh. He's right. "Okay, so chances are that you all didn't come from one Vampire." He smiles. "So this Council, what do they do?"

He nods. "Their rule is one of overseers if you will. They send down edicts and laws to help us work properly. You see, when they were formed, they had considerable work to do to get the states under control. If we didn't, the humans would have found out about us much sooner than we would have liked. Therefore, once they had the control they needed, they started appointing Area rulers. Since they were already called Kings and Queens in other areas, they just followed the same thought process here." He says.

"So the Council is only for the states?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Not necessarily, they just have more control here because most, if not all the Kings and Queens are so young."

I wait a minute. "So since the Kings and Queens outside the states are mostly older, they are governing themselves?"

He nods. "The Council is sought out for major disputes and they do tend to follow the edicts, but yes, most are close to 700 and older there. Most of the Kings and Queens here are much younger."

"But not only Vampire disputes are brought up to the Council. If that was the case, it would be a Vampire Council not a Supernatural Council."

He nods again. "Correct. However, many other Supernaturals will come to their King or Queen first before going to Council. The only reason they would bypass the monarch was if the problem was with the monarch itself."

"Has that happen often?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Many young ones had trouble looking at other Supes as anything other than servants at first. There were some Monarchs that didn't last long. Others have died and ones put in their place."

"But you said…" He said that was only in Europe.

"It's said that was the way of old. If a King or Queen was killed by another here, the Council will approve the appointment of the new Monarch. In most cases it was the Vampire that slayed the old but not in all cases."

I sigh. "Okay, so the Council deals with major things, the Monarchs run their territories with the assistance of their Sheriffs?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes, the Pack leaders, Covens work in conjunction to make the territories run smoothly. I have meetings with them, work with them to deal with disputes and have packs and understanding to help one another." He says.

"Do all Sheriff's do that?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "More should, but no. I find it helpful to keep the peace between our kinds."

I sit back for a moment. Okay that's a lot of information but there is still a piece I don't understand.

"You..you said last night something about Sires and children." I prompt him.

He leans back as well. "Are you sure you want to know more? What I've already told you is a lot."

I nod, knowing if I allow myself to speak, I may just tell him to forget it.

"As you wish, Min Kara," he says.

"Once you make a childe, you become a Sire. I told you last night what that entails." He waits and I nod so he continues. "A Sire can be a head of a line or a member. A Sire who is the head of his own line is called a Sânge Cap or Blood Head." He pauses.

"That almost sounds, French. I know it's a romance language," I say to him.

He nods. "It's Romanian. Many believe that was the first settlement for Vampires. But we can discuss that part of our history later."

I nod for him to continue.

"A Sânge Cap is the head of his Genealogice or Bloodline. You become a Sânge Cap by being released from your Sire. I told you last night that my maker was released at one point out of respect. Some are released because they challenge theirs and others are released because their Sânge Cap dies. If you aren't strong enough to be your own Sânge Cap, many request acceptance to another Genealogice. This is how Vampires of old gained and kept power. The stronger and larger your Genealogice the more strength you had. As I said…"

I put my hand up. "I remember. So your Maker was released. That means he is the Sânge Cap of your Genealogice?" I try to say with the same accent and enunciation as he did.

He smiles. The smile is a wicked smile and the words hidden behind that smile tells me the answer. "Eric..you are a Sânge Cap?" I ask him.

He nods. "Since the early 13th Century," he says.

I sit back for a moment. Eric is old, very old. I think he may be older than he's let on to me. Vikings were around as early as the 8th Century. If history has it's facts right, that is. He could be closer to thirteen hundred years old or older. He would have been in Europe and seen firsthand how the Monarchs survived. If a strong bloodline helped you survive, it would stand to reason that Eric would build one out of protection. This would mean that his bloodline would include not only children that he's made but Vampires that have come to him for protection and out of loyalty. I look down as I put the pieces of everything he's told me on the table, if you will and look at them. Finally, I look up to see Eric watching me.

"What is going on in that beautiful brain, Min Kara?" He asks me.

I blink once then twice at him. "Eric…how, how large is your bloodline?" I ask him.

***0***

EPOV

I smile at her as I watch her mind put the pieces together. I had always known that Sookie was intelligent. Her mind was very keen. However, she was so young, stubborn and well, hardened. Conversations like this would have lead to her panicking or shutting me out.

"Eric, how, how large is your bloodline?" She asks me.

I smile wider. "What would make you ask that, Min Kara?" I ask her in return.

She gives me a look as to say stop avoiding the question.

"Min Kara," I say as I move closer to her. "I told you that a Genealogice is a secret for some Vampires as is his age."

"Eric, that is not an answer," she says.

I look at her eyes and see the pleading in them. She is silently asking me to trust her. I do. I am just unsure on how she will handle the information.

I sigh. "Sookie, what you are asking is known by very few creatures. Pam doesn't even know the full extent of that answer."

Sookie looks shocked. "Eric, how could she not? I mean I know that she's your childe. But you said that a Vampire only trusts those they made and the one that made them. Why wouldn't Pam know the extent of your… Gene…alog…ice, did I say that right?" She asks.

I laugh. "You did exceptional, Min Kara. But to answer your question, Pam is unaware of the extent of my power or my Genealogice." I say with a sigh. "Sookie, Pam…."

"Eric, what?" She asks.

I sigh again. "Some Vampires are made out of boredom, some are made for their skills, while others are made because of what they can contribute to the line." I pause for a moment. "Some are just, well, we make them out of…"

"Love…you make them out of love?" She asks him.

I wait a moment. "I believe that may be the closest to the reason. When I met Pam she was living in England, the Victorian Era," I pause. "She was the youngest child to a very distant member of the royal family, Lord Mathen Swynford De Beaufort. It was an interesting time in history and I had come to England to experience it, if that's the easiest way to explain in," I pause again remembering time in Lord De Beaufort's court.

"Pamela's father had no son's and therefore had to marry his daughters off to affluent members of society in order to keep himself in the lifestyle he had become accustomed too." I pause and Sookie nods. "I had slipped into Court one evening looking for a meal when I first set eyes on Pam. She was no more than eighteen at the time but her eyes showed a child still lived in them. She was sent to live with her mother in the north of France when she was very young and just returned to England at her father's behest. Her three older sisters had already been married and two of them had perished in childbirth. Lord De Beaufort was in need of another daughter to bargain another deal with another bored aristocrat.

I heard Pam talk about her time in France. I couldn't help but smile at her innocence and how she wished to live a life that she found in her stories and books back home. She wished to see the world and fly on the wing of a falcon to distant lands. She wished to see things that were only dreamed of."

"She…she sounded like most girls," Sookie replied.

I nodded. "Maybe of this era but not of that time and especially not for women of royal blood. Girls were brought up and knew their place. As a daughter of a Lord, Pam would have been primed from a young age about her duty to the family. She wouldn't have such dreams and aspirations.

That night, her father was sitting with a very old man. He was nearly twenty years older than her father was. Magistrate Carlson McCormick was very well known in England at the time. He was as tough a task master as he was a husband. He treated his horses better than he did his servants. He had three wives so far and several children, both legitimate and illegitimate. Even by Vampire standards, the man was a retch. When Pamela's father called her over, McCormick looked her over like she was a prized boar, not a beautiful young girl with stars in her eyes."

"You…you were in love with her." Sookie says.

Her words break me out of my memory and I look at Sookie. I see sadness in her eyes. "Min Kara, I told you that you are the only woman I've ever loved. I did not lie. I loved Pam as the child she was. She was so young and small. She deserved to be treated like a little princess, not a breed mare. She deserved the love of a father that was unsurpassed and would do anything to make her happy. Instead she had some waste of a man selling her off for coin in his pocket." I pause for a moment.

"So you took her to, what, spoil her?" Sookie asks.

I laugh. "I guess I did. I thought I could give her the life she wanted." I say.

"Eric, did you, I mean…did you always see her as your, well, baby?" She asks.

I know what she is asking. "Sookie, when a Sire takes a childe there is a lot that happens between them. Yes, sex is one of the things. In Pam's case, that time didn't last long. Her lustful ways soon turned to a more feminine desire and mine turned to treating her as the baby child I always saw her to be.

We also teach them survival techniques, how to live in this world and how to take care of themselves. I don't believe I've done the last with Pamela. She has been treated like the late in life child of an old man for over 150 years. She is accustomed to being the baby."

I pause for a moment and then feel I need to say something else. "Do not get me wrong, Sookie. Pam is a fierce woman and very good at many things. She is just.."

"Spoiled rotten," Sookie says.

I nod. "I'm afraid that she may be."

Sookie is quiet for a minute and then asks her next question. "She's never asked if she was the only one you made? She's never asked if there were any others?"

I nod. "She knows those who have sworn fealty to me. Or should I say, she knows some of them. She knows my connection to my maker and his other children. However, as you say, she's spoiled and has never even thought that I had made others."

"Eric," Sookie pulls herself a little straighter. "That's just ridiculous. I've only know about your world for what, a few hours, and I've already put together that if you have survived as long as I believe you have, you have power and strength beyond measure. How could Pam be so blind?"

I laugh. "Sookie, think about a childe; the baby of a family. One that has been home with its parents while the rest of their siblings have left the nest, as it were. They are, well they don't think of others."

Sookie sits back and thinks about what I just said. She then moves forward. "More is going on than Bill giving me his blood without my knowledge. More is going on than my skills. There are secrets and secrets all around us. I feel like I'm on a big chess board and the pieces are moving into play." She says softly.

I pull her chin to look at me. "Is it too much, Min Kara?" I ask her.

She looks in my eyes. I see a barrage of emotions flowing through them like ink in an oil lamp. They finally rest and I see resolve in them.

"Eric, I'm with you. I want to be with you and everything that is going to come with that. I'm not stupid or naïve. It isn't going to be easy, Eric. But if you are willing to put up with me and everything that goes along with it, then I'm willing to do what I need to help you." She says.

"Sookie….much is happening in the Vampire and Supernatural world. I fear that others may already know of your gifts. The Queen most certainly does."

I see fear roll across her face. "Eric, you won't…I don't want to leave you," she says with tears in her eyes and shaking a little.

"Min Kara, shhhhh, nothing will happen, I promise you." I say to her.

"Eric, you said if we bond, then no one can take me right?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Sookie, we will bond because we want to. Not to keep the Queen away," I say to her.

"But if she came now I…." I touch her lips.

"I have a proposition for you," I say to her.

She nods. "Okay, what is it?" She asks.

"I would like to contract you to me to employ you for your telepathy." I say to her.

"Eric, how will that stop anyone from taking me?" She asks.

"Sookie, I will set up a contract to have you work under my retinue. It will be submitted to Council so there are no questions on who you belong to." I see her ready to dispute that but I put up my hand. "I know what you are going to say. But in the Vampire world, you would be considered part of my property and thus, all discussions of using your gifts would come through me." I wait a moment. "Sookie, if the Queen knows about you, then many others will soon. I'm surprised you have been kept a secret for so long. Supernaturals tend to seek out those with gifts that could benefit them. This is a way to make sure that none think you are up for grabs as they say."

She looks down and I can feel the tension rise in her arms.

"What Sookie?" I ask her.

"What…what will happen to us if, if I'm working for you?" She asks and I can hear the tremble in her voice.

"Sookie," I touch her face. "I wish to Bond with you. I just do not wish you to do it under duress." Like before I think to myself but don't say it out loud. "Sookie, I wish to Bond to you but I don't want you look back on it later and regret it or think I did it because I was being high handed or…"

She touches my lips with hers. It's soft and sweet and all Sookie. Before I can increase my ministration, she pulls away.

"Eric, I wish to Bond with you. I want to be with you all the time. I hated leaving you this morning. I still have a ton of questions and not enough answers but I know for sure that I want to be with you forever if you'll have me."

I smile and she returns it.

"As for working for you, if you think it will keep the wolves at bay, then fine. Draw up the contract and I'll sign it." She says. "Just please, don't make decisions for me before discussing them with me first, okay?"

***0***

SPOV

I can't believe everything he's told me tonight. There is so much in his world that I would never know or never could know. I feel like I'm swimming.

Eric places both hands on my cheeks.

I lean into his hand and sigh. "How can I feel so much so quickly, Eric?" I ask him. "It's almost scary."

"But, not," he says. "You know when you know. There is no point in wasting time because Human society indicates what is right and what is wrong." I go to say something and he stops me. "Sookie, I've lived a very long time. Life can change in an instant. I've learned to never take for granted what you have," he pauses and I can see the sorrow in his eyes. "I will never waste precious time ever again. I…I love you my Sookie. I've never known love that I've known with you."

I blink at him, making sure he's real. "Eric…I…I love you too."

As the words leave my mouth, Eric is up and has me in his arms. Before I can blink again, he has me naked and back on my bed.

He quickly disappears between my legs and I feel his cool tongue against my hot, heated core.

"AHHHH," I scream and throw my head back.

"Look at me, Sookie," he says to me.

My head snaps back and I look down my body to his cerulean blue eyes. He returns to his ministration and never takes his eyes off me. Licking and sucking me, I feel the spring winding in my lower half as he works me like the master he is. I watch as he moves higher and sucks on my nub as I feel two long fingers enter me. Goodness me is he amazing.

Just as I think I can't take anymore, he slows down. This just causes me to scream out again. Soon he revs up again and takes me just this side of the brink before slowing down again.

"Eric, please!" I scream.

"What do you need, Sookie?" He asks me.

"Please, Eric…I need… Please." I need him to allow me to finish but I can't seem to get the words out.

The next time he revs up, I think he takes pity on me because he allows me to fall. I've never felt anything like it before. Eric's given me strong orgasms already but this…this feels like my whole body is falling apart.

I feel his soft kisses up my body as I continue to fall. Before I'm completely down, Eric has me up and over on all fours and he is in me in one stoke.

"Eric!" I scream in pleasure.

He waits a minute for me to get used to him and then he starts to move. First slow and then increasing his strokes.

As he did with his hands and mouth, he brings me to the brink and the pulls back. Over and over again until I have no idea where I am or what I'm doing. I do hear a voice screaming his name and assume that it's mine.

"Who do you belong to, Sookie?" He asks me.

"You….you….Only…" I pant out in a shallow scream.

"Who, Sookie, say my name," he growls.

"Er…Eri…Eric…I…I…I belong to you." I say as I try to move but fail when he holds me in place. I've no idea how many times I've fallen at this point. I just know that this man absolutely consumes me. I am no longer myself. I am all for him.

Flipping me again, I'm on my back and Eric's pace has slowed considerably as he uses long strong strokes to bring me over the edge once more.

Just as I can't fathom taking any more, I hear the crunch and feel his wrist to my lips.

"My blood to yours, My love," I hear him say as he bends to my neck.

The combination of our blood sends me back over the edge. Lights, orange, blue, green, red, spin around me. It reminds me of what the sun looks like peaking through the trees in a snowstorm. Colors splitting and combining to dance on the air.

As we both come down, I feel him licking my neck and know that he's healing me.

"You could leave them you know," I say to him.

He lazily looks in my eyes. "Only when necessary will I leave my mark. Any other time, will be between you," he kisses me, "and me," he kisses me again.

As before, I feel him leave me and get the overwhelming sense of loss.

Eric pulls me close and I feel him rubbing my back. "Sleep now, Min Kara. I will be here for you tomorrow to take you out." He says softly as I start to drift off.

"Stay until I fall asleep?" I ask him.

"Yes, Min Kara," he says. "Your guard will be close when I leave to watch over you. You have nothing to fear."

"I know Eric, I'm with you now." I say and drift off.

***0***

BPOV

I had returned from my little errand and went straight to the woods to find Dianne. I couldn't smell her anywhere. I didn't detect any remains so I knew she wasn't finally dead. I pull out my phone but it continuously just goes to voice mail. I do detect something in the woods but it has been gone for at least some time, maybe an hour.

I don't recognize the scent. I know that it's not an animal but what it is, I've no idea.

I move closer to the farmhouse and can hear Sookie's heartbeat. Once I'm just outside the house, I can't move any closer. It feels like magick, strong magick. But where could that have come from? Sookie has no knowledge of magick and I'm sure that neither does Adele.

Listening, I hear Sookie screaming. I try to move closer and then hear her screaming Eric's name. She sounds, ugh, she sounds like a fangbanger. How could she allow him to take her? Eric Northman is nothing but a…

"Who do you belong to, Sookie?" I hear him ask her.

"You…you," I hear her say.

"Say my name," I hear him say.

Then the words that kill me are said. It doesn't matter if she knew I was here or if he knew I was here, they've been said and I've heard them. If I take her now, the Viking will come for me.

Not wishing to hear any more, I walk back across to my house.

Walking in, I stop. Someone has been here. Who would come into my house? I walk through and see that the back door is ajar and two spray cans are by the door. Turning around I see the word Bloodsucker in bright red.

I growl. No doubt it was radical teenagers or idiots of that church trying to get a rise out of me. I close the door and turn around to see if anything else is a miss. Finding nothing, I walk back into the sitting room and smell them here as well. The disks I was copying are strewn across the table from where I threw them the night before. I quickly put them back together and place them back in the box.

Walking over to the computer, I turn it on and prepare to get the information ready for departure. Peter is gone and the wheels have already started to spin. If I'm to take Sookie now, it will need to be done by another and delivered to me. If I allow myself to be caught up with her, there is no telling what Eric will do. I will need to plan this quickly and get Sookie to my side before the week is out. If Sophie wishes to have her, then she may need to pay. Perhaps I could cry ignorance. The only proof we would have that Sookie belongs to Eric now is her word and I can always declare that he somehow glamoured her. He is a very old Vampire. I'm sure I could convince most.

There is no way he would give her his blood. Eric Northman wouldn't tie himself to a silly little human no matter how valuable they are. He would see it as a liability. No, I need to make a few plans before I go down for the day, be done with this nonsense, and get back to my work.

Frustrated I decide that this can wait for tomorrow evening. I walk out the door and run into town to find a meal to have fun with.

***0***

EPOV

I watch as Sookie falls asleep. She looks like an angel as the moonlight falls on her face. Touching the side of her neck I allow myself to relish in her the memory of her taste. She tastes better than she did the night before. Perhaps I was overwhelmed by the magnitude of being with her to really taste her. However, that seems impossible to me.

I watch for another hour, before I will myself to get up. There are still a few things I need to do before I return to my resting place for the day.

Getting dressed, I remember how insane Sookie got during our love making. I knew that Bill was outside. I had heard Dalia say that she would return later to give us privacy. I may have stepped up the noise for his benefit.

I smile as I write a note for Sookie and kiss her one last time.

Making my way out of the house, I walk to the woods where I know Dalia is.

"All is well?" She asks me.

I smile and bow my head to her.

"You have taken her blood again and she has yours." It's not a question.

"We did," I say to her. I had waited until I knew that Compton was gone. If he knew that we had exchanged, he may have ran tattling to Sophie. Then she would have sent someone to take Sookie before we completed our bond. I would have had to tip my hand before I was ready. Better to keep him thinking that I'm just playing with her.

"You will be here all day?" I ask.

She nods. "Nothing will happen to her. She will be safe until your return."

I wish her a good evening. Taking to the sky, I land and make my way to the door. I can hear him inside and know that he's not alone. I look in through the window and see that he has some nameless, faceless girl over the side of the couch moaning.

Shaking my head, I open the door to the old plantation door and walk in. Bill is part of my area and I have no need to ask permission to enter.

Swinging the door closed behind me, I take in the site of the old antebellum period home. To say it is in need of repair would be an understatement. The house is ghastly. I am all for old period homes. However, he could truly afford upgrades and modern conveniences. By the look of the place, I would hedge a guess that Bill Compton is sleeping the day away in a hole in the ground. Clearly, his desire to stay in Bon Temps is not as permanent as he wants everyone to think it is. No one who has lived as long as he has in the comforts of a Royal Court would last more than a month living in squallier. No, he had no intention on staying for very long.

"Sheriff," I hear from the doorway to the parlor. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asks me as he continues to take the girl.

"Are you almost done playing with your food?" I ask him. This is almost as revolting as being in the presence of the Shifter. No, I believe this is more so.

He smiles at me and leans in to capture her shoulder in his fangs. She instantly comes and I can tell that he is quite spent.

He releases her and turns her around, looking into her eyes.

"You went to the movies and down to Merlottes. You had a fun night and will wake tomorrow with no knowledge of what happened here tonight." He says to her.

Releasing her face, he walks over to retrieve his pants. Once he is covered he walks over to me.

I look at him and then around the room. "I understand that you are on business from the Queen?" I ask him.

He looks at me and smirks. "I am." He says. He doesn't even turn around when the small little girls leaves his home.

"And what is this business?" I ask him.

He smiles again. "That is between me and my Queen." He says to him.

"You are telling me that you are on a mission for the Queen and you are living here, unprotected without any type of guards? Not even any form of security?" I ask him. "Surely that is not something that would make Sophie-Anne pleased." I look at him.

His smile falters just a bit. "I am quite safe here, I assure you." He says.

I look around. "But how?" I ask. "There is no security. There is nothing that will keep anyone out during the day." I look around. "I do not believe this house comes equipped with a safe room." I wave my hand around. "Surely you would be better protected in a Vampire safe house or at the very least, the Hotel Eclipse in one of the Vampire equipped rooms." I say to him. "I will even make the call. You can be settled in before sunrise." I say.

"I am happy here." He says as I go to dial my phone. "This was my human home." He says. "I feel very at ease here." He looks at me.

"Yes, but the Queen will not like it if anything happens to you." I say. "Best to err on the side of caution wouldn't you think?" I say to him.

He looks at me. "I thank you, Eric, but I will stay here for now." He says. "I don't expect any issues."

I step closer to him. "Is there some other reason for you to stay in Bon Temps?" I ask him. "Some reason you decided to risk your final death by living in this house?" I ask him.

He says nothing.

"Very well, it is your neck." I say to him.

I turn to leave. "Oh, one other thing, Bill," I say as he looks at me as I turn around. "Stay away from Sookie Stackhouse, her Grandmother and her home." He looks at me confused. "She no longer wishes to speak to you." I say.

"Sookie can talk for herself, Eric." He says jumping from the spot that he was standing in. "She doesn't need the likes of you speaking for her." He growls.

Within a second, I have him by the neck and up against the wall. "You may be on assignment for the Queen, but you will show me the respect that I deserve." I say to him. "Now you will stay away from everything there is to do with Sookie. She is no longer your concern. If you do not obey me, you will be gone before the next dawn. Do I make myself clear?" I ask him.

"Eric, she isn't yours…" He tries to say. "You need to stay away from her and stop treating her like one of your fang…"

I growl at him and squeeze his neck harder. "Do you want to be staked here and now?" I growl at him. "I am your Sheriff. You will release the girl from your thoughts; you will find another woman to harass. You would be wise to listen to me." I say to him. "If you fail to do as I say, you will be finding yourself on a pointy end of a stake within the day." I step closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Little does he know, as soon as he can tell me everything that the Queen has planned, he will be as good as dead. He is the reason for my Sookie's demise in the past timeline. I will not make the mistake of giving him the benefit of the doubt this time.

"I am under the Queen's orders. You can do nothing to me." He says with a smirk on his face. He thinks he's so smart.

"Really? Hmmm," I look around. "There is a murderer on the loose in this area is there not?" I look at him.

He says nothing and I smile. "Seems that he targets women that have been with Vampires," I look at him again. "Neither of them has been into Fangtasia in a quite a few weeks." I step closer to him. "Wonder who they both have in common?" I look right into his eyes.

His smile falters just slightly, but enough for me to notice. "You can't prove a thing." He says to him.

I shrug. "Probably not, but proof and speculation are two completely different things." I say to him. "You are supposed to be mainstreaming as you so eloquently told Pam and I last evening. Oh, and dating the southern flower across the way." I pause motioning out the window. "Hmmm," I shake my head. "Wouldn't look good if all of a sudden it is known that you have been feeding on the women you are so desperately trying to 'mainstream' with, now would it? I am not sure the members of this fine community would look so graciously on you then, now will they?" I look at him.

"I have nothing to hide." He growls.

I nod. "Keep telling yourself that, Compton." I go to the door. "But as for the matter of Ms. Stackhouse and her family, you will keep your distance. If or when your services are needed, I will call upon you. Other than that, I would expect you to stay off their land and away from them."

"It is a small town, Sheriff, I am trying to assimilate into the culture. Sookie works at the only place in town." He says. "There is no way not to be near her." He says.

I smile. "You let me worry about the Shifter's place. Just keep your distance from Sookie." I step closer to him again. "I have never trusted you, Compton. You are sneaky and arrogant. Don't think I am unaware of your intentions. Perhaps relocating to say, Brazil would be your best bet at this time." I look at him.

I walk out the door. "Think about it, Compton." I say

I take to the sky once more and land in front of the Shifter's bar. I watch as that idiot redhead walks out of the bar with the murderer.

I follow them home and watch as the redhead gets ready for bed and Rene walks out to his garage. I wait as I watch him listen for the woman to go to bed and then pull out a box with tapes in it.

"Which one," I hear him say. He pulls one out and pops it into his little television. I watch as he sits down in his chair; smiling at what he sees. He then picks up a box and pulls out a picture. I see it and have to stifle a growl. He touches the picture he's holding like he's caressing it.

"Ah, Sookie, such a shame," he says. "But maybe I turn on de accent and you and I have sum fun birst, girl, ya?" He laughs at his own words. I find no humor in them.

I move slightly and watch as he sees the shadow form. He spins around.

"What the…" I move to him and place my hand over his mouth before he can finish his sentence.

"You dare," I growl at him, "think of doing anything with my beloved? You think that you could hide from me?" I growl again and lean closer. "I should kill you over years for the offenses you have made against my kind."

Before he can say anything, I have him out of his chair and out the back. I take flight and land near the swamps outside of Reston.

I let him go and watch him stumble back. "What…what are you going to do with me?" He asks.

I smile and show my fangs.

"Oh GOD, no, please, Jesus, deliver me." He screams.

"Scream all you want here, princess, no one is going to hear you," I say.

"Don't…please, don't kill me," he begs and turns in a circle as I pace around him, trying to keep me in eyesight.

"You have killed women just for knowing us," I say to him. "You have murdered them on whose orders?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, you have the wrong man. I would never…."

I move so that I'm as close to him as I can get. He lets out a little squeak.

"Don't insult me, blood bag," I growl. "On whose orders!" I yell at him.

"The…the church, that pastor said…he found out what I had done…he wanted…he wanted me to start making…" He stops.

"What did he want you to do?" I ask him.

"He…he found out that I was…that I had rid our earth of those women. He said…he said he wanted to start working on other…" he gulps.

"Did he tell you who to kill?" I ask him.

He swallows again. "He…He wanted me to kill…he wanted me to kill Sookie's Grandmother." He says. "Wanted to…sc,…scare her."

A fire builds in me. The target was Adele all along. Rage fills me and I pull the vermin's arms off and throw them as far as I could. I then pull his leg and then the other. The vermin's blood is everywhere and still he's screaming. Finally I grab his head and twist, silencing him forever.

I throw the rest of him around until I know that every part of him is sitting at the bottom of the water. Food for the alligators and fish.

Falling to the ground, I close my eyes to center myself. The rage and anger I was feeling was greater than I felt in the last hundred years.

Back then, I would raid the nearest village and convince a few women to spend the night with and do what they wanted me to do to them until dawn. Now, now I have Sookie. I will not return to her in such a state. Not until she understands more.

She has received more information tonight than I've ever told another person besides Godric. To come back to her now, like this, would undo everything I've attempted to do.

I feel the pull of the sun and know that dawn is near. Getting up, I fly back to my safe house.

Safely behind the shutters, I open my computer and check mail and reports.

I pick up the phone and call Pam.

"Master," she says shortly.

Ah, she must still be upset. "Report," I say. Two can play at that game.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she says. "No word from the Queen. Rasul called looking for you. He said he will try your cell. Other than that, the vermin were vile and the staff was acceptable."

"Very good, Pamela," I say to her.

"You…" She stops. "Good night, master."

She hangs up.

I sigh. She is going to need more work than I originally thought. But at least she's learning.

I send a few emails and send orders to Bobby on what I need done for the following day.

After finishing my work, I walk into the bed chamber and make sure that all the locks are secure. Once in bed I close my eyes but death doesn't take me.

I look up and feel something. A small twinge and smell the distinct smell of my Sookie.

I close my eyes and know that the sun has been up for several hours and she is stirring awake. I see her leaning up against her headboard with her face to the sun and smiling. I feel warmth on my shoulder. I lift myself up and touch my mark. I feel the warmth again. Closing my eyes, I see that Sookie is caressing her pendant.

"I love you, Eric." She says.

"I love you too." I say. "Min Kara," I whisper.

I close my eyes again and allow death to take me with the smell of Sookie surrounding me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*******0******

SPOV

I begin to stir and feel the warmth of the sun on my face. Smiling, I pull the pillow lying next to me to my nose and breathe deeply. It smells of sandalwood and the sea. I breathe in again and shiver as the aroma fills me. It's the smell of Eric , through and through.

I close my eyes and instinctually place my hand on my pendant. I wish that Eric were still here with me this morning. Waking without him here or even near just seems wrong for some reason. The moment I think this, I feel him. Not a hum, not a void but the distinct rhythm of him. Pushing a little farther, I search for more of him. Slowly as if a picture is coming into focus on some old movie reel, I see him walking into the room that we shared the night before. He looks around as if something is lost or missing. With a soft smile, I watch him remove his clothes and pull himself into bed. Not wanting to lose the picture, I keep my eyes closed and my and still on my pendant. With the other hand, I push myself up and lean up against the headboard.

Behind my closed eyes, I watch him for a moment, still rubbing the pendant. I watch as he closes his own, preparing for the day to take him away. It suddenly dawns on me that Eric is awake far after the sun has risen and he was awake before it set the day before. He had said we would talk about this. Smiling I think about how we were distracted and decide that this bit of information is fine to discuss another time.

He opens his eyes and I can see him looking to his right as I have mine to the right as well, looking out the window. A smile forms on his lips and I know he's seeing me. Warmth builds in my hands and fills my heart as I see Eric reaching for his own mark.

"I love you, Eric," I whisper to him.

"I love you too, Min Kara," I hear in my head.

Watching him, I see him lie back down and close his eyes.

"Sleep, my Viking," I say to him. "We will be together soon."

As the words leave my lips, the scene starts to gray and then go black. I take a deep breath and know that he's down for the day.

Opening my eyes, I pull my knees up to my chest and hug them as I place my chin on my knees and gaze out into the sunshine.

So many things have happened in such a short period of time. I should be scared senseless by what has happened, what he has told me and more importantly the danger Eric and I could be in. For some reason that is beyond me, fear of my safety is far from what I'm feeling right now. I know that Eric has guards on the house. He also said that they wouldn't interfere unless I was in danger.

On instinct, I close my eyes once more and scan the area around the farmhouse. I reach out and feel, well something. I'm not sure what it is. I know it isn't human and I can't read its thoughts. He doesn't feel like a Vampire or a Were. Surprisingly, it feels, I don't know, comforting, familiar, soothing. More importantly, it makes me feel safe. Almost as safe as I feel wrapped in Eric's arms, or under him, or beside him….OKAY enough. I am not going to have a repeat of yesterday morning. Though I could use with a little release, I will hold back. Okay, I'll try to hold back. First order of business is try not to think about Eric and…ah hell, who am I kidding. I'm going to be ready to jump his bones when he rises. I just know it.

Looking at the clock, I see that it's only nine and I have an hour and a half before I should leave for work.

Next to my clock is a folded paper with my name written in a beautiful old English scroll on the front.

I pick it up and smell it. Yes, I smell it. I can tell that Eric has touched it and want to see if I can smell him on it as well. Trace scents of sandalwood are all over it. Had I been able to smell him the first night or even the second we spent together? I can't remember. I've always been good at picking up smells. I could tell when I turned up our street if Gran had put the sheets out on the line that morning. Or if she had busied herself during the day making one pie or another. I could smell when Jason came into the bar, even if I didn't turn around. I was even able to smell Tara in the hallway at school on occasion. Even if it was full of other students. However this is the first time that I can pick up scents on things as immaterial as paper. The pillow I can understand, but paper?

I sigh as I open the letter. Again, still another thing that we don't have an answer too yet and not quite sure where to get it from.

Min Kara,

I hope you had a restful slumber. You looked like the angel you are when you slept.

I had told you that I would be coming for you this evening to take you out. I believe that is what couples do on Friday nights. At least, that is what I've heard.

I smile at his thoughts of modern courting, if you want to call it that. I have to laugh slightly thinking of someone as old and as powerful as Eric going on a date. I dare say that it rarely, if ever happens. I smile again at his thoughtfulness and doing this for me.

Leaving you was one of the hardest things I've ever done. However, since the farmhouse is not equipped for Vampires, I had to return to Shreveport before dawn.

I look around. He's right. If he is going to stay with me here, we may have to figure something out. However, I have a feeling that we may be spending more time at his places than here. I blush when I think of what we did last night and how inappropriate it would be to do it in front of Gran. Well not in front of but in the same house. I think I would die of embarrassment. I mean, come on, she's my grandmother.

I know you are working again today. If I may be so bold, please use the SUV to travel back and forth. I worry with you using your own vehicle and I will not be there in case you break down or if something else should happen. The SUV is equipped with the navigation system and emergency services if you need them. In addition, your guard is close and has assured me, once again, that you will only see them if and only if you are in danger. I trust you with them and have been assured that no harm will befall you and that you will be safe until we are together once more.

I smile. I could have already told him that. The feeling of safety and security has never been so great. Even with Gran here, I didn't feel as safe as I do now. He is the only one that makes me feel safer.

We discussed much last night and I know you will have many questions by the time we see each other once more. Not to mention that we have more we need to speak about. We should have time this evening to go over anything you have found confusing after thinking on it for some time. Though, allow me to reassure you that nothing will happen to you nor will anyone take you from my side. I wish you only to be knowledgeable of what your world will be like now that you've agreed to the Bond.

I want to tell you, again, I love you. Our love has been the thread through the labyrinth, the net under the high-wire walker, the only real thing in this strange life of mine that I could ever trust. Tonight I feel that my love for you has more density in this world than I do, myself: as though it could linger on after me and surround you, keep you, hold you. In my long existence, I've never wanted anything more. I pray that this is enough to comfort you until we see each other once more.

Until then, keep well my heart, it belongs to you now.

Always,

E

I read the letter again, and again then once more for good measure. I read it until the words are branded on my brain and his thoughts find root in my soul. Goodness me, the Viking has a way with words, doesn't he? In all my life, I don't believe that I would be able to capture in a letter the thoughts and feelings that he can.

He really should have been a poet or playwright. With that thought a question forms in my mind; had he been? He was in England during the 1880's. He said that it was interesting times. Scanning my own memory of what I've learned about 19th Century Europe, I try to determine what Eric would have found interesting.

Well reform is always an interesting time in any country. Reformation acts were being settled in 1884 and 1885 and would have made for an interesting time with the shifts in power and all. However, I would suspect that Eric would be more likely to be in areas in time of strife and war. He is a warrior, I already know that. Perhaps there is more to him that what's on the surface.

I shake my head. Of course, there is more to him than what is on the surface. He's lived for over a thousand years. Even if he is a fierce warrior, I'm sure he just didn't roam the countrysides of England and Sweden looking for a fight. Perhaps the reorganization and reformation of England was interesting from an intellectual standpoint.

Could he have branched out in other areas as well? Is it possible that Eric was in England in 1590 when William Shakespeare was writing his masterpieces? He said he was in court when he met Pam. Could he have talked with the great playwright or his contemporaries? Is it possible that he was the first to read sonnets and plays of that time?

My mind is reeling now. Was he alive to witness Fall of Rome, the Christianization of Europe or the rise of the Ming Dynasty in China? Did he fight during the Mongol invasions? Was he involved with the Crusades or Knights Templar? Could he have fought with or against William the Conqueror? Did he decide to study with such men and Newton, Darwin or Freud? Was he in the states when the first light bulb was invented or when the first convoys made their way across the Alaskan tundra? Could he have seen comets flying over head in the 1500's or been at the Boston Tea party? Could he have been in Russia when Tsar Nicholas II fell from power?

So many questions and so much he has seen. How could I possibly learn enough to keep his interests? But then again, I remember that Gran has made me learn more about history than they would have ever taught me in school. It was an obsession really. I had actually debated a teacher in high school because of something they were teaching that I knew was wrong. The teacher was furious and I was called into the counselor's office because they thought I was acting out. When I brought up the point that I was debating, no one wanted to talk about it. Gran was called in because they thought I was trying to rebel against something. Well, Jason had been a bit of a hell raiser in his time so I can't imagine they would think I was any different. They thought that if they got Gran involved, they could "nip this in the bud."

Gran brought me home and explained to me that though I was right, I had to be careful.

"My darling girl," she said to me. "That teacher is a foolish man with a very low self-esteem. He wouldn't have listened to you even if you had spun him back in time to show him yourself," she laughs.

"But Gran, that's not right," I had said. "He was teaching it wrong."

"For here we are not afraid to follow truth wherever it may lead." She said.

I smile. "Thomas Jefferson," I respond to her.

"Darling girl, someday you will learn what peculiar creatures humans really are. The ignore most of what they see and hate to be proven wrong," she said. "Truth lies not in what we have other's believe by what we believe ourselves."

I lean back and sigh. After that, I decided not to try to impose what I know on the teachers in the school. You may find one in a great while that is open enough to listen. For the most part, teachers didn't want to be taught.

Okay, so Eric has lived lifetime upon lifetime on this earth. Where shall I start? I sigh. Well, there is much for me to learn regarding his, well now, my world. The first I should do is brush up on my knowledge of Feudalism since that is what his hierarchy is fashioned on.

Deciding first to take a shower, I run through my morning ritual and throw on a clean uniform before I pad downstairs.

Walking back toward the back of the house, I make my way to the small bedroom next to Gran's. When I was little, this was my room. In fact, it was my room until Jason moved out and I felt comfortable staying on the second floor. Jason wouldn't even allow me up the stairs, never mind sleep up there. Gran would tell me she liked me close. I think we both weren't sure what Jason would do to me in the middle of the night, considering what he would do to me in the light of day.

He only attempted to get into my room once. Gran was on him like a flash and he never tried it again. To this day, I'm unsure what he was going to do, but I'm glad that Gran was there.

Once I moved, Gran made the room into a small sitting room with bookshelves filling the walls. Though there never seemed to be enough of them to account for the number of books Gran had on one subject or another. She would simply go into her room when I was little or this one as I got older and come out with the exact book that she wanted me to look at. Sometimes they were newer books. Other times they looked old and valuable. None of them came from the school or local library, I was sure of it.

Walking into the room, I scan the shelves for the book I'm looking for.

Looking over the shelves, I scan the titles. There are several manuscripts that I've read over the years. Many of them date back to centuries that Eric spent doing this or that. I remember books on plays, poetry, books on history in several different times. I see a book the Gran used in my instruction of the 18th century. Next to it sits a copy of Principia by Isaac Newton. There are books depicting the 9th, 10th and 11th century; the fall of Rome lay close to books regarding Plato, Aristotle and Socrates. There are books on modern history as well. Finally, I make my way to the utmost corner of one of the shelves, thinking I will find what I'm looking for there. It is then I see one that I don't think I've ever read. It looks old, with a dark brown leather binding. There is no name on the spine that I can see. Only a small insignia on the cover of a pentagram surrounded by a circle and topped with a moon. I look up at it as it's on the top most shelves near the ceiling. The insignia looks so familiar to me. I'm sure I've never seen the book before or I would have remembered it.

Next to it, is another book I've never seen before. This cover is darker but no less old. The insignia is the same as the first but this one is surrounded by what looks like Eric's mark. But that couldn't be. Why would Gran have a book that has an insignia that encompasses both images? Is it just a coincidence?

I reach up to take it down. Just as I'm about to grab it, I hear the doorbell.

Lowering myself off my tiptoes, I walk out of the room and go to see who's at the door.

"Just a minute," I call as I head down the hall.

When I open the door, I see a smiling Mr. Burnham standing there.

"Good Morning, Ms. Sookie," he says over the stack of boxes.

I sigh. "More," I laugh.

He laughs with me. "I'm afraid so, Miss," he says.

"Well, please come in," I motion for him to walk in.

He nods and walks through the door. "Thank you Ms. Sookie. Where would you like these?" He asks.

I point to the coffee table. He nods and sets them down.

I sigh when I see them all piled up.

"Most women enjoy receiving gifts," he says to me.

I nod. "I know. I just don't want him to think that he has to," I pause. "Gran says it's his way of showing me he is courting me but…." I look at Bobby and blush. "He doesn't have to show me, I already know how he feels."

"Miss, if I may," he says. I turn to look at him. He reminds me of a gentle professor of philosophy or psychology. All he's missing is the leather patched jacket and pipe.

"Mr. Northman is a great employer who is rather old." He pauses. "Even in my day, if you wished to show a woman your affections, you sent her tokens." He looks at the boxes. "Granted, I never had the means to send more than a flower or chocolates but I'm not a very power Vampire either." He laughs and so do I. "The point is, Miss, I agree with your Grandmother. She is a very smart woman and you would do well to listen to her wisdom. I suspect that she's learned a lot in her life. But allow Mr. Northman the thrill of lavishing you with gifts. He is attempting to show you the life he feels you should become accustomed to. I understand that you aren't used to it, but if you wish to make him happy, let him shower you the way he wishes."

I look at Bobby and then to the boxes. Everyone is telling me to roll with it. It's hard, but I'll try.

"Is there anything you require, Miss?" He asks me.

I look up at him. "Um, is it okay if I use the SUV again today?" I ask him.

He nods. "Of course," he said. "Mr. Northman instructed me to urge you to use it. If you wish, I could arrange to take your other car away if your desire is to keep using Mr. Northman's." He says.

"Oh, ah, No…it's just, well my car wouldn't start and…" I look down.

"Say no more, Miss," he says. "I will arrange for it to be picked up and taken to one of the shops Mr. Northman uses to see about having it repaired."

"Oh, you don't…"

He puts his hand up to cut me off. "Mr. Northman instructed me to assist you in any way you needed, Miss. If your car is not functional, then I would be neglecting my duties if I didn't have it looked at."

I sigh and nod. In for a penny….

"Okay, but would you have them call me with the estimate before they start working on it?" Thinking of the money I have in the bank and weighing it against what the car is worth. I want to make sure it's worth my while to fix it.

He nods. "Of course, Miss. I have your cell phone number and I'll have them call you straight away after they've taken a look at it." He looks around. "I understand that your grandmother is away. Is there anything else you need my assistance with?"

I shake my head. "No thank you, Bobby. You have been most helpful. I will be sure to tell Eric how nice you've been to me."

He smiles at me. "I suspect that people have a hard time being anything but, around you, Miss."

I laugh a little. If he only knew.

I walk him to the door and am saying goodbye to him when the florist truck from the other day pulls up. The same pimple faced kid gets out and makes his way up the stairs.

"Morning," he says with a smile.

I smile back. "Hey there," I say. "How are you today?"

He laughs. "Fine now," he says. "Had a devil of a time finding the flowers your guy wanted to give you. He was very particular and said that notin else would due. My boss had to call four different places. Finally found dem out near the boarda." He hands me the bouquet.

I smile. "Oh, please, let me go get you a tip." Feeling sorry that they had to go to all that trouble.

"Nope, the dude already took care of everything din," He says.

"Well, thank you," I say.

He nods and heads back to the car. I open my shields to listen.

Guy can't send her roses. Has to get all fancy. Wonder who this dude is. He must have money, that car right dar is more den a semesta at da junior college. She's perty doe. Guess a girl as perty as dat could find herself a rich dude den. God us normal guys don't stand a chance.

I smile a sad smile. The truth is, even if I never met Eric, I wouldn't go out with a guy like that. The fact that I could hear him was the biggest turn off. The second, well, he seems nice but what would we talk about?

Then again, many people surprise you. He could be able to quote sonnets. But somehow, I truly doubt it.

Closing the door, I put the flowers down and smile. Eric sent me White Dahlias and Peach Blossoms. The Dahlia means Forever thine and the Peach Blossoms mean you hold me captive.

Opening the card, I sigh.

Always

E

What else needs to be said? Yeah, didn't think so.

I go to open the first gift. Opening the top of the box, I see a note.

This reminded me of you.

I put the note down and pull back the tissue paper. Pulling it out, I have to laugh at the sight in front of me. The fuchsia dress just looks like fun. The strapless top is made of dark fuchsia sequins. A shade lighter sash cuts the dress right below the bodice and the bottom is tulle layers of Fuchsia, Turquoise and Black. I hold it up to me and it hits mid thigh. A little shorter than I would normally wear but the dress has such a fun feel to it, I think it will make up for the shortness.

"Oh this is fun!" I laugh. I steal a look at the label. Again, a name I've seen in magazines and high-end stores that I could never afford.

"My does my Viking ever do anything by half?" I ask the room. The answer resounds in my head, NOPE.

I pick up the second box. I open it to find five-inch platinum leather strappy sandals with a crazy design and finishing around my ankle. I look at the label and drop them back into the box.

Pulling them out I look at them. Not that the other shoes weren't perfect, but these are Jimmy Choo. I almost drop them back into the box. Never in my dreams did I think I would have anything close to this. Goodness, if he keeps showering me with gifts like this, I'm going to have a brand new wardrobe in a matter of days.

The third box holds another strapless bra and boy shorts that match the fuchsia in the dress. My oh my, this is going to be fun. I can't wait for Eric to….UGH immediately I get the taste of Sandalwood in my mouth. I jump up and run to the kitchen. Grabbing a cup of water, I suck it down trying to get the taste to dissolve. It does something for the taste but nothing for the heat that is building in me.

Closing my eyes, I count to ten trying to will my body to calm down. Ten not doing it, I count to twenty. Slowly, I feel the heat pull back and slowly cool.

Opening my eyes, I look out the window and think I see something in the shadows. I immediately pull down my shields but hear nothing. Just the feeling I got before.

I should go out and introduce myself. That would be the considerate thing to do. Even thank them for looking out for me. However, Eric made a big deal about the fact that they wouldn't be disrupting my life and I truly appreciate it.

Looking back to the clock on the wall, I see that I'm going to have to hurry if I'm going to make it to work on time.

Running back through the house, I grab my boxes and take them up to my room. I could have left them where they were. It's not as if they would be bothering anyone, but I just didn't feel right leaving a mess like that.

I deposit the boxes on my bed; grab my purse, keys and new phone and head for the door.

Within minutes, I'm headed down the street. Parked to the side of the road is a beat up old truck with Arkansas plates. I wonder who that could be? I rack my brain but can't remember what hunting season we're in but am pretty sure that we aren't in any. There is a small pond way back in the woods but I can't imagine anyone tracking in there to fish.

Not having time to worry about it, I continue on my way to work.

Pulling into the parking lot, I set the alarm and walk in. When I walk back to Sam's office, he's sitting there as if he's waiting for me.

"Sam," I say and go to stow my purse.

"Didn't expect you," he says flatly.

I look at him. "I wouldn't just not show up, Sam. If something came up I would have…"

"Surprised you didn't have Northman call me," he says with a hiss.

I say nothing and start for the door.

"Another girl went missing last night," he says.

I spin around. "What, who?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Some girl that comes in from time to time, Cheryl I think her name was. She was in here last night and left early. She never made it home. Her parents are from Reston and called the sheriff this morning. He came by to see if I knew anything," he responds.

I sigh. "Sam that could mean anything," I said. "I thought that you can't report someone missing unless they've been gone twenty-four hours," I say.

He laughs. "Seriously, Sookie," he says. "You know so much about the law or is it what you learned watching TV?" Before I can respond, he keeps going. "This is a small town. Bud wanted to see if she had been around. According to her friends, it seems that she was down in Shreveport the last few nights. Her parents are concerned."

I roll my eyes. "Sam there are a lot of places for people to hang out at other than Fangtasia," I say to him.

He leans forward. "Really, then the fang marks her parent's said she had on her neck mean nothing either, right Sookie."

I decide that anything I say at this point is just going to make him angry, so I go to leave.

"Everyone has seen you with Bill, Sookie. He has made no qualms' about the fact that he wants a relationship with you. Don't matter that you told him no. The deed is done. Then you run off to Shreveport and Northman is hanging around you now. You could be in danger." He growls at me. "I should have listened to my instincts and not let you go to that damn club. I knew it would just be asking for trouble."

"Let me, let me? Who do you think you are, Sam Merlotte? You are not my father or my boyfriend. You are my BOSS!" I scream at him.

I open my shield for once and try to listen to Sam.

Why does she need to run to that bloodsucker? I am right here. Can't she see I would give her everything? I can give her everything she could ever want. We could be happy, I know we could. We could leave Bon Temps and all this crap behind us. We could start over somewhere new. Somewhere out west were they don't know about her little quirk. I have got plenty of money to start over. All she has to do is say the word and we could leave right now. They wouldn't be able to find her, I would make sure of it. All I need is for her to say so. God I lo…

I slam my shields back up. "Sam, I need to start my shift." I say.

However, before I can get to the door, Sam stops me. "You heard me, didn't you?" He asks me.

I turn to look at him but say nothing. "Well I don't care," he says reaching for my face. "Sookie, I can protect you. You don't need those wretched bloodsuckers. We could be happy. Why won't you let me in?" He asks.

I push my hands into his chest just as he is leaning in. Oh god, he is going to try to kiss me.

"Sam Merlotte, get a hold of yourself, please?" I beg. "Don't do this. I can't…" I look down.

He growls. "You smell like him," he says.

I try to pull away again.

He shakes his head and moves back. "You can't trust Northman, no matter what he says. He is going to use you, Sookie. He only wants to feed and fuck…"

I don't let him say another word. I swing my hand back and make contact with his face before I even know what I am doing.

"You will not talk that way to me, Sam Merlotte. I don't care what you think. I am a big girl and you have no right or invitation to interfere with my personal life." I say.

"Sookie, I…"

I put my hand up. "This conversation is over." I say and walk out the door.

I take up my position at my station and start getting everything ready. The lunch crowd is already in full swing, so I help the other girls until people are seated in my section. Sam comes out a few minutes later but says nothing to me

I walk by Arlene but she doesn't say anything to me. She looks a cross between angry and well, scared. I open my shields once more.

Where could he be? He always tells me when he's going out. He didn't say a thing and Sookie's here. What about that girl I heard Sam talking to Bud about. He didn't say anything. God, please, just bring my Rene home to me. What if he got caught and…

I shut my shields when Arlene turns around and sees me looking at her. The look she gives me would scare a cat bald.

"Hey Sook," Holly says. "How's your evening. I know you jumped on out a hea, right quick."

I turn and smile at her. I like Holly. She's always been real nice to me and her boy is really sweet too. I had heard her and Hoyt had gone out a few times. That would be nice if things worked out for them.

"Uh, yeah," I say to her. "I had a real nice evening." I hear a snort from behind me but I just ignore it. "What'd you do?" I ask her.

"Oh, well," she blushes. "Hoyt came over to watch a movie after my shift." She smiles widely.

"Well, that's very nice." I say to her.

She looks at me with a weird look on her face.

"Something wrong?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No, not really," she says. "There's just something different today about ya."

"Really, like what?" I ask. There's no way she would see anything from the blood, could she?

"Well, for starters, your accent is usually really thick. You been practicing a northern talk Sook?" She asks.

I look at her for a moment. "Um, no, I don't know what you're talking about." I say.

I'm saved from answering any more questions because three people come in. However, it doesn't stop me from feeling three icy patches on the back of my neck. Knowing that Sam, Holly and Arlene are looking at me, I don't turn around.

A few hours later, I am heading to the bar for another round of drinks when my brother and his friends come in. Not wanting to start anything like what happen yesterday, I put on my "crazy Sookie" smile and turn to them.

"Hey ya'll." I say to them.

"Get us some Beer, Sookie," Jason growls as he walks passed me to a table.

I look at him for a moment, nod and go to fetch the pitcher. Jason, Hoyt, and two other people I've not seen before come in and sit. Missing is Catfish and Rene. I assume that Catfish is still out of town and according to what was going on in Arlene's mind; Rene went out last night and didn't come home.

Normally I would just assume that he was stepping out on her. I mean, she was married to him years ago and that's why she kicked him out. What's that saying about old dogs and new tricks? From my experience, old dogs just make older pigs.

What gets me is that she was saying something about me being here. Does she honestly think that I was with Rene? I mean, I know I haven't dated much. The only person anyone's ever seen me with is Bill but Rene, ugh. Yeah, I'm not too into scum.

I walk over with the pitcher and four glasses.

Without looking up, Jason orders a round of wings for the table. "What you want Clive?" He asks the man sitting next to him.

"Wings are just fine, there," he says and nods to Jason without looking to me.

"How about you," I say to the man sitting next to this Clive character. He doesn't say anything to me.

"Hey Sookie," Hoyt Fortenberry says, "Would you put an order in for a Lafayette burger for me too?" He asks.

I make out the slip and put in on the rack for Lafayette.

"Sugar, you alright?" He asks me.

I nod. "Never better, why?" I ask him.

"You know Arlene is just a mess herself. She just out of sorts today." He says. "I think that Rene is stepping on her again and she is just not herself."

"I know that Laf." I say to him.

"But is everything else alright?" He asks me.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" I look over the counter at him.

"Well, if Sam had daggers for eyes, you would be dead right now." He says.

"I don't pay you to look at me." I hear Sam say from behind the bar.

I look at him and he indeed has daggers for me. Was rejecting him having that much of an effect on him? Did he actually expect me to drop in his office and start professing my love for him?

I shake my head. "Don't worry about him. He is being a little boy who didn't get his candy today." I say to Lafayette.

"And I bet you are his candy, huh Sook?" He says with a wink.

"Behave Laf." I say to him.

"Ahh, then I wouldn't have any fun." He laughs and goes back to preparing another order.

I laugh and check on my tables. When the wings and burger are up, I head over to Jason's table.

"Thanks, Sook," Hoyt smiles at me.

The other two men say nothing.

"Have ya seen Bill lately?" Jason asks me. I am sure that either Arlene has already talked to him or Rene. Most probably, it's both. My only question is why he cares now.

"Umm, yeah, I saw him the other day, why?" I ask.

He shrugs. "No reason. I just thought you weren't going to date him anymore." He pauses and looks at the other two guys and they look back to him with the same weird smile "Then I hear from Rene that he heard from Arlene that you were with him the other night." He says to me. "Not a good move, especially with all that is happening around here. I mean, a girl needs to be careful."

"Oh, I'm not dating him. But he is our neighbor, Jason. I can't help but bump into him from time to time. Bon Temps is not that big." I say.

"Sook, just remember what I told you now." Jason gets my attention again, reminding me of our little encounter yesterday.

"Maybe you should heed your own advice, Jason." I say to him sharply. I'm not putting up with this for another night. I can tell you that.

He gets a little straighter in his chair. "What the hell does that mean, Sookie?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "I'm not getting into this here." I say to him and go to turn.

But before I can get more than a few steps away, he catches my arm and stops me. "No, I think I want to know what you meant." He looks at me and growls.

He is touching me and I can't help but hear him.

Stupid girl. Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that? I have a good mind to put her over my knee. She has no respect for me or anyone else for that matter. Stupid bitch thinks she's better than me. She's nothing but a freak.

I pull my arm away from him. "If you must know, I was trying to help you." I say to him.

"Help me, how? But hanging with a bloodsucker?" He gruffs and the other two follow suit. Hoyt looks really confused but is smart enough to stay out of it.

Turning my attention back to Jason, I feel the heat rising in me. "NO, Jason, I was trying to find out who Dawn and Maudette would hang out with in Shreveport to give the cops something else to go on instead of hauling you in to "talk" again." I say to him.

He takes another step gets real close to me. "You stay out of my business Sookie. I don't need or want your help, you got me." He whispers. "Just stay away from those damn Vamps."

He releases me with a little shove. Instead of retaliating, I smile at him all without acknowledging his comment and head back to the bar.

I look out the window and see that sun is just about on the tops of the trees. I smile thinking it will only be a few hours until I see Eric. I can't wait.

Getting through the next hour was a little tough on my shields. Between Sam, Jason and Arlene shooting me looks and thinking rather loudly in their heads and the general banter of the bar, I was getting a little overwhelmed. The dinner crowd is starting to thin so time between assisting my tables is getting a little longer and that means more down time for the looks and questions. I started doing anything and everything to keep busy and away from prying eyes.

I head over to the tables by the windows to check on them. When I turn around, Jason has taken a seat at the bar with his two new friends and is staring at me. Hoyt is over by Holly and quick dip of my shields tells me that they are planning to meet up again tonight. I let out a breath and make my way to the next table. I had hoped that Jason would have lost interest in my by now and left.

I hear the door again and I look up to see the same kid from the flower delivery this morning walking in with another bouquet of flowers. This time they are sunflowers with a big pink bow.

The boy looks over to me and smiles. "You must be one special lady." He says. "To get two deliveries in one day," he smiles at me.

I smile back. "Thank you." I say taking the vase from him and bringing it over to the bar. Sitting it down, I reach for the card.

"Well, well…look who's getting flowers at work." Arlene said.

I smile at her. My concentration must be slipping again today because I could hear her thoughts almost immediately.

First, she has Sam running after her like a little lost puppy. Then she has that walking dead piece of filth Bill fawning over her. What's next, a werewolf? God, Sookie is so strange. She can't just find a normal guy like my Rene? Oh, that's right; she's crazy and has that strange mind thing. No decent self respecting man is going to touch her. I wonder which one of those Vamps is sending her flowers. According to Rene and Jason, they are all over her now. I know one thing, no matter what happens, she ain't coming near my kids with all this kinky stuff. I can tell you that.

The thoughts in the bar are not much better. Everyone, including my brother is wondering what I had to do to get flowers like this. The only one that is keeping his mind to himself is Sam. His thoughts are jumbled. I see flashes but nothing I can really make out.

I try to keep my smile on but it is rather hard to do. I slam up my shield and turn to look at my flowers that I have been placed on the bar. Smiling, I go to open then card.

Sookie,

These have always reminded me of the Sun. Now they remind me of your smile.

I'm counting the moments until we see one another this evening.

~E

"Sookie, who are they from?" Jason asks me.

"They are from a friend, Jason Stackhouse. I thank you to stay out of my business." I say to him.

"Sookie, you need to be careful." He says to me.

"Jas, I am a big girl and can take care of myself. I don't need your help. Now if you don't need anything, I need to get back to my tables." I go to move and he grabs for my arm.

"You have changed, Sookie. What would Gran if she saw how you are acting?" He asks. "Maybe I should go pay her a visit. Maybe she can slap some sense into ya. Or maybe I should do it myself."

I pull my arm away from him. "Since when has Gran been a concern of yours?" I growl at him trying to move away. "You have no say in what I do or who I see, Jason. Stay out of my business. And if that's too hard for you, perhaps it would be best if you left." I say to him.

"Sookie!" Sam shocks me with the forcefulness of his voice.

I look at him as he picks up my flowers and heads into the back. "May I see you in my office for a moment?" He doesn't wait for me to reply.

I follow him in and he closes the door.

"Who are they from, Sookie?" He asks me.

"I will tell you what I told Jason, that is none of your business." I say. I go to reach for my flowers but Sam pulls them back a little farther. I give him a look but he doesn't move.

I had no problem with Eric sending me flowers. I had no problem him sending them to me at work. He probably thought it would brighten my day. What I do have a problem with are all the men in my life thinking they have some control over me. Like I can't decide for myself who is right for me and who isn't. I may be young, naïve but I'm not stupid, and I am tired of these fools in this small backwoods town thinking I am.

"Sookie, I don't like personal things in the bar. You know that." He says to me. "That means cell phones, personal items, candies, flowers…" he trails off.

"Sam, someone sent me flowers. It isn't like I have control on where they sent them." I say.

"Fine." He looks at them. "Tell your friend that if you want to keep your job, to stop sending you tokens of his affections here. You keep telling people to stay out of your personal business. Well why don't you try keeping your personal life private and stop shoving it into everyone's face. No one cares to know your business, Sookie. Stop trying to show off!"

I look at him. "Is that all?" I reach for my flowers.

He pulls them back again and glares at me. "No that's not all." He says. "You need to be more mindful of yourself in the bar."

"What are you talking about?" I look at him putting my hand on my hip.

"That attitude right there," he says to me. "We do not talk to our patrons the way you did to Jason. He's a good customer and is here almost every day." He says. "You will show some respect. I put up with your behavior when it comes to your brother because he is your family before but you've gone too far. You are out of control Sookie and headed for an early grave. If that's where you want to go, no one is gonna stop ya. But in my bar, it's my rules. You will be respectful and courteous to all my customers, do you understand?"

I look at him. "You are kidding right?" I ask him.

"No, Sookie, I'm not." He says crossing his arms. "You have been rude and combative since you walked in the door to both the patrons and your co-workers. You practically had poor Arlene in tears before. Don't you know what's she's going through. If you were her friend you would have asked her what's wrong instead of ignoring her and giving her nasty looks. Holly was asking you simple questions and you got hot under the collar with her. If this is how you are going to act being around Vampires, maybe you shouldn't be working with normal folk anymore." He says placing my vase down on the corner of his desk and holding on to it as if he is trying to control himself.

I drop my shields again, but I can't hear anything. It is more like colors and shapes with a few images rushing around. Suddenly I think about how the Vampires sounded to me and then the other creatures I've come into contact with since meeting Eric. If they were different because of who they were, maybe Sam is different too.

.

"What are you, Sam?" I ask him.

"WHAT?" He asks me taking a step back.

"What are you? I can't hear you unless you want me to. Your mind is all colors and pictures. I get more feelings from you then actual thoughts." I pause. "What are you?"

He looks like he is going to throw something at me. "I am the owner of this bar and your God Damn Boss!" He screams at me. "Now stop acting like a foolish Fangbanger and do your job!" Picking up the vase of my sunflowers, he throws it against the wall. "God, look at you. First, you are all hung up on Bill now it's Eric. What is it with them that has turned you into a little tramp?" He steps closer to me. "Maybe I should just wait my turn? Yeah, when Eric is done playing with you and throws you away, maybe I will have a turn at you, huh?" He growls at me. "What makes you think that Eric Northman is going to give you any more than a feed and a fuck?" He yells. "You are nothing to these bloodsuckers but once they are done with you, no one is going to have you. Look at Dawn, look at Maudette. You are right there with them Sookie. Then you will settle for me, won't you?"

I jump back as he takes another step toward me and stares straight into my eyes. Tears are flowing down my face. When did he turn into this man? Was it because I met Eric? What has gotten into him? I start to cry in earnest. When did he become so cruel? I have barely been kissed in twenty four years. How could he think…

Just then, door flies open and I see Jason and Lafayette standing there.

Sam takes one look at the door, the two standing there and then back at me. His expression changes and I see his eyes soften. "Sookie, I'm…"

I put my hand up. "Don't you dare say you are sorry." I say to him. Moving to the wall, I pick my flowers out of the glass and water. Moving to the desk drawer, I pull my purse out and go to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asks me. "Your shift isn't over for another hour." He says to me.

I look up at him. "Get out of my way, Sam Merlotte." I say softly but as stern as I can with my voice trembling. "Thank you for finally telling me what you think of me. After all this time, I thought you were my friend." I say to him.

"Sookie, please," he moves to grab my arm.

"Don't you dare touch me." I say to him. I am getting so warm. I feel like my skin is on fire. Then just where he has laid his hand on my arm, it glows blue.

He snaps his arm back as if I burned him.

"What…what was that?" He asks me.

I am not sure, but I really don't want to get into it with him. I have to get out of here. I am finding it hard to keep my shields up and am hearing everyone from the dining room. The thoughts are overwhelming.

I glare at Sam. "Leave me alone." I say and walk out the door.

"Sookie?" Jason tries to touch me.

I look at him and the look must say it all. "Stay away from me." I growl at him.

"Sookie, honey," Lafayette puts his hand up. "Are you okay to drive sugar?" He asks.

I nod. "Thank you, I'm fine. I will call you or Tara later, okay?" I ask him.

"Sure sweetheart, whatever you need." He says and stands aside.

I walk out the employee entrance to Eric's car.

Getting in, I pull out of the parking spot and take off for home.

I look into the rearview mirror and see Sam and Jason standing in the parking lot looking after me.

Half way home, I start thinking about my situation. I can't go back there. Not if that is the way, people are going to think of me. I need to figure something out. Maybe Eric will let me work at Fangtasia? I could be a waitress there. I am a good waitress. Maybe I will talk to Pam. Perhaps she will be able to help me. Maybe there is other work I can do in or around Shreveport. I know there is really nothing in Bon Temps. Maybe I can find something that would help me and Gran more. I only stayed at Merlotte's because I like Sam and I thought he never judged me.

I shake my head. I just can't believe after all this time, Sam Merlotte is something other than human and he thinks I am a tramp for dating two guys in my 24 years. Not to mention him thinking that I am not fit to be around normal folk.

I pull up to the house and everything seems the same as I left. How can everything be so different? I walk into the house and get some water and a vase for my flowers. Sitting them on the table, I look for a vase and place them in.

Once that's done, I sit on the couch and let myself cry. How I wish that Gran was here now but know that if I call her it will just make her rush home and I don't want that.

I take hold of the pendant and start to trace it. Instantly, I feel a pull inside me and when I focus on it, I see Eric look up from his desk.

In an instant, my phone is ringing in my purse.

Clearing my throat, I answer it.

"Hi," I say softly.

"Min Kara, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asks me.

I sniffle again. "Physically, no." I say to him.

"Then what…" I close my eyes and I see him close his. "I see you, Min Kara, what's wrong."

"I just…I just had a hard day. Some things happen at the bar and I just got upset is all." I say to him.

He seems to be looking for something. "Sookie, this connection is amazing," he says softly. "I saw you this morning."

I smile. "I saw you as well," I say.

"There is another hour until the sun fully sets. Will you be okay until I can get to you?" He asks.

I sigh. "Yes Eric," I say. "I'm going to take a hot bath and then get ready."

With my eyes close, I see him smile. "I wish I was with you to share your soak."

"I know Eric," I say to him. "Thank you for the lovely flowers, their beautiful."

"As are you, Min Kara," He says to me. "I will see you soon."

We say goodbye. I let go of the pendant and the image behind my eyes goes gray and then black once more.

Getting up, I make my way to Gran's bathroom and start to fill the bigger bathtub. I don't think she'll mind. I really need a good soak.

***0***

EPOV

I knew when I rose that something was amiss. I couldn't exactly feel everything that was going on with Sookie but I knew that she wasn't having an easy day.

I get up and start pacing the floor. There isn't much I wouldn't give to be with her right now. She sounded so sad and if my vision of her was accurate, she looked like her whole world had shattered.

Goddess, this is killing me. Why would I be able to get up before the sun has died and be up long after it has risen if I can't be with her.

I pick up the book that's on the edge of the desk and throw it against the wall. This is maddening.

Just as I'm about to go out and figure a way to make it to her, my phone rings.

"Speak," I growl into it.

"Vivi is outside the house now," Dalia says. "She is fine."

"The hell she is." I say to her. "I just spoke to her. She sounds like she's about to break."

"She will be fine. Just received a dose of reality is all. Will make it easy to break away from this life," she says.

"But Viking, we have another problem," she says.

"Continue," I say and go to sit down.

"Two Weres showed up outside of Sookie's house this morning. They couldn't get very close but they were not from anywhere around her. I took them and have them near your bar." She says.

"What were they doing near my Sookie's house?" I ask.

"It appears that they were hired by someone to collect her and bring her back to Arkansas." She says to me.

I growl. "Who?"

"They are unaware. They are hit men, Viking. They received a job and went. They were supposed to bring her to a hotel just over the state line and wait for further instructions," she pauses. "Would you like to question them further or would you like me to dispose of them."

I sigh. "Do we know what pack they belong too?" I ask.

"None, they are contract hitters. They find no need for a pack."

I wait for a minute and then respond. "Keep them until the bar opens. I will leave word that they are to be taken to the warehouses." I say.

"As you wish, Viking." She says and hangs up.

As I hang up, I sit back in my chair. Either Compton has tried to get my Sookie or there is a new player in town. I trust Dalia to question them. Nevertheless, I need to find out more.

I quickly dial the phone for Pam getting her voicemail, I instruct her to call me directly upon her rise.

Looking at the computer, I try to concentrate but I know at this point it's futile. My Sookie is upset and I need to fix it.

I know more has happened than she is telling me. I could hear it in her voice and I know it in my bones. The Shifter has gone too far. To kill him would injury my Sookie. She has great affection for him but I will find out soon enough what he's done to upset her so.

Now we have rogue Weres in my area hunting my beloved. Their lives are forfeit. It's just a question of whether they will die fast or die slow. The warehouse is a perfect place to store them until I have the information I need.

I look at the time on the computer and know I will be able to depart soon. Quickly, I make my way through a shower, dressing in my black suit and shirt, tie I know will match Sookie's dress perfectly, I wait the next moment until the sun is low enough and head out into the house.

I walk through the rooms looking to see if there is anything I've forgotten about. I had already directed Bobby on what needs to be moved to the new house. My desk and many of my books will move to my study. The sword that rests above the fireplace in my office will be moved along with quite a few of my treasures and keepsakes. I've instructed Bobby to put them all in the study. If there needs to be any rearranging, I'll have Sookie manage that.

The bedroom set, living room and kitchen items will stay here. Other then the bedroom, I will leave the rest of the decorating to Sookie. I have already informed Alcide that I would like the decorator on notice. Once I've shown Sookie the house, I will start the next stage to the plan and get her with me.

I smile to myself. Only one more exchange and we are bonded once more.

Feeling the sun set, I leave the house and take off toward Bon Temps. The first stop will be to meet the Shifter and find out what has upset my beloved so. Unless he can give me a good enough reason, he may just be gone from this world and I won't have to worry about his interference in my life or my business.

Landing in the parking lot of the poor excuse for a bar, I feel my phone buzz.

I answer it.

"Master," Pam says.

"Pamela, there are two Weres being delivered to the warehouse. They were hired to obtain my Telepath and take her across state lines. I wish you to find out what you can from them." I say to her.

"Why would they…." She stops. "Did you say Telepath?"

I sigh. "She's a telepath and also mine. Someone has hired them to take her. I wish you to find out who hired them and from where. They are from Arkansas but that could be a ploy." I say to her.

"I… I understand. I will find out what I can. Do you wish to know what the report said regarding Compton?" She asks.

"I saw him last night, but give me the highlights." I say to her.

"Sire, he left the area just after dark last evening and ran toward the Mississippi/Arkansas corner of the state. He is very fast and hid his tracks well. He was gone for several hours and then returned. Eric, the trackers smelled other beings and animals near where they lost his trail. They think he either got into a car or went on horseback to his destination." She laughs. "Though the idea of Compton on a horse is most comical." She says to him.

"He couldn't have gone far. He was back in his house with a local vermin before dawn. Check anywhere we can get to within three hours but no more. See if the trackers can pick up his scent." I pause. "He is up to something and I'll be damned if he is smart enough to pull it off."

"I…I understand, Eric," she says. "Do..you wish to speak to the Weres yourself?" She asks me.

I smile. She's asking if they should be killed.

"I wish to discuss any findings you have with them." I say to her. "But you should stay close. I may need you. I will be questioning them tomorrow. Make sure that they have what they need."

This is also code. I wish them to suffer for their disrespect. I don't care if they knew what they were doing or to whose property. Sookie will not be bothered by the likes of these dogs.

"I will speak to you later, Eric," she says and hangs up.

I quickly dial the bar.

.

"Merlotte's." I hear the Shifter say.

"Meet me in your office." I say and make my way at Vampire speed into his office and wait for him.

I look around to see a chair flipped over and glass and water on the floor. Not another second ticks by before the Shifter walks in slamming the door behind him.

"What, you have come to say something now? I just heard an earful from Sookie. I don't need anything from you." He says.

"What has transpired here, Shifter?" I ask, disregarding his comments.

"Like you don't know," he says. "Did she call you from the car? There is no way she got home that quick." He says.

Realization dawns on me. I knew that the Shifter was involved in causing her sorrowful mood. Now I know that he was the chief cause of her distraught manner.

I approach him grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the floor. "What did you do to my Sookie?" I ask him using every ounce of my strength to not kill him at this moment.

He tries to laugh but my hand around his neck is making it difficult. "Your Sookie?" He asks. "I don't think so, Sheriff, I would have known if she was 'YOURS'. I smelled you on her and…" he pauses. "What have you done?" He asks. "You CAN'T HAVE HER." He squeaks out.

"Do not tempt me to kill you here and now," I say. Dropping him to the floor, I look once again to the room. "What happened?" I ask him.

Looking up at me, he sneers. "You happened." He says. "You have changed her. She wouldn't listen to reason when it comes to you. What does she need your protection for? She is fine were she is. She has been fine for years. No one has bothered her or…" He stops for a minute. "Then your kind had to show up, didn't you? First she starts things up with Bill. This is not too bad considering he TRIES to fit in. But still, a girl like Sookie doesn't need to be around the likes of you." He snaps at me.

I bend down to look into his eyes. "Careful, Shifter. You are a step away from losing your throat." I growl at him.

"See, right there, what does Sookie need with the likes of you. She's special..she's…" He trails off again.

"I know exactly what my Sookie is. She is better protected with me that with the likes of you. Are you going to save her when the Queen comes to take her?" I shout at him.

"The Queen, what …what does she have to do with this?" He looks at me. "Sookie is a small town girl. She doesn't know anything about the Queen or the likes of you." He huffs.

I ignore his last comment. There is nothing little about my Sookie. "You better start explaining to me what happen here tonight, Dog or your doghouse," I point around me, "may come tumbling down around you." I say to him.

He huffs. "She came in tonight and I told her about the girl who is missing now." He says.

I stop him. "What do you mean there is another girl missing? What would this have to do with My Sookie." I growl again.

He hisses at me. "Yeah, well, she's a frequent flyer of the fang circuit and is now missing. Cops have no clue but it sure looks like whoever did Dawn may have thought it was a good idea to take one this time.." He pauses. "Anyway, she argued that it nothing to do with you or her or Dawn or even Maudette. She is so blinded by you. She would be safe without you, you know. Like I haven't protected her since the day she walked in the door." He says. "Why would I stop now when her life is at stake?" He looks at me again. "But one night with you and she starts questioning everything and everyone around. Last night was her brother. Today it was me, Arlene and her brother. She was cross with another one of my waitresses, she got into some stuff with her brother Jason, she was rude to Holly and then your fucking flowers showed up." He says looking at the glass and water on the floor. "What's the matter with you? There is a killer on the loose and you send that little girl flowers?" He looks at me. "You are going to get that girl killed or worse." He says to me. "I called her back here and we had a disagreement." He looks down. I know there is more to this story that he isn't telling me. "She was upset and left."

I approach him again. "If you so much as damage a hair on my beloved's head, I will end you." I say to him.

"I didn't hurt her. However, what are you going to do when she falls in love with you and you are ready for the next whore on your never-ending list of Fangbangers? What will she do then, huh?" He asks. "She won't be fit for anything or anyone. No one will touch her then. What are you going to do, pass her to one of your underlings?"

I move quickly toward him and he stands. I growl at him. "What else did you do to my Sookie?"

"I told you, nothing." He says. "I think she went home." He says softly. I can hear sorrow and regret in his voice.

I look at him again. "What did you say to her?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I didn't mean it. I was just so…"

"Angry, jealous, childish, pick one you Dog!" I growl at him again.

He shakes his head. "She is never going to forgive me." He says. The look on his face is of a man who knows he has lost. He knew it, I knew it. There is no sense in dwelling on it.

I growl again. This is not what I was here for today. But I will need to fix this. Not for him but for Sookie. But before I go, I need to address this issue with the killer. "The murderer Sookie came looking for information about at my club last night is a man named Rene Lenier." The Shifter tries to speak, but I cut him off. Remembering what I knew of the original timeline and the information Sookie shared with me during my time with her when I lost my memory, I smirk. "You will not be finding him anytime soon. But his original target was not Sookie but her Grandmother," I hand him a phone that I went back and took from Lenier's house. "There are calls on there to Fellowship idiots. He likes to tape the killings. You will find them in a box in the corner of his garage. Get them and leave them for the police. Rene will never return to stand trial but at least there will be none like him coming after Sookie." I say, remembering the date of Adele's death, I need to work fast.

"How do you know all this?" He asks me.

"That is none of your concern. Just make sure the police get the evidence. Go tonight and retrieve the tapes like the good little pup you are." I say to him. "If you fail in this, you will be very sorry." I turn and go to walk out the door. "Oh and if you ever have the need to hurt my Sookie again, I will end you where you stand. It would be my preference if she no longer works here. That is her choice to make, not mine. Regardless, I will promise you one thing, Shifter, I will use all my powers of persuasion to get her to find more suitable work than this bar. She is better than this. You know it as well as I. The difference is, you are selfish enough to keep her down with you in order to have a little part of her." I say and walk out.

Taking to the air, make my way to Sookie's house.

***0***

SPOV

I draw the bath and get in and soak. I allow the water to sweep me away.

Behind my closed eyes, I see Eric seated by the fireplace in the living room. Looking around I see that everything looks pretty much the same as it does today.

"Sookie, what are your dreams?" He asks me.

I turn and smile at him. "Dreams of what, Eric?" I ask him.

"Dreams for our life," he says and pushes a strand of hair from my face. "All human's dream," he says.

I look at him curiously. "Don't…don't Vampires dream?" Asking.

He knows the evasion for what it is. "Vampires has aspirations more than dreams. Stopping evading the question."

I shrug. "I thought I wanted to be a wife and mother and one point," I say to him. "But marrying a man that I can read every thought from, isn't pleasant." I sigh.

"So you don't wish to marry?" He asks moving a little closer.

I shrug again. "I…I don't know what good it would do. Humans…"

He puts a finger to my mouth. "What about a Vampire?" He asks. "You could find peace with a Vampire, could you not?"

Before I can say a thing, Eric's lips are on mine. They feel hard and soft at the same time. I can feel passion, need and desire in them.

As if he can sense my need to breathe, he pulls back and looks into my eyes. "I would bring you to my side and all would owe you fealty," He says.

The next thing I realize is that the room is exceptionally quiet, despite the open window and the water has gong cold. I must have fallen asleep.

I know when the sun has fallen over the horizon, even though I can't see it from my current position. I guess I'd been in there longer than I can remember.

Getting myself out, I can hear my cell phone.

I wrap one of Gran's warm white towels around me and run to get the phone.

I look at the number but am still unsure.

"Yes?" I ask the phone.

"Miss. Stackhouse," the man says. "How are you this evening?"

"Doing well, thank you," I say to the phone. "What can I do for you?" I ask.

"Miss Stackouse, my name is Parker Lewis of Lewis Garage," he says. "Your car was brought in this morning," He says.

"Yes, hello Mr. Lewis," I say to him.

"You wished to be informed of the cost before we get stated." I agreed .

He informs me that the car is not worth saving. The parts alone will cost more than the car itself.

I thank the man and ask if I can call him back tomorrow. We agree to a time and off he goes. I was afraid that the car wouldn't be able to be fixed. I didn't understand everything he said, but I got the distinct impression that there was something really off about the way it just died.

As I return to Grans room, I pick up all my mess. I don't want Gran coming home to dirty house. I'm just about to head back into the bathroom to get the rest of my things when the house phone begins to ring.

I run out of the bathroom to Gran's room and I pick up the extension.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Suka," he says in the way that only he says it.

I pull the towel closer to me. "What do you want, Bill?" I ask.

"I need to speak with you," he says.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to speak to a liar," I say.

He ignores me and continues. "Sookie, you left Fangtasia the other night," he says.

"Obviously," I say.

"With whom?" He asks.

"I don't think that is any of your business." I say to him.

"I brought you to that establishment and I was expected to bring you home. What would your Gran have said to me if something had happened to you?" He asks.

"Nothing happened to me, so you don't need to worry," I say to him. "Now if you will excuse me…."

He stops me from hanging up. "How did you get home Suka?" He asks with a sort of growl. Goodness I hate the way he says my name.

He may be growling, but he can't hurt me. I wonder why he's calling instead of coming over. Then, he wouldn't be able to get in here anyway, thanks to Eric and letting me know about the whole invite deal.

"Suka, I asked you a question," He says. "Hasn't your grandmother taught you any manners? I'm waiting for an answer."

"Someone was gracious enough to go out of his way to help me to arrive home safely last night. I thought it rather gallant of him to offer considering my escort was nowhere to be found. Not that it mattered. I told you I could take care of myself." I say with my head held high. "Now if will excuse me, I have things I need to do."

I go to hang up but Bill starts speaking again. "You really don't understand anything, do you? Eric is no good for you. You have no idea the Vampire he is." He says to me.

I look up at the phone. He takes my silence to mean I'm listening and he continues.

"You have no idea the power that he wields." He says. "He can make things happen and not in a very comfortable way. He has no morals or values other than to gain more power for himself. You have no business being anywhere the likes of him."

"I get it, he is a big bad Vampire." I say as I take my pendant in my hand. "Consider me warned. Now I have to get going."

"Sookie, he is never going to give you what you want." He says.

"Oh, and you know what I want?" I ask him.

"I know you want someone to be faithful to you. I know you want someone to be true to you, to give you themselves. I know you want to be loved and accepted. You think Eric is capable of feeling anything other than lust and greed? He is a Vampire, little girl, a very old one at that. He can have anything and anyone he wants. You think that Eric doesn't take whomever he wants from the dozens that fall at his feet every night in that bar?" He asks. "You think he needs to impress or be gallant for anyone. You are so naive, Suka." He snickers.

He really is full of himself isn't he? Why on earth didn't I see it before?

"Oh, I heard all about it that night from the Fangbangers in the bar, Bill. Believe me; I got a whole head full of what Eric has done, how many he has taken off with and how many of those women want a repeat performance. I am also sure by the way he was acting with you that he basically is over your head. In fact, I'm sure of it." I smirk. Let him worry about how much Eric has told me. "I am sure you calling me and trying to ward me off him is some kind of Vampire faux paux. Not to mention other things you've done since we met, Bill Compton." I pause. "I know what kind of man Eric Northman is." I raise an eyebrow. "Is this why you called me tonight?" I ask him.

"Suka, I'm coming over there right now. We need to talk."

"No, I don't think you are," I say to him. "I don't wish to talk or see you. If I were you and you knew what was good for you, you would stay away from me, Bill. Why don't you just go back to where you came from."

"Are you his yet?" He growls at me. "Did you let him take you in that filthy bar or did you wait for him to take you out back against the building?"

"That is none of you business." I say. "What I do and who I do it with is no concern to you." I feel the heat building in me again.

"You don't…" Bill begins but I cut him off.

"Enough Bill, I'm hanging up now," I pause. "Oh, before you do, you may want to remember something. The next time you are trying to be secretive about securing your own entertainment for the night, I would look around before you say anything to them, especially your name."

"What are you…"

I smile. "My shields were completely down that night and I heard everything, and I do mean everything that was thought by every human in that bar. Before you start slinging mud about taking people in back rooms and dark allies you should really think about who and what can hear you." I say. "You would do well to remember that for next time."

I don't wait for his reply. Hanging up I squeeze the phone and close my eyes, willing myself to calm down. Once I feel like I'm back to myself, I place the phone back on the cradle by Gran's bedside. Picking up the rest of my things, I move to the door. Running through the house and then up the stairs to finish getting myself ready for the evening with my Vampire.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Own nothing but the plot and the original characters. Hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. Happy Reading!

*******0*********

Chapter 13

*******0*********

BPOV

I look at the phone for a moment. She hung up on me. She actually hung up on me! She will not be so flippant when I have her with me. She will learn her place and how to show those above her respect. These little bursts of defiance will be dealt with swiftly and sternly. She will soon learn how to heel.

I look out the window. Seeing no movement near my house and knowing that Sookie is still in her home, I try the other number again. When I rose, I should have had a message waiting for me. However, with confirmation of Sookie still in her home and no call, I know something has gone terribly wrong.

I growl when the phone continues to ring without an answer. Not even a voicemail to listen to. Not that I would leave one. That would be suicide.

I hit the end button on the phone and pace the room. This is ridiculous. First, my slave has gone missing. I presume by the hand of Eric. Though, I do not know how he managed to figure out that he was watching Sookie for me. I did smell Eric's scent and no other around the house, but that could mean a host of things. The fact that Catfish has disappeared without a trace is what worries me. He could no more go without my blood for this long as he could go without air to breathe. If he isn't here, he is dead. I'm sure of it.

Then that idiot down at the bar was supposed to keep an eye on her. I told him to come collect her for work. The damage done to her disgusting little vehicle was beyond repair. He was just supposed to hold her until the Weres could get here.

I look out the window again. Where on earth did Sookie get a brand new SUV? My only guess would be Eric. But why would he give her a car to use? Why would he care? He's only just met her. What could he gain from giving her transportation?

I sigh. Perhaps I'm over analyzing this. She could have rented that car until hers was fixed. I know she makes little working for the shifter but it could be enough if she thinks it's only temporary.

I try the number again and again all I hear is incessant ringing.

I hang up and dial another number.

"A little busy, here, William," The caller responds.

"Where are your Weres?" I ask him.

I hear him moving and then a door closing. "What are you talking about?" He asks. "They should be on the way to the border by now. Don't worry," he laughs. "I'll make sure she's safe until you arrive."

I growl. "They don't have her."

"What?" He asks. "That can't be right. The last I heard, they had her in their sights and they would be taking her when she got out of the car and went into the house. Evidently, they wanted to do it when she was at the bar, but they smelled…" He pauses.

"They smelled what?" I growl again, remembering the scent I picked up outside Sookie's house.

He sighs. "They weren't sure. They only knew that it wasn't Vampire, Witch or Were."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I give out my own sigh. "When did you speak to them?" I ask.

"I didn't. They left a message. Bill seriously, if you can't pick up one little human by yourself…"

"I was trying to make sure that I wasn't implicated. Have you heard about what's going on around here? Three girls have gone missing and they all were involved at some point with Vampires!" I scream at him.

"Then what did you think snatching her from her home would prove?" He asks.

Not wanting to answer that question, I growl at him again. "Just find these animals so we can figure out what went wrong. It isn't going to take Eric long to figure out what she is. As soon as he does, he will do everything he can to keep her." I say to him.

"Then just give her some of your blood and convince her that you are the one she's in love with. It was working before…"

"It won't work," I shake my head. "Something's gone…I can't explain it but, I can't feel her." I say.

He is silent on the other end.

"Say something," I say to him.

"There is only a few ways I know of to lose that kind of connection," he says softly.

"What are they?" I ask.

He laughs. "By the Goddess, William, didn't Lorena teach you anything?" He asks with a sigh. "It's a wonder you've survived this long." He laughs at me again.

I hate it when he laughs at me. "You know perfectly well she did everything in her power to keep me blind of most of our world. She wanted me with her and thought keeping me ignorant of things was the key to keeping my pliable. It was only after I went to court on my own did I know what she was doing. If I recall, you were no help in that capacity either. There were many times you could have enlightened me"

"Yes, well, Lorena was too busy with you to worry about anything else. I rather preferred it that way. The woman is nothing if not tenacious."

"That's a word for her," I say. "I could think of a few others."

"Yes, well, we can debate Lorena's compassions and faults from now until the end of time but as for your dilemma, several things could have happen. One is due to witchcraft." He says.

"What could a witch do that would…"

"Do not ever underestimate the power of witchcraft, William. It is very powerful and we are no match for some of the more powerful witches that are out there. We may have skills and gifts but nothing compared to the likes of say, Hallow. You forget or dismiss their power and you will end up ashes on the floor. There are reasons we helped burn them, you know."

"Fine," I huff. "However, I doubt that Suka has met any witches around here," I say. "Nor would any risk the Council coming down on them for starting another war. So, what is the next reason?"

"She could have had a blood transfusion," he says.

"I think I would have known if she was in the hospital. Besides, it happened the other night." In the middle of my search for her. One minute I could feel her, the next, I couldn't.

"Fine, William, have it your way. The last is a little more complicated. Either she has the ability to dispel you from her blood or she has taken the blood of a more powerful and stronger Vampire."

I wait a moment. No, Eric wouldn't. Why would he? He would have no reason to give her his blood. She hasn't been harmed in any way. She hadn't been since I had those vile creatures attack her. Even then, the damage was far less than I had expected. I had assumed that the way they were beating on her would leave her half dead. Though, other than a few scratches she really didn't need my blood. However, she didn't need to know that. She was unconscious, but that has more to do with the little item I saw one of the boys that were at the bar that night on his way to Shreveport slipped into her soft drink than from the beating. I sat and watched her place her drink on the side of the bar and the boy coming over and dropping something in. I could tell by the smell what it was. Foolish vermin and their idiotic notions.

I smile thinking on what a delectable meal him and his friends ended up being for Diane, Malcolm and Liam. I had heard what their plans for Suka were and though, I had the same thoughts of her, myself, I couldn't allow them to man-handle my little telepath that way. No, she was much more profitable, simple and pure. After she brings me the financial and power benefit, I seek; her wiles may come in handy. But until then, I wished her to be what I wanted her to be.

I growl thinking of what I heard the night before. Eric has killed that notion. I should have left her to that band of vermin. She may not be so eager to please Eric if I had.

No matter, she will still bring a hefty price to the right monarch. To the buyers benefit, having her soiled may save him or her time in breaking her in.

"Bill, did you hear anything I just said?" He asks me.

"Sorry, thinking of your suggestions," I shake my head. "No, none of them are possible."

"You said she met Eric and then you smelled him around her place. You were beside yourself when you heard them together just before dawn. I would suspect…"

"It's impossible," I say, dismissing him. "You know Northman as well as any. There is no way he would give his blood to a meal or a fancy of the night."

"And you are sure…" He says.

"I've watched her for weeks. I've sat and listened to her in that poor excuse of a bar. She is simple, pure and naïve. She believes in moonlight, roses and princes on white horses," I laugh. "Eric is powerful, but far from, what you would call the White Knight. She will see through him or he will be bored of her soon. I'm sure then she will come to regret her decisions of late. I on the other hand, can't wait for either to come to pass. We need to deliver her soon. With Peter still…."

"We know, William. Just…If Northman is involved; you would do well to leave this task to the more experienced. This has gone beyond securing a simple little telepath. There are others involved besides your Sophie. The stakes are higher and with that more at risk. I really should…"

"NO!" I scream. "I was given this task. The fact that the situation has now, well, expanded, makes no difference. The Queen thought me the logical choice for this and you agreed if I'm not mistaken," I say. "I will…I will take her myself and meet up with you before dawn at the rendezvous point."

"Bill, this is not as easy as it sounds. If Northman has claimed her and given her his blood…."

"He has done neither," I say knowing the words are partly a lie. But he had her announce her ownership to no one. True, he may have known I was lingering but one vampire doesn't a declaration make. I would also stake my undead life that he hasn't given her his blood. He hates humans more than any I've ever known. He would no more tie himself to one than he would voluntarily walk out into the sun.

"Bill, I hope you know what you're doing. If this goes badly…."

"What on earth could go wrong? Like you said, she is a little human with only the power of telepathy. She can't even hear Vampires," I laugh. "I will take her within the hour and be gone before any notice her missing. You are right, I'm making this out to be more than it should. I will see you soon, my friend." I say to him

Without another word, I hang up not wishing to hear any more of his rebuke. Now that there are others involved he thinks he can steal this away from me. When it was just a simple procurement for the Queen he was satisfied in letting me handle it. Now that such a procurement could be beneficial, he wants it.

I shake my head. No, this is going to go according to my plan and no others.

I walk into the living room and stop to look out the window. I see Sookie's house ablaze with lights in what I know to be the living room, kitchen and I see the faint glow of light from the back of the house that I assume is coming from her grandmother's room. I am too far away to detect heartbeats but if there is only Sookie and Adele, the extraction of my little telepath will be easy. I decide that now is the time.

I walk out into the hallway and open the front door. Once I step out, I find myself in the old kitchen. I look out the back door that I just passed through and see the back garden. Walking toward it, I suddenly find myself standing back in the front entrance.

"What is this?" I ask no one.

I run to the side door, through the old den to make my way out onto the patio. Once through the door, I find myself upstairs in the bathroom.

Looking around I try to decide what to do next. Moving at Vampire speed, I run back to the front door. Running through it, I find myself face first back in the kitchen. When I look up I see the artwork left for me from the other night. I growl at the sight.

Standing, I look around to see if there is anyone around and is performing this madness. I sniff as well to see if I can smell anyone. I get a scent of something but it's too faint or too far away to detect what it exactly is.

I run to the window and climb out, only to find myself on my back in my hide away. Walking back up to the living room, I sit down and ponder the situation.

If I didn't know any better, I would swear I hear a faint laugh from outside.

***0***

Vivi's POV

Amelia laughs. I can't help it, I do as well.

"This is fun," she says as we watch the Vampire attempt to climb out a window only to disappear back into the house. "It's like the roach motels. You can check in but you can't check out." She laughs again and I have to join her. It is quite humorous. "How long do we need to keep the spell on the house?"

Once Dalia had called and told me she needed me to return to the farmhouse, I knew something was wrong. I honestly am surprised that she didn't dispose of those Weres on her own. However, she is much more the warrior than I. She knew that the Viking would want to "interview" them himself. I have to agree that it was a smart move.

She instructed me to bring Amelia and to keep Compton from leaving his home. She didn't tell us how to keep him there. So Amelia decided to have a little fun.

The relatively easy spell would detain him and stop him from leaving the confines of the structure by any means other than witchcraft. Since he has no witches with him, we felt our plan foolproof. Granted there were other ways to bind him. But how many times do you get to see a Vampire try to move out a door, a window or a crawl space. Wait, now we see his head pop out of the chimney only to disappear again. Laughing at the scene, I can't help but wonder when the Vampire will give up and resolve himself to stay put. As I watch him try to escape the confines of the plantation from a second story window, I resolve myself that it will be some time indeed.

I shrug. "I would suspect until Dalia returns," I say as I watch the sky grow darker and darker. Though Vampires are unable to rise until sunset, the night doesn't go completely dark for some time after the sun reaches the horizon. The distance between twilight and full dark is the greatest during the summer. The shadows the world makes at this time are wondrous.

I watch as the Vampire continues to move through the house and attempt to leave only to land in another room. We laugh again as he tries to depart through the old root cellar and then the door once more.

"You two seem to be having too much fun," I hear behind me.

I turn to see Dalia moving toward us.

"Everything go as planned?" I ask her.

She nods. "The Weres are with his progeny," she rolls her eyes.

"Dalia, now come on…"

She puts her hand up. "I know," she sighs. "He is doing her no benefit though. He has treated her like a childe for far too long."

I nod. "I'm aware of that," I say with a stern smile. "It will not last. The Promised One will help the Viking see through the cloud that has surrounded her for far too long. Soon, the childe will know the full extent of her Sire's plans and then things will change."

"Yeah, but for better or worse," Amelia huffs.

"Now, Amelia, you mustn't…." I say but she turns and looks at me with an expression I know all too well.

I sigh. There is no way I'll be changing Amelia's mind anytime soon. She is already feeling loyalty toward the Promised One. Pam is not winning any points acting the way she is. Amelia will not be as accepting as she would be otherwise. I worry about them butting heads. Sighing I place that worry in the back of my mind for now. There are much greater things to concern ourselves with at present. Amelia can be dealt with later.

I turn back to Dalia who is watching with us as the Vampire again tries to exit from the side door.

"How long has he been doing this?" Dalia asks.

Amelia laughs. "Oh, for about a half hour now," she says. "You would think a Vampire would be smart enough to know a lost cause when he sees it."

"I agree," she says.

"My favorite so far was the chimney," Amelia says with another chuckle.

"You could have just barred the windows and doors," Dalia says.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Amelia laughs. "This is much more entertaining," she says as we see a window open in the old den.

Dalia turns to me. "I will stay with Amelia," Dalia says.

I nod. "I will meet you both at dawn." I say.

"Merry Part," they say at the same time and I return the goodbye.

***0***

SPOV

I take my time to get my hair just right and my makeup smoky but natural. Then I go pull on the beautiful undergarments and then the dress. I feel so free and light in this dress. I giggle to myself as I rub my hands down the dress and spin around. I must admit, I do look nice. Again, I try not to think about the cost of such an outfit. I close my eyes for a moment and think on Gran's words. Taking two long breaths, I open my eyes and smile at my reflection.

Eric's pendant falls nicely with this dress as well. Taking my cubic zirconium earrings out of my jewelry box, I place them on, along with an ornate bracelet that belonged to my mother before her passing. I trace my hand over it and can almost see her in front of me, wearing it. I smile at the memory as I sit down to put on my shoes and then walk to the full length mirror for one last assessment.

Satisfied with my look, I move to the dresser and transfer the things I need into my little bag. Looking around the room, I nod and make my way down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. Pulling a glass from the cabinet, I turn to see a note from Gran on the refrigerator.

Why didn't I see that there yesterday?

Shaking my head, I place the glass on the counter and go to retrieve it. Sitting down, I open it.

Hello Susannah,

I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you returned home. Our plans were changed slightly and I needed to leave. I'm sure you are safe and are probably getting ready to either go out or receive your Vampire. I have no doubt that you are safe with him, Susannah, always.

If anything should happen and you need to speak with me, dial the number below. It is a number for one of my companions. They will probably not answer as we will be hurrying from this place to that. Regardless, leave a message and I will call you when I can.

Trust yourself, you heart and your Vampire, my darling girl. If you keep to this rule, you will know what is to be done and when.

Enjoy your time with your Vampire and I'll see you soon.

Much love,

Gran

Pulling out my cell phone, I enter the number she left me into my contacts and save it. Not recognizing the digits, I can't help but wonder who they would belong to. I'm sure I know all of Gran's friends and very few have cell phones. It's just not a mainstay for the over sixty crowd in Bon Temps. Not that they wouldn't be able to use them. It's just that, in our area, new roofs and buying new tires for our ten year old vehicles takes precedence over buying expensive cell phones. This knowledge only peaks my curiosity more. Who would be with Gran that would have access to a phone?

I'm in the middle of my own thoughts of the mystery of Gran's secret companion when I hear the doorbell ring. I hadn't even heard him drive up.

Getting up, I place the letter in my purse and place the glass back in the cabinet. As I pass through the hall, I look at myself one last time in the mirror by the front door and smile. I wonder why he didn't just walk right in. But then, he must have thought since this is a date, he should act appropriate. I laugh a little thinking about whom he asked about customs and dating rituals of the twenty first century.

As I go to open the door I put aside all thoughts of Sam, Jason, Bill and even Gran. Right now, I just want to concentrate on my Vampire.

My Vampire, I love the sound of that. I smile when he comes into view.

The sight before me does things to me I never thought imaginable. I had heard the saying struck dumbfounded, but never experienced it myself. I look my Viking up one end and down the other before coming to rest on his cerulean blue eyes. Oh my goodness this man is just perfect. Standing in front of me, I see the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His attire is again a contrast with his beautiful hair. But this suit looks like it was handmade to fit him like a glove.

"Sookie you look magnificent." He says to me.

Willing my mind to move my lips, I try to talk. "Th..thank you Eric," I say as I step back to let him in. "You look very nice yourself." Nice doesn't even cover it. Words haven't been formed to describe how he looks. Walking, talking sex God is pretty close but still, they fall short.

Before I get a chance to say another thing, Eric has me up in his arms and is kissing me.

If there were any stray thoughts involving anyone else in my head, this kiss would ensure that they didn't stand a chance. When he pulls away from me, the only thought I have is how to get him to kiss me again like that and fast.

He touches the side of my face. "I knew this dress would look beautiful on you, but I had no idea."

I smile at him. "Thank you for it," I say. "It is beautiful."

He puts me down and moves me into the living room. Sitting on the couch, he pulls me onto his lap.

"Min Kara," I need to have you close for a moment before we leave," he says and tucks me into his chest and wrapping me in his arms.

I sigh knowing that this is exactly where I wanted to be all day.

We sit in silence for a moment or two and then Eric leans back to get a better view of me.

"My Sookie, you had a hard day?" He asks.

I nod and try to look anywhere but at him. I don't want to spoil the night with thoughts of others who wish to spoil things for us. I would rather just forget the whole thing.

He takes hold of my chin and gently moves my face to him. "I saw you before, Min Kara," he smiles. "By the way, that little trick you keep doing is wonderful. I didn't know you knew witchcraft," he says.

I shake my head. "I…I don't," I say to him. "I just," I take the pendant and place it in my hand. "I just rub it and think of you and then…"

He smiles. "Then you can see me?" He asks.

I nod. "But I think it's only when you are awake," I say.

He looks at me curiously. "When…when you started to go down this morning, the images went gray and then black."

He looks pensive for a moment.

"Do you think…okay, I don't know what to think," I huff.

He smiles at me. "Min Kara," he says and kisses my head. "This is a beautiful gift and one I think we should graciously accept. We will know sooner or later what it means. But for now, I fear we should keep it between us," he says.

I nod. I have to agree with him. If people, creatures or whatever are going to be after me for my telepathy, imagine what they would do with this little bit of information?

"So tell me, what had you so upset this afternoon?" He asks me.

I sigh. "Eric, it was just, well a little much today."

"Min Kara," he says to me. "I don't need a bond to know when you are keeping things from me."

I look him in the eyes and then down to my hands. "It wasn't anything really, just a lot." I stop and look up to see him waiting patiently for me to continue. I sigh and oblige. "First Sam isn't too happy with me right now. He actually didn't think I was coming in today. Can you believe that?" I pause and wait as Eric just sits and waits for me continue. "Well, he was a little aggravated and then there was Arlene. She didn't say much to me but she was being a real loud broadcaster and making me uncomfortable. On top of that, Jason came in with a few new people and he was being is normal angry self when it comes to me. When the flowers came, which were beautiful, by the way, Jason and Sam sort of teamed up on me. Jason wanted to know who they were from and when I wouldn't tell him, he got even angrier. Finally, I had enough and told him to leave. That's when Sam got involved and just let his anger carry him away." I pause for a moment. "I know that he probably didn't mean all he said," remembering how he said I didn't belong around regular folks. "I just…" I look out the window. "Eric, I don't think I belong there anymore."

***0***

EPOV

Her words ring through my ears like bells and trumpets and then I see the look on her face.

Sookie, please, just tell me what happened?" I ask her, taking her hand. I had determined what happened with the Shifter. But what she was saying was killing me. I will destroy anyone who hurts her and it seems that most of this back water town was nothing but ignorant idiots.

She shakes her head. "It isn't all Sam. I mean it is but it's a lot of things. I just…I need to do something else with my life. I don't fit in there anymore.

"Little one what did they do to you? Did someone hurt you?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "I guess no more than usual. It's just, I let my shields down and heard what Arlene was thinking about me. And then I had to deal with other's thoughts not to mention Sam doing nothing but glare at me all night. Then it just got worse."

She shrugs again. "Sam was just pestering me. He doesn't like me with you." She says looking at me. "He is just angry that I don't want him and was trying to make me feel bad. Man or Vampire, they don't like it when you bruise their egos."

I smirk at that. Yes, my Sookie, you can believe that one.

"Well what else happened." I prod her to continue.

She sighs. "It is just a million little things really. You know, I'm fine when I'm Arlene's doormat or Sam's good, sweet little Human. If I keep my head down and pretend I'm small, Jason doesn't give me a second glance. That's the same with most people in this town." She waves her hand around. "All of them except Lafayette and Tara. Well maybe Terry accepts me but that's about it. I thought Sam was my friend. He was for the longest time but now," she sighs again. "No one wants to know about my little, well….difference, unless of course it can help them. But on a day to day basis, they just want to ignore it and me. But they really can't ignore it; I hear it in their thoughts. They all just want to put me in a round hole when I am shaped like a triangle." She looks at me and smiles. "When I open my mouth to even speak, they all go into shock. I paid attention to Bill and they all were aghast. Now someone is sending me flowers and I'm driving a brand new car," I trail off.

"Sookie, I didn't…"

"No, there is nothing wrong with you sending me flowers. I love it. I felt so special and loved and it was great. I needed a way to get home and you helped me. You and I've done nothing wrong. It's just the closed minded people around here. I just don't fit into their mold anymore and truth be told, I don't wish to. So, I need to find something else to do."

"You don't need to go there any longer," I say to her as I move my hand up and down her back.

I turn to him. "Eric, I need to work," I say looking around the farmhouse. "There are bills to pay and…"

I touch my finger to her lips. "Sookie, once we are bonded, do you not wish to live with me?" I ask her.

She looks like I just told her the earth was flat and then that it all belonged to her. I've never seen a creature, human or otherwise go from shocked to elated that quickly.

"You…you want me to live with you?" She asks with a small chuckle.

I take her hand in mine. "That, and so much more, Sookie," I say and kiss her again.

Once I release her she looks at me. "But…but I'd still have to work. Jason doesn't do anything around here," she waves her hand. "Gran has a bit of money, but I wouldn't feel right letting her fend for herself."

I smile at her. "And we never would," I kiss her quickly again. "If she doesn't wish to come with us, we will take care of her and the house. Whatever she wants, Sookie, I will make happen."

She looks at me with shock again. "Eric, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You wouldn't be asking, it would be not only my obligation, but right as your mate," I say to her.

She goes to argue but I stop her. "Sookie, in my time, it was the obligation of the oldest male in the house to support all other women who were not wed. When your father and grandfather passed, Jason should have taken on this responsibility." I huff. "I find it disgraceful that he allowed the two of you to live out here, alone and unprotected."

"Eric, Gran and I…"

"I know that you and your grandmother are well equipped to take care of one another. I applaud you on how you and she have done so well for yourself. But it makes no difference. If your brother had any honor whatsoever, he would have seen too it that you were provided for and protected. He has failed to do this. As your Bonded mate, I will see that you are both cared for and safe.

She pulls forward a bit. "Eric, I really appreciate that, but I need to work. I can't stay around the house all the time and do nothing," She says to me.

I smile. "You will have plenty to do, Min Kara, I will see to that," I growl and kiss her neck.

"Eric, I'm serious…." I cut her off with another kiss.

Once I feel her melt back into me, I release her from our kiss.

"Min Kara, we will have much to do, soon." I pause. "Please trust me when I say, you will have plenty to do. Not to mention that you agreed to work for me. I will need your telepathy skills as well." I say to her.

"But how much would I make just listening to people for you?" She asks.

I smile and I see her squirm a little. "Why don't you wait until you see the contract? If you feel that more is needed, then we will discuss it."

She sighs and nods. "Fine, Eric, but I'm really serious about this. I just can't…"

I take her face between my hands. "Min Kara, I promise you that you will be well engaged."

She nods again and I continue. "So that settled," I beam at how easy it was to remove her from under the shifter's thumb. "What is this nonsense with your brother?"

She looks down. "Eric, he…he's never been nice to me. I'm used to it. I just want to forget about it."

"Sookie did he hurt you?" I ask her and then look to her arm. On it, I see the distinct outline of a hand and fingers.

"Sookie," I turn her, "where did this come from?" I ask her.

"Um…Sam grabbed me and," She begins.

I growl. "That dog touched you?" He never said he put his hands on her.

"Eric," Sookie says and tries to move closer to me. "Eric, it's nothing. Look, I already decided that I'm not going back to the bar. He was hurt and angry and lost his temper."

I pull her closer. "Sookie, he put his hands on you," I growl again and begin to sniff her. Touching her anywhere I can to detect any other harm that he did to her. My sight slowly begins to turn red and I growl louder.

"Eric, shhhh," I hear her say and smell her neck close to my mouth. I kiss it and graze my fangs over the pulse point that is moving to the surface. I hear her make a sound somewhere between a gasp and moan.

"You're mine, Sookie," I say as I graze her neck again.

"Ye..yes Eric, I'm yours. No…no one is here. I'm fine." She says no louder than a whisper.

I feel her hand trace the area over my seal. I close my eyes and take in her touch, her feel, her smell. When she continues her ministration, I feel my rage subsiding and start to see clearer again.

Once I feel like I'm in full control, I pull back and look up at her. "No one will hurt you, Min Kara," I say to her in a low growl.

She nods and doesn't say another word.

We stay like that until I feel my rage subside completely and her heart returns to its normal rate.

"Are you alright, Min Kara?" I ask her.

She nods. "I'm fine, Eric," she says with a smile.

"I want you to understand," he says. "Vampires are possessive creatures by nature. We are one more exchange away from a bond. This is only the start. I will never allow any close enough to you to harm you. If they did…" I shake my head. "Sookie, it wouldn't matter who they are. If they hurt you, they will die."

She seems to be pondering that for a moment. Finally she sighs. "I know that, Eric." She breathes again. "I know that."

The rest of this conversation can wait until later. Right now, we need to leave and I need to fill my lungs and head with cleaner, more controlled air.

"Do you have the keys for the SUV?" I ask her.

"Oh, yes, of course, you will be wanting it back," she says in a hurry.

I laugh. "No, Sookie," I say as she jumps off my lap and heads for the door. I catch her around the waist before she can make it. "You may use it as long as you wish," I kiss her neck. "I understand from Bobby that he had your vehicle taken in today?"

She leans back and nods. "Yeah," she says. "It seems that the old car is just worn out. It's too much to fix it," she shrugs.

"Well, that's settled," he says. "You can use this vehicle or we can get you another one that is more to your liking," I say.

"Eric I…" She turns and looks into my eyes. Something seems to be swimming behind them. She smiles and nods at me. "Okay Eric," she says.

I smile and kiss her nose. "The only reason I asked for the keys is because, I flew here and I didn't want your hair or dress to get damaged if we flew to our destination."

She spins around in my arms. "You…you flew?" She asks.

I nod.

As quick as lightning, Sookie grabs my hand and races to the front door. Running through it; or running through it as fast as you can in the shoes she's wearing, Sookie stops just shy of the first step of the porch.

"Show me," she says.

I smile, kiss her and step off the porch and into thin air. I move back and forth in front of her and then land by her side.

"That is so cool," she says. "Promise me you'll take me sometime?"

I laugh. The other Sookie hated to fly. This one is asking for a ride.

I touch the side of her face. "Anything Min Kara, anything."

She nods and runs back into the house. I hear her rustling and then she returns, keys in hand and proceeds to shut and lock the door.

I place my hand on her lower back and lead her to the car. Once she's in and secure, I make my way around and get in myself. Within minutes, we are heading down the driveway and out onto the main road.

I watch Sookie as she looks out the window. She seems content at the moment. Her body seems relaxed and she is swaying to the tune coming from her iPod that is still plugged in from when she used the car earlier. I smile knowing that she is accepting all of this. The other Sookie would have pitched at least ten fits by now. I must say that I'm enjoying this Sookie much more. Not that I didn't like the old. It was just a test of wills all the time.

Sookie has had the advantage of having Gran around to help her accept all of this, as well. Though I am not sure how much longer Gran will be with us, I am certain that Adele Stackhouse is more than a widow that was charged with raising her grandchildren. I smelled something on her that I haven't had the pleasure of smelling in a very long time. If my instincts are correct, and they usually are, Gran may be moving toward her next, well assignment. Tomorrow will be interesting, I am sure of it.

Taking a deep breath, I turn my thoughts back to my beloved's emotions and her way of expressing them. I need to make sure she understands what she means to me and how special she is to me. I wish the Bond had crossed over with me. I would do anything to feel her right now. I know that she needs to be comforted from the day's events. That much was evident. In addition, I would love to know what she was feeling when I became so possessive. If truth be told, it took everything in me not to fly to the Shifter's bar and tear him to pieces.

She said that she was fine with it. But, I would love to feel her emotions and know exactly what I need to do. I never realized how dependent I was on the Bond. How the feeling of her comforted me on a daily basis. Even when I didn't want it or wasn't sure what to do with it, I could always reach out and sense her. Now, I long for it to return.

Tonight we need to discuss many things. But first, I need to show her a good time. Sookie and I never had a chance to have our first date in the last timeline. We did almost everything else together, but we never went out, just the two of us and enjoy time together. There wasn't enough time and Sookie was never agreeable to spend time with me if she didn't need to. I smile when I think of when she came to me and when she asked for my help. My favorite is the little orgy she asked me too. I still have dreams about her in those tight, tiny shorts.

The rest of our times together were out of need and politics. I look over at her and smile. I am looking forward to courting her like the princess she is more than I care to admit.

We pull up to Jayne Marie's and I stop in front of the valet's stand. The restaurant is one of the best in the area. The human food, I'm told is wonderful. Not as good as where I took Sookie a few nights ago, but I wanted to take her someplace where we could be alone for awhile and then enjoy some time with others. Jayne Marie's is also known for its nighttime entertainment. I'm told that the group playing this evening is very good and one I had been looking to book for Fangtasia. I will be interested in getting Sookie's take on it. Though the establishment isn't a Vampire club or even catering to Vampires, it still has blood on the menu and that is all I require. Well I don't really require it. However, I will not let Sookie dine alone.

I put the car in park and the young man opens Sookie's door and I run to help her out. As I extend my hand, I give him a look that undeniably says to back off.

Sookie just smiles at him and I lead her into the restaurant. "I can't believe we are here." She whispers to me.

I look at her. "You have never been here?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Any guy that I ever had a date with couldn't have afforded such a place." She says. "I doubt they would think about taking me here if they did."

Well that is another thing I will need to get Sookie used to. My Sookie will know what it is like to be pampered and spoiled. She will know and have the finest things in life. Yes she wishes to keep busy and do things. But I intend to keep her in the lifestyle I feel she should be accustomed too. The clothes, shoes, candies flowers and phone are nothing. They are just a drop in the bucket.

We head to the podium where a striking woman is standing. "Good Evening, Mr. Northman. Right this way please." She says as she takes us across the floor, up the stairs to a private table on the balcony overlooking the main floor.

"Thank you." I say to her.

She nods to both of us as I help Sookie into her chair.

"Your server will be with you in a moment." She says and leaves.

I look at Sookie and I can tell that she wants to ask something. I wait as she worries her bottom lip. "Ummm, Eric?" She looks at me.

"Yes, Min Kara?" I ask her.

"How do they know you here?" She asks.

"Sookie, I'm a very well known Vampire. I own a very popular club. Many in the area know me." I say to her.

"But…but isn't that dangerous?" She says softly.

I smile at her concern. It is most endearing. "Min Kara, at the time of the great reveal, we knew that we, in positions of power, would be in the spotlight if you will. Not that it's my most favorite part of the situation, but it is required." I think on this for a moment. "Sookie, is it upsetting to you that people will know me and by extension you?"

She leans back and puts and folds her hands in her lap. "You will make sure you are safe?" She looks at me with very strong, very old eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would swear on Godric's existence that those eyes have not only lived twenty four years but ten times that long.

I lean forward, "Sookie, I will keep us both safe," I say to her.

She looks at me for another moment and nods. "Well, then it's a good thing that you keep giving me all these fancy clothes," she smirks at me. "We wouldn't want your public to think any less of you."

"Sookie, you could be in a milk sack and still look as elegant and beautiful than any other woman I've ever laid eyes on. You know…"

"It was a joke, Eric," she says and laughs.

The waiter comes and takes our order. We sit and discuss a number of things but nothing as heavy or as intense as before. It seems that Sookie wants to put it all aside for now and I'm willing to allow it, for now. But my mind is already planning on what to do next.

The shifter had known better than to touch her. He knew I would not only see it but smell him on her, regardless of how well she bathed. Her idiot brother may not know what I'm capable of but he is her brother. I know she isn't telling me everything that happened between them and for now, I'll allow it. But I will get to the bottom of it and when I do, Jason Stackhouse may find himself on the wrong side of a sword.

He may not have harmed Sookie outright but he is friends with the scum that was determined to not only harm my beloved but Adele as well. If he knew nothing about it, he will just be a poor stupid soul who made bad choices. Though something inside me, deep down where I trust only my instincts, tells me that is not the case. I always thought Stackhouse to be an idiot. Perhaps he is. Okay, I know he is. But the way Sookie speaks about him I know that he is not only simple but down right cruel.

I will think on this later.

"Eric, tell me something about you, something you've seen," She says as our food comes and she eyes it with the respect one would show a fine painting.

I laugh at her as I pick up my Royalty Blended and take a sip. She responds by taking her wine and mirroring me.

I sit back and look at her. "What would you like to know, Min Kara?" I ask her.

She looks up as if thinking and then looks back at me. "Tell me…tell me something about England, since I know you've been there." She pauses. "Was the 1800 hundreds the first time you ventured to Great Britain?"

"No, My love," I say softly. "My maker and I navigated most of Europe for many years. We moved through England and its areas many times before I went on my own." I think back at the times I entered England. "I believe the time before meeting Pamela was the late 16th century."

Sookie's eyes go wide. "Were you present at Mary Queen of Scots execution?" She asks. "Did you witness the destruction of the Spanish Armada? Did you meet Queen Elizabeth or James the VI? Tell me did you meet people like John Knox or were you more of the line of conversing with William Shakespeare?"

I laugh a full deep laugh that makes several of the people around us turn and take notice of us.

"You're laughing at me," she says with a red face.

"No, Min Kara, I'm not," I say and reach across the table to take her hand. "I'm just thrilled of what you can recall of history." I look at her deeply. "Many people don't worry about the past."

She shrugs. "Gran was a great teacher and I learn fast. So tell me something, anything…." She eagerly picks up another forkful of her dinner as I think of what to talk to her about. When she swallows she smiles. "Besides, those who ignore the past are doomed to repeat it."

I nod in agreement and then sit back with my hands tented in front of me. What should I tell her? I smile when the thought comes to me.

"The University of Edinburgh was just established and I knew of two very versed Vampires that were taking up there and I went to see what all the fuss was about."

She looks at me for a moment. "Eric, the founding of the university was attributed to Bishop Robert Reid of St Magnus Cathedral, Kirkwall, Orkney, who left the funds on his death in 1558. The University was established by a Royal Charter granted by James VI in 1582. There was a lot of talk mostly because universities were usually established through Papal bulls. The following year from the Town Council, making it in many ways the first civic university, known as the "Tounis College".. By the 18th century Edinburgh was a leading centre of the European Enlightenment and became one of the continent's principal universities. What would Vampires be doing there?"

Again her knowledge astounds me. How I never saw it before is just, well idiotic on my part.

"Sookie, in many cases, Vampires held positions of power and authority in the most unusual places," I pause. "After the 14th century, you would find many creatures in churches, monasteries, wineries, castles and government. Allotments and adjustments were made for Vampire's unusual sleeping habits. We wouldn't have been so callous and irresponsible to take up positions where our habits would be noticed. Weres, had it easier. Taking a day or two to yourself to venture out in the country, was not uncommon or beyond reason. Witches, Fae and Daemons had it the easiest. They blend in so well with humans. As long as you didn't get to close to any, personally and even then, humans have a way to ignore and dismiss what they don't understand.

In Vampire's cases, many of us went into studies, institutions and programs that we could learn on our own in institutions such as University. When laboratories were set up, we could be found squirreled away in the recesses studying one thing or another. Others of us worked in planning and government. Many of our kind found places in the monasteries and ran the villages before them. Not only was this profitable, but secluded enough to not be noticed. The meals that we took could be easily glamoured or kept as the Vampire saw fit. As for the other creatures, they kept to themselves as long as all of us kept to the same rule. Never do anything to bring notice to our kind.

Universities were the most fashionable place to be in the 16th century. Some such establishments were created with endowments from Vampires to give us places to hide in plain sight as it were. As time passed we would fake our own death and come back as our long lost children, nieces, nephews or some sort of thing. Communications between areas was scarce at best. I could leave England as Erik Northman and turn up in Russia a few months later. Only other creatures new of me and at that time, reputations were like dust in the wind, rumors and conjecture. Unless I wished it, no one knew who I was. In time of war, my reputation preceding me was helpful. In times of peace, it was helpful to stay anonymous.

She nods her understanding. "Were there many creatures at that time?" She asks.

I nod. "There were more and less. Not all was known about Genealogice or the lengths of them. Many Sires kept this information secret until it was needed. There were more Witches and Daemons around."

"So you didn't let people know the extent of your line?" She asks.

She is hinting and waiting for me to tell her the truth. I smile. She will know in time. "There were times where information on my Genealogice would not benefit me or my maker. Other times, knowing who my sire was and what we had done together would have been most beneficial.

I lean back in my chair and take the expression on Sookie's face in. It is quite entertaining watching her fit piece after piece together as I give them to her. She will be a formidable strategist when needed. I can already tell.

Resolve sets on her face as if she is satisfied, for now with the new pieces I've given her.

She leans forward. "So," she looks around to see if anyone is paying attention to us. I had already been doing this but it is gratifying to see her do the same. "Who was the Vampire benefactor in the development of the University of Edinburgh?" She asks me.

I smirk at her. "And why would you think that one of the benefactors was a vampire?" I ask her.

She drops her fork and sits back with her arms crossed in front of her. I had to beat back the urge to pull her forward and lick her delicious cleavage that now was so prominently on display.

"Eric, I'm waiting," she says to me.

I laugh. My little kitten thinks she's a lioness.

"Well, Min Kara, if you have even seen a picture of the good bishop, I would suspect he would look eerily like Sir Robert Ameech, second in command to the King of Germany's court.

"Huh, I knew it," she jumps in her seat and claps her hands.

I smile at her enthusiasm. "What was it like to study there?" She asks me.

I look past her to envision memories I've not thought of in ages. "It…it was as if we were standing on the edge of dawn, an awakening."

"An Enlightenment," she says.

I look at her and nod. "Exactly," I respond. There were so many deep thinkers of the time. So many ideas bursting from minds; bringing knowledge to the surface of our understanding. Not just science, but technology, as we saw it at the time. About the way things work, how creatures think, how we live and how we die. Humans, Vampires and creatures alike were finding what it was to be finally alive, to think. That had not happen since before the dawn of Christianity and the stifling of the Gods and Goddesses."

"Gran made me study a lot about Greek, Roman and even Norse Gods and Goddesses. The time was another of enlightenment." She says to me.

I nod. "Thinking was beyond reproach. The Goddess would smile down on her chosen ones and given them everything from a strong hand and back to inspiration," I say. "It was a glorious time."

"I would suspect you've existed through many glorious times." She responds.

I look at Sookie for a moment. If she only knew. "Yes, but that is a story for another time. Come," I say to her noticing that her dinner has long since finished. "There is a band playing in the next room. Let us go and enjoy it."

I stand and hold out my hand for her to take it.

With a smile, she puts her hand in mine and lead her through the rest of the dining area and into the adjacent room.

***0***

SPOV

Seriously, the whole night has felt like a dream. Eric's words sounded so true. As if I knew the moment that they came out of his mouth that he was being nothing but honest with me. Maybe sounding isn't the right word. Perhaps 'feeling' is a better explanation. It is funny that everything in me tells me to trust him. That being with him is what is meant to be. I can't get over the feeling; it is so familiar yet unique all at the same time. It feels like it is just past my memory, if that doesn't sound crazy. Like it's in the mist just past my thoughts but that's impossible, isn't it?

He answered so many of my questions calmly and with such patience, exactly like he did the night before. It made me feel so, well, secure, comforted, I am not sure of the emotion but it was definitely a warm one.

I know that I am not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. Why is it that when people see a blonde big-breasted bubbly woman they automatically think they are dumber than a post? I never did understand that. I guess I don't help anything by staying so quiet. I mean what would you do if you could hear every thought in someone's head. Hear everything that they think about your body, your breasts. Better yet, comparing your body to someone else's body? Yeah that's my favorite. On the other hand, asking for a cheese burger and fries and wonder what you would look like spread out…well, I won't get into the details. No, it's better to put on my 'crazy Sookie' smile and try to get away as fast as I can.

But I am so glad that Eric is willing to take the time to explain things to me that are foreign to me without making me feel ignorant or naive. I mean can you blame me having so many questions? He has lived century upon century in a time where I've only read about.

I wonder how many other faces in history were Vampires, Daemons, Witches, Faeries and Weres. How many had to fake their own death to survive? I would think more than one would assume.

Dinner is spectacular! The food is to die for and the wine is just, well the best I have ever had. Not that I have had much. Gran doesn't keep to many spirits in the house and working at a bar and seeing the effects of overindulgence has not made me a fan of entertaining too many spirits. A well placed gin and tonic here or there has been plenty for me. A glass of wine at a holiday function is nice. But too many nights trying to find rides for people have cured me of the "twenty something" party nights.

I have never been to a place as fancy as this one though. Money has always been tight, ever since I can remember. It is funny how memories work though. I can only remember things from when I was like six or so. Anything before that somehow becomes a blur. Like it speeds up and slows down all at the same time. I get images once in a while but they look and feel almost like dreams. The clothes, the places, the people all seem like they are out of a Hans Christian Andersen story or something. I haven't had much use for memories from my youth and Gran has always said that much before the time I can remember was rather routine. That there wasn't much to remember and that if I needed to remember something some day, she was sure I would. I wish I could remember more time with my parents. Momma and Daddy died when I was just a little over seven. Gran said the memories would come when I needed them.

That never made any sense to me, but one look from Gran would inform me that the conversation was indeed over. I tried to engage Gramps once and even Aunt Linda. But Gramps would just babble on about time at the lake or working so much when the kids were younger. Aunt Linda would talk about time at school but said she didn't spend much time with her brother, my father, and that she hadn't had much to say.

I even tried looking for a baby book to jog my memory. But Gran said that when Momma and Daddy died, she went looking for them but came up with nothing. She wasn't sure that my mother had done a baby book but that she would try to find some pictures of me when I was little. Time went on and she never really got a moment to go looking. And then I would forget all about it until someone would bring up their family tree or bring in baby pictures for show and tell. Then I would ask her again. Every time, she only would be able to find one picture. That was of all of us on the front porch when I was about four or five. Missing was Gramps, Aunt Linda and Hadley. Gran would get a forlorn look on her face when she would look at the picture. When I questioned the look once she just said that the picture represented a very important day for our family. Nothing else was said on the matter and again I understood the discussion to be a closed one. Other than that, I haven't been able to find anything that would jog my memory of the first five years of my life. It was very disturbing sometimes and then at other times, I would just let it go.

But the one thing I do remember is that we would have very little money to spend on extras like fancy dinners or outings like the one Eric brought me on tonight. Never in my wildest dreams would I think of going someplace like this. Well, okay I would dream, but that is what dreams are for. They are to allow us to fantasize and to wish on falling stars and snowflakes, to allow our minds to wander even if our dreams are out of our reach. Well, I guess my dreams aren't out of Mr. Northman's reach, that's for sure. I almost felt like I was in a Fairy Tale.

I also remember that Gran would always tell me that learning how to go without and do with less are valued and admirable attributes and in the end I would be grateful for the lessons. They would humble me to respect the work of others and make me appreciate finer things when they came along. Finer things, I really never had any. I was never given fine things or clothes growing up. Don't get me wrong, we had what we needed and I was thankful for it. But darning ourselves in the hottest styles was not an emphasis focused on by Gran. But the idea of a well placed gentleman giving me gifts seems to be okay. Of course Gran had an answer. She would attempt to school me on the 'courting' ways of old. Since Eric is older than anything I have ever known, I will take Gran's words to heart and follow her lead on such matters.

Gran has always been big on teaching me proper etiquette and manners not to mention humility and pride. She would set the table in her 'good' china sometimes and we would pretend that we were at a big State Dinner or at the home of some King or Queen and play out the scenario. It was fun and through her tutelage through the years, I have learned a great deal. I feel like I can walk into any proper high society tea or big event and fit right in. Gran was always pleased with what I learned and each time we played she would throw out different scenarios to me and we would work out problems or bumps in the normal scenarios. By the time we had finished these games and tutorials years later, I can truly say that I am just about ready for anything. There is nothing I don't know about being the perfect hostess.

The music in the restaurant is the same as what was playing in the car ride over. Now I know why Eric was listening to it. I have gone to a few concerts in Shreveport with Tara or Lafayette over the years. We always listen to the band on the way there and back. It was always our way of getting us in the mood for the night ahead. I guess Eric is the same in that way.

I close my eyes to listen to the music and take in everything Eric has said to me tonight. As I listen, I allow my shields to drop slightly. I hear the thoughts of a lot of humans, a few Weres and feel the emptiness of a few Vampires. The Vampires should be easy to spot but the Weres, well, I'm sure that most people wouldn't take notice.

I begin to sway in Eric's arms as the next song begins.

How reckless I feel in your arms

How breathless you make me feel so

There's no-one before in my eyes

I'll take what you give me

Everything sounds better

Everything looks brighter

Everything tastes better

Everything we do feels better

Everything

Everything

Everything

Everything (feels better)

Everything (feels better)

I pray for this time in your arms

How desperate I feel when you go

With only your love to surround me

I'll take what you give me

Everything sounds better

Everything looks brighter

Everything tastes better

Everything we do feels better

Everything sounds better

Everything looks brighter

Everything tastes better

Everything feels better

Everything sounds better

Everything looks brighter

Everything tastes better

Everything we do feels better

Everything

Everything we do feels better

Everything feels better

Everything feels better

I feel the words of the song and know, without a doubt that the song is being played for Eric and I.

Being so relaxed is a miracle and a curse because before I notice it, my shields slip further.

I couldn't believe it when they told me that THIS place accepts Vampires too! I heard a mind say. But now I see what they were talking about is 100% true. Ugh these creatures and there little followers make me sick, they have sunk so low. When will they learn that Satan has infested their very way of life? That his influence is nothing but a path to destruction? How can they not see what is right in front of them? The Reverend is right, well, he is always right. I am sure with all the knowledge that he will soon have, we will eradicate these, what did the reverend call them? Oh yeah, parasites. We will eradicate these parasites from our midst.

At least it will be a lot easier for us to pick them off here than it would have been at that FANG bar. It is really my luck that the big one showed up here tonight. We should have been able to capture it the other night. If it wasn't for that raid, we would have. I wonder who that girl is who was with him that night and what she means to the cause. I wonder if she knows that she is consorting with the devil himself. If she knows what kind of danger she is putting her soul in. It doesn't matter to me any. The Reverend said he wants her alive if we find her tonight. If not, we are ordered to take her from her home tomorrow. It was smart for him to send out several different teams around Shreveport tonight when it was reported that he wasn't in his lair tonight. Our orders are simple. Bring in as many of the unholy lot in chains as we can and if we locate any stupid ignorant people hanging on them, they are to come in too, especially the little blonde that caught the big ones attention last night. He pauses. We really hit the jackpot tonight. I can count six Vampires in here tonight. I hope the three vans we have outside will be enough. Reverend Newlin says that silver netting is all we will need but I hope that he is right. I don't understand why we aren't going after one of those Vamp places, but whatever Reverend Newlin says, is okay with me. He knows more about this stuff than I do. He probably has a really good reason to do what he is doing. He has never disappointed his flock before. No reason to think that he will now. Hmm, now to keep my eyes on that big one and his little whore. I know we will need all six of the guys to take him down. But maybe we can use the whore to get him to come quietly. Yeah, that's a thought.

I snap my eyes open. "Eric we have a problem." I say to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

******0******

SPOV

I snap my eyes open. "Eric we have a problem." I say to him.

Eric spins me around to look at him. I do so as I he takes hold of my shoulders. "What is it Sookie?"

"There….there's a man in here." I say. "I don't know where." I look around.

"What did you hear, Sookie?" Eric says and I look back at him.

"He…well, I think he's from that church; you know the one on TV that likes to spew all that stuff about Vampires?" Eric nods and I continue. "He has been watching you, well, us since we came in from the restaurant. I guess that he's noticed the other Vampires in here tonight as well. They didn't know you were going to be here tonight, but I guess you and me are on their hit list." I put my hand up to stop him. "I'm not sure how they know about me yet, but he was thinking about me and you. However, he didn't come here seeking us out. He is under orders to capture as many Vampires and their companions as they can and bring them to the church outside Shreveport. Evidently there are teams out tonight. After they get as many as they can to the church, they are going to transport everyone to the main campus in Dallas. That Reverend Newlin character wants me too. I don't know how he knows me, but…"

Before I can say anything else, Eric pulls me close to him. I wrap my arms around him and bury my head in his chest. I get the distinct scent of sandalwood. Breathing deeply, I take as much as I can in and allow it to fill me up and calm my nerves.

Eric doesn't say a word as he pulls out his cell, hits a number, and pulls the phone to his ear. I barely hear the person say hello when he begins. "Bring Clancy, Maxwell and Felicia and meet me at the Jayne Marie's." He says into the phone. I hear the person on the other end but can't make out what they're saying. "Pamela, put guards on the warehouse, toss the vermin out and close the damn bar, for all I care. There is Fellowship here that wants to take the Vampires in the building, there are more outside, I would suspect." He looks at me as I nod to him. "How many are out there Sookie?" He asks me.

I close my eyes and push my shields. I start at the tip of the noise in the building and push out. I hear a few people close to the building and then a few on the street. I push still further and some out past the general chatter. I listen until I can get a sense of the different voices. At best guess I'm counting at least four people per van.

I open my eyes and look up at Eric. "The man said that there were three vans out in the parking lot. I am hearing at least four people per van, maybe more." I say to him.

He nods. "Pam, meet us in the main event room. I will collect the others that are here." He says and hangs up.

Eric looks around. He says something so quickly and quietly that I am unable to hear. But within seconds, five Vampires are in front of us. I had heard their voids before but didn't realize that there was this many. Eric pulls me closer and I'm instantly at ease.

"We have a situation." He begins. "There are Fellowship waiting to attack us when we leave. They are under orders to apprehend as many of us at they can and to take my companion as well as any you are entertaining for the evening to their church." He says.

I look at him wondering why he isn't telling them who and what I am. He ignores my look and continues.

"It is imperative that they do not get anywhere near this woman," he pulls me even closer. "Am I understood?" He asks them.

All five Vampires look at me and then back at Eric. I can tell by the look on their faces that they are concerned and confused at Eric's demand. But I am assuming, out of respect, they say nothing. Theie only response is a nod to Eric.

Before Eric can say anything else, we are joined by Pam and two other Vampires.

"What do you wish us to do, Eric?" Pam says. I haven't missed that she hasn't looked at me. Though I know she took all of me the moment she hit the room.

Eric looks down at me as if to ask me something. His eyes shift slightly as if he thinks better of it and looks back at Pam. "We will take them by surprise. I want as little human involvement as possible." The Vampires nod and then he looks to me. "Sookie, can you find the one you were listening to before?" He asks me.

I nod and close my eyes. I feel around starting in the back where I heard him before and then moving from area to area. It is a lot easier than I've found it before. It's almost as if once I deduce that the minds I hear aren't who I'm looking for, they become background white noise. It is really rather easy to sift through minds this way. I'll have to remember to speak to Eric about this at some point.

It only takes me a few minutes to find him. He must be close because he's getting nervous seeing us all together.

This can't be good. Why would they all come together like that? And that one they saw at the bar the other night, she's here now too. Jesus save me, they know something is up. I need to inform the others. If they spotted me or the vans then there is no way we are going to be taking them by surprise. I need to get out of here. The back door, I can get there quicker than the front. I need to tell them it won't work. Maybe we can get one or two later. But there are just too many now….

I open my eyes and look toward the stage. "He is heading for the back door." I look at the people around the stage and see a small overweight balding man heading toward the Exit sign. "There." I point.

In a flash, Pam takes off. Eric and the rest of us walk at normal speed as to not attract attention. When we finally make it to Pam, she gotten hold of him and is pulling him toward her. She quickly moves to the side as we do not want to be seen and we join her.

Pam has clasped her hand over the man's mouth and turns him to face us. Eric looks right into the man's eyes. "Where are the vans?" He asks him.

The man looks like he is sleeping with his eyes open. Eric nods to Pam and she releases his mouth. He doesn't scream, he doesn't move.

"Where are the vans?' Eric asks him again. I hadn't seen it yet but I swear this is glamouring.

He sways slightly and Eric nods. Though Pam released his mouth, she doesn't release her hold on him. "They are parked in the back corner of the parking lot."

"What is the make, model and how many?" Eric asks. I had already told him how many. I just couldn't figure out the make and model.

"There are three vans, all Dodge cargo vans." He says.

"Leave a message." He says presumably to the other Vampires without looking away from the man.

The others dart off, half through the back door while the others move to the front of the building. I'm assuming that they are going to approach the vans from two vantage points.

"Pam, take this one back to Fangtasia. See what you can find out about this Fellowship and how much they know about us." He says.

"With pleasure, Master." She says.

I look back and forth between them. It is like they are speaking a silent language. I knew that Vampires would be very different. I am beginning to see how different they really are.

Eric takes me out the front door and moves to the valet to get the car. The boy who helped me out of the car earlier is very quick and efficient in retrieving the car. Eric helps me in and moves around to get in. Not soon after, we are back on the road and heading in the direction of Fangtasia. I say nothing until we have been on the road for a few minutes.

"Eric, can I ask you a question?" I ask him.

"Of course, Min Kara," he says as he takes his hand and kisses my knuckles. I don't need a Bond to tell me that he's angry. His body language tells me that this night is far from over.

"What did you mean when you told the others to "leave a message"?" I ask him. Not sure if I want the answer or not but knowing deep down that I need to know the answer.

He looks at me for a moment and then turns back to the road. "I want to leave a message to those vermin," he growls, "that I knew what they were up too." He says to me.

"But you aren't going to…well…what kind of message would you leave?" I ask him. The only logical message would be to kill some or all of them. What other message could he send.

Eric looks at me again. "Sookie, I would do anything to keep us both safe." He says without answering the question. "You do realize that they were planning on killing as many Vampires as they could this evening, yes?"

"I didn't get that but…" I say to him.

"Sookie, there is no way they would hold us. You heard them. They are planning on taking as many vampires as they can to their Dallas compound. Did you get anything from him about the other groups that are out tonight?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "Eric, you didn't let me finish." I say with my own growl.

He looks at me for a minute. "What I was going to say is that though he didn't say it, I have no doubt that their end game is to kill as many vampires as they can. That Reverend Newlin may look and act like he is peaceful but I've seen him on TV and he seems anything but. I've also listened to some of the thoughts from his so called flock. They don't think highly of any Vampires and think less of anyone who converses with them. No, nothing more than they were all out," I say and then look down at my hands.

"Sookie, it is a concept that is older than time, an eye for an eye." He says. "It is a concept that we have lived by for centuries. This isn't the first time that some radical group has risen to destroy others. Humans, Creatures and Vampires alike have had to deal with this for as long as most can remember." He sighs. "Believe me Sookie, their triads and causes are nothing new. They need to know that we won't go down as easily as they would seem."

"I understand all that," I say to him. "What I'm asking is why you not wanted to question all of them." I ask him.

"What do you mean Sookie?" He asks me.

"Eric, you told the others to leave a message. But you told Pam to find out what the one in the club knew." I say to him. "Wouldn't it be safe to say that many of those in the vans would know things as well? I understand the concept Eric, but how do you determine which will live and which will die? It must be a grueling task."

"It is safe to assume that the one doing the scouting may have more information of the plan. But not to worry Sookie, we will learn all we need from the other's as well." He says.

"But why not just question the man with the others?" I ask him.

"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle." He says.

"Eric, quoting me The Art of War isn't the answer. I understand the concept of the statement but there must be more to your decision." I say to him. "And to answer your question, no, I didn't hear his thoughts on any other team out hunting Vampires tonight."

He smiles. "You know The Art of War?" He asks.

I look at him. "Stop deflecting. There is more to strategy then just The Art of War. However if you insist: For to win one hundred victories in one hundred battles is not the acme of skill. To subdue the enemy without fighting is the acme of skill." I say and cross my arms.

He smiles. "Indeed, however, The victorious strategist only seeks battle after the victory has been won, whereas he who is destined to defeat first fights and afterwards looks for victory. These Fellowship have no idea what they are dealing with, Sookie."

I sigh. "The world is full of fools and faint hearts; and yet everyone has courage enough to bear the misfortunes, and wisdom enough to manage the affairs, of his neighbor," I say.

"Benjamin Franklin may have been righter than he knew," "He says. "But to answer your question the message would be one of implanting a message to several of the vermin and glamouring others. Though killing would send as well, it would add fuel to a fire that is beginning to rage. I have been around religious zealots before, Min Kara," he says. "Killing them would be counterproductive at this juncture."

He pulls the car into Fangtasia's parking lot and stops. He turns to me and looks me right in the eyes. The spark of peace is replaced with, oh I don't know, determination. "But make no mistake, Sookie. I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you. I will not wait for them to strike. If we are met with an adversary, I WILL attack before they do. The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can, and keep moving on." He says. The look on his face gives me chills. I believe that he will do anything to keep me safe. His proclamation should have sent me running to the hills. Instead, it makes me feel warm and secure. Like the only place I could ever be safe again is by his side.

"My, my," I say, "from Sun Tzu to Benjamin Franklin to Ulysses S. Grant. We are spanning the centuries tonight."

Taking my hands in his, he kisses both my palms and then looks at me. "From this point forward, your safety in paramount to my continued existence." He says. "You are my first priority. I have never had a priority above myself, not even Pam." He says softly.

I don't know what to say. Hell, what do you say to that? Eric doesn't wait for my answer. "Come," he says, "let's find out what headway Pam has made." He snickers. "She does enjoy a good interrogation."

Eric comes around the car and helps me out. Placing a hand on the small of my back, he leads me through the employee entrance and into the office where Pam is seated with the man. He still looks like he is in a daze. Since it's the same expression as before, I can only assume that this is a glamouring.

"What have you found out?" Eric asks.

She shakes her head. "Not much. He is not aware of much of their plan." She looks up. "He is aware of whom you are and that his orders were to get you at all costs." She says. "But I am not sure of how much of the plans he was made privy too."

"Maybe I should try?" I ask looking up at Eric. "Maybe he knows more than he thinks."

Eric looks down at me. "Sookie, can you pull memories out of someone's mind?" He asks me.

"Well, if I get him thinking about it, I may be able to get information out of him." I say. "But you will have to release him from the glamour." I look to Pam. "I don't think his mind is working right when you do it."

"Why do you say that?" Pam asks me. It's the first time she's addressed me directly and the steel look she is giving me is not making me feel all warm and fuzzy.

I close my eyes for a moment and try to listen to him again. This time I get nothing. I open them and look at her.

"Because right now I can't make anything out in there," I point to the man's head. "His mind feels like a swirling mess. Nothing makes sense in there and I can't read a thing." I say. "It reminds me of a lava lamp."

It's true. One minute he is thinking about a to do list, the next he is thinking he's thirsty, then the club, then his car, his shirt, a dog, all swirling together without rhyme or reason. It's actually making me somewhat nauseous.

I lean back against Eric.

"Sookie, are you not well?" He asks me.

I close my eyes and breathe in and out a few times. When I feel like I'm settled, I open my eyes. "Yes, Eric," I say looking up at him. "It's just makes me a little off center. I'm fine now."

"Sookie if this is too much," he begins but I shake my head.

"Eric, I'm fine. The swirling made me a little nauseous. I'm fine really. Let me do this, please?" I ask.

Eric and I look at each other for a moment. Pam snorts and takes us out of our own little bubble.

Touching the side of my face, he smiles. "Very well," Eric says and looks toward Pam.

"Master?" Pam asks him. "What good can she do?" Pam scowls at me.

Eric growls at her. "Pamela, restrain him so he can do no harm and then release his mind." He says. Turning to me, he places his hand on my arm. "Are you prepared for what you might hear?" He asks me.

I look into his eyes and see strength, warmth, and what is that, love? Yes, it's most definitely love. It's one thing to hear the words. It's quite another to see the emotion. His touch and expression gives me the extra boost of determination I need. He isn't questioning whether I can do this. He is concerned on how I will react. It is very comforting indeed.

I sigh. "Those people were going to take you and the other Vampires tonight. You're right, Eric. No matter how I would like to think that church going people wouldn't, I am certain that you would have been made to meet the sun. As for me, who knows what they would have done to me." I look at him and see the anger building. I touch the side of his face and he leans into it. "I will find out what I can. I understand that doing away with the others before would do more harm than good. But I will not stand by while they plot and plan to hurt and murder people I love. You're right. We need to know as much as possible if we are to finish this with as little bloodshed and human involvement as possible."

"He raises his eyebrow at me at the last statement. I just give him a smile. We stare at each other while Pam finishes getting the man ready.

"Whenever you're ready, Master." She says breaking us again out of our bubble.

Finally turning toward Pam, he nods and motions me to take a seat in a chair that has been placed before the man.

Once settled and know that the man is secure, I look at Pam and nod. She looks at Eric for confirmation. He nods his head and she releases the man from the glamour and he slowly comes back to himself..

Once he's fully aware, he looks around. I don't need to hear blood to know that the guy is panicking.

"What, what is going on here?" He says. Oh Shit, where am I. Oh FUCK it's her! I hear from him.

"What is your name?" I ask him.

"Bob." He says. Shit, Reverend said not to use our real names if we got caught. He said that we were to say nothing and pretend that we didn't know anything. If she can read minds like they think, she will know I am trying to lie to her. But can the Vampires tell too? That dude Whit said they could. And Clive told me he'd seen it. Fuck don't think about it. God if she knows my name, KEITH and knows I live in Monroe, they will be able to find me. OH SHIT! The one thing the Reverend said not to do and I go do. He told me to keep my distance. To just watch and make sure the others got them. That I wasn't ready for this kind of work. That I had to learn. Shit, OH FUCK what am I gonna do now!

"Keith, why would you lie to me?" I ask him.

"OH Jesus, save me," he screams. "In all that is holy, it's true. What are you? Are you a devil? Are you Satan's imp?" He asks jumping but the restraints keep him in his chair. "It's true?"

"What's true?" I ask him.

No don't think about the meeting. You heard them. If what the Reverend Newlin and Mr. Crawford said, she is dangerous. She is Satan's spawn and needs to be released from the grasp he has on her. Her mind and body aren't her own. It is being wielded by these…theses heathens. She is just an innocent corrupted by evil. She needs to be burned and purified in the eyes of the Lord just like the Reverend said. He told us that like this she's dangerous. That to keep away from her and just make sure that she comes along as quietly as we could make her. I knew we should have just gone and gotten her from that house of hers. Oh Shit, she's looking at me again. Can she melt my brain? I heard that on some show once. Maybe she can invade my head, take over my body. Oh Jesus, help me. Our Father who art in Heaven…. He starts to recite the Lord's Prayer.

"Keith, what is this meeting you're thinking about?" I ask him. "What do they know about me, about Eric and the other Vampires in the area?"

He looks up at me in shock. "I'm not gonna tell you NOTHING!" He screams at me and again tries to pull away from the restraints. "You are under the thrall of these here heathens. You need purification! You need to burn and cleans your soul. Holy Jesus, save us from this site and deliver us to your hands."

I lean over to place my hand on his arm. The images almost shock me they come so quickly.

He is remembering the meeting that the Fellowship had about us all this morning. I listen and watch as I hear everything to do with their plan to rid the planet of Vampires. They talk about strategy and how they are going about locating the Vampires on their, wait their list? What list? I see someone holding a folder and explaining which names are the primary targets to go for. Everyone, including Keith is nodding in agreement.

The image changes and then I hear about their plans for me.

On the wall behind the man I know from news as Steve Newlin, I see a picture of me that was taken at Merlottes. I know because I can see the bar behind me and I'm in my uniform. It must have been recent because I can see the faint line of Eric's pendant around my neck. I don't remember the picture at all.

"She is to be brought in unharmed," the Reverend says. "She's an innocent and needs our help. From what I'm told, she doesn't understand what she does. We have to reform her. We need to protect her. Her skills are needed for our cause. If what we have learned about her is true, she could be a great asset to our war. Imagine, turning a gift from the devil into a weapon for good and light." He smiles at the group. "His light will shine brightly on such an offering."

Tears spring to my eyes. How could they have found out about me so damn fast? I watch as the Reverend walks to the side and pulls up another picture of me. This time getting into my old car, so it must have been from before I met Eric. Then he flips to one of me coming out of Bill's house and then another of me walking hand and hand with Bill in the cemetery. Finally, they have one of me outside Fangtasia when I came in with Bill. Goodness they must have been following me for some time now.

"Alrene Fowler and her fiancé Rene have done so much for the cause. However, because of their close proximity to the Stackhouse girl, they can't bring her in. It would look to conspicuous. We need to convince her to come in for herself. The plan we discussed last week was deployed. However, we are unsure if Rene has fulfilled his task. Ms. Stackhouse has not reported anything however, on last report, her grandmother was not at the house.

Gran? What does she have to do with this? Truly, I'm not surprised at hearing Rene or even Arlene's name, for that matter. It's no secret that Rene hates Vampires. Moreover, Arlene, well, she's just Arlene. I mean she doesn't really think for herself ever. She follows along and right now, she is following this Church. I wonder how much influence Renee is having in all of this.

I listen further as they lay out more information about the Vampires, the monarchy and me. I hear a few more thing before everyone is dismissed. Then I see him. I can't hold back the tears that are threatening in my eyes. In shock, I pull away from Keith and shudder at what I've seen.

I look up at Eric. He moves at lightning speed to my side, kissing the side of my face and then the corner of my eyes, kissing my tears away before they can even be released from my eyes.

"Eric, they know about you and the hierarchy of Vampires. They know you are a Sheriff and they know about the Queen of Louisiana and the King of Texas among others around the country. There plan is to take out all Sheriff's first to weaken the defenses around the states and then go after the Monarchs. The other Vampires in the club tonight were only icing on the cake. They will not hit you at Fangtasia because it could be linked to them. They came the other night when I was here only to get an idea of your comings and goings. They are going to attempt to hit you all while you are out in the population, where a simple disappearance will not be so suspect." I pause remembering what I gleaned from Keith's mind. Tears fill my eyes once more.

Taken a ragged breath, I continue. "They…they saw me here the other night and watched as I left with you. Eric they have pictures of me; at home, at Merlottes, at Bills and a few here. One of my co-workers and her boyfriend from Merlotte's talked to the group about me and how um…funny I am. She told them about how I know things about people and that I use this little quirk to pull things out of people's head." I sigh. "She told them where I work and where I live and after today at Merlotte's I am surprised they didn't tell them about you. However, they already knew about me. What she told them just confirmed what they already knew. They had plans for me and they're not sure if Rene pulled them off or not. Oh, Eric, I'm so sorry!"

"Shh, my beloved, why are you sorry?" He asks me.

"Because if I had heard them the other night I could have stopped them and then or told you about them and we wouldn't be in this mess. You could have questioned them then and found out all about this." I say to him.

"But you were distracted by the undercover cop. Sookie, no one expects you to hear everything." He says softly to me.

He lifts my head to see my eyes. I have never seen such love and warmth directed to me before. Not, well, never in my memory anyway.

"They…" I look at Eric. "Oh Eric, they think I am the devil's spawn."

"Get out of my head you WITCH! Satan's spawn; his wrath will rain down on your unholy ways." Keith yells. "They were right about you. You are going to steal my soul."

Pam slaps the little man from behind. His head snaps to one side and it takes all his effort not to topple over in the chair. "Shut your filthy mouth you vile creature." She hisses at him. "Before I take you downstairs and show you what we do to people who try to kill us."

Keith starts whimpering and mumbling something that sounds like the Lord's Prayer again but this time he is saying it out loud. In his mind he was mumbling the same thing.

"Sookie, can you continue or would you like to stop?" Eric asks me.

I shake my head. "No, let's get this over with." I say.

Eric moves closer to me. "What else do they know?" He asks.

"What else were you told Keith?" I ask him. But he is trying to ignore me. So, I place my hand on his again. "Keith," his eyes shoot up to me. "What else do they know about us? How did they find out about the Vampire Monarchs?"

"I'm not telling you anything, Witch, Satan's Bride, Evil Mistress of the Dark." He says to me.

I can't think anymore. Reverend Newlin will kill me if they know all that we've done. I can't believe that they think us stupid. I can't believe they let that weird Vampire make that database. That will give us all the information we need on these bloodsuckers. All we had to do is break into his house when he was gone for the night. Who would have thought that a Vamp would live in Bon Temps of all places. I still don't know how Crawford learned about it. But who ever told him was right as rain. We found that software right where he said it would be. And vandalizing the house was only to lead him on a different path. Even if he did go to the cops, they'd gone and thought some kids were playing games. But he didn't. Yeah that Vamp knew better. Good thing he purchased that warehouse downtown. No one will think to look there. Oh, wait, oh CRAP!

I sigh. "Eric, they have a database on Vampires."

Eric growls. "Did you say, database."

I bite my lip and nod. "Um, is there any other Vampires that live in Bon Temps except for Bill?" I ask him.

Eric shakes his head. "He is the only one other than the few in Monroe." He says to me. "Why Sookie?"

"Um, well, I guess they found out that Bill was building that database on Vampires."

Eric moves closer. "Sookie, Bill told you about his project?" He asks me.

I nod. "They, umm, they stole it." I say to him. "Some man named Crawford purchased a warehouse downtown and they're going to be downloading all the information."

Eric growls and looks at the man. "What warehouse?" He asks.

"I ain't telling you nothing." Keith says. "Kill me! I will be rewarded in heaven!"

Man, I'm dead for sure. I can't believe that they actually showed us the place.

I close my eyes and see in my mind what Keith sees in his. "Eric," I say to him, still with my eyes closed. "The warehouse is down at the loading docks, the older ones by the expansion bridge. It is the last in line. Looks like it is black and the main door is yellow." I say to him. "I can see the bridge from the front so it must be right at the end.

I open my eyes to see both Pam and Eric looking at me. Eric gives me a slight crooked smile. "Sookie, are you sure?" He asks me.

I nod. "I can see it like a movie reel. I can even hear the sounds from the cars going over the bridge. That's never happened before. Usually I will get a glimpse a snapshot, maybe a few minutes of what they are thinking about at that moment. I've never been able to pull a whole memory before." I say softly.

"Satan, Devil Spawn, Mistress of Darkness, evil little Witch." Keith mumbles. "Your body is a temple for the Lord and you have disgraced yourself with these heathens. You are nothing but a WHORE!"

Eric moves quicker than I can breathe and knocks the man out of his chair.

"You will hold your pathetic tongue against my mate." He says. "Or I will promise you, you will die but not before I make you beg me for your DEATH!" He growls at the man.

Before I ask Keith anymore questions, Eric says something quickly to Pam and she removes him from the office.

"Eric, where is she going with him?" I ask.

"He is going to be glamoured and sent away. I can't risk that he will run back to the Fellowship." He says to me. "And I know how you will feel if we eliminate him."

I say nothing. I am not sure if he is telling me the truth or if he is telling me what I want to hear. But right now I don't care. I watch him as he moves to the desk. I lean back and look at him for a minute. After everything that has happen today, what we have learned and what they have been told. What will letting this man go look like to others? I sigh and Eric looks up.

"Sookie?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Um, Eric, will that make you look weak?" I ask him point to the door.

"What are you referring too?" He asks me.

"Letting that man go, will…I mean that's a Fellowship member, what will it look like to others in your, well community?" I ask him.

He smiles at me and I'm not sure what he is thinking but the smile looks almost prideful.

"My Sookie, don't worry about that now. No one will know what happen to that piece of filth except you, me, and Pam. The others will just know that he has been dealt with. And Sookie with my reputation, that can mean quite a number of things. If sending him off with no memory of his life will make you more at ease, then that is what I'll do." He says.

I shake my head. "But Eric, they were going to kill you and ME. I'm not…I mean…"

"Sookie, tell me what you're thinking." He says moving toward me.

I sigh. "Eric, my Gran always told me that her first belief is to do no harm to others." I pause. His eyes shoot to mine. Understanding fills them but before he can say anything, I continue. "However, she also would say that sometimes to take care of your own and those who depend on you, violence could very well be your only recourse. Now it's not like I want you to kill anyone that looks cross at you, but if we are threatened, I understand that sometimes in your world, heads will have to roll." I say to him. "You said you wouldn't tolerate any who would come after us. I understand that man was only a pawn and NO, I don't wish you to kill him. All I'm trying to tell you is that I understand that sometimes it will be unavoidable."

He looks at me for a moment as if he is thinking really hard. Leaning down he kisses me softly.

Leaning back he looks right into my eyes. "You are truly a remarkable creature, Sookie." He touches the side of my face and his touch makes me smile.

Straightening himself, he moves back to his desk. "Sookie, you need to make a verbal agreement that you will work for me." He pauses. "I need to contact the Queen and she will want to know how I knew about all this." He waves his hand to indicate the mess that was created tonight. "I need you to agree to work for me here and now." He says holding his hand out to me. I stand up and move around the desk. Taking his hand, he moves me to sit on his lap.

Before I can say anything Eric pulls me close and kisses me again. I can feel it in every part of my body. It is like he has set a fire in my belly and all I want is to get closer to him. When he tries to pull away, I pull him closer to me, trying to prolong the kiss. He takes his cue and slides his tongue across my bottom lip. Which, I immediately part to grant him entrance. I brush my tongue over his fangs like I did the other night and I get the same response. Eric pulls me closer and moves his hand up my thigh under my skirt. His touch getting closer to my very heated girly bits makes me squirm a little on his lap.

I let out a sigh as me moves his intentions to my neck. "Sookie, I know what I said before." He pauses and kisses me again. "I know I said we had time to finish the Bond." Another kiss down my neck, "but all I want is for you to be mine and for all the world to know it." He says and kisses me again.

Eric breaks free from our kiss. "Sookie, you're mine. Tell me you're mine." He says in a very husky tone.

I am lost in the feelings and emotions he is stirring in me. This feels so right, so true. I let out another sigh to his ministration and know beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is always what was meant to be.

"Yes, Eric, I was…I am… from the moment I saw you, I wanted nothing else. Make me yours. Please." I kiss him softly. "I..I can't explain it. I…I need to be with you. I…{kiss}..I…need to be connected to you." I say softly. I wrap my arms around his back and place my hand on his seal as the pendant is sandwiched between us. Instantly I feel a jolt pass back and forth between us. As he kisses me, I imagine a silver cord wrapping itself around us, binding us together. The cord is thick and strong. I watch in my minds eyes as each loop figure eights from his heart to mine and then around us. When I look at us through my mind, I see every part of me attached to every part of him. It doesn't frighten me or even concern me. It feels natural, comforting and perfect.

He pulls me to him and kisses me again and then takes my face between his hands. I stare into his blue eyes and see the seriousness and determination that they possess. "Do you feel that?" He asks me.

I nod. "It is as it should be," I say with a wistful voice. As if it's someone else speaking for me. "It is us."

He smiles. "You will be my Bonded before the sun rises. I promise you." He says. "But right now, I need to call the queen, so I need you to agree to work for me, officially," he kisses me again. "We will work out the rest tomorrow." He says.

"Of course, Eric," I say to him with a smile. "Whatever you think we need to do, will be fine. I have no knowledge of these things and I am just learning about your world. But I'm not stupid. I can see that even humans are going to try to use me whether it is the government or radical groups like the Fellowship. Once the word gets out, I am going to be vulnerable to all kinds of things." I look at the door, thinking about that man and then turn my attention back to Eric. "I am going to defer to your guidance in this. I don't expect you to just do for me. I want to be informed on what is happening, but I trust you, Eric. I will agree to your terms. I will work for you. If you think this will keep me out of the way of the Queen and other Vampires, let's do this. I know in my very soul that you will never let anything happen to me if you can prevent it." I smile at him.

Eric looks funny for a moment and then his expression changes. "Very good, Min Kara, I will tell you now that I will never take for granted the trust you have just placed in me. Why don't you have a seat on the sofa until I am done? I need to call the Queen and then the King of Texas." He says to me.

I nod and lift myself off of him. "But," he grabs my waist kissing it softly. "Don't you even think we are done, not by a long shot." He kisses my shoulder and then releases me.

I can feel the heat of my blush invading my body. Smiling at him, I nod again and walk over to the sofa and sit.

**********0**********

EPOV

I am in complete and utter awe of this woman. This new Sookie, or old Sookie, whatever, is going to take some getting used to. Not to mention her epiphany about what I will need to do to keep her and I safe. The other Sookie would have had a fit right in the middle of the office if she thought for one minute that I was harming a human. She would have demanded that I involve the police or human government in some capacity. I smile remembering our encounter with Long Shadow. Then I remember the aftermath of that situation and frown. I could have lost my Sookie that very night if I hadn't thought quickly. Compton did nothing to save her. If I hadn't staked him, he would have killed her. Yet another situation I will need to rectify in this timeline. I will take care of that soon. Sookie, however seems to understand that violence and death will sometimes occur in our world. What a difference time has made in this Sookie.

I have to remember that she is so different from my memory of her. I have to be aware of this more. Yes, I wanted to kill that Fellowship Scum. I thought Sookie would be despondent about it. I need to pay more attention to this Sookie. She is not the same. Well of course not. She hasn't been beaten and mauled. This Sookie hasn't been almost raped or murdered. She hasn't come in contact with vagrant Weres and psychotic Witches. She hasn't been betrayed by her first love. She hasn't had to question her decisions and the price they have cost her. She hasn't lost her family to the whim of a maniac. No, this Sookie is pure and clean. This Sookie is mine as much as the other was, but this one is much more. Her angelic ways radiate around her, more than they ever did before. She glows with innocence and purity, love and charity, trust and confidence. Could this have been what I was meant to see all along? I shudder to think that I was so blind that I couldn't see her in all her glory before. I cannot believe that I was so hardened that I missed all of this. But could I have been so blind or is it like Vivi said and she is MORE somehow. Is this the more? But it really is no matter. I will not be so blind again. This time things will be different. As long as I walk this earth, I will never take for granted the second chance I've been given to correct all my mistakes.

I need to finish this so I can take my Sookie home. I need to finish our bonding tonight. If I am honest with myself, I am more excited than I have been in 50 years. I can't wait to have her all to myself. To hold her and touch her again, to make her feel the way she has made feel time and time again. To relive the memory of my time with her when I was cursed, to take us back to where we need to be. However, none of that ever happen and this time I don't need to lose my memory or be cursed by a jealous, deranged Witch to confess and understand my true desires for my beloved. This time I know what I want and what I need. And it is all in my Promised One.

I sigh and mentally shake myself. Right now I need to focus on the issue at hand. This problem requires a level head and swift action. All of our existences are at stake thanks to that fool Compton and the eccentric behavior of less than deserving Queen, Sophie-Anne. If the last nail isn't in her coffin yet, this will surely finish her in the Council's eyes.

I pick up the phone and dial the queen's compound. It is answered on the second ring.

"This is Sheriff Northman. I need to speak to the Queen immediately." I say to the secretary.

"Yes, Sheriff, I will see if she is available to you." They say and I am put on hold.

A moment later the phone is reconnected and I hear her sigh. "Eric, what seems to be the problem?" Sophie-Anne asks me. "I'm a little busy." I hear a giggle on the other end.

"Sophie-Anne, please excuse the interruption. However, we have a problem that I need you to be aware of since you have personally spoken to me about him."

She sighs again. "Eric, what possibly could be the problem in your neck of the woods?" She laughs slightly. "You never have problems." She pauses. "Whom are you referring to?"

I pause for a moment. Damn straight, there are never any problems in my area, Sophie. Because I know how to rule.

"I must ask you; did you know that Bill Compton has been building a database with information about known Vampires?" I ask.

Silence.

"Your Majesty?" I say.

"How…what makes you ask about that, Eric?" She asks me. "Compton is living in your area." She says. "Aren't you aware of the workings of your Vampires?"

"Yes, but he insists he is here under your orders and doing something for you." I pause. "The reason I am asking is this. Sophie-Anne, it has come to my attention that members of the Fellowship of the Sun have gained access to this database. Once they've retrieved the information, there will not be a Vampire safe. From what I have been able to glean so far, they have plans to eradicate first the Sheriffs and the Monarchs and then take out as many Vampires as they can." I say to her. "So, I ask again, did you know that Bill Compton was creating such a dangerous weapon?" I ask her.

"How dare you presume to question me! I am your Queen and you will show me some respect, Sheriff!" She pauses for a moment. "And what makes you think it a weapon? It is information that we all need. How could it be considered a weapon?" She asks.

"Sophie-Anne, in the hands of the Fellowship, or in the hands of a Vampire that wishes to do harm to a Monarch, it is a weapon." I say. "This is why Council only has records of Genealogice for recording purposes and most aren't complete. Only a Sire knows all of the information regarding his line. It has been this way since before the Council. Vampires are free to roam this earth without notifying anyone. Only since its conception, have they requested that Children are reported to make sure we are adhering to their edicts. All others before can keep their anonymity if they so choose. I am not sure what all the information Compton has been collecting but in the wrong hands it could be very powerful against our kind."

There is silence for a long moment. I'm sure that Sophie is weighing her words carefully. In the grand scheme of things, she is relatively young in our world. Three hundred is a blink compared to some. Unfortunately, it isn't young compared to others in the States. Many have still have a lot to learn, Sophie included.

I hear her move and then a door shutting. "I see what you mean." She says and goes quiet once more. I wait for her to absorb the ramifications of all of this. "Do we…...well have you found out…That is to say do you know how they obtained the database?" She asks.

"It appears that someone informed the Fellowship that such a thing was being created and where to acquire it. Who, I am not sure yet. But they broke into Compton's home and took a copy of it while he was gone the other day. " I say.

"And you know this for a fact?" Sophie asks. "It wasn't sold or anything like that?"

Why would she think that Compton would have sold the item in question? "No, Sophie, we have been informed that members of the Fellowship gained access to his home and collected the material. It could be that Compton has no idea that the information had been taken. If he had multiple copies then he wouldn't have a clue." I say to her. But he should have known that there were humans in his house. But then again, he is very young. He may not have known."

"And the information you received is reliable?" Sophie asks.

"Indeed. I was out this evening. Several Vampires were at the same establishment I was enjoying. We were listening to a new up and coming band. I thought they may have been a good act for Fangtasia." I say and look over to Sookie and wink. She smiles. I don't want her to think that we just went there so I could get the band. Though it was an afterthought, I thought she would enjoy the band, the atmosphere and my dearest hope, the company. I return to my conversation with Sophie. "There were several Fellowship members in attendance. Their goal was to capture me and as many of my retinue as possible. Luckily, we discovered their plan and captured one that has informed us of their knowledge of Bill's work as well as their plans for our kind. Personally, Sophie, I am not surprised that it was easy for them to obtain the information. I went to visit Bill yesterday. He has no security on his house or safeguards. Any day walker could gain access to his home without his knowledge." I leave out how they knew about Sookie. I will handle that in my own way. I also leave out the reason for my little visit to Compton. We will allow that to rest for the moment. "I had suggested that he take up residence in a Vampire safe residence but he declined."

"And how did you discover their plan my good Sheriff?" She asks. "Were they talking about us in the men's room?" She laughs, "Or was your dinner one of the members?"

I smirk at her question. Oh this will be better than I anticipated. "No, Your Majesty, I have uncovered a rather rare jewel in my area. A true telepath is in my midst. Obviously, I contracted her to me almost immediately. She is part of my personal retinue as of today. I must confess that I was fearful that others would discover her and try to take her out of your Queendom."

She pauses again. "I see. Well, that was quick thinking on your part, I must say. And she discovered this plot how?" She asks. Ah, now we will see how much she knows. Not that I don't already know, but still, I like to see these things play out. Already, I have been privy to changes in this timeline. This very well may be another.

"She was with me this evening. While listening to the band, she overheard one of them. She acted fast and informed me of her discovery. We quickly took care of the situation and discovered what we could, with her help again." I smile at my Sookie. She looks nervous.

"And you didn't think to bring her to me? You didn't think that I may find her talents worthy of court?" She hisses a bit.

"Your Majesty, she doesn't wish to leave the area. I thought it prudent to contract her to the Queendom in some way that would not put undue stress on her or your retinue. I would suspect that an unwilling telepath would not do much in the way of gaining you much information. Who knows who may try to steal her away? I convinced her that being under contract to me would be in her best interest and she agreed." I say. "Contracts will be filed with you and Council tomorrow evening." I say softly.

"You…you are going to file with Council, but why?" She almost whines.

"To make sure that all know that if they want to work with Sookie, they will need to go through me." I say emphatically. "But we are getting away from the topic. Sophie, I am going after the database and the files they have copied, but what would you like me to do about Compton? You did say that he was here to do work for you. I do not wish to overstep, but, in light of the situation, many Monarchs will be calling for his head."

She sighs. "I will deal with Compton." She says. "You deal with this situation. And Eric, we WILL talk more about this later." She pauses. "Just make sure you dispose of this situation quietly." She says and hangs up without another word.

I smile.

"Is everything OK?" Sookie asks.

I smile. "Yes, the Queen just confirmed several things for me." I say.

"Like what?" She asks.

"First, that she knew of your existence. She didn't ask for your name or any other information regarding who you were. This tells me that she already has that information at her fingertips. Secondly, that she sent Compton here to assess you and possibly procure you for the Queen. Thirdly, that she had knowledge of the database and was planning on using it for her own benefit." I say.

"So what do we do now?" She asks.

"I need to make one more phone call and then we will be going after the database. I am concerned with taking you home. If the Fellowship knows about you, they will know about your residence." I say to her.

"Eric, what about Gran?" She asks with tears in her eyes. "She's supposed to be coming home tomorrow. What if they are there when she arrives?"

"Do you have any way to contact her?" I ask.

She nods and I give her a soft smile. "Call her." I say pointing to her purse where I know her new phone is. "Let her know that coming back to the farmhouse may not be safe. If she would like, I will send someone to her to collect her tomorrow and bring her to one of my homes." I say.

Sookie looks at me. "I am so much trouble, aren't I?" She looks down. "Your life was exceptionally efficient and orderly before I entered it."

I move at Vampire speed and kneel before her, lifting her chin to face me. "I promised I would protect you. I promised you that I would keep you from harm. The fact that Compton is after you or that his infernal project was stolen is not your fault. As for the rest, I am not sure what has put the Fellowship on your path, but I know that I am bound and determined to make sure they don't get close to you. I would no more allow the Fellowship access to you as I would the Queen." I touch the side of her face and brush my fingers down along her jawbone. "You are not too much trouble, dear one. I want you to trust that I will do what I need to do to keep you safe from all harm. I love you, Sookie, you mean more to me than anyone has in a 1000 years." I say softly.

She looks at me. "You mean that?" She asks.

"I will never lie to you Sookie. I will always tell you the truth." I say.

She sighs and wipes the tear away that has escaped her eye. "Okay, I will call Gran while you make your calls. I think I need to go with you to the warehouse." She says.

"Sookie, I…" She stops me by placing a hand on my lips.

"Eric, you need me to help you find the men, don't you?" She asks.

He says nothing. "I want to protect you just as much as you want to protect me. I would be a blubbering idiot waiting for your return, please?" She asks.

"You realize that some of it may not be pretty?" I ask her. "That we may need to use force?" I ask her without asking her.

She nods. "Eric, I am aware that the Fellowship has all but declared war on you." She says. "I have a feeling before everything is said and done, they will be the least of our worries," I sigh and look back to him. "I really meant what I said before. I know it's crazy but I…I don't know why, but I am okay with all of this." She says.

"Very well Sookie." I say. "Call Gran, tell her what has happen and see how she would like us to proceed." I say kissing her softly and then walking over to my desk. If my instincts are correct, Adele Stackhouse will be more than alright where she is at the moment. Nothing will be able to touch her.

I pull out a throw away phone and dial a number.

"Yes." He says.

"We have a problem." I say. I proceed to tell him all that I know. When I am done, there is silence on the other end.

"Stan?" I ask.

"This is happening faster than you thought," He says.

"Yes, but there is nothing we can do about that, Min Starka ." I say to him.

"I will not be able to get you troops by dawn. But you will have backup if you decide to attack them tomorrow. I will send spies into the church in Dallas. I understand they have a compound here as well. I will alert the Weres and get a few to infiltrate. We will take them at all fronts. Eric, are you sure that Sophie knew about the database?" He asks.

"I am more than confident. And she is planning on dealing with Compton alone." I say.

"NO, that won't do. Eric, I am making a Council decree and will have copy to you within the next few hours. Capture and hold Compton for questioning per Council orders. Do not inform the Queen or her minions. Keep him close and I will contact you." He says. "Do you have enough power to go in to the warehouse tonight?" He asks.

I look at Sookie who has just answered her ringing phone. I hear the voice and know that she's talking to Adele. I look at her curiously. Did Adele just call my beloved, Susannah?

I turn my attention back to Stan. "I have a way to find them. I will capture several and glamour the rest. We will have as little bloodshed as are able. Nothing will come of that, if we do. I will collect all that they have to hand and will wait for you to get back to me after Council is aware of the situation." I growl again. "Sophie has put us all in danger."

"I agree," he says, "Council will have no choice to act now. Are you prepared? I know you what you said, but…"

"I will do what needs to be done," I say to him.

He pauses. "Eric, Tomas is here with Godric. They are both taking to the air and will be to you within the hour. They told me to tell you not to start without them."

I laugh. "And why were they both there?" I ask him.

"Godric had received your email. He was asking for leave to join you, knowing that I would know his reasoning. Tomas had come first thing after sunset. My only thought is that Godric summoned him." He says. "Daxion is going to be furious if he knows the party started without him."

"I don't think I will need any more than my Maker and my Brother." I say. "For now. Daxionn will stay where he is. He will come when called, same as you."

Sookie hears this and looks up. I smile and nod to her. Letting her know silently that I will let her know everything in due time.

"Contact me when you are done, Eric." He pauses. "I take it your Promise is with you?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"You will be completing tonight?" He asks.

"I will." I say.

"Then do not let me keep you. Everyone is counting on the Prophecy between you two, you know." He says.

"And I will know more about this when?" I ask.

"In time, Eric; all in good time." He says.

Stan hangs up and I go to sit next to Sookie while she finishes her call.

*****0****

SPOV

I had dialed the number that Gran had given me and all I'm told to do is leave a message.

"Gran, I need you to call me as soon as you can. Something's happen and going home isn't safe. I love you." I say and hang up.

I watch Eric speaking on the phone. But mostly I watch his mannerisms. I listen to the tones of his words and what he says and what he doesn't say. I smile at him . My warrior, my Lord, My one, I think to myself. Then suddenly a poem I had read long ago comes to mind.

I met a King this afternoon!

He had not on a Crown indeed,

A little Palmleaf Hat was all,

And he was barefoot, I'm afraid!

But sure I am he Ermine wore

Beneath his faded Jacket's blue -

And sure I am, the crest he bore

Within that Jacket's pocket too!

For 'twas too stately for an Earl -

A Marquis would not go so grand!

'Twas possibly a Czar petite -

A Pope, or something of that kind!

If I must tell you, of a Horse

My freckled Monarch held the rein -

Doubtless an estimable Beast,

But not at all disposed to run!

And such a wagon! While I live

Dare I presume to see

Another such a vehicle

As then transported me!

Two other ragged Princes

His royal state partook!

Doubtless the first excursion

These sovereigns ever took!

I question if the Royal Coach

Round which the Footmen wait

Has the significance, on high,

Of this Barefoot Estate!

I smile. Emily Dickenson, you do have a way with words.

My phone rings and I pick it up.

"Gran?" I ask.

"Hello, Susannah," she says, "what you needed to speak with me?"

"Gran, listen we have a problem." I say.

"What's wrong, Sookie?" She asks me. I can tell that she is sitting up a little straighter. I don't know why I know this. I see her in my mind; sitting on a very old chair with a high back. I see a hand on her shoulder but for the life of me, I can't see who it is.

I tell her about the Fellowship and how they know about me and how I am worried about her and being back at the house alone.

"Sookie, don't worry about me. I will be fine. You stay with Eric. He will keep you safe." She says.

"But Gran, you can't be there. What if they come to get me and find you? You aren't safe." I say to her.

"Sookie, do you trust me?" She asks.

"Gran, of course I trust you." I say to her without hesitation.

"Then know that I will be safe. You don't have to worry about me. I will explain more tomorrow." She says.

"How…..what do you mean that you are safe?" I ask her.

"My darling girl, sweetheart no one is going to hurt me. I will be fine." She says.

"Gran, really, it isn't a good time to be stubborn. The Fellowship had plans for the Vampires and who knows what they were going to do to me. Gran, please let us come and get you." I say to her. "I would be so much more comfortable if you let Eric send people to get you. Who knows what will be at the house when you get there."

"Sookie, trust me. Zealots like these are a dime a dozen. I have seen many of them. You need not worry about me. I will protect myself. You have Eric to protect you. Just remember that you can protect him as well." She says to me.

"Gran, I don't understand." I say as I see Eric moving toward me to sit next to me. "How can I help Eric? I am just a little girl from Bon Temps." I say to her.

"You aren't a little anything Sookie. You remember that. Now, know that I will be safe. Tell Eric that I will leave word at Fangtasia on how to contact me. Don't worry Sookie, I will be fine. You worry about you and your Viking. Things are moving fast for you my darling girl. But know it is all by design. Trust in that. Trust in your instincts and trust in Eric. None of which will ever let you down, I assure you. Now is Eric there?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes Gran." I say.

"Good, stay close to him; as CLOSE as you can. Do what you need to do to stay connected to him any way you can. Do not second guess yourself. Do what you need to, to survive. Trust in your instincts and in your heart. Do you understand what I am telling you?" She asks.

"Yes Gran, I think I do." I say.

"Don't think, FEEL Susannah." She says. She has been calling me that a lot lately. The feelings that it brings up in me are warm, and strong.

"Gran you…" I try to say something.

"Susannah, you have a job to do and it's almost time for you to know. But until then you need to stay safe. Mind what I tell you my darling girl. Tell Eric to look for a message from me and I will be in touch with you both tomorrow. There is much I need to tell you and much you need to know. But this is more important right now. Protect your Vampires Sookie. Keep them safe and they will thank you for it."

She says goodbye and hangs up.

I look to Eric.

"I suppose you heard all of that?" I ask him.

"Susannah?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yes, but no one has called me it since I was a little girl." I say.

Eric gets a faraway look on his face and then his eyes snap back to me. "I heard everything, Sookie," he kisses the top of my head. "You have to trust that she has lived a long time," probably more lifetimes than can be counted. "And she will know how to protect herself and keep herself out of harm's way." He says to me.

I look at him. I really look at him and see that his eyes are not telling me everything that he knows. "You know something, don't you?" I ask.

He looks at me and I can almost hear the wheels spinning in his head. "I told you I would never lie to you. Yes, I suspect that Adele Stackhouse is not completely human. In fact, I feel that she has lived lifetime upon lifetime on this earth." He says to me.

"But how can that be?" I ask him. "I mean, I know she is old but…." I look at him. "What aren't you telling me?" I ask him.

"I know nothing for fact. But I believe you aren't completely human either." I say to him.

"What..I …mean…um…well…ummm, hmmmm," I shake my head, unable to come up with the words. "hmmm, okay."

"We will talk on this later." He says and kisses me again.

I pull back and look at him.

"What, Sookie?" He asks me.

"Stan is yours," I say looking into his eyes.

He says nothing but his eyes tell me all I need to know.

"Eric, don't be angry," I say to him.

"I'm not angry, Min Kara, I just am unsure how to respond." He says.

I shake my head. "Eric, I couldn't help it. I watched you. I heard what you said and what you didn't. I know you. I don't know how, but I do. I know what was said between you has more meanings than I could fathom."

"How did you…." He shakes his head.

"Eric, I don't expect you to tell me everything right now. We have only been together a few days. I don't expect you to trust…"

He stops me by placing both hands on my face. "I trust you more than I trust another creature, Susannah," he whispers my name. "There is no question about that." He says.

I nod. "Eric, you said that Pam knows none of this. How could she not? I've not even seen the two of you together and I know."

He looks to the door. "I've no idea," he says.

"Eric," I say and pull his attention back to me. "You can't keep her in the dark much longer. Too much is happening. You will need her." I say to him.

He pulls me closer. "What do you know, Sookie?" He asks me.

I look at him. What do I know? Nothing for sure. "All I know is what I feel."

"What do you feel, Min Kara?" He asks me.

I look into his eyes. Grabbing his face as he has mine, I kiss him. "What chance gathers she easily scatters. A great person attracts great people and knows how to hold them together."

He watches me for another moment and kisses me again..

He pulls away. "We have much to do before we can leave. However, I meant what I said. I want to finish the Bond before we rest. I fear what the Queen will do now. Especially now that she has been caught knowing about this infernal database. The quicker you are connected to me the better off you will be." He says to me.

I look up at him. "Is that the only reason you, well…" I look down.

"No Sookie." He says. "Look at me." He pauses as I raise my head. "My Susannah," He pauses. "My Beloved, I want you. I want you in every way. I know it is early but I want to give you everything. My life, my heart and my soul. I want us to Bond and later Pledge. I want us to have everything and I want to give you the world." He says kissing me. "I ask you to be mine, not to take something from the Queen but to make me the happiest being on the planet. You saying yes to me would make me happier than I ever thought possible." He says and kisses me again.

As our kiss ends, I look up into his eyes and my mind is made up. If I am truthful with myself, my heart already knew what it wanted; it just took my head awhile to catch up. Gran was right. I have to stop thinking and start feeling. "I want that too." I say.

He pulls me close again and I feel the emotions welling inside me. We sit there for a moment before either of us speaks.

"Sookie, are you alright?" He asks me.

I nod my head, afraid that my voice will give me away. I can feel the tears building in my eyes. I can never be away from this man ever again. I know in my very soul that it will break me in more pieces than I could ever put back together.

"Sookie say something." He says pulling me closer as I bury my head into arm.

"Please, stay. Don't ever leave me." I say to him. "I don't know what I would do if you ever left me. I can't explain the feeling, I just…" I choke up before I can finish.

He pulls me even closer. "Never My Beloved, nothing will part us." Pulling my hand to him, he kisses the back of it and then pulls me close once more. We stay like this for another minute while I compose myself.

***0***

Sophie's POV

"Where is he?" I ask Andre again.

"My Queen," he says. "He was at the Monastery going over several things. He will be here within the hour." He pauses. "Why don't you allow me to go for you?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, once Rasul gets here, I need you to get to Arkansas and secure our interests there. Who knows what else that VIKING knows." I growl.

"Sophie, there is no way…"

I put my hand up. "No, I will not underestimate him again. How, HOW did Compton screw this all up?" I scream and begin to pace the floor once more.

I pace around a few more times and then turn back to Andre. "Didn't we speak to him not a night ago? Did he say anything about Northman? How could he have known about the telepath?" I ask him.

"I'm unsure, My Queen. Perhaps we should notify our spies and find out." He says to me.

I throw my arms up. "You do that," I say.

He bows low and I wave him off. I'm in no mood for this. As he walks out the door, Rasul makes his way in.

He bows as well. "Your Majesty?" He asks me.

"Rasul, my loyal Vampire. I need you to deploy parts of your security to Bon Temps." I say to him.

He looks at me with curiosity. "Bon Temps, my Queen?" He asks. "Isn't that in Sheriff Northman's territory?"

I growl. "It is. I need you to go and secure and return William Compton to court."

"Your majesty," He says. "Why don't you just contact the Sheriff. I'm sure he would be able to."

"Rasul," I scream at him. I've had enough with the questions and second guessing. I'm the fucking Queen. I'm the judge, jury and only opinion that matters. Right now, I need to get Compton back here before more are aware of what has happen.

I watch as Rasul bows and walks out.

Walking to the window, I look out. So, the Sheriff will gather the items and I will gather Compton and that will be that. No others….

I look back into the room. I told Eric to take care of it. I didn't tell him not to say anything to anyone. Would he contact others? No, he wouldn't….

I look around the room again. It seems awfully quiet. Too quiet, for my compound.

I pick up the phone and dial Fangtasia.

"Fangtasia, the Bar with the bite," The other side says.

"Get Northman!" I growl at the girl.

"Um, I'm sorry, but Master…" She tries to say.

"Just get him or your next breath will be your last." I yell at the girl.

She puts me on hold as the door to my chambers open. I see my two faithful guards detained and rush toward the door.

I'm stopped steps away from getting to them.

"Queen Sophie," the Vampire says.

"What's the meaning of this?" I yell at him. "How dare you…"

I stop when I look up again.

The Vampires in front of me are not here for a social call.

***0***


	15. Chapter 15

************0***********

Chapter 15

************0***********

SPOV

Eric holds me for a few more minutes. As much as I would love to spend the rest of the night locked away somewhere in his arms, I know that we need to get moving soon. I pull away and he allows me to do so.

"Eric, I'm going to freshen up," I say to him.

He nods. "Of course, Min Kara," he helps me up and leads me to the door. "Use the staff facilities. Pam had the bar closed when she came to join us, earlier. There should be no one in there that will bother you."

I smile and place my hand on my face. "Thank you, Eric," I say. I hope my eyes show that I'm not just thanking him for the assistance to the door.

Eric kisses me one last time and holds the door for me.

I make my way down the hall and pass another office to a door that reads Employees Only. Pushing the door, I hope that it's the bathroom and not the storage room. As I walk in I realize that I'm not only not in the storage room but I've entered probably the most elaborate changing room I've ever seen.

In front of me is a large red ottoman that could probably seat nine or ten people. On the wall to the right of the door is a large counter with at least a dozen mirrors. Above them are lights that are what I would assume are on makeup tables of large movie sets. To the left, I see a bank of freestanding cabinets that are separated by benches. I'm assuming that these are lockers. On closer examination, I see that have a key pad as a lock. Opening it, it looks like a cubby of so sort with places to put clothes, shoes and several other shelves. Many of them are locked, so I suppose they are in use by some of the wait staff. Past that, I see a door and head to it. Opening it, I see a communal shower area with at least twenty or thirty spray heads. Walking out and closing the glass door, I see a sauna and what looks like a few massage tables setup in the corner. The other area holds several doors and behind one, I see the individual little bathrooms, complete with a toilet and sink.

Goodness me, Merlottes only has bathrooms. They are the typical gray steel with white sinks. We have to put our purses in Sam's desk. I really don't think he would think of doing anything like this for his staff, ever.

I make use of the facilities and return to the center of the room and sit down on the ottoman.

Taking a few deep breaths, I look around as I try to get myself under control. The room is nicely colored in red, blues and browns. It fits nicely and is welcoming. I guess the girls need a place to decompress after working here. I smile at Eric's thoughtfulness. However, it may have been Pam's idea. Either way, I think it's really nice.

I take a few more breaths, close my eyes, and try to center myself. I didn't intend on getting so emotional. But the sheer influx of emotions that being connected with Eric was a little overwhelming. I think back to the image of the cords wrapping themselves around us. I could almost actually feel them. I can still feel them actually, though he is so far away. Okay, he's only down the hall. But I feel the tautness of it and know somewhere deep inside me that if I wanted to, I could follow that cord to wherever he was. But how is that possible? We aren't Bonded yet. How could I feel such an attachment to him without finishing the Bond? What will happen to it once we do complete it? I sigh. Yet more questions without answers in sight.

Standing up, I walk over to the line of mirrors to check myself. Fussing, I fix my hair as best I can, straighten my beautiful dress and give myself a once over. I can honestly say that by the way I look, if you hadn't been in the room with us, I scarcely say you'd have known anything has happen this evening.

I turn to the door, squaring my shoulders; I head back to my Eric.

When I return, there are several Vampires waiting in Eric's office.

He is giving instructions when I arrive and he motions for me to come to him. I take his hand, hyper aware of all the Vampire eyes that are now on me and allow him to lead me to a chair he has placed next to his. Once settled he stands behind me and places both hands on my shoulders. Mine immediately go to them and cover his with mine.

"Everyone, this is Sookie Stackhouse." He says. "All who owe me allegiance, fealty and blood will hold Sookie in the highest regard. She is mine and will soon be my Bonded." He pauses to a few murmurs. I hear a growl and don't need to look around to know that it's coming from Pam. I try not to let it bother me but assume by the way Eric is grasping my shoulders a little tighter that I'm failing.

He looks around the room and then continues. "Now that information is classified to this room for the time being. You may also have guessed by this evening's events that Sookie has a very special gift. She is indeed a telepath. Because of her, we were able to discover the Fellowships plans this evening. After speaking with the vermin from the club, we know much of what is going on with the Fellowship. Their attention to us, though annoying in the past, as now been upgraded. We were reckless and careless not to take them seriously but I will be rectifying that tonight. Due to Sookie," he squeezes my shoulders once more, "we are aware they these radicals are in possession of information that could harm not only our territory but our power structure. We are under orders to retrieve the information and prevent these zealots from gaining any further knowledge of us." He pauses and then sits beside me in his chair, placing my hand in his. "Regardless of what is to transpire in the upcoming days, be prepared to see Ms. Stackhouse around the club quite frequently." He says. "Again, anyone outside this room does not know that information until I say it is permissible to speak. Until then, you only know that she is working for me." He pauses. "Am I clear?" He asks. Everyone in the room nods.

He introduces me first to the Vampires that showed up at the restaurant. Then he introduces me to four other Vampires. I can tell that several of the Vampires have a connection to Eric. I can't really explain it. It's not as if I see a line or cable going to them but it's almost a feeling. I sense a strong connection to Pam and can only assume it's because he made her. However, Maxwell, Clancy and Felicia all seem to have some sort of connection to Eric but less than Pam. If that makes any sense.

The other Vampires in the room all seem to be loyal to him. I can feel that they are here because they wish to be. However, the same connection that exists with the first three doesn't exist with the rest.

I smile. "It's nice to meet you and thank you all for coming to assist us this evening." They all nod to me and then look back at Eric.

"Okay, Clancy and Maxwell go and collect our house guest. Take his laptop and any other equipment along with any other files you can find. Tear the house apart. Bill is simple but he isn't a complete moron. He could be hiding documentation anywhere in that house." He pauses. "When you return take him downstairs." He says and then looks at Pam. "I want 24 hour coverage on the bar. Get the wolves to help you if you need."

"Eric, don't you think that I…" Pam begins and Eric puts his hand up.

"You will be coming with me, Pamela. Clancy and Maxwell are the fastest. We need him detained before the Queen has a chance to deploy her guards. We are working on a timeline, Pamela. This is not the time to question me." He growls.

I squeeze his hand a little tighter to show my support. Eric looks at me and sighs. Turning back to Pam he almost demands with his eyes to obey. Finally, she bows her head. "As you wish, master," she says and moves to the side to allow the other two vampires to leave.

Eric looks back to them. "You have your orders," he commands. His voice sends a shiver down my spine. I can only imagine this is how Eric sounded as he commanded is troops in any one dozens of wars. Wow, I thought a sophisticated and sexy Eric was hot. It holds nothing to this. Damn, he can command me anytime.

Eric looks at me and I know he can smell my arousal. Damn Vampire noses. I take a deep breath and will myself to calm down. Eric, in an effort to comfort me, traces small circles over my hand as he speaks. So not helping.

Clancy and Maxell bow to Eric and leave the room.

Eric then turns his attention to the others in the room. "Felicia, Long shadow, Malcolm and Irina, you are with Pam and I. We will have two others meeting us..." Eric doesn't finish as I hear the door open and two other Vampires walk in.

Eric rises from his seat as the others walk in. One looks to be no more than a teenager but I can tell by the way he holds himself that he is very old. His dark hair and eyes remind me of an ancient time where modern civilization may have only been a twinkle in some thoughtful man's eye. His shoulders are broad and steady, his eyes as dark as tar and his face like stone. His clothes are soft and loose as if is ready to direct a yoga class or some other meditation sequence. He reminds me almost of an alternative religious leader. I am not sure but he looks quiet. Like he doesn't need to move fast or speak loudly.

The man beside him is taller and though he looks like he was older when he was turned, he seems to be younger than both the little man and Eric.

I know in an instant that this is the Maker and Brother Eric spoke to the King of Texas about. I can sense the cords as I did with Pam, Felicia, Clancy and Maxwell. However, they are more similar to Pam. The tall man's cord is strong and thick. The cord to the smaller man seems, I don't know, backwards. With Eric and Pam, the cord was thicker on Pam's side than on Eric's. With this smaller man, whom I'm assuming is Eric's Sire because he is probably the oldest creature I've ever encountered; the cord is like Pam's. Most curious considering I know Eric's Sire released him to be his own Sânge cap.

"Godric," Eric says with great emotion in his voice.

"I heard you may be in need of my assistance." Says the man Eric called Godric.

Eric says nothing but comes around the desk and goes to bended knee in front of the man. "Mea Sire." Eric says softly, lowering his head.

"Rise, mitt barn, du var släpptes år sedan . Det är jag som skall böja dig ," Godric bows his head, "Sânge cap"

Eric stands and claps arms with the smaller Vampire. Nothing is said but when they release, Godric touches Eric's face with the tips of his fingers. Like one of endearment and affection. I get a flash of someone touching my face like that. But before I can recognize who it is, the image is gone. This isn't the first time that has happened to me over the years. But this time it seemed more real.

I focus my attention on Eric and the look on his face takes my breath away. As if he is seeing Godric after a great while or maybe it the look of awe that comes from feeling like he was never going to see him again. Either way, my heart burns for him all the more.

Eric nods and looks to the other man. "Brother."

The man bows his head. "De comenzi Sânge cap se supun , I obey)."

I'm really not sure what it all means. I hear the Sânge Cap so I know they are addressing Eric as the Blood Head. The rest, well it sounds more like a pledge or formal greeting.

Eric nods as the claps forearms. After a moment, they release one another.

"Happy to have you," Eric says.

The other man laughs. "Like I would miss this? It is about damn time, Eric."

Eric nods again and turns to me. Reaching out his hand to me, I approach and he makes quick work of wrapping it around my waist.

"Godric, Tomas, may I present Sookie Stackhouse." He says. "Sookie, this is my Maker and my Brother, Godric and Tomas."

I look at both of them and then realize what Eric is doing. He is introducing me to his family. I smile at them. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." I say.

Godric smiles. "As beautiful as a sunrise and as sweet as an orchid she is." He bows toward me. "Eric, she is everything you ever hoped for." He says softly.

"And more, my Maker," Eric says. "Oh, so much more."

I look up to Eric and smile. "I can smell him on you, Sookie. Does this mean you have agreed to a Bonding?" Tomas asks me.

I look up at Eric and wonder if it is safe to say in front of all of these people. He just smiles to me and then looks back at Tomas. "It does."

"What?" I hear from behind us.

I turn to see Pam on her feet. "When were you planning on telling me, Master?" She says with one hand on her hip.

Eric growls. "You heard my words before, Pamela. Do not pretend you didn't feel the connection. I am sure you can smell me on Sookie just as well as Godric or Tomas can. Do not make a scene. You're just being a stubborn and spoiled child." He says.

She walks over to me and looks me up and down.

"How sweet," she looks directly in my eyes and I can feel the pushing. I know she's trying to glamour me. I just look at her and a minute later, I feel the pressure fade. She looks me up and down once more and then looks at Eric. "If you are done playing the sweet little family reunion, can we leave now?" Pam asks. "We do have a job to do."

"Watch your tongue, childe." I hear Godric growl. "Remember you place or I may need to spend some time putting you back where you belong." The man may be small, but even I get a shiver at the tone in his voice.

Pam immediately looks down as if she is a scolded child. "For…forgive me." She says. "I…I will attempt to censor myself. Forgive me, Sânge Cap." She says bowing low to Eric.

My eyes go wide. I have never seen Pam like this. Ever since I met her, she has been arrogant and cold. Even when I have seen Eric scold her, she kind of just shrugs it off. She almost seems to be afraid of Godric.

I can feel the power coming off him and I'm sure there is a great deal more to him than meets the eyes. But to see Pam submit the way she has convinces me more that Eric may be a badass, but this Vampire taught him everything he knows.

I look up at the three men around me. Power, that's what I'm surrounded by, power. Well damn, I think this may be the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

I try to erase the thoughts I now have floating in my head. But being between Eric, his brother and maker, I feel like nothing can touch me. It is a rush and a half.

Eric looks at me and I can tell that he probably smells my arousal. Shoot, I hope he just lets it go. I really don't want to tell him that the thought of these three men in the same room makes me hot.

Eric says nothing and places his hand on the small of my back as he motions for everyone to make their way out. We walk out the back door and wait for all the rest of our group to be joining us. Pam says nothing as she goes to Tomas who takes her in his arms as Eric pulls me back into his.

"Hold on Min Kara," he says to me.

Before I know it we are off the ground and have taken to the sky. I shriek and immediately pull myself closer to him and shut my eyes. I hear Eric laugh and could swear that I hear a few other chuckles but I don't dare open my eyes to find out.

"Open your eyes, Min Kara," he says. "You are missing out on a beautiful sight."

I open my eyes and allow myself to look around. It is beautiful tonight despite the reason that we are heading into the darkness. Looking around I see Tomas and Godric. Behind us, I see several other Vampires. Some of them are flying, others are being carried. I guess this isn't a skill all Vampires are capable of. I need to remember to ask Eric about this at some point. Though right now, it doesn't seem appropriate.

I turn my head to look at Eric. "I didn't realize that there were so many Vampires in the club tonight." I say to him.

He smirks at me. "I guess I was keeping you too preoccupied." He kisses my nose. "There were about a dozen or so throughout the night. Only the ones you met were in the club while we were, however. Nevertheless, Jayne Marie's is known for its food and music. Vampires do not take stock in the food, but we are intrigued by the music that is played there. Southern jazz and blues is one of my favorites and many Vamps in this area feel the same way." He says. "Many of us are very old, and new, different, or extraordinary things tend to catch our eyes, and in this case, ears." He laughs slightly.

"Then why not make Fangtasia into that type of place?" I ask him.

"Well, because the tourists wouldn't come. Perhaps in the future we can invest in such an establishment." He smiles at me. "One that would bring in a more elegant and polished crowd," he kisses my forehead.

I smile at him and then look down. He said we again.

***0***

Dalia's POV

"Vampires are near," I say to Amelia.

She takes her gaze off the house where we just saw the fool Compton again trying to exit out of a second story window and becomes serious.

"What do you want me to do?" She asks.

I smile. "Nothing," I say. "They aren't here to harm us."

I watch as the Vampires come to a stop not a hundred yards away.

The tall Vampire bows to me. "Guardian," he says.

"Good Evening, Maxwell," I say to him.

He looks at Amelia and bows in her direction as well.

"You are here on the Viking's orders?" I ask him.

He nods. "We are here to take the Vampire to Fangtasia as well as information he has in there," he turns to look at the house and points. He stops when he sees the door fly open and Compton again disappear once he hits the threshold.

I hear a faint laugh from Amelia. I shoot her a look and she immediately looks away to hide her enthusiasm.

"What…what is going on here, Dalia?" He asks me.

"Well, Northman had requested that the Vampire," I point to the house, "be detained."

We watch as the Vampire again attempts to leave the house from a window and land right inside the front door with a thud.

Maxwell looks at Amelia. "Your work, I suppose?" He asks.

She nods and laughs. "I'll lift the spell once you are on the porch," she says.

"What is going on?" I ask as they go to make their way to the house.

They relay the information of the evening to both of us. Once they are finished, Amelia is ready to jump out of her skin.

"We need to go," She yells at me.

"No, we don't," I say to her.

"But…." She says and I close my eyes.

"What!" She says. "You know that he is taking her with him. We need to get there and make sure she is alright," Amelia commands.

I shake my head again. "The Viking will protect her," I say to Amelia.

She gasps. "It's our responsibility…."

I put my hand up. "Amelia Broadway, have faith." I say.

"Faith she says," Amelia mumbles as we walk out to the road.

Once there, I grab her hand. "The Promised One needs to awaken. This is the first step," I say.

I don't wait for her response as I move us back to the hotel to await the Viking's call.

***0***

SPOV

We touch down about a block away from the warehouses.

Everyone looks at Eric and he looks at me. "Sookie, do we need to get closer?" He asks.

I shake my head. "I'm not sure. I have never tried to read this far away from someone before. But let me give it a go." I say.

He nods as I close my eyes. I reach out with my mind first in search of anything in the area. It is easy to eliminate many of the warehouses since it is just about midnight and many if not most of them are empty or the only mind I hear are of security guards. I continue to search outwards bypassing those warehouses that are empty.

"Is she even sure that this is the right place?" I hear Pam ask. "There is the other group down closer to the edge of town."

"This is the correct place," I hear Eric say. "You heard what she gleaned from the vermin."

She huffs and stomps her foot.

I ignore her as I continue to fan out. I hear a few drunks and a few kids having, well, fun as it were. So I eliminate them from the search. I push a little further and finally hitting the last building in the row, I hear something.

They should have been here hours ago. I hear a man thinking. Something must have happened. I need to get these guys to finish the files tonight and get them to Newlin. Why he wanted paper copies, I have no idea. Why couldn't we just hook a laptop up or something? What he says, we do. I should have asked for more than 10 people to help. If I knew the amount of data that was stored on that little drive, I would have. But how was I supposed to know that there were so many Vampires in the country? The unholy lot, they breed like rats. Not to mention the other things we found out tonight. The ones in the database that are marked 'others'. We are having a harder time deciphering them. I mean, really, Shifters, Weres and Daemons? Can that be for real? He must be pulling our leg; or at the very least using that to test out expansion in his program. I wonder what he was going to do with the data once it was complete. Well it really doesn't matter. We will use it to locate and eliminate our adversaries. With this and the other things the Reverend has planned, Vampires will be all but extinct in less than a year. Order will reign and the righteous will triumph once more. Oh, I'm sure of it. The evil will fall just like Newlin said.

Good Lord, I'm not happy with this. Now, where the hell are those guys? Shit, I wanted to be able to bring that Northman Vamp in before sunrise. It would be such a feather in my cap if my team brought him to Newlin in under a day. He would look kindly on me. Maybe give me a better job in the Holy War. And what in God's name am I supposed to do with that girl? Newlin wanted me to bring her with the Bloodsuckers. But there is no way I can make Dallas by morning. But maybe the transport would be better during the day. That's it, we will wait for daybreak and then start moving. Then get them to Dallas and onto the compound. When Keith got to the restaurant, he said they should bring in at least six Vamps including the big blonde one. They will be a lot easier to transport when they are dead for the day. All I need is a cargo truck. That's easy to get. But what the hell am I going to do with her? If our intelligence is correct, she is dangerous. How are we going to transport her? The Vamps are easy, but she may…ah hell, she is just one little girl. I think we will be able to handle the likes of her.

Shit, Keith should have been back by now. We should have ordered the capture of that big Vamp the other night. To hell with the raid; we should have taken him. Then the problem would have been solved. We could have gotten that mind reading bitch at anytime today and been done with it. But Newlin wanted them to disappear without any connection to us or that damn Vampire bar. He wanted it clean. But we could have done that. Now who the hell knows what's going on?

I need to try calling him again. Come on pick up pick up. Shit, he's still not answering. Now what to do? If Keith isn't back within the hour, we are going to have to go looking for him. Shit, what a cluster fuck.

I scan the rest of the warehouse to check on the number of humans they have. I hear no other types of brain waves, so I know my number will be accurate.

I look up at Eric. "There are 11 people in the warehouse. They are copying all the files and printing them out. Eric, there is more to that database than just Vampires." I say and wait a moment. I am not sure what I should say in front of all these Vampires. Eric nods for me to continue. "The man I was listening to seems to be in charge. He is worried because the others are not back yet. They were supposed to take us to the Dallas compound tonight if we were found. He knows they will never make it. So he is worrying about that. He was also in favor of you being taken the other night at Fangtasia and then they could have taken me anytime today." I say.

"Very good, Min Kara." He says. "Do you know where they are in the building?" He asks.

I close my eyes again and stretch. "8 are in the main room not moving. I am thinking they are at computers. 1 is walking around outside. Another is moving back and forth behind the ones on the computer. The last one is above them. I think he's on a catwalk." I say to him. "He's the one I've been listening too. The rest are really nervous and just want to get home."

Eric nods. "Sookie, I want you to stay here." He looks up. "Irina will stay with you."

"Eric, NO! I…." He places his finger to my mouth.

"Sookie, I don't want to risk anything happening to you. You did more than we could ask of you. Now I need you to be safe. If I need to worry about you, then I will be distracted. Do this for me, please." He looks in my eyes. I feel a pull in my heart. I nod my head.

Kissing my forehead he looks in my eyes. "I will be right back, little one." He says to me.

Eric moves away from me. "WAIT!" I scream running to him. Turning he catches me as I run into his arms and kiss him in earnest.

I feel the same warm sensation that I felt when I got mad at Sam but this time I don't feel like I want to hurt anyone. The warm feeling passes through my hands as I touch Eric's face. His eyes shoot open and he looks at me. Pulling away from him I look up at him. "Be safe." I say.

Little did I realize that a light blue bubble had surrounded us and then faded.

Eric looks at me again and nods. I release him knowing that he will be fine. I have to believe that he will be fine.

********************0*********************

EPOV

I have no idea what just happened. But I feel like I could take on the world and win. I feel enlightened and empowered all at the same time. I have never felt this before. What is my Sookie? What more is she?

"She is much more than you realized?" Godric asks me as we head toward the building.

"Much more." I say to him.

"She will be a most suitable companion." He says.

"Indeed." I say again.

"Ah, yes, indeed she shall." He says.

I hear a hiss and know it's coming from Pam. I look at Godric and see the same look in his eyes as when he reprimanded her in the office. I sigh. This isn't going to be easy and I know good and well, Godric will not put up with Pamela's tantrums. He may no longer be Sânge Cap but I know he will take insults to me as insults to him. I will need to deal with her sooner rather than later.

We silence ourselves as we move closer to the building. Closing my eyes, I take a moment to send out a prayer to the Goddess to keep my beloved safe.

***0***

BPOV

Okay, this is the last time I'm going to try this, I sigh to myself.

I have tried calling Diane and her friend several times and neither of them have picked up. I didn't dare call any others. What would I say? That I'm somehow trapped in my own home and I can't get out? After I've been warned about witchcraft just minutes ago?

Could this be a test? Could it be a challenge or learning exercise? But who would do such a thing at a time like this? We don't have time for this. I need to get to Sookie and get as far away from this one stoplight town as I can. If I'm going to get out from under, I need to do it now.

I walk to the front door. But before I can reach the handle, it blasts off its hinges and I'm on the ground. Another Vampire comes up and without a word from either of them I'm in silver.

"Wh..what is the meaning of this?" I growl at them and try to struggle out of their hold as one of them lifts me and I see who they are.

I'm not sure of their names but I've seen them both at Fangtasia.

"Answer me," I growl again as they move me to the post that separates the entrance to the parlor. Without answering me, they tie the silver to the post.

"I demand that you free me," I growl again. "I am here on official business of the Queen. You two will pay for this with your life."

A hand comes out of nowhere and connects with the side of my face. Pain surges through me and when I turn to look at him, I see he is gloved and is carrying a sliver rod. I can only assume by the pain in my face that it's silver.

"We care not of your business," he hisses and move closer, "or your so called Queen," he hisses again.

"Clancy," the other one says. "Leave him for Northman," he says. "Find what we are looking for and make it quick."

The one called Clancy moves into from me to the room across the hallway. When I hear things crashing to the floor, I know he is tracking my scent and finding items hidden in there. The other one is at my computer and is pulling the hard drives and disks into a case I hadn't seen before.

"If…if you let me go," I say to him. "I will make sure you are rewarded. I cou..could use someone like you. Things will be different soon. You," I gasp when I try to move. I've never been silvered before. "You…you would do well to release me."

He doesn't even acknowledge me. I hear the other one moving around the house. I hadn't heard him move upstairs but I hear the big cabinet in the front room topple to the floor.

Minutes later he is back with stacks and stacks of files. I growl at him. But he too ignores me.

The one at my computer looks up. "That all of it?" He asks.

Clancy nods. "He even had stuff hidden in the ground," he looks at me. "How could you go to rest down there?" He laughs. "Have you no shame?"

"Enough, Clancy," the other one says. "We need to get out of here." He types a few more things and I know the sound that the computer is making. As soon as the computer shuts down, he pulls the cords and puts it too in the case.

I look at them both as the approach. "You are making a mistake," I say to them. "I…I can pay you," I say as one holds onto the end of the chain while the other is collecting all the items from the table. "You would be rich, I…I know people," I say to them.

They both don't say a word and head for the door. I laugh. "You…you won't get out," I say. "The house is bewitched," I say.

Neither of them stop as we walk over the door jam. I immediately close my eyes and wait for the impact of being thrust into another part of the house but nothing comes. I open my eyes when I feel a warm breeze on my face.

I hear laughing from my side. I turn to look at the Vampire.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Nothing really," he says.

Before I know it, we are airborne and land close to Sookie's house where a car is waiting.

I look around the house and then back to the two Vampires. "Whe…where is she?" I ask them.

I'm thrown in the back without another word. They both make their way to the doors and are in and we are down the drive within seconds.

I try for the door, but the way they have me tied up is more like a truss than anything else. I struggle for a few minutes before the one in the passenger seat turns around.

"The more you struggle, the further the silver burns," he says.

I don't listen and try for the door again.

"He keeps that up," the other one says. "There won't be enough left of him to interrogate."

"Just drive, Clancy," he says. "We will deal with him when we get back."

"You think there is more in this stuff than Northman knows?" Clancy asks.

"Oh," the other one says, "I don't think there is much that Eric doesn't know."

I smile at myself. Oh there is much he doesn't know. And what he doesn't may get him killed.

I lean back and try to think logically. I can feel the deep burns and know that struggling isn't the answer. I must be smart about this. When I don't arrive tonight, the others will be concerned and I'll be looked for. There is no way that Northman can kill me without someone making inquiries. Plus, he is under orders from the Queen regarding me. She assured me that she would insure my safety. If she finds out about this, she will send guards for me and Northman will be dead. Sookie will be in my hands and all will be well.

Yes, I just have to bide my time. I lean back and close my eyes to deal with the pain. I've felt nothing so painful in all my dead or undead life.

"Good, you've stopped," one says. I choose not to say a word. All will be well soon. I need to believe that.

***0***

EPOV

I motion for several of the team to move high as Godric, Tomas, Pam and I move in low. I decide that the element of surprise is on our side and proceed to kick the door down as we all move at Vampire speed into the building.

The members of the Fellowship that are at the tables jump up and turn. I see that they are all wielding silver knives. Looking up quickly, I see that there are several nets in position above our heads. But two other of our team have disabled the ropes and when one of them reaches for the release, they stay where they are at.

"Kill the unholy lot." I hear above us.

The three men in front of us look very fearful of moving and before they can do more than lunge, Godric and Pam have taken them out. I feel a pull from my center and then I feel fear and panic. I know exactly where it is coming from. But I'm not sure how I can feel it so deeply when the Bond isn't complete.

"Sookie!" I say to no one.

My team makes swift work of the eight that were doing the computer extractions. They tried as they might, even with their daggers. Regardless, it is all in vain. Several of them lost their lives while four of them are cowering in the corner and my Vampires are waiting instructions on what to do with them.

"Let them go, Bloodsucker!" I hear above me.

I look up to see the one in the catwalk looking down at us. I am about to fly up to meet him when I hear an ungodly scream and feel the blast of fear once more. I turn to see four humans carrying a net with a vampire in it. It doesn't take me long to notice that it is Irina. Two others are holding Sookie and dragging her in. One of them, Sookie is yelling at.

"Arlene, let me go!" Sookie yells.

"Shut up you Vampire Slut." The one called Arlene yells back at my Sookie.

I look at Sookie and then at the man above. I notice that Malcolm and Long Shadow are waiting my orders to take the man on the catwalk out. But he is now wielding a gun and keeps moving it from Sookie to me.

"Shut her up, Arlene." The man above us says. "I don't need to hear her right now."

"I'm trying." She says and then hits my Sookie across the face and re-grabs her arm. The rage in me is building but for some reason I don't know if it's mine or not. I would like nothing else than to lay to waste the vermin that has hit my Sookie. But the rage feels amplified somehow. I look to see Sookie's eyes. She is just as angry as I am; perhaps more so. But at any rate, I can feel her anger and it is doing nothing for my bloodlust at the moment.

What happens in a matter of moments shocks us all.

I see Sookie staring at Arlene and then at the man on the other side of her. A blue tinge appears around Sookie. Like a second layer of skin. The layer is very close to her and it looks like it is starting to glow brighter. Both assailants look at her and then down at where they are holding her. I'm about to make my move to retrieve her when Godric takes my arm.

"Wait a moment, Im yerekhan." Godric whispers to me.

With that we both look back when both of Sookie's assailants scream.

"She's on fire!" The one called Arlene screams and let's Sookie go as the other one does.

I have no time to watch them as Sookie runs toward me. I see the man on the catwalk point the gun at Sookie and I hear him pull the trigger.

"Sookie!" I scream.

She turns to me and then looks to where I am looking above us on the catwalk. It feels as if time has slowed, but I know that to be impossible. But I see Sookie look right at where the discharge round is.

"NO!" She yells out as she puts her hand up.

As she does, the blue sheen expands to cover me, her and the rest of the Vampires standing by me Like a half bubble. As the bullet hits the outer rim of the bubble, it bounces off.

Sookie falls to the ground as she reaches me. I kneel down to capture her in my arms. The look on her face is strange. Her eyes are aglow and her skin seems warmer than normal. But the expression on her face is what stops me. She still looks like herself, but something has changed.

"Sookie, are you alright?" I ask.

She nods and looks up at me and smiles. "You aren't hurt?" She asks.

I smile. "Not a scratch." I say to her.

She then looks up to the man who tried to shoot her. "GUN!" She announces and in a pop the gun now appears in her hand. "Irina." She says and Irina is now at Sookie's feet minus the silver net.

"She is more of a Witch than Newlin thought." Says the man still on the catwalk.

Neither Sookie nor I realize that her captors and those of Irina have left the building. But this man on the catwalk has our attention.

"Take him", I say.

Malcolm and Long Shadow do just that. Grabbing him and then jumping down in front of us.

They look at the bubble and then at me.

I pet Sookie's hair as she is checking Irina for damage. "It's okay, Min Kara, we are safe now. You can lower the shield." I say to her.

She looks at me like she doesn't know what I am talking about. But the shield lowers around us and I stand to meet the man who has caused so much trouble.

"You will never get away with this." He says.

I smile at him.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Because this is a Holy War and I am ready to die for my beliefs." He says.

"So is the al Qaeda." Sookie says. "It doesn't make them any less of terrorists, you know."

He laughs. "Your brother doesn't think so." He growls at my Sookie.

She looks up at him. "What about my Brother?" I ask him.

He laughs. "He came in about a week ago with the other two from your town. You know the Redhead and the one with the thick accent?" He asks. "The other two thought that the Reverend could help you so they brought your brother to talk to him about you. Jason told us all about you. How different and weird you are. That he thinks you have been like that since birth. But for the likes of him, he can't remember back that far. That nothing exists of you two being little. He thinks that you are an alien or better yet, something that Satan put in his family to hide until you are ready to do bad things." He laughs. "Those were his words, not mine." He laughs. "Even your own family thinks you a freak."

I look at Sookie and I can see the tears in her eyes. "Beloved?" I ask her.

She stands up and faces the man. "What is your name?" She asks.

He smiles and doesn't say anything.

"Fine, Barkley, what do you want from me?" She asks him.

He says nothing again.

She looks at him and then at me. "They want to make an example out of me. They were going to make an example of me and have me burn with you at sunrise if I wouldn't agree to participate in their reprogramming. If I refused them, there were planning on chaining me to you and watch us burn." She says and looks back at the man. "Doesn't your God say to love everyone as equals?" She asks.

He smiles at her again. "Let no one be found among you who sacrifices to the fire, who practices with the dead. Anyone who does these things is detestable to the Lord and should be destroyed by the light. The lord will be your shield and light to drive out those nations before you. In doing so you are blameless before the Lord." He smiles. "Deuteronomy 18:9-12, look it up sister."

Sookie stares right back at him. "That is not what that passage says. It says: When you enter the land the Lord your God is giving you, do not learn to imitate the detestable ways of the nations there. Let no one be found among you who sacrifice his son or daughter in the fire, who practices divination or sorcery, interprets omens, engages in Witchcraft, or casts spells, or who is a medium or spiritist or who consults the dead. Anyone who does these things is detestable to the Lord, and because of these detestable practices the Lord your God will drive out those nations before you. You must be blameless before the Lord your God. It says nothing about killing." She says.

He looks at her again. "For the life of human is its blood: its blood is its life. Therefore I have said to the people of Israel, You shall not eat the blood of any human, for the life of every human is its blood. Whoever eats it shall be sentenced to an unholy death. "

She looks at him. "Have you even read the passages you are spewing? The verse is about eating and drink the blood of animals. For the life of every creature is its blood: its blood is its life. Therefore I have said to the people of Israel, You shall not eat the blood of any creature, for the life of every creature is its blood. Whoever eats it shall be cut off."

"Witch!" He screams. "We were warned not to listen to the likes of you. You will twist the words of our Lord to confuse us. Freak, abomination of our Lord, you should rot in hell, you hell spawn! Stay out of my head!" He says.

She turns to me. "Eric, what are you going to do with him?" She asks.

"There are laws Sookie, I don't have much choice in the outcome of this situation." I say to her. I keep staring at her. I am still in awe that she can quote Christian scripture though I am pretty sure she has never spent time in a church.

"He tried to kill you, me and everyone else." She says. "He knows some things. I can find out what you need or you can try to torture him first. Personally either way works for me." She looks around the room and then back to me. "They all knew what they were doing and knew that the information that they were retrieving would be genocide. They didn't care." She points to one of them. "Him, he knows something about the plan," she pauses as Tomas picks the boy no more than twenty up. "He may tell you something. Then do what you wish to them but we need to get Irina somewhere so she can heal." She says looking down at in injured Vampire she summoned to herself.

I nod looking at the two that are holding this Barkley person. "Gather all you can and take care of this one." I say. "Make sure you get the information we need and make sure that all the documents are secure." I pause and look at the man. "Then burn the place to the ground." I say to them.

They nod as I motion for Pam to take Irina.

"I'm So..sorry Master." Irina says.

"I know, we will discuss this tomorrow." I say to her.

"Come Sookie, it is time to leave." I say to her.

She looks at the horrid man one more time. "One more thing." She says. "What have you done to my brother?" She asks.

"We have done nothing to him. He came to us, to help us with our war. This will only confirm what he already knows about you." He smiles.

***0***

SPOV

I look at the man and concentrate on him.

The images I saw in Keith's head are all but confirmed.

I see images of Jason walking into the fellowship with Arlene and Renee. I see him having lunch with a group and a very pretty woman has been seated beside him. She is very warm and friendly and they are making him feel very welcomed. They proceed to tell him all the right things, stroking his ego on how wonderful he would be and how he would be doing God's work. They say all the things Jason likes to hear; how good looking he is, how fit he is, even how smart he is. This man Barkley took a personal interest in Jason and really buttered him up. I see him talking about his family and finally getting around to me. The looks on his face changes and they feed him lines that I might be possessed and that I am running around as a harlot. That having a sister like me would do nothing for his standing in the church and that he needs to do everything in his power to fix this.

"Jason, you need to do this. You know God's law. Your sister is cavorting with the unrighteous. You have to protect your family." A man next to Barkley says.

"What….what should I do, Reverend?" He asks.

"You need to help us son. You need to help us destroy the evil in our midst. If your sister can't see the error of her ways, then we need to finish her as well. People like her are what is keeping those kind around. Humans working with that unholy lot, it's insane." He says.

He looks right at Jason. "Jason, you need to purify your family." He says.

I stop looking. I don't want to hear any more.

"I hope you can defend yourself to our Lord one day." He says.

I say nothing as Eric picks me up and heads toward the door. Nothing is said as we head into the air. Holding me tight and burying his face in my neck.

"I have you Sookie." He says to me softly.

I nod and hold on tighter.

***0***

Warning – Godric is going to get his Vamp on.

Godric's POV

If I was not certain of whom and what my child's Promised One was before, I am now. She is without a doubt the most exquisite creature I have ever encountered. And that's something coming from a vampire like myself. Oh when the Fates determine something, they don't play around. I can only imagine the type of partnership these two will have. It will be extraordinary to see.

I watch Eric pick Sookie up and head out of the warehouse. Then, I look at Tomas. "Leave, My Child, hamozvek', vor apahov yen." I say to him.

"Master?" He says to me I nod. "I will be along soon. Stay close to your brother and his woman. Make sure no harm comes to them. "Mer furture e nrants' dzerrk'y ." I say.

He looks at me for a moment and then he nods and goes to leave the warehouse.

I look over to the man who just recently tried to separate My Child from his Promise. Death will be a welcome sight for this man when we are through with him.

I look to the faithful servants that are holding the zealot. "Leave him with me." I say to them.

They both look at each other and then back to me. It is no secret who I am. I am sure they are weighing risk of me being injured by this…this thing. I nod to them. "Fear not, no harm will come to me." I say to them.

They then nod and release him to attend to their other duties. I'm sure that this Barkley thought that this may be his chance to escape. But before he can blink, I am next to him, holding his arm.

"You and I are going to have a chat." I say to him as I walk him over to a chair and drop him into it.

I reach for another and sit in front of him.

I look deep into his eyes. He is a simple creature, I can tell that first off. He may be scared enough that I will not need to use my influence on him. Perhaps he will tell me what I need to know.

"What does your cult know about Eric Northman?" I ask him.

The man smirks at me. "You ain't getting anything out of me. You dead piece of meat." He growls at me. "I will go to the heavenly gates with a clear conscious knowing I have done my part for His war."

I raise an eyebrow. "So the Fellowship is going to rage war against the Vampires?" I ask him.

He smiles at me. "You won't know what hit you. We are going to hit you from all sides, just you wait." He says to me.

"Like what, vermin. What is your silly little plan?" I ask him.

He laughs. "Silly, silly you say? You won't find it silly when you are all dropping like flies." He says to me. "When you are on the floor in a pile of ash, it won't be silly."

I look at him again. "I'm going to ask you again, what is the Fellowship planning on doing?" I ask him.

He smirks again. "You would be better off getting your Witch back here to do her silly little parlor trick. I ain't telling you shit!" He yells at me.

Before he can say another word, I pick his hand up and twist. I hear the unmistakable sound of a bone breaking.

"AHHHH!" Screams Barkley. "You…fuck..you broke my wrist." He yells at me.

"And that isn't the only thing I will break. Now tell me, what do you know of the plan?" I ask him.

The vermin catches his breath and is cradling his broken wrist with the other arm. "FUCK you." He says again.

This time I go for his forearm and I can hear both bones snap as if they are twigs.

"AHHH, SHIT!" He says going to stand up. I push him back before he is even a millimeter out of his chair. He lets out a cry again.

"Now, will you tell me what you know?" I ask him.

"I don't know SHIT, alright, fuck!" He screams.

I get really close to his face. "Why don't I believe you?" I ask him. "What do you know of your Reverend's plans for Eric and the Queen?" I ask him.

"UGGHHH," he grits his teeth. "All I know is that we are supposed to take them out." He huffs. "They want them all gone. That fucking ass Sheriff was supposed to be dead by dawn." He huffs. "The bitch was going to Newlin." He growls.

"What is this talk about hitting us from all fronts?" I ask him.

"FUCK, I don't know." He growls. I go to grab his elbow which will be the next break. "Shit, wait! wait!" He screams.

I pull my hand away. "You have something to say?" I ask him.

He closes his eyes. "They…they are training people at the bible camp." He huffs. "They are training them to take out Vamps on site. He..they…they were going to use this information that we got to find the places your kind rest. Take them out during the day." He says.

I had figured as much. "Who told you about the data?" I growl at him.

He huffs, "I…I don't know." I move to take his arm again. "I SWEAR I don't know. Someone told Crawford, that's all I know. Someone called him and told him. Crawford said it would be worth the Reverend's while to get his hands on it." He says.

"What was the plan before you got the data?" I ask him.

This piece of filth tries to look everywhere but at me. I grab his arm.

"AHHH," he screams.

"What was your plan?" I growl at him.

He huffs. "We were going…going to use intel from people who knew your kind who were trying to act like humans." He says.

Mainstreamers, what would they get from them.

"We…we are…shit…" He growls again.

I pop his elbow and he screams even louder with tears rolling down his face. "TELL ME!" He growls.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT…we…Newlin said something about the blood." He growls. "That's…that's all I know." I say to him.

"The blood, what blood?" I ask him.

"Shit…TRUEBLOOD!" He screams at me.

"What are you going to do with TRUEBLOOD?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I don't know. All I know is that Crawford said you all wouldn't know what hit you." He says through his tears.

I will have to get more information about this. But this man won't have it.

I look at him again. "What does he want with Sookie?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "They know she's different." He says. "I don't know why Newlin wants her. But he was prepared…pre..prepared to have her brother kill her…if…if she didn't.." He is shuddering now. I know the breaks are sending him into shock.

I know we will get no more information out of this piece of filth.

I look over to the others in the room. "Dispose of him when you take care of the rest." I say to them.

They nod at me and continue to collect the information.

I look back at the blood bag.

"One more question," I say to him. "How did you find Compton?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "His…his name…name was given to Crawford." He says in a strained voice.

I get up to leave and the vermin reaches for me.

"Wait, you can't leva..leave me here like this." He says. "Doesn't your blood heal?" He asks.

This piece of filth thinks I'm going to save him?

I lean back down to him as close as I was before. "Say hello to your maker for me." I growl at him.

I lean in and let my fangs fall. The last thing this waste of space sees before his eyes close is my fangs entering his arm.

*************0****************


	16. Chapter 16

*******0********

Chapter 16

*******0********

SPOV

I bury my face in Eric's shoulder. I just want the images I saw in that dreadful man's head to disappear. I wanted to ignore the magnitude of betrayals that surround me. People I've cared about and called friends have been nothing but fakes and imposters. Honestly, if I think about it, I guess I should have expected such behavior from Arlene. I've known her for years. She has not one unique thought in her head. She moves through like a chameleon; taking on the personas of those around her. Well not just those around her, but men she attaches herself too. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. But my brother, my own brother; that is just maddening. The thought of him planning on hurting me in some way shouldn't surprise me, but it does.

I felt the wind on my body and assume Eric has taken to the air. I can feel it rushing passed us. I burrow deeper into his arms and as an answer to my actions, Eric places his large hand on the side of my face to protect it. Even enfolded in his large arms and resting against his hard chest, I feel more comfort and love than I can ever remember feeling.

The wind dies down and I can sense that there are people around us. I lower my shields and feel a few humans and Vampires. Once we touch down, I feel the wind subside. I didn't notice where we were going but I can hear the door opening and it sounds like a large metal one. I can only assume that we are back at Fangtasia.

Eric quickly moves down the hall, heads into his office and lays me down on the couch.

He looks at me brushing the hair away from my face.

"Min Kara, I know this has been tough on you. But there are a few things I need to ask you, okay?"

I smile softly as I look into his eyes. "Of course, Eric, you want to know what I meant about more being in the database." I tell him.

"Among other things," he smiles back. "But we may start with that if you wish."

"Of course, Eric," I say and move to sit up a little straighter. Eric has me between his arms; one on the back of the couch and one on the arm by my head so I don't have much room. "The database has been designed as a collection of information about your kind." I pause and his eyes instruct me to continue. "I didn't get that from the man. I…I know this because bill showed it to me one night."

I see the anger fill his eyes. "He showed you information about Vampires knowing you knew nothing about them? How could he be so stupid!"

I shrug. "He just showed me how it worked. He didn't say much, only what it could do. I didn't really pay it much attention. He wouldn't answer my questions regarding it and dismissed any questions I had about its design." I pause for a moment. "From what I got from that guy in the warehouse, however, it contains much more than just Vampire information. There is files on pretty much every monarch in the country and their sheriffs. I think that's because you all are easy to track." I shake my head. "Anyway, there are many other Vampires in it, like the ones here in Shreveport, New Orleans and some from Arkansas, but not many. I didn't get anything from him about Sânge Cap or Genealogice so I'm not sure if Bill found much about them. If he did, he didn't put it in his database. Which I think is stupid, but there ya go." He nods and I continue. "The information doesn't stop there. I also saw some things about other types of beings; Weres, Shifters, Daemons, and I am sure other things that they couldn't fathom. They were trying to figure out what these categories meant before they said anything outside their little group. I know that they hadn't had a chance to tell Newlin yet. The only ones that knew about it were the people at the computers. Eric, I'm not sure they understood what they were looking at. So the secrets should be secure." I say to him.

He looks like he has been hit in the stomach or worse. "Are you sure?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yes, I'm positive." I say to him. "They were trying to decipher the codes and the key and it wasn't making any sense to them. The only reason I knew the different types are in there is because I recognized some of the name codes." I say. "They didn't understand why people would have birth dates, clan names, and codes like, tiger, wolf, and leopard." I say. "Then I heard them say things like Dae, Fae, and Wicce. I knew that moment I heard those codes that Bill had expanded his database past what we all thought it was designed to do. The question now is, was it his doing or the Queen."

Getting up he paces the floor for a few moments before coming to rest on the edge of his desk. "Did you glean anything more, Sookie?"

I shake my head. "About the database, no," I say to him. "They were doing research and printing reports but that's all. They hadn't used any of the information yet nor did they distribute any of the compiled lists. I can only assume that the database only recently feel into their hands.

He waits a moment. I can tell that his mind is going a mile a minute.

"This is most disturbing." He says as he walks around to his desk and I sit up completely. "The Council is not going to be pleased that someone outside of themselves had information such as this." He says. "Anyone who could obtain this information would be a treat to not only us but to other Creatures as well," he sighs.

"Doesn't the Council have this information?" I ask him.

He looks at me and shakes his head. "Some, but not all. It would be too tempting of a weapon. They would be fearful it would land in the wrong hands."

I sit back against the back of the couch. He's right. This is dangerous information. Even without the bloodlines included, the current residence and children of a vampire could be used against them at any time.

Then I remember something that I saw on the news. I look at him a little confused. He answers the look with a raised eyebrow. "What Sookie? Is there something else?"

"Um, no," I say to him. "But aren't you supposed to report to the, I don't know, the government or even the Council when a Vampire is made?" I ask him. "I thought that I heard that there was a listing of this." I say to him. "It was something the Government was calling a Vampire Census?"

He huffs. "More like a hit list," he looks away.

"Eric, I don't understand," I say.

He turns to look at me. "Sookie, I don't believe that the Government wants that list for just Census information. I think they are looking at it as a way to monitor our growth."

"Growth?" I ask.

He nods. "I believe, as many of us, that the Government is not completely satisfied with just our word. No matter what the AVL says, the Government will never like that there are those in their midsts that they have no say in how we live."

"Eric, the AVL is trying to get you equal rights," I say.

He nods. "We already pay taxes so the AVL is fighting for other rights and freedoms that Humans already have. But Sookie, you know as well as I that different nationalities finding their way to these shores found that they were not paved with gold but the sweat and strength of those that have come before them," He shakes their head. "No, the Government will not be happy with having us here until they know what we are all about."

"You sound like there is a conspiracy against Vampires." I say to him.

"Sookie, I believe that at some point, this Government or another one will get it in its head that we can be something to them. When that happens, I believe you will see Vampires disappearing or research done on us. With or without our consent." He says.

I think on that for a moment. I know it's possible. But with everything else going on, I think that line of thinking can wait for another night.

"So, getting back to the reporting thing. I take it you don't participate in the Census?"

He smiles at me. "Well, since the Revelation, we are supposed to report to Council when a new Vampire is made. Who their Sire is, who is the Sânge Cap and what Genealogice they belong to. However, many have ceased to make many new Vampires since the reveal. Or the Sire's Genealogice had never been known and the Council hasn't put up to much of a fight to instill this decree. On many levels, we still value our privacy. It is more of the Council's concern to whom the newborn will be holding fealty to. Basically the decree is to keep track of rouge Vampires and make them responsible as well as their Sire if something goes wrong." He says to me. "However, someone as old as I has not come under that law, Sookie. Many of my kind are unaware of even how old I am never mind who my Sire is. They may know about Pam because she has never left me but…" he trails off.

"But the rest of the Genealogice remains a secret."

He nods. "I am neither ashamed nor trying to withhold that information; it is just not public record." I raise my eyebrow to him and he laughs. "You have called me out, Min Kara." He smirks at me. "All will be revealed when the time is right. But let us get back to the database," he says with a growl. "As for the other beings, they are a little more, well guarded in their identities. Many Weres live among humans and are never detected, as well as others. The idea of any information on where to find Fae is not going to fare well with the Prince." He says.

"Ummm, Eric," I look at him. "Fae Prince?"

He smiles at me. "I thought you deduced," he pauses. "Sookie there is much more out there then just Vampires and Weres." He says to me.

My mind is spinning just a little. However, for some reason this concept doesn't seem foreign to me. We had spoken about the Council. I knew that there were many other Creatures out there and they are all represented by the Council. At least of the purposes of the United States. Let's face it, if there are Kings and Queens of the Vampires, why wouldn't the Fae have Princes and Princesses? Maybe the Daemons have Lords and Dukes for all I know.

I take a deep breath. "Okay, so is everything from Faerie Tales true?" I ask him.

He laughs a little. "Well for the most part. I'm not familiar with all of them. However such things at fables and bedtime stories usually form from truths of some sort, do they not?" I nod and he continues. "Vampires, Weres, Faeries, Daemons, Witches, Guardians, different kinds of, well I guess you can call them Angels, and Handmaidens are all living among us. Some have hidden themselves away or gone to other realms but for the most part, they are around." He says.

I look at him for a minute trying to take this all in. "Ummm, okay so I'm assuming that Faeries don't have wings and Daemons don't have horns?" I ask him. "I would assume that those types of characteristics were invented to put off the humans."

He nods. "You are correct, Min Kara. Your deduction astounds me," He pauses.

It doesn't feel like deduction. It feels like I should know this. Or that I should be aware somehow. But how could I be.

"It is similar to garlic and holy items with regards to Vampires. Such myths and fables are used to keep the humans feeling safe and in control."

I nod. "Vampires not liking garlic; because of your acute sense of smell, the holy water and items because Vampires are supposed to be from Satan or Cain." I say to him. We had spoken about that already.

He nods. "Correct. Daemons used to be thought to be Angels or protectors. Some believed that they were banished from heaven and sent to this world to suffer. When that happen, they were given horns," He says.

"To make them look different," I say to his unasked request. "Can anyone tell that they aren't really human?" I ask him.

"He nods. To other creatures they are not so disguised. Vampires were always the toughest, since we only came out at night. However, with our beauty and talents of persuasion, it was a little less difficult to hide in plain sight."

I nod. "Like you said at dinner," I say to him.

"He smiles. Exactly," he nods. "However, to other creatures, we can tell who is of other species." He says.

I look closely at the wall for a moment. I had always known that there was something different about Sam. Even though I didn't know exactly what it was. The other night in the restaurant, I knew that there were other types of creatures around me. Have I always sensed or known that there were others and just not thought about it? Could I have dismissed it with no thought at all?"

"What are you thinking so hard on, Min Kara?" He asks me.

I sigh. "Just how unobservant I've been." I say to him.

"Min Kara," he says and moves back to sit next to me. "You aren't unobservant. I suspect that you were not allowed to know until you were ready," he says.

I look at him and again I get the feeling he isn't telling me something.

This is not the time or place to talk about it, however.

I sigh and shake my head. "So humans can't tell?" I ask.

"For the most part, no, Faeries and Daemons actually look very human for the most part." He says.

I nod and look back down.

"Beloved, are you okay?" Eric asks me.

I turn and smile at him. "Just a lot to process at once, Eric, I'm fine." I say to him.

He smiles back and reaches for me. I move toward him and he places a hand on my face. "Now, can you tell me how those idiots got the jump on you and Irina?" He asks me.

I touch my hand to his. "Eric, it isn't her fault. I was concentrating so hard on what was going on in the warehouse and relaying the information to Irina that I didn't hear them until it was too late." I say to him. "We were far enough away and it was so late that I didn't think I had to cast to see who was around. But they weren't waiting for us I know that." I say to him.

"How could you tell?" He asks.

"Well, they were another group sent out in Shreveport to look for Vampires." I think back to what their minds were saying when I finally heard them. "They ummm, they were so excited to find us because they had been to several bars tonight and hadn't found any Vampires and they knew that man was going to be angry." I say to him.

He looks at me. "You knew one of them?" He asks.

I sigh; I had hoped that I wouldn't have to talk about this right now. I nod. "The one holding me was Arlene. She works at Merlottes. She was the one giving me the hard time." God was it really only earlier today. "I ahh, I think that she may try to find us again. She is scared and she can't find her fiancé, René. I think she is worried that a Vampire has him." I say to him. "But she's scared. I think she may just hide for a while." I say to him.

Eric growls a bit. "I will talk to that shifter tomorrow." He says to me. "But until then, you will not be alone during the day. I will make sure of it." He says.

"Eric, I…" I try to say something. But he cuts me off with a kiss.

After a moment he releases my lips and every part of me, including my girly bits are begging him to return.

He touches my face. "Please, do not argue with me when it comes to your safety." He says.

I know that a lot of what he is doing is to keep me safe. I shouldn't be so ungrateful. He could have easily handed me over to his Queen and been done with me. I am very lucky that I met Eric.

I sigh. "I'll try, but please don't get angry if I put up a fight every now and then. I…I will try to get used to all this." I wave my hand around.

He smirks at me and nods his understanding and then his eyes look deep into mine. "did you know you could summon things to you?" I ask her.

I look at him and shake my head no.

"What about the dome?" He asks.

Well, that's a different story. "Well, I've never created that but ummm, you see, I umm…when I left Merlottes this evening, I told you I had an argument with Sam?" He nods slowly. "Well, he was angry and tried to stop me from leaving. My arm got hot where Sam grabbed me. He pulled away really quick like I burned him." I say to Eric. God, I hope this doesn't get Eric too angry.

Eric growls. "This is when he grabbed you?"

I touch his face. "It's okay Eric. He can't hurt me ever again." I say to him. "Calm down, okay?"

I can feel his anger. It's actually all around us. I close my eyes and breathe slowly and try to imagine those cords around us once more. In my mind's eye, Eric seems to have a red translucent sheen to him right now. I concentrate on the cords. Once I see them, I breathe into them and watch them glow brighter. Like air to a flame, I watch the glow increase with each and every breath. As the glow increases, I watch as his sheen goes from red, to pink and then clear.

I open my eyes to see Eric watching me. I smile at him and he turns his face to kiss the palm of my hand. I hear him sigh even though I know that he doesn't need to breathe."

"You smell of sunlight and wildflowers." He whispers and he kisses my hand again. He moves away and then looks at me. "I smell new grass and lavender. You smell of home, Min Kara." He says and leans up to kiss me softly.

Before we can further our ministration, he pulls back and touches his forehead to my own.

"There are some other things I need to discuss with you, but I need to take care of some business." He says to me. "My little one, I will be just outside the door for a few moments. Max and Clancy are downstairs. I will send someone in if you don't wish to be alone. "Perhaps one of the human staff would be comforting? They have been requested to stay until our return."

I wonder why they would be asked to stay but decide that is a question for another time.

I shake my head. "No Eric. You do what you need to do. I will be fine here." I say to him.

He nods and goes to the closet to get me one of his long coats. "I'm sorry, Min Älskade, I have no blankets or quilts here. I will have that rectified for you by tomorrow. But this should do for now." He says.

"What does that mean?" I ask him.

"What does what mean?" He asks.

"What you just called me." I say.

"Oh, it means, my beloved." He says with a smile.

"Why do you call me that?" I ask him.

He kisses my lips softly. "because it is true," he says. "So is Min Kara." He says softly.

I look at him. My heart does that pull again. Like it belongs with him. Like I belong with him. Like I have known for a thousand years that I belonged by his side. That only now have I found my home.

I smile to him. "I love you too," I say. Not as eloquent or as polished as saying it in a different language, but I hope he gets the message just the same.

He smiles touching the side of my face. "Soon, we will be alone, very soon." He kisses me again. "allow me to take care of everything I need to and we will be free to return home." He says.

I look at him. "But I thought…" he places his finger upon my lips.

"No, our home, Min Kara, the one that will be for you {kiss} and me {kiss}."

With that, he leaves me alone. So I burrow down into his coat surrounded by the smell of him. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I want to try to listen to what is going on out in the club. But I know it's probably futile. I mean they are Vampires. I mean there are humans out there. But if Eric wanted me to know what was going on, he would have asked me to come along. This again is about the trust thing and I trust Eric. I trust him with everything that I am. How hurtful would it be too listen in when I know he would rather I not know? Yeah, this is not how I will honor him. I need to trust that when I need to know, he'll tell me.

I snuggle a little lower and allow my mind to empty and relax. Before I know it I am drifting off into a dream.

Amháin lómhara ? I hear in my head.

I open my eyes thinking that Eric is calling me. I jump back a little when I take in my surroundings. I am no longer in Eric's office but someplace that is vastly different but strangely feels familiar.

"Where..who..what am I doing here?" I ask looking around.

"You are with me,mo ceann beag lómhara , not to be afraid." The voice says. The voice is comforting and familiar. Like I had heard it a thousand times before. But try as I might, I can't place it. A wave of calm and love fill me like a warm blanket draped over me. It feels so familiar, it feels so perfect.

I look around again and see that I am on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The waves are crashing on the rocks below and again the beach looks like something or somewhere I should know.

"Where am I?" I ask to the voice, "and why can't I see you?"

I turn around again looking for someone, anyone to talk to.

"The where is easy, you are with me, mo ceann beag lómhara, the why is a little bit more complicated. You will see me when you are ready mo chailín." The voice says.

I turn away from the edge of the cliff to see a stone bowl on a pedestal that looks like a bird bath behind me. The stone is white and looks as smooth as marble. Gold edging darns the edges and it almost seems to glow.

"Go and see," says the voice. "You need to understand. You need to know before Adele tells you. You will know her words to be true. But you must see first." The voice says again.

I am so confused at what is going on. It isn't like I haven't had vivid dreams before. I would dream of far off lands and women in strange clothes. I would dream of swords and horses, long boats out of medieval times and castles with large fireplaces. Gran would always encourage me to tell her what I remembered from the dreams. Once I would finish she would smile at me. But the smile never made it to her eyes and tell me what a wonderful imagination I had.

This feels similar but different to that. But either way, I decide to obey the voice. For some reason I feel like there would be no way for me not too. I walk over to birdbath looking thing and gaze in. The liquid inside is blue and silver and begins to swirl once I my eyes steady on the liquid.

I watch as it swirls. What appears in front of me astounds me. The swirling moves so fast starts to form other colors. Soon I see an image and then the image moves like what you would see in an old motion picture. The images become a little steadier and I feel like I am watching a TV.

The image is no longer in front of me, but all around me. I see miles and miles of grassy fields. In the distance, I can hear water splashing up against rocks and in front of me I smell the green pines. The kind of trees that have lived, undisturbed for decades. Coming into focus, I see a very young me skipping up a dirt road singing a song that again seems strangely familiar but the language is one I can't place. But I start to hum it along with the little girl.

" siuil, siuil, siul a run,

Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin

Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion

Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"

The dress looks like something out of medieval era. It is light blue with a squared neck and long sleeves. She(I) am playing with feather she must have found and laughing. She is waving her hand and it is moving from side to side without any physical help. Giggling at myself while I know she(I) am looking from side to side hoping to find a flower or grasshopper to be my friend. When the girl comes closer I see her hand. On the flesh part between the pointer finger and thumb, I see the same pentagram image I saw on the book in Gran's sitting room. The young me touches it once and then moves her hands up in the air and three birds coming flying out to the trees and land on the grass to her side.

"You are pretty," she says to the blue birds. A tweet from each is their response. "I want to play. Do you want to play?" She asks them?

Before the conversation can continue, I see woman who could be Gran 40 years ago running after the little girl. "Susannah we must leave." She says to her.

The five-year old me looks up at her. "Why?" I ask.

"it is unsafe here. We are vulnerable and unprotected. Your parents await us. Come." She says and whisks me away.

"But he hea. I beal him." The little one closes her eyes and smiles. "I see him, is é mo laoch gar, pwease." She says and opens her eyes..

"Susannah we must leave. If we don't, your Viking will never be ready and he will never be able to find you. I promise that you will be near him again. Please do as I say." She says reaching for her(my) hand.

She sighs and lifts her arms to Gran. She takes the girl into her arms and runs off down the path.

The bowl swirls again.

When it steadies, the images are in a room that again looks strangely familiar.

A child looking exactly like the last one is seated on the floor with a set of blocks before her. The little girl is moving the blocks up and down and from side to side with a wave of her hand. She moves one and then two and finally three at a time. The image on her hand that was apparent before is still there. Sitting beside her is a woman who looks just like my Momma.

I choke up when I look at her. She looks exactly as I remember her in my dreams. Her hair is like spun gold. Her eyes are as clear as a summer day. When I close my eyes and take a breath, I can smell her. The sweet smell of honeysuckle and sunshine.

"Momma?" The little girl says softly as I say it as well.

The woman looks up and smiles at her. " Sea, is mo chailín álainn?" She asks the younger me.

"Momma, I no like dis dwess. Too much." The little girl pulls at the skirt that looks like there are about five layers of frill and crinoline. As she looks down, the blocks all fall to the ground.

"I know Susannah but Gran and Pappa thought this time was safe." She says and kisses me. "Now please concentrate. How will you be ready to meet your Viking if you don't practice your gifts? You want him to be pleased, now don't you? He will be counting on you, you know."

The little girl giggles and bounces. "He is hea, I know he hea. I beel him. He is gwetting cwoser. I know he hea toon." She says.

"Yes, my little one." The woman says. "But remember, you have much to learn and many moons to go before you will be ready for him. Now let's get back to your lessons."

The little girl huffs which makes the woman laugh. I laugh as well.

A man walks in behind the woman and sits down. He kisses her temple and then reaches for the younger me and picks me up. "My sweet Sookie." He kisses the child again. My nickname makes me giggle. He thinks I smell like a cookie baking in the fire pits. So he calls me his Susannah cookie or Sookie for short.

"Daidí , no, dwess, too much!" She grumbles to him hoping that appealing to him may fair better than where she got with Momma.

He kisses my forehead. "You know, I much prefer you running free in the waves too with none of these layers and frills," he fluffs the dress, "But we must do what we need to. We need to stay safe." He says to her. "You have much to learn before you are to meet your Viking. I know you don't understand, but this is something we all must do." He says to me.

The little girl sighs. "I know." She says. "I know want to leave abain." She says. "He has been away so wong. When do I see him again?" She asks. "I see im in my dweems, daidí, I want to see him wheel."

Momma and daddy look at one another and then daddy looks at me. "Nuair a bhíonn an ceart agus cinniúint gealacha deir go bhfuil sé in am, agus ansin beidh tú ag freastal ar do cheann beag lochlannach."

The little girl huffs again, crossing her arms in front of her. "I no wike wading." She says. "I wait and wait and no, notin, we go," she jumps up, "we come, I stiw wait."

"We know, Sookie," daddy says. "But it can't be helped."

She(I) plops back down. "no faea," she says.

Both the adults sigh at the little one.

"We know Susannah," Momma says, "But it is what needs to be done. Now, let's get back to your studies."

The water swirls again. It is dark and I see a light start to glow in the corner of the room.

"Susannah." A man says.

"Pappa?" I hear from what looks like a tiny bed.

I look to see the most handsome man I have ever seen. I thought my father was handsome. Or what I remember of him, but this man, well…

"Fintan, just pick her up." I hear a woman yell. "I can't hold the shield much longer." She says. I see again, a much younger Gran run into the room. "Patricia is having problems too. We must leave now!"

"Momma?" The girl cries.

"She is waiting for us. We need to leave." Says the man.

He picks up the child and walks out the door.

"NO! My ewic!" I scream at them.

"Behave little one, we will find him again soon." The man that the little girl called Pappa grabs her(me) and holds me tight as he heads out the door. A flash of light appears on the other side of the door. I hear much commotion and yelling before the scene begins to fade.

The bowl swirls again and this time we are standing on the steps of the house I have called home as long as I can remember.

"But I don't understand, Fintan." The younger Gran asks. "Why must you leave?" I see tears in her eyes as the younger me stands with my parents on the porch.

"Adele, my love. They keep finding us through me. This is for the best. I will return to you when the time is right. But we need Susannah to grow up." He laughs. "she has been five years old for a very long time, my love. You know that she has a purpose. If we don't stop moving, she will never fulfill her promise and all of this will be for naught." He touches her face. "and she cannot grow in your realm." He says. "my darling, this is the only way."

"But the goddess, perhaps I can…" She stops as Fintan shakes his head.

"You know what she will say. This is more important than all." He kisses her softly. "The other child will be here by daybreak. Vivi will bring him here. He has been convinced of his life with you and my son as well." He looks up to see my father nod. Then he looks at young Gran again. "I have masked the area as best I can with Susannah's help," he says and smiles to the little girl. "Her power is more than we realized. It may be enough but it will be up to you and Patricia now." He pauses. "The man who owns this place will be here soon. You need to remember you are a Stackhouse now." He kisses her softly.

"I am yours, Fintan!" She says. "Only ever yours."

He places her hands to his mouth and kisses them both. "and you always will be. The man thinks he now has two children, Corbett and his daughter Linda. He believes you his wife. You are 50 now, so you will need to change your appearance. Sookie will be safe. That is all that matters. You will see me again, my love. I promise you." He says and pulls her close. Kissing her with so much passion. It reminds me of the way Eric kisses me.

He moves to my parents and me standing on the porch. He leans down to me. "I love you Susannah. We will see each other again. But for now, you will sleep and when you wake, you will remember only what Gran and Momma tells you, do you understand?" He asks the younger me.

I see tears in the little girl's eyes. "no go way. No…I sad…no!" She jumps into his arms and wraps herself around him. He says nothing but holds her tight. After a minute she pulls away to look into his eyes. "I bwave wike you." She says. "I stay." She says softly.

He puts her down. In a wave of his hand, I see a pendant that looks similar to the mark on the little girls hand. He places it around her neck and closes his eyes. With a kiss to her cheek, he takes the pendant off her neck.

He nods to my mother and she places her hand on the little girls. When she removes it, the mark is gone. She then places her hand on the pendant and says another few words; "Tóg a smaointe na daoine a bhfuil sí, faoi cheangal uirthi féin agus a choinneáil sábháilte go dtí go bhfilleann sé."

I had heard these words before, but I can't remember where.

Holding up his hand, he says a few words himself. When he's done he looks at the younger me. "When the time is right you will see this and me again. You know all to be true when you see this." He shows the pendant to the girl again. "Do you understand?"

The little girl nods her head but she looks to be in a trance. The man kisses her forehead again and then moves to my father and mother. Kissing and hugging them both he places a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Corbett, keep them safe. Remember what I told you about Linda and her daughter. I am not sure but I am almost positive that something supernatural fathered that child. You will need to keep an eye on her. She may be a threat or in danger, I am unsure. But one thing is for certain, that child will have an effect on Susannah, I am sure of it." He says.

"I will father." He says. "I will make you proud."

Fintan hugs his son and then the woman beside him. Taking one more look at Gran he touches her face. "So beautiful my lady, I will see your loving eyes again."

I see the man walk away from the house and into the woods. When I allow my gaze return to the porch, I see a much older woman in Adele's place. She has fallen to the ground and is holding onto the porch as she cries. The little girl walks up to her and sits into her lap. "I wob you." She says.

Adele wraps her arms around the little one. "To keep you safe. I will do anything to keep you safe."

The water swirls again but this scene I remember. How could I ever forget it?

"I don't like you. You ain't right. You're so weird." A 10-year-old Jason yells at seven-year old me. "You are stupid and ugly and just bad!" He yells and goes to hit me but stops before his hand strikes. When he sees me duck he laughs.

"Jason Stackhouse, do not talk to your sister that way." Gran yells from the kitchen.

"She ain't my sister. I don't want a sister. I want Momma and daddy and you and no sister!" He yells at a little me. "You know what she did today? She told the teacher that she shouldn't be afraid to tell her Husband about the baby." He looks at Gran. "The teacher ran to the principal and asked to leave!" He yells again. "and yesterday she told Hoyt that he should tell his Momma about the fire he set in the backyard. He thought I told her and we got into a fight and it's all her fault!" He yells again. "I hate her I hate her!" He yells and runs out the door and runs right into Sheriff Dearborn.

"Where are you going in such a hurry son?" The sheriff asks.

"I'm going home." Jason says. "Momma and daddy are coming back from Atlanta this afternoon. I ain't staying here no more with her!" He points to me. "She can live with Gran. You hear me Gran!" He yells. "I don't want her near me. You tell Momma I ain't living with her no more! I'm going home!" He yells back into the house.

"hold on son, I need to talk to your Gran." He says.

Gran walks around the corner. The little me hasn't moved from a spot on the floor. I've already seen the images in the sheriff's mind and I'm crying. Wishing that what I heard in his head isn't true.

"Sheriff Dearborn, what brings you out this way?" She asks him.

"Adele, I umm…I have some rather bad news." He takes his hat off.

"What happen?" Gran asks.

"Well, you see, there was a flash flood on the I-19 Bridge. It's the darnedest thing…."

The water swirls again and then stops. I look up and am back on the cliff.

"I don't understand." I say to the air. "if this is true, then…."

"Susannah listen to your heart. You know all this to be true. Your memories will return in time, but you know all of this. In your heart you know it's true." The voice pauses. "You know what will happen tonight, don't you?"

I nod. "I'm to bond with Eric." I say.

"You know what will happen when you bond?" The voice asks again.

I nod. "we will be connected. I will feel him and he will feel me." I say. "it will keep me protected from his kind and keep me safe. No others will be allowed to touch me under penalty of death."

"You are already connected, you can feel it, yes?" The voice asks.

I nod. "Yes, I've seen it too," I say to her.

She laughs again. "I knew that you would," she pauses. "I knew once you found him once more, you would do anything you could to bind him to you."

I shake my head. "I didn't do anything," I say. "I just…"

"You may not have been aware of it, but you did. Once you are bonded in his world you are forever connected. Are you prepared to give yourself to him as well?" The voice asks.

"Yes!" I say without hesitation.

The voice laughs. "You that eager to be Bonded to the Viking?" The voice asks me.

"I feel like I have been waiting for him all my life. I just didn't know why until now." I say.

"You will know more tomorrow. You must wake now, Susannah. Your Viking is coming." The voice says.

I nod. "Okay."

I close my eyes and feel a warmth run through me once more.

"I will see you again, soon," she says to me.

I open my eyes to see Eric standing over me. "Min Kara, are you awake?" He asks me.

I smile at him. "Yes Eric, I'm awake."

*******0*******

EPOV

I leave Sookie on the couch and head out into the club. Pam had closed the bar when I called her to the restaurant. But she has kept some willing donors and several of our Vampires are now feeding on them due to the bloodlust of the battle.

Pam walks up to me with a smirk on her face and rubs her hand up and down my chest. I grab her arm and hold it.

Her smirk never subsides. "Let's partake together, Master." She purrs at me. "Oh, I have missed you." She says.

I know it's the bloodlust talking. Firstly Pam is not into men, and secondly, she isn't into other Vampires, usually. It doesn't mean that she and I have not "played" together from time to time. But it has been almost a decade. She isn't in her right mind and I know it. To indulge this request would only make the current situation between us worse.

"Pam, control yourself," I say to her with a growl.

It doesn't deter her. Her hand moves lower on my body until it is wrapped around a part that she hasn't found appetizing in almost her entire undead existence. I need to stop this. Sookie may be different in many ways, but in fidelity, I don't think she will ever waver.

"Eric, please!" Pam moans.

I move her over to several women who haven't been chosen yet.

She looks at me and pouts.

"As your Sire, I command you. Feed your lust, Pamela." I say to her.

Before she can argue with me again, I pierce the neck of the young girl standing beside her. Pam's eyes glaze over and move in on the girl before I can say another word.

I walk over to the bar and grab a "Royalty Blended" and heat it up. Taking a few sips I go to sit on my throne and wait.

The bloodlust that is running rampant through the bar at this time is not affecting me in the least. Even with what Vampires include in feeding is not doing anything for me. All I can think about is getting my sweet Sookie home and completing our Bond.

My bloodlust was high when we returned from the warehouse. It was all I could do to not rip the clothes off of My Beloved and feast on her body and blood. But something happened. It was as if a switch was pulled within me. When she told me about the dome forming around her when that dog touched her, my lust turned to rage. But when Sookie touched me, it all seemed to dissipate. It is the best way I can explain it.

Now I sit here gazing upon almost a dozen Vampires, feeding and fucking and I feel nothing but calm.

Taking another sip of my blood, I wait.

It doesn't take long. Well, for us, that is. Many of them have partaken in blood and lust and are just about finished.

Once she is done, Pam comes over to me and kneels in front of me. "Forgive me Master," she says.

I nod. "We will discuss this later Pamela." I say. "But know this behavior will stop now. There is much that will need to be attended to in the next few days and this spoiled brat attitude is not going to work. I have much to tell you, but for now, know that you have had your final warning."

She nods and says nothing else. I sense that she is back to herself. Good thing too as we have had much to do before we leave here tonight.

I look at her. "Report." I say to her.

She stands and looks at me. "Clancy and Max have Compton downstairs in chains. They found several copies of the database and have confiscated his computer and found hidden files in a fake wall in the old dining room and some in his upstairs rooms. He has files on all of us, Eric. Plus the kings of Texas, Arkansas, New England, Colorado and everyone on the Supe Council. Not to mention most of the pack leaders in five states. He has information on some Daemons in Louisiana and Texas as well as some from other dimensions. It looks like he was just getting started of Fae and Handmaidens." She pauses. "He had a small file on Sookie, but he has nothing prior to her 5th year and her brother's 8th year of existence. There's little or nothing on Sookie's parents or grandmother. There is a little on her grandfather and her Aunt Linda and Cousin Hadley. Linda passed from this life 8 years ago." She pauses again. "Eric, the CD's were just sitting on the table, from what Max relayed to me. Anyone could have come in and taken them." She says.

"Yes, but the question is who told the Fellowship about the database. If I am right, there were very few people who knew about that project. It is disconcerting as to whom would have done this and more so the why." I say.

The question is an easy one. Who in Sophie-Anne's court was present for the meetings with Bill? I would think Sophie not stupid enough to have humans or pets in on the meeting. But she may have thought herself above approach and that the humans would never dare move against her.

While I am thinking, I hear rest of our party walk in from dealing with the warehouse. I see rosiness in Godric's cheeks. It hadn't surprised me that he stayed behind. Though I am concerned for him, I know that he would want to oversee the destruction of the warehouse, personally.

I look at them to report.

"All the files were removed, the copies of the database destroyed and the place is up in flames. We waited to make sure that it was a total loss." Long shadow says.

"And the bodies?" I ask.

"Weighted and in the river." Godric says. "We made sure that the one that attempted to take your Bonded's life found the experience extremely painful." He smirks.

I nod again. "Very well. Godric, I need you and Tomas to organize the data and documents we have. I will write the report now. I am sure that Council will want all we have by dark. I will retire to my office to take care of some business and then I am taking Sookie home." I say turning. "Godric, Tomas, you are welcome to stay in my new home but only one safe room is finished. You may stay in the other house if you prefer." I say to them. "The choice is yours."

"We will stay in your other house this evening. I suspect that you will need much time with young Sookie tonight. Tomorrow we will discuss what will happen next." Godric says.

"Eric there is one more thing," Godric says.

We move into the hall away from others and he tells me what the vermin said about the TrueBlood. Pam and Tomas are right behind me and listen to what he says.

"He didn't know much more than that," he says.

I nod. "Well, it is a good thing that there are other things for us to drink. But I will inform Council and instruct them that care should be taken until we know the extent of this plan."

"You aren't going to make it public?" Pam asks.

I look at her and she immediately backs up. She knows she's in deep shit. Good. "If we announce it publically, then the fellowship will know we know and thus we may never find out the extent of their plan."

I walk back into the club and every eye is on me. "Make those around you aware that no TrueBlood is safe. Vampires who so wish it, can bring their cases here and we will exchange it for one of the others. If anyone is still drinking that vial stuff." I say to the room.

I look at Godric. "I will inform Council," I say to him.

He nods and I do the same and then turn to Pam. "Pam, I will speak to you later. There are some things I need to discuss with Sookie."

I walk back down the hall and Pam is right behind me.

"Like how she created that shield." Pam says. "Or the gun and Irina, coming into her grasp. Eric, I've seen this before and I'm still concerned. That looked to me like witchcraft."

I growl but before I can say another thing, Godric has Pam up and off the floor by the neck.

"Hur många gånger måste du varnas, lilla?" He asks her.

"Godric, pl…please," she gasps.

"Du kommer att lära lydnad dig grinigt barn. Genom din Sire hand eller min. " He growls and moves closer.

" jag menade ingenting annat än oro ." She responds.

"Du rör dig med något annat än dig själv." He drops her. " Du vill att din Sire sin sista död?"

Her eyes go wide. "Aldrig! Jag är hans enda barn. Hur kan du tro det?"

Godric bends over and whispers into her ear. " du är så naiv som du är självisk ." He says for only her and I to hear.

"Godric, satis est," I say to him in latin.

He turns to look at me. "Dic eget ante omnes interfecti ." He says.

I move closer to him. "Tu mi-a facut sânge cap," I say to him.

He bows his head. "Of course, Erik," he says softly and then looks up to me. "În cazul în care va conduce, voi urma mea Sânge Cap ."

He turns to Pam and helps her up. She still looks frighten and she should be. I've seen Godric flog Vampires for less than what she did.

"How is Irina?" I ask her.

Pam tries to smile but it doesn't seem to be meeting her eyes. "I found several fangbangers to attend to her. She will be staying with me tonight so I can make sure she heals."

I nod. "Very well," I say to her and turn to leave the main room.

"Eric." Godric says and I stop.

"Be kind to her. She is unique, yes, but new." He says softly.

I smile. "I am aware of that Godric." He looks at me. "I am very pleased you are here." I say to him.

"And where else would I be, Eric?" He asks. "I must admit that I was getting very weary of life this past decade. But with what is about to happen, I am almost excited as I was when we battled in Prussia."

I smile at him. "Yes you were rather giddy for 10 years on that." I say to him.

"Yes, but this is better." He says.

I nod, leaving them and return to my office.

I smile when I see my little love resting under my coat. I must remember to get a quilt and pillow to leave in the office for her. I will not have her resting without comfort.

I turn on my computer as I pull out another throw away phone.

I dial the number and wait.

"Yes." He says.

"all is under control." I say.

"Compton?" He asks.

"Downstairs, awaiting words from Council." I say to him.

"Excellent. Open your email. You will see the decree from Council to apprehend and detain Compton for questioning. Sophie will receive it tomorrow. It would be wise if you didn't answer any calls from her tonight." He says.

"What is being done with her?" I ask.

"As soon as I informed the Council of the situation, Her Grace deployed her own guards to keep the Queen Company," he says.

"All the information was collected and I have Tomas and Godric filtering through it," I say. I know he knows what I'm saying. Anything that has to do with me and mine will be removed and eliminated from all sources. It would not do us any good to have that information public. Not yet, at least.

"Good. Council has contacted all the surrounding Monarchs. Were there files on all of them?" He asks.

"Yes, and everyone on the Supe Council. But Stan, there were also files on Weres, Daemons and it looks like they were going after Fae and Handmaiden's next. I haven't looked at everything but I am sure he had information on Witches and the covens as well." I say.

He sighs. "I expected as much. I fear that Sophie is attempting to rule the world. Insanity and greed are a very bad combination for someone in the position of power to have." He says. "We are aware of the situation but I will confirm our suspicions with the rest of the Council. No one wants that much information out there about our kind, Eric. Ascertaining this threat will most certainly look favorably on you and your bonded."

I pause to think on his words and then decide to dwell on it later.

"And what are we to do now?" I ask him.

"Council has requested that all items be destroyed. From your findings, they will review and possibly have you and Ms. Stackhouse come to review your testimony. We will make our ruling before Sophie's pledging. But I am sure you can guess what the Council will rule." He says.

"Yes, I am sure I do." I say. "There is something else," I say to him.

"Yes?" He asks. "Stan, those radicals are planning on tainting the TrueBlood," I pause. "I have no definite information other than that. They are planning on causing something in the blood to harm us and make us more susceptible." I say to him.

He is silent for a moment. "What are your orders?" Stan asks.

"I think we should keep this out of the media. It will be cause for speculation and panic. Nan Flannigan will have a field day with all of this," I say and sigh. "I'm ordering all in my territory to not drink any TrueBlood until we know what is going on. Not that many do, but I'm putting out the warning. I will inform as many as I can this evening as well."

He pauses for a moment. "I…I understand mea Sânge Cap," he says. "We will keep this quiet. I will inform the Council of your concern," he says.

"Stay safe, Stan," I say to him.

"To you as well, Eric. We will talk tomorrow night. I trust Godric and Tomas arrived in time?" He asks me.

"They did. Do we have recon going into the compound? I must admit that two of the fellowship got away while we were focused on someone else. They both know of Sookie and her involvement with our kind however they don't know about what was in the database. That information is still secure." I say to him.

"Is she safe?" He asks me.

"She will be staying with me." I say to him.

"Very well. I will get word to our recon team to find out what the fellowship knows." He says.

"I will speak to you tomorrow." I say to him and hang up.

I check my messages while I write the report and print out the decree from Council.

There are no messages from Sophie. However, there is an email. If the guards are detaining the Queen, I wonder how she was able to send this.

Eric, it has come to my attention that my newest child and most favored pet, Hadley has relations in your area. She is saddened that she hasn't seen them in some time and as you can possibly imagine, this is causing her pain as she goes through her newborn process. I was wondering if I could impose on you to ascertain the whereabouts of her family and possibly bring them to see her. I am unsure if they are still alive, but please call me so that I can discuss this further with you.

Clever little bitch. I look over to Sookie. I will need to bond with her sooner rather than later. The contract will keep Sophie at bay. But the bond will tie her to me for good.

I pass the message and go to the next one.

Eric, it is Adele. I want you to assure Sookie that where I am, I will be safe. But I will not be in cell service. She laughs. I will meet you at your home or at your business tomorrow to discuss some things with Sookie. I would think your home would be more comfortable for her, but that is entirely up to you. I do not wish to invade your private space. I will tell you that Sookie will know some things before tomorrow evening. I will explain how this is possible then. But know that she will be a little more accepting of what I have to say. As for you, Viking, you must keep an open mind. We have been waiting on this for centuries. You will need to be strong for her. I am sure that her gifts this evening served you both well. I will tell you now that more will come. I will say no more, but call the number that is on your desk and inform me where you wish me to meet you. Until then Viking.

I look down at my desk and there is a paper with a number on it. I hadn't noticed it before. However, with all that has happened this evening, I'm not surprised that paper has materialized in front of me.

I dial the number with the throw away and all it says is Adele's name.

"Adele, meet us at my home. I trust that you know the way. I can only assume where you are and I will be waiting for you with my beloved." I hang up and return to my computer.

There are several emails regarding the house and a few from bobby.

I hit the reply to respond to him.

Bobby,

Please have the documents for Ms. Stackhouse's contract at my house tomorrow morning. I will not go into detail, but she will be staying with me. Also, I wish to have a state of the art phone, laptop with air card and all major accessories purchased for her. All should be available to her when she rises. When that will be I am not sure so you better plan on working from the kitchen for a few hours.

She will be needing a new car as well. I am thinking an escalade SUV but research it and if you find one that is better suited, purchase that in its stead. It will need it to be outfitted with bullet proof exterior and a bomb proof undercarriage. Check into the ones that were purchased by Stan Davis' day man last month.

Contact Sally May and have her at the new house by 11am to be available for meals. If she could also stop and purchase a few dresses and underthings for Ms. Stackhouse that would be very helpful. You know the sizes from yesterday's request. Also she will need toiletries and items women usually keep in their bathroom. If she could purchase a bathing suit for her as well in case Sookie wishes to sit in the sun tomorrow, that would also be appreciated. On that note, please make sure that the pool is tested first thing in the morning for use. This is one of Ms. Stackhouse's favorite things to do in her leisure time and I wish her to relax tomorrow as much as possible.

We will be contacting a decorator to work on the house, so I want the lawyer and you available the day after tomorrow to go over accounts. I want one setup for the house and another personal account for Sookie. I want the same setup as I have for Pam with the personal account and we will be having her set fees as well as the monthly allowance I give Pam automatically deposited monthly. Set the household account to have no less than $100,000 at any given time. Sookie and Sally May should have access to that but any purchases over $10,000 should have Sookie's approval. Please have copies of all my credit cards made in Sookie's name as well. Also, please ask the lawyer to set aside some time to speak with me in the next day or two. I wish to set up similar stipulations for Sookie as I have for Pam in case of my untimely final death.

I would like to make Sookie as comfortable as possible, so when you leave her tomorrow, she may need you to ride out to the farmhouse to collect a few of her personal items. If you go over your scheduled hours, I will compensate you for your time. Do not be concerned about that.

If you think of anything else that may make Sookie's time more pleasurable while we wait for the house to be finished, please feel free to take care of it and just inform me of what they were.

One last thing, I wish you to ascertain any and all information you can on Jason Stackhouse. He lives in Bon Temps. Go through the regular channels but this will need to be discreet.

I will look for your report when I rise.

-Northman.

The next email is to a decorator that Alcide had recommended and asked that she be available later in the week.

I look at the time. It is nearly after 3am. But I need to make this phone call. I pick up yet another untraceable phone and dial the number.

"Yes?" He says.

"Herveaux, I am in need of your assistance." I say.

"Northman, do you know what time it is?" He asks.

"I do indeed. But this is an emergency. We have had trouble with the Fellowship this evening." I say to him. "I am in need of daytime guards."

"Eric, your room is secure. It is fire and water proof. No one will be able to harm you there." He says.

"Has your father gotten a call from the Council this evening?" I ask him.

He pauses. "Is this line secure?" He asks me.

"It is on my end." I say.

"Let me call you back." He says and hangs up.

Not a second later my track phone rings. "Are you secure now?" I ask him.

"How did you know of the call?" He asks me.

"Who do you think told them?" I ask him.

"What do you need with day guards?" He asks, getting to the point.

"For the reason we have received this information. I have met a telepath who uncovered the plot of the fellowship." I pause. "she is staying with me for her safety. I will need fulltime guards soon enough but she will need daytime guards for the next week or so." I say. After that I will decide what I will do.

"Eric, who is she?" He asks.

"All the Weres need to know is that she is my Bonded. That will be good enough for now. I need two guards at the new house by sunrise. Can you make that happen?" I ask him.

"I will have two guards at the house by sunrise. One will be at the house, the other at the guard shack." He says. "What is her name?" He asks.

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse." I say.

He is silent for a moment. "Okay, I will be there and I will have one of the others there as well. I think I remember her brother. All-state football star. You are really Bonding to her? Isn't she from Bon Temps?" He asks.

"Yes I am Bonding to her and yes she is from Bon Temps. She is special and needs to be protected." I say to him.

"Okay, Eric. I will talk to you at night fall." He says.

"Good, my maid, Sally May will be at the house and my day man, Bobby Burnham will be there as well. They both have credentials so don't worry about asking them for it. I will see you at dusk." I say to him and hang up.

As soon as I finish on the phone I feel Sookie. She is starting to awaken. I smile. Soon I will feel everything again. I can't wait. I miss feeling her. But this time, I will allow her to feel me too.

I move over to her as she opens her eyes.

"Min Kara, are you awake?" I ask her touching her face.

She smiles at me. "Yes Eric, I'm awake."

.

****0****

Pam's POV

I collect my things, Irina and make it out the back door before I get myself in any more trouble than I'm already in.

I make my way to my car and have her situated before I get in and start to drive toward one of the safe houses. I will get Irina situated since she has already fed. I know I told Eric I was taking her back to my place, but I'm not sure what the Fellowship knows and what they don't. I'm not about to take the word of a telepathic human over my own survival instincts. I'm certain that we got the information out of there in time, but I'm still uncertain of the accuracy of that pathetic human. Eric, Tomas, Godric, all of them take her word like it's the law. Well, I'm not about too. I don't trust very well and I trust that little hick from Bon Temps less than I would a fangbanger at this point.

I make it to the house in record time. Eric said he was going to his new home, so I know he isn't coming here. But when I pull into the garage I get a whiff of his and HER scent. He must have had her here within the last few days. I growl at the mingling of scents and get out.

Helping Irina out of the car, I lead her into the great room and situate her on the couch. I make my way back into the kitchen and remove two "Royalty Blends" out of the refrigerator, warm them and return to her.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

She nods. "Ashamed," she says softly.

"What could you have done that would cause you shame?" I ask her. "Master asked you to watch over his pet," he huffs. "It isn't your fault you stayed with her and didn't come with us."

She looks up at me. "I almost got our Master's Bonded killed," she says.

I growl. "She's not his Bonded yet," I say to her. "Besides, what makes you think that it wasn't a trap?" I ask.

Irina looks at me with caution in her eyes. "You are telling me you think that the woman that Eric is planning on Bonding too is a spy?" She asks. "That the warehouse was a setup and she was the bait?"

I shrug. "What other answer could there be? She's supposed to be a telepath. How did she not hear what was…"

Irina places her hand on mine to stop me. "Pamela, you need to stop this," she says softly.

I pull my hand away. "Stop what?" I ask. "Stop trying to save my Master?" I stand and move over to the fireplace. "It's my job to think this way. He's my Sire. I'm his childe, Irina. He is making foolish mistakes and giving this little PET way to much control. The only reason could be that she has him under some kind of spell."

"Have you spoken to Eric about this?" She asks him.

I laugh. "Of course I have," I say. "He denies it of course. I even tried to find information about her. There is nothing before her fifth birthday in that town. Oh there's a birth certificate and some other records but nothing else," I wave my hand. "I tried to tell Eric. As a thank you, he took away my credit cards."

"Pam," Irina says. "I know you are upset. But Eric doesn't tell us everything. He always knows what he's doing. Why are you acting this way?"

I shake my head. "You haven't felt him, Irina. You don't understand. I've never felt anything like this from him before."

"I've not felt anything that would cause me concern," she says.

I spin around to look at her. "He made me, Irina. He didn't make you. He didn't choose you above all others…"

"Stop now," I hear from the side of the room.

I turn to see both Godric and Tomas standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I ask them.

Godric smiles, Tomas looks worried. "Eric is with his future bonded this evening. You think it proper for him to be entertaining the entire Genealogică?" He asks.

I shake my head, afraid to speak.

"You have nothing to say, Little One?" He asks me. "You seem to have plenty to say to Irina. Why don't you try asking me your questions?"

I look from him to Tomas and then back to Godric. "What…what did you mean that I was naïve?" I ask him. "You have always thought me spoiled but never naïve."

He sighs. "You are selfish, spoiled and willful. You are also naïve." I go to dispute this but he puts up his hand. "How old is your Sire?" He asks me.

I look at him. This has to be a trick question. "Oh…over a thousand years old," I say to him.

He nods. "He is Sânge Cap to one of the oldest Genealogică," he says.

"I know this, Godric," I say to him.

"And yet…" he pauses. "And yet you believe you're the only childe he's made in over a thousand years?" He shakes his head. "Are you that self absorbed that…"

"Godric," Tomas places his hand on his Sire's shoulder. "You should let Eric tell her the rest," he says.

Godric looks me in the eyes and then to Tomas. "He does her no service by not saying anything," he pauses. "He has treated her like an only childe for much longer than was helpful. I understand his concern and his secrets are his own but…"

I look from one to the other as they talk when his words click home. "NO!" I scream at them. "Eric wouldn't…he couldn't…he wouldn't have lied to me…he wouldn't…" I go to run to the door.

I need to get to Eric. He needs to tell me the truth. I need to know and I need to know now!

Before I make it to the door, two arms wrap around me from behind. "Pamela, calm yourself," Tomas says.

I shake my head. "Let me go. I need to get to my Sire," I say to him.

He holds onto me tighter. "Your Sire is fulfilling a prophecy this night."

I shake my head again. "You lie! What prophecy? Who are you?" I pull away and head back into the great room. "Who are both of you?" I point back and forth between Tomas and Godric. "What witch has you under their spell to spew such lies?"

"Pamela, you need to calm down," Godric says coming to my side and touching my face. "You have to calm down and think rationally. You know we are under no spell."

I shake my head. "NO! First Eric now you," I look up at him through my blood stain tears. "Why would you lie like this? Eric would never do anything like you say. I'm his childe," I say and feel myself lowering to the floor.

"Shhhh, lilla," Tomas says. It's his arms I feel around me.

"You should have let him tell her," I hear him say.

"She needs to know," Godric says. "Her spoiled ways and his need to protect her will kill us all."

I stay like that for I don't know how long. Before I know it, I'm being lifted and carried down to the safe room.

"Rest, now, lilla," I feel Tomas wiping my face and moving me under the covers and climbing in beside me. "Tonight, all will be better," he says.

I seem to hear my phone ringing and Tomas' answering it, but I can't bring myself to care. I think he is talking to Eric, but I say nothing. I can't listen to anything else today. All I want to do is rest. So I ignore what is being said in the conversation behind me and allow the day to pull me away.


	17. Chapter 17

*******0************

Chapter 17

*******0************

EPOV

"Min Kara, are you awake?" I ask her touching her face.

She smiles at me. "Yes Eric, I'm awake."

"Very good, My Beloved; I have heard from your Grandmother. She is safe and she will meet us at the house tomorrow evening." I say to her.

"What about Jason?" She asks me.

He must be with the Fellowship. However, until I gain further Intel I am unsure. I am hesitant to tell her exactly what I think. I know how she feels about that worthless lump.

I sit next to her as she straightens herself. "From what that follower said, he will be at Newlin's compound in Dallas. But I'm unsure if we can trust what he says." I say to her.

"Oh, I know he's telling the truth. His thoughts said the same thing. I saw Jason with that man." She says to me and looks down. "As well as with that Reverend," she pauses and then looks up at me. "He was telling him that I needed to be dealt with, Eric." She says with tears in her eyes. "I knew Jason didn't like me but…."

I pull her into me and hold her until I feel her breathing calming.

"Regardless of what they said or what they wanted to do, I still want to confirm what we know. We have people who will be infiltrating their compound later on this morning, Sookie. Once they are inside, we will know more of what these zealots are planning. I have also asked for them to report back to our sources if he is there on the compound or not." I say to her. "But either way," I lift her chin to look at me, "I will not allow him near you until we know what kind of a threat he poses to you." I say to her. "At the very least, we know that he gave the Fellowship Intel on you."

She nods. "Him and Arlene," she huffs.

"We will deal with them in turn, Min Kara," I say to her.

"Good, as long as either of them aren't near me I'm fine." She huffs.

Her statement takes me by surprise. She always had a soft spot for her idiot brother. But her current reaction is one that I didn't expect. It's almost a polar opposite than what I expect from her. Yet again something else that has changed.

"Sookie?" I look at her, questioning her with my eyes.

She shakes her head. "I don't want to think about Jason or Arlene right now if it's all the same to you, okay?" Her eyes ask me to allow this. I nod and she continues. "Thank you. As far as I'm concerned, Arlene Fowler is nothing to me. As for Jason, well, I know I need to think about what he's done and what it means to my welfare. But it's just too much for one night. We have the Queen and her plans, the Fellowship and theirs. I really don't have the energy to deal with his careless and ruthless actions right now. I just want to go home and curl up with you. We have a lot to do before dawn." She says moving to put back on her shoes. "I will think on him later and what kind of repercussions this will have. I just…I just can't deal with one more thing tonight, okay?"

I look at her again. Is she in shock? Could the use of her powers impair her somehow? She is so calm about all this. Usually she would be up, screaming and carrying on. However, this Sookie just wants to handle this one at a time, calmly. This is again, not what I expect from her.

She turns and smiles as if she can hear my thoughts. "Eric, I know we need to Bond tonight. I am not that simple. I have a lot to think about but I need to be pragmatic. We need to make sure that your Queen can't come in and sweep me away. I have a feeling that she's not going be held off for long with our contract. I was aware of what would come when we did our first exchange. I also know what will happen when we Bond and I am ready for it." She says taking my hand in hers. "I have been waiting my whole life for this." She says. "No, I've been waiting my whole life for you." She kisses me softly. "The Fellowship is not going to attack again tonight. I have time to think on them. For now, I just want to be with you." She says to me.

I stand up and walk over to my desk needing to put some separation between us lest I take her right now on that couch. And she deserves more than that.

She walks up to me and taking my face in her hands, kisses me softly again. But this time she lingers at my lips. I feel what she's trying to relay in that kiss. All her wants and desire, all her passion and dare I say, Love?

In a flash I see a little girl I once met in my youth. Holding my face like Sookie is now. Looking into my eyes and smiling at me.

As fast as the image came to me, it is gone.

I don't have time to think on that now, but I will later.

I pull away from our kiss when I sense that she needs to breathe. She smiles at me and I at her. Picking her up once more, we leave out the back door.

I help her into the SUV. Once I know she's secure, I move at Vampire speed to the driver's side and we take off down the street.

"Are we going back to the house we were at the other night?" She asks me after a few minutes into our drive.

"I told you I've got several houses in the area?" I ask her.

She nods and I smile. "I just purchased a new home just recently." I say. "We didn't go there the last time because it was still having the security installed," I say to her.

"Why do you need another house, Eric?" She asks. "You have so many already."

"I told you in the past I would have many in case one is discovered by those I wish to remain hidden from, I would have others to use. It is an old tactic from my mercenary and nomad days. You can't hit a moving target." I say to her.

She nods. "Like those people in the Middle East – never lay your head in the same place twice?" She asks.

I nod and smile. "I have not been that extreme in sometime, but yes, that is the general idea. You don't stay alive as long as I have without having backup plans." I take her hand and kiss it. "But for the last century, more times than not, the extra homes have been used for visiting delegates and guests of the area." I say.

"Like Godric and Tomas?" She asks.

I smile. "Yes, but this new house is different. It is still under construction, mostly. I have not finished it yet." I say. "The security was paramount to me."

"Why? What are you waiting on?" She asks.

"You." I say.

"What?" She looks at me.

"I was waiting on you. The house is for you to make us a home Sookie." I say to her.

"I don't understand any of this." She says shaking her head. "How could you possibly have been waiting for me? Why would you buy a house when you didn't know me?"

"My Sookie you will understand in time, have faith. You said you feel like you know me already." I say to her.

She nods. "Yes, that's true. I feel like I've been waiting for you too. I just wish I understood more." She says.

"Susannah, my sweet, girl," I say to her.

"What is it Min Älskade?"

"Susannah." She says softly. "You called me Susannah, your sweet girl. My Daddy called me Sookie or Susannah Cookie. But no one has called me it in a very long time." She pauses. "Not, not since Momma and Daddy died." She pauses again. "Gran just recently called me that a few times when I wasn't thinking clearly," she says.

I suddenly get another twinge, a memory or feeling, I am unsure but the name strikes a chord in me more than anything else I've known. The previous Sookie just said her name was Sookie. Could she possibly not remember her name? Or could it be yet another difference.

I decide I will think on this later. In the grand scheme of things, it really makes little difference. I pick up her hand and kiss it softly. "You are beautiful with any name." I say to her.

She smiles and looks at me as we head through the streets to our new home.

********0********

SPOV

I watch out the window as we move into an area of town that I have never seen. The houses are very big with very large and very dark walls and fences. It seemed to me that every one of them has a gate of some kind. The further we drive the fewer houses I see. This looks nothing like the area that Eric's other house is in. I mean, that one was nice. The gated community served as some security but that was really it. The houses were large. Well larger than what I'm used to in Bon Temps. But nothing compared to these.

Just as we turn a corner, I can see a large fence out my window but I have yet to see the house or even the driveway yet. We drive another ten minutes before Eric slows and starts making a right turn into a driveway. He stops at the gate and punches in a few numbers. When the gate swings open, we begin our ascent up the drive. I'm not sure what I would find at the end of this drive, but I am bound and determined to trust Eric as much as he has trusted me in the last several days. Between everything I have seen, Gran's mysterious actions and the dreams I have had, I am not sure that anything will surprise me at this point. Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't say that just yet.

We pull up in front of the most luxurious house I have ever seen. Even in the moonlight, I can tell it is grand and expansive. I believe the color is white, but it could be gray or blue and just appear white in the moonlight. But something tells me that it's white with dark shutters. No, black shutters and the white is milk white.

When I take in the whole thing, I gasp. "It…it looks like Tara." I say.

"Like what, Min Kara?" Eric asks me.

"It looks like Tara." I pull my nose away from the glass for a moment and turn to look at Eric. "You know, Tara, Gone With The Wind?" I look at him. "It's a movie." I say.

"Yes, I know the movie. I just never correlated the house to it." He looks up. "This pleases you?" He asks.

I smile. "Very much." I say softly.

"Then I am glad." He says.

Eric pulls the car into the five stall garage. Once the garage door starts to go down, he moves around to help me out.

Placing his hand on the small of my back, he leads me to a door on the far wall. He enters a few numbers in the keypad and lets us both in, engaging the security system behind us.

Leading me through a small hallway, I see a door to the left that is closed and then we pass a laundry room and another door that looks like it leads into a small office on the right. We continue down the hall until we head into the kitchen. I honestly think it takes my breath away. I have never been in a kitchen like this. It really is something out of a dream. The likes of which I have only seen in magazines or on those home improvement shows where the owners have more money than Midas. The kitchen in the other house was nice. This one is breathtaking.

The cabinets are a lighter wood and the counters are a very dark granite. I am not an expert on it but they look very expensive. The breakfast area has a medium size table that would hold several people. Not to mention the breakfast bar with several stools at it.

"Sookie, the kitchen, the master suite and my safe room are all that have been done so far. The decorator will be available to you later this week to start on the rest of the house and you can change anything you desire, Min Kara." He says.

I look at him. "What?" I ask.

He smiles. "Sookie, you are to be my Bonded. I hope that you will agree to Pledge to me at some point. We spoke about you coming to live with me and work with me. Traditionally, don't most married couples live in one home and decorate it to suit their lifestyle?" He asks me.

I lose my footing for a moment and lean against the counter. "Eric, are you proposing to me?" I ask him.

He moves closer and brushes the back of his hand across my cheek. The slight touch from him does amazing things to my girly parts. "Dear one, when I propose, you will know it. But as I stated earlier, I want you with me, always." He kisses me softly. "I want us to be joined in every way possible, by rights in my world as well as the humans," he says.

The AVL was working hard for Vampire rights and one of them was to be able to marry. Little do the humans know that Vampires have their own way of joining two creatures together. Though I guess with other rights like voting and the like, marriage would need to be seen as legal in the human world. I have hopes that the AVL will be successful, but humans don't seem to be moving too quickly on it.

Unlike us. I feel like Eric and I have lived lifetimes in a matter of days. Lifetimes, that makes me think of my dream before.

"So fast, everything is moving so fast." I say softly.

"Min Kara you are thinking with your head in human time. Listen to your heart. What is it telling you?" He asks me.

I think on it a moment and concentrate on what I am feeling. My soul is pulling me to Eric. It is tugging and pulling to get my attention. Like it isn't satisfied until I am in his arms. It feels so familiar. Like I've felt this close to him before and my heart is aching to be closer. The feeling is so strong, so wanting, so incredibly needy. I should be afraid. I should run out of here as fast as I can. Back to my quiet, boring life in Bon Temps. I should want nothing to do with this. I should want to go back to my little life. But something is stopping me. Something is telling me this is right. Not Gran, not Eric or even my dreams, something inside of me is telling me this is right. I close my eyes and see once more the cords that are joining Eric and I together. I see the light brightening every time I think of how he makes me feel. I feel the energy whirling around them, through them and through us.

I swallow, open my eyes and smile up at him. "It is telling me to hold onto you and never let you go." I say to him softly.

He smiles. "Come, let me take you up to the master suite and then show you how to enter my safe room. I will leave directions on how to exit it so that you can explore the home tomorrow, yes?" He asks me. "But we are running out of time and I wish not to rush a thing with you." He kisses me softly and looks deep into my eyes.

Yes we have much to do and I don't want to rush anything either. I nod to him and he kisses me again.

Taking my hand, he takes me through the kitchen, down a large hallway to the main stairs that wrap around the house. We walk up to the second floor landing and he stops for a moment.

"There are five suites on this floor." He pauses. "And there is a sitting room here." He points off the landing. "With a butlers kitchen. None of them are done yet and you will have the decorator to assist you with the furnishings." He says and then heads up the next flight of stairs to a door with another keypad.

He punches in a few numbers and we head into another sitting room with several doors off of it. "Dear one, this door," he points to one. "Will be my private office." He says. "Yours can be in the sitting room here or we can share." He says. I look into the office. It has several things in it and looks like Eric has worked in here often.

"Why on earth will I need an office Eric?" I look at him.

He smirks. "Who knows what the future may bring, Min Kara. You have a whole new life ahead of you. The sky isn't even your limit," He kisses me softly as we move through the room.

He points to another door. "That room can be whatever you like." He says. "He opens the door and I see a very large room painted yellow. Like soft sunlight.

"It is a very nice room." I say.

He nods. "The rest of the floor behind this room is extra space. We may use it for storage or for additional rooms if we so desire." He says and then points to the double doors directly in front of us. "This will be our room." He says going to it and disengaging yet another lock. "We can stay in here many nights. But for tonight, we will stay in my safe room." I look at him. "Sookie, I don't think that the Fellowship knows where my homes are, contrary to what they think. But I am not taking any chances with you." He says as he opens the door.

The room is something out of a dream. Soft walls and dark wood draped in yards and yards of fabric. The sitting area has several soft looking chairs and couches that look at the fireplace. The beautiful painting of a seascape above the hearth is huge but inviting.

"Watch the picture, Sookie." He says as he touches a switch next to the bed. Suddenly the picture moves away and is replaced with a very large flat screen TV. I let out a gasp. I have never seen anything like it.

I look to Eric. "It's new, but I think it adds much to the room, don't you think?" He asks.

I nod as he laughs a little. Pointing to the door in the corner. "That is our closet. There will be clothes waiting for you outside the suite tomorrow morning and then you can get to work on filling it." He opens the door and we both step in. It is the biggest closet I have ever seen. I think it is larger than Gran's and my bedrooms back home. It is definitely larger the one in Eric's house. Hell, that house could fit in this one at least twice, maybe three times.

On one side of the closet, Eric clothes are all lined up nice and neat. On the other, it is empty.

I look to him. "When did you know I would be coming to you?" I look at him.

He shakes his head. "Not until you walked into Fangtasia." He smiles. "But something had me preparing this home. I can only assume it was for you." He says. "No, I will not assume," he says and pulls me closer. "Once I saw this house, I knew I needed to make it mine. It called to me, sang to me. I just knew that it would be for something special," He says.

He takes my hand and leads me over to what looks like a thermostat in the corner of the room. He flips down the front and I see another scanner. This one also has a thumb print pad. Eric makes the appropriate entries and then places his thumb on the pad. He looks to me. "Come Sookie, I need to enter you into the system." He says.

He puts a few more numbers in and asks me to place my thumb on the pad. I do as I am told.

"Good, now, I need you to enter a number you will remember." He says. I smile and enter in the month and day of my birthday. I have used it for many things. I look to Eric when I am done.

He asks me for the number and I tell him.

"Okay, I will set your passcodes to that for the rest of the security systems." He says.

He does his numbers again and repeats his thumb print. I see the back wall of the closet move away to expose two silver sliding doors that look like an elevator.

"This will take us down to the safe room." He motions for me to move toward the doors. As we get closer, the doors open and we enter.

Eric hits the thumb pad, the doors close and we start to move downward. It feels like we are going to the center of the earth.

A few minutes later, the door opens into a hallway. Eric points to the left. "Sookie, that door leads to a control room." He says. "There is a way to enter it from the basement of the regular house. But you can't get into this hallway without your or my passcode." He says. "If anything happens during the day and you need to find out what is going on above, get there first. Our security will have access to this and another control room on the grounds. But it is a protected area, both from fire and explosives. If anything should happen, make your way to the basement and through the wine cellar. The door is on the backend, your passcode will get you in if need be. I will explain more tomorrow." He says. I trust that he will. And I'm thankful that he isn't going into much more tonight (or is it morning?). So much has happened this evening, I am not sure if he tells me all that I need to know tonight that I will remember it.

He points to the right. "This way." He says.

He repeats the codes and thumb print that he used upstairs and the door sounds like a vapor lock has released. He moves us both in.

What I see surprises me. The room is an exact replica of the room above, complete with faux windows. The only difference is there is no closet. That is replaced with a small kitchenette.

I turn to look at him and he shrugs. "I wanted this to feel the same as it does above. I didn't want to feel like I was in a cave." He says. "I didn't show you the bathroom upstairs, but there is a smaller one down here." He points to the door next to the kitchenette.

I walk in and stop just shy of the doorway. This is smaller? Like the kitchen and the bedroom, it is grander than I have ever seen. The bathtub is one of those garden tub built for several people with many jets. The standing shower looks like it could fit five people. The colors match the bedroom and is just beautiful.

"It is stunning, Eric." I say looking into his eyes. "But…but this is smaller than upstairs?"

He nods. "This is smaller and less, well luxurious. It is if we need to be down here for several days. But the one above is the one I use daily." He smiles. "Come, My Love, we need to discuss a few things." He says.

I nod and allow Eric to move me to the larger than life bed that takes up most of the room. He sits down and places me on his lap.

"Sookie, you understand what it is we are going to do tonight?" He asks me.

"Ye..yes." I say looking at my hands.

"My Love," he says, placing his hand in mine. "If you do not wish to do this…"

"NO. I told you before, I want to do this. I want to be yours. I can't stand thinking about us being apart for one more minute. I need to know I am yours and you are mine." I say looking at him.

Maybe he doesn't want to do this? Perhaps he has changed his mind. "Eric…um..if you don't…I…well…I know I am trouble…and…" He kisses me. Effectively stopping my stuttering.

Releasing my lips, I sigh and look into his eyes once more. I see such passion and could it be love. I can't believe he feels that so soon. But what am I saying, I think I've loved this man for eternity.

"My beautiful girl, I want nothing more than to take this step. There is much we need to discuss about all of the ramifications but for now know that what I have told you is the truth. I will not keep anything from you. It is just that we are running out of time, and I wish to make love to you for as long as I can." He says looking at me with hooded eyes.

I nod as he kisses me again. This time he doesn't pull away but I can feel his hand move to the back of my dress. Within seconds, he is pulling it way and my bra is somewhere on the other side of the room. Eric stands up and puts me to my feet. The moment I am upright, my dress falls to the floor. Leaving me in my panties, heels and pendant.

Eric looks me up and down. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I love that you are wearing this." He says as he touches the pendant and stroking down my chest. I let out a sigh at his touch and he smiles a devilish smile.

Lifting me again, he places me in the middle of the bed. "I will never tire of looking at your beautiful body." He says as he leans over and kisses my tummy. I moan at the feeling of his lips on me and he laughs.

Standing back up, he reaches for his own shirt. I watch as he removes his own clothes. I stare at him as he moves up the bed. Oh my, this man is just, UGH. I look lower to see his, well, all I can say is WOW! He may never get tired of looking at me but I KNOW I'll never get tired of looking at him.

"See something you like, Min Kara?" He asks me.

I trace his body with my eyes back to his face. I look deep into his eyes and reach my hands up to his chest. "Of course I do, Eric. You're a God." I say to him.

Climbing onto the bed beside me, he touches the side of my face. "This is only the beginning, Min Kara," he smiles and Kisses me. When I don't think I can go without air for another moment, he moves his kisses further down my neck.

He slows down when he reaches my collar bones. "I will never tire of your perfect breasts." He says as he takes time to worship at each one. The feel of his tongue rolling over my nipples sends shockwaves down to my nether region.

Making sure that each breast is given its due attention, Eric releases one and moves to the other as his strong hand caresses them as well. I arch my back to encourage his ministration.

Eric moves lower. Kissing his way down to my hip bones, I realize in an instant that my panties are no more. God, if he keeps destroying my undies, he is going to have to buy a lingerie shop!

He doesn't linger on my hips, however and I know where he's heading.

"Eric?" I say. I know that he's done this before but I don't know if I can stand it tonight. He has taken me to the brink a few times and backed off. So many times that I feel like I am going to bust if he touches me there.

"Shhh, Min Kara, relax, I want to taste my Bonded. You are so sweet everywhere. I've been thinking of this since I picked you up this evening. Each time you became aroused, all I wished to do was taste you. You will enjoy this I promise." He says. "Do not deny me the pleasure," he purrs.

He purrs again as his lips touch the joining of my hip and leg and the sensation goes right through me. I instinctually move my legs apart to give him as much room as he needs. I feel the heat building and I know he will feel the same.

"Look at me Sookie." He commands.

My eyes spring open upon his command and I look down my body to him.

He smiles at me and lowers himself to me. I feel him caressing and sucking on me as he would on my upper lips. The feeling is unbelievably sensual and I know in that moment, that no one would be able to do to me what he does.

He begins to caress over my nub and nibble with his teeth. Just when I think I can't bear any more, I feel two long fingers enter me.

"OH, GOD!" I scream as the sensation takes me.

"God isn't here, Sookie," He says and goes back to his ministration.

"Eric….I…" I feel the coil building as he moves yet another finger into me.

"Eric…I…" I can't complete a sentence.

"Give it to me, Min Kara, let go," he commands as he moves his fingers up into me. The sensation coupled with his tone that follows brings me over the edge, screaming his name.

Before I regain myself, Eric has moved up my body and is between my legs. As he kisses me, I can taste myself on his lips. I delve into his mouth to get more of the taste. Goodness, I've turned into a wanton hussy and I don't care.

He continues to kiss me as he enters me with one long stroke. Slowly he moves into me until I'm completely filled.

.

"Ahhh, Eric…I…Oh …AHH." I grown out to him.

"You are MINE, Min Kara," he growls as he begins to move. "You are forever MINE!"

"Yours Eric, on….only yours," I say to him as he moves deeper into me with every downward stroke. I feel him everywhere at once and it's mind numbing. All I feel, all I see is him. My hips begin to rise to match his movements. I need more of him.

"You…You…so…AHHHH SOOKIE!" He screams as he moves us faster.

Shifting my hips, he starts to move faster still.

"Eric…I…" I feel the coil building.

"Eric re-angles my hips and without warning, I'm over the edge once more.

Without missing a beat, Eric flips us so that I'm now on top of him.

I sink down onto his gracious plenty and throw my head back. I know we have done this position before, but I feel so full at this very moment.

Eric grasps both my hips and we begin to move once more. The coil is beginning again and I need to have him more. I need him deeper and harder. I increase my speed as I watch Eric reach over for something on the end table. It resembles a small dagger with jewels on the handle. The word Athame comes to me as if on a breeze and know instinctively that is exactly what it is.

"Take…take me Eric, make…make me yours." I say between thrusts. "My soul has been yours since the beginning of time, take me, my mind, my body, my soul."

"Min vackra älskade, till er jag ger hela mig ." He says as he pulls the Athame over his chest causing a wound to form.

I don't need to be told what to do. I lean over and clamp my mouth onto his chest around the wound. Using my tongue as I've felt Eric do, I push on the wound to start the flow of blood. I suck deeply as Eric sinks his fangs into my shoulder. The feeling is of true bliss. I feel everything and nothing at the same time. Like the universe is collapsing and expanding all at one. Fire, Ice, heat, cold, pain, pleasure, all converges within us and exploding outward. Making something where nothing just was. Like a supernova bursting into existence.

I open my eyes to the feeling of pure energy surrounding us. But what I see is the same bluish dome I created around us when we were in the warehouse. But unlike that dome, this one has the cord I've seen between Eric and I moving in and out of it. Almost likes it's dancing just inside the curve and vibrating the air.

I instantly know that the Bond is completed. I knew we were connected before but something feels right now. Something feels finished.

I look down at Eric to see him looking up at me with the same love and desire I saw before we started this evening. The feelings from him are nothing if not overwhelming. Need, want, satisfaction, desire possession and most of all love fills me, consumes every pour of my being. I send him back the same feelings and his eyes widen.

I move closer to him and take a deep breath. I can smell him. He smells of the woods and sea air. I can taste him on my tongue. He tastes like the best chocolate and cherries I have ever had.

"Is that you?" I ask him.

He says nothing but nods his head, pulling me to him for another kiss.

He kisses me for a long time. With each stroke of his tongue on mine, the feelings intensify. The feeling of ownership and connection flows through us and around us. I don't need to look to see the chord as it wraps itself around and through us. I feel him everywhere. I've no idea where he ends and I begin. I don't really care either. As long as I feel him like this for eternity.

When we come back to ourselves, I lift myself from his rather large gracious plenty with a little difficulty. I grunt at the small surge of pain. We have had sex before, but this feels like none other time.

"I will fix you, Min Älskade". He says as he pulls me to him.

"Eric, what is that, did I do that again?" I ask him. I don't need to elaborate. I can feel his understanding through the Bond.

"Yes. But I am unsure of what it is. We will ask your Grandmother when we see her later." He says to me.

I lean up on one arm. "Eric, why would Gran know about this?" I look at him.

He looks at me. "Sookie, I told you that I believe your Gran to be more than human. I am almost certain of it. She will be here after dusk. She has promised me that she will tell you everything she knows." He says to me.

"Eric, when did she make you that promise?" I ask him.

"Sookie, you need to trust me. There are certain things I knew when I met you. There are certain things I felt your Gran needed to tell you. I don't feel that it is right that any others do it. She agreed with me." He says to me.

"Are you telling me that you knew what I was before I met you?" I ask him.

"Sookie, I promise that before you entered Fangtasia the first time, I had no idea what you were or where your powers came from. I have my suspicions now. But I do not want to worry you on what I don't know for sure. Tomorrow we will know all." He says to me.

I look at him. I can feel that there is more to what he is saying but he is right. Our relationship needs to be about trust. I nod my head and lean back into him. I cringe a little when I move closer.

"Min Kara, let me take care of that for you." He says to me.

Before I can decline, he has pierced his finger on his fang and moved it down between my legs. Coating my insides in his healing essence. Within moments the pain is gone and I feel much better.

Eric removes his hand and raises it to his mouth. "Thank you ." I say kissing his cheek.

"MMMM, thank you." He growls as he licks his hand clean.

I laugh at him and he looks at me with calming eyes. "Let's bathe and then you need to sleep." He says.

"Much has happened today and I don't want you to be overtired for tomorrow night."

I nod as he kisses me and races off to the bathroom.

I look around the room for a moment. He is right. If I didn't know we were underground, this room would look similar to any room upstairs.

I get up out of the bed and move to the bathroom.

When I enter, I see Eric bending over to check the water. Though his whole body is a work of art, the man has the most exquisite bottom I have ever seen.

****0****

EPOV

I left Sookie to start the bath. I have heard that some humans become overwhelmed and need some time when the Bonding is complete. Some, I have heard are overcome with emotion while others fall into fitful slumber. But Sookie is showing no signs of concern. In fact, I am feeling nothing but love and warmth in the Bond.

I have been with many women over my long existence. But nothing has ever compared to the way I just felt with Sookie. Maybe it was the Bonding but I doubt it. The Bond would not have created the bubble around us. Nor the feelings of togetherness and completeness I felt when we completed the third blood exchange. Even before that, I felt a connection that I've not even felt with those I've Sired. There is more to this. I didn't feel this in the last timeline either. Perhaps our last Bond was done too quickly or under duress and we couldn't be to this level. Perhaps there is more to this Bond than just my blood. I sigh at all the questions we have.

The bubble felt different than the first time she had manifested it as well. That time it felt like a blanket of protection. Like a shield if you will. This time it felt more like being under warm water. But you could still breathe and move. I can hardly wrap my head around it. It is definitely something that we will need to speak to Adele about.

I can feel Sookie entering the room and suddenly I get a jolt of lust through the Bond.

I turn to smile at her. "See something you like, Sookie?" I ask her.

She smiles and nods. "You have a very excellent bottom, Mr. Northman." She says to me.

I move toward her. "And you, my dear have the body of a goddess." I say pulling her toward me kissing her with all the passion and desire I feel for her at this moment.

Holding onto her, I float us both into the water and maneuver her so that she is snuggled in front of us.

"Will it always be this way?" She asks me.

"What way?" I ask her.

"Like I need to be near you to breathe." She says pulling in closer to me.

I wrap my arms tighter around her. "While the Bond is new you may need me closer than later. But once we Pledge, we will not be able to spend more than a night or two apart." I say to her.

She looks up at me. "I don't want to spend any nights apart, Eric." I can feel a wave a panic in the Bond so I send comfort back to her.

"Dear one," I kiss her head. "If you do not wish to be apart from me, than we will not be apart." I pause. "You will be working for me anyway, when I need you. There will never be a reason for us to be apart." I say to her. "I have you now, my love and I'm never letting you go."

She calms down and settles back into me. "Good. I never want to be without you. I feel like my life has just been waiting for you to come into it." She says.

She looks up at me and I kiss her again.

She smiles. "I…I can feel that. I feel your feelings for me."

I nod. "Yes, Min Kara, and you always will."

If only she knew the truth in her words. I need to tell her but I am not sure if I should wait until tomorrow. She has been through so much today.

"Eric, I can feel your inner-turmoil." She says. "What is bothering you?" She asks.

"Sookie, you have been through so much today. Between the Fellowship and the Bonding. I think you have had enough, don't you?" I ask her.

She looks up at me. "No, I want to know what is worrying you. If I am your Bonded then we share everything. If I am going to work with you, I need to know what you know. And if you want me to Pledge to you then you said that is like a marriage. So, in a marriage, you share everything. So let's have it buster." She says to me.

"Buster?" I squeeze her playfully.

She wiggles and giggles at me. "Yup, spill." She says.

I sigh. "Very well. Sookie, a long time ago I was told that I am part of a Prophecy." I say.

I tell her about the incident with the Handmaiden and how I was told that I would be moving into a great position of power. That all I needed to do was wait on the one that was Promised to me. I monitor the Bond as I tell her my story. After I am done, I wait. The "other" Sookie would get up and run as fast as she could away from. Even after the Bond. But this Sookie, well all I feel from the Bond is love and comfort.

"Eric, what did she mean, I will hold the future for all of us?" She asks me.

"I have meditated on that myself, Sookie. But I can only guess at this point. We shall know more tomorrow." I say to her.

"What is your guess?" She asks. "Please Eric, you are a thousand years old, I need to know what you think." She looks back at me.

"Sookie, I believe that you and I are to change the world. At least the Supernatural world." I say to her. "You holding the future, I think well, somehow we are to have a future." I say to her.

"Like you will turn me?" She asks. "Like we will be together forever?" She asks.

"Sookie, I think we will be together for eternity, but I am not sure I will need to change you. Also, I feel that there is more to this Prophecy. I will ask about that tomorrow as well." I say to her. "There are two women who have come up from New Orleans. One is helping me locate a threat to us. The other is a very old friend. I suspect your Grandmother may know her. We will ask her as well for more information." I say.

"What are their names?" She asks.

"One is named Amelia, the other is Vivi." I say.

I feel panic in the Bond and I watch the expression on her face turn from concern to panic. "Sookie?" I ask.

"Eric is her name Vivianne?" She asks.

"Yes, how did you know that?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No, it was just a dream." She says softly.

*****0******

SPOV

It couldn't be. It just isn't possible.

"Sookie, what was a dream?" Eric asks me.

I sigh. Looking at him. If he is going to disclose things to honor our Bond, I should do the same.

Okay, here it goes.

"Um, Eric, I had a dream while I was lying in your office. Or at least I thought it was a dream." I say to him.

He pulls me closer. "What was the dream, Sookie? And what does it have to do with Vivi?"

I pull his hand into mine and entangle our fingers. "I… I was on a cliff and there was this bowl of sorts on a pedestal." I tell him about the dream and all the parts. How I was surrounded by my family, but they were different. How Gran never aged and then suddenly she was old. How Vivi brought Jason to the house and how Gran had to say goodbye to a man named Fintan. How my parents would care for me wherever we were. I laugh when I remember the silly dress with all the layers. Finally the last part about landing at the farmhouse growing up in Bon Temps.

He looks at me very intently during my whole speech. Like he is trying to hear a radio station that isn't coming in clearly.

"Sookie, how do you know the name Fintan?" Eric asks.

"In the dream, that is what Gran called the man she was with. He also said that we needed to be Stackhouse's now." I said to him. "But Eric, I must have heard you say the name Vivianne or maybe it was just a coincidence. I mean if that dream was true then…"

"Come, little one, let's get out of the tub." Eric says. I hadn't realized this whole time he had been washing me.

Eric makes quick work out of drying us off and returning us to his large bed.

I climb in with Eric right beside me. I look at the clock and we still have an hour before dawn.

"Eric, what do you think that dream meant?" I ask him.

"I think it meant exactly what it showed you, Susannah." He says kissing my temple.

When he says my name a rush of feelings falls over me. Eric pulls back to look at me.

"Eric that would mean that I have lived…" I look at him. "Eric that's impossible!"

"As impossible as Vampires or Weres, Witches and Faeries." He pauses. "As impossible as telepathy and telekinesis or creating protective shields around those you love?" He asks.

I sink into the pillows. "How can this be?" I ask him.

"Sookie, search deep within yourself. You know it all to be true." He says to me. "I am sure you have seen your fair share of all of them. You were just instructed not to remember." He says.

I look at the ceiling for a moment. If this is all true then I am where I am supposed to be. This is what I have been waiting for? Is Eric what everyone was protecting me for? Or is there a bigger threat out there that we haven't seen yet? Oh, I'm almost positive we haven't seen everything yet. But yet why am I so lost? Could Eric really want all of this in his life?

"Eric do you want all this?" I ask him.

He moves so he is hovering over me. Looking down, he places a hand on the side of my face. "I want everything that comes with you, Sookie. I want you." He says kissing me.

He smiles as I sigh. I feel warmth and love throughout the bond. "Eric, make love to me." I say softly.

He looks into my eyes as he enters me. I gaze into his eyes and concentrate on the feeling of him inside me, completing me, making me whole.

The entire time he is moving in and out of me, he never takes his eyes off of me. We bounce emotions back and forth through the Bond which only intensifies our release.

Once we are spent and I am completely exhausted, Eric removes himself from me. I let out a small whimper at the loss of him. I can feel happiness and love from the Bond as Eric pulls me toward him.

I take in his scent once more. I love this man so very much. And before I can stop myself I look up at him.

"I love you." I say to him.

He looks at me for a moment. "I have waited lifetimes to hear you say that, Min Kara." He kisses me. "I love you more than you will ever know."

I feel the truth in the Bond as I drift off to sleep.

****0****

EPOV

Once I know Sookie is asleep, I remove myself from the bed and pull out the laptop and sit at the table in the kitchenette.

As I wait for the laptop to boot up, I think about what has transpired in the last few days. I have gotten everything I wanted the last time I was faced with the beautiful Sookie Stackhouse and then some. But the fact that Sookie may have been alive as long as I have is news that seriously concerns me. It also explains some things. Sookie always seemed to be ahead of her time, older than she should be but still naive. Is it possible that when Adele passed in the last Sookie's timeline that the truth of her existence passed with her? I am sure that Adele Stackhouse took many secrets to the grave in the previous timeline. But I wonder if the 'MORE' I was warned about is this? Could all of this really been kept a secret from Sookie for so long? And what of Fintan? Wouldn't he come to Sookie when Adele left this realm? Or was he already crossed over by then? The moment I get an answer, several more questions pop up. Like weeds in the garden, they are always more than when you look away for a moment.

I shake my head. I will drive myself insane thinking about what might have been. This timeline is the only one that counts. The only thing the other is useful for at this point is to assist me in not making the same mistakes twice. To fix the mistakes made and make sure that history or is it the future doesn't repeat itself.

I pick up a throw away phone and dial Pam's track phone. I have always instructed her to keep one on her and since I purchase them and tell her when to throw the other one away, I know what number we are up to.

"Eric," I hear.

"Tomas?" I ask him. "What is wrong? Why are you answering Pamela's cell?" I ask him.

He sighs. "Calm yourself, Eric, she has already gone down for the day."

I look at the clock on the computer. There is still an hour until sunset.

"Are you at the house with her?" I ask him.

"Yes," he replies. "When we arrived, she was ranting to Irina. Godric had enough. He…"

"What happen?" I ask him again.

"Eric, you will need to speak to your youngest tomorrow," he says.

I sit back and close my eyes. He didn't. Why would he.

"Eric, did hear me?" He asks.

"What did he tell her?" I ask.

"Enough to almost send her out into the night after you," he says.

I shake my head. "He had no right." I growl. "I'm Sange Cap, he had no right," I say and slam my hand on the table.

"HE is still your SIRE," Tomas growls back. "I may not agree with the method but it was time, Eric. You've kept her in the dark for far too long."

"Watch your tone with me. You owe me fealty, not the other way around." I will not sit here and be berated by my younger brother.

"Fealty or not, keeping Pamela in the dark about the line was needed in the beginning. She was head strong and defiant. You needed mine as well as Godric's assistance to pull her into line. Still she's petulant and willful. However, I feel that you like her that way."

I smile thinking of my Pam and how she has amused me over the years.

"Eric," he says. "Keeping her the childe is not helping anyone, especially her," he says softly.

I sigh. "He should have allowed me to do this in my own way," I say to him.

"Yes, but you wouldn't. Now you will be forced to answer her questions and she will be forced to grow up."

I am silent for a few heartbeats. I close my eyes and hear Sookie's from the bed. Finally I sigh once more and open my eyes. Comforted by the mere closeness of her.

"You are with her?" I ask.

"Indeed," he says. "I will make sure she is well before I leave her tomorrow. You will need to find time to speak with her."

I growl. "Agreed. But I will need to deal with Sookie's Grandmother first. Tell Pam she and I will speak once I get to Fangtasia."

He agrees and wishes me a good rest.

I hang up and dial my voicemail and listen for any new messages.

Eric, this is your Queen. I trust since you have not contacted me that you have been busy with the Fellowship scum. I would like a full report by midnight accounting for your time and efforts on this. Also, I would like to reiterate that I want full disclosure. This is a Louisiana matter and Louisiana will handle it. Do not go through normal channels. Call our Attorney. He will explain all you need to know.

She hangs up and I receive another message

Sheriff, this is Amelia Broadway. I trust you and your Promised One are well. Vivi knows of your mishap today. She also understands that you are expecting a visitor tomorrow after dark. She suggested that she and I may be needed to assist you. If you agree, please let us know. We are eagerly waiting to meet her.

I agree with them and I send her a text to meet us at our residence ½ hour after sunset.

I look at my email. I see that there are several from Sophie's Court but none from her. I ignore them per Council's orders. She may be my Queen but Council is above all. If they are lobbying charges against her, far be it from me to hinder prosecution. It isn't like they haven't begged me to take the state before. This time it may be gift wrapped for me.

There are a few from other Sheriffs that I look at and several regarding Vampires moving into the area which can wait until tomorrow.

I open a site for a jeweler I have used to make a few things for Pam. I look through the site and send the owner instructions on what I want and when I need it by. I have no doubt that he will be contacting me before nightfall tomorrow. He is very precise and it doesn't hurt that he is a Daemon. If he hasn't gotten the request yet, he isn't looking at his computer.

I shut the computer off, store it back where I got it, and move out to the control room to set Sookie's pass codes so that she will have no problems with the security tomorrow.

I return with paper and pen to instruct Sookie on all that will happen when she rises.

I place the note in the bathroom with her purse where I am sure she will see it. Then I return to her side. Pulling her close, I feel her relax in my embrace. I smile and the pleasure I feel at her awareness of me even in her slumber.

She moves in to me, placing her hand on my heart. "Mo chroí, mo anam iad go deo ceann a bhfuil tú mo Rí." She says to me.

I am taken back for a moment. I am unaware of Sookie knowing any other language, but with the knowledge that she gave me with her dream, I am unsure of what this will mean. "Mo ghrá go bhfuil tú i do shuí ?" I ask her.

"Dúisigh mé leis an cumha ort. Tá cónaí orm anois mar gheall grá agat dom mar sin." She says to me.

"Sookie?" I ask.

"Beidh ár ngrá a dhéanamh is féidir é ."

"What is possible?" I ask her.

"Do oidhreacht." She answers me.

"My beloved, cad a bhfuil a fhios agat ?" I ask.

"Tá mé tar éis fanacht ar mílaoise duit féin agus do sheans do lámh mhaith liom a bheith ag feitheamh ar na Mílaoise níos mó ."

I remember a saying my father used to say to my mother. "Beats mo chroí trí tú."

"Do eternity beidh ár ngrá sreabhadh trí d'oidhreacht, mo rún, mo chroí, mo chinniúint. " She says.

I wait for her to say something else, but she doesn't. I wait for more information that has been trapped inside her mind for centuries. But alas, her sleep has deepened as her head buries into me.

I can't think on this anymore. Dawn has come hours ago and I am still waiting for the day to take me. I pull her closer and caress her as I wait.

****0****

? POV

"What have you learned?" I ask the man in front of me.

"They are together," he says.

"Are you sure it's her?" I ask him again.

He nods. "The Queen has no clue what she is but she has all the signs." He says.

I shake my head. "How can this be?" I stand and go to the windows. All these years, hidden under my nose, in plain sight with very little protection. Granted, I didn't even know if she was in this time or place. But with all my spies and informants, I never even heard a whisper that she was near. Nevertheless, I knew she would be somewhere. She's too important. Moreover, in the right hands and in the right setting, she will make someone a most prized asset and Queen. Once she is trained, I'm sure she will heel nicely. In fact, her Destiny alone makes her a prize worthy of any price. Certainly one that can bring a high price or bargain a very large favor.

I smirk. However, hiding her the way that they did is simply genius if you think on it. To keep her so isolated and secluded has kept her pure and innocent. Making her ripe and ready for the taking by the most worthy of suitors after she has been trained on how to obey and do as she's told.

But all of my planning will be for naught if he gets his claws into her before I have her under my power.

I look over my shoulder. "I need her here before they Bond." I say to him.

"My Lord," he comes to stand next to me. "You honestly think that now that he has her, he will ever let her go?" He asks me. "Your agreement with the Queen of Louisiana is I believe void." He says to me. "Northman has her. And from what I'm told from our informant, he never allowed her more than a few feet away from him all night. He is most taken with her. But from what I'm told, most of any Supe kind will be. She is most intoxicating." He tries to get me to look at him. "Have you ever known Northman to willingly give up such a prize?"

"Where is she now?" I ask him.

He sighs. "She left with him. However, no one is at the house I was told she stays in. Not even her watcher is there, which is suspicious in the least. Perhaps we were given misinformation." He says to me.

Knowing the source, I find it highly unlikely.

I look at him and scowl. "Then arrange for that woman she is living with to meet her end. I'm sure that Compton can help with that, at least." I say to him. "He most certainly has been no help so far. Perhaps a simple killing will redeem him."

"My Lord, you would kill…"

I turn and look at him. "It isn't her. There is no way she would stay away from her home for this length of time. The girl must have been put there as part of the plan. Neither would have taken the chance to stay with her. They are very intelligent, especially her. She wouldn't have risked her being found out. But, once she is in danger, she or Fintan will approach her and I can arrange their demise as well. All is in my grasp and I will not have the likes of you foiling my desires. Now do what I say." I growl.

"But how can I accomplish this?" He asks me. "Anything we do will raise suspicion in a little back water town as that. If you don't want it to be investigated, we have to take it very slow."

I look at him and before he can say anything, I swing my arm, connecting with the side of his head and he is now lying on the other side of the room.

I shake my head. "Incompetent fool, must I do everything myself?" I ask him. "Contact that group and tell them where to find her. I'm sure by now, she is their primary focus. Call them and give them the information. They will do the rest." I say to him.

And with that, I walk out of the room and go to rest.

Once I am settled, I think on my new plan. Yes, I will flush them out and have them killed. Then, then Susannah will be under my control and no one will be able to stop me.


	18. Chapter 18

****************************PL****************************************************

Chapter 18

****************************PL****************************************************

SPOV

"Susannah, Vei prinde moartea ta, ieşi de frig ," I hear my mother say.

The little girl in front of me laughs as she picks up snow in her mitt coverd hands. Throwing it up in the air and letting it fall on her little face she laughs harder still.

"Susannah!" My mother calls again.

The little girl spins around in circles as she throws even more snow into the air. "Sunteţi prostie, mama, nu vom muri ." The young girl who I recognize as me says.

"Oh, Only if that were true, my child," I hear my mother say to low for the little me to hear. "Susannah, te supara ca te acum."

I look closely at the clothes the two of them are wearing. From the tunics, long heavy top coats and heavy hats, I would say that they are somewhere in the Middle Ages, sixteenth century if I'm not mistaken. From the cut and colors of the clothing and the state of the weather, I would put us in Eastern Europe in the middle of the winter. I look around the landscape. A very cold winter.

I look up and see the gray covered sky and it feels as if the snow will begin to fall soon.

"Momma, dis wanguage is funny on the wips," The little me says, smacking her lips together.

My mother laughs. "Da, dar tu l-ai învăţat bine. Eşti Viking va fi mulţumit ."

The young girl closes her eyes and I watch her little face crinkle up in concentration.

"Níl sé anseo ," she says.

"Susannah, Cel Galic, vă rugăm să Român ."

"Hmm," the little me says and crosses her arms. "EL Nu AICI!."

My mother shakes her head. "Patience Susannah," she says.

The little me shakes her head, puts out her little arm and closes her eyes once more.

There is a shiver in the air and it's not coming from the cold. I can almost see something happening around the little me. As she lifts her hands up over her head, the feeling gets stronger.

"Susannah, NO!" My mother yells at the little me. "Tu nu-l va convoca aici ." She says.

Opening her eyes and lowering her arms, the little me shakes her head again. "El a mea, îl vreau pe el AICI ." She says stomping her foot.

With that, My mother picks up the little me and starts walking toward a structure behind her. Once inside she puts the little me down by the fire.

"Patricia," Gran says, coming out of small room to the side. I'm assuming it's a kitchen.

My mother shakes her head. "She was about to summon him," my mother says.

Gran looks from my mother to the little me. "Susannah?" She asks.

I see a blue hue forming around the little girl. I created the same one around Eric and I in the warehouse. It's similar to the one I made right after our bonding. Except that one was comforting. This one seems to be for a warning.

"Susannah," Gran says again in a calm voice. "Put down the shield," she says as she moves toward me.

The little girl shakes her head.

"Now Susannah, you know I would never hurt you. Put the shield down now." Gran says again. "We need to talk Susannah. Please put the shield down."

Tears form in her eyes. "I want him," she says. "It hurts," she points to her chest.

The shield goes down and Gran scoops the little one into her arms.

"Oh Sookie," she says. "I know," she holds the little me as the tears start to fall. My mother is pacing the floor when Daddy and Pappa walk in.

"What is this?" Daddy says coming to his mother's side.

"She was going to summon him, Corbett," my mother says. "Coming here was a mistake. Vampires are everywhere. She feels the connection. We need to leave. Her powers are stronger than we thought. He is clear across the continent and she was going to summon him as she would an apple from the pantry."

My father takes the little girl into his arms trying to calm her tears. But I know as clear as anything that nothing my father, mother or Gran does will calm this little one. I can feel what she's feeling and I wouldn't be consoled either. She wants him, she wants her Viking and nothing they say or do will change that.

"What do you suggest?" He looks from his wife to his mother.

Momma looks at Gran and then back to my father. "Avalon," she says.

"It will not stop her yearning for him," my father says.

Momma shake s her head. "No, but she won't be able to call him there. The Goddess wouldn't allow it."

Daddy holds the little one closer. "Shhh, Sookie, calm yourself. You will be with him soon." He says just above a whisper.

"I hurt Dadi, I hurt," says the little one.

I slowly come back to myself and the feeling of pain and lost is replaced with love and comfort. I can feel something at my back. For a moment, I panic, unsure of where I am. It is dark as it was the first time I stayed at Eric's place but it feels different. I liked that house, but this feels, I don't know, warmer, homier, and comfortable. Then I remember last night. I smile slightly. First, I couldn't help thinking that it was all a dream, and a beautiful dream at that. Once I think about it, all the feelings, all the events of last night come flooding back to me. I sigh and think back on the night. Did all that happen in just one night? I feel like it should be a joke. You know like that movie Groundhog Day? There is this guy in it and he gets to relive the same day over and over again. Then at some point in the movie, he starts changing and adding more and more things to his day. By the end of the movie, it is almost like he lives a year in a day. Yesterday feels like it should have been like that. Just one big long day that never ended. Well it did end and now I am awake to relive the day before, if only in my memory.

I lean back into my newly bonded, very hot vampire's chest. Wanting to be as close to him as I can. To emerge myself in the feeling of love and comfort I have. Wait, I can feel love coming from him. I must be imagining it but then I feel his hand gently caressing my stomach.

"Eric," I say and turn my head to look over my shoulder at him.

I'm rewarded with one of his heart stopping smiles.

"I thought you were never going to wake up. Maybe I should hire a band to play taps in the morning. You were sleeping like the dead, Sookie," he says and kisses me.

When he releases me, I roll over to face him. "Is…is this a dream?" I ask him.

Touching the side of my face, he leans closer to me. "Why would you think that?" He asks.

"I…." I look at him again.

"You were so sad, Min Kara, were you having a bad dream?" He asks me.

"I…I was missing you," I say softly.

He smiles and sends love and comfort to me once more. I reply with the same.

Then the reality of him being awake hits me again.

"Wh…what time is it?" I ask him?

"A little before nine in the morning." He says .

I let out a sigh in relief. For a moment, I thought I had slept the day away. But it doesn't answer the question of why he is awake.

Leaning in, he kisses me again. When he releases me, I look up at him. "What are…are you doing awake?" I ask him between assaults on my mouth.

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "I was awake yesterday, you saw me through your visions and I saw you through mine." He says.

I nod. "But that doesn't answer…" he stops my sentence with a kiss just above my collar bone. I moan at the feeling of his lips and tongue on such a sensitive spot. He moves me and I am lying on my back before I know it. My bonded hovering over me with hunger in his eyes. I can feel his want and need and it matches my own.

"We don't have much time," he says as he moves between my legs.

I nod and move my legs to give him the room he needs. The room we both need for him to satisfy both our desires. Without taking his eyes off mine, Eric moves into me with a steady grace.

We both moan once we are connected.

With slow deliberate strokes, Eric moves me at a steady pace up to my peak. Never taking his eyes off me, he shifts my hips slightly and suddenly I'm seeing lights on the sides of my vision as he takes me over the edge.

"Eric….." I moan.

"Min Kara, Det finns ingen annan än du, min drottning ." He moans to me.

"Your, mine, Eric, all mine," I say to him as I feel him release inside me as I collapse around he sending the rush of ecstasy around me that I've come to associate with our joining.

He lays down slowly onto me and I feel the full weight of him on my body. I feel complete, loved and oh so wanted.

We lay there for a few minutes before Eric moves and lays again to my side. I feel the separation and know that it will haunt me the entire day.

"I feel the pull, Min Kara," he says softly. "I will soon be down for the day. There is a letter waiting for you in the bathroom," he says and kisses me again.

I turn so that I'm laying half on and half off of him and look into his eyes.

"I could get used to waking up when you are still with me," I say with a smile.

He smiles back. "That could be arranged," he says. "The light shutters are in the suite upstairs."

My heart swells at the thought of waking with him still with me.

"Your feelings are very strong in this regard." He says as a matter of fact.

I nod. "I miss you so when you are down," I say to him. "It will make it easier for me if you are the first thing I see each morning."

He brushes the side of my face while moving my hair behind my ear. "Then we will endeavour to make it so, Min Kara," He says.

I feel him slipping into his daytime slumber.

"I love you, Min Kara," he says and closes his eyes.

"I love you, My Viking Warrior," I say to him.

I close my eyes and feel him moving from life to slumber. But just before he is completely down, I swear I feel his heart beat, just once.

I open my eyes and look up at him. I am aware that he is deep in his daytime slumber. His face is so peaceful.

I close my eyes once more and reach out to him. Instead of feeling nothing like I had with other vampires around, I feel a soft hum in my chest. I try to feel more, but it is weak. It feels like a small vibration in the pit of my being. Like a dryer going or a vacuum's hum. I guess I can only "feel him" completely if he conscious. I smile at this. Even in his slumber, I will be able to feel him at some level. That thought alone is comforting.

I don't want to think of him "dead to the world" as the newspapers and some shows call it. I would rather think of him in a deep sleep.

I sigh and pull myself closer to him. I can't believe my life has changed so much in such a short period. In just a few days time I have gone from a little unknown waitress from Bon Temps to the bonded consort to a Vampire Sheriff. Who, if I am not mistaken is the most badass Vampire around this area not to mention the state. Oh, who am I kidding? He is probably one of the most ruthless, powerful, oldest Vampires in the country. I haven't seen many of his kind, but by the way others like him were taking his orders last night, I could tell that no one wants to cross Eric Northman. Oh, and can I just say that his badass persona is sexy as hell! The only vampire I see to have more respect than Eric is Godric. Now, I'm not sure how old he is but I am thinking that he is at least twice as old as Eric. He may be young in his appearance, but just by the way he carries himself, I know that he's powerful. Eric comes from very strong stock, that's for sure. I'm eager to see the rest of the bloodline, both made and added. Eric has kept everything secret for so long. The reasons are still a mystery to me. Perhaps soon he will trust me enough to tell me the whole story.

I sigh, until then I must be patient and trusting.

Patient, trusting, steadfast, brave and oh maybe a little crazy?

I laugh at my own thoughts. After what I have experienced in the last 36 hours, I should be running for the hills. I should try to get as far away from him and all of this as I can. A normal person would think that way. But I'm not normal. I've never been normal and if what I've been dreaming about is true, I'm not sure that I'm human.

Logically, if I spoke to a human doctor, they would probably lock me up for insanity. Yeah, lock me up and throw away the key. I mean come on what would I say? Hey Doc, I've been having dreams that I've lived through almost a thousand years of history but guess what, yeah, in every memory, dream or whatever, I'm only a five year old girl? What do you say to that? They probably wouldn't say anything. Yeah, they would lock me up and spend the next twenty years trying to figure out how I slipped into such a delusional state. I wonder how many people are institutionalized because of their knowledge of other things that are in this world.

Regardless of what's logical or sane, it is too late for me. I won't leave my Vampire. I know where I should be. I want to be with Eric. I want to feel this feeling every day for the rest of my existence. I now know what I have been missing all this time and it is Eric. If my dreams were right, I used to be able to feel him. I always knew I was meant for something, I just didn't know what. Now I know. Just like when I saw him that night on his throne in the middle of Fangtasia. I felt this undeniable pull; as if I was being reeled into him by some unseen force. The connection was and still is undeniable. I would have been a fool to disregard it.

I close my eyes and thank whoever has been looking over me that I didn't do anything stupid with that insipid Bill. Could you imagine if I allowed him to get any closer to me? Ugh! I perish the thought of that fool being my first experience with love and lovemaking. I can't believe that on some level I really thought that trying something with Bill Compton was a good idea? What was I thinking and how could Bill even think that he would be any match for the likes of Eric? They aren't even in the same league. Never mind in the same ballpark. Any woman who would choose Bill over Eric is a downright fool!

I think back to the dream I had right before I woke to Eric's beautiful face. And the images that I've had on and off over the years. Funny, since meeting Eric, I've been remembering more and more of them. I have no idea what they mean but I do know one thing. For whatever reason, Eric and I are promised to one another. He is what I have waited so long for. He is what I have been saving myself for, even if I didn't know it. To come to him in any other way but pure would have been an insult to both he and I. I felt it the moment we Bonded. He had the same feelings for me as I do for him. They have been rooted in our very soul and he has waited just as long for me as I have for him. Though they were dormant, I know without a shadow of a doubt that I was forged into being to be with Eric. There simply is no other reason. Even before the Bond, I felt the connection. Hell, I saw the connection. There is no other in this or any other lifetime for me. It's always been Eric. I laugh. Even as a young girl, I wouldn't allow myself to separate from him. I wonder what would have happen if I denied these feeling upon meeting him.

Ugh, I don't want to think about that. I turn my attention back to my resting Viking. Tracing my hand over his face and to his arm that isn't wrapped around me, I study his face. He looks like a statue on a medieval tomb. All he needs is a suit of armor and a sword and you would swear he's carved out of perfect marble. He is perfect down to the cleft of his chin. He is perfect and he's mine.

I feel an urgency and know I need to get up. My human needs are calling, so I kiss Eric softly and go the bathroom.

Set on the vanity is my purse and a letter beneath it that Eric mentioned would be there. I smile at the thoughtfulness of my Viking. He really does consider all my needs, even small ones.

After taking a human moment to do what I need to do and clean up, I take out the letter to read it.

My Beautiful Bonded.

Words cannot express the way you made me feel last night. Never in my long existence could I have ever dreamed or envisioned the beauty and magic that we shared. I will attempt to wait until you awake to concede to the pull of the day. But know if I do not accomplish this task that I am looking forward to rising this evening to you, My Bonded. We will have a fair few things to take care of but I am hoping we will return home soon after our business is completed so that we may continue the magic for another evening.

First, my most faithful servant, Sally May should be here when you rise. She has been instructed to take care of your nutritional needs as well as anything else you desire. Sookie, we will be keeping long hours and I wish you to keep up your strength. Whatever you want or need, she is here to assist you. Do not be fearful of letting her know your likes and dislikes. The better she knows you, the better she will be at her job. I have employed her for more than 30 years. I have trusted her in all my houses and now I trust her with my most prized possession, you. Please do not hesitate to tell her anything. To please you will please me and she will know this without being told.

Also, Bobby Burnham, my day man, will be bringing your contract over for you to read sometime this morning. He will be available to go over anything you don't understand and will have anything you want changed done before I rise. I have also asked him to pick you up a few things that may come in handy in the next few days. If there is anything else, you require you just need to ask him.

Sally May has been instructed to get you a few things to wear and items you need to take care of your personal needs. They should be at the door to our suite when you wake. Because you will have to leave the safe room, I have attached directions on how to do it. I have already set the security with your pass codes so you should be able to come and go as you please. Just please make sure that the lock and security is engaged when you leave so that I am safe. I do not think that the Fellowship knows about this house, but I have lived this long by erring on the side of caution.

I know last night may have some repercussions when the Fellowship finds out about the warehouse. In addition, I am sure that Sophie-Anne may attempt to take you for herself before we can announce our bonding and have your contract submitted to the Council. However, it has come to my attention that Sophie is also under observation for what her role in this database is, among other things. Regardless, I do not want you to worry about a thing. I have enlisted some Weres to be at your service today. They are here to protect you while I am down. One will be Alcide Herveaux. His father is the head of the Were Clan in Shreveport and is also on the Council so they both should know who you are already. He and I will be talking about security details later this evening. Please do not argue this point. You are my Bonded and as such, you need protection from those who wish to not only do harm to you but to do harm to me. Remember, if they can't get to me, they will try to get to you.

Bobby will also be available if you need anything from the farmhouse. Just give him a list and he will run out there for you. We will not be going anywhere near Bon Temps until we know that the danger has passed. The Fellowship is aware of that residence and I will not purposely put you in harm's way. It would be very wise for as few people as possible to know where you are. It will be easier to manage your safety that way.

Lastly, I want you to enjoy the day. The pool is open and I understand that the day will be glorious. After you meet with Bobby, I want you to relax and do whatever you want to. Most importantly, I would like you to relax and enjoy the time we have. I am most certain that the next few days, weeks and even months will be hectic and stressful. Please take the time you have now to relish in the quiet.

Your grandmother will be here ½ hour after sunset as well as Amelia and Vivianne. However, I would like it if you would return to the safe room no later than 4pm. I should be up by then and I will be eager to see your beautiful smile once more..

Enjoy yourself today and get ready for a lovely life, my heart.

Love,

Eric.

I read the letter twice before I place it in my purse. It gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling to have him think about my day before he goes to rest. Knowing that I am one of the last things he is thinking about makes me feel loved.

I sigh. Okay, first things first, I need to grab the things that Sally May has gotten for me, get cleaned up and dressed for the day. As much as I would love to spend the day naked and by my Vampire's side, it isn't practical. Not to mention I have things to take care of before he wakes. I don't want to let him down or have him wait on me because I was being lazy and selfish. That is exactly what I would be if I stayed down here all day and held onto him. I would be selfish and spoiled for my Vampire.

My Vampire? Yes, that is exactly what he is. He is mine, I am his, and that's exactly how I want it. What I would also want is to stay with him, but again, that's selfish and spoiled.

I move back into the main room and grab my dress and other things. As much as I don't mind it down here, I really don't want to go upstairs naked, so I find Eric's shirt from last night. It appears that it was strategically thrown across the room at some point during our little escapade. Landing near the small table that is setup in the corner of the room. Putting it on I laugh at the size; it could very well be a dress on me, it's so long. I giggle at the size difference of Eric and I and yet how perfectly we seemed to fit together. Another reason I know that I've been made perfectly for him. With his size and the size of his gracious plenty, I'm sure there are many women who wouldn't be able to take him. Not only could I take him, but also I can't wait to take him repeatedly.

Smiling, I lean over and kiss my Viking before leaving the room.

I start to move away and then stop. I feel the pull of him and I really wish he were awake still. I would give anything to make love to him at this moment. Reaching for the pendant I wonder if I just…What is up with me? I have never entertained thoughts of lust like this. How could I think that playing with his down time would be alright? But I can't help it. I have him and I never want to be away from him. Could it be the bond? On the other hand, could our lovemaking have awakened something inside of me that was dormant? Was I really thinking of waking him or jumping on him when he was down for the day? If I thought it would work, well….

I shake my head. There is no point thinking on it now. I can't play with this magical connection between us without knowing the ramifications. Yesterday morning was an accident. I couldn't possibly know that there was a connection with the pendant. No, until I know what I'm dealing with, there will be no experimenting with Eric's wellbeing.

I sigh as I look at him. Eric will not be up for awhile and I need to get a few things done. I hope we have time to well, reconnect before we have to entertain our guests this evening. This morning was a wonderful treat but it's left me wanting more.

Entertaining, that is an interesting word. We will be entertaining our first guests. Even though I think entertain is being used very lightly in this instance. I fear that what Gran has to say is going to be a bit unnerving. If we don't get any time when he wakes to be together, it will be hours upon hours before Eric and I will be alone again. Ugh, I don't think I will be able to stand it. I run back over and give him another kiss.

I lay next to him for a few more moments. I can't bear the thought of not being by his side. After what I feel like is hours, I kiss his chest once more.

Reluctantly, I slide off the bed and head for the door. I take one last look at my vampire and then look at the clock on the nightstand before I leave the room. Wow, it is already after ten. When I rose it was nearly nine. Well, I guess that is what happens when you keep time with Vampires, you lose track of it. I am hoping that I will be able to enjoy the sun a little bit before I return to my Viking. He said it is going to be a beautiful day. I am sure that he is right. Not to mention that he said the POOL was ready. I've never even thought of having a pool in my yard. The lake was enough but the water line has been very low the past few years and I couldn't bring myself to swim in it with all the pond scum lurking just under the surface. Besides, it's hard to swim in three feet of water. However, a nice clean pool is well, a complete and utter luxury and one I hope to indulge in frequently.

Even the thought of floating in a pool doesn't stop me from wanting to climb back into bed and rub my hands all over his…UGH! I have to stop this right now!

I shake my head and focus on the door and locking system. I pull out the directions and follow them to the T to get out of the chamber. Following the instructions, I make my way up in the elevator and come back out into the closet. Making sure that the panel moves back into place, I walk out into the bedroom that I only briefly had time to look at the night before. The room looks so different in the daylight. It is bright and airy. It looks exactly like downstairs, but this room seems more peaceful to me. Maybe it is because I know we won't be hiding when we are up here. I remember the shutters being pulled over the windows last night and Eric saying something about them this morning. I look around for the something to pull them shut but don't seem to see anything. I'm thinking they are on a timer. I had heard about new metal shutters to block out the sun and it seems Eric has put them in all his homes. From the article I read, many people were using them, not only vampires. The manufacturer was marketing them for use in bad weather, hurricane and tornado areas as well as for those who needed to be out of the sun during the day. The article further suggested that they could work wonders for home invasion on summer and vacation homes. Several of those home improvement shows were using them and it looked like a good idea when I saw it on one of them down at Merlotte's one night.

The house in question was being repaired after one of the latest hurricane seasons. It looked like a smart idea, expensive yes, but very smart. I wonder if Eric had them put all over the house or just in our suite. It would make sense if we were ever attacked as well. The first place a sniper would aim would be for a window. Even I knew that. Most of the back of the house is windows, so if we don't have them installed, maybe we should. At night with all the Vampires around is one thing. However, during the day, we have people around who can actually die from a gunshot wound. Personally, I would feel better being safe than sorry.

I stop in my tracks and think about what was just running through my mind. When have I ever been concerned with being attacked, snipers, or anything else of the sort? When did strategic entrances or points of entry ever even enter my mind? Well I guess the bonded of a very powerful Vampire needs to think that way, now don't they? I shake my head again. No, that's how a smart Monarch thinks.

I close my eyes for a minute. How could I have changed in such a short period? Yesterday my biggest worry was how to keep the patrons from grabbing my backside. Now my biggest worry is making sure Eric and I are not shot in our backsides. The answer is simple, yet difficult to fathom at the same time. I didn't change at all. I'm just thinking, as I should be, as I was born too. I'm just now remembering.

The very idea of this takes me back a little and I slowly sink onto the two-seated sofa under the windows. I close my eyes again and remember how to breathe. Okay, Sookie, there's no time to panic. Think on it later when Eric is up and you can talk rationally with him. Yeah, like anything I'm feeling now is rational.

Okay, focus Sookie, time to get on with the day.

I will myself up and go to the door of the suite. Just as Eric promised, there are several bags of things waiting for me outside the sitting room doors.

Picking them up, I make my way back into the bedroom to empty them.

There are two very sweet dresses. One is white and looks a little fancier. With a plunging neckline and empire waist, the wide flowing straps and skirt almost make it look very Grecian. I decide that I will wait and wear that one later. I pull out the other one and it looks like a simple blue cotton dress that I can throw over a bathing suit, which is also in the bag. A black bikini with a low cut bottom to gain the most sun exposure; just how I like it. I can't wait to explore Eric's backyard. I look at the sizes and wonder how exactly Eric got them right yet again. Then I think about the dress that he sent me to wear yesterday and decide it must just be one of his gifts.

I place the clothes out on the bed and move to the next bag.

In the second bag, I find undergarments to match both dresses and shoes. The flat-jeweled sandals I will wear now and I will wear the strappy gold four-inch heels with the white dress. I look briefly at both pairs and see that again, they are both designer and cost way more than my craziest purchase ever. I quickly put them down before I start thinking about the money Eric must have given Sally May to spend.

The last bag holds high-end shampoos, bathing products, and very expensive cosmetics. I examine every one of them and pull everything out of their little boxes. I must admit that I have looked at all of them at the makeup counter and in the specialty stores but never dared purchased any, not on my budget anyway. I will need to bring some of my things from the farmhouse including my hair ties and makeup. I wouldn't expect Eric's staff to purchase those things for me when I have perfectly good things at home. No matter how easy Eric finds it to spend money, there is just no use in wasting it.

Gathering up my new and very nice smelling bath products, I run into the bathroom to shower and clean up.

Not wanting to make a fuss, I just pull my hair back in a ponytail, knowing that the sun will take care of drying it. I check myself once in the mirror and make my way down to the kitchen.

I walk down slowly to the second floor and make my way over to the lovely sitting area. Eric said that there were several guest rooms on this floor. I look around the spacious area and envision it done up in blues and creams. A very tranquil and serene setting would do nicely. Perhaps, even some dark wood and pictures of the ocean or beach. Yes, I think that would look very nice. Wow, am I really decorating? I walk down the hall and see the rooms Eric told me about. Each room is big enough to both have a bed, a few dressers and a sitting area. Regardless of if the room sits in the front or back of the house, the view is quite pleasant. Each bathroom looks to be a miniature version of the one that is in Eric's Master Suite. I shake my head again. No, he would be angry if he heard me calling it that. It's OUR Suite. I sigh and look through one of the rooms. I think each room in a different color scheme but still neutral enough for it to be considered masculine or feminine.

Walking back out to the sitting area, I remind myself to breathe again. I shake my head, determined to not freak out and just get through the day until my Vampire wakes and we can talk about all of this.

I walk over to the stairs and start down to the main floor. I hit the main entrance and looking into the rooms. I stop when I get to what I can only assume is Eric's study. I know he said his office was upstairs, but this room looks like, well a man's study. I walk into the dark wooded room with its leather couches, chairs deep rust colored carpets. In the center of the room is a large desk with an antique lamp on it that looks about circa 1920's. Next to it is a laptop seated on an old fashioned desk blotter. The combination of new and old seems to not only fit the room but Eric perfectly.

I walk around the desk and take a seat in Eric's chair. The chair is designed for someone Eric's size rather than mine and my feet swing below me like a little girl. I look around and one wall is floor to ceiling French doors that look out onto the side garden. The other walls are floor to ceiling bookcase.

I jump up, interested to see what Eric would collect throughout his lifetime. I start at one end that looks like it holds the oldest of his collection. The larger books on the top shelves look like they are very old indeed and are placed with the spines in instead of out. No doubt to protect them. From the size and shapes of them, I am assuming that they are manuscripts of some sort. Hand crafted manuscripts I would guess. Though my fingers itch to investigate, I decide I'll wait to talk to Eric about these items and move to a shelf that is more at my eye level.

Before I start looking, something in the corner catches my eye. I walk over to it and see that a parchment has been placed under glass. I look at the images and lines on the page. I gasp when I realize what it is.

"The Book of the Dead," I say to the room softly.

It was used probably from 1500 BCE to about 50 BCE in Egyptaccording to the scholars and anthropologists. It is also known as the "Book of emerging forth into the Light". The book consists of a number of magic spells intended to assist a dead person's journey through the Duat, or underworld, and into the afterlife. The Book of the Dead was part of a tradition of funeral texts which includes the earlier Pyramid Texts and Coffin Texts, which were painted onto objects, not papyrus. Some of the spells included were drawn from these older works and date to the 3rd millennium BCE. Other spells were composed later in Egyptian history, dating from the eleventh to seventh centuries BCE. A number of the spells which made up the Book continued to be inscribed on tomb walls and sarcophagi, as had always been the spells from which they originated. The Book of the Dead was placed in the coffin or burial chamber of the deceased. There is not one chronicle of this book that hasn't come from a tomb and many have been destroyed over the years. The fact that Eric has one, here in his house, makes me wonder what other surprises I'm going to uncover.

Though, I would love to pull this papyrus out and look at it fully, I steal myself away to see what other things Eric has.

Moving over to the shelves, I see that they are packed as much as they can be without damaging the books.

I recognize the writing on one, The Upanishads; thought to be one of the earliest works depicting the Hindu Religion. I make my way through the shelves. The Summa Theologiæ By Thomas Aquinas, Utopia by Tomas More, Canterbury Tales, The Devine Comedy, Common Sense by Thomas Payne line the shelves.

Moving around the room, I see Communist Manifesto, The Voyage of the Beagle and the Origin of Species all from the eighteen hundreds. De Humani Corporis Fabrica (On the Fabric of the Human Body) by Andreas Vesalius sits between Physica (Physics) by Aristotle and Relativity: The Special and General Theory by Albert Einstein. The Insect Societies by Edward O. Wilson leans against The Republic by Plato. Machiavelli's The Prince is right next to the 95 Thesis by Martin Luther.

I see about a dozen Bibles, Korans, the Torah, books on Hinduism, Taoism and Buddhism. He even has books on the Goddess and Neopagan sects. There are books on how to build ships, cars and the like next to works of William Shakespeare and Walt Whitman. There are plays, essays and scores of poems mixed in with books on chemistry, anatomy and biology.

Laughing, I brush my hands over the books. I would assume that when the human body was being discovered and all its workings, it would be interesting reading to vampires.

I continue my search and find a copy of Mein Kampf on a shelf next to collections of letters written by Churchill and Thomas Jefferson. Then there are more contemporary works. I laugh when I see the Harry Potter books and Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Beloved, and To Kill a Mockingbird. Coming around the room I see copies of The Lord of the Flies, David Copperfield and Tale of Two Cities mixed in with Fahrenheit 451, The Great Gatsby and Roots.

I finish my tour back next to Eric's desk. My I can spend hours upon hours in this room reading the same books he had. Then quizzing him on how the books match the history he lived through. We could spend weeks, even months discussing philosophy, astronomy and even anatomy. We could have debates on the works popular in the sixteenth century versus today. I'm excited about this fact and can't wait to discuss it with Eric.

Directly behind Eric's desk, over the large fireplace is a painting. I've seen the Nightwatch by Rembrandt several times in books but never up close. I study it for a few moments. It must be a copy. Though knowing Eric, it may be an original. But if that's the case, how and when did Eric come in possession of an original Rembrandt that is supposed to be in a museum. On either side of the painting are two crossed swords. The make, design and year of their creation seems old and hand crafted. I wouldn't be surprised if they were Eric's personal weapons.

In another corner of the room stands a suit of Armor. The dents in it suggest that it may be original and not a copy. Next to that stands a podium with a copy of a Gutenberg Bible perched on it. Scattered in the shelves between the books are pieces of pottery, wood carved statues, small painting and images both behind glass frames and not. Crystal images are placed in with items forged of metals and polished to a high shine.

Finally, on the wall next to the door is another painting. This one of the Kiss by Klimt. The contrast between the Rembrandt and the Klimt may be odd but strangely seems perfect for a room that Eric would frequent. Contrasting images for a contrasting man.

I exit the study the way I came in and continue down the hall. Looking to the left and right as I walk down the long hallway to the back of the house. When I turn the corner, I hear two people talking. I remember from Eric's letter that Sally May and Bobby would be here sometime this morning. Although I didn't expect them to still be here.

Following the voices, I make my way into the kitchen. I see Bobby seated at the table talking to a rather large Cajun woman with her hair pulled up in a bun, smiling as she refills his cup of coffee. I am assuming that this is Sally May.

She looks up and smiles at me. It is a smile not unlike Gran's. "Ms. Stackhouse?" She says to me.

"Oh, please, call me Sookie." I say. "You must be Sally May. I'm very pleased to meet you." I say to her.

I open my mind to her but her thoughts are rather jumbled. I can make out a few words. More than I can make out with Sam but not as clear as I can make out humans. It seems that I can make out more colors and feelings than anything else.

"Welcome dear." She says.

"Thank you for coming over today. I hope I didn't put you out." I say to her.

"Oh, no my dear, I am happy to be here. Mr. Northman rarely has visitors to any of his homes and for the most part, I've only had to do little affairs for him and Ms. Pam and they are mostly at Fangtasia. So I am just tickled pink that I can be of service to you." She says and smiles again. I instantly feel at home and welcomed. I think I'm going to like Sally May very much.

"I see that you found the clothes I left you." She says.

"Oh, yes, thank you so much, they fit perfectly and the hair products and makeup are the best I've ever seen." I say to her.

"You're welcome, my dear," she says. "I'm glad that you like everything. If there is anything you need or would like better than what I got you, just let me know and I will make sure you have it for tomorrow." She says.

"Oh, no, it's all perfect. You thought of everything, thank you." I say smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm very happy to hear that." She says. "Now it is just coming up on noon, but would you like breakfast or lunch?" She asks me. "I could make you omelets or French toast. Or I have some lovely chicken I can cook up and serve over salad." She says.

"Oh, chicken over salad sounds really good." I say to her.

She smiles again. "Fantastic. Would you like lemonade or sweet tea? I also have a few types of colas."

"Oh, I can't have lemonade," I say. "I'm allergic to lemons. Sweet tea would be lovely, thank you." I turn to Bobby. "Would you like anything Bobby?" I ask him.

He smiles at me. "No my dear, Sally May has already taken care of me. I trust your evening was pleasant?" He asks.

I smile at him. "It was very exciting. A lot happened before dawn but Eric and I did get to enjoy the restaurant. I am glad I have gotten some sleep, though. Staying up with Eric is going to take some getting used to." I say with a giggle

"I would imagine so." He says. "Come sit down young lady." He motions for me to sit next to him at the table. "I have a few things for you to look at." He says. "Mr. Northman instructed me that he wanted me to walk you through the contract and answer any questions you have." He says.

I nod and go to sit next to him.

"Okay my dear, first off I was asked to get you a laptop." He says placing it down on the table in front of me.

"Why would Eric think I need this?" I look at him.

Bobby shakes his head. "I'm sure that Mr. Northman has his reasons, Miss." He says as he opens the laptop and turns it on. "The laptop has everything loaded that he thought you would need and the house is set up for WiFi."

"Umm, Okay," I say. " I don't really know why Eric would think I need one. I have some experience with computers but never worked with the WiFi. I'm thinking it won't be too difficult." I say to him.

He shakes his head. "No dear. It is all setup to capture the router and the password has been set to the same one you use to get in and out of the secured areas of the house. The WiFi is very powerful and will work anywhere on the grounds. Mr. Northman indicated that you like to spend time out in the sun?"

"Oh yes, it's my one vice." I say to him.

He smiles and asks me to enter my password into the laptop. I move my hand to position the laptop so I can see it, enter the password and watch while it is booting up. I have used a very old computer at home when I was in school and had tried to 'surf the web' as they say at the library. However, this laptop is opening really fast and a lot of windows and pictures are popping up on the screen and launching things. I have no idea what they are for but it seems to be moving at lightning speed.

I look up at Bobby and try to smile but I don't think its working. Why would Eric think I need a computer to listen to people at the club?

"Not to worry, my dear," Bobby says. "Mr. Northman is very good at these things so I am sure that he will be able to answer any questions you have. Before you know it you will be navigating the internet like a teenager." He pauses. "Now Mr. Northman requested that I look into getting you another vehicle," he says as he puts down a few brochures in front of me. "I would like you to look at these pamphlets and tell me what you think. They all have the best service and safety ratings."

I pick up one and then the other. All the cars are expensive. I mean really expensive. Like more than I make in a year, expensive. I look up at Bobby.

"I…I've never had to pick out a car before," I say to him. "I don't think I would know where to start. Whatever Eric would think is best is fine with me, really." I say to him.

He smiles at me. "Well do you like the SUV or would you like something smaller?" He asks.

I think about it for a moment and then smile. "Oh, I love the SUV but…."

He puts his hand up. "Then I'll take care of it from here. The other vehicle will be fine until your new one comes in. Mr. Northman would like it to be outfitted with some extra security so it may take some time. Until then, both the SUV and the sedan that has been moved from the other house has the extra security. Both sets of keys are here and please feel free to use either of them."

I nod. I guess I will wait for Eric on this as well. There is no reason for me to have a laptop or a fancy car. A simple little car to get me from one place to another would be fine by me. I'm not going to argue about it with Bobby or in earshot of Sally May. This is something I will get into with Eric later.

I nod for Bobby to continue.

"Okay and here is your contract." He hands me the documents. "I would like you to read through it and see if everything is in there that you and Mr. Northman discussed. It indicates that you will be a personal employee of Mr. Northman's. Not Fangtasia or any of his other businesses, not to his position as Sheriff or to the crown." He says and I look around to see where Sally May is.

"Oh don't worry about speaking freely today, miss." Bobby says. "Sally May has worked for Mr. Northman for some time. She knows exactly what he is." I smile and nod for him to continue. "So as I was saying, you are part of the Sheriff's personal entourage. This means that if his position changes for any reason or he decides to sell our remove himself from Fangtasia it will not affect your contract with him in anyway." He says. "As a personal member of his entourage, you will be getting paid out of his personal accounts which will be setup later today. In no way do you owe anything to his business or his political affiliations. I assume this is agreeable to you." He says.

I smile. My Viking is very clever. I nod and he continues.

"Very well, now let us continue." He flips the page and points to a paragraph under Compensation.

"Your base salary will be one hundred and twenty five thousand a year." He says.

I look at him and blink. "I'm sorry; did you say ONE HUNDRED and TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND, as in dollars?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yes, Miss. You will have a base salary from Mr. Northman's personal holdings for that amount. Any away trips or extended trips you will negotiate with Mr. Northman on a need by need basis. But any out of town trips will be above and beyond your base salary and will not be negotiated for, for less than ten thousand per day." He pauses but I can't bring myself to say anything so he continues. "There is a passage in here where it dictates that you will also allow Mr. Northman to negotiate contracts with anyone other than himself wishing to employ your services. However, final approval of any and all trips will of course be up to you." He pauses again and reads the next paragraph. "Mr. Northman has also stipulated that he will accompany you on any and all trips regardless if they are for him or another party." He says. "Security will be no less than two Weres in the day hours and at least one to two Vampires or Weres in the evening. That is above and beyond any personal security you desire to bring with you." He says.

I nod. "Umm, okay, I think that's fine." I say. I wouldn't be going anywhere without him anytime soon. Just being a floor away from him is making me a little itchy at the moment. If I were asked to go to another state without him, I think I very well might go mad.

"Good. When you are inShreveportor the surrounding areas on assignment, you will have no less than two-day guards and another guard other than Eric in the evening. All expenses for any and all trips will be the responsibility of the hiring party and any specific attire will also be provided or the cost of such attire will be refunded to you upon receipt of payment." He pauses looking at the documents. "Bonuses and gifts for services rendered will be at Mr. Northman's discretion but I can assure you that he pays handsomely for good employees and jobs well done." He smiles at me.

This is all too much. He can't give me all of this. I don't…what…UGH my head is spinning.

I sigh. "Bobby, does everyone get a contract that is so, well lucrative?" I ask him.

Bobby looks at me. "Miss Sookie, Mr. Northman pays what he believes you are worth and then adds to it to keep you happy. As long as you do your job to his satisfaction, you are worth every penny he is paying for your services." He looks at me with a concerned face. "Are you sure you are ready to work for a man like Mr. Northman?" He asks me placing his hand on my.

I peak into his head while I look over the contract.

I hope she knows what she is getting into. Mr. Northman did tell me she was special and warned me that she could hear human thoughts. I just hope that she knows what she is agreeing too. The Vampire world is tough. I know just by the way she is looking at the contract that she didn't expect any of this. She is a good girl, I can tell. I hope Northman knows that as well. He will need to protect her from everything. She is so sweet and innocent. Lord knows, I think Mr. Northman is an honorable man. I just hope he knows what he's doing.

"Bobby, I thank you for your concern, really it's very sweet." I say to him. "I know exactly what I am getting into with Eric. I am grateful to be able to use my talents for something other than to make sure people are sober enough to drive home from a smelly old bar." I place my hand on his. "Eric is going to take good care of me. I know this with everything that I am." I say softly. "It's just a little much, is all. I'm not used to any of this. You've seen my farmhouse. It's just going to take some getting used to. You don't need to worry, though. Eric has explained to me what I'm getting into. I may be a little overwhelmed with his generosity but he told me that my skills would be valuable and that he would look out for my interests concerning other Vampires. I trust him, Bobby. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"I hope so, Miss Sookie. You are one of the sweetest young women I have ever met. I would hate for you to go into any of this blind." He says softly.

"Don't worry, Bobby." I say. "I know this is where I belong. I'm just taken aback by the contract. Honestly, this is more money than I would have ever seen working at the bar."

"Then I will not question you, Miss Sookie. Only know that there are many around that care about you. I know I am not anyone you know very well yet, but if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Making you happy makes Mr. Northman happy. I would be amiss to not consider you part of my job now as well." He smiles at me. "Mr. Northman hasn't been human in a very long time. Just make sure he takes you into consideration as well as your gifts."

"You don't need to worry about that. Believe me; Eric is well aware of what I am. He knows he needs to be conscious of it. I think he is more than I am. Look, he had you and Sally May here this morning just to help me. I don't think many Vampires would go to such trouble." I say to him.

"They would if they had a jewel like you to care for, Miss." He says.

"Thank you. That means a great deal to me." I say with a tear in my eye. "It has been just me and Gran for so long. I thank you for your kindness and your offer." I say.

"Yes, but miss, I thought you had a brother?" He asks me.

I shrug. "I was more of a burden than anything else to him. He never really warmed up to having a sister and as soon as he could, he moved out of the farmhouse and back into my parent's place. He rarely came around. I learned at a very young age to not count on him for much." I say. "I think he only comes around Merlotte's when I am working to see if he can score free booze and food from me; which isn't really free because I would pay for it out of my tips. Never thought it right to have Sam comp my idiot brother. So, I let him believe that he was pulling one over on me and getting something for nothing. He isn't really much help to Gran, either. When something needed to be done around the house, I tried to do it or we just went without. A few times, I got my boss, Sam, to help or the local handy man to come and do for us. However, I don't think I would ever count on Jason to lend a hand, not unless there was something in it for him. And when I say that something was usually money, gifts or an intro to the girl he had seen me talking to at the bar."

"That is awful, Miss." Sally May says as she comes to place lunch in front of me. "Blood is thicker than anything. Hadn't he learned that from your Momma and Daddy?" She asks. "The boy should be ashamed of himself. At the very least, someone should have taken a strap to him long ago."

I shake my head. "No, it is sad to say, but no." I sigh. "He wasn't one for family affairs. Or rather, affairs that included me. I think he would have been happy with just my parents. Even after Momma and Daddy passed, he would have been happier if it was just him and Gran. He told me on more than one occasion that I was nothing to him. I'm not sure why and I have never brought it up." I look out the back windows. "But it doesn't matter now." I say softly. "I have more than I could ever hope to have in Eric. He makes everything I went through seem worth it in some way. Sometimes you need to get through the bad to appreciate the good, you know?" I look at both of them.

They try to smile but I can tell that it is not reaching their eyes. I know it sounds sad, but if they knew Jason they would understand better. You just accepted it from him. Even with the information I got from my well "dream state," I still think of Jason as my brother. He may have been evil to me, but I never wished him harm. Well that is, until now.

With him spilling my little quirks to the Fellowship, he has put me in more danger than he could ever imagine. I'm not stupid. Perhaps a little naïve at times but no one can call me stupid. I know that if Jason continues to make problems, something will have to be done about him. Even with the little he has done, I'm surprised that Eric is so calm. I haven't known him long, but I can guess that he isn't ever going to take kindly to someone hurting me in any way. If Jason were smart, he would drop out of sight for a while. Then again, who am I kidding, Jason is as dumb as a post.

I look at Bobby and smile. "Please continue," I say to him.

He nods. "Okay, as for the rest of the contract. You will work a minimum of three nights a week at Fangtasia and when needed for meetings and such. You will be required to work no more than five hours a day. If you go over the five hours, you will receive overtime. If you are required to work a holiday or the like, you will be paid time and a half for the additional hours to start at the half hour and work in fifteen minute increments from there."

Bobby hands me the document and I read over the contract again. There aren't any hidden clauses or things we hadn't discussed already so I think everything is in order.

"Can I sign it or do I need to wait for Eric?" I ask him.

"You could sign it now. Mr. Northman has an electronic signature and he said if I didn't make any changes, I could use it. Then I can have it ready for his attorney to submit this afternoon." He says.

I sign the documents, initialing where he says and then put a final signature on the back and date it.

We talk about a few more things. We talk mostly about things that are going on with the renovations with the house, actually. It is going to be beautiful when they finish it.

Sally May explains the renovations to date and what is still to be done. We discuss my likes and dislikes in house decor and items I would like to see in different rooms. Finally, we discuss the kitchen and what, if anything else, I will want to finish it.

"Miss," Sally May says. "I do believe the decorator will be contacting you at some point in the next few days. If I may make a suggestion, you might want to look on line and get a few ideas together on how your vision is shaping up concerning the house. Then you will have pictures to show her." She says.

I nod. "That sounds great, actually," I say. Deciding that I'll take the laptop out to the pool area with me to get started.

Bobby and I talk a few moments longer before he tells me that he will be taking his leave.

"Miss, Mr. Northman said that you would want some things from the farmhouse?" He asks me.

I jump up. "Oh yes, I should make a list." I say to him. "But really, I would like most of everything in my closet, drawers and on top of my desk in the small room upstairs." I say to him. "Are you sure it isn't too much trouble now?"

He laughs slightly. "Not at all miss, it will be fine." He says. "Mr. Northman has charged me with several errands to run this afternoon so, I will go there when I'm done. May I have the key?" He asks.

I smile. "Oh there is a key under the back porch in a coffee can. That is if it's even locked. Gran shouldn't be there because when we talked to her last night she said that she was going to be going to stay away. So please just let yourself in." I pause. "Bobby, you may want to take someone with you. I don't know if Eric told you…"

Bobby puts his hand up. "Do not worry about me miss," he says. "I will have a few of Mr. Northman's associates with me just in case."

"Oh," I sigh. "That's good. I would hate for you to get hurt on account of me." I say with a smile.

"That is very considerate of you miss," he says. "So other than the things in your room, will there be anything else.

I think about it for a moment. No, anything else I need, I can go get once the smoke settles.

"No thank you, that should be it," I say to him.

"Excellent. I will bring the items to Fangtasia this evening. Is there anything else you require?" He asks me.

"No and thank you Bobby for being so helpful, it really means the world to me." I say to him with a smile.

"Miss Sookie, it is a pleasure to assist you. May I say, I am just overjoyed that Mr. Northman found such a loving and intriguing young woman as yourself. He is a very lucky man." He says with a bow.

"Thank you for saying that, Bobby. I will see you this evening."

Bobby bows slightly again and walks to the door.

I sit there for a moment thinking about everything that Eric has given me. I want to say no to every one of them. However, Gran's words resonate within me. He is just trying to make me happy and comfortable. He is trying to provide for me. I understand all that. The issue I'm having is that not all the things he is doing need to be so big. How am I ever to compete with the money he has? How will I ever be able to give him anything he doesn't already have? What on earth do I have to offer him? How am I going to come to terms with all this?

"A lot to take in, I'm sure." Sally May says putting another glass of sweet tea in front of me.

I nod and look out the French doors to the patio outside. "It is a lot, but I'm trying." I say to her.

"He cares for you a great deal," she says to me.

I nod.

"And you don't know where you fit in?" She asks.

I nod again.

"Miss, just let him love you. That's all he wants from you. Let him be who he is." She says. "You will give him more joy than you could possibly imagine." She says to me.

"How do you know that?" I ask her.

She smiles. "I met myFranklinwhen I was about seventeen. He was thirty and well established. I was from a very poor family and really didn't know much about the world. Franklinjust loved me so much; he started showering me with things. Not overly exorbitant things, but things like a new wool coat because mine was tattered and worn out. He bought my mother a new copper pot because he saw hers was about to spring a leak. He would come to take me to work because he didn't want me to have to walk. He would buy me pretty dresses to wear when we went out. Not because he was embarrassed by my clothes but because he wanted me to feel special and like the princess he saw me as. I had to learn how to accept him for what he was and that it made him feel good to provide for me."

"Did you ever feel comfortable?" I ask her.

She nods. "When I realized that it wasn't a contest. He loved me and wanted to do for me. If I loved him, all I had to do was let him."

She smiles. I try to listen in on her and hear similar to what I hear from Sam, but different.

"Sally May, um, can I ask you, um well…." I am trying to find a way to ask her without insulting her.

"If you are asking me if I am a Were, the answer is yes, dear." She says to me. "I have worked for Mr. Northman going on thirty years now, since myFranklinpassed away." She says.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I say to her.

"Now there is no need, my dear. We all have our times. Franklingave me a wonderful life, a beautiful home and two beautiful children. I have nothing but happy memories of him." She smiles at me.

"Oh, well, then that explains why Bobby said I didn't need to be careful when talking about things around the house." I say to her.

She smiles. "Did Mr. Northman tell you about the guards?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes he did. Are they here?" I ask.

"They are on patrol of the grounds right now. Why don't you go and sun yourself for a bit and I will send them to you when they return?" She asks.

I nod, grabbing the laptop off the table and heading toward the back doors.

I take one look at the grand pool area and gasp. This isn't your everyday backyard pool; it's a SPA! The pool is bigger than any I have ever seen. Not to mention the ten-man hot tub in the corner and the end of the pool that looks like it's dropping into it. That thing is so big we can share with all our friends, unbelievable.

The opposite side farthest away from the house hosts an outdoor area complete with fireplace and sitting area. No furniture is there yet, but it seems like a perfect place to entertain. To the left I see an outdoor kitchen and a building behind it, which I am assuming, is a summer kitchen. I smile when I think about how Gran had gone on about one at one point. I can't remember when, but I remember her wanting one very much. She said she always loved cooking outdoors in the open air.

To the right I see a path that goes down to a beautiful lake. Oh, a gazebo out there would be perfect. I look out past the pool to see that construction has started on a few out buildings. I will have to ask Eric about all of that.

A lounge chair has been set at poolside with a bottle of water and a towel. I am assuming that Sally May anticipated me wanting to be in the sun today. At the very least, Eric had told her that I like the sun. Either way, I feel like a princess getting the royal treatment.

I walk over and start undressing. I position the chair so that I will be in the most sun and set myself to enjoy a few hours under the rays. Grabbing the laptop, I start by doing some searches on old houses and their designs. I have a few thoughts in my head already but want to get some ideas and have some things to show this woman when I meet with her. Knowing Eric, she probably has done dozens of houses this big or bigger. I want to at least look like I know what I'm talking about.

I am deep in thought when I hear a voice from the doors. "Ms. Stackhouse?" I hear behind me.

I look up. "Oh." I say jumping up and grabbing my dress to throw it on.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to startle you." He says. "My name is Alcide Herveaux. Sheriff Northman has hired me to guard you and the property today." He says.

I pull my dress on while I try to compose myself. "Sally May thought you were out patrolling or something. I didn't expect you back so soon." I say to him. "And please, call me Sookie." I say to him.

"Sookie, it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiles at me. It's a good smile. A very nice smile, but it isn't a panty dropping type of smile that Eric gives me. "I was just outside the front door. The other guard was patrolling the grounds. We wouldn't leave you unprotected." He says.

I nod. "Well thank you very much." I say to him. "I am afraid that I am not going to be doing anything to interesting today. I hadn't planned on leaving the house." I say to him. "I hope that's not to boring for you all?"

"That's fine. But when you do have places to go, you will have at least one or two guards with you at all times." He says.

I scrunch my face. "Is that necessary?" I ask.

He looks at me. "If what I understand has happened in the last twenty four hours is true, then yes ma'am it is."

I tilt my head to the side. "You know about what happened last night?" I ask him.

"Sookie, my father is the head of the Shreveport Wolf clan. He holds a position on the Council and represents all the Weres as a whole. I do believe that he was notified of your situation and what you did to help us all." He says to me. "He called me very soon after he got word. Ms. Stackhouse, I believe you will be receiving many calls from Were Clans across the nation with their thanks and decrees of protection. I wouldn't be surprised if the Council sent you a formal decree themselves."

I nod my head and make a mental note to find out more about this from Eric.

"I…I really didn't do much." I say to him.

"Sookie, I don't think you realize what you prevented from happening," he pauses. "Let's put aside the fact that the database contains information on every prominent Vampire on the continent but humans are unaware of the rest of us. To say you prevented a disaster and nationwide panic and blood bath is an understatement. I say, your Sheriff was very smart to ask for guards. If he hadn't, I think the Council may have taken the situation into their own hands."

"Oh, okay then." I say. I really don't know this man so I don't want to question too much. I'll wait for Eric.

Another man walks around the house and I instinctively tense up. I am not sure if this man is friend or foe but I am going to be prepared nonetheless.

"Sookie, this is my Cousin, Stefan LeComb. He is here to protect you as well." I say to him.

"Please to meet you, ma'am." He says.

I nod. "Thank you for being here, Stefan." I say to him. Where Alcide was dark, Stefan looked more, well, brown; not blonde or light, but sandy brown hair with light eyes. Their builds matched each other. Neither as big as my Viking but I knew from their stance, they could take anything that came at them and they would be ready for it.

"Sookie when you are outside, we would like you to alert one of the guards. They will come and sit with you." Alcide says.

"But that is so boring for them. I am sure that there are other things that they would rather be doing." I say softly.

"You are our only priority, Sookie." He says. "Stefan is going to sit out here with you today." He says. "Eric is going to make permanent arrangements for your security as well as security for the estate later this evening. I will leave Sally May with my contact information if you need it at any time. You are not only under the protection of the Sheriff but of the Were Clan of Shreveport, please remember that."

"That is very kind of you. Thank you, Alcide." I say.

"It is not a favor; it's a privilege to protect you, My Lady." He bows his head.

I shrug. I promise myself I will not complain about our security. I mean with everything that happened last night, I am not going to take any chances.

"Thank you both for being here." I say to them.

They both nod and Stefan goes off to sit near the house but looking out onto the property. I am sure it is to be able to see the whole backyard and then some.

I sit down and very covertly, try to take off my sundress. My chair is facing away from Stefan, so I don't feel too exposed. I spend another hour looking at pictures and copying some into a file to show both Eric and the designer. I then lay back and allow my thoughts wonder while I soak up the rays of the sun. After an hour, I turn over.

***0***

Sam's POV

I've tried to call the farmhouse about a dozen times this morning. She hasn't picked up once. Not that I could blame her. I mean, God, what was I thinking touching her like that. I have no idea what came over me. It's like something in me snapped. The thought of Northman anywhere near her makes my blood boil.

I'd hoped that Bill would have come in last night but he didn't. I thought for sure he could point me in the right direction to help Sookie. She can't possibly know what she's gotten herself into. There is no way someone as sweet and innocent as Sookie would get involved with a creature like Eric if she knew exactly what he was capable of.

I sigh as I lean back in my chair. What the hell was that thing with the heat? It's got to be Northman. He knows and associates with all kinds of creatures. Hell, I've heard he has Witches on the payroll. He has to have gotten one to put her under a spell. Why else would she be so argumentative and combative to anyone that opposes Northman? Granted, she's always had that mindreading thing. But she keeps it under wraps.

There has got to be a reason for all of this.

There's a knock at the door and it opens before I can say anything. I look up to seeLafayettestanding there with a look on his face that could strip paint. He's in his typical loud colored pants and shirt. Today It's a crimson lace shirt with orange and green pants. On his head is a long silk scarf, wrapped around with the tails over his shoulder like a long braid. The big gold earrings dangling from his ears are still swaying from the speed he must have left the kitchen at.

"You need something?" I ask him.

"Yeah, some help," he says. "Holly is running all the tables 'cause Arlene is fussing about Rene to two other people that came in. Terry took his break and there ain't no one behind the bar."

I huff. "Fine, I'll be right there," I say and pick up the phone.

He doesn't move.

"What?" I ask him.

"Dis here is yo place, but it's my food," he says. "I need someone else to help me. Eda you kick Arlene in her skinny 'lil ass or get out here yo self." He says.

I slam the phone down and stand up. "Yeah, this is my bar,Lafayette," I say as I come to the door. "You would do well to remember that."

He smirks at me. "What you gonna do, fire me?" He asks. "Go ahead, fire my ass. I can do better. You my friend," he flips his scarf ends behind his back, "need Lala to make the magic here," he says and walks away.

I huff not knowing what to say to that.

I walk out and see it's exactly as Laf said. Arlene is fussing with two men at the bar and Holly is bussing her own tables and trying to take a few more orders. She looks at me and then to Arlene and rolls her eyes.

"Arlene," I yell over to her. "You planning on working today."

She looks up. "In a minute Sam," she says with her hand on her hip. "I'm a little busy right now saving souls."

She turns back to the men and I take a closer look at both of them. They're the men that came in with Jason the day before. How the hell does Arlene know them? It really doesn't matter though. What she does on her time is her own business. What she does on the clock is mine.

"Arlene, I don't pay you to stand around. Poor Holly is doing all the tables," I say as I pick up a bucket and go to bus a table by the window.

It's just the start of the lunch rush but we have a few more customers than usual. It's a nice day. You would think that most of these people would be out and about. But something has them coming in today. I hear a few whispers and get a few looks as I pass some tables.

I roll my eyes as I pass one particular table with three old women huddled together, whispering and looking at me. What could possibly be so interesting about me today? God only knows.

I look over to see that Arlene hasn't moved.

"ARLENE," I yell.

She growls at me and stomps over to a table of people that just sat down.

As I walk back over to the bar, I see both men looking in my direction. Okay this is enough. I drop the tub on the bar and turn around to face them head on.

"Can I help you?" I ask them.

"You own this place?" One of the men asks me.

I nod. "Yup the names Sam Merlotte, what can I do for you?" I ask him.

"You know Arlene's fiancé?" The taller man asks me.

I nod. "Yup,"

"You seen him lately?" The other one asks me.

I shake my head. "You two cops are something?" I ask them. I know Rene isn't coming back. There is no way Northman would let him live. Not if he thought he was a threat to Sookie. Hell, I'm surprised I'm still alive.

"We are just…" one of the men stops and looks over to Arlene, "friends of Rene and Arlene. She seems to be worried about him."

I shrug. "She hasn't said nothing to me. But the Sheriff should be in soon. If she's worried about him. I'm sure that they can start looking around for her. I'm sure he's fine. Just went off is all. You two known Rene long?" I ask. They both shake their heads. "Well, from what I gather, this isn't the first time he's taken these kinds of weekend retreats, if you know what I mean." I know I'm talking out of turn, but I don't care. These guys are pissing me off.

The other one looks over my shoulder. I turn to see the TrueBlood sign behind me. I turn back to see both men smiling. They aren't pleasant smiles, either.

"Is there something I can get you?" I ask them.

"You cater to Vamps here?" One asks.

I shrug. "They aren't discouraged. I have TrueBlood on hand if I need it. Most places do now. But don't get many Vampires out this way." I say to them. "Now, what can I get you for lunch."

"You should be careful who you associate with, boy," The other one growls. "God has plans for people who go against his ways."

I put my hands on the bar. "Look, I don't know who you are or what you are doing here. This is my bar and I will serve anyone I want. Now either order something or leave," I say to them.

"You've had fangerbangers working here." It's a statement not a question.

I stand up straight. "What's it to you?"

The larger one smirks. "Girls like that find themselves in heaps of trouble." He says and the other one chuckles. "You seen Stackhouse's sister today?" He asks me.

I step away from the bar and closer to the two men. "What business do you have with Sookie?" I ask him.

The one that asked about her shrugs. "None at all," he says. "I know her brother was looking for her is all," he says. "She due in soon?"

I look from one to the other. "I think it's time for you two to be on your way," I say.

"Sam!" Arlene yells from next to me. "These two good church going folks are waiting for Jason to get outta work. I'll put them in my section and get them lunch," she says.

I look at her and resist the urge to growl. "Make sure you keep up with your tables Arlene," I say.

I look down and see a burn mark across her hand. It's faint but pink. "What you do to your hand?" I ask her.

She looks down and then puts her hand in her apron pocket. "Curling Iron," she says and turns away. "My orders up."

I watch as she moves the two men over to a table and comes back for drinks.

"What're they doing here, Arlene?" I ask her quietly.

"I told you," she says. "They are waiting on Jason. They were also kind enough to look into where Rene is for me. He isn't home yet and I'm getting worried about him."

"If you so worried about Rene, talk to the Sheriff." I say to her.

She huffs. "I just know something bad's happened to my Rene," she says and chokes up a little.

"Arlene, if you are that worried," I start to say and she turns to me.

"What good is that gonna do?" She asks me. "You, the Sheriff, the whole damn town is in love with Vampires. You think if I say that I think Rene got hurt or even KILLED by a vampire that the Sheriff is going to listen. Hell he was almost as excited about Bill Compton coming to this town as Sookie was!" She hisses her name.

"Speaking of which," she continues. "If we're so short handed today, why don't you call her in?"

I look at her for a heartbeat. First these two want to know where Sookie is and now Arlene is wanting me to get her down here. Something is up.

"You take care of your job, Arlene and I'll take care of everyone else's."

"You mean, take care of Sookie, don't ya?" She asks as she walks away.

Before I get a chance to ask her what the hell she means by that, she walks away.

The door opens and Jason Stackhouse walks in looking around.

He eyes me and walks over to the bar. "You seen my sister?" He asks me.

"Well, good afternoon to you too, Jason," I say.

"Yeah, yeah, you seen her?" He asks me again. "I'd done gone out to the farmhouse and her and Gran aren't there. Her cars gone but I know she was having trouble with it."

I shrug. "I don't know where she is," I say to him. She was supposed to be in a few hours ago but I know she's still mad. I mean she didn't mean it when she stormed out of here. Sookie is a good girl. She'll see the error of her ways soon enough.

"Well you seen Gran?" He asks me.

I shake my head again.

"Damn it!" He says and slams his hand into the bar.

"What's wrong, Jason?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Nothing," he eyes the other men. "I…I'm gonna go over there," he points to the men in the booth.

I watch as the three of them with their heads together, I get a very bad feeling about this. There is something going on and it's not going to be good.

I know one thing, I need to get Sookie out of here and fast.

***0***

SPOV

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Sally May is nudging me to wake me up.

"Oh, hello Sally May, what time is it?" I ask her.

"Hello, my dear," she says, "it is about a quarter to four, dear." She says. "Maybe you should turn over again?" She asks.

I shake my head, "I need to get in and change. Eric informed you that we are having company, yes?" I ask her.

"Yes, miss, everything is pretty much prepared already. Why don't you go in and rest a bit more." She smiles at me. "I know that your company will not arrive until after sunset." She pauses. "I will wait to make sure everything is in order before I depart."

I smile at her as I rise and grab my little dress. I look over to see Stefan standing. His face is stoic at best. I am hoping that he doesn't find this job a waste of time.

"Stefan, I'm sorry that all you got to do is sit around the back yard today." I say to him as I approach.

"Don't worry, Miss Stackhouse. Believe me, I like to be outdoors. It was much better than my last job." He smiles.

"And where was that?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I was a personal guard for the Vampire Queen ofNew York." He pauses and my eyes go wide.

"Really?" I ask.

He laughs. "It wasn't much fun, really. Well, it was exciting at first. She is a very intriguing woman. But after awhile, my days consisted of watching over her in court during the night and following her day woman around during the afternoons while she shopped for the Queen." He huffs. "I mean how many Chanel bags does one woman need?"

I laugh. "Well, speaking from someone who doesn't own any, I wouldn't know." I shrug. "Do you mind…well, why did you leave her court?" I ask him.

He smirks a little. "I needed a change. In addition, I have a strict policy as to never get, well, involved with any of my charges. The Queen would have liked us to get a little more personal." He says. "Most of the guards didn't mind, but me, well…" He says.

I nod. "Well, you don't have to worry about that here. You are a very nice looking man, Stefan, but believe me when I say, I only have eyes for one man and that's my Vampire."

He nods and I smile and take my leave. I need to get back to my Eric and fast.

***0***

I make it back into the underground room with five minutes to spare. Not wanting to waste any time, I strip out of my dress and bathing suit and climb back into bed and pull myself as close to my Vampire as I possibly can.

Placing my hand on his chest, I start making circles on his cold hard chest. After a moment or two, I feel rather than hear a purr coming from him.

"mmmm, My beloved, what a wonderful way to rise." He says pulling me closer to him.

I don't waste any time straddling him. "Eric, I have missed you so much today." I say leaning in to kiss him.

I smile when I feel the same amount of lust and desire coming from him. "How much did you miss me?" I hear him say and can tell that he is smirking.

"Eric, PLEASE…" I say to him.

"Please what, my beauty?" He asks.

I grind my hips into him. "Please, Eric, I need you, please."

Before I can beg further, Eric flips me and is now hovering over me with his hand at my center.

"Beloved," he says leaning in to kiss me, "you are so wet." He says, kissing me again.

"For you," I say wistfully, "only for you."

Without hesitation, he enters me slowly and waits. I am sure that he is waiting for me to stretch to accommodate him. It only takes a minute before I am moving my hips to increase the friction.

"Ahhh, min älskade, så varm, så mjuk, så min ." He growls.

I am not sure what he is saying but how he is driving himself into me is sending me to such heights I think I will bust if I don't find relief soon.

"Eric, ahh, more, please…more." I beg him as I move my hips with him.

"Ahh, My Sookie…Ahh…" Eric says. Reaching down, he moves his hand between us to my core, creating the most unbelievable friction on my nerve bundle.

"Eric, I…I'm…." I can't get out the words.

"Cum for me, Sookie." He growls as he licks my shoulder and bites.

Without warning, I start to fall over the edge. "Ahhhh!" I scream as he picks up speed and follows me over.

Eric soon slows down but I want more. How after that, I don't know. But I want more.

He tries to release me but I must have taken him by surprise as I push on his shoulder and follow him so that I am on top again. "NO, more!" I scream and impale myself on him sending a shock wave through my body and produces a howl from my love.

I start moving on top of him and soon, Eric takes hold of my hips to move me. "More, Eric, I need more..Please…more!" I grind into him.

"All you want, Sookie, you can have all you want." He growls at me as he moves me up and down on him.

I look down and see the dark lust blazing in his eyes. Something breaks in me and I lean down. I need to taste him.

Just above his heart, I kiss and then bite, HARD. Again, Eric seems to be taken by surprise and as I take in his glorious blood, he pounds into me from below me, sending me over again.

Quickly, Eric flips me again, this time on all fours and enters me from behind.

"Ahhh, OH, AHHH!" I scream. I am filled more than I ever have been. Not that I have had a lot of experience. But I can feel every inch of him this way.

"MINE, Sookie!" Eric growls.

"I..I…I'm…all…yours." I say between thrusts.

"No one will have you. THIS IS ALL MINE." He emphasizes each word with a thrust.

"Yes Eric, All yours." I say to him.

****0****

EPOV

"Sea Eric gach mise. "She says to me.

"Sookie," I growl.

"Tóg go léir dom, a dhéanamh liom mise. Níos mó, le do thoil níos mó ." She begs me.

I lean into her to move closer. I place my lips to her shoulder and before I can bite, Sookie has grabbed my arm and has bitten into my wrist.

Speared on by her actions, I bite down on her shoulder blade and feel the explosion within us that I felt this morning. Everything and nothing exists at the same time.

I scream out in ecstasy and feel Sookie following me.

We are soon coming down from our high but I haven't released her yet. I can't move. The feelings and passion flowing between us is like nothing I've ever felt before.

"Sookie?" I ask her.

"Oh, Eric…that… that was…I don't have words for that." She says as I move to her side.

"Are you alright, beloved?" I ask her.

"mmm, I am wonderful." She says.

I laugh as I pull her closer to me. "You smell of the sun." I say. "Did you spend time in the pool?" I ask her. "I don't smell any of the chemicals on you but I can smell the heat of the sun."

"I spent time lounging and playing with my new computer after my meeting with Bobby." She says and looks up at me. "By the way, that contract is way too generous." She says.

"On the contrary, I feel that it is a baseline for what you are actually worth." I say to her.

"How so?" She asks.

"Well, when others see how well you are being treated, financially, for your services, they will be inclined to do so as well." I say.

"So it's like the starting bid at an auction?" She asks.

"In a way, yes," I pause. "In a way, no. This way, no other vampire will under bid when the one you are bonded to is setting the price." I say.

"Hmmm, but what about the laptop?" She asks me. "OH and the CAR!"

"Sookie, I want you to have it. The laptop will be functional, I assure you." I say. "We already agreed you needed a new car."

"I…well, the thing is, I am not too savvy with computers." She says.

"You will learn, and I will help you." I say to her. "Now what else did you do today?"

She tells me how nice Sally May is and about meeting the guards. She gushes on the backyard and questions the new buildings going up.

I answer all her questions and inform her about the decorator that I have contracted and that I will leave her the information to call her tomorrow.

She nods and then I can see her mind thinking on something. I feel apprehension in the Bond so I pull her close and stroke her hair as I send her love.

"What is it, Min Kara?" I ask him.

"Eric, ummm, when…when you were going down for the day…." She pauses.

"Yes?" I ask her.

"Well the thing is, I…I thought…" She hesitates again and then sighs. "Eric, I thought I heard your heart beat."

I look at her for a moment and laugh.

She looks up at me. "I'm not kidding. Don't laugh at me," she says.

I laugh harder still. "I'm not laughing at you, Sookie. Of course you heard my heart beat." I say to her.

She looks confused. "I…Eric, I thought…"

I touch the side of her face. "Sookie, how do you think the blood moves through our bodies? Yes my heart beats but it doesn't have to do it often," I shrug. "Maybe once a day, or once every few days." I kiss her. "When I'm undeniably happy or excited, it may beat more."

"Well, you've been, well, excited and I haven't…"

I place her hand on my chest and wait a moment or two. Her eyes widen when she feels the thump in my chest.

She shakes her head. "I don't understand why everyone thinks you are all dead." She says.

"Well, we are," I shrug.

She shakes her head. "No, your heart beats, your brains work, you're alive," she says.

I frown a little. "Most think we have no soul, Sookie," she says.

It's her turn to laugh. "That's just silly. I know many people who have souls who are angry, bitter, awful people."

"I am awful, Sookie," I say to her.

She sits up and places both hands on either side of my face. "No you're not. You are Eric Northman. You are a warrior and leader. You have lived centuries and fought through it all. You are the most intelligent man I've ever met and the most loving as well," she kisses me hard and then pulls back. "So you're a bad ass Vampire. You're my bad ass Vampire and I wouldn't have you any other way."

I flip us so that I have her under me again. I kiss her completely and thoroughly before releasing her.

Looking into her eyes, I watch as the smile forms on her face. "You will never stop surprising me, will you?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I hope not."

I proceed to caress her body with my lips and soon she is begging me once more to take her.

I do so willingly but far gentler than the last. She comes to her end quickly but I can tell from the feeling below that it is just as intense as the last. I follow her quickly and make quick work of wrapping her back into my arms.

She laughs. "Now it's you're turn," she says. I look down at her inquisitively. "Eric, I can feel your worry. What is it?"

"Sookie, there is something I want to ask you about last night," I say to her.

She nods so I continue. "Sookie, have you spoken to the Goddess?" I ask her.

She stiffens. "I…I don't know. I think I…um talked to someone last night." She says. "But, I…Eric, I just don't know what to think, but maybe, ummm."

I feel the panic building in her.

"It's Okay, little one, Susannah shhh." I say to her.

She freezes again. "You've said that to me before." I say to him.

"What?" I ask.

"Eric, think…you've said that to me before." She says.

Almost instantly, I see a little girl kneeling in the grass when I was a young boy. Maybe I was ten or twelve at the time.

"Susannah, shh, I'll be back before you know it." I say to the little girl in my arms.

"NO…you go way!" She growls at me.

I kiss her forehead. "Now, still yourself, I will be home before you know it." I say to her.

She curls up in my arms. "MINE." She says to me.

"Only, Min Kara, only yours." I say to her.

I am pulled out of my memory.

"Sookie, did you…" I ask her.

"Eric, what does that mean?" She asks. Obviously she saw it too. I had forgotten the little cherub that bounced into our village and had stolen my heart. I forgot how I felt about the child that I would carry around with me and hold close whenever I could. Goddess forgive me, I had forgotten her.

I hold Sookie close for what feels like eternity. How could I have forgotten her feel, the touch, the love I felt when holding her?

I remember that moment in the vision. I was leaving for my first raid. I was so excited but my Susannah was inconsolable. She wouldn't allow me a step away from her the entire day before we left. The following morning, I had hoped to see the little one. But how foolish of me to believe that she would be there when she was so young. Still, something in me longed to capture her in my arms and kiss her on her nose as I always did in seeing her. With no sight of her, I was forced to leave without a final goodbye.

When I returned, she was gone. No one could tell me a thing. In fact, most people didn't remember her. I pretty much tore up the village and surrounding countryside looking for her. But I didn't know where exactly she lived. I always assumed that she was part of a family in a village. But when I looked, no one knew of any such family. It was stupid of me, really. She always just seemed to be there. Or I knew where she was. I'd never seen her with her family or at her home. I was in such a rage, I couldn't tell why I was so angry. I thought someone had stolen her. Finally, my father sent me out again on another raid. And then one after that, keeping me as far away from the village as he could for as long as he could. I mourned her for years. Looking for her wherever we went, whatever raid I was on. That is, until I was turned Vampire. Then I forgot. At least I thought I forgot. Periodically, I would feel a pull or rush of emotion. But I wouldn't know where it was coming from or what it meant. The last time I felt it was right before I made Pam.

Pulling her closer I bury my face into her neck; taking in her scent. "Forgive me, Susannah," I whisper to her.

"Shhh, we are one now." She says to me.

I hold her closer until we both know it's time to rise and begin the night.

Sookie nods and starts to move a little. "We should get up." She says. "We will have guests soon."

Sookie and I unravel ourselves from each other and make our way upstairs to the bathroom.

I lean in to start the water and can feel Sookie's lust rising again.

I turn to look at her and find her with one hand on her breast and the other moving down to her core. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Sookie?" I ask. I had fucked her like a vampire just ten minutes ago and she is ready again. Great Goddess, what have I unleashed.

"Eric, take me again." She whispers.

Lifting her onto the counter, I enter her now even wetter core. I continue to take her on the counter until she screams my name several times. Then, over the side of the garden tub, in the shower, twice, and then once more outside the shower stall which means we need to clean again. She is like a caged lion just released. I don't think a Vampire could have taken the abuse that my Sookie has this evening. Her frenzy and need to have me is indescribable. Since our first coupling, she has been very willing any time. But something else is happening now. However, once we are again out of the shower, she seems to be satiated for the moment. We dry off and move out to the bedroom, naked. I notice that though Sookie is stark naked, she doesn't seem to be embarrassed in anyway.

Entering our master bedroom, I see a beautiful white dress laid out for Sookie.

I walk over to it. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asks. "Sally May picked it out."

It is beautiful. The soft fabric and lines gave the perfect combination of sweet and sexy. Yes, Sookie will look like the princess she is in this dress.

She moves to the closet, coming out with clothes for me, sets them on the bed, and then returns to the bathroom.

I hear the hair dryer and know that she is working on making herself presentable. I walk back into the closet to pull out my boxers and then return to the bedroom to put on the dark jeans, my steal tip boots, and a scarlet button down silk shirt that Sookie has set out for me.

I find her choice very appropriate. We will need to go to the club tonight and I will have to do some work not to mention that I need to have a conversation with Pamela. I'm not looking forward to that but know that it's time.

After dressing, I send a quick text to Bobby to purchase a soft pillow and comforter and to leave it in the closet at Fangtasia. If Sookie tires tonight, I want her to have a soft place to curl up. I smile as I think of Sookie wrapped around a comforter on my couch. This reminds me, I will need to replace that horrid thing as well. I have had many encounters on that couch. Sookie deserves to have one where the only person who has been pleasured on is her.

I make my way back into the closet, to collect my pocket things and walk back into the bedroom to find Sookie struggling with the zipper of her dress and slipping into her shoes and I go over to help her with the zipper and clasp.

"Mmmm, I wish this zipper was going down, not up." I say to her in a whisper.

"You and me both, but we will have to wait a bit." She looks over her shoulder at the clock. "Gran should be here soon, no?" She asks.

I nod and take her hand as we walk downstairs. I see the two Weres and Sally May as we enter the kitchen.

"Good evening, Mr. Northman." Sally May smiles. "I trust you have had a nice rest."

I smile at her. "Very," I pause. "I see you have met My Sookie?" I ask her pulling Sookie closer to my side and kissing her temple.

"Indeed sir." She says and looks at Sookie. "My dear, I have made you a little something, come and sit at the table." She says. "I don't want you to be hungry tonight."

Sookie makes her way to the table and I see that Sally May has made her a little Salmon Fillet with some sort of green vegetable and a salad.

"Oh, thank you, Sally May." Sookie says. "You didn't have to go to so much trouble." She says.

"Nonsense," Sally May brushes her off. "You just sit and eat. I will put another snack in the refrigerator for later in case you get hungry."

She smiles again. "You are very thoughtful, thank you." Sookie looks to me. "Eric, I think you know Alcide," she pauses and I nod. "This here is Stefan LeComb, Alcide's cousin." She says.

I nod to both shifters. "Good evening." I say to both of them but concentrating on the Were I don't know. "Alcide, have you been able to procure some security for me?" I ask him.

He nods. "I have five Weres from the pack and two from Hot Shot for you to review." He pauses and hands me the files. "You also have background checks on all of them with salary requirements. I am assuming that you will be taking care of the Vampire security?" He asks.

I nod. "Do you have anyone in mind that would be able enough to head the security team on the non-vampire end?" I ask him.

"If you would like, I would be most honored to step into the role. My father called me this afternoon. He informed me more of what happened last night. He is willing for me to migrate into your service if it is your desire." He says.

I say nothing for a moment. "Your father informed you of what exactly?" I ask him.

He sighs. "Eric, you know who my father is." He says softly. "He knows about what will be happening. You are going to need the best, that's me, and we both know it."

I look at him again. He is the best. There is only one better for security and there is no way in HELL I am letting that pussycat near my Sookie. He may be good but he has no regard for protocol or rules. I learned that from the last timeline. Quinn will be no less than an arm's length away from her if not more at all times. If I could find justification, I would kill the Tiger now.

"What are you offering?" He asks me.

He kneels in front of me along with his cousin. "We are both offering our fealty to you," he says. I don't look up but I hear Sookie gasp.

"You know what that entails?" I ask him.

"Eric, I know of others that have done the same. My father agrees, you need us and we would be honored to serve."

I nod. "We will do this later at the club. Tomas and Godric will be there and can witness," I say to them.

They both nod and stand.

"I will expect to see your requirements, plan and salary expectations on my desk by morning." I say to him. "I have to speak to him but I am expecting your counterpart will be Tomas." I say.

Alcide and Stefan both look at each other and then at me. As if confirming what they already know.

"Of course," Alcide says. "Eric, this is my cousin, Stefan LeComb." He says. "I think he would make an excellent personal guard for Sookie."

I raise my eyebrow at them. "Really?" I turn to Stefan. "Do tell?"

"Sheriff, I have had extensive experience being the personal guard to a Monarch as well as other popular and political figures for the last ten years. Before that, I was trained in Special Forces and other, as you would say, co-op intelligence in the service. I am sure that I would be up for the job." He says to me.

I quickly look through the files to find his. He is indeed Were, just like Alcide. He has been in New York and in the Queen's court for the last seven years. He was her personal bodyguard for five of those years. He requested his leave and returned to Louisiana. Prior to working for the Queen, Stefan had made his way through several other security jobs and was in the marines and Special Forces, most of which is classified.

"And why did you leave the Queen. I have known Isobel for quite a many years. I would expect life in her court would have, well, benefits." I say to him.

"Too many," Stefan says. "I will not get involved with my charges; it clouds your judgment and limits your focus. She was making it difficult to keep my rules intact." He says. "I left before things got way out of hand."

I smirk. I am sure that Alcide had taken care of it, but I was going to contact Isobel, just to be certain. After all, I am going to be leaving him to protect my most precious possession.

"I will speak to Sookie and make sure she is okay with this." I say to him as I turn to Alcide. "I will have the night time protection in place this evening. Please email me the schedule for the guards and make sure each and every one of them know Sookie and Sally May. Oh, and Sookie's grandmother, Adele. They will be responsible for her as well." I say to them. "I would also like to have no less than two guards looking after their Farmhouse in Bon Temps for the time being. The Fellowship is aware of Sookie's prior residence. Make sure they stay hidden. If they see anything suspicious, I want them to detain the offenders until they can be questioned properly."

He knows what that means without being told.

"That will be fine, Sheriff." Alcide says. "I will have two guards on two hours before dawn. Will you be sending Vampires there this evening?" He asks.

"If you can have at least one there within the next hour, I will have a Vampire relieve him by midnight." I say to him.

He nods. "I will call Hot Shot, they will be able to send someone over." Alcide says.

I nod. "Very good," I pause. "For now, I want no less than four guards on during the day here besides Stefan." I pause again. "If that need changes, I will let you know." I look at Stefan. "She will not usually rise before late morning, early afternoon. However, if she needs to be out and doing something, I will have her talk to you the night before."

Stefan nods again. "Very good," I say to them both. "You are dismissed for the evening unless you would like to stay and speak to Tomas, Alcide?" I ask him.

"I could," he pauses, "or I could speak with him when we come to the club later." He looks around. "Sally May said you have guests arriving, I would not want to intrude." He says to me.

"That may be for the best," I look at my watch. "Meet us at the club at 11pm."

He nods and they both depart.

Sookie looks at me. "Eric?" She raises an eyebrow to me.

I shake my head. "We will discuss it later, Min Kara," I say to her. "We have guests arriving soon." She gives me a look. One that I know I will see often. It's telling me that I'm not going to get away without telling her something.

"I will answer any questions you have, but we don't have time at the moment," I say to her and touch her face. "When we have more time, I will answer all."

She nods, sighs and goes back to finishing her meal.

I sit with her and busy myself looking at messages on my phone.

Not five minutes later, the doorbell rings.

Sookie, finished with her meal, goes to answer it.

"Sookie," I say before she can turn the knob. She looks at me.

"If there are no guards on duty, please don't open the door if you don't know who it is." I say to her. I don't want to make her afraid, but I am concerned that she doesn't understand the severity of what happen last evening. No to mention we still are unaware of what type of backlash we could endure because of last night's activities.

She nods and moves aside, so I can open the door for her, staying behind and to the right of me so that she can at least see over my shoulder. I smile at her and send her some love through the bond. She smiles and returns it to me.

As I open it, and see who awaits us this evening.

***0***


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Eternal Love

*********0************

I look at Sookie once more and open the door.

Standing on the front porch is Adele, followed by Vivianne, Amelia and Dalia. I'm not surprised to see Dalia. In fact, I'm surprised that she didn't show last night. Given that Vivi knew what had transpired with the Fellowship I would suspect that Dalia would want to be closer to Sookie. Then again, she knew I was with her. Perhaps I should have a talk with Dalia and what her role is to be in our lives now.

"Ladies," I say to them.

Adele nods. "Evening, Viking." She says and smiles.

I shake my head slightly and let the four women in. "Come in, ladies."

As soon as I have the door closed, I see Sookie running into the arms of her grandmother. "Oh Gran, I was so worried about you."

Adele smiles at her granddaughter. "I told you I would be fine." She says with a slight giggle, very uncharacteristic of a woman her age. But none the less, suits her for some reason.

I motion for the women to follow me into the study where Sally May has set up refreshments. It's the only room other than the small table in the kitchen where we could sit.

I make the introductions and Adele walks over to her and takes Sally May's hand.

"Thank you for looking out for my Susannah." She smiles at her.

"Oh, it's no trouble, Ma'am. You have raised a precious jewel there." She motions to Sookie. "She has all the manners of a Queen and the humility of a Handmaiden. You have done well."

Adele nods to the compliment, Sookie blushes.

"Sookie, I have told you about Amelia Broadway," I motion to the tall slight woman on the sofa. Sookie nods. "This is Dalia Natha." I say.

Sookie looks shocked.

"What's wrong Sookie?" I ask her.

"You, you were the one outside the farmhouse?" She asks Dalia.

Dalia nods her head. How could Sookie have known this.

As if she heard my thoughts, Sookie turns to me. "I…I sensed her," she looks a little confused. "I knew there was someone there but knew they weren't Vampire or Were." She says by way of an explanation and turns back to Dalia.

"It is very nice to meet you." Sookie smiles. "Thank you so much for looking out for me. I felt very safe and…" she looks at me. "Well I felt almost as safe as I do with Eric," she says."

Dalia returns Sookie's smile. "It was an honor and privilege to be there, My Lady," she says with a small nod of her head.

Sookie turns to Amelia. "I thank you for coming."

Amelia smile back to her. "Oh the pleasure is ours, we assure you." She says, smiling at everyone in the room.

"And this is…" Before I can finish, Sookie stands and moves almost at Vampire speed to her side.

"Vivianne." She says softly and throws her herself into Vivi's arms the same way she did with Adele.

When she pulls back, Vivi smiles and touches the side of her face. "The light has never dimmed from your eyes." She says to my Sookie.

Sookie stands there for a moment. "Umm, but…Oh…" She releases Vivi and goes to sit down.

"Please excuse me. I'm sorry about that. I'm not one for outbursts."

Vivi smiles again. "That is quite alright, my dear." She smiles. "I've been looking forward to seeing you as well."

Sookie looks to Gran. "Um, Gran, I had some dreams yesterday and…"

Adele puts her hand up. "Eric, with your permission? He didn't want to appear without your knowledge."

I smile and nod. I am sure I know who is coming.

Adele closes her eyes and with a POP, a man I haven't seen in almost nine hundred years stands in my home.

"OH!" Sookie says.

The man smiles at his granddaughter and before either of us can say anything, Adele's appearance changes to a woman that looks half the age she did when she walked in.

***0***

SPOV

What is going on? The man in front of me is the same from my dreams. How do I know him? What is going on and WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED. TO. GRAN?

The man smiles and approaches me. Kneeling in front of me, he pulls out a pendant from thin air. Why does it look so familiar to me?

He holds it as if he wants to put it on me. Before I can bow my head to allow him access to my head, he takes the pendant off the chain. Lifting the one Eric gave to me, he places it directly in the center. It fits there like it was made to. As if it's two pieces of the same puzzle.

"Mo Susannah, cuimhneamh ar an méid atá bainte i bhfolach ó tú. Bí ar an bhfianaise ár saol níos mó ná uair amháin." He says to me.

Without even thinking, I respond. "Scairteann an solas i dom a fháil ar an duine mé geallta freisin ." I say.

In that instant I remember, well everything. I remember the first day we had to move. I remember years and years of being with my family. Thinking that we were safe and then having to move again. I remember a shoreline and a room that I was allowed to see things in. I remember my mother and my Gran teaching me how to control my instincts and gifts. I remember my father holding me and reading to me about ancient cities and faeries. I remember my grandfather teasing me and helping me catch dragonflies, pixies and sprites. Showing me how to play with them and not hurt them. I remember countless years as a five year old. I remember meeting Eric and watching him leave me. How I screamed when they wouldn't allow me to stay and wait for him. How every time we entered this realm I would search with my heart for him, waiting to be able to grow up to find him once again. I remember wanting to pull him toward me and getting moved yet again. I remember my time at the house with Momma and Daddy. I remember the day they brought Jason to me and how he was awful from day one.

Then I get other images. These are of Eric. I see him with Pam, then with others and when he made them. I see him in battle, and in the library at some old university. I see him with Godric and standing beside Tomas when Godric made him. I see countless years and decades of Eric's life. Spinning in front of me like a top. At any moment, I could hold out my hand and stop it to reveal all of the memory.

I feel a heat and know even with my eyes closed that there is a light. Opening them, I see the light in front of me, above me, all around me. There is a burning on my hand and above my heart. When the light fades, my symbol is back between my finger and thumb. I touch it and smile like I did when it first appeared. I turn away from it and look at the spot that is burning just above my heart. I move the top of my dress just slightly aside to see an exact copy of Eric's seal now branded on my chest above my heart.

I look at Eric who is looking at the same thing in awe.

"Susannah?" I hear my Gran call to me.

I look at her and still see my grandfather kneeling before me. I watch his face and the tear that escapes his eye. I reach for it and wipe it away.

I immediately let the tears fall that I'm holding as I touch the side of his face like he's done to me so many times before. "I kept my promise. I was brave just like you." I say to him.

He pulls me to him and holds me. "OH, how I've missed you."

Everyone lets us have our moment. Not a sound is heard throughout the room. I feel all the love and comfort I'd found so many times before in his embrace. I have missed him so.

Once he parts from me he stands to face Eric.

"A long time this meeting has been delayed. It is good to see you again, my friend." He says softly.

I watch Eric's expression. "Why did you never tell me?" He asks.

***0***

EPOV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. In an instant, Sookie was surrounded by the same light she had been in the warehouse. Only this time the light seemed to be coming out of her instead of surrounding her. When the light faded, she looked to her hand. I know that mark. It's the mark of the Goddess. Only her chosen few have that mark. I had only seen it once before. On the woman that is seated in my study. The same woman who had told me of the prophecy so long ago. When Sookie pulls her top to the side, I see my seal as if I had branded her.

I watch as her and Fintan have their moment. He finally turns to me.

"A long time this meeting has been delayed. It is good to see you again, my friend." He says softly.

"Why did you never tell me?" I ask him.

"Honestly my friend, would you have believed me if I told you?" He pauses. "Would you have listened to me when I told you that a child, barely old enough to walk, would someday be your promise?" He asks me. "Would you have believed me once you were made vampire that I knew where she was? If memory serves, you had yet to see Vivi yet. You had no idea what was in store for you and you had no reason to believe me or anyone else." Fintan says. "You had forgotten your encounters with her, remember. Even after your discussion with Vivi, you have no recollection of your time with our Susannah. Would you have believed me then?"

"Fintan, all this time… you could have." I stop when I see Godric walking in. I'm assuming that Tomas is still with my childe.

Godric smiles at our old friend. "I see the time has come." Godric says.

Fintan nods.

I look back and forth between the two of them. Finally, resting my gaze on my Sire. "You knew?" I ask.

Godric nods. "I had been given a vision, years before I changed you." He pauses. "It informed me of what you were to be. I headed north to find you and indeed, I did. Such a warrior I had never seen before. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you, that you were who I was told to find." He says.

"But all those years, wandering here and there. The years in the Fae Wars, no one ever thought to tell me?" I ask them.

"Eric." I hear beside me. I look down at my beautiful Bonded. "You felt a pull didn't you? I know you did." She says softly.

I look at her for a moment. There were times that I was adamant that we go north instead of south; east instead of west. Could that have been her pulling me? Then there was the pull I felt just before I made Pam. I felt so lost and alone. Then I saw Pam and had to change her. I couldn't be alone and she was so lost and seemed so small. Not unlike…

I look at her again and gaze into those beautiful blue eyes. So full of love and promise. How could I have ever forgotten?

"Sookie, I think we need to tell Eric more of what you remember." Gran says.

I look to Sookie as she smiles at me. Goddess, how could I have forgotten that smile?

"My name is Susannah Aslin Brigant. I am the daughter of Corbett and Patricia Brigant. My Grandfather is a prince to the Fae realm, my Grandmother is a handmaiden to the Goddess." She pauses. "I was born on Ostara in the year 686 CE." She pauses. She was born in 686?

She continues. "Momma and Daddy enjoyed the fact that their light was born on such a day." She smiles at me. "I was born on a small island off the coast of what is now Ireland. My family was delighted at my coming and I was treated and loved like all children on our island. Not many people lived there and most were people like us. Soon they saw signs that I may be different. I started speaking of a land that none of us had been to and a boy child, a warrior like no other that had been born to rule our worlds. At a very young age, I was adamant that we needed to find this boy and I wouldn't back down." She pauses and looks to Gran.

Adele smiles at me. "We didn't expect anything at first. We all knew of the prophecies and of the signs, we were all to look for. But then…" Gran looks to Fintan, "then I had a visit from the Goddess who explained what and who Sookie would be. To say we were shocked was an understatement. But the more Fintan and I looked into our backgrounds and what the prophecies actually referred to, the more real it became." She pauses. "We hid the news from Patricia and Corbett until Sookie was five." She waits a moment and then continues. No doubt remembering her son and daughter-in-law. "By then, we had already seen some of her gifts appearing and Patricia and Corbett had already started working with her on honing her gifts and skills. Five is very young for her gifts to manifest. However it was almost from birth that Susannah was showing signs of how special she really was. Given her background, we knew she would have some gifts but not nearly as many as she was showing. Finally, we had to tell them when she wouldn't stop speaking of, well you. She felt you and nothing and no one was going to keep you from her."

I stop her there. "Would you please tell me, what is my Sookie's background?" I ask them.

Fintan smiles. "All in good time, my friend, you must hear the whole story first."

"We knew that Sookie was different and had to leave our island in fear that people would start to talk." She pauses. "We waited a few days and reappeared on the coast of England. We were there a few months when it happened."

"What happened?" I ask.

Sookie smiles. "I saw you." She says.

I look at her confused. "Gran had a bowl in her room. I really didn't understand it but she could look in it and see things." She says. "For the last few months I had felt a pull to go toward the east. I couldn't explain it. But I was insistent to the point of being annoying." She laughs a little. "Anyway, I went into Gran's room. No one was there. But the bowl was. I wanted to know what was in the East. So I went to the bowl, looking into it, I asked it to show me." She says.

"All you asked was for you to be shown?" I ask her.

She nods. "I asked for me to see what I wanted." She says. "It showed me you."

I gasp. "What?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Yes, Eric, she said she found her Viking. She knew you were who she wanted. She had no idea of what the prophecy was but she knew she wanted her Viking. You had already been turned and you were with Godric at the time." Fintan says. "She begged us to take her to you, but we had no idea what you remembered. So I went to you." He says.

I remember meeting Fintan again. I remember our talk and how even though he was a stranger and I such a young boy, I was comfortable with him and was calmed at his word. He hadn't spoken of Sookie but said he would return as soon as he could.

"I went home and we were making plans to come to you. Sookie would not be stilled. This is when you were together so long ago."

I nod and Adele continues. "We didn't think anything of the time frame. Susannah was spending time with you and you were both so happy," she gives us both a sad smile. "Then I was awakened one night in a fright. Vivianne had come to me in a dream and told me we needed to move the family. That there were powers out there that had figured out who Susannah was and we needed to hide her." She pauses again.

"Sookie was so mad, but we needed to leave. We ended up not far from what is now England. But soon, we were found again and had to leave." He takes Adele's hand. "From that point on, every time we reappeared, Sookie knew exactly where you were. Only being five years old, we knew she had to wait for you. Each time we would settle we would hope that it would be the last time we had to move."

Adele looks at me and continues. "But we would get a month or two before we would need to leave. One time when we gathered our family and were prepared to move to the new world for a time. But to our surprise, Sookie had popped us to you. That was a little more than a century after you were changed." She pauses and smiles. "Our girl was determined, that is for sure." She laughs.

She takes Fintan's hand in hers and continues. "We knew that you weren't ready to see her just yet. It was apparent when Fintan approached you that you had no recollection of Sookie or your time together. Before we could decide what to do, I received another vision. They had found us once more and we needed to move again. We moved in and out of time but always close to where you were. I had seen in a vision that you had left Godric's side and was traveling with others. Then you were alone once more." She looks at me closely. "We thought that Russia would be safe. However, we only were there six months when Patricia got the vision this time. We barely made it out that time," she sighs. I'm sure thinking of close calls and near misses.

She looks up at me. "Our last trip was a difficult one. Sookie wanted you with her but you were not ready. With us moving in and out of time, back and forth to Faerie and the Goddess, Sookie hadn't aged. She was still the five year old she was when you met her. Though almost a thousand years had passed and she had lifetimes upon lifetimes of wisdom by then. She was indeed still a little girl.

She was becoming stronger, however. Her powers had far surpassed anything any of us dreamed of. Our last trip put us in Romania. Sookie was bound and determined to have you with us but we still knew it was too soon. It was the 1800's and you were in England at the time." She says.

I remember this. I felt something. I felt pain and hurt and something more. Then as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"This time, after much persuasion, Sookie behaved and we transported to Avalon." She pauses again. "Time moves differently there as it does in the presence of the Goddess herself. A week there could be an hour, day, week, month, even a year here." She says. "

He sighs. "Finally, I got a tip on how they were finding us, and it was through me."

Sookie looks at him. "But what I don't understand is how?"

Fintan looks out the window. "My father thought that finding you would secure his place in the Supernatural world as well as in the Fae realm. He is the Crown Prince and would like to keep the title for eternity. He saw you as a way to achieve that goal. He would send out trackers to find me. The ones who wished to see you destroyed would follow them on their quests." I could see the look in Fintan's eyes. "I decided to return to the Fae Realm and act like I knew nothing. The wards and bindings we put on not only Sookie but the rest of the family deterred Niall from finding them again." He looks back at Sookie. "It was the only way to keep you safe. Only once did the enemies of my father find you and we paid dearly for them to be destroyed."

I could feel pain through the bond and knew that Sookie was upset. I pull her close to me and can feel her shaking. "Momma and Daddy?" she asks.

"Yes my Precious One, they died to protect you, to keep the secret." Adele says.

Adele looks at me. "We thought that if we hid well enough that they wouldn't find us. I mean, who would look for us in a northern town of Louisiana? Fintan was nowhere to be found, but Corbett had a similar scent. As you know, there are several types of Fae. Fintan is part of the Air Fae. The Water Fae would like to take over the realm and have been fighting with Niall for centuries." I nod my understanding I remember the conflict all too well. "Anyway," she continues, "on Corbett and Patricia's way home from a weekend away; they knew something was not right. They took the long way home and soon realized that they were being tracked. They stopped and called me to tell me what they suspected and that they were going to lead the trackers away from the house. That was the last I heard from my son." She pauses. "They did all they could to protect themselves, but in the end, it cost my children their lives." She sighs.

"Too much.." Sookie mumbles. "I'm not worth it. So much pain, anger, hatred, loss, it's too much." She says again.

"Sookie, you are worth it." I say to her.

"Of course you are. We never would have done any different." Adele says. "Your parents would have died a thousand deaths in order to safeguard your future."

Sookie looks up. "Is that why Jason was brought to us?" She asks.

I look at her with confusion. Jason was brought to them?

Fintan nods and looks at me. "It was all we knew to do. We thought that if there were two children in a family, the ones looking for Susannah wouldn't look closer at the small family. The prophecy indicated you were to be an only child." He says to my Bonded. "To have an older brother, it would, how do you say, throw them off your trail?"

She sighs. "Is that why he hates me?"

Vivi walks over and takes Sookie's hand. In a moment I see Sookie's eyes widen.

"Sookie, are you alright?" I ask. I check the bond; the feelings are so confusing I am not sure what to think.

Vivi lets go of her hand. "I…I'm fine." She says. "Wow, can I do that?" She asks.

Vivi smiles. "You will." She says.

I pull Sookie closer and hold her and she finally calms down.

"So what now?" Sookie asks.

"You are Bonded." Fintan says. It isn't a question more of a fact.

I nod.

"Well, I know that Adele told Sookie to stay as close to you as possible. So we will say that was your permission to Bond to our princess. Plus I know that you've spoken to Adele and you were aware of her wishes." Fintan says. "Are you planning on Pledging?" He asks.

I look at Sookie and then back at him. "We haven't discussed the when but I would be very much in favor of it."

"Ummm, can…we just be Bonded?" Sookie asks.

"Susannah, you knew this would come to pass." Adele said. "Why are you getting cold feet now?"

"Because, Eric just found out about all this. Hell, he doesn't even know everything that I am." She pauses. "Shouldn't we give him a chance to figure out if this is what he wants or not?" She asks. "I doubt he knows the whole prophecy. It's not like you told me all at once." She says a little stronger than I would feel comfortable of her speaking to two such old and respected creatures. "He has a right to decide if he wants all of this."

"Sookie," she turns to me. I pick up both her hands and kiss them. Then I lay my hand on above her heart where I know my seal is. I hear her gasp and feel the increase in emotions flowing through the bond. I send back love and comfort to her and soon she is sending it back to me.

I move her so that I can look directly into her eyes. "Sookie, I've told you before and I will tell you as many times as I have to for you to believe me," I pause. "I want it all. I want to pledge, I want to marry you in human law so that all will know that you are mine. I want to live our lives together. I want to hold you and protect you. I want to watch a million moonrises with you. I want us to live out this prophecy no matter what it says." I say to her. "You are my Promised One. I have waited for you just as long as you have waited for me." I say to her. Leaning in, I kiss her softly.

I pull away from her and she is looking into my eyes. "Are you sure?" She asks barely above a whisper.

"With all that I am," I say to her.

I look to Fintan. "I understand that she is Fae and handmaiden, what else?"

"That is correct." Fintan says. "Her mother was part Handmaiden, Fae and Daemon. But mostly, she was Handmaiden. Sookie is half Handmaiden, then Fae and then Dae." He says.

I look at him confused. "If she is Faerie how can I feed from her?" I ask.

Fintan smiles. "Because she is your Promised One," he says. "You will not be able to harm her."

I take a deep breath. "What about others of my kind. Will it be safe for Sookie?" I ask.

"As long as she isn't bleeding, she will be fine," Fintan says.

"Well what about when we go to meet with Council?" I ask knowing that regardless of when we want to Pledge, this situation with Compton and Sophie will invariably cause us to have to meet with the Council.

Adele nods her head. "When you do meet them about the situation with the Fellowship, you will be questioned. When you wish to request your Pledge, we will be with you as well to place our blessing on your union. The Council knows of the Prophecy. They will not be able to dispute it. I believe the Ancient Pythoness will be confirming it as well." She says.

I sit back a little on the couch. "Her Grace does not usually mix herself up in issues of the simple disputes. To have her confirm our union will be irrefutable."

Adele and Fintan both nod. "Once we confirm your union, Niall will have nothing to do or say about it." Fintan says. "However, until such time, I think I need to keep hidden."

"NO!" Sookie shouts. "I just got you back, please don't go again." She says.

"Susannah, it will not be for long. I suspect that Council will want to meet with you within the week. Then it will be safe. We can't be reckless now. Not with the end in sight." He says to her.

Sookie sighs and nods. "Okay, but you best be taking Gran with you this time." She says.

They all laugh. I watch as Fintan takes Sookie's hand and kisses it.

"Oh, how I've missed my little firefly," he says to her.

"May I ask a question?" Sookie asks.

"You may ask anything you like." Adele says.

"The Prophecy indicates that Eric and I will Bond, that we will connect in every way. It also talks of a legacy. Does that mean…"

Vivi smiles. "Sookie," she pauses and Sookie looks over to her. "The Prophecy indicates that together you and Eric will be the strongest rulers of all time. The legacy is just that. You two will have children to pass your Monarchy too."

She looks from me to Vivi to Adel and Fintan. "We… how?" She asks.

"Have you not already Bonded?" Adele asks. "Sookie, have you lain with your Vampire?"

Sookie blushes.

"I will take that as a yes." She laughs. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, my darling girl. You were made for him. I suspect that you will conceive soon. You have waited over a thousand years after all. I am sure that fate is really waiting to catch you two up." She laughs.

She sighs. "I have so much to learn."

"Sookie," Amelia interjects. "If you will allow us to, Vivi and I would like to be your teachers."

"But Gran…" Sookie looks to Adele.

"Susannah, the Goddess sends us to where we are needed the most. She has sent Vivianne and Amelia to you. They will be a great asset to you; I know it. I will be here for you as well, but I feel that they are the ones that are to be your instructors."

Dalia stands up. "Sookie, You know that I've been watching over you for the Viking." She says. It's not a question but a fact.

Dalia continues. "What you may not know is that I am a Guardian. For ages, I have been sent to protect the precious jewels of our world. Sometimes it has been people, other times, possession. But the universe sends me where I need to be and now it has sent me to you." She looks from me to Eric. "With your permission I would like to pledge my loyalty to you Lady Susannah, to guard you and protect you. I will make your life mine to protect." She bows her head. "My life, my blood and my fealty will be yours to do with at your will," she says.

I look over to see Vivi and Amelia standing as well. "We too would like to pledge our loyalty and servitude to Lady Susannah. We are here to protect, guide, and nurture you to be all you can be." They say. "Our lives, our blood and our fealty will be yours to do with at your will."

Sookie looks to me and I smile. "You have to accept." I say to her.

Sookie stands up and walks to the three women, "I humbly and graciously accept your offer. I will never take for granted the gift you have bestowed upon me today. I thank you for your willingness to be here for me."

She then gets a look on her face that I've never seen before. She almost seems to glow. Reaching out with the hand with the Goddess mark on it, she touches each of the women in turn and then steps back. "With these creatures present and standing as witness, I accept your pledge and fealty. May the Goddess shine on you and your duties."

All three look up to Sookie. "Blessed Be," they say.

I'm in awe of this. Sookie has just accepted fealty of three women that will increase our power incredibly. Does she know what she's done? Even without the blood oath that usually is included with such a request for Vampires, I can feel the power surrounding us and through us. I know without asking that this fealty is binding. Not only binding them to Sookie, but binding them to me.

I smile at my Sookie and Adele and Fintan look at her with pride and admiration.

I stand. "Dalia, I would expect you to want to live here with us." I say to her.

She nods. "If it isn't too much trouble." She says.

I shake my head. "No trouble at all. The bedrooms aren't finished yet but the decorator will be contacting Sookie soon. I will like to contract you to us as well as the oath. So please have a figure in mind when we speak."

Dalia smiles. "It will be an honor to serve you both." She smiles.

I look at Vivi and Amelia. "I am having the guest houses built as we speak. As soon as they are in, please feel free to take one." I say to them.

They nod as well. I turn to Adele. "I am having a house built for you as well. I hope you will like it." I say to the Senior Handmaiden in my midst.

"That is very kind of you, Eric, thank you." She says.

I look at all them. "Sookie and I need to head to the club soon, you are all more than welcome to come." I say to them.

The three women agree but Adele and Fintan will be leaving until their time to expose themselves is at hand.

Sookie hugs them both and goes to freshen up.

"Sookie?" Adele calls over to her. Sookie turns to address her. "Remember what you've learned, my beautiful girl," she says."

Sookie looks at her for a moment. Then she smiles. Kissing both her grandparents, she heads out of the room. Vivi and Amelia say that they will go freshen up and meet us at the club. Dalia decides to roam the house to get a lay of the security. Godric and who hasn't said anything through this whole thing decide to walk with Dalia. I look at him and he nods, knowing that we will speak on all of this later.

Once we are alone, Fintan looks at me. "Eric, I am going to ask you a question."

I nod at him. "Eric, once Sookie and you Bonded, did she become, well…insatiable?" He asks.

I am sure that asking this about his only granddaughter is a little disconcerting. "Fintan?" I ask him.

"Eric, if she has, she is fertile." He says.

"Excuse me?" I ask him again.

"Fertile, but she will not conceive if the two aren't in agreement." He says. "You must accept this as much as she does. Together you are the Supernatural world." He says.

I look at him for a moment. "Does she know?" I ask.

He nods. "She may not remember right now but yes, she knows."

I nod. "Thank you Fintan. I will make sure that Sookie and I are prepared." I say to him.

Fintan looks at Adele and then back at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Viking," Adele says. "You must be prepared. Your destiny and legacy will come both from your heart and your loins," she says softly.

Touching the side of my face, I get an image.

Sookie, smiling in the sunshine as she watches three children in the yard. One a bit older than the other two. The older one smiles up at Sookie. He has eyes the perfect combination of Sookie's and my own. I watch her nod and he changes into a snow leopard and scurries through the yard. The other two follow suit quickly. Sookie turns and I see her with another child at her breast as she watches the others. I walk over to her and place my arms around her.

I can almost feel the love and comfort coming from all of them.

As quickly as it began, it fades away.

I find myself looking at Adele and she's smiling.

"Is that…." I choke the words.

She nods. "That and so much more," she says.

I clear my throat and look at Fintan. "Is…is there anything else I need to know?" I ask.

"At the present, no. Just know that she is yours for eternity," he says.

I instantly think of changing her. But how could I when she has children?

"How…"

I look at him as he shakes his head. "No, she can't be turned. However, she can live just as long as you. Be mindful of that, Eric."

I nod again and look at Adele, "Thank you." I say to her.

"For what, dear boy?" She asks.

"For making her the way she is," I say. "I can't imagine her any other way."

She smiles. "Treat my Princess well, Viking. She has waited lifetimes to be held by you. I know what it's like to be separated from your love. Don't ever take her for granted." She says.

With one last smile, they both vanish.

***0***


	20. Chapter 20

**************0************

Chapter 20

**************0************

EPOV

As stealthy as Dalia is, I can hear her moving around the house. Godric, I would expect to be silent, but Dalia, well, maybe it's because I know her scent.

I take the moment I have to myself to reflect on what we were made privy to this evening. Don't get me wrong, I know that we haven't been made aware of everything but much is clearer than before. I suspect that Sookie knows more than I at this point. She's been waiting for longer than I have. Goddess, how could I have forgotten so much? This and other things I will need to discuss with my Sire. He has been keeping secrets. Oh hell, who am I to say anything. I've kept my fair share over the years. But how could he have done this? In the last timeline he went to the sun with this information hidden from me. Did he know that my Promise was with us on the roof of that hotel? Did he know when he saw her at the church? Did he know when he spoke to her before he met his end? If he did, why would he continue on with his plan. Knowing that I had no knowledge of who and what she was.

And what of Adele? She knew all of this and Sookie, my other Sookie knew none of it. I don't remember her having dreams or visions before. Could it be that she was unaware of it? Or was it just not the same in the other time? Regardless of what I don't know, I do know one thing. Sookie is indeed My Promised One. I knew this already. However, to not remember that I've known her since before my Turning is not sitting well with me.

Regardless of Godric or Adele, had I known this in the other timeline at some level? Is this why I was so adamant about having Sookie for my own? Had I known that she was to be mine and just not believed it because I had lost hope that I would ever find her? Could some part of me have known this and just refused to remember? I'm not sure if this is the case. Unlike many of my kind, I've retained most if not all of my human memories. If I hadn't remembered, it is probable that in another timeline, I had not been privy to know my Sookie. On the other hand, could the magick that kept her veiled to the outside world also veil her memory from me? I shake my head. Thinking on this will just send me in a circle with no answers. As much as I would like to solve this riddle, it will do no good in the here and now. I have my Sookie and that's all that truly should matter

Then another realization hits me. We are to have a legacy. We are to have children.

The vision that Adele shared with me showed me it to be so. Our children. Our children playing with Sookie out in the sun. I was in the sun. Was that just to show me her or was that a vision of what is to come? And what of this child who has swirling blue eyes? Could he be of our hearts and not our loins? Are we to raise others as our own? According to Fintan, her cycle is now and Sookie should be fertile. Well if her insatiable state is any indication, I would have to agree with him. Though her current state is one I will be enjoying, it doesn't change the fact that it is occurring so that we may have children. Sons, daughters the like of which the world has never seen. I smile. I know it as I know she breathes. We are to have several sons. How many, I am unsure. I feel like we will have a few. Perhaps Godric will have knowledge of this, as he seems to know a lot more than he has told me.

I cannot help smiling at this news. We are to have a family. My Beloved will bear me children. I can't wait to see her ripe with child. As her body forms and fills out to accommodate my son, I will cherish her and worship her. Women alone hold the power to create life, nurture it, and sustain it. I will treasure that time for what it is, a blessing from the Goddess herself.

I close my eyes and can see our children running and playing in this yard as Adele showed me. I see Sookie watching several playing at her feet while she has one at her breast. I see her smiling and laughing in the sunshine. I see the calmness and serenity on her face as she feeds our child. I watch the joy in her eyes as she laughs at our boys running in the grass. Sookie and I are to have everything she has ever wanted. If I want to be completely truthful, I have wanted it as well. Suddenly I am eager to begin our destiny.

I hear Dalia and can tell that she is on her way downstairs back toward the kitchen. I don't hear Godric nor do I feel my Sire. He must have left her and gone to the club.

I look up to see her walking in.

"Sheriff, I'm going to make my way around the grounds. Godric informed me that he will meet you at the club later. I will wait down here for you and Lady Susannah." She says with a smile.

I nod to her and she walks out the back door without looking back.

I can hear Sookie upstairs but have no idea what she could be doing. She just got dressed before our company arrived and I know she doesn't have any other clothes here. Other than checking her face, what could she possibly be doing?

I walk up the stairs and pause, listening at the second floor to see if she is down here. I know that she didn't explore much today, I would have smelled her around more than just in a handful of rooms. We will need to rectify that soon enough. Alcide's friend, Crystal Norris will be calling Sookie soon and she will need to decide what she wants in every part of the house. No, not house, our home. Sookie will need to decorate our home suitable not only for the Lady that she is but for a future Queen. It is apparent that Sookie is not only a Faerie Princess but also a most favored daughter to the Goddess. Which takes precedent, I am unsure, but I know that both puts her on a playing field that a title of Queen will just intensify.

The knowledge of who and what she is pales in comparison only to whom she is related too. I am certain that the old coot will just about blow a gasket when he realizes what has happened around him. I knew before, I couldn't trust him. Vivi warned me, both in this time and the last, and now I have proof that he will do anything and everything to gain control of my Sookie.

It is also apparent that Adele, not Niall is the oldest member of Sookie's family. Even if she is a woman, she is a Handmaiden to the Goddess. Her position outranks Niall's by a mile. Even without Fintan's presence, we don't need Niall's approval for anything.

I smile at this and make my way up the stairs to locate Sookie. I'm certain the Delegation from the Council will be at the club within the next several hours and our attendance will not only be expected, but also demanded.

I walk through the suite doors and see Sookie's dress lying on the floor. I pick it up, wondering if something has happened to it and then I feel the pull. I look up quickly and feel what Sookie is feeling wash over me. I place the dress back down, walk passed it and then find her panties and bra dropped on the floor as if they are a trail of breadcrumbs to a very wonderful treasure. Again, I feel her emotions wash over me like a wave. Walking into our bedroom, I am caught off guard by the intense smell of pure desire and the waves of lust, want, love, and need that hits me when she catches sight of me.

I look to see Sookie lounging on our bed. One heeled foot on the floor, the other on the bed, bent so her foot is resting on the comforter. Her left arm is draped over her head resting on the headboard while the other is running gentle lines up and down her thigh.

I stop in my tracks to take in the vision that is My Bonded. I allow my eyes to trail up and down her beautiful body. I watch as her beautiful golden skin warms under her own touch, how her pert nipples harden with anticipation. Her hand moves over her thigh as if it is touching silk. My eyes trace her curves until they come to rest on her beautiful face. Her eyes are black with desire, her cheeks slightly flushed, and her beautiful lips curled into a slight smirk.

"See something you like?" She smiles at me.

"Susannah, we need to talk…" I start to say when I'm hit with another wave of lust and want.

I begin to walk toward her out of my own need and desire. "Sookie, you need to know…" I say as her hand moves up to rest on her breast.

"Eric, I need you." She says to me.

"Min Kara, you must understand what is going on here." I say to her. "You are in…"

I have been walking toward her as I'm talking and just as I am about to say something else, she wraps her arms around me and kisses me.

"I know, Eric," she says, "I need you inside me, please." She begs me.

Faster than a blink, I have my clothes off and make my way to her. Pulling her down further on the bed, I kiss down her neck as I allow one hand to move to her breast as the other is checking her for her readiness.

"Min Kara, so wet, so warm," I growl into her lips.

"For you, Eric, only for you," she says. "Please, I need you." She begs again.

Before she can ask again, I enter her. The moan she lets out and the feel of her around me almost sends me into orbit.

I look into her eyes as we move together. As her need and desire for me rolls off her in wave after wave I answer it with my own desires and need. In over a thousand years, I've never felt anything so raw, so passionate, and so divine as how Sookie feels in this moment. I've had sex before. I have had unbridled orgies with Kings, Queens, even Gods and Goddesses. Never have I felt this passion, this love. We are not making love; we are dancing a dance that has taken over a thousand years to choreograph. Days, nights, light, dark all converge as they did last night. I feel the building of our passion as I increase my speed. Sookie answers my body by thrusting up to meet me. With each thrust, I hear her passionate screams of my name.

"Mo Rí chomh fada mé leat . Sookie moans.

"Min Älskade, skulle jag ha väntat i tusen mer för tillfället. I say between thrusts.

"Erik, min Krigare Kung. Allt jag är för dig !" Sookie screams as she falls over the edge.

The intensity that I feel from her walls literally milks me and takes me over with her.

I growl out as I start to release. "Min vackra drottning, jag lovar mig själv att du !"

In all my years, I've never known a coupling to be this intense and complete. I feel like it will never end and just as I think we are finished, one final thrust from me sends Sookie back over the edge with me following. I feel the whole room somehow change. I hear nothing but Sookie's cries for me and I believe I am calling her name. I feel the room breathe with us and know that if I open my eyes, I will see the blue tint of Sookie's dome around us. The air moves between us, in us, consuming us with all the love and compassion that took a thousand years to create. I know this is the moment I've waited for my entire existence. It doesn't even compare to our Bonding. This is more, I wish I had the words to explain it.

I am about to open my eyes when I hear a voice, " Tosaíonn saol nuair a dhá cheann. Gharda do chroí go maith."

I open my eyes to see Sookie staring at me. "Did…did you hear that?" She asks me.

I nod and kiss her softly. "I did, Min Kara ."

She smiles and then I feel a fear roll through her.

"Susannah, what is wrong?" I ask her.

"Eric…I…I'm so sorry." She says to me.

I lean up on my elbows and brush her hair from her face. She is frightened. "What could possibly have you so frightened my beautiful girl?" He asks me.

"I shouldn't have…Eric I know that I'm….we needed to talk and I…" She puts her hands on my arms to start to move.

"Sookie, stop," I say to her. "What has got you so upset?" I ask her.

She closes her eyes and sighs. "Eric, I know that I'm…well, what Gran and Vivi said. I shouldn't have done this to you without asking you how you feel about all of this. I mean…it's all so fast and you haven't had time to process what you are getting yourself into and I know this is Fate or Destiny or whatever, but we still have choices and…"

I have to stop her so I kiss her again, sending warmth, love and desire through the bond.

As I feel her emotions calming, I pull out of her and move to her side. I can hear her whimper at the loss of me and I have to admit, I feel the same.

Once I feel her calm, I release her lips, kissing her cheeks, her moist eyes, and then the tip of her nose.

She lets out a cleansing breath and moves into my side.

I look down at her. "Sookie," I say and wait for her eyes to open. Once she does, I can't help but smile at my beautiful Bonded. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I've waited just as long for you as you have for me. The difference is I knew I was waiting for you. You had the knowledge taken away from you." I say to her.

She reaches up and places a hand on my face. "No, Eric," she says. "Even without the knowledge of you, my heart waited for you. I felt the pull to you. I knew I was to wait for your hands on me; for your lips to touch me, for your warmth to consume me. I may not have remembered, but I felt it." She says.

I smile at that. "Yes, Min Kara , I know what you mean. NO other has ever had my heart." I say and kiss her again. "As for the rest, I know what we are to have and I know what we are to do." I say to her. "Susannah, I have never allowed myself to wish for a family or children. After a thousand years, I thought the Prophecy was false or at the very least, meant for someone else. I would never allow myself to hope." I say to her.

She looks into my eyes. "Eric, I'm not Human. You pursued a Human woman to be by your side. You wanted a Telepathic Southern Belle and you have me." She says.

I laugh at that. "You are still a Telepathic Southern Belle, you are just more." I kiss her again. "You are my Fae Princess; you are a gift from the Goddess herself. You find favor in Her heart, I believe. You have the skills and strength of both your Fae and Dae decedents. You have compassion and love beyond measure. Sookie, you are My Dream, My Destiny, and My Future. You are to be my Queen, my Life Mate, and the mother of my children. Fate and Destiny aside," I kiss her again. "Without the knowledge I have of who and what we are, I would have pursued you and made you mine."

I mean every word of what I am saying to her. Before, when I laid eyes on her for the first time, all I knew was that she was more beautiful than any woman I had ever seen. Once I knew she was Telepathic, I found her a gift. After that, I found her to be of Faerie descent and it was just the icing on the cake. I wanted her from the moment I saw her. All of this is just confirmation of what I already knew. My soul knew it's other half before I knew what it was looking for. She is indeed my one and only Precious Love.

I kiss her again, sending her all the love and desire I can. I want this. I have always wanted this. I wanted her in my bed, in my heart and consuming my soul. Others may see my love for her as my weakness but they have it wrong. My love for her is my strength. It will be our secret weapon in days, months even centuries to come. My greatness and accomplishments will be all because of her. I know this as I know the sun will rise tomorrow. She is everything to me and now that she has been returned to me, I will never let her go.

I take her again without question or request. This coupling is slower, more relaxed. Her lust and desire are still there but the beast that lives in both of us is quiet and allows us to be soft with one another.

Once we are done, I look to the clock and see that we are cutting our time short. We get up and hurry through a cleanup. There will be Creatures we will need to deal with this evening. Not to mention that I will need to deal with Pamela. This is not something that I'm looking forward to.

I'm not doing much to hide my apprehension because Sookie comes up behind me as I pull down two towels for us.

She kisses my back. "It's going to be fine," she says softly. "Just speak with her."

I turn in her arms and look at her. "How did you…."

She places her hands on my lips and smiles. "Eftersom jag vet att min Viking hjärta".

I lean down and kiss her softly. But before she can deepen it, I pull away. I feel the rejection in the bond.

"Sookie, we must get to the club," I say softly as I touch the side of her face. The jolt in desire is almost palpable. "There will be time for that later, Min Kara."

She gets a wicked smile on her face. "There better be, Viking," she says with a smile.

We continue to dry off and redress from our little escapade.

"Eric," she calls to me as she fixes her hair in the mirror.

I turn to look at her. "What would you have done if I claimed to be Bill's?" She asks me.

I look at her for a moment. Is she remembering? Does she know that this time is different from a time before?

"Why do you ask?" I walk over to reclaim my shirt from where I threw it.

"I just want to know," she says.

I walk over to her and pull her close. I want to tell her everything but I know that there is no value in any of that. All I can do is try not to allow history to repeat itself.

I kiss her once on her nose and look into her eyes. "I would have done everything in my power to bring you to me. As Sheriff, I would have requested your gifts in business ventures. I would have kept you close enough to protect you from anything that tried to harm you." I smirk at her. "I would have propositioned you at every turn." She giggles and pulls me closer. "I would have done anything and everything to show you my intentions and I would have waited for Compton to make a mistake and I would have swooped in and claimed you." I say to her.

She looks in my eyes. "You wouldn't have walked away?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Sookie, I may not have known what you were and what we were to be, but I felt the pull to you the moment I saw you walk into my club. I would have pursued you to the end of time to have you in my arms." I say to her.

She smiles and pulls me close, resting her head on my shoulder and breathing deep.

"You smell of musk and sandalwood. Now I know why I love those scents," she looks up at me. "It is how I remembered you." I see the tears fill her eyes.

"Little one, do not cry," I say as I touch her face. "We are together now, that is all that matters."

She nods and takes another breath.

"Eric, I want to talk to you about this Blood Oath that Alcide and Stefan want to make." She says. "Also how does the oath that Vivi, Dalia and Amelia made to me play into our Bond."

I look at her confused. "What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Well," she begins, "if they made an oath to me, since I'm bonded to you, is that the same as my line being connected to yours?"

I smile down to her. "In a way, yes," I say to her. "Once we Pledge, all that is mine is yours and all that is yours is mine. Since Pledges don't usually happen between Vampires and other Creatures, I would think that a life oath given to you would be the same as a blood oath," I say and then think about it. "I would need to confer with Godric or even Fintan but I would say, yes, once we Pledge, you and your handmaidens will be part of my Genealogica."

"But Eric, as your Bonded, aren't I part of your line now?" She asks.

I pull her closer. "You are, but the Pledge will bind you to me forever. In front of all that are part of both our lines and the Council." I say. "Then it will be witnessed and any that belong to you will then belong to me."

She looks up to me. "Are all Pledgings witnessed by the Council?" She asks.

I touch her face. "Depending on the importance, one or all would be in attendance, yes." I say to her. "But you heard Adele and Fintan. Her Grace herself will be acknowledging our Bond and Pledge."

She looks down for a moment, sighs, nods and looks back at me.

"Too much, Min Kara?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm okay," she says softly. "I'm just worried about what Niall is going to do when he finds out." She shivers a little.

I pull her closer still. "He will never hurt you, Min Kara." I growl.

"I know, Eric," she says as she wraps her arms around me tighter. "I know. He wanted me to save his own skin. It's his enemies that I'm worried about. Momma and Gran were always so much more upset when they thought others were coming for me other than Niall." She says.

I pull back a little. "Do you know who the others were?" I ask her.

She nods. "I think so," she says with a faraway look on her face, "but that is a long story to tell and Pappa would be a better one to tell it," she says. "I've got another question, though."

I nod and she smiles. "Alcide and Stefan, they will be making a blood oath to you?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes, they wish to bind themselves to us, to you," I kiss her softly. "I would expect nothing less than a Blood Oath from the creature who has been appointed your personal guard."

She looks confused. "But Dalia didn't offer a Blood Oath." She says.

I shake my head. "No, but she made the Oath to you. She made you a Life Oath. She's sworn her life to you. It is a way of the Fae and Daughters of Avalon. All three women have pledged their eternal lives to you. You are not Vampire. If they were to pledge to me, they would offer the Blood Oath." I say.

She nods. "Okay, that make sense," she pauses. "So, are Godric and Tomas going to witness the Blood Oath?"

I nod. "You may too, if you wish," I say to her. "As my Bonded, you are mine and I am yours. You can witness this."

She looks at me for a moment. "I'll think about it," she says. "It's one thing for me to take your blood, it is quite another watching others." She says.

I look at her for a moment. "Sookie, I told you the last person before you to have my blood was Pamela." I say. "Do you think I lied?"

She shakes her head. "No, I just don't know what it entails."

"Then be present during it and you will see. They are pledging to me," I say. "You may be surprised at the way it is done."

She nods and I lean down to kiss her once more.

"Now, come," I say to her. "Dalia is probably waiting on us and we have much to do this evening."

She laughs. "Please tell me this suite is soundproof." She says.

I laugh with her. "Yes, Min Kara, it is. However, I must tell you, that we are Supes. The passion we have for one another is like no other. There may be times when others hear us."

She laughs and turns as red as she did when her Gran asked if she had lain with me. It is quite adorable.

"I guess I'll have to get used to that, huh? But I'm going to tell you now; I draw the line at giving them a show. They can listen and imagine all they want. Peepshows are not on the table, Viking."

I look back at her. Yet again, this is another thing that I will have to get used to with this Sookie. She is far from the modest girl she once was. Perhaps it is again part of the more that she now is. On the other hand, maybe it's because of me. Either way, I'm okay with it.

We walk down and I see Dalia sitting at the small kitchen table waiting on us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Dalia," Sookie says to her.

She smiles. "Under the circumstances, I am surprised to see you down so quickly." She laughs.

I look over and see Sookie's blush rising in her cheeks just a little. She looks up at me and I feel her lust and desire building again. Fintan wasn't kidding about her being in her cycle. I smile to myself thinking that I may not be able to keep up with her but I will do my best to try. I will need to talk to Sookie about this later. Now, we need to get to the club.

"Yes, well," I say. "Business will not wait." I say as I escort both women out the door and to the waiting SUV.

The drive to Fangtasia is a short one from our new home but long enough for Sookie and her guardian to get more acquainted.

"You will be staying with us?" Sookie asks her.

I look up and see her nodding in the rearview mirror. "As soon as you have the room, I will be moving in to guard you, Lady Susannah." She says.

Sookie smiles at her. "When we are alone, you can just call me Sookie." She says. "I know we need to do the whole protocol thing in public, but I would like to keep our home as calm and relaxed as possible." She says.

Dalia nods and smiles. "As you wish," she says.

"Where will you sleep until the house is done?" Sookie says.

Dalia looks at me and I nod for her to continue.

"Sookie, I'm a Guardian. For thousands of years we have walked this earth. We are beyond things such as rest and nourishment. Although, I partake in both, they are not needed. I will be fine. I will be here when your Sheriff goes to ground daily. I will be by your side, always." She says.

I don't think Sookie took Dalia's pledge to heart and now I have confirmation. Sookie will be remembering things as time goes on. I'm sure that the reason she's so calm is that everything didn't coming rushing back to her. She will remember what Guardians are as well as other creatures. I feel that with Fintan as her grandfather and Adele as her grandmother, she was told much in her youth. It will just take time for it all to come back to her.

The silence in the car for the rest of the trip is not uncomfortable but rather soothing. I can feel almost a hum between Sookie and me. I feel her emotions and love but it's something under the surface. I smile to myself. If every creature was able to feel this, Bonding would be common, not the exception.

I pull around to the employees parking and move quickly to help Sookie and Dalia out.

Dalia takes point behind us as I move to the back entrance.

We walk through and Pam is waiting for us in the hallway followed closely by Tomas. I've known her level of agitation since she rose. However, I knew that my brother would be with her and keep her together until my arrival.

"Pamela," I say to her.

"I was about to call you, but Tomas insisted that I should wait." she says. "There are some things we need to talk about, Eric." She says with a growl.

I would usually comment on this but I know she is upset. Considering what Godric revealed to her before her rest, I will allow her to have her anger, for now. .

She looks from me to Sookie and then to Dalia.

"What, a Guardian?" She looks at me. "What the hell is going on here?" She yells.

"Hello, Pam," Sookie says. "It's nice to see you."

Pam looks at her and then back to me. "Does your Pet know this is a Vampire bar? That dress is not only unacceptable but makes her a beacon to every Vampire in the place?" She growls.

I can feel the jealousy in Pam. She hates wearing the attire I require for the bar. She would much prefer a nice Chanel suit or silk slacks and sweater set. Instead, she is standing in front of me in a black leather strapless gown with her hair pulled back and elbow length red gloves. It is appropriate for the fantasy we are trying to create, but still not to Pam's liking.

"Mind your tone, Pamela." I say to her as a warning.

She looks Sookie up and down again. "She looks like she's going to a God damn tea social." She huffs.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sookie laughs slightly.

I look at her and smile. "I think you look beautiful." I say to her.

I feel the warmth and love shoot through us once more.

"Eric!" She yells at me. I know that all the Vampires in the bar have now heard her. "We don't have time for you to play with your food…"

I grab her arm, affectively stopping her from finishing the rest of that statement.

I pull her closer to me and look at her as I address Tomas. "Take Susannah and Dalia and enjoy yourself in the club," I pause. "There is much I need to discuss with Pamela." I say.

"Eric…we have…" she looks from me to Tomas and then to Sookie. "A guest downstairs and I think…"

I squeeze her arm again. "You will not think, you will do," I say softly to her.

I close my eyes to reach out to my Vampires. I feel Maxwell, Clancy are down with our guest now. Out in the bar, I feel Irina and Long Shadow. I smile when I feel that Thalia and Felicia have returned. Opening my eyes, I look toward Tomas.

"Have Felicia go down and find out what she can," I say. "Nothing is to be said about what we already know."

Tomas nods to me. "I will fill her in and make sure she knows her parameters."

I nod. "My childe and I will return soon." I go to pull her away but she is resisting some.

I pull her close. "Do NOT make me throw you over my shoulder," I growl.

"Eric," I hear from beside me.

I turn to Sookie. "Remember," she says softly, "she is who you chose."

I look into my Bonded's eyes. I give her a smile and send her love through the bond. I know Pam feels it as well because her eyes become as wide as saucers.

I walk out the back door, Pam in tow. Picking her up, I head to the sky. This isn't the first time I've flown with her so, like a good childe, she says nothing.

I soon land on the banks of my properties on the backside of the lake. I do not wish anyone to be near to hear our conversation.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?" She folds her arms over her chest.

"Pam, I understand you are upset but you WILL mind your tone with me."

"Understand, UNDERSTAND," she throws her arms up in the air. "I….I don't know WHAT to understand." She says and begins to pace.

"Will you stop so we can discuss this," I say to her.

"Oh, NOW you wish to discuss things with me? What do you want to discuss with me Eric?" She paces in front of me again. "The fact that both Godric and Tomas are here and I have no clue why. How about this little WITCH you are attached to? Or that the Fellowship had information about us under your nose. Or that Compton was put into your area by the Queen and you have no idea why. Or that Godric is lying…"

Tired of her rant, I grab her and push her down to sit on the ground. She lands with a thump and looks up at me.

"What did you do that for?" She asks me.

"If you are going to act like a childe having a temper tantrum, then I will treat you as one."

I see the red tears welling in her eyes. "Wh…why are you doing this to me?" She asks. "What have…have I done?" She asks as the tears begin to fall.

She bends her head and I feel the sorrow flowing from her as her tears follow.

"Lilla," I say and squat down next to her. "Why do you think this is about you?"

She looks up and I see the trails of tears down her eyes. "You…you have been so angry with me. Ever since the other night, you have been angry and…"

I sigh and put my hand on her head. Have I been angry with her? I was angry with the other Pam. But I didn't… I stop my own train of thought. I was angry with her and I didn't even realize it.

I sigh again. "I'm not angry with you," I say to her in a soothing voice. "I'm not happy with how you've been acting, Lilla, but I'm not angry." I say to her.

"What Godric said…" She trails off. "Am, am I the only one?"

I look into her eyes. I know it's time for truth.

"LIlla , search your feelings and you will know the answer to that." I say to her.

She shakes her head. "NO. She says and jumps up. "No more riddles. No more cryptic answers, I can't take it anymore. Please, Eric, just…just tell me." She says.

I stand and go to move toward her. She puts her hand up. "Eric, please. I've never known you to lie to me. Just tell me."

I stop and sigh. "You are not my first, Lilla. But you are the last Vampire I made." I say to her.

She gasps and slowly falls to the ground. I move to her and pull her toward me.

She cries for what feels like hours. When she finishes, she looks up at me.

"Why…why didn't you ever tell me? All this time, all the things we've shared. You couldn't share this with me? Why would you lie to me like this?"

"I didn't lie to you Lilla ", I say to her.

She moves away from me. "No you just kept the fact that I have siblings away from me. Omission is just the same as a lie, Eric." She says.

"Pamela, I didn't lie to you. I know you are upset about finding out that you aren't my only childe. I can't believe that you never thought about this before." I say to her. "You know that most powerful Vampires have schools of children. What makes you think that I wouldn't have others?"

She jumps up and walks closer to the water. "Because you never told me. You made me believe that I was special. That I was who you chose. Now I find out that I've been living a lie."

I move toward her. "You were chosen, Lilla. I chose you. I made you. I saw you in that hall, being offered up that vial creature like lamb to the wolves. I'm the one that saw the fear on your face. The innocence in your eyes, the tremble of your unkissed lips as your father explained you to that man as if you were a rug or carriage. Telling him all about your fine features. I saw the child in the body of a woman before those two men, trembling in fear. The child who only wanted to be cherished and treasured for the precious little girl that she was. I saw all that. I saw you shiver when you're father offered that MAN your hand. I saw the unshed tears when you were sent to your rooms to pack. I saw the relief in your eyes when I explained to you that you could be released from your fate and what it would cost you. I saw the love, need and pleas in your eyes when I told you that I would take care of you. You wanted to be my only. You wanted me to have none other above you. I gave you what you needed." I say to her and move to the water's edge looking at how the moonlight dances across it.

I wait a moment before I continue. "A thousand times I wanted to tell you. So many times I needed you to know. Then I would look at you and see the lost child and couldn't do it. I didn't want to harm you. I didn't want to put more hurt where it had taken me so long to erase it. I wanted to keep you safe, Pamela." I say to her.

There are a few more moments of silent before I hear her moving. "You…you were the one that rescued me from my fate. You have been more of a father to me than my own. You've kept me safe, loved and protected. I will always be grateful to you for that. But Eric, how could you have kept something so big, so important away from me? Do the others know of each other?" She asks.

I nod.

"And yet, you couldn't trust me with this knowledge? I feel like such a fool." She says softly.

I spin around. "You are not a fool, Pamela. You have been a spoiled childe for a long time. That is my fault. I should have taught you differently. I just wanted the little girl to be happy." I say to her.

She closes her eyes and I can feel her pushing on the Sire bond. I know she is searching for others with my blood. It takes several minutes before she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"They….how…how could I not know?" She asks.

I smile at her. "You didn't wish to, Lilla." I say to her.

"There is more I need to know. What is going on? I already know you have Bonded to this…Human," she rolls her eyes. "So why have you defied our Queen, had me place Compton under arrest and not tell said Queen." She shifts her weight and continues. "Andre has already called and I have gotten word that a group will be at the club tomorrow by midnight to question our guest." She says.

"You will address my Bonded in the manner I would expect from my Childe. She is now your Mistress and you will address her as such. As for what is going on, if you weren't being such a spoiled brat you would know by now. As for what is going on with Sookie, all you need to know now is that she is my chosen life partner. I've Bonded to her and soon I will Pledge to her." I growl out.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing? You are risking your life for a Bloodbag." I give her a look. "Fine, a Human girl that doesn't have the sense to stay away from Vampires smelling as she does. I could smell her from the parking lot. Are you insane? Now I assume that you are planning on taking out our QUEEN? For what? I know she's crazy, but that has been a fact for some time. We are fine and happy in our little bit of the world. This is just suicide. Are you telling me that you are ready to leave me, to leave this earth, because, I'm not ready for you to leave." She moves closer to me. I feel the desperation in her. She's afraid this is because I want to meet the sun. "If you need to leave, leave but this will bring us all down with you."

I look at her. "Is that how you really feel, Pam?" I ask her.

"Eric, I would follow you into battle every day of the week and twice on Sunday. You know this to be true, but I don't understand why you are doing this. So that Sophie won't be tempted to take what you have claimed. I know what she can do would be beneficial to any Monarch's retinue but she's a Human. Granted she has a few tricks and she has pretty packaging, but seriously, you think that this, Human is what was promised to you?" She sits down. "Come now, Eric, you are a warrior, surpassed by none. You have lived over a thousand years and there is no one in power that doesn't owe you a debt. You have fought in Human as well as Supe wars. You have bedded the likes of Dignitaries, Royals, and members of Higher Beings. You can't possibly think that your little Human from the backwoods of some unheard of town in Louisiana is what was Promised to you so long ago. What could possibly make you think that this Sookie is the one?" She asks. "She is a childe. She hadn't even lived until you took her the other night. Please Eric, I need more to understand."

I look at her. "You are my childe and I shouldn't have to give you a reason. My saying so should be word enough. However, considering the magnitude of what Sookie and I know and what the result of my decision to Bond with her will be, I feel that you should know more to be fully informed and prepared. What I'm about to tell you is for your ears only." I say to her.

I tell her about the vision I had so long ago. How Vivianne came to me and initially told me of my destiny and how I would one day meet my Promised One. This story is one she has heard me speak of before and is not surprised. Though I'm sure she hasn't believed it, she listens intently. Then I tell her of our meeting this evening and what was told to both Sookie and I. The visions Sookie has had and the memories she has helped me remember. Pamela's eyes widen as I go on and when I'm done, she sits silently for a moment.

"You are telling me that little girl is…" She points to the in the direction of Fangtasia.

I nod.

"How could I not tell?" She asks looking at the door. "Every Vampire in that building should be clawing around trying to get at her. Yet all she smells is pleasant." She looks at me. "How can this be?"

I smile. "You have not been around many Fae in your short life, my Childe. Many of them have mastered the skill of masking their own scents. Her shields and masks have limited our knowledge of whom and what she is. I think that she does it without thinking; unusual most certainly but not surprising considering her heritage. I think you will see her differently now that you are aware of whom she is." I say to her.

"She isn't Human?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No more than Dalia or Vivi." I say. "Sookie is what has been Promised to me and you will do well to honor that. I will not submit her to your words or actions from this point foward, Pamela. If you aren't going to obey me on this, you will be sent away until you can behave." I say with a growl.

I know Sookie can feel me because she sends me back comfort. I appreciate it and send her love in return.

"You…you would send me away?" Pam asks. I can see the blood tears pooling in her eyes.

"Pamela, your jealousy and spoiled behavior could harm us. I will not allow that to happen. Too much is at stake for me to worry about how your feelings are going to get hurt. You are my Childe. I chose you. I may have spoiled you but I have taught you how to be the warrior and the Vampire you are today. However, seeing your reaction to my Bonded, I fear that you may be more of a hindrance than help in the upcoming months. You will behave or I will have to find a place for you." I say to her.

She looks down into her lap. I feel the fear and pain in her. She doesn't want to leave. She is spoiled and outspoken, but she is still just a child in Vampire ways.

"I…I don't know what to say, Master." She says. "I don't wish to leave you. Now more than ever, I feel you will need me close. I promise not to get in the way of you and your Promised One. I will even attempt to be kind and get to know her if that would please you. I fear that my words and thoughts are ill founded when they come to her. Her masks make her seem small and insignificant to me. I should have known that you would not risk yourself and those faithful to you without proper reason, my apologies for my outburst."

"Pamela, our entire genealogică will be needed to make this happen. Many things will be coming together. Those I've made, those who have Blood Oathed to me and sworn fealty will be in danger. I can not risk you causing us harm." I say to her.

She nods. "Eric, I swear to you as my Sire and Sange Cap that I will not cause any more problems. I may be spoiled and unruly but I was concerned on how you were acting with your Bonded. I will do my best to learn how to be a better childe and make you proud that you turned me." She says to me.

I walk over to her and kiss her forehead. "There are other things that will need to be discussed. But I feel that is enough for now. Come, we need to get back to the club."

I lift her once more and fly back to Fangtasia. Once inside, we make our way to my office.

I go to sit behind my desk as Pam sits in on the couch. "Now what do you have for me?" I ask her.

She sits back on the couch letting out a breath that she doesn't need to calm herself. It is one of her Human traits that she has kept. I find it somewhat endearing.

"Andre called about an hour after sunset. Delegates from the Council were on their doorstep not a moment after sunset. Sophie-Anne's been ordered in front of the Council in one week's time. All she knows is that one of her subjects has been found in possession of damning information about the Council and others of high importance. She is wanted just for questioning at this time." She pauses. "Andre is furious and wants to know if you contacted the Council about our little problem. The Delegates are investigating everything at the Compound. Sophie has been sequestered to her suite until such time as she is brought to Kentucky to meet the Council." She says. "She is allowed contact with her Attorney but he too is being sequestered as to not cause damage or further harm to any in the State. Andre was allowed to call the Sheriffs to inform them that in the interim you are to be the contact."

I look up from the file that Bobby had left on my desk regarding several of my properties and business plans. I look up at Pam. "Why didn't he call me personally?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Council Delegates made the call for him. For whatever reason, members of the Council informed them to contact you here and leave a message if you were not available." She says. "I had just arrived when the call came in. After I spoke with Andre, the Delegate informed me that someone would be contacting you later this evening regarding some details. Andre questioned this from the background but was informed to attend to his own affairs as he was being sequestered as well."

They are sequestering her just for questioning. This is highly unusual and I know that Council is using this as the last nail as I suspected. If this does not work in my favor, the mere fact that I contacted Council would be considered treason. I would either have to fight Sophie or leave the state. Knowing that I would never run from a fight, Council has made it that either way; Sophie will lose her territory and possibly her existence. They are very clever.

I nod. "I will wait until they call." I say to her. "What else?" I ask.

She nods. "Rasul called to talk to you. He gave me a secure line for you to call him back." She points to the number on my desk. "He says he has information for you regarding all of this." She says.

"What else have you?" I ask.

"I heard from the guards that all Compton has said is that he is willing to talk," she says.

I am not surprised. Compton is a rat and is willing to jump ship if needed.

"Very good," I say to her.

I look at my emails. Several of them are from Council and I'm alerted of when they will be here tomorrow. I will need to make sure everyone is aware of this. In addition, without any other information, Council is requesting Sookie and me in Kentucky to discuss this with them. There is another email from Stan asking if I could make a trip to Dallas before hand to discuss something. I'm sure I will talk to him soon on this.

I see my update from Bobby and look in the corner of the room to see that he has indeed collected many of Sookie's things from the house. He has also listed several things he thought would assist Sookie in her transition and I look through them. He also makes mention that he has looked up Sookie's information in public records and can't find anything on her. I'm not surprised that her birth is not on record in Louisiana since I know that would probably be impossible. However, legal records, her social security, tax records, driver's license, and the like should be easy to find. Making several notes, I send a reply back to him asking him to recheck and that I will confirm with Sookie herself.

I also see a decree from Council that Sophie's pledge to Peter has been approved and legal as of midnight tonight. The formality of the ceremony is just that, and is scheduled for the time that Sophie had declared to me the other evening. This is most confusing.

I sit back and think on this. Why would the Council approve a union between Peter and Sophie if she is about to be dethroned? Nothing that the Council has done has been without calculation. What end could this possibly serve? Yet something else I will need to discuss with Stan. If I'm the one who will be doing the heavy lifting in this situation, I want to be better informed.

I look at Pam. "Make sure that our patrons are gone before our guests arrive tomorrow," I say to her. "We will publicize a drink special for later this week to make up the profits." I say to her.

"Anything else you need?" She asks. "Do you need me to…?"

I look up at her. "I'm Bonded now, Pamela." I say to her.

She looks at me and nods. "I understand, forgive me." She says and leaves.

I feel that this transition is going to be harder for Pam than I first anticipated. In the other timeline, she found Sookie amusing and fun. In fact, she said it to me on numerous occasions and had even been pushing me to her before and after my curse. This Pam seems different. I am just hoping that time will soften her to my girl.

I hear a knock at the door. When I look up, I see Godric and Tomas walk in.

I nod to both of them.

"You spoke to Pamela?" Godric asks.

I just look at him. "It was my place to do so with everything, my maker," I say to him.

He smirks. "You treat her as a childe, Eric. She needed to know." He says. "She was going to cause more damage than you could imagine if you didn't give her the information she needed."

I nod. "Yet, it should have been in my time, Godric." I say.

He shakes his head. "You were out of time."

I sigh. I know he's right. Sookie even said it was beyond time to tell her. It was just not how I wanted to do it. If I'm honest, I've no idea how I wanted to tell her. Regardless, it is done, for the most part.

I look at both men. "What have you found out about the database?" I ask them.

"We have transcribed the database," Tomas pauses. "Every Monarch, and Eric, I mean all of the Monarchs including those on the other continents sans deCastro and Sophie are in it. All the Council and their Delegates, Representatives, and Liquidators, as well as some others had entries. That information is easier to achieve and granted most of the information is incomplete, but they are in there. Most of the Sheriffs' information is included as well. It looks like he was trying to find information on the bloodlines and Sange Caps as well. There are a few that have been listed but with little to no information about the lines. Some of the newer vampires are listed with their Sires but the older lines and limited in its information. Looks like he had started on the Handmaidens and he was attempting to find information on Vivianne and someone named Adele." He waits. I hadn't given him Adele's name so it didn't ring a bell to him but I can tell that Godric sees the seriousness of this information.

He continues. "Niall was in there from the Council but only the first names of several of his children were in there. Compton hadn't found any other information on the Fae other than three of them living in Shreveport." She says.

I nod. I know of Claude and his sisters.

"Make sure that we have the information for the Council. However, make sure that the listing that we are to give to them doesn't include the information about Adele. It's quite possible that they will not wish to see anything and just order us to eliminate the disks. But I believe that they will want the information when they question everyone." I say.

"As you wish, Sange Cap," Godric nods.

I return the gesture. "Good. Now we need to go down and see to our guest."

Hitting the button on the desk, I walk down with Tomas and Godric in tow. I move past the door and tell both of them that I will be right back.

Moving into the playroom, I walk past the double king size bed and make my way into my bathroom. This one is like many others I have had built in several of my houses. The playroom has had its use over the years. Pam and I have had much fun in there, but I've also used it when I didn't need or want to travel to one of my houses. So the shower and bath have been a necessity. Contrary to what many Humans think, Vampires enjoy the comfort and tranquility of bathing. If we want to be frank, Vampires enjoy any form of pampering and luxury. Many of us have lived countless centuries. Luxury and opulence make it entertaining.

Moving to a painting on the wall, I move it aside to show my private safe. Opening it, I look at its contents and smile. I have had several of the things nestled in there for many moons. Now I have the distinct pleasure of taking several of these things out for good.

Picking up one of the boxes, I put it in the inside pocket of my jacket and move back through to the waiting Vampires.

I nod to the guards waiting for me and they move aside to open the door.

I walk in to see Tomas, Godric and Felicia in the room. I look to the right and the left of the door to see two other Vampires that have been here since an hour after dark. They nod to me and then I turn to face the Vampire of the hour.

Bill Compton looks up from his chained position on my wall. I can tell that the silver cuffs clasped to his wrists and ankles, though covered in leather, has been doing some damage. I can see that Felicia has been exerting her influence on him as well. He looks worn out and half drained. It is Felicia special gift to inflict pain with her mind. I can tell that Compton hasn't been too cooperative. Since we haven't given him any blood, I doubt he will be healing tonight.

"I trust your accommodations have been suitable?" I ask him as I move to stand closer to him.

"You have no right to keep me here." He yells at me. "What right do you have to chain me with no recourse or provocation? I told your childe that I would tell you anything you wanted to know. There is no need for such tactics." He spits at me.

"Oh, but this way is so much more fun," I laugh and then turn a bit more serious. "As for no provocation, I am your Sheriff, Compton. I need no provocation to bring you in for questioning regarding issues in my area." I say to him.

I look to Felicia. "I am happy to have you back with us," I say to her.

She nods her head in my direction. "I've not enjoyed being abroad, Sange Cap. I must admit that I enjoy life in your territory much more." She says.

"Felicia mou Kápoios tha skeftótan eseís kai to paidí sas tha protimoúse na eínai mazí mou apó ta gí̱peda sto spíti sas ." I say to her.

She chuckles and then turns serious. "te Kýriós mas , Sange Cap , kanéna állo méros tha to kánei."

I smile and touch her face. "o̱ pollá na sas po̱ . Allá gia tó̱ra, ékthesi̱ ."

She nods. "Our guest has been most forthcoming. He has no knowledge of why he is here and what you would want with him. Other than some Human named Sookie?" She raises her eyebrow. "He demands to see her and for you to release him." She shrugs. "He hasn't liked being detained and has a low tolerance to pain. He has offered up anything from information regarding Queen Sophie to King Peter and everything in between. He was going on about something about a database and how it could make you rich. However, he is insistent upon telling you."

I nod. "Very well," I say and look at Compton. "You have information for me?" I ask.

"Ask your questions." He spits at me.

I shake my head. "No, the questions will not be coming from me, Billy," I say. "No the questions are being asked by Council."

He looks up at me and fear clouds his eyes. That's right Bill start thinking. What could Council want with you?

"Wh…why am I being questioned by Council?" He asks.

I smirk at him. "You will learn soon enough." I say. "But if there is anything you would like to tell me before they arrive, this is your chance." I say to him.

He shakes his head. "I….I will wait and address these action with Council. You have no cause to keep me here. First I'm trapped in my house. Now I'm detained without cause," he laughs. "The Queen will have your head for this, Sheriff." He growls the last part.

I laugh. "Well we'll see about that, now won't we." I turn to the guards. "No one comes in or out. Guards will be here an hour before dawn." I say to them.

They bow to me and I walk out with the rest in tow.

Once we are up in the office, I turn to Felicia.

She kneels to me and I look at both Tomas and Godric.

"Felicia," I say.

"I've already see Irina. I've heard what's happened with the Fellowship, Sange Cap. I swear to follow you and your newly Bonded into any battle you see fit. My Oath is one I've taken without reservation. It belongs to you and yours now."

I look at her for a moment. Looking up I see smiles on my makers and brother's face. Turning back to Felicia I see a slight smile on hers as well.

"I thank you, Felicia. You are one of my most valued assets. My Bonded and I are grateful to your service. Please go and enjoy the club this evening. We will talk more tomorrow."

She rises and smiles. "I can't wait to meet her." She says and turns to leave but stops just inside the door and turns to look at me. "It's about time, Eric. We all knew this day would come."

I nod and she exits.

"You need anything?" Tomas asks.

I shake my head. "No, go enjoy the club. Make sure that my Bonded is secure and see that Pam is all right for me. She may still have some trouble with all I've told her."

They nod and head out to the club.

I have a few more things to do before I catch up with Sookie. I can feel through the Bond that she is having some fun. I smile thinking of her. I feel a wave of lust build in her. This concerns me and I send her some of it. As quickly as it came, I feel it subside and she sends me tenderness and love.

This is something she and I will need to discuss. I am aware of her heritage now and what that knowledge entails. However, I will not permit her to take on other lovers besides me. This may be upsetting to her and I know she will find it backwards and conservative. I'm a Vampire for Goddess sake. However, I am a Bonded and hopefully Pledged Vampire soon. I need to make Sookie aware of what that means. Before, I didn't even think that my sweet young Sookie would think of taking any others. Now that I remember who she is, I know the situations she has been exposed to either physically or through the memories of others. She will just have to be satisfied with me. Other women I could handle if I had to, but only with my permission. No man will ever have her while I still walk this earth.

I sit back and close my eyes for a moment, feeling the love and tenderness flowing through the bond. I can't help but see the little girl before me who knew of her feelings for me and mine for her before I had time to process them.

I had just walked out of the woods, fixing my tunic and laughing with my brother when I saw her in the grove.

Her hair glistened in the afternoon sun and her smile was as bright as a sunrise. Her little body bouncing from here to there as she looked up and saw me.

"Little one, what are you doing out here?" I ask the little girl who couldn't have been more than five years old.

"Waiting por you." She says to me.

"Me, do I know you, little one?" I ask her.

She smiles. "Your heart does," she says.

I go to pick her up. Once she is in my arms I feel as if I'm instantly home. I feel her warmth, her light, her love.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"Your Pwomise, my biking." She says and places her small hands around my neck and pulls herself close to me.

My brother looks at me and me at him. The look on his face is one of wonder but I don't even think to question her words. Her very soul is singing to me and I never want to be without that feeling.

I close my eyes and send love and warmth to my beauty.

I know that it's time to meet up with her.

I walk out and just as I see her, she turns and sends me love and tenderness. I love this Bond. I truly do.

***0***

SPOV

I know that Eric and Pam need to talk. I have been able to glean much from Pam in the few short times I've met her. She is a great Childe and partner to Eric, I'm sure, however she is very spoiled, and I can tell just by her reactions that she is not use to sharing. She is going to need some time to adjust and I know that having me there when he is reprimanding her will not make it any better. Not to mention that it's time he told her the truth. I pray to the Goddess that he does it while they are speaking this evening. I fear that keeping her in the dark now will only cause us more than we are willing to lose. Eric should have told her years ago. Hell, he should have told her when he changed her. But he had his reasons and I will respect them. Regardless of those reasons, however, they are moot now. We need every one of Eric's line on board and 100% with us or we will be headed for disaster. This is a very dangerous time for us. Much rides on the strength of those around my Viking. We can't afford weak links.

"She'll come around in time, Sookie." Dalia says to me as we walk down the hall.

I shrug. "I hope so. She is not going to be happy if she doesn't. I might not remember everything yet, but I've lived a very long time. She may think I'm a little girl from Bon Temps, but she is going to be sorry if she tries to underestimate me and get between Eric and me." I say to her.

She nods. There really isn't anything more to be said on the subject.

We walk out and I am bombarded with thoughts from everyone in the room.

I saw her here the other night. What was she doing in the back?

She was with the Master the other night. Does she honestly think he's going to take her looking like that?

NO! It's my turn. I've got to get close to him when he gets out here. I've waited so long for some time with the Master. I heard he likes cleavage. That's why I got these stupid implants. He's mine tonight!

I have to laugh at that one.

She will not stop me. He was looking at me the other night. I know he enjoyed our last time together and I want him again. I'll take him and that Blonde girl vamp together. I want down in the playroom. I heard it's fun. She thinks she's so smart dressing like that. He won't have her.

That cow is back. Ugh! He likes them like me. I know how to treat a vampire. I'm getting what's mine.

"Mistress," I hear from behind me.

I turn around. "Irina, how are you feeling?" I smile at her.

"Much better, My Lady, thank you for asking," she says. "Mistress, I'm so sorry that…"

I put my hand up. "You don't need to say anything. I'm so sorry I didn't warn you. Please forgive me?" I ask her.

She nods at me. "You are too kind," she says. "I am humbled by your understanding. I promise that I will never let you down again." She says motioning Dalia and I to a booth. "Come, the Master would want you to sit in his booth. I will have a waitress attend to you." She says.

We follow Irina to the booth and I see Amelia and Vivi standing by the bar. I wave them over and they come to sit with us.

The waitress comes and everyone orders. I just ask for a ginger ale. I know, boring. Nevertheless, we are going to have business to deal with tonight and the last thing I need is to be tipsy. Plus, I have a harder time with my shields when I drink and I really don't need to hear any more of the "vermin" than I need to.

I'm not jealous. Okay, I'm not jealous, much. I know who and what my Viking is. He is a bad ass Vampire that has lived, and I mean lived for a thousand years as a Vampire in every sense of the word. He has seen things, done things and I think knows more than most anyone else on the planet. Yes, I'm in awe of my Viking and I always have been. I may have been waiting to couple with him, but I know that he has been sleeping, fucking and doing Goddess knows what for a millennium. He's a VAMPIRE. Most Supes don't mate for life. Hell, other than Shifters and Weres I'm not sure that they even keep the same mate for the night.

I remember stories. Okay, I was five, but I was five for a very long time. I remember hearing stories of parties and joining. I remember couplings at great halls that went on for days. I was never allowed to attend, but it didn't mean I didn't see it in the minds of those around me. Even my parents partook in rituals and events. I don't want to think about it, but it was and still is commonplace in many of the Supernatural Communities. I mean, some of the Goddesses and Gods couldn't help but incite riots and orgies with their lust. Projection of emotions over crowds is a common gift. Just because I intend on staying faithful to my Viking doesn't mean that I'm not aware of what others do around me. Hello, Telepath, I hear everything everyone thinks whether I want to or not. I just hope that Eric knows that I will not be a number. I'm his Promised One. His days of fucking through a decade are over as far as I'm concerned.

So let the worthless creatures who throw themselves at the feet of my Viking think whatever they want. I know whose opinions matter to me and these creatures are not worth my time.

"Sookie, come dance with us," Amelia says.

I nod and smile at them.

We get up and move around the dance floor together. The music is hypnotic. I close my eyes and feel the warmth of it flowing over me and I can't help but think of my Viking. How his hands feel the same way on me. Instantly I am filling with lust and desire.

I know Eric feels it because he sends curiosity and concern to me. I check myself and send him back tenderness and love.

I stop dancing and both Amelia and Vivi look at me.

I shake my head. "Umm, I'm going to go sit down and wait for Eric." I say.

They smile at me. I'm sure they know what just happened but they are considerate enough not to say anything.

I watch as they walk further out onto the dance floor and soon they are joined by a few of the patrons. I smile as I watch them enjoying their night.

I look to see that Dalia too has joined me.

"Dalia, you could have kept dancing." I say to her.

"Sookie, I'm not here to have fun, I'm here to protect you while your Viking is detained." She says.

"Oh, but, I don't think that means…" I say and she cuts me off.

"Sookie, until I hear otherwise, my job is to protect you. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I know what my duties are concerning you. There will be plenty of time to have fun, but if your Viking isn't with you then I will be." She says.

I figure I'll just speak with Eric on this later.

While my new friends are entertaining themselves, I scan the club and find a few underage kids that got past the door. I wave Irina over to tell her and she insists that she'll take care of it.

I hadn't seen Pamela but I know that Eric is back in the building. I've felt a barrage of emotions flowing from him but none that should cause me concern. I do my best to damper my side of the bond to give him space but still not close it completely so he knows I'm here. I just send him waves of love and happiness and hope that it's enough to make him feel that I'm close.

Our waitress walks back over and I scan her, quite by accident actually as I start to try reading a group of women that just walked in.

Remember the blue bag. He said it would be in the blue bag. God, if the Master finds out…

I look at her as she comes over to me. "Can I get you anything else?" She asks.

She goes to take a glass off the table when I place my hand on her arm. "Who is giving you a bag, Ginger?" I ask her.

She looks at me and tries to pull away. Whether it's Eric's blood or the fact that I remember who I am, I'm not sure, but she can't pull away.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

In her mind, I see the bartender giving her a bag after her shift last night and instructing her to take it to his bank. That he will catch up with her after he has finished for the night.

I look at her. "Sorry," I say. "I thought I heard you say something about a Gucci bag and I've always wanted one." I say with a smile.

She smiles back. "Well, since you seem to be the Master's new Pet, maybe he will take you to get one, huh?" She says and walks away.

"What was that all about?" Dalia asks.

I shake my head. "Something regarding the bar," I say. "I'll need to talk to Eric."

I'll have to talk to Eric as soon as the night's activities are through. Long Shadow is playing some kind of a game with the register and Eric is not going to be happy.

I turn my attention back to the door where I see Alcide and Stefan walking in. I wave to them and they come over to greet me.

"Hello Sookie," Alcide smiles at me. "Enjoying your night?" He asks.

I smile. "Yes I am, thank you," I say.

I turn to see Tomas and Godric. Both sets of men address each other and then they address Dalia. Moving into the booth, they start discussing security. What is in place and what still needs to be done to secure the estate and me.

Since, I'm sure that Eric will address these things to me when needed. I decide to tune out. Soon, Amelia and Vivi return and start up another discussion with everyone already seated. I pay attention to what is being discussed but I'm also busy listening to the patrons. I continue to get some awful thoughts from the Fangbangers, but nothing else.

Before long, I need to handle my Human needs and tell everyone so. Without saying a word, Dalia stands to follow me.

"Dalia, I think I'll be fine." I say to her.

"Sookie, where you go, I go." She says.

I decide that it isn't worth arguing over so I make my way back to the bathrooms.

I walk past Eric's door and can tell that he is still in there with Pam. I decide not to bother them. There is much going on and I'm sure that once Eric has it all sorted, he will tell me all about it.

I do what I need to do and then move back out into the main room.

I'm stopped by a beautiful Greek looking Vampire.

"Yes?" I ask her.

"Forgive me, Mistress," she says with a bow of her head. "My name is Felicia Kanovas. I'm Oathed to the Sheriff," she says softly. "I just wanted to meet you," she says with a smile.

I know instantly that this Vampire is somewhat like Irina. She is very beautiful but strong and old. I sense that she has some sort of gift or strength that makes her particularly favored.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Felicia," I say to her. "I'm sorry I've not met you earlier."

"I just returned to the area last night and heard what you did for Irina. I understand that you are a gift to the Sheriff and to us. She is most humbled by your strength and generous nature. I'm so pleased to hear you are with Our Master. I hope that we would be able to speak again soon." She says.

"I would like that Felicia."

She nods again and leaves.

As soon as she's gone, I feel love and joy and know that my Viking is near. Before I can turn around, I feel his arms around my waist and he moves to kiss my neck.

"Hi," I say.

"I've missed you," He says to me in a low growl. "Have you been enjoying yourself, Min Kara?"

I nod and turn in his arms. "Everything go okay with Pam?" I ask him.

He nods. "It will take her some time. Has she approached you?"

I shake my head. "I haven't even seen her since we entered the club tonight."

He nods. "Give her some time. She has learned a lot and will need time to process it."

I nod. "Alcide and Stefan are here," I say to him and motion to the table where they are sitting with Tomas and Godric.

He nods. "Yes, I know," he says.

Before I can say anything, all four men have come to meet us.

Eric looks at them. "Are you prepared for this?" He asks.

They nod.

Eric looks at me. "Do you wish to sit in on this or stay with your handmaidens?" He asks me.

I look at him and then the others. "I would like to attend if that's okay."

I must admit that I'm curious about this whole blood oath thing.

Eric kisses my hand. "Come." He says.

We walk back to his office and Eric informs Dalia to stay outside the door.

Instead of staying in the office, Eric touches a button and I see a door open that I didn't know was there.

Eric leads the way and once we are all down the stairs, I hear the door slide back in place.

We pass the first door that has two guards at it. I'm assuming that is where Bill is. I don't give it much thought. A lot of things will happen in the next few days and I will deal with them then.

We walk down the hall to another room. Eric opens the door as we all go in.

At the center of the room is a table covered with a purple cloth. On one side of the table is a Kirpan. I don't know why I know that but I do. It is similar to an Athame but not the one that Eric and I used during our bonding. Next to it is a small golden goblet. I see that it has Eric's seal on the side of it.

Eric leaves me standing next to Godric and Tomas and moves to the table.

***0***

EPOV

I take Sookie downstairs. I notice that she looks at the room with the guards posted. I'm surprised she says nothing but feel a fluctuation in the bond. I decide to leave that discussion for later.

We walk into the Oath room and I leave Sookie by the door with Tomas and Godric.

I walk to the table and turn. "Who comes forth to pledge to Our Line?"

Stefan and Alcide but step forward. "We have come for such purpose," they say in tandem.

I nod. "You are aware of the repercussions of such an act?" I ask them.

They nod. "We are giving our life, blood and will over to you, Eric the Northman," they say.

I pick up the Kirpan and hold out my hand. "Come forward," I say.

Alcide gives me his hand first. "Do you give yourself to me?" I ask him.

"I Alcide Herveaux blood oath me and all that descend from me to Eric the Northman. I give this of my own free will." He says. "I pledge to honor him and all that hold him as Sange Cap. This is my Oath, my blood, my desire."

I quickly slice into his palm and hold his hand over the cup.

Once a few drops of his blood have spilled, he closes his hand.

"Your blood, my blood, so has it been, so shall it be." I say to him. He bends to one knee.

I turn and repeat the same thing with Stefan.

Once he has bent to one knee, I look up. "Who comes to witness this?" I ask.

Tomas and Godric come forward. To my surprise, Sookie also comes forward.

I reach for Godric first. "Do you swear on this oath?" I ask him.

"I Godric, who have pledged and Oathed myself to you, Eric the Northman, swear to this oath. I've witnessed this in line of our laws and rituals of old." he says.

I slice his hand and do the same that I did with the weres.

Once I am done, he bends to one knee and I repeat this with Tomas.

Then I turn to Sookie. "My bonded, my heart, two have sworn allegiance and Oath to my bloodline. Do you honor this pledge?" I ask her.

A glazed look comes over Sookie's face as she begins to speak. "Eric the Northman, My Bonded mate, I stand before you to witness the Oath of these two creatures. So they have spilled their blood, their oath is sealed. In ritual of old and in the light of the Goddess. As the Goddess shows favor on you, so shall she show favor on all that call you Sange Cap."

Sookie holds out her hand. "My blood to your blood, My Bonded."

I slice into her hand and allow several drops of her blood drop into the goblet. Once it does, I see the blood swirling. I hear a gasp but am not sure where it's coming from.

"Blessed be," she says.

When I'm done with Sookie, I place her hand to my mouth and seal her wound. She goes to move but I stop her.

I pull her to my side. "I accept your Oath freely and with the honor that it possesses." I say. Picking up the cup, I cut my own wrist and allow several drops to spill into the cup. Taking it to my lips, I drink it down. I can feel the power of the blood filling me. Before it is all gone, I hold the cup to Sookie.

She looks at it for a moment and then takes it. Drinking it, I can feel the connection created between all of us. I know that the Weres feel it because when I look over to them, they have bent to one knee.

"Our lives for you," they say.

I look at Sookie. The power is flowing around her, through her and by extension through me. I can't believe how beautiful it looks on her.

I turn to them. "Your Oath is complete. May the Goddess shine on all of us."

They all nod.

I look back at Sookie and can feel power, love and lust all mingling through the room. I've got to act fast or the lust may spill out into the others.

I pick her up and run down the hall to my playroom.

I close the door without putting her down. Spinning around, I put her up against the door and Sookie's legs immediately wrap around me.

I find her mouth and begin kissing her as I make quick work of both our clothes.

I release her mouth and start moving down to her delicious breasts.

"OH…Goddess…Eric…I ….I need you, please." She says.

I move her further up the wall so I can take her luscious folds into my mouth.

"OH…OH…Eric…more…more.." she groans. I move slightly and begin entering her with my tongue.

"YES!" She screams. I feel her lust building as the walls of her center begin to close. A few more ministrations and she has met her end.

Before she has time to calm down, I speed us to the bed and position myself on top of her.

***0***

SPOV

Before I can even breathe, Eric has us on the bed and is entering me. He thrusts in with one movement and I almost come off the bed.

"Eric!" I scream.

"Uhhh, Min Kara, You…that…we are one in all now…" He pants out. "I…I…Min KARA!" He growls at me.

I've no idea what he is saying. All I know is what he's doing to my body.

Everything I am, everything I need is happening between my legs and it's all because of my Viking.

I hear someone screaming and after a minute, I realize it's me. Before I can ask what's going on, Eric has moved my arms up to the headboard and I hear the faint sound of clicks.

When I try to move my arms, I notice that I can't.

"Be still, Min Kara," he says and begins moving in me again. "You aren't allowed to release until I tell you," he says with a growl.

I nod at him. Afraid that whatever I say will not be coherent.

Eric is moving in and out of me with Vampire speed. It feels like his hands are everywhere. I don't know what is what. Then he suddenly places a finger and my back entrance. I should be shocked, but all I feel is lust and want.

He is entering my front and soon, he's slipped a finger into my back.

"Now, Min Kara," he says again with a growl.

I don't know what happens next. It feels like a constant orgasm. It could have lasted minutes, hours or even days. I have no idea.

When I finally calm down, my hands are released and I feel soft kisses all over my face and shoulders.

"Eric," I say softly.

"Shhh, Min Kara, I have you," He says.

I notice that I'm moving and soon realize that I'm shaking.

"Shhh, relax, Min Kara, I'll take care of you."

I needed no more encouragement. I close my eyes and that's the last thing I remember.

***0***

EPOV

I couldn't help pushing Sookie a bit tonight. But I'm so glad that I did. She responded so beautifully.

She was out of her head and I knew that to push her more tonight would be too much. But soon, soon she would be ready and we would both enjoy it.

I pull her out of the restraints and start massaging her arms, shoulders and chest. I can feel her starting to shake and know it's the emotional release.

I send her calm and love and soon she is asleep.

I quickly move to the bathroom and clean up. Bring back a cloth, I clean and redress her. Picking her up, I make my way back upstairs. Dalia is right where we left her. I know that the club has been closed for over an hour and that we need to return to the house.

I allow Dalia to drive as I hold Sookie in the backseat.

Once home, I walk in, say goodnight to Dalia and move us to our suite.

I quickly undress Sookie and place her on her side of the bed. I undress as well and slide in behind her.

"Eric," she says softly.

"Yes, Min Kara?" I ask her.

"I love you," she says and pulls herself closer to me. "Please, I need you."

"As I you, Min Kara," I say. "But you are so tired, I can feel it in the bond."

She turns her head. "Please, I just need to feel you. I hate that you are away from me for so long." She says.

I nod. There is no way I could deny her anything.

I hit the switch on the new shutters so we are not disturbed.

Lifting her leg, I slowly move into her. The sound she makes is almost euphoric. As if it's the most wonderful feeling, she has ever encountered.

I take her in long strokes. I lost count after awhile at the number of times we both fell.

I soon feel her drifting off. I continue my movements inside her until I know she is asleep. Once I know she's deep in her slumber, I pull out and go to get something to clean us both up. Once I'm satisfied that she will not wake uncomfortable, I move back into bed and pull her close. I can smell her and feel her. If I wouldn't consider it blasphemy, I would think she is as sweet as the Goddess herself.

I watch her sleep well beyond dawn. Once I know that the day will be taking me, I slip out and put on a pair of lounge pants and retreat to my day room.

Pulling out the computer, I see the notice regarding the Council and that they will have the representative to the club by midnight. I see several other emails and answer what I can. I finally feel the pull and walk over to the cold bed that I will spend my day on.

I close my eyes and try to see Sookie. I smile when I see her curled up on our bed with a beautiful smile on her face.

I have to smile myself. Tomorrow is another day. One that is filled with many events. I allow the day to take me with thoughts of my beautiful bonded on my mind.

****0***

Bill's POV

What the hell is going on? First, I can't leave my home. Once I can, I'm taken by thugs and brought here. Then I'm left here with no word or reason.

I awake to find my captors back in the room. Eric isn't stupid so I know that there have been guards on me all day.

But why am I here? And when did Felicia get back? The last Sophie knew, she was in Greece with her child. I hadn't found anything on her from my program but she did call Eric Sange Cap. Does that mean that she is his? I couldn't smell him on her. I wouldn't be able too. I'm too young for such skills. But I thought that Felicia's maker was old world. At least that is what we were led to believe. I hadn't been able to find out about her Sire so I just assumed that he or she was of the old world. I have very little connections over in Europe and it's proving to be difficult to get any to speak with me. Even if I can boast connections and approval from Sophie, it doesn't seem to hold much weight.

I pull on the chains again and a pain shoots through my arms and into my shoulders. I've not been chained in silver for decades. I've forgotten the pain and am not eager to repeat the sensation. I hear a chuckle from the other side of the room. Looking up I can see a smirk on my abductors face. He seems to be enjoying this. Well that smirk will be wiped off soon enough.

I refocus on what I've learned this evening. If Felicia indeed belongs to Eric than that is more information my Queen would like to know. Not to mention others who would pay big bucks to know that the great Eric Northman has children he hasn't reported. I can't see why Felicia would Blood Oath herself to Eric. He has no real power outside of Louisiana. With a flick of her wrist, Sophie could take that away. Why she hasn't by now is beyond me. He may be old, he may be strong but he has nothing. So the only logical explanation is that Felicia is Sired by Eric.

I sigh as I hang in the chains.

Being left here is an insult that will soon be dealt with. If it wasn't bad enough, I had to hear Eric take someone down the hall. Even if I wasn't Vampire, I would have been able to hear what was going on down the hall. Though it was rather vulgar, I have to laugh at Eric's stupidity. If there is one thing I know it's that Sookie will not tolerate Eric taking anyone else to bed. I must find a way to inform her of this. It will do well to assist my cause in regaining her trust. She will soon see the error of her ways and will be back with me and I will bring her to yield. She will soon be a great asset and Eric will have nothing to say about it.

Until then, I will need to stay strong. There is no way Sophie will allow this to continue. She will probably have Eric's head for interfering the way he has. If she hasn't heard by now, I know others will learn of this travesty and be here in no time. I will just have to bide my time.

I feel the pull for the day and the last thoughts I have are of my Sookie.

***0***

Dalia's POV

I walk the parameter of the house one more time before heading back to the sitting room. I'm sure that Stefan is close. I can feel him. Though I wasn't downstairs I know what transpired this evening both during and after the Oath. I wonder if Stefan and Alcide are aware of the repercussions of Eric's actions. I know that I, Tomas, and especially Godric felt the shimmer of power. I wonder if it was strong enough for the Weres to feel.

If Eric doesn't discuss this with Susannah tomorrow, I will have to find a way to explain it to her. Though I know she is regaining her memories, Vampire law and ritual is especially precise in its meaning. Eric has joined them all in a way that I'm not sure he even knew was possible.

I suspect that the Pledging will be just a formality at this point. I've never seen two auras so entwined in all my days.

I hear my phone vibrating taking me out of my thoughts.

Picking it out of my pocket, I check the caller ID. I'm surprised at the caller.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Is that anyway to answer me?" He asks.

I smile. It has been a long time since I've heard his voice.

***0***


	21. Chapter 21

**********0***********

Chapter 21

**********0***********

SPOV

I roll over and try to open my eyes. But find that it's a little more trouble than I would think. When I finally do, I see that the shutters are still shut. I wonder why Eric didn't pull them back into place before he went down to his resting place.

After I think it, I have to laugh at myself. Of course he wouldn't pull them. Hello, still awake after dawn. Yeah Sookie, really intelligent you are in the morning. Not that I've had too many hours sleep. But I'm really not complaining. Oh and what a delight it was.

I look at the clock. It's well past noon. Goddess, I slept late. Well, I guess anyone would after the events of last night. Not to mention this morning, oh and that room under the club. Thinking about it brings back the memories. Smirking, I think back to how Eric and I ended the day and how wonderful he made me feel. Stretching, I feel the tell-tale signs of aches and pulls in many of my most intimate places this morning. But I'm loving every twinge. I feel like a woman very much loved and I can't wait to do it again and again…ugh! Susannah Aslin, you need to stop that train of thought this instant!

I throw the covers off and head to the bathroom. I notice that the light is on and Eric had left it open a crack. I can't help to swoon at his thoughtfulness. I'm sure he knew that I wouldn't want to rise in complete darkness.

I quickly move through a shower and throw my hair up in a twist before heading out to my closet. I pull on another bathing suit and grab a cover-up that I've never seen and know full well that I've never owned before. I look over the items that are hanging and the things in the drawers. There isn't too much but just enough of casual wear and a few dresses to get me through the next several days. Sally May must have gone shopping again last night after we left. I wonder where all my things are that Bobby was going to get and what has happen to them. I look around the room and see nothing that would resemble any bags or suitcases from the farmhouse. Perhaps they are still at the club or maybe they have been delivered but no one could get into the room. I'll need to talk to Sally May or Eric about this.

I trace my hand over a few new dresses that are the same line as the one she bought me the day before. I smile at the sweetness of her and remember that I will have to thank her.

I move back over to the bed and see that Eric has left me a note. I was hoping that I would wake with him this morning. However considering I fell to sleep finally well past sun-up, I think that wish is futile.

I pick it up and read his words.

My Darling Susannah,

Last night meant more to me than you will ever know. I believe that we will need to speak about what transpired during the Oath but I'm sure you can surmise that it wasn't your normal turn of events. Perhaps Vivianne and Dalia will have more insight into this.

Now, for what will transpire this evening.

We are expected at the club before midnight. A delegation will be there to take our statements on what happened at the warehouse and how we have come to know what they were in possession of. I or Tomas will brief you on how the questioning will go. However, all you will need to do is answer honestly and openly without giving away anything that you aren't directly asked. Remember that this delegation is from the Council, which Niall is a member of.

On this, Min Kara, I would like you to know that your documentation has been submitted to Council under the name: Sookie Stackhouse. Since that is the name you have gone by for some time and had used when we put the papers together. This is nothing, I assure you and once the information of your origins and lineage come to light, I'm sure Council will agree. If anything, know that there are those on the Council who already have knowledge of who and what you are. Their's as well as the word of both Fintan and Adele will go far in having them understand.

Once we have met with them, I will have Bobby and my attorney, Mr. Carlisle, put together an addendum to the initial documentation announcing your true identity. Though as of right now, Stackhouse is the only name that you are known by. This will keep you safe from Niall as well as others until you are revealed.

I am sure that you will want to use your given name soon enough. I beg you to allow us just a little while longer to solidify both our positions and to continue to keep you safe.

As for the rest of the day, please rest. We had a very active night and I assure you that tonight will be the same. Never mind what Fintan told us, I would still wish you to enjoy yourself today. The pool is ready for you and your handmaidens and I only ask that you are back in our suite by four this afternoon. I will be speaking with your guards later tonight regarding how to keep you guarded and when they will be able to enter our rooms.

I know I told you that we would see each other every morning. However, since you didn't fall asleep finally until well past dawn, I thought it more prudent that you sleep, especially since we know what is to come. I want you to be well, Min Kara. Holding you when you sleep and being the first thing you see upon rising is just as much a treat for me as it is for you. Do not fret, Min Kara. We will figure this and everything else out to make this desire a reality.

Know that you were the last thing on my mind and it took all my energy to leave you once the pull began. It wasn't an easy decision to leave you. However, I thought that perhaps your handmaidens and you may need access to our rooms this day. Otherwise, you would have woken once again in my arms.

Know that if you not in my arms, you are in my heart.

I love you, My Bonded.

Until I rise,

Eric

I tear up at his words. I don't know why. They are touching and full of love, but nothing to weep over. I close my eyes. I must remember that he doesn't leave me because he wants to but only because he has to.

A wave rolls over me and I suddenly feel a little dizzy. Bracing myself, I breathe in and out three times as I close my eyes and once again concentrate on my Bonded. I can feel the hum, the buzz and know that if I wished it, I could raise him from his slumber. But what good would that do for him or me? There is no reason I need him other than I miss him. He already rests well after sunup and is up well before sundown. This would be no different than having a man who went to work for the day. I'll just need to come to terms with this and be as brave as everyone thinks I am.

After a few minutes, I feel much better. The waves have stopped and I'm not attempting to will my body to calm down. Once I'm certain that I can move without vomiting all over the lovely floor, I Walk over to the nightstand and grab my phone that Eric so thoughtfully setup to charge. I check the messages. The first is from Tara.

"Hey honey," she says. "Girl, I heard what happened with Sam. He's madder than a hatter from what Laffy said. I'm sorry you had to deal with his form of crazy. Call me when you get a chance, okay. I want to hear all about your new man and what you are up too. I ran by your house yesterday on the way back from Reston but no one was home. Someone said that Gran went out of town but didn't know where. Guess I'll talk to you soon. Love you, honey."

I smile at my friend. Tara has had a really rough life. Truthfully, she is one of my only friends. She is strong, tough and usually scared out of her wits. When she finally got her act together and let the love of her life, JB Du Rone in, her life started to look up. She started her own little clothing boutique a year ago and I'm real proud of her. I'll need to find a way to see her soon.

The next message wasn't as welcoming.

"Sookie, where the Sam-Hill are you?" Jason yells into the phone. "I've been to the house, to Merlotte's and no one's seen ya since you high-tailed it out of there. You best be with Gran or I'll take you over my knee, you hear me little girl? If you are anywhere near that Vamp or any of his fangers, there will be hell to pay!"

He hangs up. I've got to remember to talk to Eric about this. It's not like we are going to be able to ignore Jason. He knows too much about me and has told too many people. I hope Eric will be kind and just glamour him. But I don't think we are going to be able to get away with that. If the Council or anyone else finds out that it was Jason who told the Fellowship about me; well, it won't go well.

The last call is one I didn't expect.

"You know you're in trouble, Sookie," Arlene says. "I knew when I saw you the other night that you were in over your head. There is more going on than you know. What can that Vampire do to you that got you to get all hot like that? Have you seen the news? Do you know what happen at the warehouse? That could be you next, Sookie. They're all killers. Just listen to me. The Reverend wants to help you. Just tell me where you are and we will come and get you. You need to listen to me. We want to protect and take care of you. Look, your Gran isn't around and I can only assume something bad has happened. Call me, Sookie. We will help you."

I look at the phone. Is she serious? The other night, she was willing to burn me, roast me or hang me out to dry. Now she's telling me that she wants to help me? Really, help me? She needs to help herself. Who were those people anyway? Where are her kids. Most importantly, why do I care? I sigh. Because she was my friend. Or I thought she was my friend. Guess you don't know about anyone, now do you?

Grabbing my sandals, I make my way back out into our room. Engaging the lock to open the doors, I walk out to see Dalia and Stefan standing by the door to the suite.

"Oh, my," I say and jump back a little. "Forgive me, I didn't expect you to be there."

I catch my breath and feel a little tingle in my hands. I try to calm myself. Neither of these two would do me any harm. The shock is what has startled me and nothing more.

"Lady Susannah," Dalia steps forward. "Please forgive us. We thought that you would sense us here." She says to me.

I shrug. I can sense them both clear as day if I think about it. I don't even need to drop my shields to know that they are in the room. "I…I must not have been paying attention."

"My Lady," Stefan bows. "We will need to work on that with you," he says. "We don't want you ever to be left unaware."

I look at him for a moment. He's right, of course. I am not only responsible for myself, but for Eric when he's down. We have guards and I'm sure there will be more. No doubt Eric is working with the witch, Amelia on some protective spells as well. However, when push comes to shove, I'm responsible for Eric just as much as he is for me. He relies on me to keep us safe and to keep my wits about me while he rests. I would expect the same from him.

But I should be able to be in my home and I should be able to have my guard down in my own bedroom, shouldn't I? There needs to be some place in our life that we can let our guards down. I sigh at myself. I'm being a stubborn child. I've had years to let my guard down. Those around me have sacrificed, some with their lives, so that I could grow up without much stress of what is out there. But it still isn't far. I need to squash these feelings. The days of being carefree and innocent are over. But, I can feel it inside me and know it will do no one any good to be so defiant.

Without saying a word, I nod to both of them and resign myself to act my age. All of my age and do what I know is to be done.

We head downstairs where I feel before I see Vivianne and Amelia. As we turn the corner I see them seated at the small table drinking some tea. Without looking, I sense someone in the kitchen and know without a doubt that it's Sally May.

"Well good day, m'lady," she says to me. "Did you sleep well?"

I nod and smile at her. "Oh Sally May, I love the new things you got me." I point down to the cover up and smile. "Oh and the dresses. They are so divine. I can't wait to wear them, thank you so much." I say to her.

She smiles at me. "Wasn't nothing, m'lady. Only a few things to start you up. I suspect you and your ladies over there are going to want to get a few things for what you and Mr. Northman are going to be required to attend." She smiles.

"I'm sure you're right. But thank you for what you've done. I'm relieved that I'll have something this evening to wear. I would have been concerned that I wouldn't do Eric proud."

"M'Lady, I suspect that you could go in tattered dungarees and work shirt and you would make the Sheriff proud." She says.

I smile at her kindness. "Sally May, do you know what happened to my things that Bobby was sent to retrieve?" I ask.

She nods. "We were just waiting on you to wake, miss. I'll have them brought to your room," she looks at me for a moment. "We will need to get working on filling this house with help soon." She says.

"Oh, well, I'll talk to Eric tonight and see what he wants to do."

She looks at me a little hesitant. I can tell that she wants to say something but the shake of her head tells me that she decides against it.

I open my shields.

Doesn't she know that she's the lady of the house? I think we are going to have a talk with Sheriff Northman and let him know. Sweet thing she is, I would think she's gonna need some direction. But her Gran looked to have all under control. I would suspect she would have clued her in on all of this. I'm gonna have to have words with these women. We can't have our Lady not know things. It just ain't proper.

"Ma'am?" She asks me.

"I'm sorry?" I shake my head.

"I asked if you would like something to eat? I was just going to start on lunch." She says.

"Oh, I'll wait," I say to her. "Maybe just a few crackers or something." I say to her.

"You feeling okay, Sookie?" Amelia looks at me.

I look to her as Sally May goes back into the kitchen. "Yeah, just a little off. I didn't eat much after we left here last night. I think I just may be hungry." I say.

She nods and looks to Vivianne.

I put on my smile and move to the two sitting at the table. Dalia has taken a position near my chair while Stefan has moved to stand by the door to the back patio. "Good morning," I say to them. "When did you get here? I'm sorry if you had to entertain yourself."

"Now, none of that," Vivianne stands and comes to escort me to a chair. "We are here for you. Not the other way around. You had a long night last night and I would suspect you barely got to sleep before dawn."

I smile thinking of my night once more. A shiver runs down my spine at the memory. How am I ever going to get through the day without my Vikings touch.

"Well that look sure tells me everything I need," she laughs. Her laugh only causes me to blush further.

The ladies laugh in unison and I see Stefan trying to stifle a smirk.

"Did you all enjoy the club last evening?" I ask. Deciding that a change of subject was in order.

Vivianne and Amelia both nod.

"Well, I'm delighted to hear that. I know Eric would be disappointed if you didn't have a good time."

Vivanne looks at me a little sideways. "Is something wrong, Vivi?" I ask her.

"Do you know that your accent isn't nearly as pronounced as it was yesterday?" She asks.

I think for a moment. I hadn't really noticed. "Perhaps you are just getting used to it."

She shakes her head and looks at Amelia. "No, it isn't that."

Amelia pats her friend's hand and looks at me. "It's still there. Just not as noticeable. Plus, I can hear something else in it. It's as if you've spent time abroad." She says. "Well you have, but you know…"

"Well considering it has been decades since I've been overseas, I wouldn't think it would have any bearing on my accent now. I think you two are just getting used to it." I nod my conviction.

Sally May brings me a few crackers and some warm herbal tea. I taste the tea and it's the best I've had in a very long time.

"Oh, that's good," I say to her. "What's in it?"

She smiles. "Just my own personal blend, M'Lady. You enjoy now." She says and returns to the kitchen.

I suggest that we take our party outside. One, I need to be in the sunshine. Two, I would like to be closer to the earth. I've no idea why, I just do.

Once we are all situated around the pool, Dalia leans forward to look me in the eye. "There is something on your mind." She says. It isn't a question.

I nod. "Well, Eric suggested I discuss a few things with you all this morning. It concerns what happened during the Oath last evening." I say to them.

They nod and I start describing what happened the previous night. I don't tell them everything because I'm not sure how much they are allowed to know. I got the distinct impression that an Oath given to a Sange Cap is not something that is common knowledge. I'll need to discuss this further with Eric.

"What was the energy you felt, Sookie?" Amelia asks.

"I can't explain it. I felt power all around us. It was coming through me and into Eric. But it didn't stop there. I felt it move to Tomas and Godric. Finally, I felt it dance around Stefan and Alcide." I look up at Stefan. "Did you feel it?"

He nods. "It was like a rope was tied to me and it was split like a fork tongue of a snake. Half was tethered to you and the other to the Sheriff. But it wasn't like I was divided. It was more like the rope split and came back together on the other side of the two of you."

"Did Alcide feel the same thing?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Sookie, Adele said you felt Eric wherever you appeared during your journeys. Is that correct?" Dalia asks.

I nod. "I would know exactly where he was. I think, if memory serves, this was the reason that my parents and grandparents decided to have us hide in Avalon." I say to them. "I wanted him so much, I think several times they caught me trying to call him to us."

Vivianne laughs. "I remember. You were so angry for quite awhile, Susannah."

I look at her and then another realization hits me. "You…you were there." I say.

She nods. "I was the one who suggested sending you to the reflection pool," she says. "You would only calm yourself if you could see your Viking once a day."

I get an instant flash of the reflection pool. Like the basin in Gran's room. This one would show me my heart. I remember Vivi taking me there not soon after we arrived. I was nearly inconsolable. She led me there and told me to say what I wanted. Seeing him wasn't the same, but it was all I could have at the time.

First my parents and grandparents allowed me to stay there for hours. Then I was limited in my time to an hour a day. They weren't trying to be cruel, but there was much for me to learn and do. They couldn't have me wasting away my days and nights on dreams and visions. It wouldn't be good for me. My mind at the time found it hard to pull away. My mind now, sees the wisdom in their thinking. Though, I do remember that no matter what else was transpiring, I was allowed my time at the pool.

I sigh. "I was a bit willful, wasn't I?" I ask.

Vivianne laughs. "That's putting it lightly. Though I for one could understand. You had been waiting for your Viking for so long. I dare say it was cruel for Patricia and Corbett to allow you time with him when he was a boy. I think that may have been harder on you then waiting until you were older and prepared to be with him."

I shake my head. "No, I wouldn't undo those memories for anything," I say quickly. "I treasure those moments we were together. I admit that until recently, any time those memories came to me, they were in the forms of dreams. But I would not change a thing, not anything." I admit it. If everything hadn't happen then I would not be here with Eric. I know it as well as I know the sun will set today. Some reason, Eric and I needed that time together. Regardless of how short it was. It connected us. I know it. But it still doesn't explain what happened at the Oath and I tell them so.

"Sookie, it is part of the reason for what happened last evening," Amelia says. "You and Eric have been connected to each other since the dawn of time. Connecting with him at such an early age, forged something between you."

"Lest we forget her marking. Goddess, I've never seen anything like that." Vivianne says. "I've known the Goddess to work in mysterious ways. But to have Eric mark you so…"

I instantly know that her thought process is incorrect. "NO." I shout at her. "It isn't Eric that marked me. It is I that marked myself for him."

"Are you telling me that you did that." Amelia points to the mark just over my heart.

I look down at it and smile. "In a way, yes. I offered myself to him. I wanted him to know me. I….I remember when he got his mark. It reminded me of Gran's books and I wanted Eric to know me again when he saw me." I say. "I wore my pendant then," I look off out to the lake. I can see him as clear as day. "I would hold my pendant up to his mark and it would fit. The two was the mark on Gran's books," I look at them. "It…it was us," I say softly.

"So you're telling us that the only reason you have that was for Eric?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Well, no, it was, well, us?" I shrug. "I don't know how to explain it." I look down to my mark on my hand. "It's like this," I point to it. "Gran had it, Momma had it. I wanted one. So it came." I shrug again.

I look at them. I don't know how to explain it any better.

"You wanted Eric too," Vivianne says.

I nod. "I wanted him so badly. I didn't know how to get to him," I say softly.

"You knew last night," Dalia says. "Do you know what happened?" She asks.

I shake my head. "I know that I joined with Eric in some way. I just…." I look at all three of them. "When…when Eric and I were bonding, even before we finished, I felt connected to him. Now with the Oath, I felt…" I trail off. I know it's on the tip of my tongue or on just this side of a memory and it won't come to me.

"Lady Susannah, don't try so hard," Dalia says. "It is something you know, I understand that. But you are finding it hard to put into words."

I nod at her and she smiles. "You are a combination of many beings. Each with their way of connecting, mating and bonding." She says to me. "I suspect that when you and the Sheriff connected the first time, it was of the connection brought on by your Fae roots. Those of Air and Water Fae choose their life mates and bind them with their powers. I believe that you would have felt a connection, similar to a chord attaching your soul to his." I nod and she smiles. "Then when you found each other again, the cord felt more of steel surrounding the both of you." I nod once more. She nods in return. "Okay, that is similar to the bond created by a handmaiden and her chosen mate." She turns to Vivi who nods in agreement with her.

"Susannah," Vivi says. "Both Fae and Handmaidens require stages to solidify their union. I believe as does Dalia that the blood Oath was the sacrifice needed to complete a Handmaiden Joining. That is why you received such a response. It was the way of the Goddess. When you and your Vampire completed your Bonding, you were well on your way to complete your Fae connection. When you and your Viking Pledge, it will join you through thought, heart, soul and deed. You will not only be joined by Vampire Law, but by Fae as well. The Goddess has allowed her mark on you and granted your desire to be marked by Eric. Once you complete your journey, none in any realm will debate or rebuke your connection to one another."

"But what about the daemons?" I ask her. "What do they say?" I ask.

"A bond between two of my kind is very rare." Dalia pauses with a look on her face that seems wanting. She steels her expression and looks back at me. It's only been a moment. But in that moment, I've seen more of Dalia than I expect she wanted me too. "Daemons are different. It isn't one thing that occurs. It just, well, when we see it, we know it." She nods. "As a female, we make our intentions known. If the male is willing, then it's done." She says. "But it happens so rarely that many don't recognize it when it happens."

I sit back for a moment. "Well, with me being a total collage of Supes, it's no wonder Eric and I keep getting these little jolts of power and connection every time we turn around," I say with a little laugh.

"Susannah," Vivi says to me. "You are blessed beyond measure, you know this, don't you?" She asks.

I smile and nod. "I know," I say. "I can't believe all that's happened. It's like every faerie tale come to life.

She laughs. "My girl, you are the original faerie tale. You are what we all dream of when we think of a happy ever more." She smiles.

I sigh. "Yes, but my happy ever more, is still a long way away. I'll settle for a happy minute, hour or moment at this point. Eric and I have a lot of work ahead of us," I turn to the three women. "You understand what is happening." They all nod. I sigh. "I know what you all said last night and I know that an Oath of Life is a serious matter." They all go to speak but I put up my hand and stop them. "I will release you from your Oath if you wish it. I don't want anyone to feel obligated to be here. I know that the next, well, however long it takes is going to be tough. I don't want any of you to get hurt. If you want to go, I'll not stop you."

They are all silent for a moment.

Vivi stands and moves in front of me. "Lady Susannah, I know the risk. There is no other place I would want to be. The Goddess leads, so I follow. She has given my hand to you. I'm your maiden to will," she bows before me.

Dalia stands and positions herself beside Vivi. "M'Lady, years past, I came to stand with your mother, your grandmother and father. I swore then to protect you and protect you I shall. No others matter to me and no life is more meaningful than yours. Your Viking has waited a millennium for you. I've waited twice as long. I am here to guard, to teach and to be your maiden to will." She too bows.

Amelia moves to stand on the other side of Vivi. "Lady Susannah," she begins. "Your coming to us was foretold through generations and generations of my people. Whispers and shadows of what is to come have been things that witches have thought on and proselytize about since the dawn of creation. I'm your maiden to will as the others before me. I am here to guide, to learn and to witness. I'm yours M'Lady. Do with me as you see fit." She too bows.

I look at the three women for a moment. I'm about to tell them to stand. That I'm nothing to bow to. Then I hear a whisper in the wind.

They are yours, My Precious One. Rule them as the Queen you are. Learn what you need to protect you and your Viking. Be what we all know you can be.

I blink and look at the three women again.

"So her light shines on me, so shall it on all of us. I pray that I'm worthy of such loyalty. I am honored to call you handmaidens and friends. Blessed be." I say.

They all stand. "Blessed be," they say in unison.

After our little re-pledging you could say, Sally May comes out with lunch. She has made delicious turkey sandwiches. The likes of which, I've never tasted before. I tell her as much and she smiles.

"Thank you, M'Lady," she nods. "I'll have dinner ready before you need to go to the club this evening. I'll also make up a snack and show Dalia where it is. You will need to eat. Keep your strength up," she says and returns to the kitchen. We all finish our sandwiches and talk about things that will be coming up.

"Sookie, we will need to shop," Amelia says. "There are some things we can get in town but I would suspect you will need more. When are you traveling?" She asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know. I've not checked my email yet today, but I don't think we will be going for a few days yet. Eric said that we will most probably need to meet with Council. The delegation will be here tonight to deal with this whole mess. But I think there is more going on than just Bill and his stupid database." I huff.

I move to get into the pool and the others follow except for Amelia.

"Where's your computer, Sookie?" She asks.

"Oh, in the kitchen, I think. If not there, then the study. I've not gotten a chance to work on it yet. I've been so busy." I say and lean on the side of the pool.

I watch as Amelia goes and fetches it and some notes that Bobby left with it. Soon she has it turned on and has my email up.

"Well, nothing much yet. But I'm sure that once other Supes find out about you, then Eric will get many other Monarchs and Sange Caps calling on you to assist them." She says. "Right now, I think the biggest issue will be this thing with Council."

I nod and huff again.

"Sookie, it will be alright," Vivi says. "Adele and Fintan will be there. No one will dispute who you are."

I shake my head. "Not what is concerning me." I say to her.

"Then what?" She asks.

"Niall," is all I say.

"He won't get near you," I hear Stefan say from the door. "You can count on that."

I smile at him. I may not know Niall. But I know what he can and has done. He isn't going to be easy to defeat or put in his place. Not by a long shot.

"Eric said that my name was listed with Council as Stackhouse. That should give us some time. I wouldn't think that Niall would know where I've been. Otherwise he would have come for me long before now."

Everyone nods in agreement.

We swim around until, Dalia comes to sit by the side of the pool. I can tell that there's something on her mind and it isn't the weather.

"Sookie, have you discussed what happened at the warehouse with the Sheriff?" She asks.

I Swim over to her and hold onto the side. "You mean after we left?" I ask.

"That, among other things," she says.

I shrug. "Well a little. I know that Eric needed the situation taken care of. I know that they got the database and I think Godric stayed behind to see after the clean up."

She nods. "It's been on the news. The warehouse went up in flames and the bodies weren't recovered." She says.

"How do you feel about that?" Amelia asks.

I turn to look at her, still perched on a chaise lounge with my computer in her lap.

"Well, I don't like the idea of anyone dying. But it really wasn't my call. Eric has to remain strong. Not only for me and him, but for everyone in his bloodline. He can't appear weak. The Fellowship needs to know that they aren't dealing with some guy that's just going to cower in the corner. Eric needed to send a message," I say softly.

"So you condone what he did?" Amelia asks again.

"It's not a question on whether I condone it or not," I say. "We aren't human. If the fellowship is going to mess with us and the government and police aren't going to do anything about it, then it's up to Eric to defend us." I say.

She nods at me and turns her attention back to the computer.

I look at Vivi and Dalia. "I'm not wrong, am I?" I ask them.

"No," Dalia says.

"It's not a matter of right or wrong. It's more of where your head is at." Vivi elaborates. "If you were all up in arms, we would have to have a discussion about the differences between well, Humans and us. But you seem to have that part down."

I smile. "I remember just about everything, Vivi. I lived with Supes longer than humans. In fact, even when we were on the run, or hiding, or whatever we were doing, we seemed to always surround ourselves with other types of creatures."

She nods. "We tend to do that. Even with the Reveal of the Vampires, the rest of us still feel comfortable around others like us."

I decide to table that conversation for another time. I know that Vivi and Dalia have lived a long time. Longer than me, actually. I'm curious how they stayed hidden in plain sight as it were. But for now, I need to get back to what Dalia was referring to.

"Is there something else I should have heard from Eric?" I ask her. I know that Eric promised he would never lie to me. Doesn't mean that he won't keep things from me when he feels it's warranted. I may hate it, but it's part of who and what he is. I'll have to accept it.

"No, I was just wondering how you handled the whole thing and what happened with the fellowship?" She asks.

"Well," I look around. "I didn't expect to see Arlene there. I most certainly didn't expect her and her so called love of her life, being the ones that were talking to the Reverend about me. Most importantly, I didn't think she would be so hateful and cruel." I say to them. "They preach love and joy and then want to hurt and kill. I mean, what kind of examples are those?" I ask.

"Sookie, this isn't the first time that people have blindly followed someone because they said it was "God's Law." Vivi says. "These types of people are sheep," she says.

I turn to her. "Eric called them and others sheep too." I say.

She nods. "Of course," she says. "Anyone who just blindly follows is sheep. The Reverend Newlin is just the most recent leader of these sheep."

I nod. "Yeah I know," I say softly.

"What's bothering you?" Dalia asks.

Amelia had closed the laptop and came closer to the side of the pool.

I tell them about my brother's involvement. How mean he has been and that I know that he's involved with the Fellowship, the same as Arlene. I then tell them about my messages and what they both said.

"M'Lady," Stefan says. "Do you still have the messages on your phone?" He asks.

I nod. "I was going to tell Eric about them when he rose," I say to him. "The phone is on the table," I say and point to where I left it.

He nods and goes to retrieve it. He quickly pulls out his own phone and makes a phone call. I presume it's to Alcide, but I can't be sure.

"Sookie, you realize that your brother is a big problem." Dalia says.

I nod. "Yeah, but we have to deal with this delegation tonight and the Council. Not to mention Niall and goodness knows what else. I just didn't think he was first and foremost right now."

"Sookie," Dalia moves closer to me. "Your brother has a lot of information on you. Granted, it's only since you were five and a lot of it he doesn't understand, but he still is a walking, talking encyclopedia on Sookie Stackhouse. Now granted Susannah Brigant is unknown to him or the Fellowship. But if the Reverend's people start digging into you, they are going to come up against a wall that they aren't going to understand." She looks at Stefan who nods and returns to his phone call. "We need to find out what he told the fellowship and we need to know fast." She says.

I think on that for a moment. Goddess, Jason has done it again. Since he came to us, he's been making my life miserable. He's done everything in his power to hurt me. Even when I tried to be a good sister, he would throw it back in my face.

I can feel myself getting heated.

"Sookie," Vivi says softly. I look at her but she isn't looking at me, she's looking at my hands. I look down and they are starting to glow blue around the edges. "Honey, if you want to practice your light magic, come out of the pool. We've no idea if it's electrical or not."

I look at her in confusion. I hadn't thought about my lights as she called them as anything other than beams of concentrated light. Could they be electric. Yeah, question number one hundred and one on the day's list.

I close my eyes and take slow breaths again. Trying to find anything that would calm my nerves. Finally I rest on Eric and slowly I start to come back to myself.

Both women smile at me and they stop the question and answer session. I guess that's good. I don't want to hurt anyone or myself for that matter because I don't know how to control my anger.

After swimming around for a bit longer, Vivi and Dalia instruct me to get out and move over to the grass near the lake. A towel is placed under me and as soon as I sit down, I place both me hands and feet in the grass. I close my eyes and feel a wonderful sensation.

"What do you feel, Sookie?" Dalia asks.

"Peaceful," I say to her.

"Good," she says. "Now I want you to breathe. In through your nose and out through your nose."

I do what she says. Soon I can almost feel the rhythm in the lake in front of me. I feel the water moving with my breath. As if I'm willing it to move.

"Open your eyes, Sookie. But don't stop breathing." Vivi says.

I do what she says and look at the water. Just like in my mind's eye, I see the water moving with my breath.

"Call something to you," Vivi says.

"What?" I ask. But it doesn't feel like I actually said it.

"Something alive," I hear from somewhere beside me.

I think about how beautiful the flowers by the edge of the water would look with butterflies flying around. Within a span of two heartbeats, I see several butterflies floating down and resting near the flowers.

"How pretty," I say, again knowing it's not out loud.

As if the butterflies can hear me, they move closer to me. One landing on my leg, the other my foot. While still another floats down to rest on my shoulder.

I smile at all of them.

"Thank you for coming to visit me," I say in my mind speak. "You can go home now."

All of them move in unison and move father down toward the water and out into separate directions.

I close my eyes and feel the ground, the heat, the energy and thank it for coming to see me as well.

When I move my hands, I release my connection to the ground. I turn to see both Vivi and Dalia smiling at me.

"How did I do?" I ask.

Vivi smiles. "You used to do the same thing when you were little. You loved to play with butterflies. You said it reminded you of sprites and pixies."

I remember running through fields and playing with several butterflies and fireflies.

I smile at both of them. Felling calm and centered for the night's events.

I'm about to ask them if I should try anything else when I suddenly feel Eric and know that he's up.

I quickly excuse myself and run for the stairs. I can sense that Stefan and Dalia are close behind, but stop at the door to the rooms and allow me to enter on my own. I scan the room, but know that he's still down in his safe room. I hit the switch on the shutters, knowing that Sally May must have open them earlier and head to the closet and to the hidden elevator. I almost want to try to move to him but decide against it. I would hate for Eric to get startled by my instant presence. How do I know I can pop to him? Well I just know.

The doors open and I run to the safe door. Putting in my code, I hear it disengage and I pull it open and run in.

"I will speak to you soon," I hear him say as I watch the phone he's holding, close.

Before I can ask him who he was speaking to, he has me up in his arms and I'm being flown to the bed. With a wink, he has me on my back and is brushing his hand over the side of my face and down my arm.

"You smell of sunshine, Min Kara," he says as he begins to kiss down my neck as he makes quick work of my bikini straps.

"Eric, I missed you so much," I say to him.

Kissing down me, he is soon between my legs and laying kisses on my most intimate of parts.

"Eric," I moan to him. "I…OH…"

"I love the way you say my name, say it again," he says as he returns to his ministration.

"Eric, my King, own me," I say softly.

He changes position and before I know it, he's using mouth, fingers and goodness knows what else at a speed that even Vampires would be envious of.

I hear screaming and something in me tells me that it's me, screaming Eric's name.

Before I can completely come down, Eric is up and over with me straddling him.

The feeling of his sheathed inside me is absolutely without question the best feeling in the world.

"Move, Min Kara," he says in a growl. "Show me how much you missed me."

I growl right back at him and start to move. The feeling within me is so intense, I've no idea where my emotions stop and his began. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I hear a small voice saying I should be concerned about that. My libido and other parts of me tell that voice to shut up.

I feel myself closing in on him quicker than I would expect. With every downward thrust I make, Eric meets me mid way with one of his own.

"You…Eric…." I moan at him as I increase my ministration. I move one way and then the next which results in another growl from my Viking.

I smile. "You…you like that?" I ask him between thrusts. Repeating the same motion, Eric lifts up to a sitting position with our chests rubbing against one another. My pert nipples rubbing against his steely chest. Without thinking I press my chest to his and feel the surge between us when my mark meets him.

We both release with a shout and growl that just spurs us both on. In the midst of everything, I lean in and bite his neck and he does the same to me. Which just sends us both back over the edge in a blast of colors, light, heat and Goddess knows what else.

It could have been minutes, hours, even days later when I come back to myself. Still straddled on Eric with him still buried inside me.

I pant, trying to catch my breath. Suddenly I feel Eric's heart thump once, twice and a third time.

I look up into his eyes and smile. I love feeling his heart.

"Three beats," I say to him.

He pulls me closer. "You literally make my heart sing, Min Kara."

"Only for me?" I smile at him again.

Kissing me softly. "Only for you."

He moves us both and moves me into the center of the bed. This time when he enters me, it is slow and steady. Still strong, but the passion has changed into something else. The need is still present. It's just something more.

Several times over the next hour, I feel his emotions as well as his heart. It does something deep inside me that I never thought possible. The emotions are so intent that words will never do it justice. I fall into the emotions and bask in it for all that it's worth.

***0***

BPOV

"I demand to know what is going on." I scream at the guards. Well scream may be an over exaggeration. I've not been able to speak since yesterday when Northman left. The combination of the torture and lack of blood has left me very drained. I hate to admit that I'm still in need of fresh blood every day. I'm used to it. I've never had to go without and now I've been deprived for several days. My body is feeling the effects of such treatment.

Not soon after dusk, I awoke still chained to the wall. The silver has now burned severely into my skin. Even with the leather strapping over the cuffs, it hasn't prevented much. I look at my arms and growl as best I can at what I see. Northman will pay for such treatment. I'm an agent of the Queen. No way she will stand for this. When she's through with Northman, he will be on his way to his final death. I'll glean favor from her for giving her a reason to rid her kingdom of him and perhaps I will not have to resort to any further actions.

I look back at the guards. When I woke, two Were animals were standing guard over me. They are such vile creatures. Sophie only uses them for manual and menial labor. That is all they are really good for anyway.

The guards were soon replaced with two Vampires. One I'd seen before. The other I hadn't.

I attempt again. "Where is Northman?" I ask. "I demand to see him at once. If you two knew what was good for you, you would release me before I report to our Queen you were in on such cruelty to her faithful servant."

Neither of them moved. If I didn't see them, I would think they were possible in my imagination. Perhaps they are. Maybe the lack of blood has left me delusional. I've never heard of such a reaction to starvation in a Vampire. But it could be possible.

I look back and forth between them again. "Are you listening? Following Northman is suicide. The Queen will have you all dust on the ground for your blind obedience to an arrogant Sheriff. I'm warning you. You will not survive this. I promise to request leniency if you let me down now."

They said nothing. I close my eyes and try to find any kind of relief from the pain I now feel. There is nothing. I reach out to find the soft, warm feeling of my maker. It's faint, but I feel it. Pulling it closer I try to wrap it around me. But as quickly as I feel it, it's pulled away and the feeling of an iron door comes crashing down around me.

My eyes spring open and I know that red tears are streaking my face. Realization hits me. I'm alone.

***0***

SPOV

Not soon after our last coupling, I feel his emotions change. I know we will need to get up soon. There is much to do and I'm sure a few things will need to be done before we leave for the club.

With great reservation, I move away from him and grab my things, reading myself to leave.

Eric is right behind me, except he's stripped the bed and grabbed our slewed clothes on our way to the door. Silently, he enters the code and we make it back up to our rooms.

Placing the discarded clothes and linens in the hamper I didn't even know was there, he pulls me with him to the bathroom.

I feel a wave roll over me. Stopping in my tracks I put a hand on my tummy and another on the door frame. Eric is at my side in an instant.

"Are you unwell, Min Kara?" He asks.

As quickly as the wave came, it leaves.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say to him. "I haven't eaten since lunch and you gave me quite a workout. I'm going to need to eat soon."

He looks at me and I can feel the concern, no worry in the bond. "I shouldn't have taken so much blood." He says.

I put the hand that I had on my tummy to his chest. "No, it's not that. I just have to remember to eat, is all. It's nothing to worry about Eric. I'm fine now."

He helps me over to the counter and lifts me up to sit down while he gets the shower ready. I look longingly at the tub and I know he can feel my need.

Eric turns and pulls me into his arms and holds me close. "We will have time later for some soak time, Min Kara." He says softly.

I hope he's correct.

I follow as he leads me into the shower. I know we don't have much time so any more 'funny business' is going to have to wait until later.

We make quick work of washing each other and are out within ten minutes. Eric kisses me and leaves me to get myself ready while he goes to dress.

When I come out, I see that he's chosen and charcoal gray suit with black silk shirt and shoes. Two buttons undone at the collar and no tie. Yummm, I can kiss his neck anytime I please.

He turns and smirks at me as he sends me the lust I'm sending him.

"What?" I ask him.

"I can feel you," he says.

I nod. "That's the point, isn't it?"

He laughs and moves over to me as I finishing tying my dress. It took me a minute to figure it out when I put it on. It is a soft rose with a full skirt that ends at my knees. The top is two pieces that drape from the waist over my shoulders, crossing in the back and coming back around to tie at my waist. I check the bow and slip into the nude sling backs that are on the floor.

I smile to see that most of my things have been hung in the closet. What little jewelry I own is in a little built in draw by my unmentionables.

"That dress is beautiful on you." Eric says and pulls me toward him.

"Isn't it?" I ask. "Sally May got it for me. I think I'm going to need a few things if we need to meet with people like the delegation," I say. I mentally go through what is in my checking account and figure that once I start working as Eric's telepath, then I'll have more.

"I'll make arrangements to have credit cards issued to you, Min Kara. You and your handmaidens will be able to shop till you drop as they say." He moves to get a set of cufflinks. I notice that they hold the same seal as on his back and the outer seal of the marking on my chest.

"Eric you don't have…"

He moves quickly and puts his hand over my mouth. "Min Kara, we are bonded. Soon we will be pledged and as soon as we can, I'll marry you according to human custom. What is mine is yours, now."

I shake my head. "Eric you don't…"

He kisses me to stop what I'm sure he knows will be an argument. The kiss is a thorough kiss. It almost makes me forget what I was thinking, almost.

When he releases me, he touches the side of my face. I lean into it. His touch is just about as intimate as anything else he does to me.

He brushes his thumb over my cheekbone. "We are one, Min Kara. We have waited lifetimes to be together. I've created a fortune fitting a queen, and now I have her." He kisses me again. "Let us not squabble over this. You will not win and I will not yield. My entire life has been working toward our future. Is it not proper for a husband to provide for his wife and family?" He asks.

I shrug. "Yes but…"

He cuts me off again. "Do you not consider me worthy to give to you what any creature would give to his mate? Susannah even the creatures in the jungles and forests provide for their mates. I am no less willing to do so than a mountain lion or leopard would be. Allow me the honor of being your mate in every way I may."

"But Eric, mountain lions and leopards don't go on shopping trips," I say to him.

He smiles. "No, but none will be Queen some day, either." He says to me. "None will be having meetings with other Monarchs and Vampires that hold to propriety and ritual. You will be seen as mine and as such most will expect you to look a certain way."

"So you're saying that I have to dress better than I do?" I ask him. Starting to get a little defensive. I know it's childish but he basically said I need to dress to impress. I know that. But no one likes to hear that their clothes are garbage.

"Min Kara," he says and brushes down my arms. "You always look beautiful. You are the most radiant creature I've ever laid eyes on. You looked like a summers day the moment you walked into Fangtasia. What you wrap yourself in will only emphasize what is already there. Nothing will change that." He pauses for a moment. I want to argue more but he continues. "We have the means and the capability to live, dress and enjoy our lives as we see fit. You will be my Queen, Susannah and I wish to treat you as one."

I gulp and nibble on my bottom lip. "You really think I'll be Queen?" I ask him.

He pulls me over to sit by him on the cushioned hassock in the middle of the closet.

"Sookie, you know this as much as you know anything. I'm not sure of the entire prophecy but I do know that it includes me rising to the throne."

I nod. "Yes, but I'm not a Vampire," I say to him.

He kisses me softly. "No, but you are immortal. You are my Bonded and soon Pledged." He says. "You

WILL be my Queen."

At the words Immortal, I think of my parents. I'm not immortal. I can be killed. Granted, I'm tough stock and it wouldn't be easy. But something or someone had killed my parents. Someone had killed my great grandmother and countless others. No, I can be killed. That alone is a danger to Eric.

"What has you so concerned?" He asks. "Goddess, how I wish sometimes that I had your ability. For nothing else but to see what is going on in that beautiful head of yours." He brushes a few hairs out of my face and looks down at me. "But until such time, if ever, she grants me such a gift, tell me Min Kara. What has you worried."

I swallow again. "Eric, I'm all these things," I roll my hand around. "But I'm not immortal. Something killed my parents. Someone killed my great grandmother. I can be killed. That knowledge alone is scary. But to think that someone could use my demise against you. Eric, that is…."

He touches my lips again with his fingers. "You worry on things that don't deserve your attention, Min Kara."

"But…."

He shakes his head. "No," he pauses. "Think Susannah," he puts his hands on both sides of my face. "What is different about your parents and yourself?" He asks.

I look at him for a moment. I don't really understand what he's saying.

He smiles. Probably because he feels my confusion. "What is the difference between who your parents were and who you are?"

I think on his question for a moment. What makes me different? Well other than the obvious. I mean what is the difference? Daddy was Fae and part handmaiden. Momma was Fae Dae and Handmaiden. I'm the product of them. So I inherited all of their traits. Including their DNA.

I sigh. "Okay, so, I'm all the things my parents were. But Eric, Handmaidens are supposed to live for a really long time. My parents both perished."

He pulls me close. I know he feels the emotions welling inside me, waiting to come to the surface.

"Susannah, you are everything your parents were and then some. Yes, handmaidens are supposed to live close to eternity. Your mother, shouldn't have perished. Something destroyed both of them. I promise you that I will find out what happened to them. But you are missing one important piece."

I look at him, again in a state of confusion.

"Me, Min Kara," he says softly. "You have me. You are my Bonded. We have joined in more ways than one. You are to be my pledge and you take my blood on consistent intervals. You my dear Susannah, are as close to immortal that you can get. You may be injured but I doubt that even what killed you parents would harm you."

"But how can you be so sure?" I ask him.

He touches my face. "I just do."

We sit there for a few moments before we get up and I head to the bathroom to finish my make up and hair. Looking down, I realize I'm almost out of lipstick. I'll need to head out at some point to get some more.

"Min Kara, something disturbed you when you rose. I felt something in the bond early and then later I felt some other disturbing feelings coming from you." He says from our bedroom.

I drop the tube of mascara I had in my right hand, while the left threw the applicator into the sink and I ran out to Eric.

"You felt that?" I ask him.

He nods. "Imagine my surprise when I became aware and felt you. It didn't last long and then I felt other feelings so I was drawn back into my slumber. I thought this too, may be something else related to our bonding. But do not deflect the question. What upset you?"

I tell him about the messages I received and then the conversation with the girls.

Eric rises and comes to stand in front of me. "You say Stefan has your phone?" He asks.

I nod. "He didn't give it back to me yet, so I assume he still has it." I say to him. I pause and then decide to plunge right in. "Eric, what are we going to do about Jason?" I ask him.

He takes my hand in his. "Let us deal with the delegation first and see where everything stands. I most probably will get orders to apprehend any and all that put me, the state and my retinue in harms way. That includes you," He says and kisses me.

I smile as he continues. "Then we will go from there. But make no mistake, Min Kara. Any that try to harm you will meet the broad side of my sword."

I had no doubt in my mind that he was telling the truth.

***0***

Jason's POV

I walk into Merlotte's and see Clive and Dexter were sitting in a booth. I walk over to both of them and sit down. Neither of them looks particularly happy. I had gotten a phone call this morning telling me that things didn't go well last night and I should try to get in touch with Sookie and have her meet me somewhere.

I called and left a message but I didn't hear back. I even took a run back out to the farmhouse. Her and Gran were nowhere in sight. Hoyt told me that his Momma had said that Gran went out of town. Hope Sookie had the good sense to go with her. If she's with that Vampire she's gonna be in a world of hurt.

"What's going on?" I ask both me.

"Had trouble the other night," Clive said. "We had that blond Vampire. But…"

"You had him? What do you mean you had him?" I ask.

"You see the news?" Dexter asks.

I nod. I'd seen the news. What of it.

"You see that a warehouse went up in smoke?" Clive asks. I nod again. "Well, we had people in there. I..well me and Arlene got out before things went real bad but." He looks around.

"But what?" I ask.

"Your sister. She…"

"What about my sister," I growl at them. "Was she with that Vamp?"

Clive nods and I can feel my blood pressure rising. That girl never knew how to mind.

"That ain't the point." Clive interrupts my mental scolding of my idiot sister.

"Well what's the point?" I ask him.

"Look, I don't really know what happened. All I know is one minute me and Arlene had her by the arms. The next, she was burning and we let go. Then all hell broke loose. I don't really know what happened. But there were like five people left in the warehouse and no one seen them since."

"Well….well, call the cops or something. Tell them what you know." I say to both of them.

They shake their heads. "And say what, Jason?" Dexter asks. "That we've been trying to catch Vampires and one got mad?"

I shrug. "Look, I don't know what you tell them. All I know is that you had him and you let him go. What about the one on the other side of the cemetery from my farmhouse?" I ask them.

"We went looking in there the other day for more stuff. Guess that's where they found the database. Looks like he cleared out. They couldn't find hide nor hair of him and they sat on the place well after dark. If he was in there, he knew we were outside. He never came out." I say.

"Well smoke him out," I say. "Like they did to that group in Charlotte." I had heard on the news that a house was found to have five or six Vampires in it. Someone had set fire to it during the day and took them all out. It was a beautiful sight according to the good Reverend.

"We are thinking about it. But Reverend Newlin is out at his compound. We are waiting for the go ahead." Clive says. "After the warehouse, we don't want to put any more suspicion on us then there already is."

I shake my head. "So what you need me to do?" I ask.

Clive looks at Dexter and then back at me. "You speak to Sookie yet today?" Clive asks.

I shake my head. "No, I don't know where she is. I left a message but no answer." I say.

"Well call her again," He says.

Just then, Lafayette walks by on his way to the back room.

"Hey Laf, you spoke to Sookie lately?" I ask him.

He looks at me with a real confused look on his face. "What you talking about?" He asks.

"Sookie, have you seen her?" I look around. "She ain't in today."

Lafayette looks at me again. "Jason Stackhouse, stop wasting my time. I need to get back to the kitchen and have no time for your fool questions."

He turns and walks away.

I look back at Clive. I shrug. "Maybe he is still mad about the conversation she and I had."

Clive looks at me kind of weird like he's been thinking of something else or something. He's got this real far off look on his face. I shrug and look back to the both of them.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" I ask Clive.

"We wait." He says.

***0***

EPOV

I take Sookie's hand and lead her out of our rooms and down to the kitchen. There still isn't any furniture and Sally May seems to be doing everything in the kitchen. Our household has tripled in the last few days. I must remember to speak to Sookie not only about the decorator but about hiring help as well. I'm sure her handmaidens as well as Sally will help her. But this needs to be done. Since my Bonded will soon be my Pledged, the house is hers to rule. I will need to also find time to talk to her about the security and rooms. By Thor's hammer do we have much to attend to.

We are greeted by Sookie's Handmaidens, Stefan, Alcide, Tomas and Godric as we come into view. Sally May makes quick work of ushering Sookie over to sit with the women and eat. I question Stefan and Alcide as to their dinner. But they, as well as Sally May, assure me that they've already eaten.

I nod and walk with the men toward my study. Sookie will be some time and I wish to get an update about the day's events.

I sit down and the others follow suit.

I nod to Alcide who has several folders in his hand.

He places them before me and begins to speak. "Eric, Stefan informed me of the messages that were left on Lady Susannah's phone. I immediately dispatched several Weres to do recon." I nod and he continues. "Jason Stackhouse was found at his worksite a little after four this afternoon. It seems that since he's the supervisor, he really only sits in his chair and reads the paper." I open the first folder to see pictures with date and time stamps of the vermin. Alcide continues. "I just received a call that Stackhouse met up with two others just over an hour ago at Merlottes. We are tracking down the info on the other two."

I look up at him. "I'm certain that they will be Fellowship. Perhaps speak to Sookie on this. She's seen them both."

Alcide nods and continues. "As of right now he's at the bar. He did go to speak to Sam Merlotte at one point. But when he returned, he didn't look any happier. Don't think Merlotte told him anything good." He says. "The other one, Arlene Fowler is a piece of work. She's had three husbands and Rene Lanier who just went missing would have been number four. Apparently, someone left a box of video tapes at the local precinct that implicates Lanier for the murder of at least two women. Rene hasn't been seen in a few days and our recon heard her talking to someone on the phone saying that she's afraid to go the police. Evidently, they came to question her this morning. When she said she didn't know where he was, they left."

I shrug. "Let them chase their tail on that one," I say.

Realization forms over his face. He nods and continues. "She has two kids, ages seven and nine. She owns a car and very little else. She's worked for Merlotte for nine years and just recently got involved with the fellowship," he pauses. "Recon got to her at Merlottes. Other than several phone calls taken in corners and outside and her grumbling about not being appreciated for the good waitress she is, nothing. I've got the Recon sitting on both of them. If they get near the Fellowship or that Reverend, we'll know about it."

I nod and turn to Godric and Tomas. "Any idea on how this will all go down this evening?" I ask them

Godric shakes his head. "I would assume it will be quick. Liken it to a human police interview."

I scoff at that. "Human's are inept at anything they try." I say to him.

"Yes, Sange Cap. However, you have taken the Telepath for your own. Without that protection, I dare say Lady Susannah would be in a car driving to wherever the Council is at present. She would have been taken hours after you informed the Council of the situation. The delegation isn't coming to take your Bonded, Eric. It would be suicide and they all know it.

"Then why the insistence that Sookie be there this evening?" I ask.

I remember reading the email from Council representation. It formally requested the newly contracted Telepath to be present at the proceedings.

"Eric," Tomas says. "Your Bonded is a rare find. I would suspect that there may be others who would benefit to know what the humans in this scenario were thinking."

I know that Tomas is most probably correct. But the idea of having Sookie so close to the Council, even if it's just a representative, makes me entirely uneasy.

After a few moments of thought, I decide that Tomas must be correct. If I know my brother, and I do, he would have thought about this situation from every angle.

We speak a little more on what will transpire this evening and what we have learned. Right now, it isn't much.

"I've news from New Orleans," Tomas says.

I nod for him to continue. "The Queen is sequestered as well as the rest of her immediate staff. Her child has been taken from her side. I do believe that one of her guards was taken to his final death when he attempted to guard the door. The other one is bound in chains and is in the torture room." He pauses. I've seen that room before. It is something I never wish to see again. Tomas continues. "Rasul would like to speak to you. I understand that it's of a personal nature and knows you can help." He says. "I told him that you would call him once everything with the delegation is completed."

I nod and look at the others. No one had anything to add, so I stood and made my way back to Sookie and the Handmaidens. I heard them talking about going shopping tomorrow. It sounds like Sookie's looking forward to it. I feel through the bond that she's excited at the very least.

I lean in to kiss her neck. I hear her perfect sigh and feel her emotions shooting to the stars.

I chuckle and then look at the table. "Will you all be joining us this evening?" I ask them.

They all nod. "We will," Vivi says. "Until the delegation arrives. They we will be departing. We don't wish to make any suspicious." I nod in agreement.

Not soon enough, we are all carted up and are making our way to the club.

When we enter, I'm again greeted by Pam.

"Master," she says and then looks to Sookie. "Mistress."

Sookie smiles. "It's nice to see you Pam. But you are Eric's child," she says.

"A status that doesn't seem to be so exclusive, now is it?" She asks.

I growl at her and I feel her internal recoil.

"Well, be that as it may," Sookie says. "You don't need to call me Mistress if you don't want to."

She blinks twice. "It is what my maker and Sange Cap requires. So shall it be."

I make my way into the office and escort Sookie over to the couch. The others have excused themselves to the main room. That is, all except Dalia who is waiting at the door.

"What do you have for me, Pamela?" I ask.

She moves to stand in front of the desk. "The delegation is on their way and will be here by midnight. Our guest is doing fine, I checked on him at night fall. Several Monarchs have called you including Stan and Daxion." She pauses and I motion for her to continue. "Jennifer called just after sunset. Evidently Council has requested her presence here this night." She looks back at Sookie and then to me. "You know why she's coming?" She asks.

I nod. "Peter Threadgill is missing. I'm sure they have reason to believe that Sophie is behind it. It came on thetail of their Pledge being ratified. The Delegation most certainly wouldn't want to waste time going to Arkansas and decided to have her meet them here."

She nods. "Very well," she says. "The conference in Rhodes is set to go on as scheduled. There had been talk that it would be delayed once more. However, someone, I don't know who, is insisting that it go as planned. It has been moved to the Hotel Giza, however."

The mention of the hotel makes my entire inside flip over. Sookie looks at me and I can feel the concern in her. I quickly send her calm and temperance.

"Pam, please find out if there are any other Vampire ready hotels in the area of the Giza please." I say to her.

I can feel the confusion in my child. "Eric, the Giza is one of the nicest Vampire hotels in the country. Surely you wouldn't want to go.."

I growl at my child again. "Pamela," I begin to say.

"I'll do it," I hear from the couch. I look over to Sookie. "Pam has so much to do. Let me track down another Hotel for you, Eric." I say to him.

He nods. "As you wish, Min Kara."

Pam just turns and gives Sookie a look. "Does she do filing and payroll? I may be able to put her to work."

"Pamela," I start.

"No, Eric. It's okay. I'll do anything you both think will help. I don't like to sit around and I hate being bored," she says and then turns her attention to Pamela. "If you think I could help, just let me know."

She goes to stand. "Eric, you and Pam have some work to do. So I'm going to go out in the bar."

I beat her to the door and touch her face.

"You don't have to go," I say to her.

She smiles and kisses my hand. "I know. But it's better this way." She says. "I'll see you soon."

Sookie opens the door and walks out. Leaving me with my childe. I give her a look as I return to my desk.

"What, I was being nice," she says. "You can't expect me to sit on her lap and call her Momma, now can you?" She asks and puts a hand on her hip.

I shake my head. "Just mind yourself," I say.

We move over to the documents in front of me. I look through a few of them and see a note from the accountant.

"I saw that when I was doing payroll," Pam says. "He found a ten thousand dollar discrepancy in one of the accounts. He went back and checked to see if it was in error. He actually found over forty thousand dollars missing over the last six months."

I look at the documentation. This time, Long Shadow will not have a chance to harm my Sookie.

"Send Long Shadow in to me," I say to her.

She looks shocked. She brought Long Shadow in on this deal when we first thought of the club. Pam thought that his allure would be a good pull. Well, she also thought putting me on display would bring in more vermin as well. So far, she'd been right on both counts. When I questioned Long Shadows loyalty, she swore that he would be a good business partner even if he didn't swear his fealty to me or our genealogică. I took her word for it, though I was skeptical. Not many that work for me do not hold some kind of fealty to me personally or through the line. However, I allowed it because it made Pam happy. It's not that she was involved with him. I'm sure they have had a tryst from time to time. However, Pamela's desires lean toward a more feminine nature. Perhaps they had shared a meal or two. Whatever the reason, she just liked him and Pam doesn't like many. Her desire to have him on this project shadowed my judgment. I was soft and allowed someone close to use that could harm us. Now he will recant and make retribution or meet his final death.

"Surely you don't think…."

I put my hand up. "Send Long Shadow in," I say to her.

Pam gives me one last look and walks out the door.

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. I feel my Bonded in the club and find myself swimming in her emotions. I smile at the thought that this now will be our lives from now on.

***0***


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Eric is going to get his badass on….

********0*******

Chapter 22

********0*******

EPOV

I close my eyes and wait, listening to the club and feeling my bonded when I sense Pam's return.

Knocking twice, she enters with Long Shadow in tow.

"Sit," I say to him.

He saunters over to a chair and sits down. Leaning back he straightens his long legs in front of him. Folding his hands over his stomach, he looks up at me.

"What's up Boss?" HE asks. "There is a whirlwind of people out there. Can't leave the bar to just Felicia." He says. "You wouldn't want business to suffer, now would you?" He smirks at me.

Oh, I am going to enjoy slapping that smirk off his face.

"I want it back," I say to him. "All of it. Plus interest." And yes, there goes the smirk.

He looks shocked for a moment before he steels his face to hide his emotions. "Don't know what you're talking about." He leans forward and his body language quickly changes from relaxed and arrogant to concerned and defensive.

Now I lean back in my chair. "There seems to be a forty thousand dollar discrepancy in my accounts. There are only three people who have access to said accounts; Me, Pam or you. I know damn well I didn't take it. Pamela wouldn't need to. So that leaves you." I say.

His defensive persona intensifies. "You dare to accuse me of stealing?" He growls.

I'm out of my seat and have him up against the wall in a shot. "I'm not daring, I'm flat out telling you. I know you took it. I know you've had Ginger helping you and that you have glamoured her within an inch of her life. You have a few choices to make right now, Long Shadow. I suggest you consider them carefully.

He is quiet for a moment and then looks at me. "Wha…what do you want me to do?" He asks me.

I lower him to the ground but I don't release him from my grasp.

Looking straight into his eyes, I wait for him to blink. When he does, I smirk again. "You can either give me the money you took or die, your choice." I say to him.

"You won't kill me if I return the money?" He asks.

I shrug. "You have a better chance for survival if you give me the money. If you choose not to, I'll send you to your final death anyway and get the money back. Again, it's your choice." I say to him.

He thinks about this for a moment. I can almost smell the wheels turning in his hamster size brain. How he's survived this long without someone putting a stake in him, I'll never know. It isn't as if his maker is that old. They are both young in the relative scheme of things. The question then is why is he so far away from his maker and why haven't I heard from him. Yes, that indeed is the question.

He clears his throat a little and looks at me. "I…I don't have it all. I can get you most of it. But I'll need time to get the rest." He stutters.

I release him from my grasp and he falls to the floor. "Go and bring back what you have," I say to him.

He looks at me for a moment. "Now?" He asks.

I laugh at him. "Yes, now. Be back to the club within the hour or your life will be forfeit. I have substantial grounds to end you right now. But since you are close to my childe," I motion to Pam, "I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself. Do not disappoint me, Long Shadow." I say.

He looks at me and then to Pam. He nods his head. "I will be back within the hour." He says and leaves.

I call to Felicia and she's inside my door within seconds.

"Take Clancy, follow Long Shadow. If he tries to run, subdue him. Find out if he calls anyone or goes anywhere except his residence or bank. Report to me within the hour if he isn't on his way home. Only announce your presence if he decides to run." I say.

She nods and is out the door in a flash.

I look to Pam who is still in shock. "I…I'm surprised you didn't end him where we stand," I say to her.

"I know full well that he's going to try to run. I want to know who he is working with and on who orders he came to us." I say to her.

"You…you think he's a mole?" She asks.

"Why else would he come here, not swear fealty to me and attempt to steal from the very hand that is feeding him?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "I've known him for three decades…"

I hold up my hand. "A speck of sand in the hourglass, Pamela. You are still a childe in many ways." I say to her. "You realize that there will be a punishment for this?" I ask her.

She nods. "Which credit card are you taking from me this time?" She asks and puts her hand on her hip.

I sigh internally. She is still a childe. Even after all that she's learned, she's still just a childe.

I look at her for a moment. I really need her to grow up and grow up fast. Taking her credit card doesn't seem to mean much. Then it comes to me.

I shake my head. "You will bag up all your clothes except your Fangtasia wear and have it in storage by dawn. Tomorrow you will go to every second hand store in Shreveport to replenish your wardrobe." I say to her.

She looks in shock. "For…for how long?" She asks.

I smile. "A month." I say.

"A month? We are due in Rhodes before that. You expect me to go in second hand clothes to RHODES!" She screams. "I'm your childe. You wish for other Monarchs to see me in second hand rags!"

I smile at her. "Oh, I trust you will find a suitable dress, Pamela." I know full well she will hunt down every designer outfit in every second hand shop from here to New Orleans."

She huffs knowing my word is final. She goes to leave when I think of something.

"Oh and Pam," she turns to look at me. "Shoes too," I say.

She hangs her head. "I…I'm sorry for causing you such grief, Master." She says.

I walk to her. "Var inte ledsen. Men lär av dessa lektioner )." I say to her.

She nods.

"Go and work the door until it's time to close. Clancy and Felicia will be returning soon," I say.

She nods again and is out the door.

I turn and go to my desk. I would love to be with Sookie at this moment. Too much is happening tonight and I long for her soft touch. However, there are a few things I'll need to take care of first.

I pick up the throw away phone. I first call Daxion.

"She knows," he says when he answers.

"She does," I say.

"She's not happy," he says.

"I'm well aware of it," I say to him. "She is not going to happy for some time. How do you know?"

He laughs. "Stan told me. He called you after dusk. I think he was calling on behalf of the Council. But I called for different reasons." He says.

"Speak," I say to him.

" Veter menyaet•sya. Mnogie zdesʹ planiruyut pridya kgosudarstvam , chtoby uvidetʹ to, chto dolzhno proizoĭti."

"Chto oni slyshali ?"

"Tol ko to, chto vest o chto-to proiskhodit nashel svoĭ k nam. Mnogie slyshali, chto Sofi ne dostupen , i chto vse opaseniya zashtate Luiziana dolzhny byt uslyshany vami. Sovet byl ochen tikhim , kogda kto-to nazyvaet•sya. Tem ne menyee mnogie iz nikh prinyali mery , chtoby byt v shtate Kentukki , a zatem Rodos v ramkakh Konventsii. Bol shinstvo pecular , ne pravda li ?"

"Very," I say. "Where are you?" I ask.

He laughs. "Dallas," He says. "I traveled last night. We made it here just before dawn. I'm ready when you need me." I say.

"Well, then I look forward to seeing you. However, do you not think it suspicious for you to be here now?" I ask him.

"No, not when all the others are coming as well. I suspect from what Stan has told me and what I've heard in the bushes, many will be present when Sophie is confronted. She has made many enemies over the years, Eric. Not many will be sad to see her go."

I am well aware of the bridges Sophie has burned. However, up until now. She has left me alone and let me do my thing. Not many monarchs would have given me as much room as she.

"Very well, let me speak to Stan," I say.

"Eric?" I hear Stan say.

"You have any news?" I ask. "The delegation will be here within hours. Is there anything I need to know?" I ask.

"Not right now. However, you will be requested to be in Kentucky when we confront Sophie with what we know. I would like to formally request you and your Bonded come to Dallas before the meeting, however," he says to me. "I would be grateful to you if you allow me to be the first to employ her services."

I laugh. "You just want to meet her," I say.

He laughs as well. "Well, that too. I wish to meet her in a less formal setting as they say. Will you come?"

"When are we expected in Kentucky?" I ask.

"They are giving Sophie until Monday to get her affairs in order." He says.

I look at the computer. It is Tuesday. We will need to wait until Monday to meet with the Council. That is less than a week but still enough time for many things to happen before we asked to be Pledged.

"Will Council see my Bonded and myself at that time?" I ask.

"I believe that Her Grace will make that happen," he says. "Not to worry, Eric. Come to Dallas first. No one, not even the Fellowship will know that you are here. It will get you away from Louisiana and away from any half baked plans the Queen has dreamed up." He says.

"What have you heard?" I ask him.

"Nothing of yet. But from what I hear, there are several Council representatives at Sophie's compound and they have found more than need to not only accuse but convict Sophie. I was told that she had much information on a Telepath in her area but her name and her location were not in the file. Supposedly she was looking at your Bonded as a bargaining chip in some major negotiations with not only Arkansas but Nevada, Chili, New York and other places. She hadn't sent confirmation but most if not all were very ready for a sit down. Eric, She has information on your Bonded but they haven't found out how she knew about her."

I do. "I've already uncovered that," I say.

I tell Stan of the connection between the Queen and my Bonded.

"Has she heard from her cousin?" He asks.

"Not that I know of. Sookie would tell me if she had." I say to him.

"Okay, well, I will speak to you again tomorrow. Think about my offer, Eric. I think you and your Bonded would enjoy yourself here."

We end the call and I lean back.

I hear my phone and see a text from Felicia. Evidently, Long Shadow had made two calls and was attempting to leave town when Felicia and Clancy intercepted him. They are on their way back now.

I walk outside and meet them as the car pulls up. Clancy comes out of the back with Long Shadow in silver chains. He hands me the bag that Long Shadow was carrying and returns to hold him in place with Felicia.

I shake my head. "How did I know that you would run?" I ask him.

"I…I wasn't running," he says with a hiss.

I raise an eyebrow and open the bag. Inside is what seems to be over forty thousand dollars, several passports, a key ring with several keys and a notebook.

Opening the notebook, I see a list of all the creatures that have come and gone from our establishment in the last eight months. Most curious for a bartender.

I close the book and look at the Vampire before me. "Who sent you to Louisiana?" I ask him.

He growls at me. "I don't know what you are talking about." He says.

I step forward. "You will die, Long Shadow. It is a matter of how you wish to go. I can make it quick and painless or long and painful. You chose. Now who sent you?" I ask him again.

He growls again. "I came because I wanted a fresh start." He says.

I shake my head at him. "You smell of lies," I say. "Who sent you?" I ask him again. I nod to Felicia who starts her work on him. He lets out a growl. I know he won't scream. It would be too demeaning.

I nod again and she stops.

"You want to try this again?" I ask him.

He growls. "Madden…. Victor Madden sent me," he growls. "He…he wanted to know what you were doing and how loyal you were to the Queen."

"Why would he send you?" I ask him.

"My maker owes him a debt. This was going to clear it. My mission was to watch and report. Madden knew I had spent time with Pamela and that she trusts me. He thought I was what you would consider a non-player. Or that is what he called it. He thought that I could get in and out without you even knowing about me."

I probably wouldn't have even suspected him of anything if it weren't for the money.

"And the money?" I ask him.

"That…that was me. I didn't want to leave with nothing." He says. "My maker has made some really poor financial decisions. This was to help us get back on our feet."

"Who do you owe fealty too?" I ask him.

"No one," he says. "Madden wanted us too, but my maker refused." He says.

"What did you tell Madden?" I ask him.

"Tha…that you run your establishments and have little to no contact with New Orleans. That is, if you can help it." He says. "I…I told him that the Queen never comes here but sent Compton up. I haven't been able to get a hold of him since the take down at the warehouse."

I move closer to him. "What…else…did.. you…tell him?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Ju…just what Vampires came in. That there were a few more Supes than normal but that's it."

"What about deCastro?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I never talked to him, only to Madden."

"Did you tell him about Sookie?" I ask him.

He looks at me with a confused look. "Why..why would I tell…"

I nod to Felicia who again begins her work. "Do NOT lie to me. Did you tell him about Sookie."

Long Shadow whimpers but says nothing. "Why…why would I tell him about your Pet?"

He really is confused. He has no idea why I'm asking about Sookie. Why wouldn't he tell Madden about what she did in the warehouse? Did no one say a thing? Was he so baffled by the situation that he didn't know how to tell anyone.

"You told no one what Sookie could do?" I ask him.

"I…I was going too. But I called him all night last night and he didn't answer. I didn't want to use any other phone lines in case something had happen. I don't know why he didn't pick up. I just know that he didn't."

"So you would tell Madden about her. Even though I told everyone to protect her."

He looks at me for a moment and then nods, slowly.

I nod to Clancy.

"I should prolong your torture for days, weeks, even months. But right now, I have Council delegates coming and frankly, you are just not worth my time." I look at Clancy and then back at Long Shadow. "Good Bye, Long Shadow," I say.

Before he can say another word, Clancy jabs the stake he has in his hand through Long Shadows ribcage and into his heart.

The last look on the Vampire's face is confusion before he is dust on the ground.

I look to Clancy and Felicia. "Clean this up, box it and have it waiting for me on my desk after the delegation is finished here. Do it quickly and get back inside," I say to them.

They nod and I return to the office.

I know Pam felt some of the anger I was feeling as well as Sookie. Pam meets me at the door. I look at her and drop the bag at her feet.

"Have that money dispersed back into the appropriate accounts. Inform our accountant that there was more than the forty thousand taken. Have him look and see if this is all of it." I say to her.

She nods. "Who sent him?"

"Madden," I say sitting back down.

"What?" She says. "But why?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. Nor do I know if deCastro knows about this either." I say to her. "I will have to look into this." I say.

She nods again. Taking the bag, she leaves the room. She knows better than to question anything right now. She knows that Long Shadow could have cost us our existences and she isn't willing to get me any angrier than I already am.

I lean back and send love and comfort to Sookie. I know that she dampened her side of the bond when she felt me talking before. I appreciate her letting me feel what I needed to feel. But now, I need to feel her. Sending her another wave of love, I wait to feel the same in return. First I feel her love and then her shock and fear.

I'm out of my seat and out into the club in seconds.

***0***

SPOV

I knew that Eric and Pam needed some time alone. I also knew, that even though Pam was trying to be decent, it was going to escalate to a position where Eric would be really annoyed. So I went out to the club.

I found Amelia and Vivi quickly and soon we were joined by Tomas, Godric. Alcide and Stefan showed up about an hour later. I notice that they were wearing leather arm cuffs. When I looked at the table, I see that both Tomas and Godric are wearing them as well. I wonder what the significance of them are but decide that this is neither the time or place to discuss it. I'll need to talk to Eric about it later.

I sit while Amelia and Vivi dance a bit and return to chit chat with me.

I couldn't help hearing the women complaining about me again. I laugh to myself once more at the thought that they could actually stand a chance against me. There is no way any of these woman are getting anywhere near my man.

I see Pam come out and get the bartender. Long Shadow I think his name is. I had to remember to tell Eric about the bag thing with Ginger. Shoot, I should have told him about that last night. Ugh, Sookie, you really need to get your head around something other than Eric and his talented…

Wow, I just felt a wave of anger from Eric. I send him some love but since I don't get anything back, I decide to damper my side of the bond. There is something going on. I don't need Eric worrying about me and how I'm handling things.

I watch as Felicia heads into the back and then returns and heads out. Pam returns and I see two new Vampires behind the bar. Okay something's really up.

The flyers on the table and on the walls indicates that the bar will be closing at eleven tonight. I had heard a few grumbles. But it is Tuesday night after all. I mean, it isn't the weekend. I wonder what these people do for a living that they can be out till all hours at clubs every night of the week. I mean I see women and men that were here the first night I came in and every night since.

I shrug. I guess it's like all the people that came into Merlottes.

I wonder again why Eric is open seven days a week. Or is he? I haven't asked him. We haven't been here every night so I really don't know. Goddess, as much as I know about him, there is so much more I still need to learn.

Before long, I need to handle my Human needs and tell everyone so. Without saying a word, Dalia stands to follow me.

"Dalia, I think I'll be fine." I say to her.

"Sookie, where you go, I go." She says.

I decide that it isn't worth arguing over so I make my way back to the bathrooms.

I walk past Eric's door and can tell that he is in there but I know that he is busy from the bond. I decide not to bother him. Heading to the employee bathroom, I do what I need to do and then move back out into the main room.

I feel something funny coming from the main room. It's an energy I know and would never expect to be here. He catches my eye as soon as I am past the velvet drape that separates the back area from the front.

Walking over to me, he stops not a foot in front of me.

"There you are!" He growls.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I have no fucking clue what is going on but something is." He says. "You disappear and all hell breaks loose." He says.

I notice Dalia has taken point at my side and our table is looking at us cautiously.

"Mistress, do you need anything?" I hear Irina say.

I look over to her. "No thank you, Irina, I'm fine." I say to her. "Sam is an old friend. He won't hurt me."

Even though she nods, she doesn't walk too far away. I know she is being protective and I appreciate it.

"Mistress, MISTRESS," Sam growls. "Are you his fucking bloodbag now? What the fuck are you doing? I told you he would just use you and throw you away. At the very least, he's going to suck you into this world. You don't belong here Sookie. No more than I do. You are decent and kind. You can't be here. You need to leave with me now before it's too late. Do you know what he's done?" He goes to grab me and Dalia stops his arm.

"You will not touch the Lady without permission from her Viking." She growls.

Sam looks from her to me. "See what he's done. You have nothing anymore, do you know that! Where's your Gran, Sookie? Have you thought of her at all? A few nights with this Vampire and you turn into a whore! Did he feed you his blood? Did you give him yours?" He pauses and when I don't say anything he threw up his arms. "Jesus Sookie are you that naïve? Do you even know what's going on?"

I can feel the rage building in me from his words. I can't stop it this time.

"Sam, you better watch what you say to me." I growl at him. "I am not going to let you sling mud at me all night. I know what I'm doing and I know where I am. I would thank you to leave my personal life alone. Now, you can leave."

I can feel the anger and frustration building in me. The vermin who think they can have Eric are one thing. They can think anything they want about me. I don't really care. But I've known Sam Merlotte for a long time. This is the second time he has attacked me and I'm not going to stand for it.

Ignoring my dismissal, Sam moves closer but Dalia moves in front of me and blocks his way. He tries to side step her and she puts up her hand.

"Watch yourself shifter. I don't want to do anything here. But if you step closer to my Mistress I will have to remove you from the premises." She says.

Sam ignores Dalia. Probably because one, he doesn't know what she is and two, because she is rather small. He isn't taking her seriously.

He looks over her shoulder at me. "He has you on a short leash now, doesn't he? No one can get close to you. I've known you for how long Sook and you have your what now?" He points to Dalia. "Wait, are you a slave to him. Is she too?" He points to Dalia again.

"That's enough Sam," I growl at him. Okay, I'm pissed now too. "I've no idea why you're here but.."

He cuts me off. "Look at you? You're dressed like some doll." He waves his hand up and down in front of me. We've collected quite a few spectators now. Stefan is at my side while Tomas and Godric are coming up behind Sam. I shake my head for them not to hurt him. I know if he touches me all bets are off. But until then, I want to try to save my friend. Even if he isn't acting like he deserves my help.

"You're cute and innocent and God so naïve it's pathetic. Why do you think that is? Look where you are, Sookie. He dressed you up to look different, to make you stand out. So he can parade you in front of all these Vampires. Probably to get them attracted to you and then he is going to sell you off to the highest bidder. He's already erased your life, there is nothing keeping him from doing what he wants with you!"

I can feel love but just before I'm about to send it back, Sam lunges at me and I can't help the feeling of panic the swells in me. Then my anger spills over and I can feel the heat prickling in my hands.

Before he can reach me, I see Godric and Tomas grab Sam.

"Stand down, Shifter!" I hear behind me. I can feel him sending me love and temperance. He knows how angry I am and I know that sending off my little blue light at Sam right now is not doing to be good. Even if it were just a shield, it wouldn't be good.

"Leave Shifter," I hear Eric say. "To kill you would hurt my Sookie, but if you don't back off, you will feel my wrath."

I turn slightly to see Eric has moved to my side. I slowly slide my hand into his. I send him a little love and he returns it but I know that he's about to blow. Sam has really hit Eric's limit.

"Then tell her the truth!" He yells at Eric as he pulls against Tomas and Godric. It's futile but you have to give the guy credit for trying. I almost feel sorry for him, almost.

"You've turned her into a whore." He growls at Eric. "Then you wiped her life away. What are you going to do with her when you're done with her?"

I'm not sure if it's my rage that is fueling Eric or if it's his fueling mine. Either way, I know that if he doesn't calm down fast, something bad is going to happen in front of all these Vampires and Humans.

"Sam, what are you doing with you? I thought I made it clear to the other day, but I guess me running out and saying I was through didn't get the point across to you. I quit. There is no way I'm going to work somewhere that they think I'm not normal." He goes to say something but I put up my hand to stop him. "As for my family, Gran is fine. What are you going on about? What truth hasn't Eric told me?" I ask him. I'm sure that Eric wouldn't keep anything from me that had to do with my family. Not to mention that we saw Gran and Poppa last night. If anything would have happen, I know he would have told me.

"Sookie, he's lying to you. Whatever he's said, he's lying." He pulls at his captors once again. "He's done something, I don't know what, but I've seen it before. He is going to take you and make you a slave. Better yet, sell you. He probably already knows to whom. He is going to train you to be someone's WHORE! He probably already started." He smells the air. "I can smell him all over you. God Sookie, you just couldn't listen. Who the fuck is going to touch you now that you've FUCKED a dead guy! He is going to use you, train you to be someone's slave and then either sell you or give you to someone in exchange for a favor. Who do you have now? Jason is so angry at you he is gonna spit. Bill is nowhere to be found. No one's seen him. He's probably left after he found out you were with him." He motions to Eric with his chin. "Sookie, he knows what you're worth and he's going to use you until you aren't any good to him or anyone else." He looks to Eric. "You just couldn't leave her alone! You had to spoil her. I would have kept her safe you fucking FANGER!"

I can feel Eric as he pushes past me. "You vile little mutt! How dare you speak of her like that? You think that Sookie would ever give you any part of herself? You are lucky she allowed you in her line of sight. Leave my bar now or later in pieces, your choice!"

The rage in him is getting extreme. I know if I don't do something, Sam is going to be shredded and that's not something we want the humans to see. I push love and comfort to him but it isn't helping.

"I'll get you away from him, Sookie!" Sam yells. "Just tell me he's forcing you and I will use every connection I have to get you out of this!"

Eric grabs Sam by the throat and lifts him. "You will NOT touch what's mine!" Eric shouts at him.

I can feel Eric's anger hit it's peak. It is all consuming and it almost knocks me over.

"Eric, honey," I say from behind him. Dalia attempts to pull me back but I give her a look and she steps back.

I turn back to Eric and place my hands over his seal. I instantly feel the connection and feel a warming not only in my hand by over my chest and my own mark. "My Viking put Sam down. No one is going to take me." I say softly.

I take my other arm and wrap it around him and lay it on the middle of Eric's abdomen. Putting almost my entire body in line with his. Sending love and tenderness to him as Eric growls at the man he's holding up in front of us.

"Sookie, no one knows who you are." Sam gasps out.

I look at Sam, still trying to calm down my Viking. "Eric, put him down. He's not going to take me. How could he? Now put him down, please." I say softly. "Not here. Not with everything that is going to happen tonight. Please Eric," I say softly again.

Eric lowers Sam to the ground and instantly has me in his arms.

"Leave Shifter," He hisses. "I am being gracious, but that will not last. Leave here now and never return. Leave on your own or I will force you from my area."

Sam steps back. "Sookie, he's erased you from your life. No one knows who you are." He says.

"Sam, I don't…" I look at Eric.

"Ask him Sookie, ask him what he's done and then come back with me. I'll take care of you."

Eric lurches forward but I grab him, which surprisingly stops him.

"LEAVE NOW!" Eric yells.

Picking me up, Eric runs us at Vampire speed to his office.

Placing me down on the floor, I hear the door slam closed behind me.

Eric looks at me with such primal need. I can feel it in the Bond as well. All rational thought is gone. His need, want, desire, protective nature, and lust are all rolling off him like an animal threatened in a cage.

He leans in, laying his hands softly on me, checking me for any marks or cuts. He is sniffing at me and I know he is looking for the scent of other males as well. If I wasn't sure of his Vampire nature before, I am now.

"Eric..." I moan as he places his nose between my breasts.

I know he can smell my arousal because I feel his lust increasing.

Looking at me with black eyes, I suddenly realize that the dress and undergarments I was wearing a moment ago are no more.

Before I can take another breath, Eric has pulled me to him and flown us to his desk. Everything that was on it, now rests on the floor and I am now the centerpiece.

Leaning back, I watch as Eric takes up position between my thighs and starts' lapping away at my center. I moan at his ministration. He sucks me in like it's his own personal bowl of milk.

"Ahh, Eric." I moan again. "Ahh, My Viking, so…AH...yeah." I groan out to him.

"MINE, MINE….. MINE!" He growls back between his ministrations. Sending vibrations through my core and up through my body until it reaches the ends of my fingers and toes.

"Yours, Eric, all I am is yours." I moan to him barely above a whisper.

I feel his tongue moving in and out of me as if it's another part of his anatomy. The sensation is sending me to heights I never thought possible once again this evening. His lust is fueling mine or maybe it's the other way around. Whichever way, I know I'm not aware of anything but him and I don't care.

Before I can give it more thought, Eric pulls away, replacing his tongue with several of his fingers and sinks his fangs into my inner thigh.

I scream out his name louder than I ever thought possible.

Before I have had time to come down from my abyss, he is up and in me in a flash.

"Ah, Eric…I…" I try to say between thrusts.

"Mine, you're mine, Susannah, Min Kara, Allt du är min, Min Älskare ."

"Yours...all...all...yours." I pant out.

"Ingen kommer att få dig, du är min !"

He is being primal and feral and I'm out of my head. We are at the point that our verbal exchanges are down to grunts and moans. Our emotions are telling each other everything we need to know.

Letting go again, Eric picks us up and races me to the couch without releasing himself from me. He begins again and feel his need, desire and lust through the bond.

I finally find my voice. "Eric, feed me!" I cry to him. "Give yourself to me."

Without answering me, he rips into his wrist and places it to my lips as he leans in and sinks his fangs into me. I feel my entire being falling apart and putting itself back togehter all at the same time. With each suck on his arm, I feel him coming back to himself. I feel his emotions evening out and I know that soon he will be back with me.

After our last release, he places his forehead to mine. He waits a few minutes as I run my hands up and down his back. I feel his heart beat once and I find solace in that.

We stay like that for a few moments before either of us try to release from one another.

"Susannah, I'm sorry." He says to me.

He looks up at me with such sadness in his eyes. "You should be," I say to him. "I really liked that dress." I say and smile.

"Min Kara, did I hurt you?" He asks, looking at me and checking my now very used body.

I shake my head. "No, I'm fine," I say. "Are you better now?"

He sighs and goes to move off of me. "I shouldn't have lost control, I could have hurt you...I could have.."

I place my hands just above his heart. "You can't hurt me," I say. "Poppa said so, remember?" I ask him. "Besides, it was nothing compared to yesterday."

"That was different," he says to me.

"How so?" I ask.

"Because yesterday I was in complete control. Today..."

I stop him. "I'm fine, Eric. Honestly, you didn't hurt me. In control or not. I don't think you could."

He looks at me and I raise my hand so the back of it is now resting on his cheek. "I'm yours Eric, no other shall have me. I'm safe, see." I say to him. "You have nothing to worry about."

He pulls me close and kisses my hair. "No one will take you from me." He says. "Not the Council, not Niall and most certainly not some whimpering little dog."

"I know, Eric. I'm yours. That's not going to change." I say to him.

He slowly calms down as he holds me and I know he's listening to my heart. I send him wave upon wave of calm until I feel his emotions mimicing mine. Soon I hear his heart beat again and know that he is back to himself.

Just as I'm about to ask him what I should do about clothes since my beautiful dress is now a tattered mess on the floor, I hear a knock at the door.

"Master," I hear Pam say. "I've closed the bar in preparations of our guests. Vivianne thought that your Sookie could use another outfit. They brought items for her to clean up with and then they will assist her in getting ready." She says.

Eric smiles at me and goes to the door. Opening it a crack, he reaches through and receives a beautiful silk robe for me.

"Vivanne says for her to put this on and meet her in the employee's bathroom." She says. "Oh and you might want to get a hold on that emotion thing, you two just did."

I look up at the door questioning Pam's words. Eric shrugs. "What do you mean, Pam?" He asks into the crack.

I can hear her laugh. "Not that I minded, but your little episode almost spurred on an orgy. It was everything we could do to get the Humans out of the bar before it got out of hand." She laughs again. "But I must say, the Witch of your Bonded is quite a delight." She purrs.

Great, another thing Eric and I need to talk about.

Without saying a word, Eric closes the door and comes back to help me up and into the robe.

"Sookie, are you sure you are okay?" He asks me.

I nod again. "Are you?" I ask him.

He nods and leans in to kiss me.

I smile at him. It isn't my usual smile. I feel very wicked. "If this is what I'm in for, I'm going to be a very happy girl." I say softly to him.

Eric pulls me close. "I will take you like that again, if it makes you happy." He whispers back.

I feel the pooling between my thighs again as I will it back. We have to meet with the Delegates in less than an hour and we need to get ready.

I sigh. "Eric, I..."

"Not now, Min Kara, soon we will be alone once more." He says.

I take a moment to just be in his arms. Then I remember what Sam said to us.

"Eric, what did Sam mean, that no one knows me?" I ask him.

He looks down. "I'm unsure but I will find out. Yesterday, Bobby was gathering information about you for your contract and said he couldn't find any public records on you either. They may be connected, but I'm unsure." He says to me. "We will discuss this after the meeting, yes?" He asks.

I nod and move to the door to leave him to get ready but stop before I open the door. "We also need to talk about what Pam said. Did we really throw some emotions around?" I ask him. "If we did, that something I've never done before."

He shrugs, "We will talk about that later. Perhaps Vivi and Amelia will know what is going on. Felicia may be able to shed some light on the gift. Or maybe we should contact Adele and Fintan. But for right now we need to hurry."

I kiss him once more and leave. Walking quickly down the hall, I open the door to the Employee's room to find Amelia and Vivi waiting for me. They have everything they will need to fix me up set on the table and have the lights on like a real makeup table for a movie.

"Wow, you look like you been rode hard there, M'Lady." Amelia laughs. "Damn, it must be good to be Eric Northman, look at you." I blush as I come through the door and shut it behind me. Talk about doing a walk of shame.

"Oh, and thank you so much for the well, lust injection." She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I blush a little more but say nothing. I don't mind what Eric and I just did. He needed it and quite frankly, so did I. It doesn't change the fact that I would rather not talk about it.

But there is something I need to know. "Did you all really feel us?" I ask them.

Vivi nods. "We heard and felt you. The Humans didn't know where it was coming from but they would have been hard to control in such masses if they had received any more or your lust wave. The Vampires ushered them out before any real harm was done. The Supes however, well that's another story. We all enjoyed the little jolt." She smirks at me and I blush again.

"Please don't be embarrassed, M'Lady," she says and grabs my hand. "It happens. It's not the first time I've felt such energy and I'm certain that it won't be the last. Not with you and your Viking." She pats my hand as she leads me across the room. "We will discuss this and how you will need to control it later. I'm very impressed that you reigned it in as much as you did."

"I...I didn't know I was doing it," I say softly.

"Yes, well, Vivi and I will talk to you about it tomorrow." Amelia says. "Right now we need to concentrate on the problem at hand. That is to say, we have a delegation showing up and your are a little under dressed." She laughs. "Not that I think they would mind. But it may cause problems with the Sheriff. Oh, was he showing the possessive Alpha side."

I like Amelia. I really do. I just wish she would drop the subject of me and Eric right now.

"Sookie," Vivi says. "I figured you would need a minute." She says as she hands me a towel and motions me to the shower.

I nod and quickly get into the shower and clean off, trying to be careful not to get my hair wet.

A few minutes later, I exit and move to where the ladies have set up their chair to help me get ready.

They move around me quickly and within a few minutes, my hair is up in a beautiful up-do and my makeup is skillfully done.

"I didn't have time to look around much, so I had to settle on this dress." Vivi says pulling the zipper of the dress bag down and pulling out the beautiful dress.

"Oh Vivi," I say.

She smiles. "Do you like it?" She asks.

I nod. "It's probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." I say to her.

I take the undergarments that she hands me and quickly put them on. I have never had anything so luxurious as these soft satin panties and garters. I sit back down on the chair to roll the nude stockings on and then quickly put on the matching shoes with rhinestones and straps around my ankles.

Amelia and Vivi help me into the dress. I feel like a queen in the thin strapped, layered cocktail dress. I am sure that it is silk. The best part of the dress is the stone design that makes up the center under my breastbone. Amelia completes my outfit with a pair of dangling earrings that almost match the center stones.

She leaves my neck bare and I kind of like it. It doesn't take away from the dress and leaves it open to follow the line of the dress.

"I think we should continue with our plan," Vivi says. "Tomorrow, we will go shopping. I understand that you are going to have a few things to attend in the not so distant future and we will need to get you some proper clothing." She pauses and I nod my head. "We may have to get creative up here, but I'm sure we will find a few things for you." She smiles at me. "When we head to New Orleans we will be able to get more."

I haven't been one for shopping in the past. Don't get me wrong, I'm a girly girl. However, we had little money for such things as extra dresses and fancy clothes, not that I had a need for them in Bon Temps. As he and I talked about, I will need a few things. Not that I'm too crazy about using Eric's money. However, I don't think I'll be able to win that battle. The way Eric put it, it's almost like I would be insulting him if I don't agree to what he wants. Maybe I would be. I know that he's proud and Vampires are prouder still. Not to mention that they are all about propriety and tradition. I'll need to play a part in front of them. Them, the Fae, the Dae and OH let's not forget the other handmaidens and Weres. Yeah, I guess Eric is right after all.

"That would be great," I say to both of them.

I would love to talk more about what they want to do, but right now, I need to get my game face on for what we will be dealing with for the next few hours.

I thank both women again, walk out of the bathroom, and see that Dalia had been standing there the whole time. I have half a thought to tell her she could have come in, but decide better of it. Even if I told her too, she wouldn't. She is on duty and she won't let me or herself down. I know that as I know anything else. Dalia may be my handmaiden but she is first and foremost my guard.

Amelia and Vivi both hug me and tell me they will see me in the morning and scoot out the back.

I pass Eric's closed door to the main room.

I move to walk over to the booth we had been in before to wait for Eric. Just before I sit down I feel her before I see her. I turn to see a very stern looking Vampire standing behind me.

"Pam?" I turn and look up at her. Even in four-inch heels, she is still taller than I am.

"The Delegates will be here soon and I wanted to make sure that you knew what would be expected of you." She says to me.

I shrug. "Basically, sit in the corner and look pretty until someone asks me a direct question." I say to her.

She smirks. "Exactly," she says. "Do not interrupt my Master for any reason. If you need to get a message to him from your well, gift, you should tell it to me and I will deliver it." She looks deep into my eyes.

"Pam, if you are trying to glamour me, it doesn't work." She looks up at me in shock. "And as for the other things you said, don't worry. I will not embarrass Eric or the Area. But let's make something clear," I pause. "I don't answer to you." I say to her. "You may think you are older and wiser than me. Perhaps this attitude is just because you are a Vampire. I'm not exactly sure but I know one thing. This little smart ass attitude is getting on my last nerve." She goes to say something but I put my hand up. "As you know, Eric and I are very close now. Yes, you may think I'm young and you know better but don't let my persona fool you. I know and have seen more than you think." She laughs at that.

"Really, how much have you see in such a small town as Bon Temps. Oh wait, did they have some mud wrestling of something last spring?" She smirks again. "I realize that my Master thinks that you are who he has been waiting for but really, do you think you are any match for him," she steps forward, "or me?" She asks.

I smile at her. "You would be surprised, Pamela," I say and lean forward. "Skjut inte in oss båda i en situation som vi vet att du inte kommer att vinna. Jag försöker att ge dig hellre fria än fälla eftersom du är så ung. Kommer dock mitt tålamod bara gå så långt . She looks at me and smiles as I pull back. "I will direct my information to Eric directly if you don't mind. If I need your help, I'll know where to find you. Perhaps you should think a little less on how I'm going to react to the Delegation and a little more on how you are reacting to me."

I can tell that she's about to say something when I feel another Vampire moving closer.

"Leave her alone, Pamela," I hear behind her. "She knows what she's doing."

Pam turns to the side to see allow me to see a beautiful auburn haired Vampire standing right behind Pam. I knew in an instant that she is connected to Eric. I could feel her.

"Jennifer," she says. "I didn't expect you so soon."

Jennifer rolls her eyes. "Well, I'm here a little early. I just left Eric in his office. He will be out soon." She says and turns to me. "I would suggest you check to make sure everything is prepared. You don't want Eric to be disappointed if everything isn't in place for the Delegation. He may not stand on propriety but we all know he doesn't like to be surprised either."

Pam looks between this Jennifer and me. Finally, she takes a step back. "You are a very unusual creature, Sookie. Perhaps my Master is right about you but I will hold final judgment for now. Regardless, I am thinking things will definitely be interesting while you are around." She laughs as she walks to the front door. "Best of luck tonight."

I sigh. "This isn't getting any easier?" I ask no one in particular.

"Don't worry, Mistress," Jennifer says. "I doubt she will be like this for long. You handled her very well. I must say you held your composure much more than I would." She says.

"I'm just trying to get along with her. She's feeling very vulnerable right now. I'm not a threat to her. I wish she could see that." I say looking over to where Pam went.

"She is a spoiled brat who is acting like she just lost her favorite toy. She will cry and scream until she gets her way. I'm afraid she's been that way since her turning. I fear that her lack of status as the only child is what is stinging her right now. She'll get over it. I'm sure Eric will see to it."

I look at her for a moment and think about what she's said. I hope what she says is true. I'd hate to go through eternity with Pam stomping her feet all the time.

Finally, I break out of my little mental vision of what things would be like if Pam doesn't snap out of this and smile at Jennifer. "Please forgive my manners," I say to the Vampire. "I'm Susannah…"

She smiles at me before I can finish. It is one similar to Felicia's. Somehow, I know that as nice as she is, she could be just as lethal.

"I know who you are, My Mistress," she bows to me. "I've been eager to meet you as well as others I would suspect. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Jennifer Cater and I am more delighted to meet you then you know."

I nod to her. "The pleasure is all mine," I say to her. I remember her from Eric's memories and know that her words are true. She cares for Eric deeply and would do anything for him. I find myself liking her already.

"Will you be staying in Louisiana now that you are here or do you need to return to Arkansas?" I ask her.

I can tell that she's shocked at my question but steels her emotions quickly and nods. "Soon," she pauses. "That will depend on our Sange Cap. He will know when the time is right."

I smile at her. "Then I look forward to getting to know you." I say. "Would you like to sit with me while I wait for Eric?"

She nods and sits with me as Dalia takes up point on my side.

As Jennifer sits, she moves her head and brushes her hair over her shoulder. I get a glimpse of a black image imprinted on her skin that looks very familiar. When she turns back to me, she smiles.

I nod and know on instinct what it means.

***0***

EPOV

I watch Sookie walk out of the office and turn around to see her beautiful dress lying on the floor in rags. Picking it up, I look at it.

I will need to replace this dress at the first possible chance. She said she liked it and I would love to see her in it again sometime.

I fold it as best as I can and lay it on the shelf in the closet as I take out some extra clothes to change into.

It has been centuries since I've lost control in such a way. I just couldn't help it. The moment that Shifter threatened to take Susannah away from me, I lost it. Nothing and no one will ever separate us again. Not that I would ever think that the Shifter could take what is mine. It's just, well the idea of someone taking her.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Come," I say.

In walk Godric and Tomas. Godric takes a seat while Tomas stands at their side. I feel nothing but compassion and understanding from both of them. I deserve neither emotion.

"Are you better, my Child?" Godric asks me.

I nod without saying anything.

"You must not be too hard on yourself. This is all new to you and it will take time for you to be comfortable in your Bond." Godric says.

I should be used to it. In the other timeline, Sookie and I had had our connection for some time. Even when the Tiger took her away that night, I didn't become so enraged. Even when I saw her talking with other men, not to mention the others who intended on helping her to stay away from me, I never became this angry.

"What are you thinking so hard on, brother?" Tomas asks me.

I shake my head. "I haven't responded to rage like that in a very long time, my brother." I say to them. "Not since the months after my turning. I've no right to hold the position I have if a simple dog spurs such emotion."

Godric leans forward and looks at me. "This may be true, Eric. However, you have never been Bonded to the woman you have waited a thousand years for either, now have you?" He asks me. "Many emotions have been squirreled away I would assume. You can't expect to experience what you have in the past few days without it taking its toll on you."

"But what if it happens again?" I ask them.

"Then we will deal with it," Tomas says. "Eric with great love comes great emotions. You have waited over a thousand years for Susannah. Of course you would react to any kind of threat to take her away from you."

"Eric, with time will come the understanding that neither yourself nor your Bonded would allow any to take you away from one another. I would suspect that Susannah would react the same way if a challenge for your heart came her way."

I nod, deciding that time is of the essence and I will think on this later. We have Delegates that will be here soon and I need to prepare our guest.

Before I can say anything, I hear a knock at the door and know who it is before I open it.

"Come, Jennifer," I say.

She opens the door and smiles at all that are in attendance.

She comes to kneel in front of me. "Sange Cap," she says.

"Rise, Min Röd I say to her. "Welcome."

She rises and embraces me. I feel her feeling of relief and and send comfort and joy to her.

She releases me and goes to address both Godric and Thomas.

"You have been requested to appear?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yes, they didn't want to come to Arkansas. I'm not sure how they knew that Peter was missing. But when I was contacted, I thought best not to lie."

I agree with her. To lie to the Council would be an immediate death sentence. One that even my age could not reprieve.

"Just tell them what they want to know. What have you heard from Jin?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No one has seen nor heard from him in two days. I suspect he is in hiding." She says as she hands me a file. "I did find this, however. You may find it useful." I take the file and open it. Scanning it quickly I hand it to Tomas.

"You've done well," I say to her.

I feel Sookie passing the door and smile at her feelings. I was afraid that after a few moments away from me she would find some fault in what we did. I feel nothing but love and pride coming from her.

"We will speak more later," I say to her.

She nods. "I wish to go meet my new Mistress," she says and smiles like a little girl. "I'm so happy you've found her. I know others are excited as well."

I smile at her excitement. "Go enjoy yourself until we need to meet with the delegation."

She nods and heads for the door.

Once she is through and the door is closed I look at Tomas.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "There is more going on here than I ever thought. A lot more, Eric. Many hands are in this pot."

I agree with him but for now, we need to prepare for the council. Flipping the switch under my desk, the wall moves away to show the hidden staircase below; the lights are already on since the Weres and Vampires I assigned have been keeping an eye on our young friend.

I walk down with Tomas and Godric in tow. We walk down the hall and once in front of the door, I nod to the guards waiting for me and they move aside to open the door.

I walk in followed by Tomas and Godric. I look to the right and the left of the door to see two other Vampires that have been here since an hour after dark. They nod to me and then I turn to face the Vampire of the hour.

Bill Compton looks up from his chained position on my wall. I can tell that the silver cuffs clasped to his wrists and ankles, though covered in leather, has been doing some damage since yesterday. Since we haven't given him any blood, I doubt he will be healing tonight or tomorrow for that matter. They said I couldn't kill him. They didn't say that I couldn't hurt him.

"How are you today Compton?" I ask him. "I hope you are well because the delegation from the Council is due here any minute. They have much they wish to speak to you about."

He looks up at me and fear clouds his eyes. That's right Bill start thinking. What could Council want with you?

"Wh…why am I being questioned by Council?" He asks. "You never did tell me last evening. You bring me here and then do not give me a hint of what is to come."

"All you need to know is you were requested by the Council to answer questions."

"For what!. What would they want with me?"

I smirk at him. "You will learn soon enough." I say.

"This is ludicrous. I demand to be sent back to New Orleans. If the Council wishes to speak to me, they can do so with the approval of my Queen."

I smirk at him. He is such a little Vampire. I say nothing and turn to the guards. "Unchain him and bring him up." I say.

I wait for the two other Vampires to unchain him and move ahead of him into the office. Once we are all there, I see the look on Compton's face.

"You…you had her in here?" He growls at me. "You Neanderthal, you took her like a common Fangbanging whore!"

I am on him before I can think, the rage building in me again. I really need to come to terms with this. However, I will not allow anyone, least of all a sniveling worm like William Compton to say such things about my Beloved.

I have him on the ground with my hand to his neck. "You will not talk that way about her." I say to him.

"Eric, remember what is at stake." Godric says. I pause at his words but still hold onto the idiot beneath me.

"Eric, Council needs him," Tomas says.

Though I am free of my Maker, I can still feel the weight of his words on my brain. His and Tomas' words find me and I nod. Pushing up from him and allow Compton to rise.

"You have no claim to her," He says before he is even to his feet. "She was mine and you stole her. Council will be most interested in hearing…"

I hold up my hand. "She denounced your connection in a room full of Vampires. I have claimed her both as mine and as my employee. Contracts have been signed and submitted to Council. You have no say in anything regarding MY Sookie." I say to him. "I believe she has made it quite clear to you who she chooses. Your fool accusations are ill founded."

He waits a moment. Looking around the room, his eyes fall back onto mine. "You must have tricked her. She's young and naïve, she knows nothing of our ways. I'm sure when I explain everything to her she'll…" I cut him off again.

"You will explain nothing to her. She is under contract to me. You have no reason to even look at her. After this evening, I suspect that you will not have the opportunity to see her again." I say as I move to walk out of the room.

"Are you even going to tell me what I'm being questioned for?" He asks.

I turn and smile. "You should really learn how to live again in the Human world if you want to mainstream, Bill." I say to him. "Who knows who could have come into your home while you were down for the day? Pity, you didn't take me up on my offer to stay at the hotel." I say to him and then look at the guards. "Keep him here until the Delegation has arrived." I say to them.

"You would keep me here. Why didn't you leave me in the basement and then I wouldn't have to smell the two of you?" He growls.

I smirk at him. "And where would the fun be in that?" I ask him and walk out the door.

I laugh all the way to the main room where I stop when I get a whiff and sight of my Bonded.

I look over and see Sookie in my booth with Jennifer. She's laughing and smiling. I know she senses me because she turns and her expression changes when she sees me. All I get from the bond is love and joy. As quick as I can, I walk over to her, holding my hand out to have her rise before me.

"Min Kara, you're a vision." I say kissing her hand.

She smiles. "It is a lovely dress, isn't it?" She asks me. "Vivi and Amelia have very good tastes."

Releasing one of her hands, I place mine under her chin to raise her face to me. "Min Kara, the beauty of the dress only compliments the beauty of the wearer." I say as I kiss her cheek.

The blush is outstanding. After everything we have done this evening, my Beloved Promised One, blushes at the declaration of her beauty, amazing.

I look to Jennifer. "Have you been having a nice visit?" I ask.

Sookie looks to Jennifer and then back to me. "Oh yes, I like her a lot," she says with a giggle.

"Well that is very pleasant indeed. I will have to make sure you have time with Jennifer in the near future." I look to Jennifer. "If that is okay with you, of course?"

Jennifer comes closer. "Yes, most certainly," she turns to Sookie. "I look forward to getting to know you better, M'Lady." She says. Nodding in Eric's direction, Jennifer takes her leave. We both watch as she moves to the bar area.

"I really like her, Eric. She is very pleasant and cares for you so deeply. I think she and I will be very good friends before long."

I lean down and kiss Sookie on her forehead. I hear her sigh and feel her love coming through the bond. "That pleases me beyond measure, Min Kara." I say to her.

Before Sookie can respond, I feel Pam approaching.

"Master," I hear Pam say.

I turn to look at her.

"The Delegation is here and you will never believe who they sent." She smirks.

I raise my eyebrow as I see who has come through the door.

***0***


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Song links on the bottom of the chapter - thanks for reading!

*******0*****

Chapter 23

*******0*****

EPOV

I look to Jennifer. "Have you been having a nice visit?" I ask.

Sookie follows my eyes to Jennifer and then turns back to me. "Oh yes, Jennifer and I've been getting along fine. I've been enjoying getting to know her," she says with a giggle.

"Well that is very pleasant indeed. I will have to make sure you have time with Jennifer in the near future." I look to the Vampire next to my Bonded. "If that is okay with you."

Jennifer comes closer. "Yes, of course," she bows her head and turns to Sookie. "I look forward to more time with you, M'Lady." She says. "I've most enjoyed meeting you."

We both watch as she moves to the bar and stands with another Vampire. I feel the love and tenderness between them and am glad that it hasn't diminished after all these years.

"Who is that standing with Jennifer?" Sookie asks.

I turn back to her. "That is Robert. He is the head of King Threadgill's Arms," I say.

"She cares for him very much," Sookie says softly.

I look at her in confusion. Can she feel emotions now as well?

She shakes her head. "Not here," she says even softer.

I know that this will have to be dealt with later but now we need to prepare for the Delegation.

"Did you really enjoy your short time with Ms. Cater?" I ask Sookie..

Sookie nods and smiles. "I really like her, Eric. She is very pleasant and cares for you so deeply. I think she and I will be very good friends before long."

I lean down and kiss Sookie on her forehead. I hear her sigh and feel her love coming through the bond. "That pleases me beyond measure, Min Kara." I say to her.

Before Sookie can respond, I feel Pam approaching. Sookie holds herself a little straighter and looks around me at my Childe.

"Master," I hear Pam say.

I turn to look at her.

"The Delegation is here and you will never believe who they sent." She smirks.

I raise my eyebrow as I see who has come through the door.

***0***

Reverend Newlin' POV

"This is pointless," I say to the other occupants in the car. "Why are we here again?"

Why on earth are we waiting at a private airstrip in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night? There are a thousand things I should be doing right now. I came to the Compound to sort through the mess that has been created in Shreveport and now, I'm pulled away to meet someone out in the middle of nowhere with only a handful of people with me. I look at my watch. It's just after midnight for goodness sakes. What respectable person waltzes into town at this time of night? Well, okay, perhaps it is warranted from time to time. Really, this is ridiculous. We could have just as easily met at the compound before breakfast. Not to mention they could have waited until I returned to Louisiana and set an appointment like a normal member of my congregation.

I sigh again.

"Reverend, they said it was important," Ike says.

Ike, Isaiah Crawford has been with us since my father was alive. He ran my father's security and investigation team for over twenty years. He is a good, decent man who follows the Lord and his Reverend's orders like a good little soldier. He lives alone so all his time is dedicated to the church. He actually has a small efficiency apartment at the Shreveport church, which keeps him close to me and his thumb on his team. He spent time in the military and his life somehow including being very close to a preacher's family in Tennessee. Better yet, he has no love loss for Vampires. He has good reason too. If I came home to find my wife and child taken by a Vampire, I would hold a grudge too.

He never speaks of the reasons his family was taken. My father mentioned something once to me about how it was a shame. That his wife was a very beautiful woman from the pictures he'd seen. But Ike never spoke about them. I don't even know if they are alive, dead or undead. I wanted to find out. More for my interests than for Ike. It is better to know your people and what motivates them. My father had forbid me from doing any kind of investigation on Ike when he was alive. He thought it rude to pry into the man's personal life. I just thought it prudent. Now that my father is no longer with us, it's my call. I'll just have to put someone on it that will be discreet.

"I don't care how important it is," I say to Ike. "It could have waited until morning. Who is this guy again?" I ask.

"His name is Whitaker. From what I understand, he believes that he can help us," Ike replies.

I shake my head. "Help, help with what? And what does he know about our cause? Who did he get his information from and why are we doing this so late at night. Did you check him out, Crawford? What aren't you telling me?"

"No, there wasn't any time to do a background check on him. He wanted to meet us tonight. He said that we were on the right track but he could help," he says. "Dexter Miles got him in contact with us."

Dexter was new to our little church family. However, he had devised the way we should approach and apprehend the undead heathens that are infesting our area. It had been good, well so far. I'm still unclear how not only did the groups out the other night in Shreveport not apprehend any Vampires but how the warehouse had caught fire. Nothing has been said about the people who were inside and I've gotten no verification on their whereabouts. More importantly, it appears that the little project they were working on, went up in flames with the rest of the building. That database was exactly what we needed to get ahead of these Vamps. We could have killed them during the day instead of risking ourselves by following them after dusk. It would have saved a lot of manpower and possible deaths. This was just one big mess.

"Whatever he wanted to discuss, couldn't he have waited until morning?" I ask again.

Ike doesn't say anything as he looks out the windows as a plane lands and taxi's to a stop.

Ike gets out of the car and I follow, along with the driver and guard in the front seat. I don't know this Whitaker from Adam. There is no way I'm coming to a meeting alone. Even if Miles has spoken for him; I'm not stupid.

I watch as a set of stairs are wheeled into place and the door is opened. I look at the markings on the side of the plane. It isn't one from a major airline. It must be a private jet. That does change things. I guess if Mr. Whitaker can divert is private jet here to speak with me then the least I can do is listen. Perhaps if Whitaker would like to join our church it would be beneficial to our coffers as well.

I watch as two men disembark from the plane and head down the stairs. One I know to be Miles. The other I'm assuming is Whitaker. As they move closer, I take in Mr. Whitaker's appearance. He is a tall and broad man with white hair and a strong stoic face. He looks to be about in his early fifties. Though his face shows signs of age caused by life itself. I'd seen men like this before. My father was one of them.

"Reverend," Dexter speaks. "May I introduce Caleb Whitaker," he motions to the man.

"Reverend," Whitaker says to me.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," I say. "Though, I must admit that I find it a little strange to meet here in the dead of night. Is this how you always do business?"

"I'm sorry for the lateness," Mr. Whitaker says, "but we are most eager to help you."

"We?" I ask him.

He smiles. "All in good time," Whitaker says. Funny, I notice the smile doesn't meet his eyes which are dark and cold.

We walk back over to my car and get in. Ike had suggested the stretch limo be used and now I'm glad I listened. There would be no way all four of us could have fit a regular car.

Seated, Ike turns on the dome lights so that we can see one another. Dexter hands Whitaker a file. He opens it, scans it quickly and then looks back at me.

"I understand that you are going after Vampires?" Whitaker asks.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I ask him and then look at Dexter. "We are a peaceful church and only preach love and the Lord's Light." I give him my TV smile.

Whitaker huffs at that. It almost sounded like a laugh. "You don't need to use the sound bites with me, Reverend," he says. "We are well aware of your nightly activities and we believe that to become more efficient, you will need our assistance. There are many around the world that feel as you that Vampires are not to roam this world."

I sit back in my seat. "Mr. Whitaker, it's true that I believe the Vampires are against God's plan. However, my grievances are more with the humans and business that cater to them. I believe that we can educate the masses in the dangers of Vampire/Human relations…."

He puts his hand up to stop me. "Reverend Newlin, we know all about your public persona. What interests us more is your private edicts to your special followers." He looks at me and then to Dexter. I don't say a word.

Whitaker waves it off. "But no matter," he pauses. "This is an informal meeting to let you know that there is help if you want it. I strongly suggest that you take us up on our offer. We are most eager to join and assist you in your cause."

Again with the WE.

"Do you belong to another church?" I ask him. "Who is your Reverend? I'll call him to see why he's sent you down to us."

Whitaker shakes his head. "No, I'm not from another church. Let's just say I represent a group of individuals that see the infestation of Vampires for what it is. A plague worthy of biblical representation."

Whitaker goes to get out. Dexter opens the door and holds it for the man.

"You're leaving?" I ask him.

He turns and looks back into the car. "As I said, this was an informal meeting. When you are ready for our assistance, let Miles know. He knows how to get in touch with me." He says.

I watch as the man walks back over to the plane and leaves.

I look at Dexter. "You get me out of my home at this ungodly hour for a three minute meeting?" I ask him. "What is that man all about and what is this WE business."

Dexter has no expression on his face. "He can assist in the cause, Reverend. I would take his offer very seriously."

I shake my head. "Not until I find out who he is and who he works for. He could be a Vampire sympathizer for all we know."

Dexter laughs. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," he says. "But when you are ready to look further than your own backyard for assistance, he will be waiting."

I watch as the plane lifts out into the night sky.

I turn back to Miles who is not looking at the plane but at me. "What happened at the warehouse?" I ask.

Miles shakes his head. "I honestly don't know," He says.

I sigh and shake my head. "Get in. We are going back to the compound. Tomorrow morning I want a complete report. Get that little redhead, Arlene, here if you need to but I want to know how something so simple could turn out so bad."

He nods.

We get in and head back out to the compound. I haven't wrapped my head around what just happened and who that man is. But for now, I'll deal with one problem at a time.

***0***

EPOV

As I watched the Delegation enter the bar, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"This is a shit storm Northman." Nan Flanagan says as she comes into view, accompanied by several dark suited Vampires. "The Council doesn't need this right now. Do you really think with everything else going on that we need this kind of crap from a simple Zealot group?" She yells. "What kind of area are you running here that you could let some half wit, back woods bible beaters get the upper hand on you?"

I suppress the growl that is building in me as I attempt to send "stand down" order to all my line in attendance. I even feel some aggravation from Alcide and Stefan. Well it seems that Nan can work her magic on all Supes, not just Vampires.

"I am well aware of problems this causes for Council and Monarchs alike, Ms. Flanagan," I say. "We contained the problem and neutralized it as fast as we could." I say to her.

"Yeah, well, just be glad I needed to be in Louisiana tonight anyway." She rolls her eyes. "Otherwise, the AVL and the Council would be here in full force knocking on your door and beating on your ass. Not to mention the group that's down in New Orleans." She glares at me. "You can thank me later, Sheriff. I'm saving your ass by being here."

I nod by say nothing. I know full well what the Council is thinking. Nan is trying to over emphasize her importance in all of this. If it wouldn't cause another whirlwind of a shit storm, I would stake the bitch where she stands and I don't think anyone, not even her suits that were sent to guard her would object. I can't help it. She is one Vampire that grates on my nerves.

"Okay," she says, "Since I'm here, let's get this over with so I can get on with my night." She says.

She snaps her fingers and one of the Vampires set up a tri-pod with a video Camera on it and then steps back.

"Alright, Sheriff, this is how we are going to play this," she says. "First, I need to clear up this situation with the King of Arkansas." She looks around and her eyes rest on Jennifer. She turns back to me. "Then, I am going to ask you a few questions regarding the situation you found yourself in at the warehouse. ThenI will ask your Pet what her take was of it and some other questions about Compton's involvement in all of this." She looks at Sookie again and I can feel a slight bit of panic rise in her. I send her calm and control. After a second, I feel her calming and she responds to my offering with love.

Nan looks back at me. "I gather that all papers are filed and there is nothing that needs to be amended?" She looks briefly at Sookie and then back to me.

I am about to blast her for calling Sookie my pet but decide better of it. This is neither the time nor the place. I do believe that Nan knows more than she is saying but not enough. To show emotion at the simple use of Pet would be more telling than I wish to be at present.

I nod my head again. "We are at your service, Nan. Whatever you need, we will do our best to provide."

She looks around the room again. "Fine, I will start with Arkansas," She points to Jennifer and then points the chair that has been set up in front of the camera. Jennifer looks past Nan when she turns to sit and looks at me. I nod slightly and she moves to the chair.

As she makes herself comfortable, Nan looks at me. "After I'm done with this one, you and your Pet, I'm going to have you bring out Compton." She says. "He will be leaving with us to be detained until Council deliberates next week. I'm sure you've already received your summons?" She asks.

I nod without committing to how I found out about the summons. "I have received notice that Ms. Stackhouse and I will be required to attend, yes." I say to her.

"Good, let's get this over with." She growls. "I swear I wish we could just stake that fucking idiot, Compton!"

I have to admit that I couldn't agree more. Helping Sookie into the booth, I sit next to her and wait for the fireworks to begin. Nan flips open her phone and within a few seconds begins talking.

"Yes, I'm with them now." Pause. "No, I haven't spoken to Compton yet." She says. "Of course, the camera will be running the whole time," she pauses again. "I understand."

She shuts her phone and turns her attention back to Jennifer. She snaps her fingers again and the camera goes on.

"State your name and your position." She says.

"Jennifer Cater, I'm the executive assistant to the King of Arkansas," she says.

"And how did you come by this position?" She asks.

"I was recommended to the position by the Queen of Louisiana," she states.

"And how long have held that position?" She asks.

"One hundred and three years, Ms. Flanagan."

"What is your connection to the Queen of Louisiana?" She asks.

Jennifer looks a little shocked at the question. "I..I have none, Ms. Flanagan."

She tilts her head. "Then why would she recommend you to the King?" She asks.

"I was hoping to have the same position for the Queen. I came to the state to offer my services. However, the Queen had no need of me. She did know that King Threadgill was in need of some help and forwarded me on to him."

"She did this without knowing anything about you?" Nan asks.

"I…I would assume that the Queen had researched my background and qualifications. Like I said, I wasn't what the Queen needed," she says.

Nan drops the subject and moves on. "Very well," she pauses. "In all the time you have worked for the King of Arkansas, Peter Threadgill, have you ever known him leave his Kingdom without notifying you?"

Jennifer shakes her head. "No, never," she pauses. "He informs me of all his activities. He never once has left to go anywhere without myself or his second knowing his every move." She says.

She holds out her hand and one of her suits places a file in it. She flips it open and reads it quickly.

"His second, a Vampire by the name of Jin Mung," she says without looking up. "Where is this Vampire now?" She asks.

"I am unaware of his location, Ms. Flanagan." Jennifer says.

Nan looks up at Jennifer's response. "Is that so?" She asks and Jennifer nods.

Nan pauses and then continues. "Please tell us what happen on the day that King Peter went missing," she says.

Jennifer retells the story that she told me. When she is done, Nan sits quietly for only a moment.

"Do you know if Jin received his request to be here today?" She asks.

Jennifer shakes her head. "I am unsure. When we sent out search parties for the King, Jin never returned."

"Is it possible that he too has met his final death?" Nan asks.

"I find that unlikely," she says. "I had Were's track both him and Peter. I fear…well that is to say, they found a scent of the King and also found some ash that could be him as well," she says and nods to one of the Vampires that came with her. I know him well. I should. He's been with Jennifer since fifty years after her turning. He is the same one that Sookie was asking about earlier. He is very good to Jennifer and is a proud and strong Vampire.

He hands Nan a vial and steps back.

"Who is he?" Nan asks.

"This is Robert Pillar, he has been the head of King Peter's Arms for over a hundred years." She says.

She looks at the Vampire. "Come forward," she says.

Robert moves to stand next to Jennifer. "What say you," she says.

"Ms. Flanagan," he begins. "The Were's headed up the search party while I was down for the day. Upon rising, they took me to the area where they found the ash. We collected it for investigation." He says.

"Nothing was found on or near the area?" She asks.

He shakes her head. "His horse found its way back to the stables. The beast smelled of the King and some other that I'm unaware of. No personal items of the King's were found on or near the ash."

"Does the King have any Sired children?" Nan asks.

Both Vampires shake their heads. "Not that we are aware of," Jennifer says. "Peter held his state with loyalty and very little else. The Vampires who did call him Master all held Fealty to him." She says.

"You are the King's head of arms?" She asks Robert.

He nods his answer.

"And yet, you were not with him on his ride?" She asks.

"It was quite common for the King to ride his own estate without on entourage, Ms. Flanagan. There are guards placed at every entrance to the grounds. Several patrol the outer perimeter. However, Arkansas poses no threat to anyone and is usually left alone. King Peter always preferred less security rather than more." He says.

"And was it common for him to ride with his second?" Nan asks.

"On occasion they would ride together, yes." Robert says.

"Were you there when they headed out?" Nan asks.

Robert shakes his head. "No, I was inside planning for our trip to New Orleans for the official ceremony for King Peter's and Queen Sophie's pledge."

"Who saw them leave the grounds?" Nan asks.

Robert opens a file and reads something quickly. "Reports state that they passed through the far west corner gate at twenty past ten. The guard suggested that they wait for an escort. King Peter said nothing but Jin said there was no reason. That they were just going up the high path and would be back within the hour. The guard called down to the house to inform me that the King was off the grounds."

"And did they come back within the hour?" Nan asks.

Robert shakes his head. "Jin returned through the far East gate and said the King wished some time alone." He pauses. "The gate attendant radioed me and I met Jin in the barn."

"Did you discuss the situation with Jin?" She asks.

Robert nods. "We did. Jin kept assuring me that everything was fine. I immediately sent a tracking group to find the King. They returned just before dawn with no Monarch."

She nods and says no more.

Turning she holds up the vial to one of the suits. "Send this to have analyzed. However, without any Sired children, it will be very difficult to prove if it is actually the King. At the very least we can find out what killed the Vampire." She says.

She turns back to the room. "As for Jin Mung, he is wanted for questioning in conjunction with the disappearance and possible final death of a Monarch. Council will be issuing the decree for his apprehension and detention until such time as they can question him." She says and looks at me as I hear her phone ring again.

"Yes?" She asks the receiver.

"I…well, this is most unusual, Your Grace," she says.

I know now that she isn't taping these proceedings but it's a live feed to Council.

"With all due respect, Your Grace. Isn't that a little premature? We haven't even spoken to him or Compton yet. I don't…"

I can hear a voice that I know is the King of Colorado. Nan pauses and closes her eyes. "Of course if it's the ruling of the Council, I will relay it." She says. "Yes, I will ask someone to pick up the papers now." She hangs up and looks at me. "There are papers being faxed from Council to your office."

I nod, "Of course," I say and look to Pam. "Pamela, please retrieve the files from the accounting office for Ms. Flanagan."

"No need, Sheriff. Just point my man in the direction." She says, pointing to the suit who handed her the first file. I nod and Pam shows him the way.

Nan takes a deep breath and lets it out as if to clear her head. Evidently she doesn't agree with whatever Council told her. The suit returns with the several papers. He hands two to Nan and places the rest in a folder and holds it for her. Nan quickly scans the papers. Takes another deep breath and looks right at me. It isn't a very pleasant look. Then again, when does Nan ever look pleasant?

"Council has been in attendance during these proceedings. With the exception of Fae Prince, Niall Brigant who has granted his voting rights to Her Grace in his stead."

Well that is interesting. I wonder where the old coot is. Why wouldn't he be in attendance for something so important. Unless the state of Vampires doesn't interest him enough to be present. Little does he know that the database held more than just Vampires. I'm sure he is not going to be happy when he finds out.

Nan continues. "Since the Pledging between Louisiana and Arkansas has been approved by Council, they have made a decision. Until such time as a ruling can be made on Threadgill's death or his return to the state, it is Council's decree that Arkansas will now fall under the rule of Louisiana." There are murmurings all around but Nan puts her hand up. "Since the Queen is being sequestered due to other misgivings, Council has further decreed that she is incapable of ruling the areas at this time. Therefore they are requesting Sheriff Northman to step up to manage the affairs of the new Louisiana Territory."

Nan snaps her fingers and the other folder the suit was holding is placed in her hand. "Sheriff Northman, Council is requesting your duty to the state in the official role as Regent until such time as the situation of both states can be rectified." She pauses and holds out the folder to me. "Do you accept this position graciously given to you by Council?"

I stand. I feel pride, joy coming from so many different directions that I'm not sure where one creature starts, and the other ends. The strongest feelings are coming from my bonded. I send love to her and appreciation to all the others.

", I would be honored to accept this post on behalf of the Council," I say and take the folder from her.

She nods. "Very good, Regent," she says. "More information will be coming to you soon."

I nod as she stands. "On behalf of the Supernatural Council, I hereby decree, Eric the Northman, Regent of the Louisiana and Arkansas area known now as the Louisiana Territory. Long live the Regent." She says.

Every creature present from my area and those from Arkansas rise and repeat Nan's declaration. I can't help wonder why Stan had not informed me of this decision. It appears that the decision has just been made but he must have known something. Not that I didn't expect such a decision. It's a smart move on Council's part. Someone has to rule while Sophie is in seclusion. However, it isn't like Stan to keep such things from me. I will need to call him after this is all done.

Everyone sits. Jennifer and Robert are dismissed from questioning and I'm motioned to sit in the chair.

"Okay," she sighs. "There is much more to get through tonight. Let's get this over with," she says. "Council, this is the second order of business in the Louisiana Territory tonight." She clears her throat. "On behalf of Supernatural Council, this is Nan Flanagan with recently appointed Regent, Eric Northman, Fangtasia, Shreveport, Louisiana." She pauses and then looks at me. "Regent, what do you know of the Vampire, William Compton, childe of Lorena Ball, being in your Area?" She says.

"All I know is what he and the Queen of Louisiana told me." I say to her.

"Queen Sophie-Anne placed Mr. Compton in your area?" She asks. "For what reason?"

I shake my head. "I am unaware of the true reason. I've only speculation at this point."

"Please elaborate," she says.

I nod. "Compton has been in my area for several weeks without checking in. Several nights ago, I received a phone call from the Queen alerting me to his presence here and that it was for her benefit." I say.

She tilts her head. "I see," she says. "And when did you first speak to Mr. Compton?" She asks.

I look to Sookie who smiles softly. "When he came to my bar a few nights ago," I say. "He was escorting Ms. Stackhouse…"

Nan cuts me off. "Yes, go on."

"Well, due to issues occurring in my business that evening, we departed early," I say to her. "Forty-Eight hours later, after Compton did not come to me himself to check in, I went to speak to him where he was staying." I say to her.

"And what was the nature of your discussion?" She asks.

"I wanted to find out what he was doing here for the Queen. Since I am," I pause, "was the Sheriff of this area, I felt it was not only my responsibility but my duty and obligation to the territory to know what was going on in my area. After all, if it was serious enough for the Queen to order Compton to leave court and come here, it must be serious enough for me to know." I pause and Nan nods for me to continue. "When I requested he tell me, he refused to release any information regarding his tasks for Sophie-Anne. He indicated to me that it was not in my scope of authority to know. After Assessing his living arrangements, I then suggested that he might want move to a more secure resting place." I say. "I had offered him my light tight suite in a hotel in Shreveport but he declined my offer. He thought that there was no need for him to leave his current residence."

"And why did you think it prudent for him to move to Shreveport?" Nan asks.

"Until a few days ago, Compton had been staying in the house that he owned when he was human."

"Are you telling us that he was residing in a house that predates the Civil War?" She asks.

The fact that she knows when Compton was turned is telling. Though it may be in his file, I fail to see why she would bring it up. I nod. "I believe that it was been improved upon through the years. However, from my brief scan, I felt that the house was not up to the needs of a Vampire that was on a mission from the Queen. The structure is very old with minimal to no security. If he was indeed on a mission for the Queen and something happened to him in my Area, she would not have been pleased with me. I told him as much but he refused to leave his home." I say.

"He would risk his life with no security, why?" She asks.

"I would only be speculating." I say.

Nan watches me for a moment then continues. "When did you next see Mr. Compton?" She asks me.

"I saw him after we were requested to bring him in and then this evening, when we went to check on him." I say.

"Then how did you know that the database in the hands of the Fellowship was created by Compton?" She asks.

I look to Sookie who smiles. "Nan, if it would please you, I feel that Ms. Stackhouse would be a better person to answer that question." I say to her.

She huffs, "Very well," She says, "Human, come here." She calls Sookie over.

I stand and give her my seat, which she takes and gives me a dazzling smile.

"My, you are a pretty one," she says.

Sookie says nothing.

"Tell me, Human, how did you know that the database that the Fellowship members were talking about was the same one that Compton allegedly was working on?" She asks her.

Sookie looks at her right in the eyes. "Bill, Uh, Mr. Compton, had told me several times what he was working on." She says.

I have to smile. Compton has just put another nail into his own coffin. Even if the Queen did not request the information, to tell a human anything about our world without being somehow connected to them is suicide.

"Were you bonded to Mr. Compton at the time that he told you about his project?" She asks.

Sookie shakes her head. "No, I received blood from Mr. Compton after I was attacked outside where I used to work once but we didn't bond."

"And why were you attacked?" Nan asks.

Sookie sighs. "The first evening I met Mr. Compton; he was approached by two patrons of the bar and then later left with them. I read in their minds and heard that their intent was to drain him. After they left the bar, I ran out, attempting to hear them and stop them from causing harm to Mr. Compton. Once I located where they had brought Mr. Compton, I ran over to help him. I got the drainers off him and stayed with him until he was better. The next night, I was attacked coming out of the bar after my shift. I recognized my attackers. They were the drainers that had attempted to send Mr. Compton to his final death." She pauses.

She should have let the drainers take him. A lot of this would never happen if Sookie didn't step in. Then again, if she didn't then she would have never come to Fangtasia. No that's not true. With or without Compton, she would have come to save that idiot brother of his. Yes, I stand by my original statement. She should have let Compton die.

I hear her voice shake a little and send her love and comfort. She sends love in return. I'm not completely convinced that she is all right but she is holding her own and I'm proud of her.

"When I came too, Mr. Compton was feeding me his blood. I suspect that I would have died in that parking lot if he didn't find me and give me his blood when he did." She says.

I try to stay calm. The fact that I know the truth about that incident is just making me even angrier than I already was. I can feel Sookie's concern and I send her strength and pride. She is my beautiful Warrior both in heart and in deeds. Regardless of Compton's actions, she was very brave that night.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I wish to ask you one thing regarding this incident," Nan says. "Did Mr. Compton ask your permission before giving you his blood?" She asks.

She shakes her head. "No, I was unconscious."

"Did he tell you anything about what would happen to you if he gave you his blood?" She asks.

Sookie shakes her head again. "No not then. All he told me is that he would be able to find me and that perhaps my libido would heighten," she says and blushes a little.

"He told you nothing about exchanges, blood oaths or the like?" Nan asks again. "He didn't tell you what his blood would do to you or what you could prepare yourself for?"

She shakes her head. "Bill, didn't tell me much regarding Vampires." She says. I know she knows much. Especially now that she has her memories back. However, at the time, she was still very ignorant of our ways.

"No, he didn't tell me anything about that. He did, however, try on several occasions to get me to ingest more of his blood. I declined." She says.

I was unaware of that. Sookie never told me here or in the other time that Bill attempted to force a blood exchange.

"This is very important, Ms. Stackhouse. Did Compton take your blood?" She asks.

Sookie shakes her head slowly. "Unless he drank it when I was passed out, no he has never tasted my blood."

"Very well," Nan says. "Returning to the situation we find ourselves in now. Mr. Compton spoke to you about the database." Sookie nods. "Did he show you any of it?" She asks.

Sookie nods again. "He was very proud of his work. Although, when he started going on about graphics and beta streams, I kind of tuned him out." She says. "Not that I didn't understand him. It's just, well the way he was explaining it was like how you speak to a five year old. I quickly became distracted. I knew what he was talking about and after seeing how it worked, I have to admit that it was a bit archaic in nature."

"Have you ever seen any of the entries?" Nan asks.

Sookie nods again. "He brought up a few to show me how it worked."

"Tell me how you found out that the Fellowship was in possession of Mr. Compton's database," she says.

Sookie retells the story of how she located the Fellowship member and what she heard.

Nan nods. "I see, and when you found out that the Fellowship had a copy of the database, what did you do?"

"I told Eric immediately and he went about informing the appropriate people. It wasn't until we got to the warehouse that I heard there was more on the disc than just Vampires." She says.

"Human, can you hear everyone?" She asks.

Sookie shakes her head. "No, I can hear humans the best, some others as well, but no Vampires." She says. "I picked the information out of the Fellowship member's head who saw us at the club and then I picked more out of the Humans in the warehouse." She says.

"Were you able to ascertain any other information regarding Vampires?" Nan asks.

Sookie looks to me and I nod. She might as well tell them. I've already relayed the information to Stan.

"Ms. Stackhouse," Nan pulls Sookie's attention back to her.

"Oh, yes, excuse me," she says. "The Fellowship are out attempting to capture as many Vampires and Humans that associate with Vampires as they can. That is why they were in the club. They had plans to take as many as they can." She says.

"Ms. Stackhouse, what do they plan on doing with them?" Nan asks.

"They…they want them to meet the sun." She says.

"Were there any names given? Anyone who ordered this attack on us?" Nan asks.

"The Reverend, Reverend Newlin's name was mentioned but no one said who gave the order." She says.

"If you were to read someone who had direct contact or was given orders directly from this human, would you be able to read it out of their mind?" She asks.

Sookie nods. "I believe I would be able too, yes." She says.

"Ms. Stackhouse, you are aware of the contract that has been submitted to Council regarding you and Regent Northman?" She asks Sookie.

Sookie nods again. "Yes ma'am. Eric and I agreed to it before I signed. I read through it thoroughly and I saw nothing that I hadn't agreed to." She says.

Nan leans forward. "Is there anything else you need to tell us regarding this issue?" She asks.

Sookie shakes her head. "No ma'am." She says.

She nods. "Thank you, you may go sit with your Vampire." She says.

Sookie stands and returns to me. I pull her close and kiss her temple. "You did beautifully," I say to her.

She smiles and leans into me. "Thank you, my liege," she says.

She pushes lust, love and pride to me. Goddess I cannot wait for this to be over and I can spend some time with her. I know I have quite a lot to do now, with two territories under my control. But I need to be grounded and the only way I know to do that is to spend time with my Bonded. I send her back the same feelings and can feel her shiver in my arms.

I'm taken out of my own little bubble by Nan's next words.

"Bring out Compton." She says.

I watch as Compton comes out and looks around him. His gaze stops when he sees my beautiful Sookie seated on my lap.

"Sit Compton," Nan hisses, pulling his attention back to her.

The guards help Compton into his seat a little more forcefully than necessary but no one questions it.

Nan looks in another folder given to her by another suit before she turns back to Compton. "Do you know why you've been called here?"

"I was only informed that the Council wished to speak to me. However, I would like to lodge a complaint on how I've been treated. I've been locked downstairs, chained to a wall with nothing to drink." He sounds like he's whining. "Sheriff Northman has treated me like a enemy of his territory and not an ambassador of the Queen."

"Northman is no longer Sheriff of Area five," Nan says to him.

I see a smug look cross Compton's face. "Then on behalf of the Queen I demand his head for his treatment of me." He says and goes to stand. Both guards who brought him in are at his sides and pushing him back into his seat.

"Compton, Northman is no longer Sheriff because he has accepted an appointment from Council to be acting Regent of Louisiana." Nan says to him.

"WHAT!" Compton screams. "What has happen to my Queen?"

"Your Queen is being sequestered pending investigation," she says.

You can see the confusion and fear lofting off Compton. If the issue were not so serious, I would find it comical.

"Compton, you are lucky that Council needed information to catch the bigger fish in this pond or you would have been ashes on your front stoop instead of being brought here to find out what you know." Nan says.

Compton leans back in his chair, visibly shaken.

"Now, let's get down to business." She says. "William Compton, please state the reason you have found yourself in Area 5 after several decades of living in the royal court of Sophie Anne LeClerq."

"I wished to return to my ancestral home," he says.

Nan leans forward. "Don't waste my time by lying, young one," Nan says. "We have already heard testimony that you were here on a mission for the Queen. If you wish to keep your head attached to your shoulders, I suggest you come clean, as the Humans like to say."

Bill looks at Sookie, I, and then back to Nan. "I'd rather not say in mixed company." He says.

"Compton, I'm growing impatient with you. Tell us why you are in Regent Northman's former area and tell us now!" She screams.

Sookie jumps in my lap but calms when I send her a few waves of love and peace.

"My…my mission was…two fold." He says.

"Go on," Nan says.

Bill sighs. "My first mission was to find out if the rumors of a Telepath in this area were true." He says.

I feel Sookie tensing in my lap. If I had known he would start with this, I would have removed her from the room.

"Nan, if you will permit, I would like to place Sookie in my office," I say.

Nan shakes her head. "I may need her, let her stay." Nan waves me off.

I try to send Sookie waves of calm. I didn't want her to find out this way.

"Go on Compton, we don't have all night." She says.

Bill looks at Sookie and then back at Nan. "Queen Sophie Anne had been told by her favorite pet that her cousin had the ability to read thoughts." He pauses. "Knowing how rare and valuable a true telepath is, Sophie-Anne wanted to see if this treasure was actually real. As you can imagine, such a rare find would be the cornerstone of any Monarchy. I was sent here to find her and test her." He says.

"Once you had located her and assessed her skills, did you offer this Telepath information or a contract from the Queen?" Nan asks.

Bill shakes his head. "No, the Queen wanted to…ummm…the Queen wanted me to procure the Telepath for her." He says.

"And how did she want you to do that?" Nan asks.

Bill sighs. "Once I confirmed that the Telepath was legit, I was to give her my blood and seduce her. Once she was agreeable, I was to bring her to New Orleans to sit in court as the Queen's new acquisition." He says very quickly.

"Acquisition, as in slave?" She asks.

"I'm unsure of what the Queen intended. I do know that she didn't want to waste time with contracts. She needed to own the Telepath." He says.

"Was it the Queen's intention to change the Telepath?" She asks.

Bill nods. "She would have Bound her to herself or Andre and then changed her." He says. "I had hopes that the Queen would allow me to bond and change her as it was me who brought her to New Orleans. Also, Ms. Stackhouse and I had started a relationship and thought that perhaps the Queen would take that into consideration." He says.

"Was the Telepath aware of these intentions?" Nan says.

Bill shakes his head. "She was not. I had just been able to give her some of my blood. I was working on getting her to New Orleans as soon as I could. But the process was taking longer than I had expected." He says.

"Did the Telepath give you permission to give her your blood?" Nan says.

This again was another new law and one I know Bill knew. Sookie was already on record as saying she didn't give Bill her permission. However, a word of a Human wouldn't go very far if Compton rebuked her accusation. I watch as Compton mentally inventories how much Council could already know.

"I…she was dying and I had to act quickly." He says.

"And why was she dying, Mr. Compton?" Nan asks. "I have been given information that you were the one who glamoured the drainers into attacking the Telepath; that there was never going to be a draining in the first place and that you were using it to test the Telepath and see if she was legitimate. I've further learned that you set up that entire evening from the start to get the Telepath to reveal herself; only to have a reason to give her your blood." Nan says.

"How did you…" Bill stops and looks at Sookie.

I felt her pain and anger and I pull her closer and send her love and comfort.

Bill just hangs his head. "I was following the orders of my Queen. I never wished to return here. I rather enjoy court." He says.

"We will deal with the infractions you have made in a moment," she pauses. "Tell me about your other mission?" Nan asks.

Bill's head springs up. Looking right at Nan. "I..I was sent her to complete a project for the Queen," he says.

"What sort of project? She asks.

"It was a…a repository of information regarding our kind," he says.

Nan leans forward. "Please elaborate," she says.

"I…I showed a prototype of a database idea to the Queen about five years ago. The idea was to design a central repository of information regarding Vampires. It could be sold to Monarch's and be able to track the Vampires coming and going into their area. It would also be able to collect information on Master/Child as well as Sange Caps and Genealogică relationships as we found them out. The purpose was to track down the responsible parties in case of infractions," He says. "The Queen ordered me to not only locate information on as many Vampires as I could. Once she saw the structure developing she um… she requested that I find information on other leading Supes as well." He says.

"And you didn't think that her wanting information on other Supes was cause for alarm? Not to mention that information on important Vampires could be detrimental to them never mind lead to their final death, the deaths of their lines and Sange Cap?" Nan asks.

Bill shakes his head. "No, it was supposed to be the White Pages for Vampires. Then Sophie wanted me to add more and more. I…I'm indebted to the Queen and was only following orders." He says.

"And because you were following orders, the Fellowship of the Sun snatched a copy of this database out of your pathetic home in Bon Temps and was attempting to decode it when Regent Northman realized their plot." She says.

"What," Bill looks around. "NO, how would the Fellowship know where I lived never mind that I had created such a database. This is crazy. Northman has set me up." He shouts.

"If it wasn't for Northman and his Telepath, we would be looking at an all out war." Nan says. "Gentlemen, escort Mr. Compton to the waiting vehicle and take him to the disclosed area until Council has called him." She says. "I need to get this information uploaded to Council and make it to New Orleans before dawn." She stands. "The rest of you are free to go." She says.

I hold Sookie for another moment and wait. She is very sad at the news she heard. I keep sending her love and tenderness and she returns it, but I know she's hurting.

"Sookie," Bill calls out to her. "I didn't want to hurt you. You would have enjoyed court…"

I have Sookie off my lap and am over to Compton in a shot. "You will not talk to her, you will not look at her, you will not think about her ever again." I growl at him. "If I ever so much as see you whispering in her direction, I will save Council the trouble and turn you to ash myself."

"Eric," I hear the twinkling sound of my beloved. "Eric, take me home." She says softly.

I turn to look at my Sookie. Watching the guards take Compton, I turn, picking her up I move to the back of the club.

I turn to look at Dalia, Tomas and Godric.

"I will meet you back at the house," Dalia says. "You two need to be alone for a bit, My Liege."

I nod and walk out with my Bonded in my arms.

***0***

SPOV

It was a lie, it was all a lie. But how could Gran not know? She knew that I was being protected. How could Gran not know that Hadley was telling a Vampire Queen all about me? How could she allow this to happen? Where was all my protection when I was buying into Bill's lies? Or was it her or someone else that opened my eyes to him? Was that why I decided to step away from him? Is that why I started looking at him in a different light?

Oh yes, I know it was Hadley. We have no other relatives. Okay, she is the only one who thinks she's my relative and the only human Cousin that I have. Hadley ran away from home years ago. Now I know that she was no more kin than Jason, but still. She had the Queen after me. She sent Bill to me. I almost, no, I'm not going to think of that. I'm with Eric now. He is My Destiny, regardless of how I found my way to him, he has always been mine. If this was the means to the end, then so be it. I just don't have to like it.

"Susannah, Min Kara, are you alright?" He asks me.

I nod. "I will be once this is all over." I say to him. "I'm sorry but that Sophie-Anne is a bitch." I say.

"Susannah, language," he says.

"What, Eric, she sent someone to seduce me, to take me from my home and put me in her court, probably as a slave, to use me like a trick pony." I say to him. "I swear Hadley is as dumb as a post."

"Hadley?" He asks.

I look at him. "Have you met her?" I ask him.

"I believe I saw her at court once or twice." He says.

"Yeah, well that little drugged up hick is Linda's daughter. Linda was Earl. Stackhouse's real daughter." I try to put my mind around that. "It's weird to say things like that, but yeah, Linda was supposed to be my aunt. She was really messed up too, but Hadley was worse. She ran off just before her sixteenth birthday. I was twelve at the time. She was real messed up. She showed up a few years later. We thought she wanted help. Gran wouldn't let her stay in our house. I don't know why, but she said she could stay with Linda or go to rehab. She picked the rehab. Gran gave her the money and she took off. I think Gran knew what she was going to do." I say. "I will need to ask her." I say. "Now I find out that she sold me out. Nice, huh?" I laugh.

"Sookie, I don't think that Hadley meant you any harm. If she is the Queen's pet, she may have just been trying to garner favor with her." He says.

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter, Eric. I'm just so glad that I didn't do anything with Bill. Ugh, that would have been horrible. And just think; only a few days ago, I was thinking of…" I stop myself.

"What were you thinking of?" He asks.

I look over to him. "I was thinking of trying to have a relationship with him. However, the morning before I came to Fangtasia, I just couldn't understand why I would have ever wanted to do that. I think it was the blood he gave me." She says. "Then something made me think that it really wasn't a good idea."

He says nothing as we drive in silence. "Eric, does, does your blood influence me?" I ask.

"If we weren't Bonded, it may. However, the Bond, especially one like ours wouldn't influence you. Besides, I think you are mistaken Sookie. His blood would only influence a human and you aren't one." He says to me.

I sit back and watch the trees go by as we pull up to our home. Once the car is in the garage, Eric comes around to help me out.

He takes another look at me. "I am sorry about your other dress," he says to me. "But you do look lovely in this one." He says.

I smile at him. "That's very sweet, Eric." I say to him. "I rather like this dress myself, My Liege," I say with a wicked smile.

I hear the growl that hits the very depth of my being. "Say it again," he says.

"What?" I giggle.

He looks at me.

"My Liege," I say in a whisper.

"I will have you screaming that by the end of the night," he says.

I nod and follow him into the house.

"Min Kara, would you like to eat?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "Can we take a bath?" I ask him.

Eric smiles and picks me up and flies us up the stairs to our suite.

Once inside, he rests me on the bed. He looks at me for a moment. Then he leans in and kisses me.

"Do you mind waiting a moment for your bath?" He asks me.

I feel a shiver go down my spine. What is he planning? I nod, not trusting my voice for a moment.

He leaves the room and returns with his iPod and a small item that looks like a speaker. He sets it up on the night stand, turns it on and then moves back to me.

"I would have liked to dance with you at the club, but there wasn't any time," he says. "Come to me, Min Kara," he says.

I stand and take his hand. When the song begins, he pulls me close to him.

"You are everything to me, Susannah," he whispers.

The song begins and I know it immediately. Eric pulls me close and leans into him and sings softly into my ear.

Have I Told You Lately that I love you?

Have I told you there's no one else above you?

Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,

Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

For the morning sun in all its glory,

Meets the day with hope and comfort too,

You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better,

Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

There's a love less defined,

And it's yours and it's mine,

Like the sun.

And at the end of the day,

We should give thanks and pray,

To The One, to The One.

He slows our movement down and pulls away so he can look right into my eyes.

Have I Told You Lately that I love you?

Have I told you there's no one else above you?

Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,

Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

Pulling me closer, I feel like I couldn't get close enough to him. Even if I climbed inside of him.

There's a love less defined,

And it's yours and it's mine,

Like the sun. And at the end of the day,

We should give thanks and pray,

To The One, to The One.

Have I Told You Lately That I Love you?

Have I told you there's no one else above you?

Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,

Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness,

Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness,

Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

The song ends and he kisses me deep.

I hear the next song come on and he doesn't try to release me.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

Eric lifts me and I immediately wrap my legs round him and he turns us around in the middle of the room.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I place my head in the crock of his neck and start to shower it with kisses. I can hear a small growl from Eric telling me that he's enjoying it. I lean back and look at him. His eyes are dark and his fangs are out.

Moving my hand from round his neck, I use my finger to trace down his fang and up the other one. His growl is replaced with a moan. Slowly his eyes close and his head tilts back slightly.

Taking the opportunity, I lean back into his mouth and use my tongue to mimic what my fingers had just done.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

I'm about to pull my mouth away, when I feel Eric's hand on my ass bottom with one flick of his wrist, my panties are gone. When he found time to undo his pants without me knowing, I'll never know. But he doesn't give me any time to dwell on it. One hand on my back, the other on my bottom, he lifts me onto his gracious plenty.

My head immediately goes back and I let out my own moan. I can feel the love and lust pouring out of him and I respond in kind as he begins to move with to the beat of the song.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

His pace is relentless. All I can do is hold on for dear life and he moves me up, down, and pushes father and faster into me.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

As the last note of the song ends, so do we. Screams are coming from both of us and we release in a shimmer of blue and white lights.

When he finally releases me, he places my face between both his hands.

"Do not think one more minute on Compton or the Queen's plans. You are with me now. We are together and we should be. You are what completes me Susannah. Without you, none of this or what is to come would be possible."

He kisses me again, walks over to the bed places me there as he goes to fill the tub. I start to get out of my shoes and then stand to get to work on my dress. I'm reaching for the zipper when he comes in and stands behind me.

"Allow me, Min Kara," He says.

I look over my shoulder and smile at him. He has already undressed. Damn Vampire speed. In another second, he has me out of my closes and wraps me in his arms.

"Thank you." I say softly as he picks me up and flies us to the bathroom.

Kissing my forehead, he gathers me up in his arms and moves us both into the water. I take no time in snuggling into him. I look around to see that he's dimmed the lights and has lit a few candles.

"This is so tranquil," I say.

"Yes, I like areas of escape, this is one of them." He says to him.

I turn to look at him. "You need places to escape, I find that hard to believe."

Eric pulls me close and I notice that he is drawing circles on my belly with his light touch. A flutter flows through me at such a gentle touch.

"Oh, Min Kara, when we have been together for another thousand years, you will find the same type of peace as I do in rooms like this." He says.

"Well, I already enjoy a bath," I say. "The farmhouse didn't have one like this, but…" I look off into the room remembering something.

"But what, Sookie?" He asks me.

I close my eyes. "I remember a room made of white marble. The bath was as big as a pool. But that could have been because I was so small. On one side of the pool was a waterfall that would continually refresh the water. On the other side, there was jars, no, big bowls of different oils. Above us there was fabric draped from one column to the next and I remember music. The likes I have never heard before." I pause for a moment remembering.

"Susannah, you have been in that bath for hours, it's time to get out." I hear my mother say.

"But Momma, I wike it here." I say laughing.

"No Susannah, you need to work on your lessons. Then Pappa and Daddy will take you down to the shore. Wouldn't you like that?" She asks.

I look up at her. "When can we go home?" I ask her.

She looks at me with sad eyes. "Oh Susannah, I know this is hard, but soon, my darling girl. We need to leave soon so you can grow." She laughs. "It will be no good to stay this little forever." She picks me up and holds me.

"We go and den I be wid my biking. We be big bamily." I say to her.

She laughs. "Yes, I suppose we will. Now come, you can play in the baths tomorrow." She says and takes me out of the room.

"Sookie?" He calls to me.

I wipe away a tear. "I'm sorry, I was just remembering my mother," I say to him. "I am so relieved that I have some memories back, you know?" I say to him.

"But you are crying?" He holds me closer.

"They're happy tears, Eric. I miss her," I say, "Daddy too, but I have years and years of memories to remember. I have a hard time putting my head around the fact that I was young for so long, but at least I have memories."

"I am sorry you had to hear about Sophie and Bill's plan for you this evening." He says.

I can feel the pain and sorrow in the Bond.

"Eric, it's okay, really. I'm just so glad that I didn't pursue anything with him. I can't think of myself with anyone but you." I say.

"Sookie, I want to talk to you about a few things," He says.

"Okay," I say to him and snuggle further into him.

"Much is going to happen now that I'm Regent. It will be easier and harder on us." He says to me.

I nod. "I know Eric, but this is what we signed up for, isn't it?" I ask him.

He kisses me again and then pulls away to look at me. "It is, Min Kara, I just want you to be prepared."

"Eric," I say and touch the side of his face. "Regent is only being given to you because they can't exactly pull the crown from Sophie without just cause," I pause. "Even if all the laws weren't in place, they couldn't do that." I say.

I feel a little shock in the bond and I have to laugh.

"Eric, you will be King sooner or later. That's part of the prophecy. The question is of what." I say to him. "You know it and so do I."

He pulls me closer. "And you will be my Queen. Together, Min Kara, we will be unstoppable." He says to me.

I laugh. "I just want us to rule well," I say to him.

"Oh we will, Min Kara," he says.

We are still for a few moments before Eric continues.

"We are to be in Kentucky on Monday to meet with the Council," He says.

I feel a little bit of panic but Eric sends me some calm. "Do not worry, we are Bonded. There is nothing that can be done to alter that at this time. I will get a message to Adele and Fintan. However, they probably know already. Everything will be fine." He says to me.

I look up at him. "Eric, I know what Pappa asked you, but you don't have to feel obligated to Pledge, I know this is a lot and…"

Eric doesn't let me finish. Taking my lips to his, I feel the warmth of his touch run through me.

When he releases me, I look right into his eyes. "Min Kara , I told you, I want all of this. I would Pledge with you tomorrow if we didn't need to have it approved." He says to me. "I love you, my Susannah. The only reason I didn't announce it to Nan is because we are trying to keep it all quiet until we meet with Council." He says.

I smile at him. "Okay, so we go to Kentucky on Monday?" I ask him.

He nods. "I believe the King of Kentucky, Bartlett Crow will be hosting the Council. We will go Sunday night after sunset." He pauses, "I do not wish you to be alone on the flight." He says.

I nod. "Okay, Eric," I say.

"Good, now the King of Texas has requested our attendance in Dallas before then. I will contact him later but we may need to leave as early as two night's time. I will know more before dawn." He says.

"What does the King of Texas need with us?" I ask him ask with a smirk.

He smiles at me. "He suggests that he would like to hire you. In actuality, I believe that he is eager to meet you before we need to face the Council. Daxion is with him as well. I believe they are both biting at the bit, as they say to meet you."

I laugh at this. "I'm eager to meet them both as well. Will Jennifer be joining us or does she need to return to Arkansas?" I ask.

"I feel it prudent that she and Robert return to Arkansas until Kentucky. We will be making many changes and she knows more than anyone about the state of Arkansas. I need her to keep everyone calm." He says. "Not to mention that Jin is still out there somewhere and could pose a threat to not only us but others we put in power. I need my best people on point right now."

I nod. "I understand Eric," I lean in and I go over the things that happen tonight. So many things transpired in a matter of hours. I think about Sam coming in and what he said to me and Eric. What did he mean about no one knowing who I am? Then the delegation and all the questions. Not to mention that Eric has been named Regent of not only one but two states. Then it hits me.

"Eric," I say.

"Yes, Min Kara?" He asks.

"Once you are announced as Regent, won't others see it as unusual for us to be heading out of state? I mean isn't there much that we will need to do?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yes, but I feel that it may be best for your and my security if we leave Shreveport until the meeting. Anything I need to do or discuss with the Sheriffs can be done via phone and emails. I will not need to physically be here. We will leave Pamela here in Area five with a few others. I will not make an announcement that we are leaving and thus everyone will think we are still in the area." He says.

I look at him closely. There is something that he is neglecting to tell me.

"You..you think we are in danger," I say to him. It isn't a question.

Eric pulls me close. "I'm unsure at this time," he says. "But if I saw me as a threat, I would be looking for ways to end me." He pauses. "Once decrees are signed and Sophie is no more, we will be safe. Until then, there are a multitude of ways Sophie could have gone in her desire to have you. I will feel safer once Council has had their meeting."

I shake my head. "I don't want to have to go into hiding. I mean, we already removed Gran and I from Bon Temps because of those nut jobs, the Fellowship. Now we are being run out of Shreveport because of the possibility that Sophie may try something? That Delegation representative, Nan, said that Sophie is sequestered, right?" I ask.

Eric nods. "This is true. However, once she knew I was aware of you, she could have panicked and called someone to take care of the situation."

My eyes go wide. "You think she hired an assassin?"

"I am unsure at this time. But I'm not willing to gamble with your life," He says.

"So you are being forced out of town because you are worried about me?" I ask him. "Eric, we can't just go into hiding. If she hired someone to track us and take me, he will find us if we are in Shreveport, Dallas or Siberia."

He pulls me closer to him. "Susannah, we are not being run out of town," he says. "I am choosing to take an offensive stance rather than a defensive stance. If everyone thinks we are in Area Five then that is where any assassins will come. Pam and the others will be on high alert and apprehend anyone who seems suspicious. We can then assess how far Sophie was willing to go to take you." He turns my head to him. "But make no mistake, Susannah, if I thought it better, I would send you to where Adele and Fintan are."

My eyes well up with tears before I can stop them. "You…you would send me…me away," I say, trying to choke back the tears.

Eric drops his defenses and pulls me close, sending me love and desire. "Min Kara, I could no more send you away than I could send part of my arm away. You are a part of me. But if I thought it best for you in this time of danger…"

I pull away, "NO," I say. I can feel the heat building in me. "We are a team Eric. Where you go, I go." I say to him.

The heat is increasing in my heart, my arms and down to my fingertips. I suddenly feel wave upon wave of calm pouring into me.

"Min Kara," he says softly. "If you want to be angry and send off your light, we should get out of the tub," he says. "I do not wish you to hurt either of us. I'm sorry if what I said upset you. If you feel that strongly about staying together, we will find another way."

I close my eyes and fell his emotions flowing through me. Soon, I'm back to myself.

"Eric you can't say things like that to me," I say.

He nods. "So I notice," he replies. "I'm sorry I upset, Min Kara. It wasn't my intension."

We sit there for some time. Eric replacing the water anytime he feels from my emotions that it getting cold. I can tell that he wants to say something, so I send him love and encouragement to give him the strength to ask.

He sighs. "Okay, Min Kara, you win." He says with another kiss. When he releases, he wraps his arms a little closer. "The next thing I want to discuss with you is our Bond." He says.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask him.

He laughs slightly. "Nothing is wrong with it. I want to talk to you about what it means." He says.

"I know what it means. It means I am yours and you are mine. We are connected for eternity and no one can take me from you." I smile at him. "We are bonded in more ways than one," I say to him. "There is no breaking us," I say and burrow deeper into his embrace.

"Yes, but it is also a commitment. We are each other's and ONLY each others." He says.

Is he saying what I think he's saying?

"Eric, you don't think I would want too…"

"Sookie, I know that you have been in presence of both Supes and Humans who are very sexually, well for a lack of a better word, free." He turns me around so I'm straddling him. "I will not share you, Sookie. I know you are a Handmaiden and these things are common in those settings but…"

I place my hand over his mouth to stop him. "What would ever give you the idea that I would want anyone but you?" I ask him.

"Sookie, I felt your lust rise in the club last evening." He says.

I chuckle. "For someone so old, sometimes you are a little dense, you know that?" I say to him. He looks at me with a curious look. "Eric, I was thinking about you." I say to him.

"What?" He asks.

I laugh. "The music, it was hypnotic. All I could think about was how it reminded me of your hands on me." I say to him. "I couldn't help it. I know that, well, I'm kind of…" I look down.

"Sookie, I know that you are in a cycle that is making you well, insatiable." He smiles at me. "Do you think that is what caused the lustful feelings?" He asks me.

"Eric, I honestly think that even if I wasn't in my, what did you call it, cycle?" I pause and he nods. "Okay if I wasn't in that, I would still lust after you 24/7. You are who you are. You're a walking Sex God." I laugh.

He pulls me closer. "I'm your walking Sex God, you know this, right?" He growls and nips at my neck.

I put my arms around him and lean into his ministration. "Oh…I know that. I've got you, believe me, and I'm never letting you go." I sigh as he moves down a little farther.

His lips on me ignite the flame within me once more tonight.

"Eric, honey I need you. It burns, I need you now!" I growl at him.

While continuing his ministrations on my breast, Eric picks me up and lowers me onto his very alert soldier. I had heard women say things about their men. Some would criticize while other would complain. I have no idea how they could do this. Eric has many fine attributes and this is just one of them. He is more than satisfying. I would have to say that he has a gracious plenty for me. It will be all I ever need.

As I lower onto him, I feel the warmth spread through me.

"Ahh, Eric…" I moan as he starts to move me.

"Feel me, Min Kara," He growls. "Only you do this to me."

I move faster and faster and he picks up his ministrations. I can feel his fangs brush over my nipples and as he pinches the other one the mixture of pleasure and pain is overwhelming.

"More, Eric, more…don't stop!" I cry out.

I feel the pressure increase, which just sends me over the edge.

How he dries us and gets us on the bed without me noticing is a mystery. However, before I know it, I'm in the middle of the bed on my hands and knees with Eric right behind me entering me once more. Immediately I drop over the edge again.

"Ahh…Eric, More!" I cry out to him. I can't bear to think about him not in me, consuming me, filling me with everything he has.

That is exactly what he is doing. I feel fuller than I have at any of our couplings. I am somehow losing the sensation of where he ends and I begin. I close my eyes to colors swarming around me. Just when I think I can't take anymore, I hear the crunch and feel his wrist at my mouth.

I start to suck as Eric sinks his fangs into my shoulder.

The world has stopped moving. All there is right now is me and Eric in a sea of bliss. If this is how you feel when you die, I will die a thousand deaths. Feelings are flowing though us, around us, within us. Just when I think we are done, another surge bursts from us and I'm flying over the edge once more.

When I come down, I am lying face down on the mattress with Eric attempting to hold his weight off of me from above me.

"Min Kara , you are the only woman I will ever need." He whispers to me.

"I was made for you, my Viking King." I say to him as I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

***0***

Songs in this chapter (take out the spaces and the dots)

Rod Stewart: [youtube=http: / www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=DJAg35WOKVg&feature=related]

Goo Goo Dolls: [youtube= http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw&ob=av3e]


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Thank you for reading… On with the show

Chapter 24

***0***

Whitaker's POV

I sit back as we take off. I'm due in South America in five hours. This stop over was really not on my way, but necessary nonetheless. That fool Newlin is going to jeopardize our chance of getting some prime specimens. He has no idea what kind of a gold mine he is really sitting on. For all his interviews and sound bites he is just like the rest of them, hypocrites.

I open the file we've collected on him. Steven Newlin isn't half as bad as his father but he is close enough in my opinion. Then again, give the young Steven a few years. I'd suspect that in ten years he will give his father a run for his money.

I shake my head, thinking of the other files we've collected on the Newlin family. The senior Reverend Newlin had a trail of indiscretions and sins a mile long behind him. Including several long time extra marital relationships as well as affairs that it's not known if his wife of forty years knew or didn't know about. My particular favorite is his obsession with the Native Club down in New Orleans. Never thought that leather and chains had a place in a puritanical church or in the rather boisterous views of the late church icon. Though, I could be wrong.

I flip to the pictures we have regarding Newlin Sr. I wonder if Newlin, Jr. knows that he has two siblings not too much younger than him. Or that each of them received over a million dollars each out of Newlin Seniors private account that was setup not soon after the church opened its fifth location to take care of the women that bore these children until they are old and gray. Birth Certificates never acknowledged him as the father but we had come across several blood test results putting him at a 98% match. That doesn't even come close to the number of payoffs that have been made over the years for quite of few of his flings and trysts. At the very least, we have enough that we could have gotten Newlin Sr. brought up on misappropriation of funds and tax evasion charges. That is, of course, if we needed Newlin at any time. We weren't ready for him three years ago. Now, well, now we are ready to move forward.

I flip the page to look at the information we've collected on the good Reverend Newlin Jr. He hasn't been exactly the poster child for righteousness. I wonder if his wife knows about his bible studies he holds with several women around Shreveport on a weekly basis. There are several situations where we believe that the good Reverend has made women disappear as well. There is one woman who is now toting a two year old toddler around who looks similar to the Reverend. Funny, how son is following so close in his father's footsteps. But then again, Sarah Newlin hasn't exactly been sitting home and knitting. Several of the church's sizable donations seem to come from individuals that Sarah has taken a personal interest in over the last two years. They all also happen to be men.

I close the file and put it to the side. Personally, I really don't care what the Newlins or their church do. What I do care about is that Louisiana has more Vampires per capita than most states in the union. New York and Nevada both have sizable populations. However, neither location has someone like Newlin that can help me with my cause nor do they have a so called Vampire Representative that doesn't seem to care about her constituents or whatever she calls them. Not to mention that Lousiana is home to one of the oldest Vampires in North America. I look over to the file that I've read so many times that I have it memorized. For what good it does me. Nothing much is known about this Vampire, Eric Northman. Other than he owns a club in Shreveport and has been in the country for about a hundred years, there isn't much else. Since Vampires have come out, Mr. Northman has paid his taxes on time, ran his business and handles situations with the local authorities when they came up. Other than a few mishaps at his establishment, he seems to live under the radar. For a Vampire as old as him, I find this quite interesting. From what I gathered, the older ones have a lot more going on than some little tourist bar. Perhaps there is more to this Vamp than meets the eye but we can't find it.

When I heard about this so-called Database from Miles, I was hopeful that it could shed light on more Vampires. However, leaving the situation to Newlin, he fucked it all to hell. Including losing any copies we had of the data. I sent a few people to this Vampire's house, but couldn't find a thing. It seems the Vamp had already cleared out and took all his computer systems with him. My men couldn't even find a shred of paper anywhere. And they are the best. If there was anything there, they would find it.

Miles has been working to find out more about the Vamp and who he spent time with. He did have a lead, but it seems that it's a dead end. I make another note to look into the file on this kid, Jason Stackhouse. He seemed to be on the up and up, but I fear that we just have found another crazy zealot. No one has any clue what he's talking about and no one knows who this Sookie person is.

With that window closing, we need to find another avenue and it looks like Newlin is the only one. We are under a time crunch and have no time to deal with incompetence at this point. Once we get what we need from Louisiana, we will move to other locations. I just need to perfect our strategy and what better way to do it than with Louisiana.

My phone rings. Looking at the ID, I pick it up on the second ring.

"Whitaker," I say.

"You back in the air?" The caller asks.

"I'm on my way to Argentina. I'll be back in three days. Anything new you need to report?" I ask him.

"No, nothing. I'm thinking that the blood we're using is not old enough. It's potent but not long lasting. The amount we are needing to give to the test subjects is so much that they are getting hooked faster than we can do the baseline testing." He says.

I sigh and close my eyes. I was afraid of that. "You have any suggestions?" I ask.

"I'm trying to diagram and map the proteins and enzymes but I've not found a primary factor." He says.

"Keep looking," I say to him. "Our preliminary findings are good but I need more if I want to secure further backers." I say to him.

"I understand," he pauses. "What happen with Newlin?" He asks.

"Exactly what we thought. Miles is with him. He'll keep an eye on him until we decide how to proceed."

"You think he fell for it?" He asks.

I shake my head. "He knows he's in over his head. Other than that, I'm not sure what he will decide to do. But whether he decides to ask for help is irrelevant. He can be removed from the equation."

There is silence on the other line. Doctor Seamus Strickland is a good man. He is a whiz at biology, hematology and hematopathology. The rest, well that's my area of expertise.

"I'll let you get back to work," I say.

"I…I'll speak to you in a few days." He says and disconnects the phone.

I close the phone and watch as my hand again starts to shake as it has over the last year. I sigh, look in my bag and take out a vile. Opening it, I drink down the contents and close my eyes. Waiting for it to give me the temporary reprieve that is my only recourse until we find what we need.

***0***

EPOV

I look at Sookie as she falls asleep. I will have to remember to speak to her about the languages she knows. She has already spoken Gaelic and Swedish to me in perfect clarity. I wonder how many others she knows.

I kiss her softly, before rising. I don't want to leave her. I know that she's had a hard time of it and I want to be close. Deciding that I need my laptop, I grab a pair of lounge pants as I race down to the safe room, grab it from the table as well as two throw away phones and return before she notices me gone. I take my place beside her. Starting up the computer I pick up the phone and dial the number that will connect me with Rasul. I need to find out what is going on in New Orleans from someone I trust.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Rasul." I say to him. "I understand that life is not all moonlight and roses in the Big Easy right now." I say to him.

"It's you," he sighs. "I've just heard, Sange Cap," he says. "I understand that congratulations are in order." He says. "I must say, it is not unexpected."

"Well, I didn't expect it quite so soon. But let's wait until we know what kind of a mess we find ourselves in before we start the celebration. I understand that you've already spoken to Tomas several times." I say to him.

"In the last week, I have, Sange Cap," he says.

"And you have been keeping him posted?" I ask him.

"I have," he replies.

"Very Good. What is the word in New Orleans?" I ask him.

"Eric, from what I understand, the incident the other evening has been the final straw. Delegates have been here since before dusk the night before last. They came in without warning and within minutes, they alerted the Queen of her situation," he says. "She wasn't happy and she made quite a stink about the whole thing."

"What did they do?" I ask.

"Sophie is sequestered and the only one allowed in to see her is her attorney. Andre didn't take this well. He wasn't in the compound at the time. Once he arrived, they attempted to confine him to his quarters but he tried to escape. He is now in a silver room underground. Guards are on him twenty four hours a day. He is beyond distraught and demands to be with his Queen."

"And what of her personal guards?" He asks.

"They approached them first," he says. "The Council guards had to restrain Sigebert and Wybert when they were told that they were not going to be protecting the Queen." He says. "They understood nothing else other than they were going to have to step away. They were screaming in their native tongue and they took out two of Council's guard before they were able to confine the two. I think they injected them with silver, actually. Nothing was calming them. Honestly, I think that they may decide to end them. I've heard several conversations regarding them. They don't know how they will be able to transport them."

I had to agree. It would be the smartest thing to do. Moving the Queen and Andre is going to be one thing. Moving the "berts" will be an entirely other matter.

"And they didn't sequester you?" I ask.

"No, Sange Cap. I was told that it was orders by Her Grace that I was to assist anyway I could."

That is even more curious. Then again, I wouldn't put anything past Her Grace.

"Was Sophie told what her charges are yet?" I ask him.

"No, that's the interesting part. They have basically stripped her of her duties, locked her in her room, and haven't told her a thing yet." He says. "I'm not sure they will tell her about your Regent status as far as I know. There are representatives here but they look like they have what they need and they are leaving with only the security at her door. But if they could have removed her from the compound the first night, I think they would have." He says. "My Liege, two things," he says. "There is a rumor that she somehow got a hit out on you. I'm not sure where it came from or who she got, but I'm looking into it. The second thing is that I have a message for you from the Queen's newest childe." He says.

"Hadley?" I ask him.

"You remember her, yes. Hadley has asked to speak with you at some point before the meeting with the Council. She knows that I can get information to you. Once the representatives were inside the compound, I took her into hiding." He says.

I say nothing for a moment and he sighs. "Eric, she was changed without notification. I don't think she even knew what was happening. Nothing's been filed with Council with respect to her turning."

I'm silent for a moment, thinking about this. I knew that it was a possibility that Sophie was changing humans without notifying Council. This would be proof.

"You know for a fact that Sophie didn't file?" I ask him.

"She would have had me do the paperwork and get her human affects in order. Not that Hadley had much of anything when she arrived. But still, nothing has been filed. I have access to any documentation going to and from Council. Nothing has been submitted." He says.

I'm quiet for another moment, thinking of the information that Jennifer brought me this evening. "Rasul, is it possible that Sophie has changed others as well."

He is silent for a moment. "If she has, she hasn't done it at the compound. The representative did find Sophie's "pets". I left when the phone rang, they were questioning the humans and what their connection to the Queen were. Many have been glamoured into saying that they are here out of their own free will. I'm waiting to see if they will want to question me." He says.

"You have everything documented?" I ask him.

"As you instructed me to do months ago. All comings and goings of all donors has been recorded and documented. I also have the recording I made, again at your suggestion, ordering me not to send the information to Council or anyone else for that matter." He says.

"Copy all of it and send it to Tomas," I say. "Now what of Hadley."

"When I went to see her after I knew that the representatives were otherwise distracted, She asked me about you. She asked if you were trustworthy and was it true that you had contracted the telepath, Sookie to you. I told her from what I understand from the rants Sophie was shouting the other night, and the announcement from Council regarding your Sookie's abilities, that it is true. She wants to talk to you but she wanted to know if you were going to change your Sookie?"

I sit back. "No," I say. No need to elaborate. "What does this childe want to speak to me about?" I ask him. Knowing that she is the one that turned Sophie on to Sookie is not making me agreeable to meet with her. However, I remember Hadley. She is small, simple and very damaged. If harm was made, I doubt that it was intentional

"I am not sure, Eric, but I will have her ready to speak to you as soon as you are available." He says.

I sigh. "That's fine, I will speak to her. But if she gives you any hint that this is a trick on the Queen's behalf, then….."

"Eric, I promise you, Hadley doesn't have the brain power to come up with a plan that could fool you or me. She had abused herself so severely in her youth, I doubt there is much left of her brain." He says.

"Very well, if you hear anything about who Sophie hired, let me know." I say to him.

"Of course, My Liege," He says.

"Inform those there that I wish to have full reports of the area before midnight tomorrow. That I will want all pertinent documentation where I can find it and that all will be available to answer questions. Council has given me a rather sizable task. Not to mention, dealing with Sophie." I say to him. "Do we expect any backlash from Council's decree?" I ask him.

"No," he says. "Sophie liked to keep control tight to herself. Other than Andre, and myself she made all the decisions. You may want to speak to her human personal assistant regarding her schedule and what, if any meetings she had coming up. From a security standpoint, she didn't inform us of anything other than the Pledge."

"Have the representatives looked over her books?" I ask him.

"Indeed. They took everything they could out with them. There are copies if you would like them," He says.

"Send them along to Tomas. Anything else?" I ask.

"No, that's it." He says.

"Very well," I say to him. "I would ask you to be my eyes and ears in the area until I can get there. I suspect that it will not be until after the meeting in Kentucky. Will you be able to handle things until then?" I ask him.

"I see no reason that I couldn't. Andre and Sophie will be moved for the meeting. Other than the "berts", no one here has the means to rise up against you, Eric."

"That is good to know," I say to him. "But are you sure there are none loyal to Sophie?" I ask him.

"No, Eric, everyone is really ready for change. The few are not strong enough to say anything and they aren't the type to try against you."

"I will call if anything should occur."

I hang up and pick up one of the other phones and dial Stan.

"Who is this?" He asks.

"Good evening, Stan." I say to him.

"Eric, good," he says. "Everything go alright with the Delegation?" He asks.

"You could have told me that Flannigan was coming." I say to him. "That woman is a walking nightmare."

He laughs. "Indeed she is, but effective. She has to be in New Orleans for an announcement tomorrow at dusk anyway. So it was logical for her to come to you first and then deal with our friend Sophie-Anne." He says.

"I hear she is none too happy." I lean back.

"She will be less when she hears about you now being Regent," He says.

"Yes, you could have warned me that, that was a possibility." I say to him.

"Eric, we were watching the proceedings when Her Grace suggested that considering the situation we found ourselves in that you be placed as Regent before any other problems could occur. It was second then voted on before anyone could say anything. I had no idea that she was going to move forward so quickly." He says.

"Was there a reason for Niall not to be present?" I ask.

"He gave none other than he had issues to deal with in his own realm. I'm surprised that Her Grace was given his proxy vote. He usually doesn't do that." He says.

I sit back for a moment and feel Sookie stir. I brush my hand over her head. More to feel her than to calm her. "Who does he usually give his vote to?" I ask.

"That's just it," he says. "When votes are required, he is always in attendance. Unless it's completely a Vampire matter."

"Was he not aware that the database had information other than Vampires?" I ask him.

He is quiet for a moment. "That information wasn't verified, therefore, I didn't relay it." He says.

I have to smile. He can be devious when he wants to be. I pause for a moment. I feel Sookie through the bond. I place my hand on her cheek and send her love and calm. She soon settles and is back to dreaming.

"You are sure that it was Her Grace that suggested my new position?" I ask him.

"Eric, I'm positive. I nearly fell out of my chair. I couldn't believe that she would be so bold. Especially when nothing had been really said regarding Louisiana. Nan didn't even ask if Jennifer knew if Sophie was involved with Peter's disappearance." He says.

"I don't see how Sophie could know," I say to him. "But Jennifer had some very interesting information regarding her travels to and from Arkansas."

"What is it?" He asks.

"I'm unsure yet. I will need to look into it before I say more." I say to him.

We are quiet for a moment until he continues.

"I hear that there is a price on your head." He retorts.

"We will find the assassin, I assure you." I say to him.

"Yes, well, will you take me up on my offer to you and your Promise to come to Dallas before the meeting?" He asks.

"I've already spoken to her about it. I will have Sookie arrange transportation for us and…" I say to him.

"No need, I will have my jet waiting in Shreveport for you at dusk in two nights time. If it's convenient, you can come then and stay until we are needed in Kentucky. Bring all the security you think you will need, but I will supply some of my own as well. You can stay at the Night House in my private villa. There are seven light tight bedrooms and a private dining room and swimming pool. I trust that will be more than enough?" He asks. "The best part is that the villa sits on its own compound. Security can be placed wherever you see fit."

"Quite, thank you, Stan." I say to him.

"Not at all. I would do anything to keep you and your Promise safe, Sange Cap." He says. "I will say this to you, however," he pauses. "You may want to amend your contract with Ms. Stackhouse sooner rather than later."

"Why, is there something wrong with it?" I ask him. "Why would I need to amend it?"

"Wait until you see what is to occur in New Orleans tomorrow," He says. I can hear a hint of humor in his voice.

"Stan," I growl at him, "if you know something, I wish you to tell me."

"Sange Cap, please don't order me to tell you. I suspect that it will please you greatly."

"Very well, Stan, I will wait until tomorrow but if I'm not satisfied with what I learn, you will tell me everything," I say to him.

"Of course." He says. "I will answer any questions you have after the announcement."

I let it go for now and decide to the subject. "What are you going to have Sookie looking for?" I ask him.

"Oh, just a standard scan of my employees and those around my compound, nothing she doesn't do naturally. I more or less want to make sure I don't have to clean house." He says.

"Very well, we will make plans to move from Dallas to Kentucky for the meeting. Sookie will have much to do to get us ready." I say to him.

"So we are moving forward?" He asks.

"I intend to Pledge with her once we get approval." I say to him. "If human marriages were allowed, I would ask her to marry me in the human world tomorrow." I laugh.

"You may get your wish, Sange Cap. I will speak to you tomorrow." He says and hangs up.

That was very curious. Stan is never one to keep things from me. When this situation is under control, he and I will be having a long talk.

I lean over and kiss my beloved. I actually hear her sigh in her sleep. I would love to wake her and take her again. But she needs her rest. Much has happened in a very short time. I do not wish for her to become ill due to lack of sleep.

I check my email. The announcement must have been made to the masses. Everyone from the east to the west coast has sent me emails. I've also received emails from all the Sheriff's in the area. I look through them briefly. Nothing that needs my attention right this moment. Several wish to meet with me and I'm sure speak of business dealings and alliances. This will have to wait until after Kentucky. Yes, I may be Regent. Yes, I'm to run the area. But I will feel safer when Sophie's fate is sealed with Council's mark. Until then, anything can happen.

I rise from the bed, grab a tank and walk to the door. Coming out, I can smell Stefan outside the suite. I walk over to the door. I open it and see him standing guard. He turns and bows to me.

"My Liege," he says.

I nod. "Come in and stand guard at the bedroom door while I'm dealing with a few more phone calls," I say to him. "Your Mistress is asleep and I don't wish to disturb her."

He nods and goes to do what I say.

I look in once more on Sookie, before I shut the door.

I walk into my office and take out yet another throw away phone. Now for my last call.

"Merlottes," I hear when the phone is answered.

"Shifter," I say to him.

"What do you want?" He growls at me. "You threw me out of your bar. What more do you want?"

"Shifter, calm yourself." I say to him. "I need some answers and you will be giving them to me."

"Why, you're not here to silence me now. Did you tell Sookie what you've done?" He asks me.

"I've done nothing, Shifter; now tell me what you were going on about this evening?" I ask him.

"Why should I?" He asks. "You have no control over me."

"You will answer me now or later, your choice," I growl at him.

He pauses for a moment.

"Look," he sighs. "I didn't know if Sookie was coming in yesterday or not by the way she ran out of here the other night. I had tried to call her house a few times but there was no answer. Then tonight, when I called it said that it was disconnected. She hadn't given me her cell phone number, so I asked Lafayette, our cook, tonight if he had spoken to her. He looked at me like I had ten heads. When I couldn't get an answer out of him, I tried another way. I called her friend, Tara. She told me that she has no clue who Sookie Stackhouse is and to stop harassing her. That the only Sookie she knew moved away and she was nowhere near a Stackhouse. I went out to the house a few hours before I came to your bar. The house looks like it hasn't been lived in for years. I went to see Bill and his house has just been ransacked. I then went to talk to Jason and he isn't home either. So are you going to sit there and tell me that you didn't do anything to make people forget Sookie?" He shouts at me. "Why kind of witches do you have working for you!"

I look at the door and feel for my beloved. She is sleeping soundly still. So I return my attention to the phone. Realization hits and it is not something I was prepared for at this time. There is something going on but it wasn't me who did it.

"Shifter, I want you to listen very carefully to me." I say slowly so he will understand. "You will not talk about Sookie to anyone, understand me?" I say to him. "You will not breathe a word of who she is, where she lives or who she is with." I say.

"You honestly think I'm going to listen to you?" He yells again. "Why because you are now the Regent? I don't report to you!" He says.

"This isn't up for debate. Shifter, if you care about Susannah the way you say you do…"

"HER NAME IS SOOKIE. SOOKIE STACKHOUSE and I care about her more than you ever will! Why couldn't you have left her ALONE?" He screams into the phone.

"Shifter, this discussion is over," I say to him.

"If you think I'm just going to let you run off with…"

"SHIFTER, this could mean the difference between life and death for Sookie." I yell at him.

"You really don't know what is going on, do you?" He asks.

"I have a pretty good idea but I need to clarify. Either way, I suspect the town's people of your little hovel will never remember who Sookie Stackhouse was." I say to him.

He is quiet for a moment.

"I don't report to you, Vampire. I don't believe you and I will find out what's going on. I know people. You will not hurt Sookie." He says to me.

"Drop this, Shifter or you will feel my wrath." I say to him.

"I will do what I need to do, Vampire." He says.

"I promise you, if you do anything that will cause harm to fall on Susannah, you will not see another day." I say to him.

"She isn't your property, REGENT," he says.

"Shifter, remember what I said." I say and hang up.

I pace the room several times. This could be the work of only one person.

I pick up yet another cell phone and dial Adele.

"Eric, what's wrong?" She asks me. I should have known that she would know it was me.

"Tell me that Fintan is lifting the Veil on Bon Temps." I say to her.

"Eric, what do you…?"

I interrupt her. "My day man went looking for information on Sookie for our contract and in preparation to add her to all my accounts. Sookie Stackhouse doesn't exist. There is no record of her anywhere. Then tonight, the Shifter from that broken down bar she worked in," I pause.

"Sam?" She asks.

"Yes, he came into my bar tonight ranting and raving about how people don't remember Sookie and that the farmhouse looks like it hasn't been lived in for years. So I will ask you again, is the Veil being lifted?" I ask her.

"Eric, if the Veil is lifting then it's Sookie's doing." She says.

"What?" I ask her.

"Viking," I hear Fintan.

"What is going on?" I ask him.

"Sookie remembers everything. When we decided to have her forget her past, I tapped into her powers to help with the veil. If it's lifting, she's doing it." He says.

"Why would she be doing it? She knows that it's important that she stay off the radar until we meet with Council," I say to him.

"She isn't doing it on purpose and once it's lifted the magick is done." He says.

"But what are we going to do? Sookie Stackhouse no longer exists." I ask him.

"Yes, but she never did, now did she?" He asks.

"Fintan, we do not need this right now. Sookie Stackhouse…"

"I understand your misgivings, Eric. I truly didn't expect her to pull the veil down so quickly. I suspect it has something to do with your Bond."

"Fintan, you are not making sense. How could she pull the Veil down without knowing?" I ask him.

"Eric, she remembers. That means the magick is no longer needed. That magick kept her hidden in plain sight by be-spelling any who met her. Now that the protection is needed, there is no need for the lies."

"But we do need it. You have not heard but …"

"You were made Regent this evening. Yes, we have heard and we are most excited for you and our girl. However, one has nothing to do with the other." He says.

"Fintan, if Sookie Stackhouse no longer exists, does that mean that Niall and others will be able to track Susannah?" I ask him.

He pauses for a moment and then he continues. "Eric, have your witch perform some simple repelling spells. I would think that Susannah will know more when she awakes. In fact, I'm sure of it. Once morning comes, she will have what she needs." I can hear a murmur from the other end and know that Adele must be saying something. "Yes, I'm sure that the Goddess will give Sookie what she needs to do what she must. I will not worry on that."

"This is not helping right now," I say with a little annoyance in my voice. How dare he be so flippant about Sookie's safety after all this time?

"Fintan, think on this for a moment," I say. "If she doesn't exist, how is any documentation we've submitted to Council be upheld?" I ask him.

If Sookie doesn't exist, others could argue that the documents are fraudulent.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I have a feeling that the documents will need to be altered before you meet in Kentucky anyway."

"Fintan, you are speaking in riddles of which I have no answer. I need to know what we are going to do!" I shout into the phone.

"Calm yourself Regent," he says. "All will happen as the Goddess has designed. However, make no mistake, when you come in front of Council, none will be able to dispute your contract….or your Bond to Susannah."

I'm about to say something but Fintan continues. "Wait until morning, and have your man look for Susannah Brigant. She will be there. But don't have him look too hard." He says. "I will send you the information I am going to put in place as well. It will be difficult but not the first time we have made up a past for ourselves. At least this time we don't need to hoodwink a whole town." He says.

"Yes, but why did the Shifter remember her?" I ask him.

"Supe minds work differently than Humans." He says. "Any Supe will remember her. However, the Humans of Bon Temps as well as any others, will only remember a fleeting glimpse of a girl. Those of Bon Temps will remember a little girl that lived there long ago. If Adele and I are to take up residence there, or anywhere else, we will come up with a cover story that will fit in with Susannah's. Not to worry. Only know that Sookie's information will be intact if anyone searches her identity. Sookie Stackhouse will just be, what do they call it, ah yes, a Faerie Tale." He says with a slight chuckle at his humor. I find no comfort in it.

"And how will this keep Niall away from her?" I ask.

"It's only a few days and you are already Bonded. His window to have her is closed." He says. "Have your witch do her thing. Sookie will help tomorrow morning before Niall will even have time to make a move. If you have any questions after tomorrow, call us. But I expect you will be very busy tomorrow." He laughs. "Oh, and Eric," He says.

"Yes," I answer him.

"What you are planning, Adele and I whole heartily give our blessings." He says and hangs up.

I look at the phone. "Damn Faerie! They never change; same cryptic answers."

I walk out of the room, pass Stefan and go back into the bedroom. I have an urgent need to be close to Sookie at this time. I climb into the bed and pull her close. She stirs slightly but doesn't awaken. She rests her head on my chest and gives out a long sigh. A moment later, I feel her drift back into a deep slumber. My, my girl is sleeping as a Vampire does. I must have tired her out.

I check my emails once more, answering issues from the other Areas, another from the decorator who will be contacting Sookie tomorrow, a response from Bobby and a few on several business ventures that I will be moving forward with. I send him an email regarding certain things I wish him to accomplish tomorrow. After I'm satisfied that nothing is amiss, I kiss Sookie one last time and make my way to the door. Nodding to Stefan, he knows he is to stay with Sookie. I don't care what Fintan says, I'm not leaving Sookie unprotected.

I know that there are others in the house, so I proceed downstairs to the guards, Tomas and Godric. I will need to contact Amelia immediately as well.

"I want guards completely around the premises." I hear Godric say to Alcide.

"Don't worry Godric, nothing's getting through." He says. "Amelia is already out there putting wards up." He says.

I walk into the room and see the two.

"Speak." I say with a great deal of urgency.

Tomas looks at me. "I was just about to come up and get you," he says.

I look at him and say nothing.

"Eric, Bill escaped." He says.

I look at him as several new strategies race through my mind. None seem to be the most effective or painful at present.

"Tell me how he could have accomplished such a feat when he was supposed to be accompanied by Council guards?" I ask him.

"Eric, it was Hallow." Vivi whispers.

I look at Vivi and then to the others standing before me.

It is time to take action. "Give Amelia whatever she needs. I don't want that witch anywhere near My Bonded." I say to them. I don't tell them that I know what her plan is. However, since she has taken Bill, I'm not sure what she is planning now. The rules have just shifted. It's now a completely new game.

"Eric, don't worry," Alcide says. "If she shows up, we will be ready for her."

"You have no idea what we are dealing with," I growl at him. "I want any and all available Vampires and Weres on this house immediately. I want all in the territory alerted of Bill's escape and witch involvement. I want Nan on the phone as soon as possible. Most importantly, I want to know how she got past a brigade of Council Guards.

They all look at me and with a nod, they all move to take care of their individual tasks.

I turn to look out the window.

"Eric," Vivi says.

I turn around to look at her.

"You will both be safe," She says to me.

I look deep into her eyes. "I will do everything I can to make that true."

***0***

Jason's POV

I get out of the truck and look around. What the hell happened? I walk up to the edge of the porch but stop just before I reach the last step. The place looks like it has been abandoned for years.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask the wind. "I was just here this morning."

I wait a minute. But it doesn't seem like the wind is gonna answer me.

I walk around back. The swing that Uncle Bartlett put up just after Momma and Daddy died is hanging from the tree on one rope. The other is swaying in the dirt with the old wooden slab dragging behind it. He seemed to enjoy pushing Sookie on that swing. Though after a few times, she refused to go near it. Then Gran sent him away. She never told me the reason but I never forgave her for sending the only man I knew as a connection to my Daddy and Granddaddy away. Gran said it was for the best. Since Granddaddy had already gone to heaven, I had no one.

I turn and look at the rest of the backyard. The gardens that Gran used to spend hours on is overgrown with weeds and there ain't a rose bush in sight. Gran took pride in those rose bushes. In fact, I had spent many a day pruning those bushes when I had done one thing or another that Gran didn't approve of. God, I hated those bushes.

I look at the back porch. All the screens are punched in or torn. There ain't one window that still has a full pane of glass. Taking a deep breath, I can smell mildew and rotten leaves in the air. I watch as a squirrel scurries out of the side porch and down into the back yard. It stops and looks at me for a moment. It almost looks like it's trying to tell me something. But then it takes off into the woods.

I shake my head and go up to the back door. Pulling open the screen, the door falls off in my hand. Letting it fall to the ground, I walk into the kitchen.

It isn't much better. Nothing looks less than twenty years old. The cabinets, counters and even the table are what I've come to expect in Gran's kitchen. But it looks like it's been sitting in a dusty old attic. I don't dare touch anything. It looks like it is all going to fall down around me any minute.

Walking through to the dining room, I see that the room is completely empty. Where the hell is Gran's table, the tea set and cabinet full of her china? I quickly make my way across the hall and into the living room. That room is too empty.

I spin around on my heels when I hear something.

"Who…who are you?" I ask the person standing in front of me. She looks familiar. But she keeps moving in and out of shadows caused by the moonlight. I can't get a clear picture of her. My head feels fuzzy too. Like I've been out all night or something. She seems pretty. But what the hell is she doing here.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me before I can ask her.

"I'm looking for answers. I should be asking you that," I say. "You know where my Gran is?" I ask.

She gives me a sad smile. "You need to leave," she says. "There is nothing here for you."

I walk closer to her. "Look lady, I don't know who you are or what you're doing here. But this here," I point to the room. "Is MY house. Now what do you know about what happen here!" I yell at her.

She shakes her head at me. "So full of anger and hate," she says. "You need to leave here, Jason Stackhouse. This is no longer your place to be." She says.

I step forward but she doesn't more. "Where is my Grandmother? Where is my good for nothing sister?" I growl at her. "What the hell happen to this house? I want answers!"

I lunge at her and she disappears. When I reach where she was standing, I land on the ground. Dust billows up around me as I hit the old rug below me. I wait a moment before I get up. When I do, I look around the room again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I scream.

The only sound I hear is the sounds of mice scurrying off to some home they've made somewhere in the farmhouse.

***0***

BPOV

I open my eyes and I am in a dark room. Normally, that wouldn't mean a thing to me. However, even with my Vampire eyes, I am unable to see much. I touch the back of my head and find that it's healing from something. I close my eyes trying to remember what happen. I remember dealing with Nan Flanagan. I remember her questions and accusations. Did she actually tell me that Eric is now Regent? How can this be and where the hell is Sophie? There is no way she would leave me to swing in the wind for these outlandish accusations? And where are the others? I'm sure they've heard of my capture. Even if Lorena has shut down the bond, she would know that I'm not where I'm supposed to be. Could she actually leave me to the fate of Northman?

I sigh thinking about the rest of the night. I remember being walked out and chained before being lifted into the SUV with the guards. I half thought that they would let me go once we were clear of Northman's reach. I mean, I can't be held responsible for doing something on the direct order of the Queen, now can I? I mean what on earth were they going on about? There is no way that Fellowship scum could have gotten into my house without me knowing. I would know the moment I woke that someone had been close.

I sigh again. What happen after we got on the road? I think hard and it causes a pain to race through my head. A blow, I received a blow to the back of my head. I'm assuming that it was with silver, but I don't remember it. How in the hell was I knocked out from a simple blow to the head? I should have been momentarily disabled but not knocked out.

I did not hear them coming. All I remember was a light around the vehicle that we were driving in and then I felt the blow. I remember nothing else.

"You said I could have the Viking!" I hear a woman yell from somewhere above me. This must mean I'm inside some sort of a basement but can't be sure. The sounds are coming from all around me.

"Change of plans," I hear someone else say. Neither voice sounds familiar.

She growls. "So you send me after this…this…pitiful example of a Vampire instead of giving me what I wanted." She growls again. "We had a deal, my magick for the Viking. I wouldn't have bartered for a Vampire so young. We need the power of his blood."

"I told you, you could have the Viking only if it was deemed necessary to have him removed. Others will be taking care of that now. Your services in that area are no longer required, Witch. Soon I will have what he covets and that will be the end of it." He says to the woman. "She will be mine, the Viking will be no more and my plans will be complete."

"But his blood, you promised me his…" She whines.

I hear his fingers snap and a door open. "Take these instead. All of these vampires are new, yes, but they should make up in quantity what the Viking would have given you in quality. Three for the price of one," He says to her. "The Viking only would have a finite amount of blood. I doubt you would have kept him alive to keep draining him. The Viking is a warrior, surpassed by none. Once he regained his strength it would have been suicide to keep him."

Drainers, could this be a drainer? Who else would have given Vampires to a woman who clearly wants our blood? He called her a Witch. I have heard no stories of drainers and Witches working together. I look around once more. Why would they take me from the Council guards? Even if this person is an ordinary Human drainer, this Witch would know that taking me from Council is an immediate death sentence.

"I will be on my way," she purrs. "Glad to do business with you." I hear a laugh. "If you are in need of my services once more, do not hesitate to call."

"Leave Hallow and never come here again." He says.

Hallow, I've heard that name before. The Witch is crazy but powerful. What is going on here?

I hear someone coming closer to my dark room. The door opens and I look up.

"Hello Compton," he says. "We have some business to discuss."

He motions for me to follow him.

***0***

EPOV

We have all made our way to the Study to discuss what has transpired. "Eric, there is security all around the estate, five at the gate and three around the house," Alcide says. "Dalia and Stefan will be situated outside the suite at dawn and the Vampires that Tomas and Godric have secured will be back on an hour after dusk." He says. "Amelia has already started her spells and will be done soon."

"Very well," I say. "Two things," I pause. "It appears that Sophie has put a price on my head." I say to them. "I do not want to concern Sookie, with this. If I see that there is reason, I will speak to her regarding this myself. All she needs to know is that security has been increased. Be mindful of her gifts and make sure that she doesn't worry about what's going on. I will inform her myself of what's transpired. However, she may become alarmed throughout the day. I'm entrusting you all to keep her calm." I know how Sookie is, regardless of what timeline we are in. If she thinks someone she loves is in danger, she tends to not think clearly and I need her mind sharp.

I turn to the guards. "I am assuming that she will need to go out tomorrow. We are going to Dallas the night after next to meet with King Davis, and then proceeding to the Council meeting in Kentucky."

I turn to Vivi. "She will need day and night wear for both trips. She will be able to shop in Dallas while we are there, but I need her to be prepared. I dare say anything that she brought from home will not be acceptable for court." She nods and I continue with my directions to Alcide. "I want a contingency of at least nine guards besides Sookie personal ones to go with us. If she is out during the day, I want another team of two assigned to her other than Stefan and Dalia. If we are out at night, we will put Vampires in the place of either team." I say to them. "Under no circumstances is Sookie to be alone." I say to them. "The hit may be on me, but I would not put it past Sophie to try to kidnap her." I say. "Besides we have a deranged Witch on the loose who has just seized the key witness to a Council inquiry. Until I'm told different, we are to consider her a threat as well. Make sure that Amelia has wards up and that everyone stays focused. Hallow is dangerous and unpredictable. What she had to gain by taking Compton is anyone's guess." I pause. "I will alert all the Sheriff's before dawn and make sure that all are on alert. Until we know her game, we should assume that she is up to anything."

"If you are so concerned, Sange Cap, then let's have Lady Susannah stay on the Estate?" Alcide asks.

I shake my head. "Sookie has powers that are formidable. I doubt anyone will be able to come close to her. But I will not leave her unprotected." I say to them. "I will also not cage her. She wouldn't approve." I say to them.

"Eric, if it's a question of her security…" Alcide says.

"Keep the guards with her, and make sure she's never alone." I pause as I see Amelia walk in. "Amelia how are the wards?" I ask her.

"My Leige, I did all I can, but I think I need help. My teacher is a master of many things. She may be able to help with many things that will be occurring with Lady Susannah in the near future." She says. "Her assistance would be most appreciated by all involved."

I nod. "Get her up here as soon as you can." I say to her. I pull out my billfold and hand her a credit card and one to Vivi. "Use these to get her up here and to take Sookie shopping tomorrow. There is well, a problem with Sookie's new ones that I've ordered. They will take a few days to sort out." I say.

"What's going on, Eric?" Dalia says.

I sigh. "I want to talk to Sookie about this." I say. I explain about the Fae magick used to protect Sookie and her family in the past and how the veil is now falling.

"So according to humans, Sookie Stackhouse doesn't exist?" Alcide asks. "What about her brother?"

"I can answer that." Vivi says.

We all turn our attention to Vivi.

"I was the one to bring Jason to them. The same magick used for those around our Sookie is not the same that was performed on Jason. It wasn't a veil; it was like Vampire glamour. I could no more reverse it than you could of glamour."

"If it was glamour, you could have made him believe that he loved his family rather than resenting my Sookie." I say to her.

She laughs slightly. "I don't think you understand, My Liege, I can change his mind, not his soul. His temperament was forged long before I found him. But trust me when I say, his life with Adele and Sookie was better than anything that Fate had designed for him." She says.

"You could have placed the idea in his mind. The pain my Sookie had to endure at his hands and no one stopped him."

"Viking you know that there are two sides to everything. That's how the universe was created. There can be no light without dark, no happy without sad, no good without bad, and no joy without suffering. Your Promised One has been a beacon in the darkness for many moons. Jason was just a necessary evil." She says.

"So you're saying that there was nothing you could have done?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Everything was done by the Goddess' design. There were many reasons for what she had done. Susannah would not have been the same woman before you if she hadn't seen and experienced the things she had. Jason is who he is; neither I nor the Goddess could have changed it." She pauses for a moment. "There is no way I can reverse the magick used on him. As far as he's concerned, he still has a sister." She shrugs.

"But there is no trace of Sookie Stackhouse?" Alcide asks. "What will this mean and how are we going to handle it?"

I shake my head again. "I am unsure. That's what the Shifter was going on about." I say. "No one in Bon Temps remembers Sookie. He hasn't found Jason, but there is literally no trace of her. Fintan assured me that he will take care of forging her identity, but as for the rest, I am still concerned.

"Eric, this can work to our advantage," Godric says.

I look at him. "How so?" I ask.

"Eric, Godric is right," Tomas says as he smiles. "The Fellowship is looking for a woman named Sookie Stackhouse." He says. "According to all records, she doesn't exist; Eric, their looking for a ghost."

I smile. "That does work to our advantage. However, we will have to stay alert. Humans do not remember Sookie, but Supes do. Also, people Sookie has called friends for twenty years have no memory of her." I say. "This will come as a shock to her, I'm sure."

"Don't worry, Eric," Amelia says, "We'll take care of her." She smiles. "She will know that she's loved and have people around her who will not abandon her. We will make sure she's fine. What will her name be now?"

I look at them and then at Godric. "What it's always, been, Brigant." I say.

They all looked shocked and I continue. "Indeed, there is much of this story, but know that she is a Brigant as you saw Fintan for yourself," I look to Vivi and Amelia. "She needs warding from Fae. If the Veil is down that means she can be tracked. She needs protection from those that Fintan and Adele hid her from. She needs it as fast as you can perform it."

They both nod. "Not to worry," Amelia says. "I'm sure that my teacher will have the answer."

I nod, hoping that she's right.

Vivi and Amelia leave while the rest of us discuss plans to fortify the compound. I feel Sookie stir. She panics for a moment but I send her love and support.

She sends love back. But a moment later I feel something in the bond. But before I can say a thing, she sends me love again. I know she will be down to find me soon. I wish I could be with her at this moment. However, our safety is more important than a stolen moment at this point. We will have forever for such times. Right now, I need to make us safe.

We discuss a few more things when my attention is pulled to the door. I look up to see Sookie. I had felt her coming but something in her being has me worried.

I smile at her. "Hello, Min Kara," I say to her.

***0***

Her Grace POV

"Come," I say to the door.

"Your Grace, there has been a predicament." My loyal subject says.

I nod. "I am aware. Locate the Witch and bring her before me." I say. "She has meddled in things that are not her business. This cannot be allowed."

"She has already been located, Your Grace. She and her coven are contemplating going to Dallas to see what they can acquire from King Davis." He says. "They are planning on leaving for Texas by daybreak."

I nod. "Send two to bring her to me. Nothing will get in the way this time." I say to him. "Hallow will need to be stopped."

"As you wish," he says and leaves.

I walk over to my two trusted guards. They have been with me for centuries. Putting aside the love and affection I have for my first Child, there are none I love more than these two. The three of them are my pride and joy.

"My Children I have need of you," I say to them. I see them bowing to me in my mind's eye.

"What do you wish of us, Your Grace?" One of them says.

"Adela, Anton you are needed with the Viking." I say to them. "Remember what you have been told. You are there to protect their Destiny, not to play to others desires. Some can be prevented while some will have to happen as Fate has designed it. Contact the Viking's brother and alert him you will be there before their trip to Dallas. Be mindful of your mission." I say. "Guard them well, if they fall, all will be lost."

I feel my Children bowing to me and they leave.

Moving back to my lounge, I sit back in my chair and close my eyes to wait for the next vision of what is to come. Everything is happening as it has been foreseen. I have to admit, Our Lady has helped them much this time around.

***0***

SPOV

I awake and know that I'm alone. I look over and see that there are a few hours until sunrise. So that means that Eric must be out and about in the house.

I reach out and know that he's downstairs with several others. Stefan is standing just outside the door. I feel love coming from him and I send it back. I smile. He must know that I'm awake.

I go to get up, but fall back on the bed. Oh, I feel so dizzy. Eric sends his concern but as fast as the feeling of dizziness came it left. I send him love again to let him know I'm alright.

I walk into the closet, retrieve a gown and bathrobe and make my way to the door. I'm halfway there when I realize that this too is new. My Sally May is having some fun outfitting me.

When I walk through the door, Stefan bows to me.

"I want to go see Eric," I say to him.

He nods and walks with me down the stairs.

I turn the corner and see several new faces. Walking into the kitchen, I look for Eric. Not seeing him, I walk back into the hall and down to the Study. I push out with the bond and know that is where he is. Making my way into the room, I see Godric, Dalia, Tomas and all looking at Eric as he speaks.

"Make sure that everything is in place," he says.

I look at Eric. I can feel his worry and anger. But above it all, I feel his love for me.

"Hello Min Kara," he says to me. He comes closer and smiles. "You're awake," he says. "I'm sorry, Min Kara," he says and pulls me into his arms. "I wanted to return to you before now."

I look up at him. "Eric, what's happened?"

He kisses me softly but I know that much has happen since I fell asleep.

I take a deep breath and let it out. Are we ever going to have a moment when we aren't dealing with something?

A wave of nausea rolls over me and I feel Eric grab for me. The dizziness is back.

"Are you unwell?" He asks.

I look at him for a moment trying to send love and calm through the bond. But before I can, everything goes black.

***0***


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – I own nothing but some of the plot and the original characters. The rest belongs to the great CH and AB (well, maybe not great in the latter, but you know what I mean). On with the show…..

*********PL**********

Chapter 25

*********PL**********

SPOV

I turn around once, then twice taking in the scenery around me. I can hear the waves and know that the shore is very close. I look down and the grass is as green as I've ever seen, the rocks creating a path around the whole area. I follow the path and look up. I close my eyes and sigh as the sun falls on my face.

"Okay," I say out loud. "Where am I?"

But as soon as the words are out of my mouth I hear the answer in a whisper on the wind; "Avalon." I continue to follow the path up a hill and stop just on the edge near the top.

Looking around as I hit the clearing, I see a marble white bench placed almost completely in the center of the grove I now find myself in. In front of the bench is a white carved arch of stone. How curious to put something such as this structure in the middle of the grove. It looks like it should be the greeting mark to a flower garden, or atrium. Not in a grove inviting you to walk through it to well, nothing. I walk over to it and sit down on the bench staring through the arch to the grass behind it. I lean to the side to see if the view is any different. Nope, same view. What could it possibly be?

"What am I doing here?" I ask again.

As if the air is answering me, I feel a charge of energy begin to surround me. I can feel it on my skin and it's making the small hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. It rolls over my skin with the softness of butterfly wings. I look around, expecting to see the cause of the energy but see nothing. That doesn't necessarily mean that there is no one there. I close my eyes and feel with my gifts. I feel the water close by, the vibrations from the earth but find nothing that could be causing this level of power.

With no answers from my scan, I look again in front of me. In the arch, where I could see through it just a moment ago, now seems to be filling with some sort of liquid. I see white and blue ripples that start to move as the water moves to the shore. I can almost feel the movement in the pit of my stomach. As the waves begin to do more of a spiral, so does the feeling in my stomach. Soon the colors change from blue and white to multi colors and finally start to form a shape. The shape becomes clearer and clearer until it begins to become recognizable. I stare at the figure that is appearing in front of me. I watch as the shape becomes more defined until I'm looking into her smiling face. My own eyes trace every inch of her expression and finally land on her eyes, her beautiful violet eyes. I had almost forgotten them, the color of soft spring violets with hints of white and gold in them. Eyes the color of the early morning sky on the island where I was born. When I would think of that sky, I would think of her. I close my eyes and will the tears to recede. Opening my eyes to her once more, I'm welcomed with a soft tender smile. How could I've forgotten something so beautiful? I take the rest of her in. Her hair the color of sunlight and her skin as soft and white as porcelain come into view, her lips soft and red, the touch of which on my cheek always felt comforting.

"M…Momma?" I ask.

She smiles and nods.

I swallow twice before trying to say anything else. This image of her is more vivid than any I've ever had in my dreams. Then it occurs to me that this is a dream.

"Am…am I dreaming?" I ask her.

"In a way, mo áilleacht ," She says with a voice that sounds as clear as a spring morning. "But should that make it any less real?" She asks. "I am here, you are here and I for one am grateful."

I shake my head. "What…what are we doing here?" I ask her. "One minute I was talking to Eric and the next…."

What had happened? I suddenly felt dizzy and everything went black. I remember being frightened and wanted to ask someone what was happening. No, that's not right. I wanted my mother. She would have known. I didn't want Gran, Adele or Vivi. No, I wanted my mother. Even though she hasn't been…. I allow that thought to trail off when I hear her voice again.

"It is you that have called me," she says. "I could not come here without you wishing it so."

I get up to come closer but know instinctively not to touch her. "I…I don't understand." I say to her. "Could I always do this?" I move a little closer to the arch. "All these years," I pause. "Could I've really called you?" The idea is almost too painful to bear.

"Calm yourself, my daughter," she says. "You wouldn't have been able to call me before. Not without your memories," she says. "You wouldn't have been able to find yourself here." She says motioning to the grove. "Without the magick here, this wouldn't be."

"Are…are you really here?" I ask her softly. "This isn't my mind playing tricks on me?"

Her smile goes soft, almost sad. "I'm here in a way I can be, mo chailín milis ," she says. "I've moved forward and this," she points to the arch," is a gateway. I see you as you see me."

"I…I miss you Momma," I say to her. "I've had Gran, but I've missed you." I say to her. "You and Dadi. So many times…" I choke up again. "And now, so much is going on. So many…" I choke up again.

"Susannah, you have become a beautiful woman. You are strong, smart, beautiful and brave. I'm so happy that you've finally found yourself and your Viking. You have done me so very proud."

I shake my head. "I didn't know who I was, Momma." I say to her. "How could I make anyone proud?" I look down.

"Susannah Aslin," she says in her stern voice. The one she always used to get my attention. It still works.

"You have always known who you were. Poppa didn't take away you, only your memories." She says. "And he didn't take them away either. You could have pulled them to you at any time if you needed to. He didn't keep you completely in the dark and you always held the power. You kept the Veil in place, not him."

I confused by this statement.

She laughs a little. "Susannah, you knew what needed to be done even if your young self didn't tell your new self." Okay now I'm even more confused, my young self telling my new self? Does she mean Sookie Stackhouse.

"Momma, that is very circular logic." I say to her.

She smiles. "It very well might be but no less true. You kept the Veil in place for so long. Granted once you reconnected to your Vampire, well, it would only be a matter of time before you remembered everything. That was by design. However, I suspect that you have had a dream or two over the years? Perhaps of places like this." She points around her. "Or small cottages in places you've never seen." She smiles softly. "Come now, Susannah, you cannot tell me that you've never dreamed of your Viking." She asks.

I think about it and nod, blushing slightly. "But I didn't remember…."

"Susannah, did you know that you were loved?" She asks.

I nod.

"Did you know that Dadi and I would do anything for you?" She asks again.

I nod once more.

"Did you know that Gran was always close?, that she would do anything to help you become who you needed to be?" She asks.

I smile softly and nod.

"You see, you knew who you were. You my darling girl are Susannah Aslin Brigant," she stands a bit taller. "Sookie Stackhouse was make-believe. You always knew who you were regardless of your name. You are my daughter, Adele's granddaughter and the light for all of us. That neither changed nor faded in a thousand years."

I can feel the tears welling in my eyes. "Momma, I don't know what I'm doing most of the time. I know I have powers and yet…" I trail off thinking about how my anger swelled several times today and how easy was it to unleash it on someone. It was almost frightening.

She puts her hand up. "You will know when and where to use them. You are relearning. Goddess knows your patience was never perfect. Your temper got in the way more times than not," she laughs. "Your father…oh, how he would get frustrated with you."

I smile at that. I remember them both being tested with me. I think I kept them quite on their toes for many years.

"I'm glad you find humor in your mine and your father's frustrations." I steal my face. I hadn't noticed I was smiling. She smiles softly at me. "But this is not why you called me here, Susannah. What is bothering you?" She asks.

"I…if the prophecy comes to pass and I….well when… I mean….Momma, how am I supposed to do all of this without you? Gran says that she may not be here for me either. I…when….I need your help." She says.

She smiles softly. "My sweet, sweet girl," she says softly. "You have me, Adele, Dadi and so many more." She pauses, "in your heart, my darling. You will always find us in your heart."

I take a deep breath. "Momma, I'm supposed to…"

She puts her hand up. "You will be a beautiful mother, a wonderful wife to your Viking and a most gracious queen. I saw it ages ago. You will be everything we ever dreamed for you."

I touch my belly. "Am I?" I ask.

She smiles once more. "You need not me to tell you that," she says. "Look within yourself and you will know." She looks up and then back at me. "It is time for me to leave, Susannah." She says. "You need to awaken. Your Vampire is most concerned."

I hadn't felt anything from the bond. However the moment she said it, I could feel him. He was so worried. I could feel the anxiety rising in the bond.

I nod knowing that Eric needs me to awaken. "Will I see you again?" I ask.

She smiles and this time it makes her eyes bright. "Oh, if the Goddess is willing, I'm sure you will."

"I…I love you Momma," I say to her.

She touches her fingers to her lips and then her heart "as I you, Susannah, always."

My mother starts to soften around the edges and then the colors begin to blend. Soon, the entire vision fades and I can see through it once more.

I sit for a moment thinking of my mother. Then the pull of Eric changes my focus.

Closing my eyes, I focus on the feel of Viking. I feel myself getting lighter and the air around me getting thicker. The wind of the grove fades and then I hear Eric.

"Min Kara," I hear him and feel his hand against my head.

"My Liege, I've called Dr. Ludwig," I hear Dalia's voice.

"Find Amelia," he says. "I want to know if the wards are up or if something has gotten through."

"My Liege," Dalia says again. "I don't detect any magick other than her own around her."

"What do you mean by that?" Eric asks.

I take a deep breath and open my eyes and the conversation quickly is forgotten.

"Min Kara," he says and pulls me from my prone position into his arm. "I couldn't feel you," he says. "I…Sookie, are you unwell?" He asks me. "Min Kara, say something. What happened to you?"

"I…I'm sorry I frightened everyone," I say into his neck. He hasn't released me yet. "I'm okay, Eric."

He pulls back and looks at me.

I smile softly at him. "I…I haven't eaten since before we left for the club and I think I just have low sugar is all." I say to him.

I can tell that he doesn't quite believe me.

Picking me up, he rises and looks at the room. It's surprisingly quite full with almost everyone who is in the house.

He looks to Dalia. "When will Ludwig be here?" He asks.

"She said in about ten minutes," she answers him.

He nods. "When she arrives, send her upstairs. I'm taking your Mistress back to bed."

"Eric, I'm fine…" I try to say.

His look informs me not to argue. Eric is in full protection mode. Nothing I say at this point is going to talk him down.

In a flash, we are back in our suite and Eric is laying me back on my side of the bed. He moves in beside me and places my hand on his heart. I feel a thud and a moment later another one.

Looking up into his eyes, I know that he is frightened and that is angering him.

"Eric, I'm fine," I pause, "just a little lightheaded."

He shakes his head. "Susannah, when you are lightheaded, you do not faint dead away. If I didn't see your chest move with your breathing and hear you blood pumping, I would have sworn to Odin and the Goddess herself that you were…" He stops and looks away.

I can feel the anxiety and fear rising in him once more.

"Hey," I say as I tap on his chest. "I'm right here. Nothing happened to me. I'm right here, my Viking."

He turns back to me and I can see the red rim of tears in his eyes. "Susannah, I don't…I couldn't exist if something…" he pulls me close. "I cannot lose you. Not…not again. I wouldn't survive it this time." He says.

I hold onto him, brushing my hand over his seal and sending him love and comfort. He is so worried. What has gotten him to such a state? We will need to talk about this. However, I suspect that this is not the time. There are too many other things we need to deal with that take precedence.

"Eric I feel the same way," I say softly. "But it was nothing. I promise you that everything is okay and I'm sorry I upset you so."

He pulls back. "Where did you go?" He asks.

I look at him with a burning question in my eyes. What does he mean, where?

"Where did you go? I know you weren't all here. I couldn't feel you. You were in my arms and I couldn't feel you. It was the worst feeling in the world. Promise me…Promise me that you will never do that again."

I want to promise him but I don't know how I did it.

"Eric, I didn't do it on purpose. I promise you this," I say softly to him. "If I figure out how I did it, I promise to never shut you out like that. I can only imagine what you thought." I say.

He pulls me closer still. "I never wish to have that feeling again. It was a wave that rushed over me. No, a void. It almost knocked me off my feet. If I hadn't recovered when I did, I would have never reached you before you hit the floor."

I smile. "You caught me?" I ask him.

He nods. "I will always be there to catch you, Min Kara." He says.

I sigh and lean into his arms.

"Were you dreaming?" He asks.

I think about it for a moment. "I…I think I was. I believe I was in Avalon." I say.

"How is that possible, Min Kara?" He asks. "I've never known any to travel to Avalon only in their mind."

I shrug. "I don't know. But I'm sure I was there," I pause for a moment. "I was talking to my mother," I say to him. "I...She said I called her. But I've no idea how I did it. Or why I chose that moment to call her."

He is quiet for a moment then touches my face again. "I felt your feelings when you rose. I know you were worried. Then you felt dizzy and fainted. Were you afraid of how you were feeling? Did tonight upset you that much?"

I think about what he is asking. "I…I wasn't upset about what happened with the Council delegation." He looks at me and I laugh softly. "Okay, I was upset about what Bill said. I knew he was scum but I didn't know how much. I was okay once we got home." I say to him.

"Then what made you wish to contact your Mother?" He asks me. "To call her all the way from The Summerlands, that is a feat not many can perform."

I can feel my eyes going wide. "So you think I did that?" I ask him. "You don't think it was just my imagination?"

He shakes his head. "Min Kara, I'm certain that there in much you can and will do," he says and kisses me. When he releases me from the kiss he looks into my eyes. "But you haven't answered my question."

Before I can, we hear a knock at the door.

"Come," Eric says.

The door opens and I see a little squat woman with dark brown hair and wide rim glasses walking through it. She reminds me of something out of the Hobbit and I know that I'm not too far off. Though, no one has ever really told me what she is exactly, I know she isn't human. She doesn't even try to pretend. I've seen Dr. Ludwig before, just not in some time.

She nods to Eric. "Regent," she says, "I didn't expect you to call me this quickly."

"Yes, well..." he looks to me.

"I heard that the meeting with Nan was quite civil. What has happened that you are in need of me so soon after your appointment as Regent?" She asks.

He gets up to greet her. I sit up further on the bed and go to put my feet on the floor but as soon as my feet swivel over the side, I get another wave of dizziness stronger than the last."

"Oh," I say and place both my hands on either side of me attempting to steady myself.

"Sookie?" Eric turns to me and goes to grab me. I swear I feel like I'm going to fall right off this bed. Everything seems different. It's as if I'm looking through a tunnel at the room.

"Stay where you are, little one," the little woman says to me.

Eric helps me to sit up a little straighter but makes it clear both in his expression and through the bond that I'm staying put.

The doctor moves closer to the bed once I'm situated. I wait for a moment and just having my feet back up seems to help. Another minute and I'm feeling better.

The squat little woman turns to Eric. "I take it you've Bonded?" She asks.

Eric nods and then she turns to me. "Let me see your mark," she says.

I look at Eric and he nods to me. I pull the side of my nightgown away to show it to her . She nods and looks at Eric. "You know the meaning?" She asks.

"We have been told most of it, yes." He says.

She huffs "Silly rituals and even sillier secrets. When will the powers learn that keeping the secrets is what caused this to be so delayed." She grumbles.

Neither Eric nor I say a word. One because I believe we both sort of agree with her. If we had been told everything from the start, maybe we wouldn't have had to have so many "do overs." At the very least, maybe I could have been with Eric centuries ago.

Okay Susannah, no use crying on things that can't be changed.

The other reason is because, well, what do you say when someone has the gumption to criticize fate? Yeah, nothing.

I look back to the doctor who is now looking at me as if she's waiting for me to stop my inner monologue. Could the woman be able to listen in my thoughts like I can with others? She answers me with a smile. "Do you remember who you are, Little One?" She asks.

"How…how do you know?" I ask her.

She laughs. "Lady Susannah, who do you think was with your mother when she delivered you?" She moves closer to me. "I was there time and time again when your parents were in need of advice. Do you not remember?" She asks.

I do remember her and seeing her with my parents over time. I know I've never been sick so perhaps they were consulting with her on other issues.

The doctor nods as if in agreement with my logic. "I've known this day would come for some time. I'm looking forward to seeing what you," she turns to Eric, "what both of you will be capable of."

Eric comes to sit back at my side. "What do you mean?" He asks her.

She smirks. "All in good time, Regent," she says and looks back at me. "But for now, let's deal with Your Bonded, shall we?"

She places a medium size carpet bag on the bed and opens it. I can't help thinking of Mary Poppins and wonder what the good doctor will be able to pull out of it. I mean if Mary Poppins can pull a hat rack, a lamp and a mirror out of hers, who knows what Ludwig will be able to pull out of hers. The thought tickles me. I know Eric feels it because he looks at me and sends me confusion. I believe the Disney movie reference will be lost on him so I just send him love in return.

"You have been dizzy?" She asks me.

I shrug. "A few times," I say, trying not to make a big deal of it. Eric has been so upset since my fainting spell. I don't want to worry him more.

"Nausea, vomiting, headaches," she asks.

"Ummm, Nausea. I haven't vomited or had headaches," I respond to her.

"When did it start?" She asks.

"This morning I felt off. But I had some crackers and tea and felt better." I say to her.

She takes my wrist in her hand, then the other. She looks into my eyes when she continues. "Who gave you the tea?" She asks.

"Our housekeeper, Sally May." I say to her.

Ludwig looks over to Eric," Were?" She asks.

Eric nods and Ludwig returns it.

"Good, have her give it to you any morning you are a little off," she says. "The woman knows what she's doing."

She proceeds to look into my eyes, touch my head and then turns her attention to my feet and toes.

"Okay, Little One, lie down." She says.

I look at Eric who helps by moving the pillows so that I can lie flat.

She touches my hips, and then my belly gently pushing on it one way then the other. She nods and turns to her bag and comes back with surgical gloves. Putting them on, she looks at me. "Bend your knees, little one," she says.

I look at her and I can tell that she can see my fear.

"Tell me you have never had an internal exam?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Gran… Gran said I didn't need one." I say to her. "I…I didn't…" I shake my head.

"Well, it's probably good," she says. "They would have taken blood and would probably not be able to make heads or tails out of it." She sighs when I still haven't bent my knees. "Little one, I need to make sure that everything is good and where it should be in your birth canal. It will not hurt. You will probably only feel a little pressure," she says.

I nod slowly as I bend my knees. I lay back and close my eyes. I can feel Eric take my hand as he sends me love and calm. I feel a bit of pressure but not soon after it started, it stops.

I hear her pulling off her gloves so I open my eyes to look at her.

"Pull your gown down," she says. "I need to see your breasts," she says.

I look at Eric. He helps me to a seated position and takes off my robe as I move the straps down to expose my breasts. The doctor moves in close and looks at them. Pressing on them she watches them for a few minutes and then examines my nipples. Nodding, she moves away.

"You can redress now," she says.

"Is…Is everything okay?" Eric asks.

"She's a little dehydrated and needs to eat more," she says and looks at Eric. "She also needs more blood. That's why she's dizzy."

He looks almost panicked and I can feel it in the bond. "Have I been taking…"

She puts her hand up. "No, Regent, you aren't taking too much. Your exchanges are important," she looks to me. "Especially now," she says.

We both look at each other and then back at her. "Are you saying…."

She nods. "Comparable to about six weeks in a human term," she says. "You will probably go about four months. Perhaps shorter since you will be taking a lot of your Bonded's blood." She says.

"Why would I be taking a lot of Eric's blood?" I ask her.

"You need it, he needs it, and the child needs it." She says "at least once a day. But you Little One, you need more," she says. "You are building a child, one like no other. The child needs blood right now and is taking yours."

I shake my head. "I'm not drinking from…." She puts her hand up.

"No need to finish that, Little One. I wouldn't think you would be agreeable to taking another's blood." She looks at Eric. "Royalty Blended may suffice. The more refined the better. The highest grade would be the best. I assume you have some on hand?" She asks and Eric nods. "Good," she says. "If that doesn't work, you may have to get her bagged blood," she turns to look at me. "Her blood is different but AB positive would be the closest. Try two bottles a day to start and work your way up if needed. If you find yourself drinking more than eight a day and you are still dizzy, then switch to the bagged blood." She looks at Eric. "Instruct her day people that if she has any hint of a headache that they should put her to bed and give her at least a pint of blood. If you are around, you can give her some of yours."

Eric looks from me to the doctor. Back to me and then the doctor. "She…Susannah's with child?" He asks.

The doctor lets out a laugh. "Of course she is, Regent. This is what you were told would happen, weren't you?" She asks. "I would have thought this is the first thing that would have been revealed to you."

He touches my hand. "I thought it would take a few more days. We only found out…"

"You have been Bonded for several days, have you not?" She asks.

We both nod.

"Well, then, you have your answer." She says. "I suspect that nature and destiny saw their opening and took their course at that very moment."

I wait a moment, waiting for Eric to say something. After a minute, I can't take it any longer. "Eric…you are okay with…."

He looks up and I begin to feel his love, joy and pride welling inside him. He smiles and I smile back.

"There now," she says. "It has begun," the good doctor says.

I turn back to her but I'm still partially focused on the emotions bouncing back and forth between Eric and I.

"Is…is the baby okay?" I ask her.

She nods. "He or She is," she says. "I want you to stay as calm as possible for the next week," she looks to Eric. "You are going to Kentucky?"

He nods. "We will be leaving for Dallas in two day's time. We are staying with King Stan for a few days and then heading to Kentucky." He says.

She nods. "Good," she moves to her bag, "that will get you both away from here for a few days before you need to deal with Council." She looks to me and then to Eric. "She has had a lot of excitement today. Let us limit that for a few days."

"Do…Do I need to stay in bed?" I ask her.

"No, but I wouldn't mind if you had a few calm days."

"There are a few things I need to speak with Sookie about," Eric says.

She looks at him. "Can't it wait?" She asks.

Eric looks at me. Shaking his head he pulls me toward him. "It is important. Sookie will need to do a few things once she awakens for the day. It's important to her and now my Son's safety."

I look at him. "Son, huh?" I ask.

He nods and looks at me deeper. "I've seen him, Susannah. He's beautiful."

I lean closer to him and lean my head against his chest.

"Fine, but if that is the case, I want her lying down when you tell her and drinking at least three bloods. If she gets upset, give her your blood Viking. This is a crucial time. Her health and the health of your child is what is important. Once she has gone another three weeks, they will be in a better place. But for now…"

Eric nods. "I understand, doctor. All will be notified to keep an eye on her," he says.

Okay, they need to stop talking like I'm not here. "She is right here," I say. "And SHE wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby, Eric." I growl at him.

He brushes my arm. "I know Min Kara," he says. "We just want to look out for you."

I feel love and joy coming from him. You know, it's really hard to stay angry when someone is pumping you full of joy.

"Okay," says the doctor. "I will leave a list of foods you can and cannot eat with your Bonded, your cook and your guard, Little One," she says. "Iron and lemons are an absolute NO. Make sure that iron skillets are not used in your kitchen, nor are you to have anything with high percentages of man-made iron in it. Natural forms will do you no harm. There are several foods that they shouldn't cook with. I will leave them the list." I nod and she continues, "Okay, Little One. We need you to rest. We need to you take blood, both from the bottle and from your Bonded. You need to stay calm and eat right. I want you to rest when you can, and be out in the sun when you have time." She looks at Eric. "She has help, yes?" He nods. "Good, you may want to find someone to be with her as a Ladies' Maid. Someone that has experience with babies and au pair duties. One that knows about Supe deliveries and has dealt with Supe children would be best. If you can't find someone, tell me. I will see who I can find." She looks at me too. "You may want someone who can do aromatherapy or massage." She adds. "It will go a long way in helping her relax and stay grounded." She looks at me. "You have much to do, little girl, you need all the help your Bonded can give you."

"I've got Dalia, Amelia and Vivi," I say to her.

She shakes her head. "They are good, but not enough. You will need much in the upcoming months. They are here to guard and to teach. You need someone to be here for you and for the child." She says. "You will be tired, this is normal. You will see your breasts increasing. Probably sooner rather than you may have seen with human women. This is to be expected," she says. "It is not something to worry yourself over. I've been told that more will become apparent in the upcoming weeks." She says.

Told? Told by whom, I wonder...

"Is that why you were checking My Bonded's breasts?" Eric asks.

She nods. "That and to make sure you will be able to give your baby what it needs."

"I…I don't understand," Eric says.

The doctor looks to me and then to Eric. "You want to explain it to him?" She asks me.

"Eric," I say to him. He looks at me. "I think I understand. Momma told me when I was little that children of Faerie and Daemon descent take both milk and blood from their mother's breast. Since I've got both," I look at the doctor.

"Since your Bonded has both of these lineages, the child will no doubt need both. I was making sure that your Bonded had this capability," Ludwig says.

"She has the ability to give both from her breasts?" He asks.

The doctor smirks. "Of course Regent," she says. "I will not go into detail, but her breasts have two different areas of secretion. One will serve as a way to give her milk, the other her blood."

He looks from the doctor to me and I can feel his confusion. I send him love once more. He really doesn't need to know the details. As of a few days earlier, I didn't remember the details. All he needs to know is that I am capable of giving our children what they need.

"Do you have any questions?" She asks.

"I have one," I say to her.

She nods for me to continue. "Well, Pappa said I was fertile when he came to see us." I say. The doctor nods. "But if what you're saying is true, I was already with child?"

"What is your question then, Little One?" She asks.

"Well, the thing is," I look at Eric and I know that a blush is spreading across my face.

He takes my hand. "What my Bonded is trying to say is that she has been a little insatiable," he gives me one of his wicked grins that I feel all the way in my toes.

"Some women's libido increases while they are expecting. I would think that is the cause of your heightened need." She says.

"Will it last?" I ask.

The doctor laughs. "I think it will. Many kinds of Supes are quite amorous when expecting," she turns to Eric. 'I'm sure you will have no complaints."

He laughs. "None."

She nods. "Good, because that type of connection is good for the three of you. Also, the orgasms will help Your Bonded."

"So we can continue…" I blush again.

"Of course, Little One. Do whatever you feel comfortable with. The connection and the blood will assist you and this child."

I nod, careful not to look in her eyes. Goddess, this is more embarrassing to talk about with her than it would be with Gran."

"Do you have any more questions?" She asks.

I know I should have about a dozen. But for the life of me, I can't think of any. So I just shake my head.

She nods. "Okay, Regent, get me on speed dial with anyone who is assigned to your Bonded. I'll be available to either of you until the birth." She says.

"Should…" I look at Eric. "Should we wait to tell others?" I ask her.

She looks at Eric and then me. "Tell whomever you feel needs to know," she pauses. "Her Grace will need to know." Eric nods in agreement. I've no idea why she needs to know. But I'll wait to ask about that later.

"She will be able to confirm this child as yours, Northman. Once you two are Pledged, then things should be fine. Allow your Bonded this time to become accustomed to being with child. She is going to need this time..." she pauses. "Much will happen in the upcoming month use this time to your advantage."

"What…what is going to happen?" I ask her.

She smiles. "Much," she says, before we can ask anything else. The little Hobbit of a doctor turns on her heel and is gone.

***0***

Sophie-Anne's POV

Stretching my arms over my head, I look at the clock one more time. It's ten minutes after the last time I looked. I still have several hours before sunrise. Ugh, I hate this. I should be working on my little problem and dealing with the even bigger one. There is no time for this petty foolishness and interference from Council. Who do they think they are anyway? I have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Not now, considering that my original plans have gone so awry. Being stuck in here is just not conducive to me fixing the problems, starting with William Compton.

My beloved Viking Sheriff hasn't checked in from the previous night. Not that I would know, anyway. When I've asked the guards at my door, they have not said a word. You would think that they would have more respect for a Monarch than that. I don't care what Council believes they have on me. I'm a Queen and they should at least give me the respect the title deserves.

I have no doubt that Eric will take care of the situation at hand with the utmost expedience. I honestly will be surprised if William returns to me with all his body parts. I have to smile. There really is no love lost between those two. Not that I'm surprised. William may be a very good subject and a better procurer. However, his ability to lick boots is not considered an admirable trait by my Viking.

However, to know that Eric has his hands on my Telepath, that is just not acceptable. I should have known that the fool Compton couldn't get her. Compton may be good at what he does, but he's nothing compared to the Viking. Then again, according to my beloved pet, he should have swooned the Telepath when he turned on his southern gentlemen façade. If he kept to the plan and did what he was told, I would have her with me right now. I smile. A matching set, of blonde beautiful women. My Hadley may not have any supernatural gifts. But the fact that the other one did, would make up for it.

My only warning to Compton was NOT to allow her near Northman. I knew all that Viking had to do is smell that she was part Supe and he would do anything to get her and claim her. I should have just insisted that Bill bring her to New Orleans on the first night that they met. However, Bill said he had a better idea and like a fool, I believed him.

Shit, I should have known better! I'm the fucking Queen for goodness sakes. I should have just sent someone to get her and tested her here. Why did I believe that Compton could pull off what he insisted would be an easy job? Oh, and why did I not demand that the database be done here? Bill will pay for his ability to be so damn persuasive and his inability to deliver. And where is my Viking? He hasn't contacted me so that I can move forward. All we need is for the Council to get their hands on that blasted database. Eric is right; the database is a weapon, MY weapon. I will do with it what I must to seize control of as much of the Country as I can. I look at the sky from my window and smile. They will not know what hit them, any of them. Me and mine will be in the exact position that we always should have been. Maurice was right, Louisiana is not big enough for me.

I remember a night not soon before his death.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he walks into his study.

"I've been looking at these territory maps," I say to him.

I look back at the maps I'd laid on the table.

"What has you so interested in them, my little vixen?" He asks as he moves in behind me and wraps his arms around me. I lean back and allow he to envelope me in his embrace. I feel the power that he possesses and it does things to me. He has not once used it, but it's there. He's also been good to me. Everything that I've wanted has been laid at my feet for the taking. Maurice has spared no expense to keep me satisfied. In return, I've kept him very satisfied. Andre hates him with a passion. I find it humorous.

"Is there a jewelry store you need me to buy you in another territory?" He asks as he kisses down my neck and undoes the robe I'm wearing. As he pulls it down, it exposes my bare shoulders which he begins to lay soft kisses on as well.

I giggle and turn in his arms. "No, I was just looking at the areas around your Kingdom, Maurice. You could easily take Arkansas .Mississippi would be an easy takeover, as well." I say to him. "You could triple your territory within months, My darling," I say to him. "You could be the richest Monarch in the country." I wrap my arms around him as he begins to explore the rest of my naked body with his strong hands.

He laughs at me. "What is Louisiana too small for my little vixen?" He growls into my neck, grazing his fangs over where my pulse once beat hard. My head rolls back at the feeling. He always knows exactly how to touch me.

"Maurice, I'm serious." I moan out to him, trying to get his attention.

He pulls back so that he can look into my eyes.. "You are, aren't you? Where is this coming from?"

I smile at him. "Think about it, Maurice," I pull him closer again and he immediately begins to massage my breasts. "We could rule the world, if you wanted."

He shakes his head at me. "Vixen, you let me deal with my kingdom. Your job is to keep you King happy," he growls at me. Picking me up with one hand, he uses to send the items on the table to the floor. In a second, his own clothes are discarded and he plunges into me.

I smile out the window once more. He thought I could do nothing. He thought I was no better than a pet. Well, I'm here and he's ash. Now, who had the last laugh?

I look at the clock again. They would have told me if something had happened. Wouldn't they? That means that Eric hasn't called in. If I got my hands on my computer I could find out.

Ugh, I have to find out what is happening with the goddamn database before Council gets wind of it! I hope that Eric didn't include them in his report to me. He may not have called in, but I know that he would never miss his report. Are the Council guards looking at my emails? My phone calls? That would be disastrous. All I know is that I am being sequestered. From what or whom, I haven't a clue. If someone doesn't inform me of what is going on I will have to demand my immediate release. I'm a Queen. Where is Andre anyway? He wouldn't stand for this. And where is Hadley? For the sake of everything, I hope she heeded my warnings about staying hidden when Council is in the compound. No, they can't find Hadley. That too would be disastrous.

Then there is my other problem. Peter Threadgill, the very thought of him just gives me the chills. How could that naïve, weak Vampire think that I would want him simply for himself? He was almost a sap when I suggested our joining. No, I planned to take him and then his kingdom. I have to smile at my simple plan. Our pledge is ratified and he is nowhere to be found. Now I have his state. One down, one to go. Then I'll start work on the other states.

I walk away from the windows and sit down. I need to get my database. I need to get my Hadley and I NEED to get out of this ROOM!

Closing my eyes, I wait for the rage to subside. Nothing will come of losing my temper now.

Once I'm in control of myself, I smile again. They may be able to lock me up for now, but the Council will feel my full wrath soon. No one will question my power once they learn of my disposal of my Pledged. If that doesn't prove me worthy of their admiration, then when those arrogant fools on the Council lose their existences they will most certainly know. They will all know.

I look at my watch once again. Ugh where is everyone? Why hasn't anyone come for me? I had an important meeting tonight. The little witch should have been here by now. She is my ace in the whole, so to speak. She is going to guarantee that I have the Viking by my side for eternity. She promised me that her little spell would work on him. She promised that nothing would go wrong. So long as she planted herself close to him. She is supposed to go over her plan with me this evening. I want her to make sure that everything is in order. I may not be able to get out, but she should be able to get in. What is keeping her?

I look around again. God, I'm bored. I haven't had any contact with anyone other than the damn lawyer for two days now. When they let him in, I demanded answers. All he would tell me is that Council representatives were looking into all the documents but he was rushed out of the offices before he got a look at what they were into. What could they be looking for? I know there is much that they could find, but who would have tipped them off? No one close to me would give the Council one ounce of information on me. Everything that would need to be hidden, was.

I lie down on my bed and look up at the ceiling. I want my Hadley. I frown. I wonder where she is. They could have at least let my newest Pet in with me. Not that they would know that she is my Childe... She went to her own room last night and I'm hoping that Rasul has followed protocol and hasn't had her exposed to the Watchers. However, she needs me right now. She needs me close and there is no way for me to get to her. Even the Maker's call would only get her to the door.

Speaking of which, why haven't my trusted guards freed me yet? There is no way that they wouldn't come to my aid, unless they were also detained or dead. Since I can still feel them, I know that it's the former.

UGH - This is an outrage! I will have all their heads for this. How dare they lock me away without just cause? Why haven't they told more to Cataliades. Other than searching the files in my office, he did say that one of my underlings has been accused of something most heinous. What that was hasn't been revealed and I shudder to think that it's Compton they are speaking about.

Cataliades also suggests that this incarceration is more for my protection than anything else is. I disagree. My phones don't work and the computers had been taken almost instantly. I walk over to the window once more to watch a sliver of sun reach the horizon before the shutters move into place. I need to get out of here and do damage control. Otherwise, this could very well turn into a blood bath.

***0***

SPOV

I'm pregnant. I'm actually going to have Eric's baby. We are really starting our family! I know we knew this would be but, well, Goddess, this is my most precious dream come true.

I smile up at Eric.

"You are very happy," Eric says. It isn't a question but a statement.

I nod. "Are you?" I ask him. "I know this is all quick but," he stops me with a kiss and the feelings I'm getting from him are anything but upset. I move down in the bed while he moves over me, his need mingling with mine. I know we need this connection. It is what we both desire.

Quicker than a thought, Eric has us both naked and he is hovering over me. I love this flying thing. I'll have to remember it for another time. Right now, I need to feel him. I rake my nails over his strong chest, down his stomach and around his hips. As I move, I can hear a small growl coming from deep within him.

"Eric," I say softly.

He opens his eyes and looks at me as he moves into position. With one thrust, he is in me and I'm complete with him inside me.

"OH, ERIC!" I groan as he starts moving.

"Min Kara, Min vackra kärlek , Du är min hela, mitt allt, mitt ljus ."

"Min...Min...Min Kung," I say as he thrusts into me.

"MIN!" He growls.

Not two thrusts later, we are both over the edge. Again, I see stars, lights, and other things that I can't find words for. As we come down, Eric leans into me and places soft kisses down my chin, neck and across my collarbone.

I feel his weight on me and love it. "Am I hurting you, Min Kara?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "No, Eric I'm fine." I say to him.

He pulls away and out of me. I pout a little which makes him laugh at me.

"You need to drink from me." He says.

I look confused. "I've already taken your blood Eric." I say and blush a little, remember his office. Goddess was that really just a few hours ago?

"Yes, but you heard the doctor," He sits up and moves me in front of me. "Let me give you my blood, then we can dress. I'll call the guards to bring you some Royalty Blended. Then, then we will speak about what's happened since you went to rest."

I nod and move into place. I can hear the crunch that is the sign that Eric has bit into himself. Placing his wrist in front of me, I start to pull on his wound. I feel the love, lust and desire coming from him. I can also feel his gracious plenty on my back and know that if this was any other time, we would be at it again.

"Ah," I hear him moan as he moves his hips in rythmn with my pulls on his wound. Without warning, I am over the edge once more and Eric is right behind me. As we come back to ourselves, I lick his arm clean.

Eric moves and pulls me with him. "Come, let's clean up quickly so we can talk." He says.

This shower is not as pleasant as others that we've had. There is much to do and I know we need to talk. I feel through him that dawn has approached and our time is running short before he will need to leave me.

Once back in the bedroom, I notice that the shutters have been slid into place. Eric comes out of the closet dressed again in lounge pants. I smile as he hands me another nightgown. Again, one that i hadn't owned before today.

He helps me back into bed and smiles at me.

"Dalia?" He calls out.

She opens the door. But before he can say anything, Amelia and Vivi come rushing into the suite, each holding a several bottles.

"Ludwig popped in downstairs before she left," Amelia says. "Is...is it true?" She asks with bright and smiling eyes.

I smile to all three women and nod. A shrieking squeals goes up in the room. The likes of which I've not heard since Tara dragged me to one of those beefcake review shows in Menlo for my twenty first birthday. I look over at Eric. Yeah none of those so called beefcakes could hold a candle to my Vampire. Hmmm, maybe I can get Eric to do one of those strip dances for me sometime. Yum, yum.

I blink when I hear something and turn back to the ladies.

"M'lady, are you feeling okay?" Dalia asks.

I nod again. "I feel much better now, thank you," I say.

Amelia hands me one of the bottles. It feels about room temperature. I look at Eric and he pulls me closer to him.

"Try it, Min Kara. It isn't too bad. Much better than those horrid True Bloods." He shakes his head.

I sigh. "Well, Doctor Ludwig said I need this so here it goes."

I start to drink and honestly it doesn't taste too bad. It's sweeter than I thought it would be. I had imagined that it would taste metalic or bitter. Not that Eric tastes like either of those things. But I don't suspect many if any Vampires would taste as good to me as Eric.

The thought of Bill's blood crosses my mine and I almost gag.

"Do you not like it?" Eric asks.

I shake my head. "No, the blood taste finds. It was just a memory, is all." I shrug.

Eric looks at me for a heart beat. I beg him with my eyes to drop the subject. Thankfully he does, albeit begrudgingly.

"Oh M'Lady, there is so much to do," Amelia says. "Do you know when we will have the blessed event?"

I look to Eric and he answers for me. "About four months. Perhaps earlier," he looks back at me and I can once again feel joy and love coming from him.

He turns back to the women. "If you wouldn't mind," he says. "I know you are all excited. But there is much I want to talk to Sookie about and I've not much time before I will need to retire."

I look at him and then at the three in front of us. He must have informed them that he could stay up past dawn.

They nod and say that they will be back later. The put the rest of the bottles on the night stand and exit our room. I feel them in the other room and soon, Vivi and Amelia go back downstairs. Leaving Dalia outside the doors.

I look back at Eric. "Okay, what's up?" I ask him and take another sip of the blood.

He sighs. "Very well," he begins. "But I want you to keep drinking. If I sense that that this is all too much, we will talk again when I rise." He gives me a look that tells me that this is not up for negotiation. I simply nod. Well there isn't much more I can do now is there?

He takes my hand in his and moves so we are facing one another. I take another sip of the Royalty Blended as he begins. "First off, I want to tell you that a witch named Hallow took Bill from the caravan." He pauses.

"A witch?" I ask. "Why would a witch take Bill?" I ask him.

"I am unsure yet. However, I am aware of who this witch is. In fact, she is who I hired Amelia to search for. She...She has caused trouble in the previous timeline, Min Kara. I wished to remove the problem before she could cause trouble in this timeline."

I nod. It kind of makes sense. Obviously this Hallow made a big problem for Eric in the past. So much so that he thought it wise to take offensive action. It still doesn't explain why she took Bill though.

"I am unsure why she took Compton or even how she knew where to find him. It is, however, apparent that she is working for someone." He pauses for a moment. "It never occurred to me that Hallow was doing things in our previous time for any other reasons than her own. It is possible that she was working for someone then as well. Though, what she wants with Bill is still a mystery." He shakes his head. "Regardless, security has been increased and Amelia has put some wards up around the compound." I'm about to ask him what kind of wards when he continues. "As an added precaution, her teacher will be coming up from New Orleans to assist in our protection. She should be here by the time you rise this day."

I take another sip and nod. Okay, Eric is doing everything to keep us safe. I wouldn't expect anything else. Maybe I can help with the wards. If I'm so powerful, I should be able to do something.

Eric touches the side of my face. "I want you to know that everything being done is for your protection. I am aware that, with your talents ,you would be able to take care of yourself. However, you have not used them in such a long time and what you have used has been under duress. You will have several guards besides Stefan and Dalia until the threat is resolved or eliminated. Please do not argue this, as we are doing it to keep you safe."

I would argue it. But I see in his eyes the fear that I saw earlier. Plus, now we have a little one to worry about. I place my hand on my belly. Eric smiles at me and places his hand over mine.

"Eric, I'm not going to argue with you," I say. "I know there is more going on and I will do anything to keep you and our family safe."

He sends joy, love, and pride to me and I return it.

We stay like that for a few moments until we return to our conversation.

"I also want you to be aware, that you can come to the safe room any time you feel you need to." He says. "But, the entire area in encased with iron." He pauses. "It is protection against any Fae intrusion. With your family history, I feel that the iron would weaken you. It probably wouldn't damage you permanently, but, with the forces coming after us, I wish not to take that chance. You will need to be at your strongest. If you feel that threatened, however, come to me. No others will be able to enter and you and our child will be safe." He says and looks down at my belly once more.

I nod. I wouldn't do anything to put me or the baby in harm's way. I may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid.

"Good, now with respect to safety, I've spoken to Stan. We will be heading to Texas the night after next at first dark. I feel that this will be a time for you to be a bit calmer before we need to meet with Council. I thought it was a good idea before. Now I think it even a better one." He smiles slightly. "You will need to shop today for clothes to wear to court. Once in Dallas, you can shop as well. I know that your things have been brought to you from the farmhouse. However, I'm sure you remember that there are certain protocols and requirements that need to be adhered to in the presence of a Monarch.

I'm sure either Adele or Patricia instructed you on the politics of it all. It will become part of our daily life soon. We should get used to it."

"But Eric, we shouldn't have to stand on ceremony with Stan, should we?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "when we are alone with him, no. But if we attend his court for any reason, we will need to keep up appearances. We do not wish to show our cards so early in the game." He smirks.

Cards? This feels more like a life size chess game. Moving pieces into play, setting up strategy and counter strategies to combat moves. Yes, I would think this is more of a chess game than a card game.

He continues. "Next is something that is most important for you to know." He says. "It is why Bobby had difficulty finding information on you and why the dog came to the club." He pauses. I know it's not a long pause but it sure feels that way.

"Eric, what?" I ask.

He picks up another bottle and hands it to me. I look down. I hadn't noticed that I finished the first. I hand him the empty bottle and take another long gulp.

"Min Kara," he says softly. "Susannah, you know that you are not a Stackhouse." I nod. "You also know that the spells used to hide you gave you that identity." I nod again.

"But when Pappa connected our two pendants, I remembered." I say to him and take another sip.

Eric nods. "Exactly the point," he says. "I instructed Bobby to look into some of your documents the other evening so that we could complete your contract. He couldn't find anything on Sookie Stackhouse." Okay, what?

"Sookie, he could not locate a birth certificate, driver's license or even a tax return. This is what the Shifter was talking about when he was yelling at the club."

I have no documents? That's crazy. My driver's license is in my bag. I've submitted tax returns for the last few years. There must be something I'm missing.

"Eric, what…what do you mean there is nothing on record about me?" I ask him. "What has happened to me?" I ask.

He motions for me to take another sip and I do.

"As I understand it, the wards and spells that Fintan used to place the magick around you could only be accomplished by tapping into your powers. As long as you thought you were Sookie Stackhouse, everyone else believed it too. Now that you know the truth, the veil is coming down around them. As far as Bon Temps is concerned, Sookie Stackhouse doesn't exist."

He stops there for a moment. What does this all mean? I don't exist as a Stackhouse? What does he mean; I don't exist to the people of Bon Temps? These are people I see every day. People I work with, some I consider my friends. If I don't exist then who the hell am I? I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"Min Kara, drink please." He says. "I feel your anxiety rising and you need to stay calm. You must stay calm. Think of our child."

I nod and sip, still holding my eyes shut. I focus on my breathing and the feelings of love coming from Eric. The three things begin to sooth me. I open my eyes to see the worry and pain in Eric's face. I try to smile but I know it doesn't reach my eyes.

"We can stop there," he says to me.

I shake my head. "No, I need to know, Eric."

"Min Kara," he begins.

"Eric, I'm okay. You can't leave me thinking like this. I need to know the whole story so I can deal, please?" I ask.

I feel resolve in the bond. He nods and continues.

"I have spoken to Fintan and there is no way around this. The veil is coming down and it cannot be put back. Any humans that were under the spell are not aware of you any longer. Supes, on the other hand do remember. That is why the Shifter still knows who you are. I have also learned that Jason will remember you, because the magick done to change his mind was not the same as what Fintan used to hide you. Vivianne equates it to Vampire glamour. Jason's mind was wiped of his old memories and false ones were put in their place. We may have to deal with him later. But we will discuss that at some other time."

I nod in agreement. There is enough to deal with, without throwing Jason into the mix. For now, I'll focus on the issue at hand.

"This is a double edged sword, if you will," Eric continues.

"How do you mean?" I ask him.

"Well, the good news is that you no longer exist as Sookie Stackhouse. Therefore, the Fellowship will not be able to locate you. This is very good in that they will be chasing a ghost. Any one of them that goes looking for Sookie Stackhouse will come up empty and Jason's stories of you will not be able to be proven. Even if they have documentation on you already, it will be false. Every way they try to find you, they will find nothing." He says.

That's true. If they are looking for Sookie Stackhouse the road will lead to a dead end.

I look up at Eric. "What about the house, my things, Gran's things?" I ask him.

"Your things were brought here by Bobby. I'm sure that Fintan has seen to Adele's needs. As for the house, from what the Shifter said, it looks like it hasn't been lived in for years."

Hasn't been lived in? How could that be?

I look at him and he can see and feel my confusion.

"Min Kara, I don't pretend to understand all the magick that was used to keep you safe. I suspect you would understand it more. This veil has come down and all the illusion has been stripped away."

I sigh. "The last twenty years was just smoke and mirrors," I say.

"Susannah," he says to me. I look up into his beautiful eyes. "All was done to keep you safe. I'm sorry this is distressing you. But it doesn't change who you are. You have always been my Promise and you always will be, regardless of your name."

I look at him for a moment. It is almost exactly what my mother had said to me.

I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Fintan will be sending documents to you. He said if we look for you, we will find information to support your identity under your true name. I believe that the papers will inform you of your new identity. Rather, it's your very old identity with some modifications to bring it up to date, I would assume. We needed to do this with Vampires before we came out into the public eye. I would suspect that any creatures who live as long as us would have needed to do the same."

I nod. "I guess if Joe Smith was over a hundred years old, people would find it curious that he doesn't look a day over thirty." I say to him.

He nods. "I will leave you Fintan's number to call him if you have any questions after you've read the papers."

I sit there for a moment absorbing everything he's told me. I should have expected something like this. I mean, I knew the magick wouldn't be permanent. It was only to keep me safe until I was ready to go to Eric. Now I have him, and Gran can be with Fintan. Now that only leaves…

I look wide eyed at Eric. "What about Niall?" I ask him.

I know he can feel my fear and anxiety rising. He pushes love and calm to me.

"Drink, Sookie," he says in a very stern voice.

I drink down the bottle and he hands me another one. I finish half before he begins again.

"Fintan says that you will be able to ward him off until we meet with Council. True, with the veil down, he could track you. The question is, after all these years, would he?"

I suspect he never stopped. But I leave that little bit of information to myself.

"Fintan assures me that you will be fine. The wards will keep you and our child safe until the Pledge. After which, it would be suicide for Brigant to come after you. Well," he shrugs, "it would be suicide now. However, the Council would be involved if he interfered with a Pledged pair," he pulls me close, "especially one that is Pledged out of love."

I let him take me into his arms. I think we both need the closeness.

We sit there for a very long time. I can feel through the bond that Eric is starting to feel the pull of the day.

I look up at him. "You need to rest," I say to him.

He looks down at me. "I'll leave once you fall back to sleep," he says.

I lean back into him and allow myself to relax.

Yes a lot has happened but I won't let it upset me. There is too much at stake now. I need to be strong, not only for Eric, but for our baby as well.

I drift off thinking of Eric, me and our children running around in the sunshine and laughing.

***0***


	26. Chapter 26

***********0***********

Chapter 26

***********0***********

EPOV

I brush Sookie's hair out of her face as she fades off into slumber. I know she must be tired. I do not remember much about expectant women from my clan but I do remember hearing about fatigue. It wouldn't stop many of them from doing what they had to do. Many couldn't afford to be home and on rest. There was too much work to do and they had to do it. I do remember many deaths of children and women of caused by complications with or during the birth.

I take a deep breath that I don't need as the anxiousness and panic fills me. I feel Sookie pull herself closer to me. Even in her sleep, I feel her sending me love and comfort. I send it back and soon I feel grounded. I must not think of such things. There has been over a thousand years since I concerned myself with female matters and children. I know there must have been just as many advancements to assist women in such endeavors. I must place my trust in the women close to My Bonded. They will make sure she does what she must in the upcoming months.

I rise and head to the door. Dalia is standing on the outside of the suite. I know she and Stefan feel me so they enter.

"Report," I took from one to the other. I already know that Tomas and Godric have gone to rest. I'm unsure of how long Godric can stay up. However, that knowledge may be something we wish to share at this time.

Dalia nods. "Amelia's teacher, Octavia Fant, is on the first flight from New Orleans and will be here before our Mistress rises in the morning." She pauses and I nod for her to continue. "Security is in place and several precautions are in place until the teacher can arrive. Stefan and I will not leave M'Lady's side until you rise."

I nod. "Very good," I say. "Are the Handmaidens informed of everything that is in place and what still needs to be done?"

Dalia nods. "Amelia assures me that her wards will stand. However even if they don't, a warning will alert us of any creature approaching that wishes to do Sookie or you any harm."

"And what of our trip?" I ask.

"Vivi and Amelia insist that they will be able to get her at least started for the trip. More can be done when we reach Dallas."

I nod to both of them. "You understand what is at stake at this point?" I ask them.

They both nod to me. "I'll expect nothing less than excellence when it comes to My Bonded's safety."

"Regent," Stefan says. "If I may speak freely?"

I look at him for a moment and then nod. "My Liege, there isn't anyone that holds fealty to you that wouldn't lay their lives down for your bonded," he looks at Dalia walks out of the room and then turns back to me. "Alcide and I pledged to you and your bonded. Nothing will be more important to us that the safety of her and your child."

"We have many that will be used during this time, Stefan. I know you haven't had first- hand knowledge of Hallow's wrath…"

"My Liege, that is where you are wrong." He says to me.

I look at him. There is something in his words; pain, sorrow, anger.

"I know the damage that Hallow can inflict. If it is the will of the Goddess, I would go to my death protecting you and yours against the likes of her." He says with almost a growl.

I decide that this is a conversation for another time. Dalia comes back with a envelope in her hand.

"My Liege," she says, holding it out to me. "This appeared downstairs. Amelia has examined it. It has no magick attached and she said that she senses Fae presence."

I take the envelope and nod to her. "I will be heading to rest in a few moments."

They both nod as I head back into the bedroom. I look at my sleeping beauty again and think about what has been done for her safety. I just hope it will be enough until I rise.

Grabbing a pad from the drawer, I begin writing. When I'm done, I open the envelope and see the packet that is inside. I read through it and then place it back in the envelope.

My letter to Sookie is rather lengthy today. Much will need accomplishing once she rises. I smile at some of the more entertaining things she will do. I intend on making our trip as enjoyable as I can. However, there are things that we need taking care of before we leave.

I sigh when I look at the packet that I am leaving with her note. The documentation appeared on my desk not soon after we spoke. One look and I knew that it was what Fintan promised me when we spoke. I did get enjoyment out of reading the life he's forged for my Promised One. However, I wonder how Sookie will take all of this. Everything she learned last night and this morning, she's taken in stride. I hope this doesn't send her over the edge. I wanted to be with her when she read it all, but dawn has come and gone and the sun is rising. I don't want to wake her just to leave her with the knowledge and no support. With all she has learned in the last two days, I feel this can't wait until my rising. Amelia, Vivi and Dalia all know what she will be told and they will be with her until I can arrive. I hate this but there is no way around it. The rest cannot be stopped and I can't risk her being in the safe room for more time than she needs to at this point. Perhaps the knowledge of whom and what she is should be discussed with Dr. Ludwig with respects to what can harm her. Something weakened her parents to the point that they could be destroyed. Until I hear otherwise, I'm erring on the side of caution.

Besides, we need her to sleep and rest. She will need her strength and all the energy to grow our child.

I position myself so that I'm lying down next to her and pull her close to me. I try to get her as close to me as I can and it still seems to be not enough. So much is happening so quickly. I know we have both waited centuries for this but it's still a lot. I rest my hand on her stomach and she places her's on mine.

"Mmm, Eric," I hear her moan.

I look down at her and smile. She is still sleeping and yet, she is calling me. Perhaps she feels my emotions in her sleep once again. Hmmm, I wonder how much she feels.

I kiss the top of her head and send her love, compassion and calmness. "I love you, Min Kara," I say.

I hear her sigh as she pulls me closer, wrapping her small hands around my arms as far as they will go. I smile at her. I have waited an eternity for her and I would have waited for another if it meant that I would find her and be with her like this right now.

Kissing her head again, I move out of bed and over to the entrance to the safe room. I close my eyes once more and send her all the love I can. She is going to hate that I had to leave her this morning. However, from what we were told, it will not be safe for her to stay with me every night. I will speak to her about this when I rise later.

I walk into the elevator and move down to my room.

Once there, I look around. It seems empty without my Sookie. I feel the pull of the day and know that soon, I'll think of nothing. Perhaps the time I spend upstairs with Sookie in the early mornings will be beneficial to both of us. I will not have to miss her as much.

I walk over to the bed, strip and lay down. I close my eyes and within moments, nothing.

***0***

SPOV

I walk back into the grove that I had been in before.

"Wow," I say to myself. "If I'm going to keep coming here, then I think I should get frequent flyer miles," I giggle at myself.

"You had questions?" I hear from behind me.

I turn to see a bright light. A light so bright that it should be hurting my eyes. But all it does is make me feel warm and loved.

I nod slowly. "I…why is Eric so worried, My Goddess?" I ask her. "I mean, I know that he has memories of another time, but…"

"He has memories of one other time," she says. "But he has feelings from many."

I look into the light. I know the look on my face shows my confusion.

"Come," she says," I turn and see a basin on a pedestal. As I get closer, I know it's the one that Gran used to have in her sitting room so long ago.

"Look and know," she says.

I stare at the light for a moment and then look back into the basin.

It isn't the first time looking into the basin. So when the feelings of water flowing around me begin, I'm not concerned.

Suddenly the colors and water still and I see everything coming into focus.

I watch as if I'm above myself. It is a strange feeling but not one that frightens me. It is calming almost, like I'm looking down on the world as a spectator of a play or movie. Maybe above is not a good analogy, maybe a bit off to the side, separate but still here. As the image comes into focus, I look around the room. I can tell just by the smell that I am at the farmhouse but it looks, well different. It's the small things; a different chair, a picture or two different. Without thinking, I have already catalogued all the things that are different than they were just a few days ago when I stood in the same room.

I look to the doorway as I see a very young version of Gran come in followed by Fintan who is holding a little girl. Both Gran and Poppa look the same way they did in Eric's kitchen. However, they both look a little care worn. I walk a little closer to see who they are carrying and notice that the girl is a fourteen year old me.

"What's going on?" I ask. My voice sounds funny. It sounds as if in a vacuum or underwater. Neither inhabitant of the room acknowledges me.

"Gran, please, what's going on?" I ask again.

Still nothing happens. It's in that moment that I know that I am not here, but only meant to observe. I don't know how I know this, but I do.

"Fintan, this isn't going to work." Gran says to him in hushed tones.

He places me on the couch and looks back to Gran. "My beautiful Mate, we have no other choice." He says as he looks from her to the sleeping me.

On closer inspection, I see that my right arm is covered in bruises and there is a rather large gash on my forehead that has stopped bleeding only within the last few minutes. My breathing is shallow but steady so I know that I haven't received fatal wounds.

"You can't take her away from me." Gran screams. "Who will watch over her?" She asks. "I can protect her. I just need some more strength. I will go to Our Lady, she will assist me and…"

Fintan takes her hands in his. "My love, we have no idea what or who attacked her." He says. "They could be Niall's warriors or perhaps my brother's or uncle's. Hell it could be someone we have no idea of." He says. "There are too many variables to even think of them all."

Gran shakes her head. "It could have just been an animal." She says. "How do we know…."

Fintan pulls her close. "The scents I smelled were not of a normal animal," He pulls back. "It's too dangerous, we need the Viking's help and we need to protect her."

Gran pulls away. "He's cold as steel and his heart is sour to anything other than himself and his businesses. How do we know that he will accept all of this?" She waves her hand. "She's fourteen, Fintan. Not even a woman yet. She is too young to be anywhere near him yet. You know what he's like. You've seen it firsthand. What if he decides to take her and…."

Fintan touches her face. "I've known the Viking for a long time." He points to a sleeping me. "She knows his heart. He is a true and just man, he has only forgotten. He will remember the promise. He will be mad that she was kept from him, true. But he will do everything that he can to protect her." He sighs. "My love, I thought when I left, you would be safe. Apparently, that has not been the case. First, they destroy Corbett and Patricia. How they did that, I don't know, but we don't have time to debate it. There are too many coincidences to dismiss that this may be related to their deaths. Something is after her. I'm not entirely sure what it is, but staying here under your protection and mine has not stopped it. We need to send her away. We need her to be safe." He says.

"Then allow me to go with her. I will take her. We can go to Avalon." She says.

"My love, we've tried that. She doesn't age there. She needs to grow up, Adele." He says. "Vivi will see to her care." He says. "She has vowed that she will protect her with her life."

"But…" Adele says.

"My love, we have been through this. We have consulted with Her Grace, Our Lady and your sisters. Everyone agrees that this is the only way to keep her safe. She needs to come of age. She and the Viking have waited far too long as it is." He says.

"But what…what if he says no?" She whispers.

"I leave now to speak with him. Her Grace will be there as well. If necessary, Vivi will appear. He will see reason. With his help, we will send her away and she will be hidden until she is ready." He looks out the window. "Perhaps some know of our Susannah. But none but your sisters and her Grace know of the Viking and his role." He says. "If you take her, it will just be confirmation that something else is at foot and you could be tortured for information. This way it looks like you are just letting her go."

I watch as Gran melts into a ball on the ground. "I…I can't lose her too." Gran says. "I lost you years ago, I've lost my son, my only son and now you want to take my precious little girl away from me." She shakes her head. "I can't bare it, Fintan. It's too much."

I want to run to her, embrace her. Tell her that all is well and I'm fine. However, I am stuck in my spot and Fintan leans down to pick her up.

"My one true love, this is not the end. I know of the sacrifices you have made, that we've both made. However, you have eternity to be with our girl. She will need you in time. You know of her destiny. Let her grow and be ready. We can't risk her life simply to keep her close to our hearts." He says.

It feels like hours until Gran stops crying.

She sighs and looks up at him. "You need to go," she says. "Hurry back to me."

He kisses her softly. "You know I will."

Fintan stands and I hear the unmistakable POP of him leaving.

Gran moves to pick me up off the couch and cradle me. "To keep you safe, I'll do anything to keep you safe."

****0***

The scene changes similar to how it had when I looked into the basin.

Now, I am now standing in the corner of a room that I've never been in before. I see Eric sitting behind a desk that looks nothing like the one at Fangtasia. He is typing away on the keyboard. Suddenly, he looks up and over to where I'm standing. I know that he can't see me but he looks like he is looking through me toward something else. Perhaps he feels my energy in the room. However, I don't think that is possible. I'm not sure what I am exactly in these visions but I can assume that I'm not exactly present. Maybe it's another's memory. At any rate, I am now standing looking at my Viking and I know that regardless, I love him more than anything.

Once he returns to his tasks on the computer, I look around the room and see a neon sign on the wall that says White Fang. I wonder if this place is one that Eric opened before or instead of Fangtasia. I am certain that this is some sort of dream or vision of long ago. I never remembered getting hurt by an unknown animal at fourteen. However, I decide to keep watching to get my answers since there is no one here to help me.

I watch the door open and a very slick looking Pam saunters in. She is wearing a very tight green silk dress and her hair is piled up high on her head. Her shoes alone are to die for. She looks elegant and sleek. A far cry from the attire she darns for Fangtasia.

"Do you plan on coming to the floor?" She asks. "I've seen a few vermin that may entice you tonight." She smirks at Eric. "We can play best out of five?"

"Pam, I thought we had a group coming in for training?" He asks her.

Training, what kind of training is Eric talking about?

She sways over to him and leans in over his desk. "Don't worry, master," she says. "Several of the prospective Doms are already upstairs. The new group will be in shortly. Screening will start on time, as it always does." She laughs.

"Pamela, getting into training Submissives was your idea. Do not take the training lightly." He says. "Many of our community are paying us a great deal of money to train their new pets and slaves properly."

"Oh master, you have enjoyed it as much as I have," she giggles. "Plus, they have no idea what we are, so it's perfect."

Eric leans back. "I've just gotten word that Her Grace is coming to meet me tonight. Prepare the conference room and get back to your tasks at hand." He says to her.

"Eric, Her Grace is coming to see you." She says. "But…Eric, what's going on?"

"Mind me, Pamela," he says. "Do as you are told and see that we aren't disturbed."

"You…you never keep anything from me. Tell me what's going on." She says more of a command than a request.

Eric stands and leans over the desk sending Pam backwards into the chair. "Don't presume that just because I spoil you that I will not punish you. Mind me childe and do as I say." He says very sternly to her.

I roll my eyes. I guess some things never change.

Pam looks down. "My apologies, Master. I will make the room ready and return to my duties." She says.

Eric leans back. "Get on with it then." He says with another growl.

Pam looks up at him and I can see the red ring of tears just on the verge of falling. She picks herself up out of the chair and leaves.

I watch as Eric walks over to the glass wall directly across from his desk and looks out. I step over to see what he's looking at. The wall looks out over the main dance floor that is now packed. I watch him close his eyes and take a breath I know that he doesn't need.

I reach out to him but stop just before I touch him. I look at him thinking what I wouldn't do to hold him right now. He looks so, well lost.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Enter," he says.

"Master, your guests have just arrived and Clancy is bringing them up the back." Pam says. "They will meet you in the Conference Room."

Eric nods and walks toward the door. I follow him as he makes his way to the conference room. Within minutes, a tall woman with translucent skin and gray hair joins us. Her eyes are closed and two others accompany her. They appear to be helping her along.

Eric makes no hesitation to bend a knee in front of her.

Bowing his head, I hear him speak. "Your Grace, you honor me with your presence." He says.

"Eric the Northman, Viking Warrior, and Vampire King, stand my friend." She says.

"Your Grace, I am not a king." He says.

"You will be in time. Do you not remember a promise that was given to you?" She says as she sits down.

Eric moves to take a seat and I can tell that he's thinking.

"Your…Your grace, I am to be a king?" He asks her.

"You know this to be true. Why do you even ask?" She says.

"But I've waited…almost a thousand years, I've waited…." He says.

"You waiting will be over soon, Warrior King. Ten years hence all your dreams will become a reality." She says.

"Ten…why do I…"

She holds up a hand. "With your permission, I will call on someone who will explain."

I watch Eric nod.

All is silent for a moment and then I see Fintan POP into the room.

He walks over to Eric. "Hello my old friend," he says.

"Fintan, I…I heard you had gone home?" He asks him.

Fintan smiles, "An unavoidable distraction I'm afraid. However it was not as foolproof as we thought." He says.

Fintan sits down. "You remember the promise that you were give so long ago?" He says Eric.

Eric nods.

"I have come to tell you that the fulfillment of that promise is my descendant." He says.

"A…a Fae? You are telling me that my Promise is FAE?" He growls.

"Hold your tongue, Viking," Her Grace says. "She is more than Fae, more than human, more than all." She says. "She has been forged for you as you have for her. Her Fae quality is just one of many that make up your Promise One."

"But…but she's in danger." Fintan says.

I can see the anger swelling in Eric. "Explain." He says.

"Northman, many years, decades, centuries have been used to try to hide your Promise One. We thought…." Fintan looks to Her Grace who nods. "Eight years ago, we created an illusion. One that was so powerful that it would hide my granddaughter and keep her safe so that she could grow and be ready for you. I left my family so that they would be safe. However, it seems that it was not enough. Several years ago, my son and his wife were killed. I'm not sure how it was done since both were immortal, but they were indeed destroyed and we never knew how. Nothing has happened for several years and we thought that those that were sent after my son never made it back to your Promise.

However, today, something attacked my granddaughter. It seems that they are getting close. We need to get her away."

Eric stands up. "Where is she?" He growls. "I will bring her to my side and keep her safe." He says. "If she is my Promised One, then she should be by my side."

"Viking, calm yourself," Her Grace says. "She is only fourteen; she still needs to grow up."

"Fourteen in my time was ancient. She will be safe with me. Once we bond…"

Fintan stands now. "She is too young still. We need to hide her until she is at least twenty. You will have your Promised One soon but we need to keep her safe until then."

I can see Eric pacing like a caged animal. "Then what would you have me do? Why even tell me she is close and not allow me to have her. What cruel intensions are these?" He growls.

"Northman, we need you to help us keep her safe." Fintan says. "Vivi has pledged to take her away, but we need to hide her. Any area connected to my family or I will just be suspect." He says. "We need you to hide her. Vivi will protect her. Our Lady will watch over her. However, she needs to be hidden; far away from any of us."

Eric sits down. "I…I know where to hide her. Vivianne will be with her?" He asks.

Every one nods. "She will be her guide." Her Grace says.

Eric nods. "I want to see her first." He says.

"I…."

Eric puts his hand up. "If I'm to protect her and keep her hidden, I want to know that she indeed is my Promised One. I want to see her."

Fintan stands up and nods. "Very well," he says. "But she needs to leave tonight, so come with me." He says.

Fintan stands and Eric stands beside him. A gripping wind pulls at me and we are back at the farmhouse and standing outside.

"Adele," Fintan calls. "Invite the Viking in." He says.

"Fintan…no…I…" Adele yells back.

"Adele, do it." He says.

I hear Gran sigh. "Viking, please enter our home."

The two men enter the house and I find myself back in the parlor almost immediately.

Eric stops when he sees the small me lying on the couch. He walks silently over and kneels in front of the girl. Touching her face, he sighs and this awakens her.

She smiles as she reaches up to him. "Mo rí laochra, conas is mé ag iarraidh ar do shon." She says to him.

"Min Kara He says silently back to her. "I..I've waited a lifetime for you." He says.

He touches her hand to his lips and kisses them.

The girl smiles again and falls back to sleep.

He looks at the people in the room. "She will leave tonight. Pack nothing for her. All she will need will be provided for her. No contact will be made directly with her. If you wish to speak with her, it will go through me. No others beside Vivianne will know where I send her." He stands. "But make no mistake. The only reason I'm sending her away is so that she will be safe until the time she is of age. No one and I mean no one will interfere with me making her mine when the time comes." He says.

"None here would oppose it, Viking. All we want is to keep her safe until she is able to come to you."

He looks back to the girl. "Does she know who she is?" He asks.

Gran nods. "She will again. We have hidden it from her for the past few years to help her with attempting to adapt to her surroundings. But Vivi says she will need her to know who and what she is to help her grow into herself."

He nods. "What excuse are you to come up with regarding her hasty departure?"

"We will tell anyone who asks that she received a scholarship to an overseas school. Since she is a little different to begin with, it will not be hard to convince them." Gran says.

"Different?" Eric asks.

"Northman, the girl before you is Fae, Dae, and Handmaiden to Our Lady. There is much she is but one gift she possesses is that she is telepathic." Fintan says. "She can't read Supes very well and I am certain that she is unable to read Vampires. However, humans are a little taken back by her ability."

Eric growls again. "You kept her someplace that didn't accept her?" He asks.

"It was the only way to hide her, until now." Fintan says.

Eric looks at Fintan with fire in his eyes but says nothing. Instead, he leans back to the girl. He looks like he is inspecting her.

"She will have my blood to heal her." He says.

"NO, she's just…" Adele says and lurches forward. Fintan grabs her to hold her to him.

"I'm not going to do a mutual exchange. This will be for her to heal and for me to sense her." He says.

He looks back at Gran. "What is her name?" He asks.

"Susannah," Adele whispers.

Eric touches the girls face again. "Susannah," he says with longing in his voice.

***0***

The scenes change again. This time is quick succession. I see myself growing up. I watch Vivi and I leave on a plane. I watch us land at a private airfield and arrive at a large estate. I am in a very beautiful ancient home, I'm not sure where, but I'm thinking it's Sweden by all the snow.

I watch as time passes for me and I start to grow into the person I am now. I watch as letters come periodically from Eric but they are very few. I watch as I learn to use my powers and learn more and more about whom and what I am.

The scene slows and returns to real time. I watch Vivi and a younger me in a very large room.

I am sitting at a table and am lifting things with my mind.

"Again, Susannah," Vivi says.

I hear myself huff. "I've been at it for hours." I say. "Can't I just read for awhile?" I ask her.

"Susannah, you have had six years to perfect your skills. You will be returning to your Viking soon. You need to know what you're doing in order to protect the both of you." She says. "He will be counting on you as much as you will be counting on him."

The me sitting at the table nods and starts working again.

There is a knock at the door and Vivi goes to answer it. A maid has a letter in her hand. Usually the letters are addressed I've seen through the visions have been address to Susannah and Vivi just hands them over. This one, she opens herself.

I watch as her face goes white as the snow around them.

"Vivi, what…"

She looks up at me sitting there. "It's Adele…she's, she's been killed." She says.

"What!" The other me screams. "HOW…."

Vivi shakes her head. "I don't know but Eric is sending the plane for you to attend the funeral."

The scene changes again. I now watch over mourners at Gran's grave site. The younger me looks around. I can tell that she doesn't know many of the people there.

Suddenly, I'm no longer watching but am Susannah standing there watching the people watch me; including my brother who just glares at me.

After the services, everyone walks back to the house. Vivi informs me that she will be returning in a few hours. That she is being sent for. I nod my understanding and walk up the steps and into the house.

I watch from the sidelines as more and more people come to pay their respects and leave. Jason hasn't come to talk to me yet but I can tell that he is angry. I have no idea why he is so angry. He never wanted me around in the first place. He has had his wish for the last few years. Unless it's my return that is making him angry; which could be the case.

Once the last of the visitors leave, it is just Jason and I still in the house. I busy myself in the kitchen, trying to clean up. Oh hell, I'm avoiding the confrontation that I know will occur between us. I look out the window and see that the sun is still high in the horizon. This is the only time I wish I had the power to will time.

I knew from his letter, that Eric would be here soon after dark. I am nervous and excited on many fronts about that news. However, right now, I fear that I need him for more than an embrace.

"Why did you come back now?" He asks.

I turn around. "I…I wanted to say goodbye." I say to him.

I know our story. I know he isn't really my brother. I know he was put into our family to keep us safe. However, he has been here with her and not me. I missed her so much.

"You left; you ran off one night and never looked back. What are you doing here now?" He growls at me.

"Jason…I…I didn't run off…I got…well…I couldn't come home." I say to him.

"If you didn't leave, Gran would still be here." He says. "They wouldn't have killed her and she would still be here." He says.

"What….what are you talking about?"

"It's your fault she's dead. I knew the moment they came that they were looking for you. She wouldn't say anything. She said she didn't know. I know it was a lie. I told them that you left one night and never came back. I tried to fight them off and the next thing I know, Gran's dead and they told me I had to make a deal or I would be dead too." He says.

"Jason, who is 'they'? What are you talking about?" I ask him.

Jason says nothing. He goes to the door and opens it. In walks a man that looks very similar to Fintan but slightly taller and a little darker. His eyes are as blue as my grandfather's though. Except his eyes are evil.

He smiles at me. "Fáilte banphrionsa bhaile ." He says. "Táimid tar éis fanacht chomh fada le haghaidh do thuairisceán"

"Cad ba mhaith leat le linn ?" I ask him.

"Ba mhaith liom rud ar bith leis an Stag. Dhíth agam ort, mo banphrionsa cóir." He says smirking at me.

It makes my blood run ice cold.

"Who…who are you and what do you want with me?" I ask.

"Ahhh, using English are we?" He laughs. "Such a crude and awful language, but alas, you have not been trained in the finer ways, now have you?" He pauses and I say nothing. "Fine, I will indulge my princess this one thing. My name in Breandan Brigant, my princess; I have waited lifetimes to get close to you."

"Leave this house." I growl at him.

He laughs again. "You have no authority here. This is no longer your home." He says walking in.

"What do you want with me?" I step back until my backside hits the counter.

He laughs again. "Oh my, you are sweet," he says. "I want you to be mine. I want to chain you to my side and make you bow at my feet and watch as your patriarch falls. I want to see my nephew fall over in grief. I want to end this infernal story telling of saviors and protectors. I want you mine, my young princess." He says. "And your legacy will become mine."

"Why…what business is it of yours if I…."

"You don't get it, do you?" He asks. "To allow you to live and fulfill your destiny will be counterproductive to my plan. You see, you are a mutt, an abomination of true Fae blood. Your family consorted with others and as such made you." He says. "But alas, you hold a key that I need. You hold the reason I've waited. Your destiny will be mine. Your children will be my warriors. Your life will be mine to rule and mine alone. And when you help me get what I need, I will watch you burn."

"I've done nothing to you." I say to him. "You are mad if you think I will come to you willingly." I say to him. "Don't think I don't know what a mess you have made of our kingdom." I shout at him.

He steps forward. "That kingdom is MINE! It was stolen from me and I want it returned. You will help me get it." He says to me.

I see his teeth lengthen and he growls once more. "You have no idea what you have done to me." He says. "NOW come to me."

"Hey, you said you wanted her, to get revenge on some dude name Fintan." Jason says. "You said nothing about taking her. You said if she came, so would he."

"Shut your mouth, human." Breandan says.

I watch as an arrow appears out of nowhere and strikes Jason in the heart. He falls to the floor with an expression of shock on his face.

I need to get out of here. I turn to look out the window and notice that the sun has set. Eric will be here soon, but I need to get out of here. I run to the back door and swing it open. I'm down the stairs as I hear Breandan at my heels.

I take a few more steps when Eric drops down in front of me.

"ERIC RUN!" I scream at him.

I run into his arms. "We need to get out of here." I say.

"Min Kara ," Eric says holding me to him. "I smell Fae. What is going on?" He asks me.

At that, he hears a laugh and looks up to see Breandan moving out the door. "Ah, Viking, good," he laughs.

Eric goes to move to him but within seconds, he and I are surrounded by many large creatures. I look to him but Eric can't seem to move.

I try to move them with my mind, but they only move a few feet. I try to call for anything that will help us but it appears that all the iron items have been removed from the house. I am sure that Breandan had Jason do that before my return. I look around thinking. I set myself to cast my shield except I'm too late.

I look up to see Breandan aiming a crossbow at us.

"Say goodbye to him, Susannah," he says.

I wave my hand and watch the crossbow land on the other side of the yard.

He smiles. "Clever trick," he says.

But before I can return to my shields, several other arrows fly in from places unknown. I deflect several but I can't seem to do them all. I do seem to get one to hit Breandan and that releases his hold on Eric.

"Susannah, move!" Eric growls as he launches himself at Breandan.

I move to the side as I see several other vampires land in the yard. I hear the unmistakable POP of Fae and know that many other are appearing.

I pull myself into a shield as I watch the battle commence.

Many are dead or dying on lawn. Eric is desperately trying to get to me.

Out of nowhere I see a wooden arrow sailing toward Eric.

I look into my Viking's eyes. He turns to see what is behind him.

Before it hits.

I scream…and everything goes black.

Sitting up, I look around to see beautiful green grass with beautiful white rocks scattered here and there. In the distance, I can make out the marble alter that I remember. I smile looking towards the edge of the cliff and seeing the water kissing the sand. I breathe deep the air around me and hold it as long as I can. I have missed this place.

"Are you well, My Childe," I hear from behind me.

"My Lady," I say in a gasp.

"Welcome home," She says.

"Was that real? Is that what he remembers?" I ask.

"It was real, or rather another's memory of a reality that is no more." She says. "You have been trying to get this right for some time now. Several times, I had to right a wrong. That was one of them." She pauses and I see the light moving toward me. "But no, that is not what he remembers. I fear that the feelings of that time remain, in both him and you."

"So that is not my reality? My Eric is safe?" I ask her.

"Yes, My Childe, your Eric is safe. Your reality is what you remember. That was given to you as a warning." She says.

"What about what he remembers?" I ask her.

The light moves but doesn't dim. "My Lady, please," I sit down back on the grass. "Please, I need to know what he knows. I need to know why he's so upset. Why things are frightening him."

I feel warmth again and know that she is trying to comfort me.

"My Childe," she says. "Knowing your past lives will not assist you. Not now, anyway. You have much to do and much to take care of now."

I instinctively put my hands on my stomach.

"I just..he was so upset when I came to speak with Momma." I say to her.

I can feel the air lighten and know she finds it amusing. "Your Viking is strong but doesn't like when things are taken out of his hands. Such is the way with many of his time."

I want to say that it's like this was many in this time. But I keep my mouth shut.

"Will you at least tell me why he's so afraid?" I ask her.

"He is afraid of losing you," she pauses. "Susannah, he watched you slip away from him; emotionally, physically and metaphysically in the previous time. He is afraid that you will do it again. Fear is not something that the Viking is comfortable with."

No, I don't expect it would be.

"Give him time and your love, Childe. He will find great comfort in that." She says.

"Why show me a timeline that he doesn't remember? Why not show me what he does so that I can help make sure that it doesn't repeat itself?" I stand and move over to the bench.

"Childe, you both have work to do. You both have tasks to fulfill and roles to play. Your Viking remembers the last time so that he could protect and find you. You must in turn have knowledge and protect him and yours."

"I…I don't understand," I say to her.

"You will in time," she says.

I stand and take another breath. "I thought this place was only in my dreams." I say to her.

She laughs. "This place will always be here, whether you remember it or not." She says. "It's in your blood to seek guidance here."

I look toward the light and can just barely see her outline. "I wish I could see you again," I say with a slight tear welling in my eye.

"You will," she says, "in time you will."

I nod and look back at the arch , remembering the conversation with my mother. "I understand why I had to be hidden until I was ready, but did Momma and Daddy have to die?" I ask.

"Little one," she says. I close my eyes and can feel the warm embrace of the wind. "Fate and Destiny work in mysterious ways. Unfortunately, like everything in this world, there are two sides. You must accept the dark with the light, the in with the out, the happy with the sad, and the good with the bad."

I wipe away the treacherous tear that has escaped my eye. "I know," I say softly.

"My beautiful girl, your life has just begun." She says.

I laugh. "Finally, a thousand years is a long time to wait."

"A mere blink in the eye of your eternity, my darling." She says. "You have much to do and more time than you could possibly imagine."

"Will I know the whole prophecy now?" I ask her.

She laughs again. "In time, you will know all you need. For now, you know enough."

I sigh. "I was afraid that was what you were going to say."

She laughs again. "Little One, you haven't changed much, now have you?" She asks. "I must caution you on a few things."

"Speak and your words will lay steadfast in my heart, My Lady." I say to her, remembering that I've said those words before.

"Yes, they will need to be in your heart." She pauses. "There are many that will attempt to destroy you and what you have." She says. "Learn from the mistakes of the past. Remember what was just shown to you."

I think on her words. I'd been so concerned about Niall, I handed given anyone else a second thought.

"Breandan is coming for me?" I ask.

"He will try. You must warn your Viking. You must prepare." She says.

"I…I need to kill him." I say.

"Many will die, my Little One. It's just how it will be." She says. "If you wish your life, you will need to fight for it."

I nod looking out at the water. "I wish they would leave us be." I say. "Niall, Breandan, Bill, the Fellowship. I want my Viking and my Destiny. It's been a long wait." I say.

"Keep in mind what is being shown to you. You have to learn why other times have failed. You will keep this in your heart and allow your Viking to plan." She says. "You are his other half. He has waited as long for you as you have for him." She says.

I nod again.

"Another thing," she says. "You must realize who and what your Viking is." She says.

"He…he is my promise. He is whom I've been waiting for." I say to her.

"He is, however, he is also who he is." I must look confused because she continues. "Your Viking has been prepared for this as much as you, my Little One." She says. "He is also from another time and another place. In his day, men were men and needed to show who they were and what they were made of." She says.

I shake my head. "But Eric doesn't have too," I say. "He is the strongest and most powerful Vampire in the area. No one and nothing will ever challenge him." I say with pride.

I hear her laugh. It rings out like a hundred church bells, beaconing those around to its house. "You have stars in your eyes when it comes to your Viking, now don't you?" She pauses. "In many ways you are correct, in others…."

"You are telling me that he is going to get aggressive?" I ask her. Because if that's the case, I already saw some of that last night and it was hot!

"Not aggressive, but more possessive, obsessive, protective of you." She says. "It cannot be helped. He is who he is. He will defend what's his no matter what." She says, "Especially after you are with child." She says. "It's instinct to protect his young."

"He won't hurt me," I say.

"No, but it doesn't mean that you should not understand where he is coming from." She says.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I say with a smile. Because if what I got a taste of last night is a preview, I'm going to be one very happy Faerie.

"You will need to be strong, Little One. Your Viking will be brave and strong. However, when it comes to you, his possessive nature will take hold. He will not tolerate anything standing between you. You must know that he will never allow another to be with you." She says.

I am shocked. "I don't want another. I would never want another. I've wanted him for nearly a millennium, why would I ever turn to another?" I ask her.

"It matters not if you want another. Others will want you. Others may very well challenge him for you." She says.

"But…but he doesn't have anything to worry about." I say.

The view in front of me changes. Instead of the rocks and grass, I see snow and hill. On it is several snow leopards' moving around in front of us. I can tell that several are only cubs. One looks a little larger.

"See how the mother looks after her cubs?" She asks me. I nod. In the distance, I see a wolf coming closer. Out of nowhere, another leopard moves in and attacks the wolf. Within minutes, the fight is over and the leopard comes toward the others. The mother stands and bows to him as he protectively circles her and the cubs.

"The male of a clan always protects his own." She says. "It matters not if the Wolf was moving around the clan or if the Wolf was only curious about them. The Alpha will never allow him even close enough to do them harm." She says.

The images fades and I am again looking at the lush green grass.

"Your Viking will protect you even with the slightest hint of an attack." She says. "If the other is someone who is interested in you, he will do everything to show not only his dominance over him but of you. Your Viking will never allow anything to happen to you if he can help it. And if something does happen to you, be prepared for him to, well what's the word, go off the deep end." She says.

"I…love him with everything I have. I will make sure he always knows that." I say.

"Remind him of that often, little one." She says. "Now, you will need to return and be vigilant. This day will prove to have many changes for you. The first of many, I am aware of." She says.

"But…nothing has been solved. I know no more than when I came." I say to her.

"You know more than you realize my Little One. You have been given insight into another time and place. Use the information to protect yourself and your Viking. He needs you just as much as you need him." She pauses. "Now, there is much that will happen today. Know that all that will happen is with my blessing and occurring because Fate has designed for the two of you. Remember this and bask in the love of your new family." She says.

"Remember you are loved, Little One." She says to me.

I nod. And then change the subject. "Eric told me the Veil is coming down," I say to her.

"It has," she says.

"But…how…how am I going to protect myself from Breandan and Niall?" I ask her.

I feel rather than see a smile on her face. "When the time is right and you need the answer to that question it will come to you." She says.

I sigh. Why did I think I would get a straight answer.

"Perhaps you are not asking the right questions," she says to me.

Did I just say that outloud.

I hear her laughter again. "Oh, how we have missed you here, Susannah," she says. "But know this. Sometimes when we receive answers we do not understand, it isn't the answer but the question that is wrong."

Okay, I can play this game. "What is the right question?" I ask.

"The question should be, how do you right a wrong?" She says.

How I right a wrong? I say in my head. "I…I don't understand." There, that's honest. She would know if I wasn't being honest.

"Many wrongs have been done. There are those that can make it right. When the time comes, you will know how to protect yourself from these creatures. The question should be how to correct their mistakes and right the wrongs that have plagued many for centuries."

I sigh. "Okay, how do I right the wrong?" I ask.

"By walking the path placed in front of you and never dwelling on pasts or dreams…." She says.

***0***

I open my eyes and see that the sun is now shining into the room. I let out a sad sigh, knowing that if the windows are open, I'm in our room and not down with Eric. I know that he was going to leave me when I fell asleep. Doesn't make me like it.

I miss him so much. I move onto my side and suddenly a wave of nausea hits more intense than any I had yesterday. I'm out of bed and into the bathroom in a flash. I make it in there just before my stomach up- ends itself.

"Sookie!" I hear from the other room.

I try to say "In here" but it comes out more as a groan.

Dalia comes in, followed but Vivi and Amelia.

"Honey," Amelia says. "Are you okay?" She asks.

I rest my head against the porcelain and marvel in its coolness.

I sigh. "Yeah," I say. "I should expect this now, huh?" I ask.

She helps me up and back to bed. I hadn't noticed that Vivi left until she returned with a Royalty Blended and a cup of tea.

"Sally May is getting breakfast ready for you," she says. "Drink both of these. It should help."

I look over to the clock to see that it's barely eleven in the morning. I shake my head. I'm sure that we only went to bed a few hours ago. However, for some reason, I am not tired.

Next to the clock is a very big envelope. On the top, written in Eric's elegant scroll is a note for me.

I pull myself up in bed and rest against the headboard, bringing the bottle of blood to me. I drink half of it before I come up for air and look around to the women in the room.

"Sorry about that," I say to them and start drinking again.

Once I'm done with the bottle, I rest it on the nightstand and take the cup of tea.

"You feeling better, M'Lady?" Dalia asks.

I nod. "Sorry to scare you."

She smiles and nods. "It's to be expected."

Amelia leaves saying something about checking on breakfast.

"We've got a lot to do today. Do you think you'll be up to it?" Vivi asks.

I nod. "I'm much better now," I say.

I put the half cup of tea down and reach for the letter and envelope.

I look over to Vivi and Dalia. "Do you know what this is?" I ask them.

"I've got a feeling I do," Vivi says. "But read it first and then we can talk."

I nod and open the letter.

My Beautiful Bonded,

I want you to know that even though we had some rather disturbing news yesterday, it will still be the most wonderful of my existence. To know you are carrying my child is the most wondrous and joyous thing. I hope you know that no matter what, you and our child will always come first to me.

We will be heading to Texas night after next at first dark. You will need to shop today for clothes to wear to court. Once in Dallas, you can shop as well. I know that your things have been brought to you from the farmhouse. There are certain protocols and requirements that need to be adhered to in the presence of a Monarch. I'm sure if you search your memory, you will remember a time when you were instructed on presentations of court. I'm sure either Adele or Patricia instructed you on the politics of it all. It will become part of our daily life soon. We should get used to it.

Next is something that is in the large envelope for you. Please forgive me, but I've already read it. I wanted to make sure there wasn't anything in it that would upset you too much. I will understand your anger. It was from Fintan to you. But know I only looked out of concern for you and our child. I admit that he and Adele have done a very thorough job.

Regardless, I am sure that you are going to be a bit upset about what you read. I have spoken to Fintan and there is no way around it. The veil is coming down and it cannot be put back. Any humans that were under the spell are not aware of you any longer. Supes, on the other hand are. That is why the shifter knows who you are. I have also learned that Jason will remember you because the magick done to change his mind was not the same as what Fintan used. Vivianne equates it to glamour of a Vampire. Jason's mind was wiped of his old memories and false ones were put in their place.

Fintan sent these documents over to you. They are your new identity. Rather it's your old identity with some modifications to bring it up to date. He has left a number to call him if you have any questions. I left your phone in the front sitting area, charging.

I want you to know that I love you very much. That regardless of your name, Stackhouse or Brigant, you are my Susannah and you are my life now. Nothing and no one will ever change that.

Please read over the documents from Fintan and call him with any questions.

I love you now and for eternity,

~E

I sigh and close my eyes. I let a few tears drop. I am no longer who I was. Then again, I never really was Sookie Stackhouse. It was just an illusion, a farce, to keep me safe. The name never belonged to me. Though my physical body stayed five, I was Susannah Brigant for centuries. I have to remember that.

I sigh again. "Okay, let's see the life my grandfather has forged for me." I say to the room.

I pick up the envelope and open it.

The first thing I see is my Birth Certificate that shows my name in very elegant scroll. I trace it and smile. I really do like my name. It shows that I'm 24 years old and that I was born in Charlotte, North Carolina to Patricia and Corbett Brigant.

I see a copy of my parent's death certificate. I shed another tear for them. They left this world to protect me. I just wish I knew how they killed them. With my parent's heritage, it must have been something really big and bad if it took out these beautiful people.

I sniff back and look at the documents that say we lived in the old Stackhouse house for two years before moving first to Vermont, then overseas to Ireland for several years. All the while, I was homeschooled by my grandmother.

We returned to the country when I was eighteen years old and settled outside of New Orleans with who looks like now my cousins. No mention is made of Gran's death but I'm assuming that it's to start the cover story for Gran and Poppa.

I pick up another paper and eyes pretty much pop right out of my head. I see a copy of College Diploma from The University of Cambridge, England. I look at it closer. The degree is in Modern and Ancient History. I let the diploma drop out of my hands when I see another document stating that I also have a Master's degree in Anthropology from The University of Oslo.

The last document shows that I have been working at remote University in Russia for the past year.

"Is he fucking kidding?" I scream.

****0****


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Last time

I sigh and close my eyes. I let a few tears drop. I am no longer who I was. Then again, I never really was Sookie Stackhouse. It was just an illusion, a farce, to keep me safe. The name never belonged to me. Though my physical body stayed five, I was Susannah Brigant for centuries. I have to remember that.

I sigh again. "Okay, let's see the life my grandfather has forged for me." I say to the room.

I pick up the envelope and open it.

The first thing I see is my Birth Certificate that shows my name in very elegant scroll. I trace it and smile. I really do like my name. It shows that I'm 24 years old and that I was born in Charlotte, North Carolina to Patricia and Corbett Brigant.

I see a copy of my parent's death certificate. I shed another tear for them. They left this world to protect me. I just wish I knew how they killed them. With my parent's heritage, it must have been something really big and bad if it took out these beautiful people.

I sniff back and look at the documents that say we lived in the old Stackhouse house for two years before moving first to Vermont, then overseas to Ireland for several years. All the while, I was homeschooled by my grandmother.

We returned to the country when I was eighteen years old and settled outside of New Orleans with who looks like now my cousins. No mention is made of Gran's death but I'm assuming that it's to start the cover story for Gran and Poppa.

I pick up another paper and eyes pretty much pop right out of my head. I see a copy of College Diploma from The University of Cambridge, England. I look at it closer. The degree is in Modern and Ancient History. I let the diploma drop out of my hands when I see another document stating that I also have a Master's degree in Anthropology from The University of Oslo.

The last document shows that I have been working at remote University in Russia for the past year.

"Is he fucking kidding?" I scream.

****0****

I sit up a little straighter and grab for my phone. Dalia, Amelia and Vivi are watching me as I look for the number. Finding it, I dial the number that Eric left for me.

I hear someone laughing as it is picked up on the other end. "You are up early?" I hear.

"Poppa, tell me you're kidding." I say to him.

"About what my beauty?" He asks me.

"All of it," I say. "The traveling, the home schooling, the colleges, and the degrees," I sigh. "Poppa how can you think I'm going to pull all of this off?" I ask him.

"My dear Susannah," he says. "You are fluent in at least five languages. You have seen with your own eyes the history you would have read about in those classes. You have all the knowledge you will ever need in that beautiful head of yours to answer any and all questions on not only Nordic, Slovak, but also Greek, Roman, Romanian and Russian history. Not to mention firsthand knowledge of the Gods and Goddesses." He says. "If you had been able to live as you should have, you would have at least several degrees by now and many names and birth certificates. There would have been no way around it. Sookie, you are going to live for eternity." He says. "It would have been boring if you did nothing with your time, don't you think?"

"Okay, I understand that. But Cambridge and Oslo, why did you pick them?" I ask him.

"Easy, if anyone goes snooping, it will be harder for them to find information." He says.

"But what am I doing back here?" I ask. "How am I going to pull all of this off? What if someone questions me on what I know? Yeah, I've got all that information but how am I going to recall it all?" I ask him.

"You will hold yourself with the grace and elegance you do everything else," he says. "As for what you are doing in Louisiana, that's simple. You are thinking of writing a book on the ancient Norse. Who better to talk to than the one person who you suspect would know, the vampire, Eric Northman. Once you were here to speak to him, you fell in love. The rest, as they say, is history."

I shake my head. "I'm never going to be able to pull this off." I say. "And what about all the people I knew? My friends, Jason, the farmhouse, everything?" I ask him. "If what Eric said is true, there is nothing left of our old life."

He sighs. "Sookie, sadly that can't be helped. I wish there was a way for us to keep the veil up, but there isn't." He says.

"Did…did you know that it would come down?" I ask him.

"I thought it would take longer. Give you more time to adjust, but yes my darling girl, we knew." He says.

I shed a few more tears. "I…I don't have a past." I say softly.

"You have an extensive past, my darling girl. You also have a wonderful future; one that you will have with your Viking. You have Handmaidens at your service and you have Gran and me. I'm sorry that this is hurting you, but is it such a large price to pay for what you are getting?" He asks me.

I brush the tears from my face. "I…I guess you're right." I say to him. "I don't like it and I will miss my friends. But you're right." I say to him. "I…I'm just going to have to start over." I say.

If I thought about it, I really didn't have many friends. I mean I'm going to miss Lafayette. I loved him so much. Tara had been in my life for as long as I could remember but lately, she and I haven't seen much of each other. Sam showed his true colors the other day. Other than Jason, who will remember me, there isn't much else in Bon Temps.

"Your Gran wants to speak with you," he says.

I hear the phone change hands.

"Gran?" I ask her.

"It's true?" She asks.

"How did you…" She cuts me off.

"Never mind that," she says. "I want to know if it's true?"

I nod and then realize that she can't see me. "Eric called for the doctor early this morning. I'm about six weeks in human time." I say to her.

"Oh, Susannah," she says softly. "I'm just," she sniffles. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Gran," I say to her.

She sniffles again. "Okay, you have orders on what to do and what not to do, correct?"

"Yes Gran," I say to her.

"Good. You listen to your handmaidens and we will see you soon. I'm just so happy for you, my girl."

I smile. "Thank you," I say to her.

"Here," she says. "Fintan needs to talk to you again."

"Hi," I say to him.

"You are well?" He asks. "How do you feel after the Delegation?" He asks me.

"I'm fine," I say. "Eric is taking really good care of me. You don't need to worry."

He laughs. "Darling girl," he says. "Once your little one arrives, you will understand. You always worry."

"Okay, we are heading to…" I say but he cuts me off.

"We know of your schedule. We will be at the meeting. Sookie," he pauses. "We love you very much and we want you to be happy." He says. "Follow your heart, Mo féileacán álainn. Scaip do sciathán agus eitilt ."

I smile. "A thabhairt dom mo fréamhacha na cliatháin, Poppa ."

I hang up the phone and look at the women in front of me.

"Hi," I say with a smile.

I place the paper work back together and put it into the envelope. I can see that Vivi is glancing down at it.

"I…ah…I guess you all know about this." I point to the papers.

They all nod.

I sigh. "It's going to be weird." I say to them.

"What's weird, honey?" Vivi asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. For as long as I can remember, I was crazy Sookie. Everyone knew me but no one really wanted to get to know me." I say to them. "It's just strange now. I'm not that girl anymore." I say.

Dalia looks into my eyes. "Lady Susannah, you were never that girl to begin with." She says with all the conviction in the world. "You had to live through some pain. The pain was unavoidable to get you where you are. However, you never were, nor will you ever be this Sookie Stackhouse person. You have always been Lady Susannah Brigant; daughter of a warrior, granddaughter to a prince and daughter to one of the most powerful Handmaidens graced by Our Lady. You have a destiny and future that those little people in that small minded little town could never possibly think to comprehend. You will be the Queen to your King, Mother to your Children and loved by all who know you."

I look at her for a moment. It is a lot to take in. The idea that in one fail swoop my life has changed so drastically. Okay, my old life really wasn't mind. It was sort of like a sweater I borrowed. It fit well but it didn't feel like it was mine.

"She's right, Sookie." Vivi says

"You okay?" Amelia asks me.

I nod. "Just a lot, you know." I say to them. "I just need to process all of this. I understand that this is needed. I also understand that the magick was needed. Between remembering who I was, finding Eric, learning about the baby and all the junk going on with Council, the Delegation, Sophie and now Eric becoming Regent; it's a lot. It's sort of like lifetimes of events have been happening in a matter of days. I understand that Fate is doing its best to get us on the right track. But it can get a little overwhelming."

"Do you want to get your grandfather back on the phone?" Vivi asks.

I shake my head. "There's really no reason too. It is what it is. I'm sure I've had to disappear and leave people behind before. This is no different. It was just a shock and the life that Fintan forged for me is a little intense." I sigh. "I'll be okay." I smile at them.

Vivi smiles at me. "I hear we have some shopping to do," she says.

I nod. "I guess so. I'm thinking we need a few things and then I will do the rest in Dallas?" I ask more than state. "We have to start thinking about the baby as well," I place my hand on my stomach. I know that it is unbelievably early in all of this. But I really can't wait to start showing. It feels real now. But it will really feel real then.

I look to the women and they all nod with pleasant smiles on their faces.

Vivi moves forward. "I think that would be a good idea." She says. "Eric gave me his card so we can use it."

I shake my head and laugh. "Of course he did."

I turn to Dalia. "Anything happen after Eric went to rest?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Wards and security are in place," she says. "There has been no hint of anything yet."

"What is Hallow?" I ask them. They look at me and I wave my hand. "I mean, other than a witch." I say. "What would scare Eric so much about her that he would have engaged Amelia to find her?" I ask them. "And insist on all these measures be taken. He isn't one to over react. So there has to be something about her that could frighten even my Viking."

Dalia leans forward. "My Lady," she says. "Eric is being cautious. I've no idea of his interactions with the witch. But none that I know would consider encounters with her pleasant," she pauses. "Hallow is known in many circles. She, her brother and her coven are not only Witches but they are Weres as well." She says. My eyes go wide as she continues. "They are evil to the core. They have been known to move into an area and take over many establishments using curses and spells to take from not only Supes but Humans as well." She says.

"I don't understand." I say to her.

She shrugs. "She is like a plague." Vivi says.

"Then…why…why hasn't the Council done something about them?" I ask her.

Vivi shrugs. "I'm unsure. I do know that they have tried to track her, but she's very powerful. I'm thinking they are hoping that she will just not do anything too harsh." She says. "Unless a Supe's actions are going to affect the community as a whole, The Council will stay out of it."

I shake my head. "She needs to be stopped." I say.

"I think that is what Eric wanted to do," Vivi says.

I nod knowing that is exactly what my Viking was planning.

I look at the clock on the desk. "Okay, I will get cleaned up and then we can get going." I say to them as I move to get out of bed. I've only a little more of the blood to drink. So I grab the bottle and drink it down. Heading to the bathroom, I toss the empty in the trash.

"Sookie," Vivi says. "Amelia is downstairs with her teacher, Octavia. She arrived a little over an hour ago. They want to discuss a few things with you. I think the decorator was planning on coming this morning as well." She says. "At least, that is what Sally May said."

I nod. "Okay, let me get dressed, we will talk to Amelia and Octavia is it?" I ask them. Dalia and Vivi both nod. "Okay and then we will head out depending on when the decorator will be here." I say to them.

I take another deep breath. "Okay, umm…are all my things from the farmhouse here?" I ask them.

"My Lady, I believe that there are some things in the closet for you to wear." Vivi says. "But to answer your question, yes, Sally May saw to it."

I nod. "Okay, I'll be down once I've cleaned up." I say to them.

I walk back toward the closet to decide what to wear. I open it and am shocked to see all my clothes take up a fraction of a rack. The other side is filled with quite a few of Eric's clothes.

I walk past them and run my hand over them. He has such nice clothes. I turn back to mine. Well, I have a few nice sundresses. But let's face it. I didn't need very nice clothes and I didn't waste money on them. I guess he was right. I will need a few things, well more than a few things for what is coming.

I close my eyes for a minute trying to center myself.

Behind my eyes, I see a room of little girl's dresses, all different colors. Some were fancy while others were simpler. I laugh remembering all the dresses that Momma and Gran would have made for me. It was ridiculous the number of dresses I had.

I open my eyes. Okay, this is not about the little girl from Bon Temps that was hidden from the world. This is about Lady Brigant who is about to make herself known to the world she has hidden from. This is about being the Bonded consort of Eric Northman, Regent to the new Louisiana Territory and soon to be king. This is about the mother to the first Vampire hybrid baby ever to be born. This is about the girl who will need to mingle and dazzle Kings, Dukes, Princes and Princesses. This is about the woman that I am supposed to be.

I take a cleansing breath, look at my dresses and pick a pretty sundress with yellow and pewter flowers. Grabbing some underclothes and a pair of pewter sandals, I head to the bathroom.

It's time to put on the big girl panties and face my life.

***0***

Sam's POV

I look up at the clock. It may only be ten in the morning, but I've been here most of the night. Trying to get through paperwork and invoices but failing miserably. I couldn't sleep after the Vamp's phone call. I've been racking my brain trying to think of something to help Sookie. I changed and actually headed over to the farmhouse. It was worse than I feared. It really didn't look like anyone had lived there in decades. I couldn't believe the magick that Vamp was using to erase her from her old life. It is some powerful shit, that's for sure.

I looked around to see if I could find any hint of how it was done. Knowing how it was done will lead a long way to undoing it. But to my horror, there wasn't anything in the house or around it to give me a clue. I found nothing that even smelled like Adele or Sookie.

When Jason showed up, I thought it best to get out of there. I ran the perimeter and even headed over to Compton's house. I couldn't find anything that would say either of the Stackhouse women ever set foot on either property.

When I got back, I spent most of my time searching the web and trying to find old tax and property tax information on the old place. All I could find was records up until old man Stackhouse died. I could only find a death certificate on his daughter Linda and nothing else.

I spent the rest of the time looking for information on Sookie. Well, almost the whole time, that is. There was that coming home to the new girl Daphne lying on my bed waiting for me. Evidently, I had given her a key. When and why, I can't tell you. But a guy doesn't look a naked gift in the mouth, now do they? Nah, I didn't think so.

Even the hours I spent with her didn't mask the need to think of something to do to help Sookie. I look out the back windows to my trailer. I left her there asleep around four am. I'll go back in a while and wake her in a very special way. I can't help the wicked grin that I know is plastered on my face. I know I'm good. I've always been good and used what I know to get what I want. It never worked on Sookie, though. All my boyish charms and sly ways that never let me down before, failed on her.

I sigh, okay, I need to concentrate on the task at hand. I do have a bar to run. Ah hell, who am I kidding? I could let the place burn down for all I care. Shit, it's only the morning. If I knew where the bloodsucker had her hidden, I could go get her myself. I could take her away and no one would ever find her. Shit, no one's found me and it's been over ten years. I have enough to keep us moving for decades. I could protect her and those bloodsuckers won't know a thing.

I turn back to the computer. There has got to be something, somewhere that says where that Vamp lives. I can't find anything and it's driving me crazy.

I hear a knock at the door and I look up.

"Sam, there's a man out here that wants to talk to you." Terry says to me.

Terry had come in early to help me with the liquor delivery. It should be here soon.

"Thanks, Terry," I say as I look up to see a very distinguished gentleman in the three piece suit and glasses. I know the suit is expensive. I've had a few of them in my time. The shoes, polished to a high shine and I'm sure if I look closely, I will see that his hair is pristinely cut and he has a manicure. All the signs of a well-cared for man; something that used to be priority for me.

"Mr. Merlotte," the man says and extends his hand. "My name is Robert Burnham. I work for a rather large development organization out of Shreveport." He says. "I wonder if I could have a few minutes of your time."

"Well, what can I do for you, Mr. Burnham?' I ask him.

"My employers have just secured several parcels of land between here and Shreveport. It appears that your piece of property is one that connects several that they just purchased." He pauses and pulls out a plot plan of the surrounding area. "Your property can not only connect the others but it is a convenient location between Reston, Shreveport and Bon Temps. Bon Temps doesn't have much in the way of commercial traffic; however it does have access to the major highways leading to Dallas and Little Rock." He pauses again putting the plot plan back in a folder. "My employers are hoping to secure your property too." He says sitting down and opening his briefcases.

"Secure, you mean buy?" I ask him.

Mr. Burnham looks up. "Precisely, Mr. Merlotte," he says taking out another file. "My employers have instructed me to negotiate a deal with you for your property. The lake, I believe belongs to the parish?" He asks me.

I nod to him. "Yeah the parish owns it. I own the ten acres here and the plot across the street." I say to him. "But it ain't for sale, mister." I say to him.

The man looks at me and smiles. It isn't a sweet smile. It is one I've seen shared between very powerful men. It is one of assurance and desire. "Everything is for sale, Mr. Merlotte. You just have to find the right price."

I don't say anything. Normally, I would keep the front up. But I know everything is for sale. Hell, if it's not, you can steal it. It is just a matter of how bad you want it and how bad they want to keep it.

He opens the file. "Tell me, Mr. Merlotte, how did you come up with the money to purchase this property to begin with?" He asks me.

"That's none of your damn business." I say to him.

"Really, well it might not be mine, but it may be the governments. I'm sure the local police in Baton Rouge, Dallas, LA and Denver would love to know where you are; oh and of course the FBI would be eager to discuss a few things with you as well." He says as he takes out an old photograph of me in Texas. I was with a woman that was well beyond me in years. Her name was Helen and she was worth about twenty million at the time.

"Mrs. Helen Cornwell," he says to me. "I believe you know her? You were using the name Samuel Mello at the time." He takes out another picture. "Lucinda Bow from Denver, Colorado, I believe she knew you as Sam Landow." He says. He places another picture before me. "Mrs. Beatrice Crawford, Los Angeles. I believe you were using Samuel Lot at the time." He pulls out several other pictures.

Before he can say anything else, I shove them away from me and look up at him. "Okay, what's your point?" I ask him.

"The point is, Mr. Merlotte is that you're a swindler and a thief," he says. "I believe that Mrs. Bow is still missing." He says. "Her family hasn't dropped the missing persons on her in, what has it been, twelve years?" He asks.

"I had nothing to do with that." I growl at him.

Mr. Burnham shrugs. "It wouldn't make much of a difference, now would it, Mr. Merlotte. I believe in total these women gave you over ten million in cash and gifts. Do you really think that if the right people are told the right things, anything you say will be believed?" He says. "Mrs. Bow's family has many connections in many worlds." He says. "You never know what kinds of things will come out to find you."

"You threatening me?" I stand up.

Mr. Burnham stands and places an envelope on my desk. "No, just letting you know your options." He says. "The offer is in that envelope with my number. I will wait to hear from you." He says and goes to walk out.

"Wait a minute. Who do you work for?" I ask him.

He smiles at me. "I believe that is privileged information." He turns to me. "However, I wouldn't wait too long with your decision. I assure you, my employer is a reasonable man but he doesn't take no for an answer." He looks around. "This is well beneath your usual lifestyle anyway, is it not?" He asks me.

"I like the simple life now." I say to him.

He nods to me. "Perhaps you would like it elsewhere." He says.

I watch him leave and sit back in my chair. Snatching the envelope off my desk and open it. I look at the number. This dude wants to offer me five hundred thousand for this place. I sit back and sigh. Five hundred thousand dollars; that's twice what I bought it for ten years ago.

I look at the letter. The name of the company is EL Norse Consultants. I have a pretty good idea who is behind this but I want to make sure before I decide on my next move. Regent Northman may be old and powerful. But I've played this game for a long time. It's just like riding a bike. You never forget. Eric can try all he wants, but I know how to play this type of con .

Going to my computer I pull up another search window, knowing that a result on EL Norse will turn up very little. I'm not surprised when my suspicion is correct. I sit back and sigh. I know how to find information out on this but do I really want to open that door?

I get up to look out the window. I needed to hide and the backwoods of Louisiana seemed the safest place to do it.

I didn't lie when I said I didn't hurt Lucinda. I hadn't, well not exactly. She got hurt because of me; because of my past. I had never seen someone killed before and I really don't want to see it again. I remember that day as if it was just yesterday. The screaming, the muffled sounds of her body losing its battle with life. The sight of her eyes going dead and cold, the limp way her body moved to the floor and all the blood. All of it comes back to me when I close my eyes at night. Every night since I happen I've seen it play over again. It's a nightmare that I'll never wake from.

It really doesn't matter if I pulled the trigger or not, because whether her death gets pinned on me or the ones that killed her get wind of where I am, I'm dead.

I look at the envelope and pull out Mr. Burnham's card. First, I find out who the suit works for, then I'll make up my mind on how to play this. There is only one place I know I'll find the truth. I pick up the phone and dial the number that I never thought I would again.

"Hello?" He says quietly.

"Tommy, I need your help." I say.

There is a pause. "Shit, Sammy?" He asks. "We…we thought you were dead." He says.

"Nah, just on the down low," I say to him. "Where are you?" I ask.

"We are in Vegas, man." He says. "Where are you?"

I shake my head. "Doesn't matter right now."

"Shit, man, Momma is going to freak. You took off with no word." He says.

"Yeah, I know, but for now, let's just keep this call between you and me, okay?" I ask him.

"Dude, you have been gone for eleven years and you want me to keep it quiet? You call out of the blue and want me to do you a favor? You know what kind of evil bitch Sybil has been since you left? You were her crowning jewel. You were the one she was most proud of and you just up and left." He growls at me. "Sybil may be both our mothers but you man, you were her shining star."

"Tommy, I'm sorry that Sybil is the way she is. But I had no choice." I say to him.

"You always have a choice, Sammy. You were the one that taught me that. Even when the con is up, there is always a way out."

I sigh. "Tommy, if I didn't get out of there, I would be dead and so would you. Lucy's death was no accident, dude. They would have come after all of us if I didn't leave. This way they've been looking for me and no one else." I yell at him. "Now, I need a favor and then I promise, soon as I fix things here, I will come and find you. Are you going to help me or not?" I ask him.

He is quiet for a moment. "You…you're telling me that they killed Lucy? For what?" He asks.

"To make me talk, dumb ass," I say to him. "They wanted me information and used her as the bargaining chip. Except when they killed her, I ran. They didn't expect me to run. Or, at least, they didn't expect to not be able to catch me. Contingency plan at its finest," I say. "But, I really need some help."

"What…what do you need?" He says.

"You got your computer?" I ask him.

"Never leave home without it." He says.

"I need you to look someone up for me. I need to know who is pulling the strings behind EL Norse Consultants." I say to him.

"One sec, bro," he says.

I wait as I hear him typing away.

"Okay, um…" He pauses. "EL Norse has been in existence for the past two years. Looks like they are buying up parcels of land around Shreveport, Louisiana. Shit, what's in Shreveport, Louisiana?" He asks.

"Never mind that, who owns it?" I ask him.

He types some more. "Ummm, shit, man," he says. "Dude whatever griff you're playing, walk away dude. This has got Vampire written all over it." He says.

"Who owns it, Tommy?" I ask him again.

"Bro, just come home. Momma and I will pick up and we will move with you. Don't get in bed with this one, man." He says to me.

"Who owns it, Tommy?" I ask him again.

"Dude, you know anything about Eric Northman?" He asks.

I sit back and close my eyes. "A little," I say softly.

"Yeah, well, from what I know, you don't want to get on this guy's bad side. Just walk away. Tell me where you are and we'll come and get you." He says to me.

I take a deep breath. "Look, there are a few things I need to get tied up here. I promise, I will call you in a few days and then I will come to you." I say to him.

"Sammy, don't do anything you are going to regret. Let me come and help you, man." He says.

"No, stay where you are," I say. "But Tommy," I pause. "If you don't hear from me in a few days, don't, I repeat, don't come looking for me, okay?" I ask him. "Just forget we ever had this conversation and go on with your life." I say softly.

"Sammy, what's going on?" He says. "You aren't one to get involved with Supes." He says.

"Yeah, well, sometimes life throws you a curve ball, bro." I say to him.

"Sammy, man, let me come and help you. Or better yet, just drop it. Get in the car and head to Texas. I'll meet you in Plano." He says.

"I will, in a few days, okay?" I ask him.

"Sammy, man…"

I cut him off. "Thanks for the help, Tommy. I'll talk to you." I say and hang up.

I stand up and walk to the windows. Fucking Northman thinks he can just get rid of me. He thinks I'll just walk away from my life, from my bar, from Sookie? Yeah, he doesn't know me very well. Okay, I would walk away from the bar. But now I know that he's willing to erase everyone from her life, there is no way I'm leaving without Sookie. He may be a badass Vamp but I'm a shifter. I can get her and take off before he even knows what's going on.

I go to put the envelope in my safe.

I hear the truck approaching with today's delivery. I walk out the door thinking about what the fuck I'm going to do now.

***0***

SPOV

A half hour later, I make my way out of my bedroom suite. Dalia had been waiting for me in the suite and Stefan is in the sitting room when I walk thought. They both nod to me and we walk down to the kitchen. I pass by a few of the rooms. They are so barren without anything in them, but we will be rectifying that soon.

"Good morning, My Lady," Sally May says. "Are you feeling any better?"

I smile at her. "Good morning," I say in return. "Thank you so much for the tea. It really helped a lot." I pause. "I ahh, I guess you heard the news?" I ask her.

Her smile is big and bright. "Oh yes, M'Lady. I am just over the moon about it."

I smile back at her. "Me too."

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asks.

I nod. "Something light, please." I say to her.

"Are you still feeling unwell?" She asks.

I nod. "Not unwell, just my stomach was a little funny. Nothing to worry about, it's probably just because of everything that has happened, is all." I say to her. "But I know I need to eat, so whatever the doctor said was good."

She nods. "Well we will get on that. We need to find the right combination to settle your stomach. You will need to eat, Miss." She says. "Now more than ever."

I nod. "Oh I know. I hadn't gotten a chance to look at the list that the doctor left. Is there anything strange on it?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "A lot of good, healthy protein and plenty of vegetables. She wants you to stay away from processed foods and things high in sugar. Caffeine is a no-no as well as anything with high concentrations of manufactured iron. Anything found in nature is okay but that's it."

I nod. "Well that doesn't sound very hard." I say.

She nods in return. "No, I went out early this morning to the health and natural food stores. You will be one healthy momma if I have anything to say about it."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me."

She smiles and I go over to the table.

"Lady Susannah, this is my teacher and mentor, Octavia Fant." Amelia says.

I smile at her and raise my hand to shake hers. "It's nice to meet you, Ms.

Fant." I say to her.

"Please dear, call me Octavia." She says. "Calling me Ms. Fant makes me feel old."

I smile at her. She reminds me of a beautiful bird for some reason. Her short silver hair adds something to her face. Her colorful peacock shirt and wide rim glasses give her an image that she is about to take flight. She isn't as tall or as broad as Sally May. However, both women are beautiful and oh my, is their skin flawless.

"I am so happy you are here." I say to Octavia.

"So I hear we are having a bit of trouble," she looks from me to Dalia who nods. "Hallow is nasty business." She says. "She is all but dark now."

"Dark?" I ask her.

She nods. "Just like everything else childe," she pauses, "life always has two sides. Most of us balance on the line between dark and light. No one is ever really one or the other. Sometimes we fall more to one side and at other times, we may slip into the other. Many of us try to stay in the light but every once in a while we move closer to the dark. Whether it be a thought, act or deed, none of us is perfect, childe. Only the Goddess herself is true light."

I wait for a moment to think about that. It's true; I've tried to be good. Nevertheless, every once in a while I get angry or sad and want to lash out. I guess that can be said of all of us.

"But Hallow is all dark?" I ask. Octavia nods. "But how is that possible?"

She tilts her head to the side and looks at me. "I would think you would believe anything possible at this point." She says and nods to my belly.

She takes a sip of her tea and motions for me to sit next to her. She takes my hand in hers and I can feel her energy. She is a very powerful witch. I know I'm going to be learning a lot form her.

"Hallow wasn't always as she is today," She says. "She lost her way ages ago," she looks down and then back up at me. "I should have seen it but I was to blind to her real desires."

"What did she want?" I ask.

"She wanted power, lust, money, strength and all that comes with that. She wanted everything and anything that would give her more, make her more than she really was. However, she wanted it the easy way. Hindsight is twenty-twenty. If I knew then, I would have tried to stop her. I thought we could help her, grow her into the light. But still, there was always something dark in that girl." She says and looks out the window.

"You…you know her?" I ask her.

Octavia sighs and nods. "Her real name is Marnie Stonebrook. She came to me as a very young girl," she pauses and looks at me. "Maybe a little younger than you," she tries to smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Not as light or as pure as you. No, our Marnie knew more than most at that age. She and her brother had lived on the streets for most of their lives. She never talked about her family, other than Mark, her brother. He was older than she was, but not by much. It didn't much matter the age difference because she put it upon herself to take care of them both. I got the feeling that regardless of where their family was, it was better for them to stay clear of them.

She was rough and hard but had a softer side once in a while that she would only show around Mark and once in a while around me. It was short lived before she would toughen up again. I should have seen it as a sign. But I wanted to see the good in her even if there wasn't much. She had a natural gift for witchcraft. There aren't many natural witches in this world and I allowed myself to be blinded to her nature. She wanted to learn, grow and master her skills. She trained with me and mine for a time. That is, until she started to move to darker places." She looks at me. "When she found out about Supes in the world, she was intrigued at what would happen to her gifts if she was somehow more. She thought she was on to something. That we could build a race of immortal witches that could rule the Supe world.

First, she attempted to find a Vampire to change her. However, they could smell that she was a witch and many shied away from her. She got close a few times but something always got in the way. Perhaps it was her inability to bend to another's will properly. I don't know many Vamps that will change someone they can't control and Hallow was never controllable." She pauses for another moment.

"When it looked like her choice of being a Vampire ended, she…she got a Were to change her. She isn't a natural born but made. She changed her brother and then the rest of her coven. I'm not sure what happen to the Were that changed her, but I do know that she doesn't run with any pack, not that one would have her. Her whole coven is witches trained by her. She mastered the skills that come with being a Were and any that join them, they bite on the first full moon. She found power in that and then moved into other unsavory areas of dark black magic. She is a very powerful, very dark creature now. The girl I knew long ago is all but gone." She says. "The creature she's become is beyond anything I've ever encountered."

"But if you trained her," I say, "then you should know how to stop her."

Octavia nods. "Don't you worry M'Lady," she touches my hand. "Hallow will not get through our wards." She smiles. "She may be powerful, but she still needs to bow to the laws of nature. Wards we will use will be simple but powerful. Simple is sometime overlooked by those who enjoy the eccentric." She says with a smile.

I think for a moment of the visions I received this morning. Perhaps Octavia can assist me in protecting us from more than Hallow. I straighten my shoulders and look at her. "With these wards, will they, that is…can…can we keep out other things besides Hallow?" I ask her.

She looks at me. "What is wrong, Childe? Who else do you think is coming?"

I look around the room and see that not only have our guards appeared but also Dalia, Vivi and Amelia are sitting focused on me.

"I…I'm not sure. I just…well…" I look down.

"What did you see?" She asks me.

I look at her in shock and she nods her head at me with a slight smile. "What do you feel Childe, what do you know?" She asks.

I take a deep breath. "I'm not sure what I saw. It was like an alternative ending to a movie of my life. But….but I think it was told to me for a reason. I…I think we need to ward off the estate from any Supes that wish to do us any harm. More specifically, I think that we need to ward for Faeries popping in without permission." I look around. "You…you all know that the veil has come down?" I ask.

Every one nods. "Well, I'm not sure who or what will be able to find me. I know…no, I feel that I can mask myself. But I don't know how to do it and I need to relearn. Until I do, I want to take every precaution we can. I know that Niall and Hallow aren't the only two that we should be worried about. I mean, I wouldn't be given a vision if I wasn't expected to do something about it, right?"

Octavia takes my hand. "I agree with you, M'Lady, and you are wise to think of that." She says. "You fear certain ones or do you just have a feeling?" She asks.

I sigh. "I know that Poppa told me that they were hiding me from Niall, but I think there are others out there that wish me more harm than anything. Um.." I look around. "A Fae by the name of Breandan; I think…I think that he is dangerous. Maybe more than Niall, actually. Where Niall wants to control me and my destiny, I believe threats like this Breandan and his followers wish to use me and then kill me."

Everyone is silent for a moment. "Lady Susannah," Stefan says. I look over to him. "Does the Regent know about this?" He asks.

I shrug. "I'm not sure if he would suspect any others. Knowing Eric, he probably already suspects many creatures will be coming at us. I just became aware of this memory or vision or warning," I laugh a little. "I'm not really sure what to call it. I just learned about this threat this morning before I rose. But I think by now I should know that when something is shown to me that I should sit up and take notice." I say. "I will speak to Eric when he arrives. However, I don't think we should wait to do something."

He nods at me.

I look back at Octavia. "Okay, let's do this." She says to me and then turns to Amelia. "

Amelia, my bag," she says and then looks at Stefan. "I need four rocks," she pauses and positions her hands in the shape of a grapefruit, "about this big. They need to be natural of this earth. No paving stones or garden fancy ones; they need to be from here. Perhaps look down by the lake. They should be good ones. Oh, and I will need a hammer." She says.

Stefan nods and goes to the French doors and talks to someone who I didn't notice on the other side. I hear the other person talking and then see him leave. Stefan stands close the doors and turns to look at us. Wow, I knew Eric was going to go overboard with the security, but I didn't expect it to be this much. I guess if this Hallow is as bad as they say she is, it is better to be on the side of caution.

I turn back to see what is going on when Sally May brings my breakfast to me. I smile and she touches my shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything else," she says.

I nod and start in on my breakfast of a fluffy omelet. I cut into it and it's as light as it looks. I continue eating while Octavia pulls out a small red sack and what looks like dark black nails and lays them on the table. Someone comes back through the doors and I let down my shields. In seconds I know that he's part of the Shreveport Were pack. I've never seen before so I just assume that he's part of the new security. I know he's who Stefan was talking to because he comes in and places the four rocks on the table next to the rest of the stuff and hands the hammer to Octavia.

She looks up at the room. "We need a place that you and these women will be the only ones in there. Somewhere you wish to concentrate the ward." She says.

I look around for a moment and then remember the Small yellow room upstairs in our suite.

"Um, the small room in our suite, I say." I look at her and she gives me a smile.

"I am assuming that is going to be the nursery?" She asks me.

I nod. I don't need to say anything.

"That would be a good choice," she says. "I know that you will be needing to get it ready soon. It's also good to have as many safety measures around your children as possible."

I look at her a little confused. "My Child," she says. "This may be your destiny but others aren't going to always be pleased about your union to the Viking, your rise to power or the legacy of your children. It is better to be on the safe side."

I nod in agreement. I may think that security for me is going a little overboard. But we will never have enough security around my children as far as I'm concerned.

"Very well," she says and stands. Octavia looks toward Sally May. "We need some sea salt, the less refined as possible and a copper bowl."

Sally May nods and goes to the cupboard to retrieve the items. Amelia gathers up the rest of the items and we assist Octavia up the stairs to the master suite.

We gather in the small room that has nothing in it. Octavia tells us to sit in a circle.

"Usually, we would go through an entire ritual, but I don't think one will be needed." She says and looks at us all. "Though, I have been told that these three ladies have pledge themselves to you?" She asks me.

I nod. "Vivi and Amelia have agreed to be my teachers and Dalia has agreed to be my guardian." I say softly. "They have sworn fealty to me and I'm very happy to have them."

Octavia places her small hand on the side of my face. The warmth coming off it is soothing and comforting.

"Amelia was right about you," she says. "You are unaware of what these women have done."

I look her in the eye. "I understand what they've done. Eric and I spoke about this. Stefan and Alcide swore a blood oath to him. Because of the words and actions I did, they are bound to both of us. When Eric and I pledge, then any who have sworn fealty to me will be bound to him as well. As Sange Cap, he is very powerful and I think that everyone will be needed in the months to come." I smile at her.

"Yes, but do you understand the power you wield alone?" She asks.

I nod hesitantly. I know I have power. I've got a lot of it. It is in me and needs to come out. I've used it already to not only help myself but to help Eric. He and I are bound in ways that others have never seen.

She smiles at me. "Lady Susannah, daughter of Patricia Aslin, Lady of the Mysts, Granddaughter to Adeline Isulet, High Handmaiden to our Lady. Granddaughter of the true prince heir to the Fae lands and daughter to Corbett Liam, warrior prince of old, you are greater than you know." Octavia says.

"You…you know so much about me." I say to her.

Octavia smiles at me. "As you have dreamed so have I." She looks at Vivi. "She whispers to me as she does too many of us. She sends thoughts in my path to assist me in my knowing. She shows us ways in which we should go. So have these women pledged their lives to you, I do the same." Octavia gets on her knees as the rest of the women in the room do. "Our Lady, Susannah Brigant, Promised One to the future King Northman, we pledge to you our lives, our knowledge, our loyalty." Octavia says. I want to say something but I can't. "Your goodness and light shall show us the way," she says.

"Your beauty and grace will marvel all," Amelia says.

"Your honor and loyalty will prove to move mountains." Vivi says.

"Your strength and love will guide your King." Dalia says.

"To you we swear to be your Handmaidens, Teachers, Guides and Students." Octavia says.

I look at all of them. I know I need to say something. I close my eyes and allow my heart to speak. "I…I am humbled and honored to have the strength and support of such strong women surrounding me," I pause. "I will never take for granted what you are doing for me." I say to them. "I…am honored to welcome you to my home." I say with a smile and then get a whisper in my ear. I look at each in turn. "The Goddess shines on us all. May she grant us the unity, the strength and the power to fulfill the destiny she's laid out for us."

I feel a warmth roll over me and can tell by the looks on these women's faces they feel it too.

"Blessed be," they say in unison.

After a moment, Octavia looks serious. "Okay, let's get this done," she says. "I'm not sure that your veil is completely down yet, but we aren't taking any chances."

She places the four stones in front of me. She hands me the bowl and the salt. "Place salt in the bowl," she says.

I do as I'm told. "Good, now place each stone in the salt and make sure that it gets on all sides."

I pick up each one and do as she says.

I look up and she hands me the hammer. "The nails are iron," she says. "Even though we want to ward out more than just unwanted Faeries, it doesn't hurt to use their weakness." I nod for her to continue. "Okay little girl, I want you to think of the names of the people you want to keep out. Start with the ones you know their names and then you can move on to groups. You are going to use one nail to strike the stone for each name. Then you will do the same with the other three." She says.

I nod and close my eyes. I say the names of Niall, Breandan, and Hallow, and add all their followers just for good measure. I then add unwanted Faeries, Weres and any other Supes that wish to do us harm. I hit the first rock several times and then move to the others.

Once done I look up to her.

She nods. "Good, now put the nails in the bag." She points to the red bag. "That bag will go everywhere with you," she says. "The protection will follow you." She says.

I nod. "Okay, what do we do with the stones?" I ask.

She looks to Dalia. "Have the guards bury the stones. One in each corner of the property, north, south, east and west," she says. "They need to be buried at least ten feet outside the fence line and at least three feet into the ground." She says.

Dalia nods and lifts the stones and takes them out the door to where I know Stefan has been waiting for us. Once she returns, Octavia looks at me.

"Okay, My Lady, I know you have a big day ahead of you. However, I also heard you used some major strength in the past few days." I nod and she continues. "I'm sure now that you remembered who and what you are, it will become easier to use your powers. I dare say that your mother and grandmother had centuries to help you perfect them. But the mind will be unwilling to give up what has been put into it over the past nineteen years." She says.

I look at her confused. "I…I don't understand." I say.

"Childe, for almost two decades you thought that you were human. The mind is comfortable in that, don't you agree?" She asks.

"But, I wasn't normal," I say. "I…my telepathy was well…"

"I suspect that gift could not be dampened. On the other hand, perhaps it wasn't dampened so it could assist you in guarding yourself. For the most part, you thought that you were human. You forgot the life you lead before and you found comfort in the simplicity of your life."

I think about it for a moment. There was a little something, I don't know, comforting in the life that Gran and I shared. "Okay, but I've all but remembered my old life." I say.

"Yes, but you will have to make a conscious choice to let go of the human world." She says. "Supes are different Childe, and as far as I can tell there isn't anything human in you."

I nod. "I know that." I say to her.

"Well, you must understand that as time moves forward now, the hold the humans have on you can't keep you from doing what you need to do. You will need to practice your gifts and strive to be what you are supposed to be." She pauses. "We will start working on your gifts every day." She looks at the women in the room. "I want her to concentrate on focusing her thought, calming, and grounding herself." She says and looks at me. "From what I've been told, your gifts only worked out of emotions. You need to learn how to use them without emotion and in spite of them." She says.

"I…I don't think I would…" What am I trying to say?

"Sookie," Dalia says. "Up until a few days ago, all you had was your telepathy. As helpful as that gift is, it was passive. From what I understand you not only showed signs of telekinesis but also a protective shield." She pauses. "We need to talk to your grandmother to see what other gifts you were displaying before they veiled you."

I nod. I know they are right. I remember Daddy working on me to keep my emotions in check. I smile thinking how I made my dinner fly out into the garden because I wanted to eat my sweets before my vegetables and got angry.

"What do you remember little girl?" Octavia says.

I smile and tell them my memory.

"See, you have a temper," Octavia says. I look up at her in shock. "Oh don't look at me like that. You are a firefly, I can tell. You wouldn't be able to handle the Viking if you weren't." She says. "We need to teach you balance and grounding. I am sure that your family did it with you so you just need to remember. You need to have your gifts be second nature, not something you need to think about using. We will need to practice. I don't think we have much time until your hormones start to affect you either." She looks me in the eyes. "An expectant woman can be a very hormonal woman."

"You…you know," I stumble over the words. "You told her, right?" I ask Amelia.

She nods to me.

"All part of the plan, little girl, all part of the plan." Octavia smiles. "You have a lot to do in a very short time." She says.

I smile and look down holding my belly again.

"Childe," she waits for me to look up. "Destiny has waited a millennium for you and your Viking," she says. "Yes, this is fast, but when you think about it, it's been a long time coming."

I take a deep breath and look around the room. Then I get a strong vision. I see several children running round the yard. One is a little older than the others. I turn to see myself holding another one and Eric coming up beside me. He kisses me and runs off after the two boys.

"Where did you go?" Octavia asks me.

I shake my head. "I don't know," I say and look around the room. "But I just saw something."

"What did you see, Sookie?" Vivi asks me.

I shake my head again. "I think more is coming than just our legacy." I say softly.

"What do you feel, Sookie?" Vivi asks.

I look at her. "I…I know what Eric's destiny is. I know what mine is with him. I know we will have our children. But I also think that there is um, others…wait, no…" I close my eyes and think of something I heard years and years ago.

A legacy is formed by your loins as well as your heart.

"What Sookie?" Amelia asks.

"I think…no I feel that I need to have this room done, sooner than I thought." I say to them.

"What do you feel?" Octavia says.

"Legacies are formed not only by the loins but by the heart." I say to her.

Nothing more is said because Stefan knocks on the door and informs me that Crystal Norris, the decorator is here.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Niall's POV

"You called me?" I hear behind me.

I turn to see my faithful servant, Claude, standing in the doorway. He calls me grandfather. I call him an example of the life I've lead. Yes, he is biologically my grandson. But in our world, that means very little. I had bedded his grandmother years before and the result of our couplings was his mother. His grandmother was a fiery woman with ambition that rivaled my own. She wanted much more than her station would permit. She wished to have the world and would do anything to get it.

Lorca was of my clan. I had known her since she was young. She never hid the fact that she wanted to be mated to a powerful Fae. She saw me and my brother's as such suitable men. But I had already been promised to the Princess, well, soon to be Queen. I had hoped that she would find more suitable mates. She made it known that she didn't care who I was promised too. She would have me.

She made good on her promise. The night before my bond, she came to me and I took her. I thought that would be the end of it. I was wrong. She smiled at me as I left her home that morning. It was a smile that I came to love and hate over time. It meant everything and nothing all in the same gesture. When I would see that smile in years to come, I would know that Lorca would be getting what she wanted. No matter the cost incurred.

I should have never chosen her as my concubine. But something kept me going back to her. Something kept pulling back to her arms. To this day, I've no idea what that thing was. She was nothing like my beloved queen. It still pains me to even say her name. Her death, even after all this time still weighs heavy on my heart. Perhaps that is my punishment for the life I chose to lead and the pain I inflicted on my mate.

The Sky Fae being a matriarch society meant that my Queen actually holds the throne. As her husband and consort, it was in her rights to make me her King. For reasons I still don't understand, she didn't make any such decree. Well, if truth be told, I know why. She never trusted me with her throne or her heart. She made that very clear to me after the ceremony. She somehow knew about Lorca. She knew I had bedded her the night before our bond. She all but told me. But the question was who told her. Regardless, once we were bonded, I became Niall Brigant, taking her clan name as was the custom.

She did her duty as my mate and gave me two beautiful sons, twins; Fintan and Dermot. The day they arrived was one of the most wondrous of my long life. I had hoped that their arrival would go a long way to benefit our relationship. She bedded me only during her cycle after the births of the boys. She was required to give her lineage a female to take her place on the throne. After several tries and several deaths, my Queen chose to stop trying.

Our heartache didn't stop there. Dermot perished in battle. My Queen blamed me as it was on my orders that he rode out. He went to Summerland just before my Queen. Fintan was my only link to her now.

My Son never forgave me for the death of his mother. How could he, I still can't. But I've more important things to attend to than dealing with foolish emotions. I've a realm to protect, a crown to keep and a future to solidify.

"There are things changing in the human realm. Council met regarding Vampire monarchies and treason among their own kind and made several decisions." I say to him. "One of their Queens is being brought up charges of treason against the Council."

He shrugs. "Since when have you cared about Vampire dealings?"

I shake my head. "That is what I thought as well," I say and throw the decree that I just received across the desk. "Until this was sent to me after the meeting."

Claude picks it up and reads it.

"I still don't understand why this concerns you," he says. "So what do you care if Eric the Northman has been named Regent of some area in the Southeast of America? Vampire politics are just that. You've told me time and time again that the only reason you care about the Council is to keep your abreast of what they know and what they think of the Fae. This has no bearing on us whatsoever."

I nod again. "I do. But there is something…." I look out the window. "Something about this concerns me," I turn back to him. "Have you heard from Preston?" I ask. "He should have found out information about that telepath."

"Niall, after all this time," he pauses. "Do you really think them stupid enough to allow her to be found by a crazy Vampire Queen?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "I don't know," he says. "But what I do know is that prophecies were made over a millennium ago. Certain things are coming to pass. I need more information." I look out the window again. "I need a witch or a seer. I need to find out more."

"Sire," he says. "You've met with every seer in our realm. They all say the same thing. The Prophecy is incomplete. Without all the information, they can't tell you what…"

I spin around on him and the look in my eyes stops him cold. "I care NOT for the incompetent fools you've sent me! Do you not realize that my Great Granddaughter is the only creature who can stop our world from collapsing! If Breandan finds her before we do, all will be lost for us."

"But Sire, Fintan…"

I push my hand against the desk which sends it flying across the room. "You have never understood, have you?" I shout again. "Fintan will do anything and everything to destroy my monarchy. He knows that little girl could appoint me king. He knows that any child she may have will continue my dear sweet Queen's legacy. Without her, the line is lost. Without her, Breandan could approach the Council and have me removed."

"Niall," he says with a careful tone in his voice. "If that was the case, he would have done it ages ago."

I wave off his statement. "That is because he thought he could find her before me. He thought he could convince her to take his side."

Claude shakes his head. "Niall, Breandan wouldn't…."

I wave him off again. "Something is changing. I can feel it. My granddaughter is close to the Viking Vampire. I can feel it. It fits the prophecy. Are you trying to be obtuse or are you in league with Breandan as well?"

"Naill, I've always been on your side. No matter what, I've been faithful." He says.

I hadn't realized I had made it across the room and had him up off his feet. I lower him and move back to the windows. I love and hate looking out the window of my office. It overlooks the silver lake. It was her favorite place to sit and read. I would spend hours at my window watching her.

"You can…after all this time? You can feel her again?" He asks bringing me back to the here and now.

I nod. "It happen so subtly, I almost missed it." I start pacing back and forth in front of the window. I can't seem to get it across to anyone how dire this is. We need to find her. Every time I've gotten close, they've made her disappear. But not this time, I can feel it. If I don't find her, if Breandan finds her before me, all will be lost. Desperate times call for desperate measures. My I will need to use everything at disposal to bring her to us. If I don't, nothing else will matter.

I look to Claude. "I need a powerful seer. Go to the other realms if you must, but find me one that can see everything and tell me the whole prophecy." I pause. This next step is one I never wished to take. But now is not the time squabble over things like morality. "Contact the Borok," I say to them.

He looks shocked. "You can't be serious," He says.

"I'm deadly serious. If we are to fight more than one front of the war, I need creatures who are trained for war. I need warriors that can win."

He shakes his head again. "But Sire, the Borok? Their leader is cut throat and full of greed. What could you possibly offer him that will entice him to fight for you?"

I sigh looking back out the window. "They are without children, are they not?" I ask Claude; already knowing the answer. I turn back to look at him. The fear and pain on his face is palatable.

He shakes his head. "No, you can't…."

I put my hand up. "I will offer him a fertile bride if he stands with me. She will have a child to fulfill the prophecy. That child, I'll keep. He can have her and do with her what he desires. She will give his people power heirs. It will be a good and prosperous union."

Claude looks shocked. Then a look of fear rolls over him once more.

"Do not look at me that way!" I scream. "If Fintan had brought her to us when she first showed signs of her powers, we would have trained her to be the heir she was intended to be. Fintan may not have wanted the crown. But by stepping away from me, he left the door open to Breandan. My Queen's brother will stop at nothing to regain the crown. Without Fintan, his son or granddaughter by my side, all will be lost!"

"But…but Niall, you can't han…hand her over to the Borok."

I growl at him. "Do as you are told!"

A moment later, he bows to me. "As you wish," he says and pops from the room.

I turn to look over the fireplace at the last painting made of my sweet Queen. That portrait gives me pleasure and pain every day of my existence.

"I will do what I must," I say softly. "You would have done the same."

***0***

Claude's POV

I popped out of his office and land in my own.

Pacing back and forth, I go over everything he said. Centuries ago, I thought him to be vigilant and cunning. Now, well, now I think he is either senile, delusional, paranoid or a combination of all three.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" I ask no one in particular.

Just then, the door opens. I turn to see who dares come in unannounced. I should have known. I roll my eyes as I watch my sister walk in. The day just keeps getting better and better.

"What's going on?" She asks me as she continues in without being invited. "I can feel your anxiety from clear across the castle. What has gotten you in such a state?"

I look at her. One of my sister's many gifts is the ability to sense feelings. I hate when she tries to sense mine. I just, well she's my sister. I don't need her to feel what I'm feeling.

I shake my head. Now is not the time to go head to head with her about invading my emotions. There are better things we need to deal with.

"I…I've just came from Niall's office. He's ordered me to contact the Borok."

She looks at me with disbelief. Slowly, she sets herself down in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

I nod. "That is exactly how I felt."

"Claude, why…" she sighs. "Why would he think that the Borok….."

I put my hand up to stop her. "He is going to offer him the girl once she gives Niall an heir."

Claudine jumps up. "You can't be serious!" She screams.

"Lower your voice," I growl at her. "He may be in another wing, but do you think he doesn't have spies listening to everything that is said in this castle."

She shakes her head. "Why the Borok? Why now?" She asks.

I sigh. "He feels her again," I pause. "Eric the Northman has just been made Regent of the Louisiana Territory and he fears that she is with him."

She shrugs. "So," she says. "We both know that Vampire. He should have been a monarch centuries ago."

I had to agree with her there. The Northman was an excellent warrior, a fierce strategist and built for ruling.

"He believes that he is the only logical choice for the prophecy. The man is desperate and will do anything to hold onto the throne."

She shakes her head. "That's impossible. The Viking is over a thousand years old, Claude. If she was meant for him, he would have found her ages ago." She swats her hand in the air. "The old man is running after smoke."

"Will you PLEASE keep those thoughts to yourself!" I growl at her. "You are likely to get us both killed with talk like that."

"Oh, come on, Claude," she huffs. "You have to admit this is a little out there."

I shake my head. "You know the part of the prophecy that we've been told. He thinks Fintan's heir to be close to the Vampire. He always suspected Northman, I think. What other Vampire do you know would fit the description?"

She shakes her head. "So, he can feel her?" I nod. "He thinks that Northman becoming Regent has brought her out of hiding?"

I nod again. "There were rumors of a telepath in Louisiana. The Queen's court was all abuzz about it. We sent Preston to find out if it was true and if she is indeed who he thinks she is. He hasn't returned and from what information I've gotten through people at Council, Sophie-Anne is being sequestered. She is about to be charged and Northman will be put in her place. He will have one of the largest areas in that country to rule over. The prophecy states that she will be tied to a King."

Claudine is silent for a moment and the looks up at me. "Does Niall know this?" She asks.

I nod. "I would assume so," I say. "He is on the Council. But the point is, Preston hasn't returned with any kind of information. Council representatives have taken the compound and Northman has been named Regent. Preston should have been back as soon as the compound was taken; with or without information. A Fae masquerading as a shifter in the Queen's court would meet his end before the night was through."

She looks concerned. "Do you think…" she shakes her head. "Could he…would he…He wouldn't go to Breandan, would he?"

I shrug. "You would know better than I." I say to my sister. "You've spent a century with him in your bed. Would he switch sides if it meant he would get more out of the deal?"

She sends daggers through her eyes at me. "What you mean to say is, would he go to Breandan if he was offered the girl?" She asks. "You think the thought of having a fae-goddess touched child would be reason enough to leave my bed? To leave Niall?"

I shrug. "Breandan needs a child just as much as Niall. If he thought he could sire the answer to the prophecy, do you think he would change camps?"

She jumps up and begins pacing the room. "What makes you think that Preston would agree to such a thing?" She asks. "We have two children together why would you think…."

"Because, dear sister," I say and lean against the desk. "When we ordered him to the Vampire court, he asked Niall to be the one to give her his seed. He offered to hand over all rights to the child to Niall in exchange for becoming head of his guard." I wait a moment until what I've said sinks in.

"Why…why wouldn't you tell me this before? You sent him to court. Does…Does that mean Niall agreed?"

I shake my head. "Niall said that for the prophecy to come to pass, she had to find her Promise. That he wasn't it. Preston argued that any child from her lineage would be good enough. Niall still refused saying that Preston's line was not, well…"

"What!" She screams. "Preston isn't of a regal line?" She asks. I nod at her. "So," she begins pacing again. "He was good enough for me, his other granddaughter but not for the precious fruit of his Fintan!"

"Claudine, you need to calm down," I say to her.

She looks at me. "How can you tell me to calm down? He gave me Preston. I didn't ask for him, he gave him to me and told me it was my time to increase our numbers. Now I find out that both the man I've bedded for a hundred years and the man I call grandfather think I'm beneath his precious little prophecy girl!"

I push away from the desk and grab her arm. She spins away from me. It's evident that she wishes to stay angry. But anger and pettiness isn't going to help us now.

"Claudine that is not the problem here." I say to her.

She laughs slightly. "Oh, then what is the problem?" Crossing her arms in front of her and stops.

"The problem is, Niall thinks he can hold onto the crown with this 'prophecy girl' as you call her."

She shakes her head. "Claude, he's thought that for a thousand years."

I nod again. "Yes, but now he's willing to use seers, witches and the Borok to save his crown," I pause. "Claudine, I think he's going mad. If Breandan wanted too…

She holds up her hand. "Breandan was banished after the Civil Wars."

I nod. "But that was with the stipulation that Fintan or one of his heirs would take up the crown. Keeping the lineage going from the Queen. Since Fintan disappeared…"

She shakes her head. "Fintan disappeared almost a millennium ago. If Breandan wanted to take over…."

I shake my head again. Going to the far wall, I move a portrait of me and my sisters to the side. Behind it, is my safe. I pass my hand over the door and I hear it click open. I take out a file and hand it to Claudine.

"This the decree from Breandan's banishment," I say as she opens it and reads it.

She looks up at me. "You're kidding?" She asks. "This is…Why wouldn't he tell us?"

I shrug. "Because he didn't think it would take this long? Because he didn't want to think of it; who knows. But there are only three copies of that decree still in existence. Niall has one, Council has one and I have one."

She looks up at me. "How did you get a copy?" She asks.

"Mother had it," I say to her. She looks shocked. "I know. I couldn't believe it either. But be that as it may. This," I point to the file, "could be the reason Niall is now so crazed."

She shakes her head. "So, Niall had a thousand years to solidify the lineage. If a true Brigant heir was not on the throne by then, Breandan who is next in line from the Queen could contest Niall's rights?"

I nod to her. "Now you see why I'm worried?"

She sighs. "What are we going to do?"

I shake my head. That is the question.

***0***

SPOV

Since we didn't have any more time to talk, we collect the items and made our way downstairs. Stefan informs Octavia that her request is being carried out and that he will inform her when the rocks have been placed where they need to be.

As we come down the stairs, I hear her before I see her. Several of the guards are in the front hall and I can tell that others are near the front door, the gate and several are walking around the grounds. But even without trying, I can hear the decorator. My, Crystal Norris is she a loud broadcaster.

Doing the Sheriff's house, shit this could be exactly what I need after the disaster with the Queen. Oh shit, wait a minute. He was announced the Regent last night. What the hell is going on in the Vampire community? Damn it, I knew I should have called Alcide before I came over here. He could have told me.

Okay so at the very least she knows about Supes. But I can tell that she's one of the Weres. Whether she's part of Alcide's pack I'm not sure. I can tell that she's not wolf, though. She seems to be feline. Panther, she's a panther. I'm about to shut my shields up when she continues.

This is going to be awesome for my reputation. I hope this girl he has me meeting isn't some bimbo that wants leopard prints and dancing poles in the living room. God, that would be…Oh shit there she is.

I paste my crazy smile on my face and walk up to her. "Ms. Norris, I'm Susannah Brigant. Thank you so much for coming all this way. I understand that you live in New Orleans?" I hold my hand out to her.

Did…did she just say Brigant? Oh SHIT!

"I…I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Brigant." She looks a little hesitant to take my hand. "Please, call me Crystal." She says.

I smile at her. "Please, everyone calls me Sookie." I say to her. "But I would appreciate it if you would keep my name to yourself. At least until Eric and I can go public, you know."

Shit, shit shit…what have I gotten myself in to? Christ, I need this job and Alcide said it was okay. He wouldn't put me in harm's way. Well not intentionally and he's been working for Northman for a while. I heard that she's got the protection of every pack around. The edict came down from the Council themselves. Something about her helping with something. But they said her name was Stackhouse, not Brigant. So…okay Crystal get a grip, you're a professional and this mansion and this…what the hell is she…um…well anyway, she needs your help to make it grand. You have heard the rumors about Northman. You don't want to make an enemy out of him or this sweet little girl. Well, at least she looks sweet.

"Crystal, there is a lot going on in the supe community. It would be best if you didn't tell anyone you are working with me until after we return form Kentucky." I say to her. "I know you don't owe fealty to us or anything but…"

She puts up her hand. "Sookie, you have been offered protection of the pack. I've known Alcide for a very long time. My father and his had an agreement before he took up his position on the Council. If you have his protection, you have mine. Of course, I won't say a word." She says and looks around. "This estate is beautiful."

I smile. "I know, it's just breathtaking, isn't it?" I wave my hand around. "I was truly in awe when I first laid eyes on it." I turn to look at her. "I want to keep it in the style that it is but with a little more elegance. I think it would really be beautiful."

I motion for her to follow me into the kitchen. "That sounds lovely Sookie. I've already done the kitchen and the master suite, do you like them?" She asks.

I nod. "Oh, I love both of them." I say to her. "I have some ideas for the rest of the house and I would love to have your input on it." I laugh. "I've never decorated an entire house before and I want to do it justice. This is Eric's show place and I want it to reflect not only who he is but his station in his and my world."

We spend the next hour going over colors and styles. Crystal shows me fabrics and patterns for everything from upholstery to curtains. I ask for input from Vivi and Amelia about their guesthouses and then from Octavia for one of the guest rooms. She feels that she should be closer to me and will opt to stay in one of the rooms on the second floor.

The servant's quarters are back behind the kitchen as well as over the massive garage. I convince Sally May to tell Crystal what she would like and we decide to do the rest of the suites and the other rooms in neutral colors and patterns. Not hotel neutral but calm and elegant enough to appeal to just about anyone.

I still haven't thought about help yet and I know that I will need to do that soon. No way can I clean this whole house myself and I know that Eric will insist that we get help. With him being the new Regent, he will have a lot to do. I may not know exactly the life a Vampire monarch leads. But I've been trained for this life for over a thousand years. Couple his duties with the fact that we are going to have a child, there will be little time for housework and food shopping. Especially if we start to have all these people here, Sally May will need help in the kitchen.

All these things are flying around my head when Crystal is telling me about wing back chairs and Parnin desks.

We start talking about the rest of the house. I know Gran's taste and do the other little house on the estate in warm, natural colors with a lot of greens and blues for the grass and water. I saw the plans for the house and I must say it is very cute.

The guardhouse and the back security station on the other side of our expansive lake will all be done in neutral colors as well since they will be housing the guards. I doubt the Weres are going to care about wainscoting and paisley prints.

"Okay, so Alcide informed me that you will be out of the house for a few days." Crystal says.

I nod. "Yes, we will be gone for the rest of the week and probably into early next week." I say to her.

"That's good. I can get the painters in and get that started. We should be well on the way by the time you get back." She says.

Amelia hands her a card with my email address on it. I look at her. "Eric gave it to me." She says as an answer.

Amelia faces Crystal. "This is how you can get in touch with Susannah while she's away. Or you can contact me," she says.

I look at her. "Vivi is going with you and I'm staying behind to true up some things in New Orleans and get Octavia and I settled." She says. "No reason I can't field some things for you from here." She smiles. "Don't worry, we will both be there for Kentucky."

I look at her for a moment. She really knows how to handle people like Crystal. I wonder if she would be willing to help me with more than just my gifts. I think I need to think on that later.

We say goodbye to Crystal as she promises to have sketches and designs for me by later today or tomorrow. She will email me anything she comes up with.

I smile and thank her again as she leaves.

Once gone, preparations started for our day of shopping. It seems that I will have my own entourage today. You would think I'm so big movie star or something by the way they are talking about cars and how many guards we will need to move us from one store to the next. I want to stomp my foot and say it isn't necessary. I want to tell them that nothing will hurt me at the mall. However, I think better of it and keep my mouth shut. Everyone is doing everything and anything to keep me safe. Though we know of Hallow, there are still so many unknowns out there; so many shadows that have followed me through the ages. Whether they are Fae or something else, I'm not sure. One thing is for sure, it was enough to hide me away for centuries and kill my parents.

No, I think I'm just going to keep quiet and let the security that Eric has put in place deal with things until we know exactly what we are up against. Until then, I will listen and do as I'm told.

"Lady Susannah, we are ready," Dalia says.

I smile at her. Octavia is planning to stay behind to rest. I saw a bed being brought up to her room for the time being. I will need to have something put in place for her while we are gone. I'm not sure if she is coming with us or staying here with Amelia when we meet up in Kentucky. I don't know if she really wants to get involved with Council stuff. I will need to talk to one or both of them once we return.

I walk out and see three large SUV's waiting in the driveway. I look at Stefan and raise an eyebrow.

"These were in Eric's fleet," he says. "We collected them this morning." He says.

Okay, Eric has a fleet of cars? Why on earth would he need a fleet and where in hell is he keeping them.

"These will be safe, I assure you, M'Lady."

"Um, how many people are coming with us?" I ask.

"Dalia and I are your personal guards," he begins. "We have another six that will be shadowing you and another four that will stay out of sight. There are eighteen guards on duty at the estate today. More will be coming in the next few days." He says.

I look at him and my mouth must be open because he sort of laughs.

"Come, My Lady, let's get you in the car." Dalia says.

I say nothing. What am I going to say? How the hell did Eric get all these people here so fast? What is he planning for, a war? A shiver runs up my spine when I think that may be exactly what he is planning for.

Once we are settled and headed out through the gate, Stefan looks in the mirror to me. "Lady Susannah, at this point Our Master and Regent is unsure of why Compton was taken from the Council guards. It's bordering on treason and someone would need a very big reason to take him. Hallow is another threat and could be the same or different. We have no idea what Hallow wanted with him in the first place. Until we know who all the players are in this game, we will need to double your security. However with this veil coming down, who knows what visibility you will have to others in our world." He says. We do know that that will probably take care of the Fellowship problem. But we also know that the same magick used on the humans isn't working on the Supes. Right now we are working with blind spots and I don't like blind spots.

"Eric is just being cautious." Dalia says.

I nod. Again, there isn't anything to say.

We pull up in front of a little boutique that I don't think I've ever been in. It is on a very nice side of Shreveport that I had traditionally shied away from. Little shops like this one have always been out of my price range.

I look at the sign, Le Femme Boutique. I look over a Vivi.

"I know the owner," she says. "She moved up here after Katrina. She makes some very nice things. I think we will find what we need to start you out." She says.

I wait for Dalia to come open my door and follow her into the store, followed by Amelia and Vivi. Stefan stays by the entrance and I can see that the others have fanned out along the sidewalk. I reach out and feel several around the building and one of the cars full of guards is parked down the street.

I'm about to say something about the strategic task force to Dalia when a woman comes out from the back. Her eyes light up when she sees us. "Vivi, OH what a wonderful surprise," she says and comes to hug her.

Vivi smiles. "How have you been Judith?" She asks.

"Oh you know," she waves her off. "Same old thing," she says and looks at me.

"Ah, yes," Vivi says. "Susannah here is in need of a few things. She has well, she is going to several official meetings with her new gentleman and she will need formal attire as well as business and casual." Vivi says.

The woman, Judith, looks from me to Vivi. "Here in Shreveport or New Orleans?" She asks.

"Actually, Texas, New Orleans and up north a bit," she says. "Elegant, regal and business attire is what we need," Vivi gives her a look. I'm not sure what that look means. But both women nod at each other.

Judith doesn't ask any other questions but looks at me. "I would say a size eight, yes?" She asks.

I smile and nod.

Judith smiles at me. "Softer, summer colors, I would think would be the best for you. Nothing too earthy, blues, greens and reds, I think." She says and moves to the back.

We move around the boutique and I start finding a few things when Judith comes back with a rack of clothes. They begin with simple summer dresses, move onto several suits and then finally we move into cocktail dresses and evening gowns.

She places the rack to one side of the fitting room. "What would you like to start with?" She asks me.

I look to Vivi and Amelia.

Amelia nods. "We'll start with the sundresses," she says picking up the first one and motioning me to follow her to the fitting room.

I take a deep breath and follow her.

***0***

Sam's POV

I have been in my office for most of the morning. I didn't even go to wake up Daphne. She walked in about an hour ago and didn't say a word to me. Guess she's mad. Ah hell, she'll get over it.

I have been contemplating my next move when I look up to see Jason walk in.

"Jason, what the…" I look at him.

He runs in and grabs my arm. "Tell me she's real. Tell me I'm not going crazy." He says to me.

"Jason…calm…what the hell are you yelling about, man?" I ask him.

"Sookie, tell me…tell me she's real and not in my head." He looks at me with pleading eyes.

I take a deep breath. "Sit down, Jason, tell me what you know."

He sits down and places his elbows on his knees. "Shit, man, I think I done blew a fuse, you know?" He looks up at me. "No one remembers her. The reverend…he says…he says there is no one by the name Sookie Stackhouse." He says. "I drove home to get her myself. Thought she would be at the farmhouse. Sam, she ain't there. Not her and not Gran, no one is in the house or anywhere near it. The house…Sam the house looks like it's been empty for like ten years. There is nothing in there that belongs to her or Gran. I called Hoyt and asked if he'd seen them and he thought I was playing around. I saw Laf last night and he made it seem like I was nuts or something.

I even went over to see if she was hiding out at Bill's and he ain't there either." He pauses. "The house…it…it looks like it hasn't been lived in for years. Shit, the whole place looks like a dump." He sits back. "I went to my house. I have a box of old things in the attic of Sookie's. From when Momma and Daddy were still alive but it's gone. The pictures I have of Gran, Gramps, Sook and me are only of Gramps and me. I've got a picture of all of us at a family picnic when I was like twelve and it only has Gramps, Aunt Linda, Hadley, Uncle Bartlett and me. What the fuck is going on?" He yells.

I look at him for a moment. It has to be Northman. There can't be any other answer. He's had someone erase her. Magic like this comes with a price. Shit, I know. I've been erased several times. Each time it took something from me and I don't mean money. All magick has a price. If Jason couldn't remember her, then I would be looking in a different direction for answers. But he's her kin. You can do a lot with magick but you can't make kin forget you. I wanted to get someone to erase me from Tommy and Sybil's mind ten years ago. That's how I know it can't be done.

If I'm right, all we need to do is kill Northman and everything will be the same. I will have him off my back and we will have our Sookie back. I will still probably need to run with her, but at least he won't be able to follow. His people would probably need to avenge him. But they really wouldn't know who did it. And with him dead, they wouldn't need to run after Sookie. All she is, is his little play thing. They wouldn't waste any energy coming after her. At least not too quickly. It would at least give us a heads start. A day or two at the most is all I'll need. I can make us disappear. Hell, I've done it before. Now, all we need to do is kill the Vamp and make it look like some sort of an accident. No, some fellowship members. That would hold them Vamps off my tale. Yeah, that'll work.

"Jason, you're not crazy." I say to him. "Listen to me." I say and he looks up. "I need to know what you mean by the Reverend. Where ya been and what have you been up too?" I ask him.

He sits back and looks at me. "I just want everything to be normal again." He says to me.

"It will, Jason. Just, just tell me what you know." I say to him.

He looks around the room as if he is afraid someone would be listening.

"Come on, let's get out of here and you can tell me what you know, okay?" I stand up. "We'll fix this, Jason."

He huffs and stands to walk toward the door. "Okay."

***0***

SPOV

Three hours later, we have decided on quite a few items. I pick out a yellow and white high neck dress with white appliqué that makes it look almost like a handkerchief. The next is a sea foam green strapless dress with crochet overlay with a high waist bow. The next two dresses are similar in style as the first but one is a halter top with taupe and green polka dots. The last is a simple pewter sundress with crocheting at the neckline.

I pick out a pink tailored suit and a blue on that is more of a dress and a jacket. I figure I can dress that one up or down.

For cocktail dresses, I had a little fun. The first one is pink with a chiffon overlay and flowers. The second looks like an impressionists painting of feathers. They are both strapless and have a sway to them.

The evening gowns I went two ways. The first is red with one shoulder. The sleeveless arm has some jewels on it. With its high waist, it flows very freely. The second one I just had to have. It's off white and strapless. It is a form fitted satin high waist dress with a champagne colored waist that trails behind it. It is beautiful and I just fell in love with it.

We take a few more minutes looking for shoes, purses and hats (which I'm told women wear in Dallas), under things, a few nightgowns and robes that made me blush a little. Lastly, a few odds and ends like hair pins, clips and a few purses.

Deciding that there isn't anything else I think I need we head to the counter. Everything is tallied up and bagged to be taken to the car. I didn't see the total but the woman took Eric's card without question. She did however look at me once more when she saw the name on the card.

This little girl is with Eric Northman? What does he see in her?

I say nothing to her. Now I'm sure she knows what these clothes will be for. I won't give her the satisfaction of upsetting me. Not to mention that she's been nothing but nice to me since I entered the store. Well, of course she's been nice to me. What did I hear in that movie with Julia Roberts, 'people are not nice to people. They're nice to credit cards.' Yeah that would make sense.

I wait again for Dalia to motion toward me before I exit the store. I thank Judith and she insists we come by again soon. Nodding, I head out to the car after thanking Judith once more for her help.

I can't help but open my shields again. One to hear Judith and two to scan the street.

If this little girl is going to drop this kind of money on clothes, I want a piece of the action. I hear from Judith as I climb into the car. The mind chatter of those people around us is light and uneventful. I find comfort in that. Maybe all of this is too much. Maybe we don't need this type of security. Especially when I don't hear anything but people working and worrying about being late for lunch dates.

Everyone settled, we move back into traffic to continue our journey.

"Is there anywhere you want to go, Lady Susannah?" Stefan says.

I nod when the idea pops into my head. "I want you to head to Bon Temps. I want to go to Tara's Togs." I say to him as I give him the address.

"Sookie, do you think…" Amelia starts

"I know what everyone said. I don't think that Fintan would lie to me and I know Eric wouldn't either. But," I look out the window. "I just need to see for myself." I say softly.

"Sookie, this isn't going to change anything." She says.

I nod. "I know. But I just want to see her. Tara was the first girl I met when…" I shake my head. "She was the first and only girl that let me in. She was my only friend for the longest time. She may not remember who Sookie Stackhouse was, but I can try to be friends as Sookie Brigant, can't I?" I ask them all.

"Of course, you can, Sookie," Vivi says.

We ride in silence as we enter the town line of Bon Temps. We pass Merlotte's and I cringe knowing that Sam knows who I am but doesn't know why no one else does. I sigh. I know Sam. He's going to be a problem if Eric or I don't talk to him soon. Even then, he is going to show his true nature, I can feel it. He isn't going to let go and that is going to be a problem. I guess this is one of those things I'm going to have to deal with. Eric is Regent now. If Sam challenges him, Eric is going to have to make an example out of him. It's the only way he is going to keep others from challenging. My head knows this. My heart feels heavy knowing what's to come.

We take the small trip through town and make our way to the strip mall that Tara's place is located in.

I wait again until I'm told to get out and follow Stefan in with Dalia behind me.

Tara is there like she always is. She smiles and comes around the counter. "Hi, Welcome to Tara's Togs," she says. "What can I do for you today?" She asks.

I look at her for a moment. I open my shields to listen.

Wow, this girl is really pretty and she has so many people with her. I hope I can convince her to purchase a few things. Sales have been down this month and I need to make the next month's rent. JB and I need to keep this place afloat if he's going to start his own woodworking business. I don't know what I will do it we can't make the ends meet. If I can sell a few things to this woman, it would go a long way to making my back bills.

She doesn't remember me at all. There is a pain in my chest. I've got all these memories of us growing up and now, well, now they will only live in my mind. I look to Vivi. I can tell she has an idea of what I'm thinking. She smiles at me and I return it to her.

Steeling my emotions, I decide this is one of those times I can't sit on the line between Supe and Humans.

"Hi there," I say to Tara, my name is Susannah. I'm hoping you can help me. I just found out that I've got a few meetings and parties to attend with, well, with my boyfriend." I say to her. I really don't know what to say to her about Eric. What should I've said? I gotta go to a Supe meeting with my Bonded? She wouldn't have a clue what I'm talking about. "I…I need a whole new wardrobe really." I laugh. "He just took a new position and I need, well," I shrug.

She moves closer to me. "Oh, I understand, completely," she smiles. "Where would you like to start?"

"Um, I need a few business, casual, and fancy items to get me started." I say to her. "Do you have anything that may suit?" I ask her.

She buzzes around finding several garments for me to try on. I always loved the clothes she carried and she would always put things aside for me when she thought I would like them. She also would call me when she was marking things on clearance so I could get first crack at it. I never worried about having something to wear. Not that I went too many places. But most of my sundresses came from her. Granted, I never bought the more expensive ones. Tara kept them for the wealthier women from Reston and Shreveport. There were not many women in Bon Temps that needed fancy sundresses, cocktail dresses and ball gowns. We just didn't have the need.

I try on about a dozen dresses and just as many gowns. When we have gone through the first group, Tara is ready with another group of day dresses and business suits. When we finally get through them all, I have four more dresses, two more black dresses, three more cocktail dresses and a beautiful blue ball gown with copper and rhinestone accents as well as a pink one. I've also picked out three business suits complete with hats and gloves.

Vivi, Amelia and Dalia pick out a few things that they can't live without and I add them to my stash. I even find 1 pretty dress that I think Octavia will like and Amelia agrees.

Tara gets a phone call and excuses herself to answer it. I take the time to pick out a few more pairs of shoes and about a dozen bra and panty sets that she just got in. I round out my purchases with a long raincoat that has a zip out lining and a short gray coat that I can wear with several of the dresses and with pants, if I wanted to.

I don't intend to wear too many pant sets or sneakers for that matter. Okay, I don't intend to wear them very much anymore. After all the years I worked at the bar, if I never wear sneakers and jeans again, I'll be okay with that. Not to mention I will never wear those damn shorts Sam made us wear. I'm a girly girl at heart and love to dress up. I smile thinking of the vision of my little girl closet. Seems, I've always loved dresses. I pick out a few pashminas that will look lovely with a few of the dresses on cooler nights. Amelia finds a few clutch purses for me and agrees they will look nice as well.

"That is a good start," Amelia says. "But you and Vivi will need to go shopping when you get to Dallas."

I look at her with a question on my face.

"Sookie," Vivi looks around to see if Tara is in ear shot. When it sees that we have some privacy she turns back to me. "The things you got here and with Judith are really lovely. If your Viking was still a Sheriff it would be fine. But he's Regent now…" she trails off.

I nod. "I understand," I say to her. "People are going to expect, well, they are going to look at how Eric and I dress and use it in sizing up Eric's power."

I knew this. I've known it for a long time.

Amelia nods. "Exactly."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Tara says as she comes out of the office. "That was my husband. He wanted to tell me about a contract he just got," she smiles at us.

I nod my understanding as we bring the rest of our things to the counter. Tara's eyes widen when she sees all the things we've found. She begins to tally everything up and when she's done, I pay with Eric's credit card.

I didn't realize my shields were still down when I hear her thoughts.

Oh My God, this is going to go such a long way to help us. I think JB is going to shit something when he sees the total of this purchase. We are set for the next three months in rent and I will be able to setup that credit I wanted with that designer from New Orleans. I know we don't have much call for fancy dresses in Bon Temps. But if I get a few of those fancy boutique dresses here, then women like the Mayor's wife may come here instead of New Orleans or Dallas. He was so excited when I told him I had customers. I can't wait to get home and tell him all about her!

I have to smile. Tara is still a very loud broadcaster.

I smile at her as she pulls the clothes onto hangers and wraps them. My best friend may not remember me, but I can sure do what I can to help her and her husband. .

As she finishes up, I ask Amelia for a card with my number on it. She hands it to me and I hand it over to Tara. "I've just moved back to the area and I really like your selections," I wave my hand around the store. "Would you call me when you get new things in?" I ask her.

She takes the card and beams. "I would be happy to." She says and looks at the name and her face looks like she's deep in thought. She shakes her head. "I'm sorry," she says. "But Susannah, um, didn't you live here like ages ago?" She asks me.

I nod. "When I was a little girl," I say, remembering the cover story.

She smiles. "Well, welcome back," she says. "I'm Tara," she says. "You probably don't remember me. I think we went to school together for like a month or two." She says.

I try to look like I'm thinking and then I nod. "Oh right," I say to her with a laugh. "I'm sorry that I didn't recognize your name when I came in. Your, um, your Tara Thorton, right?" She smiles and nods. "Well, it's really good to see you. My we were what, five at the time?" I ask her.

She laughs. "Yeah, it sure was a real long time ago." She says. "You all left so quickly," she pauses. "You know, someone was asking about you the other day." She says and pauses. "Sookie, your Gran called you Sookie, right?"

I nod knowing all too well who was looking for me.

"Well, welcome back again," she pauses. "When I get a new selection in, I'll let you know. Anything particular you are looking for?" She asks me.

I shake my head. "Nope," I say. "Just whatever."

We say goodbye and we head out toward the cars.

Dalia looks at me curiously. "What," I say.

"Sookie, you must be careful. She has no idea that you and Sookie Stackhouse are the same person, but Supes will." She says. "You must be careful who you tell who you are. You already know that the Shifter called looking for you. Stackhouse remembers who you are too. This could be bad." She says.

We are just about to get into the cars when a jeep pulls up into the parking lot.

I look at the passengers and cringe. Dalia

***0***

Jason's POV

I climbed in beside Sam as he pulled his jeep out onto the road and headed out toward the farmhouse.

"Tell me what you know, Jason." He says to me.

I sigh and look out the window. "One day Gran and Sookie are living out here fine and dandy and the next day, poof their gone. No one's seen hide nor hair of them. Gran was supposed to be off on some trip. Well that's what Sookie said. Then she gets all tangled up with this Vamp out of Shreveport and all hell breaks loose."

I had to agree with him there.

"When did you last talk to her?" He asks.

"When she stormed out of your office the other day," I say. "I tried to call her but she hasn't called me back." Well I called her to get her ass home. She needs to get away from those Vamps so we can protect her. The Reverend thought that she could be help for the cause. Considering she can listen in to people like she can. Plus, she seems to be a magnet for all them bloodsuckers.

Sam slows the car down when we reach Hummingbird Lane. "You have a phone number for her?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yeah," I pull out my phone. "I tried calling it when I was at the farmhouse last night. But…" I pause. Who was that woman who was at the house and where the hell did she go?

"But what, Jason?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah," I say shaking my head. "But when I tried, it's not connecting or something. I tried it like ten times. I called information. Just in case I wrote it down wrong, ya know?" I ask him. "But they said they have no listing for Sookie Stackhouse."

We pull up the drive and he stops about ten yards from the end of the driveway. If you can call it a driveway. There are so many pot holes, you can't really get down it in a regular car. The grass is way over grown and I can't tell where the gardens ever were.

"See," I say to him. "What the hell happen to the house?" I ask him. "Where is Gran?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know. You any clue where she would go?"

I think on it for a minute and then shake my head. "I got no clue, man," I say to him.

We hear another car coming down the street. I look across the graveyard and see JB's truck pulling up in front of the old Compton estate. I'd never seen JB anywhere near Vampire Bill. What the hell is he doing there?

I look at Sam and he nods as if he knows what I'm thinking.

Putting the car in drive, we turn around and pull back out onto Hummingbird. Taking the next driveway, we pull up next to JB.

"Hey guys," he says to us as he gets out of his truck. "What you two doing around here?" He asks. "Thinking about buying the old Stackhouse house, Sam?" He asks. "I thought for sure Jason here was going to let that old place fall in on itself." He pauses. "Shame really. Nice enough house."

I look at Sam and he shakes his head. He doesn't know either.

"What ya doing out here, JB?" I ask him.

"Oh," he smiles. "I was at a new general contractor and we got a call from some big developer out of New Orleans," he says. "Guess that Vampire Bill has decided that he wants the house remodeled and sold. He is giving me a chance and is giving me the carpentry and framing. So I just come out here to see what we could get started on this week. The rest of the teams will be here in a day or two."

I shake my head. "What you mean developer?" I ask him.

"Well," he pauses. "Wait a minute," He says and looks at his phone. "Just got a few bars. I was over in Menlo when I got the news from the contractor. I want to call Tara."

He moves away to talk to his wife when I look at Sam. "What does he mean that I would let the house fall in on itself."

Sam leans back against the door of his jeep. "I did a little research this morning. I guess," he looks at me. "You sure you're up to hearing this?"

I nod for him to continue. "Okay," he sighs. "From what I can gather, you lived over there with your grandfather, old man Stackhouse. I guess," he pauses again. "Jason, the report said he was intoxicated, walked into the pond and drowned."

I look at him for a moment. He couldn't have. I was with Gran and Sookie when Gramps died. I was there at his side when he took his last breath.

He shrugs. "That's what the internet said. I looked up old articles on the house, the family and you. You were only fifteen when it happened. You wanted to go live on your own, but the courts sent you to live with your uncle. When you turned eighteen, you moved out of his house and took over your parent's old place; Linda and Kyle Hawthorne where their name. There was some information on that. Evidently you made your grandfather petition the courts to have emancipated and you chose to take the Stackhouse name. It took some time and the courts were hesitant to give someone nine years old emancipation so your Grandfather legally had your name changed and had your father's parental rights revoked."

I shake my head. "What?" I ask him. This can't be happening. I've no idea what the hell he's talking about.

He sighs. "Jason, according to the documents I found, your father was a drug addict. The house you all lived in was a gift to your mom on her wedding day. He…he got into some trouble with a dealer in Reston. He….he wanted your mom to sell the house but she wouldn't . He…He ended up shooting her then himself. First, they both survived but he landed in jail. Your mother was so messed up, she took off not shortly after he received his sentence. There was…was a death certificate for her about three months after she left. Your father got killed in prison. There wasn't much left but the house was left to you and Hadley. But you were both in the house when Kyle took the gun to Linda. You were hiding under the bed but Hadley saw it all. She's the one that called the police. Or at least that was the report. She was pretty messed up from that point forward. There are several reports of her getting in trouble with law here and Reston. When your Gramps died, Hadley ran off and left you to deal with everything.

I shake my head again. "What kind of cruel joke are you playing?" I ask him. "Corbett and Patricia Stackhouse were my parents. They died in a flash flood. Lind…Linda was my aunt. " Kyle had done everything he said. But he wasn't my father. He was Hadley's father. Momma and Daddy wanted to help Linda but she took off with Hadley not soon after Kyle went to jail. We didn't find out until years later that Linda had died. Hadley came back once but she didn't last long," I look at him again. "What the hell is this all about?"

Sam shakes his head. "According to what I found out, there are no records of Corbett, Patricia or Sookie Stackhouse."

"Okay hon," I hear JB say. "Boy that's great news." He pauses. "Okay, I'll let you get back. Love you."

JB hangs up and comes walking over to us. "Boy that's a relief," he says. We both look at him to continue. "Some woman just walked into Tara's place. Guess she's buying a ton of clothes. She thinks she remembers her from when she was a kid . Some girl named Susannah."

"Is she still at the shop?" Sam asks.

JB nods. "Yeah, that's why Tara had to go."

Sam spins around and heads to the Jeep. "We'll see you later, JB." He says.

I jump in with him. "What the hell…."

He speeds out of the drive and heads toward Tara's shop. "Jason, last night when I went to confront Sookie at the Vamp bar, they kept calling her Susannah."

"Wait, you went to see her last night?" I yell at him. "Where is she? Is she with that Vamp? So help me Sam, I'll tan her hide if she's…."

"Jason shut up!" Sam screams at me. "Look she's with a big and powerful Vampire in Shreveport. He wouldn't even let me get near her. The only chance we got is to get her when he isn't around. He's dead for the day, Jason. If we can get her, maybe she can help us break this spell."

"Spell, what spell?" I ask him.

"Jason, this whole thing is a spell. The Vamp put a spell on her, on the town, everyone. He did it to get everyone to forget who she is. The only way we can break it is to kill the Vamp. If we can get Sookie away from him, maybe she will break out of it long enough to tell us where to find him."

He blows through a light. We are only a block to the strip-mall. We pull in and I see Sookie coming out the door of Tara's place with three other beautiful women I'd never seen before.

Before the jeep is at a complete stop, I jump out.

"Sookie!" I scream at her. But before I can take two steps, I feel someone grabbing onto my arms. I look to see two very large men have me by the arms.

"Get the fuck off me," I yell at them. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I look over a Sookie. Sam has gotten out of his side and doesn't make it any further than I did.

"What the fuck. Sookie you no good Vamp whore, get your ass over here." I scream at her. She looks up and I can see the unshed tears in her eyes.

I manage to get my arm away from one of the men and take a swing at him. When he backs up to side step the swing, I make my move and head toward Sookie.

"You stupid bitch," I growl at her. "What have you done now?"

I'm three steps away from her when I feel like I've hit a wall. I push against it but I can't get closer. I'm about to run to the side when one of the men catches up to me. I struggle to get out of his grip but it's like a vice. I've never felt anything like it.

I turn back to Sookie to say something but the three women have her in an SUV and are speeding out of the parking lot before I can pull away again.

I look over to Sam who is now face-down on the ground. "Get your hands off of me!" Sam says.

"Keep still," one of the men say. "You just stay still."

I struggle to get free to help Sam but they just hold me still.

The guards hold us for a few minutes. Probably so the SUV could get away. The men let go of us and I look to see Tara standing by the door.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" She asks us. "That woman was the best sale I've had all year and you just about attacked her in the parking lot."

One of the men still has hold of Sam. "The Regent has warned you to stay away. I believe this is your last chance."

Another SUV pulls up and all four of them get in and take off.

Tara looks at the vehicle and then to us. "What the HELL is wrong with the two of you!"

"Tara, do you know who that was." I point out to the road.

"Yes, as matter of fact, I do," she says. "That girl used to live here ages ago. Now she's back and she has money. Or she has a guy who has money. She just dropped nine thousand dollars in my store. But you two," she points to us. "May have ruined the best sale I've ever HAD!"

She turns around and heads back into the store, slamming the door behind her.

I look over at Sam. "How are we going to get close to her?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I don't know. But I know where she and the Vamp will be come next week. If we can't get her away from him by then, we'll have to destroy him to get her."

I look at him for a minute. Then his words sink in. "Destroy, how?"

He motions for me to get in the jeep. "We will need to talk to your friends at the church, Jason." He says to me. "We will need their help."

We get in and he looks at me. "Where is the Reverend of yours?" He asks.

"Ummm, he…he went to his compound over the border. A…About an hour away, just outside Marshall."

Sam nods and turns the jeep back out toward route 20. Guess he's not wasting any time. We are going to see the Reverend. Maybe Sam will have better luck convincing the good Reverend of Sookie's existence.

***0***

SPOV

"Sookie, are you okay?" Stefan asks me from the driver's seat.

I'm not sure of my voice yet, so I just nod.

"How did they find out you were there?" Vivi asks the car.

"The…the call," I say to them all.

Vivi looks at me. "What honey?" She asks.

"Th…the call. JB called Tara. She must have said something about…about me being there." I say to them.

Dalia shakes her head. "But she doesn't know who you are. She only knew you as Susannah."

"When…" I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "When we were there last night, Eric called me Susannah, so did Irina and you, Dalia."

We are all quiet as we pass through town again. I almost want to stop in at Merlotte's to see Lafayette but after what just happened, I feel like I should stay as far away from Sam as I can.

"What…what's going to happen to them?" I direct my question to Stefan and Dalia.

"That will depend on the Regent, M'Lady," Stefan says.

I don't think there needs to be anything more said on this subject. Eric is going to do what he needs to. There isn't anything I can do about that.

I lean back and close my eyes as a wave of nausea and dizziness hits me.

"Sookie," I hear someone say. But it sounds like it's coming from a tunnel. I want to answer but I can't.

"She needs a blood," I hear beside me.

I want to ask them what's going on but I can't seem to make my brain and mouth work.

"Drink, Susannah," I hear closer to my ear. I feel something at my lips. I open my mouth and feel something small between my lips.

"Suck," I hear.

I do as I'm told. But it's taking a lot of effort.

"More, Susannah," I hear someone say.

I suck harder and deeper. Feeling the cold liquid hit my throat, I start to hear things clearer.

I open my eyes as I continue to drink.

"She's coming back to us," I hear Amelia say. "Honey, keep drinking," she says.

I nod and keep sucking on the straw. I soon hit the bottom of the bottle and it is quickly replaced with another one. This one I can hold for myself.

No one says a thing as I continue to drink. Once I'm half way through, I slow my drinking down.

I look at all of them. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"You had a fright and used your powers again," Dalia says. "You have no idea how to control it yet and you used it to block Stackhouse."

I nod. Well what am I going to say.

"M'lady," Vivi says softly. "Keep drinking."

I nod and begin drawing on the straw again.

Dalia looks at Vivi and then at me. "You are in need of some training and fast," she says.

"I hate that I worried everyone but I'm feeling much better now," I say to them all.

"Honey, you shouldn't have to feel bad to begin with," Vivi says. "You shouldn't have had to deal with him."

"Well what are we going to do?" I ask.

No one answers. I'm not sure if it's because they don't know or if they just don't want to say. I've got a feeling that it's the latter.

We drive the rest of the way home in comfortable silence. When we pull into the driveway and Stefan announces us to the guard station, I look at the clock on the dash. It is barely three o'clock. Plenty of time to get home and do a few things before Eric rises.

"Sookie, do you have any luggage?" Amelia asks me.

I look at her for a moment. Other than a few duffle bags, I have nothing.

I shake my head, no.

"That's okay," she says. "If I order some when we get inside, I should be able to get it expressed shipped to be here tomorrow afternoon before we need to pack you up." She says.

"Wouldn't Dillard's have something?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No, we need enough for you not only to bring with you but to carry your things home from Dallas when you shop. I will get on the Louis Vuitton site. We should be able to have it here by noon tomorrow." She says.

I open my eyes. "Louis Vuitton," I look at her. "But that's..um…well…" I look between Amelia and Vivi.

"Sookie, breathe,"breathe," Amelia says. "It's the best and Eric will want you to have the best." She says.

I take a deep breath. "Okay…but…well.."

She laughs a little. "Sookie, you need things. You need things that are fitting a queen. I know you and Adele lived as if you were just a small farming family, but the truth is, you aren't. You are going to be meeting kings and all their courts. Just like you need some higher end garments, you have to look the part in every way." She says.

I nod but say nothing.

Once back at the house. The ladies help me up with the bags and once I have them in the room, we place them on my bed so that I can hang them up later.

We walk back down and I see Amelia is already on my brand new computer, ordering me some luggage.

"Sookie, you should check your email," she says as I come in.

Sally May is busy getting food on the table for us. She wasn't kidding when she said that I was going to eat.

"Oh, I should do that, shouldn't I?" I say to her.

She smiles and motions for me to sit with her. Within minutes, she has my email up and we are looking through them. She shows me how to organize things put things into folders and even add items to my calendar so I can get it from my phone. We go through a few things that have already come into me. Mostly information from Bobby about my contract and the papers that have been filed with Council.

There are a few emails already from Crystal and we sit around looking at the sketches and making comments and sending them back. Once that is all done and we have eaten a lovely salad with roasted chicken, Dalia and Amelia motion for me to follow them outside.

"Okay, Sookie," Amelia says. "Octavia wants us to concentrate on your control, so that's where we are going to start," she says. "With what happened earlier, we are going to keep it easy," she says. "I want you to drink that," she points to the bottle on the table, "while we are doing our work."

I nod as she continues. "I know you are in a dress, but I want you to take off your shoes and walk over to the grass," she motions to the grass. I walk over and Vivi puts a towel down for me. She hands me the bottle and I drink about half of it down. I hand it back to her and she nods.

"Okay, I want you to sit down and get comfortable but I want your feet and your hands to be touching the grass." She says.

I do what she says and she smiles.

"Good, okay we are going to work on grounding techniques." She says. "The earth is our grounder and we use it for many things. Today I want you to use it to center yourself." She pauses. "Close your eyes and focus on the ground." She waits for me to do as she has said. "Sookie, I want you to take a few deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your nose." She waits for me to breath.

"Okay, I want you to focus on the energy of the earth. Feel it flowing in through your hands and through your body and out through your feet." She says.

I do as she says and I feel it.

I nod.

"Good, now just breathe." She says.

I do as she tells me to. I feel the energy flowing through me. I feel energy filling me. But it isn't stationary. I feel the fluidity of it.

We practice this for another few minutes.

"How do you feel, Sookie," Amelia asks.

I open my eyes and smile at her. "Centered," is all I say.

She nods. "Good, okay, you should go on up." She says as she motions to her watch.

I smile and run to the stairs. I've been waiting all day for my Viking and I'm not going to waste one single minute.

I quickly start taking my things into the closet and have the last things carried in when I start to feel him.. I'm sure that Dalia is just outside but I'm not going to let that stop me.

I begin to unzip my dress when I feel him behind me.

"MMMM, hello my Bonded." He says as he kisses the space on my back that is now bare from the unzipping. "Let me help you with that." He purrs.

Until that moment, I didn't realize the pull in my center was the yearning for him.

He slowly unzips the dress and allows it to fall to the ground. My bra quickly follows and my thong is no more.

Reaching around the front of me, he cups one of my breasts in his hand while the other captures my jaw and pulls my face up and captures my lips in a searing kiss.

Once I feel like my legs can no longer hold me, he pulls back. "Susannah," he says looking me over. "Are you alright?" He asks. He starts examining my body for any marks.

Ah, he must have heard already. Well of course he would have. I nod. "They didn't get anywhere near me, Eric," I say softly.

He growls. "They got too close," he says and pulls me closer, kissing me thoroughly once more.

He pulls back to allow me to breath. "I see you had a full day." He says to me.

I shake my head. "Later," I look him in the eyes. "I need you, Eric." I say to him.

He smirks at me. "Oh, my vixen," he purrs as he captures my other breast with his hand and starts to kiss down my neck. "You smell so good." He growls.

One of his hands starts to head south to my core. Within seconds he is stroking me and I move my legs to give him more room.

"So wet, Min Kara," he says in a whisper.

"Eric…I…ah…" I arch my back into his chest.

"That's right," he growls. "Come for me, Min Kara ," he says.

As if my body is completely under his control, as he adds another finger to my core, I release my first and hopefully not my last orgasm of the night.

Before I can completely come back to my body, Eric is moving me to the large Ottoman in the middle of our closet.

"Climb on, Susannah," he says in a commanding voice. "On your hands and knees," he says.

I do as I'm told as Eric moves behind me and lifts my bottom higher which causes my upper body to go lower.

"Present yourself to me," he growls again.

I do as he asks and lift my bottom as high as I can.

Eric doesn't waste any time and sinks into me completely.

I howl out, not in pain but in pleasure. This is what I've wanted all day.

"Mine," Eric growls at me. "Tell me that your mine." He emphasizes every word with a thrust.

"Yours…Eric…OH…I'm…I'm all yours." I pant out.

Eric leans forward and starts licking my shoulder. As he sinks his fangs into my shoulder, I have my second release as Eric comes to his first.

As we come down I feel Eric massaging my breast and my core again.

"Do you need a moment?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "I need you Eric, please." I beg him.

He doesn't have to be told twice. Within seconds, he has flown us to the bed where he moves between my thighs.

"Ahh…Eric…" I gasp. "Please…I need…I need you." I beg him.

"Warm…wet…are you…are you ready for me?" He asks between strokes of his tongue.

"Eric, it burns, please, I need you inside me again." I beg him.

He traces kisses up my body until he positions himself again at my center.

"Min Kara , I need you too." He says as he enters me.

"Oh….YES!" I arch my back off the bed to change the angle. If I died at this moment, I would never want to lose this feeling of him inside me.

"Ahh…You…tight…" He says between thrusts.

"For you…only for you." I say to him.

I tilt my head to the side to allow him access to my neck.

I hear the crunch and know that he has opened a vein for me. When he places it at my lips, I begin to suck with want and greed. He tastes so damn good.

I receive a moan from my Viking as he kisses my pressure point and sinks his fangs deep within me.

I feel the burst of energy between us again and see the explosion behind my eyes.

I can hear us both screaming out in ecstasy as we finally come back to ourselves.

Eric begins to kiss me everywhere he can get too.

"Min Kara , I…can't…get…enough of you." He says to me.

He moves to the side of me and releases me. I moan a little at the separation.

Eric laughs and starts tracing his fingers up and down my middle.

"Tell me what happen, Susannah." He says to him.

I start with the dream I had this morning. Then I move to the information from Poppa and then to Octavia, the decorator and finally shopping in town and then at Tara's.

"Sookie, do you think it was wise…" He begins and I place my hand on his lips.

"I needed to know for myself. I stayed away from Sam and the rest of them. I just…I just needed…"

He kisses me and in that moment, I know he understands.

"What…what's going to happen now?" I ask him.

He looks at me for a long moment. He promised he would never lie to me and I know that promise is cautioning his next works.

"Min Kara," he says and places a hand on my lower belly. "They are both threats to you and our family. I'll do what I need to." He says and kisses me.

I allow him to and touch the side of his face. Tears fill my eyes but I don't let them fall. I know whatever Eric does will be for our benefit.

We stay there for a few minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. Finally, he smiles at me and leans in to kiss me. "My beloved has had a full day. I hope you aren't tired. I have a few things I want to discuss with you." He says. "Then I will need to go into the club to deal with a few things."

I know I should ask, but truthfully, I don't think I want to know. I nod to him. "I'm okay. What do you think about my little dream or vision? Do you really think that they have redone us or turned back time or whatever they call it more than once?" I ask him.

He looks out into the distance for a minute and I feel uncertainty in the bond.

I touch the side of his face. "What is it, Eric?" I ask him.

He looks down at me.

***0***

EPOV

I look down at her and try to decide what to say. I can't lie to her. It's impossible; she would know the moment I did.

I take a breath that I don't need. "Yes Sookie, I believe that they have done it several times." I say to her. "I think that your vision was a warning and you took it the way you were supposed to." I pull her closer. "I'm very proud of you and how you handled the situation. All the situations you have found yourself in today."

I can feel the panic climbing in the bond.

I push back love and calm to her. "Susannah, please," I say to her. "I need you to stay calm." I say to her. "What has upset you?"

"Eric, all these things against us. All these timelines…." She trails off.

"Susannah, please, think of the baby," I say softly to her. She closes her eyes and I can feel her trying to settle herself. I send her calm and love and she returns them.

She opens her eyes and looks at me. "Eric, all of this, these timelines. Why am I seeing ones you have no memory of?"

He kisses me once more. "Yes, I know of another timeline. I…I was given a chance to change it. I didn't…I didn't know it wasn't the first time that they had done it." I say to her.

"But…you…you remember us in that…" She looks up at me.

I nod trying to hide my pain from that time but know that it's impossible to completely mask it from her.

"Shh," she says as she places a hand on my face. "It doesn't matter. We are here now, together. Whatever happened then isn't now. We are together now, right?" She asks me.

I feel the tears welling in my eyes as I think of my beloved princess dying in my arms.

"NO!" She growls at me. "I don't care what happened then. We are here." She takes my hand and places it on her heart. "My heart, it beats only for you." She says. "Chun tú Ba mhaith liom cónaí trí míle básanna. Just a bhfuil tú liom".

I look at her and send her all the love I can. "Ní bheidh síoraíocht go leor ." I say as I touch her face.

"We will not think on any other time but now. I don't understand it and I don't want to. The only thing it's good for is to learn from it. We will follow our hearts and our mind. We will love each other and protect one another." She says. "This time, we will do it right."

I nod and pull her close. I need her to be mine in every way. Tonight I will start that process.

I hear a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you two, but you need to come down and see this." Dalia says.

Sookie and I get up, clean up and head downstairs as quickly as we can.

We walk into the kitchen to see a small TV has been set up in the corner of the room.

I see that Godric and Tomas have joined the rest of our group.

Amelia turns back to us. "It was just announced." She says.

"What has just been announced?" Sookie asks.

Amelia increases the volume.

That's right Roger," a woman says from what looks like the courthouse steps in New Orleans. "The word just came down. Vermont and Louisiana are the first states to ratify its laws to legalize marriages between Vampires and Humans. The announcement was delayed until dusk so that Vampires would hear the news like the rest of us." She says. "Vermont has been quoted as saying that they are legalizing the union but have increased the waiting time to five days instead of three to get a license." She pauses. "Louisiana, as well Nevada are the only two states in the union without a wait time for marriage licenses. You would have thought that Nevada, with such entertainment meccas as Reno and Las Vegas would be the first to allow marriages but officials say that they are looking at every angle before they make their decisions." She says. "The question now Roger is who is going to be the first to walk in for their union to be official."

Another man comes on screen. "Thank you Tanya. Now in studio is the AVL representative, Nan Flannigan. Thank you for joining us this evening." He says to her.

Well, now we know why she was in Louisiana last night.

"Thank you for having me." She says.

"Well I'm sure you are pleased with this outcome." Roger asks her.

Nan smiles. "It is a great day for vampire rights." She says.

"Do you know who will be the first to take the plunge?" He asks.

Nan shakes her head. "No, we aren't doing this for publicity, Roger. The first couple to marry will be indeed a front-page headline. However, like everything else, we hope that it isn't done for showboating."

Roger smiles at the camera. "We attempted to get the opposition on the phone this evening. However they would not appear. We did receive a statement that says that the Fellowship of the Sun denounces this and any other rights that have been put in place here in Louisiana for Vampires." He turns back to Nan. "How do you feel about that statement?" He asks her.

She shakes her head. "I think that it is very ignorant. Vampires are here. We aren't going anywhere. We just want to live our lives like anyone else." She says.

Roger nods'. "Just to recap, Louisiana law states that it recognizes marriages between Vampires and Humans…..

Everyone seems to be talking at once. The announcement continues, however I tune it out. Placing my hand in my pocket and palming the small box that I've been holding all night. I didn't expect this announcement today but I'm not going to question it. Again, fate is telling me we are on the right track.

"Excuse us for a while," I look at everyone. "Sally May, has everything been set up?" I ask her.

She smiles at me. I had left her a note last night on what I wanted. "Of course, My Liege." She says.

I nod and take Sookie's hand. "Will you join me?" She asks.

She looks at me with her bright smile. "Of course, Eric." She says.

I lead her out the back and down the path to the lake.

True to Sally May's word, a blanket has been spread out with a basket and a few torches have been lit. The lights of which are now dancing off the lake. I've asked the guards to be discreet this evening and give Susannah and I all the privacy that they can. I look over toward the pool where Dalia is. I know that Stefan will not be too far away as well.

"Oh, Eric…it's, it's beautiful." She says.

I take her hand up to my lips and kiss it.

I help her down and then sit next to her.

I open the basket and place a few things out. Sally May has set up what humans call finger foods.

For the next half hour, I have fun feeding Sookie as she laughs and giggles.

We talk about our trip and what she has bought to take with her. She seems excited to shop in Dallas.

"I've never shopped like that before." She says. "But…nothing, I mean, I have nothing in my name." She says.

I take her hand. "Bobby is handling all of that. He will also call ahead and set up accounts at stores for you. You have nothing to worry about." I say and kiss her.

She looks out at the water and I look at her. The light from the torches and the moon are dancing on her face and hair. I can't help but be overcome with her beauty.

"I can feel you, you know." She says turning to look at me.

I smile at her. "Sookie, there is something I want to ask you."

She turns her body to look at me. "Okay?"

I take her hands in mine. "Min Kara, I want you to be mine in every way. I want to pledge to you. I want to marry you in the human world so both worlds know how much I love you and want to call you mine." I pull the ring out of my pocket and open the box.

I hear her gasp when she looks at it. "My love, I had this made over five hundred years ago. I hoped that by doing it, I would find you sooner rather than later."

I can see the tears welling in her eyes. "Susannah Aslin Brigant, would you do me the honor of becoming my pledge, my bride, my life mate for all eternity?" I ask her.

"Oh Eric," she says.

I pull the ring out and hold it to her.

"Sookie," I smile, "you haven't given me an answer."

Her eyes go wide. "YES, OH YES…" She jumps at me. She pulls back and kisses me. The power of which almost knocks me over.

I laugh when she lets me go and I place the ring on her finger.

She looks at it and smiles at me. "I love you so much."

I kiss her ring and then look up at her. "Well, we have to wait until we meet with Council to Pledge but when do you want to wed?" I ask her.

She gets an evil look in her eyes. "Tomorrow," she says.

I wait for a moment to see if she's kidding but I feel nothing but conviction in her.

I smile back. "Well, then we have a lot to do, now don't we."

***0***


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - The Night the Lights Went Out In Shreveport

Sophie's POV

Looking at the door, I growl as I continue to pace the floor. I have no idea what they have done, but they have done something. When I tried at first dark, it…it burned me. But they seem to be able to get in. Because I was brought two True Bloods not soon after I rose. I tried to get the guard to talk to me. But when I approached him, another had a gun pointed at me. I've no idea what it was loaded with, but I didn't feel like it was in my best interests to find out. All I was told was to stay by the windows. When I tried to protest, the gun was raised higher.

After the first Vampire placed the bottles on the table, he walked out and the other walked out behind him. As the door closed, I tried to run for it. But once my hand touched it, I could feel the flesh begin to burn. I look down and can still see the remnants of the burn. I growl again.

I try to feel for my children. I can feel Hadley but when I summoned her to me, I felt the pain that caused her so I stopped. Andre, I've been trying to feel since I rose but I can't feel anything. I've no idea if he has met his final death or not. But I can't feel him. I try to feel my guards. Though they are not my children, they hold fealty to me. I should feel them. Where I could feel Hadley, with them, I feel nothing. Could they and Andre have met their final death? Could I only feel Hadley because I've had her hidden and they haven't found her? I push out harder and father and still feel nothing.

In frustration, I pick the chair nearest me up and throw it at the wall, allowing it to splinter into a million pieces. Not feeling any better, I grab the bottle and begin to drink. Halfway through the bottle, I actually begin to taste the vile stuff. How anyone drinks this on a regular basis, I've no idea. They could have at least given me a Royalty Blended. I am the Queen for God's sake.

I hear a click at the door, as if someone is about to open it. I quickly make my way beside it and make myself as flat as I possibly can. With any luck I can jump the creature or at the very least, get around them. Then I can make my way to my loyal subjects and finish this ridiculous situation. My boys will protect me. I smile. They are bigger, stronger and more determined than any two I've ever known. Why they haven't come for their Queen yet is a wonder. Then I remember, I can't feel them. Where on earth could they be that I can't feel them. I sigh and shake my head. I can't think on this now. I have to get out of this room. As soon as I do, I will find my children and this will all be a thing of the past. I will soon rectify this whole mess and continue with my plans.

"Step over to the windows, Ma'am," I hear from somewhere in the room.

I look around for a moment trying to see where the voice is coming from. I quickly hear the hum of a speaker up in the rafters.

"Now, please, Ma'am." They say again. There must have been cameras installed. The question is when did they install them? Could they have actually come into my chambers when I was at rest? Would they have dared too?

Deciding it's best to play the "good girl" for now, I move to the windows and turn to watch as the door opens and my worthless lawyer walks in. The door immediately closes behind him.

I look at him. "Speak," I say as I move closer to him

"Sophie," he says to me. Since when does he address me so informally? This is not like him. "There have been some decisions made regarding your incarceration." He says, putting a few files down on the table. "We don't have much time," he says. "You are being moved within the hour. I've been given this time to prepare you and then you will be heading out with the guards that are still in the compound."

"Well, you have been up all day," I say waving my hands. "Couldn't your…your whatever find out what is going on?" I ask him. "Where have you been and what have you been doing to get me out of this room. What do you mean I'm being moved? I'm not going anywhere. This is my compound and I'm the Queen of Louisiana. No one tells me what to do or where to go." I cross my arms over my chest and stare at him willing him to contradict me.

He looks at me a bit strange almost as if he's seeing me for the first time. A few seconds later, he shakes his head and sighs. "Sophie," he says softly as if he's talking to a child. "I haven't been allowed onto the compound since I was summoned the first day the Council representatives arrived." He says. "Earlier today, they contacted me to come and discuss this information with you before you were moved."

I look surprised. "Why, why would they do that?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and pulls out a paper, handing it to me. "This was left for me for me in the offices downstairs."

I take the envelope, pull out the paper and begin reading it.

Once I've read through it I look up at him. "What does this mean?" I ask him.

He sits down. "It means you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I don't understand." I say to him. "What does this mean that I'm being brought before the Council? And my Sheriff is now controlling my area!" I scream at him. "They can't do this." I throw the papers at him. "I am a Queen. They can't just lock me up for no reason."

"Sophie," he says. "You've got to calm down or they will sedate you. They've already sedated Andre. He will be down for the entire evening ." He says.

I just shake my head. "No!" I say again and flip the bed on its side. "Where are my GUARDS!" I scream. "I want my boys. Where are they? Why haven't they come for their Queen? They are my devoted and trusted guards. There is no way they would allow me to be removed from this compound." I go to throw a vase against the wall when Cataliades is out of his chair and has my arm in his grasp.

"SOPHIE!" he calls to me. I am so shocked at his tone that I hesitate for a moment. No one has used that tone with me since Maurice met his final death.

He catches me off guard and takes the vase out of my hand. "Your guards aren't coming. They've met their final death!"

That stops me. "What?"

"I…I have been told that they couldn't be controlled and continued to attempt escape to get to you. They met their final deaths an hour ago."

I slide into the chair behind me. "What…What is going on?" I ask him.

Cataliades releases my arm and sits in the chair besides mine. "Sophie," he says and reaches behind him to the table and grabs something. He hands me another file. "You are being brought up on multiple charges. You have only a few days to prepare. But I assure you. Council would not be making these allegations unless they had considerable proof." He moves a little closer to me as I read what is in the folder. I'm reading it but it's not making much sense to me.

"Sophie," he calls to me again. I am still trying to read through the documents when he calls my name again. I look up at him and he shakes his head. "Council representatives have been to see Northman. They've takenComptoninto custody. The fellowship had a database you ordered him to create."

I nod. "Sheriff Northman was taking care of that for me. It was all under control." I growl at him.

Cataliades shakes his head again. "Just for that alone could be enough grounds for your expulsion from your territory. Council voted to have Sheriff Northman be active Regent of the newLouisianaTerritory."

I look up at him. "What Territory?" I ask him.

"Sophie, Peter is missing. He is presumed to have met his final death. Since your marriage was approved, the territories are combined."

I smile at that. "Well, then it's my decision who handles what." I say to him.

He shakes his head and holds out another file. "As of last night, you have been relieved of your Monarchy pending the outcome of the Council's inquiry. They believe you may have had a hand in his final demise."

I grab the folder out of his hand and start looking through it.

"The kingdom's assets and privileges are now at the discretion of Regent Northman. Your personal assets are being reviewed as well." He continues.

I shake my head. I have no personal assets. That is why I needed the money from another territory.

I look up at him. "What are we to do now?" I ask him.

He shakes his head once more. I'm starting to hate that gesture. "This was a courtesy, Sophie." He says to me. "I am the attorney to the crown. Not your personal one." He holds out a document. "Here are a few names you may wish to contact to help you at the meeting." He stands and pulls all the papers back together.

"What are you talking about? You served Maurice and now me. Where are you going?" I scream at him.

"I have business with the new Regent." He says. "Good luck, Sophie."

He goes to the door and it opens without him knocking. He walks out without a second glance at me.

"Ma'am," two guards walk into the room. Three others stand at the door. "We need to leave if we are going to arrive at your new quarters by sunrise."

I shake my head. "I'm going nowhere." I say to them. "I am Queen of this territory and I'm not going to be moved around like some stupid little human!" I say and move to walk around them.

"Ma'am," he says again. "Please stay calm or we will need to sedate you."

I laugh. "Are you serious? Do you know who I am?" I ask him. "There is nothing you can do to me."

Then I remember that, that rat of an attorney said that they sedated my Andre. I look to guards. "What did you do to my Andre?" I growl.

"Calm down Ma'am. Doctor Ludwig has come up with a way to sedate Vampires. I assure you, he will be fine."

One of them comes for me and I pull away farther into the room. "Do you realize what you are doing? Do you have any idea who I am and the friends I have?"

"You are Sophie-Anne LeClerq," someone says at the door. "Now shut your mouth before I have them shove something in it to shut you up."

I look up.

"Nan." I say and take a step back. I may be Queen. But this woman is the black hand of the Council and AVL. The media may see her as the tough business woman. But I know that she's separated many a Vampire's head from their body. At the very least, she's ordered her staff to do it.

She smirks at me. "You are up shit's creek now. Do you know the mess you've made?" She asks.

I shake my head. "You can't do this to me."

"Council says I can," She holds up a file. "Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" She asks.

I launch myself at her but two of the guards are at my side before I'm able to move three feet.

She shrugs. "I guess the hard way," she says and nods to one of them.

I want to protest but suddenly I feel a sharp pain in the side of my neck. My vision becomes blurry and then everything fades to darkness.

***0***

SPOV

I keep looking down at my left hand as Eric and I walk back to the house. I can't help myself. I know I'm not human. I know that I've lived over a thousand years to be bonded and pledged to my Viking. But there is something about this beautiful ring on my finger that just makes me smile. I would love anything he gave me. But the thought that Eric designed and had it made is just something altogether different. He had it made for me. Over half a century ago, he was thinking of me. Well, okay, he wasn't thinking of me, per say. But he was looking for me. He was thinking of our future and wanted to give me something once he found me. Something that would bind us together. I know we are Bonded. That is a connection for the Supernatural. This, this ring is an expression of our love and commitment for the human world to see.

The announcement inNew Orleanscouldn't have come at a better time. It was almost as if it was done just for us. Then a thought hits me.

"Eric," I say to him.

He looks down and smiles at me. "Yes, my beautiful bride-to-be," he says and kisses my nose.

I laugh. "I like the sound of that," I pause. "But did you know that the announcement was happening tonight?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "No, I didn't. But I planned on giving you that ring tonight." he says.

I look at him and I know he can sense my confusion through the bond.

He stops before we go into the house. "It occurred to me today when I rose, that you were out and about with humans today. Granted, it didn't have the best ending of the afternoon," he says with a stern look. "But you, my dear Bonded, will be entertaining more Humans during the daylight hours from this point forward," he says to me and continues. "I'm certain that once we are seen together that many newscasters and the like will want to speak with you. Not to mention dealing with the humans in Louisiana and Arkansas. Sophie didn't have much use for the human political figures inNew Orleans. In fact, even with Council decree, she ignored the needs of New Orleans after Katrina. I am going to be looking at my beautiful Bonded to save face, as they say. That is if you don't mind." He kisses me again.

When he pulls back I look down at my hand. "So you gave me this, to what, legitimize us to the humans?" I ask him.

He looks into my eyes. I can feel the hurt and know instantly that I should have said that. "I didn't mean…"

He puts his finger to my lips. "No Susannah. I gave you that ring and asked you to marry me in the human world so that all will know what we are to one another. Bonding in Fae, Dae and Vampire tradition will mean nothing to them. Pledging may say something to other Vampires and Supes but when it comes to Humans they would no more understand the tie between us than they would the prophecy that brought us together." He pauses. "I gave it to you as a symbol of our love, our promise to one another and token of our commitment. I had no idea that Nan would be inNew Orleansannouncing the legalization of Human-Vampire marriages. I was hoping that to the human masses you will be meeting you could call me, what is it that humans call it?" He asks me.

I smile. "Fiancé," I say.

He smiles back. "Indeed. I want you to be owned in every world, Min Kara." Before I can say anything he continues. "You are without me for so many hours. I want a part of me that those human fools can see." I'm about to tell him that he has nothing to worry about when he stops me again. "I have no worries of you leaving me. I only wish to announce to those who would be inclined to address you that you are already spoken for."

I laugh. "When we went into Tara's I have to admit I didn't know what to call you, so I called you my boyfriend. It definitely sounded flat. You are so much more than that."

He touches the side of my face. "Now you will call me husband," he says and places his hand on my belly. "He will call me father." He says softly and looks at me with such passion, such devotion that I feel like I may fall over. "Oh Min Kara," he says and brings me closer. "We are going to have a beautiful family."

I nod. "Without a doubt, My Liege."

He growls. "Min Kara," he growls again. "I would give anything to run you upstairs and make love to you until well after dawn. To hear you call me that over and over again as I pillage your body." Wow parts of me woke up just by him saying what he wants. "But," he sighs. "I have some things to deal with and you," he kisses the hand with my ring on it, "have a wedding to plan." Okay not exactly what I wanted but hey, there is always later.

I sigh. I'm the one that wants to marry in less than twenty-four hours. I've got a lot to do between now and then.

We walk into to kitchen to several squealing women. I laugh as they pull me out of Eric's arms and into theirs. I am being passed from one to the other. A thousand questions are being asked and I really couldn't tell you who is asking what.

I turn to see him moving toward the door. He mouths, I love you.

I send him love and desire through the bond as I watch him walk toward his study.

***0***

Bill's POV

"You understand what I'm telling you?" He asks me for the tenth time.

"I know what I need to do." I say to him with a slight growl in my voice. I don't like being talked to like this. Nor do I like being here with all of these, Ugh, degenerates. I look around the room. Nothing but filth and disgraces to their races.

"Pay attention, Vampire." He says as if the word repulses him.

I turn back and he smiles at me. "Well who says Vampires are dumb." He says with a little laugh. "Now, I want you to tell me again. What are you going to tell the idiots on the Council?" He asks me.

I resist rolling my eyes. Not because I'm afraid of what they will do to me. Hell, I've no idea how they even got me here. All I know is that I need out and perhaps they are my ticket. I sigh in frustration of my own inner dialog. "I will tell them that the witch left me in the hotel. She thought that I was secure for the night but I escaped just before dawn and went to ground." I say to him.

He nods. "Good, once you have been brought to the Hotel inSt. Louis, you will call the number I gave you and have them pick you up." He says.

I look at him. "They are going to have me meet the sun for what I did." I say to him. "How the hell am I going to get Sookie for you if they have me meet the sun?"

He smiles a very wicked smile. I don't like that smile. No, I never thought I would see something that would cause a vampire to shiver but that's it. The feelings behind that smile are more devilish than any I could imagine.

"The queen ordered you to make that stupid database, did she not?" He asks. I nod and he continues. "She ordered you to extend the information to include others and she ordered you to stay close to the telepath." I'm shocked that he knows about Sookie. I'm about to ask him how he knows about her and her gifts when he continues. "If it wasn't for Sophie's orders, you and the database would have been in safer quarters where those idiots from the Fellowship couldn't get to you. The blame for this lies on the shoulders of your Queen. You were just following orders. At worst case, you will get some time in chains." He says.

"And that is easy for whom?" I ask him. "I've already spent two days in chains and I don't intend to spend any more. What is stopping me from laying you to waste right now and leaving?" I ask him. "I don't need you to get the girl." I growl at him. "I've got plenty of Vampires to help me. I don't need the likes of you to get what I want. Sookie is a commodity that shouldn't be squandered or farmed out like a worthless fangbanger. What Northman is doing is despicable. If you care about her as much as you say you do, you would do something about this."

He growls at me. "I know more about what's going here than you, childe. I would watch your tongue if I were you."

I laugh at him. He can't seriously think I would be afraid of him. "Maybe I'll just take her and make you bid on her like everyone else." I say to him. Yeah, he isn't so tough. I'm a fucking Vampire.

"Watch yourself or you will find out what being drained really feels like." He says to me. "You have no idea about my intensions nor do I wish to explain them to a worthless Vampire like yourself. You very existence is beneath me."

I move at Vampire speed. Okay, maybe not complete speed. I've been held for several days without blood. I'm a little weaker than I usually am. Nevertheless, I reach for the arrogant fool in front of me and lift him up by his neck.

"You have no power over me," I growl at him, showing my fangs. "You were kicked out by your own kind. Not even you own wanted you around or thought you were worth the time. You have nothing." I breath onto his face and take in his scent. I've heard that Fae could mask their scent. But I do smell something. I will enjoy ending this delicious morsels existence. How many can say that they have partaken in a full Fae? None that I know.

He snaps his fingers and three others come out of nowhere and wrap silver chains around my neck and wrists. Pulling me back from my catch. I growl and hiss, trying to break free but it's useless. I've known silver to be harmful, but never this strong.

I growl and try to fight them off me again. But the chains just tighten around me causing me additional pain. I soon stop moving and just glare at him.

"I may not have my own people. But because I'm an outcast, there are others that hate Niall just as much as I do. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He points to the creatures at my sides. "Take these warriors, for instance." he says to me as I try to break free from them. "Not the smartest around, but helpful none the less, don't you think?" I try to look at the creatures that are holding me but the chain around my neck has made it almost impossible to me.

He walks closer to me. Looking right in my eyes I get a feeling of dread deep in my being. I've never known Fae to be able to Glamour. Perhaps this is just my own fear manifesting itself. Clearly, I'm not as in control as I originally thought. I need a moment to reassess and make a new plan. I am certain that none are coming for me. I've felt twinges of my Maker but she has shut down our bond. She would need it open to find me. It's almost as if she is trying to open it enough to sense me but shut it down enough to keep her from harm. I've never known her to do this. Well, up until the past few weeks. Normally our bond is wide open. She feels everything as I do with her. What is happening with her?

He moves just slightly closer and breathes on me as I did to him before. "I am over three thousand years old, Vampire. Don't think for one minute that your threats cause me any concern. I could snap you like a twig and not think twice about it. Now, you will do as I say, you pathetic excuse for a Vampire. You will remember that the girl is MINE. She has always been and always will be what I've waited for. I am supposed to have the crown. I'm supposed to have the fame and the glory and the Destiny. It's my right. I care not about Prophecies and Legends. She is mine and I will not give her up for any who feel they have laid claim to her. Especially one so weak and foolish as you." He pauses and moves closer so he can whisper in my ear. "She will give me what I need and when I'm seated on the throne I will decide if she lives or if she dies." He leans back so I can see his face once more.

"What…what prophecy?" I struggle against the warriors grips again, but the chain just digs in deeper. I let out a wince as the old Fae smiles at me.

He laughs. "Are you really that stupid that you don't even know your own legends and stories? My, your maker did keep you in the dark, now didn't she? And life with Sophie-Anne must have been one long party." He says almost to himself and sighs. "No matter, it's inconsequential at this point. The girl is going to give me the Legacy I deserve and I will prove that not only am I the most cunning but that I am the true heir of our worlds." He says with a laugh. "Now are you going to do what you are told?" He asks me.

"I will not let you kill her." I growl at him. "She is special. You have no rights to…"

Before I can say another thing, the chains are pulled tighter and the pain almost sends me to my knees. I feel my maker again and this time she opens the bond just a little. She must have sensed my pain. I try to send her pain and need but the burning of the chains is almost overwhelming everything else.

"She is what I've waited for a thousand years to come to pass. It is my right and my legacy. With her, it will be sealed." The old Fae says. It doesn't seem like he's talking to me but so himself.

"How am I going to get close to her?" I ask him as I wince once again. "By now, they all know that I've been taken. None will trust me. Certainly, I will have little opportunity to be alone with her."

He shrugs. "That's your problem. All you need to know is that I need her before she Bonds and Pledges to the Viking. I may be able to break the Bond, but the Pledge; no, I will not be able to break that. To be safe, I need her before they do anything. Depending on how closely Bonded they are, killing him may in fact kill her." He says. "Now we can't have that, now can we?"

"I saw how Eric looked at her last night. It's like he's obsessed with her." I say. "There is no way I'm going to get close to her."

"Well I suggest you find a way." He says to me. "I need her here. She needs to mate with one of her own and she will give me the heir I need. Then well, maybe I'll sell her off or give her to one of my faithful. But I do know that she isn't supposed to mingle with filth like Vamps."

"NO!" I scream as the creatures beside me start to loosen the chains to move me out of the room. I need to stop this idiot. He can't have Sookie. I don't know much about the Fae but I know this one is as mad as a hatter. He needs to stay clear of her.

I pull on the chains and somehow pull clear of the creatures. I charge the Fae in front of me. But before I can get close enough, I feel a pull, a stab. I suddenly feel the bond burst wide open and I can almost see Lorena in a room with her hands on her chest. The look on her face is one of such pain, fury and remorse, I've never seen it's equals. I can almost see into her eyes. I try to focus on those eyes. But soon the image fades and then nothing. My vision clears and the last thing I see is shock on the old Fae's face.

***0***

Breandan's POV

I watch the face of the young Vampire as realization hits him. Then in seconds, he's dust on my floor.

I look where the Vampire just stood and see a young Fae guard standing with a stake in his hand.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I ask him.

The guard looks shocked. "He was..He was going to kill you."

I shake my head. "You stupid, ignorant fool," I pop in front of him and snatch the stake away and back handing him into the wall. "Did you think I would have let him get that close to me?" I pop again and lean over the stupid fae on the floor. "He has been held for several days without blood. He has been tortured and beaten and hasn't recovered. Not to mention isn't even two hundred years OLD!" I scream at him. "We needed him, you fool. I needed him to get her!" I move away from him and throw the stake to the wall.

"You don't really expect him to get close to her, do you?" I hear from behind me.

I turn to see my delightful friend. "Preston, I didn't know you had arrived." I say to him. "Safe journey I presume? "Delightful as always or did you hit any snags?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Some bumps that we will discuss, but you haven't answered my question." He says to me. "Did you expect the Viking to be so careless that he would have let him close to her?" He asks me again.

I laugh. "Of course not," I say standing to look out the window. "He was just a simple diversion. I wanted the Viking looking one way so I can get in another." I say. "But now, well," I shrug. "I'll need to deal with things another way." I turn and growl once more at the idiot cowering on the floor.

"My Lord, the Viking is too smart for games like that. And now I understand Godric and Tomas have joined him." He says.

"You dare to defy me?" I growl and pop intoPreston's face.

He takes a step back. "I only meant that he would not have fallen for a trick such as that. He may only have a millennium on this earth. But I've seen him fight on multiple occasions. He is not a force to be taken lightly."

I move away from him. "You leave the Vampire to me. What news do you bring me?" I ask and go to sit on my throne in the corner.

Prestonfollows me. "My Lord, the Council has taken the Queen into custody. I didn't stay for all the charges. But I know that she is in some dire straits. There were representatives with this Vampire," he says and points to the floor. "Were you able to obtain any information from him."

I shake my head and growl at the cowering fool still in the corner once more. We should have been able to get that information out of him. I should have gotten it first. But I was too preoccupied with Hallow. I should have gotten that information first and foremost.

"What do you know?" I ask.

"Nothing other than the Council knows about the Fellowships involvement and that it was due toCompton that they had the database."

"Well if those human fools were not complete idiots, they would have had the locations of all the Vampire's day chambers by today and they would have been all turned to dust." I huff. "Most unexpected," I say to him.

He shakes his head. "It was a miscalculation on the Fellowships part. I planted the seed but it didn't grow as expected." He says to me.

"What part of waiting did that fool Reverend not understand?" I growl, knowing that this could have been all over with if I didn't put my faith in a human.

"He is easily distracted. He wanted to make a statement. He wanted to get the Viking. The girl, well, who would have suspected that brainless, Jason would rat her out?"

I shake my head. "Does the Princess know anything yet?" I ask him.

"I am unsure. I did what you told me," he says. "I checked in at that place she used to work. The owner said she wasn't in." He says.

"Did you go to the house?" I ask him.

"Not yet," He says to me.

I look at him. "Have three sit on the house but don't approach. If she returns, I want her watched and I will take her myself." I say to him.

"You, but…"

I put my hand up. "I will take her myself. I don't trust anyone with such precious cargo. She is special and should be handled with care." I say to him. "Well, until she gives me what I need. Then it will all depend on how well she heels."

"You think the Viking will allow her to return to that place?" He asks me.

"I would suspect not, but you never know. Have you located his daytime rest?" I ask.

"No, My Lord," he says. "Every avenue for that is blocked legally, human or mystical. I've attempted to track her essence but I can't. I'm not sure if there are other powers at work, but I can sense her near but not get close."

I look at him. "If we can take her before the Council Meeting, it would be beneficial." I say to him. "Find her." I growl.

Preston nods and shifts back into a wolf and leaves.

I laugh. Preston has been a very good spy. He has proven himself worthy. Perhaps I will allow him to mate with the Princess. I understand his other offspring are very strong and full of gifts. The mate given to him by Niall is not even as close to the crown as the Princess. So their offspring may indeed be a sight to behold.

Well, this is a thought better left for later. Now, I need him to find her.

"Where are you, my little one?" I look out at the night sky. "You can't hide from me forever."

***0***

EPOV

I can feel Susannah sending me love as I walk down the hall. I walk in followed by Tomas, Godric, Dalia, Stefan as well as several other guards who were with My Beloved today.

I spin around as the door is closing.

"You will tell me what happened and you will leave nothing out." I growl at them

Dalia looks at Stefan and he nods. Turning back to me, she bends to one knee.

"MyLiege," Dalia says without lifting her head. "This is my fault. I should have denied her request to shop at the human's store. I knew it was a risk. But she was so eager to go. I didn't think that she would be in harm's way. None knew where she was and as you said, the Veil is down. None should have known who she was."

I growl again. "You didn't think. That is quite clear," I say and look to the rest of the guards who have followed Dalia and are now on bended knee. "We have two creatures out there who know who My Bonded is. One is that human but he can still harm her. The shifter has already proven that he is not to be trusted. Tell me what happened." I growl again.

Dalia begins to relay the story to me regarding when the two showed up.

"And you didn't think to kill them on the spot?" I question them. "They were coming for your charge and you detained them?"

"MyLiege," Dalia says. "I was thinking of M'Lady's emotional state and her condition. I thought it best to detain and retreat. She threw up her shield and didn't allow the Stackhouse stag near her. Once we knew that they were both adequately restrained, we retreated to the car and got your Bonded out of there. It was an error on my part and I take full responsibility for it. I should have had guards watching that bar the shifter owns. I should have put the perimeter out farther."

"What about that?" I ask her.

"MyLiege, they saw the car approaching and made their way to the parking lot. I will admit, they were looking more for a Fellowship attack rather than one lone truck. I assure you that anything like this will never happen again."

I look at all of them and then turn my attention back to Dalia and Stefan. Stefan has been most quiet all through this.

"Have you anything else to add, Wolf?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "No, MyLiege. Only that I take the blame for this as well. I knew it was not a good idea to allow your Bonded back into that town so soon. But she was so sure that nothing would happened."

I let out a huff. "Of course Susannah would think nothing would happen. It's daylight and nothing has come for her yet. I trust in you to keep her safe as well as agree to her wishes when the two do not conflict. If either of you care to live to see another day, I would make certain that your mistakes are not repeated. You will double her security and make sure that every contingency is thought of before we leave for Dallas. You will have the plan in place and submitted to Alcide and Tomas before sunup. I will not have her in danger when I'm down for the day and can't protect her or my son. You are very lucky that Susannah thought to use her shield. This could have turned out very badly," I look at both of them, "for both of you."

They both nod and leave the room. Slamming my hand on the desk, I get up and start pacing the room. The more I think about what those two could have done to my beloved, the angrier I get.

"Eric, she is fine," Godric says. "You must control this rage or it will affect her and the baby."

I growl at him. "It wasn't your Bonded that was attacked today," I say to him.

He shakes his head. "No but it was the Bonded to my Sange Cap. I have sworn fealty to you and in turn, her. I know your anger is justified. I am surprised you have allowed her out of your sight. However, I must remind you that your emotions can and will affect both of them. She has come out of this situation unscathed. You do not wish to harm her now."

I turn to look at him. Though I can feel his emotions, his face is as stoic as it always his. His feelings tell me that he is just as angry as I that those vermin got so close to her. I realize that though, she is mine, my maker loves her as well.

I nod and go to take a seat again behind my desk. I look to Alcide. "I want them both found. I want to know where they are at this very moment. We will have to deal with Stackhouse delicately. But the shifter has caused a blood offense against my Bonded. I want him here to face his punishment."

"What do you plan on doing, My Liege?" He asks me.

I look right at him. "The shifter had his chance to leave my area on four legs or two. He chose to stay and threaten Susannah. He is not long for this earth. Blood offences are absolute."

He nods. "You will know where they are before you rest. I guarantee it."

I nod and Alcide leaves. Once he is gone I look to the others.

"We have a bigger problem," I say to them. "Long Shadow was sent to spy on us."

"By whom?" Tomas says.

"Victor Madden," I say to him.

"You mean the King of Nevada has interests in the area?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, as far as Long Shadow knew, Felipe wasn't involved."

"How could he be sure?" Tomas asks.

"He only ever spoke with Madden. His orders were to watch and report. His communications were only with Victor and never once had he or his maker spoken to Felipe about the mission."

"Did Long Shadow owe fealty toNevada?" Tomas asks.

I shake my head. "No, his maker wouldn't hear of it. Evidently this was a business deal due to poor decisions made by Hot Rain. Long Shadow did this for Madden and Hot Rain's debt would be expunged."

"Could Madden do that without deCastro knowing?" He asks again.

"That is what I want to know." I say to him.

Godric leans forward. "How do you wish to proceed?"

I lean back. "I want to know what Victor's attention in our area is for. I need to know what he was hoping to gain from sending Long Shadow into our midst. I need to know if he has any involvement in anything else that has been transpiring here. I want to know exactly how much power he has as Felipe's second. I want to know how his business is run and how he rewards and disciplines his people. But most of all, I want to know what Vampires Madden and deCastro have been keeping time with lately." I look between the two of them and then back to Tomas. "There are two in our area that have ties to Madden. Start there and work outward. Something is tying Madden and or deCastro toLouisiana. I want to know what that is."

Tomas rises. "I'm on it, My Liege," he says with a bow and leaves the room.

Which leaves me and Godric in a very uncomfortable silence. I choose to ignore it because I don't really want to deal with another thing. If there is something that Godric feels I need to hear, he will say it. Otherwise, he will stay silent. He is my maker, but I'm Sange Cap. He has always honored that separation.

I lean back and close my eyes. "They are coming at us from all sides, Godric. Which one do I eliminate first?" I ask him.

"The largest threat with the least effort would be the best to begin with." He says.

I open my eyes to look at him. "That isn't exactly the answer I was looking for."

Rising, he moves closer and sits in the chair that Alcide had vacated and leans forward.. "You are Regent, you are Sange Cap. I am only here to advise."

"And your advice is to kill the biggest threat with the least amount of trouble?" I ask him.

He nods again. "You must be practical and strategic at this juncture. You must weigh all your options and moves. You need to look for counter measures and strategies of others. This is not unlike your passion, chess." He smiles at me.

I laugh. "Indeed, if chess was a multiple level game." I say.

"You have had these conflicts before. You have all you require to make the right and just decisions. You have many who are here to help you." He pauses. "Work from the immediate to the distant. You have to decide which will strike first."

I nod. "I know all of that," I say and turn away from him. "I have a lot to accomplish before this meeting with Council."

"Indeed you do. The first is to secure your new Bonded and family before the Pledge. Once your union is secure and consummated, none will be able to dispute it. Kill you, yes, but not dispute it."

I nod. "What have you learned regarding Compton and Hallow?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I know that Compton's maker is being tracked down. Where she is, is anyone's guess. She will know at the very least if he has met his final death." He says.

I open my eyes. "You think he was taken to be killed?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "If Hallow is involved, anything is possible. She could have taken him for blood, for barter or simply for something to do." He says. "Until we find him, we may never know."

I nod. Yes that is the question, now isn't it?

"What do you intend to do with the Human who thinks he is related Lady Susannah?" He asks me.

I shrug. "His presence is detrimental to my Bonded. He will be eliminated at the first chance I have."

He nods. "I suggest, we concentrate on Dallas, the Council and the threats of the Fae. Madden will not act when you are in such company. Especially now that you are Regent. He would be a fool to attack now."

I nodded in agreement. "I will have more security around Susannah while we are away," I say to him. "The fact that they got so close…"

"Eric," he says to me. "You mustn't dwell on the could have been. Yes, the Guardian should have been more vigilant. Yes, the guards should have foreseen going to that town was riddled with issues. But that is in the past. They have learned from it. They will not allow it to happen again, I'm sure of it." He pauses and then looks at me. "My fear is that the Guardian is getting too close to her charge. You may need others to assist in protecting her. Dalia is old and has protected many others. But the idea of the Promised One may be clouding her judgment. Her role as handmaiden may be too close for her to see all sides of a potentially dangerous situation."

I look at him. "What could be better than a Guardian to protect my Promised One?" I ask him.

He smiles at me. "I believe that I may have an answer to that. But I will need the night to iron out the details. Ask me again tomorrow."

I nod knowing that my maker has never steered me wrong. He would never start now. He has known of my need for Sookie even when I had forgotten. There is no way he would ever do anything to endanger her.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Come," I say.

In walks the woman that had been introduced to me as Amelia's teacher, Octavia Fant.

I stand and she smiles at me. "Manners on a Vampire?" She asks me.

I smirk at her. "A lady such as yourself deserves respect." I say to her.

She nods. "Your Susannah told you of the happenings of the day?" She asks.

I nod. "She did and told me of your assistance." I say. "I'm grateful to you."

I motion and she sits down. She points to the door. "You have created a very pleasant diversion for her at present."

I shake my head. "That wasn't my intention. But the action does have several pleasant results."

She nods at me. "You will be a good Regent, Husband, Father and King if this is how you keep her from unpleasant things."

I sit back in my chair and she smiles. "Oh, your Bonded is not the only one that has things whispered to her in dreams, Viking. The Goddess has much invested in you two. Trust that she will send who your Bonded and Consort needs at this time. Especially when carrying your child." She smirks. "Much will happen and quickly, I'm guessing."

"What do you know?" I ask her. The old woman is wise. However she is a witch. But she has connections to the Goddess. Who hasn't steered us wrong yet. I find myself at a crossroad; trusting in someone who isn't part of my line.

She smirks again. "I see the thoughts twirling in your head." She makes a motion with her hand. "Let me put one fear aside." I nod for her to continue. "I as well as the others have sworn a life oath to your Bonded. We would no more hurt you than her or ourselves. Once Pledged all will be one"

I look at her for a moment, taking in all she's said this far. Finally I bow my head slightly. "That is most generous of you, My Lady."

She nods at me. "Of course, My Liege," she says. "But there are other matters I wished to discuss with you while the women are fluttering around like fireflies. What do you know of the Fae, Viking?" She asks me.

I raise an eyebrow. "I fought in the Fae wars. I have had run-ins with them. Are you speaking of Fintan, Niall, or others?" I ask her.

"I'm talking of the Brigant line. What do you know of them?" She asks.

I sit back. "I know that Niall had married Susannah Cléirigh, princess and heir to the Air Faeries. I know her father and mother were king and Queen but that the crown actually came from her mother." She nods and I continue. "I know that she bore two sons, Fintan and his twin, Dermot. There was a rumor that Susannah had a daughter but she died shortly after birth. Some say that she was murdered. Others say that it was just nature." I say and Octavia nods. "Dermot, I believe never bore any children while Fintan had Corbett." I say to him.

She smiles. "Go on," she says.

I nod. "I believe Susannah was killed during the Fae wars. She was a great warrior and against her advisors request, she went to the battlefield. I heard that she killed many before she succumbed to a sword. No one knows where it came from, but it was laced with iron and killed her almost instantly." I stop there thinking that is how I watched my Sookie die in the last timeline. I breathe deep and will the image away from my thoughts. "She was survived by her Brother, Breandan. I don't believe that he has any Children." I pause for a moment. "When Susannah died, Niall took over as ruling body of Fae. Breandan felt that the throne should go to him. A civil war broke out but Niall won easily. It had been speculated that with the conflict being so close to the beloved Queen's death, Niall won on their love for her alone. However, according to the Queen's wishes, Fintan was named successor to his mother's crown. But when he went missing, he was presumed dead." I say to her. "Niall used that as the catalyst he needed to keep the Crown."

She nods and leans forward. "There is more to this story," she says.

I nod. "Perhaps your trusted advisor," she motions to Godric, "can find out more."

I lean forward. "What do you know?"

She shrugs. "Only that the time is at hand and you need to be vigilant. I have only been told to have you heed the warning."

"Who has told you this?" I ask.

She smiles. "You know the answer. Why ask the question? Know that there is more to this dispute, the civil unrest and the decrees handed down by the Fae. Remember Viking. The Fae always seem to have gray areas. Nothing is every black and white."

I look to Godric. He nods. "If there is more to this, we will find out. There is too much at stake to leave anything to chance."

I nod in agreement.

Octavia nods as well. "Indeed," she says. "So you have two that feel they have claim on your bride." She says to me. "Niall to keep his crown and Breandan to claim it," she says.

I shake my head. "But with Fintan back, he should be the heir." I say to her.

She shrugs, "That may be true, however, like the Daughters of Avalon, the realm goes down the mother's line. In which case, Sookie is the next female. With her destiny, both men could say that it is their fate to have her. Niall to train her and Breandan to wed her." She says.

I raise and growl. "Neither will have my Bonded." I say to her.

I feel shock in the bond and I quickly squash my anger and send Sookie my love.

"Easy Viking," she says. "I just want to make sure you understand what we are dealing with. Both men are desperate and see Sookie as their last hold on the crown they covet." She says. "Now the house and Sookie are safe from any unwanted Fae coming into the estate or near her. However, it doesn't mean that they will not try. We are going to work with her to regain her knowledge of her gifts but we need to be smart about this." She says. "She has had a vision of Breandan, not Niall. I believe he is the bigger threat at this time." She says.

I nod. "I agree," I say, "but what about Hallow?" I ask.

She sighs. "I fear that they are connected in some way."

I sit back. "Fae don't consort with Witches." I say to her.

She shakes her head. "No, the Fae you know doesn't. It doesn't mean that it isn't done. Breandan has been waiting for his glory for as long as you have been waiting for your Queen. Perhaps even longer," she says. "We can't underestimate him."

She gets up to leave. She looks to the door and laughs. "It sounds as if the soon to be bride is busy," she says. "I'm sure there are other tasks you need to accomplish before you rest. I'll keep you no longer."

I look to Godric. "What do you know of all of this?" I ask him.

"Only rumors, speculations really," he says. "It is said that Breandan's banishment was only for a thousand years. After that, if a true heir to the Brigant line was not found, he could contest Niall or any of his descendants. I'm unsure of the validity of this. We will need to discuss this with Stan." He says.

I raise an eyebrow. "Her Grace?" I ask.

He shakes his head and laughs. "You know as well as I, she will not make it that easy. Her riddle or cryptic answer would keep us reeling for weeks. We don't have time for that."

I nod. "We need to go to Fangtasia." I say to him. Before I went to sleep for the day, I received several calls regarding regent business. I didn't wish to go into the club this night. However, I do not want to hear disputes here. Sookie is as safe as she can be in our home. I do not wish to upset that balance right now.

I walk out and back down to the family room to see the woman all huddled around Sookie's computer. I can tell that Dalia is hanging back some. But still is not where a guard should be. I believe that Godric is right in this regard.

She looks up to see me. "Hi honey." She says with a smile.

I walk over to her and kiss her softly. "I need to go to Fangtasia to deal with several things," I say to her. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

She nods. I know she wants to come with me, but I feel much better knowing that she's safe and secure at home.

"Hurry home," she says and kisses me again without making a fuss or a scene.

I smile at her. "Of course, Min Kara," I say looking at the computer monitor and see that Amelia is busy writing things down for Sookie. I nod as she looks up from her pad. "Spare no expense," I say. "Whatever my Consort wants for her day, she shall have."

Sookie is about to protest when I touch my finger to her lips. "Just because we are to marry tomorrow need not mean you do not get everything you want." I say to her holding out the phone. "I think you will need to make a phone call."

She smiles and I can feel the joy and excitement in the bond.

I kiss her once more. "I'll see you soon." I say to her. Turning, I nod to several of the guards and they follow Godric and I out.

***0***

SPOV

I knew when Eric walked out of the room that he would be dampening the bond. I also knew that Dalia and Stefan were going to take the brunt of what happened today. I will need to discuss this with Eric. They were only doing what I wanted. I honestly don't think they could have stopped me if they wanted to. I needed to see if what Fintan and Eric told me was true. Not that they would lie to me. I don't think Eric could, because of how closely and thoroughly we are bonded and I honestly believe that Fintan would do anything he could not to lie to me. Though I am getting a feeling that lying, stealing and manipulating are traits of many in the Supernatural Community, I don't think my grandfather would hurt or betray me in such a manner.

But the whole thing is really no one's fault. It was a freak turn of events. It could have happened to anyone. Okay, maybe not anyone, but it did happen and no one is to blame.

"Okay M'Lady," Vivi says. "What are you thinking for the ceremony?" She asks. "We only have tonight and tomorrow to get everything done."

I nod and look over to see Sally May is leaning into the room, listening to us at the table.

"Well," I begin. "I would like it if we could get married out at the water." I say pointing out to the lake. Perhaps we could get a trellis or something to stand under?" I look at Sally May who is already reaching for the phone.

"The gardeners have already left for the day. Let me call Mitchell. He'll get you what you want." She says and I smile and nod at her.

"Okay," I smile back at Vivi and Amelia. "That takes care of that."

"Well what about your dress?" Amelia asks. "We don't have time to have something made but…"

I hold up my hand. "I would like to wear the white and champagne strapless one we got today. If I can find a little hat veil tomorrow, that will be perfect."

"Are you sure," Vivi asks. "I have tonight. I could make you something, if you wanted."

I shake my head. "No, that dress called to me when I tried it on. I think it will be perfect."

She nods and Amelia starts clicking on websites. "M'Lady, how many people are you thinking?" She asks.

I think in my head. "Well, all of you, Sally May, Bobby, Gran and Gramps, if they can come. I think Pam will need to be here. Tomas, Godric, Alcide and Stefan as well." I pause. "I don't think that Jennifer and her mate or Stan could be here. That would be too out of the ordinary for anyone to let slide. Especially with Eric just being named Regent." I shake my head. "No, unless Eric says differently, I think that will be it."

"You know Eric will wait, if you want to invite people from your home town." Amelia says.

I almost laugh at that and shake my head. "No, no one knows who I am anymore. There is no way I'm going to ask Jason or Sam. I'm lucky Eric hasn't flown to their location and lopped off their heads after today." I pause. The thought that Sam and Jason being killed is not something I want to think about. I know almost without a doubt that it will come to pass. It doesn't mean I need to think about it though.

I feel Eric's anger swell, but then it diminishes again. I so want to run to him and comfort him. At the very least send him love and joy. But now isn't the time. He needs to be bad-ass Eric. And I need to let him be who he needs to be.

Amelia smiles and nods. "Okay, let's talk colors, flowers, food, songs and OH rings."

We spend the next several minutes debating orchids and roses, when Dalia returns.

I look at her. "Everything okay?" I ask.

She nods but says nothing else. Stefan steps over to the glass doors. Says something to the guard there who leaves and Stefan takes his place. I look back and forth between my two guards but neither of them is giving anything away. I try to listen in on them. But Dalia is shut up tighter than a drum and Stefan is just sending off emotions. Mostly he's feeling guilty. I want to say something to him but Vivi places her hand on mine. When I look at her, she just shakes her head.

I decide to leave the situation alone for now.

I turn my attention back to colors and flowers and before I know it, an hour had passed.

I look up to see Eric walking into the room. I smile brightly at him. "Hi Honey," I say to him.

He walks over and kisses me softly. I swear I can feel it in every part of my body. Way too quickly for my comfort, he pulls back and looks at me. "I need to go to Fangtasia to deal with several things," He says and touches the side of my face. I feel comfort and love just in his touch. It is so gratifying. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

I nod toward him. I would really love to be able to go with him. We are a team. As such, I should be with him. But I know that after today, there is no way he's letting me go to Fangtasia. I decide to not argue the situation. If what I felt from him was only have of what anger he had at present, I'll let him go and be a good little girl tonight. Well, if I'm a good little girl, then maybe I'll get a treat later? Well that does sound promising.

"Hurry home," I say to him and reach up for another kiss.

Pulling back, he smiles at me. "Of course, Min Kara," He looks over at Amelia as she's writing something down. "Spare no expense," He says. "Whatever my Consort wants for her day, she shall have."

I'm about to protest when Eric places a finger to my lips. "Just because we are to marry tomorrow need not mean you do not get everything you want." He says as he holds out my phone to me. "I think you will need to make a phone call."

I smile and I can feel the joy and excitement in the bond as he sends me back what I'm feeling.

He kisses me once more. "I'll see you soon." Turning, he nods to several of the guards and they follow him and Godric out.

I look at my phone and dial the number. There is just a simple request to leave a number. I didn't think I would be able to get them right off the bat. I mean, they are hiding, after all. Leaving my number, I say nothing else. I wouldn't want to give anything away.

I look back to the room and smile, trying to hold the tears back. I know it's silly. But I would love to have Gran here with me working out all the details. It's a human wedding after all and I know that the Pledging will mean more to both our family and us. But still. I thought I was human for many years. Every human girl dreams of their wedding. Okay, not all, but most. I was no different. Even though there was no way I was going to be able to marry a guy from Bon Temps, I still dreamed of it.

"Couldn't get them?" Octavia asks me.

I shake my head and look at what's on the screen that Amelia is so eager to show me.

"M'Lady?" Octavia calls to me.

I look up and she has a very sweet smile on her face. "They will be here if it will not cause you or them harm. You know this right?" She asks.

I sigh. "I know. It's important that they stay hidden right now." I say to her.

She nods. "It is. But it is more important that you stay safe. You have much to take care of now," she says and points to my belly.

I put my hand over it, instinctively.

"There are those that are going to be overjoyed that you are with child." She says. "But others…." She trails off.

I nod. "I know what you're saying." I say softly. "It was foolish to go to Bon Temps. But I just wanted."

She puts her hand up. "I understand why you wanted to. But M'Lady, there are forces at play here. Deals have been made and fate has been altered to make all this happen."

"I can't just hide in the house. I don't want…"

She puts her hand up again. "You are a force to be reckoned with. You have powers that are formidable. But there are others with greater power and more to lose. That kind of knowledge will make creatures desperate. You may hesitate when they would act. Be mindful that there are others counting on you and that child's survival. Not only your Regent will lose if you are lost to him. He is giving you a life he thinks you deserve. Do not make him second guess your freedom with hasty decisions and childish wishes."

"My freedom?" I ask her.

"Forgive me if that word is distasteful to you. But he is letting you have freedom to come and go from the estate. He didn't ask or better yet, tell you to stay put. He is giving you guards to protect you but not making you feel closed in. It would be much easier for him to lock you in the estate while he is down for the day." She says.

I shake my head. "He knows I would hate that. Plus, I have powers. I stopped Jason from getting close to me," I pause. "And you gave me the charm to help me. I can't get any safer."

She puts her hands up. "I am just saying that His Liege is very considerate of your feelings. You have many enemies at present. Keep that in mind, M'Lady," she says and bows her head.

I sigh again. "I know he's being generous. He wants me to be safe but not feel closed off." I look down. I wonder why he is so concerned with that. Could I have been angry about that in a past life? Has he closed me off for protection and I reacted badly? These are questions I'll probably never answer.

I nod. "I understand what you're saying."

"He loves you greatly, M'Lady." Vivi says. "Never doubt that. Just listen to Octavia. I know that he would give you the world, if he could. Alcide suggested that you be kept in the compound until your departure toDallasand he wouldn't hear of it. He thought that it would bother you."

I smile and nod. "I know. I shouldn't have gone to Bon Temps. We should have stayed inShreveportand not tempted fate. It really wasn't anyone's fault that Sam and Jason found us." I look at Dalia. "Other than mine." I look down again. "I'll talk to Eric later."

I shrug. "I don't understand why Jason is taking an interest in me now," I say to them all. "He didn't care where I was or who I was with before I met Eric."

"M'Lady," Stefan says. "I don't believe that it's you but the idea that what he knew is no more." He says.

"What?" I ask.

He nods to Dalia. "M'Lady," Dalia says. "I believe that before the Veil came down, you were just someone that the Fellowship had interest in. After, you were what could fix what he feels is wrong. Everyone but Sam and himself has forgotten you and Adele. With as big of an ego as I believe he has, I think now he just wants to prove himself right to anyone that will listen."

I nod. "Yes, that seems like him."

Amelia changes the subject by talking about lighting, food and finally music. After we make a list of everything that needs to be done and Amelia has made about three dozen phone calls, we turn to thoughts of the baby's room.

We continue to look at sites and images until we find one that I just love.

"That one," I say to them. "I think it's perfect!" I clap my hands together.

"Susannah," Amelia says. "This picture has two cribs. Are you…"

I shake my head. "No, I…" I look around the room. "I can't explain it. I just feel as if I need two."

No one questions me further. Instead, Amelia and Vivi go ahead and start ordering the pieces for the room and then emailsCrystalon the colors I want to use.

Vivi starts asking me about baby devices and clothes when I get a funny feeling. Before me, I see Eric looking up, then I hear something that sounds like glass breaking.

"NO!" I scream and hold my hand up in front of me.

I can hear people around me but all I see is a bright light.

***0***

Hadley's POV

I look at the room around me. There are no windows, only a small bed, and a table. Very different from the big suite I was sharing with Sophie for the last few months. I huff. I know I have to hide, but this is getting crazy. I know I can trust Rasul but…UGH, I need to do something. If they find me, I will never get to the Viking and …well, Sookie. I know I need to talk to them. Once I have their cooperation, Council can do whatever they want with me, I don't care. I just need…

I lay down and curl up into the bed again. How did this all happen? I ask myself.

I hear the click of the door and see it open slightly.

Rasul walks in with several bags of blood. He hands the first to me. "You can have this and then we will move you." He says to me. "Council representatives have left the building. Sophie is being moved. There is a new Regent, Eric Northman and he is willing to speak with you." He says to me.

I take the bag ripping into it; I suck it down. I don't care if it's cold, it still tastes amazing.

Once I finish the first bag, I look up at him. "Why…why are you being so nice to me?" I ask him.

He sits down next to me and is silent for a moment. He looks out across the room as if he's seeing something that isn't there.

"I remember what you looked like when Sophie found you." He says softly.

I lean a little farther away from him. I don't remember the first few days here. I was so strung out and messed up that I don't remember my first few days in the presence of Vampires. I am a pathetic fool. Uncle Bartlett was right about me. I'm not worth much; not then and certainly not now. But I can do something right. It may kill me, but I need to do this and do it now before anything else happens.

I turn to look at Rasul as he looks up from his own memories and continues.

"You looked so…so lost and meek," he says. "Sophie was so caring and loving to you," he says. "I've never seen that from her. It was like…like you two were kindred spirits of something." He pauses. "She wouldn't let anyone near you. Not that you would let them," he looks at me for a moment. "Any man that came within ten feet of you would hear your screams."

I don't remember that, but it doesn't mean it wasn't true. I've never trusted men. If I was as bad as I think I was, the very sight of a man would probably sent me over the edge.

He looks back to the wall. "I saw her nurse you, comfort you, take care of you, and then…" He waits.

I know the next part. She waited until I was all better. Well maybe not all better, but improving and then she and Andre had a party with me. They kept me chained to the bed for a week; each of them taking their turn with me. Night after night, they would take me in ways I had only heard of. Night after night of being held down and…I shudder to think of that time.

"She was so…so caring and then…" He shakes his head and looks at me. "Did she ask you if you wanted to be turned?" He asks.

I look at him and shake my head. "No, but…" I pause, "but when she did, Andre left me alone." I say softly not looking at him. I could take what Sophie-Anne dished out. She was fine. But Andre, Andre is just a sadistic son-of-a-bitch. I guess Sophie isn't any better. She may not have done those vial and disgusting things to me, but she watched Andre do them.

I slowly look up at Rasul. Willing my eyes to meet his, but fretting on what I will see in them when I do.

When I finally meet his gaze I see compassion. Not the pity and disgust I thought I would see, but compassion. I guess it doesn't matter if I'm Vampire or not. Creatures still surprise me every day.

He nods his understanding. "I..I don't want to see you hurt anymore." He says. "I think…I think you need to talk to someone on the Council or at the very least, speak with our new Regent." He says softly.

I look at him and fear must fill my eyes as it fills my body. "What?" I ask him. "Rasul, they, they'll kill me. Like final death!" I scream at him and move to the far side of the bed.

"Hadley, who said you would be sent to your final death if you told anyone who you are?" He asks.

"The…the Queen," I say softly.

"Right," He nods. "The Queen didn't want you to say a thing because she didn't want to get caught changing humans one, without their consent and two, without registering them." He says and looks me in the eyes. "You aren't the only one, Hadley." He says with a knowing glance.

"There…she's…" I don't know what to say. Has the queen done this to others? Are there other ones like me roaming the compound? Surely I would have seen them. I look at Rasul to beg him to clarify what he has told me.

Instead he takes my cold hand in his. Though he is supposed to be as cold as me, he feels warm under my touch. He softly starts to run his thumb over the back of my hand in a comforting motion that reminds me of my mother. I pull in a breath that I no longer need to take and will the blood red tears back into the depths of my soul. I will not cry, not here, not now.

"Hadley, they will need your testimony," He says to me. "You need to tell them what they did, how they turned you and most of all, the fact that she has basically hidden you away since you were brought over."

I sigh and look down at my hands. Could I betray the Queen? Could I go against my makers wishes and speak to those that can help me? It isn't like she ordered me to stay away from anyone. It isn't like she told me specifically not to talk to the Council. All she told me was what would happen to me if I did. Which now, I'm being told is a lie.

I look up into Rasul's chocolate brown eyes. Could I trust those eyes? Would they betray me like every other being has in my short lifetime. Could I believe him when he tells me that the blame would rest on Sophie's shoulders and not mine?

I take another breath. I may not be able to trust him or any other of my kind right now. But one thing I did learn being on the streets for so long is that when they want something from you, they will work like hell to get it.

No, I may not trust Rasul, but I had something that the Council needed to put Sophie to her final death. If it was something that big, then I will damn well use it to my advantage.

I look up at him. Still shaking from the news of my Queen's lies. I open my mouth to speak.

"I…I need them to assure me of something." I say to him. "I have to get a message to the Viking and Sookie." I say to him. "I need to meet with them before Sophie is freed."

Rasul nods. "I have told the Viking of your request."

I shake my head. "No, you find me someone on the Council that will listen to me and help me. I need them to promise me something. I need assurances that the Viking will listen to me and not try to kill me to avenge one thing or another. I need the Council's assurance that they will assist me in any way they can. I need to make sure he's safe." I say.

Rasul is about to say something, but I stop him. "You get me in to see someone on the council and I will tell them anything they want to get that horrid THING away from us." I say to him looking at the door as if I can see through it and down to the royal chambers.

"Hadley," He says to me. "Eric is my Regent. I cannot go against him. You can trust him. I promise you."

After a moment, I turn back to him. He is quiet for another moment.

"I don't think so," I say to him. "I…I'm the reason Sophie knew who Sookie was." She says. "I'm the one who told her all about what she could do. He's going to kill me. I know it."

Before I can panic and run, I hear his phone ring. Her voice is a bit scratched. Either she just woke up or she's very, very old.

***0***

Rasul's POV

How can I prove to her that My Sange Cap is a decent and honorable man? He will listen to her before he makes any decision. Yes, the Queen was interested in his Bonded. But he wouldn't kill this little one over something like that? Surely after he meets her, he will see how feeble minded and weak she really is. How Sophie ever thought she would make a good Vampire is beyond me.

I'm about to try again when my phone rings.

"Rasul?" A woman says to me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Hold please," she says. "Her Grace, the Pythoness, would like to speak with you."

I look at the phone for a moment and her the phone click indicating that someone has picked up. "Your Grace, I am honored by your call." I say to her.

"I understand you have someone with you that has information about the sequestered Queen?" She asks.

"Indeed, Your Grace. She wishes to speak to someone. She has information and would like to discuss it. I was hoping that she would agree to speak to our new Regent. However,"

"The young one is scared," she interrupts me. "What does she need to discuss?" She asks.

"She is adamant that she is in need of your assistance with Regent Northman concerning his new, well." I really don't know how to finish that sentence.

"Did she give you any indication what this need would be about?" She asks.

"No, Your Grace," I say.

There is a long pause. I half expect her to tell me to send her to Eric. I would expect it.

"I will send someone for her," she says. "Have her ready within the hour."

"Thank you, Your Grace," he says.

I hang up and look at Hadley. There are red streams falling from her eyes. I know she is relieved, but I'm not so certain. Either I've just helped her or delivered her to a final grave. I am hoping for so many reasons that it's the former.

She turns without saying a word and packs a few things she says nothing, but continues to slowly move around the room.

I am hoping that when I speak to my Sange Cap that his anger is not too great.

Well before an hour, I met two of Her Grace's guards at the doors. They nodded to me as I passed Hadley's belongings to them.

"Her Grace wanted to assure you that she would be speaking to the new Regent directly regarding this issue."

I nod and look to Hadley.

She tries to smile. "Thank you for your kindness, Rasul." She says.

I nod and then they are gone.

***0***

***0***

EPOV

We pull into the club and I walk through the back door and down to my office. No need to let Pam know I'm here. I already know that she will know.

I go to turn on my computer when she walks in wearing a tight black dress that is far from her normal level of taste and style.

I smirk at her remembering her punishment.

She walks in and says nothing. No snide remarks or insults. Well perhaps she's learning.

"Report?" I ask her.

"Regent," she says with a nod. "Several calls have come in from other areas, wishing to speak with you. Also Rasul has called to give you a report as well as Jennifer." She says the last with a little growl in her voice. WellRomewasn't built in a day. It's still progress, however.

"Anything else?" I ask her.

"Several disputes that need your attention. Evidently, many have heard of your rise to power and that the Queen is being sequestered. They had dealings with Sophie that she didn't honor. They wish to discuss them with you."

I nod. "Very well," I say. "Leave me a list. Anything that needs to be dealt with today will be. All others will need to wait until after the Council meeting."

She nods and hands me the file. "Anything else?" I ask as I start to skim through the file.

She nods again. "Stan called earlier. He said that a ruling was being made in regards toCompton's database. There would be a decree on your desk by midnight."

I nod again. "The door?" I ask.

"Line around the warehouse. Full to capacity. You will need to make an appearance. Word is out about you being the new Regent." She says and looks around. "Where is," she stops herself and looks at me. "Where is my Mistress this evening?" She asks.

I look up at her and see her trying to stay neutral. Change is always been so hard for my youngest. This just proves me right once again. She is so young. She will need a great deal of patience.

I pick up the phone to first call Rasul.

"Sange Cap," he answers the phone. "Thank you for calling me back so quickly. We have several things to tell you."

"Of course," I say to him. "What has happened."

He tells me of the death of the "Berts", Andre and Sophie being moved and that Mr. Cataliades would like to meet with me regarding issues of the territory.

"MyLiege," he says to me. "I have some news about the young Vampire, Hadley."

I wait. I'm almost certain that he is going to tell me that the Council has put her to her final death. That would be the logical thing to do. Okay, maybe not logical but practical.

"What have you to say?" I ask.

"Her Grace called just a while ago. Hadley was beside herself with fear. She wanted to talk to someone on the Council regarding what happened to her. I had suggested that she contact you but then…" He fades away for a moment.

"What did her Grace say?" I ask.

"She came and took the little one. Her guards indicated that Her Grace would be calling you directly."

What could this little Vampire know that would be beneficial to the Council? What has Her Grace have to do with all of this? Deciding that I won't get answers this way, I will wait until she calls.

"Thank you Rasul. When will Cataliades like to meet?" I ask him.

"He said he will be inShreveportbefore nightfall tomorrow." He says. "He said something about you needing him there?"

I nod. Mr. Cataliades is a smart man. "Indeed." I say to him. "What have you learned?"

We go on to talk about the state ofLouisiana. It is an outright mess. Susannah and I will have to spend considerable time inNew Orleansto fix the problems. We will need to go directly there after the meeting. That is unless Sophie is found innocent. I highly doubt it. If she is, then Susannah and I may have to be ready to leave the area. Again, my head is putting together a contingency plan.

"I will have the files sent to you with Mr. Cataliades so you have them on your travels. I am also collecting all the documentation on the establishments owned by the crown. Would you like someone here to speak with your Consort regarding social issues?" He asks me.

"I believe that it would be best if we wait until after the meeting with Council." I say. "After that, things will be different."

"Of course, My Liege." He says. "I will see you at the meeting," he says.

We say goodbye and hang up.

Leaning back in my chair, I examine the information that I've already received. A lot has to be done and I hope Susannah isn't unhappy that it will be some time until we are back in our home inShreveport. I will have this area running like a well¬- oiled machine. We will need time to straighten out the rest of the messes. I stand and make my way to the door. Two guards have been waiting for me. I nod to them and walk out into the bar. I wish I could go home now. But Pam is right. Many have come to see me tonight. It would have been lovely to have my Beloved with me. However, that would have put her in danger and that I will not have. She has seen more than enough excitement for one day.

I walk over to my throne and sit. I look out into the crowd and watch as several people try to make it through the crowd toward me. I can hear the talk even with the music as loud as it is.

Many of the Vampires her this evening come to swear fealty to the new Regent. I've known many of them for years. Some have even come from other areas andArkansas. I acknowledge them and thank them for their loyalty.

Just as I'm dismissing another Vampire, I hear a commotion from outside. I look toward the doors and see something bright heading toward one of the warehouse windows. Even though we have them blackened out, the ones in the front are still functional. Something about Fire codes and fresh air regulations prevented us from taking several of them out.

I listen for another minute and then see the glass starting to break. Before I've had a chance to say anything, the two guards move me out of the way and I see a blinding light in front of me. As I head toward the floor, I get an image of Sookie in my minds eye.

***0***

SPOV

"Sookie, Sookie what's wrong?" I hear someone screaming.

I shake my head. "There…there's trouble at the club. I say. I know my eyes are open but all I see is bright lights."

"What's going on?" I hear beside me.

"I don't know," someone says. "There is no answer at the club."

"Eric," I say and that's all I can get out before everything goes black.

***0***

EPOV

"MyLiege," I hear beside me. "Were you hit?"

The light fades and I see that the glass had landed about three feet from me. Almost in a half circle.

I shake my head and am up immediately. "What is going on?" I ask.

"Please, MyLiege," the guard says. "Let us find out what…" I have him by the neck and push him away. "Find out what is going on." I growl and head toward the door.

I see that three of the four windows have been blown in and there is several small fires that my staff is trying to put out. "Everyone OUT!" I scream.

They all look at me but do as I say. I fly up to the cat walk to get a better look around. There is some damage but nothing compared to what I would think. I can smell the incendiary devices but they seem to have not exploded as they were supposed to. I reach out to find Pam. She is outside the bar so I head for the back door. Taking to the air again, I land on the roof to look around. Just as I make my way to the front of the building. I hear several more explosions in the parking lot. I'm in the air once more searching for my childe.

I can feel her pain and know that something's wrong. I find her quickly, landing next to her, I pick her up.

"Pamela," I say to her. She has been thrown back. It seems that the explosion was close to her. I can see that she's been burned but nothing else.

"What…what happened?" She asks.

Before I can say anything, I hear my name. I turn to see Tomas and Godric coming toward us followed by several of our people.

"MyLiege," Godric says. "Are you alright?" I ask.

I nod.

"I don't know how he is," one of the guards say. "The device came through the window and was headed straight for him."

I really don't understand what he means by that but I'll think on it later.

"What happened?" I ask.

"A van pulled up outside," Clancy says and points to the door. "The back opened and two men pointed what looked like a grenade launcher at the windows. Before we could get to them, they got off two rounds. We were on them before the third was dispatched," he pauses. "We started to get people out of the club. The fires weren't as severe as I thought. But no sooner did we have everyone out of the building, three cars blew up in the parking lot." He says.

"MyLiege," one of the guards say. "Police and fire are here." He says.

"Where are the perpetrators?" I ask.

"The one that was driving is knocked out and waiting for the cops," Clancy says. "I had Maxwell take the one who had the launcher to the warehouses."

I nod to him. "Good," I say and look down at Pam. She's already healing.

"Let me take her," Tomas says.

I kiss her forehead and hand her off to Tomas.

"Master," she says.

I look at her.

"I'm…I'm so…so sorry." She says.

"You did nothing wrong, my Childe." I say to her.

"No…I mean…I mean for everything." She says with red tears in her eyes.

I nod my understanding. Kissing her forehead, I look at Tomas who nods and takes off with my Childe.

I turn to Clancy. "Deal with the human authorities. I'm going to deal with this vermin."

I nod to Godric and he follows me around back.

"I've instructed the others to go back and secure the compound." He says to me.

"Good," I say and we both take to the air.

Moments later, I'm on the roof of the warehouse. I move quickly to the roof door and am down the stairs to where Maxwell is in moments.

I walk right up to the man. He looks like he's military. But what rank and branch I couldn't say.

"Who sent you?" I flash my fangs at him.

He shakes his head. "Kill me," he says. "I'm telling you nothing."

His accent is not from around here. I can tell that he's all human. Who would send a human to the bar except the Fellowship.

"I will ask you again," I say to him. "Who sent you?" I ask.

He smiles at me. "How did you survive?" He asks. "The sensor told me exactly where you were." He says.

Sensor? That means that there are devices in my club.

I look to Maxwell. "You glamoured him?" I ask.

He nods. "He only knows where he was to pick up his ride." He says. "He has only had contact over the phone and the caller used a disposable cell phone. The money was wired to an off shore account; half before, half on completion."

I stare at him for a moment. He is a human contract killer. Who would use a contract killer to get to me? The Fellowship wouldn't want anything that could get back to them. Plus, they would probably want to make a show of it, somehow. Would Sophie be stupid enough to send someone like this, this vermin after me? I would expect more from her. I look back to the man who is kneeling on the ground, hands bound behind him and he is watching us.

"Where is he from?" I ask.

"Nevada," is all Maxwell says.

He is fromNevadabut that means little. This could be a diversion. The idea of Madden sending someone with such minimal skills is almost insulting him and I. Could this be deCastro? Or is the fact that he is fromNevadaonly a coincidence?

"You will talk with Tomas," I say to Maxwell.

He pauses for a moment and then bows to me.

I nod and walk back over to the man. I look to Godric who leaves and is back in a moment with one of my swords I keep locked in the warehouse for just such occasions.

I take it from him and look at the man again. "You have anything to say?" I ask him. "Now would be the time to say it."

The man just looks at me and shakes his head. Before he has a chance to change his mind, I remove said head from his shoulders and down his body falls.

I look at Maxwell. "Have a team here and detail the room."

I drop the sword and head outside.

Godric has said nothing. I reach my hand out to him and he places his phone in it without being asked. I'm not sure where mine is. I open it up and dial Clancy.

"Report," I say to him.

"The fires are out," he says. "The police have the driver in custody and they are waiting for transport to remove the cars. They are not sure if they will be able to tell us what caused the fires." He pauses. "Do you know who sent them."

I nod. "I do," is all I say.

"MyLiege," he says. "Your house called. Your…well, Lady Susannah has collapsed."

I hang up and am in the air before the phone cuts off, I hand the phone back to Godric, as he is flying next to me. I search the bond when I feel her. She sends me love and comfort but it's weak. I send it back to her and feel relief in the bond.

***0***

SPOV

I hear voices and open my eyes.

"What..what happened?" I ask.

"Settle down little one," I hear the doctor say. I turn to see the small woman holding onto my wrist.

"You've expended too much energy," she says. "What did you do?" She asks.

I shake my head. "I..I don't know."

"She screamed and then said something about Eric." Amelia says. I turn to see her at my other side. She gives me a warm, comforting smile.

"Something happened at the club," I say and try to get up. I realize now that I'm in our bedroom.

"Childe," Doctor Ludwig says. "You need to calm down and drink."

With that, Vivi hands me a glass with a straw in it. "Here M'Lady," she says to me. "Drink."

I take a sip. It doesn't taste nearly as good as Eric but it does taste better than the bottle stuff. I'm assuming that this is bagged blood that the doctor told us to keep on hand.

"Tell me what happened." I say to them all as I take another sip. Placing my hand on my stomach, I make sure nothing is amiss.

"He is fine," the doctor says. "Nothing to fear, little one." I nod and take another sip waiting for someone to tell me what's going on.

I reach out with the bond. It is dampened still but I can feel Eric. That is a relief but I still want to know what is going on.

"There was an incident at the bar," Dalia says from behind everyone. "The estate is on lock down until the Regent returns." She says. I look to her but I can tell that she'll not be giving me any more information. I sip on my drink as the doctor continues to look me over. Suddenly I feel Eric's desperation and know he must have been told of my little episode. I send him love and receive it in return. I'm relieved and send that as well.

"Eric is on his way." I say to the room.

The doctor nods to me. "Come," she says. "The Regent will need time with his Consort." She says and puts a few things in her bag. Ushering the rest out, she nods back to me. "Let him take care of you and him, little one."

I take three more draws on the straw and the drink is gone. Not a moment after I place the glass down on the nightstand, Eric is through the doors and on me.

He is kissing, sniffing and touching me all at one. I know he is checking me and I just lay still and allow him to. He needs this and quite frankly, I feel very loved that he is taking such a thorough inventory.

"Are you hurt?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No. The doctor said I over exerted myself."

He nods and looks up at me. "Yes, I saw your little light show, Min Kara. From what I gather, your shield saved not only me but the bar as well."

I want to ask more about what happened but before I know it, mine as well as Eric's close are tattered rags on the floor. He is over me rubbing up against me. I spread my legs so that he can come to rest between them. He hasn't entered me yet and I desperately need to feel him. I send him all the love and need I can.

"Eric, please." I whisper to him. "I need you, please."

He looks up at me. I can see the same lust and love in his eyes as I'm feeling. Before I have time to begin my begging again, Eric is in me completely.

My head falls back and the feeling. It is so complete. I feel complete.

He is moving at Vampire speed and I know that part of it is due to blood lust. The other, I think he just needs to be close to me.

He raises my legs, changing the position and I'm flying over the edge in an instant.

He isn't done with me yet. Pulling out of me, he flips me and has me on my knees and is back inside me. Leaning down, he nips at my shoulder. Just the little blood he takes has me once again going over the edge. I didn't even know that I could do it again so quickly.

It feels like he is in me for hours. It could be days, weeks or even months. I don't know and I don't care. Nothing matters but how he's making me feel.

I feel his wrist at my mouth and I begin to drink. I feel his fangs in the back of my neck and the feeling sends me over the edge once more and pulling on his wrist even harder. The wound starts to close much sooner than I wish it. So I bite hard and reopen it. A howl from behind me lets me know that the action took Eric by surprised and he is over the edge again as well.

It feels as though we are in a perpetual loop for some time. Sucking on each other and meeting each other over the edge as lights of blue gold and white dance around us. It is more than I've experienced with him before. It feels deeper somehow.

Once I feel like I am nothing more than primordial goo, We fall to the mattress. Eric takes no time in flipping us both and laying my head on his chest. After some time, he tilts my head up to him.

"I love you," he says.

I smile at him. "I love you."

I close my eyes and feel the love, comfort and warmth coming from him. I could almost swear I feel it in stereo.

***0***

Rasul's POV

"Sir," I hear at the door. "There is a phone call I think you need to take."

I look up from the computer and see Louisa standing at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"The switchboard said it a Lorena Ball." She says and looks a little nervous.

I nod. "Don't worry," I say to her.

She smiles and walks out. I pick up the receiver and hit the blinking extension. "Yes?" I ask.

"I need to speak to the Queen," she says. "I need to know what is going on."

"Lorena, the Queen has been sequestered and relieved of her duties. If you have business with theLouisianaTerritory, you will need to speak with the new Regent." I say.

"What the hell is this all about? Who the fuck is the new Regent? I made a deal with Sophie. She was to keep my William safe. I need to speak with her now!" She screams.

I roll my eyes. "Lorena, Council has been trying to contact you. William is in custody and there have been some things you need to be aware of. I suggest you contact Stan or the King of Colorado."

"Fuck that. Tell me why I just felt my William leave this earth! I want answers and I want them NOW!" She yells again.

I can't help but smile. This will make my Sange Cap very happy.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

EPOV

Holding my beloved, I feel her slipping off into her slumber. She has had so much thrust at her this day. I scarcely know how she is handling it all. But she seems to be unaffected by everything that has come to pass. Her strength once again, astounds me. Touching her hair again, I sigh. So many questions and so very few answers. However, out of all of them, my beautiful bonded holds the most questions for me at present. Even after all that has happened tonight, my first question is how.

How did she know that there was trouble at the bar? How did she know that she was needed? How did she respond so quickly? Quicker than I or any of my Vampires could. She couldn't have heard anyone's thoughts so far away. Even the feelings we share couldn't have told her what was going to happen. I didn't even know what was to happen. The uncomfortable truth of this whole thing is that if My Beloved didn't react, we would be looking at a much graver situation. It hasn't escaped me that I could have met my truth death standing in the middle of my own bar. That thought angers me more than I wish it to. I feel her body tense in reaction to my feelings. I immediately send her love and comfort. Her body relaxes in her sleep.

I'm very appreciative that she took it upon herself to help. But her help came at what price? This I'm very concerned about. She is over exerting herself too much. Her health; her and my son's is paramount at present. I realize that she needs to relearn how to control her gifts but if this is the price, then it will have to wait. I will not have her in danger. Not even when that danger is coming from herself. I close my eyes and pray for the Goddess's help. She has done so much to get us to this point. Surely she has the power to help Susannah and protect our child. I feel something. I'm not sure what it is but I know in my very being that the Goddess had heard my plea.

Opening my eyes, I look at My Bonded once more. Touching the side of her face, I see a soft smile grow on her lips. Even in her sleep, she responds to my touch. I steal a few more minutes with her before I get up. There are still things that need to be done this evening. But her health and welfare is all I can think about. I feel like I need to be here. I need to have my family in my arms. I've waited lifetimes for this. Now that it's in my grasp, I am fearful that it will all be taken away from me. We already know that I've failed both My Beloved and myself in past timelines. What makes this one any different. Perhaps with our knowledge of our failures, the Goddess feels they will not be repeated. But as powerful as she is, she can't predict all and steer us through every obstacle. Our future is just that. More than any time before, I know what failing will cost me. I do not wish to pay that price.

I place a hand on Susannah's stomach. It is still flat and firm as it always has been. Soon it will begin to grow and expand to make room for my son. Soon, she will change and develop, ripen into the beautiful woman she is to be. She is the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on now. But once she starts to blossom, she will become ethereal. I've seen it. She will be as the sun. Bright and full of strength, warmth and light. She will become this for my son.

My son; the words seem so foreign and yet so perfect at the same time. I close my eyes and picture him again. I see eyes; big blue perfect eyes. They are as bright and as light as the sun. So perfect, almost a perfect combination of My Bonded's and my own. His eyes are bright and light. Full of wonder, love and promises of his future. He is the reason for all. Our children will be the difference this time. For our Family, we will survive. I know this. As I know the sun will rise this day, I know that our children is the reason we will succeed.

Smiling, I kiss the top of her head and slip out of bed. Our future will not secure itself. Now more than ever, I must make sure that none can harm her or our family. Now, I need to be the ruthless bastard all suspect me to me. If I'm to secure our powerbase, I will need to do what I think right for all of us. There have always been more at stake than just eye. Now, the very future of our world rests on me being the Sange Cap all wish me to be. I know this. Even without knowing the whole prophecy, I know what needs to be done.

I go through the doors to the sitting room to see Dalia standing close to the outer doors. I raise an eyebrow to her in question.

"I will sit with the Lady while you are attending to business." She says without looking straight at me. I know she is still feeling shame from the events in Bon Temps. As well she should. I know she cares for My Beloved. I want her too. But she is also her handmaiden. I am seriously concerned that she has enough objectivity to be both. A bodyguard needs to be able to distance themselves from their charge. They care about them, most certainly. But they must also be able to step away. To see what others cannot. To make the decisions, not based on the desires of their charge but for their utmost safety. If the two coincide, all the better. But Dalia's connection to Susannah may be too close for her to think as she should, a guardian, a protector. Not her confidant and friend.

I will need to think on this some more. I want Susannah to be happy. I also want her safe. Not that I would ever send the guardian away. Her position in Susannah's life very well may need to change. But to keep us all safe, this decision may be unavoidable.

I nod my acknowledgement of her and head to the stairs without saying a word to her. Nothing in her statement requires further discussion.

Using my Vampire speed, I'm soon back in my study. Several of the guards who were at the club along with Godric, Tomas and Alcide are waiting for me. Amelia and Vivi are sitting in the corner of the couch and come straight to me when I enter.

"Is she alright?" Vivi asks.

I nod and give her a small smile. "She's sleeping. When she wakes, she'll need another blood." I say to her.

"I'll make sure that some is ready." Amelia says and heads to the kitchen. I can hear that Sally May is in there but I believe that the young witch's actions are more to keep busy than anything else. I'm sure the day has taken its toll on all the women, not just my Susannah.

"Eric, I've arranged a day at a spa for Lady Susannah tomorrow." Vivi says.

I'm about to protest but she puts up her hand. "I know what you are going to say. But Falsto owns the establishment." She says to me.

I know of Falsto Siska. Most creatures of a certain status and power level, know him. Many others, know of him. He is a Daemon who relocated here fromNew Orleansabout five months ago. Also, if memory serves, he spent time with Vivi at one point. Though it was many years ago, it appears from the expression on her face when she says his name that the two parted as friends.

When the Daemon first arrived in my area, he came to see me with his idea. For decades Falsto had been the person to see to care for hair, body and the like. Queensand Consorts had him on speed dial for every important function in our world. Those who were first to capture him for events were the envy of all others. Though he would travel the world, his home wasNew Orleans. Or at least until recently. He found the aftermath of Katrina too much for him to bear. He wanted to take his career into a different direction and came to ask permission to set up in my area. Though he wasn't Vampire, I found his actions respectful and granted his request without hesitation. I even invested in his vision myself. Which pleased the Daemon. A very good business decision as it turned out. The investment returned itself in a month's time. His establishment is booming and I am pleased that it's a money maker for the area. Even if he need not tithe to me, he does. I find the Daemon to be more admirable indeed.

Falsto's vision was to open a Supe only spa. Something that had never been done before. Though, there were many artists and spas in the country andEuropethat have packages and services for Supes, none focused only on the needs of creatures. It was a gamble, but one that Falsto felt would be worth it. The real estate the spa is housed in looks more like a country estate than anything else and would assume to be one by any humans that came across it. If memory serves, the buildings sit about a mile off a back country road with security, wards and other things guarding it and the creatures who frequent the establishment. It has been most prosperous for the Daemon. I believe Supes come as far away asEuropeto spend days, weeks even months in the care of Falsto and his staff.

I nod for her to continue. "I didn't explain to him who Susannah was. Only that the new Regent's consort needed a day at his establishment. He must have heard from his uncle, because he didn't seem surprised."

I nod. His uncle, Cataliades would indeed know what is going on. I would not put it past him to contact those of his family line. In fact, I know that it was Cataliades who recommended my area to Falsto and who called to give me his seal of approval on his nephew. I would have hardly denied the Daemon with that kind of recommendation. Desmond Cataliades is known to all to be the best and most honest legal counsel in our entire world. Any dealings done with him have everyone involved feeling secure and comfortable. If he believed that much in his nephew's character, than who was I to dispute it? Well I could. But it would look very poorly on me.

"He's agreed to close the place down for us tomorrow," Vivi continues. "We will be the only ones there. He knows that we will be bringing our own guards and that he is personally responsible for the treatment of your consort." She says. "Lady Susannah couldn't be in better hands."

I get a pain of something shoot through me. The thought of any man, even Falsto touching my Susannah is doing something to me. I let out a low growl. Vivi, sensing the change in my mood, steps back.

"No other man will touch My Bonded." I say through gritted teeth.

She bows her head in a very submissive gesture. In all the years, I've known her I've never known her to back down like this. She is a powerful handmaiden. She holds gifts from Avalon and the Goddess herself. This is a new side of Vivi. I'm uncertain how I feel about it. But the anger and, is that jealousy, I am feeling at present clouds any other emotion.

"I…I misspoke, Regent." She says softly. "He will be overseeing our stay. I already assumed you wouldn't want another man touching her. Falsto says he has the perfect creature for our Lady. Her name is Brianna Annan. She just moved here from Kentucky and only started with him a week ago."

The fact that she's so new, makes my hair stand on end some. Could she not see that this could be a trap? Could this creature been sent out way to do us harm? Being who I am, of course I would send Susannah to Falsto. It is where all the wealthy of our kind frequent. It would be an easy assumption that I would gift my Consort with a day.

Vivi shakes her head. "I know what you are thinking, but you can put your mind at ease. She personally came to Falsto with letters of recommendation from the king ofKentuckyand two very prominent Daemon families in that area. She has also done something with Cataliades because he also gave his approval."

I raise an eyebrow to her. "That is a lot of backing for a girl who works in a spa."

Vivi shrugs. "She worked inKentucky's chalet for a few months. Before that, she was personal maid and caretaker to a Daemon family and their children for five years. She only left them because they moved back toEuropeand Ms. Annan didn't wish to leave the states. Before that, she worked with another Daemon family until their children went off to school. Kentuckyhad close ties with the husband and worked with him regularly. She's a Were and is working for Falsto while she decides her next move."

I nod. It all seems logical. "I will callKentuckyto confirm her information. If I hear nothing that concerns me, I have no objections to your outing."

She takes a deep breath and nods. "I'm glad, My Liege." She says. "Everything will be done for tomorrow night's festivities. It will do her good to relax. Especially after the day she's had."

A day of pampering may be exactly what Susannah needs. I'm more concerned that she is safe while doing it. However, none but our own guards will know where she's going and as soon as she is in the spa, she will be as safe as she is here. I know that Falsto had witches come and ward the whole place to allow no harm to come to any that enter. It is a safe haven if you will, for our kind. Queensand Consorts would not feel comfortable in a place that they were concerned from their lives. It was a very large expense but one I would have done myself. I had thought of doing similar spells on Fangtasia. However, the mystic of our place would be diminished. Plus, with all the Vampires in place, one would be a fool to attempt to harm us.

I had thought that. Yet tonight's problem may force me to reconsider my initial decision. But that isn't what I'm concerned about at present. Susannah and her handmaidens will enjoy their day. I will make sure that Alcide is aware of all the security and approves of it.

"Did Susannah get in touch with her Grandmother?" I ask, changing the subject.

She shakes her head. "No, MyLiege. I know she left a message but that is all. I would assume they will contact her when they feel it's safe."

I nod at her. Either way, I know full well that they will not miss tomorrow if they can do anything to help it. Goddess, please make it so. I know that My Beloved will be disappointed if her only family couldn't be present. I close my eyes for a moment and for the second time tonight, I say a prayer for her assistance to give my bride all she wants for her day.

"All will be ready, My Liege," Vivi says. Taking me out of my prayer. "Your Consort and soon to be bride will be very happy. I assure you."

I once again, tell Vivi to spare no expense where our impeding wedding is concerned.

"Don't worry, My Liege. All your promises desires are being fulfilled. Between all of us, we are making sure that everything is taken care of."

She bows again to leave me with those highest in my line. I look from one to the other. I ask the most obvious question first. "How is Pam?" I ask.

"She is resting," Tomas says. "She will be fully healed by sundown."

I nod. "The rest? Has everyone been accounted for?" I ask.

"None were harmed more than cuts and burns at the club. Several humans were taken to the hospital for observation." Tomas says.

I nod. "Find out where they are and their names. We will take care of all medical bills and see to their care."

Tomas nods, pulling out his phone, he is already working on my orders.

"I've spoken to Daxion, Stan and Jennifer. They have contacted the others. Everyone is accounted for. It appears that the only goal of this attack was getting to you, My Liege." Godric says with a nod.

I nod in return. "Yes, and considering one of the vermin was fromNevada, we are to assume that to be the origin of the attack." My initial thought was that the attack came from Madden or Felipe himself. Now, it seems too convenient. I look to Alcide. "Any word on the other vile creature from the van? Were there any others?" I ask him.

He sighs. "My source at the police department says that the man they took into custody says his name is Stetson Payne. His driver's license says he's from a small town on the New York/Connecticut border. He refuses to talk and is demanding a lawyer. There were several others, but it looks like they were killed when the cars blew up.

I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Where they inside?" I ask.

He nods. "It appears that they were only going to set off one of the cars. They were sitting in the other one waiting to leave. Somehow, the other car blew only seconds after the first. The police and fire departments are investigating it. They have the area closed off."

I sigh. With the damage to the club, it will be a few days before we can open again.

"Damage to the club?" I ask.

"Minimal. Whatever Lady Susannah did stopped most of the blast. Windows are shattered, a few broken frames. But for the most part, the building is fine. We will need a few days to clean everything up. But it could have been much worse." He says.

I walk over to my desk. Sitting down, I tent my hands together like I've done so many times before. "I am very aware of how bad this could have been." I say with a sigh. I look up at the three in the room. "The one Maxwell took to the warehouses said that the sensors indicated where I was?" He asks.

Alcide nods. "We found a sensor in the van and took it for investigation before the Police could notice. I am really not sure who made it. At first glance, it looks like it would be used to sense body heat." He says. "Military personnel use similar devices."

"If that is what it does, it would be useless in finding a Vampire?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "No, all creatures give off heat." He stops for a moment and looks around the room. "Really, My Liege, even Vampires give off a signature. It's just not like Humans or other creatures. You are cold, but blood still moves within your body. That gives off energy. Energy is heat. Regardless of the level of energy you were giving off, the two would have been able to tell the difference between Vampire signatures and other signatures. That is, of course if they were trained to do so. I'm not sure how the assassin figured out which signatures was yours versus another Vampire, but we will certainly find out. I have given the device to someone in my pack that has knowledge of such equipment. He will tell us what we need to know." He looks to Thomas and then back to me. "I'm also having your office, the club and cars swept for listening devices. They knew you were going to be at the club, My Liege. We need to know how they knew."

I lean back and look at the men in the room. None of them would ever betray me or mine. They are all tied to me by blood. To harm me would be harming themselves. I look at the others in the room. Our guards are mostly of our line so their fealty is to me. I have learned my lesson with Long Shadow. Those closest to us will need to swear fealty. There will be no discussion. The others in the room are Weres and they are connected to me through Alcide and Stefan. I would stake my existence on the fact that none of these creatures have betrayed us. If the assassins knew I was at the club, it wasn't through any here.

"So, we have two human assassins in my territory. Both of them are from different areas of the country to take me out. What is the thread that is tying them together?" I ask the room. "Why would someone choose hit men that had no way of knowing each other?" I ask yet another question and keep going before anyone can answer me. "Where were they staying?" I ask.

This time I wait for an answer. "A two bit fleabag motel on the north side ofReston," Alcide says. "Maxwell and Clancy have already been there. I gave them two Weres to sniff around as well. They didn't find a thing. Not even sure if they've spent much time in that room. According to Maxwell, both men arrived in the area earlier today. They paid cash for two rooms. The manager of the motel says they left right before sunset. He remembers because when he looked out the window to see their car speeding onto the highway, he watched the sun until it was well passed the horizon."

I nod. "So we have no leads on who sent them. We have nothing tying them together and no way of knowing if they hand any other orders." I pause for a moment. "We have no information and the only person who knows anything has been detained by the human authority." I roll my eyes. "Any word on bail?" I ask.

Alcide shakes his head. "The captain is nervous that this will incite some people and cause a few copycats. Better yet, he's afraid the Vampire community will be up in arms if he doesn't play this one by the book. The guy is sitting in a cell and will remain there until they get some answers."

I nod and turn to Tomas. He nods without me saying a word. Nothing else needs to be said.

"Okay, we are planning on having our wedding here tomorrow. Susannah will most probably be going to Falsto's spa early in the day. I want as much security on her that we can muster. The estate will continue to stay in emergency mode until we have more information regarding this attack. I will tolerate another failure." I turn to see everyone nodding. "Good," I say. "Any word on the whereabouts of the shifter or Stackhouse?" I ask.

"Neither of them has been seen since the mishap, My Liege." Alcide says. "Tomas is going to try to track them through their phones."

"If that doesn't work, I'll try their credit cards." Tomas says to me.

I nod. It amazes me how easily it is to not only find a particular human but to find the most intimate information just by knowing where to go to look for it.

"I want to know the moment you locate them. They have threatened My Bonded more times than they should have. Once is more than enough." I growl. "I should have destroyed them both at the first chance. Instead, we are here hunting them down like the scared rabbits that they are."

"So, you still intend on eliminating the problem?" Tomas asks me.

I nod. "I am not willing to risk Susannah's safety to save her delicate sensibilities. She knows what is at risk. Both the shifter and the vermin can do her harm. More than she thinks, I suspect. Stackhouse is a fool but he has ties to the Fellowship. All he needs is one of those idiots to believe his story and My Bonded will be in more danger. The shifter," I sigh. "His death sentence was decreed long ago. He has been side stepping it for too long."

"What does that mean?" Alcide asks.

"It means that I'm not the first Vampire that Merlotte has had contact with. Neither am I the first that he's tried to get around in some way."

They all look at me. "Let's just say that the Shifter has been using the same playbook for quite a few years. He has been wanted in connection with some very serious misdeeds for some time. A well placed phone call would go a long way in keeping our hands clean where that dog is concerned." I say to them.

"You think that wise? Is the Vampire you speak about trustworthy?" He asks.

"Oh, now a Vampire can only trust those that are in his own Genealogica. However, I believe that handing this dog over to those that seek him out would go a long way to solidifying a union."

"How long have you had this information about the Shifter?" Godric asks me.

I shrug. "Only recently. I would have gladly allowed the Shifter to remove himself from the area and slink to some other area to hide. But the offer was given to him. His answer," I growl, "his answer was to try and attack My Beloved. Death would be too quick for him now." I smile. "No, another has been seething for revenge longer than I. Their torture will be vengeance."

Everyone is silent for a moment. Then Godric spoke. "There has been news from Rasul since you last spoke with him."

I raise an eyebrow to him. "Yes?" I ask.

"Lorena called. Bill is dead."

***0***

Claude's POV

"Have you spoken to the Borok?" Niall asks.

I shake my head. "I've put out the word that you wish to speak with them. But I've not heard back." I say to him.

He shakes his head. "Not good enough. Use a different source. You need to be more aggressive." He says and turns to look at me. "You know where they are?" He asks me.

I shake my head again. "Niall, none know where they are." I say.

He growls. "They are a horde of barbarians. How hard are they to find?" He throws his hands up. "Send a unit of our best soldiers out. They have to be somewhere."

I look at him for a moment. Is he serious. The Borok have the ability to slide through realms like a hand through water. They could be anywhere. Yes, the group is large. But they can easily hide. If they couldn't, they would have been dead centuries ago.

"Why are you standing there?" Niall asks me. "My command stands. Find them." He yells.

I sit in my seat and wait as he continues to pace the floor behind his desk. He looks so old, so tired. I've never seen my grandfather look like this. He is always in control, always perfectly presented. His silver white hair, clothes and appearance are always, well, perfect. Today however, he looks as if he's slept in his clothes. His jacket is thrown over the back of a chair. His cuffs are bunched up near his elbows and his hair is wild. As if he has been pulling on it for days.

His face looks no better. Lines that were barely visible yesterday look deep and aged. As if they'd always been there. Could he have been using his Fae magic to appear younger? No. I dismiss the thought. He has always looked young. We all look young. Yes, he is fatherly looking but not old. Not as he looks now. His eyes are the worst. Sunken in with a soft haze to them. If any were to come into this office, they would hardly recognize them.

He turns to look at me once more. "Where isPreston?" He asks. "What have you heard?"

This I do have information on. "He left Sophie's compound as soon as the officials arrived." I say to him.

"Well," he motions with his hand. "Call him to us. I need to know what he knows."

I am silent for a moment.

"SPEAK!" He screams at me. His eyes going even more cloudy.

"He hasn't returned, My Prince." I say with a bow of my head. "I was tempted to send Claudine to track him."

He nods. "Yes, the girl can do that. Perhaps she will be worth more than just giving me substandard heirs." He mumbles to himself. I hold myself in my chair as he mumbles something more about not being worth her weight and the children would never amount to anything more than another rock around his neck. It was his idea to breed my sister. It was his idea to breed both my sisters. Except Claudette refused and fled from the realm. Claudine obeyed and this is the thanks we get? I have been aware my whole life that we are considered less than Brigants. We are not tied to the Queen. But our family has been loyal to the Prince. More so than we would ever be expected to be. Considering our treatment. Now, with very few allies in his corner, Niall is disrespectful to both of us.

"Did you not hear me?" He growls at me.

I look up at him. "Yes," I say.

"Then get a move on. We need that little girl here. I need to make her see the light. Without her, all is lost." He says and turns back to the windows. "All is lost."

I stand and leave without bowing. His back is to me so he wouldn't know the difference.

Popping into my rooms, I see Claudine seated there. She has been waiting on word of her mate. I hate to think what will happen to her if my suspicions are right. Claudine will be heartbroken. She may not have had feelings forPrestonwhen she was joined to him. But I know that she has grown affection for him over the years. For not her sake but for the sake of her children. I have a strong feeling that my sister loves her mate. She may not admit it to me, him or any others. But I can see it in her eyes. She loves him and this will destroy her.

"What happened?" She asks me. Her voice, barely above a whisper.

I shake my head and place one finger to my lips while I reach out to her with the other. She takes it without hesitation. Quickly, I teleport us both high on a hill far away from the castle, Niall and all that is happening there.

She looks around. "What?" She asks.

"We needed to talk and I will not risk any hearing us." I say and sit down on a fallen tree. She comes to join me.

"What is going on?" She asks.

I shake my head. "The Prince is losing his mind. Whether it's the stress because of the current situation or he is truly losing his hold on reality, I'm unsure."

"Claude, you can't be serious." She says to me.

I look at her and wait for her to see the truth of my words in my eyes. Her eyes to go wide and she gasps.

I nod. "I need to let someone know what is going on." I stand but Claudine is right beside me, grabbing onto my arm.

"Are you insane!" She screams at me. "Who are you going to tell? You would betray our Prince, our Blood to an outsider!" Her eyes are burning with bright blue fire.

I place my hand on hers attempting to calm her. "Claudine, if we were attacked right now, what do you think would happen?" I ask her. "We have no army! At least we have none that could take Breandan on or any others for that matter. Niall hasn't concerned himself with anything other than security for centuries. Our warriors are past their prime. None have picked up a sword since the civil war. We are sitting ducks. Not to mention if any saw how Niall looks, they would attack just to watch him die. You didn't see him, dear sister. He looks like a madman." I say softly. "Those that backed him after the Queen died will not come to his aid now. Besides the rumors that have swarmed his head since the death of our dear Queen, he has done nothing for our Realm. Our people are not happy, Claudine. Surely you know that?" She asks.

She sighs and sits back down. She has seen our people in squalor just as much as I have. Niall has taken his taxes and returned nothing to them. Many on the outer rim of the realm are barely living.

"What…what are you going to do?" She asks.

"Whatever I have to." I say looking around before turning back to her. "I have to leave the realm." I say softly.

Her eyes become wide again. "What, you can't!" She says now with tears in her eyes. "I'll have no one. You can't leave." She says.

I touch the side of her face and hum slightly. Her eyes close at my touch. "Take the children, go to Elinock." I say to her.

Her eyes pop open. "Elinock?" She asks.

I know where her question comes from. Elinock is on the farthest side of our realm. It is the poorest of our regions. But there are those there that will care for her and her family.

I nod. "There are those there that will care for you until I can return." I say.

She pushes my hand aside and looks at me. "This is not something you are only deciding upon now, is it?" She asks.

I shake my head. "I've known the day would come when we would need to flee." I smile at her and take her hands in mine. Get your children, take them with you. Only take what you can carry. If I thought the human realm would be safer for you, I would send you there. But Elinock will be your haven until I can return. Leave before nightfall, my sister. I don't think Niall's grip on reality will last much longer than that."

"What are you going to do?" She asks me.

"Save us." I say. Giving her one last smile, I turn and head for my destination.

***0***

EPOV

I blink two very slow and deliberate blinks. Awaiting the information that has just been presented to me sink in.

Finally after a few moments Alcide speaks up. "How did this happen? Who was he with?"

Godric and Tomas both shake their heads. "We only know what has been told to us.

"But Lorena has confirmed that she has felt him meet the final death?" I ask.

"According to Rasul, she was in a panic. I don't think that is a game that she would play. She has only made two vampires. She wouldn't want to lose one of them." Godric says.

I think on this for a moment. "Is she planning on appearing at the meeting?" I ask them.

Tomas nods. "She is incensed that her progeny was murdered on counsel watch. She wants answers and will be demanding them from them."

I raise an eyebrow. "Not from me?" I ask.

Godric shakes his head. "Comptonwas in the hands of others when he met his demise. Nothing has been said against you."

I growl. "That is one less noose around my neck." I say to the room.

All are quiet for a moment. "What else is there?" I ask.

"Eric," Godric begins. "I have spoken to someone who wishes to speak to you. Actually there are two individuals that wish to speak to you. Though tonight was in turmoil and tomorrow is for you and our Lady. I thought it best for them to meet you inDallas."

I stand. "Is this wise?" I ask?

Godric nods. "Indeed, Sange Cap. Both will be an increase to your powerbase. Both have the power and control you will need. Both will secure and solidify your line." He says.

"Is there anything that will harm Susannah" I ask.

Godric shakes his head. "Nothing, MyLiege." He says to me.

I nod. I trust Godric and Tomas with not only my life but the life of my Bonded. "If there is no other way, I will wait to have my questions answered." I say to him.

Suddenly I hear screams from the floors above me. Dalia screaming my beloved's name.

We all take off to the stairs and are in my rooms within seconds. I see Vivi and Amelia on the floor, unconscious. Dalia is screaming for her mistress.

"What is this?" I ask Dalia.

She shakes her head. "I've no clue, My Liege. One moment, Our Lady is asleep on the bed. Then next, your Bonded is gone."

I growl. "Get Octavia up here. I want answers and answers I will receive." I'm in full Regent mode. No one questions me and I will not allow anyone to delay. My Beloved is missing and we need to find her.

My phone rings. I pick I out of my pocket. Looking at the caller I take a deep sigh.

"Your Grace." I say to her.

***0***


	31. Chapter 31

***0***

Chapter 31 -

Last time on Precious Love….

We all take off to the stairs and are in my rooms within seconds. I see Vivi and Amelia on the floor, unconscious. Dalia is screaming for her mistress.

"What is this?" I ask Dalia.

She shakes her head. "I've no clue, My Liege. One moment, Our Lady is asleep on the bed. Then next, your Bonded is gone."

I growl. "Get Octavia up here. I want answers and answers I will receive." I'm in full Regent mode. No one questions me and I will not allow anyone to delay. My Beloved is missing and we need to find her.

My phone rings. I pick I out of my pocket. Looking at the caller I take a deep sigh.

"Your Grace." I say to her.

*****0******

EPOV

Those two words made the room go completely silent. Every head spins to me to wait for the next words to come out of my mouth. You could honestly hear the breathing of the humans. Which in and of itself, was too loud at the moment. Most, if not all could hear the other side of the conversation as well. So moving or asking others to leave would be a waste of time.

"The Northman, I trust you are in your rooms?" Her Grace says with no inflection whatsoever in her voice. I don't know why I'm surprised. This is how she usually speaks. Nothing in her voice would ever give her away. Her voice, like her face is stone. Usually, I would admire such impartiality. Today, well, I'm just pissed off.

I know she knows where I am, so I say nothing.

"So calm you seem. But I see you Northman. How angry you are. Why I wonder when you were the one that asked for her help. You ask for it but when it comes, you are angered. Why when it was given so freely. You should feel honored and blessed to be favored so."

"Your Grace," I finally say. I am about to start when I see a look from my Maker. I understand the look so I stop to swallow some of my anger before I speak again. "Forgive me." I say to her. "What do you mean that I asked for this? I feel neither honored or blessed at present. I must ask, do you know where my Susannah is?" I say. I know that my panic is raising in my voice. I can't help it. I need to know where she is.

"Northman, you above all should know where she is. You are the one that asked the Goddess for her help. You asked her to help with Your Promise's gifts, to keep her safe and to give her the time to learn what she needs too. Or rather, remember what she has forgotten. The Goddess has agreed that Your Promise needed more help than the time constraint of your world would allow. She has taken things into her own hands, as they say."

"But where is she?" I ask.

"Eric," I hear from behind me. I turn to see Tomas. "Vivianne is gone as well."

"I take it your brother is telling you that the handmaiden is gone as well?" Her Grace says.

"Your Grace, I implore you. Tell me where she is."

"She is with the daughters." She says. "Do not worry, she is in safe hands. She has what she needs and she will remember what she must. All is well, my fine Viking. All is well."

"Your Grace, please!" I scream.

"Calm yourself childe!" She growls back at me. "You ask for help and now that it is given, you want to take it back? The Goddess doesn't work that way." She says. "You know this. Words have power. I thought after a thousand years that lesson would have been learned by now. You asked for this. You shall have it. Have faith in those who have sworn to help and protect the both of you to do what is needed."

"Your Grace," I say as softly and as controlled as I can. "We have plans. We have….I can't go another day…."

"Calm yourself Northman." She says. "I have been asked to call you to ease your mind. The Goddess isn't cruel. She knows of your plans and knows what is at stake, My Childe. Your Promise will be back before you go to ground for the day. Nothing will impede on your plans. The Goddess doesn't make these promises lightly."

"What?" I ask her.

She laughs. "The Goddess knows all and is aware of what you both need. She knows your plans better than you, Northman. She has just as much at stake in this as you do." She goes quiet for a few minutes. "Northman, all are working for your success and future. You need to have patience and trust that we will do the right thing for both of you. Your Promise needs this. She needs to remember what and who she is. She must regain her strength and her gifts. Your Promise needs to be ready for what is to come. She will have more demands on her than even I had foreseen. Too much is happening, Viking, for you to be selfish. You cannot do this for her. Only the daughters have what she needs. Trust in our Goddess, trust in your Promise and trust in yourself. Patience, my dear Childe. We will talk again soon."

The phone goes dead as I stand there looking at the now vacant bed. The bed my family was in only a few hours before. The bed that my family slept in. The bed that I held My Beloved in, made love to her in. Now, that bed is empty. My whole life is empty.

"Where is she?" Dalia asks. "Where are they?"

I shake my head. "I…I don't know."

"What?" Dalia says.

I shake my head. "All I know is that she is getting the help that she needs and she will be home soon."

Without another word, I again pick up the phone and dial. It rings twice and sends me to voicemail.

"Fintan, I must speak with you. Call me." I say and hang up. If I can't get answers out of Her Grace, perhaps I can get them out of him.

Without another word, I sit down in the chair by the window and just stare at the bed; that cold, lonely, empty bed. Nothing will be well until my Promise is back where she belongs. Closing my eyes, I pray again for her return and the strength to keep myself together in the meantime.

I hear several voices from the other room. But for now, the only thing I can hear is the silence that once held my Beloved's breathing. Silence has never seemed so loud before.

****0****

SPOV

I look around the meadow. The light seems brighter. The air seems cleaner than in my memories. This feels different. Turning around again, I look at everything. It is different than before. The realization hits me quicker than a thought. I know this is not a dream. I'm here. I'm in Avalon. The feeling of the wind on my face, the salt in the air and the smell is not from my memory, it's real. It's from now. I'm here but how?

"How?" I ask the air as if it is going to answer me.

"You needed the help, my darling girl." I hear behind me.

I turn to see Gran standing by the beautiful white stones.

"Gran," I say as I run to her. She takes me up in her arms. "I…I called you. I wanted…..I wanted to tell you….."

I stop and look at her. Her smile is wide and she nods. Thinking of what is happening at home, I panic. "I need to get home. Eric and I are…"

She raises her hand. "Sookie, trust in us. Trust in the Goddess, in Avalon. You honestly think we would allow you to miss your wedding? Please Susannah. The Pledge may be what is important in the Supe world. But this, this is for you. The Goddess would never take that away from you."

I shake my head and look around once more. "What am I doing here?" I ask her.

"You are here so we can train you." I hear from behind me.

I open my eyes wider. "What? Vivianne, what are you doing here? You were in the house and we…we were…" I am so confused.

Vivi smiles at me. "Her daughters have been called to Avalon." She says and motions behind her. I look up to see several women standing on the edge of the meadow. I look back to Vivi with a question on my face. She smiles. "The Goddess has called us to help you. Lady Susannah, after what happen with the Club, she became concerned for your wellbeing. She knows you need to relearn your gifts quicker than expected. You are using them without thought of the consequences. You need to learn control again. If you don't…." She trails off.

I look down and touch my tummy. Though still flat, I know I feel something. It may be my imagination, but I know he's in there. I shake my head. I know as well as anyone else that she is right. I need to do this. I need to learn how to handle all my gifts. My life is not the only that is at stake now. Well it never has been. But now, I have not only myself, but Eric and our child. I need to do this. If not for myself then for them.

"You promise me that I will be home in time for my wedding?" I ask them as I look from one face to another.

They nod. "Avalon has a way, My Childe." I hear a tall beautiful women say from the crowd. She is blonde and beautiful. A bit taller than me and slim in a way that doesn't look slim, if you know what I mean. Her face is young, but in her eyes I see years of experience. Years of lives lived and learned. For some reason, the face looks familiar to me. But I can't place it.

She smiles again. "Time can be whatever the Goddess wishes it to be here." She says and motions with her hand around the meadow. "Avalon is a place of wonder. It is the one place you have to learn what you need. Your family and life awaits you. We must begin."

I close my eyes counting to ten and the open them. I see the women have all come closer. "I need to trust you." I look around the meadow. "All of you."

I hold my hand out and Gran takes it. I turn to look at her. "Don't worry my darling girl. All will be fine." She says leaning in to kiss me. It feels as soft as butterfly wings.

I look at her and then to everyone else. Nodding, I look around once more. "Okay, let's do this and get me home to my husband."

The tall woman smiles at me. "As you wish, Susannah."

She waves her hand once more and I feel, light, free and open to what I need to learn. The feeling is, well, refreshing.

I smile at her. "What do I need to do first?" I ask.

She smiles again and hands me a glass filled with a clear blue liquid. "Drink, my daughter. Drink and be prepared to remember."

I do what she asks. As the water fills my mouth my mind's eye opens to what I've forgotten.

***0***

Her Grace's POV

I hand the phone to my trusted servant.

"Is the Viking Regent calm, Your Grace?" She asks me.

I nod. "For the moment. However, if his Promise does not return to him soon, I fear what he will do. All the realms will tremble under his fury if she is delayed."

"Is there nothing you can do?" She asks me.

I shake my head. "We have enough to do, my loyal and trusted Claudette. We must allow the Goddess to take care of her part and us to care for our tasks in all of this. The Goddess has entrusted me with many things. I must trust her to take care of this."

She bows her head. "I didn't mean to over step." She says softly.

I smile. In my mind's eye, I can see her face. She's as beautiful as her sister and just as strong. That is something that the Fae Prince always missed. She is strong and passionate. She is willing to do what others only wish. She was strong enough to flee when others stayed. She was willing to go against a millennium of traditions not to be sucked into the web of lies and manipulation that now surrounds the Fae.

From her face, I can tell that Claudette cares deeply for her distant kin. Yet, she has much to be angered about by the whole situation. I fear that her sister's anger may overshadow what is required of her. She is nothing like Claudette and if truth be told, has a lot more to be angered by. Regardless, I am most pleased that Claudette's heart is still pure and full of love. That fact has never wavered. Not in all the years she's been with me. I thought when she came to seek refuge that she would return to her family at some point. Yet, she has given herself over to his life. I've waited for her to ask to be turned. I have foreseen it. Yet, it is not allowed. Not at present. The Goddess will inform me of the time. She always has and always will.

I reach out to touch my faithful. How wondrous she is. She has learned her lessons well. I have not gotten a single whiff of Fae scent in a century. At this point, I would suspect that her guard is second nature to her. Whether it is out of skill or need to be close to me, I am unsure. But she is one of my most prized pupils.

I smile in her direction. "You are only questioning what most would. But you must learn that the Goddess has her plan and we must trust her too it."

I feel her nod under my touch once more.

"Good, now, have our guards bring in the Witch. I need to deal with this swiftly."

I sense her leaving and within moments, I hear the door open and several people moving. Again, in my mind's eye I see the Witch, bound in ropes she's never seen and silver chains across her breast and head. The silver is for the Were part of her. The rope is to control her magic.

When she is in front of me, I smile. "Hello Hallow." I say.

"What am I doing here!" She screams at me. "I will lay this place to waste you wrinkled wretched fool! You will be sorry for ever trying…"

"ENOUGH!" I scream at her. "You will hold your tongue or that will be the first item off that body to be lost!"

She laughs. It's a haunted and eerie laugh. She closes her eyes and I hear her mumbling. A moment passes and suddenly she opens her eyes. "What….what have you done to me!" She screams.

I smile again when I see in my mind's eyes the Witches grow wide with wonder. "How are you keeping me here? How is this possible?" She growls.

"All is possible," I say to her. "Now, you have answers for my questions." I say. It isn't a question but a command.

"I have nothing to say to you." She growls. "You have no right to have me here. I've broken no laws."

I laugh. "You have broken no laws?" I ask her. "What laws do you follow, Hallow?"

She laughs to herself. I can tell that she is secure in her position. But soon she will realize that all this bravado is wasted. She has no idea what laws can be brought down on her. She thinks she is apart from our world. Once she became a Were, she was bound by the same laws as any pack. As soon as she sought her own Coven, she was bound by the bond to the Council by her sisters and handmaidens. She is in just as much trouble as one creature can be in. Until now, her petty pursuits did not concern those of the Council. I have been warning all for years of her power. Now, when her misdeeds are focused on them, they pay attention. How short sighted of those we look to for judgment and control. But as the humans are so fond of saying, better late than never.

She growls again and pulls at the chains which only make her wince. "I've not broken any laws that are set forth by the Council. I've only done what is in my right to do."

"Really?" I ask sitting back. "You have stolen, used magic for persuasion toward humans and other creatures." She huffs and is about to speak but I continue. "You have turned humans to Were's without their consent."

"I've done no such thing." She launches at me. But the guards and the chains keep her in place. She hisses as the chain and rope touches bare skin.

"You have not done what, Witch?" I ask her.

"I've not changed my followers against their will." She growls at me again.

I smile at her. "Coercing them into following you. Giving them tastes of Vampire blood and then telling them that you will cut them off if they don't turn, is against our laws. You could be killed on the spot for that alone." She is going to protest again but I put up my hand to stop her. "You could be killed for that and so much more. However, you have gone against the Council and the Authority with taking the Vampire Compton. Where did you take him and why?" I ask her.

She looks around the room as if someone is going to come to save her. I smirk at her confusion. "This compound is beyond even your skills, Hallow. None can enter and exit without my say so." I pause. "So I ask you again, on whose orders did you take the Vampire?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "I was doing it for the blood." She growls. "I did it for no other. My people require the blood of an old and powerful Vampire."

"You admit to taking blood from a Vampire, then? That alone is grounds for your death." I say to her.

"NO, I've done nothing but take care of the needs of my people!" She launches again and again the chains dig into her skin.

"Oh, my dear Witch," I say with a smile. "You have no idea how wrong you are. But no matter. I knew all I needed to know and much I didn't when you arrived."

"What!" She screams at me. "You couldn't, I…"

I put my hand up once more. "I will assure you that your wards, skills and spells cannot keep me out of your head. You may be Were, but you aren't born one. Your thoughts are as open to me as they would be to anyone else that has the gift to see into others minds. Regardless of what you may think you know. This is the truth. You have lied to yourself and your people for far too long."

"I've lied to them about what?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"That you are as strong and as powerful as you think you are. When in reality, you are as pathetic and as weak as those who follow you."

I can feel her emotions. She doesn't want to believe that I have this power. But she's unsure. I can smell the fear and panic rising in her. She is uncertain. And that small seed is growing fast in her. Her doubt of herself and her power is spreading through her like a brush fire. Consuming all in its path.

I wait a few minutes before I speak again. I allow that fear and concern to spread through her until there isn't an inch of her that isn't saturated in it.

I sigh. "You have nothing to say in your defense before judgment is passed?" I ask her.

She shakes her head again. "You have no authority to do this." She hisses. "If I am required to adhere to their laws, then I have rights to appear before the Council."

I smile at her. "That is where you are wrong," I say softly. "The Council wishes you to be a memory. Your reign of terror is over, Witch."

"I…I can get Compton for you. I will bring him to the Council. The Vampire is weak. I can…"

I put my hand up. "The Vampire Compton has met his final death at the hands of his captor. He will be no help to anyone any longer. Though, I dare say he was no use to others in his existence." I pause. "He was a mistake, Hallow. You should have never interfered." I say to her.

She shakes her head again. "He said…he said that he needed the Vampire. He said that he could help him get what he wanted. He PROMISED me the Viking if I got him the Vampire from the Authority. Then…THEN he reneged on our deal. He gave me three…"

She stops when she realizes what she's said. The fear grows again in her eyes.

"And who is He?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "He'll kill me." She says softly. "He is powerful and mad with obsession. He…" she stops and hangs her head.

"A name, Hallow." I say to her. "This can be quick or slow. Your death is in your own hands. A name. Confirm the name, Hallow."

She shakes her head. "If…if didn't help him, someone else would have." She says. "I was protecting my people and our way of life."

I am the one that shakes my head now. "You have no life." I say coldly. "A name."

"Breandan," she says softly. Almost so softly that I could barely hear her.

I hear a gasp from beside me. Claudette has heard her too.

I raise my hand and lower it. The ropes turn into blue flames.

"What!" Hallow says and tries to struggle away from the fire. "I told you…" She gasps as the flames increase and begin to lick along her body. "NO!" She screams.

The flames increase until there is nothing to see but them. Her screams increase as well until there is silence. I move my hand again. The flames die and as they do, the chains and ropes fall to the ground.

There is silence in the hall as everyone watches the ropes. I watch through my minds eyes. There is nothing left of the Witch.

I sit a little straighter. "Inform her followers that she is no longer in this realm," I say to the guards. "They have twenty-four hours to decide if they wish to meet their mistress or face Council."

"Your Grace?" One asks.

"They have followed evil. They will answer for their crimes and repent or face the same fate." I say to them. "This is their decree. None in her coven are as strong as she. They have the choice she did not."

I see them all bow. I turn to my servant. "Have the young one brought to me and leave us," I say to her.

Claudette stands. I can feel that she wants to ask me about Breandan. But at the last moment, steels herself, bows and walks out. I know I will need to speak to her soon. But now, I have more pressing matters. The Viking Regent and his consort will be in Dallas in less than two days. They will then need to meet with Council. All must be in place for them.

I pray that all will be. The Goddess is most kind. But life has a way of makings its own plans.

I hear the door open and feel the young one entering. She comes to my feet and falls down.

"Rise my Childe," I say to her. "I have news for you."

She looks up to me. "Is…is he okay?" She asks me.

"Come Childe, there is much for us to discuss." I raise my hand to her. She takes it and I pull her up beside me.

***0***

SPOV

I look at the two women before me. "Good," one says. "Now again."

I close my eyes and when I open them there is a complete circle of fire around me. The flame is blue rather than yellow or red. But I can tell that it will burn any who come close to it. But the heat has no effect on me.

"Damp it down, Susannah," I hear the other one says.

I breathe in and the flames immediately go out.

"Excellent," the first one says again. "You have mastered this skill sooner than I would expect. Most impressive."

I smile and nod to her. But suddenly get a funny feeling. Like I'm missing something. Or something I'm forgetting. I look around. I feel like we have been going like this for hours. But the angle of the sun hasn't moved. Then I remember something. Something that I should have remembered before this. When I left our home the sun wasn't up yet. I have no idea why I didn't notice that before. But now, I know something feels off. I would guess I'd been here for hours. No, that's wrong. We had eaten, many times. I had swam in the baths. I had, rested upon beautiful silk and satin pillows. I had drank and eaten with my sisters. And still the sun hasn't moved. I feel like I've been here for days. But the sun hasn't changed. Then I remember; Eric, our Child, our Territory, home. I hadn't exactly forgotten. He and our child have been in my mind. Just, well, perhaps the correct words are pushed aside. But that isn't exactly right.

Finally I look up. "How long have we been here?" I ask the women. They look confused. As if the language I'm speaking is foreign to them.

I try again. "I feel like we've been here for some time and yet," I point up. "The sun hasn't moved."

They look at one another. "We don't understand." The red headed one says.

"Time has little meaning here, my child." I hear from behind me. "I told you that this was a wondrous place."

"I know you said that. But time hasn't moved." I say to her looking up. "But we've dined together more than once. I've rested several times since my arrival.." I say with a stretch. "And I've spent countless hours working on my gifts."

"And you've done beautifully," she says to me. "But you were told that you would learn what you needed to and be returned to your Regent before he went down for the day." She says. "The Goddess can do all things."

I look around. "Am I ready?" I ask. "Can I go home?" I suddenly have a pain in my chest. I hadn't felt it a moment ago. But I know that pain. I miss my Viking. I want to go home.

"You have learned all you need." She says. "Your abilities are remembered. You will need to practice and train with your handmaidens. But you will be able to use them now without pulling from your stores." She says and reaches for a pitcher. Pouring me a glass, she hands it to me. "Drink this," she says.

I nod and take it from her. I drink it down. It is cool and refreshing. But there is something else to it. It is the water of Avalon. It is powerful. I remember it. Hell, I've been drinking it since I arrived. It feels so cool, so fresh, so alive.

I turn to see Vivi and Gran walking toward me. Vivi smiles. "Are you ready to return?" She asks me.

I nod at her. "I miss him." I say. "How long have I been gone?"

She looks at Gran and then back at me. "In your time or his?" She asks.

I look at her again. She knows that I'm not wanting these riddles. Vivi sighs. "In your time, a month. In his, well, maybe a few hours."

"A…A month!" I scream turning around. Placing my hand on my belly, I suddenly feel, well, it's not as flat as it once was. I look down and see that a slight bump has appeared. A month, I've been away from him a month. Why am I now only feeling the pain?

I look and as if Gran can read my mind, she answers. "Susannah," she says softly. "The Goddess needed you to focus. If you had missed him so, you wouldn't have been able to learn all you needed to." She says. "He will only think you have been gone a few hours, my child." She says.

I point down to my belly. "What about this?" I ask them. "It's been a what, a month?" I say. "It's like what in this child's time?"

She shakes her head. "You and your Viking will have plenty of time. Tell me, have you felt alone, scared, without anything that you've needed?" They ask.

"That's not the point." I say to them.

"The point is that you feel what, cheated?" The redhead asks.

I nod. "I feel cheated of time. I've been cheated of time for a millennium and now…"

"And it has been a blink in his eye. You will be back with him sooner if you stop arguing." Gran says. "You have much to do. Now, go lie down. When you rise, you will be with him."

"How…." I yawn. "How do you expect me to rest now?" I ask. "I've just been told that yet again, Eric…" I sway a bit. "Eric and I…." I close my eyes. "This isn't fair…." I say softly.

"No, it may not be. But it is what you need." The blonde says.

I want to argue further but my eyes droop and suddenly everything goes black.

***0***

EPOV

It has been hours since my Beloved has been taken from me. That is exactly what has happened. She has been taken from me. I know it is what she needs. I know the Goddess is doing what she can. It doesn't make the pain any less. I've tried to feel her. I feel something. But it is more of her presence than anything else. Could the Goddess be blocking that as well? I would think she might be. Just giving me enough to feel her but not to know what is going on. For the thousandth time since I received that phone call, I have reminded myself that I must be more careful in what I pray to the Goddess for.

I feel the sun will soon be rising. Tomas has left to take care of Pamela. The other Vampires have taken their leave once the Weres have come on duty. Godric has come up at one point to let me know that all is safe and that the human authorities will insist on speaking to me at some point in the next day or two. He also tells me that he has inquired about Falsto and has received the same information that was given to us by Vivi.

"All is safe for her." He says to me.

I had nodded my understanding to him but nothing else. He then insisted that I go into the office and handle some things. He promised to sit in the room until my return. Though my desire was to sit and hold vigil over the room, Godric was right. I had to trust that the Goddess would be true to her words.

I had spent an hour taking care of pertinent things and then sent emails to others in our area informing them of the attack on the club. All in the territory would be put on alert. I had sent emails to the Council but hadn't had responses yet.

Once I returned to the room, Godric nodded and retreated into the sitting room where Dalia was sitting with the still unconscious Amelia.

As the shutters pulled into place, I felt something from the other room. I rushed in to see Vivi standing over Amelia.

"SPEAK!" I shout at her.

She turns and looks at me. Seeing my face she goes to bended knee. "Forgive me, Regent," she says softly. "I had no idea what was going to happen until I was there. Then I had to go along with the wishes of the Goddess. It was the only way she could think of to give our Lady the time and space she needed to relearn her gifts. If I had known beforehand what was to happen, I would have tried to think of another way."

"What…what has happen?" I ask her.

Suddenly, I feel her. I turn and with Vampire speed return to our room.

She is lying in almost the same spot as I left her hours ago. I go to her and pull her to me.

"Susannah?" I say to her.

"Eric." She says with a rush. I feel every emotion that I am having echoed in her. "I…" She says softly. "I…I'm sorry I was gone so long." She says.

I pull back and kiss her. When I feel that she needs to breathe, I pull back and begin kissing her face, hair, neck; anywhere I can reach. "It's felt like a lifetime." I say.

I feel a pull of sadness from her and stop and look at her.

"What?" I ask her.

She places her hand on her stomach. I see that it is no longer flat. Confusion turns into frustration then to anger.

"Eric…" I say to him. "It was…"

"How long?" I ask her. "How long were you there?" I ask her.

She looks at me and then down. "They say…they just told me before I returned to you." She says by way of an explanation.

"How long was it for you?" I ask a little softer when I feel her fear and sadness increase.

"They said it was a…a month." She says and begins to cry. "Oh, Eric." She nuzzles in closer to me. "I…I didn't…I didn't know…time…it…it didn't…it didn't move." She says between cries. "They kept me…I…I don't know." She says. "I don't know what they did."

I look up and see Vivi in the doorway. "I want answers." I growl at her. "You see her state?"

Vivi nods without a word. "I want an answer to why she was kept away. I want to know."

"It…it was the only way, My Liege. She needed…." Vivi shakes her head. "She was not aware of the passing time. She was brought back as promised. You have not gone down for the day."

I growl at her. "LEAVE us!" I say.

Susannah's cries increase. "I…I'm so…so….sorry, Eric. I didn't…I didn't know." She says.

I hear the doors close to our room and immediately have my Promise up and in my arms.

"Min Kara, (My Love)" I say softly and begin kissing her again. "This is not your doing. Please." I say. I have swallowed almost all my anger at the sight of her tears. "Please I'll do anything. I don't know what to do when you cry."

"A…a month. We've lost a month. The baby is bigger. You've lost a, I don't know how long. He isn't growing like a normal baby. Eric," she looks up at me. "I barely felt him. I knew time was passing. But it was in a dream. I didn't." She shakes her head. "I didn't…"

"It will be alright, Min Kara (My Love). I promise. You are here and we will be married tonight. You will be my wife. Soon we will be Pledged and our child will be born. It will all be worth it then."

Her cries diminish into a whimper. "But…but you were so angry." She says.

I pull her closer. "I am not angered by you. I am upset with the situation and how sad you are. I never wish to feel such sadness and grief from you ever again." I say.

She burrows deeper in my arms. "I…I never want us separated again." She says. "I don't care what I need or what you need," she says and looks up at me. "We do it together."

I nod. "I promise, My Susannah." I lean in and kiss her.

What begins as a chaise kiss, quickly turns into something more. After all, you need two to keep a kiss chaise and Susannah was not willing to stop with something gentle. I know the pain and sorrow are still within her. But I feel want, need, desire and most importantly love.

I send her the same in return and she smiles around our kiss.

I hear a soft word from her mouth. "Please."

I need no other encouragement. Without hesitation or preamble, I have her beneath me and have entered her.

She lets out a sigh as if this is the best feeling in the world. I know that sigh. I do it every time I enter her. It is home. I am home within her.

Moving slowly at first, she makes her desires known by raising her legs and grabbing my backside. I increase the ministration with longer and deeper strokes.

"Eric, yes…Goddess yes!" She screams.

Her exclamation spurs me on.

"Min Kara ( My Love)," I growl out to her.

"Mianach. Amháin mianach. Ná óna chéile ... ach mianach (Mine. Only mine. Never apart...only mine)." She says to me.

"Ná ... in iúl duit dul ... mo gheallúint ... mo beloved ... banríon mo (Never...let you go...my promise...my beloved...my queen)." I say to her.

Then she does something that I thought I'd never feel. Susannah reaches up and pulls me closer. But not for a kiss. Once I'm close enough, she turns my head to the side and bites down on my neck. The force and suprise of it sends me into a frenzy. I return the action and we are completely connected. Her blood, my blood and our very essence connected. It is not long before we have both reached out end. When I look up, I see the soft blue tint once more around us.

Looking down, I see my Beloved smiling. She breathes in and out and the blue dome moves with her.

"Are you doing that?" I ask her.

She nods. "One of the things I learned." She says.

I move off of her as she breathes again and the shield seems to more closer to us until it is aborbed back into her. I smile as she looks into my eyes. I kiss her softly and then place my hand on her stomach.

"Can you feel him now?" I ask her.

She nods. "As soon as I was aware that I'd been gone so long, I felt him. Now I feel you again."

"You didn't feel me?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "And as soon as I realized that, the pain in my heart was almost too much to bear."

I pull her close. "Never again," I say to her.

"No, never again." She answers me.

We lay there for a few moments before she looks up at me. "There is much I want to tell you." She says.

I touch her chin with the backside of my hand. "We will have time when we reach Dallas. For now, have you learned all you need?" I ask her.

"I think so. They seemed to think so." Susannah leans in to me. "You need to go to ground soon. I'll miss you."

"Vivianne has a day at a spa planned for you." I say to her.

She moves quicker than I expect and is back looking in my eyes. "There is so much to do," she says. "We haven't..."

I touch my finger to her lips. "Vivianne promised that all will be ready. You have spent a great deal of time first dealing with issues then with others learning your gifts once more." I look at her and tilt my head to the side. "Where were you?" I ask.

She swallows. "Avalon," she says.

I am shocked but then it makes sense as to why Vivanne was called and Amelia was not. I nod to her. "Very well, but you have still had a lot to do. Not to mention, you are growing my son." I say and touch her stomach once more. "You will need this time to relax. I know that you will enjoy it."

She shakes her head. "I've never done anything like this before." She says.

"Well," I smile and kiss her again. "You will need to learn." I say.

Looking to my right, I see the clock. It is well passed dawn and I am feeling the pull. I turn back to her. But before I can say a thing, she touches my face. "I know." She says. "Go, I'll be here when you get back."

A pain shoots through me. What if the Goddess desides she needs My Promise once more.

Susannah is up on her knees and is facing me with her little hands on either side of my face. "I'll be here when you rise." She kisses me. "Though you will not see me until you watch me walk to you."

I am confused. "What?"

"It is bad luck to se the bride in her gown before the wedding." She says. "And personally, we need all the luck we can get."

I place my hands on hers. "Ní mór dúinn aon ádh ach amháin eile (We need no luck only one another)."

She smiles. "Mo ghrá, mo chroí, mo anam ar do shon (My heart, my love, my soul for you)."

I kiss her hands. "Go deo (forever)."

She kisses me once more and releases me. "I will see you tonight." I say to her.

She gives me a little smirk. "I'll be the one in white."

I turn to look at her once more. She is lying on her side, watching me leave. Her little bulge looks bigger in this position. I drink her in. Her smile is as bright as the sun and her skin glows with her essence. I resist the urge to pray knowing what happened the last time.

"I'll see you later." She says softly.

I nod, turn and walk back to go to my safe room. Wishing more than anything, I didn't need to leave her.

***0***

Sam's POV

"So is there anything else you can tell us about this meeting?" The Reverend asks me.

I shrug. "I don't know what else I can tell you. You know the dates, times and location. All I can tell you is that many of the most important Vampires in the country will be there. ." I say with a nod.

"And how do you know this?" The man I was introduced to as Miles asks.

"Sam knows these things, Reverend." Jason says. "I trust him. If he says that's where we'll find Vamps then that's where we'll find them."

The Reverend looks from me to Jason, then back to me. "That is all well and good, Jason. But we can't just go in there with guns blazing. We would be no better than these soulless creatures. We must be practical." He stands and walks over to us.

"Well, then what do you suggest?" I ask him.

"If I may, Reverend," Miles says.

We both turn and look at the small man. "Yes?" The Reverend asks.

"Perhaps it would be more advantageous to capture them?" He asks. "Perhaps we can work with some other areas to try and…"

The Reverend shakes his head. "The only reason to capture a Vampire is to make a public display of his death."

Miles huffs as if that is not the answer he was looking for. I see him roll his eyes and he begins talking again. "I just meant, it would be less noticeable if we attempted to capture a few. Perhaps have them talk on how they work. We could get intel, as they call it."

The Reverend seems to think about this for a moment and then dismisses it. "No, we need to make a statement." He pauses. "Without making a scene." He turns to me. "Thank you for telling us these things. Now," he turns toward Jason. "I need to speak with Jason, if you don't mind."

He doesn't look at me again. I have been completely and without a doubt, dismissed.

Jason starts to say something but I put up my hand. "I'll wait for you in the hall." I say.

Without another word to the Reverend, I walk out and the door is closed behind me.

Leaning back against the wall across from the door, I take a deep breath and let it out. This is a con I've never played. I am betting my life again so much. If any on the council found out what I had just done, I would not even hear a judgment. No, the last noise I would hear is a blade coming toward my neck.

But if the gamble pays off, Northman will be gone and Sookie will be back with us. No, back with me. Sure we will need to leave the area. I mean, if this works, I'll be behind the biggest mass murder in our history. Not to mention that it will probably take out most if not all of the council. No, this little con will not exactly get me on the council's Christmas card list. That's for sure. No, we will need to run and hide. Because if Northman and the Queen know about Sookie's abilities. You bet your ass that others know as well. The only way we will stay alive is to keep running. Maybe Tommy will be a help to us? He could get us out of the country, at the very least. But it may not come to that. There aren't many vampires up by the northern border of Canada. Well, none that I know of. And there aren't many down in the islands. Perhaps we can go there for a while. But first things first, I need Newlin to buy into the scam. I think he would go for it. That dude Miles, well he may be a problem.

Rolling my eyes at the thought that this little man could stand in my way, I look up and down the small corridor. Several people are milling around but not nearly as many as I would think.

A woman starts walking up the hall. I take her in. She is something to take in. Her eyes are down and looking at what she has in her hands. But her hair is like spun gold. Her skin is the color of a ripened peach and her body is probably one of the best I've ever seen. A little younger than I usually zero in on. But then again, I had zeroed in on Sookie long ago and she's young. Not as young as this woman. But nevertheless, young.

She is just about to pass me when I clear my throat. She looks up. But once she sees me, she stops. "Hello," she says with a sweet smile. "I'm Sarah Newlin." Her voice sounds like a thousand angels all singing in perfect harmony. The voice definitely completes the package. I've truly never seen a more beautiful woman in all my life.

I smile back and hold out my hand. "Sam Merlotte," I say to her. She looks down at my hand. Waiting a moment, she takes it into hers.

I can't help but to rake my eyes over her frame. When I reach her eyes, I realize she is doing the same thing to me. I smile my most wicked, panty dropping smile.

"It's very nice to meet you." She says.

"The pleasure is mine," I say to her.

She raises an eyebrow. "Is it?"

Before I can anything else, the door opens and I see Jason coming out with a big bright smile on his face. He looks at me and then to the lovely lady.

"Hey, Sarah," he says.

She releases my hand and turns to Jason. "Hello, is the Reverend through?" She asks.

Jason shrugs. "With me, he is."

Sarah nods and then looks back at me. "It was a pleasure to meet you Sam Merlotte. I hope I will see you again sometime." She says and I watch as her eyes gaze down and then back up to meet my eyes.

I smile. "I hope so."

She goes into the office and shuts the door. It is another minute before I can hear anything that Jason is saying. My mind is still filled with Sarah's sweet voice.

"Sam," Jason says.

I blink and look over to him. "Yeah?" I ask.

"Have you heard anything I've said?" He asks.

I suddenly realize that we are no longer standing in the hallway but are back in my jeep with Jason driving.

"What?" I ask.

He huffs. "Listen this time, will ya? We got a lot to plan."

I lean back in the seat. Not even caring that Jason is driving. "Give it to me again."

He nods. "Okay."

He begins talking but I keep feeling myself drifting off to think about the blonde beauty. Thinking of her has almost drowned out every thought of Sookie. Well, almost.


	32. Open Letter to Fanfiction

To Whom it may concern:

I am sure by now, most, if not all of you have heard about the goings on in the Fanfiction(dot)net world.

If I'm to understand this all correctly, over 200 stories have or will be pulled from the site because a group of teenage (young adults) have flamed the stories as offensive or inappropriate for viewers based on the rating system set forth by the managers and administration of the site.

If my facts are inaccurate, please excuse me.

I've watched the flames, accusations and basically mud slinging that has been occurring on both sides of the debate. Yet, there really hasn't been an educated debate at all as of yet.

In first light, I always encourage teenagers to take a stand and question what they find wrong. However, I had a teacher in high school that said, "You can debate anything you want in this classroom as long as you back it with verifiable fact." That is a concept I've taken with me throughout my teenage and into my adult life. Though, I would applaud the efforts of an educated and informed group, regardless of my own views, I feel that this is not the case. What I think they see as their moral and civic duty is yet another example of today's teenagers view of what they are entitled to.

I would like to confront a view that their site and forum page has expressed. I am going to be paraphrasing here, so please excuse me. In several posts I read that we authors/writers (because this is fanfiction after all) who write what they have categorized as "smut" are young housewives who are home with small children and husband's that are deployed somewhere. They have also gone on to say that we are uneducated and therefore how could we write anything more than smut.

Well, I would like to say that though I am a wife and a mother, I also hold two degrees, one of them as an engineer. I've gone back to school several times to gain certifications in everything from Software Applications to Massage Therapy. The last because my dear husband suffers from chronic back pain and I thought learning therapeutic massage techniques would help him and others I know. I hold down a full time job while still finding time to make a home for my family. I want to make it clear that I feel there is nothing wrong with being a housewife. Wife and mother are very important jobs and if someone can be able to stay home with their family, I say that's wonderful. Oh and lest we forget that a wife of a service man is an exceptionally brave and many times, thankless position. Their dedication and selflessness allows their family member to fight for us and that is an honorable woman. In my opinion, such a woman should be praised and thanked, not ridiculed and debased. I want to make sure that these children have their facts right regarding the multifaceted lives and backgrounds Fanfiction writers come from. In fact, I do believe there are a fair group of men who write on Fanfiction as well. I wonder how these teens would feel if we grouped all of them as lazy, entitled, selfish children who feel that life should be handed to them on a silver platter and not work for anything. No, I don't think they would like that at all.

I also would like to broach this idea of censorship and who deems what to be appropriate for whom.

I did a bit of research on books that have been banned, burned or otherwise censored in this and other countries. The list was shocking, I must say.

Here is just a short list of books that have been censored because someone or group of someone's deemed them not suitable:

1. The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn: As late as 1984, this book was being pulled off the shelves. Recently, the book has been republished replacing the words that were found offensive.

2. Animal Farm – by George Orwell.

3. As I lay Dying – William Faulkner

4. Brave New World – Aldous Huxley

5. Bridge to Terabithia – Katherine Paterson

6. Catch – 22 – Joseph Heller

7. The Catcher in the Rye – J.D. Salinger

8. The Canterbury Tales – Geoffrey Chaucer

9. The Color Purple – Alice Walker

10. Death of a Salesman – Arthur Miller

That is a small sample of great works of literature that have been banned, burned or otherwise kept from the masses of readers over the course of centuries. Many of them, I consider classics and the authors are ones I admire greatly. Yet, someone decided that for a multitude of reasons, they shouldn't be read. Many of these books were being banned up until the mid nineties. Yes, that was only two decades ago.

Now, I know that we are on the internet. That physically, those things you find inappropriate can not be put in a "restricted section" without help from administration of Fanfiction. However, many things that are labeled not "age appropriate" yet children are exposed to them regardless if they can find them on-line or not.

Prime examples are ratings on movies, video games and iTune songs. Though movies have a rating of "R", do you really think that teenagers are not seeing them? Just because a video game is rated for its violent content, do you think fifteen and sixteen year olds are not playing them? No. Do you think because a song is listed as explicit, it isn't being downloaded? No. Then why not ban them?

I have been asked if I would like my teenage son to read my stories. The answer to that is NO. Why? Because what I write is not appropriate for his age. He's fifteen. No matter how old he thinks he is, it is my job, as a parent to decide what is appropriate for his age and mental state. The stories I write are not for him, they are for adults. Just like movies, video games and the like are available to him regardless of his age, the internet is no different. It is MY JOB as a mother to decide when, where and if something is appropriate for him. Not a mass of others. Not a group standing outside of a library burning books or the authority on high who think that is their job. Not a school board or morality group bent on making their point. It's mine.

So why all the noise regarding certain stories; some of which have been on Fanfiction for years? I am unsure where and when a group of teenagers felt that they needed to be the morality compass for the rest of us. I am an adult. I am quite capable of making a decision on what is appropriate for myself and what is not. There are many stories, movies, shows and the like that I don't like for many different reasons. If I don't like them, I have the right and privilege to NOT read, NOT watch or NOT participate. Just like it is other's right to write the stories, make the movies, record the song or create the games. It is why we live in a free society.

Now, if the designers and administrators of Fanfiction(dot)net decide that the stories I write are not what they want on their site, that is their privilege. It is their website, not mine. If they decide that my stories are not appropriate, I would take my stories to a venue that did accept the content. However, I believe that the administrators of Fanfiction should read the stories themselves. Not rely on the flame of children or others. Or use a software application to search for words. It is not uncommon for a word to be taken out of context when being searched with these applications. Believe me, I know what the software packages are and what they are capable. Nothing beats the common sense of a well educated person. Computers are wonderful tools. But they are just that, tools.

I would suggest that the administrators of the site read the stories in order to make an informed decision. Consult the writer so that they have a chance to defend their work. If they still see the work as outside the scope of what they consider appropriate, then it is within their rights to ask the writer to either change the work, or remove it. That decision should not come from a group pushing the site to listen to them and dare I say, bullying them into doing what they want. Otherwise this is no more than a witch hunt and will inevitably harm everyone from the readers to the writers.

I have been a member of Fanfiction for a few years now and have been a writer for almost as long. I value the forum and am thankful that I have a place to express myself while enjoying the works of some very gifted and talented authors. Regardless of what is said, in the end, it will ultimately be Fanfiction(dot)net's decision on what stays or what goes. I just hope that they see the issue from all sides and not cave to an easy decision based on a group that is rattling the cages.

Thank you for your time.


	33. Chapter 32

A/N I know this one has been a long time coming. I'm sorry. We've had so many other things brewing that this one was just getting stopped and other muses were talking to me.

But at last...Here is the next chapter of Precious Love.

Thank you again for all the support you have been giving all my stories. I'm just so tickled pink!

So without further ado, please let me know what you think of Precious Love Chapter 32!

***0***

Chapter 32

***0***

Sam's POV

"Okay, so that is what the Reverend said. You okay with all of this?" Jason asks me.

"Look, you do your part, and I'll do mine. We need to get your sister away from them before anything happens. We don't want her hurt."

I look over at Jason as we pull into the bar. "Right?" I ask him, a little more sternly than I would normally speak.

He shrugs. "She's made her bed."

"What the hell does that mean?" I ask him.

"It means that we'll try. But if those Vamps have this much power over her, then it will be her choice. The Reverend says we all have free will. We can't force her to make the right decision."

"What the hell, Jason?" I turn completely to look at him. He's got one hand on the door handle and I grab him to keep him in the car. "What is this change?" I ask him.

"I told you," he says. "The Reverend set me straight on a few things. If the Vamps have this kind of power over that FREAK, then she ain't my sister no more. We may not be able to bring her back. If that's the case, the Reverend said, for the sake of my soul and yours, we have to take her out just like the Vamps."

I let him go. What the fuck! This is not the same Jason that walked into my bar screaming that no one remembers his sister.

"Jason, she's your blood. I told you already, if we take out Northman, we get our Sookie back." I say to him.

He shakes his head. "I just wanted to make sure I'm not crazy. I'm not. Maybe it's best no one remembers her. When she's gone, no one will come looking for her. If she's this caught up with the Vamps, it's her own damn fault. I don't like these lies that have been told about my family, but I'll live with it if it means we can destroy some Vamps and their blood donors."

"Jason, when he dies, the lies die with him. That means everyone will remember who she is." I say to him.

"Well, then, all the lies about my family will be erased, right?" He asks.

I nod my head.

"And if Sookie won't come with you, she'll get what the good Lord has designed for her. I won't have to deal with the freak any more, my family will be back to normal, and I'll have everything I ever wanted… a life without that no good freak, Sookie Stackhouse. What the fuck kind of name is Sookie anyway? Momma seriously must have hated her."

I am shocked. Completely and without question, shocked. He looks at me one more time, shrugs, and gets out of the truck, leaving me there for a moment. He is half way to the bar when he turns to look at me. "Well, you coming or ain't ya?" He asks. "We got us some planning to do, and I've gotta get home and make some calls up to Jackson. We got some work ahead of us, Sam. No time to dawdle. Daylight's a wasting."

I don't know what to say. Whatever that Reverend Newlin said to him when I left the room, completely changed Jason's views on everything that has to do with what has transpired. Gone is the scared and angry man that came busting into my office; in his place is a man on a mission. He doesn't give a flying fig about his sister now. He doesn't even care that we can get her back. It's almost like he _HOPES _we can kill her.

"This is some seriously fucked up shit." I say to the empty car. Getting out, I walk over to Jason. He pats me on the back as we walk in the back door. I almost want to shrug his arm off. But I need him to get close to Sookie. I can't be pissing him off now and cutting me out of the plan. He may be as dumb as a post, but right now he has the contacts that will get me Sookie and that Vamp dead. Until this is through, I'll need to keep him close.

"You'll see, Sam. The Reverend says the Lord has a plan, and the righteousness of his word and light will shine through. You'll see." He smiles at me and walks through to the front… no doubt going to see if any of his buddies are around.

I shake my head and go back to my office. Sitting in my chair, I close my eyes and lean back.

Not five minutes goes by before my door opens.

"Sam, I need to talk to you." Arlene says.

"Anyone ever teach you how to knock?" I ask.

"Sam, this is serious." She whines.

I open my eyes and look at her. She's standing with a hand on her hip and her bottom lip is in between her teeth. She's worrying on it like a dog does with a bone.

I sigh. "What is it, Arlene?" I ask her.

"You haven't seen Rene have you?" She asks.

"Now, why would I've seen Rene?" I stand and move toward the window.

"Cause he's missing. The damn sheriff in this town won't do anything unless he's been gone for at least twenty-four hours. When I went to report him, he said I should just wait on him. Knowing Rene, he's probably gone off for a while. That's what he said to me, Sam. He said that he's gone off. Rene wouldn't do that." I turn to look at her. She must have seen the skepticism on my face because she places her other hand on her hip. "He wouldn't do that; not this time. He's changed. He's a God-fearing man now, Sam. He's finally taking me and the kids real seriously now. I just don't know where he is. He was supposed to…Oh hell, I'm not really sure what he was supposed to be doing. But I know it was important. I woke up and he was gone. The sheriff's office won't help. I was hoping you could." She tries to give me big puppy dog eyes. Yeah, it so doesn't work for her.

I shrug. "What is it you want me to do?" I ask her.

"You know people," she says and moves closer to me. "Maybe you can call around and see if anyone's seen him?"

"Arlene," I put my hands up and side step her. "I don't know anyone who can help you. Best I would be able to do is call the Sheriff for you. Now, you just stay calm and be patient. I'm sure Rene is out there cooling his jets somewhere." She goes to say something, but I put up my hand. "Now I know you said he's changed, and that's great and all, but he does like to wander. Maybe he's gone fishing or something."

"Sam, we are in the middle of a crisis here. Rene wouldn't have gone fishing." She growls at me. "We've got work to do, serious work and he was committed just like me."

"I don't know what to tell you, Arlene. There really isn't anything I can do." I say and go to walk her to the door. "Now, I need you out on the floor. We are short- staffed today."

"Yeah, that girl Daphne you hired is a waste of space, you know that? She walks around like she owns the place. You," she points to me, "should talk to her."

"I'll do that." I say and motion her out the door.

"Oh, and there has been someone here since we opened waiting for you." She says.

I stop and look at her. "They give a name?"

She shakes her head. "No, but he's sitting in the back booth." She says and walks down the hall.

I wait there for a moment. There is no way that I've been found this quickly. There just isn't any way. Taking a few breaths, I walk out into the bar and scan the room. I see that Daphne is leaning up against the bar, looking at her nails. When she looks up, she sees me and smiles.

"Hi, sugar." She comes walking toward me.

"Daphne, don't you have tables to take care of?" I ask which stops her in her tracks.

She looks at me for a moment and then growls. The woman actually growls. "Fine!" She says, and storms off. I roll my eyes as I continue to scan the room. I see that someone is sitting in the back booth, but from this angle, I can't tell who it is.

Walking over, I move so I can see the person. He just smiles at me. "Mr. Sam Merlotte, I presume."

Yeah, my life just fucking went bad to worse.

***0***

SPOV

I know that Eric hated that he had to leave me. Truth be told, I hated it myself. After being away from him for so long, the last thing I wanted was more separation. I know it isn't right to question the workings of the Goddess. But, damn it, wasn't there another way? I mean this time shifting thing really is getting on my nerves.

Standing, I make my way to the bathroom. I touch my belly, now a little larger than a bulge, but not yet a basketball. "We are seriously going to need to talk to someone about all this messing with us." I say to him. "There is no way in hell I'm going to allow anyone to take me away from you and your Daddy. You have my word." I feel a fluttering and know that he agrees with me. I can feel him. It's a lot stronger than it was before, and I growl softly at the fact that I was deprived of this for a month. Yeah, I know that it was only a few hours in Eric's time. But damn, that so doesn't matter.

I finish my business and walk back into the room to see both Amelia and Vivi standing there. I can tell that they are both fearful. I nod to them as I walk back over to the bed. "That will NOT happen again." I say with all the strength I have without shouting.

"My Lady I know you are…" Vivi begins but I put up my hand to stop her.

"I don't care if it was the only way. I don't care that it was only a few hours in Eric's time. It was a month in mine. I'm not doing this again. I will pray to the Goddess, I will do what I need to. I will practice what I have to and stay strong for Eric and the family. But I will be damned if I'm going to sit back and be taken like that again. I had no choice when I was little, I had no choice this time, but I will have a choice now," I say and put my hand over my belly. "It would be cruel to take me away from my family. I won't allow it." I shake my head.

"Sookie, defiance…." Amelia begins.

"Enough, children," I hear Octavia say from the door. "Our Lady is right."

Both women turn to say something to her, but her look stops them. "Lady Susannah," she says softly. "We know you feel cheated. I would too, if I were you. But past is past and the only way to move is forward," she says with a nod. "Your will is to not be taken from your family once more. I would say that the Goddess will heed your words. Make your wishes known. I'm sure she will take your wishes into account." She says.

Amelia and Vivi try to say something but they are waved off by Octavia once more. "The Goddess does not take our will away. It is our Lady's wish that she not be taken from her family. I would suspect the Goddess will respect that. After all," she smiles at me, "a mother becomes protective of her young. It is in HER design that we do."

I nod and then look at Vivi. "I understand that we are going to a spa?" I ask her.

She smiles at me. "All has been arranged. Eric has approved the establishment, and security is in place," she says and looks at the clock on the wall. "You have just enough time to get ready, and we will be going."

I nod and move to the closet. I decide to just wear a simple jersey-type dress with a pair of sandals. The dresses that I have already gotten will still look nice, but not for long. We will indeed need to go shopping once we reach Dallas. I pull out the dress I am wearing tonight and look down at my belly.

"It will look fine," Amelia says from the door.

"What?" I ask.

"The dress, it will look fine," she says and moves closer to me. "The high waist will hide him a bit. You will look stunning and beautiful."

I hand her the dress, and she places it on a stand in the middle of the room. "Sally May will see to making sure it is pressed and ready for tonight," she says. "All has been arranged. Everything will be as you requested. Once we return, it should all be pretty much set up. You can inspect it."

I nod. "Please make sure there are a few workers around in case we want to make a few last minute adjustments." I say to her.

She looks up at me quickly. "Of course, My Lady," she says.

I finish getting ready and walk up to her. "What does my guard detail entail?" I ask her.

"Eric has requested quite a few more than yesterday." She says.

Yeah it was only yesterday that the fiasco with Jason and Sam took place. This whole time thing can really do a number on your head.

"Very well, " I say. "I won't have Eric worrying about me and the baby," I place my hand on my belly once more. "Or at least not more than he would normally. Now, I've not seen Dalia…where is she?" I ask.

"She is on post in the sitting room," she says to me.

I will need to speak to Eric about the ass-chewing he gave her. I know that it was appropriate, considering that she's my guard, but she's also my handmaiden. Perhaps the two aren't supposed to be intertwined. That is something I will need to think about.

I walk with Amelia through the doors. Dalia nods to us, and then we meet Stefan at the door. With both my personal guards in place, we make it downstairs without much discussion. Once in the kitchen, I see Sally May in her usual spot. I smile as she hands me a cup of tea, and I make my way to the table where the other ladies are sitting.

Octavia looks at me for several minutes before saying anything. I can't take it any longer so I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Forgive me, My Lady," she says with a nod. "There is something different about you. You seem, calmer... No that's not it."

"She's glowing." Amelia says.

I look down at my arms. After the last couple of times I actually started glowing, I wouldn't put it past me to actually be glowing blue.

"Well, there's that. But I suspect that is more to do with the baby," Octavia tilts her head at me. "You have grown up some, I think." She says with a smile. "I know you are still upset about leaving…"

"Taken, you mean." I say to her.

She laughs. "Well, yes, but what's done is done. As I was saying, I know you aren't happy about the ordeal, but I believe you were given the time there that we didn't have here. You aren't the same Susannah who left us last night." She says. "You are you, but…."

"Mature, I think is the word you are searching for." Sally May says as she comes to stand by us. "You are standing a little straighter, your head is held in confidence. I believe you have gotten what you needed." Sally May nods as if to bring home the point.

I take a moment to assess what these two are saying. I don't feel much different. Okay, I feel a little different, but could that have been some other workings of the Goddess? No, that doesn't seem right. I don't think that the Goddess would do that. I still feel like me. Just, I can't put my finger on it. Maybe the best word would be confident. I feel confident in myself, my powers and my position. Perhaps that is what the ladies are talking about.

Before I can say any more on the subject, Stefan walks into the room and announces that the cars are ready.

I stand and walk over to Sally May. Hugging her, I thank her for staying behind to see to all the plans.

She pats my face softly. "You just go and enjoy yourself. I'll make sure you have everything you want for your big day."

I thank her again and walk toward the garage with Vivi and Amelia. My car is in the garage, but when I open my shields, I can tell there are over a dozen guards outside waiting for us.

"You ready?" Stefan asks me.

I nod and proceed to get into the very black SUV. I can only assume that there are more of these waiting to escort us. I make a mental promise to myself not to argue about this. It will keep Eric calm to know that I'm surrounded by our guards. I will have to remember to talk to him and Alcide before we go to Dallas. I want to read our guards and make sure they are all loyal to Eric and Louisiana. I will not have us leaving the state with any guards until I'm personally sure they all have Eric's back.

"What has you thinking so seriously?" Stefan looks at me from the driver's seat.

I tell him what I was just thinking.

He looks at me with a little confusion, and then it is gone. "I will talk to Alcide while you are at the Spa. I'm not sure why he didn't think of that before. I mean, we've had them all investigated and have checked references. Most are part of Alcide's pack or surrounding ones. But you're right, My Lady. It is stupid and reckless of us not to have you read them. You are a tremendous resource, and I'm ashamed to say that we've overlooked how valuable your gift could be."

Nothing else needs to be said on the subject. Personally, I feel a little vindicated by his words. But the truth of the matter is, they really should have thought about it. At the very least, Eric should have. Yeah, I guess he and I should have a little talk as well. I'm not this waffling flower. I think I proved that even before I was sent to Avalon. Granted, I would over work myself, but the mind reading thing has been with me a long time. Hell, I learned how to control that almost since, well, birth really. He should have seen it for the benefit that it is. We will be talking about this. I will not sit back and allow danger to come to him or our family if there is something I can do to prevent it. The way I see it, I can protect Eric just as he can protect me.

Before I know it, we are pulling into an area I've never seen before. It looks almost residential to me, but the yards are more like farms. Funny, I haven't really investigated all the grounds at our house... maybe we have just as much land.

We pull up to a gate, and the driver of the car in front of us leans out and looks like he's talking to someone. I would guess a guard booth would look at little out of place.

"Sookie, several of the teams have been here for an hour. All is said to be secure." Stefan says.

I look at the two SUV's in front of us and the two behind us. I thought that this was my full detail. Obviously, Eric is taking more than just a few precautions. I nod to him because really, I'm not about to argue with the security.

Opening my shields again, I can pick out creatures stationed at different intervals on the property and several more as we move closer to the house, which could pass for a farm house in anywhere USA. If I didn't know my own past, I would say that this is the best "hiding in plain sight" act I've ever seen.

I feel several people inside the building. One seems to be more anxious than the others. His thought pattern is off, and I know on instinct that he's a Daemon. Pulling up to the building, I wait for the all clear from the guards before I get out.

Once we are out and on the porch, the double doors swing open.

"Vivi, my love, so long, much too long my darling," he says and reaches for Vivi whom he proceeds to kiss once on her right cheek and then her left. She laughs and looks to me.

"Lady Susannah," she says to me. "This is Falsto Siska - the most fabulous stylist in all of Louisiana."

"Darling… try the world," he says and turns to me. Taking my hand in his, he bows slightly. "It is an honor to meet the Consort of our new Regent," he says and kisses my hand. Once he does, his eyes shoot up to look at me. "It…it can't…." he stutters. Looking from me to Vivi and then back at me, he clears his throat. "Lady Susannah it is an honor and privilege to have you here with us today," he says and motions for one of the women to come to him. "This is Brianna Annan. You will be in her care today." He says.

I smile at her. "It is nice to meet you," I say with a smile.

She returns the smile, it's a nice smile. "This way, My Lady," she says to me. "We should get you started."

I turn to see the other women and look to Dalia for confirmation.

She nods. "The place is completely secure. I will be outside your room at all times," she says and walks with us.

"You aren't getting pampered as well?" I ask her.

She looks at me. I see a little sorrow on her face, but she quickly schools her features and gives me the face I see most of the time. She seems calm, and there is a slight smile on her face, but nothing more. Something tells me that this is her version of what they call "cop face." No emotion, nothing being given away.

"No, I am here to protect." She says.

I'm about to protest and tell her that she has as much right as the rest of us to have a day of beauty, but I quickly steel myself. This is not something to bring up in mixed company. I will have plenty of time to talk to Eric about this when we are in Dallas. I turn back to Brianna, who has stopped, and nod to her. She turns and shows us the way down to a room on the left. I trust that they will be looked after accordingly.

We make our way into the room and, true to Dalia's word, she first checks the room out and then goes to stand outside. I feel terrible that she has to stand there all day, but I'm sure she isn't willing to meet the wrath of Eric again. First, we get ambushed, which was completely my fault, but I know damn well Eric isn't about to blame me. Then I am taken right out of our bed while she sat there and watched. I'm sure Eric was seething. My insisting that she be in on the fun today may just make him more angry. I will definitely need to speak to him. I know she's a Guardian, but she is also a handmaiden. Again, this is such a curious position for her, I hope she is coping.

"I will step out for a moment so you can get changed, but before I do, I need to ask," Brianna pauses. "How far along are you?"

I look at her and then down at my dress. I didn't think I was showing that much.

"No, you aren't showing that much," she says in response to my unasked question. "I can tell by your glow."

I look up at her, and she's smiling at me. I smile back. Her smile really is contagious. Or maybe it's mine that is. Maybe it's the thought of a baby. Who really knows anyway?

"I…I'm not really sure," I say softly to her. "It's an unusual pregnancy."

"Then it's….." She trails off.

I nod. "Yes, it's Eric's baby." I say and put my hand over my belly. I know I shouldn't be telling her this, but, for some reason, I feel like I can trust her.

"Dear Goddess, I always thought my grandmother was just telling me bedtime stories." She says.

I look at her for a moment waiting for her to explain.

"When I was a little girl, my grandmother would tell me stories about a woman who would give birth to children who would bridge the worlds. I know…I know you are anything but human, I can feel it." She says to me. I nod not thinking that needs an explanation. She nods back. "So, this is…" she points to me.

I smile at her. "Oh the Goddess works in mysterious ways." She says softly.

She tells me that we are going to start with a facial, and then move to a massage, then a salt treatment, and finally a manicure and pedicure. She leaves me to get ready. Soon she's back, and we begin our day of beauty.

***0***

Desmond Cataliades' POV

I look at Bobby for a moment. "Is there anything else we need to go over before I meet with the new Regent?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "No, I think that was it. You will get in touch with our mutual friend in California then?" He asks me.

I nod. "It will be done before either regent rises. I must say, I would have thought that our Regent would want to make this information known himself." I say.

Bobby shrugs. "I believe our Regent feels that it would be best to go through proper channels," he hands me the file. "As you can see, the creature in question is well known in those parts. I dare say they will be most eager to have him returned."

Opening the file, I see what he means. "The Queen will be eager to find this one," I say and look up at him. "I will call her council now. They will probably have people on the ground before she even rises."

He nods. "That is what our Regent suspected. However, I believe he thought it best to come from you rather than me."

I have to agree with Eric on this one. Bobby Burnham is a very good day man. I know that his loyalty to Eric is true. He's been with him a very long time. But it would look a little off to have him deliver this information.

"Anything else?" I ask.

Bobby smiles. "There is one more thing," he pauses. "They will be marrying in a human wedding this evening." He says softly. I have to admit this is a bit of a shock.

"What?" I ask.

He laughs and nods. "I believe our Regent wishes to bind his Promise to him in every way. This ceremony will take care of the humans who nose around that girl." Bobby huffs.

"You've met her." It isn't a question.

He smiles. "A lovely and beautiful girl. She is as bright and fresh as a spring day. You will love her." He says.

I nod. "I'm sure I will," I say and look at the time. "I need to call California. When does the Regent wish me to arrive?" I ask him.

"By sunset. They will be marrying soon after. So he would like to talk to you before the ceremony. He also wished me to extend you an invitation. It will be an historical event." He says with a smile and stands. "I have several things to take care of myself. If you need me for anything, you have my numbers." He says.

I thank Bobby and he leaves the hotel room I'd secured in Shreveport. I hadn't expected to stay long. In fact, I half expected Eric would want to return to New Orleans to deal with the mess there. Now, I'm not so sure. If he intends to marry this woman, then things may not be as I would have presumed. Granted, I'd worked with Eric Northman on several occasions when dealing with Sophie, but nothing that would make me an expert on the Vampire. I've dealt with Sophie for so long, I just assumed that Eric would be similar in his behavior. I am pleased to see that this is not the case. If it were, I would think the Council had made a huge mistake. Sophie would never allow me to contact another Regent on her behalf. She would have wanted to deal with it herself, not trusting anyone. No that isn't it, she was too insecure to allow others to do things for her. If they were seen as competent at something that she should have been doing, she may be seen as the inadequate Queen that she was.

Well those days are over. I must admit that this is a refreshing start.

My phone rings. Looking at it, I don't know the number. Hitting the talk button I say my name.

"Mr. Cataliades, I understand that you are the legal counsel of the new Regent of Louisiana?" The person on the other end asks me.

"I would like to know who I'm speaking with before I confirm or deny that statement." I say to him.

He sighs. "My name is Claude Crane," he says. "I have information for the new Regent and am in need of his assistance."

Well, things just got interesting.

"What can I do for you Mr. Crane?" I ask him.

***0***

Sam's POV

He had been sitting in my office for just about an hour. When I saw him sitting there, I couldn't fucking believe it. I needed to know how found me. I needed to know how long he's known where I've been. But most importantly, I needed to know what his end game was. He may have been my brother, but we were brought up by the same woman. With her, there is always an end game and Tommy listened to Momma a hell of a lot better than I ever did. I laugh when I think about how she would flip when we called her that. Yeah, Lillian Merlotte Billing Swanson Carter may have given birth to us, but being called "mother" was never in her plan. We were just another tool to be used in her cons. Hell, neither of us really knew who our fathers were anyway. Oh sure, there were the guys she "told" we were theirs. But really, I'm not sure if that woman would know the truth if it popped up and introduced itself to her. Nah, Lilly may be a lot of things, but maternal wasn't one of them.

I look at my watch. I didn't want anyone to get suspicious of me running back to my office. Hell, no one knew anything about me, my past, my family or anything else. It was surprising really. This is a damn small town, and I, for one, know that the likes of Maxine Fortenberry just love to have their little tea socials and discuss all the goings on in town. In reality, it isn't tea, but a bottle of scotch, and they aren't anything but a bunch of cackling old broads with nothing better to do than get into other people's business. As far as I know, they've left me out of their little rumor mill. Well, for the most part. I'm sure there are a ton of things running around about me. But up until now, none of it has hit anywhere close to the truth. Yeah, my brother showing up clear out of the blue would start those ladies cackling for sure.

I make a motion to Terry that I'm going in the back. He was on first today ,and Lafayette would be coming in for the dinner crowd. Arlene is talking to two guys who Jason has been with since entering the dining room. They are seated in her section, and there isn't much else going on, so I leave her be. Daphne and Holly are standing by the bar, and no one is really coming in yet. It's that lull between lunch and dinner. Not much going on when you have a working class town. I turn and walk back down to my office.

Opening the door, I see Tommy fiddling away on my computer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask as I shut the door behind me.

"I was fucking bored," he says. "You left me back here for over an hour, ya know. I was just killing time."

I look over his shoulder. "On-line betting? Isn't that a little beneath your skill set?" Tommy was a whiz at counting cards. We always could count on him if we needed a little extra cash in a hurry. Vegas was like his playground.

He shrugs. "Hey, it isn't my fault if they don't consider me when they put up these sites." He laughs.

"Yeah, but they can trace your account to this IP address you idiot." I say and push him aside to kill the connection.

"You think I'm that stupid?" He asks me. "I know how to reroute IP addresses, Sammy. Shit, I wouldn't let them have this one. God, you still think I'm like ten or something." He rolls his eyes. Shit, to me he still looks ten.

"What the fuck ever, Tommy. What are you doing here?" I ask him. "I told you to stay the fuck away."

"Yeah, well, you try telling Lilly that." He growls.

"You fucking told her you talked to me?" I ask him.

"Hey, fucking right. I got off the phone with you and ran in to tell Momma her perfect little boy has resurfaced. Yeah, like I would do that."

"Well then…" I sigh. "She taps your phone?"

"Of course she does," he yells at me. "You know the drill. She trusts NO ONE! She is always fucking hiding the equipment too. She's gotten fucking good at it. Before I could find it and erase it, she'd listened to it. Once she heard your voice, she was a woman on a mission. It didn't take her long to track the number you used. Shit man, have you forgotten everything? You called me from your office phone?" He laughs. "That's fucking classic. You made it too easy for her, man."

I sigh and sit in the chair that Tommy vacated. "Where is she?" I ask.

"She's down in Shreveport. There are no five star hotels here, you know. She had to settle for a three in Shreveport. Man, she's pissed." He says.

I nod. Lilly wouldn't understand the attraction to this place. Hell, fifteen years ago, I wouldn't either. But things change, and so do people.

"You both need to get out of here." I say to him.

"Yeah, you try telling that to Lilly. There is no way in hell or heaven she's leaving without you." He laughs and turns to look at me. "If you wanted to stay gone, then you shouldn't have called."

"I needed your help." I look at him.

"After eleven years, you needed my help. For what? So I could tell you that you were pulling another fucking con on a Vamp? Shit, you'd have thought you learned your lesson after the last time."

"That is exactly why you need to leave." He turns to look at me. "What are you so dense that it never occurred to you that someone has been watching you two, just waiting for you to come and find me?"

"No one followed us," Tommy growls. "You are being paranoid."

"And you're being careless. Now, go get Lilly and get the fuck out of here. I'll meet up with the two of you in a week or so." I say and open the door.

"Oh, I don't think so," I hear a woman's voice in the doorway. "The last time you said that, we didn't see you for eleven years," she says as she walks into the room on her four inch heels and a designer suit. "You think I'll fall for that again?"

I look her up and down. She would fit right at home in New York, Dallas, even New Orleans. In Bon Temps Louisiana, she looks like some flash of money. So not blending.

"Hello Lilly," I say to her.

She smirks and looks me up and down. "Hello Samuel."

Can my life be any more fucked, I ask you?

***0***

SPOV

Time has flown by during my day at the spa, and I am now sitting waiting for my nails to dry as Bri (as she's asked me to call her) finishes my toes. I have to say that it really has been a lot of fun. I wasn't sure at first how I was going to deal with all the stuff Bri had in store for me. Now, well, I'm looking forward to the next time.

"So you have experience with supernatural children?" I ask her as she puts the last coat on my nails.

She smiles. "That was my last job. But the kids were sent to a school in England. It is a school for their kind." She says and I can tell that she misses them.

"I didn't know that there were different kinds of schools for Supes." I say to her.

"Well, there are only a few. It isn't like Hogwarts or anything like that. But it's a place for them to learn valuable skills and receive the training they wanted for their future. The boys were wonderful, and I miss them. But it was their time to move on."

"Would you ever consider being what you were again?" I ask.

"Well, that all depends," she pauses. "I was first Sesi's lady's maid. Then I became more of a Doula to her when she was pregnant. Then I became her Nanny or Governess, as she liked to call me. But I was still her maid."

"Why didn't you stay with Sesi?" I ask.

"She and her husband wanted to move closer to the boys. I wanted to stay here. So we parted ways. I miss them, but it was the right move for me." She places the thin flip flops on my feet so I can get out of the chair.

"Bri, would you be interested in the same position?" I ask her not knowing where this confidence was coming from. I mean, I would surely ask Eric about something this important. But there is something about Bri that just makes me believe she belongs with us. I had listened in on her several times, but there wasn't anything to be worried about. In fact, I know that she thought about how nice it would be to be around for such an exciting and historical birth. She was so eager to be there for me. She could tell from the other women who had accompanied us that I had help. But none of them really knew how to deal with a baby like this one. Hell, did any of us?

"I…I would be interested in a possibility. Do you know of anyone looking?" She asks. I know she's dying so I smile and take her out of her misery. "Bri, I need someone who can help me through this pregnancy. It isn't going to be long. But since it's cut short, I'm sure I'll need as much help as I can get. I also need someone with me who knows about Supe children. I know some, but well," I shrug. "I will tell you, I plan on being a hands on mother. I don't expect you to do for me, I just want some help."

She smiles. "I completely understand." She says.

"Excellent, when do you get off?" I ask her.

"You are our only clients today." She says to me.

"How much notice would you have to give Falsto?" I ask knowing that we have Dallas, then the meeting in Kentucky. Then we will need to visit New Orleans and Arkansas, if Eric is still Regent that is. But we will not be back for some time, and I really think I could use her sooner rather than later.

"For the Regent, I don't think I would need to give any time. When would you like me to start?" She asks.

"We will be leaving town tomorrow, so if you can come to the house with me tonight to discuss things with Eric, then we could get the ball rolling." I say to her.

She smiles. "Let me just go talk to him while you dress." She heads for the door. At the last moment she turns and looks at me. "I knew there had to be a reason that, after all these years, I was willing to leave Sesi. Now I know... I was waiting on you."

With that, she opens the door and scoots out. I quickly redress and go to open the door. Dalia is waiting and opens it for me. "The woman is talking to Falsto. Are you sure about her, My Lady?" She asks me.

I nod. "I think she is who I need to help me." I say softly.

"Well, you know that the Regent is going to want to check her out." She says and starts moving down the hall.

"Oh, I know," I pause. "But I can feel this is right."

We meet up with the rest of our group in the lounge area. Falsto joins us just a few seconds after my arrival.

"Did you enjoy my place, My Lady?" He asks me.

I raise my hand. "I did, Falsto. Are you angry with me for stealing such a find as Brianna away from you?"

He kisses my hand softly. "No, My Lady. I knew she wasn't destined to be with me long. Her skills are more than I need. She comes with excellent references. I think she will make a fabulous lady's maid for you."

I nod and look at Bri, thankful that she didn't say anything about the baby. Eric wants to keep it quiet until the announcement. Well, if I get any bigger between now and then, there really won't be anything to announce. Other than telling people I've got a basketball under my shirt, there wouldn't be much more of an excuse.

We say our goodbyes once more, with a hearty thank you to everyone. Once back in the cars, we travel through the Shreveport area with very little trouble. I have to say that I'm anxious to get home. It's my wedding day after all. Wedding day. Goddess, that sounds just too good to be true. I've waited for this day for a long time. Longer than even I knew. Now, it's all starting. We are starting our forever, and this is just another step.

I'm aware of why Eric wanted to do this. He intends to bind me to him in every way he can . I don't really mind. I want to do the same thing. He is my everything, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep him, our family, and now our people, safe. This is just one more step towards that goal.

We pull into the drive and begin to get out of the cars.

"Lady Susannah," Dalia says. I turn to look at her. "We will have Ms. Annan wait in the Regent's study since he will not be seeing you for some time." She says. I look over at Bri, and she looks confused.

I nod to Dalia, whom I know will have someone take good care of her. "I'll see you in a bit." I say as I walk into the house.

We walk straight back to the kitchen where everything is in full swing. When Sally May sees me she smiles and starts telling me everything that is already done. She takes me out back where I see the archway with beautiful lights and flowers all around it. I smile when I see a little area with tables for afterwards and the flowers that are leading the path down to the arch.

I smile and look back at her. "Everything is exactly how I envisioned it, thank you." I say to her and wrap my arms around her rather large waist and hug her tightly.

"OH, I am so glad." She says.

I smile and excuse myself. It's time to start getting ready. I walk upstairs with Dalia, Amelia and Vivi to start my preparation. I know the minute that Eric leaves his hideaway. He's been up for some time, and we've been sending love and other emotions back and forth between us since then. Oh hell, if I make it to the altar without attacking him, it really will be a miracle. When another surge of lust runs through me, I feel his humor, but he sends me a piece of what he's feeling. He's just as worked up as I am. Damn, this night can't go fast enough.

We make it to the suite, and all three women are bustling around me like fireflies. I have to laugh thinking they are just as excited as I.

EPOV

I can hear them upstairs, giggling and laughing. I have to laugh myself. Amelia and Vivi are the loudest, but I hear the faint laughter of my bonded. I know that she is having just as much fun. From the emotions we have been bouncing back and forth between us since my rising, I know we are going to have even more fun tonight, and tomorrow night, and for the rest of eternity.

I walk into my study to find Godric and Stefan sitting with a woman. She looks vaguely familiar, but I can't seem to place her.

"My Liege," Stefan says. "This is Brianna Annan. Your, my, that is to say Lady Susannah wishes to employ her as her lady's maid and Doula." He says.

I hide a small smirk. I knew when I saw her credentials that she would be a great help to my Promise. But to see that Susannah has taken this initiative impresses me more than I already was with my girl.

"You wish to take this position?" I ask her.

"If it would please you," she says to me. "I am most eager to assist the Lady Susannah. She is such a delight," she smiles. "A ray of sunshine, if you don't mind my telling you."

I nod. "Not something I'm unaware of." I say to her.

When I heard that there would be someone working with my Promise today, I had already checked her out, and I have no reason to think that my Sookie hasn't read her. We discuss payment and then send her off to take care of her charge. Once she nods to me, she leaves the room to help my Susannah."

"That was fast," Godric says to me.

"She has already been checked out. I knew she was perfect to assist us at this time. I'm more than pleased that Susannah thinks so as well."

I ask for a report of the day. Stefan fills me in and then tells me about what Susannah had said in the car.

"I've already discussed it with Alcide. He was kicking himself for not thinking of it sooner." He says.

I have to admit, so am I.

"Very well, have her read any she can tomorrow. I'll have her read as many as she can at Fangtasia tomorrow before we depart for Dallas. I want all the guards who will be on the grounds and with us read first."

He nods as he goes for the door.

Godric and I have not much time to talk before Cataliades arrives. I sign the appropriate papers for Council and the territory. He hands over several files of financials that I will need to look at as well as several things that Sophie had in the works for the area.

"Rasul will report on the rest." He says to me.

"And the other matter?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I've spoken to the Queen of California's day person and her council. They want to express their deepest gratitude for informing them of the whereabouts of the shifter. They also were surprised at your wish." He says.

I nod. "All I want is the property. They can have anything else the shifter owns as restitution for the pain and suffering he has caused."

"Her council said that wouldn't be a problem." He says.

"When will they be taking him?" I ask.

He shrugs. "They say they already are on their way."

"What of the news that Compton is dead?" I ask him.

"No confirmation other than the maker," he looks in his file. "Lorena insists that her childe has been killed. She demands restitution from Council."

"What was their response?" I tent my fingers.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. They will deal with her in Kentucky." I say.

"Very well, if that is all?" I ask.

"There is one more thing," he says. I motion for him to continue. "I got a very interesting call earlier. You may need to speak to someone sooner rather than later."

***0***

Her Grace's POV

"All is in place." I say to the creature before me.

He nods. "I will be meeting them when they arrive at his childe's estate."

"All well and good." I stand and make my way across the room. "There has been another twist just a few hours ago. A move not anticipated. Very bold and brave." I smile.

"Do I need to know?" He asks.

Shaking my head, I look back at him. "Before you meet them, find the Borok. I think you will be surprised by what you find."

"Chasing them is like chasing smoke, Your Grace." He says. "Even I am not that good."

"You are better than you boast. But they wish to be found. They, like many others, have felt the wind of change. Find them. They will be a great help, I believe."

He nods to me and leaves me.

"Everything alright?" I hear from behind me.

I nod. "They need help, and I believe they will be getting it soon." I turn and look at the girl beside me. "Let us go get your little one. It's almost time." I say to her. I can see through my third eye the smile she has on her face and the blood tears on her cheeks.

All is falling into place. I pray to the Goddess that her plans are not thwarted. There is too much at stake this time.

I reach for her hand and she gives me her arm. Walking with me, I sense that this childe will be a great addition to my maidens. She will be special and important in the decades to come.

Yes, the Goddess does work in mysterious ways.

***0***

EPOV

After listening to what Cataliades had to say, I thank him and ask him to stay.

"I am here for the service of the Territory, my Liege," he says.

I nod picking up the phone. "Hello?" Fintan says.

"First, your granddaughter and I are to be wed this evening." I say to him.

He laughs. "Yes, Adele is hopping around waiting for your call. With your permission, we would like to attend."

I smile. "Susannah would have it no other way." I say to him.

"Very good, we will be there within the hour." He says.

"There is something else," I say.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Breandan," I say.

There is silence on the other end.

"We will be there within the half hour." He says. "I will meet you where you are now."

I hang up and watch as my childe walks in with my tuxedo in one hand and several boxes in the other.

"You mind telling me why I was sent around town like an errand boy?" She asks me.

I smirk at her. "I thought you wanted to be present for my wedding, Pamela." I say to her.

"Your WHAT!" She screams at me.

***0***

SPOV

"Sookie, are you sure you don't want me to run and get you a different dress?" Vivi asks me as she helps me on with the beautiful off white gown we picked up today.

I shake my head. "No, this is perfect and we don't have enough time." I say to her. "I will find something for the pledging," I say to her. "This is fine." I smile. Bri is standing there with a great big smile on her face. I'm very happy that Eric approved. I don't know how I would have responded if he had said no. Not that I'm a brat or anything. But it's just that I felt so strongly about having her with me that I knew it was right. When I made the decision, I felt a flutter in my belly. I know he thought it to be right as well.

I hear a pop on the other side of the door and then a knock. I smile. "Come in," I say.

In walks Gran wearing a very beautiful rose-colored dress. I smile at her. "You will not have to worry about your dress for the pledging," she says. "I have my promise dress for you. Your mother wore it when she wed your father in our form of weddings. I would hope you would honor us by wearing it as you pledge in front of all our worlds." She says.

I smile at her. "I would wear it tonight if you want?" I look at her for a moment.

She shakes her head and approaches me. "No my beautiful girl, this dress is perfect for tonight. The other is ancient and full of old symbolism." She says.

I nod. "Well, what do you think?" I ask as I spin around.

She laughs at me. "I think it has been a millennium in the making." She hands me the boxes that she's holding.

I look up at her. "They are from your Viking," she says.

I pull the card out and open it.

_My Beautiful Bride,_

_I had these made at the same time that I had your ring made. Please do me the honor of wearing them this evening._

_I cannot wait to look upon you and be able to call you Mrs. Northman._

_I count the minutes._

_Yours for Eternity,_

_Eric_

I open the first box to see a graduated diamond necklace. I take it out of the box.

"Oh, My Lady," Amelia says, "that will look perfect."

She takes it from me and puts it on, being mindful of the elaborate hairdo she and Vivi have just done.

I open the second box to find matching earrings and the third holding a diamond cuff bracelet.

I get up and stand in front of the mirrors.

"What's the matter, Susannah?" Vivi asks.

"I…I feel like a princess in a Faerie Tale." I say.

Gran laughs. "That's because you are, my lovely." She says to me.

I turn to look at her and touch her face. "You are so beautiful," I say to her. "I'm sorry you had to hide yourself."

She touches mine back. "All for you, it was worth seeing the look on your face this day." She says.

Leaning in, she kisses the side of my temple. "Soon, all your dreams will become reality." She says.

***0***

EPOV

"Fintan, what can you tell me?" I ask him after telling him what Sookie had told me earlier.

He sighs. "Breandan is a dangerous creature. He has been hiding since his exile after the Civil War," he says. "This means that he has probably enlisted the help of just about anyone."

"This doesn't help, Fintan," I say to him. "Are you, or are you not, going to claim your throne from your father?" I ask him.

He looks a little shocked but hides it quickly as his face returns to a very calm and serene state. "If I were to do that, it would start another war, Eric," he says. "No one would want to do that. It could very well destroy what's left of my race."

"And not to will cause a price to be on your Granddaughter's head. Why you never took the crown before is beyond me." I stand and go to look out the windows. "You would not have had to run if you had just seized what is yours," I say to him. "All of this could have been avoided."

"That is just it," he says. "It wouldn't be mine, it would be Susannah's." He says.

I turn to look at him. "She is not full Fae." I say.

He shakes his head. "I would rule until she wanted it. She would have still been in danger. Either man would have taken her and used her gifts and her destiny. They would not only kill me but also enslave her. Niall would have bedded her off to the Fae he could control, and Breandan wants her to bear him Warriors," he says. "I wouldn't do that to her."

I go to sit back at the table. "You could have given her to me years ago. I would have protected her."

"And how would you have done that? Were you equipped to handle a child? A beautiful immortal child with the powers that Susannah possesses? Would you have been able to protect her from every angle? She was much too young to Bond with." He says.

"Yes, but now, she is mine. We are Bonded, and soon Pledged. She is to be my Queen. You will live just as long, Fintan, you could take control now that she's protected. Nothing is stopping you from accepting your birthright."

He shakes his head. "Niall is a very powerful man. Council would…"

I cut him off. "Council will see him as a fraud. He is on that Council as a representative of Fae. He is not the crown prince, you are." I say to him.

Fintan closes his eyes. "I need time to decide. It would mean a war, and I have no allies." He says.

"I am marrying your Granddaughter; you would have me and mine." I say to him.

He looks at me. "A Vampire siding in a Fae war?" He asks me.

"We have done it before." Godric says.

Fintan looks from one of us to the other. "I…I will need to think on this." He says.

"Don't think too long. From what I've been told, we are running out of time," I say to him. "The old man may have been powerful once but he is losing it. I will not have my Susannah in the crossfire if he decides to lose all sense and do something rash."

"I would never let that happen," he says. "I've been protecting her for lifetimes."

"Well, now that is my job. If you will not do anything to prevent this madness, I will." I say to him.

"You will have my decision soon." He says softly.

I nod. I look up to see that Sally May has returned with several dozen pink, rose and white flowers. I smile at her.

"Everything is ready." She smiles.

I nod. "Thank you Sally May," I say. "I know it's short notice."

"Oh pish," she waves me off. "I think it's perfect, My Liege. It will be perfect because it's the two of you." She says.

With that, she walks out of the room.

I look over to see my childe; arms crossed sending daggers to me.

I look at the men in the room. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" I ask.

Alcide had joined us when Fintan had appeared. He looks from me to Pam and nods. "I will go collect the Judge," he says.

I nod and turn to walk to Pam.

"Childe," I say to her. "Är det så du kommer att bete sig resten av kvällen

(Is this how you will behave the rest of the evening)?" I ask her.

"Tillstånd att tala fritt, Master (Permission to speak freely, Master)?" She asks me.

I nod.

"Eric, I just don't understand," she says. "In less than a week, you have completely changed everything in your life. You meet this girl and everything changes," she says. "I heard from Bobby that he delivered your offer. I didn't know we were moving forward with your plans. You said that was years away. You are putting yourself in the middle of all of this madness. Something you never do. You have put together a nest of Vampires, Weres, Guardians and Witches. You haven't consulted me on anything. Your maker and his other childe are here, making demands of me, the club and you. Yet you do nothing. I only just learned that you have others besides me and I've not really come to terms with that, either. I'm being left out of all the decisions that concern your life, and you don't seem to care. Now you are marrying a human." I look at her with one eyebrow raised and she rolls her eyes. "Okay, but to them, she's human. You are taking her with you to a Council meeting, she was by your side as you were made Regent, not me. You have had her with you during pledgings and now, you are planning to help take over a realm of creatures that are like liquid crack to us. Forgive me Eric, but have you lost your fucking mind!" She yells at me.

I sigh. "Pamela, Susannah is what I've been waiting for all my existence. I've told you of the vision, the promise?" She nods. "I am moving forward." I tell her.

"Why?" She asks softly. "Everything was fine," she says. "The club, our lives, everything was exactly…"

"Exactly like you wanted it." I say to her.

She looks up at me. "It has been the two of us for over two hundred years. Now, you not only expect me to accept this new, well, woman into your life, but all the rest? You expect me to just sit around while I'm pushed aside, pushed back, and not even noticed? When you finally took your place in a monarchy, I thought I would be at your side. I would rule with you, as your greatest progeny." She stands a little straighter. "Now you just expect me to accept another into my life without a word?"

"My childe, perhaps it is time for you to leave for a time." I say to her. I think I've said this at least a dozen times in the last few days. But her feelings and position haven't changed. She is bordering on being a danger to us at present. Hard truths may need to be addressed and soon.

She looks at me and her eyes go angry. "Du skickar iväg mig (You are sending me away)?" She asks.

I touch her shoulders. "If you can't accept this than perhaps you need to," I say to her. "I want you to be happy as well, Pam and you are just, well angry," I say to her. "Your anger is clouding your judgment. We can't have that right now. Too much is at stake. I can't worry about how your emotional state is going to affect the bloodline."

"Of course I'm angry," she says. "My master is making another childe and I get no say in it." She stomps her foot. "I may not be the first, but I am your last. I don't wish to give that up. After everything else you've taken away from me in the past week, I'm not willing to give that up too."

I look at her for a moment. "Pam, you think I am going to…."

"You are going to Pledge to her and then change her. What else would you do? If you Pledge, you are Bonded completely, which means that if you don't change her, you will die when she does," she says. "I'm getting a sister that will be bound to you for life and…."

"Pamela," I say to her. "I am not changing Susannah," I say to her. She looks confused. "She's already immortal, I am not changing her." I say to her.

I can't bear to tell her that Sookie and I will have a child very soon. I dare say that this news would be another blow that I'm not really willing to deal with tonight. Let her get over this first.

"You…you aren't changing her?" She asks.

"Jag sa ju i går kväll. Hon är mitt löfte, inte mitt barn (I told you last night. She is my promise, not my child)." I say to her.

"Men ... då ... då ska hon bli min älskarinna (But…then…then she will be my mistress)?" She asks.

I laugh. "I'm not sure Susannah will like being called that, but yes." I say to her.

She looks down. "I don't wish to leave you, Master," she says. "You will need me. I wish to fight at your side." She says.

"I would like nothing more. But I need to make this clear," she looks up at me. "Susannah is my Bonded, my wife, and will be my Pledge. That will not change. It also will not change the fact that I chose you to change. This is just as much my fault as it is yours. I fear that I have spoiled and coddled you much too much," I say to her. "I should have told you about the others decades ago. But it wasn't the right time. Soon our bloodline will make themselves known. We will need everyone by our side very soon. Once we are assembled, others will worry about our size. You must put aside all of this," I wave my hand, "and be the childe and warrior I know you can be."

She takes a breath. "I…I understand, Master. I will attempt to rectify this flaw within myself." She says.

"Pamela, you are such a child," I say as she comes to hug me. It's only a moment. My Pamela is not my Sookie. She doesn't like affection.

"I should go find your Maker and make myself useful." She says to me.

I walk out of the room as she goes to the front of the house.

"Master," she says.

I look up at her.

"I…I hope she makes you happy." She says with a small smile.

Well, it's progress at least.

I change into my tux and walk outside to see that everything is indeed arranged. A trellis has been setup in front of the water with flowers and white lights. I smile as I think my Bonded will find it sweet.

Around the area, candles have been set aglow.

I turn when I hear voices as Bobby and the Judge both walk through the back door at the same time.

"Well, Northman, this is a strange way to return a favor." He says.

I nod. "I thank you for agreeing." I say to him.

He huffs. "Like I had much of a choice," he mumbles. "Have you gotten the license?"

I look at Bobby.

"Right here, Mr. Northman." He says to me.

"Any trouble?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "None," he says. "The boy will not remember who came in for the license, only that one was issued. You will have time to make your statement." He says.

I look back to the judge.

He huffs again. "I will submit it tonight as you requested. However, I will send a note that nothing is to be posted until tomorrow evening when you can send out your release." He says.

I thank him again. I turn to Godric. "Please send out an email to all Vampires in the area to be at Fangtasia a half hour after dark. Our plane will leave Shreveport by 9pm and I want to make the announcement to our area first." I say to him.

He nods. "Of course Eric," he says. "But shouldn't Council be informed?" He asks me.

I nod and step aside to make a phone call.

"Didn't expect to hear from you until you landed." Stan says.

"Susannah and I are wedding within the hour." I tell him.

"Ah, I see, wishing to be the first?" He asks me.

"No, wishing to hurry this along." I say to him.

"I understand," he says. "I will make the announcement to the Council before I go to rest, but will not list your Bonded's name. I will just inform the Council that the Sheriff is wedding in a human ceremony. I'm sure I can persuade them to hold all questions until the meeting." He says.

"Thank you Stan." I say to him.

"You wish to do the Pledging in Kentucky?" He asks me.

"I would like to do it soon, if not immediately, after approval is given." I say to him.

"If she is who I think she is, approval is really just a formality." He says.

"I…what are you planning?" I ask him.

"Me," he says and I can tell that he's smiling. "I'm not planning a thing. I wish you and your Bonded all the happiness in the world," he says. "I will see you tomorrow."

I close the phone and walk back to Godric and Tomas.

"Seems that some may already know what you are planning." Godric says.

Before I can answer him, Amelia comes walking through.

Smiling at me, she is followed by Vivi and they take a seat.

Since most, if not all, the security is here, they too sit down along with Mr. Cataliades' and our newest member, Brianna.

I know that it's every girl's dream (well according to Pam and Dear Abby) to have a huge wedding.

I make a mental note that I will make this up to Sookie somehow.

I smile as I take a stand next to the trellis, waiting for my beautiful Bonded.

***0***

SPOV

Gran comes behind me and looks over my shoulder as I make a few last minute fluffs to my hair.

"My, don't you two look beautiful." I hear behind us.

I turn to smile at Fintan.

He walks over to me. "You ready?" He asks.

I nod and take his arm.

I walk down with him and Gran kisses me once more as she heads outside to everyone who is waiting for me, well us, to make our entrance.

I turn and Dalia hands me a beautiful bouquet of rose and champagne flowers.

"You ready, my dear?" Fintan asks.

I smile and nod to him. I've been waiting for this for centuries. My future is right through that door, and I can't wait to get to him.

Taking a deep breath, Pappa opens the door and I walk out to my waiting Viking. I don't think I can be any happier in this moment than I already am.

***0***


	34. Chapter 33

Yeah, I know. I've been a very very bad girl. I think we should get Eric to punish me. Oh, I would so not mind that.

Really, I am sorry for the delay in posting. But life has been going nuts lately. The last few months have been just a mess. You know the type - life is a exercise wheel and you're the hamster? Yeah that has been my life.

But I have a long chapter of Precious Love for you as an apology.

The songs used in the chapter are:

I really hope you enjoy this. The next few chapters will be for AED. Yes, we are coming to the end of that chapter of the saga. But don't worry - there will be sequels :).

So, please let me know what you think of Chapter 33 of Precious Love...

Chapter 33

***PL***

Last time….

_I turn and Dalia hands me a beautiful bouquet of rose and champagne flowers._

"_You ready, my dear?" Fintan asks._

_I smile and nod to him. I've been waiting for this for centuries. My future is right through that door, and I can't wait to get to him._

_Taking a deep breath, Pappa opens the door and I walk out to my waiting Viking. I don't think I can be any happier in this moment than I already am._

***PL***

SPOV

When we walk out the door, I instantly recognize the song reverberating through the yard, Canon in D Major. I smile. Pachelbel's Canon has always been one of my favorites. It always seemed more poetic for some reason than a wedding march. Perhaps older or maybe old fashioned. Either way, it's perfect for us. Pappa guides me over the path as we follow the torch lights down to the beautiful canopy of white flowers and twinkling lights that now await us by the water's edge. I take in the whole scene. It looked beautiful when I saw it before. But I couldn't even comprehend how it would look at night. The scene is breathtaking. But once I see my Eric, everything else fades away and all focus is on him. Nothing else matters. None of the pain and suffering we've had to endure. None of the hardship and struggles we have before us. Nothing matters but him, us and this moment. This moment that I've dreamed about even when I didn't know what I was dreaming for. This very moment when we will become one in the eyes of the Human world. I know deep down, that our Pledging is more important to our worlds. Or perhaps the Pledge is important to the Vampire world. I've already claimed and bonded him to me as a Handmaiden and a Fae. But neither of those ways was as public as this. Sure the Pledge will be, but this…this is something every girl dreams of. I've dreamed about walking down an aisle of white to meet my tall Hero and say vows to one another. I look at him once more and I see love in his face that is only compounded by what he is sending to me through the bond. I immediately send it back to him and his smile grows wider. This night is perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect than this.

If I thought it was possible, I would have been certain that I'd flown to the end of the path in an effort to reach him faster. Because before I know it, I'm standing in front of Eric and Pappa is putting my hand in his. I notice the person standing before us as he begins to speak but for the life of me, I can't bring myself to really concentrate on him. Everything pales in comparison to my Viking king. I barely hear the man asking us our vows and only come out of my haze to say what is required to make this all official.

When Eric and I finally say our "I Do's" I think I'm going to start jumping out of my skin.

"You may kiss the bride," the man says.

Eric moves in slowly and lays the gentlest of kisses on my lips. Opening my eyes, he smiles at me.

"Hello Mrs. Northman," he says.

I smile at my beautiful Viking, "Hello Mr. Northman."

***PL***

EPOV

I look into my beautiful Susannah's eyes. "Hello, Mrs. Northman." I say to her softly.

She smiles back. "Hello, Mr. Northman."

Within seconds, our guests surround us. Adele takes Sookie into her arms and hugs her deeply.

"My beautiful girl," she says softly to her. "I am so very happy for you."

I look over to her and see that tears are in both of their eyes. I can tell this is a very special moment for the two of them. I wait a few moments to give them the time they need to say in touch what they can't say in words. When I cannot bear to be without her a moment longer, I grab for Susannah's hand and she turns and moves closer to me.

Taking her into my arms, I kiss her chastely before turning and addressing our little group. "I know this was very short notice," I look to my Bonded and smile. "However, everyone we wish to be here is and we are so very happy that you can share in our joy this day. I was unsure that this day would ever come. The AVL and the Council have been working tirelessly in getting this and many other laws passed for Vampires. Perhaps with the passing of these laws, the passing of others for others will not be far behind." I look around at all the creatures gathered before us. Susannah moves closer to me as I continue. "Tomorrow we leave for Dallas and then to Kentucky where we plan to complete our Bond with the ancient Pledge ceremony in front of the entire Council. With that final vow," I look at my Wife, "we will be bound together in all eyes."

Everyone applauds and smiles at us.

Sally May had quickly sent two young girls to the kitchen and they returned with trays. They pass between the guests handing out flutes of champagne and blood to everyone. Everyone that is, except the Judge, who has exceeded the time he deems acceptable and has begun his hasty departure. This may be ground breaking and historical, but I know the Judge would rather have no part of this or anything that has to do with Vampire and Humans. I'm not completely sure if he hates my kind, but if he doesn't, it's close. Thankfully, his sense of honor and his need to stay in my good graces trumps his contempt for all things supernatural to take part in our festivities. Imagine his surprise if he knew that there really aren't any Humans but him in attendance tonight. Hmmm, that would be a sight. But not one I wish to see on this special day.

Once everyone has a glass, Godric raises his first.

"To my first childe and his promise, may you have an eternity of joy." He smiles to us.

Fintan steps forward. "To my beautiful granddaughter and her Viking," he pauses. "I will do everything I can to ensure your happiness." He looks at me for a moment. After another breath, I nod my understanding to him. My words have been heard and his decision has been made. Perhaps this is one disaster we may be able to avoid.

Adele steps forward. "By the Goddess's blessing you have found each other. By Her grace and love you will see your destiny fulfilled. Blessed Be." She says as every woman in the room mimics her blessing.

My beautiful Susannah just smiles at everyone.

"Are you pleased, Min Kara (My Love)? Is this what you had in your beautiful mind when you thought of how you wished this day to be?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and her smile is as bright as the sun. "I can't tell you how happy I am right now. Everything is perfect, my love." She says to me.

She doesn't need to tell me. I can feel it. Her heart is bursting with love, warmth and something else. I look at her and she is glowing. I take her into my arms and caress the side of her face. She is more beautiful in this moment than I think I've ever seen her.

I can feel someone watching us. I pull away from my beautiful Susannah and look over to Adele who is smiling. She looks me in the eye and nods slightly. It's as if she is completing her task and I'm being put in charge of our future. I'm unaware of why I know this. But I thank Odin and our Goddess for the knowledge. Our destiny and future has begun and is progressing with every step. I thank all that are listening for our chance.

***0***

Sam's POV

I moved my mother and brother out of the bar and into my trailer as fast as I could when she arrived at my door. I'm not sure who has seen them but I'll be damned if I keep them lingering. The fact that they would be so stupid as to come and find me is really pissing me off. I can't believe they would be so careless. I mean who the fuck knows who's following them.

"Lilly," I say to my mother as she walks from my kitchen to the sitting room for the tenth time. "For the last time, I really need you both to leave," I say to her. I've been telling them the same fucking thing for the last three hours. Do they not hear a fucking thing I'm saying? "We will get you a place to stay in Shreveport or maybe even New Orleans while I finish up here. There isn't anywhere you are going to want to stay in town and this place isn't big enough for us." She huffs at me so I try again. "They just opened a really nice hotel in Shreveport. Why don't you and Tommy go down there and get a room."

She huffs again.

"Look," I say. "I told Tommy that I would meet up with you. Now I need…"

"You need," she laughs at me. God that noise grates up and down my spine. Well, I guess it's better than her huffing. "You need. You need what, Samuel? You need time to figure out how to shake us again? You need to hide the money that you were supposed to split with me after your last take?" She growls at me. Correction, maybe I liked her huffing instead of talking. I spare a quick glance at Tommy. He didn't know that I promised Lilly half of the last job I did. I'm surprised she never told him.

"Is that what you're here for?" I ask her. "If it's money you need…"

But I get cut off by her right hand landing on my face. Shit I didn't see that coming. "What I need is for my son to tell me why I had to hear from his brother that he is alive. I need to hear why you left like you did in the middle of the night. I need to know why you left your brother and I high and dry in some dirt bag town in Washington where you were supposed to meet up with us three days after we left. You said you had things to take care of then, too. So what I need is some answers, son of mine." She says and places her hand on her hip and waits."

"Lilly, or should I call you Marie? No, well is it Tina, Mellissa or perhaps, Sybil then? What are you going by these days?" I ask her with a smirk. The first couple of names are ones that she used on cons from time to time. But the last one is different. Tommy and I only call her Sybil when she's going nuts. You know, like in the book? Tommy found it in a rundown old hotel we were in when we were kids. He made me read it to him. Granted, the book really wasn't a kid's read. But it was better than staring at four walls when Lilly was out doing, well, just doing. But unlike the book, Lilly didn't have an abusive mother to blame her different personalities on. Not to mention that Lilly always knows what personality she's using. I'm just not sure that she can control it.

"You can call me, Mother." She says in her nasal tone. "You ungrateful sack of shit."

Well, at least we know I'm not her favorite any more. "Fine, Mother, you know why I left. They were going to kill me." I say to her. "I didn't have a choice. They found me and they were going to kill me. They had already killed Lucy. They wanted what they wanted. They gave me three days to return what I took from them or they were going to come after me. I did what I needed to survive."

"Yeah, well I told you not to mess with Vampires, didn't I?" She asks me.

"You thought the risk was worth it when you saw what we could take. Now you say it was a bad idea? Really, that's how you are going to play this. You know they would have tortured me and then killed me."

She huffs again. "Like we haven't been up against that before, Good God, Sammy, we're your family. Do you know that they came looking for you after you ran? Do you know the shit Tommy and I had to go through because you up and left us without a word?" She starts pacing again.

"Li..Mother, I thought I was doing the best for all of us. I knew you and Tommy had nothing to do with Lucy and you had nothing to tell them. They weren't going to waste their time on someone that couldn't give them what they wanted."

She spins on me and looks me dead in the eyes. "You ran. Like a spineless snake. You left your brother and me to fend for ourselves."

I sigh. "You could have had Tommy shift and get away. You could have done the same." I roll my eyes at her.

"Sam that's not…" Tommy starts to say but Lilly turns on her.

"Shut up, Tommy." She says.

"What's the big deal, they had nothing on you and you had a way out." I say to him.

"You think you know so much. If we could have shifted and left, you could have shifted and stayed with us." She growls at me.

"They would have known it was me. Shit Lilly, why are you riding me on this?" I ask her. "It ain't like you needed me. You have Tommy. He kisses your ass twice as much as I ever did. He listens better too."

She walks up to me and is as close as she can get. "You ain't nothing without your family, boy." She says softly.

Before I can say a word, I hear a knock at the door. Without even looking I can smell that they're Weres. Shit, I knew this was going to happen. "What did you do, Lilly?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

They knock again.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Mr. Merlotte, we need a word with you." I hear from behind the door.

I turn to tell both my mother and brother to shift when I hear them speak again. "I wouldn't shift if I were you. There is a witch with us about a mile down the road. She has put a spell on the whole parish. You shift and you bleed."

I have no idea if they are bluffing or not. But by the looks on Lilly and Tommy's faces, I got a feeling that they know something I don't. Shit what did I leave them to when I vanished?

I walk over to the door and open it. "Yeah," I say to the three hulks of men standing out on my very small porch.

I look at them and get a very cold feeling crawl up my spine when I see Jonas. Hell, that is one nasty Were I would have been happy never to see again.

Jonas smiles at me. "Hello Sammy. Glad to see that your memory hasn't faded."

"What you doing here, Jonas?" I ask him.

He smiles again. "Queen Gabriella wants a word with you," he says to me. "In fact she wants several words with you."

"Well, there really isn't much to say." I say to them.

Jonas laughs and the other two join in this time. "Oh, there is plenty to say." One of the other ones says. He looks passed me to Lilly. "Gabriella thanks you, Lilly." He says.

I look back at my mother who hasn't moved an inch since they arrived. "What did you do?"

"What? You think I brought them to your door?" She asks.

"If it would save your skin, I think you would sell me to the devil." I say to her.

I feel one of them grabbing my arm. "Come on Sammy, we have a plane to catch. The Queen isn't going to wait much longer to see you." He says and pulls me out the door.

"Wait," Lilly says.

They turn to look at her.

"What about us?" She says.

The one holding my arm looks at her. "Gabriella Nahas, Queen of California wishes me to inform you that your debt is paid. You have no other duties to her kingdom. The Queen sends you her thanks in helping in this matter."

I thought perhaps my family sold me out but now I know for sure.

"It's not what you think," Tommy yells after me. "They've been watching and waiting since you left. We…we had no choice."

I nod but say nothing. There really isn't anything to say. I left to save my neck. They sold me out to save theirs. Fuck, family's the shits.

I give one last look to Lilly. "I may be nothing without family but honey; you are nothing without yours, either."

"You stopped being our family when you left us to rot," she says with a little shake in her voice.

"Just proves what you always told me, Lilly," I say as I walk down the steps.

"And what was that?" She asks.

"You can't trust anyone." I see my brother come out onto the porch as Jonas puts me into the back of an SUV.

"Oh," Jonas says as he turns around and looks at Tommy and Lilly. "Please escort those two to the other car." He says pointing to them.

As quick as lightning, the other two Weres are beside them pulling them down the stairs.

"You said our debt was clear." Lilly says as she tries to pull away from the Were. She may be a shifter but there is no way she can fight against a Were. I mean, come on.

"The Queen feels that Sam would be, well, more cooperative if you were in attendance, Lilly. Now don't make a scene. We don't want this entire backwater town to hear our business, now do we?" He says and chuckles as he gets into the front seat.

I watch as they are moved to another car. Lilly pulls away a few times but Tommy says nothing and comes peacefully. I guess he learned more in these past years than my mother. Rule number, oh hell, who knows. But when caught, stay calm and find a way out. Tommy is doing just that. Lilly, well, yeah, I don't know what the fuck she's doing.

"You missed California, Sammy?" Jonas says. "All that sunshine and beautiful beaches?"

I say nothing.

"Ah, well. I guess that's for the best. Don't think you will be seeing much of it anyway."

Without another word, one of the other men slide behind the wheel starts the car and takes off. I give one more look to the bar before I turn around and face forward. Yeah, you can't trust anyone.

***0***

EPOV

We walk around talking to a few of our guests as we make our way up the path and soon we find ourselves and everyone else in the living room. Sally May has set up some refreshments and the cake in there. I smile at her efficiency. She always knows what we need. I nod to her as she passes through to take care of something in the kitchen. I must remember to add a bonus to her next paycheck and to make sure that Susannah is ready to hire more staff for the estate. Soon we will have a houseful. More so than we have now and Sally May will need all the help she can get. I see Bri follow after Sally May and know that she's probably going to help her. I smile again when I think that my Bonded chose her on her own. Bri will definitely be a welcome addition to our fold.

I continue to walk my Susannah around for a bit and then allow Alcide to introduce her to a few of the new guards as I go to get my iPod. I find the song I'm looking for and put it into a docking station.

I walk over to my bride who is busy talking to Dalia and Stefan.

"Susannah," I touch her on the back.

She turns and looks at me.

"May I have this dance?" I ask her.

She smiles at me and takes my hand.

I lead her into the middle of the room as the music begins.

_I was so lost, didn't know what to do with myself, _

_I was my own worst enemy, I was lost and oh I needed help, _

_Then you came along, and saw what state I was in, _

_You picked me up, when I was down, _

_Showed me how to live again. _

_I say thank you, for pulling me through, _

_I'm a lucky man, _

_I didn't know what life was _

_But now I understand, _

_This is precious love, it's precious love _

_No I can't let it go, _

_This is precious love, and it's teaching me, _

_Everything I need to know, _

_This is precious love, oh it's precious love _

_No, I can't get enough, _

_Oh I'm down on my knees begging you please, _

_To gimmie more of that stuff. _

I take her into my arms. "You look exquisite, my wife," I say to her.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Min Kung (My King)." She says.

I smile at her. "Snart min vackra prinsessa, mycket snart (Soon my beautiful princess, very soon)."

_Love, love, love, love, love, precious love _

_Oh it's love, love, love, love, love, precious love _

_Oh I got so distracted, _

_By people all around, whispering sweet nothings, _

_Filling my head with doubt, _

_So I gave up, it didn't take long for me to see _

_The one thing that I was missing was standing in front of me. _

_Took you for granted, thought the grass, _

_As greener on the other side. _

_I was wrong, and it's taken so long _

_For me to finally realize. _

_This is precious love, it's precious love _

_No I can't let it go, _

_This is precious love, and it's teaching me, _

_Everything I need to know, _

_Oh this is precious love, oh it's precious love _

_No I can't get enough,_

_Oh I'm down on my knees begging you please, _

_To gimmie more of that stuff. _

_I say a prayer and send it to you, _

_That my heart will always be true _

_Life won't be the same without you _

_I say thank you, Mmmm, _

_I'm a lucky man, _

_I didn't know what life was _

_But now I understand, _

_Oh this is love, love, love, love, love precious love _

_This is precious love, and it's teaching me, _

_To be a better man, _

_This is precious love, oh it's precious love _

_No I can't get enough,_

_Oh I'm down on my knees, it's there that I see _

_You must be from heaven above, _

_Yeah its love, love, love, love, love, precious love_

She looks up to me. "Thank you for my beautiful presents." She says as she touches her throat. "You didn't have to."

I shake my head at her. "Oh no, you are a Princess and soon to be a Queen." I smile at her. "You will have this and so much more."

I pull her close to me.

"Viking," I hear over my shoulder.

I turn to see Fintan standing there.

He bows slightly to me. "May I have the next dance?" He asks.

I smile. "Do you have a song you wish to dance too?" I ask him.

He smiles at me. "Adele is already getting it ready." He says.

I pass my beloved's hand to his.

I kiss the side of her face and go to step aside.

***0***

SPOV

Could this day get any more perfect? Does every girl feel this way on her wedding day? Well if they don't then they really need to do something about that. Every bride should feel as special and as loved as I do at this moment.

Fintan holds open his arms and I smile as I step into them.

He looks down to me. "Mo chailín álainn, is mian liom go raibh sé air _(My beautiful girl, I wish it was him.)."_ He says to him.

I must look confused. He just kisses my nose like he did when I was a little girl and the song begins.

_Back when I was a child_

_Before life removed all the innocence_

_My father would lift me high_

_And dance with my mother and me and then_

_Spin me around 'til I fell asleep_

_Then up the stairs he would carry me_

_And I knew for sure I was loved_

"Tá tú rince cosúil aingeal (_You dance like an angel_)." He says to me.

I smile. "Mar gheall ar mhúin tú dom (_Because you taught me_)."

_If I could get another chance_

_Another walk, another dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end_

_How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again, ooh_

_When I and my mother would disagree_

_To get my way I would run from her to him_

_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah yeah_

_Then finally make me do just what my momma said_

_Later that night when I was asleep_

_He left a dollar under my sheet_

_Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

_If I could steal one final glance, one final step_

_One final dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end_

_'Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again_

I can't help but look over and see Gran standing next to Eric. Her eyes are filled with tears as Eric's are rimmed red with blood . I know he is holding it together for me as he smiles at me. Eric takes her hand and pulls it to his mouth and lays a soft kiss on her knuckles. Gran looks up at him and then smiles. She says something and walks away from Eric toward Dalia and Amelia standing to the side.

Fintan spins me around and I can't help but laugh out loud. I feel like such a little girl in this moment. Although I know that I'm a grown woman and have lifetime upon lifetime in front of me now.

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

_And I'd hear how my mother cried for him_

_I pray for her even more than me_

_I pray for her even more than me_

_I know I'm praying for much too much_

_But could you send back the only man she loved?_

_I know you don't do it usually_

_But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again_

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_

"Susannah, look." Fintan says to me.

He points over to the French doors. What I see over my shoulder takes my breath away. I spin so fast I think I'm going to fall. Thankfully, Fintan catches me.

Standing just inside the doors in a semi solid form are my parents, Corbett and Patricia Brigant. They look just as I remembered them.

"How?" I say softly.

Fintan points to the right. I turn to see Adele standing hand in hand with Vivi, Octavia, Amelia and Dalia. Their eyes are closed and they are chanting something.

Eric is beside me in a flash.

"You must hurry," Fintan says. "I fear you only have a very limited time with them, Mo féileacán (My butterfly)."

Eric takes my hand as he walks me over to the two of them.

As I approach, they both start to smile.

"Daddy," I say softly, "Momma?" I say.

They both nod to me.

"My Sookie," my father says. "We don't have much time."

"But how…" I shake my head.

My mother smiles. A smile I've dreamed of a thousand times and was burned on my brain. "A gift from the Goddess on your wedding day," she says.

My mother reaches for my face but I feel nothing but her warmth. "I'm so proud of you, mo áilleacht (my beauty)." She says to me. "You have learned what you need and the Goddess has given you the time to remember. You will please her as well and do us all so very proud."

"I hope so, Momma. I love you both so much." I say. "I just…I just wish…" I sniffle.

"Sookie, oh my sweet girl," my father says. "Gach bhfuil déanta ar do shon. Dhéanamh tú bródúil as dom gach lá. Beidh mé ag breathnú ar do chroí agus gáire, mo fianán milis (_All has been done for you. You make me proud every day. I shall look upon your heart and smile, my sweet cookie_)." He smiles at me.

"Tá mo chroí cliatháin mar gheall ar mhúin tú é a eitilt _(My heart has wings because you taught it to fly)." _I say to him.

My father looks at my mother and she nods. Holding out his hand to me, he immediately becomes solid.

I look into his eyes and take it.

Instantly the music begins again and he leads me out to the dance floor. He opens his arms to me and I can't help but to fall into them just like I did a thousand times as a child.

"'S álainn, iníon iontach. Conas is tú mo ghrá (_Oh my beautiful, wonderful daughter. How I love you_)." He whispers to me as he begins to move to the music.

_If I could - I'd protect you from the sadness in your eyes._

_Give you courage in a world of compromise._

_Yes, I would..._

_If I could - I would teach you all the things I never learned._

_And I'd help you cross the bridges that I burned._

_Yes, I would..._

_If I could - I would try to shield your innocence from time._

_But, the part of life I gave you isn't mine. _

_I watched you grow - So I could let you go..._

_If I could - I would help you make it through the hungry years._

_But, I know that I could never dry your tears._

_But, I would - If I could..._

I look up into his beautiful blue eyes. They are the same eyes that watched over me as I slept; when I played and when I fell down. They are the same eyes that showed me love, compassion, humor and strength over so many centuries. They are exactly the same eyes I've yearned to see time and time again in the past years. The same eyes I wished I could look into over and over again.

"This was worth it, my beautiful Sookie." He says to me softly. "All of it, it was worth it."

I can't say anything. I just pull him closer; taking in his scent, his feel, his energy, his strength and most importantly, his love. It all seems so natural. Like I've felt it every day for the last decade.

_Yes, if I live - in a time and place where you don't want to be,_

_You don't have to walk along this road with me._

_My yesterday - won't have to be your way..._

_If I knew - I would try to change the world I brought you to._

_And there isn't very much that I could do._

_But, I would - if I could..._

_Oh, baby, Daddy wants to protect you._

_And help my baby through the hungry years._

_'Cause you're a part of me._

_And if you ever, ever need, I said a shoulder to cry on,_

_Or just someone to talk to, I'll be there. I'll be there._

_I didn't change the world._

_But, I would - If I could..._

_(Spoken) "Oh, darlin'. I love ya baby."..._

Taking my hand, he leads me back to where my mother is standing with Eric.

My father smiles at me again and looks to Eric. "Tá tú mo bheannacht síoraí. Caitheamh di ar nós na Banríona bhfuil sí (_You have my eternal blessing. Treat her like the Queen she is)."_

Eric bows to him. "Onóir dom agus humbled ag do bheannacht. Ní bheidh mé rómhaith léi ar aon bhealach eile, caithfidh tú mo focal (_I am honored and humbled by your blessing. I will never treat her any other way, you have my word_)." He says.

My mother takes my hand. "You are everything I dreamed you would be. Remember we are in your heart, always." She says as she leans in to kiss my cheek once more.

When she releases me, my father looks to me. "You will be a wonderful mother and Queen, I love you." He says as he leans into me. I close my eyes and can feel his lips touch my forehead.

When I open my eyes, they are both gone.

I lean back into Eric. "I love you both so much. Goodbye," I say softly. I hadn't noticed the tears falling from my eyes.

I turn to see that Gran is approaching us.

"You…you never did that before." I say to her.

She smiles at me. "It wasn't me, but the Goddess." She says softly. "She wanted to give you something special on this day." She says softly. "Many things will be happening in the next coming days, but this," she waves her hand around. "Is the union of your souls. Never underestimate the power that this brings."

I close my eyes. "Thank you," I whisper to the Goddess.

"You are welcome," I hear like a breeze through my mind.

When I open my eyes, I see everyone looking at me. I laugh a little. "Bet no one's going to beat that Wedding gift." I say wiping the tears away.

Gran pulls me into her arms. "My son loved you with everything he had." She says to me.

I nod into her shoulder. "I know," I whisper.

She pulls away from me for a moment. "Well, go dance with your groom." She says to me, kissing my forehead in the same manner that my father did.

Eric pulls me close and I lean in and rest my head against his chest.

"I love you," I say softly.

"As I you, Min Kara (_my love)."_

_***0***_

Her Grace's POV

"Is everything set?" I ask my faithful servants. "Nothing can be out of place. We must do this in sync or they will be aware."

"Everything has been done to your specifications. We have sent word to King Stan. He is awaiting your arrival tomorrow evening. He said he has rooms set to your specifications and requirements. He wanted me to elaborate to you that he is both humbled and honored by your visit. He knows that this has much to do with the new monarch and he, well, he is very pleased."

She huffs. "Perhaps he should wait until he sees the natures of such visits before he sends his gratitude."

"You don't believe him to be thrilled as all of us will be?" She asks me.

I smile without seeing my faithful servant. Through my third eye, I can see all I need. "Personal agendas and freewill make enemies out of the most saintly of men, my child. Only time knows the future. And today, time is silent to me."

The room is quiet for almost three breaths before I continue. "We will know when we know," I say to her. It's not that I think or know that Davis will be intolerant of recent events. However, I know mortal and immortal souls that have turned on their brothers and kin for far less than what we have to give to the new monarch. Even still, as I said before, only time will tell.

***0***

SPOV

I smile as I sit talking to Octavia and Vivi in the corner by the French doors that only an hour ago were the back drop to the vision of my parents. No not the vision, the apparition? That isn't right either. Regardless, it was a gift from the Goddess; one that I will be thankful for the rest of my existence. Now, how could I stay angry about my being whisked away when she gave me such a gift? Okay, I could still be sour about the whole thing. But a gift like the one she gave me is precious in more ways than I can express.

I look up to see my steadfast sentry standing about ten feet from me. She hasn't given much more than a smirk to me since the trip to Tara's dress shop. That kind of saddens me. Regardless of whatever Eric wants to say, I know she has my best interests in mind when allowing me to do things. The whole thing was a mishap of circumstances. How could have anyone foreseen my brother finding out I was there? I mean seriously. Okay, perhaps going to the store wasn't the best idea I've ever had. But that's just it, it was my idea, not Dalia's. It was my mistake, not hers. She did what she was supposed to do and got me out of there as quickly and as safely as she could. Her primary concern, as always was my and the baby's safety. Eric can't fault her for that. Even now, in a room full of our close allies, Dalia is at my side the moment Eric leaves it. I guess that's the sign of a very good Guardian. Regardless of what Eric may feel, and I know his feelings are strong on this, she is a good Guardian. Yes, she is my handmaiden and one of the few women I call friend, but she would never allow real harm to come to me. Perhaps when we arrive in Dallas, Eric and I will have time to discuss this.

Thinking back on my newly regained memories, I remember hearing stories during my studies with my father of creatures such as Dalia. They are an ancient and respected sect of our world. All creatures regard them with reverence. They are thought to be the mightiest and most feared. Well second to the Borok. But that is another matter. I really must remember to refresh my memory at some point. I wonder if I can persuade Gran to loan me her books. I could have Bobby go and retrieve them for me. What is going to happen to the house now that we are no longer Stackhouses? I will really need to speak to Pappa about that. But again, I'm getting off topic. Is this what happens when you're pregnant? Does your mind become this scattered? I was thinking about Dalia and relearning all I need to know. Okay, I remember a lot. But give me a break. I was a child. I would have much preferred running around after butterflies and sprites than learning things from a dusty old book. But now, I feel that all I've been taught will serve me and my King in the years to come. At the very least, I should sit and talk to Dalia. Yes, that will probably refresh my memory the fastest. I will need to do that soon.

I look up to see Pam sitting in the corner sipping on a champagne flute filled with blood. I had been given several as well. There really isn't anyone here this evening that would find this strange or unusual. Most, if not all the guards know of my current state and that the blood is what the baby needs. It's really funny that no one has questioned Eric yet on the parentage of the child. But then again, most have either given their oath or sworn fealty to Eric. I will be looking into the minds of the new guards tomorrow and I'm certain that Eric will expect them to swear themselves to us then. He is the new Regent. Hell, the only reason he hasn't been given the Kingship is because the Council needs to do this by the book. I know several things about the other night. One, there are those on the Council that knew this day was coming, two, her Grace is behind us one hundred percent and three, Nan Flanagan wasn't in on the plan. All three need to have further consideration. But, not tonight. Tonight is about Eric and I and I won't let anything or anyone spoil it. This is why I need to deal with Pamela.

I get up and ask Vivi and Octavia to excuse me. When we are within 20 paces of Pam, I ask Dalia to give me some room. She looks from me to Pam but doesn't seem to move back.

"It's okay," I say to her. "She isn't going to do anything."

Dalia seems to mull this over for a moment. She looks to Pam again and after a staring contest that felt like it lasted a lifetime, she looks back to me and nods.

I continue walking and stop about five feet in front of my husband's youngest and wait for her to turn her attention to me. When she does, I give her a smile.

"May I sit down?" I ask her.

She looks me up and down slowly. For a moment, I'm not sure what she is going to say. She could just get up and walk away. Nothing was keeping her here. Other than her loyalty to Eric, that is. She could tell me to go to hell and start screaming at me. She could hiss and show her fangs. The several seconds that Pam is staring at me feels like minutes, hours as I wait.

Finally, she looks away from me. "If you wish it," she says. "It is your home, _Mistress_." She says the last word like it's leaving a foul taste in her mouth. "I've heard they have taken to calling you the Consort to the new Regent. Doesn't that bruise your twentieth century ideas of female identity?" She asks.

I sit down next to her. "It would, if that is all I had to compare my life too," I pause for a moment. "Thankfully, I can see the bigger picture. But either way, I am the Consort to the Regent. He has been given his position, I have not. He is my mate, my bonded and now my husband. I think Consort fits, don't you?" She says nothing so I continue. "Pam," I say and wait for her to look back at me. When she does, I continue. "I really wish we can find a way to get along. I know," I wait a moment trying to come up with the right words to say. "I know all of this can't be easy for you to reconcile. I have no excuses or reason for why Eric did what he did."

"My MASTER doesn't have to explain himself to me never mind you." She says in a harsh but low tone so as to not bring attention to us.

"That may be true. But I know how much Eric loves you. He wants you to be happy and for us to get along. I know that it would make him happy." I say to her. There, simple and to the point.

She leans forward staring into my eyes as she moves closer. She knows I can't be glamoured. So her action is more for an effect than anything else. "What makes you think that you could possibly know what will make my Master happy? You have only just met him."

I shake my head. "That's where you're wrong, Pamela." I say to her softly. "I've known him for over a thousand years. Granted, I…I forgot most of my time and I haven't known everything you and he have done in the past one hundred years. Nevertheless, I know him. I know his heart and soul and I know that it would make him so happy to see us getting along." I say to her. "You're his childe. It pains him to see you like this."

"If it pains him so, he wouldn't have inflicted this kind of grief on me. He knows me and he knows my heart. He would have known what keeping such things from me would do." She says.

"Those are things only Eric can tell you. I have no control over the past. But I do have control over the future. I'm asking you to take that step with me. If you will not do it for my sake, then do it for Eric's." I say.

She smirks at me. "You know that Eric and I used to be lovers." She says to me.

I wait a moment. Is she really trying this, on my wedding day? God, she's such a spoiled brat.

Her smirk becomes wider as I sit there for the moment I give myself to process what she said. Not because it hurt or shocked me, but because she chose this moment to give me that little detail.

I sigh and nod to her. "Pamela, I'm sure that not only were you lovers but you had multiple lovers at the same time. I'm sure you have shared and played with many over the course of the years." I look around the room. "I'm pretty sure that you and Eric have done everything there is to be done when it comes to sex." I look back at her. "What's your point?"

She looks at me confused. "Dear Abby says that women don't like to hear about past conquests. That is makes them, uneasy, jealous and sometimes violent."

I shake my head and laugh. "Yeah, well those women didn't have to deal with listening to other people's thoughts about their sexcapades for years and years. Trust me, Pamela, there isn't anything that I haven't seen or heard in thoughts and in deeds of others. I've had a very long time to come to terms with what creatures do. Nothing you can tell me would shock me." I say to her. "If you are trying to hurt me you have failed."

She looks away for a moment. I wait and then try again. "What is really bothering you, Pamela?" I ask her. "The news that Eric has made others can't be a complete surprise to you. So it has to be something else. What is it? Is it the fact that Eric has found a mate or is it because that mate is me?"

She turns quickly on me; glaring at me as she spits the next words from between her teeth. "I am not bothered if Eric takes a mate. He has taken thousands upon thousands of women to his bed. That is a lost cause, as humans say," she says. "I'm concerned with my Master's welfare." She growls at me. "I think that somehow you have bespelled him. In some ways he looks at you like I've seen him look at no other. He looks almost, lost when you aren't near him." She pauses for a moment and then shakes her head. "It's rash and thoughtless. Others will think him weak and I believe you will have him meeting his final death, someday." She says softly as she moves closer to me. "I don't care who you have on your side, little one. I will see you burn in hell before I allow you to destroy my Master."

I move the two inches that now separate us. I can feel my breath bouncing off her skin. We are so close. "Eric has lived over a thousand years. He has been a warrior longer than that. He has pillaged and mastered everything that has ever intrigued or interested him. The Council has granted him this territory after hundreds of years of trying to get him to take a monarchy. That is no coincidence, my dear Pamela. You honestly think that he walks into anything without looking at every angle?" I ask her. "You have that little faith in your Master?" I ask her.

She goes to get up. However, I will her to stay in her chair. Well not will her, exactly. I throw a shield around her, so close to her skin that it keeps her seated.

She looks at me. "What are you doing?" She growls as she tries to get up again. "Release me." She says softly.

"If you're going to act like a petulant child, I will treat you as one." I say to her, growling now. "I want to be friends with you. At the very least, I would like us to be in the same room without shooting daggers at one another or insulting each other at every turn." I say to her. "If I can't have that, then I will have to find another way to deal with you. Regardless, know this; what you are doing right now, your actions and attitude are hurting my husband, my bonded and my mate. We have a serious fight coming up on our hands and I will not risk my family's life or this Genealogica (bloodline) because you have decided to have a temper tantrum. Now either grow up and do what we need you to do or I will insist you to take a long trip somewhere. Those are your choices Pamela. I will not allow YOU to be the weak link in our future." I lean a little closer. "You may think that I have bespelled your Master, but I will not allow anyone to hurt him, our family and our bloodline. And that includes you."

I wait for her to respond. It looks like she's mulling over everything in her head. I have yet to release her. I may be powerful. But Pam is a very talented Vampire. I'm not about to turn my back or let my guard down when it comes to her.

She finally looks up at me. "My apologies for my behavior, Lady Northman," she bows her head. "You are my Master's bonded and now his wife. You will be his pledge as well. I see now that you are a formidable ally. I will make every effort to keep my personal issues to myself." She says.

I sigh. "Pam, you don't need to keep them to yourself just…just talk to me." I say to her. She looks confused. I sigh. "Look, destiny may have picked me for Eric, but Eric picked you. He loves us both, in different ways. I…I just want him to be content in his home and family. You…you are part of his family, whether you want to acknowledge it or not." I say to her.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Sookie, Vampires don't have families, they have Genealogica (bloodlines)." She says.

I shake my head. "That is true. But we are a home and a family. Eric wants you to be a part of it." I say to her. "I…I want you to be a part of it."

She looks into my eyes like she trying to decipher every ounce of that statement.

She looks me right in the eye. "You would want me here?" She asks.

I shrug. "I want you part of our family. It's your choice." I say to her as I get up to walk away. As soon as I'm around ten feet away, I release her from my shield.

"Mistress," she says and I turn around.

I raise one eyebrow at her as I watch her stand. It's such a fluid motion. I am in awe of her elegance and gracefulness.

"You looked ever much the Monarch you are this evening. My Master should be proud to have such a formidable woman on his arm." She says.

I smile at her. "Thank you, Pamela." I say and walk back over to my Viking. I sigh as I meet his gaze. Well, it's a start.

***0***

Rasul's POV

"I don't understand," Lorena says for the hundredth time. "He was in her court. He was doing her work. Now you tell me you have nothing to say to me?" She growls again. The guards move but I motion for them to stop. I've four hundred years on this Vampire. She won't get the jump on me.

"I've already told you all I know, Lorena. Council was investigating his involvement with something. Whatever you need to discuss will need to be done at their next meeting. I've already informed them that you request to speak with them." I say.

"My childe has met his final death. No one has made a claim to it. I want to know what happened. If he's in the Council's protection, then they have broken their own laws. They would not sentence him to death without informing his maker or his line." She says.

I step forward. "And who is the head of your line, Lorena? Perhaps they were informed of his end and you were left out of the loop. I would call your Sange Cap (Blood Head)if you wished me too?"

Her lips become thin lines as she restrains from saying any more.

I nod at her. "As you wish," I say. "Would you like to find rest in the compound? I reluctantly have to leave you. With the new Regent in charge, there is much to do." I say and go to leave.

"What are you talking about?" She asks. "I wish to speak with Sophie before I leave. She will help me with my situation."

"Sophie has been taken into custody and will be in front of the council within the week. Regent Northman is in charge at present and there is much to do regarding the state of the Louisiana Territory. So you must excuse me."

"Wait," she says and moves forward. "Er…Eric Northman is now a Re…Regent?" She asks.

I smile. "Of course. He should have been a King long ago. I'm sure you met the Regent?" It's a question, but I know the answer.

She nods absently. "Fr..from time to time, our paths have crossed," she says and looks up at me. "I…I'll find shelter in the city. You said the meeting will be held in Kentucky?" She asks.

I nod.

She turns without another word and leaves. I turn to the guards when she is through the doors. I nod and know that Lorena will be followed and a report will be on my desk by the next night. I have a feeling this isn't the last we will be seeing of Lorena or her Sange Cap (Blood Head).

***0***

EPOV

I look at my beautiful bride. I can't believe that just like that, she is now my wife. Granted, the ceremony means nothing in our world. But to the human world, it will mean a great deal. Just because Susannah isn't human means nothing to the outside world. To them, she is human. This will solidify our connection in that world, which I believe will come in handy in the weeks and months to come.

I look at her smiling face as she is talking to Octavia. I know she can feel my gaze on her because she keeps sending me love and lust through the Bond. I have to laugh at the way she is keeping up the conversation while I am sending the same back to her, only tenfold.

"Master," I hear behind me.

I turn to look at Pam.

"I…I will be leaving, if you no longer need me for anything." She says to me.

I nod. "We will be leaving tomorrow after the meeting at Fangtasia," I say to her. "I expect that you will be able to handle things whilst we are away?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yes," she says. "Will you need for me to meet you in Kentucky?" She asks me.

I nod to her again. "That will be most prudent." I say to her.

She nods again. "Then I will take my leave. Congratulations on your union, Master." She says.

I look at her. "Pamela," I say softly.

She looks up at me and she looks just like the child she is for a moment. "I'm fine, Master," she says. "I wish you all the happiness in the world." She turns and walks out of the room before I can say anything else.

"Eric," I hear beside me. "There are two Vampires waiting to meet with you." Godric says.

I look at him. "Is this necessary?" I ask him.

He smiles. "Oh, you will want to speak to them." He says.

I nod and follow Godric into the small sitting room where Sookie and I had just taken our vows.

Standing in front of me are two of the most powerful Vampires I have ever met.

I look from them to Godric. "What is the meaning of this?" I ask him.

"Regent Northman," the male vampire begins. "Adela and I have been sent to assist you." He says.

"She…she has sent you to help us?" I ask them.

Adela smiles. "We are here to swear fealty to you and your Princess." She says.

I look to Godric. "Did you know about this?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Apparently, Her Grace has chosen her side." He says.

"With all due respect," Anton says. "The side was chosen a millennium ago."

I nod. "Agreed," I motion to them to follow me. "Please come meet my bride." I say.

They follow me into the large room. Sookie can feel the moment I enter and turns toward me.

She looks at our two new guests and I can feel caution and concern. I send back love and comfort in the hopes of squashing any fear she may have. I am relieved when she smiles, slightly and comes to join us.

"Susannah, I would like you to meet Anton and Adela," I say. "They were sent to assist us." I say.

"Sent, sent by whom?" She looks at me.

Before I can answer, Adela and Anton take a knee in front of us. "Regent and Lady Northman," they say in unison. "We are pledging our lives to the protection of you and yours. Where you go, we shall follow. Where we are needed, so shall it be." They say.

I am about to say something when I catch a glow out of the corner of my eye. Sookie is shimmering with a blue light. She closes her eyes and I can feel the warmth coming from her.

"Your words and heart speak to me, young ones." She says with a voice that seems much older than usual. "Grace and honor befall you. We are honored by your presence. Blessed be." She takes a hand and touches the top of Anton's head and then Adela's.

They both let out a gasp and look up to my Bonded.

She opens her eyes and is staring right into Adela's.

"I will follow you anywhere, my lady." She says softly.

Susannah smiles. "Thank you."

***0***

Jason's POV

This entire thing is one big mess. What the hell is going on? First no one knows who Sookie is. Then there is that shit with the house. Who the fuck was that broad that was there and what did she mean I didn't belong there anymore. It's my fucking house. And where was Gran? Sookie didn't seem to care where she was and no one knew who the fuck I was talking about when I went looking for her. It's like everyone in this shit hole of a town is in some kind of Twilight Zone or something. I mean, okay Sookie is erased, but Gran? Gran is Gran; everyone knows her. Well, I guess not.

Now Sam left and no one knew where he was going either. All Terry knew was that someone came in and a few hours later he said he had to leave and to have Lafayette close up. They heard some shit out back but by the time anyone got around to looking who it was, they were gone. Sam wasn't in his house and there was no sign that he had gone off with anyone either but someone said they heard his car take off about a half hour later. Shit, this stuff just keeps getting better and better.

Since I've gotten back from the bar, I've tried calling Sam like ten or eleven times now. I pick up the phone and try again. Just like all the rest, it goes straight to voice mail. What the fuck is going on? His house showed no sign of him. His car was gone but that's it. The person that showed up at the bar wasn't anyone Terry had seen before and he said he really gave the guy no mind. Rumor had it that Sam has been banging the new waitress but she hadn't seen him since he left the bar earlier. Something tells me that there is going to be trouble. Hell, I'm already in enough trouble as it is. What the fuck has happen to Sam could happen to me.

Getting off my Lazy-boy, I make my way over to the fridge and grab another beer. Opening it, I take a long swig before I walk back into the living area. I gotta be smart about this. Okay, so Sam has gone MIA for some reason. Don't mean he's left the reservation. He could be off doing something. But why hasn't he called me? We have to start planning and get up to Kentucky before the end of the week. Sure the Reverend was going to send some folks and there is that church up there that sympathize with our cause. But still. This was supposed to be about me and Sam. We were going to do this together. Okay, he wanted to do it to get Sookie back. I wanted to do this to get my sanity back. If what he says is true, then the only way for things to be normal again is if that Fanger dies. Okay by me. One less Fanger is always good. But do I care if Sookie gets hurt in the process? Nope. I take another swig.

That bitch has been a thorn in my side since the day I met her. She was the apple of everyone's eye. She sure had Momma and Daddy fooled. I knew from day one that she was evil. No one is that angelic. Hell, angels aren't even that sweet and innocent. She was fooling everyone but me with her little girl act. She was nothing but an evil freak. Hell, I should have destroyed her years ago. But no matter what I tried, I never seemed to get close enough to her to really do any harm. There was that time with the rocks. Hell, I thought we really killed her that time. But no, she had to be alright. What did I get for my troubles? It was the worst grounding of my young life. Well, up until then, that is. But if I knew then what I know now I would have tried harder to kill the little troll. There is no doubt in my mind that Sookie Stackhouse is evil in the worst way. I should have destroyed her after Momma and Daddy died. I can't prove it, but I know their deaths have something to do with her. I should have killed that evil bitch as soon as I found out they were gone.

I should have done it within the last few years. Gran wasn't strong enough to keep me away from her and it would have been so easy to wait for her one night when she got off work. Hell, it ain't like I don't have the strength to snap her pretty little neck. But if I did, I would have been prime suspect. Even if I was careful, I would be a suspect. Everyone who knows me knows how much I hate her.

I had thought I would use those Vampire lover killings to get rid of her. But with fingers already pointing to me because of my involvement with the girls, I couldn't take a chance. I mean, I know she needs to die. But I know no one is going to believe that she's evil. Why would they? Other than her fucked up mind thing, everyone thinks she's just simple. Hell, I should have drowned her when she was five.

I take another swig. No, if this all works the way it's supposed to, I'll kill me some Vamps, get my life back and Sookie will be gone for good. She'll be a casualty of the incident and no one will suspect me. So, if Sam isn't coming along for the ride, I'll need to do this myself. I look around the house. Her Vamp knows who I am, I'm sure. She wouldn't have kept that from him; especially after what happened at Tara's place. Hell, Tara didn't even remember her. She told me her name was Susannah Brigant. Who the hell is Susannah Brigant? Where the hell did she get that name? It really don't matter none. But if she told her Vamp what happened, he'll know where to find me. That means I need to get the hell out of dodge. Yeah, I need to get up to Kentucky.

I put my beer down before heading into the bedroom. Pulling out a well-worn duffle, I start filling it with as many things as it will carry. I'll get the rest of what I need up at the other church. Reverend said he would have everything regarding the attack in place for me. All I need to do is get in there and light the damn thing.

Zipping the bag closed, I grab my shotgun from the closet and head for the door. Just as I'm about to open it, I hear a knock. I'm about to start shooting through the door when I remember that Vampires can't enter your home without invitation. I slowly open the door and see two men standing there.

"Yeah?" I ask them.

"Jason Stackhouse?" One of them asks me.

"And who might you be Hoss?" I ask pulling the gun a little closer to me.

"You will need to come with us," he says and starts to walk in the door.

I lower the gun and point it at him. "That's far enough, Hoss," I say to him.

He laughs. "Oh this is too easy." He says.

I'm about to ask what he's laughing at when I see him looking over my shoulder. I turn but that's all I get to do. Before I can see anything, everything goes black.

***0***

?POV

"You are going to do what?" I ask him as he paces the floor. "Lagon, you cannot…"

He turns on me. "I will do what I must. You will help me." He growls.

I shake my head, "I will not," I say. "You cannot help him. You cannot make this deal. You will bring our world crashing down upon us if you do." I say to him.

He growls again. "I am going to finish this job and then we will see. I have to meet with him soon. You will do as I say. We will make this deal and I will have a new Queen. We will have prosperity and legacy once more."

I shake my head again. "You know that it will not be Lagon. You have defied the Gods. You have made yourself a self-appointed King. You have turned your back on the traditions your people served for centuries. A new Queen will not change that." I say to him.

"You helped me in defying the Gods, did you not?" He asks me.

I nod. "Out of love. Love makes you do stupid and dangerous things. I gave you what you needed to do, what I thought would make you happy. But this," I wave my hand and shake my head. "I will have no part in."

He growls once more. "You think I need you and your silly magick? I will win this battle and meet the creature that will give me a future," he looks me up and down. "That is something you could never give me. You call yourself all powerful, you are nothing."

He turns and leaves me standing in the tent. As he passes through the doorway, I wave my hand and see the silver sheen that only I've ever seen leave him. I let the tears fall. I should have done this long ago. But love indeed makes you do very strange things. I fall to my knees and look up to the heavens.

"Goddess, forgive me for what I've done." I say softly. I stay on my knees for some time before I hear someone enter.

"Is what he says true? Does he wish to sell us to the Fae?" He asks.

I look at the man before me. He looks so much like his brother and yet is so different. The pain and anger are evident in his entire being.

I nod.

"He has said he will take this mission alone. He will be back before dawn. Then he is going to meet with the Prince." He says.

I shake my head. "Take three of your finest men. You will find him by the river Angeliosa. There will be no meeting unless you wish it, now Kahil." I say softly.

He looks at me as he blinks twice, taking in what I've said. "You…you mean…."

I nod again. "I believe there will be another visitor to our camp before the moon falls tomorrow. You will need to meet with him." I say as I stand and make my way to the back of the tent.

"And what of you?" He asks.

"I will be here if you require it, Kahil," I say as I look over my shoulder. "Now go, you must arrive soon before they have half a mind to burn the body," I turn to look at him full on. "You will need to show the rest the body if you ever hope to lead them to their destiny."

"I..but…" He shakes his head.

"You heard what your brother said. He would have sent us to damnation with his desires. I promise you, nothing and I mean nothing would have stopped the wrath that would have fallen upon us. Now, go retrieve your brother. Give the others time to mourn. Then they will follow you, Kahil." I say and touch his face. "You will bring great honor back to the Borok." I say to him.

He waits a moment and then leaves to do as I say.

Closing my eyes, I lower myself to the pillows piled behind me. Perhaps now, our destiny will be fulfilled. I've hindered it for far too long. Perhaps this will make it right.

***0***

EPOV

We stay for a bit longer. I knew that Susannah really didn't want to leave and I was taking advantage of getting as many glasses of Royalty Blended into her as I could. I know that the past day has been stressful. I don't know if Avalon would have thought of giving her blood, but I know that it is what my Bonded and child need at present. I was enjoying watching Susannah be the Queen she is, but now I can sense through the bond that she is getting tired. Once we have said our good nights to all, Susannah and I take our leave of our company. I need to have her with me and dawn is fast approaching.

Once we are in our chambers, I turn to look at my beautiful Bonded. She looks every inch of the Monarch she is and what she will be.

I take her in my arms and kiss her gently. Our kiss becomes more passionate and I only release her when I sense that she needs to breathe.

"Eric," she moans. "I….I need you, please." She begs me.

Smiling, I move my hands to her back and gently but quickly undo her dress and lower the zipper. As much as I want to be inside her right now, I feel that she would be more than furious with me if I destroyed her beautiful dress. And it was beautiful. I can scarcely believe that she picked this out just for the hell of it. Fate and instincts work in mysterious ways. Who am I to question them?

I allow the dress to lower to the floor and step back to take her in. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful sight I think I have ever seen. The beauty of Angels and Goddesses didn't compare to my Sookie.

Before me she stands in a beautiful off white strapless corset and thong. Attached to the corset, are garters and lace hose that fall seamlessly into her beautiful heels. Her hair, makeup and jewels are all still in place. I trail down her body to see the distinctive bump of our child now appearing where just days ago showed no sign of the life we created together. The thought that our child is inside her and it's my beautiful Susannah who is nourishing and protecting them is more beautiful than I've ever imagined. If I had to die at this moment, I would be a very happy Vampire.

I trace her body with my eyes and then raise them to meet hers.

I move into her. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, My Susannah." I say to her.

She looks at me with hooded eyes. "You are over dressed, my Viking." She says softly.

I smile at her. Before she can say another word, I have completely undressed and lifted her onto the bed. Making quick work of her thong, I bury my head between her luscious thighs. She smells of ambrosia and her heat could burn with one touch.

"Ahh, Eric," She moans out to me.

Taking the cue, I suckle on her ball of nerves while testing her with two of my fingers. By the Gods, she is wet and ready.

I move up her body, not wanting to wait another moment to be inside of her.

She arches her back and I pull on the laces that are holding the corset in place. It lands of the floor with the rest of her garments.

"Eric….." she pants. "Please, I need…I need you, please."

I look at her closed eyes. "Look at me, Min Kara (My love)," I say to her. "I want to see your eyes."

She opens her brilliant blue eyes to me. I see a thousand years of life in them. If I didn't know any better, I would think she did have the ability to glamour me. I watch those beautiful eyes as I slip into her. The heat and power from her walls have me at a loss. I could sheath myself in her for eternity and it would never be enough.

I begin to move and she matches me motion for motion. This wasn't wanton or lustful. It was all love. The love we feel for each other. The promises we made to each other tonight. The gift we had received and the blessing we were given from the Goddess. Because, that is exactly what it was; a blessing on our union, on our family, and on our future. We may soon pledge in the eyes of the Supe world, but tonight, tonight we were given the grace and love of the Goddess.

I look into her eyes as I take her. I move slightly to change my position. Again, Susannah raises her back off the bed. This time I grab her and pull her to me. The change in position and feeling is instantaneous and we both moan at the pleasure we are feeling.

"Mo Banríon álainn, tá tú mianach anois (_My beautiful Queen, you are mine now_)." I moan into her lips.

I pull back to once again look into her eyes. "Bhí mé leatsa ó thús ama (_I have been yours since the dawn of time_). She whispers to me.

I begin to feel her constricting around me and I can't help myself. I lean into her. "Bite me!" I growl.

She doesn't hesitate for a minute. Leaning in she sinks her teeth in right above my nipple. As on impulse, I sink my fangs into her neck. The explosion behind my eyes is brighter than any sun I remember. The colors are so brilliant; I would think that I had been teleported to Valhalla.

I suddenly see flashes, pictures, images of people, of Sookie, of our children once more. I could see them, smell them and know that what I was seeing was true.

I feel myself coming back and look down to Sookie. A small smile rolled across her face.

"Susannah?" I ask her.

She smiles wider. "Blessed be," she says softly.

***0***

Sookie fell asleep soon after. The day has taken its toll on her. I watch as she sleeps in the cradle of my arms. I have never loved anyone as much as I love her. She is my life, my light and my joy. Without her, I fear that I would have turned into a bitter, angry animal in the years to come. Perhaps where I was going before I met her the first time. Or was that the third or fourth, I am unsure. The truth of the matter is that she is the light of my world. Without her I would have plunged into darkness.

I take another look at her and kiss her softly laying a hand on her stomach to feel our child. I close my eyes and hear both their heartbeats. Our child's beats two for everyone of my beautiful wife's. The sound is soothing and almost hypnotic. I thank the Goddess for finally giving them to me. I swear in that moment to protect them and our future with everything I have.

As much as I wish to stay here forever, I still have a few things to accomplish before I need to rest. Rising from our bed, I dress in a pair of silk sleep pants and make my way to the outer office. Flipping on the computer, I search to see if anything needs to be taken care of.

I check once again on our security detail while we are in Dallas and then Kentucky. I check in with Pam who returned to the club to make sure everything was in order. Several emails from Bobby tell me that all that I have asked him to do has been taken care of. I also know that Cataliades should be here by now.

Turning off the computer, I walk down the stairs to my study. I already know who is waiting for me and why. Walking in the entire room stands. I nod to all of them and make my way to my desk.

I turn and nod to Godric who returns my gesture. There are other things happening here and I need to wait to speak with him. Turning my attention to the Daemon in front of me, I smile.

"It is nice to see you, Mr. Cataliades." I say to him. "I understand that you met with Bobby this afternoon?" I say it as a question more than the fact I know it to be.

He nods to me. "I have been informed that the situation has been taken control of. Bobby will have the other documents you required. The Queen of California wishes to extend her gratitude toward you." He says.

I nod. I will be speaking with Gabriella soon.

He bows to me. "I'm here to offer my services to the new Regent, MY Liege." He says.

I nod. "And you have been counsel to how many monarchs in this area, Cataliades?" I ask him.

He looks up to me in shock. "You know very well that I came when Marcus requested. I stayed as a favor to him when Sophie took the crown. Now I'm offering my services to you." He says.

I nod. "And you were in Sophie's service when she began accumulating actions that have brought the Council down upon her head? Not a very good counselor are you?" I ask him.

"Regent Northman," he says sternly. "You know as well as I that Sophie did what Sophie wanted. I had no idea what she had been doing. She keeps everything between her and that Andre. She used me to push papers and make contracts. That is all. The only voice she heard in her ear was Andre's." He says.

I shake my head. "I don't think that is true," I say and stand. "I know Andre would think what she was doing would be suicide. He loves her too much to allow her to do that. Who else had access to the Queen?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "As I say, I was reduced to be her paper pusher. I've not been to the compound in over a year before this incident." He says.

"A year," I say. "Then who has been dealing with the Council on her behalf? I know that she wouldn't deal with them herself. She despises the lot of them." I say.

He shakes his head again. "That is the thing, I don't think she was. I would check with the royal office. I don't think she's paid a single dime to the Council this year or the last. When I made mention of it a year ago last December, she shrugged me off. After that, I was told that all matters of Council will be dealt with by others."

"And you allowed that?" I ask him. "The great Desmond Cataliades sat by while he knew that the Queen was putting herself in danger? Why would you do that?"

He sits back. "I, I was told that the madness would be over soon." He says and looks directly in my eyes.

"Who told you?" I ask.

"You know who. She also told me that I would have to earn your trust. I'm ready to do so if you wish to use my services. Otherwise, I will inform Her Grace of your decision and be on my way."

I wait a moment before answering. "Very well, but I will insist on you swearing an oath." I say to him.

He rises. "I will swear a blood oath to your line if it is what needs to be done to assure you of my intentions." He says. This takes me back. Cataliades has never sworn an oath to any.

"I know what I know, My Liege," he says bowing his head again. "I wish to be of service to our future."

I turn and give both Godric and Tomas a look. Without so much of a nod, they give their guidance.

I walk so I'm standing in front of the Daemon. He looks up at me as I nod. "So let it be."

I motion for the doors to be closed. Most, if not all the guards leave. All except Alcide who I turn to as the last of the guards walk through the door and close it. "Have Dalia ask Susannah to join us please," I say to him. He nods and heads to the door.

"You…she…she will be witnessing this?" Desmond asks.

I nod. "My Bonded is with me in all things, Cataliades. You would be wise to learn that from the start."

I feel my Bonded awaken and she is filled with instant panic. I send her love and calm as I'm sure Dahlia tells her of my request.

Several minutes later there is a knock at the door.

It opens and I see my beautiful Bonded wrapped in a silken robe pulled tight around her.

"You needed to see me, Eric?" She asks as she walks into the room with Alcide behind her.

I smile and hold out my hand. "Come, Min Kara [my love]. There is someone I would like you to meet."

She comes to me and I turn her to face the Daemon before us.

"Min Kara [my love], this is Desmond Cataliades. He has been the chief attorney and counsel to the throne of Louisiana for many years. He is here to offer his services and fealty." I say. "Cataliades, this is my Bonded and Wife, Susannah Northman."

Cataliades looks at Susannah for a few moments before he says anything.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Cataliades," Susannah says.

He shakes himself and sighs. "Forgive my rudeness, My Lady," he says with a bow. "It is an honor to meet you." He says, taking Susannah's hand and kissing it softly.

I see that Godric and Tomas have readied everything for the Oath. I nod to them and turn back to the Daemon. I motion for him to follow us. "Let us begin."

***0***

Fintan's POV

I watch as Adele wrings her hands out for the hundredth time since we returned from Sookie and Eric's wedding.

"Fintan, are you sure?" She asks me.

I nod to her. "Do you know of another way?" I ask her.

"But, his guards, the army…." She shakes her head.

I come to sit next to her. "The guards are loyal to the crown. The army is as well. If I announce my intentions, they should honor the wishes of their Queen." I say to her.

She shakes her head again. "Fintan, there are those who will be loyal to Niall. What will you do with them?" She asks me.

I look at her for a moment then sigh. "What would you have me do, Adele?" I ask her. "We have done it the safe way for over a thousand years. We have kept our Susannah safe and tonight witnessed not only her wedding but it being sealed by the Goddess herself." I pause. "If, if I don't do this, Niall will always be after her. He will do everything in his power to end the Viking and take her for himself. You know this." I say to her.

"I don't know this," she shouts at me. Standing, she moves to the other side of the room. "The Goddess never said this was part of the plan. Everything hinged on keeping Susannah safe until she could join with her Viking. We've done that. The only thing left is the Pledge. You are back in my life after so many years. Now you tell me that you want to wage war on your Father?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "You would leave me so soon after we have rejoined?"

I stand and walk to her. Placing my hands on either side of her face, I force her to look at me. "You honestly think I would do this if I thought there was a chance that I would be ended?" I ask her. "This feels right, Adele. The Viking is right. The only way we can truly keep Susannah safe is to eliminate the threats. If Niall has no pull as prince and no sway with the Council, he will lose his power base."

"Which will make him even more desperate," she says. I can see the tears in her eyes.

"My beautiful girl," I say to her. "Más rud é nach féidir liom é seo a dhéanamh, eagla orm ar fad ár saol a fhorghéilleadh (_If I do not do this, I fear all our lives will be forfeit_)."

She shakes her head and looks down. "Nuair a théann tú, lean mé, mo Prionsa (_where you go, I follow, my Prince_)."

I kiss her with all the passion of a love that has lasted over a thousand years. Pulling back, I look into her deep blue eyes and hope that I'm doing the right thing.

***0***

EPOV

After the Oath is completed, I kiss my bonded softly and smile at her. I am very surprised that the blood lust hadn't taken over both of us as it did once before. Perhaps it is more to do with her current state than the blood. I can feel her fatigue and am almost sorry that I woke her for this. However, I promised her that this would be a partnership. Something as significant as the Daemon Oathing himself to our line is, well, monumental.

"Would you like to stay for the rest of our meeting or do you wish to return to our rooms, Min Kara [my love]?" I ask her. I want her to know that she isn't being shunned or dismissed.

She smiles at me sleepily as she sends me love and thanks. "I will meet you back in our rooms," she says and kisses me softly.

She turns to the Daemon. "Thank you for supporting us, Mr. Catilades." She says. "It means a great deal to both the Regent as well as to me."

He bows to her once more. "The honor is truly mine," he says.

Susannah heads to the door with Alcide right behind her. He opens the door and I see Dalia waiting for her. Knowing that she is safe in the Guardian's hands, Alcide returns to the room.

Cataliades has returned to his chair while we wait for everyone to return to their seats. Once we are all situated, I inform the Daemon of our plans.

He nods and pulls out a file for me. "I received a call earlier," he says. He hands me the file and I read it.

I look up to him as I hand the file off to Godric. "Is this serious?" I ask him.

He nods. "He knows what he's doing. He is fearful of the future and what it will bring. He wishes to speak with you."

I nod and look at Godric. "Get this information to Fintan." He nods.

"Is there anything else?" I ask.

The Daemon shakes his head. "I will have the rest of the items prepared for you and I will meet you at the club before departure." He says and rises.

I dismiss him with a nod and he retreats out of the room

"Well, that was interesting," Godric says. "First Adela and Anton, then the Daemon and now Crane?" He asks.

I nod. "Everything is being given to us to succeed," I say and look to Godric. "Is there anything else?" I ask.

He sighs. "We went to retrieve the stag from his home. He is not there. We are looking for him now. Alcide will take over the search at sunup." He says.

I nod. "I want Jason Stackhouse where he can no longer do any harm." I say.

Everyone nods and leaves me for the day.

I return to the upstairs. I can sense that Susannah is asleep and she is very calm. Instead of entering our room immediately, I retreat to my office and continue with my inbox. Stefan is standing sentry at the door while he tells me that Dalia is seated in the room with Susannah. I nod at him. I assume that Dalia does not want another repeat of her charge going missing. Though I know in my soul that if the Goddess wishes to see my beloved, there is nothing that I or any of us will be able to do to stop it.

I look through the rest of the emails and see several from Alcide, and my attorney regarding the next phase of my plan. With the information that the Daemon has just given me, it seems everything has been put into place. I am happy about this and ground should be breaking earlier than expected. With the situation Susannah and I now find ourselves in, this project will be a boost to our area. After speaking to Cataliades, I have a feeling that Louisiana is more in trouble than I first thought. Anyway I can make the territory prosper will help at this juncture.

I continue looking through my emails. Several emails are in regards to different events and meetings that will be coming up in the next few months. I forward those off to Susannah so she will have them on her calendar. Perhaps she needs an assistant? We will be traveling a lot. We will need to spend time in New Orleans after the takeover and then we will have galas and conventions to attend. I should speak to Sookie regarding all of this soon. But for now, I will attempt to assist her the best I can.

There is one email from the Queen of New York, Isobel inviting me to the opening of her new Club in Manhattan. I look at it for a moment. It looks like a generic invitation. No note, no special message from her is included. But that really means nothing. I'm sure I will have a call from her before we reach Kentucky. At the very least, she will want to know if the rumors of me taking a human are true. I can only imagine what she will do or say when she finds out that I'm bonded and mated. What is that old saying, Hell has no furry like a woman scorned?

Well it isn't like I scorned her in any way. Of course I'd had fun with her in the past. But the past is the past for a reason and should remain so.

I sigh. I have to address this problem. I also need to speak to Susannah about the wayward Queen and what she is like when she's around me. But tonight was not the time. I will not allow our beautiful event be marred by such things. She deserves the best and that is what I will give to her.

I put the invitation aside to address later and continue through the list.

After what feels like a lifetime of emails and responses, I write my letter for my Bonded. Making sure she is aware of our travel arrangements and our meeting tomorrow.

Walking into the room, I nod to Dalia who leaves without another word. I hear the door click into place as I place the note in its usual spot for her to find in the morning. Lying down beside her I immediately hear her sigh as I pull her close to me. I smile knowing that even in her slumber she feels me. I hold her close and brush my hand up and down her bare back as the shutters move into place over the windows. I can feel the guards outside and know that they are present for when I need to retreat to my day rest. All the other Vampires in attendance are already in their resting place. I can actually feel most, if not all of them dying for the day. But thanks to my bonded, that is not the case. I could retreat now and have a few more hours to address the state of the territory. But I made a promise to my Bonded. She wishes me to be with her when she rises and be with her I shall be.

Several hours pass as I go into downtime. I spend my time thinking about my Bonded, about our family and most of all about our future. I cannot help but think of the images I saw of my beloved and our children last night. I pray to the Goddess that they are not wishes but visions of the future.

I am taken out of my thoughts by Susannah's movements. I hear her sigh as she rolls toward me.

"Hi," she says softly.

I smile. "Hello, Min Kara, (My Love)" I say to her and kiss her softly.

She pulls back and smiles. "You stayed," she says.

I nod. "I promised."

I can feel the joy and love in our Bond. Without another thought, Susannah rolls over and takes me with her. I proceed to express my love for her in the gentlest of ways before I need to leave her. Our love making is compounded by the love and joy passing between us that is no longer an us but a threesome. In that moment, I feel my child's love for both of us and it is wonderful.

***0***

**Songs (replace actual ones, please:**

Precious Love by James Morrison: /xWMLfOSZ0GU

Dance with my Father Again: There are many versions of this song, but this is my favorite by the famous Luther Vandross: /dgLHVi40Gc8

And last but not least: If I could by Ray Charles: /71LjA-UrB24


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N I am so excited for this chapter... It's been so long since I wrote a chapter for Precious Love - I just needed to share!**

**Okay - Thank you to my Beta Team and my wonderful Divine Ms. T. You all rock!**

**Thank you very much for reading my stories. I really love this story. Well, I love all my stories but this one is so much fun. So much so, that I am half way through the next PL chapter. Yup not going to wait to long for it - promise.**

**So, please read and let me know what you think.**

**Have a happy Monday.**

******0******

Precious Love - Chapter 34

****0*****

SPOV

Eric holds me as we wrap ourselves in the warmth of our love. Making love to my beautiful Viking is always wonderful, but making love to my husband is just, well different.

I know that a human marriage means very little to many in our lives but to me, it was blessed and graced by the Goddess herself. It would have been no less blessed if it was done at Avalon. I could feel her with us the whole time and her gift, her gift will ever be branded on my soul as one of the most precious of my memories.

"You are thinking so hard," Eric whispers to me. "What has your brain moving so much?"

I lean back and look up at him and smile. "Just thinking how much we are blessed, Eric. Even the most beautiful of Fairy tales pale in comparison to last night."

He kisses me softly. "I believe that when they wrote most of them, they were using my beautiful bonded as a muse."

"You are silly," I laugh at him. "But I do feel a little like Sleeping Beauty and you, my beautiful Viking are the prince who woke me from my slumber. I don't think I've thanked you for finding me and awakening me to this life."

"My beautiful Susannah, as time has shown us, I will always search and find you." He kisses me and this time it's a little deeper and with more desire than the one before. After a few moments, I pull back, gasping for air. Goddess, how I love the effect he has on me. Even with a kiss, he lights my entire being on fire.

"Are you hungry, Min Kara [My love], you will need to keep up your strength to grow and nourish my son," he places a hand on my belly and I feel a slight flutter as if I have butterflies in there. I smile knowing that this is our son responding to his father. What a connection they have even now. "He will be a demanding eater if he's anything like his father."

I laugh at the feeling of the two of them but my thoughts change when he starts to make circles on my skin with his very large oh so long fingers. "You are insatiable when you are hungry, my darling," I give him an evil grin. "But I'm not hungry for food, yet," I look over my shoulder and see that it's well after eleven in the morning. My lustful feelings immediately subside in place of worry and fear. Turning back to Eric I look to see if he's okay. "Aren't you tired? You should be heading down to rest." I place my hand softly on the side of his face.

Eric thinks for a moment and then shakes his head. "I feel no pull of the sun, Min Kara [My love]. I am usually up well after the sun." He places his hand softly on mine.

"But Eric, it's after eleven. The sun will be at its strongest before too long. Please tell me if you feel anything?" I lean up on an elbow to examine him further.

"Susannah, you are so worried," he says and sends me comfort. "You heard what Dr. Ludwig said. You need to stay calm for our child. I am fine. I feel nothing that would cause me any discomfort. Now, you need to eat and then I suspect you will want to work with your new lady's maid to get your things together. We will be leaving for Dallas and then straight for Kentucky. Depending on what transpires there, we may have to go to New Orleans before returning home." He says rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

I nod. "I know," I smile. "Then we will be leaving for Rhodes after that. I will need to work on getting rooms for us other than at the Giza. Are you sure that you don't want to stay there? It has been rated one of the safest Vampire hotels in the country?"

He looks me in the eye. "That hotel doesn't have fond memories for me. In the previous time-line, our kind didn't fare well there."

"Well, we have already proven that the other time-lines have no bearing on this one," I touch my tummy and smile. "This time is different, my love. You don't expect that everything that happened the last time to take place now, do you?"

"I would be a very poor king if I didn't take precautions to prevent disaster where I can. It may be that the same incidents will not happen but I will not allow any I love to be in harm's way if I can prevent it." He pulls me close.

"Then why don't you tell the Council and they can have the whole thing moved or cancelled." I look up at him. "Surely, Her Grace will listen to you. She must know of the Goddess' desires and what she has done for us."

"I believe she does," he places his fingers under my chin to raise my lips to his. Kissing me softly he pulls back. "That is something I will discuss with her when we meet."

"When are you meeting with Her Grace?" I ask. If he made these plans, they're news to me.

"Oh, I'm sure she is going to want to speak to us before the trial in Kentucky. I am unsure when she will be announcing our pregnancy," he places his hand on my tummy. "But by then, word will be out about our wedding. The announcement will be made tonight before any information can be leaked. I would suspect you will be getting a great many calls from human and creatures alike to confirm the story."

I lean back. "I know. I may need some help getting through all the calls and emails. With everything that is going on with the Council, the hearings, Rhodes, New Orleans, and here, I will have a lot on my plate." I sigh, thinking of all that will need to be doing in the upcoming months. I don't doubt that both Louisiana and Arkansas are in shambles. Sophie doesn't seem the type to worry herself on the workings of her territory. Eric and I will have a lot to deal with in the coming months. Not to mention the birth of our child. Yeah, my plate is a full as it can get.

"You may want to look into getting an assistant for you, Min Kara," he says. "You will need someone to help you with the day to day things you will be handling. Brianna will do well as your lady's maid and may have the ability to help you with your administrative duties, but perhaps you would want someone who is better inclined to the daily workings of a monarchy. I could contact Jennifer for you. Peter had a Were who was his day administrator for some time. She worked with Jennifer for years. Or I can have Rasul make Sophie's appointment secretary available to you. They are the best places to look."

"I'm not sure I would want anyone that has worked for Sophie," he goes to say something but I put up my hand. "Not until we find out what is going to happen with her and were the loyalties of her court reside. When we get to New Orleans, I'll read the humans and the Supes. I don't want any near us that are not willing to swear fealty." I say to him and he nods in agreement. "We are going to have a lot to do in the months to come and if the prophecy is all that it's meant to be, the only way we are going to survive is if those that are with us are faithful."

"I agree with you, Min Kara [my love]," Eric nods again. "I trusted Pamela and her friendships and we didn't demand fealty from Long Shadow and now we have a problem on our hands."

I raise an eyebrow. "Problem, what problem?" I ask him.

He sighs. "I don't want you to worry about it just now. We have more than enough to deal with in the next few weeks. I'll handle things with Long Shadow."

"Eric," I pull away from him and sit up. "I'm not a porcelain doll and I'm not going to break. Tell me what is going on."

"Min Kara," he sighs but I give him another look. "Very well," he pauses. "Long Shadow was spying on us for another Monarchy. The problem now is I'm unsure if the actual Monarch knew what was going on or if it was just the workings of his second."

"No second would work on behalf of his Monarch without his knowledge. Who are we talking about here?" I ask him.

"I suspect Nevada and his second, Victor Madden. But I don't want you to worry on this. I have our best Weres and Vampires looking into this and Godric is looking at those that may be able to assist us. There is enough to worry about with the mess Sophie has left us in."

"I was afraid of that," I pause. "Okay, please ask Rasul to have anything I can do sent to me. For now, I will make do with the help I have. But I'll call Jennifer once we are in Dallas tonight. I'm sure she may know someone who will work for me. I trust her and she has good instincts. Plus I know for a fact that she loves you," I smile at him. He goes to say something else but I stop him. "I know all about your rituals, loyalty and devotion to your line, Eric. But Jennifer loves you. I can feel her feelings for you. It's almost fatherly, but more in some ways."

"That is something I wanted to talk to you about," he holds my hand in his. "You felt them the other night and sent her and Robert's emotions to me. Is that new?"

I shrug. "New, old, well, a little of both. I remember feeling the feelings of those closest to me when I was little. Momma, Daddy, Gran, Poppa, I could feel them all. I have only been able to feel those who are connected to you and now me. I have a feeling it's part of our connection. If someone is connected to you either by blood or blood oath, I can feel them."

"Can you feel your handmaidens?" He asks me.

"No, but that may change once we are Pledged. Then they will be bonded to you as well as to me. But I think it has something to do with the blood. I knew the moment that Godric and Tomas came into the room at the club that they were connected to you," I smile at him. "Both by their scent and by their feelings directed toward you. I knew Jennifer was yours once I spoke with her. I know that Robert is blood oathed to you as well. Alcide and Stefan, I could feel them the morning after their pledging. The Daemon was almost instantaneous last night. Though, I sort of felt him before the ceremony. I think he may be connected to my mother somehow but I'm not sure. His scent was somewhat like hers, but that may just be the Daemon in her and him." I shrug. "I'll need to think on it and maybe Gran could give me more insight into everything. I'm not sure what kind of Daemon my mother was but I think that is something I should know."

"I agree with you," he pauses. "But the idea that you can feel emotions of those connected to us is astounding, Min Kara. It's a very powerful gift. You will have to work on it and make sure you've mastered it."

I smile at him again. "I did, in Avalon. It was one of the things they wanted me to be aware of. I will know if someone in a room is connected to both of us as you do with the Vampires you are connected to. I suspect you can feel those that are blood oathed to you as well?" I ask him.

He nods again. "It is a little publicized fact, but yes. We can always feel our children but very few younger Vampires have Genealogica [Blood lines] as we do, Min Kara. Many of them have children but still hold to a Sange Cap (Blood Head). I don't know how many know the inner workings of such connections."

"Are there any other Genelogica that are as long and as powerful as yours?" I ask him.

"A few in Europe but the Sange Caps that have let their children go and moved here are very young. There are two that hold lines that are similar to ours. One is the Queen of California and the other is Nevada. But neither are as old as ours. Nevada is from Spain and he moved to South America before taking on Nevada after its initial Monarch met his final death. California is old but not old enough to have a line as long as ours. There are many in Europe but none know of the extent of ours." He pulls me closer to him.

"Why is yours such a secret," I look up at him. "I mean I know you told me that many of your kind are full of secrets but surely you all know who belongs to whom."

"Seven hundred years ago, I would say you were correct," he kisses my temple. "It was the only way you could travel and be safe. Any Vampire you didn't know would be thought of as a threat. Many would have some symbol of their lines on them while other held tokens. The tokens were dangerous because they could be stolen. It would take forever to find the Sange Cap and get confirmation on who belonged to whom so most went with some symbol on them. Today, many have forgone the ritual due to the massive communication networks we now have."

I tilt my head to the side. "The wrist cuffs," I say softly. "What are they hiding?"

He smiles at me. "You are much more observant that I would give any other credit for, Min Kara. When did you see them?" He asks.

"The night after Alcide and Stefan pledged. I saw them on Godric and Tomas as well. The leather is old and well tended too. What are they and what are they hiding?" I ask him.

He smiles again. "They hold my symbol, my tattoo. It is sign of our Genealogica."

"Pam, Jennifer, do they have one as well?" I ask him.

He nods. "They have one but it's much smaller and is covered by a single platinum wrist cuff."

"No one has ever seen it and questioned it?" I ask him.

"Not to my knowledge, no." He says.

I shake my head. "By the Goddess' grace none have seen all of this," I shake my head and Eric looks at me confused. "Eric, anyone connected to you has some sort of tattoo on them. Which I'm still confused how you can tattoo vampires but we will talk about that later," he laughs. "But you have to admit that without the Goddess' influence, you, the bloodline and all who are connected to you would have been found out by now."

He leans back and I can tell that he's thinking about what I said. "Eric, I don't want you to think that you haven't done a good job hiding everyone. I just think that with the Goddess' influence, it has been made that much easier. You can't question it, my love. She has been guiding and influencing both of us for over a millennium."

"You are right, Min Kara. I shouldn't question a blessing from the Goddess after all, she is the one who brought you to me." He kisses me again.

"She is on our side, Eric. She wants all of this as much as we do." I snuggle a little more into his embrace as I feel the emotions flowing around us and through us.

Our lives are going to be full of so much soon. I'm thankful that I have the time now with him like this.

***0***

Jason's POV

I hear voices near me but they sound a little distant; like I'm hearing them through a tin can or something. I open my eyes and the pain that shoots through the back of my head kills me. It's worse than any hangover I've ever had.

"He's waking up," someone says. I turn but the light is in my eyes and I can hardly see.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"We will be doing the questioning, Mr. Stackhouse," I hear someone say. "We need to know what connection you have to Reverend Newlin."

"I…he's my pastor. He runs the church. What else do you need to know?" I go to stand up.

"Sit back down, Mr. Stackhouse or we will be forced to restrain you. Now you went to meet with the Reverend yesterday. What was the nature of that conversation?" The voice asks me.

"What?" I ask him.

"What did you talk about?" He says in a clipped tone that reminds me of my teachers in school when I didn't answer them the way they all wanted.

"Look, that's privileged information between me and my pastor. Isn't that stuff like privileged or legal or something? You can't make me tell you," I shake my head but stop because it's just making my head hurt worse. "Can I get an aspirin or something?"

"Mr. Stackhouse, we would like you to tell us what you and the Reverend spoke about. It isn't privileged as you said. We are concerned about where the Reverend is taking the church. We know your friend told him about a meeting in Kentucky and that there are supposed to be a great many Vampires there. What we don't know is what was spoken about after everyone left you and the Reverend alone. What does he want you to do?"

"I don't think I should answer that," I say softly. "Besides, whatever happens will be for the good of the cause. Reverend Newlin is only doing what he thinks is right and just for our kind. I don't know who you are, friend, but if the Reverend wants you to know, he'll tell you. I ain't saying shit!" I scream at them.

"Mr. Stackhouse, we will get the information out of you one way or another. I was hoping that you wouldn't make us do this the hard way, but we will if need be. Now it's a matter of National security as well as the safety of a great many people to know what the Reverend is planning. We don't want innocent lives taken nor do we want to start an interspecies mishap. So I'd advise you to tell us everything we need to know."

"I didn't understand half of what you just said. But this isn't got anything to do with terrorists or them crazies over in the Middle East. This has to do with what is right with the Lord. Reverend Newlin is only doing what's best for us and he's a good man." I growl at them.

I hear a few other voices but no one is talking to me. I try to look around me but the light in my face is so bright, I can't see a damn thing.

"Very well, Mr. Stackhouse," I hear the voice say. "You have left us no choice."

Before I can say anything, two men come toward me. One is holding some sort of needle.

"What the hell are you doing," I go to stand up but the man on my left grabs me and holds me while the other one stabs me with the needle.

"What the hell did you do to me," I try to pull away again.

"Just relax, Mr. Stackhouse. We need to know what the Reverend has planned and if this is the only way we are getting that information, so be it."

I try to struggle again but suddenly, I feel like I'm in a lake and being pulled down further and further to the bottom. My eyes start to get heavy and though I'm trying to say something, nothing is coming out.

"Just relax, Mr. Stackhouse," I hear someone say but for the life of me, I can't tell where it's coming from. Before I can try to move again, the lake folds over me and all I see is darkness.

***0***

EPOV

Sookie looks at the clock again and I follow suit.

"Eric, it's after noon. You feel no pull?" She asks me.

I smile at her. "No, Min Kara but I do feel that you are hungry," I say and pull out my phone to text Dalia of my Bonded's need.

"This is so unusual. But I won't look a gift horse in the mouth," She smiles at me. "I like having you here with me during the day. But if you start to feel anything that means you need to go down, I don't want you to fight it."

"Don't worry," I say as the door opens to our room. "Everything is under control."

Dalia and Bri walk into the room and neither seems surprised that I'm with Susannah. I suspect that Dalia informed everyone when she received my text.

Brianna places the tray down near my Bonded and then moves to the closet. Once she returns she is holding a robe for my wife and assists her in putting it on. Susannah doesn't seem to be bothered by nudity and for that I'm grateful. But I'm pleased to see Brianna tending to her needs.

"My Liege," Dalia says. "Alcide is waiting in the study if you wish to meet with him. All the shutters have been pulled and he is aware that you haven't gone down for the day. Your attorney has called and has many documents for you to sign this evening and Mr. Bobby informed Alcide that he was going to be at Fangtasia early with items that need your attention. I believe he is making final arrangements for your departure and said he is available to our Lady if anything arises."

I nod. Bobby is a good and faithful servant. He has been with me for a great many years. With our new positions and the territory we are now dealing with, I may need to rethink some of his duties and possibly get him more help. I'll think on this while we are in Dallas and make a decision. Bobby should be rewarded for his time served and be able to move up in the ranks as it were.

"I will get news to him through Alcide. I don't wish everyone to know about this current situation until I have a better understanding."

I say to her and she nods. "Of course; only those in this house are aware of what is going on. The security and guards have no idea, only that the shutters are to remain closed for the day."

That in and of itself is telling and something I'll need to speak with Alcide about. Though this may be a one-time deal, I'm not convinced. Something in me feels different since last night. I am not sure if it's due to Susannah or the Goddess but either way, I'm grateful and will look upon me not having to go down for the day as another generous gift that deserves to be treasured.

"Susannah, I need to speak with Alcide. I'll be back later." I kiss her again and go to rise.

"You sure you're okay?" I feel concern in the bond.

I send her back love and temperance. She doesn't need to be upset right now. I am fine and she needs to take care of her and our child's needs. "I'm fine," I kiss her again. "I'll see you soon."

I move to the closet to quickly change and then head to the door. Stefan is waiting by the door and nods to me. "Alcide is waiting for you."

"Make sure she is never alone," I say to him. "Dalia will be with her but I want more than the Guardian at her side."

He looks at me a little confused. "She will lay her life down for our Lady, My Liege." He says.

"I am well aware of that. She is also Lady Susannah's handmaiden. I am still uncertain if the two positions need to be separated." I look back to the room. "Just make sure that either you or one of the other guards is with her constantly."

I move past him and make my way down to the study. The house looks so closed in with the shutters down. I know that though my Bonded would live with anything to have me with her during the day, this will be unacceptable for her as well as our child. No, living in the dark is fine for some creatures but not for someone as bright and alive as my Susannah.

I walk into the study as Alcide rises. "My Liege, this is a surprise."

"Indeed, I would expect it would be," I say to him.

"Well, excuse me for saying so, but if this is permanent, then it will be a damn helpful surprise." He laughs.

"You think so?" I laugh with him.

"Well for one, it's a lot easier to guard you when you are awake than down. Second, Lady Susannah always worries for you when you are down. It will be nice for her not to have to worry about you and it will be easier for her guards. When people are worried they make silly and stupid mistakes. We don't need any of those. Third, we won't have to wait to make decisions until you rise. Not to mention that if anyone attacks they are going to be shitting a brick if they realize you are up."

I nod to all his reasons. "I wish to keep this as silent as possible for as long as possible. We don't want to give away our hand, now do we?" I ask and he nods. "Now, first thing I want to discuss with you is this light tight system we have here. Are there any other systems we may be able to install in the house? If I'm going to be up, I don't want Susannah or my child shrouded in darkness."

He nods. "The Giza has put in some new light proof windows. Since there are human and Vampire floors, they didn't want anyone to know the difference. They've put them in at the Night House in Dallas and I think they put them into one of Sophie's homes in New Orleans. There is one manufacturer in Florida that is making them. I'll put a call into them today and I can have the windows on the compound replaced while we are gone if you like?" He asks.

I nod. "And find out which house in New Orleans has the windows. We may need to stay there instead of the compound. If I'm to be awake, I want Sookie to have the sun," I look at the window that is now covered. Besides, I think after all this time; I may want to see the sun, even if it's from behind protective glass.

"I'll see to it, My Liege," he pauses and then pulls out a file. "We went to get Stackhouse last night but he wasn't there. I had them look around. It looks like he was packing to leave, but we couldn't find a bag. His truck isn't there and he didn't report to work this morning."

"You think he's on the run?" I turn to look at him.

"I don't know. We didn't detect any Supe scents but there were other humans in the house recently. There was also another scent on a shirt they found in the bedroom. But I'm not sure if the guys were just off a little. I'm having it brought to Fangtasia later so you and Godric can inspect it." He holds out the folder to me.

"What scent did they detect?" I open the folder, reading it, I look back at him. "A siren, here?" I ask him.

He nods. "I didn't believe it either. But one of the men said he smelled that scent when he was a little boy living near the coast. He said that the siren there wreaked havoc on many a boat and crew. He has no idea what happen to her, but he remembers his father taking him down to the shore and he smelled that scent. He told his son that if he smelled that again to run the other way. "

"Is he asking to leave duty?" I ask.

"No, he said that if it is a siren, that he wants to be here to protect our Lady and this monarchy. He isn't one to back down and I'm sure he is eager to catch the vixen." He laughs.

I nod. "Find out all you can on sirens and have it for Tomas when he rises. I must admit that I've not been in contact with one in so long I may not recognize the scent. But this Were is right about one thing, if she is in our area, she needs to be destroyed. Find out where Stackhouse has been in the last three days. His contact with the Siren was probably within the last day or so but I don't want to have her slip through our fingers."

He nods and starts writing something down. "When she is found, I want to have her contained. You will need to put her in a soundproof room and I want none near her until I or Godric are present." I say to him. "Weres may fall prey to her voice, but Vampires do not. Take heed and don't let any get too close to her without Vampire back up."

"Of course, Eric; there are a few other things we need to speak about." He says. I nod for him to continue. "The documentation that I received from Cataliades last night is legit and all but how do you want me to proceed? Bon Temps isn't like New Orleans or Shreveport, they might kick up a stink."

"We have all the permits already up to the shifter's bar. Technically, our plans have nothing to do with the backwoods hole because we are building in Reston. Use Bobby and Cataliades if you need help but there shouldn't be any involvement from the locals." I say to him.

"And you are certain we should be doing this with all the Fellowship business lately? I mean, you just had Fangtasia bombed. You don't think that they are going to try for any other businesses of yours?" He asks me.

"I think that the bombing was a smoke screen. Whoever sent those men were trying to make us look right when we were looking left. It was a tactic to see if we would retaliate. We didn't and they got their answer." He hands me another file on the damage to the club and where they are in the cleanup.

"That one said he was from Nevada. Is there a connection?" He asks.

"I believe those involved wanted us to think Nevada was at the root of this. But I for one think there is more going on than we thought. Tell me, where are they in finding Jin Mung?" I ask.

"Nowhere. He has been gone since after Peter went missing. He slipped away during the search and hasn't surfaced." He says. "Even after the Council edict went out, no one has seen nor heard from him."

I tap my finger to my lip as I think on the situation and all the pieces in play. If Compton is truly gone then it wasn't by Jin's hand. I suspect that there were others involved with that. Madden sent Long Shadow to find out information on us. Would Madden want Peter finally dead? What would be his reason? Was Sophie in bed with Nevada as well as Peter? Was Jin just the vessel to perform their bidding? What would Nevada want with Arkansas? There is absolutely no benefit for him other than territory. Louisiana, on the other hand, has a massive potential for wealth. Something that Sophie and Maurice sadly didn't capitalize on.

Which brings me back to who would benefit from the takeover of Arkansas? Who would risk their necks for land? I look up at Alcide. "Compton's maker was in New Orleans demanding to know about him. She says that he's met his final death. Do we know where she was before that?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I don't think Rasul really cared. He offered to have her take a room at the compound but she refused."

I nod. "Find out where she is staying and how she got to New Orleans so quickly. I want to know where she's been spending her time."

"I would think that she was with her maker." He smirks.

"No, if memory serves, Lorena hates Dietrich. As soon as she was able, she got away from him. See if you can find out who Dietrich's sire is. I know he holds to the king of Washington's territory but I'm unsure if he has given his fealty. I believe that if you find out where Lorena was, you will find Jin and those who are behind Peter's death." I say to him.

"You think Lorena is in on this? Should we let Council know?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, I think we should wait. Bill was doing as Sophie told him to. Though, I think Lorena may have known what was going on, I don't think she was privy to all of it. No, Sophie was in bed with several creatures and Arkansas was just a stepping stone. I'm not ruling Nevada out but it seems like a foolish plan for someone as old as Felipe deCastro."

"I agree," he says and stands. "I'll get on that and will speak with Tomas upon his arrival. Hopefully we will have more information before we have to leave for Kentucky."

He leaves me alone with my thoughts. There are many webs being weaved around us and it's up to me to deal with them. Susannah is a fine creature with many talents but she's also now with child and I need to keep her safe and protected. Many things will need to be done and I'm still uncertain on how she's going to handle them all. I need to make sure that I keep my eyes on all around us to keep her safe. Now, more than ever, we need to protect her.

I move to my desk and sit down with the files I've been given and those that Tomas left for me last night. Since I'm up I should get some things done before we leave for the Fangtasia later. Everything for our new venture is coming together and hopefully, we will be able to expand our idea not only to New Orleans but to Arkansas and Texas. I've no doubt that Stan will go along with me in all that needs to be done. He and the others have been waiting so long for me to make my move, that I think they will do anything to move us forward.

I sneak a look into the bond and feel my Bonded very relaxed. I would think that Brianna is giving her a massage or that she is working on some calming techniques. Either way, it is a welcome feeling to know that my bonded is being so well attended to which brings me back to the idea of getting her an assistant. Logically, she would be able to trust one of her handmaidens with the task. However, I think I've learned my lesson with Dalia. Though the guardian is a good warrior, her efforts are split between the two positions she holds in Susannah's life. Vivi and Amelia already have enough to do with my Promise and I would never suggest such a position to Octavia. Brianna will have a lot to do once our son arrives and I would rather her attention be directed to the care of my wife and my son rather than emails, phone calls and RSVP's. No, we need another to care for things for Susannah which means we will need to find someone else to bring into our fold.

I turn my attention to the laptop on my desk. Flipping through emails, I handle some issues, taking care to put delays on the emails so they go out closer to twilight. It wouldn't be a shock to any who knew me that I would be up before dusk. Many others wake before the sun sets. That isn't news. But to have a Vampire up and functioning at three in the afternoon would be cause for alarm. I continue to look though my emails when one pulls me up short.

I open it and look carefully at the words.

_I will be along shortly._

That is all that it says. I read it several times, trying to absorb any information that she has put into those five words. I know who has sent it and what it means. What I don't understand is why now? Why would she want to join us now? She has wanted nothing to do with us for five hundred years. Not since Godric released me. She thought it wrong to do then. She thought it was best to stay under Godric, yet he disagreed with her. I believe it was the first time since her turning that he didn't give her exactly what she wanted when she wanted it. I smirk when I think that he indulged her as I indulged Pamela. The difference is she wasn't the baby as Pam was and she never demanded such things as clothes and jewels. No, she wanted power and strength for our line. She helped Godric pick his children and pick them well she did. She would look for the strongest, bravest, craftiest of any around. She could see what they would become and know how they would affect our line. She wanted Godric to rule and to hold the power. When he turned it over to me, she was angry. Then when I refused to allow her to pick my children, she was, well put out is not strong enough of a word, but that was the idea. She wanted control and I refused to give it to her and Godric decided that it was time to put her in her place.

I look at the email again. Now she's decided to come. Now she's decided that her place is with us. If she thinks that she is now going to control, she has another thing coming. I already have my Queen at my side and it is her will, her desires and her wants that will be the center of my world.

Shutting the email I look over at the tarnished suit of armor in the corner. She so badly wanted to see me in that armor, fighting wars that had nothing to do with us but would fashion me a better warrior. She wanted to know me as a knight on a white horse. She wanted that image and we gave it to her; if only for a little while. It was easy to indulge her sometimes while at others, there was simply nothing that would satisfy her desires.

I turn my attention back to my bonded and feel her emotions, calm and serene. I know she is still fine so I turn my attention back to my tasks at hand and hope that whatever this email means, it will not come to a choice between them, because there would be no choice. I will always pick my Susannah.

***0***

SPOV

"How are you feeling, M'Lady?" Brianna asks me.

"MMM, like heaven," I turn over on the massage table that Brianna had set up for me while I was busy looking at the clothes she packed for both Eric and I.

"I'm glad," she says. "You will need to get in the shower soon. It is almost four o'clock and you will want to be ready when the sun sets." She smiles as she helps me sit up and get my bearings.

"You are coming with us, right?" I ask her.

"Yes, mum," she nods. "Where you go, I go. Vivi will be with us and Amelia will be bringing Octavia along to Kentucky. Vivi has already given me a list of all the things you need for your wardrobe and I've already started calling places around Dallas that I know of. Vivi has been working her magick as well so we should be able to find you exactly what you need. I will be in touch with King Stan's day woman as soon as we arrive to see what you will need to dress for while you are there. Then we will get working on making sure you and that baby gets everything you need." She moves over and picks up a bottle that I hadn't seen before. All morning, she's been handing me bottles of "Royalty Blended" at different intervals.

"Did the Doctor say I was supposed to be drinking these several times a day?" I ask and take a sip out of the straw.

"Yes, mum," Brianna moves to grab me a robe. "She wanted you to have one at least every three hours, two if we could manage it for a week or so. She said you were going to need your strength and that this will help." She points to the bottle.

I sit on the side of the table with my legs dangling as I sip my drink and watch as Brianna makes her way around the room, collecting the last minute items for our trip. Once I'm done with my bottle, I go to move off the table and Brianna is right there to help me. I didn't even see her move. That is totally unusual for me because I can even catch Eric moving. I'm either that tired or Bri is that fast. I'll think on that later. Now, I need to get into the shower so that I can finish getting ready.

***0***

Bobby's POV

I nod to the two Weres standing by the door when I get out of my car.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Burnham," the taller one says. "You going to be here long?"

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," I nod. "I have some things to take care of inside and we have a shipment coming in that I told Ms. Pam I would wait for. Evidently, Ginger is not in any condition to be handling things like opening the club any longer." I say and sigh. Ginger is a good girl. Well not good, perhaps simple. But I knew that at some point, all the glamour that had been done to her would take its toll.

"We are expected over at the hanger to help with inspecting the plane. You want us to stay?" The other Were asks.

"No, my boys, I think I'll be fine." I wave them off.

"But with the bombing yesterday…." I turn and they look at me like they are unsure.

"Do what you were told to, gentlemen. If you are concerned about the club or my welfare, give your supervisor a call. I'm sure if he thinks it's warranted, he'll send some people this way. Are the workers done in the front?" I ask.

"They finished about twenty minutes ago. The security is all up and running and should be on the feed within the hour." He says and I look down at my watch.

"Good," I nod. "That will be just after dark and Ms. Pam will be here shortly after. She'll be pleased that the club will only have to be closed tonight. You are all coming back here, yes?" I ask him.

"We are expected here an hour after dark." The taller one says.

"Good, that's good," I turn to go unlock the back door. "I'll see you all then."

Making my way to the Accounts office, I busy myself with the tasks at hand. I'd hoped by now, Ms. Pam would have gotten some help with the club accounts but she hasn't. I'll need to speak with the Regent about this. I know that we will have much more to do now that he's in charge and I'm not sure if I'll have as much time to assist her as I did in the past. I hate to see Ms. Pam put out any more than she already is but I have to think about who is more important in this instance. The needs of our Regent and his bride will come before Pam and her reluctance to do some of this work herself.

I hear pounding on the door and look up. Usually, the delivery truck rings the bell on the back door. They must be new. I finish what I'm doing and go through the club to the front door. Unlocking it, I look out to see two men in jeans and shirts with the distributors name on it.

"You're new," I say to them.

"Um, yeah," one of them looks at the other. "We…this is our first day and we aren't too sure where to bring the truck."

"You never made deliveries before?" I ask them.

"Well, yeah," the other one says. "But we've never delivered to a Vampire place before."

"It isn't much different than any other bar and club," I sigh and motion them in. "Come on then, I'll take you out the back so you'll know where to park. Hurry up then," I motion with my hand and turn to lock the door again. "I've got other things to do before the staff shows up."

I turn and am faced with one man holding a gun and the other holding a knife.

"Okay, old man," the one with the gun says. "Where is he?"

I put my hands out in front of me. "Where is who?" I ask.

"Your MASTER," he yells. "The fucking Vampire you bow down and kiss ass for every day. You are going to take us to where his coffin is."

"You, you think he's here?" I ask them.

"Well of course he's here," the other one says. "It's his fucking bar isn't it?"

"Do you sleep where you work son?" I ask him. I can't help it. That is just the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

"Don't play cute," the one with the gun walks up to me and before I know it a sharp pain is exploding in my head from the butt of the gun. "Take us down to the basement or to the dungeon or wherever he is."

I shake my head. "He isn't here and I don't have access to the basement."

"Don't give us that," the one with the knife says. "We've been casing this place for a week. The last few days there have been guards all over this joint so we know he's being protected. Reverend says that they are his hounds from hell or something like that. We know he's here. Now take us to him or you are gonna die."

"I'm telling you he isn't here," I point around the place. "Look for yourself. No one is here but me."

"Don't give us that. We know you are his slave or something. But surely a damn vamp isn't worth your life. Even if you are old. Why the fuck are you working for someone like him anyway?"

"Mr. Northman is a good man…"

"He ain't no man," TWACK, I feel as the gun hits me again. "He's a damn monster and needs to be destroyed. Now tell us where he is or the first thing he sees when he comes alive again is your fucking dead rotting body!"

I slowly rise to my feet and look at the two of them. I can feel blood on my temple and sliding down my face and feel anger pooling in me. Mr. Northman is the finest man I've ever worked for and I'm not about to turn him over to anyone.

"He's not here." I say as sternly as I can with the pain pounding in my head. "You are wrong and if you don't leave now, you will be here when the others arrive."

The one with the knife looks afraid of that notion. "Come on man, we should have come earlier. I ain't risking being here when the Vamps come to life. I'll be damned if turn up missing like those guys at the Warehouse."

"Shut up, Jed," the one with the gun says. "You don't know that was Vamp work."

"Well who else could it be?" This Jed asks. "Come on Adam, we need to get out of here. We will find him another way."

"No," Adam says. "We need to leave them a message."

I'm about to ask what message when I hear two loud noises and then feel burning heat coming from my chest.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" I hear Jed say and I fall to my knees.

"They need to learn," I hear the other one say as they start to retreat. "You are either with us or against us."

I hear the door open and try to move but the pain is too great. Lying down, I hope that the security feed has already started and Regent Northman has gotten a good look at these two. At least he will get that much out of this.

I close my eyes and hope the pain stops soon.

***0***

EPOV

I make my way up to our rooms. It is almost time to leave and I need to get ready. When I walk in, I see Brianna working on Susannah's hair while Amelia and Vivi are speaking with her about the trip. I notice that Dalia is standing on the side keeping watch.

I smile at the dress lying on the bed. Sookie has chosen a very smart looking red dress with a white jacket to go with it. The black, white and red shoes resting on the floor will look perfect. Next to her outfit, I see that she's already laid out a pair of black pants with a red silk shirt. On the side is a jacket that I'm sure she thinks I'll want to wear on the plane.

"All our stuff is packed," Susannah says to me. "I had Brianna leave the bags in the closet for you to inspect just in case you wanted something else.

I nod and lean over to kiss her before making my way into the bathroom. I quickly clean and dress before moving into the closet to check what we have packed. I'm pleased to see that Susannah has thought of everything. Grabbing a few items from one of my drawers, I add them to my bag and close it.

Making my way into the bedroom, I see that my Bonded is already dressed and is fixing her earrings.

"You ready, Min Kara?" I ask her.

She smiles and nods to me. "I just need to grab my laptop and things downstairs and we will be ready."

I move to her and walk her to the door. I can't help but see that her little baby bump is just showing in this dress. My son has decided to start making his appearance and I'm thrilled.

We have just made it downstairs and I've order the bags to be gotten when my phone rings.

I look down at it and swipe it on. "Pamela we are on our way.."

"Eric!" She screams.

I hadn't realized that I had her side of the bond dammed down still. When I open it, I feel her panic and pain.

"Pamela what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I ask as I look up to see both Tomas and Godric in the room.

"It's not me, it…its Bobby. Someone's attacked him. When I got to the club the door was open. I was ready to lay into him for leaving it like that when I smelled the blood. Eric, someone, someone has shot him!" She screams.

"Pam, you need to calm down. Is he conscious?" I ask as I start moving to the door.

"Barely, Eric he's going to die." I hear her crying. Pam never cries and I never knew she felt anything for Bobby other than contempt.

"No he's not," I say to her. "In the event that he was injured on the job, he wanted to be turned. Just keep him calm until I can get there." We are all in the cars and we are racing down the street to the club.

"Eric, I don't think he's going to last that long. I don't know how long he was here before I arrived but there is a lot of blood and he.. And he…" she says softly.

"Pamela," I pause. "Pamela, you need to listen to me." I say as I watch us speed through another intersection. "If you think time is that short, you will need to change him."

"NO, I…I don't know how and…" She screams.

"Pamela, you need to do this. Bobby didn't want to die. He promised me that he wanted to be with us always. But he only wanted to be turned if he was injured. You need to do this. Now how much blood does he have left?" I ask.

"Not much. I would barely get a meal out of it," she says softly.

"Then drain him and give him yours my child. Don't let our faithful servant die in this manner." I say to her.

"Okay, I…get here soon, okay?" I ask him.

"Indeed, my child." I hang up.

"Eric…WHAT happened?" Sookie asks.

I relay the story and turn to Godric. "Have a team there to clean before the meeting. We will be moving Bobby once he we get there."

"You think it wise to give this task to Pamela?" He asks me.

"If it would have been safe to have him wait, I would have. But I trust Pam knows a dying man when she sees one." I turn to Sookie. "I hope you know that this was his wish."

She smiles and nods. "He cared for you deeply and has always taken care of your needs. If this is what he wanted, then so be it."

We arrive at the club five minutes later. I rush out of the car and almost beat the guards to the door. We move into the back corridor and out into the main hall. I'm halfway there when I smell the blood. Making our way around a few tables, I see my child holding our faithful day man in her lap brushing his hair back and looking at his face.

"Is he…" I stop. I know I told Pam to change him but I wasn't a hundred percent certain that she would.

She nods. "We have to wait to see if it was enough. I feel him but I will know more as time goes on." Pam looks up at me. "Is this what you feel all the time; from all of us?" She asks.

I nod. "Only stronger Min Lila (My Little One)," I say to her. "He has not risen yet for the first time. Once he has, you will feel more."

"God, how do you get anything done?" She asks. "All I want to do is make sure he's safe." She smiles down and brushes his head again.

"Alcide," I say.

"Yes, My Liege?" He asks.

"Have three of your finest guards take Pam and her new childe to a safe house. I want guards on them 24/7 until he rises." I say without turning away from the sight before me.

"He will be fine, My Liege," Pamela says without looking up. "Watch, I'll take very good care of him."

"I know you will, Min Lila." I say with as much pride as I can muster in my voice.

"I'm not Lila anymore," she looks up at me. "I have my own little one to take care of."

The guards come in to help Pam up with Bobby and take them to the safe house.

"Should we go with them?" Susannah asks.

I shake my head. "No, we are due in Dallas. Pam and her new progeny will meet us in Kentucky." I say to her as I watch the group leave the room. I turn and look at my Bonded. "Come, let us wait in the office so that they can get this all cleaned up," I turn to look at Alcide. "See if you can get anything from the security tapes. I want to know who hurt him."

I don't wait for anyone to say anything as I help Sookie out into the hall and down to the office.

***0***

SPOV

The evening just started out so lovely. I felt so good about Eric and where we are. Our conversation this morning was true and real. I no longer want him to treat me as he would a porcelain doll or worse, someone who needs coddling like Pam. Though I love the way he cares for me and wants to do for me, I want him to treat me as his equal when he can. I know there will be times when he needs to be the big bad Vampire and I need to be the innocent little girl. But when we are alone, in our bed, I want him to treat me like he did this morning.

I look over to him. I'm still worried about him not having to go to rest but that will have to wait until I can speak to someone about it. Perhaps Godric will know what is going on; or maybe I can ask Gran.  
Either may have the answer but for now it will have to wait. We have enough to contend with at present. As I sit here, I can hear the thoughts of about a half a dozen Weres in the main room cleaning up the mess that was left behind by our poor dear Bobby. Then we will have all the guards here before we leave. Not to mention that Eric will want to know what happened before we get on the plane.

"Are you okay, Min Kara?" I look up to see Eric moving closer to the couch and kneeling before me.

"I'm fine, Eric," I smile and touch his face. "I'm worried for Pam and Bobby and am concerned that someone got so close to him. What if one of you had to stay the night here?" I ask him.

"If that would have happened, there would have been a great many guards around. I know that there were several here early. I need to know why they left Bobby alone." He says.

"I can answer that," Alcide says.

"We both turn to look at him. "The two that I had here were ordered to meet up with a team checking over the plane. They left as soon as the workers were done on the front windows. I spoke to them. Bobby didn't think there was any reason for them to stay and was only waiting for a delivery from the distributor."

Eric shakes his head. "Pam is supposed to look after those deliveries personally," I he growls. I feel his anger increasing so I put my hand on his arm.

"Let Alcide finish before you get so angry," I say softly. "There may be a logical explanation."

He nods and turns his attention back on Alcide. "Well," He wipes his hand against the back of his neck. "I wish I could tell you that this was a one time thing, but I can't. Evidently, Long Shadow was making the orders to the distributor and all the deliveries for the last four months have been an hour or two before sunset. Bobby has been taking delivery of all of them."

"She has been having Bobby do her job?" I ask. "Eric, I know she's lazy and childish but she has been making Bobby take care of the inventory? What else has she been having him do?"

"I don't know," Eric shakes his head. "But it will have to wait until he rises. Pam has a lot of explaining to do."

He takes my hand and stands, helping me as he goes. "We are going to be late getting to Dallas if we don't have you read the staff and guards."

I shake my head. "Well, I've read most of them, already." I smile at him. "The guards all check out clean," I turn to Alcide. "Good Job."

"Thank you, M'Lady." He bows his head.

"Right, as for the staff, Eric you have two women who only want to find a Vampire to take care of them. They don't care who but they want a Vampire. Liza and Patricia are their names. They live together and are constantly offering themselves to every Vampire that walks into the place. A few have had them but they are looking for the "big tuna" whatever that is." I roll my eyes. "Beatrice is a good soul. She is working here to make enough money for school. All the other jobs available don't even pay for her rent. She wants to be a teacher and is hoping that someday she'll make it." I look a little deeper. "Talia wants you in the worst way and hates that I've been here. In fact, she was about to approach you the night I showed up with Bill. Saved you that heart ache," I roll my eyes at her thoughts.

"Is she that bad, Min Kara," He smirks at me.

"Eric, she is clingy. I saw images of how she has kept tabs, well I'd call it stalking, her last three boyfriends," I wave my hand away. "Anyway, there is no one here with any connections to anyone in the FOTS or another Monarchy. OH, and if Yvetta so much as looks at you again, I'm going to rip off her fake boobs and feed them to her."

"Calm yourself, Min Kara," he kisses me softly. "You know you're the only creature for me."

"Oh, I know that and you know that but if Miss fake accent doesn't stop thinking about what she wants you to do to her, I might do something I'll regret. Well, not regret but it will be messy."

"How do you know that her accent is fake?" Alcide asks.

I turn to look at him. "Because she thinks with a Boston accent. The closest that chick has gotten to Eastern Europe is eating Bavarian cream pie."

"Can we trust her?" Eric asks.

I think again at her. "She hasn't thought of anything that would incriminate her but she wants you and she wants me gone. She has been working double shifts to see if she can get you alone for the last month. So far, you've never been alone. What she means by that, I'd rather not think about. But she was all put out when I showed up the last few times. She was thinking of ways to scare me away. None of them had anything to do with the FOTS, however." I shrug.

"Do you think you need to see her? Perhaps she would think of something." Alcide asks.

"I could try," I say as Eric puts his hand on my back and he leads me out of the room. Once we enter the main room everyone goes quiet.

"Thank you for all coming in tonight," Eric says. "I know we are closed this evening, but I wanted to tell you all before it hit the media," Eric pauses again and pulls me close. "Susannah Brigant agreed to marry me in the Human custom last evening," there is a murmur that fills the room. "Many of you know our ways and will understand that Lady Northman is also my Bonded. She is my Consort to the territory and you will hold her in the same regard as you hold me. Her security and wellbeing is paramount for me."

I listen into the heads of everyone here. They are shocked. Some of the wait staff are wondering if I share but my mind quickly finds Yvetta.

_I'll need to inform them. He was supposed to fall for me. They said I was his type. He likes exotic women, they said. If I knew that he wanted some southern hick, I'd have played this part differently. Shit, all I had to do is seduce the great Eric Northman and I couldn't even do that. Shit, they are going to be so pissed. He hates the queen and is bored. I could tell that by looking at him. It should have been easy to get him to leave this hovel and go with me. Now…shit, that little tart is looking at me. Can the rumors be true? Could she be able to read minds?_

I squeeze Eric's hand and he looks at me. Nothing more needs to be said. "Yvetta, come here."

I don't look up but I can feel her getting closer and her thoughts are all over the place. She's scared and she knows she's in trouble.

Eric sends me love and pride then turns to the Human in front of us.

"Yvetta, I want you to answer me truthfully and I'll know if you don't." He says to her.

"Vat do you vant to know?" She says and tries to look alluring. I think she looks pathetic.

"How did you come to be in Louisiana so far from home?" He asks her.

"Vat?" She asks confused.

"You are from Estonia I believe. That is what you told Pam and I when you auditioned for the club. That you were from Estonia. What brought you to Shreveport?"

"I… I vas wooking por work in New Orleans. A friend told me of dis place." She waves her arm around.

_Shit, he isn't buying it. I can tell from the look on his face._

"What is your friend's name? Where did you meet?" He asks her.

_Shit…SHIT…I don't know what to say. I was told to tell him the Queen sent me but she's been arrested and I don't….. All I needed him to do is take my blood. Just take my blood and we could have gotten him to…._

"Eric," I say to him. "She's lying. Whoever she's working for told her to tell you Sophie sent her. She knows of Sophie's predicament so it wasn't the Fellowship that sent her. It's another Vampire or another Supe."

He turns to look at Yvetta but before the little bitch can say anything two of the guards have hold of her.

"What would you like us to do with her?" The one I know as Jared asks.

"Check her for a listening device and bring her to Dallas." He growls.

"Eric," I start to say.

"We need answers my Bonded and they will not wait until we return. I will not disrespect you or the rest of our entourage with putting such garbage on the plane with us. But I would like to question her later," he turns to Alcide. "Make sure they leave within the hour so that nothing can be told to her informants. Have her taken out the back and make sure there are none around that can see you."

"It will be done, My Liege." He bows.

"Eric, wait…NO!" Yvetta screams.

"You dare to call our Regent by his first name," I hear Irina growl and move forward. I see the Vampire haul off and land a strike to the side of Yvetta's face. "To think I thought you were worth my time." She growls again.

She is about to hit her again when Felicia moves forward and wraps her arms around the smaller Vampire. I can tell that she is whispering things in her ear but I can't make them out. I'm assuming that though Yvetta didn't get to Eric, she did get to Irina. Then something that the woman says makes me wonder.

"Felicia," I say and she looks up at me. "Have Dr. Ludwig come to examine Irina." I hear a hiss from Yvetta and I get another other images that tells me I'm on the right track.

"What do you know?" Eric looks between me and Yvetta.

"She is thinking that all she needed was to get you to take her blood. That if she got her blood in you, then she would have been able to get you to where she needed you." I say to him.

"She LIE!" Yvetta screams and tries to pull away from the two Weres holding her. What Human thinks she can overpower Weres? "You know you vanted me. If dis little, little thing had not come in dat night you vould have taken me. You and your childe vould have vanted me." She holds her chin up high. "Even now, I know you vant to taste my blood. You said that Russian blood is thick and sveet! Russia makes the best, you said it yourself."

"Will you cut the fake accent? Goddess Bless woman, you are giving me a headache listening to you in one accent and hearing your head in another. Just stop. The jig is up. If you want to survive this, you will tell Eric what he needs to know and how we can heal Irina. Because I know damn well that Vampire," I point to Irina, "couldn't have been overcome by Humans without being ill in some way."

Yvetta shakes her head. "She LIE. She a Vitch! I know she is. Pam say she a Vitch. You," she looks at me. "You come and he see none of us anymore!" She spits on the floor. "You are nothing."

Eric is away from me and has the woman by the neck. "You are speaking to my Bonded and Wife. She is mistress and Consort to this territory. You are the pathetic blood bag that is wasting my time. The only reason you are still alive is because we want to know who you are working for."

She says nothing and I can tell by her thoughts that she would rather die than tell us anything.

"My Liege," I say softly. "She isn't going to tell us anything now. Come, let the guards take care of her. We need to leave soon."

He turns to me. "You are right, My Bonded." He releases her and if it wasn't for the two Weres on either side of her, she would have dropped to the ground. "Get her to King Davis' by morning. We will deal with her tonight."

"Of course, My Liege," they nod and take the woman who has not caught her breath out of the room. I catch one name in her head as she leaves but decide to tell Eric once we are alone.

"As for the rest of you, you have heard what I said," Eric makes his way back to me. "As I am Regent, Susannah is your Consort. She is to be protected and guarded as you would me."

Everyone single Human, Vampire, and Were go to bended knee in front of us. All swearing fealty and loyalty to us. I'm not sure if the Humans understood what they were doing but I knew that the Vampires and Weres did and that was enough.

Once they are through, Eric looks for Felicia. "Call the doctor. I'm not sure what was in that bloodbag but she should be able to find out from Irina's blood. If she needs anything," Eric looks to the two women.

"She will be cared for and hopefully we will be with you at the trial." Felicia says and then looks at me. "This is twice you may have saved her life. If I hadn't sworn fealty already I would do so now," I can feel her gratitude and love through the connection she shares with Eric.

"Let's get her checked out and then we can be happy." I turn to Irina. "You will be all better now. I knew there had to be a reason they got a hold of you."

"Our Mistress is as kind as she is beautiful. I thank you." She nods in my direction.

"Do not thank me yet. Let's find out what is wrong, if anything. Yvetta could have been just thinking real hard on things that hadn't happened." I touch the side of her face. "But I hope everything will be well."

"Susannah," Eric says. "We must leave."

I nod and look at the two women again. "Take care until we see you again. May the Goddess hold you in her hand and protect you."

"Thank you, M'Lady," Felicia says and moves Irina to the other side of the bar.

Eric takes my hand and motions for the rest to follow. Once we are in the cars again, we head out to the airport and wait until we are cleared to board. I've never been on an airplane before. I mean, when you can "pop" anywhere you want, you hardly need flying machines. But even though I know I have the power to move us from place to place, there is still something about getting into this metal contraption that is unnerving. Yes, I'm aware of the miraculous things airplanes are and what they have meant to Humans. I know that they are safe and Eric would never allow me in any machine that would do me harm. My head knows all of this. I wish someone would inform the rest of me.

"We will be fine," Eric says as we settle into two seats in the large cabin. "This is Stan's plane and he would never allow anything to happen to either of us."

"I know Eric," I smile as he sends me calm feelings. I suck them up and hope that I can bottle my fear up and let Eric's feelings wash over me. He holds me close as everyone comes in and takes their seats. Tomas and Godric sit closest to Eric while Brianna fusses over me and what I will need for the short trip to Dallas. I had Amelia look up the distance and door to door we may be an hour. Okay, it's not like he was flying us to China and Australia. I can do an hour.

Brianna gets me a blood out of the small refrigerator in the galley and offers to get any others that might need one. I'm the only one that takes it but then again, I didn't have much of a choice. They are starting to grow on me actually. They really don't taste bad. Not as good as Eric but still. With the thought of taking his blood in my mind, my lust rises a little.

Eric turns to me and raises an eyebrow. What can I say? I shrug and keep sipping on my straw.

"You are telling me that you didn't have to go to ground?" Tomas asks. "You felt no pull whatsoever?"

"I felt nothing," Eric says.

Eric has been sending me so many calming emotions and Brianna is keeping me busy with questions on dresses and outfits I want to buy that I didn't realize that we had already taken off and we were in the air.

"M'Lady," Tomas asks. I turn to face him and smile. "Did you feel anything during the day?"

"Other than Eric, no." I say to them. "I was worried that he would attempt to push it, but I felt him all day and never did his level of energy wane."

"You feel our energy wane?" Godric says.

I nod. "I can feel the Vampire's energy and when you all go down for the day, I feel the energy drop. Kind of like when you turn down a light on a dimmer."

"And you felt none of this from Eric?" Godric asks.

"No," I say. "I was concentrating real hard too. His energy never even dipped once. In fact, when you all woke for the day, it actually sparked his energy."

Godric smiles. "That is what being the Sange Cap does," he says. "You receive and give energy to all around you. However, no matter how many creatures are blood oathed to you, I've never known any that could take energy from them to stay awake during the day. This is most extraordinary and unprecedented."

"Well, why do you think it's happen to Eric?" I ask him.

"I believe that it's a combination of your Oath, your marriage and your own fealty, M'Lady." He says.

"Are you saying that I'm willing Eric to stay awake with my gifts?" I ask.

"Yes, and no," Godric replies. "I believe that it's a combination of all that makes up the two of you."

"Eric," Tomas says. "Last night you received a blessing from the Goddess herself. That is like nothing we've seen before. That could have been the power boost you needed to stay up during the day."

"Do you think it's permanent or a one-time thing?" I ask them.

"I think this is permanent, M'Lady. The Goddess knows how you miss the Viking when he is down," he smiles at me and turns to Eric. "She also knows that none will protect her better than you. She could have given you both your desires."

I can feel a bit of distress in Eric but before I can say anything, Godric places his hand on my bonded's arm. "I know what you are thinking and I don't believe that the Goddess would allow anything to happen between the two of you that would harm the baby."

I hadn't thought of that. If I'm giving Eric power to stay awake, I could be taking energy away from the child. But then again, Godric is correct. I don't believe the Goddess would do anything that would harm our child. She has been waiting for this to be as long as Eric and I have. I don't believe she would do anything to harm it in any way.

"We will keep an eye on this but I would guess that you, Our Regent, have just made a power jump the likes of which we have never seen before."

"We have something else to discuss," Eric leans forward. "I received an email this morning. She says that she will be with us soon."

Wait, who is she and why does Godric look so disturbed by this.

"You knew that she would come," Tomas says. "There is no way she would stay away. She may have been angered but…"

Godric puts his hand up. "I knew she would come, but I thought she would speak to me, not Eric."

"I am the Sange Cap, Godric. She takes our traditions and etiquette very seriously." He says to him.

"I would expect that. But after all this time…" Godric looks away and I can feel pain in his heart. I want to ask him what is wrong but I would suspect that My Bonded's maker wouldn't take kindly to such questions; at least not now, anyway.

He dampens his emotions and looks back at Eric. "You are Sange Cap and head. You are Regent and I suspect King soon. Your mother will want to be with you."

"Wait, his what?" I ask. Okay, I know I should be quiet but his what!

Eric looks at me. "Not my biological mother, Min Kara," He says and pulls me closer.

"No, she is my, well," he turns to Godric.

"Cleo is my bonded mate, M'Lady. I took her not soon after I made Eric. We've never spoken of her because she has been gone from our lives for so long."

"She is your Bonded mate," he nods. "And you all consider her your mother?" I point to Tomas and Eric.

"She was more to Godric than a child, Min Kara. She was his in every way. But she was angered by our unwillingness to do everything her way."

"To punish us, she went away and refused to speak or acknowledge us for some time." Tomas says.

"And you let her just leave?" I ask them.

"We had no choice," Godric says. "When you meet Cleo you will understand. She is very used to getting her own way and is not happy when she doesn't."

"Well," I fold my arms under my breasts that I notice are a bit larger than they were just this morning. "She is going to have her hands full with me. If she thinks she is going to come in here and run everything for Eric, she's going to have a rude awakening."

"Min Kara…"

I stop Eric with my hand. "No, Eric. She may be Godric's bonded mate. She may be a big wig in the blood line but I'm your Bonded. I'm your mate and I'll be your Pledge. We are married by Human law, joined by Fae law and blessed by the Goddess. I'm the Consort of this Territory and the only one I'll take orders from is YOU!" I point to him.

I feel pride and lust coming from my bonded but I damp it down. I don't need us starting an orgy on the plane. "Godric, I'm sorry. I can tell that you love her and you miss her. I would suspect that her coming back is giving you mixed feelings but the way I see it, I answer to Eric and Eric alone. I hope you will understand that."

"As it should be, Lady Northman," he bows his head. "The visions I had told me that Eric was going to find his equal in his promised one and I am glad the fates didn't disappoint. You are everything that a Maker, no a Father would ask for his son. I'm proud to have you part of this family." He takes my hand in his, turns it over and kisses my wrist and then the mark between my thumb and forefinger. "Oh yes, the Goddess has chosen wisely."

"Thank you, Godric," I smile at him. "I don't wish you to be sad or alone. I only need for her to understand that she's not the biggest Queen in the castle."

"Oh, I am going to love seeing you two go head to head," Tomas laughs.

Eric turns and glares at him. "What?" Tomas laughs again. "Come on, Mother never met a female she couldn't bully. She hasn't met a creature that didn't kowtow to her. This is going to be entertaining."

"So when should we suspect her arrival?" I ask.

"Knowing her," Tomas laughs. "She can be here in 2 days or twenty years. Soon means something quite different to Momma than it does to us."

"She hates when you call her that, you know," Godric raises an eyebrow to Tomas.

"Hey, I'm the baby of the family. I get away with a lot." Tomas sits back and laughs to himself.

What he says does make me wonder. Eric says that Vampires deal in Bloodlines and Sange Caps. Yet, Godric seems to deal with his line as a family. It makes me wonder if Tomas and Eric are not his only children.

"The answer is no, Min Kara," Eric whispers to me.

"What?" I ask him.

"The answer is no but here is neither the time nor place for such talk." He looks at me and I know that though his words sound final, his eyes are pleading me not pursue this line of thought right now.

He's right, of course. I need to concentrate on other things and who is part of Godric's or should I say, Eric's Genealogica is something I'll worry on another time. It's not like I don't have a ton of other things on my mind.

Before we can start talking about anything else, the flight attendant informs us that we are landing. I have to admit that I didn't even notice her before. Damn, I'm off my game tonight. I need to focus better or I'm going to miss something important.

Eric holds my hand and sends me love and tenderness as the plane comes in for a landing. I have to admit that it wasn't as bad as I thought and this flying thing may not be so bad after all. But then again, I'll wait to make my decision when the flight is more than forty minutes long. The plane taxis to a stop and when I look out the window, I see that it's been taxied into a hanger. They mustn't want us out in the open.

Well then again, we are supposed to be here to get away. Eric wanted us to be hidden for a few days, which means that we are flying as far under the radar as we can.

Eric takes my hand and helps me out of the seat while we wait for the all clear from our guards. Once everything is in place, Eric walks me to the door and helps me down the steps, Why did I think four inch heels would be good on open grate stairs? Yeah not my finest moment.

Once down the stairs, Eric steers me to a waiting limo with a very beautiful woman standing beside it. Her hair is a much darker black than I've ever seen and beautiful skin glows. I can tell two things when I look at her. One that she is about a hundred years dead and two that she is connected to my Eric in some way.

"Welcome, Regent," she smiles at him. "On behalf of King Davis, we welcome you to Texas."

"Isabella, you are looking well," he nods and turns to me. "Susannah, this is Isabella Zan, Stan's second. Isabella, may I present my Bonded and wife, Susannah Northman."

"Lady Northman," Isabella bows her head. "It is an honor to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella," I smile at her. "Thank you for meeting us."

Isabella smiles at Eric. "As gracious and as lovely as I would have hopped, My Liege," she bows again and then turns her attention to greet Tomas and Godric. Once all the formalities are done, we get in the cars to depart.

"I was going to take you right to the Night House, but Stan would like to see you all. As you can expect, he's most anxious," she laughs. "It was all I could do to let him send me alone. He wanted to meet the plane himself but we thought under the circumstances…"

"I understand," Eric says. He, Godric, Tomas and Isabella start making small talk as if they are all old friends that haven't been together in a while but are comfortable with one another that the reunion isn't strained. I turn my attention to the scenery going by. I enjoy looking at cities at night. Even when I was young, I'd enjoyed the lights from a city, even if they were just fire lights.

I feel the cars slowing and soon we are pulling through a gate and up a long drive. Lights are situated on both sides but try as I might, I can't get a glimpse of the house from this angle. We turn the corner and I see the house coming into view.

"Oh my," I say to no one and everyone at the same time. The house is grand and spacious. It reminds me of something that would look like it wouldn't be out of place on the French countryside.

"Stan always liked country estates," Eric says just behind me ear. "I think he misses Europe more than he realizes."

"Do you miss it?" I ask him.

"I did," he kisses my temple. "Until I met you. Now I love where we are."

"Perhaps we can visit your favorite places some day?" I ask him.

"Whatever you want, whenever you want, Min Kara. Isn't it custom for newly married couples to take a holiday?"

I laugh. "Well, a honeymoon isn't in the cards right now. Maybe when everything settles we can take a trip."

He kisses me again and watches with me as the car comes to a complete stop.

"Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting. I swear they are worse than children." She laughs getting out of the car.

"You ready to meet them, Min Kara?" He asks me.

"Are they going to call me Mom?" I ask in a huff.

"You are their maker's bonded and consort to a Regent. What would you think they will call you?" He asks.

I shrug as he helps me out of the car. We head to the door where a very large man holds it open for us. "Good Evening, Regent and Lady Northman," he says in a baritone voice that is so deep you would think it a joke.

"Good Evening, Masen," Eric says. "I see Stan has not frightened you away yet?" He asks.

"No sir, my employment with the King is most satisfactory."

I try to read him and my eyes light up. I haven't seen one of him in a very long time. It is not every day you bump into a Gryphon.

"If there is anything you or the Lady requires, please let us know. The King…"

"The King is done waiting. Where is she?" I hear from the side door. I turn to see two men, one dark and one light come racing through and stop just a foot away from us.

"Stan, Dax, were you racing to see who would get to us first?" Eric laughs at them.

"Stan didn't play fair," the darker one says. "He had his Were pet hold me down while he heard the car drive up."

He pouts and I can't help by giggle a little. I can't help it. They are acting like little boys.

"Well," Stan says. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Stanaslov, Daxion," Eric pulls me closer, "may I present my Bonded and Consort, Lady Susannah Brigant Northman."

Stan goes to move toward us and then stops. "You are serious?" He asks.

"She is of the line, yes." Eric says.

Stan takes a look at me. "She…she looks like her, but not," he tilts his head to the side. "My, you are a vision."

Daxion moves closer. "I don't care whose line she's of," he moves at lightning speed and picks me up, swinging me around.

"Daxion put her down. She's with child." Eric snaps at me.

"What!" Stan says. "Already?" I nod at both of them.

"The Goddess doesn't play around when she gets what she wants, does she?" Daxion lifts my wrist and kisses it as Godric did. "Lady Northman, may I welcome you to our Genealogica. We have been waiting so long for you."

"Enough," Stan says and moves his brother out of the way. "Lady Susannah, forgive my outburst before," he bends to one knee. "You are a thankful and wonderful addition to our line. May the Goddess bless your union and the life you carry within you." He says.

"Stan, you don't need to bow to me," I say softly.

"Oh, your grace and kindness are more than we ever dreamed. My fealty to you, to our Regent and hopefully our King." He says and looks up at the two of us. "I swear you are glowing, both of you glow." He turns to Daxion. "You see it Dax, don't you."

We turn to the other and he nods. "I have never seen anything like it, Eric, Sange Cap," he kneels before us. "By the Goddess it is all that has been written. My fealty to you, Lady Northman."

I look at Eric and he seems as lost as I am. Since he doesn't seem to be much help, I decide to say something. After all, we can't stand in the hallway all night. I'm getting hungry and my feet hurt. "Your Fealty is welcome and I'm thankful for it. Please, gentlemen, you are both kings. Rise and be with us."

The both look at each other and then at me. "Mom said get up," Daxion smirks.

I groan. I so didn't want to be called mom. Not by these two.

They both laugh and rise. "Come," Stan says. "We have food prepared for the food eaters and Royalty Blended imported from Russia for the rest of us."

"Stan," Eric says as we follow them into the next room. "Just because it is from Russia doesn't mean it to be better."

"Well, it is to me," Stan says over his shoulder. "You always said Russia made the finest things." He smirks.

"No wonder they thought you would like Yvetta," I mumble.

"Not since I've had you," Eric says and kisses my temple as we go through to the large dining room. "You are all I'll ever need."

Yeah, as long as he keeps thinking that way, I might not need to destroy every fangbanger and vixen we meet.


	36. Chapter 35

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day from me to you.

The muses have been swimming in my head and I told you that you would have another chapter of Precious Love soon. I wanted to have it yesterday - but this week has been a little hectic. Please forgive me. But it is jam packed with stuff stuff and more stuff. So I hope the day late is worth it.

All my thank yous to my Beta team and of course to my Divine Ms. T. If you haven't done so already, take a look at all the beautiful Chapter Banners that she does for me. She captures all the characters perfectly. Sweetie you are the best!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this sweet Valentines present. I think that the only thing better would be Eric wrapped in a bow (Yummy).

***0***

Chapter 35

***0***

Jason's POV

I roll over and reach for my end table. When my hand hits a sort of round item, I open my eyes. There is nothing on my nightstand but my phone, ever. Hitting the item again, it turns on a light. Okay, I don't have this kind of light. My lights are on the headboard. Wait a minute this isn't my bed.

Sitting up a little, I slowly look around the room. I'm not in my room but it looks like I'm in a hotel room or at least it looks like a hotel room. It's complete with the standard two full beds with the nightstand in between. The light in the corner isn't on but from the light on the night stand I see a chair, curtains and TV that is sitting above what looks like the dresser. It seems like a standard room in about a hundred hotels in this country. Okay, so I'm in a hotel. The question is how the hell did I get here? Last thing I remember was getting ready to leave the house for Kentucky. My bag was packed and I was heading for the door when… yeah, I woke up here. I've got no idea what the hell is going on. I mean, I didn't drink that much. What the fuck? Where am I?

I sit up fully and look at the clock. It says seven. But seven when? It was after midnight when I planned on leaving the house. I figured if I drove all night, I'd get here by lunch time, two if I stopped a few times. So it won't be seven in the morning but can I have crashed and it is seven at night or seven the next morning? I know it wouldn't take me days to get to Kentucky. So I'm thinking it's the just the next day. I mean shit why can't I remember?

I lean over and grab the remote for the TV. Maybe it will have one of those menus that talks about where we are, the town or something like that. Not that I've been in a lot of hotels but I've seen movies where the guy checks out the TV for information. I mean those cops shows are usually accurate, aren't they? Hitting the power button, I see the screen come to life. The screen starts showing me pictures of the pool area, the dining room, main lobby and a few rooms. I hit the button on the volume to hear what is being said.

_Thank you for choosing the InLight Inn, Jackson Kentucky. The only Inn in the greater Jackson area catering to all humans. We thank you for choosing to be In the Light with us. Check out is 11am. If you wish to stay another evening, we ask you let our front desk know by nine am. Our kitchen is open all night and the dining room is open from seven am until eleven pm. Breakfast is served all day and can be made to order until eleven pm. Please take advantage of our meditation and spiritual rooms during your stay. Please see the receptionist for scheduled times for public use. InLight worship services are held in the Breaking Dawn day room each morning at eight and we have a complimentary bus to our chapel for Sunday services that leave the main lobby at nine, eleven and three. Special services are posted in the main lobby. All rooms are non-smoking and for your convenience, we have all the standard channels for in room viewing. All cable and select TV has been blocked due to its non-Christian content. CBN and Daystar are available on demand for 3.99 for the first hour and 10.99 for all additional hours. Please contact the front desk if you wish anything other than this for your viewing pleasure._

_The pool area off the main lobby is open from ten am to nine pm. All children under the age of thirteen are to be supervised…_

Okay so I'm in Kentucky. But how the hell did I get here? Getting what I needed from the welcome channel, I flip it until I land on CNN. Okay, that's good, the news. What's going on in the world? I see a man standing outside what looks like that Vamp bar in Shreveport. I lean a little closer when the dude starts talking.

"_Sam, you heard right. We received a press release right after sundown this evening. It seems that two certain Louisiana residents didn't waste any time in taking advantage of the new laws put in place just days ago. As you remember, the law had just been passed giving rights to Vampires to marry under the state civil union act. That's right folks, someone has taken the plunge. It appears that the new Louisiana Liaison to the Vampire population, Eric Northman has married his long time love, Susannah Brigant in a small ceremony at his home last evening. According to the statement sent to us, Mr. Northman and his new bride have known each other for some time, meeting when she was studying at Cambridge. Though his bride is an American citizen she has done most of her studies abroad, receiving degrees from both Cambridge and Oslo. The announcement further says that she has only recently returned to the US after deciding to write a book on ancient Norse and Vikings. We have heard in some reports that Mr. Northman, Louisiana Businessman and investor, and now acting liaison, has ties to the Norse community as well as knowledge of the Viking era. Apparently, his new bride had come to ask for his help to research the topic. They soon fell in love and as they say, the rest is history. Mr. And Mrs. Northman intend to stay in the Louisiana area and with Mr. Northman's new position as liaison, I assume that we will be hearing more from them in the upcoming days and weeks. We tried to contact Mr. And Mrs. Northman at his club, Fangtasia, but as you heard here yesterday, there was a bombing here and they are currently closed for renovation. Sources close to the couple thank everyone for their well wishes and respectfully request that the press gives them time to enjoy their marriage before giving any interviews. This reporter hopes that they will emerge from their wedded bliss soon so that we can start learning more about what will be undoubtedly an historic union." _

"_Thank you, Emily," another reporter says. "We also attempted to reach Nan Flanagan, representative for the AVL, for her comments and those of the Vampire community. She is in transit overseas but her office released a statement saying that they are pleased that a Vampire with the caliber of Mr. Northman decided to be the trend-setter in such a wonderful and exciting time in history. They hope that other Vampires who feel the need will follow the trail that Mr. Northman and his new bride have blazed." He pauses and looks up at the camera. "CNN requested time with Reverend Newlin, spokesperson and leader of the Fellowship of the Sun church to see if they would like to weigh in on this announcement. Church sources indicated to us that they thanked us for the opportunity but, and I quote, "they wouldn't be a part of any media spectacle of this announcement". We were also informed that the Reverend Newlin will be giving a press conference sometime tomorrow from his compound in Texas to address this announcement."_

I turn the TV off and throw the clicker onto the other bed. I lean forward trying to remember to breathe. I feel sick from what I've just heard. This has to be one big sick joke. How did all this happen? If I believe what Sam said, this is all that Vamp's fault. Leave it to Sookie to cause me so much trouble.

I pick up my phone and dial Sam but again it goes to voicemail. Hitting the end button I lower my head. I can't believe that Sookie has gone and married this guy? No wait, he's no guy, he's a freak, a monster, or what did the Reverend call him? Yeah, he's an abomination. She fucking married that, that thing. I mean, I know from the picture they showed it's my idiot sister but where did they get it? It looks like it was inside that Vamp bar. When did they take that picture or where did they get it? Come to think of it, where the fuck is Gran and who the fuck is Susannah Brigant? I have no idea who to even call to find Gran. It's not like she had a phone and with what has come of the house, hell, where would I even look? It's not like the cops can help me, no one remembers Gran or that waste of space sister of mine. She could be dead in a ditch somewhere and I wouldn't know, Sookie doesn't seem to care and the only other person who believes me is Sam and I can't find him either. I swear I've fallen into one of those Twilight shows.

I pick up my phone again and hit a few buttons and put it to my ear.

"This is Reverend Newlin." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"This is Jason Stackhouse. Just wanted you to know I'm in Jackson. Is there anything you want me to do before I meet with the people up here?" I ask him.

"Jason, we were worried about you. I thought I'd have heard from you sooner. You left for Jackson earlier than I expected; good, good. I was concerned when you left the other day. Your friend was most informative but when I couldn't reach you this morning, I thought perhaps you were turning to the daemons that surround you." He says to me.

"Sir, no sir. I'm ready for whatever the Lord has for me." I say sitting up a little straighter.

"Well then, we are in business. We need to make a statement at that meeting in Kentucky. We need them to realize that the Lord's faithful followers aren't going to stand for this kind of behavior." I can hear him moving things around.

"I agree with you Reverend. I'm up for the challenge." I nod as if he can see me.

"Excellent, Jason; I knew when I met you that you were a soldier of God. We will just forget that little outburst about your family. I trust that you've put all of that behind you?" He pauses but I don't say anything. No point in talking about something that no one believes. "All right then, I want you to go to the inLight church in the morning. Reverend Seth Melody is a very good man but is very young and doesn't have much experience in what we need to do. He is willing and knows what needs to be done, but I think he needs some help. He has a few men with him that may have the training that could be helpful. I want you to coordinate with them and then prepare for your mission."

"I won't let you down, Reverend." I say to him.

"I know you won't Jason and we will have our victory soldier. I have complete faith in you."

"Will you be joining us for the message?" I ask him.

He pauses for a moment before he speaks again.

"Well, that wouldn't work now would it? No, I have some meetings and this press conference tomorrow. For the sake of the mission and the church, I need to be here. We need to show many different fronts Jason. No point in putting all our eggs in one basket, am I right?"

"Well if you think that's for the best…" I trail off.

"Believe me, the mission will be better served this way. Now, tell me, what else do you know about this woman they are all talking about today? Imagine a sweet little girl marrying that…that animal. It's appalling. No one can find out much about her. From what Ike is telling me, I understand that she lived in your town for a short while. We need to know all we can on her, Jason, so what can you tell me? I know that you were a little confused before but what do you know about Susannah Brigant?

"You found information on her?" I ask him.

"Well not much," I hear papers moving again. "Ah here it is. We know that she lived in the house that your family once owned and then she and her family left. After that, there is some information, but not much. It appears that her parents have passed as well as her grandparents. She doesn't have any other family for us to talk too. Jason, I need to know if you remember anything about her. What we have isn't enough to go on. Everything is very vague until she popped back up in the US only a month ago. We need to know anything you can remember. Do you think some of the other residents of that town would remember her? Do you remember her in school or, goodness I don't know. We need leads Jason. We need something to use against her." He says.

"Reverend what do you want me to tell you? I can only tell you what I know." And what I know, no one wants to listen too.

"Well, just tell me what you remember," he says, "even if you think it's insignificant. It could end up being most helpful."

"She's funny, Reverend. I mean funny in the head. She knows what people are thinking before they say it. I'm not sure of her other abilities but that's the daemons work if you ask me." I growl the last part.

"I can't use that, Jason," he sighs. "No one is going to believe us if we say that she can read people's thoughts. I need other things so what do you know of her? All the pictures of her on the news are of a little, sweet and innocent girl. I know she was young and that she was sheltered by all accounts. We have people canvasing the area to see if anyone knows anything but do you know what kind of woman she became?"

"SHE'S. A. FREAK!" I scream into the phone. "What do I need to do to get you to believe me? She was a freak as a child and she's a freak as an adult." I start breathing heavy. This whole thing is a freak show.

"Jason, you need to calm down. I understand your feelings for this situation seem to run deep; but you need to focus," the Reverend says to me. "I understand that she lived in your home when she was little. Did you have any interaction with her? Do you know if her family kept in touch with anyone after they left?" He asks.

"Reverend, I tried to tell you before. She never left. That…that girl you are talking about is the same Sookie Stackhouse she's always been." I yell at him.

He is silent for a few minutes. "Jason, I see that you haven't gotten over this thing you've gotten into your head. We may need to discuss a few things when you return."

"Reverend…" I start again. But he cuts me off.

"I see now that the mention of this Susannah person is discomforting to you, so we will end this conversation here and we will look into having you resolve this issue when you return. I wouldn't worry yourself on any of it. We will take care of this woman from here. Now, you remember what to do?" He asks me.

"I do, Reverend," I huff.

"Good, now Sarah is going to be coming up to the inLight church to do some recruiting for our cause. Follow her lead and your success will be in your grasp." He says.

"Sarah, she's coming here?" I ask him.

"Yes, she should be there tonight. I told her to see if she could find you when she got there. I'll give her a call and let her know that you are waiting on her. I presume you are at the inLight Inn?" He asks

"I am but…" I try to say but he cuts me off again.

"Excellent. Make sure she has everything she needs, Jason. We need as many people on our side for this. They are delusional with all this media hype. I tell you, Jason, this whole ordeal about Vampires and Humans marrying is blasphemy. We need to show people the light and sometimes they need to walk through the fire to get there. We need them on our side if we are ever going to win this war."

"I understand, Reverend." I say to him. I don't really, but yeah, I get it, sort of.

"Very good. Take care, Jason and I'll see you when this whole thing is over." He says and hangs up.

I sit there for a few minutes just trying to take in all that the Reverend said. It is really starting to make my head hurt, but one thing I know is that the Reverend should be here. I'm not sure why, but he needs to be.

Getting up, I reach over to grab the clicker and turn the TV back on. I sit back on the bed and hit a few of the channels. All of them are running some pictures of the Vamp and his club in Shreveport along with one or two of Sookie. They seem to be recent and there are none from Bon Temps, Gran or the Farmhouse. They switch over to a few cameras on the street to talk to people about the news. Many of them are indifferent and some are actually happy. There aren't any that are mad about it and I know that the stations must be Vamp sympathizers if they aren't getting any good Christian folks to talk out. The whole thing is making me sick so I decide to get up and get some food. I've no idea when Sarah will be here, but I know no matter what, I'm going to need food. Sarah has a tendency to need a lot of energy. She has been leaving me alone lately but that doesn't mean nothing. She's a beautiful woman and she could leave me for months and I'd still come back to her. Hell, even Sam seemed to be smitten with her when he met her. At the very least he had trouble concentrating after their little meet and greet. Yeah, I so know the feeling.

I grab my boots and am heading to the bathroom when there is a knock on the door.

I go and open it without looking. It isn't like anyone knows where I am or what I'm doing here. Maybe it's the manager or something. Hell, maybe I ordered food and I don't remember. I wouldn't rule anything out. This has been such a fucked up day.

I open the door to greet the person when I stop in my tracks.

"Hello Jason," Sarah almost sings to me. Her voice hits parts of me I didn't know existed. Hell, she has a way of talking that could melt butter it's so smooth. Nothing else seems to matter when she starts talking like that.

"Hi," I say as she walks by me and into the room. I can't help but turn and follow her with my eyes. I shut the door and move so I'm further into the room. I can't seem to take my eyes off her.

"I was excited when you called me this morning," she turns and starts to unbutton her coat. "It was brilliant of you to suggest I come up to help with the new church," she finishes unbuttoning her jacket, pulls it off her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor.

Before me stands this beautiful woman in the smallest pair of underwear, bra and thigh highs I've ever seen. I used to think that red and black were sexy but this woman's baby pink outfit is just, God. I guess I'm not eating anytime soon.

"Come here, Jason," she purrs. Her voice forces me to move an before I know it, I'm on my back with this beautiful woman over me. "You are going to do what I say, aren't you?" She asks me.

I just nod my head. My voice seems to have left me.

She smiles. "Good boy."

***0***

SPOV

We are sitting around the table eating the spread that has been set out for us. I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Not from the conversation but from my clothes. The top of my dress feels like it's shrunk three sizes in the last hour. I am about to excuse myself to see if there is anything I can do about my situation when Masen walks into the room.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," Masen bows slightly.

"Yes?" Stan asks.

"I think you are all going to want to see this," he motions with his hand for us to go into the other room. "I have it on in the next room, Sir."

Eric helps me to my feet and we follow the rest of our entourage into the next room. Masen picks up the remote and increases the sound. I try not to fidget too much but I know that I'm not hiding my emotions very well when Eric starts rubbing small circles into the small of my back. It feels amazing but not exactly where the pain is coming form at this moment. I turn in the direction of the TV to see what concerned Masen so much that he came to collect us all.

_Once again, the big story of the hour is in this newspersons opinion, ground breaking. Mr. Northman, Vampire, Businessman and Entrepreneur residing in Shreveport, Louisiana is the first Vampire to marry a human under Louisiana's new law making it legal for such a union. His new bride, a Mrs. Susannah Northman is a world scholar and met Mr. Northman when she returned some time ago and recently rekindled their relationship when she returned to the states in hopes of getting Mr. Northman's assistance on a historical book she was doing researching for. As our affiliates in Louisiana have already said, according to the spokesperson for the couple, they do intend on staying in the Shreveport area considering Mr. Northman is the acting liaison for Vampire affiliations. He has recently taken over for Sophie-Anne LeClerq who has held the position since the great reveal several years ago. There was talk that Ms. LeClerq was not representing the interests of the Vampires in the Louisiana area and after careful consideration the Governor in conjunction with the AVL has appointed Mr. Northman while looking into allegations of fraud and embezzlement surrounding Ms. LeClerq and her businesses._

"Who gave that information out?" Eric asks.

"Council thought it was pertinent after receiving your message last evening that we say something to explain Sophie's removal from the area." Stan says.

_Sources close to the couple have asked that we respect their privacy until next week when they will be giving a formal statement. Again, the top news of the day is…_

Stan takes the remote and lowers the volume.

"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag," I sigh. "Did they use my real name in any of the clips?" I ask no one in particular.

"They did, M'Lady," Masen says. "They informed the public that you are Susannah Brigant who has just returned from Oslo a few months ago."

I turn to face Eric. "What is Niall going to do with this information?" I ask.

"He cannot do anything, M'Lady," Stan interjects. "That is, he can't do anything without the Council's approval. He will have to wait until Kentucky to make any formal inquires or complaints. The biggest will no doubt be that Eric has bonded and wed a member of his royal family without proper approval."

"Well, we have that covered," I smile up at Eric. "Gran and Poppa already gave their blessing along with the Goddess," I put my hand over where my mark of Eric and my insignia is. He smiles and places his hand over mine.

"So, legally and formally, he needs to wait." Stan says.

"Yes, but what about informal and not so legal venues?" I ask. "It isn't like Niall Brigant plays by the rules."

"No, he doesn't. But the Council knows of your human marriage now and they know that Eric has bonded. It will not take long for them to put two and two together." He responds.

I sigh. "I have a bad feeling about all of this," I turn to Eric. "I don't think that Niall is very stable at the present time. He is worried and this may put him right over the edge."

"Do you know something?" He asks.

"No, it's a logical progression, if you think about it," I put up one finger, "I've come out of hiding if you will," I put up a second finger. "He has been looking for me for lifetimes," I put up a third finger, "With me bonded to you he has lost his power over me. You don't think he's going to come after me or at the very least try to make trouble for us before we can meet with Council in Kentucky?" I ask.

Before Eric can say anything I feel movement on my other side."You are public now, M'Lady," Dax says. "Niall can't do anything to you without the world knowing; and I mean both the Human and Supe world. If anything happened to you, we would all know where to look. Niall's position as Prince is precarious at best. He's doesn't want to harm it any further."

I sigh again. "I hope you are right," I say to them. The pain in my chest is more than I can stand now so I turn back to Eric. "Do you mind if I go freshen up?" I ask him.

"M'Lady, we have prepared rooms for you and the Regent," Stan turns to Eric. "I know that we made plans for you to stay at the Night House, but with this information that has just gone out, I would feel more at ease if you and Our Lady stayed on the compound. There is more than enough space for all of you and your guards can work with mine to keep you all safe. Plus, Her Grace will be here within the hour. She wishes to speak with both of you."

"I thought she may want to speak before the meeting but I didn't expect it tonight." Eric says raising an eyebrow to Stan. "What do you know?"

He shakes his head. "In earnest, I know nothing of what she wishes to discuss with you. All I was told is that it was most urgent that she spoke with you tonight. She indicated that several lives weighed in the balance upon decisions that were made here this evening."

"Very well," Eric says and turns to me. "Go freshen up and I will be up in a moment." He kisses me softly.

I turn to see Brianna waiting by the door with Isabella and Dalia. "I will show you the way, M'Lady." Isabella says to me.

I follow the women out of the room after giving Eric a small kiss. It doesn't escape me that all the men in the room bow slightly in my direction. I'm going to have to talk to Eric about that later. I follow the women out and see that Brianna is holding the travel bag she packed for me.

"Do I have anything to change into?" I ask her.

"Yes, mum," she says. "I placed a dress in the carry-on just in case you wanted to change."

We follow Isabella up to the second floor and turn left down a corridor. She opens the door and ushers the three of us in.

"This front room, is your sitting area," she says when she follows us through. The room looks similar to our sitting room at home. "Through there," she points to the double doors at the far side of the room, "is the bedroom and bath. All the windows have been replaced with sun-shielding glass so there is no need to worry about shutters. His Majesty had them put in last week and they are working out very well. No longer can you tell from the outside what rooms Vampires are in." She smiles at me.

"Thank you, Isabella. You have been most kind." I say to her.

"You are welcome, M'Lady," she moves closer to me. "And if I may say so, Our Sange Cap has been waiting so long for you that I think he might have started to give up hope. But we all knew that one day he would find you. We are all thrilled that he finally found you when he did. I don't think any of us could have waited for him to proceed with his plans any longer. I can already tell that you are going to be an amazing addition to this Genealogica and a spectacular Queen."

"Well, we are getting ahead of ourselves," I smile at her. "I'm not a Queen yet."

"But you are a Princess and that title, I can already tell, you hold with grace and dignity. I am so proud to have you with us, M'Lady." She smiles.

She walks out of the room and I turn to Brianna. "Please tell me that dress is light and I can do without a bra. My chest is killing me." I put my hand up to cover the offending parts of my body.

"Would you like me to call the doctor?" Bri asks as she places the bag on the bed.

"No," I shake my head. "She said that my breasts would enlarge quickly but I didn't think they would hurt. They feel like I'm carrying two bowling balls around." I laugh.

Brianna smiles. "Well, that usually happens when your milk comes in. But I've never seen that happen before a mother has given birth. It might mean something. Are you sure you don't want me to call the doctor?" She moves to pull out a light pink wrap dress with thick straps. It looks to be silk or something close but I really don't care as long as I can get out of this dress and bra I'll be a much happier person.

"No, if I'm still uncomfortable in the morning, we can call her. It may just be from flying." I start to take my jacket off and move toward the bed.

Bri helps me out of my red dress and the offending undergarment. If I didn't know how expensive it was, I might have thrown it away. Okay, it's not the bras fault but still it was hurting me. As soon as drop it to the bed, I let out a large sigh. "Oh that feels so much better."

Bri helps me into the wrap dress that crosses in the front and ties to the side. I am thankful that my overabundance on top is rather perky because the dress doesn't look bad with nothing underneath. I sit down so Bri can fix my hair while I put on a pair of strappy sandals that match perfectly with the outfit. I turn to see Eric has entered the room and I smile.

"You look a little less stressed, Min Kara(My Love)," he moves toward me and kisses my cheek. "I'm sorry that the announcement upset you."

"It wasn't the announcement. Though, I wouldn't rule Niall out just yet. From what I've learned over the years and from listening to my grandfather, Niall Brigant is nothing if not tenacious."

"I felt in the bond that you were uncomfortable. What has upset you? If Stan or Dax have made you …"

"Eric," I laugh. "Your boys are perfect; exactly what I expected."

"Well, they are far from perfect and now they belong to both of us, but that doesn't answer my question."

I sigh deeply. "My chest hurts," I say softly. "I needed to get out of that dress and undergarments."

"Is there something wrong," he moves to kneel near me. "Do you wish me to call the doctor," he puts his hand on my tummy.

"Eric, your son is fine. Doctor Ludwig mentioned that my breasts would grow. They just hurt. I needed to get into something that is more comfortable."

Eric looks up at Brianna. "Is this normal?"

"My Liege, there is nothing normal about this pregnancy. But Lady Susannah wants to wait until the morning to call the doctor if need be. She would know above all if the child is in danger. I see no warning signs of distress so we should be fine," she smiles down to me.

"Well, I will be watching closely, Min Kara. If anything seems amiss, we will contact Ludwig immediately." He stands. "Are you ready? Her Grace should be here soon."

I smile, taking his hand, he helps me up and we make our way to the door with Brianna right behind us. When we get to the sitting room, Dalia and Stefan are waiting to escort us down to the small receiving room Eric has told me he's setup for his guest.

We walk in and see that Godric, Tomas, Dax and Stan are already there along with Isabella. I smile at how she looks at Stan. It's very nice to see someone who loves their Sire so much. I can feel it through the blood that she is very loyal to him and by extension Eric.

"There you are," Stan says. "You look lovely, M'Lady," he says and bows to me. "I was going to have you listen in on our humans tonight but when Her Grace informed me of the urgency of her visit, we decided to postpone that little exercise."

"Whenever you wish me to listen to them I will, Your Majesty," I bow my head to him.

"Oh, NO!" He shouts. "I won't let Eric call me that I will definitely not let you. Stan, Stanaslov or anything else will do," I go to dispute him but he puts up his hand. "My position here has only been a placeholder for our Sange Cap. Once he takes his place, things will be changing and I for one will be glad of it." He huffs.

"Change, what will be changing?" I look between all the men in the room.

"Min Kara," Eric kisses my temple again. "We will talk all about this later," he turns to Stan. "I hear a car in the drive."

He nods. "Masen is already on it," he turns to the door.

It's a few moments before I hear noise at the door and footsteps making their way to the sitting room.

"Your Majesty, Her Grace and company," Masen announces from the door.

We all stand and genuflect as Her Grace walks in.

"Stand, all of you," She says in a raspy voice. "I wish to finally meet Our Promised One," I stand to see the older woman making her way toward me. What I didn't expect to see was who is helping her move about.

"Hadley?" I ask softly.

"Hello, um, well, I guess I should say Lady Susannah." Hadley says softly.

Oh shit, it just hit the fan.

***0***

Sarah Newlin's POV

"You just sleep now, my good boy." I say as I run my fingertips up his jaw and over his forehead. "Remember your promise. Do not fail me."

"Mmmmm," he mumbles but doesn't open his eyes.

I take another look at him before getting up and grabbing my things. Slipping back into my shoes and coat, I tie the strap closed and go for the door. I turn and take another look at him, smiling, I walk out the door.

I am half way to the car when I hear something behind me. Turning quickly, I get ready to eliminate the stalker. I can't risk anyone seeing me. We are too close and I've worked too damn hard to start over now.

"Had fun, daughter?" I see the bright red hair and perfect smile of my mother.

"Goddess, mother, I was ready to send you flying!" I whisper but I know she can hear me. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I could be asking you the same question," she points to the door. "How is coming to visit, this, this boy helping our cause Sari?" She asks.

"It wasn't and stop calling me Sari. It's Sarah until this is all done. Besides, we are almost there. Why are you bothering me about Jason? He is fun and light and I enjoy him," I smirk and run my tongue across my bottom lip.

"I thought you were considering the Shifter? At least he would bring something to the table if you decided to breed with him." She says.

"Mother," I huff. "Jason is just, well his mind is easy and pliable. It's no work. Oh and since you didn't ask, the Shifter isn't here and I was lonely. What's the problem with me having a little fun with Jason?"

"Bedding him is not in the plan, Sari," she grabs my arm and before I know it, I'm in the little suite across town that my loving husband had secured for me. When he suggested that I stay at the new inn, I suggested something a little more upscale. Being so loving, he made it happen for me. Yeah, loving, my ass. He likes having me on his arm, in public and on his sound bites. He thinks my words are made of gold and can talk anyone out of anything. Goddess if he knew how true his impressions really were, he'd have a heart attack or at the very least, start a bonfire in the church square and roast me while spouting his passages and calling me a witch or something as equally inaccurate.

I pull away from my mother. "What if I have a little fun? He is beautiful and uncomplicated. I just wanted to have some fun. Why are you being like this? I said the Shifter was pretty and I might, MIGHT want to see if something could form. Please tell me you didn't already decide he was for me? Jason is just, he is good." I smirk thinking about how good he really is.

She shakes her head at me. "Please tell me you aren't falling in love with that Human."

"WHAT? NO!" I scream at her.

"I would hope not," she sighs. "I would have hoped you had learned from my mistake. You can't trust Human's Sari. I thought I taught you that much."

I sigh. "Mother, I know what you told me. I was just letting off some steam. Newlin has been, well, he's been difficult lately. He has been listening to his advisers instead of me. Our plan is not moving as fast as I hoped."

"Well make it happen, Sari. The sins of the father fall upon the son. His father has wronged us now it's time for his son to pay." She growls.

I can still see the hurt in her eyes. I know that what she says is true, to a point. She was wronged, lied to and dismissed. Michael Stephen Newlin wronged my mother and wronged our kind. Payment must be made and it will be in the form of his son. Our kind does not grant gifts lightly, there is always a price.

I sigh. "I know, mother," I say. "You wanted it done in a way that he couldn't redeem himself. I'm working on it."

"Make sure you do," she turns and walks toward the door but stops just before grasping it, "and stay away from that boy. I warn you Sari, you will end up with a broken heart just like me. Human's can't be trusted."

With that, she turns and vanishes into thin air I listen closely hoping that she isn't anywhere close. Closing my eyes I let out a deep breath. Dealing with my mother is always taxing. Grabbing my bag, I head to the large bathroom with the garden tub. I smile at that. Steven always gets me a garden tub. At least I've had that much influence on him.

Starting the water, I pull out the sea salts I've brought with me and pour some into the tub. Once I feel that there is enough, I remove my jacket and shoes and climb in, sighing when the water surrounds me. It feels so much like home.

Hearing my phone from the other room, I call it to me. I know by the ringtone who it is.

"Yes, Steven?" I ask him.

"Have you seen our Jason yet?" He asks. Not a hello or I miss you darling. No, Steve is always about business.

"Of course I have and he is on board for what we need to do." I say to him. Though, I hadn't said a word to Jason, I know he'll do what is expected of him. He always rises to the occasion. Thinking of how well he rises sends a warm feeling all the way to my core. MMMM, he does rise well.

"Are you listening, Sarah?" He scolds me.

"What did you say?" I ask him.

"I said we need to make sure that Reverend Melody knows what kinds of tithes we are expecting from his fair church. Perhaps you can persuade him into giving us more? You know that we have extra expenses coming." I can hear him moving around. I wonder if he's home or with one of his bible study girls. Not that it matters but still, a girl never wants to be second in her man's eyes. Even if said girl is just with him to destroy him.

"How would you like me to persuade him?" I ask as I roll my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure you will think of something. Now, while you are there, see if you can get working on the Governor. I made arrangements for you to meet him in downtown Jackson the day after tomorrow. He has allowed three new businesses to open that are operated by Vampires. The first is that hotel they are having that, well what do Vampire call a get together? You need to make sure that he sees the error of his ways. We need him on our side, Sarah. The Governor of Texas may be close to siding with us but Louisiana is proving to be difficult. We may need to do more than what we've been doing. For goodness sakes, are you listening to me?"

I look at my nails. "Of course Steven, every word. What time am I meeting the Governor?" I ask.

"Two o'clock at his suite at the Grande. Don't be late. Oh, and Sarah, we will need to discuss a few things when you return." He says.

"What would that be?" I ask him.

"Well, we may need to do something to boost our image. I was talking to a few of the elders and they seem to think that we would look very good with a little one or two in our sound bites."

"Children," I sit up suddenly. "You honestly want to have children for a sound bite?"

"It's for the cause, Sarah. Honestly, you need to look at this from the viewer's perspective. We need to look like the all American family. Have you seen those pictures of that Brigant woman?"

"Who?" I ask.

"You know who I'm talking about; the one that married the Vampire. Her picture is playing on every news station. It's really getting out of control. She looks like some little girl going on a picnic. They have a picture of her at that bar in a white dress with red flowers. Goodness, I think I've seen three of our teens walk into church in similar dresses. Tell me, how are we going to get people to believe that Vampires are evil with that little girl walking around married to one?"

I sigh. "I don't know Steven. But I'm not having this conversation over the phone with you. It isn't something we can make a decision about now, anyway. So tell me, are you coming to Kentucky to oversee the mission?"

"I don't think so…" He starts to say.

"Steven," I purr and allow my voice to go low. "You know that you need to oversee things like this. All the missions have been a wash up until now. The warehouse was a disaster and the few little attacks on the Vampire businesses didn't even make the news. What do they have in common? They've all been managed by someone other than you."

"I…I know that," he says blankly and I know my voice has hit its mark. "But Ike said…."

"Who are you going to believe, my love? Who is in this with you?" I ask him pushing a little more power into my voice.

"You, um you Sarah; you are always in this with me." He says with the same monotone.

"Good, now what are you going to do?" I ask.

"I…. I will see about coming up there. I need to be there to make sure this doesn't go wrong. There is too much at stake this time. Too many Vampires…" He trails off again.

"That's right. Now, I want you to go home and go to bed. When you rise, you will decide that you need to take care of this mission, personally." I hum a little to him and I know he's completely in my trance.

"Yes, my love," he whispers to me.

"Very good, Steven," I purr. "Now say good night to your wife."

"Good night my darling." He says and hangs up.

I smile and sit back in the tub and close my eyes. Hopefully, this will all be over soon and I'll be able to get back to my life. With a little luck, my mother will allow me to keep both Sam and Jason for a while. Sam may be something I can see a future with but Jason is different. He really is a lot of fun. Maybe, just maybe when this is all over, my mother, Petra, Siren of the sea will leave me the hell alone and leave me to make my own decisions.

***0***

SPOV

"Hadley?" I ask again.

"Ah, so I see you remember my newest addition to my compound. But allow me to introduce to my other companion," she pauses. "This is Aniketos. Regent, I believe your paths have crossed from time to time." Her Grace motions to the man that has come in behind her.

"They have Your Grace," he turns to the man. "Aniketos Exustio, Warrior guardian, we welcome you here this evening but Your Grace I'm confused as to why he is here with you." Eric says from my side. His hand has been on my lower back and I can feel him holding me a little tighter than before.

"It is simple, Regent, I'm here to offer my services to you and yours," he bows his head to Eric and I.

"We are honored by such an offer but why do we garner such gifts?" Eric says.

"Viking, all in good time," Her Grace says and goes to move to a chair by our side. "Much needs to be said and much needs to be decided," she motions to Hadley. "Our new Vampire has been deceived by the wayward Queen and changed without permission," I gasp but Her Grace continues. "She is in need of her only living relative's assistance," she pauses. "Lady Northman, Consort and Bonded to the New Viking Regent, she needs your help and would be forever in your debt if you agree."

"But Hadley and I aren't really related. I've nothing to do with the Stackhouse's Linda and her father were just a smokescreen to hide me from Niall and the others." I say to them. Not that they wouldn't know this already but yeah, I needed to say it.

"Well, that is not completely true, M'Lady," Aniketos says.

"I…I don't understand," I say to him and then look at everyone else in the room. "Gran and Poppa told me my heritage. I don't know where I would be connected to Hadley." I say.

"If I'm not mistaken, they told you Corbett's side of the family, did they not?" Her Grace says. I nod. "I would think that they didn't tell you everything that made up your mother, Patrice's lineage did they?"

I think about it. No, they told me that she was part Handmaiden, Dae and Fae but other than Handmaiden, I didn't know where the rest comes from.

"If I may?" Aniketos looks at Eric and he nods.

"Very well. I am sure you are aware that Patrice Castalides Brigant's Mother, Sesi was Handmaiden and Fae. Not unlike your grandmother, her mother was another Handmaiden, a daughter of Avalon. She was also part Fae. Sesi had connections to the Earth Fae, a cousin to the ruling family if I remember correctly. Her mother also had ties to Niall but the link is very fine and would need a true timeline to confirm. But that is neither here nor there. For the bases of this explanation, it is Patrice's father that we want to focus on."

"Demetrios Catalides was one of three brothers, Daemeon, Trista and Demetrios fathered by one of the most powerful of our kind. His name was Acacio and he lived a very long life in this realm. I believe you know Dameon as your territories council," He pauses and I nod my understanding. No wonder Mr. Catalides looked at me funny last night, we're related. I'm sure something in me called to him. It was very weird but I'll deal with that later.

"Dameon is the only child of Acacio and his mate, Circe. However, though Circe did not give him any more heirs, it didn't stop him from seeking other women to do just that. Circe may have been his mate, but they never finished the bond between them which allowed Acacio to do basically anything he wanted. It wasn't long before Acacio found another woman to be infatuated with. Demetrios was the second born to Acacio from a Faerie named Brinne. He was considered the black sheep if you will. It wasn't like Acacio had much to defend himself. He was known as a very wild Daemon and Demetrios was the product of a very heated fling he had with the Fae. However, at the time, Brinne was promised to a pure blood Fae by the name of Dillion and he refused to accept the child as his own. With no other choice, Brinne gave her first born son to his father to raise. Acacio brought him into his home but Circe had trouble accepting him as did his mother's family. So Acacio found a cousin who had just lost her child to be his wet nurse. I believe that Demetrios always saw Leni as his mother. If memory serves, she was very kind and most loving," he pauses again. "So, at this point, Acacio had two sons and should have been satisfied with that. But as I said, Acacio was a wild Daemon and though Demetrios had a difficult time of it with not being a pure Daemon, Trista was probably the undoing of his father."

"Acacio was gone for long periods of time once his boys were older. He would find things to do and places to go. Many thought that he was restless and in search for greener pastures. There is no doubt that Acacio had his share of lovers in his time but only one gave him his third and final heir. While out in Eastern Europe Acacio met and fell for a Daemon by the name of Thera. Unbeknownst to him, she was a chaos Daemon, Her father being one of the oldest of his kind. By the time Acacio realized what and who Thera was, she was with child. They could only hope that Trista would lean toward the temperament of his father and not his mother but only time would tell. The child came into this world but due to complications, Acacio lost his precious Thera. After mourning her death, Acacio found yet another Daemon wet nurse and made the long and lonely passage back to his home. I don't believe that Circe was surprised to see her husband return with yet another babe that was not hers. But in true Daemon ways, she never said a thing. In fact, she treated Trista better than her husband's other motherless son, hoping that with love and tenderness he would not show signs of the affliction. Trista didn't show any signs for the first ten years. They thought that somehow the affliction had passed them and they were very careful."

"Time passed for the small family and they went about their lives. It wasn't until fifty years had gone by that Trista showed signs of his affliction. When Thera's father found out of the child, he took him and disappeared. We assume to train him in how to rain havoc upon the world. Acacio was beside himself and made it his life mission to find his son and bring him home. No one saw either Daemon for another twenty years. In that time, Acacio was killed during a battle over land near his home. Trista's brothers thought that they had heard the last of him until rumors and stories began to spread of the two Chaos Daemons and what damage they were causing all over the European continent."

"Though, chaos Daemons love to spread havoc wherever they go, when a chaos Daemon decides to inflict it's wrath on a human, you see the worst of their affliction. Almost all human children who are born from the connection with a chaos Daemon go mad or at the very least destroy themselves some way. The mother of the child usually lives shortly and dies a horrible death; punishment from falling for the wiles of the Daemon."

"Okay, so if I got this straight, this Trista is what, my great uncle?" I ask him. "Does that mean that he's after me or mine or…"

"No, My Lady, Trista has no need of you. You are not human and he wouldn't think of coming after you for fear that the wrath of your kin would hunt him down and kill him. No, he went in search of a human and found an eager one in Linda Stackhouse." He turns to look at Hadley.

"Did you know this?" I ask Hadley.

She shakes her head. "No, I thought that Kyle was my father and that Linda was just crazy to stay with him. I didn't know about Trista until I came to see Her Grace." She tries to smile but it still looks like it's full of pain.

"Okay, so Linda had Trista's child and Trista is my uncle. So Hadley and I are what, second cousins?" I ask him.

Aniketos nods. "And other than Trista, you are the only direct connection to her." He says.

"No, if Mr. Cataliades is connected to me, then he is connected to her," I point to Hadley.

"Yes, this is accurate however, what she needs is a female connection and that is you, Our Promised One." Her Grace says.

"Why?" I ask.

Hadley looks at Her Grace who nods. She takes a deep breath that I know she doesn't need and looks at me. "Sookie, I mean, Goddess this is going to be hard," she clears her throat and begins again. "My Lady, I know you must remember how messed up I was as a kid?" I nod and she continues. "I am not going to sit here and blame everything I did on my parentage. I may not have had a lot of choices but I had some and I made the wrong ones."

She paused for a moment but I wasn't going to debate her statement. She may have had the genetic makeup to be crazy but she still had some choices, like she said. I know Gran would have words with me for judging her, but I don't care. The times I remember with Hadley aren't particular happy memories.

"I won't bore you with the details of where I was after I took off on Linda. I did end up in New Orleans and wasn't in the best of ways. I…I got in with a really bad crowd and was working at a place down near the waterfront. It wasn't pleasant and I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. But that is where I met Remy," she pauses again and when nobody says anything she continues. "I didn't know it at first, but he was a Were. I didn't know what one was until I caught him changing once. I thought I was having a flashback or something, I was so freaked out. But Remy explained everything to me. He didn't belong to any pack but he was strung out on more than what we were doing at the club. He told me that regular drugs ran through his system to fast and someone he knew had turned him on to V."

I hear growls from several of the Vampires in the room. V was a sore point for many vampires, I knew. I mean there were drainers out there killing just for the blood. I would was just as pissed.

"Go on, child," Her Grace pats Hadley's hand. "Once you have explained it will be done."

She nods and continues. "He said that he was getting it from some guy who ran it from Oklahoma. He wanted me to do it with him and when I refused, he, well, he beat me. He told me that I was his and I would do what he said or he would throw me out in the street. I didn't know what to do. He was right, I didn't have anywhere to go and I didn't want to end up back on the streets, so I listened to him and did what he told me to do. That is when his true nature came out," she pauses again and takes yet another breath I know she doesn't need. "Night after night he would have guys coming to the house. It didn't take me long to figure out that Remy was not only getting stuff from this guy in Oklahoma but distributing it as well. Some of the guys would come and go once they got their score. While others, well, Remy liked to share but only to show me he could share me."

I didn't need her to elaborate. I understood what she was saying. She looked down at her lap before she continued.

This lasted for months. If I protested or tried to get Remy to leave me be, he'd beat me and then the torture was worse. I started taking the V just so I didn't have to deal with him or his friends. I was hooked and he knew it. He then started using the V to get me to do other things. Within six months I was completely in his control."

"I don't know how it happened, but I found myself pregnant. I knew it was Remy's because he insisted that all the guys he brought up to our room used protection. He may have liked to share me but he didn't want to lose control of me. When I finally figured out that I was pregnant, I was over three months along. Remy started to lay off me then. I think the ass was actually happy about having a kid for a while. He actually bragged about it and he let me stop with the V and didn't expect me to entertain his friends."

She pauses again for a moment with a shudder as if the worse is yet to come. I take hold of Eric's hand for strength. He sends me love and calming feelings and the little one inside me sends a flutter or two. But even that doesn't calm my nerves. There is more to this story. Hadley is sitting in front of me, a Vampire and oh so not pregnant. Where is the baby?

"We went on like that for the next several months. I thought things were looking up and that Remy really did care about me and the baby. That is, until I was about seven and a half months along. I was sitting in the front room of our apartment when he came crashing in with about five of his buddies. I didn't know these guys and didn't like the way they looked at me, so I decided that I'd leave and go for a walk hoping that they'd be gone by the time I got back. That, however, wasn't Remy's plan. He told me that I was going to be their fun that night and when I protested he slammed me into the wall. I…I won't horrify you with the details but by the time they were done and had left, I was bloody, battered and in labor. Our neighbor heard the commotion and when Remy left with his friends, she came to check on me. We both would have died right there and then if she didn't help me."

"Hadley…" I say softly squeezing Eric's hand.

"No, please, let me finish," She looks at me and I nod. "I got to the hospital and they told me they would have to take the baby. He was small, Oh was he small and he was six weeks premature. They took him away to the NICU and started to work on me. I guess when Remy came back he bumped into our Neighbor, Mrs. Flint. She is old but tough and she told him that if he didn't leave me alone that she would tell the police everything that went on in our apartment. Remy didn't like being threatened. I'm not sure if he did it himself or if he had one of his friends do it, but Mrs. Flint was found dead in her apartment the next day. The door was locked and the police didn't know how anyone got in. But I knew. I knew who did it and it was only confirmed when Remy came to the hospital. He…" she shakes her head. "I knew when he left me that I would never be safe. Not if he knew where I was. I snuck out of the hospital and only made it a few blocks before the beating that Remy gave me before he left started to take its toll. That….that's when Sophie found me."

"What about the baby?" I scream out. "You just left your child in the hospital?"

"He was in the NICU and the doctors said he would be there for some time. I knew he would be safe and would give me time to figure out what I was going to do. But then I met Sophie. I thought…I thought I was safe with her. Then the moment I was healing she….she did…It was worse than what I endured with Remy. Then she turned me and I didn't know what to do." She starts to cry and I can see the stream of red flowing down her face.

"As luck would have it," Her Grace interjects, "there was a nurse in the NICU who is part Daemon. The child was not in the best of health and Hadley's condition before the birth was not ideal. She knew what her kinds of children needed and attempted to sneak him blood. It was doing something to improve his health, but not enough. Remy only came to see the child once and the nurse was doing everything she could to keep the child in the hospital. I'm not sure how she knew but she told me when I met her that she knew that Remy needed to be kept away from the child. The hospital was getting ready to release him to his father since Hadley couldn't be found. He'd already spent eight weeks there and they thought he was fine to go home. After Hadley told me her story, I knew what needed to be done. When my faithful servants arrived a few days ago, they took him before Remy returned to collect the child and brought him back to me."

"Where is the baby?" I ask looking from one side of the room to the other as if he'd appear out of thin air. The reasons on why this child came to be really don't interest me at the moment. All I know is that I need to have him with me and I need it now. I am aching all over for this child; his need, his desire, his…his thirst. Yes, his thirst.

"Calm yourself, Promised One," she says to me. "He is right here," she motions to the door where a woman that looks not much older than thirteen walks in with a bundle in her arms. I am out of my chair and take the child before another word is said. I feel this unexplainable pull from over my left shoulder and down into my breast. Before anyone can stop me, I move the top of my dress to the side and place the little one to the left nipple. He opens his eyes and stares at me as he latches on and I know immediately that this is what he needs. This is what we both need. The pain I'd been in for the last few hours. The need to have this child in my arms makes perfect sense now. He needs me, and we…we need him.

"Hello, My little one," I say to him and I hold him close. "There now, it is all better now. I'll make it all better."

***0***

EPOV

Susannah moved so quick I could not stop her. I know every Vampire in the room was startled by her speed. I was about to question what was going on and demand answers, but I stopped when I see Susannah placing that child to her breast. That is when I felt it. I felt what she must have been feeling, what they both have been feeling; a connection between the three of us locked into place and I know as I know the sun will rise this day that this child belongs to my promise. No, not just my Promise, he belongs to both of us.

I stand and make my way over to her. "Susannah," I say softly.

She slowly moves her eyes from the child to me. "Isn't he beautiful, Eric? Look how he knows what to do. He's going to be strong before we know it, I can tell." Her smile is so bright, I would think it blinding.

"Of course he will, Min Kara [my love]," I say and place an arm around her. "Come and sit so you will be comfortable. I suspect he'll get heavy soon, holding him in such a manner."

She nods and I help her to sit down. Brianna brings over an ottoman for her to rest her feet on. My Susannah smiles her thanks and brings her attention back to the child.

"The Goddess was right, your Promised One is exactly what he needed." Her Grace says.

I get a very strange feeling all of a sudden. Something from what Aniketos has told us makes me feel cold. I look up and out at Her Grace. "Is this what you needed from my Bonded? You needed a wet nurse?"

"He is ours, Eric," Susannah says softly. "Can't you feel it already? He has taken my blood, our blood and he is part of you and of me. No one will take him from us now."

"Susannah…" I start to say but stop. I feel something in our bond. It is faint and if I didn't concentrate on it, I would have missed it. But yes, I feel it and I know it's coming from the little one in my beloved's arms.

"No one is going to take that child, not now, anyway." Her Grace says.

"How do you mean?" I ask. "If this child is to be with us and the Goddess has blessed it then I will fight to the death to keep him just where he is." I growl to the room.

"Calm yourself, Viking. No one will take your son. He will be with as all your others will be with you. But he is special, you must understand. There are children of loins and children of the heart. Can you love them all the same?" She asks.

"We will love him as any others," Susannah says as if she is in a dream.

"What do you see child?" Her Grace moves forward in her chair.

"I see children, all our children. Our Sons are strong and brave. Our daughters are as beautiful as any handmaiden and shine with the sun. Together our children will hold the secrets. Together they will rule all." She moves slightly not ever taking her eyes off this little one in her arms. "I see them running and oh, what a beautiful snow leopard you will be, my son," she kisses his forehead and I feel a jump in emotions. Not from Susannah but from the babe in her arms. I lean into the both of them, putting my hand on his head as he eagerly suckles from his…Mother. My promise is his mother as I'm to be his father. I know this in all that I am.

"You see anything else?" Her Grace asks?

Susannah shakes her head.

"Then it is as it's been foretold. This is your first, first of many if you choose to accept him into your hearts, your world, your bond and your legacy," she stands. "Do you accept this gift, Eric of the Norseman, Regent and soon to be King and High ruler as the prophecy has foretold?"

I look back at my Promise and the child she has moved to her other breast. This all seems so right, so true and so, well perfect. There is nothing in me that I would ever deny this child as mine.

I look at Her Grace. "I accept." I say.

"Than what name do you give this child?" She asks with a booming voice.

"Alexsander…Alexsander Erik Northman," I say without thinking. I feel love, pride and joy from my bonded as I announce the name of our first child to the key leaders of our Genealogica."

"All those present, members of Regent Northman's Genealogica, one of the oldest of our kind, hear me. Your Sange Cap has announced the name of the first Prince to your line. A child that will hold the blood of your Sange Cap and his Princess, Queen, Mate and Promise as if he was carved from part of them and held in their soul. The blood and truth will entwine this child into the legacy told so long ago. Welcome your Prince and serve his parents well. Pledge your loyalty and fealty to the safety and success of all the Northman children for they will be a blessing to us all." The words resonate through the room even after she finishes speaking.

When I look up, every single person in the room is down on one knee, head bowed in front of the three of us. Even Dalia and Vivi are present and doing the same. I feel through all the blood connections in the room their promise to our family, our line and our legacy.

I nod to all of them and then turn my attention back to Susannah. "Our son looks beautiful in your arms, Min Kara [my love]."

She smiles. "Sander, my beautiful sweet boy; you are safe now. Nothing will harm you. No, not while your father and I can protect you."

I lean in and kiss my son's forehead. Knowing that he is just as much a part of me as the one My Promise is carrying inside her. The knowledge of this fact is undeniable.

I close my eyes and for a moment, I see Sander with another boy running around in the sun while Susannah holds another to her breast. She is laughing watching the children. In that moment, I know I'll do anything to make that image a reality. No one, no matter who they are will harm my Mate, my son or any that I call mine.

I see the child's eyes shift from Susannah to me.

"Hello, my son," I say and touch his head again. "Welcome to your home."

***0***

_Avalon_

_I look into the pool and see The Promised One with her Viking, holding the first of her children. I feel the warmth on my skin as I look up and smile._

"_It is done, My Goddess," I say._

"_Not all of it," she says. _

_I look back to the pool. A glow seems to surround the couple including the child. I smile when I realize what she is doing. When they undress the babe, they will see a small mark on the back of his shoulder, the same mark that his mother wears over her heart. As the Viking's father was blessed, as he and his Promise are blessed, so will be his child._

"_The Goddess' kiss," I say softly._

"_None will dismiss their claim on their children. None will question who supports and blesses their union. There will be no mistakes this time. They must succeed." _

_I look back in the pool. "I can't wait to meet him." _

"_You will Adele. You will meet and love them all as our precious Susannah will. The prophecy is moving forward. They need all the help they can get and you will be there when she needs you." She says. _

_I feel the warmth moving away from me but I can't seem turn away from the pool. The images before me are just too beautiful to turn away from just yet. The beauty and joy coming off to them is infectious. I could watch them for hours._

"_Blessed Be, my girl. Oh how I wish your mother could see you now."_

_I finally pull myself away from the pool and turn to walk to the arch and back to my love. He will want to know this news as soon as possible._

_***0***_


End file.
